Contract of the Shinigami
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: Naruto nearly died at Final Valley, but Fate still wants him alive. The Shinigami finds interest in Naruto and makes Naruto it's first summoner. Watch Naruto as he shows the world what it's like to have the Death God for a summon. Incest warning NaruKushi. Uzumaki Eccentric
1. Chapter 1

_**KG: Hey people. I have a new story out for everyone. I hope you enjoy this Naruto x Kushina fic.**_

_**Naruto: This is wrong in so many ways.**_

_**KG: Don't complain. **_

_**Kushina: How can we not!**_

_**KG: Just be like my readers. Just trust that I'll make something good if I can.**_

_**Kushina: But they...we...I...Fine dattebane!**_

_**Naruto: KAA-SAN!**_

_**Kushina: I don't care anymore! Sochi, it's gonna happen. We'll just have to deal with it.**_

_**Naruto: NO! **_

_**KG: YES!**_

_**Naruto: DAMMIT!**_

_**KG: Enjoy it readers I guess.**_

* * *

_**Final Valley**_

The dark clouds loomed around the valley. Lightning and thunder reigned as it showed the scars and destruction of a battle of fate. The battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha over the Uchiha's future in either Konoha or Oto. Upon closer inspection there was only one person on the field in an unconscious state. It was the very blonde who fought against Sasuke. A small trickle of light was on the face of the blonde shinobi. His clothes were little ripped pieces and his body was covered in bruises from the fight. The most noticeable was the one on his chest like he'd been struck by something hard.

Naruto laid in his unconscious state for a little longer and before anymore time passed someone came to the ground and looked at the blonde with a mournful expression.

"Naruto, you must've fought as hard as you could," the person said. They were wearing the standard jonin vest for Konoha shinobi. They had white hair and their headband was over their left eye with a small cloth covering their mouth. It was Kakashi Hatake, jonin sensei to Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi looked at the damaged part of Naruto's skin and lifted the blonde into his arms. He flung Naruto over his back and shot off for Konoha, but not before looking back in the opposite direction.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said to himself before sighing and running off. The white haired shinobi knew he had to hurry. He could feel Naruto's heartbeat and it was slowly stopping.

"_Come on Naruto. Just last a little longer,"_ Kakashi thought and narrowed his left eye as he looked at the blonde's face. He could only hope that Naruto would be alright. Kakashi could only imagine if Naruto died. So many people would be sad and maybe even Tsunade, their Hokage, would spiral into depression again.

"_Minato-sensei, what would you do if you were holding your son like this?" _Kakashi asked in thought. He had no idea of what was happening with Naruto and how it would shape him to be who he always could be.

_**Naruto's mind**_

Naruto laid in the emptiness of his mind, his unconscious state was visible to Kyuubi and the fox grumbled at its container. He offered the blonde power, but he still lost and his heart was giving out of him. The darkness around Kyuubi was growing more and more making the bijuu curse.

"**Fading...it's fading...am I going to die?" **Kyuubi wondered and before long a white light appeared in front of him. The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and growled at the newcomer, but quickly paled when he saw who it was. It was a white spirit with purple arms and a sword in it's mouth.

"**So the kid's finally dead huh? I must say he was kind of lucky. The damn brat escaped me so many times it wasn't even funny," **The figure said and Kyuubi growled again.

"**Shinigami!" **Kyuubi said and the white haired figure turned to the Kyuubi. The Shinigami narrowed his eyes then turned back to Naruto. He took out his sword and traced it over the blonde's form.

"**What's dead is dead. That means your next Kyuubi," **the Shinigami said to him. He was about to slash at Naruto and rip the blonde's soul from his body, but turns out that fate was against even the Shinigami.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled immediately and shot up dodging the blade from the Shinigami in one swift move. Kyuubi widened his eyes and the Shinigami raised an eyebrow. This hadn't happened before in all the times the Death God did this. Kyuubi was at least surprised if not anything else.

"**Dammit brat, you sure know how to scare people. I thought I was gonna die because of you for a second," **Kyuubi said and instantly Naruto turned to his unwanted Bijuu behind its cage.

"Furball what the hell happened?" Naruto asked making the Kyuubi growl. His container was always a damn smart-mouth. It really irritated the fox to no end, but that was a point for another time.

"**Damn brat. In case your blind, the Shinigami is right in front of you," **Kyuubi said and immediately Naruto turned his head to see the real thing in front of him. The blonde gulped while the Shinigami looked at him with its menacing glare.

"**Come on brat. It's time to die," **the Shinigami said and Naruto immediately stopped paling and his expression changed from one of fear to confusion.

"But I'm not dead. Why are you here for me?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami sighed. This was so much better when someone was actually dead and not all into questions.

"**Well you'll be dead in a matter of seconds so I might as well just stay here and wait for it. I swear, you humans fight over the simplest of things and die by the simplest of methods," **The Shinigami said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the god. So fighting to save his friend was supposed to be a simple matter?

"Well I don't care if you are the Shinigami or anything else, but I'm not dying till I become Hokage!" Naruto yelled making the Kyuubi grin at its container's disrespect to even the Shinigami. The spirit in question looked at the blonde impassively and sighed.

"**How many people do you think have said that line? I've seen them all. I should just kill you right now rather than wait for your heart to fail. The jonin that's carrying you isn't gonna make it. Your better off resigning to your fate right now," **The Shinigami said and Naruto stood to his feet then proceeded to point at the death god.

"Hmph, I don't care what you think. If I say I'm not dying then I'm NOT dying! There are too many people counting on me and I've got to save Sasuke. He might be an ass, but I'm gonna bring him back," Naruto said and the Shinigami rolled its eyes. Kyuubi simply remained silent and let its container talk it out with the Shinigami.

"**You think you have a say in this? When you die you WILL die. That's your final destiny. You will see me again if by the slim chance that you do survive this, which you won't. Face it, I'm taking you whether you like it or not," **The Shinigami said and Naruto allowed his blonde hair to cover his eyes. He crossed his fingers and glared at the Shinigami making his conviction and determination clear in his eyes.

"Well your not taking me without a fight. I told you I won't die. Besides, I'm not so weak that I would lose against someone who babbles on about fate and destiny. I'll make it all my own. I'll decide when I die and I'll decide my destiny. So if you think your pale, ghostly, stupid Oni mask wearing face can tell me otherwise then I dare you to try it!" Naruto said raring to go for a fight. Even if it was small to near nonexistent the Shinigami and Kyuubi found some respect for Naruto. No one had ever threatened the Shinigami before so this was interesting. The Shinigami looked at the blonde and then he drew his sword back.

"**You really have a mouth you know. I've got little to no tolerance for you humans and your stupidity, but your by far the most interesting. No one has talked to me like that before," **The Shinigami said and Naruto took out a kunai from his back pouch. Kyuubi snickered making the two turn to him.

"**Please Shinigami if this brat can call the Hokage 'Old Lady' and even me, Furball then there's no way he's gonna respect you that easily. Hell I doubt he respects anyone," **Kyuubi said and Shinigami had to agree with him even if the death god didn't voice his agreement. Naruto pouted at Kyuubi's insult and huffed.

"Hey, I respect a lot of people," Naruto said making Kyuubi roll his eyes while the Shinigami raised his own.

"I respect Hokage-Jiji umm...and all the Hokages, especially the Yondaime," Naruto said with a sense of pride. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and so did the Shinigami. Naruto looked at the two for a second before he looked confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi broke from its stupor and so did the Shinigami. The death god wasn't sure, but it was getting off its original purpose.

"**Well anyway Naruto Uzumaki, your hearts about to stop so it's time to-,"**

"I said NO! I'm not dying before I become Hokage. Do what you want, but I'll beat you to a pulp if you try to stop me!" Naruto said thought in his head he knew he was insane. This was the freakin' Shinigami. He was lucky it didn't kill him already and now he had more nerve to threaten the god. Either he was very brave or very stupid, maybe it was both the blonde wasn't sure.

"**What makes you think you'll do anything? All you've said are words. You humans always say one thing and mean the other. Your no different. Don't think I don't know you brat. I know how your village treats you. I know everything about you from your birth to right now so what can you do that would make me think that your any different from any other human?" **The Shinigami asked. Naruto looked at the ground as he felt the stares of Kyuubi and the Shinigami on him The blonde, for some reason, could feel his heart growing colder and colder. He was feeling dazed and his vision was fading.

"**Your beginning to fade brat. In the next few seconds I'll be taking your soul," **The Shinigami said. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and wondered what the blonde was going to do. Naruto in the meantime looked at the kunai in his hand and gripped it tightly. Fine, the Shinigami wanted different, then Naruto could very well do different. The blonde raised the kunai in his hands and in a swift motion surprised the Kyuubi and Shinigami when he used it to pierce his chest. Naruto knew that no blood would come from it, but it showed his conviction well enough to the Shinigami who was downright surprised.

"This is how I'm different. My heart is different. I never go back on my word or I have nothing. That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto yelled and the Shinigami narrowed his eyes. If the blonde did that in his conscious state then there would be no way that he would survive. It's like he just gave his soul to the Shinigami without actually handing it over.

"**All you humans are so stupid, but your probably the most interesting. Fine then, out of interest I'll let you live. It'll be worth it to see you and your promises," **The Shinigami said as it used it sword and struck Naruto in the heart. The blond gasped at the hit while the Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the sight. A small light glowed on Naruto's right hand and before long it settled down as the Shinigami slowly placed Naruto on the ground.

"**What did you do to him?" **Kyuubi asked and the Shinigami turned to the Bijuu while putting its sword away.

"**I'm going to keep an eye on him, maybe more than that. I've entered a summoning contract with him. Now I'll get to see how different he is from other humans," **The Shinigami said and Kyuubi widened his eyes while his tails thrashed the caged.

"**But no one's been in a full contract with you. The only other contract was that life-wasting jutsu the Shiki Fujin and only a select few people knew that," **Kyuubi said and the Shinigami simply shrugged.

"**It doesn't matter. I'll see how far this brat can handle if he's in a contract with me," **The Shinigami said then immediately disappeared. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow then looked at its container.

"**And people say I have a knack for causing trouble. The damn brat is a trouble magnet," **Kyuubi said with a small chuckle before disappearing into the seal.

_**Konoha Hospital Room**_

Naruto opened his eyes hazily and saw he was inside the hospital. The reason he could tell was because of the weird smell it had. Only a hospital could smell like this. The blonde sighed and rubbed his head.

"Was that a dream?" Naruto wondered while rubbing his head. He immediately winced in pain as he touched his chest. It felt like it was slightly burning for a few minutes, but then it subsided giving the blonde some peace. Naruto sighed and laid back on the admittedly comfy bed. He then widened his eyes when he saw a seal on his right hand. It wasn't over complex, but the blonde never recognized it before. He could at least see that it was for a summoning contract however that was all he knew.

"That's this on my right hand?" Naruto wondered and immediately his tenant decided to make it's presence known.

"**Brat you really are stubborn you know that? To challenge the Shinigami is downright insane," **Kyuubi said and Naruto widened his eyes. It wasn't a dream. Him almost dying, his meet the Shinigami, him piercing his chest with the kunai. It was all real.

"That really happened Furball!" Naruto said making the Kyuubi groan.

"**Yes brat it did happen and needless to say, but you did something that almost no one ever did. You actually managed to get a contract with the Shinigami. What he sees in your ass I don't know," **Kyuubi said with a smirk. Naruto pouted at his bijuu, but did admit that he had a point. What did the Shinigami want with him anyway?

Naruto's thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door and the blonde turned his attention to it. The door slid open and Naruto saw Sakura appear through the door way. The blonde immediately frowned and looked at his sheets.

"Hey Naruto. It's a nice day let me open the shades for you," Sakura said to him. Naruto didn't say a word as Sakura opened the shades and the window allowing a cool breeze to flow through. The breeze was a delight to the both of them despite the tense situation.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked her. Sakura looked out the window and gave him a small smile while her short hair flapped in the wind.

"At least three to four days. We thought you'd never wake up, but you and the others are going to be fine," Sakura said to him. Naruto looked at the sheets and couldn't help, but frown a bit more. It was then that the blonde was brought out of his thoughts.

"Naruto I-,"

"I'll bring him back Sakura," Naruto suddenly said interrupting Sakura who gave a soft smile. She turned to Naruto and with her finest smile she tried to seem at least happy that he and the others were back alive.

"It's alright Naruto. I'm gonna train and get stronger so I don't leave you and Sasuke behind anymore. We'll get Sasuke-kun back together," She said and Naruto grinned at that. The blonde immediately nodded in agreement with her and gave her a thumbs up.

"You got it Sakura," Naruto said and it was then that the pink haired kunoichi looked at the seal marking on his right hand. She stared at the marking for a bit before turning to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, what's that seal on your right hand?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at his arm and immediately widened his eyes. He had forgotten about it for a second and quickly racked his brain about what to tell her. There was no way she would believe that it was from the Shinigami or that Naruto met the Shinigami at all.

"Umm Ero-sennin drew this for myself. It's supposed to be a good chakra storage seal," Naruto said and Sakura gazed at the seal on his hand for a bit longer before nodding and walked off.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you later then," Sakura said to him. Naruto nodded with his usual smile and watched Sakura leave. Naruto sighed and looked at the seal on his hand.

"How do I even have this contract? I already have a contract with the toads and if I recall it isn't possible to have two contracts at once," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded with his knowledge of that at least.

"**That's true brat. I don't really know why that is, but since you have this contract only two things can happen. Either you have both or the Shinigami disbanded your contract with the toads and made his own," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Alright, I guess I'll try it out," Naruto said and bit his thumb. He went through the required handsigns and slammed his right hand.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and his right hand glowed slightly. It faded after a while and Naruto looked around the room, but didn't see any sight of the Shinigami at all.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Naruto asked while wondering if the Shinigami had a sense of humor.

"**I don't take things lightly nor do I have a sense of humor that I know of. I didn't expect you to summon me so fast though," **the Shinigami said from behind Naruto. The blonde gasped and immediately turned his head to see the death god right behind him. Naruto leaped out of the bed and pointed his finger at the god.

"Y-Your here! I really have a contract with you?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami nodded.

"**That's right. Your the first human to have a full contract with me. The only ones who had an imperfect contract with me were the Sandaime and Yondaime from your village. And I take it you have questions so let's get them over with," **The Shinigami said and Naruto nodded before sitting back on his bed with his arms and legs crossed.

"Umm alright. Where did this contract come from?" Naruto asked. The Shinigami sighed and pointed to Naruto's head.

"**When we were talking in your mind. Remember when I said you were the most interesting person to me? I take a general interest in things that are interesting to me so I'm keeping an eye out for you and what better way than a summon contract," **The death god said and Naruto nodded with him.

"Alright thanks I guess. So does that mean that my contract with the toads ended?" Naruto asked his newest summon. The Shinigami shook its head and pulled out some beads that were on its hand.

"**No, the contract I have with you is one that the other summons don't know about and never will. You can continue to use the toads at your leisure, but our contract is more than that," **The Shinigami said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Umm why, no I mean how?" Naruto asked making the Shinigami chuckle slightly.

"**As you know I'm the Shinigami, the Ruler over the living and the dead. If you summoned me like the Yondaime or Sandaime did then I would have to take your soul as compensation, but since your my first summon then I'm going to set the normal conditions. For now you are only allowed to summon me twice a day. Second, whenever you summon me I won't take your soul since we have a contract," **The Shinigami told Naruto. All this information was burned into the blonde's mind and he immediately agreed. He could only imagine if people thought he could summon the Shinigami. It would be mass chaos.

"**The Third condition is more to your benefit depending on how you use it," **The Shinigami said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He was getting excited, but that was to be expected of the first real summoner to the Shinigami.

"Alright so what is this final condition or benefit?" Naruto asked in a hurry. The Shinigami sighed as it had to remember that it was dealing with a thirteen year old boy so it wasn't abnormal that he would be excited though the thought of being someone's summon was sort of interesting to the Shinigami even if it didn't show it completely.

"**Alright since you know I'm the Shinigami it's sort of a benefit if you could call it that. Since I rule the dead your allowed to bring people back to life if you want to," **The Shinigami said making Naruto widen his eyes and drop his jaw. He could nearly faint from that information.

"I can revive anyone I want? That's awesome dattebayo," Naruto said forgetting his injuries and jumping up and down the room. The Shinigami sighed and its eyebrow twitched.

"**I'm not done with it. This has two parts to it so pay attention," **The Shinigami said and Naruto nodded calming down enough to hear the rest of what the Shinigami had to say to him.

"**While you can revive anyone you want, I still have to be the Shinigami and just allowing you to bring back people would bring disorder to the realm of the dead. So on that note, for every person you revive you must kill two people. One to fill the empty space and the second as a sort of interest payment to me," **The Shinigami told him. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"But your the Shinigami why do you need more souls when you probably have millions of them already?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami nodded.

"**It's like I said. It would cause disorder in the realm of the dead Naruto Uzumaki. Humans, animals and other things going there is fine because when you die I take you there, but leaving is a completely different matter. No one has ever left my realm and for good reason that I can't go into right now," **The Shinigami said and Naruto nodding feeling that some secrecy must have been needed. He wasn't really sure that he wanted to know the consequences.

"So anything else I need to know?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami stared at him for a second most likely in thought rather than plain looking. He then focused on the blonde some more and nodded.

"**Last thing is that people like the Sandaime and Yondaime who used the imperfect contract with me can't be revived no matter what. That's the price they pay for the using that jutsu. Their souls are held within this pot right here to never be let out again," **The Shinigami said and Naruto looked at it in awe and slight sadness. In there was his admiration, the Yondaime, and his surrogate grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The blonde felt so close to them, but so far away. It really made him sad, but for some reason it wasn't as lasting as the blonde thought.

"Alright just one last question," Naruto said and the Shinigami nodded at it's summoner.

"**Alright what is it?" **The Shinigami asked and Naruto pointed to himself making his summon raise an eyebrow.

"Why me? I mean why did you chose me to be your summoner?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami had to chuckle. Maybe it was from Naruto's embarrassment of being the summoner to him or for his own entertainment the summon wasn't sure.

"**I said it's because you interest me. Your the first person to threaten ME of all beings. Your also the first person who had woken up before I could take your soul. Not to mention that even though it didn't hurt, you pierced your chest with that kunai to show how serious to me you were. I think that warrants enough of my interest in you so like I said I keep my eye on interesting things and this is the best way,"** The Shinigami said and Naruto nodded. His life just got better he figured.

"Alright I think I understand everything. So I can only summon you twice a day, unlike those with the imperfect contract you won't take my soul if I do summon you, and I can revive anyone from the dead so long as I pay back two people. Lastly I can't bring those back who have used you in the imperfect contract, the 'Shiki Fujin' thing that the furball was talking about right?" Naruto asked. The Shinigami nodded in a complete affirmative and the blonde grinned.

"Alright then. I don't know what I can do, but I will be a great summoner to you Shinigami. Umm..is there anything else I can call you? Do you have a name?" Naruto asked. The Shinigami raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head while wincing at the pain in his body.

"Then I guess I'll call you Shin which should be short for Shinigami. Is that alright?" Naruto asked. The Shinigami shrugged it off and said it didn't matter to the death god at all. Naruto seemed okay with it and nodded.

"Alright then Shin it is," Naruto said and the Shinigami began to fade.

"**Oh and just so you know, I recommend that you mix your attire slightly. You stick out too much in that orange thing,"** Shin said before Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Orange is cool!" Naruto yelled and immediately he turned to see next to him looking at him like he was insane.

"Who are you talking to Gaki?" a white haired man asked. Naruto turned to him and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh I was thinking out loud is all Ero-sennin. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked leaning up from his bed. The man gritted his teeth and pointed at the blonde.

"I'm not Ero-sennin! I'm the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku. The woman swoon when they here my name. I am Jiraiya the Toad Sage!" The man said and Naruto sighed at his pervert teacher. He always was weird to the blonde and he would never be any different, but Naruto went with it.

"Yeah whatever Ero-sennin so what do you want again?" Naruto asked him. Jiraiya pouted then grumbled about young people and disrespect to their elders, but then he got serious.

"Fine I'll make this quick then. Your going on a two year training trip with me. It's time I taught you more and since your in the village I'm not around much, but it's a different story if I'm with you," Jiraiya said and Naruto's eyes gleamed. He instantly smiled, but it lessened when he saw Jiraiya's serious face.

"But before you go, I'm gonna tell you this now. Give up on Sasuke. He made his choice and nothing will change that. He's a traitor who hurt his friends, his comrades and went to Orochimaru for power. If you pursue Sasuke then you are only doing a fool's errand," Jiraiya said and Naruto looked at the sheets. The blonde narrowed his eyes and he looked at the seal on his right hand. He then touched the seal on his stomach and grinned.

"Well then I'll take the fool's errand. To either be wise and have no friends or be a fool with lots of friends, I'll be the fool my entire life. I'll do amazing things on my own. I know Shin will help me," Naruto said making Jiraiya raise an eyebrow while the blonde cursed.

"Who's Shin?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto gulped for a second.

"Sorry different thought, but you get my point. I'm completely serious," Naruto said and Jiraiya sighed while jumping off the window ledge.

"The thought of an idiot like you trying to do things on his own is downright stupid and I'll be lucky if you don't meet the Shinigami too early," Jiraiya said Naruto chuckled hesitantly while he looked at his right hand.

"_You've got no idea Ero-sennin," _Naruto thought with a grin.

"If your this set on being a fool, then I'll just make sure you have the tools to make this foolish errand. Pack your things. We've got things to take care of right now," Jiraiya said then shunshined out the window. Naruto stayed in his bed and grinned. He laid his head on the pillow and looked back at the seal on his right hand.

"_The first Shinigami summoner. How cool is that dattebayo," _Naruto thought and before long he went to sleep. It was then that the Shinigami, Shin appeared and looked at his blonde summoner.

"**Hehe, a fool's errand huh? Well the fools are the most interesting. Looks like I'll get to see something really good," **Shin said before finally disappearing. Naruto had no idea what was in store with him and his life.

* * *

**KG: Done.**

**Kushina: I didn't get any screen time.**

**KG: Don't worry it's a process.**

**Kushina: Hmph.**

**Naruto: This might be good I guess.**

**KG: I hope the readers like it. It's on Mother's Day after all.**

**Kushina: How nice.**

**KG: No kidding. Happy Mother's Day everyone. Appreciate your mothers and all they do. Remember without them, you wouldn't be around. You have some kind of mother just tell them a quick thank you or at least remember them. Once again Happy Mother's Day!**

**Naruto: Kaa-san here is a card and a flower.**

**Kushina: Aww thank you Sochi.**

**KG: Well that's all of us readers. The next update will be for the Ultimate Dojutsu so don't worry about that. Laterz.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**KG: Hey readers. Here is another chapter of the new story. The Fox Loves The Cat will be next. **_

_**Naruto: I'm still uncomfortable with this.**_

_**Kushina: No kidding dattebane.**_

_**KG: Come on now. You guys will get used to...or rather you'll tolerate...no this is going to be awkward all the way through.**_

_**Naruto: Of course it is!**_

_**Kushina: Sigh, let's just get this over with.**_

_**KG: Agreed.**_

* * *

_**One week later**_

Naruto was finally released from the hospital with Tsunade's approval and immediately went to his apartment. Jiraiya told him that they would be leaving the next day so that would be enough time for Naruto to tie up any loose ends he had. The blonde had said goodbye to all his friends in that weak and told them that he would get stronger in no time. Everyone seemed sad about Naruto leaving especially Hinata, but they knew that they would see him again.

Currently, Naruto was packing his bags full of essentials for his trip, but if one looked close enough they would see that the blonde wasn't entirely focused on packing, but more or less what he could do as the Shinigami's summoner. Those conditions that Naruto knew about had occupied his mind for that entire week. He thought about all the good it could do him to revive people as well as have someone as powerful as the Shinigami. The blonde knew however that this was a delicate situation. He might have been dumb and clueless at times, but he was far from stupid. He knew that something like this would be impossible to explain to anyone especially Tsunade and Jiraiya. If word found out about this then there would be so many problems that it wasn't even funny. The blonde imagined all the happy faces people would have from loved ones and things like that, but what would they do if he said no to them. Would they force him to do it? Would he be deemed a traitor for him helping his village?

"**Aren't you over-thinking this a bit?" **His tenant asked making its presence known. Naruto broke from his thought and continued packing. It wasn't like he wanted to over-think something like this, but the whole situation made it that way.

"It's not that I guess. I've just never felt so responsible before. This is heavy furball. I guess I'm glad that Shin's interested in me, but I can only wonder about the good I can do with him," Naruto said and Kyuubi allowed it's tails to thrash around for a bit out of boredom.

"**Hmph if it was me, I'd immediately just revive the closet thing to me and kill all of you for compensation," **Kyuubi said with a sly grin. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"And that's why your stuck in there in the first place," Naruto said bringing Kyuubi's mood down and making the fox growl at him. The blonde chuckled at his tenant and looked at his room. His lonely room that hadn't been in the best of shape. He always tried to keep it clean, but he had always been training so there wasn't much of a full use for it besides sleep. It was then that Naruto remembered when Shin said that he could revive anyone and at the time, Naruto immediately thought about his parents. They were the first thing that popped in his head when he heard that. He wondered what it would be like to see his mother, his father. To hold them and see their smiles on his face, but he wondered if he were disrespecting them by wanting to that wish. He also wondered what it would be like for others. How Gaara and his siblings would feel, Hinata and her mother, Neji and his father. Even Sasuke and his family. He could just see Sasuke shocked at the thought of his parents being alive. It all sounded like a good idea, but then there was the second part of the condition. He had to kill two people for every one person he revived. One to fill the void of the revived soul and the second as a payment to the Shinigami.

"**Don't tell me your scared of killing someone brat. In your line of work, the fact that you haven't really killed anyone yet is amazing. Time to grow up and see how the world works brat," **Kyuubi said and Naruto looked at the ground. He wanted to argue that against Kyuubi, but he knew that the furball was right. Naruto didn't have the experience that went with killing someone. He had seen deaths before that ranged from Haku and Zabuza to his Jiji. It wasn't a pleasant experience and the thought of Naruto doing that was felt ridiculous.

"I suppose," Naruto said as he finished the last of his packing and got to his bed. He put on his pajamas and went to sleep leaving his thoughts behind for the next morning.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto groggily woke up and rubbed his eyes from the intense sunlight. The blonde yawned and got out of bed. It was a terrible night. He barely got any sleep at all. The blonde had been thinking all night, but now was the time to get ready. Naruto got to his feet and quickly took a shower. He felt revived from the feeling of hot water on his body and watched it trickle down his form. His spiky hair felt down and covered his face while the blonde leaned on the wall. He stayed in the shower for about twenty minutes before getting out and wrapping a towel over his waist. He came up to his closet and saw the last of his orange jumpsuit and snorted.

"Why'd he have to tell me to change my attire? I like orange," Naruto said to himself and Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his container.

"**Are you kidding? You stick out like a sore thumb in that thing. I'll admit that orange goes well with certain colors, but its not good being the dominant color. Shinigami nailed it right on the head," **Kyuubi said making Naruto growl. The whole world was against him wearing orange. It wasn't that bad of a color was it?

Naruto sighed and decided to put on his signature jumpsuit and grabbed his bag, scrolls and ninja tools for his trip with Jiraiya. He was excited at the thought of getting stronger. He really wanted to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, but the blonde knew that he had his own dreams and ambitions. That wouldn't change for him. He would be more than happy to bring the Uchiha back to his village, but he wouldn't obsess over it. He wouldn't be like Sasuke and have a simple one track mind.

Having grabbed all of his things, Naruto closed the door to his apartment which wouldn't be opened for the next two years and walked down the stairs. He quickly made it to the streets of Konoha and looked at the various people bustling around. He looked at all the sights and took them to memory since he knew he wouldn't be back for a bit.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Naruto said coming up to the Gates of Konoha. The blonde saw Jiraiya waiting for him near the gates along with Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi.

"Good morning," Naruto said and Jiraiya leaned up from the wall his was leaning against.

"Gaki, your early," Jiraiya said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He figured that they should just go and get walking. There was no more use in staying in Konoha anymore so he just decided to follow Jiraiya out of the village.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just excited," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Jiraiya chuckled with a nod while Shizune and Kakashi grinned. Tsunade walked up to Naruto and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Come back brat. It's gonna be boring without you," Tsunade said and before Naruto could respond she grabbed him into a fierce, but kind hug. Naruto hugged her back and stepped away.

"I will Tsunade-baachan. Just keep that Hokage seat warm for me until I get back," Naruto said making Tsunade's eyebrow twitch. She proceeded to grab his cheeks and squeeze them hard.

"You really have a mouth you know that," Tsunade said while Naruto yelled out in pain. She finally let go and Naruto rubbed his cheek while sticking his tongue out at her. Tsunade glared at Naruto and simply waved it off. She had no idea what made her think she would miss Naruto, but the truth was that she would. She really couldn't wait till he got back. It would be amazing to see how much he would grow.

"Take care Naruto-kun," Shizune said giving Naruto a softer hug. Naruto grinned with a nod and came up to Kakashi. The jonin was still reading his book, but patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Your not a kid anymore Naruto. Come back stronger than you are now," Jiraiya said to him and lowered his book which showed an eyesmile to the blonde. Naruto nodded and was about ready to go. He turned to Jiraiya and the toad sage smiled at him.

"Come on Naruto. We've got to get moving," Jiraiya said before Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said I was early," Naruto said and Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders.

"No use spending time here. I already have our first destination in mind so let's go. We've got a lot of ground to cover," Jiraiya said walking past the gates. Naruto nodded and immediately the two set off away from the village. Naruto turned back to look at Konoha one last time and sighed before moving back with Jiraiya.

"He's gonna be a headache when he gets back," Tsunade said and Kakashi had to nod in agreement with her. Shizune merely smiled and walked back to the Hokage Mansion. Tsunade walked back with her and Kakashi shunshined out of sight to take care of some other business that he had to deal with.

_**With Jiraiya and Naruto**_

The master and student duo had been walking for awhile now, but much to Jiraiya's surprise the trip was relatively quiet for the most part. Sure they just started and weren't that far from the village, but he thought Naruto would be bugging the hell out of him with what he would be learning; however as luck would or wouldn't have it, Naruto was in some deep thought that obviously continued from last night. He wondered about some of the issues that would revolve his life and while he seemed to like the positive, he wasn't blind to the reality that things could go to hell for him. Naruto still seemed to be off in his own little world. He wasn't even really paying attention to where he was going. Jiraiya had never pegged Naruto for a deep thinker about anything so this was entirely new to him.

"Hey brat, we've been traveling for twenty minutes and you haven't said a word the entire time. What's the matter with you?" Jiraiya asked and immediately Naruto snapped from his thoughts. He hadn't realized that he was thinking so much.

"Oh sorry Ero-sennin just thinking about this training that your going to have me do. I'm gonna learn some killer techniques right?' Naruto asked making Jiraiya sigh. So that's what it was or so he believed.

"Always training with you eh? Of course I'm gonna teach you something good, but not today. We'll begin first thing tomorrow. You'd better be prepared brat," Jiraiya said and Naruto's eyes gleamed in excitement. He could only imagine the great things that he would be able to do after his training was complete.

Soon silence reigned with the two again and Naruto looked at the ground. He seemed confused or rather uncertain of something. The blonde looked up and turned to his teacher for the next two years.

"Ero-sennin what was your first kill like?" Naruto asked making the toad sage narrow his eyes at the unusual question. Naruto already was unusual, but to add that question made him even more unusual. Jiraiya turned to see the blonde looking at the ground before he looked back up at the road in front of him.

"What's with this question? It's not like you Gaki," Jiraiya said getting a little worried. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and softly smiled, but the look in his eyes told Jiraiya that the blonde was contemplating something.

"I guess it's curiosity. Sorry for being weird about it. I just wanted to know how you dealt with it. I wonder if you'll have me fighting bandits or something so I just thought I'd be prepared for whatever," Naruto said and while Jiraiya could see the small logic in Naruto's thinking, he was still concerned though against his better judgement he decided to tell Naruto.

"For me it didn't go well. I really thought low of myself to kill someone. It was back when I was a genin like you. I cried and cursed myself. I even stopped eating for about five days. Luckily Sarutobi-sensei and Tsunade helped me deal. Orochimaru tried, but he wasn't the comforting type, but he told me in his own way. They just reminded me that this was a part of my job and it came with the responsibility. As long as I don't fine the joy in it, then I'm still human," Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded like he had just affirmed something for himself. Jiraiya saw the small smile on Naruto's face and the sight of it made the man's heart lighten a little. He then spotted the seal on Naruto's right hand and gazed at it. It looked very complex and powerful. Even he with all his knowledge on Fuinjutsu didn't know what type of seal it was.

"Hey Naruto, what's that seal on your hand?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto mentally gulped and cursed that he didn't have the common sense to try and hide the damn thing. Of course people would ask him where he got something like this. Who wouldn't? Even Sakura asked what it was and she normally didn't take any interest in what Naruto did. The blonde looked at his seal, his connect to the Shinigami, the God of Death.

"Oh this is a storage seal that someone made for me. They said that it could help me with my training. It's supposed to keep my 'other' chakra from getting too wild and allowing me to control it better," Naruto said hoping that was enough to get by. Jiraiya looked at the blonde intently and Naruto tried his hardest to look calm so that Jiraiya would buy it. He mentally gulped and was about to break down, but luckily for him Jiraiya stopped and turned to the road.

"That's one nicely made seal. For me to not even know it must be something good. Well we'll see about during your training," Jiraiya said and Naruto accepted that. He could pass this off, but it made the blonde burn into his mind that he needed to get his right hand covered. It didn't matter with what, but it just needed to be covered at the moment.

"**Close call huh brat?' **Kyuubi asked snickering since he watched the scene in front of his container's eyes. He could almost laugh his heart out when he saw that. Meanwhile, Naruto grumbled at his tenant.

"_That wasn't funny furball. I thought I was gonna get found out for a second. Man that was scary," _Naruto said mentally making Kyuubi giggle.

"**So are you finally going to stop acting like a wimp and kill somebody or are you still worried about that?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto looked at the ground. He wasn't sure if he was still alright with killing someone, but for his parents he would do anything. He was sure that he would have a tough time dealing with it, but he was sure that he could work it out. He was Naruto Uzumaki, he never backed down. Sure he was unsure about it, but he thought it would be right. He could only hope that when his parents were brought back then they would feel the same way. He then widened his eyes and looked at Jiraiya with a sigh.

"Ero-sennin, do you think we could go shopping also? I need some new clothes," Naruto said and Jiraiya stopped walking. Naruto stopped a bit in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked and immediately the blonde was brought into a hug.

"I knew you weren't a lost cause kid. Your damn right we'll go shopping and get you out of that damn orange monstrosity you call clothing. I can't believe you finally see the light!" Jiraiya said crying and Naruto sweatdropped. Oh come on, was orange really that bad that Jiraiya had to cry tears of joy that Naruto was changing his attire?

"I still want some orange in it! No matter what you think, orange is cool and I like it!" Naruto yelled and Jiraiya sighed before setting the blonde down.

"Deal kid. This might be a good trip after all. Let's hurry, the first town is still quite a ways away. We'll be there by nightfall if we hurry," Jiraiya said picking up the pace. Naruto nodded and ran after his sensei with a simple smile on his face.

_**Otafuku Gai( Homely Woman Town)**_

Naruto and Jiraiya had just made it to their first stop for the day. It was the same town where Naruto had met Itachi for the first time. It still brought back memories of the time he saw Sasuke get crushed by his brother like the Uchiha was nothing to him. It was that same Itachi who killed his entire clan and made Sasuke the person he was even though Sasuke had a part in that himself.

The sun was still high in the sky for Naruto so they were still making some good time. He wondered why Jiraiya wanted to stop here, but he got his answer when he saw Jiraiya's perverse giggling while he dashed off the the nearest brothel he could find leaving Naruto to his own devices.

"_Perverted old man," _Naruto said in thought. Immediately after registering them Jiraiya shot off. It was a sad day to be the apprentice of the toad sage for Naruto Uzumaki.

Having placed his things on the floor next to his bed, Naruto got up and stretched his legs for a bit. He had been walking for quite a while and his feet where killing him, but he did have other things on his mind at the moment. Naruto looked at the seal on his right hand and sighed. It really wasn't that simple after all was it?

"Sigh, even if I do call the Shinigami for my parents I doubt he knows them specifically from all the souls he has. The only ones who probably even have a hint about it are Tsunade-baachan since she's the Hokage, and possibly Ero-sennin since he knows just about everything that goes on in Konoha. Man, I should've asked Tsunade-baachan about it before we left. I wouldn't have put it past Jiji to know who my parents were also. I wonder why they won't tell me. Granted, I never really asked, but still," Naruto thought. He knew nothing about his mother or father other than the fact that they lived in Konoha and that they loved him a lot. He didn't know if they were shinobi or civilian. He knew next to nothing, but that's why he was so excited. To get to know his parents, what child didn't want that?

"**Would you stop complaining and do it already! Man you can't make up your damn mind. I would do it in a heartbeat," **Kyuubi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know anything about them. How do I know if Shin can bring them back if I'm not specific?" Naruto asked and the Kyuubi sighed.

"**So ask him. He said you could summon him twice a day so do it. Man your so damn irritating with your whole 'I want my parents back, but killing people is bothering me' thing," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed.

"Well sorry for not being a heartless fox demon that could kill everyone in a matter of seconds," Naruto said and Kyuubi snarled.

"**You better be lucky I'm in this cage brat or I'd kill you where you stood," **Kyuubi spoke making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Whatever furball," Naruto said before the two cut their argument short. The blonde bit his left them and traced the blood across the seal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled out and immediately the light shined again making the blonde cover his eyes from the light. Naruto looked around for his summon again, but didn't see him. He was about to curse, but then remembered the last time. Naruto quickly turned around and grinned when he saw Shin right behind him like he thought.

"Your not sneaking up on me this time," Naruto said and the Shinigami looked at the blonde with its gazing stare on him.

"**Well you certainly picked an interesting time to summon me. Now you can only summon me one more time for today so what do you want?" **Shin asked with his arms folded.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked and Shin sighed. He really had nothing wrong with him and he didn't mind being summoned by Naruto in the least.

"**Sorry, I've really got no reason. Maybe it's that I don't like being summoned for just a casual conversation," **The Shinigami said to the blonde. Naruto nodded and stood to his feet and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not for casual conversation Shin. I actually have a question about the resurrection thing that you said I could do," Naruto told him. Shin raised an eyebrow and nodded while waiting for his summoner to tell him what it was.

"**Alright, what do you want to know?" **The Shinigami asked. Naruto nodded and looked at the ground for a second before turning back to the Shinigami.

"Umm when I ask for you to revive someone, do I have to be specific? I figured that with all the souls you have then you wouldn't know who I wanted if I just asked," Naruto said and the Shinigami nodded. That was a good question that Naruto asked as far as the Shinigami knew and who was he to deny his summoner an answer.

"**Well I can keep track of all the souls, but if you want someone specific then a name does help my search just in the very slim chance that I get it wrong also some defining characteristics, but names are generally alright," **Shin said and Naruto knew it and cursed. He didn't know either of his parents names and that infuriated the blonde, but at least Shin told him so he could do the appropriate thing.

"Alright umm, if I ask you to revive someone then how long will I have to...kill the two required people?" Naruto asked. The Shinigami looked at him and raised an eyebrow before it thought over his question.

"**At the most you have one of your human weeks. You only get one week and if I don't have the two then I'll take the soul back. On the chance that you have one kill, but not the other then you have a week and a half. So if you kill one person of the two, but couldn't deliver the other to me then you get an extra four days," **Kyuubi said and Naruto widened his eyes. So he could do it that way.

"Alright thank you Shin. I'll summon you if I have anything else," Naruto said and the Shinigami nodded then began to fade into nothingness leaving Naruto all alone in the room. Well almost alone.

"**Are you happy now? Sheesh, now get that toad sage to tell you bout your parents. It's like you said, he's a sannin so he should know about you if he's willing to train you. There is no doubt that he knows who your parents are,"** Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded in agreement with his bijuu for once in his life.

"I suppose your right. Guess I'll just have to ask him straight out and hope for the best. I'll get him to talk," Naruto said with a grin while Kyuubi rolled his eyes. He had such a weird container.

_**Nighttime**_

Naruto sighed as he waited for Jiraiya. The damn guy was taking so fuckin' long to get back. Could he really spend that much time at a brothel and not come back. He must have been fuckin' broke by now. In all that time, Naruto was busy thinking about his parents the whole time. He had even tried to do the rasengan with one hand instead of the clone since using a clone took too much time and he would need every second that he could use in a fight for his life. He had only a little success with it. He had left earlier to buy balloons for help, but that it was harder than he thought. He remembered when Jiraiya only did it with one hand. He didn't even use his other had to handle the rotation of it. He really had mastered the rasengan, even if he was a good for nothing pervert.

Naruto was currently working on his leaf exercise for the time being. He was actually making a new record for himself. He really didn't like this patient type of thing, but if he was going to get stronger then he would need to have better chakra control.

However, it didn't take long for Naruto's concentration to be interrupted by the turning of a lock by a key and the blonde turned to see Jiraiya coming through the door completely drunk. The blonde sweatdropped as he watched Jiraiya giggle.

"Hehe *hic* hey brat. Man that *hic* girl was wonderful. You need a girl Naruto or you'll be a *hic* virgin for the rest of you *hic* life hehehe," Jiraiya said with his voice completely slurred. Naruto sighed and stood to his feet.

"Man your drunk. I guess I'm not getting anything out of you today. Dammit Kami hates me," Naruto said grabbing Jiraiya.

"**Hold it brat. Kami might actually like you. I tell you, drunk people are open like a book. Try getting it out of him now. I doubt he'd remember it tomorrow anyway. Just try and if it doesn't work then you'll just have to try something else," **Kyuubi said and Naruto squinted his face.

"_Isn't that kind of taking advantage of him?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi held up one of his claws.

"**Well one your a shinobi, your supposed to take advantage of others weaknesses. Second I will give you a certain list. Your money, your time, your patience, no matter how little it is, and even though you didn't ask him, your parents. I think he's taken advantage of you enough," **Kyuubi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He really hated it when Kyuubi had his points. He knew he was right and while Naruto wanted to disagree with that, he very well knew he couldn't.

"_Alright fine. I doubt this will work, but I'll try," _Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded with a sly grin for its container. It's about time he started to show some talent as a shinobi.

Naruto sighed and huffed as he trudged Jiraiya towards his bed. He toad sage was fuckin' heavy, but Naruto wasn't about to complain. He knew Kyuubi was right. He was a shinobi and to get information you had to do things that you didn't want to and this was one of them. Naruto sat Jiraiya on the bed and backed away from him. Jiraiya looked completely buzzed that it made Naruto wonder if this would even work at all.

"Ero-sennin who are my parents?" Naruto asked him. It was short, sweet, and to the point. No beating around the bush at all for Naruto. Jiraiya giggled a little more for a few seconds and leaned up on the bed.

"Hehe wouldn't you like to *hic* know kid. I'll tell you, Minato and Kushina really broke the mold when they had you," Jiraiya said to him. Naruto widened his eyes when he heard their names. Minato and Kushina. Their names sounded so nice and very cool to Naruto. The blonde gulped and continued his actions.

"Who were they?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya leaned his head to the wall.

"Are you kidding kid? Minato Namikaze was considered a genius shinobi. He was the Yondaime Hokage after all," Jiraiya said talking about his student. Naruto's eyes shot open and the blonde dropped his jaw. His father was the Yondaime? The man he respected all his life was the one who put the Kyuubi inside him?

"And Kushina Uzumaki, hehe. She was such a firecracker. I tell ya *hic* sometimes I wondered who wore the pants in that relationship. She was a beauty however. Nice long red hair, a slight tomboyish attitude, but still caring. The way she handled a sword was also amazing. It still makes me chuckle when I remember that she was called the Red *hic* Death. Quite the looker she was. When she was younger she had to beat some of the guys with a stick to stop asking her out. She was also unique in many ways. Her chakra was so amazing. She could use her chakra like chains. It was amazing," Jiraiya said and immediately Naruto was interested. The way Jiraiya talked it was like his mother was drop dead gorgeous. He was however sad that he couldn't bring back his father. He remembered when Shin told him that he couldn't be brought back since he had used the Shiki Fujin technique. Naruto would have really liked to see his father. To talk with him and his mother. To maybe punch his father in the face or stomach for sealing the Kyuubi inside him, but he was just happy that he got to learn about them.

"Did...they really love me?" Naruto asked the drunken Jiraiya. The toad sage chuckled and looked at Naruto while patting him on the shoulder.

"Kid, they really did love you. When Minato wanted to make you a jinchuuriki, you should've seen Kushina's reaction. She went ballistic on him. Though why I know. She was the Kyuubi's previous jinchuuriki," Jiraiya said and Naruto gasped. His mother was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi before him?

"_Did you know about that?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi snorted and rolled his eyes.

"**Please, with how tight they made that damn seal I didn't know anything. I had no idea who I was trapped inside. It could've been anybody for all I know," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed.

"Alright Ero-sennin, even though your drunk thanks for telling me. I doubt you'll remember this talk," Naruto said as he got up and left the room and turned out the light. Jiraiya giggled a little more, but before long that giggle dropped and Jiraiya gave a small smile along with softened eyes.

"I guess I played that off quite well. I didn't really want to tell him this early, but I guess he could at least know them. He's at least strong enough for now and he's with me. I can only hope that he learns to keep his mouth shut about his family. Kami only knows what would happen if he starts talking," Jiraiya said to himself with a smile. His sober face looking more and more gentle as he looked at the moon.

"I'm sure you two would have wanted him to know also. I can only hope that he's good for training tomorrow," Jiraiya said before changing out of his clothes and going to sleep in his bed.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto walked the streets of town and went over all that Jiraiya told him. He kept thinking back to his father and mother. The greatest Hokage of Konoha and the best Kenjutsu user of Konoha were both his parents. It was a lot to take in for the blonde. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. Happy that his mother could be revived, happy that he knew his family and happy that they loved him, but sad that his father was gone for good, he sealed the Kyuubi inside him and he hadn't been told about them until just know.

"Ya know Kyuubi, I'm confused right now," Naruto said and Kyuubi sighed. It knew that this was to be expected from just hearing what Naruto had just heard so maybe it was like that.

"**I suppose I can understand, but you'd better be happy brat. Sheesh, just revive the woman already. No doubt she wants to see you too," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded in agreement with that.

"I suppose your right. Yeah, I can only hope she's not mad at me for what I'm about to do," Naruto said and ran off from the town and deep into the woods. He still wasn't sure about the payment for his mother and her soul, but he'd do it. On that he knew that he would, he promised himself that he would.

Naruto came into a secluded spot of the forest and looked around. Kyuubi told him that no one was there and he was alright which had the blonde confused.

"Why are you helping me so much? Until a week ago we hated each other," Naruto said and Kyuubi scoffed at his container.

"**Don't assume anything brat or get sentimental on me. I don't know why I'm helping you either, maybe I'm just bored and need something interesting to happen," **Kyuubi said making sure Naruto understood. The blonde could only chuckle at his tenant and nodded with his usual grin.

"You mean a lot to me too furball," Naruto said and Kyuubi huffed.

"**Whatever brat," **Kyuubi responded and Naruto bit his left thumb. This was the last time he could summon the Shinigami so he had to make it count this time. Naruto traced his blood over the seal and yelled.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled out and the same blinding light made Naruto cover his eyes and he immediately turned around to see Shin right behind him as always.

"**Two times in one day. I didn't think you'd need me this much already. Alright what do you want now?" **The Shinigami asked. Naruto gulped and felt nervous. He had never done this before so it was all new to him.

"Shin, I want to revive someone," Naruto said and the Shinigami raised an eyebrow. He took his sword out of his mouth and took the purplish beads in his hands and gripped them.

"**Wow already? Alright, I was expecting it much sooner. You are aware of the terms to our contract right?" **Shin asked and Naruto immediately nodded that he was more than aware of what he was getting himself into. He wanted to see his mother and he wanted her to see him. He was still nervous, but his resolve was absolute.

"For every person I want you to revive I must...kill two people. One to fill the revived person's space and the next as compensation to you," Naruto said and the Shinigami nodded glad that the blonde fully understood.

"**Good. You have one week to honor your side of the contract," **The Shinigami said and Naruto immediately nodded. The Shinigami pressed his beads together and rubbed them with his hands. Naruto watched him go through the process and so did Kyuubi. The Shinigami drew his sword and wrapped it in the beads.

"**Who would you like to bring back from the dead?" **The Shinigami asked. Naruto gulped again, but he quickly nodded and balled his fists.

"My mother, Kushina Uzumaki. The woman with vibrant red hair, also known as the Red Death," Naruto said and the Shinigami nodded. His eyes glowed a white light and his sword glowed white also. Strange seals started to appear and before long the entire area was covered in a blinding light. Naruto covered his eyes for a bit as he tried to see, but for all his life he couldn't.

"**The contract is made. Kushina Uzumaki is revived," **The Shinigami said and immediately disappeared. The light disappeared and the night reigned only with the moon giving the light. Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the lovely woman in front of him. Naruto had to admit that Jiraiya wasn't kidding. Beautiful was an understatement for his mother. She was so gorgeous. Her vibrant red hair, her slender body. She was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting pale, white skin that glowed in the moonlight and amazing blue eyes. She was wearing some simple, purplish shinobi sandals.

Kushina walked into the light and came up to see a blonde with yellow hair and whisker marks. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew one thing. That was her son. Only her son had whisker marks on his face. She gently smiled at the shocked expression on his face as she stepped into the moonlight for Naruto to see and she got a good look at him before giving a small smile.

"Hello Naruto-kun. It's your mother,"

* * *

_**KG: Done. Not much to say here. Except it's strictly Naruto x Kushina. Ran out of space to put that on my summary. Hope you enjoyed it later. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**KG: Alright let's update. Turns out I made a mistake with Kushina. I said she had blue eyes, but their violet color. Sorry about that.**_

_**Kushina: I finally get some screen time.**_

_**KG: Yeah you do. Hey, where's Naruto?**_

_**Kushina: He left to get some steak ramen. I've never had it, but I'll take anything with ramen dattebane!**_

_**KG: O...kay. Well anyway let's get started.**_

* * *

Naruto continued to stare at his mother. Part of his mind couldn't believe it. Kushina, his mother, was alive and she just continued to stare at him with a gentle smile. The moon reflected her beauty giving her an almost goddess-like appearance. Her long red hair, her smooth face that didn't contain one blemish anywhere. It was then that Naruto could understand why Jiraiya told him that Kushina had to beat off some guys with a stick. She was a drop dead gorgeous woman. Kushina watched her son look at her like he was stunned by her presence. She could understand, but she wanted more than Naruto to stare at his mother.

"Aren't you going to say anything Sochi?" Kushina asked with a girl. Naruto continued to look at her and his entire body trembled. His hair covered his eyes and he looked at the ground. Kushina raised an eyebrow, but she was treated to the sight of tears going down Naruto's face. The blonde smiled and wiped his face.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto yelled as he ran to his revived mother and quickly grabbed her into a hug. Thirteen years of loneliness caught up with Naruto, thirteen years of no one there for him, no mother, no father, but that was gone. Kushina widened her eyes at the initial contact as she saw Naruto bury his face into her clothes. Kushina gave a gentle smile and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Come on sochi, your mother is here and your crying," Kushina said trying to get her son to calm down. But she could understand why he was like this. Sure she had no idea why she was alive in the first place, but if her son was alive then she knew it would have something to do with him, but she didn't care at the minute. She just wanted to feel the warmth that she didn't get except the one time where she hugged Naruto as a baby so for now she was just going to settle for this feeling.

Some time had passed for the Mother and son as they stayed in the field. Naruto had finally calmed down and Kushina was more than happy to allow her son the time he need. Both sat on the ground and silence soon reigned in the forest. This was an awkward situation for Naruto since he wasn't really sure how talking with his mother was supposed to go.

Seeing her son's distress about talking, Kushina decided to start the conversation.

"So sochi, it's good to see you. You've grown from the last time I saw you," Kushina said and Naruto smiled while he rubbed the back of his head. The blonde blushed with a chuckle and turned to his mother.

"Thanks Kaa-san. It's good to see you. I still can't believe your here," Naruto said and Kushina smiled with a nod. She wondered what that would mean for the chakra that Minato put for her into the Kyuubi seal, but that was beside the point right now.

"Believe me, seeing my sochi alive and well is nice also, but would you tell me why I'm alive at all?" Kushina asked and Naruto gulped. He hadn't thought that far ahead to an explanation. The blonde sweated and Kushina glared playfully at him. She had to admit that not even Minato could keep something from her and the same could be said about Naruto. The blonde sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well your not going to believe me from how this story goes," Naruto said and Kushina raised an eyebrow. How could he say that? A mother was supposed to trust her son's word. Naruto also didn't seem like the type to lie and if he was then Kushina would straighten that out now.

"Sochi I can't even believe I'm alive right now. You've got nothing that will surprise me," Kushina said with a confident grin. Naruto gave a blank face and in the back of his mind he heard Kyuubi laughing like mad at Kushina. She really had no idea that her son was the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha.

"Alright Kaa-san, your gonna regret those words," Naruto said and began his story. He told his mother everything down to the last detail. Needless to say Kushina was very surprised and the look of utter shock was evident on her face. Naruto told her about nearly dying at Final Valley, his fight with Sasuke Uchiha and even him meeting the Shinigami. Kushina gulped when she heard all of this and had to worry about Naruto even more. Naruto also shocked Kushina to her core when he said that the Shinigami found interest in him and signed a contract with him. Now that had Kushina's interest. For Naruto to sign a contract with a god was nice in fact it was downright amazing, but she could only worry about it.

"And so Kaa-san, Shin said that I could only revive you if I...killed two people," Naruto said and Kushina widened her eyes. Naruto agreed to those terms and he brought her back. Does that mean Naruto killed already? Or did he not do it yet. Kushina wanted to be angry if only slightly, but the look of small shame on Naruto's face told her that the blonde had antagonized about the decision. She also didn't know whether to be happy or mad. Happy that Naruto loved her enough to want to do anything to see her or sad that he would kill people just to see her. Maybe it was a meaningless thought, but Kushina didn't see it that way.

"So that's what happened," Kushina said and Naruto nodded in all honesty. The last person he would lie to was his own mother and besides Kyuubi no one else knew about his contract to the Shinigami so he would have liked for someone to talk with about it.

"That's right Kaa-san. Are you mad at me?" Naruto asked and was ready to get hit like he always was from Sakura. Kushina looked at her son who was ready to accept her punishment and while Kushina did worry over it, she wasn't going to hit Naruto for it. Instead, she lightly smacked Naruto upside the head making the blonde yelp. The redhead then took Naruto into a hug making the blonde gasp.

"It's alright sochi. I'm here for you. I'm not mad just surprised. So tell me, how were you in Konoha?" Kushina asked and the small look on Naruto's face told her she was going to regret that question. How right she was when Naruto told her about his early life and all the loneliness he felt. Kushina felt so downhearted about the whole thing. She apologized multiple times throughout the story and it took Naruto multiple times to assure the redhead that he had been over it. He told her that most of the village had accepted him and the people he cared for. He told her about his dreams of being Hokage and Kushina chuckled that Naruto really was her son. She had said the same thing back when she was younger than him. It did make her happy that her son had the same dream as her. Soon enough Naruto told her his entire life and Kushina smiled while looking at the sky.

"You did a good job Sochi. I can't believe you beat a Hyuuga. Those arrogant pricks," Kushina said making Naruto sweatdrop. The blonde was seeing how late it was and sighed, but he didn't want to stop talking to his mother just yet.

"So Kaa-san, Ero-sennin told me that you really knew how to handle a sword," Naruto said and Kushina raised an eyebrow. Somewhere she remembered that name, but she for all her life couldn't remember where.

"Ero-sennin?" Kushina said and Naruto grinned before whispering in her ear. Kushina widened her eyes and smiled. Jiraiya was still up to his no good trick as usual and now he was teaching her son? Oh there was going to be some observation on her part.

"So tell me Naruto-kun. Did Jiraiya train you like me and Minato wanted?" Kushina asked and Naruto widened his eyes. Kushina stared at him and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"When was he supposed to train me? I've only just met Ero-sennin around the Chunin exams," Naruto said and it was Kushina's turn to widen her eyes.

"You mean he didn't look after you like I told him too," Kushina said and Naruto shook his head. Kushina's hair covered her eyes and she gave a small chuckle while her hands gripped her clothes.

"What about Tsunade? She told me she'd look after you as your Godmother," Kushina said and Naruto shook his head. The mother of Naruto chuckled even more as the Ki rolled off her body. Her hair started to raise in an odd way the blonde backed away.

"_So they didn't raise him like Minato and I asked them to huh?" _Kushina thought and slowly calmed down. Oh she would have a few good words with those two about responsibilities and the such. However luckily for them, Naruto managed to distract her thought with another question.

"So where you good with a sword Kaa-san?" Naruto asked and Kushina turned to her son. She smiled at him wanting to know more about her and nodded.

"That's right Sochi. Your mother was really good. I really struck the fear into most people who saw me. Really only your father and the Kage passed me. Hehe, if Tsunade wasn't around then I might have been known as the strongest woman in Konoha," Kushina said with pride. Naruto's eyes gleamed and he looked at his mother in a new light. Kushina looked up at the sky again and smiled.

"Well sochi it's late. Maybe you should go now," Kushina said and Naruto got to his feet. He turned to his mother and watched her raise also.

"So are you coming back with me?" Naruto asked. Kushina thought over the question. She wasn't sure if Naruto would be able to explain to Jiraiya about her, but she didn't want to leave her son after meeting him. She had missed a bit of his life and didn't want to be out of it anymore.

Naruto could see her thinking it over and the blonde wondered how the hell he would explain this to Jiraiya. He would be suspicious of Naruto and then the blonde would have to tell the old sage his secret. Granted he did really want it to be a secret, but it was starting to turn out that way. Naruto had to remember Kakashi's lesson. Deception was a shinobi's greatest tool. Naruto thought it over for a little longer and soon his eyes gleamed. The blonde turned to his mother and motioned for her to come to him. Kushina raised an eyebrow and leaned forward while Naruto whispered in her ear. Kushina widened her eyes and smiled. That was just like her son.

_**With Jiraiya**_

Jiraiya laid on his bed contemplating his words to Naruto. He knew that he should have waited until Naruto was a chunin to tell him, but who didn't want to know their parents? Jiraiya would've been furious if someone knew his parents and didn't tell him who they were. Naruto had been gone a long time and Jiraiya wondered if the blonde was only seeking some peace.

"sigh, Naruto how long are you going to be gone?" Jiraiya wondered and soon he got his answer when the door opened. Jiraiya smiled and turned around.

"Gaki, your late. Were you really...that...shocked?" Jiraiya stopped and widened his eyes when he saw a sight that should've been impossible. Jiraiya gasped when he saw Kushina come through the door.

"K-K-K-Kushi-," Jiraiya stopped when he saw Kushina's smile. It was weird she was smiling, but her eyes they weren't at all. Soon Naruto came through the door and the blonde smiled.

"Hey Ero-sennin," Naruto said and Jiraiya turned to Naruto while his finger was pointed at Kushina, Naruto's mother.

"Naruto, do you know who this is?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto turned to her and smiled at her. Kushina smiled at her son before the blonde turned back to his sensei.

"Yes I know. She's my mother, Kushina Uzumaki right?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya nodded, but she was supposed to be dead. And her she was walking around like she had been living all her life.

"B-B-But how?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto grinned. Kushina smiled and walked up to Naruto.

"I thought I could work on a type of seal like you did Ero-sennin. It only worked that one time, but Kyuubi told me that if given enough chakra into one clone then it can be a beacon for a replacement soul so long as a seal with the kanji of the person's name is on it. So I wrote Kaa-san's name on it and a poured nearly all my chakra into it. Kyuubi said that the only reason I could do it is because of my large reserves It would kill any normal person," Naruto said and feigned exhaustion. Jiraiya looked at Naruto like he was insane for listening to Kyuubi of all people and then turned to Kushina. Jiraiya had no doubt that it was Kushina, her chakra signature, her features and the smile that made most men gulp. Yep, Jiraiya could try to deny it, but that was Kushina whether he knew it or not.

"Naruto do you know how dangerous that was!" Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled from the spot where Kushina had slightly smacked him upside the head.

"Yeah I do. Kaa-san already told me about that," Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded agreeing with Kushina's method while said redhead was mentally laughing.

"**What the hell brat! Reviving your mother, lying to your mentor, telling him I said these things to you! I'm so proud," **Kyuubi said making Naruto sweatdrop at his bijuu. He didn't know how to take that comment though it did help to occupy his mind while Jiraiya stared at him for any detection of a lie so Naruto was able to play that off since his mind was elsewhere. Jiraiya then turned to Kushina and smiled.

"Well I'll look into this, but I got to say. It's good to see you Kushina," Jiraiya said patting the redhead on the shoulder. Kushina chuckled with a nod and grabbed Jiraiya's shoulder and proceeded to squeeze it a bit making the Sannin wince in pain.

"It's good to see you too Jiraiya. Though I'd like a question to be answered for me," Kushina said and Jiraiya nodded. The woman turned to her son and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you go for a small walk. Jiraiya and I will be a minute," Kushina said with a smile that left no room for argument. Naruto gulped and nodded before heading for the door. He quickly closed it, but pressed his ear to the door.

"Now then Jiraiya. Please tell me why Naruto told me he grew up alone. If I recall, Minato and I told you and Tsunade to look after him right?" Kushina asked and Jiraiya backed away while the redhead cracked her knuckles as she slowly advanced on the cowering Sannin.

"K-K-Kushina I wanted to take Naruto with me, but I had to maintain the spy network a-and then there was-," Jiraiya paused and Kushina continued to smile.

"Oh Jiraiya, you act like that's an excuse. Now don't run cause this will only make things worse for you," Kushina said and Naruto gulped and backed away from the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jiraiya yelled and Naruto shivered. He turned to the door and stood at attention with his hand to his forehead.

"Goodbye Ero-sennin. I'll try to revive you if you die," Naruto said and left the hotel where there were multiple patrons who were complaining about the noise.

Naruto exited the hotel and walked around the still lit up streets. He knew it was late, but he didn't care at the moment. No, right now he was thinking about his part to the agreement. Him having to kill two people. No way would they be any innocent people or people close to him maybe bandits or other people like that were fine. Naruto sighed and walked the streets. He only had Jiraiya's experiences to go on, but he felt that experiencing it for himself was going to be different.

"**It's not going to be easy Kit, but you'll just have to get over it. You don't have for another seven days so there's no rush," **Kyuubi said and Naruto looked at the ground. He knew that, but that was beside the point. He really didn't want to do it anyway even if it was his job.

"I know Kyuubi. I still don't want to," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded before fading. The blonde walked more along the road and settled for leaning on a tree. The blonde sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I know I'm asking the wrong person, but Kyuubi do you find killing to really be that simple?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi wasn't expecting that question in the least and decided to humor his container.

"**Well to you humans, you get all emotional over it, but for me it's simple. Your line of work revolves around it. One minute your alive and the next your meeting the Shinigami. Kit, the only thing I can tell is that when the time comes...just do it. Think about nothing else just do it and it will be over in a flash," **Kyuubi advised and Naruto took note of it. The blonde figured it was okay to go back, but he didn't account to the explosion that just came off a few feet away. Naruto widened his eyes and turned to the source of the explosion. Naruto quickly jumped through the trees and took out a kunai. He paused and looked at the sharp object that could easy end someone's life. The blonde watched as the light shimmered across the kunai and held it in his hand. Naruto nodded to himself and shot forward through the trees.

It took the blonde about five minutes, but he came up to a small caravan that caught on fire. He saw multiple bodies on the ground making the blonde widen his eyes. Naruto looked around the place and soon he saw two people coming from the small fire. They were holding supplies and laughing like it was regular for them. Naruto narrowed his eyes in the trees and seethed. It had to be bandits, but way the hell out here it was probably normal.

"We made a killing Bro and I don't mean these losers. They really had some good stuff on them," one of them said to the other. From their talk, they were obviously brothers or something like it.

"Your such an idiot. Why'd you have to kill the two girls along with the guy? We could've used them," The older said grinning like mad. They were carrying food supplies and some other things to go along with it. Naruto gritted his teeth and his chakra flared in proportion to his anger. Naruto gripped his kunai and for a split second he completely forgot about fulfilling his part of the contract to the Shinigami. He just wanted them to be caught, tried, or whatever that would be right.

"Oh well what's done is done. Let's get out of here and leaves these bodies to die in the fire," The older said and the younger nodded before the two started to leave.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you leave just like that!" Naruto yelled out as he came from the trees. Naruto startled the two bandits and both were shocked that the person who made them jump was a kid.

"Hehe, you gave me a quite the scare little brat. Why don't you get lost and forgot what you saw here before I change my mind and kill you," The older brother said while the younger snickered.

"Come on Nii-san let's kill him just so he won't go blabbering off to anyone," The younger said and Naruto's hair covered his eyes. He looked at the burning carriage and while he knew the answer, he still asked this question.

"Did you two do this?" Naruto asked and immediately the younger brother snickered. The older grinned and placed his stuff down and started to walk up to the blonde.

"And what if we did?" He asked. Naruto gritted his teeth and gripped his kunai. Kyuubi watched its container and it knew that if the guys continued in their stupidity they wouldn't live to regret it. Naruto had never killed before, but even he found heartless killing to be found as a danger and would go against it.

"Just answer me!" Naruto yelled and neither said anything until the older brother was right in front of his face.

"Yeah we did it. Is that all?" He asked and immediately Naruto showed his eyes. They weren't the same ocean blue eyes that sought peace and determination, but red, slitted showing rage and hatred.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said in a small whisper so low that neither could hear him. Naruto crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and soon one clone came into existence. It was all Naruto would need to deal with these two.

"Yeah that's all. You just took someone's life for their things and you don't even feel regret for it," Naruto said and what shocked the older bandit was that despite the rage, Naruto was crying. The man chuckled and sighed.

"That's life brat like it or hate, but you will experience it," The bandit said and let out a punch while the younger cheered. Naruto narrowed his eyes and, thanks to his ninja training, dodged the punch and embedded his kunai into the man's chest. Blood poured from his form and dripped over Naruto hands. The blonde gritted his teeth as he dug the kunai in deeper. The man screamed while the blood still poured on Naruto's hands. The shivered from the screaming, but he wanted them to pay. He held out his and the clone began to make the Rasengan inside the blonde's palm.

"Nii-san!" The younger brother said and Naruto held his rasengan in his hands. This might have been over kill or maybe Naruto was letting his emotions run wild, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto yelled a s he slammed the spiraling sphere into the bandit's abdomen. With the pain of the kunai in his chest and the pain of feeling his body crushed by the rasengan the bandit was sent flying into the distance and slammed into a tree while Naruto turned to the younger one.

"I now understand Haku. I know what your saying," Naruto said as he came up to the younger brother.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will," Naruto said and the younger bandit backed away. He gulped and took out a small knife. Naruto glared at him as the younger brother of the bandit charged at him. Naruto closed his eyes and held up his kunai.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said and before he knew it all went dark. The blonde stood on the ground with his kunai in his hand. His right hand was tainted with blood and his kunai was dripping from it. The blonde huffed while his eyes seemed to be in some sort of shock. On the ground behind him was the younger brother bandit with his throat slit. Naruto gulped and huffed like he was too tired to comprehend anything else.

Soon behind came Shin who looked at the blonde and noticed his bloody kunai. Shin didn't say anything to Naruto as he knew the blonde wouldn't reply to anything anyway. So the death god floated over to the dead body and was about to take his soul, but Naruto quickly dashed in front of Shin and held out his hand.

"Shin, just give me a minute," Naruto said and the Shinigami narrowed his eyes at his blonde summoner, but nodded and slowly backed away. Naruto looked at the dead man on the ground and his blonde hair covered his grief filled eyes. What Jiraiya had told him about death seemed to be nothing compared to the real thing. The blonde cried for a bit and knelt down.

"Kyuubi, Shin how do you guys deal with it?" Naruto asked and both the bijuu and the death god thought over his question. Shin had been taking souls as far as he could remember so it was rather difficult. Kyuubi seemed to be in the same boat.

"**Well it won't help you, but I did revel in war and killing. It seemed right to me, but I don't know if its the stupid connection I have to your emotions, but I'm starting to find myself wrong. I just dealt with it and over time I got over it," **Kyuubi said and soon it was Shin's turn.

"**I just know it's a part of all life. You must live with it," **Shin said and Naruto found it all to be true. He never felt like this. He had seen death, of course, but to do it yourself felt so...different. Naruto turned around and walked back to his hotel. He didn't care what happened right now. He just wanted to get some sleep and forget all of this.

Shin came up to the bodies and he took out his sword. He quickly slashed at the bandit ripping his soul from his body. He grabbed the soul and sucked it away into nothingness.

"**One to fill the space of the revived person...," **Shin said and floated to the other body that was slammed into the tree. The fierce burn marks on his body especially around the abdomen and the semi-large strike to his chest guaranteed a quick death.

"**...and one for a small interest. It must be hard," **Shin said and quickly took the soul then disappeared leaving the two lifeless bodies on the ground.

**_With Naruto_**

The blonde trudged through the streets of the town with the small act put behind him. He didn't want to think about it at the moment, all he knew was that he wanted to get some sleep. He came up to the hotel and walked inside. It struck him as weird that the receptionist didn't see a blonde kid with blood on the right side of his sleeve and his kunai, but he didn't care. That just saved him a lot more time for not explaining. Naruto walked up the stairs and towards him room. The blonde heard talking on the other side and knew it was his mother and Jiraiya. He opened the door and looked at them watching him.

"Hey sochi, you were gone for a bit," Kushina said and Naruto gave a simple smile. Both the toad sage and the revived Red Death widened their eyes when they saw Naruto's right arm. The blonde didn't even have the mindset to put away his kunai after the act.

"Sochi what happened?" Kushina asked. Jiraiya seemed interested also and the blonde looked at the ground. He quickly discarded the top half of his orange jumpsuit and placed it on the floor.

"It's nothing Kaa-san. I'm going to bed now," Naruto said and without taking off his pants or even pulling the covers over him Naruto laid on the bed and dropped his kunai to the ground. He didn't care about it right now.

Kushina and Jiraiya looked at each other and while Jiraiya didn't know what was wrong with Naruto, he had a hint from the bloody side of his jacket and the kunai. Kushina seemed to know also. Naruto had told her the conditions to for her revival. She was worried for her son. Death wasn't something that she would ever want Naruto to experience doing, but she knew it came with the job he was in. she made it a point to talk to Naruto when he woke up tomorrow.

"Well Kushina, I'm gonna follow Naruto's lead and go to bed also. I guess you should get some clothes tomorrow," Jiraiya said and Kushina nodded in agreement with him. For now, she would sleep in the clothes she had. Kushina climbed up to Naruto's bed and laid down next to him. Kushina wasn't sure if Naruto was still awake or not, but she wrapped her arms around her son and brought his body closer to hers.

"Sochi don't worry over it. I know you'll get through it. I don't think I could say this to you know, but thank you. I can't imagine how you must be feeling now that you've killed someone and while I'm not all that thrilled about it being for me I am happy that you feel that way. Thank you sochi," Kushina said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Jiraiya turned off the lights to the room and the entire placed was engulfed in silence and darkness. Jiraiya went to sleep, but Kushina and Naruto stayed awake. Well Naruto was awake, but his mother didn't know that since his back was turned to her. Naruto remembered her words and they made the blonde happy if only for that time. He knew it would be hard, but he would get over it. Instead of worrying about it, Naruto would just adjust to it. He would forever feel grief and guilt for it, but he would take Kyuubi's full advice and get over it. He had to if he wanted to do what he needed.

"Thank you Kaa-san," Naruto said with a smile and closed his eyes. Kushina grinned and nodded before falling asleep also.

_**Next Morning, somewhere in the fields of town**_

Naruto, Jiraiya and Kushina were out in the middle of the field as they decided to work with Naruto on his control well Kushina mainly. She had decided to take over Naruto's training since she had always wanted to do so as his mother. Jiraiya had no objection to it in the slightest and wanted to see how Kushina could do as a teacher. Naruto had been in a bit better shape and figured that training would get his mind off of the incident from yesterday. Jiraiya had gone off back to town while Kushina was introducing taijutsu to Naruto and the blonde wanted so much to hate his mother right then.

"Man sochi, you've got no real taijutsu stance. Well don't worry. Kaa-san's gonna straighten that out of you right now by teaching you her taijutsu style," Kushina said as Naruto fell to the ground and huffed.

"K-Kaa-san, your crazy," Naruto said and Kushina chuckled at her son. She swiped her hand through her hair and watched Naruto get to his feet.

"Practice makes perfect Sochi now do it again," Kushina said and Naruto went through the difficult katas of his mother's taijutsu. She called it Decapitation taijutsu which revolved around hitting precise points of the body and making it useless or even more effective was to cut the limbs off or make it seem that way. Perfect for a kenjutsu user. Kushina had said that she invented the style herself and it was a renowned style in Konoha.

"Pretty good sochi," Kushina said and Naruto strained a nod of thanks.

"Well you take a break. I'm gonna go and get some clothes," Kushina said walking off. Naruto nodded and watched his mother leave. He stayed underneath a tree and sighed as he felt more and more relaxed.

"**Wake up blondie," **Shin said making Naruto gasp as he turned around. The raised an eyebrow to see his summon there and stood to his feet.

"Don't do that!" Naruto said making the Shinigami chuckle. Naruto then widened his eyes and smiled. It might not have been much, but he managed to get the Shinigami to laugh.

"So what do you want? I honored our contract right?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami nodded. He then rummaged through his white robes and pulled out a scroll.

"**It's time you also became my actual summoner," **The Shinigami said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami grinned as he set the scroll down next to the bed.

"**Naruto Uzumaki, it's time for you to learn how to use my powers. I'm going to teach you the forbidden jutsus of a death god," **Shin said and Naruto widened his eyes. Even Kyuubi was interested in this one.

"What do you mean learn your jutsus?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami grinned.

"**I'm gonna make you a human Shinigami," **Shin said and if Naruto was surprised then this was drop dead stunning. It was official, Shin was the best summon in the world.

"But I've only just got your contract. Don't you think that it might be a rush?" Naruto asked and shin raised an eyebrow. He did see Naruto's point and went over his words.

"**I suppose that's true. For what I have planned as you are now it might kill you if not for our contract," **Shin said and Naruto gulped. He wondered what Shin could possibly want him to do.

"Then how about you give me another three weeks just to get used to this then you can teach me all those cool jutsus," Naruto said. Normally he would kill for the chance to learn anything new especially from Shin, but he just wanted the time to get over last night's incident so this would help him if only slightly.

"**Fine I guess. I do want to see what you can come up with in a fight so I won't rush this," **Shin said and Naruto grinned with a nod. Immediately the Shinigami faded and the blonde sighed. He then slumped on the three while Kyuubi decided to come in.

"**What's wrong with you brat? Normally you never shut up about training, but you want to wait for this one?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto chuckled.

"I suppose. Don't worry I'm gonna learn those amazing techniques. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when I show them how good I am. Tsunade-baachan might give me that hat right then and there," Naruto said as his eyes gleamed with excitement. Kyuubi sweatdropped and shook his head at his blonde container.

"_**And to think I worried about him over nothing," **_Kyuubi thought and widened his eyes. He was worried about Naruto? No way in hell. He hated all humans, he wanted to kill them all. He was a damn demon for Kami's sake. How the hell could he be worried about anyone?

"You alright? You just went silent," Naruto said shocking Kyuubi.

"**I'm fine and I don't need you worrying about me," **Kyuubi said and immediately cut the connection making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto wondered and immediately the blonde turned his head to see his mother and sensei coming back. She was carrying something in her hands. It was wrapped in a clothe and Kushina had a expression of glee on her face.

"Hello sochi, did you enjoy your break?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded, not having his eyes leave the sight of what his mother could possibly be holding.

"Yeah it was nice Kaa-san," Naruto said and Kushina nodded.

"Well that's nice dattebane. Now then, I have a surprise for you," Kushina said and dropped the clothed item into Naruto's lap. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the gift and turned to his mother.

"What's this Kaa-san?" Naruto asked and Kushina kept a gentle smile across her face. Naruto gave her a small grin and she urged him to unwrap the small gift. Naruto chuckled at the very early birthday present. He had never gotten a present before except for some practice kunai from Iruka and Sarutobi at one time. All the other times were just a quick hello and happy birthday greeting or maybe a treat to Ichiraku Ramen for Naruto so to get something else especially from his mother was a good feeling. The blonde finished unwrapping his gift and widened his eyes. Inside the clothe was a medium sized sword with a slight curve to it's shape. The handle was orange with a small red swirl hanging off the back end of the. Next to his sword was a black sheath with an orange flame patten.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto asked in shock and Kushina grinned.

"I'm going to teach you all that I know sochi. I want you to follow in the footsteps of our clan, your father, and your mother. I know you can do it," Kushina said and Naruto eyes gleamed. He'd be learning his mother's kenjutsu, his father's other techniques and the Uzumaki clan's jutsus. It was all a lot for the blonde to take in for himself.

"How did you pay for this?" Naruto asked and Kushina smiled while waving around a wallet.

"Oh Jiraiya helped me. He said no at first, but I...convinced him to help me," Kushina said with her smiled never leaving her face which made Naruto gulp.

"_Mother's are scary," _Naruto said and got to his feet. The blonde took the sword into his hands and he watched his mother take get into a taijutsu stance.

"Well come on Sochi. I'm in charge of your training and we're gonna make up for lost time as mother and son," Kushina said and Naruto grinned. He would want nothing more than that.

"Just be ready Kaa-san. I'll show you that I'm worthy to be called an Uzumaki," Naruto said and Kushina chuckled.

"_Definitely is my son," _Kushina said and stared at Naruto.

"Well I'm gonna show you why people called me the Red Death," Kushina said and Naruto chuckled.

"Ero-sennin told me. You were so fast that the only thing people saw was a blur of your beautiful red hair," Naruto said and Kushina hid a small blush across her face and smiled.

"Oh he told you that. You the second person to compliment my hair," Kushina said and Naruto grinned at that. His mother's hair really was beautiful. It made the blonde wonder what it was like to have his mother's hair. It might have made him look cool, but he had to admit that it wouldn't go with his orange jumpsuit.

"Let me guess that Tou-san was the first?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded.

"That's right. The both of us called it the Red String of Fate," Kushina said and Naruto wondered about it. That name had a nice ring to it.

"Well that's enough talk. Show me what you got sochi," Kushina said and Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Gotcha Kaa-san. Here I go dattebayo," Naruto yelled and charged his mother with his sword that he would be using in the future. Kushina smiled as she watched her son came at her.

"_That form is sloppy and his grip is weak. Oh sochi you have much to learn, but you are my sochi," _Kushina said in thought with a smile as both mother and son trained the day away.

* * *

**KG: Alright I'm done. You know readers I don't feel confident in calling Kushina's taijutsu Decapitation style. If it's not too much trouble can any of you make up a taijutsu or kenjutsu style that compliments what you know about Kushina?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**KG: Hello Everyone. I'd like to thank all the people who gave me their ideas for Kushina's kenjutsu and taijutsu. From all the listings I'd have to say that I like for Kushina's kenjutsu to be called 'Rage of the Maelstrom' from Marick Kel Thalas. Her taijutsu will be called 'Habanero Heat' from Falcon800. Thank you all for your support and help. Your other ideas gave me some ideas of my own.**_

* * *

Kushina watched Naruto pant and huff his frustration as he rested on the ground. Naruto had been training with his mother in kenjutsu for the past three hours and his mother was brutal. She really didn't know how to hold back at all. Naruto couldn't even get one chance at her, but how could he? She was a former kenjutsu legend and she was too fast to see. At times Naruto lost the sight of her all together and Kushina would joke that she would've already killed him at least a thousand times already. Naruto pouted at his mother, but he knew it to be true. He just couldn't match up to his mother, but that didn't mean he would give up. He would beat her at her own game and she would drop her jaw when she saw what he could do.

Currently the redhead and the blonde were still in the training field with Naruto panting and staring at his mother's form over him. She had that arrogant smirk on her face which made the blonde pout.

"Well Naru-kun, your kenjutsu is horrible and your taijutsu...well moving along with that," Kushina said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He really would make his mother eat those words. Maybe not today, maybe not in a year, but he would make her pay some day.

"It's not my fault. I've never held a katana before in my life and I tried to make my own taijutsu, but Kakashi-sensei never really taught me that," Naruto said and Kushina raised an eyebrow. She remembered Kakashi. How could she not? The white haired boy spent almost all his time with Minato. She figured it was purely out of simple respect and admiration.

"Kakashi didn't teach you anything? He told me that he'd be more than thrilled to teach you when I had you," Kushina said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sounds like people told him and his mother a lot of things.

"He's been training Sasuke the whole time. He never really trained me except in tree walking," Naruto said and Kushina's red hair covered her eyes. Naruto saw her clench her hands into fists and giggled making Naruto gulp.

"Is that so?" Kushina said and looked at the sky. Naruto didn't know what his mother was thinking, but it must have been downright evil.

"_Run Kakashi-sensei!"_ Naruto yelled and back in Konoha, said jonin sneezed and a shiver ran down his spine before he felt the urge to countdown the rest of his life before something happened. Meanwhile, Kushina decided to help her son up to his feet and rested him against the tree for shade.

"Well Naruto-kun we have more than enough time to straighten you out. Tell me what you can do and I'll help you improve on it," Kushina said and Naruto nodded. He went over all of his abilities and told her about the Kage Bunshin technique and his completion of the Rasengan. Kushina smiled at everything. Leave it to her son to have two powerful techniques at his disposal. Naruto had variations of the Kage Bunshin, but other than that those two techniques were all he had currently. He of course told her about the summoning contract with the toads and the Shinigami which made Kushina stiffen, but she seemed to forget about it. When Naruto was done Kushina crossed her arms and smiled.

"Your just like me Naru-kun," Kushina said and Naruto wondered what she meant by that. Kushina giggled and elaborated for Naruto.

"What I mean is that you learn from doing something. I was never one for books. I hated the things, but you give me something to do physically then I got it down in no time at all. That's how we'll teach you Naruto. Remember I told you that I would teach you my taijutsu and kenjutsu. Jiraiya will work on your chakra control and I'll watch him when he does. He told me about these two years you have to train and we'll make every one of those days count," Kushina said and Naruto nodded with a look of sheer determination. Naruto stood to his feet and raised his fist to his mother.

"I'll do it Kaa-san. I'll make you proud and I'll stun Konoha with my amazing skills," Naruto said and Kushina nodded. He really was her son after all. Kushina stood to her feet and patted her son's head.

"Alright then get out to the field Naru-kun. We'll work on your taijutsu first," Kushina said and Naruto nodded. They both walked for a bit and Kushina turned to him.

"Alright, from what I observed of your taijutsu...you need a whole new style. It left too many openings and far too many chances for counters. Luckily for you I invented my own which is in reference to my name which is called Habanero Heat. It relies on the fast and swift movements of your limbs. It's more of anticipating your opponents reaction and deadly a mixture of speed and strength. The hardest part of this taijutsu is to find the equal parts of both strength and speed. You only have a spilt second to build up that power, but I found the way to do it. You'll get it down too probably faster than me," Kushina said with a giggle. Naruto's eyes gleamed and Kushina smiled as she took out a scroll and unsealed two pieces of paper. Naruto stared at them intently and turned to his mother.

Kushina picked up the two pieces of paper and slapped one on Naruto's arm. She then slapped the other on his left leg and channeled chakra into each of them. As soon as she did Naruto slammed into the ground like he felt Gamabunta was sitting on him.

"Kaa-san this...is...heavy," Naruto struggled to say and Kushina nodded. She really didn't want to see her son struggle, but she knew it would him him in the long run.

"These are training weights that I made. I am a pretty good seal master if I do say so myself. Right now, you don't have the required speed to do my taijutsu or my kenjutsu. When you reach an appropriate speed the color of the paper will change. Right now it's white and the appropriate speed is navy blue," Kushina said and Naruto widened his eyes. He was supposed to move like this until his seals change color?

"Kaa-san this is evil," Naruto said and Kushina chuckled.

"You said you wouldn't complain Naru-kun," Kushina said and Naruto sighed. He merely nodded and strained his body to get up. Kushina watched the blonde get up and it amazed her that Naruto was already on his feet. When she tried it for the first time she couldn't even get up for about half an hour, but Naruto was already up. The sight only served to make Kushina smile at her son more.

"Well for now, we'll have your body get accustomed to wearing those seals for the days. You won't be completely adjusted to the seals for a few days or even weeks, but it'll serve to make you stronger," Kushina said and walked off. Naruto watched his mother leave and he gasped. She really wanted to kill him, but Naruto didn't let that get him down. He tried to look at the positive. He would be wicked strong when this was all over and he would have his mother to thank for it. Not to mention that Shin wanted to turn him into a human shinigami. He wondered what kind of techniques he would be learning, but first he had to walk back to his room.

"**Well Brat, you've gotten into a weird situation," **Kyuubi chuckled and Naruto sighed. He knew he was going to hear his tenant sometime and he knew that Kyuubi was gonna laugh at him.

"It's not funny. Man this is hard," Naruto said as he trudged through the plains back to the town where they were staying. Each step was like moving a damn boulder with his body.

"**Forward and march Kit! Hup, two, three, four. Hup, two, three, four," **Kyuubi said sounding like a drill sergeant smiling all the way as he talked. Naruto grunted his pain. He would give anything to get this heaviness off of him.

As the blonde walked, he came up to the site were his mother had kicked his ass all those times. He saw his sword still on the ground and the blonde narrowed his eyes. He quickly reached for his sword and tried to get it off the ground, but the combined weight of the seals and the sword made it even harder for Naruto to pick up. Naruto steeled his nerves and pulled with all his might and finally he managed to bring his sword to his hands. Naruto looked at the sword and the blonde sighed.

"_The hardest part is knowing is to find the equal parts to both strength and speed," _

Naruto remembered his mother's words and narrowed his eyes. If he was going to adjusted to the seals then he would have to do it now. He came on this training trip to do just that...train and he was going to.

Naruto crossed his fingers and the fire burned in his eyes.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and made ten clones. The blonde took his sword into his hands and struggled to raise it, but when he did he turned to all his clones and waved his hands.

"Bring it on," Naruto said and all his clones charged at him. He wouldn't lose to Sasuke, he wouldn't be considered the dobe anymore. He would change and he would show them all the new him.

_**Nighttime**_

Jiraiya and Kushina were currently inside the hotel when Naruto came through the door. The two had waited for him all day and Kushina began to worry if she overdid it with the seals, but they were both relieved and worried when they saw him. Naruto's face was covered in bruises and his clothes were in tears. He really looked like he had seen better days. Kushina and Jiraiya wondered what he had been doing and Naruto smiled.

"Kaa-san we're gonna be training tomorrow so get ready," Naruto said and immediately dropped to the floor. Jiraiya turned to Kushina and chuckled while he held his stomach.

"He's always been the impatient type. You were the same way you know," Jiraiya said and Kushina lightly pouted at Jiraiya being mean. The Sage sighed and picked up Naruto then placed him on the bed. The blonde was knocked out cold if his snoring was anything to go by.

"He must have been training with his clones. No wonder he's so beat up," Jiraiya said and Kushina widened her eyes. She might have slightly underestimated her son's resolve. Kushina walked up to him and ruffled his hair while her finger traced his jawline. Kushina giggled as she watched her son twitch to her movements, but then decided to stop. She ran her fingers over his whisker marks and smiled again. She just couldn't stop smiling now that she was with her son. Naruto muttered something and shifted on the bed and unintentionally grabbed Kushina's hand. The redhead smiled and turned to see Jiraiya going to sleep also. Kushina turned out the light and got into the bed with her son. This made her giggle only because she never figured at her age she would still be sharing a bed with her son, but seeing the circumstances she could understand and she would rather be with her son than Jiraiya not knowing what the perv would try on her. Kushina kissed her son's cheek and closed her eyes allowing the sleep to claim her. She'd never been so peaceful in her life.

_**One Week Later**_

Naruto was back in the training field with Kushina going over his taijutsu. Naruto told her about his training with clones and that trying to get adjusted to the seals would take too long and he didn't want any time to get lost on this trip. Kushina nodded in understanding and went a little ahead of the schedule that she planned for herself and Naruto. Naruto had gotten somewhat used to the seals on his body. He could at least walk for the most part and slightly run, but it still had his problems as Kushina said he would.

Currently, Naruto was doing his stretches with Kushina as they got prepared for another day. Kushina told Naruto that his speed would also increase if he was more flexible so she was helping him with that. Naruto was doing the stretch where his legs were spread out while he sat on the ground and stretched forward while Kushina pushed him lower with her hand.

"Kaa-san you're killing me," Naruto said and Kushina giggled.

"No complaining Naru-kun," Kushina said as she pushed him lower to the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth at the pain he was feeling and he heard his bones snap multiple times.

"So...what are we working on now?" Naruto asked trying to grit his teeth through the entire stretch.

"Well after your warm-up I'm going to tach you the correct posture for holding your sword, then after that I'll show you a few movements to my taijutsu. You might not get it right away, but I've got the perfect method with which to show you," Kushina said and Naruto nodded with a smile, but not before he screamed as he felt his back give way to the pain he was feeling.

After his warm-up, Naruto sat on the ground and watched his mother stand in front of him. Kushina smiled as she wanted her son to pay close attention.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," _Kushina thought and immediately a clone appeared next to her making Naruto widen his eyes. Kushina smiled at his shocked face while Naruto sputtered nonsense like he was trying to confirm what he just say.

"K-Kaa-san how did you do that? You just did my technique with no handsigns," Naruto said with his eyes completely focused on his mother. Kushina chuckled and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well Naru-kun let's just say that I have a perfect control over it," Kushina said and Naruto's eyes widened again. If he could learn that, then he could surprise so many people that he'd have enough time to do other things. He had to get his mother to teach him how to do that.

"Alright Naru-kun time to focus on taijutsu. I want you to watch me and my clone perfectly. Never take your eyes off us," Kushina said and Naruto nodded. The two redheads squared off and Kushina nodded. The clone grinned and charged at her then let out a punch, but Kushina saw it coming and with a speed that made Naruto gasp she ducked under it and slammed her fist into the clones stomach. The clone coughed, but didn't dispel which was the first thing Naruto noticed, however the clone was quick on the rebound and grabbed Kushina's hand then flung her over its shoulder. Kushina gritted her teeth and with a beautiful turn, she landed on her feet and pivoted her foot to aim at the clone's chest. Her hit connected and Kushina sent the clone flying into the tree making it dispel. She brushed a hand through her hair and turned back to Naruto.

"It's countering at its best Naruto-kun. Baiting the opponent and when you have them, you unleash all your power speed and strength to cause them pain. It's all internal, but it hurts like hell dattebane," Kushina said and Naruto nodded that he understood.

"Alright you try it. Remember that the object is to anticipate, then react and finally counter at full force," Kushina said and Naruto nodded. He crossed his fingers and yelled.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled making one clone. Both stood away from the other and cracked their knuckles. Kushina gave them the signal to begin. The two Narutos ran at each other and began their spar.

Kushina sighed as she saw Naruto's form. He wasn't countering like she was. His countering was slower and his chakra control was shot. One hit to his clone and it was gone. She'd have to get him on kenjutsu and chakra control before taijutsu or they wouldn't be getting anything done.

Naruto seemed to sense his mother's slight frustration and sighed. He wondered if this was really his preferred style of fighting and was about to apologize to her, but Kushina patted his shoulder.

"Keep trying it Naru-kun. It's not going to be easy, but here we go," Kushina said as she walked in front of Naruto. The blonde raised an eyebrow and Kushina smiled.

"Hit me," she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kushina pointed to her face and said, "Hit me, come on Naru-kun," she said to him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and wondered if this was alright, but sighed and let out a punch. Kushina's smile turned into a smirk as she grabbed Naruto's hand and kicked him in the stomach making the blonde skid back and hit the floor.

"Come on Naruto-kun. Hit me, if you don't then your not getting dinner," Kushina said and Naruto gasped. He wouldn't get dinner?

Kushina sighed and rushed at Naruto then punched him in the face.

"Your not gonna let your mother kick you all over the place are you?" Kushina asked and Naruto gritted his teeth as he stood up from the ground. Kushina appeared behind him and kicked him across the field. She didn't like this, but felt like she knew Naruto's thoughts. It was like saying 'if I experience it then I will learn how to do it'. That's what Kushina thought anyway.

Naruto coughed and held his stomach in pain. The blonde cursed under his breath. He didn't want to hurt his mother, but her punches and kicks were bone-shattering. Naruto huffed and got to his feet as Kushina appeared in front of him. She let out a punch and Naruto eyes burned. He quickly sidestepped Kushina despite the heavy seals on his body making Kushina widen her eyes. She smirked and nodded.

"_I knew I was right," _Kushina said and ran back at Naruto. The blonde struggled to stand, but he clearly saw his mother's hit. After a week of getting hit all the time and the pain that came with it, Naruto was more than able to try and counter it all he had to do was know that he could. Kushina let out a kick and Naruto jumped over it. His body was heavy. It was weighing him down and making his breathing hitch even more, but he was known for his stamina and he'd be damned if he didn't try anymore because of a little setback. The blonde quickly backflipped away and Kushina smiled. Naruto's stretches we making him more flexible. He was getting more and more into it.

It was all too fast. His mind didn't have the time to think about anything, but Naruto was moving on instinct. The feeling of getting hit, the pain that came with it, the bitter memories of getting hit by Sakura. They were all fueling his senses at the moment. Naruto breathed easily for a second, but blocked a punch to the gut and tried to slam his foot into Kushina's side, but the redhead wouldn't have that and blocked it easily. She was impressed. Naruto had the countering now. He had been working on it all week, but he got it. Kushina just found the perfect method for training her son.

Unknown to either of them, the Shinigami was watching and a small grin appeared on his face.

"_**He'll make a great human shinigami when I'm through with him," **_Shin said and continued to watch.

Naruto gritted his teeth and gasped. He backed away from Kushina as his mother tended to her side. Naruto had at least one hit on his mother. Kushina winced slightly, but smiled as she stopped her movements.

"You did it Naruto-kun. Even if it was just a scratch you did it," Kushina said and Naruto smiled. He huffed and fell to the ground, well almost. As he fell he landed into Kushina's arms making the woman smile. She pulled up his sleeve and looked at his seal. Sure enough it change from white to yellow. Kushina grinned and hugged her son.

"That's my son dattebane," Kushina said as she and Naruto rested in the field. Jiraiya chuckled at the sight he had been observing. He would teach Naruto how to improve the rasengan and control some of Kyuubi's chakra, but Kushina was probably the best teacher that Naruto could ever ask for.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Naruto, Kushina and Jiraiya were currently in Hot Springs Country just traveling for the moment. They were looking for a few a short break from their walking and training. Naruto had gotten into further depth of the Habanero Heat taijutsu style from his mother and he had the aches and pains to prove it. He had gotten countering down so now he was working on the next step to her taijutsu. He still had his flaws, but slowly and surely Kushina was literally beating it out of him. Jiraiya had told Naruto a bit about fuinjutsu since the blonde was developing an interest into the art. When the sage told him that it was the hardest study out of all the shinobi arts Naruto just replied stating that he didn't care and he'd have it down making Kushina and Jiraiya chuckle. Kushina had also told Naruto about her unique chakra ability which consisted of chakra chains which she demonstrated about a few days ago. Naruto had asked her if he could do it too since he was her son, but Kushina said that she wasn't sure.

However things weren't all that bad as Naruto stared to show the early signs of success with the seals that Kushina used on him. He still had them on, but his body was slightly lighter and he could run normally as he always did. He could do his standard exercises with them on and he could counter most of Kushina's attacks, when she wasn't full-blown serious. In the meantime Naruto had spoken to the Shinigami about a week ago and agreed that he would like to be the full summoner to him and have his complete training in the arts of the Shinigami. Naruto still had the scar on his upper chest from the encounter.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto quietly left the hotel room and walked out into the woods. He quickly walked deep into the woods and asked Kyuubi to make sure that no one was following him. Kyuubi gave the blonde a nod that he was in the clear for a least a good half a mile and Naruto nodded with a thanks. He looked at the seal on his right hand and narrowed his eyes. Naruto breathed slowly and bit his thumb. The blonde bit his thumbs and traced the blonde over the seal._

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and his seal glowed bright as usual. Naruto covered his eyes and soon the seal faded. The blonde felt Shin's presence behind him and turned around. Sure enough he saw the Shinigami right behind him. Now if you keep seeing something over and over it won't scare you all the time and Naruto was beginning to feel that way with the since he had known Shin for a bit._

"_**Something I can help you with Naruto?" **Shinigami asked and Naruto looked at the ground and smiled. Shin waited for Naruto's response and the blonde grinned at him making the Shinigami raise an eyebrow. Even Kyuubi didn't know what Naruto wanted with the Shinigami. He knew it wasn't to revive someone since Naruto was still at odds with himself considering it. He had tried to put it in the back of his mind at times, but it would resurface and Naruto would go silent every three hours that it happened._

"_Yeah Shin. I summoned you to say that...I want to be your full summoner and I'd like you to teach me how to be a human shinigami," Naruto said making Kyuubi and the Shinigami widen their eyes. Shin never expected an answer this early. _

"_**Are you sure?" **Shin said and Naruto nodded with an absolute resolve that told Shin all that he needed to know. The Shinigami stared at Naruto for a second, but the blonde stared at him back. He wasn't sure if he could handle the responsibility, but he knew that he could handle whatever Shin threw at him._

"_That's right I'm sure dattebayo. You made me your summoner because you said I was interesting. Well, I'm gonna keep showing you the things that make me interesting. I never back down and I'll never run from my responsibility," Naruto said and Shin grinned. Kyuubi smirked inside his cage and the Shinigami took his sword out of his mouth. He looked at it longingly and turned to Naruto._

"_**I will never be using this sword again," **Shin said and Naruto widened his eyes. It was then that Shin held his sword out and made Naruto gasp when he pushed it through his body. Naruto felt his life flash before his eyes and he thought he would die, but instead of feeling his life leave his body he felt his soul filled. He'd been embraced with a slight warmth, but a small coldness. A small aura flowed around Naruto's body and the blonde turned to the Shinigami. Shin just stared at him with his menacing gaze and after awhile he set Naruto down and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki noticed all the aura directed into his sword. It glowed for only a small second, but then faded. Naruto also noticed that he had a scar in the middle of his chest showing where the Shinigami had pierced him. _

"_**If your so sure of your responsibilities then you will bear them. I'll keep watching you. Your sword will on my sword properties. Don't abuse it. Your training will begin when I deem you fit," **Shin said and disappeared. Naruto continued to look at the darkness and turned to his sword. He took up the sword in his hands. The weight was still there, but the blonde wasn't focused on that at the moment. He unsheathed his sword and started at it. It didn't look any different from the shiny metal that it already was, but for some weird reason Naruto could feel the essence inside the sword. Maybe he was dreaming or not, but he knew what he was feeling. It wasn't a normal sword anymore. It was...the sword of the Shinigami. _

_Neither Kushina nor Jiraiya were aware of what happened that night nor the destiny that would await Naruto because of his choice._

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto snapped out of his stupor when he realized that they stopped walking. He looked up and raised an eyebrow when he saw them stop in front of a shinobi store. The blonde raised an eyebrow and turned to Jiraiya like he had expected better.

"I'm being trained here?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya sighed. Kushina giggled while Jiraiya shook his head.

"Of course not. Give me some credit here. We're going to be doing missions. This is one of the contacts to Konoha that handle missions for people like me," Jiraiya said and Naruto crossed his arms and tried to wonder what the hell Jiraiya was talking about. Even Kushina was confused with that one and Jiraiya sighed.

"_I'm surrounded by idiots," _Jiraiya thought to himself and turned to the Uzumaki duo.

"You both know I'm not in Konoha the whole time, but I still take missions. It's because of outposts like this. I receive a mission to this location every two weeks to a month and I submit my reports here. Sarutobi-sensei would give me my pay and it would be added to my mission record," Jiraiya explained making Kushina and Naruto nod that they understood. Kushina didn't know because such a system wasn't around when Minato was the Hokage. Naruto had no idea since he didn't know what it was like to be an S-rank shinobi, but he would one day.

"So we're here for a mission?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya nodded. Naruto gulped since he was shaky with his fighting. He could run, walk, use chakra to a certain degree, but fighting was kind of different. He doubted he could even take on Sasuke with this much weight holding him down. He was probably lucky he was walking and running let alone training, but that's how he did things.

"So what are we going to do? Fight bandits?" Naruto asked and Kushina turned to Jiraiya. The sage sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I haven't checked yet. Remember she won't give me anything over the top if your with me. I haven't even told her that Kushina is alive because of you. I can only imagine her surprise," Jiraiya said and Naruto turned to his mother who was smiling, but he wasn't looking at that. He was shuddering because he was looking at her eyes.

"_Her eyes aren't smiling. Their not smiling. She's not happy!" _Naruto yelled out mentally while Kushina thought over her meeting with Tsunade and how it would go.

"Well that aside, let's go inside. It'll give us the chance to test your skills and see where you still need improvement," Jiraiya said and Naruto gulped. He didn't really have anything to go one. His mother taught him her taijutsu for the few weeks and she taught him a few katas for his sword which he had gone quite a ways with the Kage Bunshin technique since his mother told him the secret to it and why it was considered a B-ranked jutsu. Whatever the clone learns and does then dispels then the user will learn it also. That's why it was great for stealth missions and infiltration missions. Ever since then, he had used his clones to learn how to use his sword to at least genin level and train his taijutsu to mid-chunin. He had a lot of pain and suffering from it al, but it was all in the interest of training.

"Alright let's go. I hope we get something good," Naruto said as he followed Jiraiya and Kushina followed Naruto inside. They came to see an old man behind a desk. Naruto and Kushina took the chance to observe the inside of the shop. It was filled to the brim with all the latest weapons and outfits from Konoha. It was then that Kushina took the chance to get some things since she hadn't really gone shopping. Kushina tapped Jiraiya shoulder and smiled. Jiraiya groaned and gave her his wallet and the woman went on a spree as she picked out several weapons, outfits, and tools for herself. Jiraiya tried not to cry while Naruto chuckled at the sight. Finally all those times Jiraiya took his money were coming right back at him.

"_Karma is awesome dattebayo!" _Naruto yelled out mentally making Kyuubi nod even though he couldn't see it.

"**Even though it can be a bitch at times," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded in agreement. He could attest to that and so could Kyuubi. Jiraiya simply watched as Kushina bought more tools and clothes until she brought them up to the counter.

"Ring this up please," Kushina said with a grin and the man turned to Jiraiya and the sage sighed and nodded. He rung up the price and Kushina 'paid' for it all and gave the wallet back to Jiraiya and give him her thanks. Naruto and Kyuubi continued to grin at Jiraiya's expense while Kushina sealed all of her clothes and new tools into some of the scrolls she bought in the last town they went to. They sold some high quality scrolls and even some high quality ink. Kushina was really ecstatic about it, but Naruto wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just her thing, but that was beside the point.

Jiraiya walked up to the counter and flashed his papers to the old man. The man nodded and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Jiraiya. The sannin nodded and walked out of the place with Kushina and Naruto following him.

When they were out of the shop Jiraiya pulled out the scroll and opened it.

"So what do we have?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya hushed him and looked it over the closed it with a grin.

"We're in luck. We have a B-rank mission," Jiraiya said and Naruto's eyes gleamed. Kushina grinned at her son's enthusiasm and listened as Jiraiya explained.

"Basically, we need to go Tea Country and help protect their Daimyou's treasury from thieves. His elite guards aren't capable of handling the bandits since these guys are ex-shinobi. Tsunade says it's a B-rank because there is the possibility of an A-rank missing nin in the group. Nothing too hard I suppose," Jiraiya said before seeing Kushina and Naruto grinning with excitement. He had to sweatdrop when he realized just who he was talking to.

"I can't wait for this!" Naruto yelled out and Kushina grinned.

"I'm gonna have some fun today dattebane!" Kushina said and the Uzumaki duo were already ready to go. Jiraiya sighed as he brought them out of their celebration.

"I don't know if you two realize, but Tea Country is at least three to four days away. Not to mention that the sun is going down so we should head out tomorrow," Jiraiya said making Kushina and Naruto pout.

"We'll get a motel for the night then we'll leave first thing in the morning," Jiraiya said and walked off. Kushina and Naruto sighed as they followed Jiraiya towards their motel for the night.

_**Nighttime**_

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the ceiling in his bedroom. He still thought about his interaction with Shin that week ago and it unnerved him to not know what happened to his sword. It was the same when Kushina had taught him the right stance to begin with and even the right posture. He had used the sword in small practice matches with Kushina and his clones so he was getting the natural feel for it. It made him happy that he was progressing, but he knew he still had much to learn. Then there were the 'responsibilities' that Shin said Naruto would have, but he said that Naruto wouldn't be trained until Shin felt he was sure of Naruto so the blonde merely dealt with it for the time being.

Naruto shifted in his bed and sighed again. He wasn't sure, but he felt like he was becoming more like Shikamaru with each sigh that escaped from his lips. He turned in his sheets and closed his eyes, but then the door opened. Both Jiraiya and Kushina came through the door with Jiraiya immediately going to sleep. Kushina straightened her hair and left the room for a second and went into the bathroom. Naruto wasn't sure what she was doing, but he figured she was preparing for bed just like him. He was facing the wall, but he still had a good view of the room out of the corner of his eye and the sight that Naruto saw surprised him. Kushina came out of the bathroom with a simple T-shirt showing her lovely breasts and flat stomach. She was also wearing some red shorts that complemented her hair. Naruto gulped and cursed the fact that no motel ever had a three bedroom setting or none that they could find. His eyes roamed his mother's form for a bit before she was out of his field of vision. He heard her creep into the bed next to him and Naruto felt the urge for sleep leave him. He was also mentally berating himself. This was his mother for Kami's sake. This was so sick, but the closeness of the two made it hard for Naruto to think of anything else. The smell of her hair invaded his senses and the movement of her body as she wrapped him in the usual hug was also agonizing. He could feel her mounds against his back and her breath on his neck.

"_This is not good. Why did she have to be my mother?" _Naruto wondered and Kyuubi chuckled at his container's problem. This was so funny to watch to the fox spirit.

Meanwhile, Naruto just stayed silent and tried to sleep it off. When he revived his mother had had to admit that she was a hot woman. He had remembered her face against the moon and her presence. Naruto sighed and simply forced himself to go to sleep. He'd just have to put up with his mother's closeness for now, but this would be bad if he didn't do something.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto groaned as they walked along the trail towards Tea Country. He hadn't gotten that much sleep or rather he did, but he was more tired than when he was last awake. Naruto stared off into the distance and remained quiet for the trip. He wasn't sure what to talk about, or rather he was worried that he was the only one who found the situation to be awkward.

"**Kit you must be weird to even think what your thinking," **Kyuubi said and Naruto blushed before he narrowed his eyes.

"_What are you talking about?" _Naruto asked feigning ignorance, but Kyuubi wouldn't have any of that. Oh no, he would enjoy having fun with his container until it was no longer funny, but Kyuubi wasn't sure that it was ever going to be that way.

"**Don't play dumb with me Kit. I never thought that you'd be a little mother-,"**

"_SHUT UP! Right now! Don't you dare complete that sentence!" _Naruto mentally yelled and Kyuubi cackled. Oh this was going to be too much fun for the fox demon. Naruto sighed and cut the connection with Kyuubi and continued walking.

Kushina stared at her son for a few minutes and based on his face, she knew something was wrong with him. He was more tired than usual, he was being very talkative and he was muttering to himself. She had stared at him for a bit of time and could only wonder what he was thinking.

"Naru-kun are you alright?" Kushina asked and Naruto snapped out of his stupor. He turned to his mother and while it was hard he managed to force last night down and talk to her.

"Yeah Kaa-san I'm fine. Why?" Naruto asked and Kushina simply shrugged her shoulders. For some reason that answer didn't sit well with her, but she decided to let it go for now.

"Oh nothing. Your just not being your usual self," She said and Naruto widened his eyes. Seeing that reaction, Kushina felt like she hit the nail on the head, but waited for Naruto to talk.

"Oh I'm just thinking about something. _Namely my contract to Shin," _Naruto said keeping the last part to himself. Kushina nodded and turned her head forward. Naruto sighed and merely kept walking with the two.

Jiraiya seemed to notice the interaction between the two, but ignored it. Mother and son situations were best if they were worked out themselves and he'd rather not do anything that would have Kushina target his wallet again. So Jiraiya just calmly stayed out of it, for now.

_**4 hours later**_

Evidently the entire trip had been uneventful. The sun was now high in the sky and it was quite hot fro everyone. No one found anything to talk about other than casual conversation, but it was then that Naruto decided to try and break the ice when he wanted to know something interesting.

"So Kaa-san, you never told me. How could you do the Kage Bunshin without handsigns?" Naruto asked while Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched showing that he wanted to know also. Kushina giggled at the sudden question, but knowing her son she knew it would come sooner or later.

"So you want to know that. Well I'll say that I had a knack for it or better said that the Kage Bunshin complemented my unique chakra. Just like I showed you I had chakra chains, it turned out that my control of the Kage Bunshin wasn't so normal either. At first like you I had to cross my fingers and yell, but after awhile I was able to do it, by thinking it. The trick is to release your chakra and turn it into what you want. If you want a clone then think it and think the number. You also have to measure how much chakra to put into the clone to make it more durable. If you want to learn it then I'll show you Naru-kun," Kushina said and Naruto's eyes gleamed before he raised an eyebrow. He hadn't noticed all those weeks so he had to ask.

"Why are you calling me Naru-kun?" Naruto asked and Kushina smiled. She wasn't aware of the situation already planted in Naruto's mind and quickly hugged him making the blonde blush in embarrassment.

"Because it's cute dattebane," Kushina said and Naruto gulped. Yep this really wasn't good, but he'd deal. He always has and always will. Unknown to the three someone was looking over them and slightly chuckled.

"**Enjoy yourself Naruto Uzumaki. You have no idea of the destiny that awaits you as the first human shinigami," **The Shinigami said and then faded into nothingness.

* * *

**KG: To anyone who thinks I rushed this a bit, don't worry. I know how to make a slow romance. Just trust me that it won't be as spontaneous as all of you might think it will.**


	5. Chapter 5

**KG: I guess you all heard the news that is weeding out the violent and lemon fics and maybe the authors will be terminated. It really hurts doesn't it? Well don't worry. I'm gonna post my stories somewhere else( website is at the bottom of the chapter) just in case they (cries) get rid of me. My author name is the same as it is here so don't worry about that.**

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Naruto , Kushina, and Jiraiya continued to walk towards Tea Country for their mission which was to protect the Daimyou's treasury from some kind of thieves that were targeting it. Some of the awkwardness that was there at the start of the trip was gone after those three days of walking and talking. Naruto had forgotten that incident somewhat, but it was rather hard to do with Kyuubi constantly reminding him.

While they traveled, Kushina taught Naruto more of her kenjutsu and taijutsu and she was more than pleased that the result of the seals on her son's body were working better than she could imagine. As she always knew, Naruto was a fast learner and he had the bruises and aches to prove it, but even in his one day off the blonde was still learning about chakra control from Jiraiya as the sannin gave him books to read which Naruto pouted and Kushina giggled since she shared the same dislike for books just like her son.

Currently, The had just arrived in Tea Country and the sun was going down. Everyone finally sighed and stopped near a restaurant. They saw many people conversing and walking the pretty light-filled streets.

"Finally here. So when do we meet this Daimyou?" Naruto asked while he sat on the ground. Jiraiya sighed and took out the mission scroll and looked through its contents.

"We can meet with him after we get something to eat. Why don't you two get something and I'll set up the hotel," Jiraiya said while Naruto and Kushina turned to each other then gave Jiraiya their individual blank stares.

"Aren't you gonna be hungry?" Kushina asked and Jiraiya grinned as he walked away. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Jiraiya's retreating form and sighed when he heard the man's reply.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll simply meet up with you guys in the next hour," Jiraiya said giggling while he walked away. It was now Kushina's turn to sigh when she remembered that back when she was alive Tea Country was quite famous for its brothels and knowing Jiraiya that was kind of easy to figure out.

"Oh well sochi, let's get something to eat now," Kushina said walking into the restaurant while Naruto got to his feet and followed in after her.

The restaurant was rather quaint looking, but they weren't in the mood to be picky. Kushina sat at a table and Naruto sat across from her. Both were given menus and ordered some good looking food. They were still rather tired so neither was in the mood to eat anything big. Naruto simply ate some soup with a couple of sandwiches while Kushina had the same thing. It was a rather simple dinner and not much conversation was going around, but for different reasons between the mother and son duo.

Naruto, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't forget that night when he felt a small attraction to his mother. He knew he was the only one feeling this way, but Kushina if given enough time would pick up some of the hints and that worried Naruto slightly. He looked up from his meal to see Kushina quietly eating her food and he unconsciously examined her again. His eyes looked at her creamy looking skin of her face and then noticed her long beautiful, red hair. He could really see why his father could fall for such a woman, but what worried him was that just maybe he was starting to also. He had always thought that he liked Sakura, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was deluding himself. He remembered how hard Sakura cried when Sasuke had woken up from that coma that Itachi put him in. Naruto sighed when he also remembered the multiple times that Sakura did hit and berate him. He wasn't oblivious to it also. He wasn't sure why he always allowed it, but he felt that maybe Sakura would come around someday.

"_I guess that was a dream also," _Naruto thought and sighed before he looked at his mother again. Even though it was soup and some sandwiches Kushina was eating with some grace that made Naruto compare her to Sakura and then the blonde chuckled that it was ridiculous. Mainly because he couldn't compare Sakura to his mother. Sakura lacked all the things that made Kushina look amazing. He could've chalked that up to Sakura still having a childlike body, but he knew that even if she was older she still wouldn't compare to his mother. That long red hair, the creamy skin and the just amazing presence she exuded.

Kushina felt her son's eyes on her as she ate and truth be told she was rather embarrassed by it. She wasn't sure why he was looking at her so intently, but she figured that Naruto was still coming to terms that she was alive and in front of him. Kushina mentally smiled when she thought that. She was rather happy also that she could be with him like this. For all those years, she wondered what it was like to be with her son and when Minato wanted to make him a jinchuuriki Kushina felt such unparalleled sadness, but Naruto grew up to be a fine young man in her eyes. Naruto looked so much like Minato that the resemblance was uncanny, but Kushina wouldn't dare compare Naruto to Minato in any other way than appearance. Naruto wasn't Minato, he was Naruto and he was going to stay that way. Kushina decided to break Naruto's gaze and looked up from her food.

"Is something bothering you Naru-kun?" Kushina asked and Naruto quickly stopped his staring and blushed in embarrassment. He had been caught looking at his mother or maybe she knew all along, but didn't say anything to him.

"Umm nothing really Kaa-san. I-I'm done with my food so I'm gonna go," Naruto said quickly getting up and left the restaurant. Kushina frowned when she saw Naruto leave. It's like the blonde was avoiding her for some reason. Kushina looked at her son's plate and saw that he still have a few sandwiches left. She looked at her own plate and saw she was just about finished which shows that she was the one relatively eating.

"_Sochi what's wrong with you?" _Kushina wondered as she placed some money on the table and walked out of the restaurant to meet up with Jiraiya.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto sighed as he walked through the streets. He was an idiot. He just ran out of the restaurant so fats before his mother could even respond. Maybe it was on the spur of the moment, he wasn't sure, but he could feel that he just made things a bit more complicated.

"**No kidding brat. Now she's definitely gonna be suspicious of you now," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed with a nod.

"It's not my fault," Naruto said and Kyuubi grinned like mad. He was still having so much fun as he toyed with his container.

"**Hey you were the one checking her out. I'll admit that she's nice looking for a human, even if we have a 'I hate you, you hate me' relationship," **Kyuubi said and Naruto chuckled. He could see that. Kyuubi and Kushina arguing everyday about something that didn't even matter.

"I'm sure I don't want to know," Naruto said and Kyuubi snorted then faded. Naruto wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a response or not, but he didn't care at the moment.

After a few hours of aimless walking, Naruto came up to a large building and raised an eyebrow. He saw Jiraiya talking to someone and walked over.

"Ero-sennin, what are you doing?" Naruto asked bringing Jiraiya's attention to him. The sannin's eyebrow twitched before he smacked Naruto up the head.

"You damn brat, I told you not to call me that!" Jiraiya yelled while Naruto rubbed his head.

"You don't have to hit me you damn pervert," Naruto said while Jiraiya sighed and turned back towards the man he was talking to.

"Sorry about that. Now then when would you like us to start guarding the treasury?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto turned to the man in formal clothing. He gasped when he realized that Jiraiya was talking to the Daimyou of Tea Country. Maybe the big building was his home. The Daimyou's always were fancy in most things.

"If at all possible I would like you to begin tonight. I don't want any of those ninja getting to my stuff. I've already received threats on a constant basis so I don't need to worry about anymore things while I rule this country," The Daimyou said and Jiraiya nodded while a Naruto watched the interaction between the two.

"Sounds like a real problem if their targeting the Daimyou only for his wealth. Maybe he did something," Kushina said startling Naruto which made him jump. He quickly turned around to see his mother and her smile, but he felt or rather could sense some sadness exuding from her and he knew it was his fault. Jiraiya seemed to know, but didn't say anything.

"I haven't done anything! I've only been in office for a few months," The daimyou said making Kushina sigh.

"Alright sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Just wondering. So Jiraiya, when do we start?" Kushina asked and Jiraiya grinned like mad.

"Right now. We'll take a look at the interior of the place and we'll plan from there. If they try to come then we'll capture one person and have him lead us to the others," Jiraiya told them making Naruto and Kushina nod.

"Let me show you all inside," the leader of Tea Country said as Jiraiya followed him inside. Kushina was going to walk, but Naruto grabbed her hand making his mother look at him.

"Kaa-san listen I'm sorry I ran out like that. I, umm just wanted to tell you that," Naruto said and Kushina looked at him for a second. She could see he was really sorry, but he was also keeping something from her. Though she was happy that he was talking to her. The last thing she wanted for the both of them to feel any awkwardness between them.

"It's alright Naru-kun. I'm sorry if I did something to make you leave," Kushina said as she sent her son a sincere smile. Naruto nodded with his own foxy grin as they walked inside the building. The sight they were greeted to shocked them. The hallway was so exquisite and beautiful. Imported wood was used for most of it while chandeliers hug from the ceiling to light up the room. They saw Jiraiya's sandals at the doorstep and took off their shoes also.

After a bit of walking and admiring the place, Kushina and Naruto made it to Jiraiya who was sitting on the couch.

"Alright he has left us in charge of the place and went to bed. I told it'd be best if he went somewhere safe, but he said that this was the only place that felt that way so there was nothing I can do," Jiraiya said making Kushina and Naruto nod.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked ready to get the ball rolling. Jiraiya nodded and took out a map with the layout of the building.

"Well I can hold my own against these guys so you two will be a pair. From what the Daimyou told me they came at two major points. From the windows and the lower levels of the palace. Apparently his guards can't do anything to stop them so that's where we come in. I'll stop them at the lower levels if they go down there while you two guard the windows. Keep your guard up," Jiraiya said and furled up the scroll. Naruto and Kushina nodded while Jiraiya walked away.

"You know I feel sorry for anyone who fights you Kaa-san," Naruto said and Kushina grinned before putting her shoes back on along with Naruto.

"I suppose, but you better not slack off just because I can back you up," Kushina replied and Naruto rolled his eyes before nudging his mother's shoulder.

"Don't look down on me Kaa-san. Besides I'm no pushover," Naruto said and Kushina giggled.

"I suppose not. Well then Naru-kun get started. We don't want to let them know we're here," Kushina stated as she turned out the lights. Naruto nodded and took up a hiding spot while he sent clones to the other floors to monitor the windows in those places.

_**5 hours later**_

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was late and they hadn't see any instance of activity. He saw Kushina sitting down next to him while she was reading a small book. Naruto glanced at it and saw it was about creating jutsus that went well with Kenjutsu. He had asked her earlier why she didn't go off with his clones or in an individual room to be sure no one was inside and Kushina told him that she was a talented sensor. She could sense even where Jiraiya was and she would know if someone was going to one of the other places.

"_Say Kyuubi, can you sense anything?" _Naruto asked making Kyuubi yawn while he tiredly opened one of his eyes.

"**Yeah, their coming. Your mother's sensor abilities reach the next few rooms, but I can tell their outside. At least 10 are in front of the window. There are two were the perv is. Your lucky kit, the two below are A and B-ranked people. Anyone coming through the window is C-ranked which you'll be fine with dealing with or at least you should be," **Kyuubi said turning silent. Naruto sighed and got to his feet making his mother take her eyes off her book.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Kushina asked trying out a new name for her son while Naruto grabbed his sword and tightened his grip.

"Kaa-san, get ready for a fight dattebayo," Naruto said grinning like mad while Kushina got to her feet. Her son pointed outside and Kushina concentrated her senses on that spot. She widened her eyes when she felt the ten chakra signatures that Kyuubi felt also. The redhead closed her book and put it away while she took out a kunai.

"It's been a while since I could do this. Let's see if I still got it," Kushina said to herself while Naruto unsheathed his sword. He felt a weird aura come off it and he looked at the summoning contract on his hand which glowed slightly before fading. Naruto narrowed his eyes and jumped to the ceiling while Kushina stayed behind a curtain.

After another few minutes, the windows opened and the enemy appeared. Naruto narrowed his eyes while he stayed to the ceiling. He had spent time with his mother on his chakra control and he got even better with it.

"Is everything ready? One of them asked the other. They had crossed out Kiri headbands so that was obvious for the moment.

"Yep, those damn guards got what they deserved. Now let's raid this place then we burn it like all the others. I don't see why we need those other eight guys. We're more than enough to handle this," The other said making the older one narrow his eyes.

"Stop complaining and get the job done. We have to raid this place before the Daimyou wakes up. Who knows who he sent after our last two attempts were your fault," he said.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. Those damn guards snuck up on me and I had to kill them. Don't blame me," the younger said while the older sighed.

"Whatever let's just go now," He said as he reached for the door that was connected to the hallway, but before he could turn the knob Naruto jumped down and kicked him away into the wall surprising the two.

"Your a little late to be trying anything with us. Now why don't you get lost before I kick your asses," Naruto said making Kushina smile behind the curtain. She wouldn't come out just yet. She just wanted to see how well Naruto could actually do for now with the seals on.

"Well looks like we have a brat trying to be tough. And he's a ninja how nice. I knew today would be different," one of the bandits said and Naruto grinned. He might have been feeling weighed down, but that wouldn't affect him for a little while. Naruto took the offensive stance that his mother taught him while the two missing nin took out two chakra blades.

"So it's gonna be a sword fight huh? Well kid your out of luck. We were runner-ups in becoming some of Kiri's swordsmen. Even you should know how good Kiri is with their swords," The two chunin level nin said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't care about any of that. Besides he was being trained by an kenjutsu legend and that was more than enough for him.

"Well then why don't you show me how good you are right now!" Naruto yelled as he sent chakra to his feet and dashed at them. The younger chunin blocked Naruto's strike with his blade and tossed a kick at the blonde and Naruto widened his eyes in a sudden realization. This guy was slow. Too slow. Naruto could dodge so easily. His mother was so much faster and stronger. The blonde ducked under the kick before he sent his sword at the man's side, but he was stopped by the other chunin nin and narrowed his eyes.

"Well at least you can move well," The guy said and Naruto grinned. He saw his mother watching him from behind the curtain and was going to show her that he would improve.

"Well thank you. I have a great sensei," Naruto replied dug into his pouch and threw a kunai at the older bandit making the man duck. The blonde then turned and kicked the younger one out the window making all their allies gasp as he was sent crashing into the ground.

"What the hell was that!" someone yelled while everyone saw Naruto jump out of the palace. The blonde grinned and turned to the older one.

"Aren't you going to come at me also?" Naruto asked making the man grit his teeth before he chuckled with a vein in his head.

"Cheeky bastard," the guy said as his chakra blade glowed blue. This was the finest chakra blade he could get. It would make short work of the blonde idiot's sword.

Naruto jumped into the air and threw a flame-tag kunai at the man , but he dodged it easily as the kunai embedded itself on the wall. After a few seconds, it exploded sounding the alarms throughout the palace. Naruto crossed his fingers and yelled.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **The blonde yelled making three clones.

"Get the daimyou out of the building. I'll handle this," Naruto said to his clones. They nodded and ran off before he heard the two others smirk.

"Kid your way out of your league. In case you don't know it, but your surrounded," The man said and Naruto narrowed his eyes allowing his hair to cover over them.

"Not really. It's just you two and me. Kaa-san can take care of the rest," Naruto said making the two men laugh out loud.

"Oh this kid is funny. He still needs his momma to do things for him. To think I almost respected him," the older guy said while the younger laughed. Naruto just kept up his grin as he saw someone sheath their sword

"That wasn't any fun at all dattebane," Kushina said as the two turned around to see all eight of their comrades on the ground while the redhead flipped her hair.

"I should've gone with Jiraiya. Maybe he's having fun right now," Kushina said making the two grit their teeth as Naruto's sword glowed. The blonde raised an eyebrow and the summoning contract on his hand glowed even more making the blonde shield his eyes.

Kushina stared at Naruto's sword and so did the two chunin level bandits as Naruto closed in on them. His hair covering his eyes. His body wasn't radiating any KI and yet he had the feeling of death all around him. Naruto raised his head showing his eyes to be slightly silver along the outside of his cerulean eyes. He bit his thumb and traced it over his seal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto said and he didn't have to turn around. The reactions from the two were enough to know they were staring at the Shinigami.

"What is this kid?" the older one said while Shin turned to Naruto.

"**Time for you to learn the first part of being a human shinigami," **Shin said and Naruto nodded. The blonde dashed forward with his sword, but the two guys blocked it before Naruto landed to the ground. He felt so light on his feet right now. It was like his mother's seals weren't even affecting him in the least. Naruto appeared behind the two while he slashed his sword forward. The younger brother blocked the blonde's attack, but something was wrong. Their swords were the best and Naruto's sword wasn't supposed to be this good against a Kiri sword. It should've broke long ago.

"What is that sword made out of?" The younger said as he backflipped away from the blonde. He huffed and Naruto's smile widened. It wasn't evil, but it was good. It was the smile of someone just happy to be living. The blonde turned to his surprised mother and grinned.

"Kaa-san, I'm going to keep improving and I'm gonna show you how good I am," Naruto said as he blurred out of sight. He wasn't sure what it was, but Shin was affecting him in some way. Even Kyuubi was up and watching the fight unfold. Naruto appeared behind the younger nin and his sword pierced his stomach. The older shinobi gasped as Naruto twisted the sword through the younger one's body as he separated it. Kushina widened her eyes as she saw a small white humanoid looking thing next to Naruto.

"**Slice through it Naruto-sama. This is the first step to being a human shinigami," **Shin said and Naruto did so. He slashed through the figure and before long it was absorbed into his sword while the man's body dropped to the floor. Naruto's sword glowed even more and the blonde smiled.

"You! What did you do!" The older nin asked and Naruto was more than happy to reply to him.

"I sealed his soul into my sword. I see what Shin meant when he said that he wouldn't be using his blade anymore. His sent that energy into my sword and now my sword is the essence of the Shinigami. Or the Sword of Death," Naruto said making the man grit his teeth.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell!" He said as he dashed at Naruto. The blonde brought his sword back and closed his eyes.

"Your already there dattebayo," the blonde said calmly and slashed forward. He opened his eyes to see the soul of the bandit in front of him and grinned. When he was younger, he remembered Sarutobi talking with some Anbu in his office about a certain jutsu involving the Shinigami. Naruto was real good at hiding since he could outrun anbu even with his kill-me orange jumpsuit. So Naruto slapped his hands together.

"I'm new to it, but this might work. **Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin," **Naruto yelled and Shin gave a small smirk. The brat was full of surprises.

"**So you heard of that jutsu. Normally I'd take your soul, but our contract states I can't so your free," **Shin said as he grabbed the soul of the man and sealed it into the pot, never to be revived again.

The area was vacant while Naruto turned to the Shinigami.

"So are you going to train me now?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami looked at the sword in the blonde's hand.

"**That's right. You've passed. I wanted you to use the blade as a rite of passage. Now your training will begin," **Shin said and Naruto nodded before the spirit disappeared. Naruto turned to his shocked mother who still couldn't get over it. Her son was the summoner to the Shinigami. The thought itself was scary enough. Kushina walked up to her son and looked at him.

"You're just full of surprises," Kushina said and Naruto looked at the ground. He sheathed his sword like he was almost disappointed in himself for doing this in front of his mother.

"You aren't mad at me?" Naruto asked. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to reject him also because of another scary power than came to him. His reply was Kushina bringing him into a tight hug making the blonde gasp.

"How could I be mad at my son? I was a little worried about you, but you handled everything perfectly. Never think I hate you Naru-kun. Your my son after all. Your kenjutsu could use some work, but you did it," Kushina said and Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother.

"cough cough, are we having a moment?" Jiraiya said shocking the two. He had two tied up people and sighed. He never thought they'd be that easy. They were supposed to be A-ranked missing nin, but as Jiraiya had found out they were only lying so no one would get in their way. Bunch of idiots, no wonder Jiraiya took them down so fast.

"Was that it? I mean where done right?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya nodded while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well let's just be happy that we got through everything without a hitch. I saw Naruto's clones rescue the daimyou. He's outside at the moment so let's take these two to him and he'll decide what happens," Jiraiya said and the two Uzumaki nodded and went to the daimyou.

They saw the man out in his lawn and came to him.

"Here you go Daimyou-sama. It didn't take long as we thought it would. They were just some shinobi bandits all around chunin level. Here are the two leaders of the assault," Jiraiya said and the daimyou got up.

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama. I'll go inform Hokage-sama of this success when I send a messenger to Konoha," the Daimyou said making Jiraiya, Kushina and Naruto bow with their thanks as they left.

"So what now?" Naruto asked making Jiraiya scoff.

"I'm going to bed. You can do whatever you want brat," Jiraiya replied heading for the hotel. Meanwhile Kushina and Naruto stayed out in the streets just watching the old sage retire to his room.

"Anything you want to do Kaa-san?" Naruto asked and Kushina shrugged her shoulders. She then yawned and Naruto grinned.

"I guess it's late. Let's go to bed," Naruto said and opened to door. Kushina followed him and the night was laid away by the group of three and them completing their first mission together.

_**Next Morning**_

"Come on Naru-kun. Your kenjutsu is good, but it still leaves room for improvement," Kushina said and Naruto sighed for like the tenth time since they woke up. This just wasn't fair at all. Jiraiya had gone off somewhere while Kushina and Naruto continued with the blonde's lesson in kenjutsu and taijutsu.

"Kaa-san, your not fair at all," Naruto said laying on the ground. Kushina giggled a little more while the sweat dropped of Naruto's face. Kushina laid next to Naruto and watched him relax from her training. She could only imagine him in the next few years. He'd be quite the man when she was done with him. It was then that Kushina smelled something and her nose pinpointed it to Naruto. She was smelling her son's sweat from their training. He had a weird smell to his body, but it was intoxicating to her. The redheaded habanero caught herself and stood to her feet. What was she doing? She couldn't be acting like this.

Naruto turned to see his mother looking weird and raised an eyebrow.

"Kaa-san are you alright ?" Naruto asked and Kushina slightly jumped from his question.

"Yes Naruto I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kushina countered and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Well you breathing heavily and you didn't call me...never mind," Naruto said as he whistled away. Kushina glared at her son for a bit before she sighed.

"Sorry I'm probably just thinking too much," she replied and Naruto seemed to accept that for the moment. Naruto then just laid in the plains and sighed.

"Kaa-san, I'm glad your back," Naruto said and Kushina wondered what brought that one, but she didn't complain about it at all. Despite her thinking, she hugged Naruto making the blonde widen his eyes.

"Well we have you to thank for that. Trust me Naruto-kun, I'm not going anywhere," Kushina said and Naruto knew that she wasn't lying. She was too much of a woman to do that.

"Thank you Kaa-san, when we go back to Konoha what are you going to do?" Naruto asked her and Kushina put the tip of her finger before smiling.

"Oh I'm gonna pay a visit to Tsunade. Get some explanations and maybe get you to our house in Konoha which I told them you should get, but apparently no one listened," Kushina said with a dark chuckle. Naruto gulped before Kushina stood to her feet.

"Well sochi come on. We've got two years to make this work and I'm gonna teach you until you can't move," Kushina said and Naruto sighed. That was his mother and he wasn't complaining.

_**Two Years Later**_

"Sigh, how long am I gonna be writing these damn documents. I swear this job doesn't get any easier," Tsunade said slumping her shoulders. It was then that Shizune came through the door with a smile.

"Today's the day isn't it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked and Tsunade grinned. She looked out the window and off into the distance.

"Time for that brat to come home? That's right. My stress is totally going to increase, but I don't understand this note that Jiraiya sent me," Tsunade said giving it to Shizune to read.

"_To Tsunade,_

_Tsunade-hime I'm glad I got to you. We're arriving to Konoha soon and I just want to tell you one thing. RUN! She's coming! Get out of there NOW! This is the bad day to be you. I got my beating now it's your turn, but RUN!_

_Jiraiya"_

Shizune looked at the note and raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like your in danger," Shizune said while Tsunade scoffed.

"Like anything could be dangerous to me. Did you forget who I am?" Tsunade asked while Shizune shook her head at her master. She was still gonna be weary of this note just in case.

"Well anyway, I guess it's time to go," Tsunade said getting up from her seat and walking for the door.

"That's right. We can't keep them waiting can we?" Shizune asked as she left also.

_**Near Konoha**_

Three people were walking towards Konoha. One was the more recognizable Jiraiya in his usual clothes. The next was a woman about thirty who was wearing a long sleeve blouse with a T-shirt under it. Her hair was red and slid down her slender form. It was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother and speaking of the blonde Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He was now taller with his blonde hair showing two small bangs on the side of his face. He was wearing a black obi shirt and black pants. On his arm wear small black guards that covered that portion of his arm and the seal over his hand. It was all complete with an orange sash that was wrapped around his waist and some black shoes. On his right was his sword that he had used for those two years.

"Finally back. Man this place hasn't changed at all," Naruto said as they came up to the village gates. The two gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu looked up and smiled.

"Hey isn't that-" Izumo started, but didn't finish as he got a nod from his buddy Kotetsu.

"That's right, but who's the woman with him?" Kotetsu asked, but Izumo shook his head.

"It really hasn't changed at all. Well except for the Hokage faces, but that's to be expected right Naru-kun?" Kushina asked getting a nod from Naruto as they walked through the village.

_**With Sakura**_

Sakura continued to walk through the village on a supply check for Tsunade and went about her way until she saw her master and Shizune walking towards the village gates.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san where are you going?" Sakura asked making Tsunade and Shizune gasp at her which in turn made Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"What did I say?" Sakura asked and Shizune giggled while Tsunade shook her head.

"Don't you know what today is?" Tsunade asked and Sakura narrowed her eyes. She thought it over for a second and after some though she widened her eyes in realization before slumping her shoulders.

"How could I forget that? Is he here yet?" Sakura asked and Tsunade grinned like mad while shrugging her shoulders.

"Not sure, but he'll be here soon," Tsunade said and she, Shizune, and Sakura walked off towards the gates of Konoha.

_**With Naruto **_

The group of three continued to walk the trees as Naruto took in the sites. He saw nothing had changed at all since he was last here.

"Hey look it's boss," someone said and Naruto turned around to see Konohamaru and his group right along with Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura.

"Hey Konohamaru, how you been?" Naruto asked as he ruffled his hair. Konohamaru grinned as he hugged his rival.

"I've been good," he responded making Naruto smile.

"Hey brat. You've grown up. Not to mention your fashion sense has really improved," Tsunade said while Naruto grinned like mad. He brushed a hand through his hair and smiled.

"Well I thought it deserved a change," Naruto said making Tsunade nod. It was then that they heard chuckling which made Naruto and Jiraiya gulp. Tsunade turned to the woman next to Naruto and widened her eyes.

"Finally. I finally get to see you. How have you been Tsunade? Please come over here so I can...talk with you about something," Kushina said sharpening her blade while Tsunade backed away. Shizune gasped while Sakura raised and eyebrow.

"Who's this? And why is she holding her sword like that?" Sakura asked while everyone backed away from the KI that was penetrating the air making it thick.

"Two years. I've waited for two years to see you Tsunade and I just want to catch up right?" Kushina asked while Tsunade turned to Jiraiya who simply bowed to her and wished her luck.

"But how? Y-You should b-be-,"

"Dead, well that's an interesting story for another time. Now then you with the pink hair, please move right now," Kushina said advancing on Tsunade while Sakura got a tick mark.

"Hey listen, you can't talk to Tsunade-sama like that!" Sakura said while Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizune were mentally yelling for Sakura to shut her trap for once. Kushina turned to Sakura who steeled her gaze at the redhead narrowed her eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan maybe you should get out of the way now," Naruto said while Sakura gazed over at him.

"Shut it Naruto-baka. I don't need your advice to handle this," Sakura said and the air just got colder around her. Kushina chuckled even more as she found a secondary target.

"Your Sakura aren't you?" Kushina asked and Sakura nodded still locking eyes with the woman.

"That's right," She said while Kushina took a deep breath and cracked her neck.

"Okay that's all I wanted to know," Kushina said as she unsheathed her sword. The entire village watched the two square off and Kushina smiled.

"Then I'll have to tell you this. In my presence don't call my son an idiot and if you ever hit him again like I've been told then...I'll kill you," Kushina said in the simplest tone which made Sakura gulp and she realized that her life was in danger.

"Now then as I was saying. Tsunade, tell me why you didn't tell Naruto about his heritage and tell me why he's not living at our house like I told you and Sarutobi AND tell me why you didn't help raise him like you and Jiraiya said you would?" Kushina said while Tsunade backed away. She turned to Shizune for help, but she was on the other side of the road and Tsunade gasped before turning back.

"N-Now K-K-Kushina, I don't k-know how your back, but l-let's c-calm down and talk this out okay?" Tsunade asked while Kushina stopped walking.

"I just met you, but the time for talk is over. Now is the time for punishment. Jiraiya received his and now you will receive yours. You can run, but I will catch you," Kushina said and on that note Tsunade added chakra to her feet and jumped off, but she was quickly brought back by a chain attached to her leg as it slowly pulled her back.

"See I said you could run, but now your so kind as to stay. How noble of you Tsunade. Now then please let's go somewhere and 'talk'," Kushina said as she walked away and into a small alleyway. Tsunade's teeth chattered against each other as she was dragged away.

"Shizune help me!" Tsunade yelled out, but Shizune gulped and bowed.

"Forgive me Tsunade-sama," Shizune said quietly as the small darkness overwhelmed the alleyway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsunade yelled making the entire village shiver.

"Naruto who is that woman?" Sakura asked trying to stop her body from shaking while Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head along with Shizune and Jiraiya who were praying to Kami for Tsunade's safety.

"She's...my mother. Kushina Uzumaki or the Red Death of Konoha," Naruto said and Sakura widened her eyes.

"_She's way out of my league," _Sakura thought as the various screams of Tsunade filled the village. Yep, Naruto was back in Konoha and he brought a big surprise to them.

* * *

_**KG: hey people I hope that was good. I sped up the timeskip because I wanted to focus on some more details. Naruto's other training will be explain via flashbacks. Also yes I do know about 's supposed attack on lemon writers and violence. I hope it ain't true, but if it is then I started on . My name is the same just a reminder. Follow me there if you want.**_

_**I HOPE IT AIN'T TRUE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Tsunade sat behind her desk rubbing her forehead of the giant lump on her head while standing behind her desk was Sakura with a smaller lump, Jiraiya and Naruto along with Shizune.

"Well that was a nice talk right Tsunade?" Kushina asked and Tsunade cried a little more. She had to hate her life right now. This just so wasn't fair. Tsunade turned to Naruto and narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"_It's just one headache after another with you. You aren't even back for ten minutes and I want you to leave again," _Tsunade thought before finally deciding to talk. She really wanted to get off that little nightmare she had a few minutes ago.

"Well that aside and the complete shock of seeing Kushina, I guess it's good to see you brat," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded in agreement with her. He was more than happy see his village again.

"It's good to see you too Baa-chan," Naruto responded and Tsunade grew a tick mark on her heard. It seems he still couldn't give her the respect she wanted, but somewhere in her heart she was happy that he hadn't changed in the least over those years. Well, his attire was an improvement. He really look quite capable in that entire black outfit.

"So I hope you haven't been wasting his time Jiraiya," Tsunade said which made the toad sage scoff at his old teammate.

"Please do you really think so low of me Tsunade. The brat knows more than a thing or two," Jiraiya said and in all honesty he wasn't kidding. He knew that if Naruto would fight someone then it would be quite a shock of what the blonde could do. After all he was trained under Kushina and himself so it had to really count for something.

"That's right Baa-chan. I've gotten wicked strong. I might even be able to take you on," Naruto said making Kushina giggle while Tsunade and Sakura rolled their eyes. They could see that the blonde was still confident as ever.

"Yes well it's really good to see you confident. So Jiraiya what rank should we give Naruto? I don't know how well he's improved and keeping him a genin doesn't seem right so what do you suggest we do?" Tsunade asked and the sage thought it over before turning to see Sakura and Naruto looking at him. Yeah, that could work.

"Well it's important to have teamwork so why don't you have Naruto and Sakura fight against one of your jonin?" Jiraiya asked and Tsunade's grin got bigger before she closed her eyes.

"I see. Well I guess our volunteer was listening in," Tsunade said and immediately there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned around to see Shikamaru and Temari come through the door and it took the Nara a bit of time to recognize the blonde in front of him.

"Hey, you're Naruto. Man it's good to see you. How have you been?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto smirked as he walked towards the next Nara clan head.

"I've been good Shikamaru. How have you been? Still lazy?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

"Hey this job is troublesome and I still don't like it. I'd rather be watching the clouds," Shikamaru said making everyone in the room sweatdrop. To Kushina it only reminded her remembering how Yoshino was with most lazy boys. It was then that Shikamaru pointed to Temari.

"And I'm sure you remember this person," Shikamaru said and Naruto turned to her. The blonde grinned and nodded.

"Only one girl I know has that hairstyle right Temari?" Naruto asked making Temari smile at the blonde. He really did change from the weird kid she remembered back during the chunin exams.

"It's good to see you too Naruto. It really shows that you've changed if you remember me," Temari said and soon everyone heard the sound of some clap and turned to see Tsunade.

"I'll leave the greetings for later. Right now the person you want to fight is expecting you," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded.

"Then tell Kakashi-sensei that I'm ready to have some fun when he comes in," Naruto said making Tsunade widened her eyes. That only served to make Kushina giggle. She hadn't only been teaching kenjutsu to Naruto and she could hardly wait to see him fight with all she showed him.

"How did you know that?" Tsunade asked and Naruto grinned while Sakura looked at him like he just grew a second head.

"I told you I got stronger. So why don't you send him inside?" Naruto asked and Tsunade waved her hand. Soon Kakashi came inside just like Naruto thought and while his gaze was apathetic he still held a small amount of surprise, but then he looked to see the redhead across from Naruto and Kakashi gasped so much that it made him drop his precious book.

"Y-Y-You're-but how are you even- it's impossible," Kakashi said making Kushina giggle.

"It's a real interesting story. It's something Naru-kun should tell you not me," Kushina said and suddenly Naruto felt everyone stare at him with all intent on knowing what the blonde did while Naruto glared at his mother.

"Kaa-san that's not funny," Naruto said while Kushina just kept her amused grin on her face. However, it didn't take long for Kakashi to turn to Naruto and picked up his book.

"Well you are different. Well then are you any good?" Kakashi asked and Naruto smiled.

"I sure am dattebayo. Oh, but before we get into it I thought you'd might like a gift. I have no need for it and even if I did then my mother would beat me to a pulp. So here you go," Naruto said reaching into his pouch as he took out a book and gave it to the jonin. Kakashi widened his eyes as he cried tears of joy.

"T-This is- it's not possible," Kakashi said as he felt like he was in the presence of Kami himself as he opened the book. While Jiraiya grinned.

"Yes that's right. It is a work of art after all. No one could understand how magnificent it is," Jiraiya said and Tsunade would've glared at him, but something worse was watching him.

"Jiraiya, why does my Naru-kun have that book?" Kushina asked and the toad sage gulped before turning around to see Kushina just smiling, but anyone who knew Kushina also knew that this smile was a terrible thing.

"Umm I don't know," Jiraiya said as Kushina grabbed his shoulder.

"Then let me tell you something outside right now!" Kushina said as she dragged a screaming Jiraiya away while everyone sighed. Tsunade chose to ignore it and sighed again.

"Kakashi that's enough," Tsunade said and Kakashi closed the book just as easily as he opened it.

"Well then I can't wait to see how you and Sakura still work together Naruto, but you must be tired so we'll give you a chance to rest then we'll fight it out," Kakashi said and Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Huh? I'm fine. I've had plenty of rest and I'm ready to go," Naruto said and Sakura nodded in agreement with him. Kakashi turned to them and raised and eyebrow.

"Nonsense you should just rest for a bit. I'll see you later," Kakashi told them and immediately shunshined off while everyone tried to contemplate what happened.

"He seemed to be in a hurry," Shizune said making the obvious known.

"Can't wait to read that book. Sigh, well I'm gonna go now," Shikamaru said as he and Temari left the room, but not before seeing Kushina come back through the room and on the floor was a beaten up Jiraiya.

"Well since Kakashi-sensei ran off, I guess you have the time then I guess you have the time. So Naruto do you want to look around the village?" Sakura asked, but Naruto sighed.

"Sorry Sakura, but I've got some things to do. Like moving into my house right Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked and Tsunade sighed. She nodded and took out a map.

"Sarutobi-sensei left instructions to where the house was and you should-,"

"Tsunade, do you really think I wouldn't know where my own house is. Come on sochi let's get you settled in like you should've been," Kushina said wrapping her body around Naruto's arm and dragging him off while Sakura glared.

"Is a mother always that free loving with her son?" Sakura asked and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" Tsunade asked and Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Not in the least Tsunade-sama," Sakura said to her master which made Tsunade giggle at the thought of Sakura being jealous of Naruto's own mother. It was a strange concept to even think that.

_**With Kushina and Naruto**_

Kushina continued to drag Naruto towards their house the blonde noticed the vacant Uchiha compound as they passed it. He narrowed his eyes and sighed, but didn't dwell on it long. He had other responsibilities and Sasuke wasn't one of them at the moment.

It took a little while, but Kushina took Naruto into the woods and after a few minutes they both came up to a house. It wasn't very large, but it wasn't small either. It seems to be the perfect blend of normal and exquisite. Not over the top, but definitely not ordinary.

"It's nice Kaa-san. We even have a pond," Naruto said and Kushina nodded. She came up to the house and it showed seals preventing anyone from going inside.

"I'd do it, but you should do it Naru-kun. Bite your thumb and trace it over the seal," Kushina told him and Naruto nodded. The blonde bit his thumb and traced it over the seal. The seal glowed and then faded. Quickly a large barrier appeared over the house and immediately vanished allowing Naruto and Kushina their access to the house. Kushina opened the door and both walked inside. For Kushina there was a small air of deja vu for her. While Naruto walked around the house. He wondered how it was so clean when the house didn't allow anyone inside, but he'd figure that out later. He saw his mother looking around with a longing look and the blonde frowned.

"Are you alright Kaa-san?" Naruto asked and Kushina gave a gentle smile.

"I'm alright. Just reminiscing is all," Kushina said and before long she stared to give Naruto a grand tour of the entire place which he should've known already, but it hardly mattered anymore. While Kushina showed him around, Naruto made a kage bunshin to pack the things in his old apartment and move them into his house. The clone nodded and left the room leaving the mother and son alone.

"Well everything seems to be in place. Nothing's changed at all. Well sochi I guess I'll show you the rooms," Kushina said and the blonde walked away with her. They walked up the stairs and came inside the master bedroom. The bed was really big at least for two people to sleep comfortably.

"This should be your room now sochi. We have a guest room so I'll just sleep there," Kushina said and Naruto shook his head.

"No way Kaa-san I can't let you do that. You should just stay in here with me," Naruto said and Kushina raised an eyebrow. She gave a small hint of a blush, but didn't know why she was.

"Umm are you sure about that?" Kushina asked and Naruto glared at her.

"I don't mind if you do. Besides you slept with me for two years before this so why should this be any different?" Naruto asked and Kushina thought that over. She wasn't sure how to answer that. She mainly did that because she always loved to hug her son and she'd rather with her son that Jiraiya since no place had beds for three and truth be told she was kind of used to it.

"Well I suppose it's alright. You can take that half and I'll take this half of the bed," Kushina said and Naruto nodded. They each sat on opposite ends of the bed and started to unseal their clothes and things to put away in the various shelves and drawers.

"**So you're finally taking initiative after two years. How nice for you and slow. I thought you were never going to try anything," **Kyuubi suddenly said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"_I'm not trying anything. And what the hell do you mean by taking initiative? This is my mother dammit!" _Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled at his container acting flustered.

"**Please brat mother or not, she a woman and like any other woman she has needs got that? As far as I'm concerned she's just related to you if nothing else. What are you so worried about?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto sighed. He looked over his shoulder and gazed at his mother combing her hair. The blonde gulped as he now realized the consequences of his actions. He was just trying to be polite to his mother, but now it turns into something like this. With all his training with the Shinigami the blonde hadn't the time to ever try and act on his small feelings for his mother. Somewhere he was happy for that, but in the deeper places of his mind he wasn't happy at all. He wasn't sure what he wanted from his mother, but he knew she wouldn't give it to him or worse that she would completely reject him so Naruto kept it all to himself. He at least felt that was for the best.

"_Great Kyuubi, now I have to think like this," _Naruto said while Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his container. He really wished that the blonde wasn't so damn cheeky.

"**Whatever brat. Just don't go insane with the closeness or your really gonna have something to worry about then," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed.

"Naru-kun, did you hear me?" Kushina suddenly asked and the blonde turned to his mother.

"I'm sorry what happened Kaa-san?" Naruto asked and Kushina began again with a slight worry on her face.

"I said that I'm going to cook us some lunch so would you like anything?" she asked and Naruto nodded since he was feeling hungry too. So on that note Kushina got up from her side of the bed and walked away from the room leaving Naruto inside.

"Great, she's totally gonna be worried about me now," Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled at his container unfortunate acts.

"Sigh great now what do I do?" Naruto wondered, but then his clone came back with a scroll for all his stuff and the blonde took it. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_**Kage Bunshin Jutsu," **_Naruto said in thought and immediately two clones came out and started to put things away while Naruto walked down the stairs. The blonde walked out into the yard and took in the nice scenery for a bit.

"Well I better get started," Naruto said taking off his wrist guards revealing the seal on his hand. He bit his thumb and traced blood over it.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and immediately Shin appeared behind the blonde and narrowed his eyes at his summoner.

"**So your ready to continue?" **The Shinigami asked and Naruto nodded. He took out his sword and took his mother's taijutsu stance. He quickly saw his sword glow in the same white light that he had seen so many times with its strange glow. The blonde gripped his sword and concentrated all his chakra into it. The sword glowed brighter making Naruto shield his eyes while the Shinigami watched.

"**Focus Naruto-sama. Using spiritual fire requires a great deal on concentration," **Shin said to the blonde. For those two years, he had taught Naruto how to become the human shinigami that Shin said he would be. Naruto had learned many techniques that involved his sword thanks to Kushina and Shin. In terms of what Shin told him, then there was the one scroll that Shin gave Naruto that showed Naruto every technique he would need to learn in order to be a human shinigami. Naruto had learned about five to seven different techniques due to their difficultly, but he had a lot more to do.

Naruto gritted his teeth as his sword shined even more. He huffed as before he dropped the sword and the glow immediately stopped. The blonde cursed and looked at his hands which had small burns on them.

"Damn that hurt!" Naruto said while the Shinigami nodded. Spirit flames weren't a joke. They burned a lot more than regular fire and while it wasn't as hot it still hurt when it engulfed you just like any normal fire.

"**Keep at it. You have to do it," **Shin said and Naruto picked up his sword. He gripped it and allowed it to glow again.

"I'll get this down. I know I have to," Naruto said before dropping his sword again from the burning on his hands.

"Kuso!" Naruto yelled out before he tried again.

_**A few hours later**_

Sakura sighed as she stayed at the gate where they were supposed to meet up. She expected the lateness from Kakashi, but Naruto was a new one on her. He also seemed slightly distant. She had noticed that one time when he didn't call her 'Sakura-chan' like he always did. It unnerved the pink haired kunoichi slightly that maybe Naruto had changed too much.

"Hey Sakura!" someone yelled and the kunoichi looked up to see Naruto walking towards her. His hands seemed slightly burned, but he bandaged them up just as fine.

"You're late and what happened to your hands?" She asked and Naruto grinned before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"It's nothing major. Is Kakashi-sensei not here yet?" Naruto asked and Sakura shook her head.

"No he isn't," She responded and Naruto narrowed his eyes as he leaned on the gate. Meanwhile Sakura took in the blonde's appearance and could tell that he looked better in black than anything else. She would even say that he was good looking.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking about how to perfect his sword techniques along with him trying to figure out the feelings for his mother that he tried to suppress over the years which was difficult due to Kyuubi's ramblings.

"**Hey I'm just speaking the truth. Don't put this on me,"** Kyuubi responded while Naruto sighed in thought.

Soon a poof made them jump as they turned around to face their sensei.

"Yo," Kakashi said while Naruto narrowed his eyes at his sensei.

"Keep that up Kakashi-sensei and one day it will be the biggest mistake of your life," Naruto said as he walked into the training ground, but what was weird was the fact that Naruto's eyes showed a small shimmer of death on Kakashi which made the jonin mentally gulp.

Behind some trees where Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune who decided to watch them all fight.

"So do you think that Naruto can beat Kakashi?" Tsunade asked and Kushina giggled.

"He's my son. Of course he can and I bet that he'll get him in the most unexpected way to any of you," Kushina said and with that everyone decided to pay attention and watch with interest what she was talking about.

Naruto and Sakura stood across from Kakashi while the jonin held up two bells. Naruto narrowed his eyes while Sakura smirked while putting on her gloves.

"Alright we're here. Now then rules are the same as last time. Come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get these bells," Kakashi said making Naruto and Sakura nod. The blonde sighed and cracked his knuckles. He couldn't wait for what he had planned for Kakashi.

"We know that already dattebayo," Naruto said and Sakura nodded with him.

"Don't think little of us Kakashi-sensei or you're gonna get hurt," Sakura said making Kakashi give an eyesmile.

"We'll see," Kakashi responded as he closed his eyes. The wind blowed around them all making their hair sway. Kakashi grabbed his headband and lifted it up.

"Now we'll make this a little harder," Kakashi said to them with Naruto and Sakura grinning like mad.

"Alright Kakashi, if we're going that far then I will too," Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Sakura raised an eyebrow and so did Kakashi while Kushina and Jiraiya grinned, but Tsunade and Shizune were confused.

"What's he doing?" Tsunade asked while Kushina grinned.

"Don't worry about that and just watch," Kushina said as Naruto opened his eyes. They didn't change and there was no special feature about them, but the blonde smirked anyway while the air around him became cold. Naruto's KI instantly raised making Sakura gulp.

"Ready Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his sword. His loved to do this to people. It was known as the 'Shi no Shinsen' which was taught to him by the Shinigami over his two year training period. It was a technique that more or less didn't rely on KI, but enhanced it to the point of the person looking at it was almost staring at their own death. Naruto remembered his own experience with it also.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto stood in the middle of the field and turned to see Shin facing him. The blonde would learn the first technique to becoming a shinigami which was to have the presence of one._

"_**Alright Naruto-sama, I'm going to show you the first technique as a shinigami. Keep in mind that you needn't be afraid...too much, but I'll try and bring it to a low level if I can," **Shin said and used the gaze on Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes and immediately fell to the ground. His breathing hitched and his body trembled. He hadn't felt anything like this since Zabuza. Shin soon stopped and Naruto breathed easily._

"_Dammit, I felt like you were going to kill me for a second," Naruto said and Shin nodded._

"_**That's the first step. To be a shinigami is to appear to have the presence of one. Never forget that," **Shin said and the blonde nodded. It took Naruto three weeks to be able to handle the technique and about five weeks to be able to use it effectively._

_**End Flashback**_

Kakashi's body trembled before Naruto lessened the gaze a bit for him to at least breathe easily.

"Something wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked before Kakashi snapped out of his stupor. He looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes like his mind just registered the blonde as a full on threat.

"No it's nothing. Begin," Kakashi said and Naruto quickly erased the distance between him and Kakashi leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Sakura widened her eyes and even Kakashi did also.

"I'm taking those bells," Naruto said as he aimed for a punch at Kakashi, but the jonin somehow managed to block it as he sent a kick at Naruto's face, but the blonde only chuckled and in a flash of speed Naruto punched Kakashi making the jonin skid back a few feet. Kushina and Jiraiya grinned while Shizune and Tsunade showed utter surprise. They didn't expect Kakashi to get hit so fast.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and glared at Kakashi while the jonin rubbed his side.

"Here I come Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he blurred out of sight. Kakashi widened his eyes as Naruto appeared behind him.

"_He's so fast," _Kakashi thought and Naruto was in amazement as well. He never had such a chance to go this fast before. His mother's training was extreme, but it got the job done. Naruto tried to grab the bells, but Kakashi spun his body and quickly turned away from Naruto. It was then that he dodged another punch from a clone making the jonin gasp.

"_When did he make a kage bunshin?" _Kakashi wondered as Naruto and his clone backflipped away from him.

"Hey Sakura don't you want a crack at Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked asked which broke Sakura out of her stupor of watching the fight. She could barely see Naruto as it was so when the blonde called her she was surprised, but she could admire the blonde later.

"Alright here I come Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, but before she could move into action Kakashi disappeared making Sakura curse.

"Dammit where'd he go?" Sakura wondered while Naruto chuckled. This would be so much fun after all.

_**In Suna**_

Two members wearing wearing red cloaks were coming up to the village and both looked inside it. They narrowed their eyes and grinned as they appeared.

"So this is where the Ichibi jinchuuriki lives hmm," one with blonde hair said while the other spoke in a gruff voice.

"That's right. Deidara, are you sure that what you have in that pouch is enough for him?" he asked while the other grinned before putting his hands in his pouch.

"You don't need to worry about that Sasori my man hmm," Deidara said while Sasori rolled his eyes. Deidara took some clay in his hands and threw it at the ground creating a giant bird. Deidara jumped on the giant clay bird and flew into the air to infiltrate the Sand Village.

Meanwhile, the Kazekage was in his office signing some documents before he turned and looked at the sky. He narrowed his eyes and instantly got up from his seat. It was then that his former sensei, Baki came through the door.

"Lord Kazekage is everything alright?" Baki asked as the Kazekage stood to his feet.

"It's fine. Baki, I'm going out for a bit," He said and Baki bowed.

"Yes Gaara-sama," Baki said as Gaara walked out of the room leaving his sensei in the dark about what was going to happen. Gaara grabbed his gourd and stepped out on the platform. He saw a strange bird in the air and narrowed his eyes when he saw someone jump down in front of him.

"Infiltration success," Deidara said with a grin, but that was quickly shot down when he looked at Gaara. The Ichibi Jinchuuriki glared at Deidara.

"So I've been spotted hmm," Deidara said while Gaara's sand started to swirl around in a frantic manner.

"There are no birds like that in my desert," Gaara said while Deidara grinned.

"I suppose not. Well then I'll just show you why art...is an explosion," Deidara yelled out as the Kazekage of Sand got ready for a fight.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Both Sakura and Naruto found Kakashi and were currently fighting the jonin with everything they had or at least Sakura was. Naruto still didn't use his sword and was in for a straight taijutsu fight with Kakashi.

"Get back here Kakashi-sensei and fight!" Naruto yelled out as he chased Kakashi. The jonin grinned and threw a kunai at the blonde making him dodge before his field of vision was shattered. Kakashi used that opportunity to dash off, but he didn't get far before Sakura nearly punched his face as she rocketed into the ground causing a loud tremor while Kakashi sweatdropped.

"She really is like Tsunade-sama," Kakashi thought before he dodged a kick from Naruto. The blonde smiled and backflipped which revealed a clone behind him that went for a time difference attack. Kakashi narrowed his eyes before countering the punch and kicking the clone in the stomach making it dispel.

Kakashi backed away from the two of his students and wiped his brow.

"Well that's good for both of you. Your taijutsu is excellent, but now for your next lesson. Ninjutsu,: Kakashi said as he went through his handsigns. Sakura and Naruto narrowed their eyes as the jonin finished.

"Sakura, get back," Naruto said and Sakura wasn't sure what the blonde was going to do, but Naruto was ready for something. The blonde did his own handsigns while the seal on his hand glowed slightly. Naruto grabbed is sword and it shined as Naruto charged at Kakashi.

"Naruto what are you doing!" Sakura yelled out while Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune narrowed their eyes.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Kakashi yelled out sending the blazing fireball at Naruto. The blonde grinned as his sword slammed into the fireball. The collision was intense as Sakura and Kakashi stared in awe of Naruto slashing through the fire. Naruto continued at Kakashi surprising the jonin before he backflipped away. His sharingan was working overtime to analyze what just happened to his ninjutsu.

Naruto's sword shined and the blonde turned to Kakashi. His gaze was cold, but still full of some warmth.

"Like it Kakashi-sensei. I call that move **Shin no Mai( Dance of Death). **As you know Kakashi-sensei fire is a living breathing thing. It spreads, it consumes and like us...it dies. I just made my sword the cause of that is all," Naruto said as Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He tried to feel the chakra around Naruto's sword, but it felt indeterminable. He had never seen something like it before anywhere.

"Kushina did you teach Naruto that?" Jiraiya asked, but Kushina was just as confused as the toad sage.

"No I didn't. Where he learned it I don't know, but it's awesome dattebane!" Kushina said getting excited by watching her son. Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya sweatdropped at her excitement.

Meanwhile Sakura stared at Naruto while the blonde ran at Kakashi. The copy shinobi dodged a slash from the blonde, but Naruto pivoted his foot and planted it into Kakashi's side. Kakashi winced, but didn't dwell on it long before he rebounded and landed on his feet.

"Not bad Naruto. You've grown," Kakashi said before he dodged a heavy punch from Sakura which caused a crater in the ground.

"Don't count me out yet sensei," Sakura said with a grin on face. Naruto smirked at his teammate before he sighed and took his mother's stance.

"Well since I have my sword out I think I'll use it ," Naruto said while Kakashi closed his eyes for a minutes and smiled.

"_They've both grown so much. Especially you Naruto Uzumaki," _Kakashi thought as he opened his eyes.

"Not bad for a good fight," Kakashi said before he saw two Naruto clones burst out of the trees as they charged him. Kakashi took more note of the blue sphere in their hands as the distance between him and them lessened.

"**Oodama Rasengan," **The two Naruto's yelled as they tried to slam the ball into Kakashi's body, but the jonin dodged the rasengan as he jumped into the air. What he didn't expect was Naruto to use his speed to appear above Kakashi as the blonde began to spin violently.

"**Uzu no Fukusu: Dai Uzumaki Ikari( Whirlpool Revenge: Great Maelstrom Rage)," **Naruto yelled and Kakashi could have sworn that even with his sharingan, but he was seeing water dance around Naruto with his sword before the blonde dashed for him in the air as they hit the ground causing a bit explosion. Sakura covered her eyes before surveying the landscape. Kushina smiled at her son's accomplishment while the blonde appeared. He huffed with a smile on his face before he turned to see Kakashi on the water with a large slash through his flak jacket.

"Whew that was close. If I had been a second off he really wouldn't killed me with that move," Kakashi said to himself while he went through more handsigns that Sakura and Naruto couldn't make out.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu," **Kakashi yelled out creating a large water dragon and sent it at Sakura and Naruto. Both cursed as they jumped out of the way as water flooded the entire area.

Naruto and Sakura narrowly escaped the water as they headed into the trees and sighed. It was a diversion. Kakashi had run off hiding and they had no way of finding him. Naruto huffed as he laid on the ground next to a tree.

"Well Kakashi-sensei really does live up to his reputation," Naruto said and Sakura had to agree with him.

"But how are we going to beat him? Even if you've improved in nearly everything we still can't match him," Sakura said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I can match him," Naruto said and Sakura widened her eyes, but Naruto didn't leave her the time to be impressed.

"I just don't have the same experience that he does. If I did then we could take him on easily," Naruto said while Sakura widened her eyes again. What training did Naruto do to become like this?

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked and Naruto smiled a bit.

"Well let's see. My taijutsu is about equal to his thanks to my mother's training. He's better at using ninjutsu than any of us. He's smarter than Shikamaru. His sense of smell is better than Kiba's. He has the sharingan and a lot more experience than we do. Frankly the only thing we have more than him is your medical ninjutsu and my chakra reserves," Naruto assessed before Sakura pointed.

"What about your sword? Are you better than him at that?" Sakura asked and Naruto looked at his sword for a few minutes.

"Well Kaa-san told me that Kakashi-sensei did know kenjutsu at one point. I'd say I'm better than him since we haven't seen him pick up a sword in who knows how long," Naruto said and Sakura sighed.

"When you sound like that it's like we can't win," Sakura told the blonde, but Naruto's grin got bigger.

"Now I didn't say that Sakura. I might've been a goofball when we were younger, but thanks to Ero-sennin and Kaa-san I've learned a few things," Naruto said and whispered into Sakura's ear. The pink kunoichi widened her eyes before she stood to her feet and smiled at the blonde.

"Naruto, you really are the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja," Sakura said and Naruto stood to his feet. He quickly sheathed his sword and patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"Let's go get those bells," Naruto said and Sakura nodded.

Meanwhile hose watching were very impressed with Naruto and Sakura.

"They've really learned a lot. Still think he's a genin?" Jiraiya asked and Tsunade scoffed before turning to him.

"Genin? The brat could be jonin if he had the experience down. Whether he gets the bells or not he's all ready the best chunin by far," Tsunade said while Kushina shushed them.

"It's going to get good now dattebane," Kushina said and everyone turned their attention back to the woods.

Kakashi sighed as he rested near a tree. His outfit was worse for wear and he was tired. The jonin had overused the sharingan and he was losing chakra fast. He then went into his pouch, but shook his head.

"No I can't. It's not easy to read and stop them like last time, but I'm dying to see what it happens," Kakashi said as he sat in the forest. He stayed there for a few more minutes before his smelled Sakura and Naruto coming at him.

"Great, looks like the fights back on," Kakashi said as Naruto came out of the trees with Sakura right behind him. Naruto charged at Kakashi and tried to punch him, but Kakashi dodged the hit and tried to hit Naruto, but the blonde grabbed his fist and held it tight while Sakura held his other hand. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at why it was like this before Naruto grinned.

"You Kakashi-sensei, the boss like to start cool and end things with...a bang," the blonde said and Kakashi widened his eyes.

"_Naruto? He wouldn't dare!" _Kakashi said before he heard a sound.

"**Kai," **Naruto yelled and a massive explosion came across the forest making Kushina smile while Jiraiya sighed. Tsunade would really have some work to do when it was all over.

Naruto and Sakura walked up to a passed out Kakashi and smiled. This was a good day indeed.

**1 hour later**

Kakashi groaned and rubbed his head as he came to. He had a splitting headache and turned to see Naruto and Sakura grinning at him. Kakashi checked his side and saw that the bells were gone. Naruto and Sakura held the two and smiled.

"That's your defeat Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said and Sakura nodded with him.

"Naruto that was a nice trick. To mask us with clones to get close to Kakashi-sensei then have them explode. That was amazing. I can't believe you thought of that on the spot," Sakura said and Naruto grinned while Kakashi slowly got up.

"**Bakudan Bunshin( Explosion Clone). **I never would've suspected that. _Not since Itachi anyway_," Kakashi said keeping the last part to himself.

"Well I can honestly tell you that it worked out quite well," Naruto said as the others joined in.

"only cause I taught it to you sochi and you performed it magnificently," Kushina said wrapping Naruto in a hug that made the blonde blush from his mother's touch while Tsunade and Shizune tended to everyone's wounds.

"So Kakashi in your opinion how did they do?" Tsunade asked while Kakashi looked from Naruto to Sakura and back.

"They performed very well. I can honestly see their growth. Sakura is very unique and Naruto was amazing. With experience these two will go far. I honestly think that Naruto should be chunin mid-jonin if he had the experience," Kakashi said and Tsunade nodded. It was just as she thought. Kushina was really training her son, but Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya were still wondering how she was back and they would ask her or Naruto sometime, but now wasn't that time for that.

"Sakura that was a marvelous job as my apprentice. You performed nicely and made me proud," Tsunade said and Sakura bowed with her thanks. While Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You're still a brat, but I'm impressed with that fight. You really had been training for those two years. Now based on a lot of things that I've seen I know you're no genin. Heck, your almost hardly a chunin expect for the lack of experience so until you gain more I'd like to promote you from Genin to Chunin as of today. Congratulations brat," Tsunade said and the blonde's eyes gleamed. He then jumped up and down while everyone else smiled at him. It was then that Kushina got a gleam in her eyes before she snaked her arm around Naruto's neck.

"It's time to celebrate dattebane. We're all going out for ramen and Jiraiya's paying!" Kushina yelled while Jiraiya widened his eyes and dropped his jaw.

"I'll attend that party!" Tsunade said laughing as did everyone else in the field as Naruto looked at the starry sky.

"_How was that Shin?" _Naruto asked as he walked off the field with everyone else. Meanwhile the Shinigami made a small appearance as he watched Naruto and the others leave.

"**Very interesting Naruto-sama, but you still have a lot to learn. Still I'm decently impressed," **Shin said as he disappeared from view. Still no one knew what happened in Suna nor how it would spread the name of Naruto Uzumaki around the entire world.

* * *

_**KG: People I might try Your Fan Fiction . Com or something like that, but I'm not sure you. Just keep an eye open there just in case. Later.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**KG: Hey people I'm still not gone, but I won't hold my breath just yet. I've got nothing more to sat than that. Enjoy I guess.**_

* * *

Kushina woke up and rubbed her head. Everyone had stayed out late since Jiraiya 'treated' them all to ramen which in the end left him with barely any money at all. When Kushina had learned from Naruto how much money Jiraiya had hoarded off her son she made it her personal mission to have Jiraiya pay back that amount to Naruto. It amazed the woman that even when he treated them he still wasn't close to finishing his debt.

The Uzumaki woman soon turned her head to see that Naruto wasn't on his side of the bed and she frowned. It wasn't like him to get up before her, but she chalked that up to just wanting to see the sun rise in the morning. Kushina gave a slow yawn and leaned up from the bed.

"I wonder where Naru-kun is," she said and before long she got her answer when she saw the door open. The sight she saw made the woman blush as she saw Naruto come into the room shirtless while he wore a towel over his head. He was wearing some boxer shorts so it was mostly fine, but not for Kushina. The woman wanted to avert her eyes from the completely fit body that her son had. She felt herself entranced by his form as she looked at his arm muscles as well as his chest with his body being so much more developed. Kushina had never seen her son in such detail since he always had some form of clothing on when they slept, but Kushina wasn't thinking about that at the moment. She figured he had just come from the shower as the water dripping down his body was something to go by. It was probably the first time she had seen her son as more than a son at that moment. She saw a handsome man that she was sharing a bed with apparently.

"_I've never noticed it before, but Naru-kun is so-," _Kushina caught herself and widened her eyes. Immediately she averted her gaze out of embarrassment and slight shame. She was his mother. This was so wrong. There was no way she could think something like this.

Naruto watched his mother out of confusion for a few minutes before he walked up to her. Her sudden behavior worried him slightly and the blonde wondered if she was alright. He might have been confused about his slightly growing affection for his mother, but he was still her son and he figured he could still worry about her.

"Kaa-san are you okay? You're face is red," Naruto said suddenly invading her space and placing his hand on her forehead giving Kushina a frontal view of her son. The redhead mentally gulped and quickly stood to her feet surprising Naruto slightly.

"I-I'm fine Naru-kun. I'll go make breakfast now," Kushina said as she immediately grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her waist. Having done the action, she left the room as Naruto heard the rapid steps downstairs making the blonde more confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto wondered, but he didn't dwell on it long as he sat on the bed, but the whole thing went unnoticed by Kyuubi who was grinning like mad.

"_**I knew I was right. Oh this is gonna be so interesting. I hope the brat is prepared for this," **_Kyuubi thought before staying silent. Naruto sighed as he put on his black shirt and black pants. He opened his closet and took out his black shoes. He also covered the seal on his right arm with his wrist guards and strapped his sword to his back as he walked down the stairs.

Naruto saw his mother cooking in an apron and the blonde gulped. He heard her humming a soft tune as she set the table. He smelled the breakfast she made and sat down though as soon as he did his mother went silent making the blonde nervous.

"Kaa-san is something bothering you?" Naruto asked and Kushina sighed. She tried to forget the imagine in her head a few minutes ago, but it was very hard. She hadn't been with anyone for two years and she wondered about that. Not to mention she also felt that she was betraying Minato by having these feelings. She had to admit that for being half his age, Naruto was a lot more fit than Minato. Plus the whisker marks made him more cute.

"I'm fine Naru-kun. Here eat your breakfast," Kushina said as she avoided looking directly at Naruto's face. She couldn't bare the thought of seeing her son's piercing gaze on her which Naruto was doing. He seemed genuinely concerned, but he decided to stop and eat his breakfast which was rather more tense than pleasant. Neither Naruto nor Kushina could talk about anything that seemed of interest. Naruto because he was concerned about his mother and wanted to know what was wrong and Kushina for the less than motherly feelings she was starting to have for her son.

After the intense breakfast, Kushina went upstairs to get dressed while Naruto sat on the couch. He thought about his mother and why she was acting like she was, but he didn't get the chance to do that long as the door bell rang distracting Naruto from his thoughts. The blonde got up from the couch and opened the door. He saw Jiraiya standing there and wondered why he was here.

"Ero-sennin? What's up?" Naruto asked while Jiraiya sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Tsunade wants to see you and Kushina right now. She sounded pretty serious so I think you'd better go," Jiraiya said in a serious tone and Naruto nodded. At that time Kushina came down the stairs in some blue jeans and red sleeveless shirt.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" She asked as they closed the door and walked towards the Hokage mansion. Jiraiya an Kushina weren't sure what this was about, but Naruto rubbed the seal on his hand as he had an idea of what the Slug Princess wanted to talk about.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto, Kushina and Jiraiya came into the room to see Kakashi, Sakura, and Shizune also. Kakashi was leaning up against the wall while Sakura and Shizune were beside Tsunade.

"Alright Hime I brought them. Now can you tell us why you're so serious," Jiraiya said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Don't be so simple Jiraiya. You know your as curious as I am. I want to know how Kushina's alive. Not that I'm not happy to see her, but it's still an issue," Tsunade said making Naruto mentally gulp that she confirmed his theory. Kushina seemed to understand Naruto's problem. She still remembered Naruto's talk with her about how she was alive and while she couldn't believe it she knew he was right. She had seen the frustration in his eyes and racked her brain with something to say. Besides, no one would believe Naruto and not many people would want to see the Shinigami anyway.

"Well Hime I'll admit I'm curious, but sometimes it's best not to ask questions and just accept things," Jiraiya said to her. Normally he would've been on Naruto and Kushina about it since for two years they never explained anything, but to him that was their business and they would tell him if they wanted.

"I understand that Jiraiya, but I still must know. So what do the both of you know?" Tsunade asked while Kakashi and Sakura showed concern that Naruto might be in trouble. Naruto was in a wreck. His contract was a lot more frustrating to have.

"Well Baa-chan the thing is that-,"

"I had left Konoha," Kushina said interrupting Naruto. Jiraiya, Tsunade and the others turned to her and the redhead sighed. She looked at the ground and feigned some depression, but to everyone it was believable. Naruto figured his mother could be an actor maybe.

"I was told that Naruto didn't survive the extraction and I was already sad that Minato didn't make it so I left. I just found Naruto-kun two years ago in the plains of a town. I had was so happy to see him and I came back to get some answers," She said to everyone while she turned to Kakashi who raised an eyebrow while she advanced on him.

"And while we're on the subject Kakashi, please tell me what you've been teaching my son as a shinobi?" Kushina asked and Kakashi gulped. Sakura snickered and chuckled at her sensei. He really hadn't taught them much that she knew of. Teamwork and chakra control were it which was quite good, but it was also a failure since Sasuke had left.

"Umm I did like Minato-sensei did. He emphasized teamwork over anything and I was teaching that to Naruto and Sakura," Kakashi said while Kushina giggled. It was more strained than anything else as she grabbed Kakashi's collar.

"Kakashi, my son's taijutsu was atrocious when I taught him. He had virtually no ninjutsu techniques and his chakra control, while quite good, could've been better. It's nice that you focused on teamwork, but no individual has skills then teamwork is dead," Kushina said as she bonked Kakashi on the head. The jonin winced at the pain and rubbed his head while Kushina managed to take his orange book.

"And I told you to stop reading this stuff. You were too young to be reading it anyway!" Kushina said and Kakashi held his head down before a cough from Tsunade brought the woman back.

"Who told you that the extraction was a failure?" Tsunade asked and Kushina thought it over for a second.

"I don't remember. It was some doctor, but I don't remember the face anymore. It hardly matters to me anyway. I'm just happy to see my son," Kushina said with a bright smile across her face while Naruto nodded in agreement with her. They really didn't like to lie, but the situation sort of called for it and Naruto wasn't ready to reveal his contract just yet to everyone.

Tsunade and everyone else thought over her answer and they all seemed to be okay with it so Tsunade dropped it...for now. It was then that a chunin bursted through the door and bowed before Tsunade interrupting everyone.

"Hokage-sama urgent news from Suna!" The chunin said and Tsunade stood to her feet while everyone else widened their eyes.

"What is it?" she asked readily and the chunin gave her a scroll. Tsunade grabbed it into her hands and unfurled it. She read it and narrowed her eyes while she gritted her teeth.

"Baa-chan what's the problem?" Naruto asked and Tsunade glared at everyone in the room.

"It says that the Kazekage was kidnapped by Akatsuki," Tsunade said making Naruto gasp and so did everyone else.

"_Gaara," _The blonde thought and gritted his teeth while everyone was still in shock over the news.

"It seems that Akatsuki is on the move. It also shows how strong they are if they can take the Kazekage," Jiraiya said making Tsunade nod in agreement with him.

"Alright then Team seven this will be your first mission. I want you to go to Suna and find out all the details then find a way to get Gaara back. Also you must get there within three days since it says that Kankuro has been poisoned by one of the members. Sakura this will require you indefinitely," Tsunade said and Sakura nodded. Kushina came up and grinned.

"I think I should go to," she said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"I can't do that Kushina. You're not a shinobi of my village so it's not wise to do so," Tsunade said while Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding dattebane! Jiraiya told me about Akatsuki. Don't underestimate my skills Tsunade. You of all people know how strong I am. If nothing else then I'm insurance for Naruto-kun's team. Besides it was my understanding that a team was comprised of four people not three," Kushina said and Tsunade mentally cursed that she was right. She wanted to refute that, but without Sasuke then the team was incomplete even if Sakura and Naruto showed good teamwork.

"Come on Hime, I agree with Kushina. You could make her the replacement for Team seven. Her skills are too much of a waste to let her not do this. Besides besides Kakashi, she's the only one who can fight S-rank shinobi on your team. Naruto can hold them off, but he needs experience for that. Just let her go Hime," Jiraiya said and Tsunade growled. This was so much easier when stuff like this wasn't happening.

"Alright fine. I'll grant Kushina permission. We'll go into some detail when you come back. Now get going!" Tsunade said and everyone nodded. They quickly left the room while Tsunade massaged her temples.

_**With Team Seven**_

Kushina had run back to the house to change her clothes while the others were heading for the gates. They had everything they needed now they were waiting for Kushina to arrive.

"I can't believe they managed to take Gaara. We've got to hurry," Naruto said growling while Sakura tried to calm him down, but she knew it was right. Kakashi sighed with a nod and before long Kushina came back. She was wearing some blue shorts and shin guard shoes while she wore a black shirt with mesh armor underneath it. She was carrying a sword on her back and ran past them.

"Come on let's go. No time to lose dattebane," she said and headed into the trees. Naruto quickly followed her and so did Kakashi and Sakura. The four quickly rushed through the trees, but they watched as Naruto quickly passed Kushina and started to dash off in the direction of Suna. Kakashi would've told Naruto to slow down and stay with them, but Kushina was right on his tail and he always knew about the Uzumaki woman's talent for sensory so they were fine.

"Sochi slow down. We won't get there in a day even with your speed and my speed. Besides you have to remember that Kakashi and Sakura aren't as fast as us," Kushina said and Naruto gritted his teeth. He sighed and let up on his speed enough for Kakashi and Sakura to catch up to him.

"Naruto calm down. We'll save Gaara," Sakura said and Naruto narrowed his eyes as they all rushed through the trees.

"I know, but I just hate them. Akatsuki thinking they can just do that. I hate it," Naruto said his eyes turning red. Kushina lowered her eyes when she saw that her son might have lost a good friend. Sakura and Kakashi frowned when they saw him in distress, but they all continued to run for Sunagakure.

It had been over half an hour since they started running before Sakura looked at the ground.

"Hey guys wait a minute. There's Temari-san," Sakura said and everyone shot towards the ground. Temari turned around to see the four coming up to her and waved as they got closer to her.

"Hey guys, what are you doing all the way out here?" she asked smiling at them, but everyone was too serious and she noticed that.

"We're on our way to Suna Temari-san. Gaara's been kidnapped," Sakura said and Temari widened her eyes. The silence reigned in the forest as she tried to understand Sakura's words.

"He's been kidnapped?" Temari asked and Sakura nodded.

"Also Kankuro-san's been poisoned. We're going to Suna right now," Sakura said and Temari nodded with them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asked as she rushed off with Team seven following her. Everyone rushed towards Suna and wasted no time in trying to get there either.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

Deidara and Sasori came into a secret cavern and dropped Gaara on the ground. He was passed out from the fight he had with Deidara while the two Akatsuki members sat down in front of the astral projections of the other members.

"Jinchuuriki take down hmm. He was kind of a pain," Deidara said while Sasori sighed.

"You didn't have to bring attention to us though. That stupid explosion nearly had ever Suna nin on us. You should be lucky that we got away," Sasori said and Deidara waved him off.

"Please art is an explosion Sasori my man. It's an instant affect of beauty," Deidara said and Sasori rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Wrong Deidara. Art is to be preserved for all to enjoy," Sasori said and most of Akatsuki watched them bicker before their leader had enough.

"Sasori, Deidara that's enough! We will begin the extraction of the Ichibi jinchuuriki. It will take three days to do so rest up and then we will start immediately," he said making Deidara and Sasori nod in agreement with him. The two rested in the cave so they could replenish their chakra for the extraction process.

_**Two Days Later**_

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kushina and Temari all arrived in Suna and were immediately briefed by Baki about the events. He told them how Gaara fought hard and even managed to protect the village from destruction by the Akatsuki. He also said how Kankuro followed them, but fell ill to a deadly poison that would end his life if Sakura didn't hurry. On that note, Sakura quickly assembled the medical staff of Suna and started to work on Kankuro while she had managed to get an antidote for the poison form Suna's greenhouse.

Meanwhile Naruto, Kakashi, and Kushina were sitting in the lobby of the room waiting for Sakura's verdict. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently and the only reason that he wasn't ranting his head off was because his mother kept calming him down enough to prevent him from doing so.

"To think that Kankuro went down is quite a shock. Not to mention that he didn't even prove to be a challenge to them. It shows how terrifying Akatsuki is," Kakashi said making Naruto and Kushina nod with him. It was then that they turned to see a white haired woman next walking up to them while she squinted her eyes at him.

"That's him. The White Fang of Konoha," she said as she charged the jonin. Kakashi widened his eyes, but Naruto intercepted the woman and matched her blow for blow that she would've tried to deal to Kakashi.

"Hey why are you you targeting Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked while the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Kakashi? He's not the White Fang of Konoha?" the woman asked and Naruto shook his head while Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm that was my father. I'm sorry if I confused you," Kakashi said while the woman's brother came up behind her.

"Nee-chan you're mistaken. You should apologize to them," the old man said while the woman chuckled with a hoarse laugh.

"Sorry about that I was playing dumb hehe," She said making Naruto, Kakashi, and Kushina look at her weirdly before the Uzumaki gasped and stood to her feet.

"You're Chiyo. I remember you from one of my missions to Suna. You were the only woman who actually scolded me for something," Kushina said as Chiyo turned to her. She looked at the red hair and slim figure and also widened her eyes.

"Is that the same brat I've seen? Kushina you're still as young as ever. How have you been?" Chiyo said as she and Kushina shook hands.

"I've been...great. Completely revived," Kushina said with a smile and Chiyo nodded leaving Naruto and Kakashi in the dark about how Kushina knew the woman.

"Oh Naruto-kun this is Chiyo. One of Suna's greatest puppet wielders during her time and she might still be. I had a mission to do with my squad and I encountered her. I tell you she was no joke dattebane," Kushina said and Chiyo chuckled.

"You still say that when you're excited huh?" Chiyo asked and Kushina blushed with a small smile.

"So I here that you are after my foolish grandson. I hate to think he did this. He really has no respect for this village. I introduced him to puppetry to help him with his parents being alone. How is Kankuro doing?" Chiyo asked and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know Sakura is in there now. We might know soon," Kakashi said and Chiyo sighed.

"Well if Tsunade's not doing then she has her apprentice doing it then. I still think you shouldn't be interfering in Suna business Kushi-brat," Chiyo said and Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Baa-chan. Just accept our help and we'll get your Kazekage back," Kushina said and Chiyo simply sighed with a nod.

It was a few more hours, but Sakura came out with sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Sigh, well I managed to get rid of all the poison and Kankuro is resting at the moment. I gave him the cure and made three vials just in case. If we want to catch up to Gaara-san I think we should do it now," Sakura said making everyone nod.

"And I'm coming with you people. I can handle myself and I'll deal with Sasori. He's become too much of a problem and I need to correct him now," Chiyo said and while everyone else wanted to retort her she left them no room for argument.

"Alright the sun is still high in the sky so we should get going right now," Kushina said and everyone nodded in agreement with her.

_**Back In Konoha, With Tsunade**_

"I'm sending you four as backup to Team seven. They probably don't need it, but with Akatsuki you can't be too careful so I want you to back them up when you meet up with them," Tsunade said to all the members of Team Gai. The jonin leader nodded and held a thumbs up.

"Alright you guys we need to make it there now. A day ago Kakashi sent us a messenger bird telling us where to meet up. We will head there now. With any luck we'll get there in a day," Gai said before Lee interrupted.

"No sensei we can get there in half a day if we push ourselves," Lee said and Tenten sighed while rubbing the back of her head.

"Come on you two. It takes at least two days to get there. I'm surprised that Kakashi and his group made it to Suna in two days. They must've really been in a hurry," Tenten said while Neji nodded.

"Look the longer we talk the better the enemy's chances are. Let's go," Neji said and everyone nodded. They quickly left the village with Gai leading the three towards the possible place where Akatsuki was due to intel received to them.

_**With Team seven**_

Everyone was currently packing up their stuff. They were all heading for the desert as Naruto looked up at the sky.

"_Gaara, I'll save you. I swear it!" _Naruto said and immediately Kakashi stood in front of everyone and rubbed his head.

"Our allies' Kazekage has been taken. Well will get him back now," Kakashi said and everyone nodded. They ran off towards the place where some Suna shinobi had pinpointed a spot where they saw the two Akatsuki members go.

"Alright then, let's go now. I don't want to let them go," Naruto said glaring coldly as everyone ran a little faster. Chiyo and Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion. They both didn't know why the blonde could care so much about someone else or even how he could go so fast. Kushina quickly kept up with Naruto as they ran through the desert and a good pace for everyone and continued to run.

_**In The Cave**_

The Akatsuki were currently taking the chakra of the Ichibi from Gaara's body and it was all being consumed into the statue behind them. They had been doing this for a long time, but no one was exhausted just yet.

"How long have we been at this?" Deidara asked while Sasori sighed at him.

"We're almost done. Stop complaining. Those shinobi who followed us are sure to alert their allies. We'll be in for a fight if we don't finish," Sasori said while the leader turned to two of the members, one with red eyes and the other with shark skin.

"Itachi, Kisame if anyone tries to come here then stop them," he said and they both nodded.

"This is starting to get good. Right Itachi-san?" Kisame said as they disappeared from view leaving the rest to everyone else.

"Well on the off chance that they do meet us we'll just have to show them what we've got right Sasori my man?" Deidara asked and Sasori just as easily nodded.

"Don't underestimate them. It will soon be time to collect the other jinchuuriki as well," the leader said and everyone nodded in agreement with him as they continued to take the bijuu from Gaara and with it his life.

_**With Team seven**_

If anyone could say anything about Naruto then they could at least say that he was crazy fast now. He was quite far ahead of everyone except Kushina who was the only one who could stay with her son. Chiyo, Sakura and Kakashi stayed at a slower pace. They had been running without a break for about four hours and they had just exited the desert and into the trees of a small valley.

"Naruto-kun slow down," Kushina said trying to clam her son, but the blonde got his hotheadedness from his mother and she knew that.

"We have to get to Gaara Kaa-san, I know what I can do to help him, but I'd rather he not die at all. Gaara's been alone Kaa-san. A lot longer than me. He had no one and his village hated him. He's finally the Kazekage and these bastards want to take him because of the problem inside him," Naruto said, but unknown to him the three behind the mother and son were listening also.

"Tell me boy. Why do you care so much about Gaara? He's not even from your village," Chiyo said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. He's the same as me. Tell me, when you people put Shukaku inside him did you ever think about how he felt? How Gaara would be affected by it? You only saw a chance to contain a monster and turn Gaara into a sacrifice. I don't like it. Not at all," Naruto said and Chiyo held her head down. Sakura was about to scold Naruto for that, but Kakashi stopped her.

"Naruto's right. Something like this shouldn't have been done, but it was," Kakashi said and Sakura turned to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what did Naruto mean by saying that Gaara was the same as him?" Sakura asked and Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"A Jinchuuriki. It means a living sacrifice. Naruto knows Gaara's pain because he's also a jinchuuriki," Kakashi said making Sakura and Chiyo widen their eyes. They both looked at Naruto in awe and shock before Sakura turned back to her sensei.

"So...which one does he have?" Sakura asked though if she remembered her history which she was known for back in the academy then she would've guessed.

"The Kyuubi no Yoko. The one that attacked Konoha 16 years ago," Kakashi said and Sakura stared at Naruto. She just felt ashamed of the way she acted back in her youth.

"_He's been that way all his life and he has the time to care for someone else. I can't believe it," _Sakura thought while Chiyo was thinking over some things that concerned her as she looked at Naruto.

It took a little longer, but they managed to make it to the plains of a grassy field and the sight they saw shocked him. Naruto narrowed his eyes while Kakashi stood forward.

"Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi said while Itachi looked at the ground and felt like he just received a blast from the past when he saw Kushina. He raised and eyebrow while Kushina tried to keep her emotions under control. She remembered Itachi, but she would never imagine that this would happen. Itachi was an S-rank criminal.

"Well Naruto-kun you've grown and you brought an unexpected guest. How are you Kushina-san?" Itachi asked while Kushina narrowed her eyes even more.

"I'm fine Itachi, but not the same I could say for you. Mikoto must be crushed to know your doing this," Kushina said while Itachi brushed a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"It hardly matters anymore. In case you didn't know it, the Uchiha clan is gone," Itachi said and Kushina widened her eyes. She never heard that from anyone. Though she did wonder why it was so vacant when she passed by it with Naruto that one time. She never imagined that Mikoto and the entire clan was gone.

"Their gone? Who killed them?" Kushina asked and Itachi sighed. He really didn't want to talk about his past at the moment, but this seemed to be a special occasion.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? Since besides my little brother that I'm the only Uchiha alive. The rumors also say that only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha so what do you think Kushina-san?" Itachi asked and Kushina narrowed her eyes even more. Her chakra flared while Naruto's did also. Kakashi narrowed his eye at the Uchiha and sighed. He was about to fight, but Kushina held up her hand.

"Kakashi save your chakra. I've fought plenty of Uchiha before," Kushina said and Naruto turned to her.

"Not without me Kaa-san. Two Uzumaki are better than one Uchiha if you know what I mean," Naruto said and Kushina smiled. So on that note Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo decided to stay back and while they wanted to pass Itachi they were reluctant to leave Naruto and Kushina alone since if Naruto was anything like his mother then this would need looking after.

"So I get two Uzumaki for the price of one. Alright then show me how much you've improved Naruto-kun,"Itachi said to him. Naruto's eyes shadowed his eyes and the blonde almost reached for his sword, but stopped. He didn't want to completely rely on his kenjutsu. The blonde turned to his mother and she nodded with him. They both turned back to Itachi and immediately took their taijutsu stance. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Naruto closed his eyes and channeled chakra to his feet. The blonde dashed for Itachi in an instant making the Uchiha slightly surprised as he blocked a punch from the blind.

"Well you got faster," Itachi said and Naruto smiled.

"That's not the only thing I've learned," Naruto said before Itachi dodged out of sheer luck a kick that was sent to his side. He saw a clone beside the blonde and raised an eyebrow.

"When did he make a clone?" Itachi wondered, but he heard a distant spiraling as he looked up into the air to see Naruto and another clone making the rasengan. The blonde grinned as he slammed the rasengan into Itachi's body, but widened his eyes when he saw it move as he slammed it into the ground making a large explosion.

"You've really grown Naruto-kun," Itachi said and Naruto eyes glowed red. The blonde turned to Itachi and smiled.

"Well I at least avoided that genjutsu you tried on me. Thank goodness Kaa-san drilled into me things like that," Naruto said while Itachi went through his handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Itachi yelled sending a giant fireball at Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura expected Naruto to use his sword and that weird technique he did the last time, but the blonde didn't draw his sword. In fact, Naruto went through his own handsigns and yelled out in turn.

"**Katon: Kōgi no Arashi( Fire Release: Firestorm)," **Naruto yelled and the two fires collided making a massive fire over the trees while Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"He's not the same as before," Itachi said, but he looked inside the flames and saw Kushina running for him. Her sword took the fire with her as she dashed out. Itachi took out a kunai to quickly intercept the Uzumaki woman, but Kushina did a handsign and immediately Itachi found himself dodging chakra chains left and right. Kushina used her speed to appear behind Itachi, but the Uchiha saw it coming and blocked Kushina's sword with his kunai however he didn't see the smile on her face as Naruto came out of the fire and grabbed Itachi. The Uchiha widened his eyes for a split second before he turned back to Kushina.

"You're good, but I will show you that you can't beat me," Itachi said and immediately he dissipated into a crow substitution while Naruto and Kushina backed away from him. Kakashi, Sakura, and Chiyo watched the two fight and marveled at them. Naruto was only a recently promoted chunin and yet he fought Itachi like any other person. It was all thanks to his mother's training. Naruto could definitely say that much. He could only imagine if he was wasting chakra by getting hit by Itachi's genjutsu and succumbing to whatever attack he would use against the blonde.

"Naruto-kun are you tired?" Kushina asked while Naruto scoffed.

"Come on Kaa-san I should be asking you that dattebayo," Naruto told her and Kushina giggled. Itachi's sharingan flared before Kushina sheathed her sword. She closed her eyes for a few seconds of focus and nodded.

"Go sochi," Kushina said as she launched chakra chains at Itachi. Naruto grinned and jumped on top of one and then the other. He quickly made a kage bunshin and with a twist of her chain, Kushina sent Naruto high into the sky making Itachi's eyes slightly wince as the blonde was covered by the sun.

"Well you do live up to your reputation of being the Red Death," Itachi said and Kushina smiled.

"Well I'm happy you remember my title," Kushina said and ran at Itachi. The two engaged in a quick taijutsu fight with Kushina giving more hits and Itachi to block them. It was then that Kushina managed to grab Itachi with one of her chains and smiled.

"Go on sochi. Show your new rasengan," Kushina yelled and Itachi looked up to see a blazing fireball in Naruto's hands as the blonde yelled.

"**Oodama Goen Rasengan( Giant Flame Rasengan)," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the ball into Itachi while Kushina substituted with a log as Itachi seemingly took the blunt of the explosion. The dust and dirt picked up around the area while Kakashi, Sakura, and Chiyo covered their eyes.

"What power!" Sakura said while Kakashi opened his eye.

"That rasengan. It's Jiraiya-sama's technique, but Naruto made it his own by expanding the ball making it more powerful. He's amazing," Kakashi said as everyone came from hiding while Naruto stood over Itachi, but the blonde wasn't happy. He looked downright pissed off if nothing else.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked and Naruto gritted his teeth.

"It's not Itachi," Naruto said and Chiyo narrowed her eyes.

"We were played. This is a type of summoning. Using a soul to replace someone else's. We were stalled. We must be close so let's go. I still can't believe that one of our councilmen was the sacrifice," Chiyo said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He and the others quickly ran off.

_**With Team Gai**_

Everyone huffed as they leaned over the destroyed body of Kisame. They had been running for the location at an intense speed and had been running for at least a day and a half. They had left Konoha while Kakashi and his team were still in Suna and quickly made it to the point, but they had been using solider pills to push themselves. They were only to provide backup, but due to Tsunade's late actions in signing a team they had to hurry to close the time gap.

"This man he looks like-," Tenten started, but Neji stopped her.

"We can continue that later. We need to meet up with everyone else," Neji said and Tenten nodded. Gai and Lee nodded also. They all sighed and rested for a bit to catch their breath.

"Gai-sensei what was that technique you used?" Lee asked while Neji clarified.

"Asa Kujaku( Morning Peacock). I saw Gai-sensei use it only once for training. It's a never strong taijutsu move," Neji said and Gai nodded.

"Which is why I can't use it too often. Now then let's get going," Gai said and the four quickly dashed off for the meet up point.

_**Inside the Cave**_

Itachi and Kisame came back and both weren't happy in the least.

"Itachi, Kisame we're done here. Have you found anything?" Sasori asked and Itachi nodded.

"Konoha is coming and approaching fast. They will be here in about 8 minutes so I suggest you two get ready or take the Ichibi jinchuuriki's body somewhere else. Their bringing the Kyuubi jinchuuriki with them," Itachi said while the other members narrowed their eyes They couldn't handle another jinchuuriki for the moment, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Itachi, tell Deidara and Sasori about the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," their leader said and Itachi turned to Deidara and Sasori. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and thought over his words. He thought back to his past experience with Naruto and gave them the type of person Itachi thought he was.

"He's the one who's arrogant. He's also the one to speak the loudest and quick to anger," Itachi said while Deidara sweatdropped.

"Is that all? Not very specific is it hmm," Deidara said and Itachi kept his cold glare.

"It matters not. You will know him when you see him," Itachi said and on that note everyone vanished from view leaving Deidara and Sasori with a dead Gaara on the ground.

_**Back with Team seven**_

Naruto and the others came towards a small ravine with a red tower over a large boulder. They looked at it for a bit and narrowed their eyes.

"So Gaara is behind that wall huh?" Naruto said and Kakashi nodded. Sakura tightened her gloves and was about to strike the boulder, but Kushina stopped her.

"Why'd you stop me?" Sakura asked and Kushina pointed to the seal on the rock. Sakura stared at it for a few minutes while Kushina explained.

"That seal is special. It will prevent even you with Tsunade' strength from breaking that boulder, but that seal is complex. It will keep you from destroying that boulder. Minato was the best of us, but I was a fuinjutsu expert also. If I'm not mistaken then the there should be four other seals in contrary to this one, but it seems that there's a fail safe in them," Kushina said and soon everyone saw two people jump down.

"We ran all the way over here and we still got here before you guys. Man you're all slow," Tenten said while Lee came up to Naruto.

"Naruto-san you've really grown. How are you my youthful friend?" Lee asked and Naruto grinned.

"Hey Bushy Brows, I'm good. You, Neji and Tenten have been grown also," Naruto said, but it was then that he noticed Tenten eyeing him up and down.

"Nice outfit Naruto. Your attire really has changed a lot since we last saw you," Tenten said wondering if Naruto was up for grabs. Naruto chuckled then turned to Neji. The two shared a friendly greeting while Gai looked at Kushina.

"I-Is it really- you can't possibly be-," He stuttered, but Kushina smiled.

"Can we save the greetings for later. We have a Kazekage to save," Kushina said to them and everyone nodded.

"We came to the same conclusion about the seals as you, but we didn't know of any fail safe. What fail safe could it have?" Gai asked and Kushina narrowed her eyes. She looked at the seal intently and grinned.

"Whoever did this has an adequate knowledge of fuinjutsu. It was designed, when all of these were ripped at the same time, to create a sort of clone that would be an exact replica of yourself. The only reason I know that is because of the way the seal is placed. You can see that it was meant to be another distraction, but it will be fine. If I make four clones then they can take the seals off then disperse leaving the fail safe as a shattered trap," Kushina said, but Gai shook his head.

"No Kushina-san. My team is meant for back up. We'll head for the locations. We've were able to rest while you guys tried to get here. We'll be fine if we be careful," Gai told them. Kushina narrowed her eyes and was about to retort, but Naruto stopped her and the Uzumaki woman relented with a simple nod.

"Alright then let's go," Gai said as immediately the four of them ran off towards their destinations. Neji had been able to pinpoint them with his byakugan and knowing the fail safe trap they were all going to take their necessary precautions while Team seven and Chiyo waited for them to signal that they were ready.

It took about five to six minutes, but all of team Gai found their appropriate seals. They all grabbed an edge of the seals and got ready.

"Is everyone ready?" Gai said though his hid mic and everyone nodded. Tenten pulled her seal off along with Lee, Neji, Gai and Kakashi at the exact same time.

"Go Sakura," Kakashi said and jumped away. Sakura grinned and channeled her chakra to her fist. She charged the boulder and slammed it open revealing the Akatsuki inside. The five charged in to see Deidara and Sasori next to Gaara's body and both Akatsuki members grinned.

"Well well it seems that we have a little party going on right Sasori my man?" Deidara asked and Sasori nodded. He then saw Chiyo looking at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Well I didn't expect you to come here Baa-chan," Sasori said and Chiyo narrowed her eyes at him also.

"So many years since I've seen you. Still working with puppets huh?" Chiyo asked and Sasori nodded.

"Well of course. After all, you are the one who taught me all that I know," Sasori said as Deidara slapped Gaara's cold cheek.

"It seems that you might be a little too late. We had our fun with him now then I'll be taking him with me. _Let's see if the Kyuubi jinchuuriki will react to this," _Deidara said with the last part being his thoughts. Sasori watched for any of the obvious signs also that Itachi mentioned.

Naruto gritted his teeth and balled his fist. His eyes were red with anger. He saw Gaara's motionless body on the ground and tried to keep his anger under control. He would've yelled, but a worry sign from Kushina told him not to and the blonde resisted with all his might to simply wait it out.

"Well anyway I'm gonna take him now," Deidara said as he made a clay bird that snatched Gaara into its mouth and ran off from the cave leaving Sasori alone.

"Take care of them Sasori hmm," Deidara said and got away or at least he wanted to before Naruto ran off after him. He wasn't about to let Gaara get away from him and Kushina told Kakashi to go after him just in the case of a mother worrying for her son to which Kakashi readily agreed and ran away after Naruto leaving the three women alone with Sasori.

"So I get the women. How boring," Sasori said while Kushina stepped forward.

"Oh don't worry. We'll be more than enough for you," Kushina said making Sakura and Chiyo nod in agreement with the Uzumaki woman.

"Kushina, Sakura be careful. All his weapons have been coated in poison that can numb your body in minutes and without proper treatment it can kill you in three days," Chiyo said making Sakura a little tense while Kushina didn't seem to mind at all.

"So we just don't have to get hit then," Kushina said and Chiyo nodded.

"Don't think it will be that easy," Sasori said as he threw his tail back. He launched it at Kushina and the redhead easily dodged it while wasting no effort at all. Chiyo grinned and looked at her grandson.

"You better go all out Sasori or Kushina will kill you," the elderly woman said and Sasori narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do. Deidara and I have somewhere to be and I don't like waiting to do something. Now then I might turn you three into puppets yourselves," Sasori said and Kushina grinned while Sakura stood beside her.

"Let's see you try it," Kushina said and both charged at the puppet master. Sasori swiped his tail at Kushina, but the Uzumaki woman jumped over it effortlessly. She had been dodging faster attacks all her life so this was almost nothing new, but she knew that this was just getting started. Sakura jumped in the air and tried to hit the puppet, but Sasori quickly moved out of the way which surprised Sakura since the puppet's body seemed sluggish at best.

"It's not that easy," Sasori told them in his gruff voice, but he didn't looked behind him as Kushina slashed at his puppet with her sword making it break in pieces. Sasori managed to react in time as he jumped out of his creation.

"So finally showing us the real you huh Sasori?" Chiyo asked and Sasori chuckled. He was a young man with red hair and semi-small build.

"Well it might be interesting after all. I never thought that Hiruko would be gone so easily. It was a great puppet, but slow. Oh well I guess I'll give you three a show. Try not to die since no one has lived long enough for me to have fun with this one," Sasori said as he pulled out a scroll. Instantly there was a puff while Chiyo widened her eyes. Kushina seemed genuinely surprised, but the only one who didn't see anything out of the ordinary was Sakura, but that was to be expected.

"Sasori, what have you done!" Chiyo yelled as Sasori maneuvered the puppet behind him.

"Use every available resource right Chiyo-baachan. I hope you'll treat the Kazekage with respect," Sasori said and blackish sand oozed out of the puppets mouth.

"The Sandaime Kazekage. Known for his Iron Sand. All the elemental nations heard about his disappearance. So it was it was you huh?" Kushina asked and Sasori nodded.

"He makes a better puppet that a living soul doesn't he?" Sasori asked while Chiyo took out a scroll. It instantly poofed also and out came two puppets that made Sasori narrow his eyes.

"So you did bring those things," Sasori said and Chiyo nodded.

"You should know. They were the first puppets you made. The Mother puppet and the Father puppet," Chiyo said to him.

"Those things are an eyesore," Sasori said while Kushina and Sakura stepped forward.

"Well eyesore or not we're taking you down and we'll save Gaara-san," Sakura said while Sasori chuckled like he just heard something ridiculous.

"Well it's good that you want to think that, but I have things to do. So on that note, let's get started with the show," Sasori said putting his puppet in attack mode.

"Let's see an S-rank criminal with a Kazekage for a puppet against a medic with insane strength, a old puppet master woman, and a kenjutsu woman. Not bad dattebane," Kushina said as the battle between them and Sasori began to start.


	8. Chapter 8

_**With Naruto and Kakashi**_

Naruto and Kakashi had left Kushina, Sakura, and Chiyo to run after Deidara who held Gaara in his clutches. The blonde was quickly getting irritated at this game of cat and mouse with the Akatsuki member and Kakashi knew that for a fact. He could tell that Naruto was really trying to catch up to the Akatsuki member and he was actually starting to leave the jonin behind.

"_Naruto, if he doesn't slow down we'll be separated by the distance," _Kakashi thought while Deidara looked behind him to see Naruto still keeping up with him. He chuckled and a small grin appeared on his face.

"I still don't know which of them is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, but that if I don't then I'll just capture them both hmmm," Deidara said to himself as he put his hand in his pouch.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and could tell he was going to try something soon. He then looked behind him and noticed that he had put a bit of distance between himself and Kakashi. Naruto was starting to curse his speed and turned his attention back to Deidara.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **_Naruto said in thought and immediately a clone appeared next to him. The clone grabbed his arm while Naruto used his other to take out his sword. The clone flung the blonde straight at Deidara while Naruto went through multiple handsigns.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled sending a fierce wind crashing into Deidara clay bird knocking it into a side of the cliffs. Deidara cursed when he saw Naruto in the air, but the blonde wasn't finished as he grabbed his sword and just like with Kakashi the jonin could swear that Naruto commanded the waters to dance around him as the blonde gritted his teeth at Deidara.

"**Uzu no Fukusu: Dai Uzumaki Ikari," **Naruto yelled as he charged at Deidara. The Akatsuki looked up and widened his eyes when he saw Naruto coming for him.

"Oi oi this isn't good hmm," Deidara said as took out a piece of clay. He formed it in the shape of r a small bird and grinned.

"Don't get cocky brat," Deidara said and Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw Deidara throw the bird at him while he held up a handsign.

"Art is...an explosion. **Katsu," **Deidara yelled as the bird exploded in front of Naruto, but before it did explode the blonde made another clone and it grabbed his arm to take him away from the damage while stopped his attack and backflipped away from Deidara.

"You're gonna had Gaara to me right now!" Naruto yelled making Deidara chuckle. The blonde was gonna realize that his coming here was a waste of time.

"Oh well I guess no is the time to capture him," Deidara said as he made another bird and took off. Naruto cursed at him for leaving, but he also noticed that Kakashi had managed to catch up to him.

"Naruto, calm down. We'll get Gaara, but first we have to do something about him," Kakashi said and Naruto nodded in agreement before he saw the mysteriously gleam in Kakashi's eye.

"Have you got something planned?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded. It would drain his chakra, but it would be worth it he figured.

"That's right, but be patient with me Naruto. This is going take some time," Kakashi said and Naruto gave a hesitant nod. He remembered that his mother taught him that waiting for an attack was better than any charge that someone could do.

"Alright sensei, but let's go before we lose him," Naruto said and the two ran off with Naruto staying a bit ahead of Kakashi, but not enough to make him be too far ahead like last time.

"_Don't worry Gaara. I'll definitely save you. I know it," _Naruto said in thought as the two Konoha shinobi caught up to Deidara.

_**With Kushina, Sakura and Chiyo**_

All three girls were currently evading Sasori's Iron Sand and the Kazekage puppet. Chiyo and her mastery over her own puppets seemed to be a good mach against the Sandaime Kazekage. Sakura had tried to use her insane strange to punch the puppet, but it was too fast. However it wasn't nearly as fast as Kushina.

The redhead could easily keep up with the puppet and dodged all it's attack wonderfully. Sasori was really having a hard time against the three. There fight had taken over an hour currently and he grinned when he saw Chiyo huffing.

"Old age caught up with you Chiyo-baachan," Sasori said as he sent his puppet as her. Sakura gasped while Kushina quickly intercepted the attack with her sword. She then noticed the sand oozing from its mouth and glared at Sasori.

"You really are cocky with this Sandaime puppet. Why don't I just restrain him?" Kushina asked and Sasori wondered what she meant, but then chain came from the ground and constricted Sasori's puppet. Sakura and Chiyo watched in absolute amazement. It had been a long time since Chiyo had seen that technique. It wasn't even really a technique. Kushina just had very special chakra which was able to do something like this.

Sasori widened his eyes while Kushina turned to Sakura.

"What are you waiting for dattebane. Punch it now!' Kushina commanded and Sakura immediately charged at the puppet, but Sasori grinned. They were underestimating him and his puppet too much and the same quickly formed around his puppet while Sakura quickly punched it. The sand shook for a bit, but it didn't break making her gasp.

"Don't act so arrogant. Now then it's my turn," Sasori said as a large ball of iron sand was launched into the air. Sakura and Kushina watched it, but soon the sand split into and rained down on them all. Kushina gritted her teeth and quickly made four clones before they each took a sword and assumed one of Kushina's greatest techniques for kenjutsu.

"I thank my sochi for this new technique of mine," Kushina said as she and her clones quickly spun while they each deflected the thousands of sand needles.

"**Hijutsu Uzumaki no Kenjutsu: Senken no Mai (Hidden Sword Technique of the Uzumaki: Dance of the Thousand Swords," **Kushina yelled as she and her clones sometimes clashed creating multiple streaks that also deflected the needles also. Kushina and Naruto had made this technique together during the blonde's two years of training. Kushina had like the idea at the time. It took some of the principles of the Hyuuga's Kaiten which focused on releasing chakra from around the body and while the sword clanged against each other the added chakra would make the random streaks that swords normally created much stronger than usual.

Sasori, Sakura, and Chiyo were all still amazed while the two latter were dodging them also. Soon the hail for iron needles stopped and Kushina along with her clones stopped spinning. The redhead rubbed her head for a bit. The downside to the technique was a slight loss of balance for a few minutes.

"She's amazing," Sakura said and Chiyo nodded in agreement with the apprentice to Tsunade.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Kushina's graceful swordplay. If she taught her son then he must be quite exceptional also," Chiyo said and Sakura nodded in agreement with her.

When Kushina' regained her sense of balanced she turned to Sasori and grinned. She knew about Chiyo's hidden ability and wondered why she wasn't using it. Maybe if she and Sakura agreed to it then it would be alright.

"Chiyo-baachan I think you should start getting serious. It's time you use _all _your resources if you can," Kushina said and Chiyo widened her eyes. She sighed with a small smile on her face. She knew Kushina was right and got to her feet.

"I suppose you're right Kushina," Chiyo said as she brought the Mother and Father puppet back to her side. She then managed to connect chakra strings to all of Kushina's body while she then connected them to Sakura making Sasori narrow his eyes.

"So we're doing that huh? Well that's fine with me. I can finally cut loose also. I haven't used myself in quite a good long time," Sasori said as he took off his cloak revealing the puppet-like body he had. Chiyo widened her eyes at his body while Kushina and Sakura were more or less amazed by it.

"Sasori...you would go that far?" Chiyo asked and Sasori gave an apathetic smile.

"I will never die nor will I ever need anything. Puppets are art and art is everlasting. I've become a puppet therefore I am immortal. It's a amazement to become art isn't it?" Sasori asked as he took out a scroll with the Sandaime puppet continued to ooze chakra.

"Chiyo-baachan I know you have those puppets with you. The puppets you used to take down an entire country," Sasori said making Chiyo slightly nervous. It was then that hundreds of puppets flew out of the scrolls and Sasori used them also with multiple chakra strings.

"But I used these to conquer an entire nation. Add to the fact that I still have the Kazekage out then your death is certain," Sasori said as all his puppets came down. Kushina grinned she turned to Chiyo. The woman sighed and released Kushina, but not Sakura.

"Sakura, ten is my limit, but all my puppets will be needed. I want you to stay back while Kushina and I handle this," Chiyo said, but Sakura shook her head. She wouldn't sit on the sidelines anymore like she did in the past.

"I can fight too. I'll take car of myself. Just help us beat him," Sakura said and Chiyo nodded. She quickly detached the chakra strings from Sakura and the Mother-Father puppets making them drop to the ground. She pulled out a scroll and ten puppets in white robes came out.

"**Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu( White Secret Technique: Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets)," **Chiyo said and everyone was ready for a fight.

_**With Naruto and Kakashi**_

Naruto and Kakashi were running after Deidara currently while Kakashi opened his eyes. Naruto gasped as he saw Kakashi's sharingan shift into a different shape. The blonde was confused, but didn't say anything as Kakashi had to concentrate.

"This requires precision and timing. Now then watch carefully," Kakashi said and Naruto watched as a small hole appeared near Deidara. The blonde widened his eyes when he saw his arm getting sucked in.

"What is this thing? It's sucking me in," Deidara said as he tried to get away from it, but it held a tight hold on him. Naruto gasped as he saw Deidara's arm snap off. It was like a black hole of some kind. Naruto could only be happy that Kakashi didn't try that on him and Sakura when they fought him. Kakashi strained his eyes to focus on Deidara's form for a little longer before he closed his eyes from some kind of pain.

"Kakashi-sensei are you alright?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded with a heavy sigh. He still didn't have the chakra to handle that technique.

"I'm fine. _Though I wonder how long I can hold it," _Kakashi said keeping the last part to himself. He rested for a bit while Naruto stayed with Deidara. He noticed they that were leaving the ravine fast and the jonin cursed.

"I'll try it one more time," Kakashi said as he strained his eye again on Deidara's body. He got a clean hit on it, but Deidara managed to dodge it in time and Kakashi cursed as he moved it towards Deidara again.

"You really are annoying with that thing hmm," Deidara said dodged the black hole again. Kakashi cursed and closed his eyes not being able to handle the strain of it anymore. Naruto saw Kakashi getting tired and narrowed his eyes. He could tell that things had gone on far enough so he sighed as they came into the tree filled area. They were quite a ways away from Kushina and the others, but Naruto trusted them all.

Deidara flew a few feet further and landed his bird while it dropped Gaara down on the ground. He grinned as he made a bomb and planted it between two trees. Not a second before that did Naruto pass by and Deidara grinned. He guessed that the blonde was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He could be wrong, but he needed a guess for the moment

"**Katsu," **he yelled and an explosion separated Naruto from Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei are you alright?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded. He was about to go and help Naruto, but Deidara had other plans.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. I've planted bombs all around this place. Get inside and they explode. Now then why don't you and me have some fun Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Deidara asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He gripped his sword and turned to Gaara.

"Give me Gaara right now!" Naruto yelled and Deidara chuckled. He knelt down and slapped Gaara's face making Naruto seethe.

"Sorry kid, but he's gone. You and your little group arrived too late," Deidara said and Naruto failed to contain his anger. He seethed and his eyes grew red. He felt so damn pissed off. He quickly made a clone and dashed at Deidara. The blonde went through his handsigns and yelled at him.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled sending the fierce wind at Deidara. The Akatsuki member managed to dodge the attack, but he didn't see the clone blur out of his field of vision and it appeared behind him.

"You damn Akatsuki. Playing with people's lives. Who do you think you are!" Naruto yelled unconsciously taking Kyuubi's chakra before he slammed Deidara across the face and into the ground. He narrowed his eyes when he saw it was a clay clone and gritted his teeth. Red chakra started to envelope his body and the blonde looked around for Deidara.

"Man this guy is a freak hmm, but I'll show him with this," Deidara said as he went into his pouch, but gasped. He was out of clay and he didn't have anymore to use. Naruto chuckled mysteriously as he turned to a specific tree.

"Alright if you won't come out then I'll give you no place to hide," Naruto yelled as he took out his sword.

"Naruto calm down," Kakashi yelled, but the blonde didn't hear him. He quickly breathed easily and his sword started to hum.

"It's new to me, but I'll use it. **Uzu no Ikari: Shinku Nami( Whirlpool Rage: Vacuum Waves)," **Naruto yelled as he sent wind blazes around the forest cutting all the trees in the vicinity. Kakashi widened his eyes at what Naruto did and so did Deidara.

"This guy really is a freak. In any case I can't fight them now. I'll just have to leave for now," Deidara said to himself.

Naruto huffed as he surveyed the landscape. He didn't see any sight of the Akatsuki member and cursed. This was not his day. The blonde sighed and turned to see Gaara's lifeless body. He looked at his sword for a second before Kakashi came up to him.

"We did all we could Naruto. It's not your fault," Kakashi said and Naruto settled for simply looking at Gaara. They heard a giant explosion a few miles away and turned to see that it was where Kushina, Sakura and Chiyo were.

_**Back with Kushina, Sakura and Chiyo**_

All the women huffed as they looked around the place. It was a very destroyed battlefield. Hundreds of puppet part were everywhere. Kushina was huffing and so were Sakura and Chiyo. Kushina was next to Sasori with her sword right through his most vital spot. The small little hole where his life really was. Sasori coughed up some blood while Kushina impaled him. Sasori narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"In the end I hesitated. Guess I really am human after all," Sasori said and Chiyo nodded. Kushina took her blade out of Sasori's chest while Sasori looked at the Mother and Father puppets.

"Hmph how unsightly. I can't believe I lost," Sasori said and everyone sighed. He then turned to Sakura and grinned.

"I remember somewhere in our fight you mentioned Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru, that damn traitor. Well in exchange for beating me I'll give you some information. I have a contact who was supposed to meet me at a certain bridge north of here. Maybe he'll have some information for you," Sasori said and Sakura widened her eyes.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Sakura asked and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Like I said it's for you beating me. Just go before and cause Orochimaru a damn headache like I would've," Sasori said while he closed his eyes. He turned to see his first made puppets on the ground and slumped to the ground also while everyone looked at him.

"Come on we have other things to do," Kushina said knowing they wouldn't leave if this kept up. Sakura and Chiyo nodded and left the cavern as they left to catch up to Naruto and Kakashi.

It took about half an hour, but everyone finally rejoined as they looked at Sasori's lifeless body. Chiyo stared at the redhead boy and advanced towards Gaara. She knew what she had to do. Sakura and Kushina watched her advance, but Kushina more or less looked at Naruto. Chiyo knelt down and placed her hands on Gaara's chest. Sakura looked sad as did everyone else, but Naruto stopped Chiyo as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't do it," Naruto said and Chiyo raised an eyebrow. He might not have known what he was going to do, but it involved Gaara so he figured she would bring him back, but Naruto shook his head. Sakura widened her eyes.

"Naruto what are you talking about! She's going to bring Gaara back," Sakura said, but Naruto glared at her with some coldness in his eyes that made her flinch. He turned to his mother as if secretly telling her what he was going to do. Kushina nodded in understanding and patted Sakura's shoulder.

"Calm down. My son knows what he's doing," Kushina said as Naruto picked up Gaara's body. Soon before he could leave Team Gai came back and they looked a lot worse for wear.

""Gai you made it," Kakashi said and the jonin nodded huffing.

"Yea we made it. We were resting a few feet away so we all regrouped. Did we make it?" Lee asked making Kakashi and Sakura hold their heads down. Chiyo looked full of remorse while the others turned to see Gaara in Naruto's arms.

"I guess we didn't make it huh?" Tenten said while Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Chiyo-sama was planning to resurrect Gaara, but Naruto stopped her. We have no idea why," Sakura said and everyone looked at Naruto strangely. The blonde narrowed his eyes and walked away, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto, I know it's hard, but you must let Chiyo-sama do what she needs to do. Don't you want Gaara back?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"So place him down," Kakashi said, but then Naruto shook his head confusing everyone except Kushina.

"Naruto why are you being so selfish? It's not like you," Tenten asked and Naruto sighed. He knew they wouldn't understand and even less they wouldn't believe him.

"Listen guys. I'm sorry if I'm being selfish, but I need to do this. Just trust me on that and whatever you do don't follow me," Naruto said as he carried Gaara towards a few other trees that weren't cut down by the blonde as he left everyone in the plains.

"What's he going to do?" Sakura asked. Everyone wasn't sure how to answer him, but Kushina sighed as she watched her son leave.

"Well let's trust him for now. He's not the type to lie and eve if he is then he's quite horrible at it just like his father," Kushina said smiling while everyone chuckled at her.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto sighed in relief as no one seemed to be following him. He placed Gaara on the ground and undid the wrist guard on his clothing showing the seal that changed and is still changing his life.

"**You alright Kit?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto bit his thumb. He traced his blonde over the seal and sighed.

"I hate not telling them, but I'm still trying to be smart about this Kyuubi. I'd be more than glad to tell them about all of this, but what's the point if they don't believe it," Naruto said and Kyuubi simply rested in its cage.

"**You're probably not giving them that much credit. After all the only ones who know about this deal are you, your mother, and me. It's understandable I guess. Hmph you're such a chicken though," **The fox said and Naruto sighed. He had to give a small chuckle to that despite the situation.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled as his seal glowed and then faded out like always. He waited for a few minutes then turned around. Sure enough his summon was right behind him glaring at him with his cold, steely eyes as usual.

"**Something I need me to do this time?" **The Shinigami asked and Naruto nodded. He knelt down to Gaara's lifeless body. He then turned back to the Shinigami who was still watching him.

"I'd like to revive Sabaku no Gaara. I agree to the terms of condition. I'll give you a replacement and the addition before the week is up," Naruto said and the Shinigami nodded. The blonde watched as Shin opened his hand to reveal the beads he had and shook them. The beads glowed for a bit and soon a light enveloped Gaara's body. Naruto watched the Shinigami work. The light faded after a while as Naruto checked on Gaara. To the blonde's relief the former container of the Ichibi groaned while his eyes stayed closed.

"Thank you Shin. Gaara didn't have to die," Naruto said and the Shinigami narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"**Everyone dies at some point, well except you at this point, but I'm now that you've agreed to a second person being revived and you've slightly improved as the first human shinigami I shall tell you of the next ability you have as my summoner, but later. Right now isn't the best time,"** The Shinigami said and Naruto nodded. With that the death god faded into nothingness while Naruto stared at Gaara. The Ichibi jinchuuriki opened his eyes to see Naruto smiling at him.

"Hey man how are you doing?" Naruto asked and Gaara settled for staring at him.

"I'm alive? But how? I don't feel Shukaku anymore so it was taken. I was captured by Akatsuki. I could feel my life dwindling so much now I'm here. It's strange," Gaara said and before long Naruto picked him up and put the Kazekage's arm around his back while Naruto dragged him back to everyone else.

"Don't worry about it man. I gotcha," Naruto said as they came back to the clearing. They were both astonished by the sheer number of Suna shinobi who came to get the Kazekage, but no one was more surprised than Naruto's friends. Sakura widened her eyes and so did everyone else. Chiyo wondered what Naruto did to see Gaara so alive and well. It wasn't any type of clone, but since the chakra signature was exactly the same.

"My that boy is full of surprises," Chiyo said while Kushina nodded with a small smile on her face.

"That's my son," Kushina said and before long everyone greeted the two and carefully inspected Gaara for any serious injuries. The Kazekage then turned to see Chiyo smiling at him and the youngest Sabaku of the family gave her a small smile on his own, but it was almost unnoticeable.

"Gaara-sama you're alright," someone said hugging the redhead, but Gaara still felt a bit hazy about everything. However he could think about that later. He gently smiled at stood forward.

"Everyone thank Naruto Uzumaki and his friends. Without them I might not be here right now," Gaara said and everyone turned to the blonde he was talking about. They all bowed to Naruto with their thanks for saving their Kazekage. The blonde blushed and rubbed the back of his head while others thanked his team also.

Meanwhile Sakura was tending to Gai and his team since their fight.

"You four are crazy. You all have mild chakra exhaustion and you're all exhausted beyond belief. Gai-san you really should've let Kushina-san go with her plan," Sakura said making Kushina nod, but Gai gave Sakura a thumbs up while he grinned.

"So long as you have the flames of youth you can conquer any opponent," Gai said making most of them sigh.

"well I'll be more than happy to get some rest. I'm tired," Chiyo said rubbing her bones. Kushina nodded in agreement with her which Gaara and Naruto overheard also.

"Well Suna will be more than happy to offer everyone some rooms. It's the least we can do," someone said as the people cheered. Everyone smiled with a nod while Tenten sat on the ground.

"Getting praised might not be such a bad thing after all," she said and everyone chuckled at her.

They all spent a bit more time in the fields before finally leaving in a good mood that they had. For some reason, Naruto was happy that he dodged his team's questions for the moment.

_**Suna, Nighttime**_

The entire village was in an uproar over their Kazekage's return along with the blonde and his teammates rescuing him. Naruto smiled at the thought of it. He also felt much happier that their wouldn't be any grief over Chiyo's death if he let her go with what she probably had planned. He was happy that he just avoided a meaningless death.

The blonde was currently on one of the Suna house rooftops while he watched the small celebration taking place. While he enjoyed hanging out and partying at times right now he just preferred to be out of the way for some reason. He had a cup in his hand while he watched Gaara go through the hundreds of people who missed him along with his siblings

"Well looks like their having fun," Naruto said to himself, but he failed to realize that he wasn't alone.

"I know they are so why aren't you joining them?"

Naruto turned around to see his mother walking up to him and the blonde shrugged. He saw the gentle smile on her face as the two Uzumaki leaned on the fence that surrounded the house. Kushina stared her son for a few minutes and simply marveled at him for plenty of different reasons. One, because he seemed so complex to her thinking sometimes. Second, was because he was dealing with a heavy gift and burden of being the Shinigami's summoner. Kushina just wasn't sure if she could handle such a thing, but here her son was handling it like a true Uzumaki. While the third was more of an unmotherly type of reason. She had marveled at her son as a man. The blonde had so much potential to his name and he always managed to make her smile. Truth be told, Kushina had been sort of jealous when Tenten asked if Naruto was seeing anyone. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't completely oblivious to they way her son looked at her. Hearing her son's life he could tell that he knew next to nothing about women which she partially blamed his academy instructors for that.

Soon while Kushina was going on about her son and her unmotherly feelings for him she was then brought back to the time when she saw her son with nothing, but a towel and his boxers on. It was the first time that she had looked at him so intently. She could obviously tell that he was fit and good looking which Tenten had clarified that one time. His strong arms, amazing chest and plenty of other things. It was only when she noticed her son looking at her that she broke from her stupor and turned away with a slight blush on her face.

"_W-What's wrong with me? Why am I even thinking about this?" _Kushina wondered. Unknown to her, Naruto was thinking about things with his mother also.

It was undoubted by him that he loved his mother, as her son. When he revived her, she was easily the prettiest woman he had ever seen. He was happy that such a woman was his mother, but he also wasn't as he found himself growing more and more attached to her. He always figured that he'd love Sakura, but she was becoming more and more secluded from his mind as he realized that he'd stopped with the '-chan' suffix to her name. He also remembered when someone had hit on his mother and the jealousy in the blonde was sort of evident at the time. He had pounded the guy like he there was no tomorrow. To Kushina it was quite endearing to see her son like that. Naruto also remembered those times when he had supposedly been asleep only to see his mother in her nightgown which always made Naruto blush. He was by no means an expert on sex and the like, but when you travel with the world's number one pervert you learn a few things even if you don't really want to.

"_Kuso why am I worried about this? It's so wrong to think this. What if she hates me? I don't want that. She'll think I'm a pervert," _Naruto said, but then he heard Kyuubi laughing like mad though he could very well ignore the fox if he put his mind to it. He continued to look at her as the cool wind blowed across the village making her hair slightly blow with it giving her a pleasant look.

Kushina turned back to see her son staring at her intently and both weren't sure, but they had been like that for quite a long time just staring and checking each other out though it was Kushina who broke the silence first.

"So the night air is nice isn't it?" Kushina asked shooting blank words to say as there wasn't much to talk about. Naruto nodded with her question and looked down to see Gaara talking to everyone about resuming his Kage position for Suna making people cheer.

"I suppose although it's nice to see Suna happy with having Gaara back," Naruto said and Kushina nodded. She moved slightly closer to Naruto while the smile never left her face. Naruto looked at her weirdly with a smile of his own.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to be a ninja again?" Naruto asked his mother and Kushina shrugged her shoulder. She wasn't sure either, but she had an idea in mind.

"Well I have an idea so I'll take with Tsunade when we get back. Not to mention I need to have a talk with both her and Kakashi about something, but that's for later. I also think that maybe I should-," Kushina stopped when she felt her lips covered she widened her eyes when saw felt Naruto near her. He was kissing her. Kushina wondered where this came from, but she was also wondering how this happened. Before anything happened Naruto widened his eyes and backed away from his mother. He stopped and gulped.

"Sochi why did you kiss me?" Kushina asked, but Naruto blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I mean what I was trying to do was umm," Naruto's head was in overdrive. He just kissed his mother which shocked the woman. She would've pushed the blonde away, but Naruto stepped away before she could do anything like it. Kushina touched her lips and Naruto gulped. He just possibly destroyed his relationship with his mother, but Naruto couldn't deny how he felt. He actually felt like it for two years and only now was he ever acting on it.

"Umm Kaa-chan can I tell you something?" Naruto asked and Kushina gave her son her undivided attention. Naruto hesitated and really knew this was wrong, but he just decided that she deserved to know. At least he could live with himself if he got a reply. Okay so that was half a lie, a rejection would really destroy him.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked and the blonde sighed. For Kyuubi, if he could move he would've been sitting in a chair munching on some popcorn like he was watching his favorite play start. It was amazing.

"I know it's wrong Kaa-chan and I know what I want is impossible," Naruto said as he grabbed his mother's shoulders making Kushina gasp. She locked her eyes with his as Naruto sighed.

"I love you Kaa-chan. For the past two years since I saw you I've had some feelings for you and I don't know what to expect from you, but I had to say that," Naruto told her and Kushina widened her eyes. She felt Naruto's powerful arms grab hers as he gave her his confession.

"N-Naruto I don't know what to say," Kushina said looking down and Naruto did the same. He looked confused for a bit, but simply pushed forward and kissed his mother again making Kushina gasp. She felt the smoothness of her son's lips. Kushina slightly felt her legs tremble while Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother. It wasn't an in depth kiss, but it was still a kiss that shocked Kushina. She was kissing her son and she was sort of liking it. The redhead gasped and caught herself she quickly pushed Naruto away from her and backed away slightly.

"Sochi you can't. It's wrong so you should just stop," Kushina said and Naruto sighed. He looked at the ground and nodded.

"I know it's wrong, but I can't help it Kaa-chan. You're so pretty and beautiful," Naruto said to her, but Kushina didn't want her son to think like that. She unconsciously touched her lips while she looked at Naruto's depressed face. She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel anything in that kiss they just had. Minato had never kissed her so passionately before in the times they were together. It wasn't even that long yet it felt good to her. The Uzumaki woman shook her head and sighed.

"Can we just forget about it?" She asked hoping to mend the small knot that came to their mother-son relationship, but to her dismay Naruto just turned from her and leaned his elbows on the railing. He saw Gaara looking at him. Naruto gave him a fake smile and waved, but Gaara could see the slight depression in his eyes. He wondered what was wrong with the blonde and aimed to find out.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan, but I can't forget about it. I'm sorry that I kissed you," Naruto said and Kushina looked saddened. She slightly regretted her talk for that second as she realized that Naruto might have been serious.

"Naruto don't ignore your mother," Kushina said as she never wanted to see Naruto distressed over this. Naruto sighed and turned around.

"It's alright Kaa-chan. You can just go. I'll stay here for a little while," Naruto said to her and Kushina widened her eyes. Even though he didn't see it Naruto knew his mother was heartbroken and simply walked away. He stayed on the roof and sighed. This wasn't how he wanted things at all. It was then that the door opened and Naruto thought it was his mother again, but the sound he heard wasn't it.

"So this is where you were. Mind telling me why you're up here by yourself?" Gaara asked and Naruto shook his head.

"It's no big deal Gaara. Just women troubles," the blonde responded and the Kazekage was shocked or at lest surprised even if he didn't show it. He never figured that Naruto would have such thins for women. Well he hoped that Naruto at least liked women which the blonde did, but that was beside the point.

"I see. Well I'm not really one for it either," Gaara said and Naruto chuckled at him making Gaara raise an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed it," Naruto said remembering how that Matsuri girl acted around the Kazekage. Meanwhile Gaara simply settled for staring at the blonde and Naruto chuckled.

"Well never mind. Tell me Gaara what do you think it means when to love your parents," Naruto asked and Gaara looked back out at the village. He imagined his mother and how she might be smiling at him for being the Kazekage.

"I don't know what you mean by that. Isn't loving your parents a normal thing?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded that it was true, but not this type of love at all.

"Well it's more than that," Naruto said and Gaara narrowed his eyes. He knew what Naruto was talking about and Gaara turned to Naruto.

"Hmm well I can't tell you anything. I remember that time when you told me that I should protect what's precious to me then I'll understand how to love not just myself, but others and grow stronger. I can't tell you how to do things, but you should know for yourself what you want and how to get it. In this world second-guessing yourself might get you killed. If you think something is right by your standards then that's you. No one can take that from you," Gaara said to him. Naruto seemed to brighten up as he smiled. He figured that was true.

"I guess you're right Gaara. So who you go after Temari?" Naruto asked and Gaara glared at his friend. Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"No? Alright I gotcha dattebayo," Naruto said and Gaara settled down.

"Well man I'm gonna go. I've going to have a long talk with someone," Naruto said and Gaara nodded. The blonde shunshined from the spot and into a vacant place. He didn't see anyone around and bit his thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and his seal glowed before fading. Immediately he turned around to see the Shinigami staring at him.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me from earlier?" Naruto asked and Shin nodded. He looked up at the moon for a second then looked back down at Naruto.

"**Now that you've had some experience with being my summoner you will inherit the gift that I gave to you. Granted it has some limits, but it still works just as good," **Shin said and Naruto nodded.

"**Since you can revive people you are given a certain amount of control over them. Nothing too over your head at the moment. For the moment you can only control the things they say or more precisely if you allow it, they can never lie to you. I'm starting you off with that since you're still new to this. When I think you're ready you'll get another part of the deal which will be a secret for now. I'm leaving now," **The Shinigami said leaving Naruto in the dark alley. The blonde sighed and pouted. That wasn't much of a new ability if he thought about it. He expected something good, but that seemed so boring. He could only control the truth and lies that came out of someone's mouth? That was no fun at all and then there was the secrecy to it all.

"I feel like I just got played dattebayo," Naruto said making Kyuubi grin.

"**I think you did too. Oh well no point in complaining now go find your mother and go be the mother fucker I know you are!" **Kyuubi said and Naruto blushed he quickly sighed and looked at the sky.

"Ero-Kyuubi. I swear ever since I talked with you about this thing like two years ago you've never let up at all. It's like you enjoy causing me grief," Naruto said and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**Hey I'm stuck in this stupid cage with no way of getting out while my ass is sitting in sewer water. How would you get your fun?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto raised and eyebrow.

"Should I change it for you then?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi instantly brightened its face.

"**That would be great. Make it hellish a few demons around the place and the local demoness," **Kyuubi said grinning like mad Naruto sighed as he walked towards his room where he was sure that his mother was there.

"Fine I guess. You really are a weird Fox. You're not like when I first met you all evil and arrogant," Naruto said and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**Oh shut up kit. It's not even like that. I'm still a prideful fox and to be stuck inside you is almost a fate worse than death," **Kyuubi stated and Naruto simply smiled as he headed through the crowds and up the stairs of his house.

"You said almost," Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded with some slight annoyance.

"**Well seeing you sweat over getting it on with your mother is kind of nice to see," **Kyuubi said and Naruto rolled his eyes. He really did have a weird kitsune for bijuu. Naruto came up to his room door and got up the nerve to knock on the door. He was quite happy when he got a reply at the door.

"Who is it?" Kushina asked in a semi-happy tone that Naruto picked up on. The blonde sighed as he gulped down the urge to run, but he was Naruto Uzumaki and he never ran.

"It's me Kaa-chan," Naruto said and soon there was silence for about a few minutes in the room.

"Come in," Kushina said after what seemed like an eternity to the blonde. Naruto opened the door and saw his mother on the bed. Naruto calmly made his way to his mother and sat down next to her. Kushina stared at the floor floor like she was too ashamed to look at her son, but Naruto sighed as he looked at the wall. The tension in the air was very intense even Kyuubi was feeling and he was currently enjoying his new domain looking place.

"**Say something and stop sitting there like an idiot which you are, but still," **Kyuubi yelled making Naruto slightly jump.

"Kaa-chan do you really think it's wrong?" Naruto asked unexpectedly making Kushina raise an eyebrow at the floor.

"Is what wrong?" Kushina asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Is it wrong that I said I love you more than a son normally does," Naruto responded and Kushina slightly blushed, but she nodded her head that it.

"Yes sochi, you can't be in love with me. You should fine a nice girl your own age inside of me," Kushina said and Naruto rubbed his eyes. It was almost getting late, but they knew they weren't going anywhere for at least two days so that was fine since Kakashi had chakra exhaustion from his new sharingan.

"Kaa-san you know my life and there aren't THAT many nice girls who would understand the real me," Naruto answered and Kushina found that to be true in some cases. It was sort of like that for Minato in a few ways then Kushina stopped herself. She kept comparing Naruto to Minato and she needed to stop it. She would only focus on her son for now.

"Well I know that girl Tenten thought you were cute and she's right you're quite the-," Kushina widened her eyes and stopped while Naruto secretly smiled. He just got his mother to admit something about him.

"A-Anyway you can't be with me. It's wrong dattebane," Kushina said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You always saw dattebane when you're excited. You're excited by this conversation?" Naruto asked and Kushina blushed again before she tried to cover it up.

"R-Rather than excitement this is embarrassment dattebane," Kushina said and Naruto smiled while Kushina giggled, but the blonde didn't want to wave the conversation in another direction.

"Who says it's wrong?" Naruto asked and Kushina paused not understanding the question.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked and Naruto turned to see her looking at her. Kushina might not have known or tried to show it, but she was interested in the fact that Naruto was trying to weave her into the forbidden things he wanted from her.

"I mean who says that I can't be with you even if we're related," Naruto asked and Kushina thought that over.

"**Atta boy Kit. Use those loopholes," **Kyuubi said as he watched the conversation going on.

"It's not like anyone specifically said it was wrong sochi, but rather nearly all of society finds it wrong because it's unnatural for family to love family. Don't you care what people think of you?" Kushina asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course Kaa-chan. I always wanted people to see me as myself and not Kyuubi. I wanted to be recognized and accepted. I did care what people thought of me, but I also don't let it control my life. If I want something I got get it dattebayo. Heck people hated my orange jumpsuit, but I liked it. Even if all of society hates my clothes they can't take away my desire to wear it around like the awesome color it was. To me it's the same thing as this," Naruto said and Kushina mentally cursed that her son made so much sense. She really had been teaching him way too much in order for her of all people to get stumped in a conversation. Naruto waited for her try at countering him, but the redhead for all her life couldn't find one.

"Be honest Kaa-chan. Is it about Tou-chan that you can't?" Naruto asked and Kushina quickly raised her head. Naruto looked at her intently and she mentally crumbled under his gaze.

"What would Minato say sochi? I can't do that to him," Kushina said and Naruto got to his feet surprising Kushina.

"He'd say 'Good job Naruto, keep your mother happy. I know you can do it'," Naruto said and Kushina stared at him blankly while her eyes blinked a few times. She suddenly giggled and Naruto had to admit that it was the nicest one he'd ever heard in a while.

"Why is it that you can always make me smile despite the situations dattebane?" Kushina asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He quickly walked over to his mother making the Uzumaki woman look up. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat for a second before he leaned close to his mother.

"Can I kiss you dattebayo?" Naruto asked and Kushina looked at him.

"No," she said instantly, but Naruto didn't falter. He then lowered his head a little more closer to her face.

"How about now?" the blonde asked his mother and Kushina stiffened. She wanted to move, she really did, but the strength was leaving her legs.

"No," She said again and Naruto moved a little closer again.

"Now?" He asked, but he answer was the same. This happened for about two more times as Naruto was just inches from his mother's face enough for him to feel her breath over his.

"Now dattebayo?" Naruto asked again and Kushina tried to back away, but she was on the side of the bed so her legs were locked at the edge of the bed.

"N-No," Kushina said and Naruto smiled as he pushed his lips back to his mother's. Kushina widened her eyes while Naruto quickly kissed a bit more aggressively. Kushina felt her body slowly heat up slightly while she felt her son's lips over hers. She didn't want to admit it, she shouldn't admit it, but she felt a small satisfaction from it. Kushina shivered for a bit, but then gently stopped Naruto as she pushed him off her.

"Sochi, let me think. I'm tired and I want to think this over a little later," Kushina said and Naruto sighed. He wanted to continue, but the blonde relented and stopped. He backed away from his mother and rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright I'm gonna go wash up and get ready for bed. See you tomorrow Kaa-chan," Naruto said disappearing into the bathroom while Kushina placed her hands on her knees and looked at the ground.

"_Why do I have such a carefree son?" _Kushina wondered as she placed a finger to her lips before getting ready for bed. She knew it would be hard to sleep after their talk, but she hoped she would manage even if she was starting to succumb to her own wants and desires, but that was for another day.

* * *

_**KG: Please don't chew me out if you thought that Kushina might not react like that to some of those situations. I also know it's supposed to be a slow romance. I believe to get a full romance you need to have complete trust in the relationship but Kushina won't have that for Naruto for a while.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Morning, Suna Gates**_

Naruto and the rest of his friends stood in front of Gaara and his siblings as they were about to leave. Everyone had been fine for the time being and were ready to leave, but Gaara decided to bid them all a goodbye along with Chiyo.

"Well I guess this is were you shake hands or something like that right?" Naruto asked sheepishly while Gaara gave a small smile. He then held out his hand surprising the blonde, but he quickly grinned as he shook the former Ichibi jinchuuriki's hand.

"Thank you Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said and Naruto simply settled for nodding as they waved goodbye to Gaara and his family. They quickly grabbed their things and headed on their way.

The trip had started silent as there wasn't much to talk about with anyone. Naruto managed to spare a glance at Kushina, but he saw her eyes looking more at the ground than what was in front of her. She appeared to be in some real thought and Naruto wanted to say something to her, but he figured he'd better not and let her think. He didn't want to push her away with his usual annoyance so he left her alone which Kushina seemed to notice and was slightly thankful for.

"Still I can't believe Gaara was alive. Naruto what did you do?" Tenten asked and Naruto widened his eyes. He soon felt the eyes of everyone on him as the blonde gulped. He mentally cursed Tenten and her mouth, but could tell she was just curious.

"It's rather hard to explain ya know," Naruto said, but the gazes only continued to burn into him.

"You did do something stupid did you?" Sakura asked and making Kushina's eyebrow twitch. Naruto glared at her before rolling his eyes.

"I'm the same idiot you think I am Sakura. I'd like a little more credit than that. Alright if you want to know what I did then I'll tell you," Naruto said and Kushina wondered if he was really doing to say something about his contract with the Shinigami. Everyone paid attention to Naruto's words and couldn't wait to hear him.

"During my travels with Kaa-san and Ero-sennin I came across a book on a certain chakra control exercise that talks about sending chakra throughout the body. Once the chakra is inside the body you must send it to the vital organs. This works for people who are alive or have only been dead for a few hours. I don't remember what the book was called," Naruto said and everyone wondered if there was such a book.

"Was it a medical book?" Sakura asked really interested in the aspect of such a thing and everyone agreed with her. If they could use that then they would be considered an amazing nation to accomplish it, but their hopes were shot down when Naruto shook his head.

"It wasn't a medical book of any kind that I'm not sure of, but it's also impossible to do unless you have good chakra control along with my level of chakra reserves otherwise you'll die," Naruto said making the others gulp slightly. Kushina snickered a bit at her son's ingenuity and hated to admit it, but Naruto got that from her rather than Minato and she enjoyed that side of him.

Everyone contemplated Naruto's words for a bit and thought them over. They seemed to make sense even if everyone thought it was strange like that.

"I never thought there was such a technique like that. Or that Naruto would pick up a book, but there must be stranger things in the world," Tenten said making mostly everyone smiled and Naruto just blushed with slight embarrassment

"Well Naruto why didn't you just tell us that instead of taking Gaara-san to the woods?" Neji asked and again all eyes were on Naruto, but the blonde suspected that question also and already had an answer for it.

"Cause I need quiet and I knew you guys would be to busy yelling at me to let me do what I needed. Case when I tried to take Gaara and you guys said I was being selfish. If I told you about what I was going to do then you would've thought I was insane dattebayo," Naruto said with a small shrug as everyone felt the guilt set in for them.

"I suppose Naruto-san has a point. Well we shouldn't have doubted our youthful friend. Thanks to him Chiyo-sama is alive and well and so is Gaara-san," Lee said while Gai wrapped his arm around Lee's neck.

"That right Lee. We have much to thank Naruto for. He is a great shinobi," Gai said making everyone nod in agreement with him, before they turned around.

"Kakashi why are you moving so slow?" Tenten asked as they saw Kakashi straggling while he sheepishly grinning.

"Uh sorry everyone. This new sharingan takes a lot out of me," Kakashi said as he continued to lag behind them and to most of the others it was rather sad and by other that meant Gai.

"Here I come Kakashi," Gai said as everyone turned to see Gai toss a screaming Kakashi into the air. They all sweatdropped and shivered when they saw Gai give Kakashi a piggyback ride.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked and Kushina agreed with her son.

"Grown men doing some stupid piggyback. Damn that's creepy," Sakura said while Tenten sighed and Neji slightly scowled in annoyance.

"Well then Kakashi I will take you back to Konoha on my back or I will do 10,000 laps around the village on my hands," Gai said as they ran off immediately leaving everyone behind in a large state of shock.

"They shouldn't even be in motion dattebane," Kushina said making everyone nod in agreement with her before the redhead saw her son's eyes gleam.

Naruto quickly rushed for his mother and picked her up bridal style quickly making Kushina wrap her arms around her son's neck as Naruto chuckled.

"Well I'll see you guys at the village. I'm not losing to Gai," Naruto said as he ran off with Kushina yelling at her son telling him to slow down.

Tenten, Sakura, Neji and Lee were still standing in the desert as the first three sighed.

"This is such a weird team," Tenten said before everyone turned to Lee.

"Neji?"

"Fuck you Lee," Neji said immediately making everyone giggle at him as they ran off to catch up to the rest of their team.

_**Somewhere near Akatsuki Base**_

"Hehe they got you good Deidara-senpai," a man said with an orange mask while another one with Zetsu chuckled at him while Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Tobi. Akatsuki are serious people. You've got no right to lecture me hmm," Deidara said, but then Tobi looked at him before rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh please don't hurt me No hands-senpai," Tobi laughed and Deidara twitched an eyebrow at him while he was getting his arms sown back to his body.

"A shinobi's not only his arms Tobi. One more crack like that and I'll show you what I mean hmm," Deidara returned while he saw the slow, not to mention agonizing, process of seeing his arms getting back together.

"Would you like a hand getting up Senpai? Oh wait you don't have a hand to offer me Hahaha," Tobi laughed while Zetsu sighed.

"**That was the last crack," **Black Zetsu said as he and his white half watch Deidara somehow bring Tobi into a headlock with his legs while the somewhat new member of Akatsuki squirmed.

"You still think that's funny hmmm?" Deidara asked as Tobi gasped, but he was virtually fine as Deidara let him go about a few minutes before.

"Still I can't believe that they gave you so much trouble. Where you able to find the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Zetsu asked and Deidara showed great annoyance across his face.

"Are you fuckin' joking? He was nothing like Itachi said he was. I had to give a damn guess and I'm still not sure if I was right. Dammit I'm gonna kill Itachi next time I see him," Deidara said as Zetsu sighed.

"**Pain-sama won't be happy to hear that, but either way it's done. Now lets go," **Black Zetsu said as they walked off.

_**Konoha, three days later**_

Izumo and Kotetsu, two chunin gate guards, were watching the entrance to Konoha as usual with their bored expressions on their faces.

"Man this job sucks. Does anything interesting happen?" Izumo asked as Kotetsu flipped a kunai in his hands.

"I sure as hell want something to happen also," Kotetsu said to his partner before they heard yelling in the distance.

"Sochi slow down dattebane!" Kushina yelled as Kotetsu and Izumo watched Naruto enter Konoha with his mother in his arms.

"That's how you do it dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as Kushina shivered in his arms. She sighed and hung her mouth open while she wondered how much of her life she lost in that small speed race her son had with the others.

"Well that sucks for you Gai-sensei, but I'm first," Naruto said as Gai came up behind him.

"Hmph well second place isn't so bad," Gai said, but Naruto shook his head.

"No no Gai-sensei you see. You didn't come in second. Kaa-san is the winner of that. You sensei are in third place," Naruto said and Gai dropped to the ground sulking. Naruto however didn't enjoy his celebration long as Kushina hit him on top of the head.

"Naruto if you ever do that again I will find some many ways to kill you even the Shinigami won't be able to help you understand me?" Kushina asked and Naruto grinned as he kissed his mother's forehead making her immediately blush while her anger quickly vanished.

"Clear as a bell Kaa-san," Naruto said as he set Kushina down causing her to thank him even if that thank you was near inaudible due to what Naruto just did to her.

"Y-Yeah well anyway it seems like everyone else has arrived," Kushina said as Lee, Sakura, Neji and Tenten came up to the gates also.

"Whew we made it, but that level of intensity is ridiculous," Neji said as Tenten huffed before giving a light chuckle.

"Oh come on. They got us back to the village pretty damn fast I'd say," Tenten responded and Neji simply shook his head at his teammate. Gai let Kakashi down as the jonin wobbled a bit before regaining his balance slightly.

"Now then all we have to do is report to Tsunade-sama that our mission was a success," Sakura said, but Kushina stopped her.

"Actually why don't you all leave? I'm going to go have another talk with Tsunade and Kakashi about something. Sochi, why don't you head back to our house and I'll catch up later," Kushina said and everyone wanted to retort, but the look on Kushina's face gave no room for argument so everyone dropped it just as easily.

"Alright Kaa-san I'll see you later," Naruto said as he walked away. In truth there was something he wanted to find out about and he really wanted to find it out now.

"Now then Kakashi, let us go and see Tsunade. There are some things I wanted to know, but didn't get to ask as we had an emergency," Kushina said as she grabbed Kakashi and pulled him along with her in the direction of the Hokage Mansion as everyone watched her leave.

"Naruto, your mother is one scary woman," Tenten said and the blonde chuckled with a nod. He couldn't help, but agree with her even if he was blushing from the way she walked away with a slight sway in her hips making him gulp.

"Yeah well I'm going to go home. I think I should. See you guys later," Naruto said wanting to hit his bed and calmly go to sleep without a care in the world, but before that their was something he needed to talk about with two people about something. He didn't know one of them personally, but he figured he'd rather ask.

_**With Kushina**_

Kushina and Kakashi came up to the Hokage mansion and quickly opened the door. They saw Tsunade writing documents before she looked up to see Kushina and Kakashi looking at her.

"Oh I didn't know you guys were back. How did the mission go?" Tsunade asked and Kakashi nodded.

"It was a success Hokage-sama, but it seems that Kushina would umm like a word with you," Kakashi said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow while Kushina closed the door.

"Try a few words dattebane. Now Tsunade I suggest that you order all the anbu in this room to leave before I make them," Kushina said making Tsunade gulp. She wondered what Kushina wanted, but a violent Kushina wasn't the best option for her right now and she did as Kushina wanted and dismissed all the anbu and once Kushina felt them all leave she grinned as she placed up a privacy seal before walking up to Tsunade making the Godaime Hokage shrink under her gaze.

"Now then before I was interrupted that week ago, please tell me why you didn't watch my son like I asked," Kushina said and Tsunade sweated. Kakashi wasn't sure what this had to do with him, but he'd rather stay than to have Kushina on his ass at the moment.

"K-Kushina I didn't know he survived the-," Tsunade started, but Kushina stopped her. She was really beyond pissed, but she didn't explode as that wouldn't do anyone any good and she wanted her damn explanation.

"Maybe if you stayed in the village then you would've known," Kushina said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she slammed the desk with her hands.

"It wasn't that easy Kushina!" Tsunade yelled, but the redhead didn't back down in the least.

"Are you kidding me? You think I didn't know about Nawaki or Dan?" Kushina asked and Tsunade widened her eyes at the mentioning of her past lover and her brother.

"Who did you know about them?" Tsunade asked and Kushina sighed as she recalled her memory.

"Jiraiya told me. He kept saying how you were depressed that they died and how you left the village because of it. Is that your excuse?" Kushina asked and Tsunade wanted to retort, but she stopped and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kushina. I have no excuse for why I left. I hated Konoha because of multiple reasons. Nawaki and Dan were one of them. Another was because I hated the Hokage position and all it stood for. I found it weak and I wanted no part in it or the village. I honestly don't have a seemingly legit reason. People lose their loved ones all the time, but they pushed forward and dealt with it. I guess I was just a bit more weak-willed than others," Tsunade said and Kushina sighed. She brushed a hand through her hair and settled for glaring at the Hokage.

"So why did you come back?" Kushina asked and Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Your son. He really knocked some sense into me. I know I still wouldn't be back here if he didn't save me in that type of sense. I'm sorry I didn't help raise him, but I'm here now and I do rather enjoy his company when he isn't annoying," Tsunade said with a chuckle and Kushina sighed. She really didn't have much of anything to say after that, but then she turned to see Kakashi getting up from his chair to leave.

"Don't think I'm done with you Kakashi. You still didn't tell me why Naruto's training was so undermined," Kushina said and Tsunade glared at Kakashi. The jonin gulped and rubbed the back of his head.

"K-Kushina, Naruto's training had been going well. I'm sure you know that," Kakashi said before he saw Kushina grabbed his flak jacket.

"Going well? His taijutsu was atrocious, his ninjutsu was limited and he was just all around slightly vulnerable. I had to reinvent his entire taijutsu at his age. He had certain muscle memories that were hard to get rid of because he wasn't taught right. Kakashi you're a jonin and as one you are expected to teach your genin not have them learn on their own. Both Jiraiya and I did a job that you should've done yourself so what is your excuse?" Kushina asked tapping her foot impatiently. Kakashi gulped then looked down in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Kushina. Naruto was Minato-sensei's son and I know I could've done better. I knew about Naruto's taijutsu and I knew it wasn't great, but this all started-,"

"When Sasuke was going to fight Gaara in the Chunin exams and you wanted Sasuke to be ready for him is that right?" Kushina asked finishing Kakashi's sentence to which the jonin nodded.

"So you were preparing Sasuke to fight an, at the time, unstable jinchuuriki who Naruto still ended up beating anyway? Kakashi if Naruto for a month could learn to use Kyuubi's chakra and use it to not only win his fight, but even take on Gaara then I think that my son deserves at least some of your time," Kushina said and Kakashi nodded.

"I understand and I-,"

"No Kakashi, you don't understand. Minato and I asked you to teach Naruto and make him a good shinobi that would make both his parents proud and of course he's done that for me, but to hear that you only taught him teamwork and tree-walking is very disappointing dattebane," Kushina scolded and Kakashi took it all to heart.

"I'm sorry Kushina. I have no excuses either. I'm sorry for it. I know Naruto had high potential, but Sasuke was the only one who really seemed to show his. I didn't mean to do this. I am sorry," Kakashi said before he received a huge hit on the top of his head.

"That's right you're sorry dattebane!" she yelled as Kakashi rubbed the lump on his head. She then turned to Tsunade and settled for a small glare as she headed to the door.

"Don't think you both aren't going to pay for this. Kakashi I'll be taking over sochi's training now and Tsunade I'll be talking to you about another matter that I want," Kushina said as she left the room leaving Kakashi and Tsunade to breathe easily.

"She's still scary," Kakashi said and Tsunade nodded while she started to work on documents again.

"Of course she is. She was and this is the only anbu level shinobi who has a better record than you and Itachi. She has every right to be scary," Tsunade said as Kakashi took out his orange book while Tsunade glared at him.

"If she sees you with that she's going to kill you," Tsunade said as Kakashi walked out of the room.

"Maa I'll deal with that when it shows up, but I wonder what else she wanted to talk with you about," Kakashi said while Tsunade shrugged.

"Hell if I know. I just know it's going to give me a big headache," Tsunade said and Kakashi grinned before closing the door. She then looked at the Hokage Faces or specifically Minato's face.

"Kushina's a pain, but she's right. I'm sorry I wasn't there for Naruto Minato," Tsunade said with a heavy sigh before she turned back to her paperwork. She could only wonder what Naruto was doing at the moment for some reason.

_**With Naruto**_

He couldn't do it. For the first time in his life he knew he couldn't do something. He refused. He didn't want to do it. He didn't...want to knock on the Hyuuga compound. Naruto stood in front of the doors and gulped.

"**Stop being a chicken and knock. The Hyuuga should be into that type of thing also. Hehe who knows maybe that girl Hinata and Neji,"**

"Shut up! Don't you dare even think that about them! I know Hinata-chan and Neji. They would never...do...that," Naruto stalled as Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Having second thoughts?" **his bijuu asked and Naruto sighed.

"Ahh this is so weird. I'll just get this over with," Naruto said as he knocked on the door of the Hyuuga compound. Soon a Hyuuga came to the door and opened it. Imagine his surprise when he saw Naruto in front of the door.

"Uzumaki-san? How many I help you?" The Hyuuga asked and Naruto gulped. He felt his breath leave him for a few seconds, but he caught himself and nodded.

"Umm do you know if Hinata's father is here? If he's not then that's fine, but I'd like to talk to him. It's sort of important dattebayo," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He had seen Hinata's father only once and that was during the Chunin exams. He had no idea what the guy was like.

"Well Uzumaki-san, Hiashi-sama is in at the moment I will see if you can have an audience with him," The Hyuuga said as he closed the door while Naruto's eyebrow twitched. An audience? It's not like he was a damn commoner. He was actually quite rich now that he had his inheritance which hadn't been used for about 15 years so that actually made him an Kushina a little more than above the Hyuuga clan itself.

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently and gritted his teeth. There seemed to be quite a bit of arrogance with the Hyuuga clan and Naruto knew it somewhat. Soon the Hyuuga came back and escorted Naruto inside.

"Hiashi-sama will see you. He said he has more than enough time to talk with you," The Hyuuga said and Naruto nodded. He quickly walked inside the Hyuuga compound and looked around. It was rather quaint and nice looking. There was a little practice area along with a small garden and pond with Koi fish swimming around.

Naruto and the Hyuuga walked until they were right in front of the place where Hiashi wanted to meet Naruto. The Hyuuga bowed and turned around.

"Hiashi-sama is right behind that door," He said as he left and Naruto immediately opened it. He saw an older looking Neji behind the desk signing papers.

"Uzumaki-san, please come in," Hiashi said and Naruto walked inside. He slightly gulped and noticed two mats in front of each other. He sat down on one and watched as Hiashi finished some paperwork. He quickly stood to his feet and sat on his knees while he was in front of Naruto.

"I was surprised when you wanted to come over. May I ask what you could want?" Hiashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Umm I'm sorry if I'm imposing on you or anything, but I'd like to ask you something about your clan," Naruto said and Hiashi nodded. The blonde gulped while Kyuubi tried to settle his nerves, but he wasn't the comforting type of person or bijuu or whatever

"Alright what would you like to know?" Hiashi asked taking a sip of tea while Naruto tried to get his thoughts together.

"Umm well I know that your has the byakugan and I know you try to keep the Hyuuga bloodline clean I think it is right?" Naruto asked and Hiashi nodded although it was a bit with confusion.

"Well that's right. We don't normally marry those outside of the clan," Hiashi said and Naruto nodded.

"Umm so do you guys like find anything wrong with it?" Naruto asked and Hiashi raised an eyebrow. He set his teacup down and sighed.

"Please explain," The Hyuuga head said to Naruto and the blonde slightly cursed.

"Yeah okay. I'm just saying that do...your family members marry?" Naruto asked and Hiashi sort of had an idea on where this was going. He gave a mental smirk at what Naruto could want to talk with him about.

"Well Naruto-san in a simple word, yes, our family members do marry. By any chance is this about incest?" Hiashi asked and the reaction Naruto gave him was more than enough to convince him as the blonde blushed up a storm.

"Well yeah I guess it's about that. How does your family deal with it? Like don't people find you weird for it?" Naruto asked and Hiashi shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure there a quite a few people who would find it strange and that won't change, but there are a few reasons as to why we do this. One is as you said to keep the Hyuuga line pure as we want. Granted we don't force our members to marry each other as they can date who they want. Heck even some of our members find it weird while others seem to like it just as well. It sort of a touchy thing to deal with. Though I am curious as to why you would be interested in such a topic," Hiashi said and Naruto gulped. He saw Hiashi smile slightly and the blonde sheepishly chuckled.

"Well I just thought I'd ask dattebayo. Ya know, always need to know something interesting. Wait, so does that mean that you-," Naruto pointed at Hiashi and the Hyuuga chuckled.

"Practiced incest? Well it's something I don't outwardly say, but since you asked, yes I do or rather did," Hiashi said making Naruto slightly calm down.

"Did? Hinata's mother? What was she to you?" Naruto asked wondering if this was a sore subject for Hiashi to talk about.

"Well Hinata's mother was my half-sister. We had the same mother, but not the same father. She and Hizashi, Neji's father, were born to the side branch while I was born to the Main branch. I had always known that she was my half-sister. Namely, her name was Hinako. She was branded with the cage seal as was Hizashi, but reluctantly I...fell for Hinako even though she was a side branch member. So against my clan and their opinion I married Hinako and she loved me too. We had Hinata and Hanabi without any problems," Hiashi said looking out the window and Naruto seemed fascinated by his story.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Naruto asked and Hiashi chuckled.

"Hinako was a good woman. I know that. That's why I see so much of her in Hinata and Hanabi at times. Uzu- no, Naruto-san when you're growing up in the world there is one thing you start to see for the first time. Is that people's opinions don't matter. Granted they matter in what you want to do with your life at times, but in the case of who you give your heart to or who you love then it doesn't matter in the least. Understand that you can't talk to anyone about this," Hiashi said with a glare and Naruto grinned as he nodded.

"My lips are sealed dattebayo and thank you Hiashi-san. I also think you should talk with Neji more. He might liven up more if you do," Naruto said as he stood to his feet while Hiashi pondered the blonde's suggestion.

"Well Uzumaki-san if you want to be with your mother then I certainly don't mind," Hiashi said and Naruto immediately fell back and slammed his head to the ground.

"H-How did you-,"

"How did I know? Well I saw the redhead who first dragged you past our compound. I was astonished to see Kushina-san as I thought she died, but I checked her chakra signature and found it to be completely true that it was her. Never thought that you would have a thing for your mother. You really are unpredictable as they say," Hiashi said and Naruto rubbed his head.

"Umm could you not tell anyone about this? Kaa-chan's already a nervous wreck about it as she is and I don't want to push her into anything she might regret in the end," Naruto said sighing and Hiashi nodded.

"You don't tell my story and I don't tell yours Naruto-san. Though I don't see why she's thinking over it. If I recall correctly then the Uzumaki clan married family members also. I don't know why she's against it," Hiashi said and Naruto sighed. That's what he was trying to figure out at the moment.

"Well I'm going to go Hiashi-san. Thank you for the talk," Naruto said and Hiashi nodded. He watched the blonde leave before he slowly chuckled.

"Uzumaki-san you really are interesting like Hinata said you were," Hiashi said to himself before going back to his paperwork.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde walked back to his compound and thought about everything that Hiashi had told him. It wasn't like he expected anything from his mother or maybe he did. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had known. Granted he met a lot of women who he thought were cute. There was Sakura, Ayame, Anko, Kurenai, Koyuki and even Hinata at one time, but his mother there was just something about her that attracted him to her. Maybe it was all those years without a mother that made him that way, but even so he didn't seem to care that he loved his mother. He made that evident when he kissed her back in Suna.

"Man that talk gave me more questions than it solved," Naruto said to himself as he opened the door to his house. He walked inside and looked around before he noticed that he was alone. His mother must still have been out doing whatever she wanted.

"Alright so what should I do now? I guess I could train. Plus I still have to get Gaara's other kill or he'll be taken by next week today. Let me see how can I do this?" Naruto wondered as figured he could just take a mission on it, but that wouldn't be an appropriate thing to do at the moment since he just got back. The blonde sat on the bed of his room while he slowly took off his clothes. He was about to get into his training outfit before he heard the door downstairs unlock, open, and then close. He figured his mother was home at the moment. However he noticed that she didn't come upstairs. Naruto knew about his mother's sensory skills so she must've noticed that he was home also.

"Well I guess I'll do some training," Naruto said about to open the door, but as he did he saw his mother right in front of the door which scared the living hell out of him. How quiet could his mother walk to the point that he still thought she was downstairs?

"Hey Kaa-san I didn't hear you come up the stairs. What did you have to talk with Kakashi-sensei about?" Naruto asked and Kushina rubbed the back of her head.

"Just some nonsense to take care of. Nothing too interesting," Kushina responded and Naruto settled for a quick nod.

"Well I'm going to go train for a bit. I'll see you later," Naruto said as he walked past her as he noticed his mother wanted to say something else, but he left before she could say what she wanted which made Kushina sigh. She knew her son was giving her the space she wanted to think, but she didn't want him to avoid her. That just made it uncomfortable. Okay, so she couldn't lie. When her son kissed her it was great, perfect even. It was one of the greatest kisses she had in her life, but to receive it from your son seemed wrong for a reason.

Kushina watched Naruto head into the fields to train the day away and while he did that she stayed in her room thinking things over.

_**Nighttime**_

Naruto dropped his sword as he dismissed his clones. He was sweating profusely and sighed. He still couldn't get the technique that the Shinigami was teaching him. It seemed like a joke that his sword could use some spiritual fire that was incapable of being extinguished. It sounded like a really bad jutsu technique.

"Well Shin has never been one for jokes and he doesn't have a sense of humor as I've found out over the years so I guess that's that," Naruto said before he felt a presence behind him. He narrowed his eyes and formed a grin.

"You know if you're just going to sneak up behind me then what's the point in me holding this contract anyway?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see the Shinigami looking at him with its hardening gaze.

"**At least you're starting to learn what you need to learn. Remember not to get overconfident. Those with arrogance don't interest me and I trust that you know how I feel about that. Now then onto something more important," **The Shinigami said and Naruto nodded.

"You mean other than the fact that you played me with that ability back in Suna?" Naruto asked and Shin sighed.

"**One ability at a time and I won't give you something that's over your head. We I know you can handle more I will give you more. Nothing more nothing less," **Shinigami said and Naruto settled for a simple nod.

"Alright so what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami narrowed his eyes.

"**I'm here to tell you that you there are people, perversions of life that I want dead. As I've told you everything dies at some point, but you humans are quite accepted to the idea of eternal life. I never understood why you lot want to live forever until the end of time, but that irks me to no end. People who think they can escape my gasp are made to have the full blunt of my rage, but even I have limits. Contrary to your belief I can't take your life while your alive it's only when your soul starts to dwindle that I can do this," **The shinigami explained and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"But two years ago you told me about the fight you and Jiji had with the Shodaime Hokage and Nidaime and how you sealed their souls. They were alive weren't they?" Naruto asked and Shin nodded in a small agreement.

"**Technically yes they were, but those who have been in my domain are still classified as dead unless I say so. The people you've revived aren't dead as I've revived them myself. That jutsu the Edo Tensei doesn't fully revive anyone so I'm well within my power to take back those souls back," **Shin answered and Naruto nodded in agreement with him.

"So that's were I come in since I can do it for you right?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami nodded. He carefully placed his hand on Naruto's head making the blonde raise an eyebrow. He gasped when saw multiple people flash through his head. He saw two in black robes with red clouds on them same as that Deidara guy Naruto had seen. One had weird tendrils come from his arms while the other had a triple blade scythe in his hands. Two were who Naruto knew all too well, he saw Orochimaru and Kabuto. He could only imagine the day that he would fight them and bring them down. Lastly was a figure who was distorted. His entire face was covered except for one orange mask that covered his entire face only revealing one eye. The Shinigami removed his arm and Naruto dropped to the ground.

"Those people. I know two of them, but the others I don't. Their the ones who do this?" Naruto asked and the Death god nodded making Naruto sigh.

"Well Orochimaru and Kabuto I've always wanted to give them one so I'll be more than happy to do it. I understand Shin," Naruto said and Shin nodded before leaving the blonde in the dark.

"**Well brat I think things will get most interesting for us," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He grinned like mad before heading back to the house. He noticed the light on in the bedroom of the upper room and sighed. He walked up the stairs and gulped as he stopped at the door. He suddenly got a weird sense of deja vu from this experience. He knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"Just a second sochi," Kushina said as Naruto placed his ear to the door. He heard the sound of drying hair and the slip of something nice. He wondered if his mother was getting dressed for bed which he figured he should also. He smelled like he had just been put through the jungle twice.

"Okay you can come in," Kushina said as she had her back to the door. She was calmly humming while she brushed her hair. Naruto sighed as he went to his corner of the bed and placed his sword down. He quickly began to head for the door before Kushina stopped him.

"Naruto when you come from the shower we need to talk," Kushina said making it sound ominous, but Naruto merely nodded and left as he headed for the shower. He didn't take a long one or as long as he wanted since he was wondering what she wanted to talk about. He allowed the water to wash over his form for a bit and contemplated everything.

He turned off the water and quickly put on some boxers and a sleeveless T-shirt. He came back into the room to see his mother at the foot of the bed and she patted it for him to sit next to her. Naruto sat down and Kushina mumbled to herself before turning to her son.

"Naruto about what you told me a few days ago back in Suna I was initially surprised at your confession. Don't think that I hate you or that I avoided you. You know I love you right?" Kushina asked and Naruto lowered his gaze to the ground. First the Shinigami now his mother, this just wasn't his day.

"But only as your son," Naruto said making Kushina pause. She slowly leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder making Naruto take in the soothing smell of his mother's hair.

"Why do you want me to love you more than that? I don't understand so help me," Kushina told him and Naruto sighed. He rubbed the back of his head and thought it over.

"Because I want to be with you mother. I don't want to force you into anything you wouldn't want, but I just love everything about you. The way you move, your smile, your upset face and everything else. No one has ever made me feel that way, not even Sakura," Naruto said and Kushina trembled underneath his words.

"**That's it kit. Now go one the attack!" **Kyuubi yelled watching everything go down. This was better than all the destruction he could cause. Well it wasn't BETTER, but it was a close second to it.

"Naruto, you don't love me. You're only looking for some attention that you didn't get. Maybe you find that in me. It's understandable," Kushina said and Naruto widened his eyes and stayed silent.

It had been well over a minute and Naruto still didn't say anything. Kushina found the silence deafening and wondered if she should really take that back, but it's not like it would do any good now.

"Naruto aren't you going to say something?" Kushina asked in desperation of getting her son to talk to her. Naruto's eyes shadowed his eyes before he finally opened his mouth.

"Attention isn't the issue Kaa-chan. You might not believe it, but I'll prove it to you that I do," Naruto said as he grabbed his mother's shoulders bringing her eyes to his. Kushina gasped at the initial action as she expected Naruto to kiss her again, but to her surprise and slight disappointment he stopped.

"Kaa-chan you said that most of society sees incest as wrong right?" Naruto asked and Kushina slowly nodded and Naruto sighed.

"So how do you think clans keep their bloodline pure?" Naruto asked and Kushina stuttered. Her son just tried to find his own way around her words. She wasn't sure if she should be proud or scared of the fact.

"Naruto that's a totally different matter," Kushina said and Naruto shook his head before smiling.

"I went to the Hyuuga compound and do you know what Hiashi-san told me?" Naruto asked and Kushina shook her head feeling her heart slightly twist.

"He said that when growing up you start to learn that people's opinion doesn't matter. I'm sure the Uchiha clan did it also. Hiashi-san even told me that maybe the Uzumaki did also. Kaa-chan I refuse to let you be alone. I'm not trying to take Tou-san's place, but I want you to love me for me. My kiss to you back in Suna was unexpected to me also, but I don't regret it," Naruto paused as he snaked his arm around Kushina's waist.

"Then if I wasn't your son would you love me?" Naruto asked her and Kushina mentally gulped. Now it was her turn to be silent as she was quickly losing her ground in the conversation. It was amazing that the woman who never lost an argument with her former lover, but now she could barely find her voice with her son. She'd never been courted so much before by anyone. Naruto even went so far as to get someone else's opinion on the matter to try and convince her.

"B-But Naruto,"

"No buts Kaa-chan," Naruto said as he quickly kissed her again just like he did a few days ago in Suna. Kushina gasped as she tried to push Naruto off, but to her surprise her son grabbed her arms keeping her still. Kushina felt her mind spiral out of control along with her feelings. She could feel her son's emotions pouring out for her as he deepened the kiss with her. Naruto slowly started to push his mother and before long he pinned her to the bedroom wall.

"Naruto what do you see in me?" Kushina asked as Naruto stopped for a second. He smiled as he licked his lips making his mother slightly gulp.

"I see a beautiful woman with awesome red hair, an amazing personality, and a kindness that attracts me to her. My mother is an amazing woman dattebayo," Naruto said and Kushina widened her eyes. Kushina felt her hands shake as they started to get weak along with the last of her resolve while Naruto's tongue begged for some acceptance and little by little Kushina opened her mouth to allow her son the access he wanted. Naruto grinned as he quickly made the kiss more passionate between them as he reached behind his mother' head to bring her closer. Inside his mind, Kyuubi was jumping up and down like a maniac while eating some popcorn.

"_**Yeah Kit. Get it done. This is getting' good," **_Kyuubi thought as Naruto separated from Kushina making her slightly whimper. Her actions were completely betraying her thoughts. She admitted to being sexually frustrated and her was someone willing to make her happy and provide that for her. Her mind yelled for her to stop and try to get back the mother-son relationship that they should have, but her body refused to push Naruto away from her. It more or less brought him closer like she didn't want him to leave her alone. Naruto nibbled on his mother's right ear getting a small moan from her which was pleasant to his ears. Naruto hadn't imagined that he could bring his mother to this state. He rubbed one of his hands along her curves while Kushina gasped.

"N-Naruto you need to s-stop," Kushina said as she felt her son's hand go up to her nightgown. She quickly gasped again as she grabbed her son's hand and pushed him off her. Her breathing hitched as she tried to find a way to calm down.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked and Kushina's breathing slowed she huffed and looked at her son. She slowly calmed down and looked at the bed. She looked, in a word, confused. Like she was lost in her own feelings.

"Naruto, I can't stay in this room with you. I'm going to sleep in the guest room from now on. I don't think that we should be around each other for a couple of days," Kushina said as she got up and carried herself away.

"But Kaa-chan," Naruto tried to say before he saw Kushina close the door.

"_**Wow. Never saw that coming," **_Kyuubi said in thought as Naruto sighed. He narrowed his eyes at the bed and slightly curse.

"Kuso," Naruto said as he stayed on his side of the bed. Both he and Kushina didn't get any sleep that night as they went over everything that happened between them.

_**Three Days Later**_

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage Mansion with a heavy sigh. It had been three days since their moment, but him and his mother stopped talking and avoided each other. Kushina would still cook him breakfast, lunch and dinner and she would spare with him for a few hours, but nothing apart from that had changed. Naruto even had a mission by himself to deal with some bandits and the blonde took it will little to no enthusiasm which Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade noticed, but on that note Naruto had gotten the other sacrifice for Gaara's life and that was the end of that, but as he got back he was told that there was another mission for him so he was currently on his way.

Naruto didn't waste any time as he walked up the stairs. He slowly sighed as he opened the door. To his surprise he saw his mother, Kakashi and Sakura in the room. Kushina glanced at him before removing her stare from him just as fast as she looked at him. Tsunade looked at the both of them and rolled her eyes. Something was going on between these two, but they could figure it out themselves.

"Finally brat, you made it. Now I can tell you some new news," Tsunade said and Naruto stayed a couple of feet from his mother, but Tsunade ignored it.

"Alright Tsunade-baachan what is the news?" Naruto asked and Tsunade sighed.

"Well for one, you're not going to be a part of Team seven anymore," Tsunade said and Naruto widened his eyes along with Kakashi and Sakura.

"But why? What did I do?" Naruto asked and Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"Tsunade-sama Naruto has always been a part of our team. Why are you splitting us up? We might not be the best team, but we work well with each other," Sakura reasoned and Tsunade nodded.

"Sakura calm down. It's not as heavy as you think it is. As it stands by Kushina's standards Naruto is a kenjutsu master making him one of four shinobi who are above jonin level for using kenjutsu. There is him, Kushina, Kakashi, and our anbu, Yuugao Uzuki," Tsunade said and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You want to put together a group of kenjutsu users?" she asked making Tsunade chuckle slightly, but she shook her head.

"Not that's not it Sakura and while that is an interesting thought I'll set it aside. As for my orders since they have the most trust and teamwork I'll have Naruto and Kushina paired up for the time being," Tsunade said as Kushina and Naruto widened their eyes. Naruto spared a glance at his mother who looked at him also.

"Are you sure Baa-chan? I'd rather not trouble my mother if I can help it," Naruto said and Kushina slowly calmed down if only slightly at those words as a small smile graced her face. Even in their situation she could still laugh and smile at how concerned Naruto was for her and her wants.

"It's alright sochi. I don't mind it if we're a team. I trust you more than a lot of people," Kushina said and Naruto slowly nodded wondering what the change of attitude was.

"Alright then as for you and Kakashi Sakura, the both of you will be given two new teammates as of today, but for your mission. Kakashi, Sakura you and your new team are going to intercept the messenger at the bridge that Sasori told you about. You are to arrive there fast. I wanted any information about Orochimaru to be dealt with swiftly. You leave in an hour," Tsunade told them making Kakashi and Sakura nod. They both turned to Naruto and sighed.

"Maa Naruto shinobi have different experiences so I'm sure you'll be fine," Kakashi said as he left Naruto then turned to Sakura.

"I'll find out all I can about Sasuke-kun for us Naruto," Sakura said as she left with Naruto rolling his eyes.

"_Not gonna respond to that one. No way," _Naruto said in thought making Kyuubi chuckle.

"**Are you kidding? Two years ago it was 'I'm gonna bring him back Ero-sennin even if I am a fool for the rest of my natural life'. Granted yes, you are a fool and an idiot, but you're interesting enough," **Kyuubi said and Naruto snorted.

"_Aww Kyuubi I didn't know you cared enough to find me interesting," _Naruto said and Kyuubi snarled.

"**Ha ha ha, keep crackin' jokes brat. I'll kick your ass one of these days," **Kyuubi said to his container while Naruto giggled.

"_Bring it on Furball," _Naruto responded before he snapped out of his stupor and back to Tsunade attention at the two kenjutsu users.

"Now then Kushina, Naruto this mission will be an A-ranked one given that the chance of danger is very high and likely. You will both be infiltrating one of Orochimaru's bases that our anbu have recently discovered," Tsunade said making the two widen their eyes.

"The odds of meeting Orochimaru are high and it's also possible that Sasuke might be there. Naruto, Kushina your mission is to find out anything you can from this base that is of importance to Konoha. If you find Sasuke, you are to apprehend him and return him to Konoha. You leave in a few hours any questions?" Tsunade asked making Kushina and Naruto shake their heads.

"Good then you can both be off and please no problems," Tsunade said as Kushina and Naruto stared at each other. Both diverted their gazes while Naruto spoke.

"Any problems Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked and Kushina shook her head.

"No problems sochi," Kushina said as Naruto opened the door and allowed his mother to walk out with him following while Tsunade sighed.

"_There is going to be problems. I need a drink," _the Godaime Hokage said in thought as she signed some documents while thinking about Naruto and Kushina for some reason.

* * *

_**KG: Sorry if you weren't expecting that small intimate scene. I'm just a heavy Naruto x Kushina and that got ahead of me a bit. Kakashi's fine and isn't in the hospital. Now that I also think about it since Karin is an Uzumaki does that mean that pairing her with Naruto is Uzumakicest also?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**KG: Hey people. I read some reviews and while I thank you for the information on the whole Uzumakicest bit with Naruto and Karin, I'm not adding her to this. It's strictly Naruto x Kushina stuff. Not saying I won't save her from Sasuke. I still think she'll be a part of Naruto's family along with Nagato, but I'll go into that stuff later. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Kushina and Naruto were currently running through the trees at a breakneck pace. They had just left Konoha a few hours ago and were on their way to Orochimaru's hidden lair that was uncovered by Anbu. Both weren't sure to be lucky to have something to do or unlucky in the small fact that after three days of somewhat avoiding each other they were now on the same team and it would stay like that. The only benefit or non-benefit to this was that neither could say anything to the other. They were right beside each other in terms of speed, but the need to say anything was quickly erased. They promised Tsunade no problems, but now they were both regretting such a thing.

"_There is nothing to talk about here. We haven't even gone over a plan of action against Orochimaru. I wonder what Naruto-kun is thinking," _Kushina thought as she stole a glance at her son. She saw Naruto looking more at the ground than what was in front of him, but she also saw him mumbling to himself about something that she couldn't hear. The redhead sighed and continued to look back in front of her. She never imagined that things could get out of control this fast.

Meanwhile, Naruto was talking with Kyuubi about some of the things that happened also. He really wasn't in his best interests to leave things like this. While he had thought about the mission and the dangers they would face, he just could bring himself to worry about it at that time.

"_Kyuubi, this can't go on. I don't want her to ignore me," _Naruto told his bijuu and the Kyuubi sighed while he roamed his hellish domain.

"**Give her some time brat. Over the years I still can't figure out you humans or your sense of 'morals'," **Kyuubi said and Naruto rolled his eyes. Morals? Humans suck at morals. It's immoral to do so much stuff that it might as well be hypocritical.

"_So what am I supposed to do?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Hearing you whine about no getting it on with your mother it downright satisfying. All the time you've been going after her. Be a fox kit. Do something unexpected and make her come to you. It's not that hard sheesh. Then you will be a mother fucker. No pun intended," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed. Something unexpected? He kissed her and he slightly groped her. How much more unexpected could he get?

"_Easier said than done, but alright," _Naruto said as he and Kushina ran through the trees, but then the blonde became slightly curious. He did have a second opinion, but he wouldn't mind one more just for good measure.

"_Alright then Kyuubi. All jokes aside and we're being serious here. What do you think of human morals and incest?" _Naruto asked really wanting to know his bijuu's opinion which came quite fast as Kyuubi didn't hesitate with his answer and while Naruto couldn't see him, he could tell that Kyuubi was being serious.

"**Never pegged you for being serious brat, but alright. All jokes aside I'll sum it all up in one word...Unnecessary. Your human morals are insignificant. One thing I've found is that you'll say something and mean the other. You're all so confusing its pathetic. Take for instance, killing. I like it, but this isn't about me. You humans kill each other everyday and yet you find it immoral,"**

"_But that's to protect-,"_

"**Please, I know human nature more than you do. If you're looking for my opinion then I'll just say that if you love your mother then I see nothing wrong with it. Heck as far as I'm concerned at least you like a woman. Anything else and I'd kill you myself," **Kyuubi said and Naruto silently chuckled.

"_Well you don't have to worry about that," _Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded with a small grin on his face.

The rest of the trip was done in silence as Naruto and Kushina stopped to rest in a small part of the forest. Tomorrow they would be in Kusagakure. Kushina lit a small fire and the two were currently sitting at opposite ends. The looked at the fire for a little while, but with all their might they both tried not to look at each other...directly and that was the last straw for Naruto.

"Gahh Kaa-chan I can't take this. We need to talk now dattebayo," Naruto told her making Kushina look up in surprise of her son's outburst. She gently smiled and nodded.

"I was waiting for one of us to say something also. I don't like silence sochi. So what should we talk about?" Kushina asked and Naruto. He was just happy to hear mother's voice again.

"Umm maybe we should form a plan for when we arrive tomorrow?" Naruto suggested not seeing much of anything else to talk about.

"Well we're not one for strategies sochi. You know me, I rush in and strategize later. That's how I've always done things," Kushina said with a small giggle and Naruto sighed.

"Me neither. Sakura and Kakashi went to the Tenshi Bridge so there is a chance that we'll get lucky," Naruto said and Kushina nodded. She watched her son get up and almost tensed, but he only walked over to where their backpacks were and rummaged through them. Kushina raised an eyebrow before she saw Naruto take out a small scroll. He placed it in front of her and smiled.

"Let's go with this. We've never tried it before," Naruto told her and Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"That's because you didn't have the speed required to use this strategy," Kushina said looking over the small scroll, but Naruto waved her off.

"I do now thanks to you and Ero-sennin. I could never get where I was without you Kaa-chan," Naruto told her and Kushina was lucky that the flames of the fire covered the searing blush on her face. The Uzumaki woman slowly gulped before rubbing the back of her head.

"Well I am a good teacher. M-Maybe we should go to sleep now. We still have some traveling to do," Kushina said and Naruto agreed, but he didn't miss that small stutter and grinned even if he didn't know what he said to make her stutter like that.

The two soon fell asleep just as easily and continued into the morning, but Naruto found something wrong. Kushina seemed to be more tired than usual. She constantly yawned and seemed out of focus.

"Kaa-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked and Kushina looked at him. She softly blushed before turning her head.

"Yeah I-I'm fine. Let's hurry up," she said as she ran further ahead and Naruto wondered what her problem was. Even Kyuubi wanted to know as he'd never seen something so weird before like that.

"Well that's weird. I wonder what happened last night," Naruto said to himself as he and Kushina ran forward towards their destination.

_**With Team seven**_

"Ugh Kakashi-sensei why do we have these guys?" Sakura asked and Kakashi chuckled as they saw their new teammates which consisted of a pale teenager in some anbu armor and the other one Sakura didn't remember. Some chunin she might have worked with before.

"Maa maa Sakura. We're already here and our contact is here also," Kakashi said as he henged into a perfect form of Sasori's puppet. Sakura and her teammates stayed back while Kakashi went forward. The Haruno girl could only hope that she could get information from them about Sasuke. They had to bring him home.

Kakashi walked out to the bridge and narrowed his eyes. He was looking at Kabuto who had a small grin on his face.

"It's good that you made it," Kakashi said in a gruff voice that Sakura had told him about. Kabuto nodded with a bow to his master.

"Greetings Sasori-sama. I have the intel on Orochimaru-sama just like you asked. We should keep our meeting brief," Kabuto said and Kakashi nodded. He decided to ask about Sasuke since he knew that Sakura would chew his ear off if he didn't.

"I heard that you acquired Sasuke Uchiha. Where is he?" Kakashi asked and Kabuto slightly narrowed his eyes. He gave a small unnoticeable grin across his face.

"He's doing well, but we'd better hurry. Orochimaru could be here at anytime," Kabuto said and Kakashi tensed. He didn't know what would happen if they ran into Orochimaru all the way out here. He had no idea that his worst fears were about to be realized as said snake sannin appeared behind Kabuto.

"Mind if I join in the conversation?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto widened his eyes. He jumped back and the Sasori-henged Kakashi drew a kunai in an attack position.

"Well isn't this interesting. It seems that I found something nice," Orochimaru said while Kabuto formed a chakra blade with his hands.

"Sasori-sama if we hurry then we can take him," Kabuto said trying to sound optimistic, but Kakashi could feel something wrong.

"Is this your answer Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked and Kabuto raised his arm to attack. Kakashi gasped as Kabuto slashed at him making the jonin backflip away from them.

"Ahh Kakashi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now why don't you call out your little group so we can have some fun," Orochimaru said and Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He sighed and waved his hands. Sakura, Sai, as he told them, and the chunin came out in battle ready positions.

"Well Orochimaru I think now would be a good time for you to know that we don't give up easily," Kakashi said and Orochimaru chuckled.

"I'm sure. Sasuke is such a delight to have around," Orochimaru said and Sakura seethed. She tightened her fist and covered it in chakra.

"I'm gonna make you tell me where is his right now!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled and before Kakashi could stop her Sakura charged at the snake sannin looking to make him talk at once.

_**With Naruto and Kushina**_

The two Uzumaki were staring at a small entrance. It seemed rather inconspicuous, but that was fine. Kushina touched a small stone and closed her eyes. She could fell multiple chakra signatures behind the wall in front of her and smiled.

"This is it sochi. There are a few chakra signatures behind here, but nothing we can't handle or take down. I also know this place is multi-layered. It might be a small maze so don't get lost," Kushina said and Naruto chuckled.

"Speak for yourself Kaa-chan," Naruto as he took out his sword. He mumbled some words and his sword glowed for a bit. He stabbed it into the wall and cut a circle into the stone. The mother and son duo watched the stone fall to the ground with a perfect hole through the wall. Naruto grinned while he stepped to the side.

"After you Kaa-chan," Naruto said and Kushina giggled for a change. She stepped inside and Naruto followed also. They saw the multiple halls filled with candles while the brown walls formed the maze that Kushina had talked about.

"You know Kaa-chan when you were talking about multiple signatures I expected someone right away, but I don't see anyone," Naruto said and Kushina nodded.

"Well sochi we can figure that out later. Right now we have to go," Kushina said running ahead and Naruto followed her. They quickly ran through the halls and checked the various doors around the floors. Naruto opened one door and saw it was empty.

"Kuso. Where is everybody?" Naruto wondered and Kushina narrowed her eyes as she looked at a piece of paper on the wall. She growled and immediately tore it off.

"This is why Naruto-kun. They set up a small seal that messed with my sensory capabilities. There is probably only one or two people in this place," Kushina told him and Naruto sighed. He looked around the place before he closed the door to the empty room.

"Well then I think we should split up. We'll stay in contact by using our chakra sensory skills. I'll go this way and you go that way. If you run into trouble then just spike your chakra and I'll help," Naruto told her and Kushina gave a small grin.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" she asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No I'm the one who should be saying it, but it doesn't matter. Good luck Kaa-san," Naruto said and the two ran off in separate directions. Naruto ran down the stairs and Kushina to a hall to the right.

Naruto huffed as he checked room after room. He must've been going through them all and wondered how many he had already done. The blonde was getting irritated and looked around a little more. Before long he stopped and opened a door. He looked inside and narrowed his eyes. It looked like a lab of some sorts. The blonde walked inside and say containers all around. Some filled with strange liquids and others filled with some type of thing he didn't know.

"Well I'll say this much for the pedo. He sure keeps a lot of stuff. I wonder what all this is for," Naruto said thinking out loud and Kyuubi decided to respond.

"**Who knows how his ass thinks. I think you should take some sample stuff. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to do something with it," **Kyuubi suggested and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He reluctantly nodded and grabbed a vial. He looked at it for a bit. He sighed and placed it away for later. He also saw some notes on the table. They looked complicated so he didn't try to figure any of it out. Naruto just took out a scroll and sealed away all the notes he could find before exiting the room.

"Oh one more thing," Naruto said as he summoned two kage bunshin. They both entered the room and Naruto closed the door. He grinned as he heard a yell.

"**Rasengan," **His clones yelled as they destroyed the lab making it explode which made Kyuubi grin while he rested on the molten ground around him.

"**Adding your own touch to things. That's a good job on ya," **Kyuubi said and Naruto appreciated the compliment. He quickly ran down the rest of the halls and stopped at a door. He stopped to rest and looked around. He was no closer to finding anything else in here. He doubted he'd run into Sasuke and truth be told he'd rather not. Naruto had really changed his opinion of actually getting Sasuke back. Granted, yeah he wanted to bring the Uchiha back to Konoha. He didn't mind that at all. What he minded was the fact Sakura was letting it obsess with her and he wanted no part of that. He had his own dreams and if Sasuke could pursue his then why the hell shouldn't he pursue his own?

"Sigh why am I even thinking about that Teme? I guess I'll check this room," Naruto said to himself. He opened the door and narrowed his eyes. He saw someone sleeping in the bed and sighed. He looked down the person's form. He had a white top-half of an obi robe and blue pants with a purple sash around his waist. He also had the same hair as always. That damn duck ass-shaped looking hair.

"_Kyuubi,"_ Naruto said making the nine-tailed bijuu stir.

"**What is it brat?" **The bijuu asked getting interested before he saw what Naruto was looking at and since he heard Naruto's thoughts he only did one thing...he laughed like a maniac which made Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"_Kami hates me," _Naruto said in thought as he slammed the door open waking up the person in the bed. It had to be Sasuke. Of all the people he could meet at the moment it had to fuckin' be Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, the Uchiha sighed as he refused to turn around.

"Whoever you are I'm in a bad mood so get lost," Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled.

"I didn't think you ever had a good mood Teme," Naruto said and immediately Sasuke opened his eyes. He turned around and glared at Naruto with his sharingan flaring. The blonde wasn't intimidated as his eyes grew in coldness. Sasuke slightly flinched at them, but managed to shake it off. He stood to his feet and sighed.

"So you're still chasing me huh? You haven't gotten stronger Naruto. All that time finding me could've been used in training," Sasuke said and Naruto closed his eyes. Oh this was too good.

"Don't think so damn high of yourself Teme. I didn't expect to find you here, but now that your here in front of me I could still care less. I'm done going after you, but that doesn't mean I'll just let you leave like you probably want," Naruto responded and Sasuke placed a hand on his hip. He carefully grabbed his sword that was strapped to his waist and settled for a simple glare at Naruto.

"Hmph well it seems that you've grown up slightly even if you are a brat," Sasuke said as he vanished. He appeared behind Naruto making the blonde turn his head. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki chuckled as Sasuke charged at him. He drew his sword and easily parried Sasuke's blow making the Uchiha widened his eyes.

"It seems your still the same though, but I'll show you my training," Naruto said as he backflipped into the hall. Sasuke followed him out and the two quickly clashed at each other. Sasuke tried to slash at Naruto, but the blonde dodged it easily with a small pivot of his foot. He quickly jumped from the wall and ran down the corner. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and followed after Naruto. He had to admit that the blonde was a lot faster.

"It seems you've gotten better at running," Sasuke said and Naruto stopped. They both looked around the room and saw it was rather large area.

"I guess this'll do," The blonde said as he turned around to Sasuke. The two stared at each other and Naruto took out his sword again. Sasuke eyed it before he smirked.

"I see you've got a sword too dobe. You trying to match me or something?" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded with a simple shrug.

"It's really fun, but I didn't come here to talk with you," Naruto said and Sasuke cackled before Naruto charged at Sasuke. The two clashed again and their swords rang through the place. Naruto dodged a kick from Sasuke and the Uchiha dodged a punch from the blonde. The both glared at each other before Sasuke backed away from Naruto. The blonde found the time to regroup his stance before he saw Sasuke disappear in a blur of speed. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he ducked avoiding another kick to his face and slammed his hand on the ground. He pushed himself up sending his feet crashing into Sasuke's chin making the Uchiha wince before he stepped away from Naruto.

"You're a lot faster," Sasuke remarked and Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes for a bit and grinned.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **_Naruto said in thought and immediately a clone appeared next to him. The clone drew it's own sword and immediately the two with Sasuke making the Uchiha growl. Naruto grinned as he sent Sasuke flying with a punch, but not before Sasuke dispelled his clone with kick.

"You're a lot slower Teme. I remember you being faster," Naruto taunted and Sasuke cursed before releasing his sharingan again. He went through some handsigns and yelled.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke yelled sending the fireball at Naruto. The blonde wasn't intimidated as he charged at the fire. He quickly covered his sword in a white glow and slashed at the fireball making it split in two. Sasuke widened his eyes as Naruto jumped in the air.

"Where are you looking Sasuke?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha turned around, but it was too late.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto's clone roared slamming the ball into Sasuke's form. The Uchiha winced at the pain before he was blasted away from Naruto. The two stared at each other as Sasuke saw three Narutos instead of the one.

"_What happened to him using handsigns? Is this a joke?" _Sasuke wondered as he got to his feet. All three Narutos charged at Sasuke and the brunette was getting frustrated. He quickly coated his sword in lightning making Naruto stop, but his clones when on. Sasuke slammed the ground and Naruto snarled for a bit.

"**Chidori Nagashi( Chidori Current)," **Sasuke yelled sending the lightning racing through the ground. It quickly dispelled the electrocuted clones and made it's way to Naruto. The blonde gasped and jumped to the side narrowly avoiding it, but Sasuke's control of the lightning was still good as he made it turn around and head back for the blonde. Naruto cursed before he started to run. The lightning shot forward, but Naruto dodged to the side. It tried again, but Naruto easily maneuvered through it making Sasuke frustrated.

"I'll show you dobe," Sasuke said sending a wave of lightning at the blonde. Naruto skidded away before he thought his jutsu.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **_Naruto yelled in thought and immediately a wall of clones separated him from Sasuke. The clones took the full charge of lightning and a smoke cloud appeared making Sasuke cover his eyes. He watched the smoke dispel only to see a shadow of Naruto doing his own handsigns. What? Did you think that Naruto didn't have any ninjutsu to his name?

"**Fuuton: Shinkushoha( Wind Release: Vacuum Palm Waves)," **Naruto yelled sending three huge wind disks at Sasuke. The Uchiha widened his eyes and quickly dodged the disks accurately, but he took his eyes off Naruto and that earned him a slam to the face sending the Uchiha barreling across the ground before he managed a small rebound and got to his feet. Sasuke sucked his teeth and Naruto sighed.

"You really haven't changed at all. Before I do actually get serious why don't you answer this question," Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He seemed like he would so Naruto decided to continue.

"Why didn't you kill me? You had the perfect chance and you didn't. Why not?" Naruto asked even though he knew that technically Sasuke did kill him. It was only thanks to the Shinigami that he was even here right now. Sasuke closed his eyes as he thought back to his brother.

"_Don't show your face to me unless you have eyes like mine. Kill your best friend," _

Sasuke remembered those words and they irked him to no end he opened his eyes and 'hmphed'.

"I had no desire to. You were weak and killing you wouldn't give me anything. And I'll never use his way of getting power," Sasuke said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He must've been talking about Itachi. How great was that?

"But I'll make up that mistake now and kill you without any hope of you being alive," Sasuke said as he charged at Naruto. The blonde sighed as he closed his eyes. He waited for Sasuke to get closer and closer. When Sasuke was right in front of him. The blonde surprised the Uchiha as his blade pierced his chest. Sasuke widened his eyes to when Naruto grabbed him into a hug.

"You really are still gullible," Naruto said and Sasuke watched the blonde fall from the ceiling. Naruto smirked as he held up a handsign.

"**Kai," **The blonde said and immediately and explosion happened near Sasuke shaking the entire building.

Naruto got to his feet and saw Sasuke huffed. He glared his sharingan at the blonde and growled.

"Damn you dobe. When did you make a kage bunshin?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Not a kage bunshin. A Bakudan Bunshin. It comes in handy. Now that I've got your attention then you'll have no choice, but to listen to me," Naruto said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The blonde sighed and decided to choose his words carefully. Sasuke winced in pain and really needed the time so he decided to hear Naruto out.

"Is there any chance that you'd come back to Konoha?" Naruto asked. He really didn't care of Sasuke said yes or not, but on the chance he did say yes then he'd be willing to try some things and make his life a bit more enjoyable.

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes at Naruto's question. It seems that the blonde hadn't grown up at all. It was being a pain to have to try and tell it to him all the time.

"No way dobe. There is nothing for me in Konoha and I sure as hell refuse to go back for anything," Sasuke said and Naruto gave a hidden smirk.

"What about a mother?" Naruto asked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He immediately stayed silent and Naruto grinned. He knew he just got the Uchiha in a small spot.

"What the hell are you spouting dobe? I have no mother. My mother is dead, gone and she isn't coming back," Sasuke said and the Uzumaki blonde chuckled. Oh this was too easy to be real. Naruto had to restrain himself from laughing.

"What if I said that I could bring back on Uchiha our of your whole clan for you? I could revive them and they'd be able to walk, talk, and do all the things you do," Naruto said and Sasuke snarled. He charged at Naruto with his sword, but the blonde expected this and the two clashed with each other.

"Don't you dare insult the Uchiha dobe! Now make sense or I kill you," Sasuke said to him and Naruto did a sweep kick knocking off Sasuke's balance.

"Calm down Teme. As I said looking at your options right now I still have more than enough fight and I'm sure you do also, but you've taken more damage. I could easily take you back, have them throw you in prison and let that be the end of it. However unlike you I'm not that cold so I'm giving you the small chance to get someone precious back," Naruto told him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I believe you? You're not the fuckin' Shinigami," Sasuke said and Naruto sighed.

"Look here Teme, I'll make this simple. You come back, you get someone back. You don't then I force you back and put you in prison where you can stay in there and be unhappy for all I care," Naruto said in a cold tone. He didn't have the time for an arrogant prick and his trust issues. He was on a mission and the longer he stayed was the longer he'd run into Orochimaru.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Sasuke asked and Naruto closed his eyes and smiled.

"Because I got my mother back," Naruto said and immediately Kushina came from around a corner. She saw Naruto and Sasuke talking and walked over to them.

"Sochi are you alright?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded. Sasuke widened his eyes at the woman. For the longest time both he and Naruto were orphans. They had no parents, but here was Naruto's mother and the blonde wasn't a very good liar.

"So you're Sasuke. I still remember when I saw how young you looked in Mikoto's arms sleeping soundly," Kushina said and Naruto snickered while Sasuke slightly blushed in embarrassment.

"You knew my mother?" Sasuke asked her and Kushina nodded with a gentle smile even if seeing Sasuke on the wrong side was bit heartbreaking to the Uzumaki woman as she wondered what Mikoto would think about something like this. Sasuke sighed as he turned to Naruto before looking at the ground.

"Can you do it? Can you really bring my mother back?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. He could bring back the whole clan if he actually wanted, but he'd figure that he'd get more information on why they were murdered before doing anything else.

"That's right. Just agree to three things," Naruto said holding up three fingers. Sasuke and Kushina stared at the blonde and Naruto sighed.

" First, you come back with us and give yourself up willingly," Naruto told him and Sasuke nodded fast. Naruto now had two fingers up.

"Second, you won't ask me how I plan to do this," Naruto said as he'd rather not tell anyone of his contract still. Sasuke glared at Naruto, but the blonde didn't falter. The Uchiha relented and nodded fast. Naruto sighed and held up one finger.

"Third, when she's revived you will not tell anyone that I did it. That is all for my conditions," Naruto said to the Uchiha and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Those were weird conditions to accept, but the Uchiha nodded not seeing that many other options especially when he was injured.

"Fine, I'll go back peacefully. I won't ask how you did it and I won't tell anyone that you did it. I agree to them all dobe," Sasuke uttered and Naruto nodded with a smile on his face.

"Well alright then Teme. You'll get your mother back," Naruto said and Sasuke did his best to do a small glare at the Uzumaki.

"But if this is a lie just to get me back in Konoha then I will destroy you without a second's hesitation," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Fine Teme. Shake on it?" Naruto asked with his hand out and the Uchiha gazed at it. He grabbed it and shook it signing the deal that they made. Kushina smiled before she immediately scowled.

"And just in time too," Kushina said as she turned around. Sasuke and Naruto looked also to see Orochimaru and Kabuto come in.

"My if this isn't a pleasant exchange? I never thought I'd see you again Kushina-san. How are you alive?" Orochimaru asked and Kushina shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe the Shinigami had a change of heart. Who knows," Kushina said and Kabuto walked down the steps. He glanced at Naruto and corrected his glasses.

"Still chasing Sasuke-san Naruto? Man you're hopeless," Kabuto said and Naruto just stared at him. He rolled his eyes before turning to Sasuke.

"Well I must say that given the right incentive that anyone can change their mind. Isn't that right teme?' Naruto asked handing the Uchiha a soldier pill. Sasuke took it and ate the pill feeling his chakra return to his body. The Uchiha grinned as he went through his handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke yelled sending the fireball as Kabuto. The medic nin widened his eyes and dodged the shot while Orochimaru seethed at Sasuke's betrayal.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!" Orochimaru yelled and the Uchiha looked at his former sensei coldly with his sharingan.

"I'm leaving you. I was planning on doing it anyway, but this is just a much better reason. I have no need of you anymore," The Uchiha said as Orochimaru growled.

"You ungrateful brat. I'll kill you," Orochimaru yelled as he took his sword and charged at Sasuke, but Kushina interfered and smiled.

"Come on Orochimaru, you know I'm better with the sword than you," Kushina said as she kicked him across the room into the adjacent wall. Kabuto widened his eyes before he turned to Naruto.

"You really know how to ruin everything you know that?" Kabuto asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I have a habit of doing that. It's it awesome dattebayo?" Naruto asked and Kabuto scowled. His arm glowed a blue chakra as he dashed at the blonde, but one thing he didn't expect was Naruto's speed and the Uzumaki quickly vanished making Kabuto widen his eyes as Naruto appeared behind him.

"You really are slow or maybe I'm just faster than you now," Naruto said as he grabbed Kabuto. The medic nin to Orochimaru cursed as he tried to break free, but he saw another Naruto who held up a single handsign.

"I never get enough of doing this. **Kai" **Naruto yelled and his clone exploded sending Kabuto crashing into the wall.

"Alright let's go before we- hey, who are you?' Naruto asked looking at Sai before they heard three people coming. Naruto, Kushina, and Sasuke were prepared for more, but they sighed when they saw Kakashi, Sakura and some chunin come through the halls. Naruto and others winced when they saw Sakura slam Sai in the face.

"How many times are you going to betray us? This is so damn stupid," Sakura said as she looked up. Imagine her surprise when she saw Naruto and Kushina along with...Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you're here. I knew it. Now we can take you home," Sakura said and the Uchiha rolled his eyes. He turned to see Naruto grinning like mad, but the Uzumaki didn't say anything.

"Naruto did you do something?" Sakura asked while Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He took out a kunai, but they had bigger problems to worry about.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but you will all not get out of here," Orochimaru said as he took out his sword and Kabuto got to his feet. Sasuke smirked and so did Naruto. The two stood in front of everyone else and did their handsigns.

"Ready Teme?" Naruto asked and Sasuke snorted. They both finished their handsigns in perfect unison which surprised everyone.

"Let's do it dobe," Sasuke said as they each did their individual jutsus.

"**Fuuton: Shinkushoha," **Naruto yelled sending the wind disks at Orochimaru and Kabuto while Sasuke did his.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," **Sasuke yelled sending the blazing fires to collided with the wind blazing making them even more intense as Orochimaru and Kabuto dodged them. The blades exploded into the wall making it crumble to the ground as Naruto and Sasuke smirked.

"Too easy," They both said as everyone seemed confused, especially Kakashi and Sakura. Why was Sasuke helping them fight Orochimaru? It seemed like a dream that they were watching. However they turned around to see Kabuto running at them and Naruto chuckled.

"Ready again Sasuke?' Naruto asked and the Uchiha simply smirked with a nod. Naruto vanished in a blur of speed behind Kabuto surprising the medic nin. He planted a kick to Kabuto's back sending him into the air. Kabuto winced at the pain before Sasuke jumped into the air behind him. He unsheathed his sword and using the bottom of it, he slammed Kabuto across the face sending him back at Naruto. Naruto unsheathed his own sword as he brought it back.

"**Uzu no Fukusu:Kōtei No Sakataki( Whirlpool Revenge: Reversed Imperial Waterfall)," **Naruto yelled as he unleashed an entire wave of chakra into the air sending Kabuto with it. Kabuto yelled out from the pressure of the attack until he hit the ground while Naruto sheathed his sword.

"I think we should go. Who knows how long we have till they come back," Naruto said and everyone agreed with him. They all quickly ran from the base towards the entrance that Naruto and Kushina came through. Naruto left a clone their just in case of anything and everyone shot off into the trees disappearing from view leaving a seething Orochimaru and injured Kabuto behind.

_**Forest, Nighttime**_

Everyone sighed as they gathered around a fire. They hadn't been caught by Orochimaru so they could only assume that he and Kabuto gave up on the chase.

"So it was an A-ranked mission for you to go through one of Orochimaru's bases. Why didn't Tsunade-sama tell us about this?" Sakura wondered making Naruto and Kushina shrug their shoulders, but that was hardly everyone concern as they all were looking at Sasuke which pegged the Uchiha quite a bit.

"What?" Sasuke asked and Sakura just smiled as she walked up to him.

"I'm just glad you're coming home Sasuke-kun. We've missed you," Sakura said while Naruto rolled his eyes. Missed him? She was the only one who missed him. The only reason Naruto offered to bring Sasuke back at all was just so he could simply keep that promise to Sakura and that was it. Nothing more nothing less.

"Hmph, whatever. It's only because of the dobe that I'm going back. Just don't get in my way," Sasuke said making Sakura slightly frown. Everyone sighed, but sort of expected something like that.

"So Kakashi-sensei what's Sasuke punishment looking like?" Naruto asked and Sakura turned to him as well. All eyes were one the jonin as Kakashi looked at the fire. He sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"It depends. Since Sasuke gave himself up then he'll have a lighter sentence and if he tells us all about Orochimaru and his works then it might be reduced again, but not matter how much he will have to serve some time in prison. I know that much," Kakashi and Sakura slightly laughed in nervousness.

"B-But it was the curse mark. It was influencing Sasuke-kun. They can't do that to him," Sakura said and some people sighed.

"I'm sure Naruto will say something for Sasuke," Sakura said turning to Naruto and the blonde mentally cursed.

"_Dammit, why does this always come back to me? Sasuke's not a brat. Well he is, but he can take care of himself. This is a joke," _Naruto thought before he sighed.

"Sakura, you know how Sasuke is. He doesn't want our help and I'm sure he doesn't need it," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

"That's right I don't. I can handle myself just fine Sakura," Sasuke said to her and Sakura sighed before sitting down around the fire. Everyone had stayed silent for the time being while Kushina got to her feet. She slowly walked off into the woods and Naruto decided to follow her. He wondered what was wrong with her and decided to leave.

Kushina walked to a small creek that they had passed and took a sip of water. She let the water cleanse her throat and sighed. They had a successful mission and while she was happy about that she just couldn't forget about what happened to her last night. She had dreamt of something. Something that made her wonder where her relationship with her son was going. She dreamt of herself and doing 'things' with Naruto. She couldn't sleep at all that night and that was the first time she had dreamt of her son that way. It was staggering to the Uzumaki woman how she felt for her son. She quickly knew that what was being replaced with motherly feeling were a woman's feelings. The feeling of having a man near her, the feeling of being touched and kissed the way Naruto did. He might not have done it perfectly, but that didn't mean anything to her. Heck, Kushina couldn't lie and say that it didn't feel good and she wasn't sure what was holding her back, but she could feel it in her heart somewhere. Maybe it was with a incident during her teenager years. Something like that.

"Hey Kaa-chan," Naruto said surprising Kushina and she gulped. The female Uzumaki nearly jumped at her son's voice before turning around to look at him. She saw him leaning on a tree with his arms folded. He looked rather handsome in his attire even if it was slightly destroyed from his fight with Sasuke.

"Hey sochi, why aren't you with the others?" Kushina asked and Naruto grinned. He rubbed the back of his head, but then he got serious which made Kushina startle.

"Kaa-chan we need to talk," Naruto told her and Kushina nodded. She had a really good idea on what he wanted to talk with her about and the two walked for a bit. Naruto wondered what number this talk was that they were about to have. It seems that they had been talking a lot with each other, not that they minded it fully.

Seeing a secluded spot, Naruto and Kushina sat in the middle of a field where the moon was shining down on them both giving the other a sort of mystic appearance to the one next to them. Both sighed and stared away from each other for a few minutes. It seemed the that two loudest Uzumaki were generally quiet about such things, but then again they had every right to be.

"I'll stop Kaa-chan," Naruto told her making Kushina turn her gaze to him. She raised an eyebrow at what he could mean and Naruto decided to explain.

"I'll stop doing the things you don't like. If you don't want to be with me then I said I won't force you. I just wan you to be happy and if you don't see that with me then I'll just stop and I'm sorry for what I did," Naruto told her as he looked at the ground. Kushina widened her eyes before looking down.

"It's not your fault Sochi. It's mine. It's always been my fault. Right from when you first kissed me I felt something, but I didn't want to. Yes I know about all the things clans do, but I also saw the strife, ridicule, and other things that came with it. I didn't want that for you. I care more about you than anyone else I can think of," Kushina said and Naruto chuckled while he rubbed the back of his head. It felt sort of good to hear that from her.

"I care about you too Kaa-chan, but what made you think it was your fault. I mean I'm the one who did it," Naruto claimed and Kushina sighed.

"It's because you seemed so sure of your feelings and I kept telling you that they weren't real. I thought about the fault in those words that I said to you and I knew it was my fault for the distance I created between you and myself. I just don't want us to end like two other people I knew," Kushina said and this got Naruto's attention.

"Mind telling me?" Naruto asked and Kushina sighed. She recalled her memories and began.

"Their names were Kira Uzumaki and Kota Uzumaki. They were both brother and sisters. Cousins of mine from some part of my family that I remember. They loved each other, a lot more than a brother and sister should. They had kept their relationship hidden and when I found out they told me to keep it a secret also. I supported their relationship. I didn't know the reason they kept it hidden, but later on I knew. Their mother was completely against incest. They both shared her, but different father so they were more like half-brother and sister. Anyway, when she found out about it she had disowned them claiming that what they did was an immoral injustice to everything. Both Kira and Kota were sad that their mother could say that. I tried to console them as best I could, but they always seemed to fall into some sort of depression. Granted they always got out of it, but it seemed that they drifted from each other after that. They couldn't stand each other after that. They stopped loving each other, stopped talking, and just wouldn't be seen together anymore. It was also around that time that I realized that Kira was pregnant, but Kota wouldn't take care of it no matter what. I told him that he should, but he rarely did so Kira did it herself. Their child came out perfect like any other child. Something about the Uzumaki bloodline makes it so that no deformities happen to our children. Kira came to hate Kota and the two never even saw the other as family anymore. Naruto I don't want that for you and me," Kushina finished taking a small breath and Naruto let it all soak in. He'd never heard of such a story before. It slightly pissed him off actually.

"And you think that's what's going to happen to us? You think I'm going to end up hating you and not see you as family anymore?" Naruto asked and Kushina slowly nodded. Naruto then did the unexpected...he laughed. The blonde fell to the ground and held his stomach as he laughed. Kushina watched her son laugh his head off. It slightly irked her for some reason and before she could shout at her son, Naruto stopped laughing and held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, I didn't mean to laugh. It's not at the story, but rather I'm laughing at the fact that I thought you just didn't like to be around me is all," Naruto said and Kushina seemed even more confused.

"Why would I not like being around you Sochi? I've always loved it," Kushina replied and Naruto sat back up.

"Well we were avoiding each other for those three days before the mission and you...moved out of the bedroom," Naruto said while Kushina slowly blushed.

"Oh that...well that was of umm...wow this is embarrassing dattebane," Kushina chuckled while rubbing the back of her head. Naruto grinned also as he got up to his feet.

"Well anyway Kaa-san. That's not going to happen with me or you," Naruto said to her and Kushina raised an eyebrow. There went that baseless confidence of his. Not that she wasn't the same at times, but that was beside the point at the moment.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?" She asked and Naruto put a finger to his chin. He thought it over for a second and then turned back to his mother.

"You think I'm using some baseless confidence again don't you?" he asked and Kushina widened her eyes before moving her eyes around to avoid his making Naruto's guess the right one.

"Alright Kaa-chan if I loved you and you loved me. Do you think we would fail like that?" Naruto asked her and Kushina found it troubling to answer that or rather she wasn't sure.

"Well I'm not sure. Do you think we'd fail?" Kushina asked and Naruto shook his head. He just got his mother interested in the possible aspects of something like this.

"No I don't. I can't say why Kaa-chan. Just know that I'll do anything to make you happy. I mean it. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Naruto exclaimed and Kushina felt her heart skip a beat. Kushina got to her feet along and followed Naruto until the blonde abruptly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Kushina asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing wrong Kaa-chan. It's just that I'm glad you told me that story," Naruto said and Kushina wondered what he meant by that. Naruto turned around to face his mother and startled her a bit. He quickly lessened the distance between them both, but instead of a kiss like Kushina expected, Naruto hugged her. He gently wrapped his arms around his mother and sighed.

"Kaa-chan I can't tell you how it could go. I don't know everything, but I know that I love you. Again, I'd do anything for you. Would you give me a chance?" Naruto asked making Kyuubi grin inside his demon realm mindscape.

"_**It's getting good now. Please kiss the damn brat. This on and off thing is so stupid. Go kit," **_Kyuubi said in thought and Kushina continued to slightly smile.

"_I should stop. I shouldn't do this. He's my son and I'm his mother. We'll destroy our relationship," _Kushina said in thought, but her thoughts didn't register at all as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Man sochi you're making this difficult. Here I am trying to repair our mother-son relationship and you keep trying to tear it down dattebane," Kushina said slightly laughing and Naruto smiled.

"I'll always be your son Kaa-chan. I'd just like to be more than that," Naruto said and Kushina smiled. She smiled at his words. She smiled at his confidence and she smiled at his enthusiasm.

"So you really don't mind being with your mother?" Kushina asked as she stopped the hug and looked at the ground. Naruto watched her reaction of nervousness. It made her slightly even more cute than before which he wondered if it was possible. Naruto smiled as he cupped her cheek and pushed her face to his.

"If minded anything it's that you weren't with me," Naruto said and Kushina blushed again. She saw Naruto's face reflected off the moon and his eyes magnified by the moon's appearance. Kushina bit her lip before she gave a heavy sigh.

"I still think this is wrong Sochi and it will take me time to get used to all that's going on, but you've been so sweet to me and I've got nothing to complain about anymore. Sochi if you love me then, just like before, kiss me," Kushina said and Naruto widened his eyes while Kushina closed hers. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes since Naruto was a little taller than her.

Naruto gulped as he felt his heart lighten. Kushina smiled as Naruto lowered his head. He was nervous, beyond nervous even. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't care. Naruto cupped his mother's cheeks and gently kissed her, but now it was different. There was no resistance, no hesitation and no mixed feelings. It was all the same. Kushina kissed Naruto back and they deepened their connection. Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and Kushina wrapped her over his neck. Kyuubi was doing a jig shouting out nice things and how he had seen it all now.

Kushina shuddered under her son's mouth. She wasn't hesitating to kiss him back anymore. She loved her son and he loved her. Naruto easily overpowered her lips and like last time his tongue begged for some acceptance, but this time there was no resistance and no waiting. Kushina quickly opened her mouth and both embraced each other in a more passionate kiss. Kushina had never felt so hot in her life. She was kissing her son, her arms were roaming his form and she was enjoying it.

Naruto and Kushina stumbled through the fields and before long the two lost their balance and Kushina ended up on top of Naruto with her hair making a tent to hide them from anyone watching. The two chuckled at each other as they faces where flushed from their make-out. Naruto held his hand up and caressed his mother's soft, creamy skin as Kushina placed a hand over his.

"I love you Kaa-chan," Naruto said sheepishly and Kushina smiled. Naruto felt something wet on his cheeks and noticed Kushina was crying.

"What? Why am I crying dattebane?" Kushina wondered before she placed her forehead to her son's.

"I love you sochi. More than you'll ever know. Now before we return to our group, kiss me again," she said and Naruto smiled, but stopped for a second.

"Just as soon as you tell me why you were so tired this morning. You seemed so exhausted," Naruto said and Kushina blushed as she averted her gaze from her son.

"Umm t-that was because of a dream I had. Would you like to hear it?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded in earnest so Kushina began.

"I was in my room. Kissing the man of my dreams. I loved him so much and I couldn't get enough of him. He did 'things' to me that I just couldn't get out of my head and the reason I couldn't sleep was because it wasn't Minato doing it Naruto. It was you. You were the one who was in my dreams. I tried to get rid of it, but the more I did the more I realized it. Naruto-kun, let me tell you something that Mito-baachan told me," Kushina said and Naruto nodded.

"In our world, in our times. Truth are lies and lies are truth, nothing is right. In our world, morality doesn't mater, neither does immorality. Everything it permitted," Kushina said and Naruto thought it over.

"Nothing is right, but everything is permitted. Nice phrase," The blonde said and Kushina agreed.

"I finally understand what she meant. Naruto-kun let's do what we want dattebane," Kushina said throwing all of her sanity out of the proverbial window and kissed Naruto again shocking the blonde, but he welcomed it.

_**Back with the group**_

"Man where are you? They've been gone for over half an hour. Maybe we should look for them," Sakura said and everyone was about to agree, but then the immoral mother and son duo came through the trees and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I had to tell Kaa-chan a few things," Naruto said while Kakashi gave an eyesmile.

"Well at least you're alright. It'd be bad if you two didn't come back. So what got you two in such a happy mood?" Kakashi asked and Kushina swung her arm around her son's neck while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Just mother and son bonding dattebane. Nothing more than that," The Uzumaki woman replied making everyone raise their eyebrows at them.

"Right, well let's get going. We've rested enough for one day," Kakashi said, but he saw everyone yawn and sighed.

"Alright, sleep first then we get going. I'll stand the first watch," Kakashi told them, but Naruto patted his shoulder.

"No Kakashi-sensei I'll do it. Kaa-chan taught me about night surveillance. You get some rest," Naruto said and Kakashi nodded. He sighed and went to sleep while Naruto headed up to a tree to stand guard. Right next to him Kushina appeared smiling.

"I thought you'd go to sleep also," Naruto said, but Kushina waved him off.

"I wouldn't be able to anyway. I'll stay awake with you tonight," Kushina said and Naruto smiled. They both watched the moon for a bit and just enjoyed the company of each other since it was nice to feel a certain freedom that the two Uzumaki attained.

"Kaa-chan you think it's wrong?" Naruto asked simply testing something out and Kushina giggled.

"A little late for that isn't it? But yeah I think it's wrong and I don't care anymore dattebane. I'll let people say what they want, but I'll never let you be alone again. As my son and...my lover," Kushina said to him and Naruto leaned back into his mother's lap as Kushina stroked his hair. Both Uzumaki were together and they didn't care who said what anymore. All that mattered was what they thought of themselves and the other.

* * *

_**KG: Yeah I pushed it and I don't care that I did. Now I'm clarifying some things. Yes Kushina is with Naruto now, but as it says it will take her time to get used to it so go on that. Nothing more to say about that and as for Sasuke, I've got stuff planned for him so don't bite me for getting him back this easily. Laterz.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**KG: Hey people. Alright first things first, you all seem have misinterpreted what I was going to do with Sasuke and Mikoto. There was never a plan to do Uchihacest. I just didn't want Sasuke to be a complete ass and wanted him to have someone he could be happy with. Sasuke might get someone with the way the council acts, but until I decide it better then there is no Uchihacest. Now then I'll get started.**_

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes. He had been keeping guard all night, but he must've dozed off. He looked up to see it was morning, but another sight surprised him. He saw he was sleeping on his mother's lap where he had been since last night. Naruto grinned when he remembered last night. It was such an amazing thing to the blonde.

"**That's right is was amazing, you little motherfucker you. Now how long till you get it on?" **Kyuubi asked while Naruto silently groaned. He rubbed his eyelids while getting used to the sunlight.

"_Not now Kyuubi. I'd rather come to that bridge when I cross it," _Naruto said in thought and Kyuubi chuckled in his cage. He wasn't going to be bored any time soon that was for sure.

"**Hey, I'm more than willing to agree with you. The fact that you even kissed her is enough for now. Oh she's waking up, see ya later motherfucker," **Kyuubi said as that name just stayed around in his head. Naruto rolled his eyes while he saw Kushina open her own. She looked down and smiled as their gazes hit each other.

"Have a good sleep Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked and Kushina ruffled his hair while leaning down to kiss his forehead. Naruto blushed, but smiled as she leaned up from his head.

"I slept well Naruto-kun. It seems we got up before everyone else so we have a bit of time to ourselves," Kushina said and Naruto agreed. He leaned up from her lap. Kushina dusted her clothes as she got to her feet. The two had stayed in the tree all night, but neither complained.

"So are you going to move back with me or still stay in the guest room?" Naruto asked and Kushina looked at him before smiling slightly.

"What do you think?" She asked playfully and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Leave it to his mother to mess with his head which could only irk the blonde even more.

"I think yes, hopefully," Naruto responded and Kushina placed a hand over her hip. She easily nodded and Naruto sighed in relief. He had to remember to thank Hiashi when he had the chance, but that could wait for later as everyone was starting to wake up from their sleeping.

The morning was relatively quiet minus Naruto and Kushina's conversation. The two were talking more with each other than anyone else, but no one seemed to mind. Sakura seemed off in her own 'Sasuke's so cool' world. It's was amazing that two years of seriousness had been somewhat repressed in one nigh by one Uchiha, but that wasn't Naruto's problem. He'd rather not worry about Sakura and her tendencies anymore. He wondered if he got some of that seriousness from the Shinigami.

"Alright everyone, now that we're done we will be heading for Konoha. Sasuke, I want you to be prepared for what you're going to face," Kakashi said making sure that Sasuke was simply prepared for whatever happened which made the Uchiha close his eyes.

"I know that already Kakashi. You don't need to keep telling me. I'll own up to my actions," Sasuke said taking a glance at Naruto making the blonde nod. The Uchiha sighed and immediately everyone ran off towards Konoha so that their mission could be considered a success.

_**Orochimaru's Base **_

Orochimaru sat in his chair pissed off like there was no end. He was taking Sasuke's betrayal hard as Kabuto saw his master seethe like mad.

"Kabuto, make plans right now. I will never allow Sasuke to get away from me, that ungrateful bastard," Orochimaru said and Kabuto bowed to his master.

"At once Orochimaru-sama. Who would you suggest that I send to go and retrieve Sasuke-san?" Kabuto asked and Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. He thought it over for a few minutes before chuckling.

"I've a better idea. Kabuto, how's that experiment coming?" Orochimaru asked and the medic stood to his feet and adjusted his glasses before giving a small smirk of his own.

"It's going well Orochimaru-sama. I'll head to the Land of Iron immediately," Kabuto said and Orochimaru nodded. The snake sannin quickly got to his feet and handed Kabuto his sword, Kusanagi. Kabuto took the sword into his hands and smiled as he walked off leaving Orochimaru in his room grinning like mad.

"When this goes well I'll have the power to do anything. Kukuku Sasuke, you just made a big mistake," Orochimaru said as his laughter echoed throughout the room.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

Nine figures came together in their astral forms as they stood on the fingertips of a giant statue-like structure. They all came together and began to talk with Deidara glaring hard at Itachi.

"Itachi you bastard, do I look like an idiot to you hmmm?" Deidara asked while Kisame chuckled in response to that question of the blonde ex-Iwa ninja.

"Is that a trick question?" Kisame asked while Deidara glared at the fish-man, but didn't respond as he kept his gaze on the Uchiha which made Itachi raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Deidara?" Itachi asked and the blonde narrowed his eyes.

"You said the Kyuubi jinchuuriki would be easy to spot. Well he wasn't. I almost got killed. Now enough of your damn riddles and tell me who he is hmm," Deidara told him and Itachi narrowed his eyes. Had Naruto changed over the years so much to the point that they couldn't pick up on the hints that he gave them?

"_It seems that Naruto's changed. I'll have to watch him closely now," _Itachi thought to himself while he closed his eyes. He rubbed sighed before opening his eyes again.

"Well since you don't know, then he is Naruto Uzumaki. He the blonde you met," Itachi said and Deidara nodded. He knew he was right. How in the hell could he be wrong? He had it right the first time he saw the blonde.

"I knew I was right hmm," Deidara said while Tobi next to him chuckled at his misfortune before adding fuel to the already burning fire.

"That still didn't stop you from getting your butt kicked senpai," Tobi said making Hidan and Kisame laugh at him while Deidara growled at his partner. He turned to the leader who was watching them all interact and sighed.

"Leader-sama why do I have to be paired up with this guy? He's a freakin' idiot," Deidara said and Pain looked down at him with his menacing glare.

"You will have to get used to him Deidara. Now stop your whining. We now have the Ichibi in our possession. We'll begin the extraction of the other tailed beasts. Itachi, Kisame you are to go after the Kyuubi one more time. Should you fail then the consequences will be most severe," Pain said making Itachi and Kisame nod.

"Leader-sama we still haven't located the Sanbi. Where do you suggest we look?" Kakuzu asked and the man with his purple, ring-shaped eyes turned his head to meet Kakuzu's gaze.

"For right now, ignore it. The Sanbi jinchuuriki is dead right now and that's all that matters. Focus on the others for the moment. You're all dismissed," Pain said and everyone faded out leaving only him, his partner, Konan and Tobi.

"Nagato, you're underestimating the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. It'll backfire if you're not careful," Tobi said in a new tone of voice while Pain closed his eyes.

"It doesn't concern you Madara. We'll get it done just like always," Pain said while Konan sighed.

"He has a point Nagato. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki must really have changed or he wouldn't have given Deidara such a hard time like he said," Konan told him and Nagato sighed.

"I suppose, but he will never be able to defeat a god. Let's go Konan," Pain said and the two faded out while Tobi left also.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Tsunade stared wide eyed at who was in front of her. She seemed to stay silent for a few minutes while Sasuke sighed. He rolled his eyes while Tsunade stood to her feet.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" She asked while Naruto shook his head.

"Umm no?" he asked unsure if he was supposed to answer that or not while Tsunade glared at the Uchiha. Sakura and Kakashi gulped while Kushina watched the interaction taking place.

"You expect me to believe that he just gave up willingly? What game are you playing brat?" Tsunade asked and Naruto waved his hands up in defense.

"No game Tsunade-baachan. I did fight with Sasuke for a bit, but I managed to convince him and he came back," Naruto said while Sasuke glared at Naruto. It seemed that the whole ordeal of him somehow bringing back his mother was a secret from even the Hokage. It really made Sasuke wonder what was going on that he didn't know about the blonde, but Sasuke decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Brat, in all my years as a shinobi I know something like that doesn't happen often. Now what aren't you telling me?" Tsunade asked and Naruto gulped. He saw Tsunade being completely irate. It wouldn't do him any good to tell her what really happened.

"Look Baa-chan, it happened so deal with it. What's up with all the non-trust with you?" Naruto asked making Sakura and Kakashi widen their eyes. Tsunade paused and stopped her accusation. She sighed and leaned back into her hair. She massaged her temples and looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha stepped forward and came to Naruto's not needed aid.

"He's right. I just came back from something he told me. He said there might be something for me here so I came back to find it. That's all," Sasuke said sort of irritated in the way this talk was going.

Tsunade sighed as she looked from Sasuke to Naruto. She saw that they were both drop-dead serious and snapped her fingers. Immediately two anbu appeared in the room.

"Very well, I believe you two. Since you gave up willingly you'll be treated accordingly. Now if you hand over any information on Orochimaru, then you'll be even better. I'll have to discuss some things with the council and your punishment might be reduced, but for now you'll be held in our prison. Understood?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke nodded. He began to walk away, but Sakura walked up to Tsunade. Naruto, Kakashi, Kushina and even Sasuke hoped that she would shut her mouth and not make this worse.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun was under the influence of the Curse mark. We can't hold that against him," Sakura said while Tsunade sighed. She rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"That will be taken into consideration Sakura, but regardless of what happened must still receive punishment. It's the way things go," Tsunade said and Sakura was about to retort before Sasuke sighed as he walked out the door with the anbu as he left them all a small note.

"It seems that Naruto's the only one who has grown up I guess," Sasuke said making Sakura flinch as the Uchiha walked out the door. Kakashi and Naruto sighed while Kushina wondered what happened to Sasuke to make him like that.

"Well anyway, this mission is a success for Kakashi, Sakura and Sai. Naruto, Kushina what have you brought?" Tsunade asked and Kushina didn't have anything to give, but apparently Naruto did as he knelt down. He opened the secret compartment in his shoes and pulled out a small vial.

"I got this while looking inside his lab. It's filled with some green stuff, but I don't know what," Naruto said handing the vial to Tsunade. The Slug Princess to the vial into her hands and looked it over with a critical eye before Naruto also took out a scroll. He unsealed the stuff inside and a pile of papers flew out.

"I also grabbed these from the same place. I hope this helps," Naruto said and Tsunade looked at the stack of papers. She summoned Shizune who grabbed the papers and quickly left with a hello to Naruto and the others.

"Nice work Naruto, Kushina. You've completed the mission successfully. You may have the rest of the day off. Now get going. I have other things to do," Tsunade said making Naruto and Kushina bow as they left the room. Sakura and Kakashi left also and before long they caught up to the mother-son duo.

"Hey Naruto, what to do anything?" Sakura asked, but Naruto shook his head at her.

"Sorry Sakura, I've got things to do also. I'll see you later," Naruto told her and he and Kushina walked off. Sakura sighed and turned around to see that Kakashi had left also with her standing in the middle of the street.

"Guess I'll go see how Ino's doing then," Sakura said walking off.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kushina were walking back to their house with the Uzumaki woman turning to her son.

"You could've gone with her," Kushina said before Naruto stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Yeah I could've, but I'd rather spend the day with my woman who's more beautiful than anyone I know," Naruto said while Kushina blushed. She rubbed the back of her head and chuckled.

"Flatterer," she said as they arrived to their house. Kushina opened the door and quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Is there anything you'd like to eat?" She asked and Naruto was about to say something before Kushina glared a him playfully.

"Besides ramen," she said and Naruto pouted. His mother was always like that, but the blonde found that exciting about her. In every aspect of the word. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm well you pick. I've got nothing specific," Naruto told her as he walked outside, but not before seeing her wrap an apron around her body making him gulp as he disappeared into the fields.

Naruto walked out a little further into the woods and looked around before he unfurled his wrist guards exposing his seal. Naruto bit his thumb and traced it over his seal.

"You know Kyuubi. I still don't like lying to everyone," Naruto said and Kyuubi sighed at his container.

"**Of course you don't brat. Lying could get you killed. Wait, that's right you can't die can you?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto nodded. He quickly slammed his seal and watched it glow.

"You think I should tell someone?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi shrugged his big, furry shoulders.

"**Do what you want kit. At this point it might not matter, but maybe you should tell someone or else you'll go insane from the silence," **Kyuubi suggested and Naruto agreed.

"Maybe you're right. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled. His seal soon faded out and Naruto quickly turned around. He saw Shin holding a small soul before he devoured it. Naruto raised an eyebrow before the Shinigami noticed his presence.

"**You have the habit of summoning me at the strangest of times, but I suppose I knew that when I allowed a contract with you. So what do you want?" **The Shinigami asked in his emotionless tone as he always had. Naruto folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"You'd think we'd have a better relationship since I've had you for the past few years," Naruto said while the Shinigami closed his eyes.

"**You know how busy I am. I don't have time for idle chatter. So are you going to tell me what you want. Cause if it's not training or reviving anyone then I'm going to go," **Shin said and Naruto sighed, but there was nothing he could do about it so he simply decided to agree with Shin and get right to it.

"Alright sorry. I know you're busy. I'd like to revive someone. Her name is Hinako Hyuuga. She's from the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata's mother, and Hiashi-san's lover," Naruto said and the Shinigami nodded. He quickly took his beads and made them glow for a bit. Naruto covered his eyes for a little while as the light enveloped the area. Soon the light faded while Hinako appeared, but she didn't move which made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Why isn't se moving?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami pointed to his sword.

"**Stab her through the chest with your sword. It won't hurt her, rather her essence will return to her body. Since I channeled my spiritual energy into your sword it now has that capability. Keep that in mind," **Shin said and Naruto nodded. He took out his sword and watch a small pure spiritual fire engulf it. He managed to thrust the sword through Hinako's chest and immediately the fire channeled from his sword to her body. Naruto watched the fire flare for a bit before settling down. Hinako opened her eyes while Naruto turned to the Shinigami.

"Thank you. Is it the same two people for one person deal?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami narrowed his steely gaze at the blonde. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki gulped as he wondered if he said something wrong.

"**Well you've shown yourself efficient in keeping your interest parts. Fine, I'll test you. From now on it will be one person per revival. If you mess up then it's back to being interest as usual. Understood?" **the Shinigami asked and Naruto nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his summon disappear.

"Umm excuse me, but who are you?" Hinako asked and Naruto turned around. He got a better look at the woman and carefully looked her over. Hinako had a very light skin just like Hinata's. Her hair seemed to be a dark eggplant color. Slightly dark purple if he had to give it a color. She seemed to be wearing a moderately purple outside robe with a black sash wrapped around it., but that was enough observation.

"Oh sorry, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde said and Hinako widened her eyes. She remembered the blonde as she saw him when he was younger, much younger.

"Wow, I remember you, but how did you grow up so fast?" she asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well you see...," Naruto told Hinako everything that was going on as the two sat in the forest. Hinako widened her eyes at all the new information. She was surprised that Naruto had revived her or the fact that Hinata was a lot older. When all was said and done, Hinako was smiling.

"Thank you Naruto-san. I can tell you how happy I am for this. If there is anything I can do just let me know. I'm very grateful," Hinako said and Naruto smiled.

"Well I've got two things that I would like you to do," Naruto said holding out a piece of paper. Hinako watched as Naruto wrote on the paper for a few minutes. He smiled and handed the paper to Hinako. The Hyuuga woman raised an eyebrow while she looked at Naruto for an explanation.

"One, can you pass that to Hiashi-san for me?" Naruto asked and Hinako nodded. She quickly took the paper as Naruto got to his feet. He helped Hinako up also and patted her on the shoulder.

"Now as for the second thing. Please don't tell anyone that I'm the one who revived you. It'll make things go smother for you and me," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. Hinako nodded as Naruto told her she could go. Hinako walked away with a small smile on her face as Naruto chuckled.

"_Eat your heart out Hiashi-san," _Naruto thought before he saw Kushina come out to the field.

"Dinner's ready Naruto-kun. Come on in. After that we'll train with some sparring alright?" she asked and Naruto nodded. They quickly walked inside as Naruto saw Hinako head into the village. He knew that the Hyuuga compound would be having some fun tonight.

_**With Hinako**_

Hinako walked through the village and back to the Hyuuga compound. She reminisced throughout the entire place as she saw new shops and places. She could only be happy that she didn't get lost on her way back to the Hyuuga compound. She wondered how tall Hinata and Hanabi had gotten. It would be great to see them. From what Naruto had told her, Hinata must really have grown.

"_I can't wait to see all of you," _Hinako said as she came up to the Hyuuga Compound. She felt a small air of familiarity and knocked on the door. A Hyuuga came to the door and quickly opened.

"Hello can...I...help...you? H-H-H-Hinako-sama!" The guard said and Hinako smiled with a pure smile as the guard quickly let her inside. He looked her over from head to toe and even used his byakugan to make sure this wasn't some impostor or a genjutsu. He widened his eyes when he saw she was real. Her chakra, her features, nothing was out of place. It was really Hinako.

"Hello, is Hiashi-kun here?" Hinako asked and the guard quickly nodded as he escorted Hinako through the familiar compound towards Hiashi.

Speaking of Hiashi, the Hyuuga was having a small gathering with Hinata, Hanabi and Neji. The four Hyuuga were sitting on their mats while Hiashi spoke.

"And with that being said I think it's time that you all started to move towards the next step in your training. Neji, you are by far the most talented Hyuuga that I've ever known and so you will lead the two in their training. Is that alright?" Hiashi asked and Neji nodded. He bowed to the head Hyuuga before getting up.

"I also heard that Naruto here a few days ago. Is that right Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked and Hiashi nodded. Hinata blushed while Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. He was here. Why do you want to know?" Hiashi asked, but Neji shook his head not wanting to push the conversation anymore. Soon there was a knock at the door making everyone turn to it.

"Come in," Hiashi said and the door opened only slightly. The compound guard showed his head and gulped which made Hiashi, Neji, Hinata and Hanabi looked at him strangely.

"Umm H-Hiashi-sama, t-there is someone to see you," the guard said and Hiashi raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting anyone, but nodded.

"Show them in," Hiashi said and the guard gulped again. It wasn't like a Hyuuga to get nervous, well except for Hinata, but anyway. The guard opened the door and allowed Hinako to walk inside.

"Hello Hiashi-kun," Hinako said making Hiashi widen his eyes. He slightly trembled at the voice while Neji and Hinata looked at the woman in complete shock. The only one confused was probably Hanabi of all them.

"Hinako?" Hiashi asked as he stood to his feet. Hinako smiled as she stood in front of the head Hyuuga. She smiled as she quickly grabbed him into a hug.

"How long is it going to take you to hug me?" she asked and Hiashi quickly wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Kaa-san," Hinata said and Hinako turned around. She looked at Hinata's older form and smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hinata you've grown so much," Hinako said as Hinata felt some tears go down her cheek she stood to her feet and hugged her mother also. Hanabi heard Hinata call her mother and quickly jumped to her feet. She gasped at the woman while Hinako turned to her second daughter.

"Hanabi, you've grown also into a pretty young woman," Hinako said and Hanabi walked up to her and her body slowly trembled.

"K-Kaa-san?" Hanabi asked and Hinako quickly nodded with her gentle smile. Everyone wrapped their arms around Hinako while Neji smiled. He chuckled, but seemed so confused about it. Hinako was standing right in front of him like it was nothing. It had to be some sort of miracle.

"_How is that even possible?" _Neji asked in thought while Hinako turned to him also. She smiled before she walked up to him.

"Hey Neji I can see that you've grown also. How have you been?" Hinako asked and Neji bowed.

"Hinako-sama it's nice to see you again. How are you back?" Neji asked and Hinako smiled with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Kaa-san this is amazing. You're really back. I've missed you," Hinata said while Hinako patted her head. She blushed, but Hinako simply continued it.

"I've missed you too Hinata-chan. I can't wait to hear what's happened with all of you," Hinako said while Hiashi released his hug from his wife and half-sister.

"You have to tell us how you're back though Hinako. It's such a surprise," Hiashi said while Hinako reached into her robe. She quickly pulled out a note and handed it to Hiashi while she took Hinata, Neji and Hanabi towards a different room to talk, but not before winking at Hiashi as she left.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the letter before sitting down as he opened it. He quickly scanned all of it's contents before widening his eyes as he read down the letter.

"_To Hyuuga Clan Head, Hiashi Hyuuga_

_Hey Hiashi-san, were you surprised? This is my thank you for the talk and advice you gave me. Treasure her as you've deserved it. I hope your clan livens up a little more because of this. I'd appreciate it with all of my heart if you didn't tell anyone I did this. I have my reasons for not telling anyone also. It's probably for the benefit of the village if no one knows I did it. Try to make some excuse, that's all I ask of you. Again thanks for the advice and I hope you enjoyed your gift. If you ask me directly then I'll tell you, but not many people know about this. Your one of the few people I think I could trust. Well that's all._

_Naruto Uzumaki," _

Hiashi finished reading the note and set in on the table. What secret could Naruto have that was so important that he wanted no one to know about it? Hiashi knew about Kyuubi, but the way Naruto talked about it, it was like it was something even bigger than having Kyuubi. It really irked the Hyuuga, but he sure was happy. He had Hinako back and Naruto was to thank for it. All this time he had been wrong in his assumptions about Naruto. He wasn't anything like he had some people say about him and if Naruto trust him enough with his secret then he would keep it. Granted he wanted to know for sure.

"I think I'll go see Naruto-san about this, but for now I think I'll inform the clan of Hinako. We should have a celebration about it," Hiashi said to himself before a rare smile graced his face. Hinako showed her face around the door and smiled.

"Are you alright Hiashi-kun?" Hinako asked and Hiashi slowly raised his hand. He grazed Hinako's cheek while she placed her hand over his.

"I really missed you Hinako," Hiashi said and Hinako gave a gentle smile while she kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too Hiashi-kun. Now come on and let's see everyone else. You can show me around the compound," Hinako suggested and Hiashi nodded as they walked out.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Tsunade sighed as she looked at her village. Her mind kept replaying that talk she had with Naruto. It seemed so weird all the things that were going down. So many things that she couldn't explain. Kushina's appearance, Naruto maturity, his hazy explanations with most of his dealings. They all made Tsunade anxious. Naruto was by no means a traitor. That blonde didn't have a bad bone throughout his entire body. She knew that for a fact and maybe she was being just too protective. She hadn't been around a lot in his life and she knew that was her fault so she couldn't really blame Naruto if he didn't want to tell her something. Everyone was entitled to their own secrets she figured even her.

"Great, now I can't get any work done cause I'm racked with stupid guilt," Tsunade said with a sigh before she looked down. She had a small paper in front of her. It was for Sasuke's punishment. She and the council had been going for longest time on his punishment. They took into account all the information he presented to them, his giving himself up willingly and Sakura's rather desperate point of view about Orochimaru controlling Sasuke with the curse mark. Needless to say, Sasuke got a way below the usual. Only a month in prison with the sharingan deactivated in that time. Dammit if Tsunade weren't tired from hearing those power hungry civilians talk to her about Sasuke and his clan then it would've been probably five to six months. Hell maybe even a year, but what's done was done. Besides she had a good way of knowing how Sasuke could contribute to Konoha.

"Oh yeah, that'll work out very well. Sakura thank you for your idea," Tsunade said to herself as she chuckled evilly. Shizune happened to be near her and gulped as she saw her snickering Hokage and Master.

"_This can't be good. She hasn't snickered like that since the time that someone told her to stop drinking sake. Even I didn't say that much. I say don't drink all the time, but what she did to that person was...(gulp)," _Shizune quickly left the room leaving Tsunade to her chuckling mess in her office.

_**Namikaze Compound**_

Naruto and Kushina huffed as the y rested on the porch of their house. They were both a sweating mess from their training. They had quickly started training after their dinner and needless to say, Naruto still needed training as Kushina made him a quick mess. Not to say he didn't get her either, but they were quick a few. He was fast enough for that.

"Nice work sochi. Just keep practicing and you'll be a great kenjutsu user in no time," Kushina said and Naruto turned to her.

"That's your level. So how am I as compared to others?" Naruto asked and Kushina wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.

"You're a lot better than them. As I told Tsunade, because of my training you are a kenjutsu master. Just not better than me at it," She said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at his mother. He saw her playfully chuckle while he turned back to look at the sky.

"Keep that up Kaa-chan and I'll pass you up one day," Naruto said while the two Uzumaki sat up.

"I'm sure you will, but now I'm going to go wash up and change these clothes as you slashed at some 'unexpected' areas," Kushina said and Naruto looked her over. He slightly blushed when he saw the provocative attire of his mother. He gulped when he saw her dress torn across the chest, legs and thighs. Kushina noticed his stares while looking at the marks on his body. She noticed his chiseled chest and his muscles from the years of training he went through.

Both caught themselves oogling the other before they tore their eyes from each other and quickly stood to their feet.

"Well I'm gonna go wash up now," Kushina said walking away and Naruto nodded. He watched her leave and he plopped himself up on the couch. He rubbed his head free of the sweat that constantly fell from his face.

"Man Kaa-chan's rough, but that what I like about her," Naruto said to himself before he heard a knock on the door. The blonde cursed before he got to his feet. He quickly opened in only to see Hiashi behind it.

"Hiashi-san, how are you?" Naruto asked and the Hyuuga head held up the blonde's note. Naruto chuckled with a nod.

"I've been good Naruto-san. I dare say that I felt much better than I have in a long time," Hiashi responded and the blonde smiled as he let the Hyuuga inside. Hiashi looked around the room for a bit before sitting on the couch. Naruto sat across from him and Hiashi gave him the note.

"Not that I'm not happy or overjoyed Naruto-san, but why? Or rather how did you do this?" Hiashi asked and Naruto nodded. He sighed and rubbed his blonde hair.

"I know you want to know, but trust me when I say this. If I tell you then I need your word that you won't tell anyone about this. Right now the only one who knows about this is myself, my mother, _Kyuubi, _and possibly Gaara," Naruto told him keeping the Kyuubi part to himself in his thoughts. Hiashi nodded as he listened to Naruto's word. Hiashi stood to his feet and bowed. He knew what he was risking, but for what Naruto did for him this was nothing.

"You have my word of silence Naruto-san," Hiashi said and Naruto nodded he sighed again and quickly pointed to his hand. Hiashi gazed at it and Naruto unfurled the clothe around it and allowed it to drop to the floor. The Hyuuga head looked at it and seal an intricate seal on it.

"Naruto-san what that seal?" Hiashi asked and Naruto sighed.

"This is a summoning contract of me and the Shinigami," Naruto said and Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"Please explain. I don't understand," Hiashi said and Naruto nodded that it was understandable. He started at the beginning of the entire thing and told Hiashi everything. Him almost dying in Final Valley, his meeting the Shinigami and all the things that went with it. Needless to say Hiashi was so surprised at the information. The only way he could tell that this wasn't a joke was because of the serious look in Naruto's eyes.

"I can see why you'd want to keep this a secret Naruto-san, but can you handle this?" Hiashi asked and Naruto sighed as he placed his hand on the table. He stared at the seal for a while before nodding even if it was hesitant.

"I believe so. That's how you go your wife back. I can make it that way," Naruto answered and the Hyuuga head stood to his feet.

"I see that you were smart about this. If you told everyone about this it could benefit as well as hurt Konoha. I definitely understand where you're coming from. You would be treated so differently. I'd imagine that you might even be something of a treasure. The Nations would fight over who actually got you," Hiashi said with a gleam in his eyes while Naruto shuddered. He didn't think that far into the future, but then he saw the small smile on Hiashi's face.

"Was that a joke?" Naruto asked and Hiashi nodded. He wasn't one for jokes, but that was too good to pass up.

"Sorry Naruto-san, but I do understand and you have my silence. I can understand where this is a problem. It's nice that you can trust me, but what are you going to do?" Hiashi asked and Naruto sighed.

"I don't know. I think this can lead to peace that Ero-sennin told me about, but I don't know how. Right now I only have my most absolute rule. The people I kill are those who are on missions or the people who cross the line with something. A a shinobi I think it's like that. I don't know," Naruto said to Hiashi and the Hyuuga nodded. He quickly got up and walked for a window.

"I think you're right in your assumptions. Just make sure that you don't cross the line Naruto-san," Hiashi said and the blonde narrowed his eyes. He'd never had such a serious conversation before, but the blonde nodded and thanked the Hyuuga. Hiashi headed for the door while Naruto opened it.

"Regardless I'll keep this conversation to ourselves. You have the Hyuuga clan supporting you Naruto-san and thank you for what you've done for me," Hiashi said as he walked out the door. Naruto smiled as he sat back down on the couch. It was then that he saw Kushina coming down the stairs in a bathrobe while she wiped her hair.

"Who were you talking to sochi?" Kushina asked and Naruto got to his feet.

"It was Hiashi Hyuuga. He stopped by for a bit. So did you enjoy your shower?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded.

"That's right, but I really want to take you somewhere tomorrow. It'll require more than a week, but I need to show it to you," Kushina told him and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And where is that?" Naruto asked with his curiosity rising. Kushina smiled as she rested on the couch with him.

"I'm taking you to your heritage. To the ruin of Uzugakure Naruto-kun. I want you to know of our history. Plus there is something there that I want you to have. Call it, your birthright," Kushina said with a smile and Naruto nodded feeling even more excited than before.

"Really Kaa-chan? That'll be nice to see," Naruto told her and Kushina nodded. She easily leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips surprising the blonde. Kushina deepened the kiss for a bit before separating.

"Good night sochi," Kushina said and Naruto watched her head back up the stairs. The blonde slumped in the couch and gulped.

"_**Lucky brat. Getting all the action," **_Kyuubi said to himself as Naruto got to his feet. He quickly walked off towards his room and saw Kushina combing her hair. She smiled at her son and watched him get in the bed also.

"So when are we going?" Naruto asked and Kushina smiled.

"Well with our speed we can get their in about a day maybe a day and a half at best. We'll discuss it with Tsunade tomorrow," Kushina told him and Naruto was eager to see the place.

"Alright Kaa-chan goodnight," Naruto said as he slipped in his night clothes as he and Kushina got in the bed.

"Goodnight sochi," Kushina said as the two Uzumaki dozed off ready to escape the rest of the day.

_**Next Morning**_

"So you want me to give you and Naruto five days off so you can go back to the ruins of Uzugakure?" Tsunade asked and Kushina easily nodded. Naruto smiled also while Tsunade sighed.

"Why are you going back there? Kushina even you know what happened there," Tsunade warned, but Kushina waved it off.

"Yes I do know, but there is something there. Something for Naruto. It's rightfully his I know that much. Tsunade you have to let me take him dattebane," Kushina said raising her voice to a new level before Naruto calmed her down. Tsunade sighed again as she looked out the window.

"What do you think could be there? For the past 200 years there's been nothing. So why would that change now?" Tsunade asked while Kushina smirked as she held up a finger in a matter-of-fact way.

"Because I know something that Mito-baachan left for Naruto, well not for Naruto specifically, but he's the one who can have it. You have to let me take him there," Kushina told her and Tsunade sighed. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Alright, fine Kushina. You can take him there. While I doubt you'll find anything there I won't prevent you from going. Just take care of yourselves," Tsunade said and Kushina nodded. She smiled as she left the room while Naruto sighed as he walked up to Tsunade.

"Baa-chan why are you letting me go?" Naruto asked and Tsunade smiled she stood to her feet and patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Because I trust you brat. I want you to know that right now. It's just that in this world making assumptions keeps you alive. It's a sad truth," Tsunade and Naruto looked at the ground. He looked at his left hand and nodded.

"I understand. Thank you Baa-chan," Naruto told her and he quickly ran out the door while Tsunade stayed behind the desk her smile quickly faded into a small frown while she looked at some papers.

"_Be careful Naruto," _Tsunade said in thought as she wondered what was going to happen when Naruto and Kushina returned.

_**With Sasuke**_

The Uchiha sighed as he stayed in a prison cell. He looked at the wall near his bed and closed his eyes. He was thinking about so many things. He wasn't sure if this was the best decision not to mention he couldn't be sure that Naruto would bring his mother back. It's not like she was some lost woman out in the world. She was murdered, slaughtered by his brother. Sasuke seethed at the thought of Itachi, but also realized a lot.

"(Sigh), guess there's no helping this now. If that dobe did trick me then I'll kill him that all. Still where did he learn to use his sword. He uses it almost as good as I do. Hmph well whatever. At least I don't have to hear Sakura's mouth for a while," Sasuke said as he thought more about his brother. He was brought back to that fateful night. It was weird because as he saw Itachi leaving one last time he now he saw tears on his face.

"Why was he crying that night? Was he regretting it? No way, I hate him. I hate Itachi. I will kill him," Sasuke said thinking aloud, but then he heard a replay.

"Hehe so the Uchiha brat things that his brother killed the clan for no reason huh?" A prisoner asked and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He'd rather not respond so the man talked anyway.

"What if it wasn't his choice huh brat? You still know nothing. Such a weird brat," The man said and the Uchiha growled.

"What the hell do you know?" Sasuke asked getting more irritated after a while.

"Haha I know a lot more than you ever could brat," the man said and Sasuke walked to the bars. He looked to see who was taking, but from the angle of his prison cell there wasn't much he could see so that was sort of a problem.

"What are you saying? You know something don't you?" Sasuke asked and he immediately heard a laugh from someone. He growled before the person came into view. He wasn't a prisoner, rather he was a guard. Must've been one very bored guard to be talking to a prisoner. Sasuke was at least allowed books to read so long as none of them were chakra, jutsu, or ninja art based.

"Well let's just say I know what really happened. I know a lot more than you can even speculate," the man told him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. He was obviously an anbu from his mask, but it still irked the Uchiha that an anbu would be interest in him.

"Who are you?" the Uchiha asked and the man smirked.

"You can call me Boar. Tsunade-sama put me in charge of you. Simple insurance I guess. Sheesh why an Anbu captain needs to watch an Uchiha like you makes me wonder," Boar said while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Never mind that. Tell me what you meant before. What is it that I don't know about my family?" Sasuke asked and Boar smiled behind his mask. This was too easy.

"Give me a good reason as to why I should tell a spoiled brat like you? You might write me off when you hear it," Boar told him and Sasuke gritted his teeth. He balled his fists and if his sharingan could be active then it would be flaring like flaring like mad.

"I need to know. My whole life has been a lie. I wanted nothing but power. I wanted to kill Itachi, it was my revenge for what he did to my clan. I spent every waking day and night dreaming of the day that I would kill him, but 'things' are stopping me from doing that. If there is something that I don't know that involves my clan then I need to know," Sasuke said looking at the ground. Boar narrowed his eyes behind his mask so Sasuke wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"You really are a damn brat you know that? Boar told him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He sighed as he leaned on the wall while Boar rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't the anbu captain when it happened. I was under Itachi's platoon. I'd say that you share in a majority of your clan's arrogance," Boar told him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He looked at the ground before responding.

"Are you gonna tell me or just insult me cause I don't have time for this," Sasuke said impatiently and Boar nodded.

"Alright then I won't tell you," Boar said walking off and Sasuke widened his eyes. He quickly cursed and got to his feet.

"Hey! Stop! I need to know. Tell me!" Sasuke demanded and the anbu turned around.

"What's the magic word?" He asked and Sasuke gritted his teeth. It was only his second day yet he felt like he wanted to fuckin' die.

"Please," Sasuke said struggling not to explode from the word he was using.

Hearing the Uchiha being polite, Boar turned around and continued.

"Since you said please I'll continue. All put it like this, fast and simple. The Uchiha were planning to take over Konoha," Boar said quick and to the point. Sasuke widened his eyes before he grabbed the bars of his jail.

"Impossible, my father told me about loyalty to my village. He's the reason that I was even a Konoha shinobi. Why would he-,"

"You were too young to understand what he meant. He did teach you about loyalty I'm sure, but it wasn't meant to be to your village. It was to be to your clan. Fortunately for us, Konoha learned about your plot from Itachi. At the time the Sandaime was our Hokage. He didn't want to, but he knew to keep the village safe he would have to destroy the Uchiha clan, but do you know who told him they would do it?" Boar asked and the pieces wee coming together for Sasuke.

"Itachi," Sasuke said and Boar nodded.

"That's right. He put his loyalty to the village before his entire clan, all except you. You were the one person he couldn't kill. He loved you more than the village itself," Boar said while Sasuke's eyes glared hard.

"That's a lie! He's told me to kill him, to hate him, despise him! I can't just suddenly believe that Itachi would act on the best interests of the village," Sasuke said as confusion, anger, and guilt were coming to him. Boar noticed all the signs and sighed.

"Look I was in Itachi's platoon like I said. We all tried to persuade him not to go through with it. He was the only Uchiha who didn't flaunt his power along with your mother. If I know Itachi like I think I know him then he lives with that regret everyday of his life until you come along and kill him to end his suffering. You'd be seen as the hero of Konoha who avenged the Uchiha clan. How could you break his wishes like that?" Boar asked and tears ran down Sasuke's face. Had he been wrong the whole time? What was he supposed to do? This was all new information to him as a person. For the longest time he prided himself on loyalty and strength, but his clan wanted to usurp the village of its power. It made it seem like his entire clan was in the wrong.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Sasuke asked and Boar shrugged his shoulders. He leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

"Simple really. Because I don't really care if you believe me or not. I only told you this because I still respect Itachi even if he is on the wrong side. That's the least I can do for him not as a shinobi of Konoha, but as a precious member of his platoon. I'll let that digest in you while I go," Boar said walking off leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

Sasuke balled his fists and cursed. He didn't know what was right anymore. Was he supposed to stop being the avenger and turn back into the caring brother that he was when Itachi was still family? Should he forgive Itachi? Would he, his mother and his brother be a family again?

"Arrgh why doesn't this make sense? Itachi why are you so complicated?" Sasuke wondered as he struggled to come to terms with everything. He could only be happy that he had a complete month to figure this whole thing out as he sat in his cell thinking over things.

_**With Naruto and Kushina**_

The two Uzumaki were currently running through the trees of the forest as Kushina guided Naruto towards Uzugakure. The two were going at a break neck pace, but they were quickly making some good time.

"We'll have to cut through Wave Country, but I think we'll make it there no problem," Kushina told him and Naruto agreed with her as he tried his best to keep up with her.

"So what do you want to show me there Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked her and Kushina smiled as she turned around. She slightly winked before shaking her head.

"Se-cr-et, " she said while Naruto pouted. He glared at his mother before he passed her.

"You don't want me to make you tell me," Naruto said playfully while Kushina chuckled. She quickly jumped in front of Naruto's face almost bringing their lips together before she pushed him away.

"You'll have to catch me first sochi," Kushina told him as she dashed off. Naruto gave an ear-splitting grin as he chased after his mother looking to catch her and answer his question about what awaited him at Uzugakure.

* * *

_**KG: Hope you liked it. Won't tell you what Kushina's got for Naruto yet. I do want a good Sasuke. I also think Hiashi deserved Hinako for his silence and advice to Naruto. Naruto will slowly gather people he can trust later with his secret. They'll help him in the future with something I have planned. Hehehe laterz.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**KG: Okay people, you all seem a little confused about Gaara. I mentioned it in a previous chapter of the Kazekage retrieval arc. The first one was when he and Kushina fought Itachi who turned out to be the Advisor for Suna's council. The second Naruto got during that three day of awkwardness between him and Kushina. I just didn't go into much detail over it. Hinako's part will come later.**_

* * *

Kushina smiled at the open ocean and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she could see it all. She had never been so close to her home in such a long time. Naruto watched his mother embrace the small feeling while he sat on the ground. They had been running for about a day and he was more than happy to have a break, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't be happy to go and see the place where his mother had grown up.

"Are you ready sochi?" Kushina asked and Naruto got to his feet. He did a few quick stretches to get the blood flowing back through his body as he turned to the redhead.

"Yeah Kaa-chan, I'm ready. So are we going to take a boat?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded as they walked towards the small ocean port. It wasn't a long walk away, just about a few minutes before they came to it.

"Sochi, I want you to be prepared though. Uzugakure is a place surrounded by heavy whirlpools. There is a reason as to why only the Uzumaki could make it there," Kushina told him while Naruto turned to her.

"If that's the case then why did Baa-chan say that nothing has been there for such a long time?" Naruto asked and Kushina sighed. Her smiled faded slightly and Naruto noticed it. He gulped as he wondered if he said something wrong while Kushina responded.

"It's complicated sochi. The nations feared our talent for fuinjutsu and so we were attacked. I was young at the time. Hehe, Tsunade might have made an exaggeration with that 200 year thing. We're not that old, but then again history gets distorted that way. It's probably 40-45 years at best, but if I'm right then there is still something for you," Kushina said and Naruto decided to agree with her as they entered the port. Kushina spotted a ship and went to go negotiate with the captain there.

Meanwhile, Naruto let his mind wander back to the time that he had Hiashi had that talk. He was more than happy that Hiashi would keep his secret. He also seemed to be a lot more sociable than when Naruto had known him. He also thought about Hinako's sacrifice. He really needed one. He still had five days to get one since the new deal with the Shinigami which he was slightly relieved for.

"_Let's see. I have Kaa-chan, Gaara, and Hinako-san. That's three people. I have to work on Mikoto sometime before Sasuke gets out, but the appearance of another Uchiha will definitely cause some attention to come into Konoha. People will be asking around and Sasuke will be asked for information. He gave me his word that he wouldn't tell them I did it, but I wonder what I should do. Knowing Baa-chan, she'll try to connect this to me somehow," _Naruto thought with a gulp. He wasn't a criminal. He sure as hell wasn't a traitor, but with all he'd been doing he wondered if maybe he should tell Tsunade before something really happened. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he figured with a contract like this that paranoia was a little normal.

"**It still surprises me that you're such a deep thinker now. When you were younger it was all brawn and no brains with you. You've really grown kit," **Kyuubi said making his presence known. Naruto snapped from his thoughts before smiling.

"_Hmm I'm still like that at times, but more not than often. So furball, how are you enjoying your domain?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi sighed as his tails curled around his body.

"**It's very hot, too many demonic screams and souls tortured. Just perfect kit," **Kyuubi said in a blissful sigh while Naruto rolled his eyes at his bijuu. He didn't know when this whole friendship started between him and Kyuubi. For the longest time it was all about a give and take relationship between the two, but they both seemed to be doing better. Kyuubi was still the arrogant, boastful and prideful fox that he'd always been, but he toned it down when talking to Naruto.

"_Well that's great, but I'm in kind of a predicament here!" _Naruto yelled making Kyuubi cackle in his demonic domain.

"**Ahh your fears of being branded a traitor and losing everyone you care about. Hmmm so your worried about reviving that Uchiha, but you revive the wife of a Hyuuga clan head. Something wrong with this picture?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto widened his eyes. Kyuubi was right. He'd already put himself out there. Oh this wasn't going to be good at all. No it wouldn't, but he'd just have to deal with. He could only hope that this wouldn't be a problem for later in his life.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Tsunade stared in awe of the person in front of her. Hiashi, Hinata, Neji and Hanabi smiled while the Godaime Hokage tried to break her shock. First Kushina and now Hinako appears? Was this some kind of joke. There were so many things wrong with this picture. One, Hiashi was smiling. That was weird enough before Tsunade stood to her feet.

"How? Why? When? I don't understand how this is happening," Tsunade said and Hinako smiled.

"Last time I saw you you were leaving the village and now you're the Hokage. I see some strange things have happened while I was gone," Hinako said with a snicker while Tsunade turned to Hiashi.

"Please explain before I get a headache," she said and the Hyuuga turned to Hinako. The two looked at each other and sighed. They both knew of their word to Naruto that they would say anything. It was for the best of the village. Not to mention that it was the best for Naruto. Hiashi would always be faithful to Konoha and the Hokage, but he also kept his word no matter what.

"Well Hokage-sama, I don't understand it myself. I think Hinako can tell you better," Hiashi said while the other three Hyuuga turned to Hinako. The female Hyuuga mentally gulped. She really wish she was dead again, but that did matter anymore.

"Well Tsunade, I left the village. It was a bit after you did, but I had a good reason for it. I had lost my memories when I left. I had originally left on a mission for the Sandaime. I don't remember much, but I only now that I got my memory back about a day ago. It seems I was gone for a long time," Hinako said and Tsunade widened her eyes.

"No way. Sarutobi-sensei said that they had buried you. Even I learned about your death. Now tell me the truth," Tsunade said and the anbu in the room all got tense. Hinako sighed as she stepped forward.

"I am telling you the truth. Simply because there is no reason for me to lie to you and I don't know what body you have in the ground, but it isn't mine. If anything it's probably a clone that's long since dispelled. Why not check and see if I'm right," Hinako suggested and Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She waved her hand and an anbu quickly left the room to go.

"(Sigh) this is such a damn pain. If I'm wrong then this'll be one hell of an apology, but what mission where you on?' Tsunade asked and Hinako quickly responded. Unknown to anyone, Hinako was one hell of a good liar when she wanted to be. She never lied on much of any occasion as she didn't condone it, but when she did it her lies were too good.

"If I recall then it was a mission that sent me into a town. I forget what it was called, but it was quite far away, but when I lost my memory something just kept drawing me back to Konoha and so I asked around a lot for the directions which people gave me and I was happy to come back. I found that I had missed my family. My two daughters, my nephew and my husband," Hinako said making them all smile while the anbu came back.

"There is nothing there Tsunade-sama. The grave is completely empty," The anbu told her and Tsunade gave a loud sigh. Soon Shizune came through the room and the blonde Hokage turned to her.

"Shizune, I'm going home. I need to lay down. Just cancel all appointments. I'll do them all later," Tsunade said getting from here desk while Shizune blocked the door.

"No Tsunade-sama, you need to get your work done then you may rest, but it's important that you do it now. I'll make you some tea to calm you down, but this must get done. You're already behind on the work. Plus you need to finalize this document," Shizune said and Tsunade looked at it. It was for her idea that she had wanted to start off with since Sakura gave it to her.

"Alright, fine. Just make me the damn tea and I'll get back to work. You can go now Hiashi, Hinako. I'll deal with it later," Tsunade said and the Hyuuga family walked out of the door. Tsunade rubbed her temples before looking out the window.

"Kushina and Hinako. This is weird. Who's next? Mikoto? Yeah right. If she comes back then I'll give up sake for the rest of my life," Tsunade said to herself before Shizune placed a small cup of tea in front of her. Tsunade took the drink and allowed it to settle her nerves as she went back to work.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke looked at the ceiling. It had been two days since he'd been in prison. He found it all uneventful to say the least. Granted he had plenty of time to think about what that anbu said to him. Sasuke couldn't get it out of his head.

"There has got to be a reason for this. Was my whole hatred a lie? What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke wondered. He looked at the steel bars to the outside and got up. He quickly looked over the entire village. He saw some of the people walking the streets before he dropped to the ground.

"Great so even if the dobe is lying about reviving my mother, how am I supposed to go after Itachi now? I really need something to do," Sasuke said to himself before he cell opened. He raised an eyebrow and quickly walked out. He saw that the prisoners also had their cells open also. An anbu came to them and looked at them all.

"You've all go some free time. We'll be watching you closely so don't do anything stupid. Meals will be served soon. Now get going," The anbu said and Sasuke traversed the prison walls of the place. He saw other prisoners conversing before one of them looked at the brunette strangely.

"Well well, it seems that the last of the Uchiha must be a weak chump to be in here," the man said while Sasuke closed his eyes. He sat down at a table on the lower level and decided not to respond which made the man more irate.

"Hey, I'm talking to you brat," the man said while Sasuke placed an elbow on the table. Everyone watched the two converse before the man slammed his hand on the table in front of Sasuke.

"Do you know who I am? I'm a B-rank nin from Snow Country. I always hated you Uchiha. Do you hear me!" he yelled and Sasuke turned a tired eye to him.

"Shut up. If you have the time to waste trying to make me angry then don't. I don't care who the hell you are. Just stay out of my way and I won't kill you," Sasuke said while the inmates cheered for a fight.

"Well, you don't have your precious sharingan so I'll be able to take your head right here and now," The man said as he brought his fist back. Sasuke opened his eyes as he saw the punch coming. The Uchiha quickly ducked under it surprising the man before Sasuke kicked him into the air. The man groaned as Sasuke jumped into the air behind him.

"You think you can beat me? Don't bet your life on it," Sasuke said as he kicked the man down to the ground. He then twirled his body and brought his foot into the man's back making the ground under them crumble beneath both their weight.

"You have a long way to go. **Shishi Rendan( Lion's Barrage Combo)," **Sasuke said as he got up from his seat. He quickly got to his feet and went back to his table while the anbu came on the scene. They had all seen what happened and didn't really care just so long as no one tried a break out or do anything else.

"Not bad Uchiha. You fight well," someone said and Sasuke rolled his eyes before he got back to his feet.

"Whatever. I'm going back to my cell. It was a lot more quiet there than this damn place," Sasuke said as he quickly got out of the public place. He heard people moan or groan from his leaving and sighed. He didn't have time for this. Besides, there was still a lot more to think about for him.

_**Back with Tsunade**_

In her room was an anbu who was kneeling in front of the Godaime Hokage. Tsunade gave the anbu the list and she quickly took it in her hands.

"So, do you think this is a good idea?" Tsunade asked and the purple haired anbu looked at it. She raised an eyebrow before turning back to her Hokage.

"Well Hokage-sama it's sounds interesting, but what's the purpose of this? I don't mind working with other people, but will those four go for it? I mean the Uchiha is in prison at the moment. It's not like anything could happen," she said and Tsunade stood to her feet.

"You're right. You are going to be a new team and you'll have to get used to each other's habits and natures. Yes Sasuke is a criminal, but he told us everything about Orochimaru and any ideas he might have planned. Once Naruto and Kushina come back I'll tell them also. Kakashi might be reluctant, but he might do it if the cause is great enough. Yugao, just be careful. You might be an anbu captain, but even you know of Kushina's kenjutsu and the fact that she passed it to her son makes it more great. Sasuke told us that he studied kenjutsu from Orochimaru. That makes him a powerful asset for us to have and you know that Yugao," Tsunade said while the purple haired anbu nodded.

"Still I don't see why we're doing this. I mean, teams are created with some purpose in mind. Is there one Tsunade-sama?' Yugao asked and Tsunade nodded. She smiled and pointed her finger toward the cat masked anbu.

"I've decided to create Konoha's first kenjutsu group. The Five Swordsmen of Konoha," Tsunade said while Yugao sweatdropped. She looked at her Hokage like she was insane.

"Umm you want to copy Kiri? Isn't that kind of beneath you Hokage-sama?" Yugao asked and Tsunade smiled darkly at the anbu.

"What was that? Are you talking back to your commanding officer?" she asked and Yugao shook her head with a gulp. Tsunade's smile brightened as the anbu relaxed in relief.

"Now then, this was originally an idea that I hadn't thought of. Sakura actually did it and I just finalized it, but there is a reason for this. Recently there has been some news from the Land of Iron where most Samurai dwell. You five being the most adept in using Kenjutsu will be perfect for this. I need this team to look into stuff like that," Tsunade said while Yugao put a finger to her chin.

"But isn't that what the Anbu are for?" Yugao asked and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Know what? Just wait till the others come. It'll be easier than telling you all of this," Tsunade said and Yugao nodded, but not before asking one more question.

"Okay I understand, but what about Sasuke? You gave him a month in prison. So how is this going to work?" Yugao asked and it was then that Tsunade smiled. She grinned like mad before staying silent.

"Couldn't tell ya. You may resume your duties now," Tsunade said and before Yugao could ask again she was met with a glare that simply told her to leave which she did.

"(Sigh) I guess I avoided that. Now then, time to start getting this done," Tsunade said as she started taking Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, and Kakashi's picture. She stamped them to some new licenses in front of her.

"There we go. I can't wait for this," Tsunade said to herself while the anbu wondered what she was planning.

_**Back with Naruto and Kushina**_

"This is as far as I can take you miss. You'll have to continue on by yourself," the captain said and Kushina and Naruto nodded. The two jumped off the boat and landed on the water. Naruto saw the violent swirls of the whirlpools and narrowed his eyes. Just beyond these pools was his home, but damn they looked strong. They were about ready to rip anything to shreds that entered them.

"Ready Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked and the blonde turned to his mother.

"Umm exactly what are we doing here Kaa-chan? In case you forgot, she still have those whirlpools in the way," Naruto told her and Kushina nodded as she walked a bit further.

"Don't tell me you're scared Naruto-kun," she said and the blonde scoffed.

"_Hell yeah I am," _Naruto screamed in his thoughts as Kushina stood down on one knee. She muttered some words to herself and quickly drew her sword.

"**Uzu no Fuin: Dai Uzumaki: Kai( Uzumaki Seal: Maelstrom: Release)," **Kushina yelled as she slashed her sword forward. A wave blasted into the whirlpools and effortlessly destroyed the pools of violent water creating a path for the two.

"Come on, it won't hold for long," Kushina said to him and Naruto could agree with that as the two ran through the waters. They didn't have any time to lose as they quickly made it to land only to see the water continue to swirl violently making Naruto sigh in relief.

"What was that Kaa-chan?' Naruto asked and Kushina smiled.

"That, was the only way to enter Uzugakure. Now stay close to me. It's easy to get lost here," the redhead warned him and Naruto followed close to her. The two entered into a very dense forest that really covered their sight. Naruto followed close to Kushina as she guided him towards the village. Both took the time to mourn the corpses that they saw before them.

"Are you okay Kaa-chan?' Naruto asked and Kushina closed her eyes. She sighed with a small nod before she widened her eyes to see Naruto hug her pushing her close to his body.

"Don't worry Kaa-chan I'll protect you. I know you must feel sad, but we're not gone. There is still you and me," Naruto told her making Kushina nod.

"You're right sochi. Wait, what do you mean why there is still you and me? Are you trying to tell me something?" She asked and the blonde widened his eyes. He gulped while Kyuubi laughed his head off. Kushina blushed as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"W-What are you talking about? I-I didn't mean it like that. W-What I meant to say was that umm," Naruto tried to say which made Kushina giggle at her son. She knew that he knew what she was talking about. She'd already thrown some caution to the wind, but she never thought about doing...that with her son. She didn't even know if she could go through with it.

"Kaa-chan, m-maybe we should get moving now," Naruto told her and the redhead nodded. She stumbled through the forest for a bit longer before the two came up to a gate. Naruto stared at it and so did Kushina.

"It has a seal over it. Well Naruto-kun, go and open it. Time to test the fuinjutsu that I taught you," Kushina told him and Naruto sighed.

"You just don't want to do it do you?" He asked and she rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish chuckle while Naruto shook his head at his mother as he took out a piece of paper. He quickly took out a pen and started to write over the paper. He made a small seal and took hold of the paper.

"Alright Kaa-chan, stand back," Naruto told her and Kushina backed up a bit. Naruto slammed the seal over the gate and backed up. The two Uzumaki stepped a bit more back as they heard gears turning in the gates. It unlocked and due to the age of the doors, they fell to the ground kicking up some dust which made Naruto and Kushina cough for a bit before the two opened their eyes.

"Naruto welcome home," Kushina said the two walked inside. Naruto looked inside and widened his eyes. The place was slightly destroyed and some buildings were burned, but that wasn't what Naruto was looking at. He was looking at some of the nice scenery that surrounded his village. The buildings that weren't destroyed were quite nice. They were the standard traditional houses and Naruto could picture the Uzumaki conversing amongst each other.

"It's nice here Kaa-chan. Do you hear them?" Naruto asked and Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Hear what sochi?" Kushina asked and the blonde smiled as he gave a blissful sigh.

"I can hear the kids. Their playing in the streets. I might sound weird, but I feel tranquility here. It doesn't matter that the buildings were destroyed. It's just amazing," Naruto said and Kushina gently smiled. Only her son could see the joy in it. One thing that Naruto got from Shin was that he was also more in tune with the spiritual side of things. Maybe that was it.

"Well I'm glad I could show it to you sochi," Kushina said as Naruto walked up to her. He moved his face close to hers making Kushina blush. He quickly kissed her and Kushina widened her eyes before gently touching Naruto's hands. The blonde wrapped his arms around his mother deepening it while Kyuubi smiled.

"_**Well their not getting it on, but whatever. This is still hot either way," **_Kyuubi cackled to himself before Naruto backed away while Kushina touched her lips with her finger.

"What was that for?" She asked and Naruto smiled at her. He quickly grabbed her hand and settled for feeling the smoothness of it.

"Just a thank you for doing this. Love you Kaa-chan," Naruto told her and Kushina rubbed the back of her head with a slight nod.

"Love you too Naruto-kun. Now then, let me take you to the place. It isn't far," Kushina told him and Naruto nodded. They quickly walked through the village and while the buildings showed signs of the battle that took place along with the elimination of the Uzumaki, the plant life that was overtaking the place did a good job of hiding it away from the two.

It took about ten minutes, but Kushina brought Naruto towards the main building. It wasn't big rather it was medium sized. It was built to look like the Hokage mansion except it had a large Uzugakure symbol over it. There were a few windows that allowed for easy seeing access towards the village.

"You coming sochi?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded. He quickly followed her inside and there were a series of stairs leading through the back of the building.

"So Kaa-chan, care to tell me a little bit about Mito-baachan?" the blonde asked and Kushina smiled with a slight nod.

"Baa-chan really was an amazing woman. She was a lot...free-willed and traditional than most Uzumaki. She was also one of our best fuinjutsu experts. I learned all that I knew from her. Like me, her chakra was special also. You didn't know it, but Mito-baachan's chakra was said to be directly linked to the spiritual world granting her an even better chakra connection than anyone else. In a way, you take after her," Kushina said and Naruto smiled with a small nod.

Soon the two exited the back of the Uzugakure Mansion and walked a bit further to see a small vault. Kushina smiled and turned to Naruto.

"Behind this vault lies the secrets of our clan head. Let me tell you this Naruto-kun throughout our entire history. Only five people have gone in here. I'm one of those five and now you're the sixth. Figure out this seal and open it, Naruto-kun. Our clan might be scattered, but we're all still Uzumaki to the end. Once you open this vault it will send a chakra flare anyone who is an Uzumaki while feel it so do it now," Kushina said and Naruto nodded. He quickly walked up to the vault and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did they leave this place if they attacked the village? I wonder if they didn't see this, but how could they not?" Naruto wondered before he took out a piece of paper. He saw Kushina looking around cautiously before he did the same.

"_Kyuubi?" _The blonde asked and the fox quickly nodded in an affirmative to Naruto's unasked question.

"**Yeah, you're surrounded. I don't know who. Either their really lucky bandits who survived those whirlpools or just people who have inhabited this place for a while. Get ready for a fight Kit," **Kyuubi said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. Soon just like Kyuubi said a man came from the bushes and grinned like mad at the two Uzumaki.

"Well I didn't think anyone else would be able to survive those whirlpools. Plus a cute one finally arrived," the man said eyeing Kushina up and down while Naruto's chakra flared.

"Oh? And who are you? I didn't think that anyone other than us were here," Kushina said reaching for her sword while the man smirked.

"Yeah well life works out that way doesn't it?" He asked as he snapped his fingers. Immediately five or six scruffy looking guys came out with sword, knives and all the bandit essentials.

"You really think that's a good idea?" Naruto asked while the man turned a tired glare to him.

"Shut your mouth blondie! Besides I'm talking to the sexy looking one here. Although I am curious as to what you have in that vault there. All our attempts at it were destroyed. Now you seem to know what you're doing so why don't you open that vault before I try a 'persuasive' method," The man said pointing his sword a Kushina. The others laughed at the blonde's predicament while Kushina closed her eyes. Naruto's hair shadowed his before he felt her chakra flare. Naruto grabbed his sword making the man frown.

"Don't do anything stupid brat or else she dies," the man said and Naruto smirked when he saw Kushina lift up a handsign.

"You might want to get away from her right now," Naruto told him and the man laughed.

"Yeah? Or what?" he asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"_Or you'll die," _Naruto said in his thoughts before everyone heard an explosion which knocked the bandit leader into a tree. He widened his eyes when he saw Kushina smiling on top of said tree.

"You're one hundred years to early to threaten me and my son. I don't know how you got here, but I know how you're leaving," Kushina said as she grabbed her sword. Immediately the bandits yelled and charged at the two while Naruto took out his sword also. He might've been lucky as this was the chance he needed to get his offer out of the way.

"Damn you bitch!" the man yelled as he swung his sword with no skill at all. Kushina rolled her eyes as she parried the blow easily. The bandit widened his eyes while Naruto came up behind him.

"Say hello to the Shinigami for me. Oh wait I'll actually get to see him take your soul," Naruto as he slashed across the man's back. His sword hummed while the blonde stared at the man's back.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto said and immediately everyone stared at the white apparition behind the blonde.

"Here's my payment Shin," Naruto said as his sword glowed in a spiritual white color. All the bandits watched as saw their leader's soul ripped from his body. The humanoid shape stood in front of everyone while Shin opened his mouth.

"**Payment received," **The Shinigami said as he opened his mouth. His beads rattled as the soul of the bandit was sucked into his mouth. Never to be seen again.

"What are you doing to the boss!" someone yelled as they all charged him. Naruto turned around and quickly took out a scroll. He used the ink pen and wrote fast before biting his thumb.

"That won't matter where you're going dattebayo," Naruto said as he slammed the ground with the scroll. Immediately the ground quake from the pressure while everyone lost their balance only to see Kushina waving.

"Goodbye dattebane," she said as all the bandits fell down a large hole into the island. Naruto made it more than steep enough to make sure that they would be meeting the water when they go all the way down. Meanwhile Naruto turned back to the Shinigami to see him devouring the bandit's soul. Naruto's glare turned cold as he closed his eyes.

"**Contract finished. Excellent work Naruto," **The Shinigami said as he quickly left as soon as he came. Naruto smiled while he turned to Kushina.

"Kaa-chan are you alright?" The blonde asked and the redhead nodded snapping from her stupor.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I still don't like to see you doing that. Just be careful," she said and Naruto nodded. He could see some of the sadness in his mother's eyes. Naruto wrapped his arms around her with a small smile on his face making her rest into his arms.

"I know Kaa-chan. I promise not to worry you. Now come on and smile, a frown doesn't suit you," the blonde told her and Kushina livened up a little.

"So what does suit me?" She asked and Naruto looked her over. He studied her features before smiling again like he always had.

"Anything except a frown. Now let me open that door," the blonde said and he quickly wrote down a small intricate seal. He finalized it and stamped it over the door. He gave it a quick tug of the handle and watched the seal on his paper glow before hidden seals across the door. Naruto and Kushina closed their eyes to the blinding light before the door opened. Kushina stayed out while Naruto waited for her. The redhead chuckled and shook her head.

"Only those who open the door can go in sochi. You must do it yourself. Read through everything you can find," Kushina said and Naruto walked inside. He quickly walked inside and looked at the darkness.

"Man it's dark," Naruto said to himself before he stumbled on a scroll. He quickly picked it up and read it, but then when he did pick it up a small light flicked on bringing the entire room to brighten as he saw so many books. He quickly picked one up, but then a letter fell out the book. Naruto looked at it and opened it.

"_Uzumaki Clansman _

_If you are reading this then you are one of the unique individuals who was selected by a fuinjutsu master and come into this place. I am the first clan head of the Uzumaki, Fuda Uzumaki. Know that you are one of the privileged to learn everything there is to know in these books. When you leave, you will be filled with the knowledge of the Uzumaki and you will know what made this clan so powerful. My life has ended, but I only hope that the friendship that the Uzumaki hand with the Senju is still strong. Go! Use all our fuinjutsu knowledge to bring pride and honor back to the Uzumaki clan._

_Uzumaki Head, Fuda,"_

Naruto dropped the note and narrowed his eyes. He quickly picked up a book and read it over. It was all understood to Naruto. He looked at everything in the book. Thanks to his mother the blonde had become a fast reader. He quickly summoned three to five clones and they all read through the books.

Meanwhile, Kushina stayed outside and sat on a tree. It was getting dark while she wondered how long Naruto had been in there. It was at least two or three hours and she wondered if he was planning to read every single last book in there.

"He always was eccentric," Kushina said and she looked up at the forming stars in the sky. She yawned before closing her eyes to get some sleep.

_**Three hours later**_

Naruto dispelled his clones and let all the information soak into his head. He never knew about all these capabilities with fuinjutsu. There was even one about Time-space fuinjutsu. It seemed to work the way Kushina tried to explain Minato's Hiraishin, but Naruto never knew. He could make his own stuff. When all this information stopped, Naruto gripped his head.

"Okay slight headache," Naruto said to himself before he got to his feet. The all of a sudden the seal on Naruto's hand started to burn. The blonde gritted his teeth and he fell to his knees. He cursed his luck as his sword glowed brightly. Its shine lit up the room in an even more intense glow of energy while the seal of the Shinigami burned on his hand.

"_Kyuubi what's going on? My body, it hurts. It's burning inside," _Naruto said and Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. He had never seen something like this before.

"**I don't know. Just try and bear it Kit," **Kyuubi said while Naruto rolled on the floor in pain. His seal burned in a white light while small white streaks appeared over the blonde's clothes. Naruto's seal extended from his hand down to his arm making it even more intricate than before. Soon the burning stopped and Naruto huffed. He felt a sharp pain in his left hand and wiped the sweat from his brow. Naruto gripped his left arm and looked at it. Two black lines extended from his seal and disappeared into his shoulder. Naruto took off his shirt and checked out his entire arm he widened his eyes when he saw that the two black lines that came into two dark circles.

"What is this?" Naruto wondered before his vision grew burry. He felt himself fading out in consciousness as he opened the vault. He quickly walked out waking Kushina up. She gasped and got to her feet while Naruto dropped to the floor.

"Sochi are you alright?" she asked and Naruto huffed. He then fell into his mother's arms while Kushina looked at his seal. Soon the Shinigami appeared behind her while he glared at the blonde.

"**So, it's begun. A lot sooner than I expected," **The Shinigami said as Kushina turned around. She narrowed her eyes at the spirit before turning back to her son.

"What's happening to him?" Kushina asked and the Shinigami placed his hands on Naruto's seal.

"**He's adjusting to the power of my seal. I created this seal so he could summon me, but it also takes some of my power and channels it into his body. Did he go inside that vault?" **The Shinigami asked and Kushina nodded.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything. I've gone inside and nothing like this happened to me," Kushina told the death god making Shin sigh.

**"I see, that's the problem. You Uzumaki always were tricky. It seems something in your vault activated my seal's progression and now Naruto can't handle the sudden intake of spiritual energy. He won't die from our conditions, but he will be in a lot of pain if I don't do something," **The Shinigami said and Kushina turned to him.

"So what has to be done. I've got to do something also. He's my son," Kushina said while Naruto's body burned. His breathing picked up while his agony was made present. Shin stared at Naruto's body and turned to Kushina.

"**I'd need another vessel for the spiritual energy. Sort of a small control to hold back Naruto's power intake. There has to be someone else," **Shin said and Kushina gulped.

"What's the method?" she asked and the Shinigami looked at Naruto.

"**Simply one of your human lip contacts. It's a simple transfer of energy," **The Shinigami said and immediately hearing that Kushina slammed her lips to Naruto wasting no time. A small glow outlined Naruto's body and quickly outlined Kushina's. She quickly deepened the kiss between her and her son as she felt a small intruding force into her body. She winced at some pain as she looked at her right hand. On it another seal was being made as she separated from the blonde. Kushina sighed while Naruto's breathing slowed.

"**You do realize what you've put on yourself right?" **Shin asked and Kushina smiled. She then proceeded to rub the back of her head.

"Umm no I don't, but he seems to be doing better," Kushina said and Shin closed his eyes with a sigh.

"**Oh well. This'll be interesting. It seems you 'connected' with him," **Shin said and Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean I connected with him? Me and my son have always had a strong bond," she said while the Shinigami shook his head.

"**You will understand his heart and he will understand yours. Misery, joy, anger, sadness, hurt, comfort, love. All these things and more you will have in tune with the other. You're quite lucky as you're not only connected in emotion, but health. Just like he can't die, you won't die either. Tell me human, what is your name?" **The Shinigami asked and Kushina stood to her feet.

"Did you know my name when you revived me?" she asked and the Shinigami narrowed his eyes.

"**My work is too important to remember such trivial things," **The Shinigami told her and Kushina's eyebrow twitched. There was an insult in there, somewhere. She then turned back to Naruto and sighed as she heard his heart beating steadily. She sighed in relief before turning back to the death god.

"My Name is Kushina Uzumaki," the redhead said and the Shinigami settled for a nod.

"**Very well. I'll remember you. You should take him to get some rest," **The god said as Kushina turned to Naruto. She smiled slightly before turning around only to realize that she was alone. The moon high in the sky and the stars twinkled. She turned back to Naruto and quickly flung his arm over her neck.

"Well that was eventful wasn't it Sochi?" Kushina asked him, but she didn't get a response. Not like she was expecting one, but still.

_**Three hours later**_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked to the right and quickly saw a small candle flicking in a room. He noticed he was on something soft and realized it was his mother's lap. The blonde looked up and saw Kushina with her eyes closed.

"**How you feeling Kit?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto stumbled rubbed his head.

"_I feel like I just took a chidori to the chest...again," _Naruto said mentally while Kushina groaned. She opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her.

"Well it's about time you woke up," she said and Naruto smiled. Kushina leaned down to kiss his forehead while Naruto rubbed his arm.

"Ugh, what happened to my arm? It doesn't hurt anymore, but it feels weird. There's an energy that wasn't there before. I feel weird. I'm...happy. Really happy right now," Naruto said smiling as he rubbed the back of his head. Kushina chuckled as Naruto leaned up. He sighed as he looked over the house.

"This is my house Naruto-kun. It's not so bad so I was able to place you here. Are you alright?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded. He sighed with a small smile as he got to his feet. Soon all the memories of his clones came back. The note, the seal book, and everything else. Naruto had never been so happy to know about his heritage before.

It was then that Naruto's arm glowed again, but unlike before there was no pain. What appeared on his arm was a small swirl symbol. Kushina looked at it and smiled.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you are, by Uzumaki standards, a fuinjutsu shinobi of Uzugakure," Kushina told him and Naruto nodded with a small smile. He sighed as he leaned back onto the floor. He looked around the room before smiling.

"Thank you Kaa-chan. This feels great," Naruto said before he yawned. Kushina covered her mouth and did the same.

"Looks like we're both tired," Kushina observed and Naruto couldn't help, but agree with her assumption.

"So are we going back tomorrow?" Naruto asked, but then Kushina shook her head.

"Nah, let's stay here for a little while. We won't have to be back for a while. We'll stay here for two or three days and just enjoy the place. We have it all to ourselves," Kushina said and Naruto snickered.

"I suppose, you're right. It'll give me some time to practice my fuinjutsu...," Kushina's mood slightly deflated at those words as she scratched her cheek embarrassingly. Naruto could feel Kushina's slight depression. It was like he knew how she was feeling. He wondered why before widened his eyes.

"As well as spend some time with the greatest woman in the world that I know of," Naruto said and Kushina agreed as her mood raised again.

"I see, well let's get some sleep then," Kushina said as she closed her eyes. Naruto leaned up next to the wall where she was sleeping and gently moved her head. Kushina opened her eye to see what he was doing and saw that he rested her head on his shoulder while his went over hers. The two Uzumaki slept that way the entire night as they both had only one thought.

"_Definitely better than a simple mother and son thing," _They both thought in unison as they went to sleep as they enjoyed being the last Uzumaki in their village. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**Back in Konoha**_

"So what do you think?" Tsunade asked while Kakashi looked at the piece of paper. He scanned it all before he glared over it with his visible eye towards the Godaime Hokage. Tsunade effortlessly smiled at him while the one eyed jonin rubbed the back of his head.

"You were bored when you wanted this weren't you?" he asked while Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. She cracked her knuckles at him making Kakashi sweatdrop. The jonin gulped and sightly backed away.

"I'm sorry. I think I misunderstood those words right?" she asked dangerously and Kakashi nodded fast not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of those punches.

"Maa, all things aside I guess I can see why. I guess Team seven is being disbanded?" he asked and Tsunade rubbed her head.

"For the time being. Sakura needs more practice and the introduction of Sasuke has resurfaced some problems that I worked to get rid of. Besides, she needs to get that crazy notion out of her head. Keeping Sasuke away from Sakura will do her some good.

"While I understand that, is there going to be something that should be done?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade nodded.

"You're going to the land of Iron. As of now Kushina's the leader only because she's got more experience than you all combined. Now then as for Sasuke-," Kakashi stopped Tsunade and allowed it all to digest for a little bit.

"I know Kushina and her exploits. She was a great anbu, one Minato trusted; however do you really think she'll be able to after all this time?" Kakashi asked while Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi, she trained Naruto in kenjutsu for two years and, along with Sakura, he kinda kicked your butt. I think she'll do just fine," Tsunade said while Kakashi nodded not wanting to relive it all over again. So he let it go.

"Now then, back to Sasuke. What do you think I should do? I want this team started as soon as possible, but he still has to pay for his crimes even with al the information he gave us," Kushina said and Kakashi lifted a finger to his chin.

Well then if you're having a problem, then why not go with this idea?" He asked and he told Tsunade the entire thing. She nodded and then nodded again. She grinned like mad while she rubbed her hands evilly.

"Sasuke Uchiha, prepare for the worst time of your life," Tsunade said while Kakashi turned around.

"I guess I'll start practicing again. Kami knows how long it has been since I picked up a sword. I'll see you later Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said as he shunshined out of the room. Tsunade nodded and watched him leave.

"I wonder if this is really a good idea. Even more so I do still wonder about Hinako. I checked the files and everything about her states that she's dead. Even that old man would have some record of her on the missions also why do I feel that Naruto is centered around both Kushina and Hinako.

"Brat, when I see you I really want to know. Not as Hokage, but as a person who really cares about you," Tsunade said as she looked out the window. She stared at the moon and sighed.

"I wonder what I should call this group. The Five Swordsmen of Konoha is boring. Any good names I can come up with I wonder," Tsunade said as she got up from her desk and left for the night.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

"Well that's the Gobi. We already have the Nanabi so what's next?" Hidan asked while Pain narrowed his eyes.

"Get rid of the body for the Nanabi. It is a nuisance to have around," he said making Kakuzu nod at him. He quickly took the body of a green haired girl and walked away.

"Alright we will now begin the process for the Gobi soon. We have acquired the Ichibi. Next will soon be the Sanbi. Make sure not to fail in your attempts to retrieve it," Pain said while Tobi smiled.

"You don't have to worry about that sir. Deidara-senpai and Tobi will get him cause Tobi is a good boy who follows his senpai's orders," Tobi said while Deidara sighed.

"Tobi you'd better shut up right now or I'll kill you hmmm. Also did you guys here the news. I heard Orochimaru last Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently Konoha recaptured him hmm," Deidara said while Itachi closed his eyes. He sighed before opening them back.

"It doesn't matter. We should continue with our objective," Itachi said making everyone nod while Konan saw Pain's arm twitch. She narrowed her eyes before Pain dismissed everyone and watched them all leave.

"Nagato is your arm still bothering you?" Konan asked while the man with rippled eyes sighed.

"It's nothing Konan. Just a small disturbance since this afternoon. Don't worry about it," Pain said and Konan settled for nodding as she left while Pain did the same.

_**Orochimaru's base.**_

In one of Orochimaru's many bases, a redheaded girl with glasses on her face was keeping count of all the prisoners in their cells before she fell to her knees and gripped her legs.

"Dammit, what is this pain all of a sudden? It's been like this since the afternoon," she said before she picked up her clipboard and started walking.

"Karin are you alright?" someone asked and the girl with nodded fast as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone now. Jeez, this is so boring. Orochimaru should trust me more," Karin said walking off while she wrote some things in her notepad for Orochimaru as she tried to also find something for her leg that was hurting like hell.

_**Somewhere in the Land of Fire**_

Four or five people were inside a small temple as they conversed with each other. They had simply one goal in mind, to destroy Konoha; however to do that they needed to do something drastic. They all sighed before a slightly red haired woman gripped her neck in pain. She seethed for a bit before the burning calmed down.

"Fuka re you alright? You need to stop pushing your body. Who knows how long your neck has been hurting," someone said and Fuka rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. I don't need you worrying about me so just calm down. I can take care of myself," she said while another person rolled their eyes.

"Sure you can. That's why you need to seduce anyone you see," the man said while Fuka growled.

"Shut your mouth Fuen. I'll be fine, now then when are we getting started?" Fuka asked as their leader came forward.

"Soon. We'll be paying a visit to some very nice tombs soon enough," the woman said and Fuka nodded with a sure smile over her face at the idea even if her neck was killing her at the moment.

_**Two Days later, Uzugakure**_

"So it's like this, then it goes like this. And now I just seal it!" Naruto yelled as he slammed a Fuuton jutsu into his scroll. He successfully did it.

"Kaa-chan I got it done!" Naruto yelled and Kushina came into the room. It was weird it turns out that despite the years and some of the damage, a lot of clothes were still fine. She was wearing a small navy blue, sleeveless muscle shirt with some black shorts exposing her thighs. Naruto wore a sleeveless, red muscle shirt with black shorts. The two Uzumaki were going over their techniques together and both compared notes.

"That's good sochi. I knew you'd get it naturally. You're an Uzumaki after all," Kushina said and Naruto nodded. He also had plenty of other scrolls around the room filled with stuff, but then his brain hatched an idea.

"Hey Kaa-chan, you know how Tou-chan had his own Time-space ninjutsu?' Naruto asked and Kushina nodded. The blonde smirked and held up a finger like he was making a point.

"Then let's make our own. Just you and me together. It will be our little project. Don't you think?" Naruto asked while Kushina sighed.

"Naruto, it took most of Minato's life time to make the Hiraishin. Why do you even want one?" She asked and Naruto settled for smiling.

"I just want us to have one. A Time-Space ninjutsu all to ourselves. Kakashi-sensei has one, Tou-chan had one. I'm sure a few other people have some so let's have our own," Naruto suggested and he felt weird again. Like he could feel Kushina's interest and excitement in the subject rising.

"Well what did you have in mind?" She asked and the blonde grinned with a nod as the blonde stood to his feet.

"I got the idea from Kakashi-sensei's jutsu. It was an amazing technique. Of course it will have some drawbacks, but nothing we can't handle right?" He asked and Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Alright so what did you have in mind?" she asked again urging Naruto to get to the point.

"Well you and Ero-sennin taught me more about shape manipulation right?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded. She was growing more and more excited while Naruto sighed.

"Alright it will be called the **Juuhadan( Dark Wave Bullet)**. Despite it's name it's not a Suiton jutsu Kaa-chan. It will be our Time-Space ninjutsu," Naruto told her and Kushina grabbed her son's collar.

"Point! Get to the point dattebane!" She yelled and Naruto nodded fast so that she would let him go.

"Alright I'll explain it as best I can. It utilizes the shape manipulation into a perfect ball like the rasengan. The main point is to focus chakra somewhere towards the lower parts of your body like around your stomach or maybe like the..umm what is it?" Naruto snapped his fingers while Kushina chuckled.

"Forget it, I understand. Basically a place where chakra is stored," she said and Naruto quickly nodded with a smile.

"Right, see the chakra takes on the waves of energy around us and...damn this was so much better in my head," Naruto said while Kushina sighed with another small chuckle. Her son was so innocent at times that it could only make her laugh.

"Well it's not like you'll get it anytime soon. So let's take it slow. We'll research it later, but for now I think it's time for us to explore this place a little more," Kushina said hoping to her feet while Naruto did the same.

"I hope it doesn't take long," Naruto said as he was dragged out of the house by Kushina. Neither Uzumaki had any idea of what their fates still had in store for each of them.

* * *

_**KG: I guess I'm done. Also people I'm sorry about the errors that you see in my stories. My sister is sort of a damn vixen when it come to stuff like this. Try not to let it bother you. I'm working on a solution for that. Also can anyone think of a good name for Tsunade's little group that she's forming? I like some opinions. I always like to involve my readers someway into my stories. Who knows maybe that's who I am. Also I made Fuka( if you know her) an Uzumaki for a reason which will be explained later. Bye bye :).**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**KG: I would like to thank everyone for their input on what I should name this little group that Tsunade's forming. As to Naruto and Kushina's time-space ninjutsu, it will be an attack type like Kakashi's Kamui. They won't have it for quite a little while. That's all the news I've got for now.**_

* * *

_**In Konoha**_

Kakashi sighed as he leaned against the wall while he was talking to Sakura. He could see that the news had completely devastated her while the pink kunoichi held her head to the ground.

"Team seven might be disbanded? But why?" she asked and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with a small sigh at her question.

"I know it's hard to digest Sakura, but Tsunade-sama's forming a group and me, Sasuke, and Naruto and another of our anbu. I'm sorry Sakura, but if Naruto, Kushina and Sasuke agree to it then we're all officially a team," Kakashi explained and Sakura balled her fists.

"What can you all do that I can't do? This isn't fair," she said and Kakashi held up his hands in defense while he sweatdropped.

"Maa maa Sakura calm down now. It's not like we won't ever come back. We'll just be a lot more busy. Also to tell you, we're all kenjutsu users. We are the most proficient in using swords. I was quite capable with swords back in the day. Kushina was a kenjutsu legend when she was an anbu and she passed those skills to Naruto. Sasuke, while it's weird to say this, was trained by Orochimaru. Well I have to go Sakura, back to a place I should've gone long ago," Kakashi said while he walked away with a waving hand leaving Sakura alone in the fields to sulk.

_**With Kakashi**_

The jonin sighed as he wondered if he could've handled that better. He didn't know how Sakura would handle this new change, but orders were orders and she would just have to deal with it.

"_Time to go. Back to that place," _Kakashi thought as he entered into the streets of Konoha. He watched the people converse with each other and kept his impassive attitude. He could see a few anbu hopping along the rooftops. He closed his visible eye as he walked away in silence.

It didn't take long before Kakashi left the streets and came into a forested area. He moved through the trees before he came up to a small house. It was well hidden to match the environment. Its medium sized would which was capable of housing about five to six people. The wood was somewhat deteriorated, but Kakashi didn't care about that at the moment.

He quickly walked up to the house and touched the door.

"How long has it been since I've been here?" Kakashi wondered as he opened the door. The wooden door creaked before opening and Kakashi stepped inside. He looked around the dark room before his fingers fumbled for the light switch. He flicked it on and all the lights came on showing a quaint little space. He walked into the living room where a small couch table, couch and and scrolls were. Connected to the living room was the kitchen which hadn't been used in who knows how long. The amount of dust that had accumulated was staggering which made Kakashi rub his head.

"I guess I'll have to clean this up one of these days," Kakashi said to himself before he left the kitchen and walked up the stairs. He looked to see two rooms, each right across from the other. On was his room and the other was...his father's, Sakumo Hatake, room. Kakashi looked down for a little while before he grabbed the door into his father's room.

"Tou-san, I'm home. Sorry it took so long," Kakashi said as he opened the door. He flickered on the light and was graced with an empty room just like he had thought. It's not like he was expecting anything, it was just that he was feeling the loneliness settle in for a little while.

Kakashi passed through the door and walked inside. His father's room wasn't anything impressive, just rather moderate. The jonin looked up at his father's bed where the sheets laid in their perfect fashion just as the day he left. Right above the bed was a sword. It wasn't like the **White Light Chakra Saber** that he used a jonin during his youth. It was a lot longer and more of a full-tang katana. It had a white handle over it and a small wolf looking scarab. The sheath was made of pure white with a two twin grey lines running through it. Kakashi hadn't been in his father's room at all since his death so he might have missed this. The jonin grabbed the handle and closed his eyes.

"I probably can't wield this just yet, but I hope you can watch me Tou-san," Kakashi said to himself as he took the sword into his hands only for a small note to fall to the ground. Kakashi eyed it for a few minutes before he picked it up. He rested the sword on the bed as he read over the note.

"_To my son,_

_Hey Kakashi, I don't really know why I'm writing this since you're sleeping just across the hall from me, but things work out like that. I suppose you hate me don't you? My being ridiculed by the village for my mission must be embarrassing you to be called my son, but I love you. If you're reading this note then that means that the sword I gave you isn't enough for you and you want mine. I knew it wouldn't take long. That chakra saber that you inherited from me wasn't my actual sword. I just used it a lot and figured you might like it. The one in your hands is my true sword. It's my __**Tengoku **__**Hakkō( Heavenly White Light). **__That's the true sword that earned my name 'The White Fang of Konoha'. Use it well and it will aid you in everything that you do. Don't forget that. Goodbye my son._

_Your Father, Sakumo Hatake,"_

Kakashi closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh as he turned to the sword. He quickly took off the sheath and looked at it. It was perfect. No scratches, or signs of wear and tear. The shiny steel shimmered in the light of the room. Kakashi saw his reflection before he closed his sword back. He stood to his feet and strapped his sword to his back.

"I'll be sure to return this Tou-san, but I'll do as you want and I'll use it to the best of my abilities," Kakashi said to the room before he left the house. He would return later to clean up the place. He wouldn't mind it if their group could use the house if they wanted. He didn't really use it for anything anyway.

"Well I guess I'll go find Yugao and get back into the swing of things," Kakashi said as he shunshined out of the forest.

_**Konoha Security Prison**_

Sasuke stood in his cell while he did some standard push-ups and exercises. He might be in jail, but that didn't mean that he couldn't train. He did all his taijutsu exercises and anything else that he could do with his body that didn't require the use of weapons. He still wished he had his sword, but he could forget about it for now. He'd been in jail for a few days now and this had been his training regime for those times.

"Alright I'm done with that, now I can do some other things," Sasuke said to himself before he saw an anbu appear. He narrowed his eyes as the doors to his cell open.

"Uchiha, get out here," he yelled and Sasuke stood to his feet. He glared before he walked out of the cell room.

"What is it? You bored so you came to harass me?' the Uchiha asked before the anbu walked away. He motioned for the Uchiha to follow him and Sasuke did. He saw people moan and groan at him leaving before any of them, but he paid it no mind at all.

Soon the two left the cells behind and the man gave Sasuke his usual clothes making the brunette look at him with a confused expression on his face. The anbu turned around and narrowed his eyes behind hi mask.

"You're lucky to be out so damn early. Tsunade-sama wants to see you immediately. Why I don't know, but like I said, you really are lucky," the anbu said and Sasuke sighed as he put his clothes on just as easy.

"Great, what does she want now?" Sasuke wondered while another anbu came next to him.

"We'll be escorting you to Lady Hokage, now get moving," he said and Sasuke walked off towards the Hokage Mansion even if he had no idea on what this was about.

**Hokage Mansion**

Tsunade was behind her desk signing some papers as usual while she waited for the Uchiha to arrive. She knew that Naruto and Kushina would be back in a day or two so she would tell them when they arrived. She already had the licenses made for all five of them so she would just have to wait.

Soon there was a knock on the door making the Godaime Hokage raise her head.

"Come in," she said and soon Sasuke entered the room with two anbu flanking him on his sides. The Uchiha sighed while the anbu bowed.

"We've brought Uchiha-san Hokage-sama," they said and Tsunade dismissed them making them both quickly leave back to their positions. Sasuke stared at Tsunade while she signed some documents. It wouldn't be hard for her to ignore his lingering before she finished the last document and casted her gaze towards the lone Uchiha. She rested her elbows on the table and rested her head into her arms.

"So how is prison?" she asked with a smile and Sasuke closed his eyes while folding his arms.

"Annoying to say the least. So what did you want to talk to me about? I doubt it's good so I might be returning to my cell soon," Sasuke responded and Tsunade chuckled at him while the Uchiha sighed in annoyance.

"Well that all depends on your answer to my question," Tsunade said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her while Tsunade explained.

"I'm forming a little group that's comprised of you, Naruto, Kushina, Kakashi and one of my anbu, Yugao Uzuki. In essence, you are a group of kenjutsu users," Tsunade said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"A group? Why would you make a group of sword users and what's the purpose?" Sasuke asked all these questions and Tsunade was more than willing to answer a few of them.

"Yes this is a group. It was originally not my idea rather Sakura made it known as a joke, but I thought it over and it seemed like a really good idea. As to the purpose I can't tell you that yet until all of you are assembled. Naruto and Kushina are out somewhere so I'll wait for them then I'll tell you all the purpose," Tsunade said and Sasuke settled for that at the moment.

"Alright then, so what's in this for me if I do join?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade smiled.

"Well for one you won't be treated as a criminal anymore; granted you will be on strict probation, but you won't be in prison. I'll iron out more details with everyone when they arrive, but you'll be reinstated as a shinobi for Konoha. Once your probation is over you will be able to do whatever you want, but nothing before that," Tsunade said and Sasuke placed a finger to his chin. He thought it all over before turning back to the Hokage.

"I get my sword back right?" he asked and Tsunade nodded.

"That's right. Your sword will be delivered to you wherever it is you want so will you join my group?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke avoided her gaze for a second as he pondered over it. He had really nothing to lose in this and he could get out of prison and get some real training done.

"Fine, I'll join. It sounds interesting enough. I want to hear more about it when Naruto and his mother get here. You'll answer all our questions?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Very well then. I'm going back to the Uchiha compound. Deliver it there," Sasuke said as he left the room. Meanwhile Tsunade looked out the door and smiled.

"I hope this is a good idea," Tsunade said before getting back to some work that she had to get done.

_**Uzugakure, Lime warning**_

Naruto and Kushina had finished exploring what they could of their homeland and decided to go back to the house for the day where some other exploration was going on.

"S-Sochi, we have to get back to packing," Kushina said with a slight moan. Naruto chuckled as he kissed his mother's neck making her slightly shiver.

"You say that Kaa-chan, but you seem to feel good right now," Naruto told her as Kushina slightly blushed while she averted her gaze.

"T-That's not true at all," she struggled to say before Naruto eyed her. He smiled as he pushed his lips back to his mother's and the quickly maneuvered her head to lightly hit the wall while Kushina rubbed her soft hands over her son's shoulders. Naruto pushed his tongue into his mother's mouth and the two swirled them around. It felt good not to have anyone else around and just have the time to themselves.

"Kaa-chan's lips taste really good," Naruto said with a smile making Kushina blush again at his words. The blonde raised one hand an placed it over his mother's blouse covered breast. Kushina gave a slight and blissful moan since she hadn't been touched like that in a long time.

"S-Sochi, where did you learn this?" Kushina asked as she bit her lip. Naruto gave a sly grin across his face before he moved up to his mother's ears.

"Why? Does it make you feel good?" he asked and Kushina gulped, but didn't say anything as Naruto sucked on her earlobes while Kushina's hands scaled her son's chest.

"I-If we don't start we'll be late in...ugh mmm getting back," Kushina told him and while Naruto leaned back. He glanced at his mother's flushed face while her long hair laid across the bed. Kushina could feel her son rubbing his hard-on over her thighs making her even more hot as she blushing.

"_He's so hard. How can I stop him now?" _Kushina wondered before she gave a small smile and leaned up from the wall smacking her lips back into Naruto's. The blonde was generally surprised by the action as Kushina played around in his mouth. She quickly slid her hands down and grabbed his hard-on through his boxers. Naruto widened his eyes while Kushina smiled.

"You're not the only one who can manipulate sochi," Kushina said while Naruto grabbed the sheets of the bed. He mentally cursed the situation while Kushina continued to rub her slender hands over his dick. Yes, she was rubbing her son's cock and she was enjoying it. Kushina watched her son squirm from her touch while the redhead smiled.

"Do Kaa-chan's hands feel good?" Kushina asked and Naruto gritted his teeth with a nod of bliss while Kushina smiled.

"Well sochi, how about I do something for you," Kushina said as she trailed down his body. She unbuttoned them exposing his chest while she stripped him of everything, but his boxers.

"K-Kaa-chan what are you about to do?" Naruto asked, but only the sneaky smile from his mother was present as she took his cock out. Kushina eyed the large member as she pumped it up and down.

"Well I suppose we have some time to spare right Sochi?" Kushina asked and Naruto struggled to give a nod. Meanwhile, the blonde took off his mother's blouse and looked at the red bra and matching panties which really came to match her hair. Kushina did seem to notice and quickly let go of Naruto's cock only to push Naruto to the bed and turn her body around as she rested her spot on his face.

"There sochi, do you like my attire?" Kushina asked and Naruto gulped with a nod as he carefully took off his mother's panties. He watched the streams of liquid flow down her body making him lick his lips before he moaned out only to see Kushina bobbing her head over his cock. She moved her hair out of the way as she swirled her tongue over his cock.

"K-Kaa-chan, damn that feels good. Slow down," Naruto told her, but Kushina didn't seem to hear him at the moment. She could only focus on the thick stick in front of her while Naruto twitched his eyebrow.

"_Two can play that game Kaa-chan," _Naruto said as he lifted his head and sucked on her sweet nether lips. Kushina widened her eyes before she slightly shuddered. She could feel Naruto's tongue climbing further and further inside before she continued her own.

"_Oh it's soo good. What have I been missing out on? My son is licking my pussy," _Kushina said in thought as they continued to try and compete against each other. Meanwhile Kyuubi was grinning like mad while he rubbed his claws together.

"_**Yes, yes, yes! This is the way you do it hehehe," **_the fox demon thought to himself as he watched the immoral mother and son have their fun. Kushina quickly stroked her son in her mouth while Naruto swirled his tongue around.

"Oh yes sochi. That's good. Just Mmm keep doing it like that ooooohhhh," Kushina mewled and Naruto felt his cock tighten while Kushina shivered.

"Kaa-chan I think I'm gonna-," Naruto said and Kushina continued to move while Kushina said the same.

"Do it sochi. Then we'll leave. Are you going to do it for me dattebane?" Kushina asked and Naruto bit his lips.

"KAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he came inside her mouth. Kushina widened her eyes at the intruding liquids before she squealed.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Kushina yelled as she came in his mouth. Naruto never felt something so sweet before in his life. He found it to be quite addicting before they both stopped and slumped to the floor. Kushina rolled off Naruto and the two huffed.

"Did I over do it?" Naruto asked and Kushina smiled.

"I don't think so. I really needed that," Kushina said and Naruto leaned up on the side of the bed.

"Why did you need that?" he asked and Kushina leaned up next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder before smiling.

"Because it's been a long time since I've felt this way for anyone other than you," Kushina said as she stood to her feet and covered her areas with a small blush on her face. Naruto smiled as he stood up also. He could see the remnant of his pleasure over her body making her look more erotic than before. He would've liked to really take his mother, but he could wait. He was just happy to be with her for now, but she was right. They did have to go so on that note the two quickly washed up and got dressed.

_**Lime over**_

Naruto and Kushina exited the house they had been staying at and everything was packed up and ready to go. The blonde had taken the books that he had found in the vault. They were all packed up and ready to go. The two Uzumaki passed the large gates of Uzugakure and walked away into the bushes.

Kushina whistled a sweet tone while the sun shined over the island. While she whistled, Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet sound. He smiled before turning to his mother.

"You've got a beautiful voice," Naruto said and Kushina raised an eyebrow before rubbing the back of her head.

"D-Do I? I've never figured it," she said and Naruto nodded as he remembered back to a certain incident.

"You remind me of this girl who knew how to play the flute. She was kind of a foul mouth, but she was alright. If only she wasn't with Orochimaru-teme. She had red hair just like yours or maybe it was dark pink, I don't remember," Naruto said and Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what was her name?" Kushina asked and while she wasn't at all interested in the concept of someone from Orochimaru's hands she still could talk about it.

"Her name was Tayuya I think," Naruto said and Kushina stopped. Naruto turned around making the redhead place a finger to her chin.

"I knew a Tayuya. She was only a baby at the time. One of her parents was my cousin. Her name was Yura Uzumaki. After Uzugakure's destruction, she came to visit me under the guise of someone else. When I hooked up with her she told me how she was pregnant and the small baby that she had in her arms. She said she would name the child Tayuya. I never knew why. She was only about a year old at the time I had seen her. She had the same type of hair your talking about," Kushina said Naruto widened his eyes.

"Wait, are you saying that Tayuya could've been an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded.

"Anything is possible sochi. It's something to look into," Kushina said and Naruto could agree with that. If Tayuya was family then that would mean that he had a cousin and he didn't even know about it. Oh how weird was that supposed to be for him?

"Alright we'll look into it later Kaa-chan," Naruto told her and the two arrived at the sea.

"Alright so how do we get back?" he asked and Kushina smiled.

"Just wait a few minutes," she said and Naruto did so.

Those minutes went by fast as they saw a ship appear. It was the same one that they had gone on before they left. Naruto had asked his mother how she knew that they were coming and she merely told him that she had given them orders to come and get the two in two or three days. Soon the mother and son duo got on the boat and were ready to head back to Konoha.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Sasuke stepped into his family's training ground and felt the nostalgia taking over him. He did feel lonely, but even if he didn't admit or nor ever would, he was happy that Naruto said he could bring his mother back. He still felt doubt, but if there was one thing he knew about Naruto it was that when people doubted him they were always proven wrong.

Sasuke had his sword delivered as Tsunade promised him and the Uchiha quickly got out of the attire that Orochimaru had given him. He felt disgusted by it and decided to burn in. Right now, the Uchiha was in a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and tight shorts. He wore his shin guards and black arm guards around his legs and arm. It felt good to be back in the training ground before the Uchiha took out his sword. He quickly went through his katas and stances. His sharingan was blazing as he went through his intense workout. He could feel the stares of some anbu on him, but he ignored it for the time being; however that was only for about half an hour before he felt another presence.

Sasuke sighed as he sheathed his sword and took a bottle of water. He allowed the water to quench his thirst while he rolled his eyes.

"Sakura come on now," Sasuke said and just like he knew, the pink haired kunoichi appeared with her head down. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her before he saw some other people appear. He saw Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Neji walking towards him.

"Oh great, what do you all want?" Sasuke asked sitting on the porch while Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"I see you're still the same troublesome guy," the Nara said while Sasuke huffed.

"Is there something you need from me for some reason?" Sasuke asked and Sakura looked at him in sadness.

"Sasuke-kun, did you hear that Tsunade-sama's disbanding Team seven? She's making a group of-,"

"Me, Naruto, Kakashi, and some anbu. Yeah I heard about it," Sasuke said while Sakura walked up to him in a pleading type of voice.

"Then don't accept it. We should all be a team again like we used to," Sakura said while the others turned to Sasuke. The Uchiha closed his eyes and got to his feet.

"I already agreed to it," Sasuke said making everyone gasp at him like they found it shocking.

"Sasuke, how could you be so thoughtless?" Ino asked and Sasuke glared at her. Shikamaru and Chouji backed up before Sasuke turned around.

"In what way am I being thoughtless? She should be happy for the training she received, but she keeps focusing on me. She needs to get over herself right now. You say I'm being thoughtless then have you thought about how I feel?" Sasuke asked making Ino narrow her eyes while Sakura seemed confused. Sasuke sucked his teeth and sighed.

"Well whatever. I agreed to it so leave me alone so I can train. If you want your questions then go ask the Hokage cause I don't know it all. It's time to stop living that dream Sakura," Sasuke said before Chouji walked forward.

"She just wanted you to come home Sasuke. Isn't that why you're here now?" he asked while Sasuke quickly swung his sword around doing his katas as always.

"No one's going to keep holding her hand all the time. I didn't come back for her nor did I come back for this village. I only came back because of what Naruto said to me. If what he said was true then that's fine with me," Sasuke said and Sakura widened her eyes at Naruto's name.

"What did he say to you?" Sakura asked with a bit of haste in her voice which everyone had known.

"It's none of your business what he said to me. Now then, leave. You're disrupting my training," Sasuke said while Sakura growled.

"Did those times mean nothing to you? You used to smile, have fun, and joke around with us. Why are you so cold?" she asked and Sasuke stopped swinging.

"_Oh this is not going to be good," _Shikamaru said in thought and unknown to him, Neji had the same thought as did Ino and Chouji.

Sasuke huffed and closed his eyes.

"I did like those times, but I also see the reality of it all. I've recently learned something that has challenged everything I've ever believed and now I'm confused as to what I should do. I don't have the time to laugh, smile or have fun. If you understood me at all then you would leave me alone," Sasuke said and just like that everyone walked away without saying a word while Sasuke sighed. A small smile appeared on his face before he turned around.

"_Sakura, you have potential despite being a damn fangirl. Stop wasting it and get yourself some training and stop throwing your life away after fantasies," _Sasuke said in thought before he continued on with his training.

_**With Kakashi and Yugao**_

The sounds of clashing metal were numerous in the sounds of the forested areas. Kakashi backflipped and landed on one knee while Yugao smiled.

"You used to be better than that with a sword Kakashi-senpai," Yugao told him and the jonin rolled his eyes at her. He held his father's sword in his hands before getting back to his feet.

"Can you blame me? I haven't picked one up in so long, but it feels good to have one in my hands again. Os are you done or can we continue?" Kakashi asked and Yugao smiled behind her mask.

"Are you going to get serious now?" she asked reaching for her mask while Kakashi reached for his headband. Yugao's mask fell to the ground showing her face while Kakashi showed his sharingan.

"Well you know me, I like to cut loose every once in a while," Kakashi said to her and the two immediately disappeared while clashes resumed in the was ready to have some fun tomorrow.

_**One day later**_

Naruto and Kushina sighed as they came through the doorway. They had been going midday yesterday and just made it back. They were quite lucky at the time. Both showed their identification to the guards to let them in which they did.

"Alright sochi, let's go and see Tsunade then we can get some kenjutsu training done. Along with some ninjutsu, but first we head up to the library and work on that little project of ours," Kushina said and Naruto agreed. The two walked away towards the Hokage Mansion.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Tsunade was currently signing documents and prayed to Kami for something to do. She just couldn't get rid of the damn piles of papers. It like it was a living organism coming after her each time to make her life a living hell. Soon there was a knock on her door and the Godaime Hokage gasped with a blissful thanks to whomever she was talking to.

"Come in," she said joyfully making Kushina and Naruto arrive. The two stepped inside while Tsunade seemed rather surprised.

"Kushina, Naruto good of both of you to come back. Did you find anything in Uzugakure?" Tsunade asked and Naruto nodded.

"We sure did. We found lots of stuff there. It was great Tsunade-baachan," the blonde said and Tsunade seemed shocked at the fact that they did find something, but she tried to hide that small fact.

"I see, well you two are just in time. I have an announcement to make and you two are required to be here. It's a little bit of a surprise," Tsunade said making them raise their eyebrows in confusion of what she could want. It was then that Shizune came through the door with a small file.

"Here's that paper you wanted Tsunade-sama," Shizune said to her and the Hokage took it into her hands with a smile.

"Thank you Shizune. Now could you please go get Sasuke, Kakashi and Yugao for me?" Tsunade asked and Shizune nodded with a bow before leaving.

"What's going on Baa-chan? Why do you need to see them also?" Naruto asked and Tsunade could hardly contain her excitement in all the fun that she would have.

"sorry brat, but you're going to have to wait for that time when they arrive," Tsunade said and making both Naruto and Kushina glare at her.

"Umm alright, but at least tell me why you need Sasuke. Isn't he still serving his time?" Naruto asked and Tsunade hook her head.

"No, because he's agreed to go with what I have planned. Besides, as a chunin you should know some of these things," Tsunade said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a slight nod.

"But if you must know then he's out. He's agreed to go with what I have planned that's why. Normally I wouldn't do this, but the fact that he gave up willingly sort of swayed my vote a little," Tsunade said making Naruto and Kushina sweatdrop. It would be best not to tell her about that.

In about 8 to 10 minutes, Sasuke, Kakashi and Yugao arrived and all five kenjutsu users stood before their Hokage. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and smiled.

"Hey Teme, glad to see you out," Naruto said and Sasuke folded his arms with a smile of his own.

"Shut up loser," He responded with his own little grin. The two boys said hi to Kakashi and the anbu woman while Tsunade clapped her hands brining everyone's attention back to her.

"Alright you five settle down. For the last few weeks I've been enacting a small plan to form a group. Ask your questions after I'm finished," Tsunade said making everyone nod. Seeing that they understood, Tsunade decided to finish.

"Alright then, I'll get straight to the point. You all have something in common, something that now makes you stand out from other shinobi. You are all kenjutsu masters. You hold the finest expertise in sword style jutsu. So I've taken it upon myself to make you all a group. As of right now you are all in the middle of the jonin rank. Your group's purpose is to handle in all matters that need to be dealt with in the matter of swords, weapons, and anything else that seems related to the topics. Keep in mind that, yes everyone uses weapons, but you're going to be one of Konoha's finest groups. Consider yourselves just like the Anbu in a sense. Your team is called **Hinoken Butai( The Swords of Fire Squad)," **Tsunade said and everyone glanced at each other before Tsunade continued.

"You report to no one. You answer to no one. You are the blades that help protect this village. You are to only answer to me. You cut down our enemies in the name of Konoha. I suggest that you all get used to each others. Yugao Uzuki, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Do you all accept this group?" Tsunade asked and everyone seemed to sweatdrop. It was a lot to take in for a new founded group before Yugao turned around and bowed to everyone.

"I look forward to working with everyone," she said while they all nodded. Naruto immediately agreed after her and Kushina did the same after her son. Sasuke then went and Kakashi agreed also. Seeing them all agree with her group, Tsunade smiled, but now was the time for questions which she was ready for.

"So what's the purpose of our group? I mean do we have an objective?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade nodded fast not wanting to get away from the point.

"You do have an objective. Assassinations, Surveillance, Combat, Tactics. All these things are things that you must do and more. You are the five who were hand selected by me to do this group. Know that the missions I give you will not be easy. Some will bring near life and death situations, but I know you can all handle it," Tsunade said and they all nodded.

"Do we have a base of operations?" Kushina asked and Tsunade smiled as she turned to Kakashi.

"We can use my old house. I don't really live there anymore so it can be refitted to however we want so long as we have the money for it," Kakashi said and Kushina smirked with a nod while Naruto got to his feet also.

"I think we could also use Uzugakure for one of these base things. It's isolated, no one goes there anymore and it's out of the way so it can be protected by enemies should we get attacked. It'll be the place of where we can go to do whatever we want so long as Kaa-chan and Baa-chan are alright with it," Naruto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the name, but paid it no mind.

"Well I have no problems with it," Kushina said and Tsunade could honestly agree with it.

"I don't either. You will all be traveling a lot so it's understandable. So if you want to use Uzugakure as a base of operations then that's fine, but you are to tell no one about it unless I deem it acceptable," Tsunade said and everyone nodded with smiles on their faces.

"So who's the leader?" Yugao asked and Tsunade smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Well since she's the most experienced then I have to say Kushina is the leader of Hinoken," Tsunade said and everyone could agree. They thought Sasuke would say something, but the Uchiha didn't utter a word.

"Do we get paid?" Sasuke asked making everyone fault to the ground before getting up and rubbing their heads. They all chuckled before Tsunade coughed in her seat.

"Sorry about that. Yes, you all get paid the jonin to anbu pay for missions depending on what I give you. Anymore questions?" she asked and no one seemed to have anything to say before Sasuke came up.

"What are our privileges?" He asked and everyone could see how that was an important issue to face. Tsunade sighed and smiled.

"Well for one, almost all of you have a sannin's traveling rights. Sasuke since your on probation you must always take someone with you to be cautious," Tsunade said making the Uchiha narrow his eyes, but he expected it so it didn't really bother him.

"You all have 24-hour access to the jutsu vault of the village. I have my own personal vault that no one, but the Hokage can go into. Plus you can each have a copy of this," Tsunade said handing them all five copies of the bingo book. They each took their copies and placed them away.

"Consider it a side project for money if you need it," the older blonde said and the five of them could agree to this.

"Any more questions?" Tsunade asked and Naruto came forward.

"Just one more from me. You said that you assembled, but I still want to know why again," Naruto said and Tsunade sighed. She turned to Yugao and pointed.

"Yugao has been known as Konoha's Kenjutsu Mistress. No one knows her face, but her name is quite common. Kakashi was one of our best kenjutsu users during the earlier times. Kushina was and still is a kenjutsu legend. She passed those skills to you which makes you a kenjutsu master Brat. And lastly, Sasuke was trained in swords by Orochimaru so that makes him very adept. It's only natural that all of you should come together. Do you agree?" she asked and Naruto nodded as he backed up.

"Will we be facing any S-rank shinobi?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade nodded.

"I'm not sure of that, but it is likely given your groups' mission now. I'd advise that you all be careful and watch each other's backs," she said to them and they all agreed.

No one had anymore questions and so on that note Tsunade opened a drawer and pulled out five five brand new uniforms. The top of it consisted of a black jacket with plenty of hiding places for weapons and the like. The front of the jacket was covered in grey-ish armor in some parts to allow for protection and movement. On the back of the jacket was the standard swirl symbol like on all the other jackets. She passed them to everyone and they each took them. She then went into another drew and pulled out the pants. They were completely black also and the shin guards were strapped to the hem of the pants for protection to the legs. She passed those to everyone and they all took the clothes into their hands.

"The tailor who makes these is the only one who knows of your existence other than Me, Shizune, the anbu and a few selected jonin. If these start to show wear and tear damage them take them to get repair or by some more, but before that Yugao, Kakashi, Naruto, Kushina I will need your headbands," Tsunade said and everyone raised an eyebrow. They all seemed confused, but Naruto unstrapped his while Kakashi pulled his off his head. Yugao had hers hidden under her clothes and so she managed to get it off and handed it to Tsunade. In return for the headbands, Tsunade handled them all black scarfs each with a single color line going through it down to the base.

"Wear those in it's place. You're not normal shinobi anymore," she said with a smile and everyone nodded again.

"And from me to you five. Here," she said handing them each five licenses. Sasuke saw his face and name while everyone else did also.

"Never lose those. With those you have access to all the shops around the Land of Fire. You are all ready, now let me see you guys in the outfits," Tsunade said to them and everyone did so. They all left to change and quickly returned. They all appeared in their black outfits and Tsunade smiled at everyone.

"Very sharp you five. You all look amazing," she said while Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Kakashi gave an eyesmile as he managed to somehow cover his sharingan eye with his scarf. Sasuke smirked and so did Yugao while Kushina gave a cheeky grin.

"So do we have a mission already?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded making them all go wide eyed, but she calmed them down.

"Don't worry. You don't have to do it until later in the week so you'll be fine. I suggest that you all take this time to get used to each other for the next few days. You're dismissed," Tsunade said and everyone shunshined out of sight while she went back to her paperwork with a satisfied smile on her face.

_**Rooftops**_

Everyone shunshined to the rooftops and Naruto looked over the attire.

"Hmm well this is a brand new idea that I've never heard of," Naruto said while Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Maa this might be a new experience for us. Now then I propose that we all go to my old house. It'll be our base of operations till we move to Uzugakure," Kakashi said and everyone agreed.

"So what is Uzugakure?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled.

"The village and place of origin for the Uzumaki clan," Naruto said and if Sasuke was shocked then he hid it well. All this time he thought Uzumaki was a no-name, but it was a village and a clan? How could that be possible?

_**Kakashi's House**_

Kakashi took the new team through the trees and into his house. He turned on the lights and everyone looked around. The place had recently been cleaned and refurbished.

"You have a nice place Kakashi-senpai," Yugao said and the jonin rubbed the back of his head.

"All those times I wondered where you lived and I find this," Naruto said and Sasuke could agree with him on that.

"Wait I thought you lived in an apartment," Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded.

"I do. This was my father's house," Kakashi said making Sasuke and Naruto glance at each other before staying quiet. A small silence shadowed the area and before long Kushina clapped her hand bringing everyone's attention back together.

"Alright then. I suggest that we all start to get to know each other. We'll all tell our likes, dislikes, hobbies and our affinities. How about that?" Kushina asked. Yugao agreed while Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"_Deja vu?" _They all thought before everyone sat around the room. Kakashi served them all some tea and everyone thanked him for their drinks.

"Alright I'll go first. I'm Kushina Uzumaki. I like my son, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and teaching my son all I know along with ramen. I dislike those who make bad ramen, anyone who gets in my way and those who disrespect their fellow shinobi. My hobby is training and spending time with my son. My affinity is water. Next," Kushina said and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well Naruto, Sasuke I guess you'll learn a bit more about me now. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like walking around the village, being around my fellow jonin, reading and training. I dislike those who abandon others. I also dislike Gai when he tries to force me to do his competitions. My hobby is reading. My affinities are fire and lightning," Kakashi finished and Yugao continued.

"Hello everyone. I'm Yugao Uzuki. I like looking at the moon, walking around the village at night, and reading when I have the time. I dislike people who don't treat their weapons with respect, I dislike anyone who looks down on me. My hobby is training with my sword. My affinity is lightning," Yugao finished and Sasuke started.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like training, getting stronger and achieving my goals. I dislike those who get in my way and those who look down on the Uchiha clan. My hobby is training myself. My affinity is fire and lightning," Sasuke finished and Naruto lastly started his own.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like my mother, ramen, my friends, kenjutsu and training, _along with my recently good friend, Kyuubi," _Naruto said keeping the last part to himself making Kyuubi snicker with a small nod.

"My dislikes are the times it takes to wait for ramen, those who underestimate me or threaten my mother. My hobby is training with my mother and practicing my kenjutsu. My affinity is wind," Naruto finished and everyone nodded. They were all surprised that they found their similarities so quickly, but they let that end for right now.

"Alright then, now that we know some things about each other we can get more acquainted. Kakashi, how many rooms does this place hold?" Kushina asked and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm maybe five or six," he said and Kushina nodded.

"Alright since we're all apart of Hinoken then we'll make our rooms here. There will be times that we can't go back to our usual places since people come there a lot, so everyone we need to grab some clothes from our rooms and houses and bring them back here. Meanwhile, we'll each get supplies for the fridge. The place seems clean so we'll divide the chores and things. Same can be said for when we go to Uzugakure. Only Naruto and I can help you pass so make sure one of us is with you when we go," Kushina told them. Everyone in the group agreed before Naruto looked the house over.

"Kakashi-sensei, does this place have a vault?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah it's a medium sized vault that can hold a lot of things. Why?" he asked and Naruto smiled.

"Well I was thinking that we could all take some scrolls from our houses and place them inside. Kind of like our own little jutsu vault of sorts. It might be a good idea right?" he asked and everyone glanced at each other.

"I think Naruto-san has a point. I think that might be a good idea also," the purple haired woman said and everyone agreed with it.

"Well that's alright with me, but we should also take some with us to Uzugakure. If we have the time then we'll renovate the place and then we'll make some buildings for ourselves. It'll be nice," Kushina said and Sasuke smirked.

"We should also make a training ground here and there for ourselves. We'll need to refine our skills. I'd rather not save the dobe all the time," Sasuke stated and Naruto growled.

"Please Teme, I kicked your ass that one time," Naruto told him and Sasuke grew a tick mark. Everyone sweatdropped as they stared at each other making lightning go between them.

"Alright they always like that?" Yugao asked and Kakashi sighed.

"Habits don't die easily I guess," he said making Kushina nod. The two boys broke their glances with each other and huffed at each other.

"Maa maa you two, for now let's all get this stuff done. I'll open the vault and you guys can set up the rooms. We should get out of these now before someone notices. So we'll go home and change. Our outfits will remain here," Kakashi said and everyone agreed with him. So on that note, everyone shunshined out of sight to go and collect some of their belongings.

_**With Naruto and Kushina**_

The two members of Hinoken came up to their house and quickly got inside. They walked into their room and opened the door. Naruto took off his attire and stripped down to his boxers and T-shirt while Kushina took off the same thing, but stayed in some more moderate clothing. They each put on some different clothes and quickly got to putting some of their clothes in some scrolls along with some battle items. Naruto sealed three to five pairs of clothes and Kushina did the same. They sealed their Hinoken attire and quickly walked downstairs. They each sealed some food and other things in their scrolls and were about to walk to the door before they heard a knock. Naruto gulped while Kushina opened the door. They saw Sakura come through the door while giving a sad smile.

"Sochi I'll take our things. See you later," Kushina said as she ran out the door. Naruto narrowed his eyes and allowed Sakura to come inside.

"Hi Naruto," Sakura said and the blonde smiled.

"Hey Sakura. How are you?" Naruto asked and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine, but Sasuke-kun wants to disband Team seven. Isn't that crazy? He's joining some group. Has Tsunade-sama talked to you about it?" Sakura asked and Naruto closed his eyes. He knew this might come up. While they ran through the trees Sasuke told Naruto about his talk with Sakura and the blonde knew it wouldn't be long before she would come to him to ask him not to do it. She always came to him when she was desperate.

"Yeah, me and Kaa-chan joined," Naruto said as he didn't really divulge any information just told Sakura that part. The pink haired kunoichi gasped and stood to her feet.

"First Kakashi-sensei, then Sasuke and now you. Am I the only one who still wants the old Team seven back?" Sakura asked and Naruto stood to his feet. He could feel the Shin characteristics coming into play. He was a lot more serious than before he met Shin, but only around people who deserved it.

"Look Sakura, I'll always treasure Team seven, but we're not going to stay a group. I told you I would bring Sasuke back and I did. I never said that things would just be the same. That's impossible and you know it is," Naruto told her while Sakura seethed.

"I thought you of all people would understand how I felt. You've changed Naruto. Where's the blonde idiot that I liked to hang around with? Where's the idiot that could make me laugh with his silly antics or his ravings about being Hokage?" Sakura asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He stood to his feet and his glare made her flinch. She felt like she was staring death in the face.

"Yeah, I've changed Sakura. I'm no idiot anymore. I've grown up. So has Sasuke, in a way. I'm always gonna be around, but Im not going to let you or anyone else berate me like you used to. I still want to be Hokage, but I'm also growing up just like the rest of the world. Now if you don't mind then I have stuff to do," Naruto said as he walked out the door leaving Sakura inside.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. Maybe he was a little harsh, but he had to think about other things and Sakura wasn't one of them at the moment. He would always care for Sakura, but only as a friend. He had his girlfriend. He had the love of his life and he couldn't be the one to be Sakura's support anymore.

"Was that too mean Kyuubi?" Naruto asked and the fox demon snorted.

"**Please brat, I think you let her off too easy if anything. At least you're not her punching bag anymore," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He then hopped along the rooftops and went back to Kakashi's old house.

_**Kakashi's House**_

Naruto came up to the house and made sure that he wasn't followed. He walked inside and saw everyone else around in the room with their stuff. Yugao had a few scrolls and so did Sasuke and Kakashi. Kushina had her stuff and so did Naruto.

"Alright then we'll all go to our rooms. Pick anyone you want. Just don't take my father's room. I'd like to keep that one tidy," Kakashi said and everyone respected his wishes. They all settled their things in their rooms leaving a few of them free since Naruto and Kushina bunked together saying that they were just used to it and being in small spaces. No one seemed to complain nor care.

It took about 2 hours, but everyone was settled in and some of their weapons were stocked up in Kakashi's vault. Everyone sat around the house and noticed it was getting dark out before Yugao stood up to her feet.

"Is anyone hungry? I'll make dinner," she said and Kushina stood to her feet.

"Let me help you with that," the redhead offered and Yugao gratefully accepted. Meanwhile Naruto stood to his feet and headed for the door.

"Where are you going dobe?" Sasuke asked with a grin and Naruto glared.

"I'm going to the library. Be right back," Naruto said as he closed the door while Sasuke widened his eyes. Kakashi did the same while Kushina chuckled at their reactions. Soon Sasuke stood to his feet and Kakashi did also.

"I guess we'll train for a bit. See you ladies later," Kakashi said making them nod as he and Sasuke disappeared into the trees.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde walked the streets of Konoha and sighed. He wasn't about to go to the library just yet. He smiled as he found this to be the perfect time. The blonde quickly vanished from the streets and into a secluded spot. He came into a small area of the woods in Konoha and stripped his hand of the seal covering it. He looked at the large lines over his shoulder going to his seal and sighed. He bit his thumb and slammed the seal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and the seal glowed. He covered his eyes before he quickly faded. He smirked as he turned around to see Shin looking at him with his piercing gaze as always and Naruto tried to match it with his own.

"**Hmm at least your learning to use your gifts better. I'm impressed if only slightly. Now then, what do you want from me now?" **the Shinigami asked and Naruto smiled.

"Well tomorrow, I'd like you to train me in more of the spirit kenjutsu that you have me doing, but I would like to revive someone else. Even if I think this is a very bad idea," Naruto said and the Shinigami closed his eyes. He nodded and got ready to do a revival.

"**Who would you like to revive?" **He asked and Naruto sighed. There was no turning back once he said this name.

"I want to revive the female head of the Uchiha clan, the matriarch. The mother of Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. I want to revive Mikoto Uchiha," Naruto said and the beads of the Shinigami rattled. They glowed in a bright light and Naruto covered his eyes. The entire area was enveloped unseeable before it died down.

"**Contract agreement. I expect one sacrifice by the end of the week or I take her back," **The Shinigami said and Naruto agreed to it instantly.

"Understood," the blonde said and immediately he saw a figure arrive out of the light. He smiled while the Shinigami faded. Mikoto opened her eyes and stared at Naruto.

"Who are you?" she asked and the blonde smiled.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome back to the living world Mikoto-san," Naruto said with a thumbs up while Mikoto widened her eyes.

"W-What?"

* * *

_**KG: Well I guess that's it for now. I hope you all liked it. Well I'm tired so see you all later :). I guess Sasuke will lighten up now. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**KG: There is a name for people like you. you don't care about others and your arrogant, prideful, and a damn idiot!**_

_**Naruto: Who are you talking to?**_

_**Kushina: I think he's rehearsing for a play.**_

_**Naruto: What play? This guy can't act! You have a better chance of Sasuke being competent. Haha what the hell am I saying?**_

_**KG: Shut your mouth Naruto or I'll do something to you won't like.**_

_**Naruto: Name one thing.**_

_**KG: I'll remove ramen from the entire world and trust that I have to power to do it.**_

_**Naruto and Kushina: You wouldn't DARE!**_

_**KG: Try me, oh wait you can't! HAHAAHA! Well anyway. Let's get started.**_

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde gazed at the Uchiha matriarch while Mikoto touched her face. She gasped in the revelation that she was alive. It all felt like a miracle. She noticed Naruto staring at her with a smile on his face while she settled down.

"H-How am I back? Wait, that face. You couldn't be Kushina's son, Naruto Uzumaki," Mikoto said to him and Naruto nodded fast. He rubbed the back of his head while he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Guilty as charged I guess," The blonde said while Mikoto gazed at him up and down. The last time she had ever seen Naruto was when he was either six or seven. To see him so tall was different in its own right.

"Why? Why did you revive me? This should be impossible unless-," Mikoto thought for a second and the idea that Naruto would try an Edo Tensei on her just to bring her back. The disrespect of the dead was so wrong and cruel and Naruto seemed to know her thoughts before he chuckled.

"No it's not an Edo Tensei," Naruto told her and Mikoto widened her eyes before she calmed down. She sighed in relief that it wasn't like that, but that still left the question of how this was possible.

"Then please indulge me a bit Naruto-kun. I admit that it's good to see you, but mind telling me about this?" Mikoto asked and Naruto nodded. He sat in the grassy field and Mikoto did the same.

Naruto told her everything. He told her about him almost dying in Final Valley. His meeting with the Shinigami. How the Shinigami became his first summoner and even how he revived Kushina, Gaara, Hinako and herself. Needless to say, but Mikoto was surprised that anyone could hold a contract with the death god. It had to be considered a really big privilege and honor to hold such a thing.

"And you used it to revive me, but why?" she asked and Naruto chuckled while Mikoto stared at his seal. She gazed at its complexity before moving her eyes back to Naruto who was still chuckling.

"For one, it was a promise to someone, but I can't tell you who yet. You'll meet him tonight, but before we leave can you please tell me something?" Naruto asked and Mikoto nodded. She felt obliged since Naruto told her what she wanted to know.

"Alright what would you like to ask Naruto-kun?" she asked with a small smile and the blonde narrowed his eyes into a small glare.

"What happened with the Uchiha Massacre?" the blonde asked and Mikoto's smile dwindled. She looked at the ground for a second contemplating a few things while Naruto gave her the time that she needed.

"It's not easy to explain, but the Uchiha were feeling arrogant. Our clan had always looked out for the benefits of the village and my husband, Fugaku Uchiha, felt that the Hokage position was withering. He felt that the Uchiha should be deciding things for the village since we were the village police force. I always felt the Fugaku was blinded by that, but I never said anything even though I know I should have. Then Itachi came to kill us in the name of the village of Konoha. I can only wonder how hard it was to kill all of us, but Fugaku and I took our deaths without any resistance," Mikoto explained while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But all of you? Didn't any of you disapprove of this?" Naruto asked and Mikoto nodded. She sighed and slightly rubbed the back of her hair.

"Yes, but the village probably didn't want to take any chances. Rather than keep the Uchiha alive and live in fear of a possible coup, they decided to get rid of everyone. Tell me is Sarutobi-sama still alive?" she asked and Naruto looked away in some sadness. It was the only answer that she needed before she sighed.

"I see, so who's the Hokage now?" Mikoto asked and Naruto rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Our female sannin, Tsunade Senju," the blonde said and Mikoto gasped. So Tsunade came back to the village, well that was a surprise if she could forget about the fact that she was even alive.

The Uzumaki and Uchiha sat in relative silence for a little while before Naruto took out a piece of paper. He then took out a pen and smiled as he wrote on the paper. Mikoto watched the blonde write..whatever he was writing before he stopped. He handed the note to Mikoto and the Uchiha matriarch took it into her hands.

"Alright I think we can go now, but go towards the Uchiha compound and stay in the living room. You'll meet the person soon enough," Naruto told her and Mikoto gave a confused expression. She wondered what Naruto could be hiding from her, but she gave in and got to her feet.

"Umm alright," she said walking off and Naruto snickered. He could only hope that things went well.

"Alright now to get you then that'll be it," Naruto said to himself before he shot off back to Kakashi's house.

_**Hinoken Base of Operations**_

Yugao and Kushina were still cooking their food as they heard swords clashing outside. It seemed that Kakashi and Sasuke were having a good time with each other, but they did wonder where Naruto was. He had been gone for a long time and everyone was starting to get worried.

"Is the food almost done Yugao?" Kushina asked and the female ex-Anbu nodded taking a spoon to sip the broth of some soup.

"Yes Kushina-san. Though I hope Naruto-san comes home soon," Yugao said and Kushina agreed before the two ladies heard the doorknob twist. They tensed for a second before they saw Naruto come through the door with an ear splitting grin across his face.

"Well speak of the devil. How was the library Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked and the blonde snickered. He turned back to his mother and due to their connection Kushina could feel the overwhelming joy that Naruto felt although it seemed more like a prank was coming into play sooner or later.

"Why are you so happy?" Yugao asked and Naruto sat on the couch. He tried to calm down, but the feeling was just too good not to smile.

"No particular reason. Hey, where are Kakashi and Sasuke?" Naruto asked and before they could answer, the two Hinoken members came through the door from the training field as they heard Naruto's question.

"Right here you loser. What's the matter? Too many hard books for you to read?" Sasuke asked with a smile, but Naruto ignored it while Kakashi went upstairs to wash up while Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's neck. He was in too good a mood to care about Sasuke's insult.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at Naruto's upbeat attitude as he wondered if something happened, but Naruto was going to clarify that soon enough.

"What's with you loser? Get off me," Sasuke said and Naruto did so before he stopped smiling long enough to have a serious expression.

"Sasuke, go back to the Uchiha compound," Naruto told him and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked and Naruto smiled as he pushed Sasuke to the door. The Uchiha grumbled at the blonde before Naruto whispered in his ear.

"You held your end of the bargain so I did the same," He whispered and Sasuke widened his eyes. He turned to Naruto in shock while he saw the cheeky smile on the blonde's face. Sasuke felt his hands tremble as he took the doorknob of Kakashi's house in his hands. He turned back to Naruto one more time and the Uzumaki urged him to get a move on.

"She's waiting for you Sasuke," Naruto told him and hearing those words Sasuke quickly opened to door and slammed it shut as he left the house in an obvious hurry.

"Where's he going? Dinner's ready," Yugao said setting the table and Naruto smiled as he sat down at the table. Kakashi had returned and sat at another part of the table. Kushina sat next to Naruto and Yugao sat next to Kakashi.

"I don't think we'll be seeing him the rest of the night," Naruto said while Kushina eyed him. Did he do what she thought he did? She quickly noticed the smile on his face and closed her eyes smiling in turn of his actions.

"_That's my son I guess," _Kushina thought to herself as everyone decided to eat their food without waiting for Sasuke due to Naruto saying that the Uchiha wouldn't be back for the rest of the day.

_**With Sasuke**_

The Uchiha huffed as he hit the streets of Konoha. He quickly ran through the crowds of people. He could've taken the rooftops, but he was in too much emotion to remember that small fact at the moment. Naruto had done it? He revived his mother just like he said he would? It sounded like a damn dream, but Sasuke could only pray that it wasn't. He rushed through some civilians that he shoved out of his way.

"_She's alive? Is she really alive?" _Sasuke asked all these questions in his head as he continued to run while the sweat dripped from his face. He quickly came to the Uchiha compound gates and panted. He looked around the place only to see it was dark. He frantically looked around the entire place before he came up to his house.

Sasuke opened the door and quickly turned on the lights in the living room. Time seemed to stop as Sasuke stared in complete shock. The Uchiha fell to his knees while he balled his fists. He stared at the dark haired woman who was sitting on her couch looking at him. She gave a warm and inviting smile to the Uchiha heir before she stood to her feet.

"Hello Sasuke, how have you been?" she asked walking over to him and ruffled his hair. Sasuke trembled from her touch before he quickly grabbed her shocking Mikoto with his action.

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke said eagerly and Mikoto smiled while she softly petted his hair. Sasuke gritted his teeth while his sharingan flared. He gazed at his mother up and down multiple times and it showed him everything. She was the real person. No clone, no genjutsu. It really was his mother.

"My Sasuke, you have grown up a lot. I missed you," Mikoto said to him and Sasuke bit his lower lip. He gulped while he settled into his mother's embrace. Mikoto was more than happy to allow him that as they rested for a few minutes.

"_He really did it, but how? It's not possible," _Sasuke thought before he got up and Mikoto did the same. She took in Sasuke's appearance up and down and he really turned into an astounding young man in her eyes. She looked at him before she took his hand and guided him towards the couch. Sasuke followed her and the two sat on the couch.

"I can't believe it," Sasuke said and Mikoto smiled at her youngest son. She could tell it was a really big shock for him before she went into her clothes and pulled out a small paper. Sasuke noticed the letter as Mikoto handed it to him.

"Here for you Sasuke," Mikoto told him and Sasuke took the letter. He opened it and read to letter.

"_To Mister Emo,_

_There, are you happy now? I told you that I always keep my word about the things I will do. There is Mikoto Uchiha right in the flesh. Please be happy with this. No doubt this is going to get a rise out of the village and Tsunade-baachan is already suspicious of my actions so please find a way to deal with this. Mikoto already told me that she wouldn't say anything. Please lighten up now and don't brood._

_Naruto Uzumaki," _

Sasuke crunched the letter into his hands and smiled. He sighed with a mental nod. Naruto did his part so Sasuke would do his and not say anything to give this away. Whatever Naruto didn't want people to know then it was probably for the best Sasuke figured. Sasuke put the note away and turned to his mother while Mikoto smiled at him.

"Well Sasuke are you going to just stare at me or will you tell your mother about your life?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke nodded. He closed his eyes as he told his mother about his lonely life which effectively made Mikoto sad about all the sadness that he endured. Sasuke told her about his being the Rookie of the Year and his obsession with killing Itachi because of what he did to the clan. Mikoto closed her eyes as she knew she would have to tell Sasuke the truth about the entire thing later. Sasuke talked to her about his entire life even the unpleasant parts of teaming up with Orochimaru for a bit for power. Sasuke was actually quite ashamed to admit it to his mother and while Mikoto severely disapproved of his actions she could understand where he was coming from. Sasuke finished his story and Mikoto sighed.

"That was stupid what you did Sasuke," Mikoto told him and Sasuke sighed with a nod. He stayed silent before Mikoto gently pressed his head to her shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again. I never want to see you down that path again, but Sasuke there is something that I must tell you," Mikoto told him and the Uchiha looked at her in confusion of what she could tell him.

"What is it Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked and Mikoto sighed. She closed her eyes trying to find the words to explain to her son. She'd rather get him off that revenge path and Naruto had done the first step albeit bribery in a small sense.

"Sasuke, Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha clan simply because he wanted to," Mikoto said and Sasuke looked at the ground while he contemplated her words.

"I know that. Everyone is telling me that. One of the anbu told me that Itachi was doing it for the village. I find it to be so insane!" Sasuke said in anger, but Mikoto's presence seemed to calm him down as she gently hushed her son. Sasuke calmed down a little more and Mikoto spoke again.

"Sasuke, Itachi did the right thing. Believe it or not, but our clan wanted to overthrow Konoha," Mikoto said making Sasuke widen his eyes. The Uchiha balled his fists before he stood to his feet.

"You're messing with me right? Father's the one who taught me about loyalty to one's village. He told me to get stronger all for the sake of being a good Konoha shinobi," Sasuke said and Mikoto nodded as she stood to her feet also. She and Sasuke stared at each before the Uchiha heir looked at the ground.

"Yes Sasuke, he told you that, but you misinterpreted it. You weren't to be strong for this Konoha, but for HIS Konoha. The one he would rule over as the Uchiha head and the Hokage of the village. Sasuke, Itachi is the one who showed true loyalty to the village. To love his village so much that he would take the blame for the village and become an international criminal and least that's what I think would happen. Did he become a criminal?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"An S-ranked criminal," Sasuke corrected and Mikoto mentally whistled. She didn't know whether to be proud or sad that he was considered an S-rank shinobi.

The two Uchiha stayed silent for a small while before Sasuke looked at the wall.

"So what am I supposed to do? I never dreamed of a life where I wasn't going to kill Itachi for what he did," Sasuke said seething and Mikoto smiled as she kissed her son's forehead making him lightly blush.

"Sasuke, forgive Itachi. You know the burden of following orders. I bear no hatred for Itachi son so please just for me, try and forgive him. He might still feel bad for all that he did. I've known you both since you were young and you can't fool me. Neither of you can or ever will," Mikoto said with pride and Sasuke couldn't help but give a small snicker. Soon his stomach rumbled making the Uchiha blush in embarrassment. Mikoto chuckled at him before she noticed how messed up he looked in his clothes.

"Well we can talk about later for right now. We'll get you something to eat and then we'll go see Tsunade. There is something I'd like to ask her," Mikoto said and Sasuke paled.

"Umm is that such a good idea?" He asked remembering Naruto's little deal and that Mikoto could tell that's what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry, I know about Naruto and we'll let that be our little secret. Now then what would my son like for dinner?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke gave a very rare, but truly happy smile. This was such a good feeling for the Uchiha as he had his mother back in his life.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto sighed as he got to his feet. He yawned himself awake only to see that he and Kushina had spent their first night in Kakashi's house. The dinner Yugao and Kushina made for everyone was good, but just as Naruto suspected, Sasuke didn't come back that night and he had a good reason for not coming back. Naruto got up from the bed and stretched his legs. He saw Kushina still sleeping before he smiled and kissed her cheek. Kushina snuggled in the bed before she sighed. Naruto chuckled at her before he put on his clothes.

In no time Naruto was eating his breakfast just like usual downstairs before his eyes gleamed. That's right. He had 24 hour access to the jutsu library. He could go there and all he would have to do was clear this with Tsunade then he could go. Plus maybe he could come up with a different name other than what he thought for his time-space ninjutsu.

"_Im surprised you didn't say anything about me bringing back an Uchiha," _Naruto said mentally making his fox stir in its cage.

"**Hmph I don't like it. Those damn arrogant pricks. You'd better not bring back anymore. I still hate them with every fiber of my being," **Kyuubi said while Naruto snickered.

"So that's just a big, old, fat lump of hatred right?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi grew a tick mark on his furry head.

"**I'm not old nor am I fast! That wasn't funny," **Kyuubi said and Naruto rolled his eyes. The talk was cut short as Naruto finished his food. He was ready to leave after he left a note as to where he would be.

So on that note, no pun intended, Naruto set out of the house and walked into the streets. Immediately he heard whispers of people talking. He snickered as he found that news traveled fast.

"Did you see her? I did. I can't believe it. Mikoto-sama is alive and well. I feel like it's almost impossible. Maybe the Shinigami likes her," All these comments Naruto heard and they made him chuckle. He didn't have on his Hinoken outfit, but just some casual clothes.

"_Damn news travels fast. I can only hope that no one traces this back to me," _Naruto said to himself as he entered the Hokage Mansion. He was no closer to walking up the stairs before he saw something slam out of the door. He sweatdropped and noticed it was a bottle of sake.

"I QUIT!" someone yelled making Naruto quickly turn his head to see Mikoto and Sasuke staring at Tsunade as she threw sake bottle after sake bottle out the window. The blonde sweatdropped again as he wondered what this was about.

"Tsunade-sama, you must calm down!" Shizune yelled while Jiraiya seemed to be in a state of shock. Tsunade grew a tick mark before turning to her assistant and grabbing her clothes.

"Calm down! You expect me to calm down! Do you or do you not see the person in this room at the moment! I quit sake! It won't deal with this headache. I can take a lot, but this is impossible!" Tsunade yelled while Naruto gulped. He quickly turned around the corner before Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Naruto get your ass in here!" she yelled and the blonde winced. Sasuke and Mikoto turned around while Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He chuckled before dodging a sake bottle.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked and Tsunade grew another tick mark on her head.

"Who did it? I know you were dead Mikoto. Kushina, then Hinako and now you. What is going on here! I want to know it now," Tsunade commanded while Sasuke paled. Jiraiya completely agreed with Tsunade while the sannin turned to Naruto.

"What are you doing here anyway brat?" Tsunade asked and Naruto gulped.

"Umm I just wanted to tell you that I was going to the Jutsu Vault for a little while. That's all. Did I interrupt something? And who's this?" Naruto asked feigning ignorance making Sasuke and Mikoto lightly chuckle at him before Jiraiya stepped forward.

"Naruto, this is Mikoto Uchiha. She's the matriarch of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's mother. She was and all the others were reported to be deceased so this is a real mystery. I don't see the work of an Edo Tensei in the least. Sasuke what have you done?" Jiraiya asked and the Uchiha gasped. He bit his lower lip and Mikoto was about to speak before Tsunade interrupted.

"Mikoto let Sasuke talk. I want to hear this before I go insane!" Tsunade said and Naruto gulped before Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes.

"Why are you asking me? I didn't know about this at all. I only found out about this yesterday," Sasuke said to her and Tsunade dropped her jaw along with Jiraiya. There was no way that she could've gotten into the village since the border patrols were tighter. Someone would've noticed her at the very least, but she was DEAD, gone, out of commission, pushing up daisies, whatever you wanted to say. This was just too weird to be true.

"If you'll let me then I can explain this," Mikoto told Tsunade and the Godaime Hokage slumped into her chair before rubbing her temples.

"Brat if you have something to do with this then you'd better tell me now," Tsunade said to Naruto and the blonde raised an eyebrow before he mentally stared to sweat. He had learned to keep his face emotionless, but he had forgot that lesson at the moment while Kyuubi was grinning like mad.

"**Come brat. It's time to get out of this jam. You knew this was coming," **Kyuubi told him and Naruto gulped.

"Why are you asking me? I don't even know who this woman is until now. I just came to tell you that I was going to the jutsu library," Naruto said making Tsunade slam her head on the table. Jiraiya face palmed himself before Tsunade looked at another bottle of Sake.

"This has to be a damn dream," she said before she turned to Shizune.

"Shizune, get rid of ever single last Sake bottle I own. Right now!" Tsunade yelled and Shizune gulped.

"Tsunade-sama, you're not thinking clearly. Please settle down," Shizune told her before Tsunade sighed.

"Tsunade! I said I can explain!" Mikoto yelled and Sasuke backed away from his mother and appeared next to Naruto.

"I don't know how you did it loser, but you have my eternal gratitude. I also learned some things last night. Don't expect me to keep saying this or say it again, but thank you. I really mean it," Sasuke whispered and Naruto smiled.

"It's alright Sasuke. I know what it's like to miss a mother," Naruto told him and Sasuke nodded before they turned back to see Mikoto talking.

"You see, Itachi didn't actually kill me. In fact, he told me of his entire plan and I went with it. He told me that he would tell me all about Akatsuki, yeah I knew about it, and he would give me information while I passed it to the Sandaime. He didn't let anyone and I had gone into hiding because of it. There were so many nights that I wanted to spend with Sasuke, but I knew I couldn't. Underneath the Uchiha compound is a bunker where I stayed in. I was given food by some unknown source so I pretty much stayed down there while listening to what happened to the world. What you saw in blood was a blood clone that I used to make it real, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to see Sasuke and so I decided to reappear. I didn't care about the consequences so long as I got to see my son," Mikoto said smiling and waving at Sasuke who turned away with an embarrassed look on his face.

"So why didn't he tell us about it?" Jiraiya asked and Mikoto sighed.

"Well Tsunade wasn't even here and Jiraiya you were always traveling. Plus it was treated as a SS-rank secret so there was nothing he could do about it. Don't blame him or me about it," Mikoto said while Tsunade sighed before turning to Jiraiya.

"Did sensei even know about Akatsuki before you told him?" Tsunade asked and Mikoto grew a tick mark.

"You think I'm lying?" she asked dangerously making Tsunade and Jiraiya put their hands up in defense seeing the deadly aura around Mikoto's form.

"Umm no that's not it. This is just a lot to take in at the moment. I can't believe it," Tsunade said and Jiraiya could agree.

"Hmmm I'll have to look into some things, but I suppose that makes sense. So Hime, what should we do. You know how strong Mikoto is. She was the only one who could effectively match Kushina in anything," Jiraiya said and Tsunade could agree. She knew a lot of Mikoto's exploits even when she was traveling. It'd be a waste not to have her back in the service.

"Well I don't mind coming back into the service, but I have a question for both of you," Mikoto said and the two nodded while she smiled and placed her hands on the desk.

"Sasuke, Naruto please leave this instant," she said making the two glance at each other. Mikoto glared her sharingan at the two sannin making them gulp. Immediately Naruto and Sasuke left leaving Jiraiya and Tsunade at Mikoto's mercy.

"Now then, I'm only going to ask this once and I want an answer. WHERE IS DANZO?" she yelled out making Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to each other.

"Umm w-we don't know right now," Jiraiya said and Mikoto smiled while her eyebrow twitched.

"Summon him now! Or I'll make the two of know why I was one of the closest shinobi to the sannin," she said making Tsunade nod along with Jiraiya.

_**With Sasuke and Naruto**_

The two boys were walking towards the jutsu vault near the bottom of the Hokage Mansion. It wasn't the Hokage's vault, but a vault for all those jonin and above who could take scrolls and the such out of the vault.

"So are you happy?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. He then looked at the ground and sighed.

"But I learned of the truth about Itachi," Sasuke said and Naruto narrowed his eyes to the mention of the elder Uchiha.

"I did also. It's hard to believe isn't it?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. He sighed again while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"So what are you going to do about it? Now that you know Itachi wasn't who we thought it was?" Naruto asked him and Sasuke bit his lower lip.

"Hn," he uttered, but Naruto didn't really care if the Uchiha wouldn't respond or not. It must've been a lot for him to take in at the moment. He could only hope that Sasuke would start to lighten up a bit more.

"Anyway, why are you going to the jutsu vault?" Sasuke asked the blonde and Naruto smiled.

"Se-cr-et," he said making the Uchiha scowl at his Hinoken partner.

"Hn," he said, but he followed the blonde anyway. He had nothing better to do at the moment. He said that his mother wouldn't mind training him a bit later. Not to mention that he couldn't wait to see what scrolls the jutsu vault.

Naruto and Sasuke came up to the vault being guarded by two anbu and came up to them. They were about to go through the door before one of the anbu turned to them.

"Can we help you?" the anbu asked and Naruto turned to him.

"Yeah Sasuke and I are going inside," Naruto told them like it was an obvious thing. The two anbu glanced at each other before turning back to the blonde.

"Look kid only jonin and anbu are allowed in here and last time I checked you were either so why don't you and the Uchiha get lost," one of the anbu said making Sasuke and Naruto narrow their eyes. They growled at the anbu for calling them kids. Naruto sighed as he took out his new license and flashed it at the anbu.

"What is this?" The anbu asked and Naruto sighed again before he gritted his teeth.

"This is my Hinoken license. It grants me and Sasuke access to the Jutsu vault," Naruto said with a glare before the anbu handed him back his license.

"Obviously fake. There is no such thing as a Hinoken license. Better luck next time. Now leave before we turn you to Tsunade-sama," The anbu said to him making Naruto ball his fists. This had to be some fuckin' joke didn't it?

"Hey what's going on here?" someone asked making the four turn around. Naruto looked to see his mother smiling at everyone along with Kakashi and Yugao. The entire Hinoken team was in front of the anbu guards before one of them recognized Yugao.

"Y-Yugao-taichou what are you doing here? I thought you resigned from the anbu," one of them said and the purple haired Hinoken member smiled.

"That's right I did, but what's going on here?' she asked while the anbu looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"They want entry into the jutsu vault, but we told them that they have to be jonin or anbu. They handed us fake licenses so we're trying to send them away," one of them said while Kakashi took his out.

"By any chance was it like this?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile and the anbu gasped at the same license with Kakashi's face on.

"H-How do you-?" He asked and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head while Kushina stepped forward.

"You two are obviously mistaken. It seems that you didn't hear the news. Tsunade has created a group called Hinoken and just like the anbu and jonin in the village we can all go into the jutsu vault. The license you saw was real so you should let them and us past," she told them and the anbu gulped with a quick nod from the two as they opened the doors to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Umm s-sorry about that. It won't happen again. Please go on inside," they told them all making everyone nod as they all went inside the jutsu vault.

Immediately Naruto gasped at the sheer size of it and so did Sasuke. It was so damn large that they almost couldn't see the top of it. This was really amazing.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked turning to his mother, former sensei and new teammate. Kushina, Kakashi and Yugao chuckled with their own mischievous grins on their faces.

"Well we were all going to come here sooner or later, but we saw you guys gone. Hmm it looks like others are around too," Yugao said seeing anbu and jonin in the jutsu vault.

"Yeah it's quite packed, but we need to be quiet. It sort of like a library of sorts so keep quiet," Kakashi told them and everyone nodded. Yugao quickly left the group to go and find something on swords while Kakashi and Sasuke left with one looking for fire techniques and the other for lightning leaving Naruto and Kushina together in the place.

"So shall we get started Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded as they traversed the large library of jutsu scrolls.

"So what are we looking for?" Kushina asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He looked in one aisle and sighed.

"Hmm maybe we should start with something to do with chakra I guess. Oh wait I know just the thing Kaa-chan," Naruto said as he ran off to go and get a book leaving Kushina on a staircase.

In no time, Naruto returned with a book and handed it to Kushina. She looked at the book and noticed the title _"Chakra: Outgoing and Ingoing". _Kushina looked at the book with a confused expression, but then Naruto handed her another book that read _"Seals: The Unknown Arts". _

"Sochi, what do these books have to do with anything?" Kushina asked and Naruto smiled as he decided to leave her wondering and Kushina never liked to be left wondering about something.

"Come on Kaa-chan. Right now we'll need to read up on these. Then I'll turn to our Uzumaki book for some more answers. Right now Kaa-chan we'll need to read these. Once we're done with these then we can look at something else," Naruto told her and Kushina nodded. She wondered where her son could be going with this, but she decided to get one with reading the books while Naruto made a kage bunshin to go and get another book for him.

The entire Hinoken group secured a small table and read together. Naruto showed Kushina some illustrations of chakra that was able to go outward as well as inward at the same time. Granted, Kushina knew that and she showed him the seal that were used to contain physical energy.

Sasuke was looking at a fire jutsu scroll that was invented by the Sandaime Hokage himself. He wondered why it wasn't in the Hokage's vault, but he wouldn't complain about it.

Kakashi was looking at a small scroll that spoke of a taijutsu for sharingan users while Yugao was staring at a sword book on the latest kenjutsu techniques written by old masters. It wouldn't be a short time before they left.

_**Hyuuga Compound**_

Hinako was watching her daughter train with her sister. It was a refreshing feeling to see her two daughters training so intensively. The wife of the Hyuuga head smiled along with her husband and their daughters progression. She sipped some tea with a sigh.

"Hinata, firmer stance. Hanabi, you need more execution," Hiashi instructed.

"Hai," They both said at the same time as they picked up their pace. Hiashi slightly smiled while he sat next to his wife and half-sister. It felt like a dream to have her back and it was all thanks to Naruto. He of course was happy about it, but he also knew about the contract with Naruto and the Shinigami. It still seemed hard to believe that the blonde held a contract with one of the most powerful beings in the entire world and he wanted to use it's power to bring about peace. How was that for a good person?

"Hiashi-kun are you alright?" Hinako asked noticing him and Hiashi shook his head.

"I'm fine Hinako. Just a little bit happy. Both girls have livened up since you came back and even Neji is smiling more than usual," Hiashi said and Hinako nodded with a smile on her face.

"We both know who to thank for that," she said and Hiashi couldn't disagree with her on that.

Soon a Hyuuga came to the two and bowed before the Hyuuga head and his wife.

"Hiashi-sama, you are being summoned to an immediate council meeting. Please get ready," the Hyuuga told him and Hiashi sighed with a nod as he stood to his feet and walked off with Hinako giggling.

"Well girls I'll be taking over for your father so you get a five-minute break then it's back to your spar, but this time you both will be fighting me," Hinako said making Hinata and Hanabi raise their eyebrows.

"You sure we won't beat you Kaa-sama?" Hanabi asked making Hinata giggle at the joke before Hinako jumped into the air and backflipped over Hinata and Hanabi making them both gasp before she safely landed on the field.

"You both didn't think that your father was the only one who taught members of the Hyuuga clan did you?" Hinako asked making Hanabi and Hinata stare at their mother in awe. And so the girls training began.

_**Council room**_

Tsunade had sat down in her seat as the clan heads filed in. They all sat in their appropriate seats. Soon after them the civilian council filed in and everyone looked to see Tsunade rubbing her temples like she just had the shock of a lifetime.

"So what's this meeting about Tsunade-sama?" Tsume asked while placing her arms on the table. Hiashi closed his eyes and folded his arms while Tsunade turned to the Inuzuka head.

"As of today I have a surprise for everyone. Especially Danzo," Tsunade said glaring at the man making the Root division head narrow his eyes.

"Well? Are you going to tell us or keep us in suspense?" Koharu asked and Tsunade turned to them.

"Calm down you old bat. Now then, open the door," Tsunade said and the anbu did so. Immediately there was a single flash as the room was flooded with KI. They all tensed as the person walked into the room. Everyone widened their eyes while Hiashi seemed rather surprised. Tsume dropped her jaw along with Chouza. Shikaku sighed and rubbed the back of his head while Shibi raised an eyebrow. Inoichi seemed confused as everyone stared at Mikoto. Danzo tensed as the Uchiha matriarch walked into the room.

"MIKOTO!" everyone said while the woman glared at Danzo.

"Danzo!" Mikoto yelled as she charged at the one-eyed man only to be blocked by an anbu. The Uchiha glared hard while she showed absolute disdain for the man in front of her.

"Mikoto-san, please calm down! Wait, what's going on here?" Inoichi asked and everyone turned to Tsunade for an explanation making the sannin smile.

Tsunade told everyone the story that Mikoto told her. Needless to say, but everyone was rather surprised to hear that story and before long they all got back to a current subject at hand.

"So why is she trying to attack Danzo-sama?" a civilian asked while Mikoto narrowed her eyes at the bandaged covered man.

"Why don't you tell them why Danzo!" Mikoto spat at him and the elder closed his eyes while keeping his cool demeanor, but on the inside he was visibly trembling. Mikoto lowly growled while the anbu tried with all his might to hold back her from impaling the man.

"Go on Danzo, tell them all how you helped in the Uchiha massacre. Tell them how you stole six sharingan from three different people. Take off that damn bandage and show them the sharingan that you stole from Shisui Uchiha!" Mikoto yelled and Danzo got to his feet.

"Outrageous woman! Do you all really believe this nonsense?" Danzo asked before Mikoto grabbed the arm of the anbu and flung him away from her before she did a quick sidestepped and slammed Danzo into the wall before Tsunade stood to her feet.

"Danzo, take off that bandage! If what you say is true then you should have no problem taking it off," Tsunade proclaimed and the elder growled. Everyone had their eyes set on him while Mikoto had her kunai right at his jugular. The old man narrowed his eyes before he looked directly at Mikoto.

"_Dammit, I could never have seen this coming. I thought I had gotten away clean. Damn that Itachi. He can't do anything right can he?" _Danzo wondered before Tsunade narrowed her eyes in impatience.

"Well Danzo? Take off that bandage and I mean now!" Tsunade said and Danzo narrowed his eyes while Mikoto smirked. Soon before anyone knew it, there came a barrage of smoke bombs in the room filling it with smoke making everyone cough while Mikoto covered her eyes and mouth.

Soon the smoke dispelled and everyone turned to see Danzo gone. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as did everyone else. She slammed the table while Tsume stood to her feet.

"Dammit, he got away clean. I can't find him anywhere," Tsume said while Hiashi did a few handsigns.

"**Byakugan," **He yelled as he tried to scan everything within his field of vision, but Danzo was gone while Mikoto sighed.

"I'm going after him," Mikoto said as she jumped down, but she was stopped by Tsunade who only gave a small grin.

"Now Mikoto don't be reckless here," Tsunade said while Inoichi agreed with her. He quickly jumped down to the floor and sighed.

"We should get the anbu on him immediately," Inoichi said, but Tsunade waved her hand off at the position.

"You all go home. I know who can handle this mission. That includes you Mikoto," Tsunade said and the Uchiha Matriarch calmed down and nodded while Tsunade snapped her fingers. An anbu appeared behind her and smiled.

"Get me Yugao, Kakashi, Kushina, Naruto and Sasuke," Tsunade said and the anbu bowed before leaving while everyone looked at Tsunade with confused expressions on their faces.

"Why do need those five?" Chouza asked and Tsunade simply smiled as she walked away. She really hated the fact that Danzo was now a suspect for being involved in the Uchiha massacre, but she was also grinning like mad.

"_I guess I'll give them their first mission. Granted it's not how I wanted to induct them as a team," _Tsunade said before she went into her office before she saw Mikoto follow her.

"Tsunade I don't know what you want with my son or Kushina or Naruto, but I need to go after Danzo," Mikoto said and the blonde woman sighed as she rubbed the back of her head before she sat in her chair.

"Mikoto while I'm glad you're back I still need you to know your place. I'm the Hokage and what I say goes. Now calm down and wait for the others to arrive," Tsunade said and Mikoto sighed before leaning against the wall.

_**With Team Hinoken**_

"See Kaa-chan if you place the seals on your wrists then the outgoing chakra while merge with the ingoing and both will be concentrated to you hands as you form the ball," Naruto said to her and Kushina seemed to understand as she saw how Naruto explained it.

"Sochi, the way that sounds makes it rather unstable. You're going to have to find a way to contain that chakra or it will explode right in your face," Kushina said and Naruto could honestly agree with her on that while everyone else was busy reading some scrolls, but then an anbu bursted through the door of the jutsu vault.

"Hinoken! Report to Tsunade-sama's office at once!" the anbu said to everyone making Naruto, Kushina, Kakashi, Yugao and Sasuke jump to their feet. They all narrowed their eyes while all the jonin and anbu who were in the room turned to the group.

The team of kenjutsu users quickly got to the door in a hurry.

"What happened?" Naruto asked and the anbu instructed them to follow him towards the Hokage Mansion as they all tried to get the anbu to tell them what was going on, but no one had an idea of what he could want with them all.

Soon they all came up to the door and opened it. Sasuke turned to see his mother leaning on the wall with a pissed off expression on her face. He wondered what was wrong before Tsunade waved the anbu away and turned to them all. Kushina noticed Mikoto and the two gave each other a warm smile and wave before getting serious to the situation,

"Hinoken, I have a mission for all of you. This will be your first mission as a group. It wasn't supposed to be this early, but circumstances forced my hand a little bit. We had a bit of a council meeting and, well Danzo has become a suspect to treachery. He might also be a small accomplice in the Uchiha massacre," Tsunade said and Sasuke balled his fists while everyone narrowed their eyes.

"Kaa-san is that true?" Sasuke asked and Mikoto nodded while Tsunade sighed again before getting to her feet.

"Hinoken, your first mission is to find Danzo, apprehend him and anyone who gets in your way. This will be an A-ranked mission. It's impossible that he left already so you need to move fast," Tsunade told them and everyone nodded to her with a bow.

"Mikoto, while I know you have issues with Danzo right now I need you to go home and rest. It's not good to have you too excited," Tsunade and everyone nodded. They all quickly left and Mikoto did the same.

"And Naruto?" Tsunade asked as the blonde turned around. Tsunade looked at the black lines on the blonde's left arm and sighed.

"Stay safe," she said and Naruto nodded as he left while Tsunade leaned her head on the desk before looking out the window.

"Dammit Danzo, you always had to be the biggest pain in the ass didn't you?" Tsunade asked herself as she watched Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yugao and Kushina rush on top of the rooftops.

_**With the team**_

Everyone rushed back to Kakashi's house and the jonin opened the door. They all quickly gathered inside around the table.

"Alright we have our mission, we'll be leaving in approximately ten minutes. Naruto and Sasuke will check all areas to the east. I go to the north, Kakashi the south and Yugao to the west. If any of us find Danzo then we'll alert the others. As long as I've known him Danzo's been crafty in everything that he does. Plus he has the experience to back it up," Kushina said before Naruto raised his hand.

"Umm who is this Danzo guy? I've never heard of him before," Naruto told them while Sasuke was in the same boat as the blonde and Kakashi stood to his feet.

"He's a member of the council and one of Konoha's most influential committers. He was in charge of Konoha's anbu ROOT division, but it was supposedly shut down by the Sandaime due to the questionable way of training that Danzo did with his shinobi. He's always been shady, but Konoha could never find the evidence to pin him down until now," Kakashi explained making Naruto and Sasuke nod while Kushina clapped her hands.

"Everyone has their assignments so get moving right now!" she said and everyone got to their feet. They all dashed off throughout the room. Everyone put on their Hinoken uniforms and strapped their individual swords to their sides.

Everyone appeared back into the room as Kushina opened the door.

"Find, capture, and eliminate. Let's go," she said and everyone dashed off in different directions.

_**With Mikoto**_

The Uchiha matriarch sighed as she rested on the couch. Too much was going on that she didn't know about. She just knew that Danzo had done something to Shisui and that wasn't going to stand with her. Shisui was her older son's best friend and...it just really pissed her off. Mikoto got to her feet and walked through the compound. She appeared in Shisui's old house and sighed. It had a burnt room all around it just like she thought it would. Mikoto came into his room and walked around. She came into the hallway only to see a sword on the wall. Mikoto ignored it for the time being and surveyed the house.

"_Shisui, I wonder what he was thinking before his death," _Mikoto wondered before she thought of Danzo. She lightly growled before turning back around and she grabbed the blade on the wall. It had a dark blue handle matching her hair and a shiny metal that was used from years and years of practice. Mikoto sighed while she graced her finger over the metal.

"Itachi, it seems that you didn't get Shisui's sword. He always did like this one," Mikoto said with a smile before she sheathed back the metal.

"_Shisui, I'm borrowing this for a bit. Sorry if I need it," _Mikoto said before she ran out of the hallway and then hit the streets.

_**With Sasuke and Naruto**_

The two young swordsmen were running along the rooftops before they stopped. Sasuke looked around the place with his sharingan while Naruto had his kage bunshins cover the lost area.

"See anything Sasuke?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha shook his head.

"It wouldn't be that easy to spot some like Danzo if people still haven't found the evidence to convict him. I've only heard about him once or twice, but dismissed it since it had nothing to do with me," the Uchiha replied and Naruto grinned.

"I guess it does now," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. He looked at the a certain spot and glared.

"Hey Naruto. Look there," Sasuke said to him and the blonde turned. The both secretly went into an alleyway and Naruto touched his hand to a wall. He closed his eyes while Sasuke waited. The blonde them opened them and nodded.

"Yeah, there is a high concentration of chakra right here. I don't know why, but I think we just caught a break," Naruto said and Sasuke could agree with that.

"Do you think it's one of Danzo's bases?" the last Uchiha asked while the Uzumaki shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but remember Kakashi-sensei's teachings," Naruto asked and Sasuke thought back to that time.

"Look underneath the underneath," he said and the blonde nodded.

"Right, so let's look underneath this wall," Naruto suggested and Sasuke agreed with that. The two took their swords out and slashed the wall making it crumble revealing a passage going into the ground.

The two Hinoken members gazed down it and smiled.

"Let's go," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded while he did a handsign. The Uchiha sent a fire ball into the air making it explode while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Calling for the others," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded as they walked through the passage. It was really long and narrow. It took quite a bit of time, but the two swordsmen came to a big underground training ground of some place. Various doors and halls could be seen while they looked to the side to see that they were standing on a platform. They saw that the bottom looked endless and neither was willing to find out if it was.

"Hmm what are you doing here?" someone asked making Naruto and Sasuke look up. They both glared as they saw two young anbu, about their age, walk into the platform.

"Hey we're looking for Danzo. Do you know where he is?" Naruto asked and the two anbu narrowed their eyes behind their masks.

"Danzo-sama will not be meeting with you. Leave before you die," one of them said while Sasuke snickered.

"Look either you tell us where his ass is or you'll be on the next road to the shinigami," Sasuke said and Naruto slammed his fist into his hand. He could get the sacrifice for Mikoto out of the way with this.

"What Sasuke said to you idiots. Now then-," Naruto said as he drew his sword. Sasuke did the same while the anbu remained emotionless.

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? And please say the hard way," Naruto told them with an icy glare before the two charged the Hinoken members while Sasuke and Naruto smirked.

"Hard way it is," They said together as they charged to two young anbu.

* * *

_**KG: Really nothing to say actually. Although I am thinking of something good to do in a later chapter (evil grin). I just needed Mikoto to know Shisui. I don't know if she knew him in the anime or not much less if Shisui even had a sword or not. The repercussions for reviving Mikoto will happen a lot later. I guess that's it people. See you later :). **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**KG: Sigh, I'm bored. There is nothing to do here.**_

_**Naruto: Umm isn't that why you're typing this story? To relieve the boredom?**_

_**KG: You wouldn't understand, but I suppose you're right. Hmm maybe I should appear on American Ninja Warrior. It looks really fun.**_

_**Naruto: HA! Like you americans could be a ninja. Even I've seen that. It's so weak. Konoha could take that thing down easily.**_

_**KG: Sure just add chakra to everything and you're fine. Cheaters.**_

_**Naruto: They didn't say that chakra wasn't allowed.**_

_**KG: Doesn't mean you should use it.**_

_**Naruto: Whatever, I just know I could get half a million dollars if I want to. Now type.**_

_**KG: Fine fine.**_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke charged at the two young anbu ROOT members and a loud clash as their swords unleashed sparks over the entire underground base. Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at their opponent before they backflipped away from the two. The young anbu didn't say a word and for some reason it pissed Naruto off to no end.

"Man, you'd wish they would say something," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded before he jumped into Naruto's hands. The blonde launched Sasuke in the air sending him high above the young anbu as one turned his glare to the Uchiha. The other stayed focused on Naruto before the blonde's sword glowed in a small white, spiritual fire. He smiled while the anbu prepared himself. The blonde quickly vanished in a flash of speed courtesy of his mother's training. The anbu wasn't at all surprised as he dodged a strike from the blonde jinchuuriki, but it was a feint for a swift kick that Naruto launched sending him to the edge of the platform. The anbu quickly rebounded and did his handsigns.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **the anbu yelled sending a blazing fire at Naruto. The blonde closed his eyes and smiled. He quickly slashed at the fire and it immediately died down to nothing more than a mere little candle fire. The anbu narrowed his eyes behind his mask before he sent a kunai a Naruto's face. The blonde easily parried it, but the anbu appeared in the air above him.

"You will not get to Danzo-sama," he said to the blonde and Naruto closed his eyes. He could only at that small declaration before he closed his eyes.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **_Naruto yelled in thought and a clone appeared right in the air next to the anbu making him gasp. The clone smiled as he wrapped his arms around the anbu's waist as he pile-drove him towards the ground. The blonde held up a single handsigns and smiled.

"**Kai," **he yelled out and the clone exploded sending the damage to the anbu before the impact sent him flying towards the wall with a loud thud and Naruto sighed.

"_He must be new. If they're worthy to be anbu then they should be strong. He hasn't even been here long," _Naruto thought before he saw Sasuke dodged a ball of lightning from the other anbu he was fighting.

The Uchiha heir growled as the anbu grabbed his arm. He was about to shove a kunai straight through Sasuke's body, but the Uchiha had other plans and with a quick maneuver he managed to send the anbu into the air. He glared up as the anbu backflipped before he saw Naruto grin. The blonde vanished in speed and appeared behind the anbu.

"Come on Teme. We still had stuff to do," Naruto said as he slammed the anbu in the back sending him back to the Uchiha. Sasuke closed his eyes with a small smirk and nodded.

"Don't be in such a rush you loser. **Chidori Nagashi( Thousand Birds Current)," **Sasuke yelled as he grabbed the anbu's arms and made lightning course through the young shinobi's arm. It made Naruto and Sasuke narrow their eyes as they didn't even hear a single scream of pain or a notion that Sasuke even got him. It was freakin' weird, but they didn't say anything as the anbu dropped to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke looked around before both sighed as the Uchiha sheathed his blade, but Naruto didn't then started walking towards on of the anbu who was unconscious. His glare turned cold as he stabbed the anbu with his sword. The anbu gritted his teeth while Naruto bit his thumb. He turned around to see that Sasuke had left the room possibly to go ahead and the blonde sighed as he traced the seal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and he stood to his feet as his sword pulled out a pure white specter. It was the anbu's soul and the blonde closed his eyes while the Shinigami appeared behind.

"My part of our contract," Naruto said and the Shinigami grabbed the soul and opened his mouth. He quickly devoured it quickly and stared at Naruto. The blonde was a really good summoner. He had yet to dishonor the contract and that pleased the Shinigami greatly.

"**Contract agreement completed," **The Shinigami said and quickly vanished and just in time as Sasuke had come back into the room and noticed that Naruto was staring at the anbu's lifeless body.

"Hey loser, you alright?" Sasuke asked and Naruto snapped out of his daze. He turned around and nodded at the Uchiha's question.

"Yeah Teme, I'm fine. Come on, let's get going," Naruto told him as he ran off and Sasuke followed him through one of the halls in a hope to find Danzo.

_**With the others**_

About half an hour later, Kushina, Yugao and Kakashi came to the hole in the wall that Naruto and Sasuke had found. They were looking at it intently while Yugao knelt down on one knee.

"Hmm this was never here before. I wonder what other places Danzo has that we don't know about," Yugao said and Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Well he is a shady character as we know it, but we can't dwell on it for long. Naruto and Sasuke are still a bit ahead of us so we'll need to search this place out and find Danzo quickly," the one eyed member said and Kushina could agree.

"That's right so enough stalling. It's time for us to go," she said and the three entered the wall, but they didn't know they were being watched by Mikoto who narrowed her eyes. She had seen the explosion of Sasuke's jutsu also and quickly zoomed in on the location. She glared and sighed.

"Disobeying the Hokage's orders. This feels like a bad idea now that I think about it, but no stopping it I guess," Mikoto said as she waited for a few minutes for the area to be clear of people before she ran inside after the Hinoken group.

_**Back with Naruto and Sasuke**_

The two young members of Hinoken traversed the large interior of one of Danzo's bases and sighed as they decided to have a small break. Naruto leaned against the wall and wondered where the hell all the anbu were. It felt like a trap to the blonde as they would draw him and Sasuke in and finish them off. Granted Naruto couldn't die, but still he'd rather not experience all the painful attempts that Danzo would probably try on him.

"How far do you think we're into this thing?" Naruto asked and Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't know, but we should be close. Although I can't help thinking that this is a damn trap," Sasuke said and Naruto sighed.

"Looks like we're in the same boat. Other than those two I don't see anymore ROOT anbu. Who knows how many this guy has," Naruto said and Sasuke could agree. They both sighed again before getting to their feet. Naruto quickly glanced to his right and could sense Kakashi, Yugao and his mother coming for them. They were still a ways away, but that was fine.

"Come on. We'll have to get moving," Naruto told her and Sasuke could agree with that as the two ran off. They had kept traversing the unknown base and it seemed that both their assumptions were right as they could feel the stares of the ROOT anbu on them as they entered another a small hallway. Sasuke narrowed his eyes along with Naruto as they saw countless doors to rooms that they could only figure were some people's residences.

"Hey Sasuke, you think those guys sleep here?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha grabbed a doorknob.

"Who knows. Why don't we ask those who are already stalking us?" Sasuke asked and Naruto chuckled with a small nod as he wasn't oblivious to the surrounding anbu also. They weren't attacking so they didn't worry about them for the moment.

"I guess, but hurry and open the door," Naruto told him and Sasuke did so. He opened the door and glared at the single space. It seemed similar to his room in Orochimaru's base. One bed with a desk and a candle next to it.

"Nothing here," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded as they walked off. They searched countless other rooms, but there was nothing around and soon their travels brought them to another large space. It was a lot bigger than the last. Naruto and Sasuke glared at it and came directly to the center of it. Once they did a few lights flashed on them blinding the two Hinoken members before they were surrounded by more than a dozen ROOT anbu from all sides while they looked up to see Danzo in a seat looking down at them.

"Well I must say that I don't know whether I should be happy or insulted. Happy that Tsunade graced me with new and more powerful tools such as the Last Uchiha and even the Last Uzumaki. Or insulted that she sent brats out to try and contain me," Danzo said making Sasuke and Naruto glare at him.

"Hmph only a coward retreats to his hideout once he can't take the pressure. You're no better than Orochimaru," Naruto told him and Sasuke nodded making Danzo close his visible eye.

"I don't plan on being lectured by brats who are too stuck in the Sandaime's ways. However, Sasuke you should be able to understand. The want for a powerful village that will conquer all the others and be the strongest in the elemental nation. Hehe you could even kill Itachi with the backing up of the-,"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled interrupting him while the ROOT anbu glared at the Uchiha for his disrespect to the Konoha councilman. Naruto balled his fists, but he made sure to keep his anger in check of the things that were going on.

"Don't compare me to you. I'm no that way anymore. I know have something that's more to me than my revenge. I've learned things that I never knew and nothing is going to change that. It's all thanks to this loser right here," Sasuke said with a confident smirk and Naruto chuckled while he folded his arms.

"I aim to please teme," Naruto said and Sasuke closed his eyes with a small smile. Danzo narrowed his eye at the Uchiha and Uzumaki as the anbu readied themselves on his command. Danzo got to his feet and smiled.

"What makes you think you two can take me on by yourself?" Danzo asked and Naruto smiled. He looked at all the anbu in the room and glared.

"Well simple, it's because that we're just good like that," Naruto said and Danzo waved his hand while he walked away.

"Deal with this nuisance," he said as he left. The anbu crowded around Sasuke and Naruto while the two stood back to back with each other.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled.

"No need. We have company," Naruto said and immediately a kunai was launched from the door and struck an ROOT anbu in the back of the neck making him fall to the ground. Everyone turned to see Kakashi and Yugao walking out rather casually. The white haired cyclops rubbed the back of his head as he unsheathed his father's sword.

"You mind if we have some fun too?" Kakashi asked while Yugao took out her own sword.

"Making a mockery of the Anbu of Konoha is something I will not tolerate," Yugao said as she entered the circle with Naruto and Sasuke while Kakashi did the same. The two young members were downright happy to see some of their team and sighed.

"Nice entrance Yugao-chan," Naruto said and the purple haired woman smiled.

"Good thing we hurried to catch up to you guys or who knows what would happen to you guys," she said and Kakashi looked around the room.

"Well we still have quite a few young ones on our hands. Maa, let's see how well they can keep up," Kakashi said as he lifted his headband showing his sharingan. Sasuke grinned as he added chakra to his eyes and formed his own sharingan also. Yugao took her kenjutsu stance and Naruto took the same stance as Yugao while he turned his head.

"Where's Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked and Yugao smiled.

"She went after Danzo. So don't worry about that," the ex-Anbu woman said and Naruto sighed in some relief as he knew Danzo wouldn't get away. Now he could completely focus on his own ordeal.

"Well is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked and the ROOT anbu charged at the group.

"Ready Kakashi," they all said and dashed in four different directions looking to fight it out with the ROOT anbu division.

_**With Kushina**_

Redhead sneaked over the upper platform and looked down to see the other members fighting away. She smiled at Naruto's amazing use of kenjutsu and how he was so different from how he was two years ago.

"That's my sochi," Kushina said to herself before she ran off after Danzo. She quickly jumped down to a small hall and noticed how dark it was. She didn't let her guard down as even when she saw still around with Minato Danzo was a crafty asshole. She wouldn't let him get away.

Kushina could hear the rapid footsteps in front of her before she ran off in a burst of speed to catch up to Danzo. She didn't have to go far before she saw the man heading for a secret door. She narrowed her eyes before she threw a kunai at him. Danzo quickly blocked the kunai and turned around to see Kushina walked up to him. He smirked and closed his eye.

"It seems that the past really does come back to haunt you," Danzo said before he dodged another kunai making Kushina raise an eyebrow.

"You have no idea," someone said as they jumped next to Kushina. The woman looked to see Mikoto next to her and sighed.

"Hmm never thought you could disobey the Hokage," Kushina said and Mikoto closed her eyes. Kushina noted the sword strapped to Mikoto's waist and smiled.

"I'll deal with the consequences later, but for now I'm going to have remedy a small situation," Mikoto answered and Kushina turned back to Danzo. The two females glared at him while Danzo unfurled the bandage on his arm showing the awful sight of his right arm to Mikoto and Kushina. The two seemed appalled by the sight and Danzo took off the bandage on his head showing his sharingan. Mikoto scowled and Kushina balled her fists.

"I'm not losing to you two. I'll just make sure to send you back to the Shinigami where you belong," Danzo said to them, but he saw Mikoto vanished before he saw slammed across the face with a kick that sent him flying. Mikoto glared her sharingan at the man and sighed.

"You talk too much," she said to him and Danzo got to his feet virtually unhurt while he did a handsign with a sinister smile.

"You still have a lot to learn Mikoto-san. **Fuuton: Shinkusho( Wind Release: Vacuum Waves)," **He yelled and he sent the deadly wind blades at the two females. Mikoto and Kushina easily dodged them. Kushina backflipped away before she threw her sword in the air. Danzo watched it go up before he took out a kunai and laced it in wind chakra strengthening it. He dashed at Kushina, but Mikoto stopped him as the two of them glared at each other.

"Where is Shisui's body?" Mikoto asked and Danzo closed his eyes.

"None of your business," he said before he was grabbed by Kushina. The redhead smiled and Mikoto looked back to see Kushina up with a single handsign. It was a clone and from the looks of it, then Mikoto would have to back up.

"**Kai," **Kushina yelled making the clone explode next to Danzo in a loud explosion that shook the floor.

_**With Team Hinoken**_

The bodies of young anbu laid at the teams feet as everyone, but Naruto huffed as they looked at the others. Yugao dashed forward and clashed with another young ROOT member before the others came to assist. The purple haired female cursed before she ducked under a blade strike and kicked one anbu away from her. She quickly moved her sword around her body as it showed a few afterimages of the sword.

"**Konoha-Ryu: Mikazuki no Mai( Leaf Technique: Dance of the Three Moons)," **Yugao yelled and she blurred out of the anbu's sight making them gasp before they all dropped dead from three blade strikes while Yugao sheathed her sword. She wiped the sweat from her face only to see Naruto jump into the air. She watched him bit his thumb as traced some blood over his sword.

"**Uzumaki-Ryu: Hasu no Mai( Uzumaki Style: Lotus Dance)," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the ground with his sword and immediately a wave of chakra blasted from his body striking everyone in his radius. He smirked at his accomplishment before he huffed. He wiped his brow free of the sweat before he turned back to see three of the anbu in the air.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu," **They yelled sending the blazing fire at the four members. Naruto narrowed his eyes and so did everyone else while Kakashi twisted his sharingan. He strained his eyes on the fire before a black hole appeared and sucked the flames into a separate dimension before he fell to the ground on one knee. He cursed himself for trying to push the sharingan and a few anbu took advantage of that time and launched themselves at Kakashi. The jonin was more than ready to counter them, but he gasped when the anbu were hit by Sasuke's sword which was encased in lightning.

"**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana( Grass Cutter Sword: Thousand Birds Katana)," **Sasuke said as he pushed raiton chakra into the sword numbing the young anbu before he turned to Kakashi.

"You alright?" he asked and the jonin got to his feet with a backflip.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just overdid it a little," he said and Sasuke shook his head at his former sensei before he dodged a kunai from another anbu. Soon they all saw one of the anbu on the sealing as he did his handsigns.

"**Doton: Chikyū Wana( Earth Release: Earth Trap)," **he yelled and the entire ground shook as the four of them gasped. They all jumped out of the platform and huffed.

"Whew that was close," Naruto said and the others could agree.

"So what are we going to do now? We still have a few of them to take care of and I have the feeling that he's got more, but he's not going to waste all his forces on the likes of us," Sasuke said while Kakashi placed a finger to his chin.

"Hmm I know something that will work, but Naruto and Yugao need to be in perfect sync for it to work understood?" he asked making the two members look at each other before they nodded and Kakashi smiled.

The earth stopped shaking and the ROOT anbu were looking at the Hinoken members before one pointed at them.

"Submit to Danzo-sama or die," they said and Naruto shook his head.

"No thank you, maybe some other time," He said as he grabbed Yugao's arm. He swung her around and around before he launched her into the air. The anbu looked up at he, but the lights blinded her from their sight as Naruto dropped down and charged at them all. He took out his sword and in less than as second appeared behind one anbu. He smirked as he kicked them all in the air faster than they could react. The anbu winced before they spotted Sasuke jumped on Naruto's shoulder and shot into the air.

"**Chidori Eiso( Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)," **he yelled as he stabbed one of the anbu. He grinned at his accomplishment before Naruto jumped in the air behind the Uchiha and tried to slash at an anbu, but he parried the shot making the Uzumaki gasp, but the anbu missed the hidden grin as Yugao came down and slammed the anbu with her foot. She shot for the ground and slammed him into the earth. She smiled at all the unconscious anbu and sighed as she sheathed her sword. Sasuke did the same and so did Naruto while Kakashi clapped.

"Good job. While I distracted them with the genjutsu Naruto, Sasuke and Yugao could move in for the strike. It could only work because of Yugao's grace and Naruto's expertise. Though honestly if Sasuke didn't show up it might not have worked. Good job everyone," Kakashi told them and everyone chuckled before they saw one anbu crawling.

"Danzo-sama, no trace of this place shall be left," he said and everyone widened their eyes.

"He wouldn't dare! Someone stop him!" they all yelled before he activated a seal and it caused a large explosion making the Hinoken members widen their eyes.

_**With Kushina and Mikoto**_

Mikoto smiled as she looked at Danzo's dead body. She huffed like and smiled while Kushina did the same.

"Well he wasn't so tough," Kushina said and Mikoto smiled with a nod, but they turned to see his body gone and before long they looked to see Danzo on the other side of the room with a smile on his face.

"Not bad, but futile," he told them both and Mikoto narrowed her eyes. Kushina cursed and the two females turned around to face the man. Kushina closed her eyes and sighed.

"I've had enough of this," she said as she easily erased the distance between herself and Danzo. The Uzumaki woman moved her sword for a strike and cut Danzo down, but she noticed another of his sharingan on his arm close before Danzo appeared on the other side of the room. Mikoto widened her eyes and gasped.

"That technique is-," she started and Danzo smiled at her.

"Izanagi. I can warp reality to my will so in essence. You can't kill me," Danzo said with a confident smirk. Kushina glared and Mikoto did the same, but soon Danzo's arm began to twitch as he cursed. Immediately he released a bit of chakra and wood started to grow from his arm making the Uzumaki and Uchiha matriarchs gasp before Danzo chuckled.

"Surprised? Well you should be, but enough of that," Danzo said as trees started to grow everywhere around them. Mikoto glared ad did her handsigns.

"**Katon: Idaina Tochi-en no Jutsu( Fire Release: Great Land Fire Jutsu)," **Mikoto yelled sent a blazing fire towards the trees making them burn while Danzo jumped out of the way, but he was quickly pulled down by some chakra chains courtesy of Kushina who grinned.

"You're not going anywhere," she said to him and Danzo glared at her as the fire exploded around the room, but soon the explosion from the others brought the building crumbling and the two took notice of it as the ground crumbled. Mikoto gasped and so did Kushina. Danzo looked at the walls crumbling and cursed. He turned back to see Mikoto and Kushina glaring at him before he got to his feet.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again, but it will be on my terms next time," Danzo said as he shunshined out of the place. Mikoto growled, but a soft pat from Kushina calmed her down. Mikoto looked at her and the Uzumaki smiled.

"Mikoto, calm down. Don't worry we'll get a second shot at him. Someone like Danzo is always trackable if give enough time. Mikoto come on, smile. How would Sasuke feel if his mother would smile for him?" Kushina asked and Mikoto widened her eyes. She closed her eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, I got a little bit ahead of myself. I just know I'll get a tongue lashing from Tsunade now," Mikoto said and Kushina chuckled as the two left. The roof came crumbling down and the place started to collapse.

_**Outside the Base**_

All of Konoha was tranquil as the sun had set. There was nothing wrong as of yet, but soon there was a loud explosion and an intense rumbling. The jonin and other shinobi gasped and the random sequences of explosions before they heard something under the earth explode making them fall to the ground.

Tsunade, in her office, quickly dispatched shinobi to find out what happened and investigate the incident. All the jonin nodded and left the room immediately while Tsunade folded her arms and leaned back into her chair.

"Try to be a little bit more careful next time," Tsunade said as Naruto, Kushina, Sasuke, Kakashi and Yugao dropped to the ground along with Mikoto. Tsunade rubbed her temples while everyone rubbed the back of their heads before Kushina sighed.

"We lost Danzo. Mikoto and I had him cornered, but he got away," Kushina said and Tsunade squirmed her lips before she gave a small sigh.

"Well forget it right now. I won't put this one the mission record since it was unexpected to say the least. I know you five just got together so I can honestly say that you accomplished what you did. Don't worry I'm sure you will all catch him one day. For now, just go home and rest," she told them. Everyone glanced at each other in confusion of what Tsunade was getting at.

"But-," Naruto started however Tsunade didn't allow him to finish.

"That's an order you five. Now get going. Mikoto, I'd like to talk with you," Tsunade said and the Uchiha matriarch nodded as Kushina patted her on the back.

"Kami, I now lay me down to sleep," she joked and Mikoto elbowed her in the shoulder before everyone left leaving Tsunade and Mikoto alone.

"Not how you planned for the day to go huh?" she asked and Mikoto bowed.

"I'm sorry for my actions. I jeopardized the mission and I have no excuses. I sincerely apologize," Mikoto said and Tsunade leaned an eyebrow on the desk and rolled her eyes.

"Well it's not like I'm going to execute you, which I could do, but I doubt your presence there might have made it any easier," Tsunade explained and Mikoto wondered what she meant by that, but then the Godaime Hokage got to her feet and sighed. She looked out the window at the large explosion and sighed again.

"Of course I will still need to give you punishment," Tsunade said and Mikoto nodded not seeing any alternative to which Tsunade smiled as she saw the sword strapped to Mikoto's waist and smiled.

"Come back here in a few days and I will give it to you. Right now, you're tired and the entire village is in an uproar so I'll deal with you later," Tsunade said and Mikoto merely left the room while Tsunade smiled.

"Yep, that's not a bad idea at all," she said to herself before she walked out the door to investigate the site of the explosion.

_**Hinoken Base of Operations**_

Everyone walked through the door of Kakashi's former house and sighed as they sat around the coffee table. They all sat in silence as they contemplated their mission. They didn't know what to believe about their objective. Failure was always a sad time for a shinobi, but to fail on their first mission was sort of depressing.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling, Sasuke looked at the wall, Yugao was looking at the floor, while Kushina and Kakashi seemed to be in dazes. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the sink faucet's water dripping at intervals.

"**Man talk about tension. You all need to calm down. You guys just got together. Don't expect things to just go together. Brat, you work with that one eyed guy, your mother and that Uchiha brat right?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto just nodded absently.

**And how did that go?" **Kyuubi asked while Naruto looked at the ceiling

"_Kakashi is sort of still a little weird, but I trust him. Kaa-san is Kaa-san, nothing to complain about. Sasuke and I could still stand to work together. I just don't know about Yugao-san," _Naruto said in thought and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**Ugh my point is you are all strong individually, but that won't cut it as a team. Fuckin' man up along with your team and get your acts together," **Kyuubi said and Naruto growled.

"Well maybe I should go in there and kick your ass all over that cage. What do you say to that?" Naruto yelled making everyone look at him in a confused way. The blonde widened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him before he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm did I say that out loud?" he asked and everyone nodded making the blonde scratch his cheek. He sighed before smiling and clapped.

"Alright that's enough of that," Naruto said as he opened the sliding door. He motioned for everyone to follow him and the blonde took them to five trees. Everyone stared at them while Naruto quickly made a rasengan. He smiled as he charged at one of the trees.

"I hate ROOT anbu! **Rasengan," **Naruto yelled as he slammed the sphere into the tree making it fall. The blonde sighed and stretched his limbs.

"Well I feel better," Naruto said to them while everyone looked at each other before smiling. Yugao took out her sword and charged at another tree.

"I hate failing missions!" she yelled as she quickly cut the tree down. She smiled and walked back with Naruto into the house while Kushina smiled.

"I hate Danzo!" she yelled and effortlessly cut her tree down and quickly left Sasuke and Kakashi outside. The two sighed to each other before Sasuke did a few handsigns and gripped his left hand. He made it cackle before he charged.

"I hate this failure of a mission! **Chidori,"** Sasuke shouted and the tree fell to the ground from the and the Uchiha closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Hn, at least it makes you feel better," Sasuke said walking away and Kakashi stared at his. He gave an eyesmile and quickly gripped his right hand. He didn't say what he hated, but he just cut down his tree and felt relieved to do it.

Everyone returned to the house and Kushina smiled.

"It was our first mission, but we'll get better at it. Don't sweat the minor details. Anything can happen in a mission we'll all just have to be ready for it the next time. Come on people, tomorrow we our training and we'll get even better, but for now we'll be getting some rest," Kushina told them and everyone agreed. They were all too tired to go home so they spent the night at their base. Everyone slept soundly in their rooms and didn't let their mission worry them anymore, well at least three of them did.

_**Naruto and Kushina**_

The two laid in their single bed and contemplated the events a little more. Naruto sighed and gave a soft smile while he turned over.

"Though I feel better I still don't like to fail," Naruto said and Kushina could agree with him. She didn't like it either, but she could tell that they would get over it. Danzo was just tricky like that.

"Come on sochi, don't let it get you down," Kushina told him and Naruto chuckled. He turned back over to her and smiled as his finger grazed her cheek. Kushina smiled at her son and placed her hand over his.

"Why is it that you make me smile all the time?" the blonde asked and Kushina shrugged her shoulders. She simply and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She then opened them and smiled.

"I'm not sure why, but aren't you happy that I can do that?" she asked and Naruto snickered.

"Yeah, you always could do that whenever I was done," Naruto said as he kissed Kushina on the lips to which his mother easily accepted the gesture. The two parted for a bit and Naruto looked at her more lovingly. Kushina could see the lust in her son's eyes and smiled.

"Kaa-chan," Naruto said and Kushina merely nodded as she didn't want her son to hold back anymore. She just merely accepted it. She didn't care if her son saw her that way. She was rather happy that he did and they could both use some comfort after their mission failure.

"Go ahead sochi. I love you so don't hold back on my account," Kushina told him and Naruto inched closer to her.

_**Lemon**_

Naruto smiled as he quickly kissed Kushina. He touched her fiery, red hair and sighed a bliss as he traced his fingers through the hair that captivated him so much. It was like a fine silk that ran down from his mother's head to the bed. He could feel the sweet lips as he kissed her. It was a very sensual kiss, but Naruto didn't really care. He gently cupped Kushina's cheeks while his mouth enjoyed the amazing kiss his was getting.

"Kaa-chan your lips taste so sweet," Naruto said as his face went bright red. Kushina blushed from the compliment as she snaked her hands around his back. Kushina shuddered under the ferocity of her son's kiss before he pushed her back to the bed as the two Uzumaki parted and panted.

Naruto's face was beet red from the incident, but he could also see the flushed face of his mother before he liked his lips. Kushina smiled and as soon as they caught their breath the two continue their kiss and this time Naruto opened his mouth even more as his tongue begged Kushina to open her mouth. The redhead Uzumaki didn't deny Naruto's pleading as she quickly opened her mouth as her tongue met his before they swirled around in each other's mouth. Naruto was gently stroking his mother's hair while the kiss ensued between them.

Kushina gave out a blissful moan inside the kiss as she found herself quickly leaving the land of morals over to the side of immorality. Not that she cared. She loved her son so much and to have this kind of attention lavished to her was amazing. She had to admit that Naruto was an even better kisser than his father, but she could think about that later. Kushina slowly rubbed Naruto's wide back as she sighed. Wanting more, Kushina slid one of her hands down to Naruto's sleeveless T-shirt and lifted it up. Her hands touched the firm muscles of her son's stomach as she shuddered.

"_He's so fit from the training. Oh I'm so hot for my son right now," _Kushina thought before she parted from Naruto and their kiss. The two leaned up from the bed and Naruto took out a piece of paper. He quickly wrote on it while Kushina pouted.

"Hurry up dattebane," she said impatiently and Naruto smiled as he placed a privacy seal on the door of their room. He'd rather not explain such a situation to his other teammates at the moment. The blonde quickly got back to his mother and smiled as Kushina caressed his cheek.

"Are you sure about this Kaa-chan? I don't want to force you or anything," Naruto said, but he was only given a kiss for a response as Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck and sat in his lap.

"Now sochi! I want you now!" Kushina said and Naruto smiled as he lowered his head to her collar bone. He gave it a quick kissed making Kushina arch her head back along with her hair. She felt rather ticklish from Naruto's playing, but it felt really good to the Uzumaki woman.

Naruto traced his tongue from her collar bone to her ears as he whispered.

"You seem to be feeling really good," Naruto said as he sucked on her earlobes. Kushina moaned from the attention and she surely wasn't going to deny that she was feeling good. She also felt so relieved to get the mission stress out of her system. She really was feeling so good at the moment.

"Sochi oooh that feels so good mmm more. Give me more sochi," Kushina said to him and Naruto smiled at her moans which were giving him a raging hard-on in his boxers. Naruto slowly moved his hand to her red blouse-covered breast and gave it a small squeeze causing Kushina to gasp out as she tightened her hold on her son, but she let him continue to pleasure her as she knew she would get him back when she had to opportunity.

"Time to get rid of this thing," Naruto said as he grabbed the laces of his mother's blouse and let it drop down her her shoulders to the bed. Naruto carefully maneuvered Kushina out of her attire and threw it to the floor leaving only Kushina's red panties as a mark of clothing. Naruto looked at his mother's bare breasts and gulped at the sight of them. The were perfectly round with her pink nipples pointed out from the arousal of earlier.

Kushina blushed from her son's attention on her breasts as she couldn't believe that she would be showing her son her one of her most private parts. She could see the tent in his trousers and blushed at the size before Naruto moved his mouth closer to Kushina as he shocked her with a kiss before pushing her back to the bed with him on top. He took both his hands and touched her breasts before parted the kiss and took on of her nipples in his mouth. Sucked on it like a newborn baby while Kushina bit her lower lip, but Naruto wanted to hear her voice so he calmly bit her nipple as Kushina as arched back.

"Sochi yes! More! Play with your mother's breasts some more! Ooooh it's so gooood," Kushina hissed and Naruto grinned while he swirled his tongue around on one nipple before moving to the other. He smiled as he felt Kushina's soft hands stroking him through his boxers before he slid his free hand down and laid gentle touches down on Kushina body as he moved down. He carefully licked his mother's thighs making Kushina feel even more aroused than before he stopped at her panties. Naruto noticed that they were soaked and Kushina felt so embarrassed for showing her son that spot. Naruto grabbed the folds of her last bit of lingerie before he watched it fall from her legs to the floor. Kushina gulped and really wanted to hide her sex from her son, but she dismissed the urge almost immediately while Naruto smiled.

"_It's so pink and wet. So this is Kaa-chan's sex huh?" _Naruto thought and Kushina wondered what he was thinking before she felt the breath her body in one fell swoop as Naruto latched on and started to suck the outer folds of Kushina's wet slit. The redhead gasped as she grabbed Naruto's hair and sighed in blissful ecstasy since she wasn't going to deny Naruto the pleasure of hearing her shout his name.

"Naruto-kun, yes! OHHHH Kami! That feels good mmmm give me more!" Kushina yelled as Naruto smiled. He was happy he could make his mother writhe like this. Those two years of admiring were like a dream compared to how he was feeling at the moment. He quickly licked harder and fast while he pushed his tongue through her folds. He lapped up the juices that were flowing from her body like a stream of honey before he stopped momentarily to bit her clit making Kushina arch into the air. Naruto had to thank Jiraiya for all the unwanted lessons as they were coming in handy at the moment.

"Kaa-chan, you know I love you right?" Naruto asked and Kushina panted as she heard his question. She smiled and looked at her son.

"Of course I know and I love you sochi. So much that it's crazy. Please don't stop!" Kushina said and Naruto continued to attack her pussy in earnest making Kushina's entire body tremble in delight.

"_Oh he's so fierce. My son, my sochi is licking my pussy. I can't believe it feels so damn good!" _Kushina mewled in her thoughts as she could feel her wetness reaching its climax. Naruto could feel his mother tense from each lick further and further until Kushina's womanhood twitched. She gripped his hair so much that Naruto could find it painful, but that was going to stop him while his mother screaming.

"YES SOCHI! I'M CUMMING!" Kushina yelled as her juices rushed into the blonde's mouth. Naruto diligently took the entire load into his mouth as he had tasted his mother's womanhood before, but now there was a sexiness that wasn't even there before. Naruto managed, like last time, to catch all of Kushina's juices and drank it all while his mother stopped clutching his hair and panted while the sweat permeated her face. She breathed heavily while coming down from her euphoric high while Naruto smiled.

"Enjoy yourself?" Naruto asked and Kushina latched her lips to his not really caring that she could taste herself in his mouth as she found it rather erotic in her own way. Kushina then separated from her son and smiled.

"Oh sochi that was incredible, but now I'm going to make you scream my name. You naughty boy," Kushina said to him as she licked his neck. Naruto gasped in slight pleasure as Kushina moved down his chest. She marveled at the two years of training that she and Jiraiya did on his body as Naruto's abs were something to admire before Kushina spent a little time licking them. She then moved down towards the tent of his boxers and smiled.

"Oh sochi, you look so hard. Do you want mommy to use her mouth and make you feel good?" Kushina asked her son and Naruto nodded.

"Yes Kaa-chan, just like before. Please make me feel good," Naruto said and Kushina took off his boxers while she received a slap in the face by Naruto's dick. She still stood in awe as it seemed even bigger than before. Naruto was certainly larger than Minato and that seemed to be one good quality that she could love about her son. She quickly took his length into her soft hand making Naruto groan as Kushina giggled.

"I haven't even done anything and yet you're so hard. Well let me not keep you waiting," Kushina said as she kissed Naruto's cock. The blonde gasped out while he closed his eyes, but Kushina planted soft kisses taunting the blonde making him grip the sheets of the bed in angst.

Seeing her son that way made Kushina happy as she could instill that kind of impatience in him. She then kissed her way up to the top and noticed Naruto was leaking some precum that she quickly lapped up. She then giggled before giving a soft lick over his entire cock while feeling it pulsate from the heat.

"Oh Kaa-chan that feels good. Oh yes!" Naruto moaned while Kushina continued to lather her son's dick with her tongue before she opened her mouth and quickly took Naruto into her mouth making blonde almost cum right then and there. He could hear Kyuubi in his head giggling like a little girl at the session that the fox was probably watching, but Naruto didn't care as he felt the inner fathoms of his mother's mouth before the blonde felt the back of her throat only to realize that she had taken him completely inside.

Kushina, with Minato, had never had a real gag reflex before so it was amazing that Naruto made her gag over it the way she did. Kushina quickly moved off Naruto's cock and gasped out before she gave moved her hand up and down across his legs while she played with his balls. She twirled them in her hands making Naruto even more hot before she quickly moved her mouth over his dick again and moved her head up and down over the long meat making Naruto balled his fists.

"Oh man that feels good. Kaa-chan, I can't believe it. You're mouth feels great," Naruto told her as he found himself in bliss over the love that his mother was showing him. The redhead chuckled before she popped him out of her mouth and smiled.

"That's good sochi. Now I'll try something else," Kushina said as she moved her breasts to his cock and moved them up and down over it while Naruto threw his head back to the pillow and suppressed the urge to to buck his hips through the soft mounds of his mother's breasts. Kushina licked the tip of Naruto's dick while her son seemed to be on his last legs as far and holding back went.

"_Oh his cock is so hard. My son is going to cum soon. I never thought that'd be doing this, but I love him so much," _Kushina thought as she could feel the heat rolling off Naruto's dick. She smiled while Naruto cursed.

"KAA-CHAN! I GOTTA CUM!" Naruto yelled and Kushina quickly took him in her mouth as she widened her eyes from the intruding liquids rushing into her throat. She greedily drank it all down and stayed on Naruto's dick a little longer and then removed herself with a smile.

"Did you enjoy that sochi?" Kushina asked and Naruto sighed in relief that he did in fact enjoy it greatly. He looked at his mother and smiled as he grabbed her and laid hr on the bed. Kushina looked to see her son's manhood near her sex and blushed. After this she couldn't return to being just the blonde's mother. She would be his mother, his girlfriend and his lover, but she had no regrets as she used one hand to cup Naruto's cheek and placed his dick at the base of her womanhood.

"Go on Naruto-kun. Love your mother with everything," Kushina said and Naruto kissed her passionately before he moved his dick inside his mother. Kushina bit her lower lip as she felt the intruding muscle of her son inside her. She resisted the urge to scream out, privacy seal or not, until Naruto completely settled inside her. She could feel her walls open up to his length and her son finished while he kissed her. Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto neck while the two stared at each other. Naruto smiled at his mother and Kushina smiled at her son.

"How long are you going to stare at your mother?" Kushina asked and Naruto smiled as he slowly moved his hips. He moved his hips into a small rhythm while Kushina felt some pleasure from being so filled up and even more so that it was from her own son. Kushina sighed in bliss of the slow pace that Naruto was doing as they both just like the feeling of being connected to each other; however soon that moment was gone as Naruto quickly accelerated his hips. Kushina gasped at the new pace as Naruto moved his dick through her fathoms.

"Oh yes sochi. That feels so good," Kushina said in a moan as Naruto grabbed her sides and started to ram his length in and out of his mother wet, hot sex. It was so unbelievable that Naruto could be doing this with his mother. He could feel the tightness of her pussy around his cock and Naruto growled while he kissed her neck.

"Oh Kaa-chan, you're so tight. It's amazing that I'm doing this with you," Naruto said and Kushina nodded as she felt her son's constant motions through her most personal spot. Kushina moaned out loudly through the room and was thankful that no one could hear them due to the seal, but she was having the time of her life. To be fucked by her own son was such a weird thing, but it felt so good to her.

"OHHH Sochi! FASTER! It feels so good to me. I love it so much," Kushina yelled out and Naruto leaned up as Kushina set on his cock making her gasp as she felt him reach even further inside her while she wrapped her legs around his waste. Naruto pistoned his mother with an even faster pace as he enjoyed the amazing session between the two. Both Naruto and Kushina lost themselves to the pleasure of experiencing true incest. Naruto sweated from the heat of their attraction as he pumped his mother harder for her pleasure while Kushina tried to make him cum for all it was worth. She quickly kissed her son trying to stifle the one going moans of ecstasy from her body.

"Kaa-chan I love you so much. Stay with me forever," Naruto begged and Kushina eagerly nodded her head.

"Sochi I love you so much! Just keep going!" Kushina groaned as she laid in Naruto's arms. The blonde pushed her to the bed while Kushina wrapped her legs around her son's waist a Naruto felt his cock tighten.

"Kaa-chan I-I'm about to-," Naruto started, but Kushina didn't care in the least.

"Do it sochi! I want you to cum dattebane. Fuck your mommy, you naughty boy," Kushina said to him and Naruto groaned.

"I gotta CUM!" Naruto yelled while Kushina groaned out.

"Sochi I'm CUMMING!" Kushina shouted out as Naruto's semen rushed into her walls and Kushina's juices laced Naruto's cock as the two dropped to the bed and huffed. The sweat from their act was evident on the bed as the incestuous couple sighed. Soon their breathing slowed and Kushina got a gleam in her eye.

"Sochi, you're not done are you?" she asked and Naruto widened his eyes. He lowly growled and smiled.

"Not on, your life Kaa-chan," Naruto said to her as he made her stand on all fours. Kushina did so and Naruto smiled as he looked at a spot.

"I guess I can take this," Naruto said as he pushed his dick inside Kushina's ass. The redhead gasped while she bit her lip and gripped the sheets of the bed as Naruto quickly moved his hips inside and out of his mother's ass while he gritted his teeth.

"Damn, so tight. I think I might cum already," Naruto said and Kushina felt the insides of her body twist and turn to Naruto's thrusts and she turned her head to see Naruto smiling at her as he made love to her.

"Oh sochi, I've never done this before. It feels soooo gooood. Harder sochi! Oh that feels so good to me," Kushina cried out and Naruto motioned even faster for his mother while Kushina turned her head and quickly gave her son a simple kiss as she felt her entire body crumble from the weight of her son's massive meat. Naruto felt his dick tighten again before he yelled.

"I gotta CUM KAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled while Kushina bent her head back with a euphoric moan of pure bliss before they dropped to the bed again. Kushina couldn't feel her legs as she felt wobbly.

"T-Think...we should go to bed now?" she asked with a huff, but Naruto shook his head as he turned his mother around.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, but you said that the Uzumaki were now for their stamina and longevity. Well I'm going to show you both," Naruto said and Kushina blushed as the immoral mother and son pair went through the night in pure bliss from the other while no one in the house was none the wiser. It was their own silent, little secret. Unknown to them both, the seals on their bodies glowed for a bit before dying down ultimately.

**Lemon End, __****Next Afternoon**

"Come on Sasuke, move faster," Naruto yelled as he and the Uchiha clashed with each other using their swords.

"Shut up loser. You won't be at me anyway," Sasuke said as the sounds of their spar rang through the grounds. Kakashi and Yugao smiled as they watched the two fight it out while Kushina made everyone breakfast.

"They've been so energetic since this morning," Yugao said and Kakashi leaned against the wall as he saw the streaks of lightning fall of the metal swords.

"Maa after last night I guess they need to be," Kakashi said before Naruto and Sasuke stopped. The two huffed and sheathed their swords before walking back to the house.

"Not bad you two," Yugao said to them and Naruto snickered. He rested his sword on his shoulder before he chuckled at the purple haired Hinoken member.

"Yeah it was fun, but I still want to fight you the most," Naruto said and Yugao raised an eyebrow.

"Getting ahead of yourself aren't you?" she asked and Naruto scratched the back of his head. He continued to walk in the house before he rested on the couch.

"I don't think so dattebayo," he said to her and Yugao chuckled before getting to her feet. Everyone walked into the house as they ate the breakfast that Kushina made for them. Everyone sighed in contempt before Naruto and Kushina got to their feet.

"Where are you two going?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled.

"Back to the library. That mission stopped us from finishing what we wanted," Naruto said to him and Kushina gave everyone a farewell wave as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's as the two walked away making Yugao tilt her head to the side.

"They seem...rather close don't they?" Yugao asked and Kakashi widened his eyes while Sasuke gave a small blush.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Sasuke asked and Yugao shrugged her shoulders. She didn't say anything while Kakashi smiled.

"Alright, on the possibility that what you're thinking is true then what would you do?" Kakashi asked while reading his book and Yugao rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, I just thought it was interesting to notice. Nothing unusual about mother-son closeness I guess," Yugao said and Kakashi agreed. Sasuke sighed as he shook his head. He couldn't see his mother like that. Rather he wouldn't. He wasn't looking for any kind of relationship with anyone just yet.

"Well I guess I'll make a quick stop to the house. I'll be back later," Sasuke said and Kakashi nodded.

"Just be ready, Sasuke. We're all leaving for Uzugakure in a few days," Kakashi said and the Uchiha nodded with a slight shrug before leaving.

"How long is that going to take?" Yugao asked and Kakashi rubbed his head.

"At best maybe two or three days. Come on, we have some stuff from our houses to take. Plus maybe some scrolls from this place. Let's go," Kakashi said and Yugao followed him out.

_**With Naruto and Kushina**_

The two were in the library of the Hokage Mansion and continued from where they left off. Naruto got all the original books and Kushina did the same. The two were currently reading away before they spotted someone in the room.

"I see the rumors were true," someone said making Naruto and Kushina turn around. Kushina smiled and Naruto raised an eyebrow before pointing.

"Ah you're that proctor for the chunin exams...ummm Genma Shiranui," Naruto said and the man nodded.

"I see you're good enough to be in here kid. Nice job, but I didn't think that I'd see Kushina-sama again," Genma said and Kushina stood to her feet.

"Hehe, as I recall you were still a chunin at that age," Kushina said and Genma rubbed the back of his head.

"I suppose, but it's good to see you. I heard that you were back, but never got to see you. You haven't aged a day since you were proclaimed to be dead," Genma said and Kushina merely chuckled and placed an hand on her hip before she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Well it's thanks to my sochi that I came back. He really is a good son," Kushina said and Naruto blushed at her words.

"K-Kaa-chan, you're embarrassing me," Naruto told her and Kushina laughed.

"That's cause you're so cute sochi," Kushina told him and Genma shook his head at them both before walking off with a smile on his face.

"Well then sochi, you were saying before the mission?" Kushina asked and Naruto recalled everything.

"Right, the flow of chakra that going out and coming in can be at the same time. You said it would be unstable and I agreed. Let's see, Kaa-chan what do you think defines a time-space ninjutsu?" Naruto asked and Kushina placed a finger to her chin.

"Hmm I guess temporal distortion?" she asked and Naruto smiled.

"Yeah something like that. Now then pass me that chart," Naruto said and Kushina gave him an advanced chart of the human network and chakra explanations.

"Look here," Naruto told her and Kushina looked at the scroll of a human figure with a handsigns and the labels for chakra, like the spiritual and physical sides.

"Alright it's unstable that's right. I remember Ero-sennin teaching me about a type of fuinjutsu that is used to fix distortion. Now the technique requires that the outgoing chakra and ingoing chakra be the same which makes an in-balance or instability like you told me," Naruto said, but Kushina finished his words.

"And the energy wants to restore that balance which will cause the distortion to appear in any shape or form that you would want it to be. If you place these seals on your wrists then they will fix the created distortion and you can create the technique that you would want," Kushina said and Naruto smiled.

"That's right, but you have to feel it. We'll test it out once we go to Uzugakure. As well as track down Danzo," Naruto said and Kushina smiled with a nod.

"Just make sure to bring the scrolls with you so we can practice in Uzugakure," Kushina said to him and Naruto nodded as they got to their feet and decided to walk off.

_**With Danzo**_

The elder sighed as he was in walking towards an unknown location with two of his guards Torune and Fuu. He couldn't go back to Konoha, but luckily for him he had other bases of places were he could be and the first step to doing anything would be to go see Orochimaru about some plans. It was a shame that he couldn't take Sai with him, but oh well. That boy would be alright he figured.

"Torune, Fuu hurry up. We'll be going to our base in the south soon. Make preparations," Danzo told them and they nodded at him with their bows.

"Yes Danzo-sama," they said with their bows and the elder chuckled.

"Konoha will be mine. No matter what it takes," he said as they walked off towards the Snake Sannin.

* * *

_**KG: I know with all of them there was no way they could've failed to retrieve Danzo, but I just wanted to point out that a team is more than just strong people. They need to know each other more and I wanted that for team Hinoken. To experience a lose that would motivate them to get stronger as a team. There's no I in team and U win. Also, I'm tired of making this announcement so just go to either the Ultimate Dojutsu or Ice Fox of Konoha to see about the new updates that will be happening. Please be happy with that. Oh and people you can stop sending me requests for right now. I'll tell you when I'll be taking requests, but I just want to do my own stories before meeting people's requirements. Sorry, but that's how I am. I'll tell you when I will be accepting requests. That's all. Bye bye :).**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**KG: Man it's only been week, but it's felt like a lifetime since I've updated anything. I miss the constant updates. Even if they were taxing.**_

_**Naruto: well that's just what you have to deal with. Of course you want to type about my awesomeness.**_

_**KG: *Rolls eyes* whatever you say.**_

_**Kushina: Well, hurry up then dattebane. Tell them all about us. You get to type and we get the praise. It works out.**_

_**KG: I'm getting the raw end of this deal.**_

_**Naruto & Kushina: TYPE!**_

_**KG: Fine fine. Let's get started then.**_

* * *

_**One week later, Morning**_

The members of Team Hinoken yawned as they got themselves up and situated. Today was the day that they would be moving their operations to Uzugakure and thanks to their Hokage's consent, they were all packed up and ready to leave.

Naruto placed a few scrolls in his backpack as he watched Kakashi and Yugao moving some things around. Sasuke was busy sealing some jutsu scrolls into the storage scrolls while Kushina was dealing with the weapons storage. Over the week everyone had been busy buying new furniture and tools that they would need to help repair Uzugakure and they would even make a stop at the land of Waves to see if Naruto's old friend, Inari, would help them out with the repairs since their country was good with building things.

"Is everyone ready?" Yugao asked to them all as she picked up her bags. Sasuke nodded and so did Naruto. Kakashi announced that he was ready and so was Kushina.

"Alright everyone. It will take us about three days to reach Uzugakure so let's make them count. I'll explain some things more after we get there," Kushina told them and everyone seemed to be satisfied with what she said. The five members were all ready to go before they heard a knock on the door making them cautious.

"Hey is someone supposed to know that we're here?" Naruto asked with a small gulp while Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't sense anyone following us. Did anyone else?" he asked. Kushina, Yugao and Kakashi shook their heads before they all heard a voice behind the door.

"Oh come on. I know all five of you are in there so let me in," the person said while Sasuke recognized the voice. He quickly went to the door and opened it as the others tensed.

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked making the members of Hinoken give expressions of confusion.

"That's right Sasuke. How are you?" she asked and everyone noticed her attire. It was exactly like theirs in every aspect of the words. The Hinoken robes, scarf and other things.

Mikoto smiled at their confusion as she stepped inside with a small bag that Sasuke took inside. Everyone dropped their things and waited for an explanation from the Uchiha matriarch as Mikoto got herself comfortable.

"I take it you are all surprised to see me?" she asked and everyone nodded dumbly at her question making Mikoto giggle slightly.

"That's putting it mildly Kaa-san. How did you find us anyway and where did you get those clothes and not to mention the-," Mikoto raised her hand to stop Sasuke's question and sighed as she placed her hands on her lap.

"Well you all remember the incident with Danzo and how I made an unexpected entrance?" she asked making everyone nodded agreeing with her completely which in turn made Mikoto sweatdrop at them and their quick agreement to her question.

"Anyway, Tsunade said that because of my interference I was to be...punished," Mikoto said making Sasuke widen his eyes. Naruto and Kakashi narrowed theirs while Kushina and Yugao wondered what kind of punishment Tsunade would even give Mikoto in the first place.

"So what happened? And what do that have to do with you wearing our clothes?" Naruto asked and Mikoto took out her shinobi license. Everyone looked to see that she was a fully registered member of Hinoken and the brunette female smiled.

"My punishment is to join your group and help you in all of your missions," she said and everyone gave different reactions. Sasuke seemed rather confused and so did Naruto. Kakashi and Yugao slightly understood it better while Kushina seemed happy that she could have her best friend with them.

"Really? Baa-chan said that?" Naruto asked her and Mikoto nodded keeping her smile in full bloom.

"Do you even know kenjutsu Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked and immediately a sword was pointed at his neck making it shimmer in the light. Mikoto gave her son a creepily, calm smile and chuckled.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me Sasuke," she said and the Uchiha mentally gulped before he pointed the weapon away from himself.

"She's got you pegged Teme," Naruto said chuckling while Sasuke closed his eyes and looked away.

"Hn," he muttered making the others chuckle at him before Kakashi got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head.

"Maa I think this is a good idea. Plus not much we can do since Hokage-sama requested it," Kakashi said and Kushina could agree. At least the gender was balanced out now so that was always a good thing to everyone.

"I agree with Kakashi-senpai. Mikoto-san really could be a great ally to us. I vote we keep her," Yugao said to them and everyone else agreed not seeing any more reasons to argue.

"Well Kaa-chan has the last say since she's the leader," Naruto said and everyone immediately turned to Kushina who got to her feet and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I certainly don't have any problems with it since I've worked with Mikoto in the past. Yeah she can join," Kushina said and Mikoto smiled.

"Well then, mind telling me what we're going to be doing?" she asked and everyone quickly told her about their plans. They talked about the steps they would be taking to better themselves and get some bases in order. They also told how they would need to get either some more weapons and armor for their group to which Naruto said that he had the perfect place to go get some.

"I see, well then we'd better get going," Mikoto said and Sasuke pointed to her bag.

"Is that why you have all that stuff in that bag?" he asked and Mikoto nodded with a sure smile on her face.

"That's right Sasuke. So can we go now?" she asked and everyone turned to each other. They all nodded not seeing any more reasons to stay around and so they all picked up their bags while Kushina opened the door.

"Next stop Uzugakure," Naruto said with his fist in the air making everyone chuckle at him while Sasuke gave a sigh of annoyance.

_**Hospital room**_

Sakura was currently working on medical treatment practice to a small fish as she placed her hands over the water creature. She calmly breathed as she tried to revive the animal. As she did so, the pink haired kunoichi was brought back to the conversations she had with her former team, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. She was overjoyed to hear that Naruto had fulfilled his promise and returned Sasuke to the village, but to also hear that they would disband their team. She had always hoped that thing would return to normal, but it seemed that no one wanted it that way. Now that Sakura thought about it, she never did want any of the others wanted. It was always about her. She wanted them to bring Sasuke back. She wanted them to be a team. She wanted them to stay like they always did.

"Was I too inconsiderate?" Sakura wondered as she stopped concentrating on the fish on front of her. She sighed and thought back to Kakashi. The jonin said that this would be something good for him and he was taking it. Sasuke said that he wanted to do it and that Sakura never considered his feelings. Naruto told her that things couldn't be the same and now everyone would start to walk their own paths. They were all doing what they wanted to do. Was she selfish for wanting things to stay the same?

"Sakura look out!" someone yelled and the pink haired kunoichi gasped before she saw the fish expand and explode sending all the liquids and guts over Sakura's form. She kunoichi of Team seven sighed while Ino came behind her.

"Man it's not like you to mess up," The blonde said and Sakura looked away.

"I know. I just got distracted by some of my thoughts," Sakura said making Ino look at her friend with worry written all over her face. She patted Sakura on the shoulder making the pink haired kunoichi look at her.

"Was it about your sensei, Naruto and Sasuke?" she asked and Sakura effortlessly nodded making Ino sigh.

"Ino, am I...selfish?" Sakura asked unexpectedly and Ino paused while she thought over the question. She placed a finger to her chin for a few minutes before responding.

"Yes," she said effectively making Sakura face-fault into the table while a thundercloud appeared over her making Ino giggle slightly.

"But then again I think everyone's like that. Not just you. I am like that also I think. Shikamaru might agree with me. Just keep your head up and you'll be fine, but for now we need to clean up this mess," Ino said and Sakura could agree with her on that as the two got back to work, but Ino saw a small smile on Sakura's face before giving a smile herself.

"_I won't slack behind them. Even if we're not a team we're still comrades and I'll be there when they need me," _Sakura said to herself as she took out a rag to wipe up the fish stains.

_**Orochimaru's Base**_

The snake sannin chuckle as Kabuto came before him. He held up a silk cloth and Orochimaru took it into his hands.

"Good work Kabuto. How was the Land of Iron?" Orochimaru asked while Kabuto moved his glasses up his face with a slight grin added.

"Very cold, but successful Orochimaru-sama. Our resource has put a great deal into this," Kabuto said and Orochimaru opened the cloth to see his sword, Kusanagi, but it was different. A few seals ran long the length of the blade in a red color. At the edges of the sword's handle was a small snake scarab. Orochimaru chuckled and stood to his feet before swinging the sword around for a bit.

"Good work Kabuto. With this, Sasuke will return to me one way or the other and I will show him how much pain someone gets in when they defy me," Orochimaru said and Kabuto chuckled with a small nod as Orochimaru's laugh echoed throughout his base.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

The members of Akatsuki gathered around to discuss some rumor that they had heard which seemed to disturb them all.

"Are you sure that's true?" Kisame asked and Zetsu quickly nodded before turning to the leader of Akatsuki.

"Pain-sama, it has been confirmed that the Kazekage of Suna is alive. Even though we took his bijuu he is still very much well and about. Did you say that after a bijuu is extracted then it's host dies?" the white half asked and everyone turned to their leader.

"That is correct. There is no doubt about that. A source has told me that only the Uzumaki were ever capable of surviving a bijuu extraction," the man said and Hidan chuckled slightly.

"Maybe that Gaara kid is an Uzumaki," he said, but no one paid him any mind for the moment.

"So what are we going to do? He's not a jinchuuriki anymore so should we worry about him?" Itachi asked, but Pain closed his eyes and sighed.

"No, just leave him alone and prepare for the extraction of the others. Itachi, Kisame you are to go after the Yonbi immediately. Hidan, Kakuzu, subdue the Nibi jinchuuriki. Does anyone know the status of the Sanbi?" Pain asked and they all heard someone yell while he waved his hand back and forth.

"Oh Oh Pain-sama Tobi knows where the Sanbi is because Tobi is a very good boy," the orange masked Akatsuki member said before Deidara grew a tick mark across his face.

"Ahh shut up Tobi and try to be a respectable Akatsuki member already hmmm," Deidara responded as Tobi rubbed the back of his head.

"That's funny senpai since you're the one who got his arms cut off Hahaha," Tobi laughed and Deidara disappeared and soon followed Tobi while they all wondered what was going to happen.

"Anyway, Pain-sama it seems that since it's been a long time after the Sanbi jinchuuriki's death, the high concentration of bijuu chakra has been located near one of the lakes. I'm not sure which one, but it's probably near Konoha or some other place," Itachi said and Pain nodded.

"Then Deidara and Tobi will go after it when it resurfaces. That is all...dismissed," he said and the people started to fade out of sight.

_**With Team Hinoken, three days later **_

Everyone sighed as they came up to a bridge. Sasuke stared at the bridge and narrowed his eyes. Kakashi gave an eyesmile while Yugao whistled. Kushina and Mikoto gasped out as Naruto chuckled.

"Well you really are unpredictable Naruto-san. To get a bridge named after you is rather...interesting," Yugao asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I seriously have nothing to do with it. I didn't know they did this," he said and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his blonde comrade.

"Sure you didn't loser. Hmph we were all there," Sasuke slightly pouted and Kushina wrapped her arms around her son.

"That's my sochi for you. He's already making a name for himself dattebane," Kushina said while Naruto blushed. Mikoto shook her head at the two Uzumaki before everyone passed the bridge entrance and in as little to no time at all came up to the Land of Wave.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi smiled as they saw the place looking even more lively than before. People were all over the streets, the places were active and the sounds of children were rampant through the streets. Naruto smiled as he took in the happy scene.

"Ahh that's what I like to see. A good place with happy people," Naruto said and Sasuke closed his eyes while he folded his arms.

"Hn. All the damn work it took to help them, someone better be happy," Sasuke said earning laughs from the team before Naruto grew silent.

"_I wonder how Haku and Zabuza are doing. Now that I think about it, I wonder if they could help me out," _Naruto thought and due to their connection Kushina could tell that her son was thinking about something. Maybe it was mother's intuition or the Shinigami powers flowing through her veins, she didn't know.

Everyone continued to walk for a little while longer before they came up to Tazuna's house. Naruto knocked on the door and before long everyone heard a voice.

"Coming," the soft voice said and the person opened the door. They immediately gasped at Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi's face before they quickly grew ecstatic.

"Naruto-san you and your friends are back!" she said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Nice to see you Tsunami-san. Is the old drunkard around?" Naruto asked and Tsunami nodded as she quickly invited Naruto and the others inside.

"He sure is. Along with Inari. Please hang on and I'll go get them," Tsunami as she quickly ran up the stairs.

"She seems...lively and different from how you described her," Yugao said while Kakashi and Sasuke coughed and Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"No kidding," Naruto said before he heard rapid footsteps. He saw a young teen running at him as the blonde hopped to his feet.

"Naruto-niisan," Inari yelled as he crashed into the blonde. Naruto chuckled as he ruffled the younger one's hair as he saw someone else coming down the stairs.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," the old man said and Naruto smiled with a nod.

"Same to you. It's good to see you Tazuna-san," Naruto responded before Tazuna patted him on the back.

"Just Tazuna kid. No need for honorifics between buddies. So what brings you to my humble home?" he asked and Naruto got a great, big gleam as he wondered how Tazuna and Inari would respond. He told them everything about what him and his new group were planning to do after introducing them all to the guys and Tsunami. Needless to say, but Tazuna and Inari seemed surprised that Naruto would ask for their help in a matter like this.

"So? Do you think you can help us out?" Naruto asked and Tazuna looked at Inari. The young teen nodded fast with a grin and Tazuna smiled.

"Sure kid we'll be more than happy to help as I know that Wave still owes you and your friends a debt. Don't worry we'll have Uzugakure up and running in no time. Well it might take a little longer, but you get what I'm saying right?" he asked and everyone nodded chuckling at him and his attitude.

"Yeah we get what you mean just as fine. Thank you for your help," Naruto said and the others bowed with thanks of their own.

"Well since you have that planned, why don't you all spend the night here? It's been quite a long time since you've been here," Tsunami said and everyone took her up on that offer since they were a little tired. Everyone went and got settled into their rooms.

Yugao and Kakashi were heading for the door before Mikoto stopped them.

"Where are you two going?" she asked and Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Just getting some things. It won't take long," he said and the two decided to leave before Mikoto turned her head to see Sasuke coming up behind her.

"Feel like training Kaa-san? I want to see how good you are with that sword of yours," Sasuke said with a gleam in his eyes at the thought of his mother and him having a kenjutsu fight. Mikoto glared playfully at her son and merely chuckled.

"Alright Sasuke, but if I win then I get your dessert for dinner," she said as she opened the door to the forest outside and Sasuke followed her with the smirk never leaving his face before he wondered where Naruto and Kushina were

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde stood at the foot of Haku and Zabuza's graves. He sighed as he noticed the large guillotine sword that was used as a memorial to the two. He closed his eyes as he remembered his encounter with Haku and Zabuza. He found that he could respect them both even if they were enemies. It was such a damn shame that it happened like that.

Soon the blonde jumped from a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Kushina behind him. The redhead Uzumaki woman smiled at her son and lover before she looked at the graves.

"Did I scare you sochi?" she asked and Naruto calmed down ultimately with a small sigh at his mother's playfulness.

"Very funny Kaa-chan and yes you did, but I can forgive it I guess. So what's up?" he asked and Kushina knelt down in front of one of the graves.

"Thinking about reviving them?" she asked and Naruto widened his eyes while Kushina closed hers with a smile.

"Of course I know how you think sochi, because I would be thinking about it too. Just go at your own pace," she said and Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah that's true I guess. Hehe, by this sunset you look even more beautiful than before," he told her and Kushina closed her eyes and his a small blush.

"Flattery gets you nowhere sochi," Kushina said before Naruto got a perverted grin and sensually rubbed his mother's shoulder.

"Should I try harder then?" he asked and Kushina only moaned a small response to his question which made Naruto smiled.

"Oh please try harder then," she said and Naruto smiled with a slight nod as his hands went down and groped her soft globes. He rubbed his hands over his mother's breasts making Kushina moan even as she took her hand and rubbed Naruto's soft hair.

"Sochi you're getting bolder," she moaned and Naruto kissed his mother's neck.

"I like to try for the most beautiful woman in the world," Naruto replied and Kushina sighed in bliss as her son's touches were a lot more focused and pleasurable than before.

"So this is where you two were," someone said making Naruto and Kushina jump. The two turned around to see Mikoto looking at them both from a bit of a distance as the two blushed and removed themselves from each other. Both cursed the Uchiha matriarch appearance, but nothing they could do about it now.

"Mikoto, w-what's up?" Kushina asked and the brunette Uchiha eyed them both as they were acting rather suspicious in her eyes, but she could think about that later.

"Well it's nothing. I just wanted to know where you two were as Sasuke was wondering the same thing," Mikoto said and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Umm where is Sasuke?" he asked and Mikoto pointed to the house.

"Sulking," she said and Naruto shook his head as did Kushina at what they thought might have come true.

"Also Tsunami-san wanted me to call you. The dinner is ready and we're leaving tomorrow thanks to one of the construction workers who decided to offer us a boat. Now then, what do you want us to do?" Mikoto asked and Kushina hopped to her feet.

"Well we can all eat then we'll make our plans for Uzugakure. After that, I think we'll do a little bounty hunting. We do need the money you know," she said and Mikoto sighed with a nod.

"Yeah alright. I'll go and inform the others," she said to her and then disappeared. Kushina smiled and so did Naruto before he followed her back to the house. He noticed Haku and Zabuza's graves one more time and smiled.

"_yeah, just wait you two. I'll get back to both of you in just a moment," _he said in thought as he walked away.

"**You know brat, maybe it would be best if you just told that old woman about your secret. You're kind of blowing it out of proportion more than usual," **Kyuubi said and Naruto closed his eyes.

"_Yeah I've thought that a lot, but I just don't know. I do think you're right, but tell me what do you think of the time-space ninjutsu I'm trying to create?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi scratched his ears as he laid in a streaming hot bath...of lava. He sighed blissfully while his tails stretched out over the place.

"**Hmm in my opinion I still don't see what you're trying to create, but at least it sounds destructive. Better do me good brat, but you seem to be on the right track. However promise me one thing," **He said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_What's that?" _he asked while Kyuubi's glare intensified.

"**No more Uchiha revivals. I mean it. I hate those bastards for all they're worth. Damn ingrates," **Kyuubi said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"_Well I did learn about the whole thing from Kaa-chan, but not some hard evidence. I wasn't planning on reviving anyone really," _Naruto said and Kyuubi slightly softened.

"**Well that's great. The less Uchiha I have to know about the better," **Kyuubi said before he closed his eyes making Naruto chuckle at him before they got back to the house and enjoyed the company that Tazuna's family had to offer.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto and the other members of Team Hinoken were on the boats headed for Uzugakure along with a large number of men and women who would help them work. Everyone had been in high spirits over the journey while the members of the kenjutsu team gathered together.

"I really think we should get started on this bingo book," Kushina said and everyone pulled out theirs. In the books were all ranked shinobi that went from C rank all the way to SS-rank. The members had all agreed last night that they would try to tackle this mission for the sake of teamwork as well as money. It would be better than not to have it done.

"Hmm maybe we should work our way through it from the bottom. Maybe Sasuke and I should go for it," Naruto said and the Uchiha didn't really have a problem with it as he could face stronger opponents and get stronger. All for the sake of meeting Itachi and hopefully getting some real answers for a change.

"I don't mind it at all. I'll be ready to go whenever. Just don't slow me down loser," Sasuke said to him and Naruto growled.

"Right back at cha teme," Naruto said and Sasuke closed his eyes with a small smirk on his face leaving everyone confused as to the way the two thought.

"Well alright if you two can handle it then that's fine. We'll wait for about a week as that's how much time it should take to fix most of the place. Naruto and I have high chakra already and if we help the construction then it will go that much faster. Naruto, Sasuke I want you both to take out the C and B ranks. That will grant you both more experience. Then we'll all go after the A ranks together. That shouldn't be too hard," Kushina said and the two boys nodded before they heard a yell.

"Kushina-san, we have a whirlpool sighting!" one of the managers of a boat said making everyone looked at the enormous whirlpools. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and so did Sasuke. Naruto shook his head at the raging water before Kushina took some paper and jumped out of the boat. Everyone gasped as they watched her leave the safety of the boats as the Uzumaki woman walked towards the waters. She took out a pen and wrote on the paper. She was just inches away from being swept by the powerful whirlpools before she slammed the ground with the paper.

"**Uzu no Fuin:****Shōtotsu****( Whirlpool Seal: Collision)," **Kushina yelled and her seal glowed. A light blasted from the paper causing everyone to cover their eyes. The light immediately swirled around in the air before shooting downwards into the whirlpools making them crash around violently until they disappeared. Everyone gasped at what Kushina did and the redhead smiled as she turned around.

"They won't stay that way forever so let's get going people," she told them and everyone nodded as they moved their boats past the seemingly calm water and managed to disembark at the large strip of land.

"Alright everyone let's go and help these good folks out!" Tazuna yelled and the people of Wave shouted out their cheers as they walked towards the village. Kushina and Naruto led everyone through the thicket of trees and bushes and while it was denser than most would've liked, they didn't really care at all.

Sasuke took in the sights of the all trees and mess that seemed to be of interest to him, but there wasn't much at least until he saw the gates. Everyone gasped at the large gates in front of them and gulped as Naruto and Kushina quickly pushed them open. Everyone walked inside and noticed the destroyed buildings and even the partially destroyed streets. It made people's hearts sink at the thought of what might have happened to the rest of Naruto and Kushina's family.

Kakashi seemed surprised at the way the village was as he never thought that the damage was this severe. He might have heard about some of Uzugakure's history from Kushina, but he never thought that this would be so...vacant. It left a rather lonely feeling, but he quickly got over it.

Yugao seemed rather sad about the village, but she knew that when it was done it would like awesome as their base of operations, plus it seemed like the ideal place to raise any type of family and have them learn the ways of the world. Yep, the place wouldn't be so bad.

Mikoto knew about the destruction of the Uzumaki, but to think that this much damage had happened. It must've been very bad for the Uzumaki and she could only imagine since she knew just how Kushina and Naruto might feel since she had her own clan slaughtered, but she bore no hatred to the person who did it since she knew why he did.

Sasuke looked around and while he kept his impassive look, mentally he was rather shocked. Naruto's village looked even worse than his clan compound did. He wondered how Naruto even slept a night knowing that he had no one until now. It really made Sasuke think a little more about Naruto and his problems.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kushina turned to everyone and noticed the slightly depressed mood.

"Come on people. We have to make this place great so do it for us," Naruto said pumping his fist into the air and everyone's mood suddenly changed as they all decided to get to work while Naruto, Kushina, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yugao, and Mikoto crossed their fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **They all and immediately the area was filling with clones of the six warriors making people gasp before the sounds of construction began, but the real Naruto and Sasuke were in a small room getting their things together.

Naruto cleaned his sword and Sasuke did the same. They packed their bags full of shinobi supplies. Sasuke placed kunai and shuriken in his hidden pouches while Naruto did the same. The two sheathed their swords and stood to their feet, each with a bingo book in their hands.

"Hmm there aren't that many C-ranked people in the bingo book. Thank god, but they fetch a hefty sum of money dattebayo," Naruto said while Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Well soon there won't be any of them left in that book. Are you even ready yet?" he asked and Naruto nodded as he stood to his feet.

"I'm more than ready!" he said as he swung his arm around Sasuke making the Uchiha sigh.

"_Why do I have to go with this loser?" _The Uchiha thought to himself as they exited the building. They looked to see all of the clones and people working as they headed for the gates.

"Alright Kaa-chan we'll be back in about a week or two. In that time I hope we can be done with what we have to do," Naruto said to her and Kushina smiled with a nod.

"Be good Sasuke," Mikoto said to her son while Naruto snickered making Sasuke blush.

"Hn," he responded as Naruto waved goodbye to Kushina, Mikoto, Yugao and Kakashi.

"We'll be back with some money," Naruto yelled as the two shot off making everyone sigh.

"There they go," Yugao said while Kushina fake cried.

"They grow up so fast," she said making everyone look at her incredulously before they got back to their work of fixing up Uzugakure. Which they all hoped wouldn't take long.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

The two quickly ran through the forest, but abruptly stopped as Naruto took out the bingo book. Sasuke looked at it from Naruto's side and the blonde glared.

"How about this one? It says that he was a chunin gate guard who tried to steal from Hokage Mansion. He was last sighted at...Suna," Naruto said and Sasuke sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How are we supposed to improve if this is all we get?" he asked more to himself than Naruto, but the blonde chose to ignore it. Besides, he would get to see Gaara and that was always good to do.

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto said running off and the Uchiha groaned before he followed his blonde teammate, but Naruto immediately stopped and Sasuke did the same. The blonde looked at the ground and Sasuke wondered what the problem was. Naruto scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Sasuke, can I trust you?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha was taken aback by the question. He noticed the serious tone in Naruto's voice and he narrowed his eyes.

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled slightly before he shook his head.

"Sorry, just meaningless talk. Come on," Naruto said running off and Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he wondered what the hell Naruto's problem was, but he figured that the blonde would tell him sooner or later.

_**In Suna**_

Gaara looked around his village as he did his paperwork. He calmly sighed and still he found himself wondering as he touched his body. He felt weirded out that he could still be alive. You'd think he'd have gotten over it by now, but he didn't know where this unsettling feeling was coming from. He heard a knock on the door and slowly raised his head.

"Come in," he said and immediately his assistant and sister, Temari, came into the office and smiled.

"Having fun Gaara?" she asked and the redhead kept his impassive face all the way through her question as he found it to be weird to give an answer. He looked out the window and glared at the sands.

"If being stuck behind this desk is fun then I suppose so," he said making Temari lightly chuckle at him before she placed a bunch of papers on his desk while Gaara glared at her suddenly making Temari sweatdrop.

"Sorry Gaara, but they have to get done. Also I received word from Naruto Uzumaki. He's coming to Suna for a bit," Temari said and Gaara's attitude instantly lightened up slightly as he heard Naruto's name.

"I see, well that'll be interesting. Make preparations for his appearance," Gaara said and Temari bowed with a nod as she left. Gaara sighed as he stood to his feet.

"Uzumaki Naruto, just what is it that makes you who you are?" Gaara wondered before he left his office to go and get some relaxation. He certainly needed it. Soon there was a figure he smirked as he dropped down into the Kazekage's office. He smiled and looked around.

"Nobody's here. Hmm I guess I'd better get started. Kazekage-sama, be prepared for your final resting place. You have no idea how happy I was to hear that you were dead, but to now see you alive and by mysterious means that even Chiyo-sama doesn't know just plan pisses me off. Go to hell you asshole," the man said as he disappeared from view.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke, three days later**_

The two growled as they hid in a cave from a severe sandstorm. It was such a damn annoyance then it came when they were making their way to Suna. Sasuke decided to get some rest and closed his eyes. He didn't notice Naruto getting up to his feet and quickly walked out into the storm. He noticed the raging winds around the dust and sighed. He bit his thumb and traced it over the seal on his arm.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled before he blocked his gaze from some winds. He turned around to see the Shinigami staring at him a little colder than usual which really shook Naruto a little, but he didn't let it show.

"**What is it that you need from me?" **The shinigami asked and Naruto closed his eyes. He turned around and looked at the ground.

"Shin, Kyuubi this might be out of the blue, but what do you both think of me?" Naruto asked them making the spirit and bijuu raise their eyebrows at his question.

"**Where did this come from?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know. This seal on my arm hurts a little. Not to mention that I wonder if I can really bring the peace that Ero-sennin wants. So I'm asking what you two think of me," Naruto said to them both and the Shinigami decided to go first.

"**You are by far the most complex human I've ever seen. You're disrespectful to your betters, a little arrogant, clumsy, and all around a rather cheeky person, but you are strong, responsible, admirable and interesting," **Shin said and Naruto gave a small smile.

"**You are by far the weirdest person I could ever meet. By Kami if I met half the idiots like you then it would be too many in such a lifetime. You never let much get you down and overall you are just plain weird," **Kyuubi said to him and Naruto merely nodded his head.

"I see," he said before the Shinigami's gaze lowered.

"**Is something troubling you?" **He asked and Naruto watched the sandstorm rage. He slightly sighed and sat down on the top of the cave.

"I just wonder what good it is if I'm the only person in the world who won't die then what will I be in the future?" Naruto wondered while Kyuubi stood silent. The shinigami did the same as he wanted to tell Naruto something, but he knew the blonde wouldn't be able to handle the information at the moment.

"**I don't know what to tell you so I'll just say this. Survive. If you survive then you will see it all. Is that all?" **The Shinigami asked and Naruto shook his head as he drew his sword and pointed it at the Shinigami making the Death god raise his eyebrows at the blonde.

"I need some training and I don't think that you have a lot to do right?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami glared at the blonde before he took his folded his arms.

"**Assume the stance," **he ordered and Naruto did so. He turned to face the sandstorms in the vicinity while the Shinigami spoke.

"**Concentrate and pour your chakra into the sword. Make sure to keep a good spiritual feel over it," **Shin said and Naruto closed his his eyes as he concentrated his chakra into his sword. The sword hummed and grew bright with a spiritual light that lit up the valley of sand.

"**Control the fire. Don't let it control you and then release it all at once," **the Shinigami said and Naruto twirled his body. He threw out his sword and five streaks of blue fire shot from his sword and slammed into the sandstorms making them blaze before Naruto calmly dismissed the flames. He turned around and Shin nodded.

"**Good, but your control is still lacking along with your execution. You seem...hesitant," **Shin said to Naruto and the blonde turned around. He sighed and looked at his sword.

"Shin, have you ever cared for anyone?" Naruto asked again and the Shinigami closed his eyes.

"**That is a story for another time. Come on, we'll keep practicing your technique until your friend wakes up. Now then take it from the top," **Shin said and Naruto nodded as he continued to practice until Sasuke woke up from his little nap.

The sun was starting to go down and Naruto huffed before he sheathed his sword. Shin glared hard at him before calming down.

"**Well it's not perfect, but you're getting the hang of it now. Well done," **The Shinigami said and Naruto smiled with a slight nod.

"Alright, thank you Shin. Also I'd like to revive someone," Naruto said to him and Shin nodded.

"I'd like to revive..._Dammit I don't know Gaara's mother's name. Kuso, how could I forget that damn fact. Stupid stupid stupid," _Naruto said keeping the last part to himself before he sighed. H then gasped as he remembered Neji. He made it apparent that he would help the guy out. As far as he knew, Neji's mother wasn't around or rather she left the village at one point. He only knew that his father raised him.

"I want to revive Hizashi Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan. Brother of Hiashi Hyuuga and Father of Neji Hyuuga," Naruto said and the Shinigami nodded as he did the same procedure as always making a light that shined over the entire area. It soon settled down and the Shinigami turned to Naruto.

"**I expect my payment by the end of the week," **Shin said and Naruto nodded as the spirit disappeared. He then turned to see Hizashi Hyuuga looking at him weirdly as he took a Hyuuga battle stance.

"Who are you and where am I?" he asked while Naruto sweatdropped.

"_Ungrateful Hyuuga bastard," _Naruto thought making Kyuubi snicker as the blonde sighed.

"Look, I'm tired so I'll get to the chance. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," The blonde said and Hizashi widened his eyes to seeing the Kyuubi jinchuuriki who was...much older than he last remembered.

"What?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"That's right. I revived you. No, I didn't use the Edo Tensei to do it. I'm better than that. I did it because I know Neji misses you," Naruto said and Hizashi lowered his gaze at the mentioning of his son.

"Neji, how is he? Does he still hate the Main branch?" Hizashi asked fearing the answer and Naruto smiled as he shook his head.

"No he doesn't. He's quite looked upon by the main branch as he's training Hinata and Hanabi," Naruto answered and Hizashi smiled as he looked at the ground. He chuckled slightly before glancing at Naruto.

"You've...gotten taller. Plus you look a lot more mature now," Hizashi said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well growing up does that to you doesn't it?" Naruto asked as he took out a piece of paper. He quickly handed it to Hizashi and smiled.

"Hizashi Hyuuga, you should really go back to Neji. He misses you a lot. Even if he asks like he's got a stick up his ass sometimes," Naruto said keeping the last part to a whisper among other things which made Hizashi wonder what he said.

"Tell me Naruto-san, why did you do it?" Hizashi asked and Naruto smiled.

"Cause I don't like seeing anyone unhappy about these things," Naruto said as he took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. After a few minutes he passed it to Hizashi. The Hyuuga took the note and put it away.

"Give that to Neji. Also Konoha is two or three days away. Now then let me tell you something else," Naruto said and Hizashi nodded. The blonde told him everything about the Shinigami and needless to say this, but Hizashi gasped as he looked at Naruto.

"That's...insane. The Shinigami made you its summoner? But from the way you spoke you aren't lying. It's just so...unbelievable. You really are one mysterious kid," Hizashi said and Naruto closed his eyes.

"If you don't mind please keep this a secret from Tsunade-baachan, and the rest of the Hyuuga. Hiashi-san knows about it and he said that he wouldn't speak. Can I ask that you not do the same?" Naruto asked and Hizashi smiled.

"Why would Hiashi do something like that?" Hizashi asked at the mentioning of his older brother.

"Well...I brought back Hinako-san for him," Naruto said and Hizashi widened his eyes at the mentioning of his younger sister.

"Hinako is back also?! Naruto Uzumaki, you are just impossible to figure out," Hizashi said and Naruto nodded with a slight smile.

"Yeah I pride myself on that dattebayo," he said with a thumbs up and Hizashi could only give a small smile.

"You have my word of silence Uzumaki-san," Hizashi said and Naruto's face beamed with thanks as he shook Hizashi's hand.

"Thank you, but you'd better go. Neji's waiting for you," Naruto said and Hizashi instantly shot off as he disappeared into the sands and just in time too as Naruto turned around to see Sasuke starting to stir.

"Anything happen?" he asked, but Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"The storms have calmed down. I think we can go now," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded as they left the caves.

Naruto and Sasuke trudged across the sandy terrain and before long they noticed a person in the distance. Most of his body was covered from the sands before he turned around. He noticed Naruto and Sasuke making the two tense. They weren't wearing their Konoha headbands so maybe they were alright for the moment. They weren't sure. Sasuke took out the bingo book and looked at it. He then looked up and growled.

"Naruto, that's him. His name is Hiro Shinichi. He was the one who got away. He specializes in Katon and Raiton elements," Sasuke said and Naruto naturally glared at the man before he glared back at them.

"Who are you? You looking for me? Oh let me guess that the both of you are from Konoha. How nice. I was getting bored," he said as he cracked his knuckles. He placed his stuff down and took out a kunai.

"Sasuke, mind if I take this guy?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha sighed as he walked away. He stood a couple of feet back and folded his arms.

"Just hurry up. We have more targets to take care of," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded while Hiro growled.

"Please the last thing you see will be me with my kunai ending your lives," Hiro said and Naruto took out his sword.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to disagree with you," Naruto said as he quickly erased the distance between himself and Hiro. The chunin shinobi gasped before he was slammed in the stomach which sent him to the ground. Naruto glared at him before Hiro grabbed the blonde's arm and with a quick maneuver he flung Naruto over his arm and into the air. Sasuke watched Naruto rebound before Hiro did his handsigns.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu," **He yelled sending a multiple of fire bullets at Naruto and the blonde rolled his eyes as he slashed through them all effortlessly with his blade. Hiro watched his attack get defeated quickly before Naruto drew his sword back.

"**Uzu no Fukusu: Moyasu Shiji( Whirlpool Revenge: Single Burn Slash),"** Naruto yelled and Sasuke watched as fire danced around Naruto just like the water did that one time and he gasped and the blonde vanished in a blur of speed and appeared on the ground behind Hiro. The chunin gasped while Naruto gave a cold glare.

"Fall under the weight of the whirlpools," Naruto said as he sheathed his sword. Immediately a blazing line of fire appeared from the sky to the ground while Hiro fell to the ground. Naruto got to his feet and turned around.

"Hmm not hard at all," he said while Sasuke came up behind him.

"What would you expect of a C-rank shinobi?" he asked and Naruto shrugged since he figured that Sasuke did in fact have a point. Naruto looked at the man and turned to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke could you take a look at the bingo book for our next target?" Naruto asked and Sasuke did so as he turned around to think. Naruto sighed and quickly summoned the Shinigami. Which was for the second time today and his last time. Naruto quickly paid for Hizashi's body and the Shinigami easily took it.

"**Payment accomplished," **He said before disappearing as Sasuke turned around.

"Did you say something?" he asked and Naruto sweated and scratched his cheek. He pulled his scarf over his neck a little more and chuckled.

"Umm I say that the payment for some Ichiraku ramen was accomplished," he said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Hn, well when you're done with ramen let's get back to business so we can head back to Uzugakure and get through the rest of this list," Sasuke said and Naruto could agree with him on that.

"Yeah you're right. Let's hurry up and got to Suna so we can- Arrrrragh!" Naruto suddenly yelled as he fell to the ground Sasuke widened his eyes as the seals on Naruto's arms began to glow. He cried out while Sasuke touched his arm, but it immediately burned his hand making the Uchiha curse.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?!" Sasuke asked while the blonde growled. Sasuke could only stare helplessly as his comrade went through some pain. He watched in awe as Naruto's sword hummed brightly. Naruto cursed the pain indefinitely and before long Sasuke noticed Naruto's seals extend across his body. Naruto's eyes widened as the world around him seemed to change. He looked around and saw small white lights. He raised an eyebrow at them all, but they immediately vanished and Naruto's world returned to normal in his eyes while the pain stopped. Naruto gasped and breathed heavily while Sasuke knelt down.

"You alright?" he asked and Naruto stood to his feet. He huffed and nodded as he rubbed his head.

"Y-Yeah I think so. The blonde said as he got to his feet. He took his sword into his hands and sheathed it.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed.

"I'd rather not say Sasuke. Let's just hurry up to Suna," Naruto told him as he walked further ahead and the Uchiha relented for the moment since Naruto had been through some pain, but he then activated his sharingan and looked at Naruto's chakra. Sasuke widened his eyes at what he saw before he turned his sharingan off.

"_What was that?" _he thought as he followed Naruto towards Suna. Meanwhile the Shinigami appeared in the air and glared.

"**He's improving more and more. Soon he will be all that he should be. I can't say it will be a pleasant experience but it comes with being the summoner. She must be feeling the same thing," **Shin said before he vanished.

_**With Kushina**_

"Kushina are you alright?" Mikoto asked as Kushina fell to the ground in pain. She was experiencing the same thing as Naruto was and no one could understand why it was like this.

"Someone get her some water," Yugao told them and everyone quickly ran to go do just that. No one would know just how important these changes would be or how they would affect the entire shinobi world.

* * *

_**KG: I guess I'm happy with that. I'm glad I can keep up this pace, but a week just feeling like forever. I feels good to get some typing done. Well I really wish I could talk more, but I have to go.**_

_**Naruto: No you don't. Stop lying**_

_**KG: SHUT UP! Damn your annoying for the guy who doesn't pay rent in this apartment!  
**_

_**Naruto: Hey I can pay rent if I had to!  
**_

_**KG: Then do so and stop eating all the damn ramen and Pepsi that I buy!**_

_**Naruto: But it's so damn good! Nothing is better than ramen and Pepsi?**_

_**Kushina: Not even me?**_

_**Naruto: Oh Kaa-chan of course you are! Come here you!**_

_**Kushina: Sochi no wait, not in front of the readers!**_

_**Naruto: Let them watch. They can see that only I get this hotness right here!**_

_**KG: (Twitches eyebrow)**_

_**Kushina: Naruto, you're so aggressive**_

_**Naruto: That I am Kaa-chan. That I am!**_

_**KG: ENOUGH! **_

_**(Both Stop)**_

_**KG: Dammit all! I didn't sign up for this!**_

_**Kushina: It's cause you don't have a girlfriend.**_

_**Naruto: Woah, not even a Katon jutsu burns that much.**_

_**KG: Alright then, I'll just do this. Until the both of you work. NO RAMEN FOR ANYONE!**_

_**Both: WHATTTTTTT?!**_

_**KG: You heard me.**_

_**Naruto: That's not fair!**_

_**KG: Life not fair!**_

_**Kushina: Can't we work out a deal?**_

_**KG: NEVER! NOW GET A JOB! **_

_**Naruto: fine**_

_**Kushina: Alright alright. **_

_**KG: Sigh, well readers that's it. Bye bye.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**KG: Alright people. We are...okay stop, of course you know I'm back. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't like that. Ugh, well anyway I just got off of my school so I'm FREE! I'm ready to actually type now! Sorry about whatever happened I don't know why it didn't show up. My bad I guess or it's this site. Sigh, so damn troublesome.**_

_**Naruto: Well it's about time dattebayo!**_

_**KG: If only I could be that enthusiastic about my homework. Sigh, why do I have to do this?**_

_**Kushina: Isn't it to start spreading your name through the world as a writer?**_

_**KG: I suppose though I think it should be more simpler than this. I don't know, maybe that' just wishful thinking.**_

_**Naruto: Hmm, now that I have to ask this. WHY AM I GOING THROUGH THIS PAIN?!**_

_**KG: Like what?**_

_**Naruto: Being the damn Shinigami's play thing. What do these seals mean?**_

_**KG: Who knows. Now let's go and get started.**_

* * *

_**Uzushiogakure House**_

Kushina sighed as she opened her eyes. She looked at the ceiling of one of the house in her home village and rubbed her head. She didn't remember what happened to her as she only remembered that she was standing in the middle of the road before she passed out. She instantly recalled the unbearable pain that she had experienced only a few moments after that moment and groaned.

"I wonder what that pain was all about? I felt a huge upsurge in my chakra almost to the point of not being able to control it. _I wonder of this has to do with Sochi-kun and his contract," _Kushina said keeping the last part to her thoughts before she slowly leaned up only to be greeted by some pain in her body before she collapsed back to the bed.

"Great, now I can't move. My day is not going well dattebane," Kushina said and then she was able to hear the sounds of construction going on outside that made her turn to the window next to the door. She saw people walking about around the village and closed her eyes for a bit until she heard a knock on her door. She watched it open to reveal Yugao with a basket of water and a hot towel. The only reason Kushina could see it was hot was because of the steam coming from the cloth.

"Kushina-san it's good to see that you're awake. You gave us all a real scare," Yugao said and Kushina sheepishly chuckled as she tried to rub the back of her head, but the stinging sensation of pain in her arms almost made it impossible.

"I see, sorry about that," Kushina said to her teammate making Yugao nod before she soaked the towel in the water and placed it over Kushina's head. The redhead Uzumaki sighed in bliss then closed her eyes.

"How are Kakashi and Mikoto?" Kushina asked and Yugao gave a gentle smile knowing that Naruto's mother would want all the details before she passed out.

"Well Kakashi-senpai and Mikoto-san are helping out in the construction of Uzugakure along with the clones that everyone made. Progression has been very good and we can expect that this place, if no problems happen, to be good in about a month and a half," Yugao answered and Kushina smiled with a nod. That would be really great if it could happen.

"Umm Kushina-san?" Yugao asked and the Kushina opened her eyes and turned them to her purple haired subordinate.

"Yes?" Kushina responded. She watched Yugao shift in the chair uncomfortably and wondered what was wrong with the ex-Anbu before Yugao turned to her.

"It's not any of my business in what you do or anything so you don't have to answer this, but umm what is the relationship between you and Naruto-san?" Yugao asked and Kushina widened her eyes. She gave a small blush across her face and her heart thumped from her son's name. She carefully shifted her hand to move across her chest to calm the beating before looking at Yugao in confusion.

"I don't know what you mean," Kushina said playing some form of innocence, but she had a very good idea of what Yugao was getting at.

"What I'm asking is, why are you closer to your son that any normal mother and son?" Yugao asked and Kushina closed her eyes before giving a small smile across her face which seemed to confused Yugao making her wonder if something was funny in what she was asking.

"Well you forget, but I...wasn't there for Naruto. I'm lucky that he still accepted me so readily on my return. I might seem closer to him that what would be deemed as "acceptable" in most people's eyes, but I don't really care. Trust me I did, but it feels absolutely right to be close to him. So why are you so interested? Do you like my son?" Kushina asked and Yugao closed her eyes.

"No that's not it. I was just curious is all. I have nothing against it or anything. Just wanted to know," Yugao said as she got to her feet and left the room while Kushina closed her eyes and looked at the ceiling with a small smile on her face.

"_I wonder how Sochi-kun is doing right now," _she said to herself as she wondered what her son could be doing at the moment.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

The two Hinoken members were currently walking towards Suna as their next destination or at least Sasuke was while Naruto lagged behind. His body was still hurting from that mysterious pain that had been dealt to him at that random moment. He didn't know what it was about, but he just figured that he should get over it.

"Hey loser, hurry up and get a move on," Sasuke called and Naruto groaned. He knew that he couldn't really complain, but he really did want to relax. They had been walking for over three hours and while they wanted to make a mad dash, they at least decided to take it easy for another time.

"Keep your shorts on Teme. I'm coming," Naruto grumbled, but he was suddenly relieved as Uchiha and Uzumaki looked in the distance to see the wall of Suna. Naruto dropped to his knees in the sand and sighed.

"Finally!" He shouted making Sasuke roll his eyes before the two decided to pick up their paces and head for Sunagakure.

_**Sunagakure**_

Naruto and Sasuke came up to the large gates of Suna and marveled at the walls, especially Sasuke since he had never been inside the Suna before. He had his workings with them, but as far as visiting the village then he would be relying on Naruto for that.

"Halt, who are you and what do you want?" someone asked while Naruto passed Sasuke and smiled. He was about to announce their names and their reasons before the Suna shinobi felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Gaara, Temari and Kankuro behind him.

"That's enough. Show Naruto Uzumaki your respect. It's because of him that I'm even here at the moment. Sorry about that Naruto Uzumaki. Suna is still on edge after what happened to me," Gaara said and Naruto nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's no problem man. I think I can understand," Naruto said and before long he noticed Gaara and Kankuro eyes trailing down his new uniform, but it seemed that Temari was the one who was really checking him out.

"_Wow, Naruto really fills out that uniform quite well," _Temari thought to herself before she turned her eyes and the sight of what she saw shocked her before she pointed.

"Y-You're-," she started while Gaara and Kankuro narrowed their eyes at Sasuke. The Uchiha closed his eyes and while the glares did set him off slightly he chose to ignore them.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara said and everyone tensed before Naruto gave him a thumbs up confusing everyone.

"I told you I'd bring his ass back," Naruto said and Sasuke lightly grumbled, but he did admit that Naruto had helped him out. He finally had his mother back and he could finally think about something other than Itachi all the time. Granted it didn't stop all the hurt that Sasuke felt, but it was enough to at least not have him betray the village since Naruto kept his promise to the Uchiha. Still that unsettling feeling that Sasuke had when he took a peek at Naruto's chakra was still there. It was...disturbing if he had to give it a word.

"I see. That's just like you Naruto. I'm glad that you could fulfill your promise. We have received your message and have waited for you eagerly. Please enjoy Suna," Gaara said to him and Naruto nodded as he passed through the walls along with Sasuke.

The two Hinoken members started across the village and Naruto smiled while Sasuke folded his arms.

"Don't forget why we're here loser," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded with a small sigh while he took out a book. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro noticed Naruto's book and somehow they all knew it was the bingo book only because of its color.

"Naruto, you're a hunter-nin?" Kankuro asked as he was rather surprised that the blonde had advanced so quickly that their Hokage would actually make him a hunter nin for the village.

"No I'm not. Even if that sounds really cool. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you what I am. Baa-chan's orders. I hope you can understand," Naruto told them making Kankuro nod along with Temari. Gaara didn't seem to really care as he had known about the pressures of secrets, even from one's friends.

"Tell me guys. Do you...know of a guy named Genra Hichi?" Naruto asked and Gaara narrowed his eyes. Temari and Kankuro did the same and glared at Naruto while the blonde put his hand up defensively before Sasuke intervened.

"He's one of Konoha's targets and he's in our bingo book. You three obviously know something," Sasuke said gazing back at them while Gaara closed his eyes and motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to follow him. Temari and Kankuro followed suit while Gaara explained.

"He was a Konoha shinobi, but he became a Suna shinobi only recently. It seems that word hasn't spread about him yet, but I figured that Konoha was looking for him. We agreed to keep him safe and his services are used for Suna. If it's not too much trouble then can you tell me what he did?" Gaara asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't he tell you before you made him a shinobi?" Naruto asked while Gaara looked at him incredulously which effectively made the blonde sweatdrop.

"I did. He told me that he only left Konoha because he found out about so trouble going on there. He had saved some genin from an earlier mission so I had no real reason to doubt him, but I'd like to keep my doubts low," Gaara answered and Naruto nodded as he took out the book.

"Well according to this, he's wanted for stealing just a few Katon scrolls from a jutsu library. He was a Chunin in the armed forces a few years ago," Naruto said and Gaara nodded while he sighed.

"Well I'll get what I can out of him, but for now I'd like that you leave this to me. Here, I'll show you the documentation of his allegiance to Suna," Gaara said to them both making Sasuke and Naruto nod as they came up to the man. Naruto gazed at it before he stopped.

"Gaara, wait!" Naruto called and immediately everyone stopped while Naruto and some newly summoned clones grabbed everyone and quickly flew to the ground.

**BOOM!**

The earth shook around everyone while they covered their heads. People all screamed through the streets of Suna while Naruto got himself off of everyone. They all quickly got to their feet and gasped while Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"The Kazekage mansion," Temari said as she saw it blazing in flames before six shinobi tried to put out the flames. Temari went to go and aid everyone in the assault on the fire while a shinobi appeared behind Gaara.

"Lord Kazekage, are you alright?" the man asked and Gaara turned around.

"I'm fine thanks to Naruto Uzumaki. What has happened Baki?" Gaara asked and the man stood to his feet while Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes. It seems that both managed to come at a good time of something was about to go down.

"We are not sure Kazekage-sama, but we know that it was a spy. He must've broken through our defenses at one point in the past," Baki said and Gaara closed his eyes as he watched the fire burning go down, but the smoke was still evident in the air while Gaara closed his eyes.

"Close down the village. Don't let anyone leave without my say so. Call back all the shinobi who are on missions and prepare a council meeting immediately," Gaara ordered and Baki nodded as he quickly shunshined out of sight while Gaara turned to Naruto and Sasuke who were looking at the smoke. The blonde balled his fists in anger at the thought of Gaara getting targeted again. The guy had suffered enough so what was the fuckin' deal?

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke please let me show you to your place of rest. It would be wise if you didn't get involved this time. I'm sorry that this has happened on your stay, but please rest and let Suna take care of everything," Gaara said to him before he noted Naruto's stare.

"Sorry Gaara, but I couldn't do that. When you were taken Suna immediately asked us for help and we came. Don't think that just cause you're back that we can't help you out. You're my friend you know," Naruto said and Gaara slightly widened his eyes while Sasuke gave a hidden smirk across his face. The Suna Kage closed his eyes and smiled.

"Very well. I'll be making an announcement later after the council meeting is finished. I'd like you to stay in your rooms till that time. I'll have Matsuri and Sari get you both when it's time," Gaara said before vanishing in a sand shunshin as a chunin escorted Naruto and Sasuke to their rooms.

_**With Danzo**_

The old war hawk of Konoha was currently trudging the countryside with his two most loyal shinobi, Torune and Fuu. It would be easy to say that he was rather frustrated with the whole ordeal as he had to leave his base of operations because of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and Tsunade's little group of kenjutsu users. Danzo hadn't been expecting that one, but the most interesting thing that he didn't expect was Mikoto. He was sure. He was so sure that she had died. There was no way that her little story checked out. The only reason he had known about Mikoto's story was from the fact he had a well placed seal in the room for such things. None of it was adding up at all. Kushina being alive, then Hinako of the Hyuuga clan and then Mikoto. It was like a Day of the Dead festivity that the shinigami allowed. It had all started ever since Naruto had come back from the village.

Danzo widened his eyes before he stopped walking making Torune and Fuu turn around.

"Danzo-sama?" Torune asked in concern for the man while Danzo narrowed his eyes. He pointed to a tree and sat down while he thought the new information over. He doubted someone as high and powerful as the Shinigami wold deal in the interest of someone like Naruto. The blonde didn't have a single redeeming quality that Danzo knew of except the Kyuubi inside him which granted the blonde impossible chakra reserves, a healing ability, and increased power all together.

"_Maybe I'm over thinking this. There is no way that the Shinigami would be interested in that brat. Well I'll think about that later," _Danzo thought to himself and before long he closed his eyes and stood to his feet. It didn't take him long, but he noticed another presence behind a tree and took out a kunai only to be met with a kunai to his back in turn. He narrowed his eyes while Fuu and Torune took out kunai of their own, obviously much too slow.

"Tell those two to back off or I'll kill you without batting an eye," the man said and Danzo waved his men back to a safe distance while he tried to find out who it was. The person was wearing a cloak over his entire body and he wore an orange mask that Danzo saw. It was Tobi of Akatsuki, but something was wrong. Gone was the cheerful, and very much idiotic, voice that the Akatsuki member was known for and replaced by a cold, merciless, dark voice.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Tobi said in his voice while Danzo merely held his hands up in submission, but it wouldn't be that way for long.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Danzo asked and the Tobi smiled behind his mask while his sharingan glared.

"Simple, I'm going to control the world. I will bring about the peace that so many want," Tobi said and Danzo growled.

"I see, well then we desire the same thing," Danzo said, but Tobi quickly moved the kunai closer to Danzo's skin making it bleed slightly off his back.

"No, we might have the same goal, but my way is the absolute way. I heard about what happened in Konoha. Such a shame to be defeated by the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and his friends. Tell me, have you lost weight from your traveling?" he asked and Danzo closed his eye.

"It matters not. Tell me what you want," Danzo ordered and Tobi smiled.

"I told you. I simply want peace...under my rule," he said making Danzo glare before he heard a small noise and turned around to see Tobi gone from view while he quickly moved his eye.

"All of his presence has been erased. What kind of man was I dealing with?" Danzo wondered before Torune and Fuu rejoined him.

"Danzo-sama are you alright?" Torune asked and the elder held up his hand as an action for Torune and Fuu to stop their worrying.

"I can handle myself. Just don't let your guard down anymore. I'll have to thank that man. It's because of him that I know what I must do," Danzo said making Torune and Fuu raise their eyebrows at him while Danzo merely walked ahead of them to an unknown location.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

The two kenjutsu users were resting at the foot of their beds as they contemplated everything that was happening. Suna was in a code red situation and the two saw Suna shinobi passing the village every few seconds. It was like watching a rerun of some cartoon, but the two couldn't do anything about it.

Sasuke watched Naruto trudge around the floor making the Uchiha close his eyes at his partner's frustration.

"Would you calm down? What good will it do to be agitated already?" Sasuke asked and Naruto paused before he nodded and Sasuke was surprised when Naruto stopped and simply sat down on his bed. He sighed and rubbed his hands through his golden hair.

"Yeah, you're right. I still wish we could do something," Naruto said and Sasuke could honestly agree as he was getting rather impatient also. This feeling of being left in the dark was absolutely aggravating.

"Trust me, I'd much rather be out there catching the ass who did this rather than be in here, but we have no choice in this," Sasuke said and Naruto knew he was right. The blonde sighed and simply took out his bingo book. He looked through the entire C-ranked section and some of the B-ranked section. He narrowed his eyes before he took out a scroll. Sasuke watched him as Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and immediately a frog came out and saluted Naruto.

"Hey man, how you doin?" the frog asked and Naruto smiled as he folded his arms.

"Doing good Gamakichi. Hey do you mind giving this scroll to Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked and the toad nodded before he took it in his webbed hands.

"Fine, but I want some snacks as compensation," he said and Naruto closed his eyes with a small sigh escaping from his lips before he nodded and Gamakichi left the room making the blonde groan.

"Damn that guy and his snack eating craze," Naruto said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes before shrugging the incident as he turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, tell me. What's up with your chakra?" Sasuke asked trying to be serious and Naruto opened his eyes as he turned to his friend.

"What are you talking about? My chakra's fine," Naruto said, but he was surprised when Sasuke shook his head and his scowl deepened. He doubted Naruto was keeping the chakra a secret, but if he really didn't know about it then...what was happening to the blonde?

"Your chakra, it's not a normal color," Sasuke said and Naruto raised an eyebrow while mentally he was talking with Kyuubi.

"_you think he found out about you and your chakra?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi raised a tired eyebrow at the blonde's question while his tails swirled around his form.

"**I highly doubt it. Granted you did use my chakra during the fight two years ago, but he shouldn't have traced it back to me unless he absolutely knows that you're a jinchuuriki," **Kyuubi said and Naruto seemed to agree while Sasuke finally decided to speak.

"Your chakra, it's white," Sasuke said making Naruto widen his eyes and even making Kyuubi low his gaze as to what the Uchiha was talking about.

"Naruto, something happened to you during the time you were in pain. Chakra is normally a bluish color, but yours is pure white. It's almost...like a spirit chakra," Sasuke said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_What's spirit chakra?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi sighed while he tried to resist the urge to face-palm, but then again that was the way Naruto was so he would just have to tell the blonde.

"**I would tell you to stuff it and figure it out, but I won't speak to my associate that way for now brat. I guess I won't hold it against you since you mortals wouldn't know what spirit chakra is which makes me wonder how that Uchiha brat knows it," **Kyuubi said and Naruto just decided to agree even if half of that talk was insulting in some way.

"_So you gonna tell me or do I have to come in that seal and force you?" _Naruto asked mentally with a snicker which, on the outside, made Sasuke wonder what was so funny about this conversation.

"**Hmph, like you could force me to do anything Naruto, but anyway. Spirit chakra is the foundational chakra of that is compared to a bijuu's. It's raw, unformed, untainted chakra. Now by the being such as the Shinigami its not called Chakra at all. By the Shinigami, himself, it is called Honshou( Life Essence). Kami, herself, and the Shinigami are, by my knowledge, the only once who contain this essence. I have no idea what it does though nor what it means for you," **Kyuubi explained and Naruto narrowed his eyes. His chakra was gone and it was replaced with this new form called Honshou?

"I see, so that's what it is," Naruto said accidentally aloud allowing Sasuke to hear him.

"What? Did you figure something out?" The Uchiha asked and Naruto merely got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I'll be...Kuso!" Naruto suddenly yelled shocking Sasuke as the blonde just remembered that he had summoned Shin twice already. He'd have to wait till tomorrow to do anything and boy was that going to be a fuckin' pain. It was then that Naruto asked Kyuubi for the reminder to bring up that whole summoning twice a day thing. It was really starting to irk the blonde to no end.

"Ugh, never mind. No I didn't figure something out. Well I guess I shouldn't say that, but it's more of a theory than anything else," Naruto said and Sasuke widened his eyes as he wondered how Naruto even knew what the word theory meant. How much did his mother teach the blonde Hinoken member?

"Hn, well forget it then," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded before the two heard a rapid knock on the door. Both raised their senses as Naruto opened the door only to see Matsuri and Sari behind the door huffing.

"Matsuri, Sari. You two actually came," Naruto said making the two smile as they both remembered Naruto as he was the most talked about person in Suna for rescuing their Kazekage.

"G-Greetings Naruto-san. We were sent by Gaara-sama too...," Matsuri's voice trailed off as she and Sari took a look at Naruto's appearance. The blonde gave them both a blank stare as they inspected him from top to bottom. He looked like one hell of a shinobi and needless to say, but if both weren't into Gaara then they would be more than tempted to go for Naruto. That is if they didn't know that the blonde was already taken by one gorgeous woman already.

"Matsuri? Sari?" He asked snapping the two out of their dazes. Sasuke huffed at them both as he found it similar in his youth, but that was for another time.

The two genin girls blushed before Sari sighed.

"S-Sorry Naruto-san. Umm Gaara-sama has asked for the both of you to come to Chiyo-sama's place," Sari answered and Naruto turned to Sasuke who nodded before turning back.

"Alright we'll be right there. Thank you both," he said and the two genin nodded before they watched Naruto take up his scarf that he had on his bed and wrap it around his neck. Sasuke did the same and then strapped his sword to his waist. Naruto checked over his sword and wondered if it was time for a small upgrade, but he could think about that later. He strapped it back to his waist also and the two exited their room.

"Alright then we'll get going ladies. Please excuse us," Naruto said as he and Sasuke shunshined out of sight while Sari and Matsuri merely left to go and help out around the village.

_**With Tsunade**_

The Hokage of Konoha was currently doing her paperwork as usual with the bored look on her face. She had Shizune glaring down on her making her mentally groan.

"You know I can get this done without you hovering over me," Tsunade said before she sweatdropped to see Shizune's smile as she held up a senbon.

"Just wanted to keep you company Tsunade-sama," Shizune said and Tsunade gulped while just merely nodded with a word of praise.

"_She really needs a boyfriend. Sheesh," _Tsunade said in thought before a poof came to her shocking the female sannin. The two medics looked to see Gamakichi with a sure smile on his face.

"Yo Old Hag. I have a scroll delivery from my main man. Here ya go lady," the toad said making the woman growl as she slammed Gamakichi on the head for the tactless comment and Tsunade took the scroll and knew it would be from Naruto, but what she thought it was she wouldn't know. The toad poofed out and Tsunade unsealed the scroll only for the both of them to be surprised by a body falling out of the scroll while Tsunade shuddered and a note fell out while Shizune examined it.

"_Sasuke and I took down this guy from the bingo book. Please forward the money to the group's Hinoken account please. It really is hot over here in Suna. Ugh, well I got to go. See you later Baa-chan._

_Naruto Uzumaki," _

Tsunade chuckled despite herself and then looked at the body before a small grimace came over her face. Death was never a pleasant thing, but to think that Naruto and Sasuke said that they took him down so easily. Well, the blonde was able to keep up with Kakashi so that might have had something to do with it.

"Well Naruto-kun seems to be...adjusted to his new job," Shizune said while Tsunade sighed. She waved for an anbu to remove the body while she got started on the money transfer for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yeah I suppose. Though I'm surprised that the brat is in Suna. They should all be in Uzushiogakure at the moment," she figured and Shizune raised an eyebrow.

"Well maybe they split into groups to get more work done. It's what I would've done if I was a member on their team," Shizune said and Tsunade merely shrugged at the response before getting back to her work and for some reason that she wasn't sure of, but she knew that there would be more unpleasantness with the amount of bodies the blonde would show to her.

_**Uzushiogakure**_

Kushina struggled against some pain, but she could finally move freely and stood to her feet. She felt a lot better and it was rather high in the afternoon at that point. She stretched and resisted the urge to wince at the soreness, but let it go for the moment. Kushina exited the room and opened the door to the outside and saw the tons of people still working. Rooftops were being remodeled, furniture was being remade and even the training grounds were starting to look like new since people were cutting the grass.

"Kushina, you alright now?' someone asked making the redhead turn her gaze to see Mikoto walking up to her. Kushina gave a soft smile and nodded as she rolled her arms in a circular motion.

"You know me. Nothing can keep me down dattebane," Kushina said as she pumped a fist in the air only for her to slightly curse as she rubbed it making Mikoto smile.

"Well don't overexert yourself. You really did scare us. Any idea what happened to you?" she asked and Kushina shook her head, but she felt her chakra coils and they felt...different somehow. She wasn't sure, but she could feel that Naruto was feeling the same way from their connection. The way the Shinigami explained it, her chakra was sort of like a valve for Naruto's developing Shinigami powers. No human is capable of going through the contract with a god and not getting a bit of pain out of it. Kushina's point was to lessen that load on Naruto as it would've hurt a lot more if she wasn't there to take some of the pain also. She was kind of used to it in a sense.

"Nope, no idea, but at least whatever it was it's gone," Kushina said and Mikoto nodded with a small smile on her face before they were met by Kakashi and Yugao.

"Well Kushina, it's nice to see that you're awake. Yugao and I are going to take a crack at the bingo book since we don't have a mission at the moment. We're going to take it easy and simply do a B-rank before Naruto and Sasuke come back. We'll see you in a few days," Kakashi said and Kushina nodded as they left in a swirl of leaves making Kushina and Mikoto giggle slightly. It was all good before Kushina's mood changed and she narrowed her eyes making Mikoto look at her.

"Kushina, is something wrong?" Mikoto asked and Kushina placed her hand on her head and rubbed it.

"No, it's nothing. _Sochi, why did you get so serious?" _Kushina wondered as she answered Mikoto's question.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde Uzumaki and brunette Uchiha were hopping along the rooftops towards Chiyo's place. Naruto was leading the was since Sasuke didn't know his way around the village. The two sped through the village and they still noticed the multitude of Suna shinobi around the village. Naruto cursed and quickly ran almost leaving Sasuke behind because of his mother's training over the two years which surprised the Uchiha slightly, but he managed to at least keep up with the blonde before the two dropped in front of a house. They saw three Suna shinobi guarding it with strict caution and they all tensed when they saw Naruto and Sasuke arrive.

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked and before Sasuke could respond Gaara came into view behind them.

"I called them here. Now let me inside," he said and the guards easily nodded as Gaara motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to enter along with him. It wasn't a bad house at all. It was at least somewhere in the deeper parts of the village. It looked pleasant looking both inside and out.

Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke continued through the halls of Chiyo's house while Naruto turned to him.

"So Gaara, what did your council say?" Naruto asked and the redheaded Kazekage turned around and tried to keep his face impassive.

"I told them the same thing. We're not letting people leave without looking for possible suspects. Analysis from some of the others say that the bombing was made for me. It was centered in the Kazekage Mansion room where I do my work. It was lucky that I and the council weren't inside, but we lost more than a dozen shinobi who were working and less than a dozen are injured," Gaara said and Naruto sighed while Sasuke merely stayed silent.

"I see," the blonde said before the three came up to a small room. The could see Chiyo softly mediating underneath what seemed to be a small tent, but they could think about it later.

"So Gaara, what brings you to my home? Oh, I see we have Naruto-chan here as well as an Uchiha," Chiyo said making Sasuke narrow his eyes.

"How did you know I am an Uchiha?" Sasuke asked and Chiyo gave a small smile before standing to her feet.

"You don't get my age without knowing a few things. Why, you're the spitting image of Fugaku when he was young along with Mikoto-chan's hair," Chiyo said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You knew Sasuke's mother just like mine?" he asked and Chiyo nodded with the same elderly smile as always.

"That's right. She was just like Kushina except a bit more mature in some aspects. Well Gaara, it seems that a commotion has been caused in the village again. We really are a popular village aren't we?" Chiyo asked and Gaara decided not to agree outwardly, but he seemed to contemplate her words.

"Gaara said it was internal this time. Which means that Suna might be facing a coup," Naruto said and Chiyo closed her eyes.

"So what have you to ask of an old woman like me?" she asked making Naruto and Sasuke turn to Gaara who knelt down on one knee with his gourd on his back.

"I would like for you offer me a little piece of equipment that I will need," Gaara said and Chiyo narrowed her eyes. She had the feeling of what Gaara could be talking about and walked out of the room and into the storage room behind her house while the others waited. Sasuke sat down and intwined his fingers together while his head rested on the top of them. Gaara folded his arms and Naruto leaned against the wall. The blonde looked at Gaara for the most part and closed his eyes.

"Ne Gaara, I know this is out of the blue and definitely not the time to ask, but can you tell me about...your mother?" Naruto asked him and Gaara looked at Naruto with a steely gaze. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and wondered also. First it was the blonde's mother, then his own. He had seen Hinata's mother at least once before they left for Uzushiogakure. She seemed rather nice. What was it with Naruto and people's mothers?

"Why do you ask Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara asked as no one had really asked him about his mother. Temari and Kankuro were never asked either. All their life their father was the important one and Gaara only had a real single memory of his mother and that was from a photo that he had seen.

"Sorry I don't mean to pry, but I was just...curious," Naruto said and Gaara narrowed his eyes, but he saw no harm in it so he did.

"My...mother. I don't really have a memory of her. I remember that I told you that my mother died while giving birth to me. I only know that she was said to be caring. She had blonde hair just like Temari's. They could give you a better description than I could," Gaara said and Naruto merely nodded with a small sigh.

"Alright sorry if I pried in any way," the blonde said and before long his arm glowed while Naruto quickly grabbed it. The burn started to take place just like before while the seal glowed white. Naruto's heartbeat quickened from the feeling while he tried to lean on the wall for support.

"Kuso," he said silently so Sasuke and Gaara didn't pay much attention. Naruto squinted his eyes shut and mentally cursed.

"_Kyuubi, this fuckin' hurts ya know. I don't know how long I can deal with this," _Naruto told his bijuu and Kyuubi nodded.

"**I feel everything you feel brat. I can tell it hurts, but tough it out for now. Know that a mortal's coils aren't supposed to support a god's Honshou. I'm sure the Shinigami has thought of this," **Kyuubi said grumbling from the pain also. Soon Naruto's seals stopped glowing and the blonde breathed easily. He looked up for a second and gasped. He looked around to see Gaara and Sasuke waiting for Chiyo, but something was different. He could see or rather "feel" their life. He could hear their hearts beating. He could hear their every breath that they each took he could also see something of a bright fire that encased each of their hearts. Gaara's was the brightest that Naruto could see. It was encased in white fire while Sasuke's was white with a blue outline.

"_What the hell is this?" _Naruto wondered and due to their connection, Kyuubi could see what Naruto was seeing also.

"**Hmm it got me brat, but keep your guard up," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. His eyes hadn't changed their ocean, blue color. He didn't have any kind of dojutsu, but this...what was he looking at?

"Alright Gaara I have what you ask for," Chiyo said returning to the three and Naruto turned his gaze to Chiyo. He could see her heart pumping also although it was slower than his, Gaara's, or Sasuke's. The fire around her heart was rather small in a sense. It looked almost like it would be...dwindling with time or something like that. Naruto closed his eyes for a second and sighed. He tried to calm down and breathed easily. He then opened his eyes and his world returned to normal just as easy.

"Thank you Chiyo-baachan," Gaara said taking a small pill. He placed it in his pouch before turning to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nothing has been reported to me as of late so we'll end it for today. I would appreciate it if you both came with me tomorrow to another place," Gaara said and Naruto nodded while Sasuke did the same.

"Well that's fine and all, but we should really come up with a plan of action. All this suspense isn't right. Naruto and I will get up early to help look around. We'll let you know if we see something," Sasuke said and Gaara easily nodded.

"Fine I can at least offer that much at the moment," Gaara said making Sasuke nod as he and Naruto opened the door. They saw that most of the civilians had calmed down thanks to the shinobi in the area, but the smoke was still evident in everyone eyes. Some people thought it might be Akatsuki again while others wondered if it was a rogue shinobi. Gaara sighed as he decided to speak with his people for the moment and calm them down while Naruto and Sasuke went back to their rooms to go and prepare for tomorrow and Naruto couldn't wait so he would be able to get some answers about his situation finally.

"Alright we'll see you later Gaara," Naruto told him and the two shunshined out of sight while Gaara sighed.

_**Somewhere in Suna**_

"Tch, I can't believe he wasn't in his office. They told me he would be easy since he didn't know about the bomb. If that Uzumaki guy and Uchiha didn't arrive then he would be in his office or he'd be in a body bag being mourned over like a fool. Ugh, well I can still get out of here. Hopefully no one is that determined to try and search for me in the earliest time of the morning," some guy said as he snickered and disappeared from view of everyone.

No one knew who he was, but that didn't mean that Naruto or Sasuke would let him get away from either of them before they had the chance to show Gaara how good they had really gotten in the two years as well as have the chance to improve their kenjutsu skills at the same time.

_**Next Morning, Early**_

"Naruto, hey get up you loser," Sasuke called while Naruto rolled on his pillow. He sighed and smiled while he tried to hug the pillow.

"Mmm Kaa-chan," Naruto mumbled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow before he sighed and bonked Naruto on the head making the blonde yelp out as he rubbed his head.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked and Sasuke folded his arms.

"Hn, you wouldn't get up so I used the next best method," Sasuke responded and Naruto growled before he saw the darkness over the village. The moon was still high in the sky, but Naruto knew that it would be going down very soon and so they had to get ready at the moment.

"Yeah well you didn't have to be like that," Naruto grumbled to himself before the two got dressed. Sasuke put on his black clothes and Naruto did the same. They wrapped their individual scarfs around their necks. They fastened their swords to their waists and quickly left the room, or at least Sasuke did.

"You go Sasuke. I'll catch up in a minute," Naruto told him and Sasuke nodded as he left the room. Naruto sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. He wondered if the death god ever went to sleep, but he would have to ponder that later as he bit his thumb. It was then that he wondered if he could die of blood loss, but then again Shin said that he wouldn't take Naruto's soul so that meant that the blonde couldn't die right?

Naruto traced his blood over the seal on his hand before he noticed it trail along his seal and then slid down the intricate line that came into his arm. It slowly followed while Naruto seemed fascinated by it, but he would have to deal with it later.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and as always the light had come and faded then after a few seconds he turned around to see the death god himself looking down at the blonde with that same menacing gaze as always. The blonde sighed as he jumped to his feet and showed his arm.

"Shin, what is this?! What's happening to me? This pain, these seals, my body. What's going on?" Naruto asked in a less than pleased tone that the death god noticed. He would've mentioned to Naruto about respect, but he could tell that the blonde really wanted his answers.

"**Well it's logical that you would ask," **Shin said making Naruto look at him weirdly, but the Shinigami was being dead serious just like always. He didn't find the time for jokes as his job was the most serious that anyone could have.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami touched his blonde summoner's forehead. A small light glowed over Naruto and came into the Shinigami making the god narrow his eyes.

"**You are my summoner. That means you have the duty, responsibility and pain of being the one that I must trust. I have scanned your memories of yesterday and Kyuubi is exactly right in his speak. The essence of power that I use is not meant to be used by mortals as your bodies aren't meant to handle something like it. Since your my summoner, my powers have slowly been fed into your body. Your body is naturally adjusting to the power of the Honshou. No you won't have to worry about using your jutsu. It will work as always, except you will need to gain a proper control over it. The same thing has been happening to your mother," **Shin said and Naruto widened his eyes. He forgot how Kushina had made her chakra the control limit to his chakra intake or he'd be in much more pain than everything he could imagine.

"But, what is Honshou? Is it chakra?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami sighed.

"**Think of it as chakra for the gods. We don't do the techniques that you mortals call "jutsu" all the time. We're more equipped than that for what we do. Keep also in mind that we're limitlessly more powerful that you are. In truth, you still can't match up to me, but that's not going to be the case soon. When you're complete then you will know the term "responsibility". As to your eyes, no they aren't a dojutsu. A dojutsu, kekkai genkai or whatever comes from some form of god even if the one you people call the Rikudo Sennin invented your style who do you think instilled the power in him to do that?" **Shin asked and Naruto widened his eyes.

"It was you guys?" the blonde asked and Shin nodded.

"**That's right. You will get stronger and you will access more of your abilities. In fact, you've unlocked a new one now. You do know what happened to you yesterday right? What happened was that your eyes are now able to recognize the life force within others. I, as the death god, have the same thing. I can see yours very clearly. Very bright and white indeed," **Shin said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"But what does that mean?" Naruto asked and Shin elaborated.

"**The ability to know and discern the living from the almost dead to the completely dead is a skill that you will need to learn as my summoner. It will be hard, but you must do it to succeed," **Shin said and Naruto sighed. He really had to go so he'd just deal with it for now.

"Alright thanks I guess. I'll ask some more questions later," Naruto said and the death god vanished from his presence while Naruto scratched his cheek.

"I would sit to contemplate his word, but I don't have the time. Alright I'll just deal with it for later," Naruto said getting to his feet and the blonde shot off to catch up to Sasuke as he left the room.

Naruto was rather happy as Sasuke had waited for him at the entrance to their hotel. They quickly set out with the moon slowly disappearing and the sun just about coming over the horizon. They both could see shinobi still around the place, but they seemed more like they were observing than anything else.

It took a bit of doing, but Naruto and Sasuke made it to the outer wall of Suna's high, defensive walls and looked around.

"See anything Sasuke?" Naruto asked staking a lookout from behind a spot while Sasuke's sharingan looked around the entire field of his vision. He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't see anything. No movement, no chakra abnormalities or anything of the sort. It would be better if we knew what we were looking for ," Sasuke said with a slight scowl, but Naruto could agree with him on that.

"Hmm, well it's too dark for me to really see anything also. Hang on," Naruto said as he closed his eyes while Sasuke continued to stake out the place. The blonde opened his eyes and his word changed he could see the fire surrounding Sasuke's heart and sighed in relief. He looked around for a second time and noticed some small flares of white fires, but nothing out of the usual. He groaned and looked to his left.

"Hey Sasuke, I think I saw something," Naruto said to him and the Uchiha quickly moved his eyes to the position Naruto was looking at. They both saw a shadowy figure moving over the horizon and both narrowed their eyes.

"He hasn't seen us yet," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded as he got to his feet. Naruto ddi the same and both decided to jump down and confront him. He was a middle aged man. Pale, white skin and the standard Suna flak jacket. Naruto and Sasuke glared at him before Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Hey, haven't we seen his face before?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. He was sure of it for a fact. He took out his bingo book and skimmed through the pages. He stopped at a particular face and glared.

"Yeah right here. His name is Yutara Senjin. He's a B-ranked rogue nin wanted in Konoha, Iwa and Kumo. What's he doing in Suna?" Sasuke wondered before they heard the man speak.

"Yeah that's right. I missed the target, but the explosion was beautiful. A shame I could take down that asshole of a Kazekage. Ugh, even the dead get lucky once in a while. Well I did my mission. I get paid right?" he asked over some mic that was around his neck. Sasuke and Naruto didn't hear the response, but they heard enough. Sasuke grabbed a kunai and placed an explosion tag on it. He smirked and quickly threw it at Yutara. The man heightened his senses and dodged the strike before the kunai exploded kicking up the dust. Yutara covered his eyes and growled while Naruto and Sasuke shot down.

"Well well. A snake in the sand, how ironic right Sasuke?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha stepped forward.

"Your time is up. Surrender right now!" Sasuke yelled and Yutara smiled as he took out a kunai.

"Ara ara, it seems I'll get to have some fun after all," he said and before long he closed the distance between himself and Sasuke. The Uchiha quickly took out his sword as he managed to dodge a lethal strike to the chest. Yutara narrowed his eyes at Sasuke before Naruto jumped into the air. The blonde did a quick slash of his own sword, but Yutara backflipped away from it. Sasuke and Naruto glared hard at him while Yutara smiled.

"Don't get cocky brats. Here, play with these," he said throwing three kunai with explosion tags into the air. Naruto and Sasuke looked up and before long the kunai exploded into multiple fire shots that were aimed for Naruto and Sasuke. The two growled and jumped out of the way making the field explode underneath them while Yutara licked his lips.

"Yeah, come on Konoha and show me what you've got!" Yutara yelled as he did a handsign.

"**Fuuton: Daikaze no Jutsu( Wind Release: Great Wind Technique)," **he yelled sending a massive wind blowing towards Naruto and Sasuke, but the Uchiha smirked and so did Naruto.

"You obviously have much to learn here. **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke yelled sending the massive fireball to collide with the winds causing them to burst. Naruto covered his eyes before Sasuke motioned for him to hurry. The blonde ran forward and jumped on Sasuke's shoulder then was sent into the air. He looked over the explosion and smiled.

"We'll end it now!" Naruto yelled as he brought his sword back.

"Kaa-chan not only taught me her kenjutsu style, but also the kenjutsu style of the Uzumaki. She called it the "Revenge of Whirlpool" kenjutsu. It really works well with me. Here, let me show you.

"**Uzu no Fukusu: ****Denryūshoha no Jutsu( Whirlpool Revenge: Current Tidal Waves Technique)," **Naruto yelled as he moved his hands sensually through the air and before long Sasuke and Yutara watched as Naruto's arm swung his sword sending multiple wind disks flying for the Suna traitor. Yutara quickly maneuvered out of the way only to be met with a kick from Sasuke.

Naruto dropped to the ground and glared hard while Yutara smiled.

"Weak, simply weak. Not worth my time," he said before he watched Sasuke take his sword and a lightning current run over his body. He narrowed his eyes while Naruto smiled. He quickly crossed his fingers and both glared at Yutara.

"Then bring it on. I'll kill you both!" Yutara yelled and did another handsign.

"**Fuuton; Kazeryu no Jutsu( Wind Release: Wind Dragon Technique)," **Yutara yelled and the wind picked up before roaring violently at Naruto and Sasuke. The two Hinoken members looked at the dragon while Naruto smiled.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **_Naruto yelled and he immediately made a clone in the air. He grabbed its feet and sent it flying towards the dragon making Yutara laugh.

"You really think that a stupid clone can beat me?" he asked and Naruto smiled with a nod.

"Yes I do...with some help. Go Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke stretched out his sword in the direction of the clone.

"**Chidori Senbon," **Sasuke yelled sending dozens of lightning-like senbon at the clone sticking its body full of lightning while the dragon neared it and Naruto raised a single handsign.

"I say again. I never get tired of this dattebayo. **Kai," **Naruto yelled and the blonde exploded in the face of the dragon knocking it was while Yutara cursed. Sasuke and Naruto smirked at him while Yutara chuckled. He then laughed manically at them both.

"You think you can beat me? I'm death itself! I can kill you both and send you to the Shinigami just as easy," Yutara yelled and Naruto closed his eyes. He smirked before turning to Sasuke. He was never to old for a good old prank.

"Death itself huh? That's not you. Sasuke, tell the others I won't be back," Naruto said to him and Sasuke wondered what he was about to do while Naruto was mentally smirking and Kyuubi did the same knowing what the blonde was going to do. Naruto did some unnecessary handsigns and quickly bit his thumb and traced it over his seal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and his seal glowed while Yutara took the opportunity to take out a small sword. He grinned, but that grin fell short when he started at what was behind Naruto. Sasuke widened his eyes and Naruto smirked as he stepped forward. He pointed back.

"This is the true death god. Say hello to the Shinigami," Naruto said and Shin's eyes glared hard on the mortal in front of him. The blade in his mouth came off while Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"N-Naruto, what are you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto smiled.

"**Humans who dare call themselves death. You take my name and don't know the responsibility of that title. I'll make you pay for your insolence. Boy, you will be my instrument as of right now," **Shin said and Naruto smiled while Yutara growled.

"I won't fall for this fuckin' trick!" He yelled and Naruto smiled as his eyes grew cold.

"No trick. I'm just simply going to take your soul right now courtesy of this guy," Naruto smirked and Sasuke watched as the blonde quickly vanished along with Shin. He looked around fast and so did Yutara before the two looked up.

"It's all over for you!" Naruto yelled as his sword shined and Shin stuck his hand through Naruto's stomach. The blonde winced, but watched as Shin's arm stretched towards Yutara and grabbed him. It pulled out a white specter and withdrew it from his body sending it to Naruto. The blonde quickly slashed it apart in two while his sword absorbed the essence. Yutara gasped and so did Sasuke as the blonde dropped to the ground. He sheathed his sword and sighed while Yutara dropped to the ground. Naruto shook his head at the dead Suna traitor before he noticed Sasuke's stare and scratched his cheek.

"Umm it was just your imagination?"

* * *

_**KG: I would say something, but I'm a little tired. I had a lot of shit that needed to be done. I hope you liked this chapter. I know I revealed the Shinigami to Sasuke, but Naruto's explanation will be rather hazy and not make much sense which will cause Sasuke to drop it. People knowing about the Shinigami won't happen for a little while longer. You'll also be surprised by what I have in store for Kushina since she's the regulator for Naruto's power as Shin's summoner. Well I got to go so see you later. Be breezy! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**KG: I'M BACK BABY! I can finally type like I want! HAHAHA!**_

_**Naruto: I think you've lost your mind. Or what little of it you've got.**_

_**KG: Shut your mouth man. I don't see you doing anything.**_

_**Naruto: (Picks up a script) As you can see I'm directing a movie. Kaa-chan, Teme, Kakashi-sensei, and Yugao-chan are in it as well. So are you even.**_

_**KG: What movie is this?**_

_**Naruto: The Tale of the Dead Man!**_

_**KG and Kushina: What the hell is that dattebane/dattebamen?**_

_**Naruto: (chuckles) You'll see.**_

_**Sasuke: Why exactly am I the antagonist in this?**_

_**Naruto: It suits your personality. Let's roll!**_

_**KG: HOLD IT! I need to do this. I have my other responsibilities. So please wait. (Ahem) Let's get started.**_

* * *

_**Naruto's Mindscape**_

Kyuubi face-palmed himself with one of his tails as he heard Naruto's response.

"_**Real smooth brat. Let's hope this doesn't bite you in the ass," **_Kyuubi said in his thoughts as he noticed the action outside.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

Sasuke stared blankly at the sweating blonde who mentally cursed. He might have taken that little prank too far as it didn't go as he had planned. Naruto could feel Sasuke's stares piercing his head just waiting to make the blonde explode and break down to explain what the hell he just saw.

Naruto sighed and stood to his feet while glaring at Sasuke.

"Come on Teme, we've got to tell Gaara about this," Naruto said trying to change the subject of Sasuke's thoughts and it seemed to work as the Uchiha turned his head to look at the dead Yutara on the ground. He slowly sighed with a nod as he took up the body and propped it over his shoulder.

"I guess you're right. We'll take him now. _But I'm not done with you Naruto," _Sasuke said keeping the last part to himself. The two quickly jumped back to the sandy walls that guarded Suna and hopped into the village.

The Uzumaki and Uchiha heirs quickly raced through the village that still seemed to be rather frantic in searching for whoever caused the explosion to the Kazekage Mansion. It was rather impressive to see them working so hard, but then Naruto noticed a familiar face and dropped to the ground.

"Oi, Temari," Naruto called making the blonde Wind Mistress turn her head to see the two Hinoken members coming towards her.

"Naruto, you know that people are to stay inside their houses while we investigate this incident. You're lucky that you called to me and not anyone else. Who is Sasuke carrying?" Temari asked and the Uchiha placed Yutara on the ground. Temari widened her eyes at the Suna shinobi while turning to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Gaara said that we were allowed to investigate with you and we went out at the crack of dawn. We saw this guy leaving the village and challenged him. He was the one who blew up the Kazekage Mansion, but we could hear him talking to someone so he must've been the traitor, but not the one who wanted Gaara gone," Naruto said and Temari touched his throat.

"You killed him?" she asked and both nodded while Temari sighed. She would've told them that they would have wanted the guy alive, but seeing as how without them he would've gotten away so she decided against it.

"Well alright then. I'll go inform Gaara about this. He might want to talk with you later, but for now just head back to your rooms and stay there this time," Temari said glaring at the two of them making Naruto sheepishly chuckled with a nod while Sasuke merely folded his arms and let out a small huff for a response.

"You got it Temari. We'll see you later," Naruto said jumping off the rooftops and Sasuke followed. Temari watched the two kenjutsu shinobi leave and sighed as she quickly picked up Yutara's body and ran away with it towards Gaara's location.

_**Konoha Gates**_

Izumo and Kotetsu were currently playing cards with each other since the boredom of guard duty was taking it's toll on them both.

"That's three. HA! I win," Kotetsu shouted jumping from his chair while he did a small dance. He was about to collect the money on the table before he saw his partner's little smile that spooked him a little.

"Not so fast Kotetsu. See this. Royal Straight Flush. I win," Izumo said while Kotetsu gaped like a fish out of water while Izumo took his winnings and placed them in his pocket with a satisfied smirk.

"I really hate you right now," Kotetsu said slumping in his chair and Izumo chuckled at his friend while propping his legs on the table in front of them.

"Yeah well you need to take lessons in poke dude. You're too easy to read sometimes," Izumo stated and Kotetsu merely grumbled before they spotted a figure in the distance. He looked in awe like he had never been to Konoha before, but that wasn't what it was. He was just happy. Truly, truly happy. Mistaking the man for someone else they knew Izumo spoke.

"Hiashi-san, what are you doing out of the village?" Izumo asked making the Hyuuga turn to him. He gave a small smile and closed his eyes. He could still fool people into thinking that he was Hiashi's brother. It was too amazing to hear and see at times like that.

"You two have grown since the last time I saw you," Hizashi said making Kotetsu squint his eyes. He noticed the seal on Hizashi's head and gasped as he quickly got to his feet. He jumped off the table at shot for Hizashi then looked him up and down before falling to his knees.

"Hizashi-sensei, you're alive!" Kotetsu said making Izumo widen his eyes at his partner's words. He then jumped out of the small box also and ran to Hizashi. He quickly took in the Hyuuga's appearance and trembled while a small tear came from his eyes.

"Hizashi-sensei how? When? Why are you-? Do you know you're alive?!" Izumo asked and Hizashi smiled at two of his students from his jonin days before his death. He patted them on the head before looking forward.

"Yes I know. Tell me, where is Sarutobi? I wish to speak with him immediately," Hizashi said and while Izumo and Kotetsu had their questions they sighed and looked at the Hokage Stone Faces. Hizashi followed their gazes and looked up at the mountain before receiving the hidden message.

"I...see. The who is the next Hokage in succession?" Hizashi asked while Izumo and Kotetsu glanced at each other.

"Tsunade Senju Hizashi-sensei. She has been our Hokage for two years now," Izumo said and Hizashi placed a finger to his chin and closed his eyes while he thought over those words.

"_So Tsunade's back in the village and she's the Hokage. How much have I missed since my death? I can't wait to see just how Neji looks now," _Hizashi thought before he opened his eyes and nodded.

"Very well. Please take me to Tsunade immediately. I have no doubt that I will want to catch up on some things so tell me-," Hizashi stopped when Izumo held up his hand just like he would as a genin which made Hizashi sigh, but he allowed him to talk.

"Sorry to interrupt Hizashi-sensei, but how are you even here? I mean we know you departed in Kumo. It just doesn't make any sense that you would be alive," Izumo said and Kotetsu turned to his partner.

"Yeah, but it's just like Hinako-san, Kushina-san, and Mikoto-san. They said that they had their missions to go on so Sarutobi-sama covered up their missions with their deaths. Rather cold if you ask me," Kotetsu said and Hizashi narrowed his eyes.

"_I promised Naruto-san my word of silence. It seems he's been rather busy with that contract. To think that my imouto is back also is just amazing. I guess I'll have to cover him also," _Hizashi thought to himself before turning to the chunin in front of him.

"I'll tell you this, but you must know that this was a mission given to me as well. My death was to be a cover up for information from Kumo and I've been sending messages via messenger bird. I had stopped receiving reports so I came back to see what was going on in the village. I'm sorry to have left you two. By the way, where's Anko?" Hizashi asked not really wanting to know the answer to that question while Kotetsu and Izumo snickered.

"Probably laying drunk somewhere like usual," Izumo said and Hizashi rolled his eyes while rubbing his temples.

"_It seems that girl still doesn't listen to me,"_ Hizashi thought to himself before Izumo and Kotetsu walked him towards the Hokage Mansion while telling their sensei about their times that he was gone.

_**Back with Naruto and Sasuke**_

The two Hinoken members made it to their rooms while they waited for Gaara. As soon as Naruto passed through the door Sasuke slammed it shut and locked it making the blonde cursed.

"_Kuso, he still wants to know about it," _Naruto thought and Sasuke glared at him while Naruto sat on his bed deciding not to say anything until Sasuke did so.

For the next few minutes it was nothing, but an awkward silence for the blonde making him mentally gulp as it was so quiet that they could hear the water in the sink dropping with every passing second that seemed like an eternity to Naruto, but the blonde stayed silent and didn't say anything.

"What was that?" Sasuke suddenly asked breaking the long term silence making Naruto let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Excuse me?" he responded and Sasuke mentally growled, but managed to calm down slightly.

"What was that spirit behind you? You called it the Shinigami. Despite being an idiot I know you're not stupid. So tell me what that was," Sasuke said and Naruto slowly sighed. He was calm on the outside, but the inside was another story.

"_Dammit, what do I say to him? Maybe I should just tell him the truth and be done with it. You know you could help me out here," _Naruto said mentally and Kyuubi chuckled.

"**True, but watching you squirm is a lot more amusing to me so I'll let you figure it out," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sucked his teeth, but didn't say anything else. He then widened his eyes as he slowly got a small grin.

"It was a genjutsu. Something I learned over the break with Ero-sennin. It doesn't need to be seen to be activated. You know my chakra control sucks when I have to do genjutsu, but this one is special. By using some of the chakra I have stored up then I can make it real for about twenty seconds before it dispels. That's what makes it fearsome. I don't really have a name for it yet and as you can see it takes its toll on me," Naruto said hoping that it was enough and Sasuke glared at the blonde. He closed his eyes for a few minutes then opened them.

"You know you suck at lying right?" he asked and Naruto cursed. He stood to his feet and folded his arms.

"And how would you know that I was lying?" Naruto asked and Sasuke snorted.

"Because I know you. You aren't the genjutsu type no matter what you say. So why don't you try something else," Sasuke said and Naruto groaned before he lightly snickered.

"Never could get past you I guess. Fine, like I said back in Uzugakure. Sasuke, can I trust you?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha raised an eyebrow. He wondered why Naruto would lie and granted that was a skill that shinobi had to learn, it just didn't suit him or his personality.

"You already did that when you took me back to Konoha. This shouldn't be any different you loser. Now tell me what's up with you," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded as he sat back down. Sasuke leaned against the wall and so the blonde decided to have some trust in Sasuke and told him only _some _of the information. He told about him nearly dying because of the Uchiha which Sasuke showed a small amount of remorse for. He then went on to say that the Shinigami found interest in him and made him the summoner. He didn't say about the powers nor that he could revive people. He felt that Sasuke was better off not knowing and he simply felt that Sasuke might find out the rest by himself.

"I thought I told you to tell me the truth," Sasuke said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That was the truth Teme. I wouldn't lie about something like this. That last one doesn't count," The blonde said immediately and Sasuke glared at him...hard.

"You expect me to believe that the deity over the dead was interested in you and allowed you to live? Hn, I don't know where you got such a crack story," Sasuke said before he was slammed to the wall by Naruto and he suddenly felt all the KI directed at him with Naruto using the first technique the Shin ever taught him which was the **Shi no Gyoshi( Death Stare)**. Sasuke could see his death in Naruto's eyes while the blonde growled.

"Don't think I don't know the time to be serious Teme. I've changed over the two years so you'd better remember that," Naruto said before he dropped Sasuke making the Uchiha wince while Naruto turned around. He could feel Shin's presence around him and just knew that he was being influenced, but it felt good to be rather cold like that to Sasuke of all people.

The Uchiha coughed and rubbed his throat while Naruto sat back down on his bed. He glared at Sasuke before closing his eyes and folding his arms. He propped one leg over the other and sighed before the two heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Naruto said in a sort of pissed off tone, but the door opened nonetheless and both saw Gaara looking at them. Naruto stood to his feet and so did Sasuke as both immediately stopped fighting and got back to their business.

"Gaara, did Temari send you who we took care of?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded. He gave them both his standard impassive face before he spoke.

"That's right. Yutara used to be one of our most talent jonin. Right next to Baki. It's hard to imagine that he would have a hand in this. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke while I thank you for your help I can't tell you that this will lower any of Suna's security so you must both leave soon. I have told the shinobi and you can leave, but it must be soon since we don't want anyone else getting past our defenses. Naruto Uzumaki, I hope to meet you again sometime," Gaara said extending his hand. Naruto smiled and nodded as he shook it.

"We understand Gaara. I wish we could've talked more. _Mostly about your mother, but I guess that can wait, but I can't help wonder something else. _Ne Gaara, did either of your parents have red hair?" Naruto asked and the Kazekage raised an eyebrow.

"My mother had blonde hair and my father from what I remember had auburn-ish hair. Why do you ask?" Gaara asked narrowing his eyes slightly and Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Umm nothing really. What about your grandparents? Do you know them?" Naruto asked and Gaara closed his eyes.

"I do not. If I had to guess then my father's side had some red hair, but not my mother's. Again, why do you ask? Gaara asked again and the blonde shinobi rubbed the back of his head.

"Mere curiosity that's all. It was just a thought that's all. Alright we'll go," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded as they quickly packed up their things, by they it was Naruto's clones. Gaara watched them and wondered where Naruto was getting this curiosity from, but he figured that the blonde was weird like that so he just decided to let it go for the time being.

It didn't take long at all since Naruto and Sasuke had only just spent the night in Suna. It took virtually no time to get finished with their stuff and placed it over their backs.

"Well Gaara we'll see you soon. It was nice seeing you again," Naruto said and Gaara nodded as he watched the two leave and the quickly hopped along the rooftops and disappeared in flashes of speed while Gaara merely looked onward. He still wondered what was going through the blonde's mind before he left in a sand shunshin.

_**Back in Uzushiogakure **_

Construction was still going on as usual, but it was a lot faster with the Naruto clones helping out. Kakashi had dispelled his clones since they couldn't take the strain and neither could Yugao's anymore. Mikoto and Kushina had kept theirs up since they could take a lot more. Speaking of the two mothers of Naruto and Sasuke, they were currently watching people work as they sipped their tea.

"You know Kushina you've had a glow on your face for awhile now. Did something good happen to you in the few days before I joined?" Mikoto asked and Kushina's eyebrow twitched while she snickered.

"Nothing in particular," she said though she was lying. She still had in her mind the time that her son and herself passed the boundary from morality into immorality, but she didn't care at all. Something about being free of inhibitions was quite good to her.

"Kushina, you got a boyfriend didn't you?" Mikoto asked as she snickered and Kushina coughed.

"No I didn't," Kushina said with her blush betraying her words while Mikoto nudged her arm.

"Don't try to hide it. So who is it? Kakashi?" Mikoto asked and Kushina shook her head. The guy was way too lazy for her taste. She had never considered Kakashi that way and she still couldn't. The Uzumaki woman turned her head to see Mikoto thinking with her finger to her chin before she gasped.

"Sasuke?" she asked and Kushina merely stared at her with a stare.

"_Hell to the NO dattebane!" _Kushina yelled out in her thoughts as she ran around her mind shouting profanities while Mikoto seemed to be waiting. Kushina couldn't go through with that one. No way, too emotionless much like Fugaku. Truth be told, Kushina didn't know what Mikoto saw in Fugaku at all, but she could just forget it.

"Umm no Mikoto," Kushina said using the polite way to hide her still growing vein at the back of her head. Mikoto sighed and tried to think of something else. She suddenly widened her eyes and turned to Kushina. The redhead Uzumaki gulped as she wondered if Mikoto found it out before the Uchiha Matriarch responded.

"Kushina you play for the other team?" Mikoto asked and soon Kushina faulted and fell to the ground with a sweatdrop on her head. She wasn't into that mess either. She was straight and always would be.

"Mikoto I'm straight. You know that. Why the sudden interest in my love life?" Kushina asked and Mikoto rubbed the back of her head with a light chuckle.

"Heh umm I guess I just want to know if I missed out on anything," Mikoto said rubbing the back of her head and Kushina shook her head at her best friend before standing to her feet.

"I have nothing to say so shall we get going?" she asked and Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" she asked and Kushina twirled a scroll in her hands before sipping the last of her tea.

"Why we're going to start setting up the Hinoken base. It will take most of the day and night, but we'll get it done if we hurry," Kushina said running off and before Mikoto could respond she was getting dragged along also with a sigh.

"_I wonder who Kushina would go for. She's definitely got a fetish for blonde hair. I wonder would she go for- nah, not Kushina. Even she knows when to sensible," _Mikoto thought while she was getting dragged away.

_**With Kakashi and Yugao**_

The two Hinoken members were currently cutting across Kusagakure and on their way towards the outskirts of Konoha. There was said to be three missing nin in that area. All B-rank. It might be some easy money for the entire group to cover the expenses of everyone on the Uzugakure rebuilding project.

"Yugao, you're slacking. Pick up the pace," Kakashi said and Yugao lightly smiled before she "picked up the pace" and passed Kakashi making the Hinoken shinobi sweatdrop.

"That better Kakashi-senpai?" she asked and the white haired man simply sighed as he wondered if Yugao ever liked to play around, but he found it inviting in a way.

"I suppose it is, but keep your wits about you," Kakashi told her and Yugao nodded, but then she stopped at a tree branch and turned around.

"I know you're hiding so come out!" Yugao called out and drew her sword while Kakashi closed his visible eye. He could feel a presence behind him and turned around to see Kabuto looking at the both.

"Oya, this is quite the unexpected turn of events. Love the new robes Kakashi. You look even weaker than before," Kabuto said with a smile and Kakashi narrowed his eyes while Yugao did the same.

"And you're still in that same getup Kabuto. You must have no fashion sense at all," Yugao shot back to him making Kabuto lightly chuckle.

"So what brings you both to Kusa? You don't seem like the type to just waltz in here," Kabuto told them both and Kakashi sighed as he grabbed a piece of his scarf that was covering his eye and grabbed it before Kabuto put his hands up.

"Oi oi I'm not here to fight. Didn't expect to run into you so I'd rather not get my hands dirty. So what do you say that I just walk away and you both walk away?" Kabuto asked before he felt a blade to his throat and closed his eyes while Yugao appeared behind him with a cold glare.

"If I remember then you're an A-rank missing nin from Konoha. The bounty on you is more than enough to finish the repairs," Yugao said and Kabuto snickered.

"While I'm glad I have such a high attention rating, mind telling me what you're repairing?" he asked and soon he heard cackling as Kakashi drew his father's sword from his sheath.

"It's nothing that need be concerned with you as you will die here today," Kakashi said and Kabuto adjusted his glasses.

"Well Orochimaru-sama did say that I should get some exercise," Kabuto said before his arm glowed in blue chakra. Yugao widened her eyes before jumping away while Kabuto swung his arm attempting to cut her, but she was too fast and backflipped to a tree while Kabuto snickered. He soon jumped in the air to dodge Kakashi's blade that would've cut him in half before he landed.

"All you can do is dodge. Don't get cocky!" Yugao yelled and charged at Kabuto. The medic quickly took out a kunai and both clashed with each other as Yugao growled at him and Kabuto smiled.

"I'd prefer that I call it confidence," he said and immediately he got kicked across the face by Kakashi who sent him into a tree only for him to dispel into a log.

"Damn," Yugao muttered to herself and while Kakashi landed on a branch adjacent to Yugao's. They looked around the forest and both didn't let their guard down before Kakashi spoke.

"He's gone," he said making Yugao growl.

"We could've taken him," she said and Kakashi was inclined to agree with her. He knew that Kabuto had run away since he couldn't take them both, but what was this feeling of uncertainty that was clouding his thoughts?

"Yugao, let's return to our meeting point," Kakashi said deciding not to use the name of their location for fear of being heard.

"Aww come on senpai. We should at least keep going. Don't worry about him. I'll make sure to keep my guard up. I was in the anbu after all," Yugao said and Kakashi narrowed his eye at her before he merely made a smile out of it and nodded.

"If you insist," he said and the two quickly vanished out of sight to return to their previous destinations.

Not long after they left, a figure came from the distance in a time warp and slowly eyed the trail of chakra left by the three shinobi.

"It seems that something interesting is going on. Looks like I'll be rather busy, but in this time I must start my plans. First I must get Deidara and find the Sanbi jinchuuriki. Still it ruins my plans that Sasuke is back with Konoha, but I'm sure a little...introduction will be just what he needs only after he kills Itachi however. I don't need him interfering anymore," Tobi said as he quickly turned around to see Kabuto smirking.

"I had a feeling I would run into you sooner or later," Kabuto said and Tobi immediately changed his persona and wrapped his hand around his head.

"Hiya! I'm Tobi. Do you like to fight? Tobi does because Tobi is a very good boy!" he said making Kabuto sigh with a small sweatdrop.

"Look here. I know who you are so just stop the antics," Kabuto said and Tobi immediately glared at him.

"Is that so? Well fine then. What do you want?" he asked and Kabuto moved his finger back and forth.

"Oh it's not what I want. It's what you want and what I can offer you," Kabuto spoke to him making Tobi narrow his eyes as he wondered what someone like Kabuto could have for him.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Neji was rushing through the streets trying to make his way towards the Hokage Mansion. Hiashi and Hinako had just told him the most amazing news and he just had to see it for himself or he would never be able to live it down.

"Neji, why are you rushing?" Tenten asked, but Neji didn't register her question and kept going as he entered the Hokage Mansion. The Hyuuga genius quickly walked up the stairs with his teammates following him wondering what was up.

"_Kami, please don't play with me if this is real," _Neji said in his thoughts before he appeared behind the door of the Hokage office and raised his hand before he heard someone yelled.

"Come on Hizashi-senpai I said I was sorry. It was on the spur of the moment," a feminine voice yelled from behind the door and Neji widened his eyes as he knocked.

"Come in," came the tired, shocked, and slightly frustrated voice of the Slug Princess. Neji opened the door and widened his eyes as he saw his father, Hizashi Hyuuga, glaring down at the proctor for the second exam, Anko Mitarashi, with Tsunade pouring more of her sake out of the window while Shizune watched it happen.

Hizashi rubbed his temples before he turned his head and immediately noticed a younger version of himself. He noticed Neji's surprised face and quickly maintained his posture as he walked forward. Neji nearly trembled with each step before Hizashi was right in front of him.

"Hello Neji. You've really grown," Hizashi said and Neji's hair shadowed his eyes as he looked at the ground. Everyone could see the faintest of tears fall down his face while Hizashi patted his son on the shoulder.

"Not going to say anything?" Hizashi asked and Neji merely grabbed his father's clothes and pressed his head to his chest. Hizashi seemed confused by the act while Neji sighed.

"You. Talk. Now!" He said and Hizashi could feel his son's KI soaring while he mentally gulped. He was in some deep shit this time.

"I was just about to explain to Hokage-sama, but let me finish a small matter," Hizashi said and Neji reluctantly let him go as Hizashi turned around and faced Anko who was putting up the 'V' sign with her fingers before he approached her.

"What did I tell you Anko?" Hizashi asked and Anko sulked.

"To not drink excessively when I got older," she said and Hizashi folded his arms while Izumo and Kotetsu snickered and their female teammate from their genin days while Anko glared at them.

"_Damn traitors. I'll get you back for this," _she said in her thoughts before she noticed Hizashi with a small vein on his head that made Anko wonder how he was still keeping his stoic expression.

"And what did you do when you got older?" he asked and Anko sighed.

"I drank excessively and disregarded your advice," she said and Hizashi nodded as he turned his back to her.

"Well we'll talk about your punishment later. For right now I must talk with Hokage-sama," Hizashi said while Anko, Izumo and Kotetsu left the room. Neji decided to stay since he'd rather not leave and listen to this himself.

"Let me guess you were out on a mission given to you by Sarutobi-sensei that happened to be you dying?" she asked and Hizashi nodded his head as he wondered if this story was being used. Neji activated his byakugan in case of a lie, but his father's chakra was calm and collected, he perfect sign of someone who wasn't lying.

"That's right. Kumo didn't kill me as I expected, but they tried to take my eyes. I managed an escape, but stayed in the village to give them a reason not to go to war with you. I felt that if I went back then Neji would have a harder time and so would Konoha," Hizashi said and Tsunade groaned.

"How am I supposed to believe this?" she asked and Hizashi narrowed his eyes at her. He really had no proof that he was telling the truth. He closed his eyes and thought with a groan.

"If only Mikoto was alive then she could vouch for me," Hizashi said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his words.

"She is alive. Are you telling me that she knew about the mission that Sarutobi-sensei gave you and she can vouch for it?" she asked and Hizashi sighed.

"Well I believe so. I met her only once on the way through Kusagakure," Hizashi said and Tsunade nodded.

"Very well then I'll bring Mikoto and the rest of the squad here as well. If you're lying then I'll kick your ass. If not then I'll just let you go. For now you may go back home. I'll figure out what to do with you later," Tsunade said in a tired tone as she just wanted her day to be finished, but sadly that still seemed to be a ways off.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Hizashi said before he walked out with Neji following him. Tsunade glared hard and sighed.

"Shizune bring me all the mission files from the archive room. Something is wrong here and I don't like it," Tsunade said and Shizune bowed before leaving her master alone while Tsunade tried to wrap her mind around everything going on.

_**With Sasuke and Naruto, three days later, Nami no Kuni**_

"Sasuke have you been able to find a boat yet?" Naruto asked his Uchiha partner, but the brunette only shook his head making Naruto groan slightly as they appeared in front of Tsunami's house. Naruto knocked on the door and Tsunami opened it then smiled at the two.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. Is there something that I can help you with?" she asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"No not really. We just needed a place for a little rest that's all. Mind us coming inside?" Naruto asked and Tsunami smiled as she shook her head.

"Not at all. Please come in," she said and the two boys came in. Since Tazuna and Inari weren't in the house then she was alone. Tsunami smiled at them before taking out a kunai. Sasuke tensed while Naruto raised an eyebrow as Tsunami smiled rather embarrassingly.

"I've seen Inari try to throw one of these and it interested me a little. Would you mind watching me throw one?" she asked making Naruto snicker. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her words as he wondered if she would be training for anything.

"That's fine, but umm why?" Naruto asked while Tsunami smiled.

"Ummm it might just be a fleeting obsession, but I've tried it multiple times," Tsunami said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't ind watching. How about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, whatever," he said as Naruto sweatdropped at the Uchiha's words, but decided not to do anything as they walked outside. The three came to the trees where Naruto and Sasuke did their tree-climbing exercise with Sakura. It was very nice to reminisce a little.

"Brings back memories right Sasuke?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha snorted, but nodded as he could still see the multiple slash marks from his tree and Naruto.

"Yeah it took a while, but we got it and we both knocked that Haku girl down a peg," Sasuke said and Naruto snickered before he heard a voice.

"_You did nothing. I was in control the whole time, well mostly," _the voice said and Naruto widened his eyes before turning around, but he saw nothing.

"_Kyuubi did you hear that?" _Naruto asked making his bijuu stir as he gave a loud yawn.

"**Hear what brat?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head and shook it.

"_Nah, never mind. You can go back to sleep," _Naruto said and Kyuubi closed his eyes letting the sleep claim his being again.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke watched as Tsunami stood in front of the tree. She sighed and quickly threw the shuriken and the two watched the kunai embed into the tree on the exact mark. Sasuke widened his eyes and so did Naruto at the action.

"Not bad Tsunami-san. That was perfect. Here trying doing it with two," Naruto said handing her the two and Tsunami shook her head. She took the kunai embedded into the tree and grabbed it as she put the three kunai together.

"I'll try it with three. Here I go," Tsunami said and threw the kunai each lining a foot above the other in a straight line. Naruto whistled and Sasuke smirked.

"Good, but you extend your arm too much. More practice and it's golden," Sasuke said and Tsunami nodded.

"Thank you. I'm glad that I could do that," she said and before both noticed it, Naruto was gone as he decided to go somewhere.

The blonde was walking up a steady forest edge and suddenly he came to the grave site of Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi. He looked at them both and sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What I wouldn't give to talk with you guys again. Zabuza you were kind of an ass, but I respect you. Look I have a sword. Kaa-chan brought it for me," Naruto said holding up the sword and let it glimmer in the light before he heard a voice.

"_I now that much brat. I'm not deaf. Also don't think I didn't see you trying to get it on that woman. I don't know whether to be impressed or jealous," _something said before Naruto heard another voice.

"_Zabuza-sama don't tease Naruto-kun like that! He's strong. Not to mention...more manly," _it said while Naruto widened his eyes. He quickly held up a handsign and channeled his new source of power, the Honshou, to his eyes. They lost their color and turned a sparkly silver as he looked around and gasped. He saw Zabuza next to him looking down at him and Haku who was sitting next to Naruto.

"Holy fucking shit of all things that are wrong in the fuckin' world!" Naruto yelled making Haku and Zabuza jump at his tone.

"What's wrong with this brat Haku? I swear he's bipolar," Zabuza said and Haku shrugged her shoulders while Naruto stood to his feet and turned around.

"I see you. I really see you. Zabuza, Haku-chan! I see you!" Naruto yelled making the two widen their eyes. Both glanced at each other and Zabuza narrowed his eyes while he put something in front of Naruto.

"What finger am I holding up?" he asked and Naruto glared while cracking his knuckles.

"You want to keep all five of your fingers right?" Naruto asked making Zabuza snicker. Haku smiled and Naruto grinned.

"Have you guys been here the whole time?" Naruto asked and Haku nodded.

"2 years of just watching Wave. It gets old after a while. Though we can't leave," Haku said to him and Naruto widened his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Haku sighed.

"We can't live the place where we died from. We can walk around people, but nothing else, but enough about that. Mind telling me how you can see us?" Haku asked and Naruto was about to say something before Zabuza spoke.

"And what were you talking about the last time? That you could revive us? I want to know!" he yelled as he tried to punch Naruto, but only fazed through him making the blonde tilt his head to the side.

"You two won't believe it actually," Naruto said making Haku and Zabuza raise their eyebrows at him before they sat down and let the blonde explain and explain he did as he told them everything that he could. His having the contract with the Shinigami, him almost dying and even him being able to revive people.

"Wow Naruto-san you've really grown into someone fine," Haku said while Zabuza growled.

"What's that damn guy see in you anyway?" he asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders while he leaned back. He saw Haku lean back also as they looked at the sky.

"I would need to sacrifices for you guys. I've taken the vow to not kill anyone who doesn't deserve it," Naruto said making Haku give a gentle smile. Zabuza seemed to huff, but didn't really care.

"So tell me, how are you guys doing?" Naruto asked them and Haku shuffled lightly in the grass.

"Long story, but we'll tell it as best we can," Haku said to him and Naruto nodded his head and their story began. Night had covered the sky by the time they wee finished and in the end, Naruto was laughing his ass off at them both.

"HAHA! You fazed into the women's hot spring? What the hell Zabuza?" Naruto asked while laughing making the man growl as he folded his arms.

"It's not that damn funny brat!" he yelled and Naruto wiped his eye.

"Oh yes it is. Oh I'm telling that one to Kaa-chan," Naruto said and Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun, who is your Kaa-san? You never did tell us," Haku said to him and Naruto nodded his head as he rubbed the back of his head.

"She was the woman you both saw me with that last time. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto said making Haku widen her eyes with a blush while Zabuza pointed at him in an accusing notion.

"Kid you are fucked up! You felt up your own mother?" Zabuza asked and Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

"Yep and no regrets about it," he said with a cheeky smile. Haku stuttered and so did Zabuza, but the smile from Naruto made it quickly dissolve. It was like when he smiled then you couldn't find a way against it. Many people could attest to that.

"Still Kushina Uzumaki. Ne Zabuza-sama isn't she that one that the woman talks about. I think her name was Mei Terumi-sama. We met her once before becoming missing nin," Haku said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. She told about her cousin Kushina, but I had no idea who she was talking about at all," Zabuza said and Naruto looked at them both.

"Umm who are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked and Haku smiled.

"Mei Terumi, she was one of Zabuza-sama's friends that he didn't kill in the exam," Haku said and Zabuza shook his head.

"More like one of the people I couldn't kill at the exam. Ugh damn bitch," Zabuza said with a shudder. Naruto suddenly smiled as he heard that minus the bitch part. He had more family that he didn't know about. First was the likely-hood of Tayuya, then Gaara and now this Mei Terumi woman. Kushina had told Naruto that Tsunade was his cousin while teaching him the history of the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki. It made Naruto wonder if he and Sasuke were cousins, but he thought about it later.

"Well I'll have to look into that. I would be nice to meet her, not to mention revive you guys. We never got to talk like this," Naruto said making Zabuza sigh and Haku smile with a nod.

"Well it's late you'd better get some rest Naruto-san before you- huh what's that?" Haku asked looking through the trees and Naruto turned around while Zabuza did the same. They all looked to see two men grinning like mad while they held up their sword. One was carrying a woman and the other was carrying what Naruto could only guess was a child. Naruto widened his eyes and growled while Zabuza huffed. Haku balled her fists and Naruto stood to his feet.

"That was the easiest village we ever raided. I had so much fun killing this bitch's husband. Watching him squirm like a fool. I'm gonna have me some fun tonight," one said and Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes. He balled his fists before chuckling.

"Zabuza, Haku you're about to get revived," Naruto said getting to his feet and he closed his eyes. They returned to their ocean blue color and the blonde quickly grabbed his sword.

The two bandits noticed the blonde walking towards them and grinned.

"Hey buddy got any money on ya? If you do then drop it and get lost or we'll kill you," one of them snickered and Naruto quickly grabbed his sword. He knew he couldn't call Shin until a few more hours, but that could wait.

"Let. Them. Go. Now!" Naruto commanded releasing his **Shi no Gyoshi **on the two in front of him making them gasp. They could feel the stare of death on them both, but it shocked Naruto when one pulled out a sword and charged him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and quickly blocked the strike to his face while the man smiled.

"Yeah I haven't killed enough yet," he said and Naruto growled as he shoved the man off him and sent him flying into the streets.

"You alright nii-chan?" the man on the ground asked and the older one nodded.

"Guroshi get out of here and leave this brat to me," the man said and his younger brother nodded as he gave him a shuriken.

"Gotcha Aniki. Beat his ass. You're not the A-ranked missing nin Kuroshi for nothing," he said before vanishing in the trees while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Kuroshi, why do I know that name?" Naruto asked himself before he took out the bingo book. He scanned through it and before long he narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"Kuroshi Han. A-ranked missing nin. Wanted by Kumo, Kiri and Konoha. Charge: Man-slaughter, thievery, rape, assassination, plundering," Naruto read and closed the book. He growled lowly and gripped his sword hand before he looked up at Kuroshi impassively.

"Your soul is mine!" Naruto said and Kuroshi chuckled.

"Whatever brat, what makes you think that you can fight me?" he asked and Naruto appeared behind him. He gasped at the speed before blocking a kick from Naruto's foot. He quickly took his sword and swung it at Naruto's side, but before long he noticed a clone of the blonde come out of nowhere. It grabbed his arm and tightened its hold while Naruto jumped in the air.

"**Kai" **He yelled and Kuroshi was engulfed in a massive explosion that destroyed the trees and forest. He quickly landed on the ground only to see that his target was gone and cursed before Naruto was sent flying from a kick and was slammed into a tree. The blonde cursed while Zabuza and Haku growled.

"_Haku, go and get that guy's friend. The Uchiha, I don't care how, but do it!" _Zabuza ordered and Haku nodded as she floated off. Naruto got to his feet and quickly allowed himself to stand. He saw Kuroshi walking towards him and took an offensive stance. The blonde quickly dashed at Kuroshi and the two clashed as their KI flashed knocking everything out.

"It's great isn't it?" Kuroshi asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What is?" he asked and Kuroshi chuckled at him before jumping back ending the duel between the two of them. Naruto watched him go before he stopped.

"The fighting. It makes your blood boil doesn't it? Let me feel it some more!" he yelled and he quickly bit his thumb. Naruto was as he traced the blood over his sword and it slowly oozed while the sword glowed in a black aura.

"**Kuroshi Kenjutsu: Chiyoru( Black Death Sword Technique: Blood Night)," **He yelled and quickly dashed while Naruto brought his sword back. He glared at the man before yelling.

"**Uzumaki no Shinigami Kenjutsu: Shi no Mai( Whirlpool's Death God Sword Technique: Dance of Death)," **Naruto shouted and the two clashed. They unleashed blow after blow against each other as the sounds of their metal clashing rang throughout the forest. Naruto cursed and quickly jumped in the air over a slash from Kuroshi. The man growled at Naruto before he swung his sword again, but missed the blonde by a margin as he backed up. Naruto quickly threw a kunai before dashing back. He held out his hand and a small sphere came into it. Kuroshi blocked the kunai, but gasped when Naruto quickly appeared in front of him.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto yelled and slammed Kuroshi in the chest making him spiral across the forest until he slammed into a tree. Naruto glared at him, but knew the man wasn't finished as he brought the blade back.

"**Uzu no Fukusu: Idaina Arashi( Whirlpool Revenge: Great Storm)," **Naruto yelled and he swung his sword around before sending multiple wind blades at Kuroshi. The man tried to dodge them all, but they were cutting his legs severely before he hid behind a tree. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he used the spirit feature of his eyes. He could see Kuroshi's fire swirling around his heart and noticed it getting dimmer. He narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa( Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)," **Naruto yelled sending the winds rushing towards Kuroshi as the forested area erupted. Naruto grinned before he noticed Kuroshi smirking. He opened his hands and put them forward at Naruto.

"Here brat, take this. It's my best technique. **Daten-Shi Kourin( Fallen Angel Descent)," **the man said as Naruto watched the winds gather into a Kuroshi's hands. The man smiled evilly as the winds lashed out and turned into a dark-grey color.

"Die brat!" he yelled as he sent the fierce attack at Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes before bringing his sword back. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"_Everything dies at some point," _Naruto said and swung his sword in front of him. He watched as it tore through Kuroshi's attack and slashed directly at the man's chest. Naruto glared and Kuroshi gasped.

"But how? That was my best," he said and Naruto snorted.

"Simple, my blade is leaked with power from the death god. A technique like yours is nothing compared to it," Naruto said before Kuroshi dropped to the ground.

"I won't do it. I won't go alone. I'm taking you with me!" Kuroshi yelled and Naruto widened his eyes before he grabbed the unconscious woman next to him and quickly shot off while Kuroshi exploded. Naruto covered his eyes and escaped. He dropped to the ground and sighed in relief. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He turned his eyes back to their spirit form and noticed Kuroshi's soul. It was different. It wasn't pure white, but pure black and Naruto stood to his feet.

"By the Death God's judgement I'm going to end you," Naruto said charging at Kuroshi.

"Hey kid wait, let's talk this out. Nooooo!" he shouted as Naruto cut through his soul and watched it absorb into his sword. Naruto growled as he stood to his feet and bit his thumb. He quickly drew it over the seal and sighed.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **The blonde said and watched his seal glow. It seemed that Naruto had made the mark and it was the next day even though the moon was out. Naruto sighed in relief and watched as Shin appeared in front of him.

"Shin, I want to revive some people, but make sure that this guy receives the worst punishment you can offer," Naruto said handing out his sword and Shin nodded.

"**I see. Very well then. Who would you like to revive?" **Shin asked and Naruto smiled.

"Haku Momochi and Zabuza Momochi," Naruto said and Shin nodded. Zabuza widened his eyes at what Naruto said, but even more at the fact that he was staring at death itself. He gulped and watched as Naruto's blade glowed.

"**Strike that human," **Shin commanded and Naruto turned to Zabuza. He quickly took his sword and before Zabuza could retort he got pierce and gasped, but Naruto watched his the life returned to him and the fire surrounding his heart came in full bloom to a pure white color. Naruto smiled and soon enough, like on cue, Naruto turned to her.

"Haku-chan stand still," Naruto said and he drove his blade through her also. Haku widened her eyes, but felt filled up completely before exhaling a breath. Soon enough, Haku dropped onto solid ground while Shin took one soul that Naruto had slain or indirectly slain.

"**I still need one more soul," **Shin said and Naruto cursed before he heard someone.

"Hey loser, what's with all the racket and who is this guy?" Sasuke asked dropping a beaten up Guroshi front of Naruto while the blonde turned around.

"I can explain!" Naruto said and the Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Explain what?" Sasuke asked and Naruto widened his eyes before turning around.

"He can't see you?" Naruto asked and Shin folded his arms.

"**I can become invisible to people if I want to. It's my choice," **Shin said and Naruto nodded before his eyebrow twitched as he walked up to Guroshi.

_"I would've liked to have known that sooner Kuso," _He said as he drew his sword while the man panicked.

"Don't kill me!" he said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Try saying that to the man you kill. I think you just might be able to," Naruto said and slashed through Guroshi. It wasn't externally, but Naruto drew his soul out and walked towards the Shinigami. All this in Sasuke's eyes was nonsense since he couldn't see what the hell was going on for the life of himself.

"Second soul. Here you go," Naruto said and Shin nodded.

"**Contract agreement," **he said and took the soul of the bandit while Naruto smirked. Soon Haku and Zabuza materialized and completely dropped to the ground.

"Welcome back," Naruto said and Sasuke widened his eyes as Zabuza and Haku clearly appeared out of nowhere.

"What the-," he spoke while Haku touched her body. Zabuza did the same and both turned. They didn't something that Naruto didn't expect and bowed.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama," They said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Say wha?" Naruto asked and soon he looked at his body which was glowing in white fire. The same spiritual fire that he had been trying to use in his training as the Shinigami's summoner. Sasuke watched it all go down before the flames stopped and were channeled into Naruto's body. The blonde felt good, better than good. He felt...incredible.

"_What is this?" _Naruto wondered to himself before the Shinigami spoke.

"**Naruto Uzumaki, your title has just increased. Before you were a mere Tamashi( Soul), but now by the dead and your abilities you are recognized as a Shikon( Death Soul). I'll be expecting more interesting things from you," **Shin said before leaving the blonde and Naruto widened his eyes while Zabuza and Haku stood to their feet. Naruto turned around and grinned at an utterly confused Sasuke.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked with his eyes showing their exquisite design. It was hard to believe that it wasn't a dojutsu, but Naruto's own spiritual powers as a new Soul.

"Zabuza, Haku go get the woman and child. We'll take them back to the house," Naruto said making the two nod in utter obedience as they collected the two and shot off for the nearest house that they knew about while Naruto walked past Sasuke. The Uchiha grabbed his shoulder making him turn around.

"What the hell are you?" he asked and Naruto smiled.

"I'm...the summoner of the Shinigami. Now come on. We have to go now," Naruto said and walked back to the house. Sasuke stared wide eyed at him before he just walked away with Naruto.

_**Tsunami's House**_

The middle aged woman was currently washing some dishes while humming before she heard the door open. She saw Naruto come through with a smile on his face and she smiled back before she noticed Zabuza and Haku who were carrying a woman and a child.

"Sorry Tsunami-san, but we're going to need your couch for a moment," Naruto said and Tsunami just nodded and watched as Haku and Zabuza placed the woman and girl on the couch.

"Haku, Zabuza go get your things or what you can find. You hold no affliction to any village, but I know where you'll fit in perfectly," Naruto said with a grin making Haku and Zabuza nod.

"Don't order me around Gaki!" Zabuza said before leaving and Naruto sighed. Win some, lose some. He would take what he could get.

The blonde leaned on the wall and sighed as he examined the woman. She looked like a shinobi, but he wasn't sure. She had vibrant red hair flowing down her body and wore a standard sleeveless blouse and under that was a sleeved shirt that was probably from housework. She was just in her teens like him. He then looked at the girl and titled his head to the side. The girl had only a small pad of red hair like the woman next to her. She wore some simple clothes befitting a girl at the age of ten.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke looking at them also and the blonde sighed.

"I don't know when they will wake up, but we'll get some rest. Sasuke, you got to bed," Naruto said and the Uchiha narrowed his eyes, but a glare from Naruto stopped him from pursuing the issue anymore. Naruto told the same thing to Tsunami, Haku and Zabuza, who returned with only a few things. Tsunami left the light on and Naruto leaned against the wall.

_**Two Hours Later**_

The teenage girl with red hair groaned an opened her eyes before she remembered what happened. She got up frantically and looked around.

"Where am I?" she wondered before she heard a voice.

"You in this house," Naruto said making her turn around. The blonde immediately noticed that she glared at him and took out a kunai.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled and Naruto raised his hands defensively. She raised an eyebrow before the blonde reached for his sword. She tensed, but watched him unfurl it from his waist and drop it to the ground.

"Easy alright? I'm not gonna hurt you. I took care of those two assholes who had you guys. Are you alright?" Naruto making sure not to lose his eye contact with the girl. She narrowed her eyes and slightly relaxed, but kept her guard up. She lowered the kunai and Naruto sighed.

"Where am I?" she asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You're in a house in Nami no Kuni. Where are you from?" Naruto asked her and the woman sighed as she rubbed her head.

"I'm from Yu no Kuni( Hot Springs Country). How many days has it been since I've been knocked out," she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I wouldn't know. I just found you four or five hours ago," Naruto said and she sighed while the blonde rested his body on the wall again.

"Alright I won't hurt you so tell me your name. What happened to you and who that is," Naruto pointing to the sleeping girl next to her. She glared, but nodded and sighed.

"My name is Yura Uzumaki. This next to me is my sister Yuri Uzumaki," She said and Naruto widened his eyes as he backed up. Yura raised an eyebrow while the blonde backed away. He fell to the ground and gasped.

"Y-You're who now?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Yura Uzumaki and this is Yuri Uzumaki," she said while the blonde gasped. He pointed his finger at her while shaking slightly.

"Name? What is your parents name?" he asked and she sighed.

"Toru Uzumaki and Kira Fukune," she said making the blonde sighed and stand to his feet while Yura raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" she asked and Naruto smiled as he erased the distance and grabbed her hands.

"Family. I've got more family. Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde said and Yura widened her eyes at his word. Another Uzumaki? What where the chances of this?

"You're lying," she said and Naruto shook his head while she stood to his feet. She examined him up and down before pointing to his hair.

"Where's the red hair?" she asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Father had blonde hair so that's it for me," he said to her and Yura widened her eyes. They both heard Yuri yawn slightly and the blonde sighed.

"Well you must be tired. I'll let you sleep," Naruto said and Yura sighed as she was very tired.

"Thank you I guess. I'll be expecting information tomorrow Nii-san," she said falling asleep and Naruto grinned as he turned out the lights. He so couldn't wait to tell his mother about this. She would be ecstatic.

* * *

_**Naruto: Break's over! Back to work.**_

_**KG: Dammit. "Ahhh Yura-san, Yura-san what lights through yonder window breaks. It is the east and Yura-chan is the west," **_

_**Yura: Ahh KG-kun, KG-kun, I- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!**_

_**Naruto: STOP! What is it Lil sis?  
**_

_**Yura: What is this? I'm not some freakin' Juliet woman.**_

_**Naruto: Aww come on. You're an Uzumaki. You should be okay with it.**_

_**KG: I'm no Romeo either Naruto. What the hell is this?  
**_

_**Naruto: The introduction okay?**_

_**Kushina: Sochi, you're pushing it a little.**_

_**Naruto: Just continue people. We're start from page 42 of the script.**_

_**KG and Yura: whatever. **_

_**KG: Yura-chan I must confess this to you, but I don't want you to reject me.**_

_**Yura: KG-kun no baka, you don't need to worry about that. I love you.**_

_**KG: I love you too. So much Yura-chan. Please be mine**_

_**Yura: Oh KG-kun, you want me to?**_

_**KG: Oh course. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.**_

_**Naruto: MORE EMOTION!**_

_**KG: Ugh. Yura-chan, please marry me!**_

_**Yura: (crying) Oh KG-kun, KG-kun. Of course I will I promise to love you forever and ever. Please kiss-( Yura reads the rest) HELL NO NII-SAN!**_

_**Naruto: CUUUUUUT! What now?**_

_**Yura: I have to kiss him too?**_

_**Naruto: Well yeah this is a freakin drama little sis.**_

_**KG: Umm I'd rather not.**_

_**Yura: You saying you don't want to kiss me? I'm not good enough for you now?**_

_**KG: I never said that. (Thoughts) I might think it though.**_

_**Yura: I bet you've never kissed a girl before!**_

_**KG: I TOTALLY HAVE!**_

_**Yura: Yeah right**_

_**(I grab Yura's shoulders and kiss her)**_

_**Naruto: Whoa!**_

_**Kushina: Oh my.**_

_**Yuri: Go nee-chan!**_

_**Sasuke: (Whistles)**_

_**Mikoto: Author-san has some talent.**_

_**Yugao and Kakashi: Damn.**_

_**(We separate. Yura falls to her knees and I do the same)**_

_**Both of us: Wow (Thoughts) that was the best kiss of my life.**_

_**Naruto: Alright people places.**_

_**KG: Ugh, see you later readers. Till next time. Stay breezy. And people please, you're driving me into a corner. Sasuke can't have Mikoto, he can't have Karin and Sakura is just...NO! Who the hell can I give to Sasuke? Throw me a damn bone here people!**_

_**Yura: KG-kun, hurry up so we can do this scene. (thoughts) again and again and AGAIN!**_

_**KG: Laterz. **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Naruto: Places people. We've got to get this shit done. KG, Yura-chan that was a very good kiss. **_

_**KG: Shut up.**_

_**Yura: Yeah Nii-san why are you taunting us?**_

_**Kushina: Well you grabbed her arms and just lunged at her KG. I didn't know you were so bold.**_

_**KG: That was to prove a point.**_

_**Sasuke: Like what? That you could really kiss an Uzumaki?**_

_**KG: SHUT UP!**_

_**Naruto: We don't have time for this shit! I. Said. PLACES!**_

_**(Everyone scrambles)**_

_**KG: Wait. I have to-**_

_**Naruto: Fuck the story. Places!**_

_**KG: NO! I'm writing. I've waited all week for this break so I'm gonna fuckin' write at my leisure!  
**_

_**Naruto: (Grumbles) Dammit fine. 10 minute break people. KG, get your shit down.**_

_**KG: (mumbles) Fuckin' finally.**_

* * *

_**Next Morning**_

"Ahh doesn't it feel good to be alive Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked stretching from the bed she was sleeping on while Zabuza was putting his clothes on. He turned a glare to his daughter and merely snorted.

"I thought I'd finally be free of this damn world and the brat revives me and he's the summoner to one of the most powerful gods in the world. Oh yeah it feels real good to be alive," Zabuza said with a roll of his eyes and Haku chuckled as she patted her surrogate father's back consoling him.

The two mist shinobi quickly got to their feet and let their rooms and walked down the stairs having smelled the wonderful breakfast that Tsunami was making for everyone.

"Good morning," Haku said with a small smile as everyone turned around. Naruto waved a good morning and Sasuke snorted, but he did say hello. Yura gave her a good morning while Yuri was still sleeping soundly on her lap.

"Well it seems that everyone is awake right now. Well mostly everyone," Naruto said glancing at Yuri and Yura chuckled with a nod while she stroked her little sister's red hair.

"That is true," she responded before Yura saw Yuri open her eyes. She glanced up at her sister and smiled before looking at the blonde who was smiling at her. Yuri widened her eyes and sat up before looking around at the number of people.

"Y-Yura-neechan where are we?" Yuri asked and Yura smiled as she patted Yuri's head softly.

"Easy Yuri. We're safe. We were saved by him," Yura said pointing towards Naruto who was scratching his cheek. Yuri looked at Naruto up and down eyeing his attire before she gave a small blush and bowed.

"Thank you umm-," Yuri paused since she didn't know his name and Naruto chuckled.

"Naruto Uzumaki and no need for thanks. What's family for right?" he asked and Yuri raised an eyebrow while Yura snickered making her little sister turn to her.

"What's he mean Yura-neechan? I've never seen him before," Yuri said and Yura sighed.

"Apparently you and I aren't the only Uzumaki Yuri. Didn't you hear his last name? He's an Uzumaki just like us," Yura said and Yuri gasped before turning back to Naruto who was chuckling sheepishly. Yura wondered how Yuri would feel about such information as the young redhead stood to her feet and walked in front of Naruto. Everyone tensed before Yuri rushed Naruto and hugged him.

"He's so cute Onee-chan. I've always wanted an older brother. Can I call you Nii-san?" she asked him and Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm sure dattebayo," he said and Yuri looked at Naruto like he was the best person right now while Yura seemed shocked.

"I told you Onee-chan. I told you I wasn't the only one with that verbal tick," Yuri said as she rubbed Naruto's cheek sensually while the blonde blushed. Yura sighed and pulled Yuri away from Naruto while giving the blonde an apology for her actions and motioned for him to follow her towards the woods. Naruto nodded and told Haku and Sasuke to watch Yuri for the moment as the two walked away.

"So you're name is Sasuke?" Yuri asked and the Uchiha snorted.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked and Yuri scratched her cheek.

"Umm are you...homo?" Yuri asked and Sasuke growled while Haku lightly snickered and Zabuza laughed. Tsunami fumbled with some of the food while Sasuke jumped to his feet surprising the teenage girl.

"I'm straight!" he yelled and Yuri pulled out a book from her pouch call 'Flowers of Romance'.

"Really? Because there is a Sasuke in this book and he's in love with a younger man named Yun. It's a good book. This isn't you?" she asked and Zabuza was clutching his stomach while Haku blushed at the thought of a fourteen-year old girl reading such things.

"It's not!" Sasuke yelled and Yuri rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh. Sorry then. My mistake dattebayen," she said and Sasuke growled as he laid his elbow on the table and his head in his head as he looked out the window.

_**With Naruto and Yura**_

The two Uzumaki were currently a bit of distance from the house and Yura stopped Naruto before turning around and sitting on the ground. Naruto followed her lead and Yura coughed.

"First off, I'd like to thank you for saving us. I'd rather not think about what would have happened to us if you didn't show up," Yura said and Naruto waved her off.

"Think nothing of it. Like I said, what is family for right?" Naruto asked and Yura smiled with a nod while she brushed a hand through her vibrant red hair and let it flap through the wind.

"I suppose that's right, but moving on. You said that you're an Uzumaki. Who are your parents?" she asked curiously and Naruto smiled while pointing to himself.

"My parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze," Naruto said and Yura widened her eyes.

"The Yondaime of Konoha? You're his son! Wait, if you're his son then why haven't you had the last name Namikaze?" Yura asked and Naruto sighed as he looked at the sky.

"I'd rather not tell this whole story, but I'll say that 'conditions' of my birth made it so that I was called Uzumaki for all my life. I have nothing against taking my father's name, but I find it meaningless now. It would be weird to be called Namikaze now so I've stuck with Uzumaki. It's the most natural to me," Naruto answered and while Yura would've wanted to asked about his life she knew better than to pry especially since he didn't pry about hers, but something told her that she would know of his life and he would know about hers.

"I see, well that makes sense. Well thank you for sharing that with me. After Yuri and I eat we will get out of your hair and go back to Yu no Kuni," Yura said and Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Why would you leave? I thought you'd like to come with me," Naruto said and Yura lightly chuckled.

"Well we wouldn't want to impose on you or anything. The idea of having family is nice and all, but don't you think it would be weird just to go wherever with you just because we met now?" she asked, but Naruto waved her off.

"Not really. I think Kaa-chan would like to meet you. Why not come with me? I heard from those bandits that they burned down your home before they took you," Naruto said with the touchy subject and Yura closed her eyes with a sigh and balled her fists.

"I should've seen it coming. Those assholes attacked our town. No doubt all my and Yuri's stuff was destroyed. I've trained all my life and that happens," she said and while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You've trained?" he asked and Yura nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked and Naruto eyed the fifteen-year old Uzumaki with a glare as he examined her body. Her wearing civilian clothing, her casual look and her calm demeanor.

"Well you don't look all that threatening," Naruto said before he reacted on a small instinct and used his sword to parry a kunai while Yura smiled.

"Not a lot you would know about me. Don't worry about it. I train a lot," she said and Naruto decided to take her word for it before they stopped tensing and relaxed.

"Alright then. We'll give each other a Kakashi-like introduction," Naruto said and Yura raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" she asked and Naruto chuckled.

"You'll know him in a few days. Anyway, we'll say our names, likes, dislikes, dreams and what we train in. Here, I'll go first," Naruto said and Yura nodded paying close attention.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Kaa-chan, kenjutsu, my summons, which are the toads _and Shinigami. _My dislikes are those who dare to hurt others for no reason, bandits, rapists and the other assholes that this world has to offer. My dream is to become Hokage as well as bring back the Uzumaki clan. I train in Whirlpool Revenge Kenjutsu and I'm a Konoha shinobi," Naruto finished and Yura seemed to understand everything. She nodded and coughed before moving some more of her hair out of her way.

"I see. I'm Yura Uzumaki. I like vegetables, training, Yuri, and protecting what's important to me. My dislikes are all the same and those who dare to look down on me. My dream is to be an outstanding kunoichi and for Yuri to find someone that will love her unconditionally. Sister's dream ya know. I train myself in Swirling Tides kenjutsu. I have no full loyalty to any village. I worked various jobs to earn an income. My taijutsu is swift and strong. I know enough ninjutsu, but my genjutsu leaves much to be desired," she finished and Naruto nodded.

"Hmm just like me. Well alright then. So will you come with me?" he asked and Yura folded her arms.

"To where if I my ask?" she asked him worrying slightly if only for Yuri's safety in the matter.

"To Uzugakure. The home of the Uzumaki clan and the base for Hinoken," Naruto said while Yura seemed confused.

"Hinoken?" she asked and Naruto nodded.

"I'll explain later. So? You comin?" Naruto asked and Yura closed her eyes and thought it over. Going back to Yu no Kuni would be more of a hassle than not especially with Yuri and her still growing skill as a kunoichi under Yura's guidance. Plus the money it would take to even try and rebuild their house would be all, but unmanageable. Yura sighed and smiled lightly before nodding.

"Please take care of us...Nii-sama," Yura said and Naruto grinned like mad as he hopped to his feet and, taking Yura's hand, got her to her feet also.

"Yeah, you can count on me ya know," he said with some unexpected closeness that made Yura blush.

"R-Right," Yura said before she followed Naruto back to the house while wondering what just made her act like that.

_**Back at the house**_

Yura and Naruto returned to see everyone eating while Haku and Yuri were talking about some kind of book where as Sasuke and Zabuza were eating silently.

"Had fun talking to your girlfriend dobe?" Sasuke asked while Naruto and Yura lightly blushed.

"Shut up Teme," Naruto said sitting down and Yura took a seat next to him and smiled at Yuri's smile.

"Yuri, make sure to gather all that you can. We're going to be...moving with Nii-sama," Yura said making Sasuke widen his eyes and Yuri's smile gleamed as she stood up.

"Really Onee-chan? We'll be living with Nii-san?" Yuri asked and Yura nodded taking a sip of some tea while Yuri hugged Naruto making the two Uzumaki smile at each other while Tsunami seemed happy for them.

"And what about us?" Zabuza asked while Naruto glanced at them. Yura and Yuri turned to them and Yuri gave Naruto a pleading look.

"Please Nii-san? Let them come with us. I really like Haku-chan," Yuri said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You two should be able to do whatever. Right?" Naruto asked and Haku shook her head.

"Well even though I want to. Like live continue to serve Zabuza-sama, but my entire being is telling me that I need your approval," Haku said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I hate to say it, but mine to. I feel like I need to serve you," Zabuza said with a low growl and Naruto looked at his arm.

"_Is it the seal?" _Naruto wondered before he closed his eyes. He knew he couldn't avoid it anymore. He'd have to tell his team. He'd like to keep all tabs on Zabuza and Haku plus it was obvious now. Kakashi had seen Zabuza and Haku die. He wouldn't be able to explain that other than telling everyone. He could only be happy that only Yugao and Kakashi didn't know. Mikoto, Kushina and Sasuke knew it so it wouldn't be much of a pain. Naruto sighed and rubbed his head.

"Yeah I'll be taking you all back to Uzugakure so let's thank Tsunami-san for the food and get going," Naruto answered making everyone glance at each other, but everyone nodded and quickly eat in silence or rather what should've been as everyone started talking with everyone else.

_**With Kakashi and Yugao**_

The two Hinoken members sealed two A-ranked shinobi into scrolls while they sheathed their swords. Yugao sighed and rubbed her head along with Kakashi.

"Tough one eh Kakashi-senpai?" Yugao asked and Kakashi gave an eyesmile with a slight nod before summoning Pakkun to take the scroll to Tsunade. By this time, the team had already had more than enough money to pay for the repairs of Uzugakure as a whole, but individually they still had to manage their own funds.

"I would believe so, but let's head back to Uzugakure. It wouldn't do good if Naruto and Sasuke return and we're not their to greet them right?" Kakashi asked and Yugao nodded as they were about to shunshin out of sight before they saw an anbu appear from behind the trees.

"Kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki," he said coming to them making Kakashi and Yugao narrow their eyes, but they greeted the anbu.

"Yo Bird, what are you doing all the way out here?" Kakashi asked and Bird simply rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out a scroll.

"Hokage-sama wants all the members of Hinoken to come back to Konoha especially Mikoto-sama," Bird said before he quickly left and Kakashi turned to Yugao who shrugged her shoulders.

"No rest for the weary senpai," she said and Kakashi gave an eyesmile with a nod as they hopped to the trees and left.

_**With Kushina and Mikoto**_

The progress of Uzugakure was coming along magnificently as the buildings began to lose their ruin-like structure and started to look complete once again. Kushina and Mikoto smiled at the accomplishment, but Mikoto couldn't figure out what would make Kushina so happy. The female Uzumaki obviously had a lover, but Mikoto wasn't sure for all her life. She'd try not to go as far as Naruto, but she was running low on ideas and while she didn't want to say it verbally, but the idea of something immoral happening between Kushina and her son kind of irked Mikoto lightly.

"I said it's nothing Mikoto," Kushina said walking through the streets and Mikoto sighed before a poof came making the females look down at an orange toad.

"**Yo, you Kushina Uzumaki?" **the toad asked and Kushina knelt down with a nod.

"That's right," she said and the toad dropped the scroll from his webbed hands and gave her a salute.

"**From the blonde guy. Be seein' ya around," **the toad said and left easily while Kushina picked up the note. She quickly opened it and looked it up and down along with Mikoto.

"_To Kaa-chan,_

_Hey Kaa-chan, Sasuke and I are coming back to Uzugakure. We'll be there before night time hits. We decided to go back and pick up some supplies that we missed. It'll be good to see you again. Also be prepared for the shock of a lifetime with who I'm bringing with me. Also please gather the others I think I'm gonna tell them tonight._

_Naruto Uzumaki," _

Kushina looked down and narrowed her eyes. He would tell them now? Well it would be good to stop all the secrecy, but Mikoto knew it also. The blonde was planning to tell Yugao and Kakashi about his extra summon. Oh boy would this make the night interesting.

"Sochi," Kushina said and furled the scroll before turning around.

"Come on Mikoto. It's time for us to open the main house and we'll tidy the place up. Something tells me that we're in for a long time of questions and answers," Kushina said and Mikoto nodded as they walked off.

_**A little later, Naruto and the others**_

"Alright we'll see you later Tsunami-san. Thanks for the breakfast," Naruto said making Tsunami nod as she waved goodbye to Naruto and his friends. They all waved goodbye and walked away from the house while Yuri wrapped her arms around Naruto's arms.

"Yuri don't bother Nii-sama so much," Yura scolded and Yuri responded with a stick of her tongue at her sister.

"No way Onee-chan. I'm going to hang around the brother that I've always wanted," Yuri said pushing her rather medium assets on Naruto's hand making the blonde blush while Sasuke snorted. Haku and Zabuza sighed while Yura grew a tick mark on her head.

"Why you ungrateful little-," she said and Yuri snickered while taking Yura's hand.

"Aww I love you too Onee-chan. Don't be mad," she said and Naruto chuckled while Yura sighed and merely nodded her head at her little sister as they all came to a small boat. The entire coast wasn't clean of people and someone allowed them to go and take his boat to which Naruto expressed his gratitude.

"So Naruto-san, what type of place is Uzugakure?" Haku asked while Naruto and Zabuza raised the sails. Yura and Yuri unloaded the things and Sasuke released the anchor.

"It's not bad Haku-chan. Honestly it is still being rebuilt, but I'd like to say that when it's done it will be a lot better than it looks right now. You'll see in a few hours," Naruto told her and Haku nodded her head while they all sailed off.

_**Three or four hours later**_

Naruto was sleeping and on his lap was Yuri while they were all waiting. Zabuza was steering the ship as were Naruto's instructions. Haku seemed to be talking with Yura while Sasuke opened a scroll and looked it over from his mother's kenjutsu. She had called it **Uchiha no Hanran( Uchiha Rebellion) Kenjutsu**. Sasuke had asked her about the name and Mikoto had spoken that it was about Uchiha rising above what most expected of them. She seemed to think that the name fitted most of the clan who were treated unfairly by the rest for their inability to produce a good sharingan. Mikoto had gained hers, but she still did it anyway.

"Oi Haku, wake up the Gaki. I see the whirlpools," Zabuza said and Haku nodded as she motioned for Naruto. The blonde groaned and opened a tired eye while Haku smiled.

"We're waiting for you Naruto-san," Haku said and the blonde turned to see the ravaging swirls of water and jumped to his feet. He quickly bit his thumb and traced the blood over a piece of paper drawing a seal while Yuri opened her eyes. She leaned up to see Naruto writing on the paper and allowed the blonde to get up and head to the front of the ship. He quickly jumped on the water and slammed it with the seal.

"**Uzu no Fuin: Shōtotsu( Whirlpool Seal: Collision)," **Naruto yelled like his mother and the water collided breaking apart the swirls of water allowing them to pass while Naruto urged Zabuza to move.

"Hurry, this isn't going to hold for long," Naruto told him and Zabuza nodded as he turned the steer and moved the ship. Naruto hopped back on and rested on the ship. It wasn't long before they all hit the island and Naruto jumped off. Yura gazed at the island and gasped.

"So this is our home huh?" she asked as she jumped down also and Yuri followed landing in Naruto's arms while the blonde placed her down. Haku, Sasuke and Zabuza dropped also as Naruto guided everyone through the forest. Yura and Yuri gasped left and right at the sounds of animals and the lush forest with the setting sun. Zabuza and Haku looked around staring and found the dense forest a little comforting, but they didn't know why.

"Yura, Yuri. Welcome home," Naruto said to the village gates as they peered inside. Yura heard the various sounds of people working and construction reigned in the streets. The buildings looked so amazing to her and Yuri.

"Wow. Nii-san this is amazing," Yuri said and Naruto chuckled with a nod before they saw two figures in the distance. Naruto narrowed his eyes into a smile while the two female beings came into view.

"Welcome back so soon Sochi," Kushina said and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a nod while Mikoto greeted Sasuke.

"Hey Kaa-chan sorry for coming back so early. Sasuke and I needed some things and had to come back. We still managed to secure some money if you want to know. Also have a look at these two," Naruto said and Kushina turned to Yura and Yuri. The two glazed at the female Uzumaki matriarch, if that's how it was, before Naruto patted Kushina's shoulders.

"Kaa-chan, they are Uzumaki. Just like you and me," Naruto told her making Kushina widen her eyes. She stared at Yura and Yuri like they were her own children. Yura smiled and Yuri waved.

"Nice to meet you Kushina Uzumaki. I'm Yura Uzumaki and this is my sister Yuri Uzumaki," Yura spoke and Kushina nodded fast before she turned to them.

"Who are your parents?" she asked eagerly and Yura raised an eyebrow before answering.

"They were Toru Uzumaki and Kira Fukune," Yura spoke and Kushina smiled as she grabbed Yura and Yuri into a fierce hug.

"One of my best friends. Toru Uzumaki, my cousin," Kushina said with a few tears while Yura and Yuri returned the hug. Everyone smiled at the moment before Kushina and the two girls separated while Kushina stood to her feet.

"How Sochi? How did you find them?" Kushina asked and before long the smile on Naruto and Yura's face faded into a glare and frown. Kushina seemed confused while Naruto spoke about how he even managed to find the two of his relatives and needless to say, but Kushina wasn't pleased. Not in the least.

"I see," she said trying to hide the growing frustration in her eyes, but she calmed when Naruto gave her a thumbs up that he had ended the deal and seeing Yura along with Yuri smile.

"It was thanks to Nii-sama that we could meet you. We hold no regreets," Yura said and Yuri grabbed Naruto's hand.

"He really helped us out. Don't be mad Kushina-san," Yuri spoke and Kushina nodded her head before turning to see Haku and Zabuza. The only reason she knew it was them was because of Naruto's description of them that he told her back in Wave.

"Haku and Zabuza I presume?" she asked while Mikoto stared at the two nin. Haku bowed and Zabuza merely huffed a bit of annoyance.

"What of it?" Zabuza asked before he received a nudge in his gut from his daughter. Haku merely smiled more and shook Kushina's hand while Naruto looked around.

"Where are Kakashi and Yugao-san?" the blonde asked and it was Mikoto's turn to speak.

"They went to earn some money for the construction with the bingo book. Who knows when they will be back," Mikoto said and Naruto sighed with a nod as he turned to Kushina.

"Kaa-san I'll explain everything when Kakashi and Yugao arrive. I promise, but mind Sasuke and I unpacking?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded sending the two away to get settled inside while she turned back to Yura and Yuri.

"Alright you two will be coming with me. Mikoto, for now, set Haku-san and Zabuza up in one of the houses. We'll wait for Sochi's explanation and then we'll all decide what to do with them," Kushina spoke and Mikoto nodded as Haku and Zabuza followed her and Sasuke to the other houses that were finished, for the most part.

_**Back in Konoha, Hyuuga compound**_

Hiashi was currently bowing to Hizashi for all it was worth while they were alone. He still felt all the guilt from the past rushing back to him from the Kumo while Hizashi sighed.

"Brother, I said it was fine," Hizashi said with a rare smile and Hiashi grabbed his shoulders.

"I still can't help, but feel guilty. You shouldn't have had to die for something that I had done. Because of me, Neji became like he was when he was younger. I'm sorry," Hiashi said and Hizashi closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"He's grown into an astounding young man. I'm glad and we both have Naruto Uzumaki to thank for that," Hizashi said while Hiashi slightly widened his eyes and moved back to a more formal sitting position.

"Yes, Naruto-san has done so much for me that I can never repay except with my silence until he announces his ownership of the Shinigami Contract. Because of him I have Hinako and Neji has you," Hiashi said making Hizashi nod. He looked out the window to see Hinako teaching Hinata and Hanabi a few Jyuuken stances that weren't put into the scrolls before her death. He smiled at the sight before looking to see Neji with his arms folded waiting for his father to spar with him in turn. Hizashi sighed and stood to his feet.

"I'm very grateful to Naruto-san. He's done more for this clan than even the Hokage has. I've guaranteed my word of silence as well. I can't understand his position, but I know why he feels anxious. Imagine so many people's surprise when the blonde holds the power to revive the dead. They would overwhelm him with admiration, recognition, but also grief and regrets about their loved ones. I'm sure he doesn't want anyone to try and take advantage of his kindness. Imagine if he also refuses them, it would cause a massive riot. He's burden is very heavy. More than it was before," Hizashi said and Hiashi knew full well what his brother was talking about since he spoke with Naruto as well. It wasn't just that. If world like this moved to the other nations then it would be chaos.

"_Naruto-san, remain strong as I fear that sometime you will need more help than you realize," _Hiashi said in his thoughts.

_**With Sakura**_

The pink haired kunoichi sighed as she finished a mission with her teammates Sai and Yamato. It just wasn't the same as being with Naruto. He could make her laugh and Sai was always taking about people's privates, but it was funny when it was done to other people. She still had yet to see Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi. The loss of those three was rather extreme.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, what are you guys doing right now?" Sakura asked herself while looking up at the sky before she parted from Sai and Yamato. They had tried to find a lead on something about a moving castle, but saw nothing of the sort. As if something like that would exist.

"Yeah right," Sakura said with a chuckle and walked to attend to the medical facilities. Sakura walked inside and sighed while she noticed Ino with a notepad.

"What's up forehead?" Ino asked and Sakura merely shrugged.

"Not seeing Naruto's goofy smile or Sasuke at all is rather boring. I'm just tired," Sakura said and Ino sighed as she patted Sakura's back.

"Come on Sakura. Their fulfilling their dreams. Naruto brought Sasuke back just like he promised. Granted he's still an ass at times, but he's never looked happier. At least from the last time I saw him. You'll see them again I'm sure. Someone has to keep those two in line," Ino said trying to lift Sakura's spirits and the pink haired kunoichi merely smiled with a nod as she straightened up.

"You're right Ino. I've got to do what I can and get back to work. Thanks," she said and Ino huffed and walked away.

"Whatever forehead. Just stop brooding," Ino said and Sakura laughed as she went to go and get some things done.

_**With Tsunade**_

The Godaime Hokage was currently rummaging through the mission room looking for any sign of missions that would be given to either Hinako or Mikoto, but she saw nothing. She knew that some missions weren't cataloged because of the importance, but could something be so important that Sarutobi had to say that Hinako and Mikoto died for them to complete their mission. Then there was Hizashi. He just suddenly appeared and said that Mikoto could vouch for him. None of it was making sense. All these people that Sarutobi said had died were just coming back and the village was starting to think that it was having so many blessings from the Shinigami that this was insane to believe. People even started hoping that their loved ones would come back. It was staggering to Tsunade and she hoped that Mikoto would be able to shed any type of light on the situation.

"Where is it? Where is it?" she wondered looking through a cabinet before an anbu opened the door.

"Tsunade-sama, I have delivered the message to Kakashi and Yugao. They will make sure to hand it to Mikoto-sama and everyone will return back. Will that be all?" the anbu asked and Tsunade glared at him making him gulp. It wasn't his fault. She was having a breakdown from no sake, but if she drank anymore then more shit would be a headache and she didn't want that.

"Yes that will be all. Good work," Tsunade said and the anbu quickly left the room while Tsunade sighed.

"This is just great. Boar, get your ass in here!" Tsunade yelled and another anbu came under her tone.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" he asked and Tsunade turned around before glaring at him.

"Have you found Danzo at all?" she asked and Boar shook his head.

"No Tsunade-sama, but we're working on it. The village wonders about his disappearance, but no one is really asking questions. Isn't this Hinoken's assignment?" he asked and Tsunade continued to rummage through the files.

"It was, but I took them off for a bit. Having them grow as a team will more than make up for that in the long run. Now then summon the damn council. I need to speak with them," Tsunade said and Boar shunshined out of the room while Tsunade dropped to the ground before she heard struggling. She turned around to see Konohamaru walking while Moegi and Udon were grabbing him trying to hold him back.

"Hey old lady, where is Nii-san? He's been gone for days. He said he's teach me a cool jutsu," Konohamaru said and Tsunade growled at the disrespect, but seeing Naruto in Konohamaru she settled down.

"Ahh sorry Tsunade-sama. We tried to stop him, but umm-," Moegi replied and the blonde Hokage groaned. She walked up to Konohamaru and glared at him.

"Oh? And what are you going to do if I don't tell you?" she asked and Konohamaru growled.

"I'll tell the council that you used some of the funds to pay off your debts," he said before Tsunade bopped him on the head.

"You wish brat, but Naruto isn't in the village. He'll be here in two or three days since I sent a letter for him and his team back here. So calm down got it?" she asked and Konohamaru's mood instantly changed as he ran back with Udon and Moegi following him.

"Damn eager brat," Tsunade said before she walked off seeing as how Konohamaru made her lose her train of thought for the moment.

_**Somewhere in the middle of-(AN: Ahh fuck it), Akatsuki Base**_

The nine members of Akatsuki came together and formed around the Nibi jinchuuriki. They were busy sealing away her chakra along with the life force of her body. Her name was Yugito Nii and she was rapidly dying.

"Itachi, Kisame what is the word on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Pain asked while everyone continued.

"We have no information on his whereabouts currently. We will continue to track him when we can," Itachi said and Kisame snickered.

"That brat won't get away from us again," Kisame said and Hidan sighed.

"Yeah right. I beat Kakuzu and I could take care of him faster than any of you," he spoke and Kisame grew a tick mark on his head while turning around.

"Oh yeah? Then do it. I don't really give a flying fuck about it you cultist. What do you say Itachi?" Kisame asked and Itachi closed his eyes.

"I don't really care. Do what you want," Itachi said and Kakazu smirked.

"I intend to. You don't have to worry about that," he said and everyone looked to Pain for acknowledgement and he merely nodded his head and allowed Hidan and Kakazu to do what they wanted.

"Where was he last spotted?" Hidan asked and Kisame snickered.

"Figure it out asshole," he said and Hidan growled while Deidara sighed.

"Oh shut up already hmmm," he said while Tobi laughed.

"Oh boy senpai is pissed, but Tobi didn't do it. Tobi knows when to be serious," the masked Akatsuki member said and Deidara growled.

"Then be serious now hmm!" he said while Tobi sighed.

"It matters not. Hidan and Kakuzu will go after the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Go to Konoha if you need a lead, but be careful and don't mess up. Now let's finish this up," Pain said and everyone agreed as the extracted the Nibi from Yugito Nii, but the Nibi jinchuuriki didn't know that she would get her turn at them again. She definitely would as would the other jinchuuriki taken by Akatsuki.

_**Somewhere near Hi no Kuni's Fire Temple**_

Four members were currently hiding away from the trees while one of them, obviously female, rubbed the base of her leg. The small seal that had appeared on her those weeks ago was still a bit antagonizing. She sighed and brushed her hair while she leaned against a tree.

"You alright?" Fuen asked her and Fuka merely smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just wondered about that pain that hit me a while ago," she said and Fuen merely nodded absently while Fudo chuckled as he looked at her pain.

"Maybe the last person you took had AIDs. Do you think?" Fudo asked and Fuka glared at him hard before she kicked him into a tree.

"No I think I'm fine enough. Besides, you should watch your mouth around a lady," she said and Fudo merely rolled his eyes before they all saw an man come out of the shadows.

"Hmph don't worry about that. Now is everything ready?" he asked and everyone bowed with nods.

"You got it Furido," Fudo said and Furido nodded his head.

"Good, then what is our goal?" he asked and they all smirked.

"Overthrow Konoha and the Hokage," They said and Furido nodded his head fast as they all went into action.

_**Nighttime, Uzushiogakure**_

Naruto, Yura and Yuri were sitting with the others having their dinner before they all heard a knock on the door. Kushina raised an eyebrow and yelled.

"It's open," she said and the door slid open to reveal Kakashi and Yugao. The two came in and Kakashi gave an eyesmile.

"We're back-," he paused an narrowed his eyes only to go into shock when he saw Zabuza at the table. Kakashi quickly grabbed his father's sword and charged at the mist nin. Zabuza watched him come before Naruto jumped up and grabbed Kakashi's hand at the hilt of his sword before he completely drew it. Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto and the blonde's glare told him to ease off the sword. Kakashi did so and Naruto removed his hand while Kushina stood to her feet.

"Kakashi, no fighting during dinner. Sochi said he would explain everything so sit with us," Kushina said and Kakashi narrowed his eye while Yugao followed not seeing the big deal, but for Kakashi it was bigger than it should've been.

Dinner was rather...tense as everyone was eating slowly. It had to end sometime though so everyone was finished and Naruto asked for them to gather around the room. Yura and Yuri decided to leave them alone, but Naruto told them to stay since he could trust them and they were family.

It took a bit of time, but everyone sat down and waited for Naruto to gather his thoughts.

"_See, you're lucky. You don't have to deal with this," _Naruto said and Kyuubi cackled while his tails thrashed around the entire room of the mindscape.

"**Say what you want, but you're telling this story and make it good. This popcorn won't do well by itself," **Kyuubi said and Naruto lightly grumbled before turning his attention back to everyone. The three couches that formed around the coffee table were all seated with Kushina, Mikoto, Yura, Yuri, Sasuke, Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi and Yugao.

"Alright sochi, we're all here so what is it that you want to tell them?" Kushina asked while she, Mikoto and Sasuke knew what he was going to say. Same with Haku and Zabuza, but they let him talk while Naruto nodded.

"Alright, then. Ahem, Kakashi, Yugao-san I'm sorry, but I've kept a secret from you both when I joined this team," Naruto told them making Kakashi widen his eyes and Yugao do the same, but they let him talk. Yura and Yuri glanced at each other wondering how the blonde could lie, but didn't say anything. So Naruto unfastened the top half of his black shinobi shirt and placed it on the table. Then came the mesh armor he was wearing making Yura and Yuri blush from the blonde's toned body. It was so fit from Kushina' training as it made them blush wildly.

"_N-Nii-san," _Yuri said in her thoughts and while Yura tried not to look interested she still blush at seeing such a fit body.

"_N-Nii-sama," _she spoke, but upon closer inspection everyone gasped as they saw the black seal on Naruto's hand as two black lines went up his shoulder and went throughout his chest. The seal lines went down his sides and rested near his seal for the Kyuubi.

"Naruto, what is that?" Yugao asked never having seen such intricate sealing in her life. Kushina had a vague idea, but her being Naruto's valve of spiritual power she had some of the same things on her body, not that she'd show it. Sasuke, Mikoto and Kakashi activated their sharingans and looked at Naruto's chakra.

"Tell me what you see," Naruto said and Kakashi decided to speak.

"Something white. It's not chakra, but it's so clear. It's flowing from the seals throughout your body and into your chakra coils. Also it looks like, you're chakra is...dying. Like it's being eliminated," Kakashi said and Naruto nodded as he asked them to deactivate the sharingans to which all three did and Naruto touched the seal on his hand.

"Kakashi, Yugao-san. On this hand, I hold the summoning contract with the Shinigami," Naruto said and if seeing Zabuza alive shocked him then Kakashi was blown away along with Yugao. Yura and Yuri widened their eyes to Naruto's words finding them hard to believe. Mikoto and Kushina glanced at each other while Sasuke remained quiet. Haku and Zabuza tried to gauge reactions before Yugao spoke.

"Naruto-san I'm afraid that I can't believe something so outrageous without-,"

"-Without proof. I know that and I'm going to begin," Naruto said making Kakashi and Yugao pay attention. The blonde huffed and decided to begin.

"Kakashi, you remember back to when you found me unconscious at Final Valley?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded. He remembered racing through the forest with Naruto on his back while Sasuke showed bits of remorse, but Naruto continued.

"In all truth Kakashi, I should have died before you made it back to Konoha," Naruto told him and Kakashi widened his eyes as did Sasuke.

"Shinigami came for my soul in that time. He tried to stab me with his sword, but I somehow dodged it. Shin was stumped as to how it happened since it never happened. He told me it was time for me to die, but I...yelled at him and told him that I'd die on my own terms and not before I accomplished my dream," Naruto said making everyone gasp as they didn't know this. Who had the gall to be disrespectful to the Shinigami of all beings? Kushina lightly chuckled as she would've been the same and that laughter softened everyone and Yuri wanted to ask something, but Yura told her to wait till Naruto was finished.

"Moving on, Shin and I traded barbs and words about my life. He said that everything dies eventually and it was my time, but I told him that I refused to die. I had too much to accomplish to die like that and somehow he said that I was interesting. So he stabbed me with his sword and instead of killing me like I thought he did, he poured his power into me and gave me this contract. I then passed out and ended up in the hospital," Naruto said and everyone seemed to skeptical except the obvious people. Yura and Yuri seemed sad that Naruto was supposed to die, but they were confused as to the fact that he lived.

"I have found that I can summon him twice a day for anything that I want. He told me that being his summoner I could revive people. So long as I...paid compensation," Naruto said and Kakashi widened his eye before turning to Kushina and Mikoto.

"Then that means that-," Kushina and Mikoto nodded showing Kakashi and Yugao that they were in on it as well. Sasuke glared and Yura stood to her feet.

"You killed people? All for that? Naruto, you're horrible," Yura shouted while Yuri grabbed her hand.

"Let him finish Onee-chan. He saved us remember? Nii-san can't be bad. I just know it," Yuri said and Yura looked at her little sister before sighing a nod and sat back down. Naruto thanked Yuri making the red haired girl smile with a nod while blonde continued.

"I made a vow. Jiraiya had always told me that there could be peace in the world. I use this contract on that belief. I only kill those who have deserved it," Naruto said directly towards Yura making her widen her eyes. Kakashi and Yugao narrowed their own.

"What do you mean those who deserve it?" Yugao asked and Naruto sighed.

"Those who take away. Those who hold no remorse for what they do and love to end lives all for the sake of their own. It's people like these that I kill. I never kill an innocent as I know I couldn't look any of the people I revive in the eye if I did. And Kakashi, to answer your question then yes. This is how I revive Gaara and not have Chiyo-baachan waste her life," Naruto said and Kakashi nodded in understanding while Yugao stood to her feet.

"That still doesn't explain why you lied to Hokage-sama. That is a serious offense worthy of execution Naruto-san," Yugao said and Naruto snorted slightly while looking at the ground.

"It wouldn't matter," Naruto said and Yugao widened her eyes as did everyone else.

"Why not?" she asked rather angrily that one of her teammates would want to die so easily without fear of the consequences and Naruto sighed.

"I...can't die," he said breaking everyone's stare who was looking at him. Yugao widened her eyes in shock while Kakashi did the same.

"You said everything dies then why do you say that?" she asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"My contract with Shin makes it so that he will never take my soul and in essence he won't take my life. Also Yugao-san I do realize my actions. I like Baa-chan a lot and lying to her really hurts, but I was trying to be...smart about it," Naruto said which confused everyone even Zabuza and Haku who were listening. Yura and Yuri seemed confused as well while Kakashi spoke.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi asked wondering about this change in behavior from Naruto while the blonde sighed for the umpteenth time.

"I mean that I thought about all the people I could help. I helped Hiashi-san and Hinata with their mother, Hinako. I helped Neji with his father. I helped Sasuke with his mother and me with mine. I wanted to help so many people who lost their people, but I wondered about what would happen. People would ask me for revivals all the time and I would end up killing more and more which I didn't want. I was afraid that if I didn't fulfill their request then I would be deemed a traitor to Konoha for not helping when I could," Naruto said making everyone nod in agreement. They could see the logic in his actions while Yugao spoke again.

"Tsunade-sama could make it an S-class secret. No one would talk about it," Yugao said and Naruto narrowed his eyes while he balled his fists.

"The Kyuubi was a SS-class secret. Me being it's container was supposed to be a secret, but in less than a week the entire village knew about it and everyone hated me. How could I tell Baa-chan after something like that?" Naruto asked and Yugao held her head down in shame. She knew it also along with Kakashi. Word had spread so fast around the village about Naruto that no one could control it. Of course Naruto would be cautious. Who the hell wouldn't?

"So I only let a few people know about it. Kaa-chan knew, Mikoto-san knew, Hiashi-san, Hinako-san, Hizashi-san, and now I'm telling you all because I trust you," Naruto said and Kushina tried to gauge everyone's reactions. Yuri seemed so amazed at Naruto for being so thoughtful about them to trust them this much and Yura was looking regretful for her words. Sasuke looked calculative and Yugao the same. Kakashi looked lost in thought before Kushina stood to her feet.

"I wasn't happy with the news either. I didn't want sochi to kill just for me, but I felt so thoughtful in a way. He is telling the truth. I was revived," Kushina said making everyone slump.

"Here is my last ounce of proof," Naruto said biting his thumb. He drew it over his seal. Yugao and Kakashi tensed and so did Sasuke while Naruto yelled.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and his seal glowed brightly blinding everyone for a bit. The light faded and everyone waited for a few minutes while Naruto turned his head.

"Shin reveal yourself. It's alright," Naruto said to him and everyone watched as out of nowhere the Shinigami came into view. His purple demon-like face, his white robes with the purple beads in one of his hands. He long purple arms and his steely gaze. Yugao widened her eyes to the truth while Kakashi seemed so shocked. Sasuke tried to remain impassive, but failed and lightly trembled under the KI. Strangely Yuri came up to the spirit and smiled.

"He's so cute Nii-san," she said and Naruto sweatdropped.

"_Cute?" _The blonde asked and hearing those words made people relax. They stared at him a little more freely and examined him. It was the honest to goodness Shinigami in all his death-ness.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, why have you summoned me?" **Shin asked and the blonde turned around.

"I need people to trust and the best thing to do was to tell them like this. Please don't be mad," Naruto said and Shin folded his arms while Yuri tried to touched him, but her hand only went through him as she raised an eyebrow. Everyone gazed a little longer before Naruto allowed Shin to leave. The Death god sighed and immediately left while Naruto bowed.

"Please believe me," Naruto said and the room was quiet again. Everyone stayed to their thoughts for a few minutes before Yugao folded her arms.

"I can't say that I approve Naruto-san, that you would keep it a secret from your team, but I can understand and I believe you. Thank you for trusting me," Yugao said and Naruto smiled while Kakashi stood up and turned around.

"Well sorry for the attack Zabuza. Got a little startled," Kakashi said with an eyesmile and rubbed the back of his head. Zabuza snorted and got to his feet.

"Like you could do anything Kakashi. You'd better be lucky that the brat is my superior (One whose in charge of another) or I'd really kick your ass," Zabuza said while Kakashi held up his hands in defense and chuckled. Soon the whole room was in laughter and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief while he turned to Yura.

"Still think I'm horrible?" he asked and Yura got up before giving Naruto a hug.

"I think you're horrible for not telling us. I'm sorry for saying that, but if you don't mind umm please put your shirt back on," Yura said staring at the toned muscles in front of her with a light blush along with Yuri and Naruto chuckled lightly before putting his mesh shirt and black shirt back on.

Everyone, having settled down now, sat down with Yuri holding Naruto's arm like normal while they all spoke.

"So what do we do with Haku-san and Zabuza-san. Being revived by Naruto-san means what?" Yugao asked and Naruto sighed.

"I have a limited control over what they do. I can force them to do stuff but their feelings will be there so I'd rather not. They'll listen to me," Naruto said and Yugao nodded.

"What do you say Kushina-taichou?" Yugao asked and Kushina turned to them. She placed a finger to her chin and smiled.

"Simple, they will be our first recruits," she said and everyone wondered what she meant.

"Recruits? For what?" Yugao asked and Kushina rubbed her hands together. It was an ingenious idea in her head and boy was it an idea.

"Don't worry. We'll discuss that tomorrow. Now is there anymore news?" Kushina asked and Naruto pointed to Yura and Yuri.

"Yeah, what to do with them," Naruto said making everyone turn to them, but that fell to Naruto and Kushina since they were Uzumaki and this was their home.

"Well we'll train them Sochi. In the ways of the Uzumaki. I've always wanted to," Kushina said and Naruto nodded while Yuri smiled with a nod. Yura bowed with a show of thanks before Yugao took out a scroll.

"This also came from Konoha. It's for Mikoto-san," Yugao said and everyone watched as Mikoto took the scroll. She unfurled it and opened it. She glanced through it all and tensed before taking it down.

"Tsunade requires our presence in three days. Something about it being a serious matter and...concerning Hizashi-san," Mikoto said and everyone glanced at Naruto while the blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm well knowing what we know then it's likely that it's what Naruto's fearing, but what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked and Kushina closed her eyes.

"Well I already lied for Sochi-kun and I don't mind doing it again. Mikoto has done the same also," Kushina said and Yugao along with Kakashi tensed.

"But we'll save this for later. Right now we're all tired and we'll get some sleep. The other workers are resting so we should do the same. Everyone..dismissed," Kushina said and everyone walked off. Zabuza and Haku went to their temporary house of dwelling while Yura and Yuri took up residence in a dormant room for them both. Sasuke and Mikoto turned in along with Kakashi and Yugao. Kushina and Naruto turned out the lights while the former turned to her son.

"Don't worry Sochi, you're a valued member of Hinoken. You can always trust us," Kushina said and Naruto smiled with a nod as they all turned in for the night.

_**Next Morning, Lime**_

Kushina hummed across the sink washing dishes. It was almost time for everyone to gather and train. Kushina had set up a schedule where everyone would train with each other in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu for each other. It worked for everyone and no one complained. Currently the others were still sleeping in their rooms, well almost everyone.

Naruto yawned and walked into the living room. He had never felt so refreshed from talking like last night. It felt good to get that weight off his shoulders and trust some more people. The blonde glanced at his mother humming a quiet tone over the sink and he couldn't resist the urge grin. He got a gleam in his eye as he silently walked behind her.

"Don't even think about it," Kushina said and Naruto pouted before he went anyway and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Saw through me dattebayo?" Naruto asked and Kushina snicker before she flickered some water on him.

"Too easy," she said and Naruto quickly grabbed her into a hug.

"Thank you Kaa-chan. I don't think they would've believed me without you," Naruto said and Kushina waved him off.

"It was nothING," she said ending in a surprise tone as Naruto rubbed his mother's shoulders. Kushina shuddered and the blonde smiled.

"Let me thank you," he said to his mother and Kushina gulped while she shook her head.

"N-No Sochi. I have to do the d-dishes," she said and Naruto smirked as he moved his hand to his mother's breast and squeezed it while Kushina placed her hands over the counter. Kushina felt her legs go out while Naruto continued to rub his mother's soft mounds.

"N-Naruto," Kushina said with a lustful shudder as Naruto kissed her neck. He trailed his tongue down her body and Kushina gulped at her son's assertiveness while Naruto pinched her nipples.

"Like that Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked and Kushina felt her throat dry. She sighed blissfully as she was reminded back to Naruto touching her in Wave. It had made her so good that it was amazing. Naruto continued to trail down and lifted his mother's black Hinoken shirt showing her lovely, flat stomach and her red laced bra under her mesh shirt.

"Kaa-chan, you were waiting weren't you?" Naruto asked and Kushina blushed and shook her head.

"Of course not," she said and Naruto chuckled as he kissed her stomach sensually before he moved his arms around her pants and pulled them down. Kushina gasped as she was thankful that the counter was high enough to not show the scene unfolding while she tried her best to 'wash' the dishes.

"I love everything about Kaa-chan," Naruto said as he rubbed her thighs and Kushina sighed before Naruto watched her spot slightly dripping. He licked his lips and quickly attacked Kushina's honeycomb nearly bringing Kushina to the floor.

"S-Sochi w-wait until I Mmmm finish THE dishes," Kushina said jumping from the pleasure again while Naruto smirked.

"No waiting Kaa-chan," Naruto told her and Kushina groaned and bit her lower lip to control the moans coming from her lips. Naruto smirked before he took his tongue and pushed it inside getting all the spots of his mother while Kushina gulped and panted. Her face was flushed from the pleasure before she heard a voice.

"Good morning Kushina," Mikoto said shocking Kushina as she stared wide-eyed. Naruto heard Mikoto and stopped for a second and wondered what he should do. Kushina sighed and tried her best smile.

"G-Good morning Mikoto. Breakfast will be ready soon," Kushina said with that same smile before she jumped and grabbed the counter.

"_S-Sochi, you're so cold," _Kushina said as Naruto quickly moved faster with his tongue and fingers while Kushina panted.

"It was some weird stuff yesterday right?" Mikoto asked and Kushina nodded with a hesitant chuckle and a light shiver.

"Y-Yeah, but Sochi really did a good job. HE'S growing up. _Mmm I can't stand this_," Kushina said keeping that part to herself while Mikoto snickered.

"Both our boys are growing up. Just like we wanted. Say what's wrong? Do you have a fever?" Mikoto asked and Kushina shook her head.

"N-No. Just tired from the t-twisting and turning of the bed last night. Couldn't get much sleep," she said and Mikoto nodded her head knowing the feeling, but for a totally different reason.

"I don't see Naruto-kun," Mikoto said and Kushina moaned blissfully and silently while answering.

"I'm sure he's around. He might be eating something. Why NOT wake up the others? I'll go get Naruto-kun just as soon as I'm done. I'll be coming soon. _Very very soon_," Kushina said and Naruto continue to lap and eat away at his mother while Mikoto stood up.

"Yeah I suppose. Alright I'll see you in a bit," Mikoto said walking off and Kushina waved while Mikoto's image vanished. Kushina grabbed her son's blonde hair and pushed him in further.

"Sochi-kun!" Kushina yelled as she came inside Naruto's mouth with the blonde drinking all the sweet nectar he could take before he watched his mother slump to the floor.

"Delicious Kaa-chan," Naruto told her and Kushina huffed before she jabbed Naruto in the arm.

"Don't do that again dattebane," she said and Naruto chuckled before he quickly kissed Kushina allowing her to taste herself in his lips, but she ignored it for the sweet kiss while Naruto parted allowing a trail of saliva to connect them.

"Couldn't resist Kaa-chan. You look so beautiful flustered," Naruto told her and Kushina lowly growled with a blush across her face as she got to her feet.

_**Later, Lime end**_

Naruto and Kushina were standing in front of Yura and Yuri as the two were currently working on their taijutsu before Kakashi called for Naruto.

"Naruto, I have to make a request," Kakashi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"_Great. _Who do you want me to revive?" Naruto asked, but Kakashi shook his head confusing Naruto making the blonde raise an eyebrow.

"Don't revive him, but I want to see him. Obito Uchiha. Please I just want to speak with for a bit," Kakashi said and Naruto seemed confused.

"Well I don't know, but okay," Naruto said and summoned Shin. The death god appeared before Naruto and Kakashi.

"Shin, can you bring back Obito Uchiha? Teammate of Kakashi Hatake and Team Minato," Naruto said and Kakashi widened his visible eye while Naruto smiled. The Shinigami closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"**No," **he said and Naruto widened his eyes while turning around. Even Kakashi was confused.

"Why not?" Naruto asked as he wondered if there was a problem while the Shinigami spoke.

"**I can't bring him back because Obito Uchiha is not dead," **Shin said and the look of shock appeared on Naruto and Kakashi's face.

"W-What?" Kakashi asked and Shin sighed at having to repeat himself.

"**Like I said. I can't revive what is already alive. Obito Uchiha is alive," **Shin said with an extra long scowl before vanishing and Kakashi gasped.

"H-He's alive? Obito's alive?!" Kakashi asked not understanding, but he would come to understand just what Shin was saying in the near future.

* * *

_**Naruto: Break's over! Back to work dammit!**_

_**KG: Sigh, fine fine. Damn. **_

_**Naruto: Good. Places people. Act 1 Scene 1. ACTION!**_

_**KG: Zzzzzzz**_

_**Yura: KG, wake up. You'll be late for school.**_

_**KG: Zzzzzzz**_

_**Yura: K...G! **_

_**KG: Zzzzzz**_

_**Yura: (punches me) WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!**_

_**(I fall out of bed)**_

_**KG: Holy hell! Yura, what's your problem?**_

_**Yura: Hmph we've got class so I went out of my way to wake you up. Be grateful.**_

_**KG: (Yawn) Whatever.**_

_**Yuri: KG-niisan!**_

_**KG: Hey Yuri. How you doin?  
**_

_**Yuri: Doing good. Ready for school?  
**_

_**KG: No**_

_**Yura: Too bad. Let's go.**_

_**KG: Fine.**_

_**Naruto: Cut! Take. Great job everyone. Now then, let's do the part where Sasuke and KG meet.**_

_**KG: (Sigh) fine.**_

_**Sasuke: Hn**_

_**Naruto: ACTION!**_

_**KG: Sasuke, where is Yuri?!**_

_**Sasuke: Hehe, wouldn't you like to know?**_

_**KG: You tell me where she is you faggot or I'll break ever bone in your fuckin' body!**_

_**Sasuke: (takes out his sword) I doubt that. Don't you see? I have all these people under my command. Besides, who would want a tomboy like Yura?**_

_**Yura: KG, I'm sorry.**_

_**KG: Yura, I told you not to fight him. Why? Why did you go? Dammit ALL! ( I take out my second sword, Yugisa) SASUKE!**_

_**Sasuke: Get him! Kill him! I want his head!**_

_**KG: I'm gonna be the last one standing. I'm gonna save Yura-chan. I'm gonna rescue Yuri-chan. I'll make you a damn doorpost Sasuke!**_

_**Sasuke: Bring it on!**_

_**KG: SASUKE!  
**_

_**Sasuke: KG!**_

_**Naruto: Cut. Awesome guys. Let's do another.**_

_**Sasuke: Hn**_

_**KG: (Groan) Bye readers. I gotta go. I put up a poll so please vote. Also I have something awesome in my mind for Konoha. Also Fuka's gonna be introduced to Naruto soon. I'm trying to think of more Uzumaki and Kushina's little idea is so much fun in my head. HEHE well stay breezy guys and protect what's important to you.**_

_**Naruto: PLACES!**_

_**KG: Bye bye. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**KG: Breaks finally here. I can type as I want! Also...I got a girlfriend! YEAH!**_

_**Yura: Oh? And who might that be huh? The only person you've ever kissed was me.**_

_**KG: You'd which Yura. Besides...she's coming over today. So would you be so kind as to go somewhere else?**_

_**Naruto: You've got some nerve.**_

_**KG: Hey I'm not the motherfucker here.**_

_**Naruto: Shut it!**_

_**Kushina: So, who is this girlfriend?**_

_**Mikoto: And we mean girlfriend. Not a girl who's your friend. That's weird.**_

_**Sasuke: Damn straight.**_

_**KG: Why should you all care?**_

_**Yuri: Because we're bored. So what is she? **_

_**KG: Blonde. One of the hottest females that I know of also.**_

_**Everyone: this person is from a game aren't they?**_

_**KG: SHUT UP! Now then. While we're waiting I'll type.**_

* * *

_**Hinoken Training Ground**_

Mikoto, Kushina, Naruto, Sasuke, Yugao and Kakashi were all sitting in a circle near the house as the last of the members seemed to be in deep thought.

Kakashi didn't know what to believe about this. The Shinigami had just told him that Obito was alive. It couldn't be. He had seen his friend get crushed by that large boulder while they rescued Rin. It just didn't make any sense about how he survived it. He had said that half of his body had been crushed. Who walks away from that?

"Alright on Tsunade's request we will all return to Konoha and see what Mikoto can tell her. I'm sure she'll want answers for it, but we don't even know what Hizashi said to Tsunade much less what he thinks," Kushina said rubbing her soft red hair while everyone else nodded.

"I'll admit that I spent some time talking with Hizashi Hyuuga , but I didn't think he'd reference me about it," Mikoto answered back and Naruto slumped.

"I'm sorry guys, but maybe it's time that I just told Baa-chan. It's like Yugao-chan said. She might make it a secret. I don't want anyone getting into trouble over what I started," Naruto said and everyone glanced at him before Sasuke smirked.

"She did say that we answer to no one that one time remember," he slightly joked and that easily got a laugh out of some of them.

"Sasuke has a point," Kushina giggled along with Mikoto and Naruto. Yugao merely snickered and Kakashi gave n eyesmile.

"But I don't think that meant to keep things from her. Even this. Sochi, are you sure you can tell her?" Kushina asked and Naruto gave a very hesitant nod while everyone couldn't even imagine the pressure being put on him. Just lying to the Hokage was worthy of execution, but as Naruto claimed he couldn't die. That didn't mean that other methods couldn't be used.

"I'm sure Kaa-chan. Come on, let's get going," Naruto said standing to his feet and walking off. Everyone glanced at Kushina who nodded and they decided to get ready to go.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde could still hear the sounds of construction going on in Uzugakure and it was beginning to take shape as it was nothing like seeing it for the first time. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"_What do you think Baa-chan will do to me?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi yawned before rubbing his head.

"**At worst she'll send you flying right back towards this island, but I doubt she'll kill you. Or even attempt to. Don't sell her short brat. Not that I'm one to care about such things," **Kyuubi said and Naruto couldn't help, but agree as he turned his head and smiled seeing Yura teaching Yuri the basics for a suiton jutsu. The blonde decided to pop by before leaving.

"Working hard you two?" Naruto asked making Yura turn to the blonde. Yuri gave a smile while wiping some sweat off her face.

"Of course we are Nii-sama. I'm not gonna have Yuri slack on her training," Yura said and Naruto chuckled with a nod while Yuri walked up to him and grabbed his hand. She gazed at it, mainly the seal, and smiled.

"I'm gonna work hard Nii-san. So that you won't be sad about using that contract. We don't hate you. Right Nee-chan?" Yuri asked and Naruto stared at Yura who was slightly blushing while coughing lightly.

"At least you're using it right. I also heard from Kushina-san. You six are going back to Konoha aren't you?" Yura asked and Naruto nodded while his smile lessened and both girls took notice, but didn't say anything.

"That's right. I'll be gone for a few days. Don't worry, I'll be back for you both," Naruto said quickly wrapping his arms around Yuri in ah hug making the two widen their eyes. Yuri soon returned the hug and Naruto smiled before turning to Yura.

"Room for one more?" he asked and Yura's blush deepened a little more before she huffed and turned around.

"You'll be back. I know that much baka Nii-sama," Yura muttered to herself before ordering Yuri back to her proper position for more training as Naruto walked off.

The blonde sighed again before he turned to his room and quickly packed some things. He wasn't sure just how much he would need so he opted for the standard equipment. He looked over everything he needed and closed his eyes feeling two presences behind him.

"You don't have to sneak up on me. Not that you could," Naruto said while Haku and Zabuza came up behind him. The former chuckled while the latter grumbled.

"Don't get all high and mighty brat. If I didn't want you to then you wouldn't have noticed me at all. Hmph why someone like you is my superior I don't know," Zabuza said before Haku gently nudged her surrogate father in the stomach.

"I see, well I noticed you and that's all there is to it. Nothing more, nothing less. Haku, Zabuza while I'm gone, please watch over Yura and Yuri as well as the rest of Wave's people. Both girls need teachers and while Yura is good, well very good, she still loose in some things. Can you do that?" Naruto asked and Zabuza snorted.

"I don't know which is the bigger insult, me taking orders from a brat or me being ordered to teach brats. Ugh, yeah we can get it done," Zabuza said while Haku snickered.

"I believe also Naruto-san. Leave everything to us while you go. We'll make sure to keep this place safe as well as train Yura and Yuri," Haku said effectively making Naruto smile.

"Alright, thank you Haku-chan and you too Zabuza. I'm going to go now," Naruto said taking his clothes and walking out of the door. Haku and Zabuza glanced at each other while the former frowned.

"Did you notice Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked and the Demon of the Mist nodded his head.

"Yeah, something got him in a mood. He didn't look at either of us while we were talking. He must be afraid of something. Though I wouldn't know what," Zabuza said and Haku sighed with a nod before they left as well.

_**A little later**_

All the members of Hinoken appeared in front of the Uzugakure gates with Yura and Yuri waving goodbye to them.

"Safe travels you guys," Yuri said and everyone nodded their heads while Yura turned to Naruto. She walked up and soon poked him in the chest making the blonde pay attention to her.

"Be safe. Please and don't do anything reckless that you don't need to," Yura said and Naruto nodded his head with a soft smile. Everyone glanced at the two and unknown to them all, Kushina grinned while putting a finger to her chin.

"_Hmm so I'm not the only immoral person here huh?" _Kushina snickered to herself before they all shunshined out of sight to get going towards Konoha.

_**In a place near Konoha**_

Sakura, Sai and Yamato were currently sitting in the dark while going over some coordinates. It wouldn't be long before they would be able to find the location of the fire temple along with its priest. It was a recent mission given by Tsunade, but they were still quite a few days away from the spot of arrival.

"How much long Yamato-sensei?" Sakura asked clearly impatient with the pace they were going at. Sai was easily doing his drawings like normal while sighing and Yamato smiled before eating a piece of sushi for dinner.

"Come on Sakura. We'll be there soon. Or...should I force you to relax?" Yamato asked making his face scary with a flashlight. Sakura gulped and backed away while rubbing the back of her head.

"N-No that's fine. Hehe _Damn that Draconian Method_," she said with the last part to herself. Yamato merely smiled with a nod and leaned back while continuing to eat as Sai snickered.

"Well Sakura I guess that unlike your breasts then your brain must be growing to know that you should be scared of Yamato-sensei," Sai said and Sakura growled before huffing her annoyance of Sai and his freakin' attitude.

"I'm totally gonna punch that asshole when I get the chance. Dammit," Sakura said to herself before going to rejoin her team under the campfire. Who knows how long it would be till they would get to the place.

_**With Hinoken, three days later**_

Naruto and the others were currently sleeping on the ground in Hi no Kuni. It would be tomorrow that they would return to Konoha in the afternoon, but they all decided to take a break and simply not rush to have Naruto tell Tsunade and allow him the time to gather his thoughts.

Naruto opened his eyes and leaned up from a tree. He later yawned and stretched his arms before getting to his feet. Naruto walked off into the woods and sighed as he came into a clearing. Naruto raised an eyebrow before noticing a lonely stump in the middle of said field. The blonde sat down and looked at the moon. He found its presence spectacular before rubbing the back of his head.

"_Kyuubi, do you think that there is any meaning in death?" _Naruto asked unexpected to the fox bijuu. Said bijuu glared open and looked at the moon through Naruto's vision. He might have been able to read the blonde's mind, but never his feelings.

"**That's one question that even I can't answer brat. You're just going to have to come up with your own answer to that. It's not easy I'll tell you that much," **Kyuubi said offering some advice that it could while Naruto merely nodded his head and sighed before he was broken from his stupor by a touch to his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here dobe? Sasuke asked and Naruto turned his head to the Uchiha before shaking his head.

"Just thinking about my meeting with Baa-chan. I wonder how she'll react to this," Naruto said and Sasuke groaned before punching Naruto in the shoulder.

"You'll deal with that when you get there. Don't be so down all the time. It's not you got it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded his head with a grin and a nod before taking his sword into his hands. He watched it shimmer in the moonlight before throwing it up. Sasuke watched the sword twirl while Naruto held out his hand.

"It cuts my arm off and Tsunade-baachan will try to execute me. It misses and Baa-chan forgives me," Naruto said while Sasuke watched the sword fall. Naruto closed his eyes and submitted to luck. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as the sword swung around Naruto's arm not touching it at all before it stuck to the ground. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled.

"Pretty stupid dobe. It could've cut you're arm off," Sasuke said and Naruto picked up the sword and nodded his head.

"Yeah, but it didn't dattebayo," Naruto said and Sasuke sighed with a mere nod and sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. You've been going off on your own for the past few days. What have you been doing?" Sasuke asked and Naruto suddenly grinned while turning to Sasuke.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto asked and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde Hinoken member.

"Tell me or not. I don't really care. Was just curious is all," Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled with a nod before his senses went to high alert as did Sasuke's. The two narrowed their eyes and stood to their feet.

"Did you feel that Sasuke?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha nodded his head. Before they quickly ran through the field. Naruto quickly jumped an avoided a fire kunai that exploded the stump next to them. Sasuke growled and flashed his sharingan fast before turning his head to find someone, but it was too dark and it could've come from anywhere. Sasuke immediately took out his sword and scanned the area while Naruto did the same.

"Do you see anything Sasuke?" Naruto asked keeping his guard up. The Uchiha shook his head quickly and Naruto growled before he noticed that the presence was gone. He looked down on the ground and saw a small paper tag. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he motioned for Sasuke. The Uchiha quickly walked over to the spot and knelt down next to Naruto.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto held up the paper.

"Barrier seal. We're somewhere Sasuke. Next to something important," Naruto said to him and Sasuke folded his arms while looking around.

"That's right. The Fire Temple is near here," he said and Naruto quickly nodded his head before placing the paper now.

"Come on. Let's investigate. We'll go and inform Kaa-chan about our findings in a bit," Naruto said and Sasuke agreed. The two kept walking for a bit before they came up to a weird stone in the middle of the plains. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other before they turned their heads to see a small opening. Naruto narrowed his eyes again before he fell through the hole and jumped to the ground.

"Naruto, you see anything?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Not in the least Sasuke. Hold on," Naruto said taking out his sword and before long his body glowed in the white fire illuminating the hallways. Naruto smiled in relief to finally see and motioned for Sasuke to join him. So the Uchiha did. He jumped down and joined his teammate in the halls.

Naruto and Sasuke traversed the entire building looking at all the old ruins that could be seen. It seems more like a cemetery of some sort. Naruto looked around the entire room along with Sasuke.

"Burial tomb?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked around as well. He could see some residual traces of chakra, but nothing more.

"More than likely it is, but someone was here," Sasuke said and Naruto could honestly agree before he stopped. Sasuke did the same and turned around to see Naruto closing his eyes. He could see the blonde channeling his Honshou to his eyes before opening them. Naruto glanced to the left and right and smiled. It was just as he thought. He could see a few souls lingering around the place. One seemed to be a woman or what he could make out of her. The blonde walked up to her while in Sasuke's eyes he was moving up to the wall.

"Hey," Naruto called out to the spirit, but she didn't turn around. The blonde sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey!" he yelled making her turn around along with the other spirits in the room.

"Noisy brat isn't it? Who's he calling?" one of them asked while Naruto growled.

"I heard that you damn soul. You want me to give you to Shin already?" Naruto asked and immediately the souls widened their eyes.

"He sees us? Then that's him. That's Shinigami-sama's summoner. It's Shikon-sama," one of them said and Naruto sweatdropped at the name, but he didn't have the time to care about it before he told the souls to line up. They all did without complaint since Naruto was considered a legend to all the spirits once Shin had made the announcement of his progression. They were all to treat him with the utmost respect since the blonde was the summoner of the dead.

"Listen up, do any of you know what this place is?" Naruto asked and all the souls looked at each other before turning back to the blonde.

"It's a burial tomb Shikon-sama. One of the four burial tombs of the Fire Temple. It might not concern you, but we saw a person come in here and take the corpse. Naturally we can't do anything so we thought we should inform you," the woman said and Naruto growled before he nodded and while thanking the spirits he sent them back to what they were doing.

"Grave robbers?" Naruto wondered before he motioned for Sasuke to follow him. Naruto picked up his pace and quickly entered the burial chamber. He noticed the place where the body was supposed to go, but it was gone.

"Sasuke, there's been a grave robbery," Naruto said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked and Naruto rubbed a hand through his hair.

"I asked the spirits around here and they said that they saw someone carrying the body away. It might be the same person who attacked us earlier. We'll have to report this to Kaa-chan and Baa-chan when we return," Naruto said and Sasuke couldn't agree more before he placed his hand on the burial stone. He quickly showed his sharingan again and looked over it.

"Naruto, there are traces of Doton elements here. This wasn't some rogue. This person knew what they were doing," Sasuke said and Naruto growled.

"Well we'll just have to stop them if we see them then return the body. Come on Sasuke, let's-," Naruto paused as he turned around to see a teenager about his age from across the hall. He wore a blue shoulder-length, dull grey, hair cut with one lock over his face. He wore what appeared to be monk robes along with a tri-bladed death claw.

Sasuke stared at him too and the boy glared at them both.

"Die," he said encasing his weapon in chakra. Naruto widened his eyes as he quickly pushed Sasuke out the way. Immediately the boy swung his weapon forward and Naruto was slammed into the wall by a gale of wind.

"_Fuuton chakra?" _Naruto wondered before he dropped to the ground. He growled lowly while Sasuke took out his sword and pointed it at the stranger.

"You just made a big mistake. One you won't live to regret," Sasuke said and before he got another smirk as the stranger's arm lit up with fuuton chakra.

"Take this. **Juuha Sho( Beast Wave Palm)," **He yelled making Naruto and Sasuke widen their eyes before they were both blasted out of the ceiling and into the air. The two Hinoken members backflipped while the monk looking boy jumped into the air. Naruto growled and quickly grabbed his sword also.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa," **Naruto yelled sending the heavy wind gust towards the stranger knocking them into the plains. Naruto grinned like before grabbed Sasuke's arm. He twirled the Uchiha around before he sent him spinning into the air. Sasuke did his handsigns while he continued to spin and shouted.

"**Katon: Nagare no Jutsu( Fire Release: Streaming Line Technique)," **Sasuke said and the fires wrapped around his body before they were sent towards the stranger. The boy got up and backflipped away from the strike before he snickered. Naruto and Sasuke raised their eyebrows while he gazed at them.

"Repent. I'll give you three seconds," he said grinning while Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. They narrowed their eyes before he sighed.

"Time's up. Now you die. **Juuha Sho," **He yelled sending more wind blades towards Naruto and Sasuke. The Uchiha and Uzumaki duo glanced at each other again and nodded while Naruto took a breath of air and swirled his sword around.

"**Uzu no Fukushū: Henka Kaze no Jutsu( Whirlpool Revenge: Winds of Change Technique)," **the blonde hollered and immediately the winds of the plains picked up before him and the blonde sent them all rushing while Sasuke finished his own.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted and sent the blazing fire into the winds bringing a large fire over the field before it exploded. Sasuke and Naruto covered their eyes from the explosion and sighed.

"Why would a grave robber stay behind?" Naruto asked and Sasuke snorted.

"Cause he's too damn arrogant, but we remedied that," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head before they heard another noise. Naruto narrowed his eyes before they saw the stranger appear.

"Not bad, but this is where is ends," he said and Naruto chuckled with a nod.

"Yeah, for you," he said making the stranger raise an eyebrow before he heard swirling. He looked to his left to see two Naruto's holding a large rasengan as they charged him down.

"**Oodama Rasengan," **They both yelled before the boy used his blade claw and took a defensive pose. The two Narutos ran at him before the winds swirled around and slammed them while Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes.

"**Juuha Reppuu Shou( Beast Tearing Gale Palm)," **he yelled and the two clones of Naruto gasped before they were sent flying from a large explosion making them dispel.

"Wow, he's tough," Naruto said and Sasuke couldn't help but agree before the boy raised his other arm. Naruto could feel the demonic power from it before there was a yell.

"Sora, stop!" someone yelled. Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads and noticed monks along with Sakura and two people Naruto didn't know coming up close. The blonde and brunette duo withdrew their swords before Sakura widened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto," she yelled waving to them both. The Uzumaki raised an eyebrow along with the Uchiha. Both sighed and rubbed the back of their heads and everyone closed in on the situation.

The older monk looked at Sora who rubbed the back of his head and scratched his cheek.

"Chiriku-sama, you were right to be worried. The barrier was broken, the tomb was open and I went to investigate. I found _these _two inside," Sora said making Naruto and Sasuke fold their arms. Naruto would've retorted, but he tried to maintain an air of professionalism.

"We wandered into the field. We felt a presence attack us and took our action. We investigated the tomb as well. We thought he was the robber," Naruto said and Chiriku nodded his head.

"You don't bare the Konoha headband," he said cautiously and Naruto narrowed his eyes along with Sasuke. The two were about to say something before someone spoke.

"Heavy accusation Chiriku. Especially to my son," Kushina said with her, Mikoto, Yugao and Kakashi drop to the ground. Sora wondered who some of these people were while Chiriku widened his eyes. He gulped before he walked forward.

"Kushina-sama!" Chiriku said making Yamato, Sakura and Sai confused. Naruto grinned as he turned around.

"Kaa-chan, how did you find us?" Naruto asked and Mikoto chuckled.

"With the loud explosions and that massive fire that we saw it was easy. Next time stay with the group," Mikoto said and Chiriku turned to Mikoto as well.

"Mikoto-sama also?" he asked while the two ladies smiled to their friend. Yeah they knew about Chiriku from when he was a lot younger. That aspiring monk that always trained hard.

"Nice to see you Chiriku. Now then, what's the accusation against my son?" Kushina asked and Chiriku widened his eyes as he turned to Naruto. The blonde raised an eyebrow before gulping.

"Sora suspected him and the younger Uchiha of grave robbery. It's something very serious that's been happening to the Fire Temple," Chiriku said while Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"I see. Well it sounds very serious doesn't it?" she asked and Chiriku nodded his head while Yamato coughed.

"Umm Kushina-san might I ask what you're doing out here?" Yamato asked while Kushina and Kakashi glanced at them.

"Sorry Yamato-san, but I'm not gonna answer that right now. Chiriku, mind taking us to the Fire Temple?" Kushina asked and Chiriku immediately nodded allowing Hinoken to follow after him along with the Konoha shinobi.

"Chiriku-sama!" one of the monks yelled making everyone stop. He turned to them and they reported the news.

"Kitane-sama's corpse is gone. Without a doubt. We have no idea where it could've gone," the monks said and Chiriku narrowed his eyes before lightly cursing.

"We must protect the other three. Make preparations immediately while I take them back to the Fire Temple," Chiriku said and the other two nodded before moving while Sora and the elder monk guided the others to the Fire Temple.

_**Hi no Kuni's Fire Temple**_

Naruto and the others took a long flight of stairs, but made it towards the top while Naruto and Sasuke stared in slight awe. They had never been to the fire temple before, but it seemed to amazing.

"Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama please head into the meeting room. I'll join you slowly," Chiriku said and everyone nodded as they walked away. Naruto turned his eyes to see some of the elders talking with Chiriku, but before long he noticed them all glaring. He narrowed his eyes and watched them gaze hard at Sora. The blonde growled and balled his fists. He slowly stopped while others went ahead. He walked up to them as Sora walked off in a bad mood.

"Hey," he said to them and everyone turned to the blonde to see the coldness of them like they could only hope for death, but won't get it.

"Staring at someone is rude," Naruto told them all and looked at Sora before walking off. Unknown to him, Sora heard those words and widened his eyes before turning back to Naruto who was already gone.

_**Meeting Room**_

Naruto opened the sliding door and noticed everyone sitting around. Sasuke was between his mother and Sakura while Yugao, Kakashi and Yamato were sitting together. Sai was somewhat next to Kushina with an open spot next to her.

"Naruto, where have you been? Take your seat," Sakura said in an almost annoyed tone while Naruto glanced at her. He wouldn't normally care about what she was saying, but he saw Kushina motioning for him to hurry so the blonde did and sat next to her. He closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Kaa-chan, where do you know this Chiriku guy from?" Naruto asked and Kushina turned to Mikoto. It seemed that everyone wanted to know as well so Kushina decided to indulge them a little.

"I know him because when he was younger he came to Konoha. It was around the time that Minato had just started being the Hokage. I trained him only slightly in some techniques that he asked me to show him. It was always 'When I grow up I'll become a great monk'. Mikoto you trained him too right?" Kushina asked and Mikoto rubbed the back of her head.

"A bit I guess. He wanted help so I gave it to him," Mikoto said while Sakura gasped.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun your mothers know some amazing people," Sakura said and the two sons shrugged their shoulders at her words not really caring either way. Soon the door opened and Chiriku came through and sat down on the mat. He coughed and straightened up.

"While I'd like to reminisce I still have to give information. I'm glad that Konoha was able to respond to our request so quickly. I must tell you that this is very dangerous. They have taken the corpse of Kitane-sama as we were told. He along with the other tombs to the South, West and North lie Seito, Nauma, and Tou'u. They were a part of the organization the Twelve Ninja Guardians," Chiriku said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at the name.

"I remember that name. You guys are an organization that protects the Feudal Lord of Hi no Kuni. It would be a job for Konoha, but since we protect the whole country and not just the Feudal Lord then we leave it to you guys. Kaa-chan, remember when you told me that you were invited to join?" Naruto asked making Sakura, Sai and Yamato widen their eyes. Kakashi and Yugao raised their eyebrows while Mikoto chuckled.

"That's right Sochi. I was invited to join thanks to my skills and expertise. Hehe even Mikoto was invited to join," Kushina said and everyone turned to Mikoto who was blushing and rubbing the back of her head slightly.

"Really Kaa-san?" Sasuke asked as he hadn't known about this before, but Mikoto nonetheless nodded her head that she was in fact once invited to be a part of the organization.

"But we refused," Kushina said and soon the looks of admiration were changed to confusion as people wondered why. The Twelve Ninja Guardians were a famous platoon of people. Who wouldn't want to join?

"Why not?" Sakura asked and Chiriku sighed and looked at the ground while Kushina spoke.

"Because at the time, the nations were at war and all forces had to be expended. There was never a good opportunity. So we just refused it," Kushina said making everyone nod. Kakashi knew that they had been at war and, while Yugao was young, she knew about it as well when she was a genin.

"A trying time that I'm sure it was Kushina-sama, but still I must imagine that whoever stole the bodies must be planning something," Chiriku said and Yamato turned around.

"That's right. Asuma might know. He was also a member of the Twelve Ninja Guardians," Yamato said and everyone glanced at each other and whispered before Chiriku chuckled.

"Asuma huh? Has he been well?" he asked and Yamato nodded his head while Chiriku spoke.

"That's right, Asuma was among us. It was early in our life and we were young. A coup de' tat was planned against Fire Country. No one cared for peace by having individual nations. They only wanted peace under the nation of Konoha," Chiriku said and Sakura snorted.

"Selfish much?" she asked before people shushed her making the pink haired kunoichi blush in embarrassment.

"Asuma-san, myself, Tou'u, Nauma, Seito and Kitane all fought the traitors and we won, but we lost those four. Asuma and myself are all that's left of that generation," Chiriku said and Naruto growled.

"Stealing corpses and trying to revive the dead with their own power. Insolence," Naruto jumping to his feet surprising people. The members of Hinoken saddened at Naruto's look. The look of a personal summon being disrespected. It just wouldn't stand at all for the blonde.

"Naruto sit down!" Sakura shouted before she flinched from Naruto's glare. He opened the sliding door and immediately closed it while Kushina followed him soon after.

"Please continue. I'll relay the message to Kushina and Naruto," Kakashi said and Chiriku nodded.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde was currently walking through the Temple of Fire and sighed again. People reviving the dead without consequence or payment. It just didn't feel right to the blonde. Shin was the god of Death. Stealing from him was just plain sick.

"I'll find who did this and I'll make them pay Shin," Naruto said before looking to the left and noticed people sparing. He quickly glanced at Sora watched him go through his katas. He raised an eyebrow and watched as Sora had a match with one of the younger monks. If you could even call it that. This guy was no match for Sora and while he got a few lucky hits, Naruto could tell that Sora was taking it easy.

"_Hmm, well I don't have the time to deal with this or that crazy guy. I'll just do something about him later," _Naruto thought to himself before he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"What's the matter Sochi? You seem upset," Kushina said and Naruto looked up at the moon in all its glory.

"Kaa-chan, those who take from Shin should know better. He's my summon. I can only imagine how he feels when people thing they can revive someone like that. It's just not right to me. I'm sorry if I stormed out," Naruto said and Kushina waved him off.

"It's alright. Besides, it seems that we're about to be informed soon," she said turning around.

"So what's the strategy?" Yamato asked and Kushina shook her head.

"You guys have to strategize. We have to go back to Konoha by tomorrow. Sorry, but we'll be back in a bit I'm sure. Perhaps tomorrow night for a plan, but right now our orders are important as well," Kushina said and everyone nodded their heads.

"Very well. Sakura, Sai come on and we'll talk," Yamato said while they nodded and walked off.

"Chiriku you take care. I'm sure we'll meet up with each other later," Kushina said and Chiriku nodded before the Hinoken members turned to leave. It would be a long day, but they would finally reach Konoha and tell Tsunade some news while they were at it.

_**Back in Uzushiogakure**_

Yura and Yuri were currently studying a scroll on suiton techniques from Zabuza and Haku who were calmly watching the two practice. Naturally they would spare with the sisters also. Yura would take Zabuza and Yuri would take Haku. Something about being fair to the gender.

"Alright brats. Take a break," Zabuza said walking off while Yura huffed and rubbed a hand through her soft red hair. She sighed and leaned against a tree.

"That guy is brutal. I swear he's out to get me," Yura said and Yuri chuckled while laying up also.

"He's not so bad nee-chan. I think he's just following Nii-san's orders. Speaking of Nii-san, why do you blush when you see him?" Yuri asked and Yura snorted.

"I don't. He's our family. We can't do anything," Yura said and Yuri pouted.

"Mou, nee-chan you need to be honest. Nii-san's cute. When he exposed his body to us I thought he was magnificent," Yuri said while Haku chuckled.

"No more manga for you," Yura said and Yuri visibly shook. Yuri without manga was...Naruto without ramen. It just wouldn't work.

"I bet if you got with Nii-san then he'd make you happy nee-chan. Don't you think?" Yuri asked and Yura merely turned over and huffed.

"Just rest Yuri. We'll talk about this later," Yura said and Yuri silently chuckled with a nod of her head.

"Nee-chan and Nii-san sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-," Yuri sweatdropped when Yura stretched her shoulders and smiled forcefully.

"Ahh rest felt good. Ne Yuri, let's have a spar. Right now!" Yura shouted as she chased Yuri around the compound making Haku laugh at them both and their antics before she did wonder what the others were doing since she hadn't seen them for a few days.

_**With Hinoken, Hokage Mansion**_

Tsunade was currently doing her paperwork like normal. The mission report from Yamato about arriving to the Fire Temple proved to be a great success. She didn't know how well this would turn out, but she could at least be happy with everything. That was until Naruto and the others dropped from the ceiling.

"All present and accounted for Hokage-sama," Kushina said dropping down along with everyone else. They all smiled and waved and Tsunade nodded.

"Very good all of you. Now then Mikoto, I would like to know the details of this "mission" that Sarutobi-sensei had you going on right n-,"

"Baa-chan," Naruto interrupted bringing everyone to him. Tsunade glanced at him and the blonde looked at the ground. They all looked at him and Tsunade sighed.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked rather impatiently, but she could deal if it was Naruto. So the young blonde walked up and while Mikoto put her hand on his shoulder Naruto shook his head and took it off. He didn't want to lie anymore. Not to Tsunade, not for this.

"Baa-chan, please we need to talk. This is top secret and on my life please listen to me," Naruto said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes. She leaned back into her chair and nodded. Naruto sighed and gulped.

"I would also like it if...the anbu weren't present. I want no one present. Just you and me," Naruto said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow to Naruto's request. The blonde's eyes seemed to be pleading with her on it and Tsunade bit her lip. She had never seen Naruto so anxious before, but sighed.

"Naruto, how serious is this?" Tsunade asked and Naruto felt like his world could be crashing down at the moment.

"Kyuubi-class secret," Naruto said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes dangerously at the blonde, but Naruto glared right back and Tsunade sighed.

"Then Naruto, I can't take them out. You know how crucial the anbu are. Just tell me," Tsunade said and Naruto bit his lip. He was really going to curse, but didn't and sighed.

"_I'm so gonna regret this," _Naruto said to himself before nodding.

"Alright then Baa-chan. Guys, can you leave?" Naruto asked and everyone filed out the room giving Naruto and Tsunade their privacy. Even the anbu in the room were wondering what the blonde would have to say while Naruto bowed and kept his head low to the ground.

"Baa-chan, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry dattebayo," Naruto said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked and Naruto leaned up. He took off his black shin guard and gulped.

"I'm sorry because I lied to you. I lied about everything that had to do with this seal," Naruto said and Tsunade looked at it. The anbu in the room tensed at those words. Lying was death by law or at least by Hokage's orders. It might even be imprisonment. Tsunade glanced at it and pounded the desk.

"What do you mean you lied?" she asked visibly angry. Naruto nodded and began.

"I lied about Kaa-chan coming back, I asked Mikoto-chan to lie also. I asked Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinako Hyuuga and Hizashi Hyuuga to keep quiet. I also have the reason why Sasuke came back willingly. Everything that I've done was a lie to you," Naruto said and Tsunade stood to her feet. She wanted to be angry, but the look of pressure on Naruto's face as well as his contemplative look made her settle down.

"You know the consequences right?" she asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"I know, but please Baa-chan. Before I do get sent away just let me explain why. I know you might not trust me knowing all of this now, but I'm here to tell you now on my loyalty as a Konoha shinobi that this is all 100% truth," the blonde said in absolute conviction. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him and leaned back. Mentally she smiled, something about him always made her calm down even when angry.

"This talk Naruto," Tsunade said sighing and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion and Tsunade clarified.

"This talk will decide everything. Wether you continue to be a shinobi or not. Whether you're branded a traitor or not. Whether you go to prison or not. Also...whether I trust you again or not," Tsunade said and Naruto immediately agreed. He also noticed that she didn't say whether he'd die or not. Not that that would matter really.

"Understood Baa-chan. You will have questions in the end, but let me do the story," Naruto said and Tsunade nodded. So...Naruto told her everything and he meant everything. He told her that he should've died in Final Valley. He told her about meeting the Shinigami in his mindscape. He told her about trading barbs with him about his life and saying that he could live since Shin found him interesting and explained to the blonde the contract. How he could revive a person per two sacrifices and he would follow Jiraiya's option for peace in the world. He said that he revived his mother by killing two bandits. He revived Gaara who had originally died from the Akatsuki. He revived Hinako for Hiashi. He revived Mikoto for Sasuke telling the Uchiha that if he came back to Konoha then he would be able to have his mother. He also told how he revived Hizashi for Neji.

He also told how he was beginning his training to be the Shinigami's true summoner. He had revived Zabuza and Haku and he told her about his ability with the Honshou which was Kami's term for "chakra" of the gods. He even told her why he didn't say anything and his fears of Konoha spreading about his contract since this stemmed from the Kyuubi incident. Naruto left nothing out. He said everything to her and finally he stopped.

"That's everything," Naruto said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes. It was all starting to make sense now. Well sort of, Naruto was trying to make people happy by returning their loved ones. Any orphan would want to see their parents. Sasuke would come back if he knew Mikoto was alive. Hiashi might actually smile of Hinako was round and the same could be said for Neji and Hizashi.

The anbu in the room seemed...skeptical of it all. No way would the god who rules over all of death would bind a contract with a mortal. It just wasn't possible. This had to be a lie, but the massive look of confidence across Naruto's face told them that he was very far from lying about this.

"You expect me to believe that?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I don't expect you to believe it. I hope that you do and I hope that you trust me when I tell you that," Naruto said and Tsunade massaged her temples. This just wasn't the time to hear something like this.

"Naruto, how can I believe you now? Give me some proof," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded his head. He sighed and undid his shirt. He quickly took it off showing Tsunade his body. She would've scolded him if not for her and the anbu gazing at the intricate sealing done across his arm. It went from his hand to his arm and then covered the side of his chest right down to where it almost touched the seal for the Kyuubi. Tsunade glanced at the entire thing.

"The seal is progressing Baa-chan and I'm progressing with it. Recently I received a boost. Shin said that before I was a Tamashi and now I'm a Shikon. I still don't know what this means, but I trust him. Also this is my last piece of evidence," Naruto said biting his thumb and tracing it over the seal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto yelled and the seal glowed for a little while like normal before fading. Tsunade stared around the room and before long the entire place was covered in a choking KI that almost brought Tsunade to the floor. The anbu in the room gasped and felt like they couldn't breathe. The air was so tight.

"Shin stop it please. I'm walking on thin ice as it is," Naruto said and immediately the room returned to normal and everyone could breathe again. Tsunade stood to her feet and glanced at Naruto before widening her eyes in realization. The floating white specter with his purple face and solid stare were enough to send anyone over the edge. Tsunade placed up a handsign and yelled.

"**Kai," **she said out of habit making Naruto sweatdrop, but as he expected Shin didn't disappear and Tsunade gazed up.

"The true Shinigami?" she said in wonder. She couldn't attest this to Sake anymore. No, this was beyond sake this needed sake of the highest order. This needed sake from Kami, herself. That is if Kami ever drank sake in the first place. Tsunade slumped into her seat and gasped.

"Brat, you're really the-,"

"Summoner to the Shinigami? Yeah I am. Baa-chan this is my Contract of the Shinigami," Naruto said holding up his hand and Tsunade merely nodded while Naruto turned around.

"Shin, let Tsunade-baachan see her little brother Nawaki Senju and her former lover Dan Kato. If only for a bit. Please," Naruto pleaded and Shin narrowed his eyes. He looked at Tsunade widening her eyes.

"**Not to revive? Just to look at?" **he asked and Naruto nodded. Shin shrugged his shoulders and sighed before he allowed it so. Soon Tsunade watched in plain day, the two souls of her brother and lover arrive. Dan smiled and so did Nawaki.

"Whoa Nee-chan, you've gotten so old," Nawaki said and Tsunade stood to her feet. She walked from behind her desk she reached out her hands while Dan and Nawaki smiled. They opened their own arms and Tsunade brought them both into an intense hug. Naruto smiled and backed away a bit while watching it go down. The anbu widened their eyes as they saw their Hokage cry.

"Nawaki, Dan you're both here. I can't tell you how much I've missed you," Tsunade while Nawaki turned around.

"It's all thanks to Shikon-sama," Nawaki said looking at Naruto making the blonde fault.

"_Him too?" _He asked and Dan nodded.

"His exploits are heard of even in the Realm of the Dead. The first human to sign the official contract with the Shinigami. Shikon-sama is really amazing," Dan said and Naruto growled. Damn that Shikon title. Tsunade gazed at Naruto while Nawaki and Dan looked at the necklace around his umm neck?

"So you have Tsunade's necklace also huh? Naruto-san thank you for doing this. We're happy you could," Dan said and Nawaki flashed the peace sign and Naruto shook his head.

"Don't mention it. I think all people should be happy if they can dattebayo," Naruto said giving a thumb up while Tsunade let go of Dan and Nawaki.

"I love you both. Very much. I'm glad I could see you again. Nawaki you were a great shinobi. Dan, you too. Do you two think about me?" Tsunade asked and Nawaki nodded along with Dan.

"All the time Nee-chan. I never stop. Dan-san also. We never forgot you and we never will. We promise," Nawaki said and Dan agreed with him while they started to fade. Tsunade smiled and quickly gave Nawaki a kiss on the cheek along with Dan before they both left. Naruto unfolded his arms and Tsunade wiped the tears of joy from her face.

"I can't make a good enough genjutsu to do that Baa-chan nor am I too coldhearted to try. Do you trust me?" Naruto asked and Tsunade looked at him. She narrowed her eyes and raised her fist and sent it at his face. Naruto braced himself for the hurt, but Tsunade stopped it inches away and pulled it back. She smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. The blonde widened his eyes before she backed away and passed her judgement.

"You are still a shinobi of Konoha. You aren't going to prison. You're not deemed a traitor. Naruto, I trust you," Tsunade said with the warmest smile he had ever seen her give and the blonde gave a cheeky grin with a nod of his head. Tsunade leaned back and slammed her hand on the table.

"Boar get down here!" she yelled and the anbu came down fast while Naruto gazed at him.

"Yes Hokage-sama," he said and Tsunade grinned.

"What has been learned here is to NEVER leave this room. You and the other anbu here will swear on your lives to keep this silent. I will be telling only Shizune about this. Anyone else who learns of this will be told by me and me alone. Naruto's contract with the Shinigami will be labeled a SS-rank secret. No one is to talk about this. Especially not with the civilians," Tsunade ordered and Boar immediately nodded his head while Naruto chuckled.

"Thank you Baa-chan," Naruto said and Tsunade nodded.

"It all makes much more sense now. I knew something wasn't right, but for it to go that far. You really did bring back a surprise over the training period. Very good Naruto," Tsunade said and the blonde nodded as he opened the door. Soon he watched as Kakashi, Yugao and Sasuke fell on top of each other while Kushina and Mikoto were crying.

"That was so sweet dattebane!" Kushina cried while Kakashi and Sasuke rubbed the back of their heads. Yugao coughed and gave a blush of embarrassment.

"Good for you Tsunade," Mikoto said and Tsunade chuckled.

"So I take it all the members of Hinoken know?" Tsunade asked and everyone nodded their heads while Kushina and Mikoto bowed their heads.

"We are however sorry for-," Tsunade raised her hand for them to stop.

"No need for apologies. I understand it now. I've taken the appropriate measures. You have all done a great job. To keep an enemy from knowing then you don't even let your allies know. Excellent example of a shinobi," Tsunade said and everyone nodded though it was hesitant.

"Yes, but onto another matter at hand," Kushina said getting serious again as did everyone else while Tsunade nodded. Hinoken told her about their fight in the plains near the Fire Temple and even about their meeting with Chiriku and the other monks.

"Yes I know. I received the report from Yamato about it a few hours ago. He told me that you were there. It's becoming a real issue and that's why I'm giving you all a mission," Tsunade said and everyone stood to attention while Tsunade placed her elbows on the table and intwined her fingers.

"Find out who's taking these corpses. What's their purpose and stop them completely. Understood?" she asked and everyone nodded as they were about to leave.

"By the way Uchiha. How long have you been on probation?" Tsunade asked Sasuke and the young Uchiha closed his eyes with a sigh.

"A month," he said simply and Tsunade nodded her head.

"Good. Then two more weeks and you're off probation. Now get going," she said and everyone nodded as they quickly left the room while Tsunade looked at the large amount of paperwork, but in the end even that couldn't drop the smile from her face. It was all thanks to Naruto after all. It was always thanks to Naruto.

_**With the Hinoken members**_

Naruto leapt across the rooftops in the best mood he ever had in a long time and with good reason too. He had told Tsunade and she approved. He didn't have to lie anymore. It was awesome to be so free.

"Sochi slow down," Kushina said and Naruto did just that. He stopped and everyone regrouped together.

"Alright someone is stealing the corpses from the Fire tombs, but who could it be?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke spoke.

"From Naruto and I know then they were all from the Twelve Ninja Guardians. Something to really be feared I might add. Orochimaru even told me that he had tried to be one, but was deemed too insane.

"We can believe it," everyone said making Sasuke snort like a chuckle.

"First we should meet up with Yamato-san along with Sakura and Sai. They might have a plan already," Naruto said and everyone couldn't help, but agree.

"That's true. I agree with Naruto on his idea and I suggest that we get moving fast Kushina-taichou. The Fire Temple isn't far off. We might be able to make it by night time don't you think?" Yugao asked and everyone could agree with her on that mark.

"Yeah, but do we need to stop for anything?" Kakashi asked and Kushina sighed before widening her eyes.

"Oh yes. I'll be right back. Sochi, come with me. You all wait at the gates," Kushina said dashing off and Naruto followed her while the others went to the gate as were their orders.

_**With Kushina and Naruto**_

"Kaa-chan where are we going?" Naruto asked as they hopped along the rooftops. Kushina smiled and merely headed faster in the direction while Naruto easily stayed close to her. They both soon left the entire village district and came down to their house. Naruto huffed slightly and Kushina opened the door. She moved to the back of the house and Naruto followed her.

"Simple Sochi. We're going to be learn that Time-Space ninjutsu that you wanted and your father's notes are going to help us out. The same notes for the Hiraishin. Come and help me seal this stuff," Kushina said and Naruto nodded his head. That's right, he hadn't been thinking about the jutsu that much since he was traveling around. About time he got back into the real swing of things.

So on that note, Naruto and Kushina sealed up all the notes from Minato's archives that they could find on sealing and on the Hiraishin. It was they could get their hands on and seal into their bags.

"Got it Kaa-chan. Now let's go," Naruto said and Kushina nodded her head fast as they raced out the door. They immediately caught up with the other Hinoken members and all raced out of the door to make it back to the Fire Temple.

_**Hi no Kuni's Fire Temple**_

Yamato, Sakura and Sai were waiting for Kushina and her team to arrive like they said they would. It was still a little early, but this was turning into a disaster and fast. The enemy already had three of the graves and it was becoming more and more dangerous.

"Yamato-sensei, we can't wait anymore," Sai said and Yamato sighed with a nod. He was about to get to his feet before a monk came to get Chiriku.

"Chiriku -sama they have the fourth corpse. What are we supposed to do?" the monk asked and Chiriku sighed as he got to his feet.

"Sora you're coming with us. Yamato-san, you and your team will need to back us up," Chiriku said and Yamato nodded before they all felt six presences.

"Sorry for being late," Kushina said hopping down and so did everyone else.

"No you're just in time. Now then what's to be done?" Chiriku said and Naruto spoke.

"Anything happen?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"They have the fourth corpse. We're getting ready to move now," Sakura said, but Kushina shook her head stopping Sakura.

"Tsunade passed the orders to us. We're supposed to stop them now. Yamato, you and your team are to serve as back-up for Hinoken. Chiriku and Sora will follow us. Naruto, Sasuke you two will be one unit. Yugao and I will be the other. Mikoto and Kakashi will be the next. Understood?" she asked and everyone nodded their heads as Kushina closed her eyes. She locked onto the residual chakra signatures and grinned as she raised her hand.

"Let's all go," she said and everyone nodded as they shunshined and ran out the temple. Yamato, Sakura and Sai glanced at each other and nodded as they raced after Hinoken.

_**With Hinoken**_

The six members all raced across the trees with Kushina at the lead trying to keep pace with the moving signatures.

"Move to the left," she commanded and everyone did so as they broke to the left. Hinoken's teamwork had greatly improved as they were better at relaying on each other than on their first mission. This was much better.

They all soon made it to an open field and everyone saw the four coffins converging on one spot.

"Looks like we found them after all," Yugao said and everyone nodded while Kushina held up her hand.

"Everyone go!" she said and they all dashed down. Sora went along with Naruto and Sasuke although it was reluctant and the chased after coffins.

_**With the enemy**_

Fuen was currently working on drawing on a scroll what appeared to be a rather detailed landscape and smiled at seeing the Hinoken members coming out of their hiding places. They all converged on the coffins while Fuka smiled.

"Hmm they all seem to be happy go lucky to take those coffins," she said while Fudo grinned.

"Bastards. They have no idea that they are walking into a trap," Fudo said and Fuka's gaze turned to Naruto and before long the seal on her body burned as she cursed. Fuen and Fudo turned to her while Fuka glanced again.

"_Him, why does this hurt when I see him? Dammit, I'll need to take him out," _Fuka said in her thoughts though she had no idea just what fate had in store for her as an Uzumaki. She snickered to herself while Fuen stopped.

"Done with it. Fudo, get to work," Fuen said and Fudo nodded as he looked at the terrain on the scroll and did his handsigns.

"**Doton: Uitenpen( Earth Release: Wheel of Fortune)," **Fudo yelled as he slammed the scroll.

The Hinoken members along with Sora raced for the coffins before everyone paused and backed away from the massive land formation that came out of nowhere.

"Sasuke! Sora!" Naruto yelled as they all got separated. Sasuke backflipped away from a rock coming to hit him and cursed while he grabbed Sora and the two jumped to the ground. Kushina and Yugao dashed away while Kakashi and Mikoto tried to evade as well. It was a large quake, but soon everyone was trapped in the caverns of the jutsu while Fuka, Furido and Fuen smiled.

"Time to go to work you two," Fudo said and Fuka brushed her hair.

"I'll have my fun with that blonde one," Fuka said before vanishing while Fuen and Fudo disappeared as well.

_**With Sasuke**_

The Uchiha sucked his teeth as he realized he was trapped. He realized it with his sharingan too late. If only he had a better reaction time then this wouldn't be necessary in the slightest. He turned his head to see Sora on the ground and growled before he bopped him on the head.

"Wake up idiot. I'm not gonna baby your ass," Sasuke said and Sora growled.

"Who do you think you're talking to bastard?" he asked and Sasuke smirked.

"Hmph don't get in Hinoken's way you little monk. I'm going to find the enemy. I don't have the time to worry about you," Sasuke said before he dashed off while Sora got to his feet and dashed off as well.

Sasuke dropped to the ground and traversed the dark halls of the caverns and sighed. Yeah, he had no idea where he was. He had no idea where Naruto was or anyone else except this Sora guy who decided to stay with him.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Sora asked and Sasuke knelt down to touch the ground. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"No, but I can feel the air underneath us. We're get out soon," he said before he jumped in the air to dodge an earth spike. He growled and turned around to see Fudo coming out with a smile.

"That's what you think little boy," Fudo said and Sasuke glared along with Sora.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Sasuke asked and Fudo chuckled.

"Why you're in my jutsu. You're also in our way and so you're going to need to be dealt with," Fudo said and Sasuke flashed his sharingan while taking out his sword. He immediately lit it up in Raiton chakra and smirked.

"Don't underestimate an Uchiha you fool. You won't live to regret it," Sasuke said as he charged Fudo.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde groaned as he had no way of knowing where he was. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sasuke! Sora!" he called before he heard no response. Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No way they'd hear me. That jutsu was strong. I can't believe I didn't see it. Kuso, I need more training," the blonde said before he heard a woman laughing he narrowed his eyes to the laugh only to see a boulder coming at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"**I think they're insulting you Kit. To think you might die from a boulder is sad," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded his head while taking out his sword. He brought it back and slightly unsheathed it.

"**Uzu no Fukushū: Onigiri( Whirlpool Revenge: Demon Slash)," **Naruto yelled and slashed at the boulder watching it fall into two pieces while he sheathed his sword.

"Wow impressive work. You're talented,"someone said and Naruto turned his head to see one hell of a woman coming from the shadows. She was quite tall and attractive. She worea dark-pink and shoulderless gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts. She also consisted of black low-heeled boots with an olive-green tipping. She had two simple earrings covered by her hair. She had blue eyes and long red wavy maroon hair, which stretched down to her waist, and fair skin**. **All in all, to Naruto, she was too damn hot for her own good.

"**Right on the money with that one kit," **Kyuubi said and the blonde grinned.

"Yeah I'm sure it's nothing, but why don't you tell me about your goals for trapping me in here?" Naruto asked and Fuka widened her eyes.

"Oh am I already a threat to you?" she asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you don't have to be or I'd rather not rough up a gorgeous woman like yourself," Naruto said and if Fuka was expecting something then that wasn't it.

"Why thank you. I didn't think someone like you could see me as attractive," she said and Naruto chuckled while brushing a hand through his hair.

"Yeah you're cute. Way to cute to be doing whatever it is your doing. So do we have to fight?" he asked and Fuka merely smiled.

"How about a kiss first?" she asked touching her lips and Naruto decided to go with the flirt even if it wasn't his style.

"No date first?" he asked her and while it wasn't his style to flirt with an enemy he was just having so much fun despite the situation. Fuka chuckled lightly. This was interesting. No one had tried to match her in a flirt.

She soon disappeared and appeared behind Naruto while touching his cheek.

"It's almost a shame to kill someone so cute," Fuka said and Naruto eyes trailed down. He widened his eyes to a swirl symbol on her body and then chuckled.

"_Oh wow, I'm getting hot off my family. I'm so gonna need therapy," _The blonde said in his thoughts before he turned around to face Fuka.

"It's also a shame that I might have to kill family and such a cute family member at that," he countered and Fuka widened her eyes.

"W-WHat? Family?" she asked and Naruto grinned. Oh this was too good to be real.

_**Somewhere else**_

Tobi and Deidara were walking around and before long Tobi felt a shiver down his spine. He looked up at the moon and Deidara stopped.

"Tobi, what are you doing? Let's go hmm," he said and Tobi lightly glared.

"_What's this unsettling feeling? It wasn't in my plans that Sasuke would return to Konoha, but somehow I've got to get him to meet with Itachi. If only I knew where he was. Oh I know I'll see that old snake. I know he'll be planning something," _Tobi said in thought before he walked off.

"Tobi, what are you doing?! Answer me!" Deidara said and Tobi turned around.

"Senpai, please don't talk. Your breath it pumpin' right now," Tobi said and Deidara growled while he made a clay bomb.

"DIE!" he said and Tobi shouted out in pain even though Deidara didn't hit him once.

* * *

_**KG: Alright people, the only reason we're even going into that arc is because I need to introduce Naruto to Fuka. I thought it would be fun in this arc and I've always liked Fuka despite her acting the way she did that time. Don't worry a little really I don't plan on reviving Dan for Tsunade that'd be a little weird given the age difference between them. I'm still on the fence about Mito for this story, but I'll come up with a decision soon.**_

_**(Knock on the door)**_

_**KG: Oh that's her!**_

_**Yura: Umm okay?**_

_**Naruto: Maybe he'll lose his virginity this time.**_

_**KG: For your information I did lose my virginity.**_

_**Sasuke: We're talking about YOUR virginity. It's not the same as a hamster you called Virginity and then you lost it like some time ago.**_

_**KG: …...?**_

_**Sasuke: ?**_

_**Naruto: ?**_

_**Yura and Yuri: ?!**_

_**KG: O...k then( opens door) Rachel!**_

_**Rachel: (Sigh) long ride. KG, get your ass over her and kiss me.**_

_**KG: Yeah alright! (Both of us kiss)**_

_**Naruto: What's with that outfit? It's like some dominatrix outfit!**_

_**Rachel: It suited my taste. Besides you try swinging this heavy ass hammer around. (Plops it down)**_

_**Naruto: It...weighs...a damn...ton!**_

_**Rachel: Precisely. KG hun, I also brought some friends.**_

_**(Ryu, Sonia, and Irene enter)**_

_**KG: Ryu!**_

_**Ryu: KG!**_

_**KG: Where's my money you faggot?**_

_**Ryu: You lost that bet! I owe you nothing.**_

_**KG: Hell to the NO! I won that bet and you know it.**_

_**Ryu: Bullshit. I got with Sonia first before you got with Rachel.**_

_**KG: NO WAY!**_

_**Ryu: WAY!**_

_**KG: Dammit. I'm going to bed.**_

_**Rachel: Not without me your not you sexy ass!**_

_**KG: Oh boy. Bye readers. Stay Breezy and protect what's important to you. Laterz. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**KG: Yo everyone. I'm mmph back with mmph more of this story.**_

_**Rachel: Ahhh ohhh! More KG more! I need it harder! Oh Kami yes!**_

_**KG: I haven't gotten this for a long time Rachel. You're still so damn hot!**_

_**Rachel: Ohhhh god yes! I missed this massive guy right here. Killing fiends really puts a crick in your body.**_

_**KG: Which need loosening up, right?**_

_**Rachel: Ohhhhh god yes it does. Now harder you sexy man! Ohhh kami this is so goooood!**_

_**Naruto: KEEP IT DOWN! WE CAN HEAR YOU!**_

_**KG: Ignore him Rachel. Just wrap your legs around me!**_

_**Rachel: I already forgot him. Keep going!**_

_**(Outside)**_

_**Naruto: Who's breaking them up?**_

_**Kushina: I think it's sweet. They haven't seen each other for two years. I think that warrants some alone time together.**_

_**Sasuke: You're the only one then. **_

_**Kushina: Ouch. Oh hey wait, I think they stopped for a second.**_

_**Mikoto: Aww I just got the popcorn.**_

_**(Inside)**_

_**Rachel: KG come back in the bed.**_

_**KG: Soon Rachel-love. I have to do this chapter and I'll be right with you. Alright let's do this thing.**_

* * *

_**Inside the stone structure**_

Naruto chuckled at Fuka's reaction to his comment and before long she paused. She had always grown up alone and never did she have any relatives that she knew about. Granted, she had never really bothered to look since losing her mother and father to a village war. This wasn't making any sense, but for now she really wanted to see just how far she could 'push' her family.

"Oh, I have family? How nice. And such a cutie at that," she said and Naruto snickered while scratching his cheek. Fuka merely smiled while tracing a line over his whisker marks.

"I could say the same thing about you. So wanna reconsider that kiss now? Or even that date? You don't seem like the type to have such fetishes," Naruto said and Fuka laughed before she whispered in Naruto's ears.

"Oh I don't think that would stop me really. Besides your wind chakra seems extraordinary. I really would like to add it to my collection, with my Kiss of Death," she said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. He remembered the last time his chakra got sucked away. If he recalled then it was in Koyuki's country where he had that gadget strapped to him. Needless to say, but that thing really got shattered by the blonde when he was angry.

"Well you see, the thing is that I have a girlfriend so I don't think I can betray her like that," Naruto said and Fuka smiled. She twisted her body and pushed Naruto into a wall while smiling.

"Oh don't worry about that. It'll be our little secret. _Not that you'll see her again anyway," _Fuka said keeping the last part to herself. Little did she know about Naruto and his rather intense thinking.

"_Think she could take it?" _the blonde asked and Kyuubi snorted.

"**Not while I'm in here though I doubt you would have to worry about dying since we're that lucky," **Kyuubi said chuckling and Naruto mentally nodded while sighing as Fuka brushed the side of her hair.

"Now then soft or french?" she asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you talking about food?" he asked making both Fuka and Kyuubi fault. Yeah so Naruto didn't know the technical terms for different types of kissing. That of course he didn't know how to kiss. Oh he did and Kushina could attest to that one.

"You don't have that much experience do you? I'm talking about kissing," she said giggling at Naruto's ignorance and the blonde widened his eyes.

"Oh like that. Well forgive me for not knowing that. Besides I have kissing experience. _More than you could realize," _He said smiling and shuddering at two different times. His mother and ugh he'd rather not go to that other one.

"Oh, well okay then. I'll be taking you now," she said and Naruto rolled his eyes before holding a handsign.

"Not today," he said as Fuka watched him vanish in a puff of smoke, his laughing echoing in the distance. Fuka narrowed her eyes and formed a small smile across her face before chuckling and placing a hand on her hips.

"Alright, I guess I might need to work a little. Oh how fun for me," she said sighing before moving after her target.

_**With Sasuke and Sora**_

The Uchiha pushed the monk out of the way before he jumped into the air to dodge three earth spikes coming for him. Sasuke cursed seeing the opponent using Doton techniques, but he took only slight comfort in the fact that his abilities in Raiton could handle the Doton style that this guy was using.

"Is that all you can do Uchiha? Can you only run?" Fudo asked while Sasuke planted his feet to the ceiling of the caves. He narrowed his eyes before turning to Sora.

"Get out of here. This isn't someone you can beat," Sasuke said to Sora and the monk-in-training growled while standing to his feet.

"I'm no child. Don't order me around," he said and Sasuke growled while Fuen finished some handsigns that the Uchiha missed.

"**Doton: Ganban Kyu( Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin)," **Fudo shouted and immediately Sora was surrounded by the impending earth walls. He widened his eyes while Sasuke growled. He jumped down and slammed the earth jutsu with his raiton filled hand. Fuen watched the rock crumble to the ground while Sasuke reached for his sword.

"Don't make me tell you this again, but don't get in Hinoken's way. Now get lost," Sasuke said and Sora growled. He was about to move, but one look at Sasuke's serious eyes and he merely took to the Uchiha's orders and quickly left through an alternate route before Sasuke saw rocks from the ceiling fall closing off an escape route.

"Looks like Fuen backs me up. A shame for you right brat?" he asked, but he only response was three kunai that the Uchiha sent flying at him. Naturally Fudo blocked all the shots as they embedded themselves in the ground. Sasuke smirked and while the kunai exploded making Fudo gasp as he was covered in the explosion.

"Did I get him?" the Uchiha wondered to himself before he saw Fudo emerge virtually fine.

"Not bad kid. Now let me show you how to have fun. **Iwa no Yoroi( Rock Armor)," **Fudo shouted and Sasuke growled before Fudo charged at him. The Uchiha took his sword and planted it in the ground. In his lift hand, Sasuke lit the Chidori before charging at Fudo. The two closed in on each other and Fudo snickered knowing that there was no way that Sasuke could dodge him as his fist neared the Uchiha's face.

"It's over brat," he said, but Sasuke gave a hidden smirk before he slid under Fudo's form. Fudo was really surprised by the action while Sasuke turned around.

"**Chidori Kogasu( Thousand Birds Flare)," **Sasuke yelled and Fudo watched as his sword and his left hand connected to each other via lightning. The sword glowed bright blinding Fudo to his entire surroundings, but he wasn't about to let it end like this.

"**Doton: Doryūheki( Doton: Earth-Style Wall)," **Fudo shouted and a large wall of earth came from the ground stopping the light from hurting his eyes anymore than it already was. He snickered slightly before he heard more cackling. Fudo widened his eyes to a realization that he was facing the wrong way as he gasped. The male member of the grave robbers saw Sasuke with a kunai in his hand, lightning was circulating through it increasing the length of the technique as it rested right in Fudo's stomach.

"Crafty brat," he said and Sasuke settled for glaring at him.

"Done yet?" the Uchiha asked Fudo and the man snickered. He knew it wouldn't be long before his body went numb from all the lightning so he had to act fast.

"Not really. **Doton: Ganban Kyu," **He yelled and Sasuke watched the stone structures wrap around him again. The Uchiha widened his eyes to the realization before the stone wall closed crushing whatever was inside. Sasuke's lightning attack stopped and Fudo snickered.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong opponent. The least I can do is give you a burial," Fudo shrugged and walked up to the wall of earth. He drew Konoha's leaf symbol on it and nodded.

"Good enough," he acknowledged to himself before departing from the scene leaving Sasuke to his 'grave'.

It didn't take long before the wall bursted out and Sasuke emerged. The Uchiha sighed and walked over to his sword. He quickly sheathed it and picked it up from the ground.

"Now that I've managed to trace his ass I can go and find the others. There is a large amount of chakra just east of me. I'd better get moving," Sasuke told himself and the young Uchiha vanished in a lightning shunshin.

_**With Yugao and Kushina**_

The two females were walking across the caverns and finally Yugao sighed. They had been walking for about half an hour and hadn't gotten anywhere. It was starting to become more of a chore than anything else.

"Easy Yugao. Let's take a break," Kushina said and Yugao merely agreed with her captain and sat down on the ground. Kushina sat next to her and the two stared at the caverns for a bit.

"Why do you think they led us out here? It's obvious that we threw them off. It's like they weren't expecting us at all," Yugao spoke voicing her opinion on the predicament that they were in and Kushina took a thinking pose.

"It's more likely that they weren't expecting us. I'm positive that they were waiting for Yamato-san's team. If those three went then no doubt that they would've been in quite a situation, but we've all be working together for at least two months now maybe three. We can get out of this. Come on," Kushina encouraged and Yugao stood to her feet with a nod.

"Yes Kushina-taichou. Let's get moving," Yugao repeated and the two quickly raced off to go and find the others.

"Hey Kushina-taichou look at that," Yugao spoke and Kushina looked up to see a very small opening in the ceiling.

"Our ticket out of here. Hoist me up," Kushina declared and Yugao held her hands together poised to give Kushina her boost. Kushina jumped and Yugao sent her into the hole in the ceiling. She watched Kushina climb out while the redhead smiled at the moon.

"Ahh finally. Now to get Yugao out of there," Kushina said and before long she let down a chakra chain to go and catch her partner. Yugao grabbed the chain and Kushina pulled her up.

Yugao emerged from the hole and sighed while Kushina helped her to her feet. Yugao thanked her captain for the help and the two ladies could definitely see that they weren't in the plains anymore. No, there were too many ravines and stone structures to know where they were the last time. Yugao groaned while Kushina rubbed the back of her head.

"Well isn't that just great," Yugao grumbled and Kushina could feel her frustration.

"Yeah I would suppose that it was. Good thing that we're remain inconspicuous to the enemy," she said and Yugao agreed before someone spoke.

"Oh you're not that lucky. I see all in this domain. You both will not escape from me," Fuen said making them turn around. Kushina narrowed her eyes while Yugao drew her sword.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Yugao asked, but Kushina steadied her hand to lower the weapon. She could see the scroll the woman was holding like a map of the terrain. It wouldn't do them any good to make things any worse than they probably were. This was their second mission as a squad and Kushina would be damned with her anbu commander pride on the line if they failed a second time.

"You don't need to know who I am. You won't live long enough to know anyway," she answered before her male partner came next to her.

"So these are your opponents. I hope they give me a better show that one boy did. His sharingan was quite the problem, but now he's buried underneath the earth," Fudo hinted making Kushina raise an eyebrow. He must've been talking about Sasuke. Kushina, for all she knew, didn't doubt Sasuke's skills in swordsmanship. He was quite exceptional and she knew that both her and Mikoto trained him not to lose to such people.

"What dod you do?" Yugao asked and Kushina stepped forward making her partner confused while she drew her sword. Yugao looked in awe at the shiny metal and Kushina smiled.

"Sorry, but you didn't kill Sasuke. He's too good for that. And on the off chance that you did, then you are going to meet one severely pissed off mother," Kushina said while Fudo got ready for a second fight.

_**With Mikoto and Kakashi **_

"Achoo," Mikoto sneezed and she rubbed her nose. Kakashi turned to her and chuckled seeing Mikoto blush from her actions.

"I didn't think it was that cold in here Mikoto," Kakashi said and Mikoto shook her head at Kakashi's words.

"It's not that Kakashi. I'm just getting a little anxious is all," Mikoto said and Kakashi just nodded his head to her words not really believing them, but he didn't want to make Mikoto upset with any of his bickering so he left it alone. Not that Kakashi was one to bicker, but that was beside the point at the moment.

Kakashi and Mikoto continued to walk through the caverns and while they didn't see anything out of the ordinary the could still feel the vibrations of the earth signifying that something was going on that they didn't know about.

Kakashi took the lead for the both of them and the two came to the center of a room. Kakashi widened his eyes as he spotted the four coffins. They were all resting in the middle of the room with no one guarding them.

"Mikoto, look," Kakashi said and Mikoto turned her head behind the wall. She looked at the coffins and narrowed her eyes. It was too coincidental that they would be right there.

"A trap?" she asked, but Kakashi wasn't sure how to answer that question. He didn't see anything that could resemble a trap, but his shinobi senses were going off telling him of the danger that would come if they went for the coffins that was, until someone snuck up on them.

"Kaa-san," the person said and Mikoto along with Kakashi turned fast with their swords to Sasuke who blocked them both with his own. Mikoto breathed a sigh of relief while Kakashi smiled.

"Looks like you're alright Sasuke," Kakashi said and the Uchiha nodded his head.

"I could feel your chakra signatures since you were close to me so I could find you guys easily. What were you looking at?" the Uchiha asked and Mikoto pointed. Sasuke looked from behind the wall to see the coffins and narrowed his eyes.

"A definite trap," he stated making Kakashi and Mikoto nod in agreement with him. No one decided to move from the spot until they at least one more member of the team came. If neither Kushina, Yugao or Naruto appeared then they would just go for it and hope for the best, but they would really wish they would hurry.

_**With Team Yamato**_

Sakura and Sai watched along with Yamato as Hinoken was trapped in the stone structure. Chiriku also watched, but he didn't intervene as were Kushina's orders, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about them or concerned for Sora, but Sakura was the only one who made it known.

"Yamato-sensei, they've been in there for a long time. Maybe we should go after them," Sakura said to Yamato who was scoping out the situation. Sai merely narrowed his eyes while reading his book.

"We have our orders. We're to wait for the signal to move after them," Sai said and Sakura growled while looking at the ground.

"We're more than competent enough to do this. Yamato-sensei, what do you say?" Sakura asked and Yamato could feel her piercing gaze across his body and the jonin leader sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

"We would normally wait, but I don't think that we should. Sakura, Sai prepare to move and intercept the enemy," Yamato commanded and Sakura smiled with a nod while Sai closed his book. He might as well get some exercise in while he had it in an opportunity.

Sakura and Sai moved towards the structure while Chiriku prayed for everyone safety. They had told him to stay and watch for enemy movements so he did just that.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde dodged a raiton strike and could only stare at Fuka in amazement. Earth, Fire, Water and Lightning. She had all the natures, but for some reason she just wouldn't do a wind jutsu and she was fascinated with the blonde the most. She had been chasing him all through the caves telling him that she would kiss him. The blonde had been able to trick her only a few times with the Kage Bunshin, but this was starting to become a hassle. Whoa, hold on a second. He couldn't die. Why the hell was he running?

Naruto stopped in mid-step and facepalmed. It wasn't one of those things that he could remember, but he could definitely see himself forgetting it. Still maybe he was...indifferent since he had just told Tsunade a few yesterday that he could die from the seal. He really had to remember that crap for later.

"_Next time, REMIND me when I'm running like an idiot," _Naruto hollered in his mind and Kyuubi cackled like a maniac behind the cage.

"**It's not my fault that you memory shortage. Now turn around and fight the bitch," **Kyuubi said before fading while Naruto turned around. He could see Fuka walking up to him and she saw him smiling.

"You stopped running. Tired?" she asked and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No, not really. Just figured that a man shouldn't reject a woman's advances," Naruto said and Fuka widened her eyes slightly. She almost lived by that saying. She wondered how Naruto knew it and little did she know that Kyuubi had something to do with it.

"You really are an interesting young one," Fuka admitted and Naruto snickered while rubbing the back of his head.

"People say that about me a lot," Naruto returned and he saw Fuka appear behind him. She quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Naruto didn't resist this time only because he couldn't. He had been hit by a damn senbon a little while earlier and from running some numbing poison went through his body a lot faster so he was losing most of the feeling while Fuka smiled and licked her lips.

"You're mine," she said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned up only to surprise Fuka by giving her a hug.

"You don't have to do this you know. You could just come with me. Not be a criminal. Not a bad deal right?" Naruto asked and Fuka just looked at the blonde like he grew a second head. She couldn't resist the urge to chuckle at the blonde before it came out in a full-blown laugh even if she could see the look in Naruto's eyes were pure serious.

"And what makes you think that I don't want to be a criminal? What makes you think that I would even go with you at all? You think that just cause you call me family that our situation is different?" she asked and Naruto merely blinked his eyes.

"In that order. I'm not sure if you want to be a criminal or not. Face it, you'll grow bored with it eventually and you'll just be an empty woman inside who got nothing that she really wanted. I doubt you'd go with me unless I forced you to and that's really not my style, but I don't mind forcing you back. Also yeah I'm sure our situation is different. Just not in the way that you're thinking," Naruto explained and Fuka was actually starting to grow tired of this little game called 'Who could last the longest in a flirt'. She was actually growing rather annoyed.

"Sorry, but the peaceful life doesn't suit me," she said and Naruto snickered.

"Trust me we're anything, but peaceful. Kaa-chan is violent, everyone is too loud including me and we're all always doing stupid mess, but we have fun dattebayo," Naruto said to her. Fuka snorted and gripped Naruto's shoulders.

"You think a few words are going to have someone turn on their comrades for you?" Fuka asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I guess not. I had tried with Haku-chan, but that didn't exactly work out the first time. I guess that's just me. Wanting to save nearly everyone I come across. I really must have a screw loose," Naruto said and Fuka's eyebrow twitched. They were getting off the subject of her desire which was her getting that wind chakra. She narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"You talk too much," she said and Naruto nodded his head.

"But you see that I'm not attacking you. Had I wanted to then you would be a dismember mess on the floor, but I"m not that sick. No, but you definitely wouldn't be around now would you?" he asked and Fuka chuckled again.

"No, but it's too late," she and Naruto could only watch as Fuka kissed him. Fuka finally got what she wanted. Naruto widened his eyes as he felt her tongue intrude in his mouth. He could feel the chakra in his body connect to hers as Fuka separated.

"Sorry, but this is now mine," she said to him, but Naruto watched as his chakra stopped turning blue like it should've been. It now turned pure white. He could see Fuka widening her eyes before she could feel to figures of chakra. One so evil and vile that just taking this chakra would kill her and the other, it wasn't even chakra. No this was like trying to take power from death itself. Fuka tried to break the connection before Naruto wrapped his arms around Fuka blouse and kept him near her. She stared into his eyes and the blonde stared back like his eyes were saying 'one move and you'll be dead, don't you dare break this'. Fuka gulped while the kiss continued.

"**Yeah brat. You'd better be lucky for me then. Haha oh this is great," **Kyuubi stated while the blonde closed his eyes. He retrieved all his remaining chakra along with his Honshou and stopped the kiss while Fuka fell to the ground coughing.

"What are you?" she asked and Naruto smiled at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked nearing Fuka slightly.

_**With Kushina and Yugao**_

Fuen watched as Fudo fell to the ground. Kushina sighed and rubbed the back of her head. She turned back to Fuen who stood to her feet in shock.

"Is it your turn?" she asked and Fuen opened her scroll. Yugao chose that time to charge at the woman, but was too late as Fuen made a small semi-circle across the landscape with her pen. Immediately Kushina and Yugao felt the ground tremble at their feet. Kushina cursed and jumped in the air along with Yugao while Fuen chose that time to get away. No way was she going to stick around.

"Should we got after her?" Yugao asked and narrowed her eyes.

"You go find the others. I'm going after her. It'll be best," she suggested and Yugao took the suggestion before vanishing out of sight to go and find the others. Meanwhile Kushina dropped to the ground and smirked.

"Don't think you can get away from me dattebane," Kushina said before she felt the seals on her body burn lightly. It hurt for a few seconds, but then calmed down. She could feel Naruto and he was going through various emotions at the moment. Happiness, sadness, resolve and determination, lust and now more happiness.

"Sochi, I wonder if you're okay," Kushina said and before long she noticed a giant light appear from one location. She narrowed her eyes before she ran for it. Kami only knows that it might not be a good sign.

_**With Fuen**_

The female grave robber saw the light also and widened her eyes in horror. This wasn't a part of the plan. It couldn't be. She wasn't informed of this at all.

"It's too early. No one should be at the dead center of this ravine where the corpses are. I thought I tracked everyone. What's going on here?" Fuen wondered before the leader, Furido, came behind her.

"Fuen, what is going on? You said that the corpses were secure. Why is this happening?" Furido asked in anger while Fuen gulped.

"I don't know sir. Something is wrong here. Should we withdraw?" Fuen asked and Furido cursed.

"Yes we should. Call back Fuka and Fudo," he said and Fuen sighed.

"Fudo is dead," she said and Furido bit his lower lip. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. The only right thing was that he met Sora and was able to 'talk' with him about some things that were sure to give Konoha a headache if it needed to.

"Dammit, Fuen find Fuka and retreat. I'm going," Furido said and Fuen nodded her head before leaving.

"Damn this team. I didn't foresee them coming. Who are these people anyway? I know all about Konoha and I've never seen these types of people before," Furido said racing for the light source.

_**With Mikoto, Kakashi and Sasuke**_

Seeing that no one was coming and that the objective was right in front of them, the three members of Hinoken moved from their spots, but kept their eyes open.

Sasuke stepped forward into the room and so did Mikoto followed by Kakashi. The three were inside and Sasuke made a quick observation.

"I don't see anything. I'll go an try to snatch the corpses. Kaa-san and Kakashi should stay back just in case," Sasuke said and while the others wanted to say otherwise the young Uchiha already made a break for one of the coffins. He quickly grabbed one and with all his strength Sasuke pulled it out of the spot where it was edged in. Kakashi and Mikoto watched the coffin fall to the ground and slid in front of them. Yep, this was too easy.

Suddenly Sasuke saw the place where the coffin was just in close and seals appeared across the room. The two Uchiha and Kakashi widened their eyes before a fierce light shined across the room while Mikoto sighed.

"I knew I was right," she said and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Woman's intuition?" he asked and Mikoto watched as the other coffins fell from their places.

"No, it's just that being married to Fugaku I was never wrong," she said and Kakashi sweatdropped even further as to what she possibly meant by her words. Meanwhile Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" someone asked and everyone turned their heads to see Naruto along with Fuka which really confused the hell out of them.

_**With Naruto and Fuka, ten minutes earlier**_

Naruto placed his sword and Fuka's throat and narrowed his eyes using his death stare to make her all the more scared of her consequences. Not only did she not get the wind chakra she wanted, but now she felt feverish. She was sweating like crazy and her body was burning up and naturally Naruto knew what was wrong with her. No matter how he tried it, but he couldn't get one small remnant of Honshou that entered Fuka's body. Shin had told Naruto that only he and Kushina could handle that power because of their connection to the Shinigami. If one had it and didn't have any connection then it would be a very unpleasant experience such as the one Fuka was demonstrating.

"What did you do to my body?" Fuka asked and Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"I did nothing. You're the one who couldn't keep their lips to themselves. (sigh) My chakra is poisonous and those who try to take it internally like you just did would, at worst, end up dead. You just don't go kissing random people. Kuso, hold still," Naruto said and Fuka watched as the blonde withdrew his blade from her throat. She then saw him lean down and lean his face to hers.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked and Naruto sweatdropped.

"You, who try to kiss people for a living, don't know what I'm going to do. I wonder if everyone in my family is this dense. Though naturally I guess I can't talk," Naruto said and Fuka widened her eyes before Naruto kissed her again. By no means was this kiss supposed to be sexual. It was simply help is all. One family member helping the other...with their lips. Naruto sighed as he tried to connect his chakra back to Fuka's which worked thankfully. He was aware that Fuka was moaning inside the kiss and he realized that she had more than tried to do what she did the last time and suck his tongue to which was getting the blonde more excitement than he needed or wanted.

"_Trying to work here," _He said in his thoughts before sighing again. He smirked as he found the last remnant of his Honshou and took it back into his being. With that done, Naruto separated from Fuka and smiled.

"There, you should be fine in a few minutes," Naruto said and Fuka looked at him skeptically, but he was right. Over the past few minutes, Fuka's body was alright and she stopped her fever. Fuka felt her body return to normal while Naruto groaned.

"Now then, why don't you tell me what you're doing with these coffins," Naruto said and Fuka stared at him. She would've ran, but something in Naruto's eyes made him stop. She doubted it was fear, but she effortlessly picked herself up off the ground and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm gonna forget this encounter right now. Just get lost. I've had enough of you," Fuka said and Naruto chuckled again.

"Naturally I would say the same, but I'm taking you back with me. I'm not going to see you throw your life away," Naruto said and Fuka narrowed her eyes at him. She sighed, turned around, and shrugged her shoulders.

"You keep calling me family, but I've never seen you before in my life. Mind explaining that?" she asked and Naruto nodded not feeling the situation at all.

"Sure, a few months ago did you feel a burning on any part of your body and before you knew it a strange symbol appeared on it?" Naruto asked and Fuka widened her eyes unconsciously telling Naruto all that he needed to know.

"That was you?" she asked and the blonde widened his eyes.

"That's right. That's the seal of the Uzumaki clan. It's proof that you are an Uzumaki. I'm sure one of your parents or their parents might have been an Uzumaki. So that makes you one. We might as well be cousins," Naruto said and Fuka closed her eyes while brushing her hair.

"And you think that means that I want you to 'save' me?" she asked and Naruto shook her head making Fuka raise an eyebrow.

"That's not why I'm trying to save you. Those words I said before, 'I'd rather not hurt family; I'd rather not kill such a cute woman like you' were both real. You might be a little loose as far as I know, but you don't seem entirely bad like the others," Naruto said and Fuka settled for a plain glare.

"How do I know you won't turn me over to your Hokage if I went with you?" She asked and Naruto shrugged.

"You don't, but then again in our profession that's a lifesaver. You've got three choices. 1, take my offer and come back home with me a Kaa-chan to see more family of your own will. 2, you refuse my offer and I drag you back kicking and screaming or 3, you refuse, we fight and I kill you. Take your pick," Naruto said and Fuka chuckled.

"And what makes you think you can kill me?" she asked and already she regretted it as she saw a piece of shiny metal at her throat or more specifically her hair. She tensed at seeing Naruto smiling with a Kage Bunshin right behind her.

"When did you-,"

"I'm just that good," Naruto interrupted and Fuka sighed.

"You are an asshole. Even worse you don't know how to treat a woman with respect," she said and Naruto smiled.

"Hey I'll treat you with all the respect you deserve dattebayo. I don't want you as an enemy and right now you probably don't want me as one either. If you're worried about your friends hurting you then don't worry. You're very strong as far as you've let me see. A grade-A material woman," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with his cheeky smile. Fuka merely stared at him and seethed. This was not her day at all. She was getting a throbbing headache from all of this. She ultimately sighed and looked back at Naruto.

"How many?" she asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked back and Fuka sighed.

"How many other family members are there?" she asked and Naruto 'ohh-ed'. The blonde looked at the ceiling and spoke to himself. There was Yuri, Yura, himself, his mother, quite possibly Tayuya which he might have been sure of and his cousin, Tsunade, since Kushina had taught Naruto about the Uzumaki and their relation to Konoha during the two years of his training.

"Well I know there might be more in the world out there, but as for the one's I know then then six others. I know where one is, but they aren't around home. What are you saying?" Naruto asked and Fuka flickered her hair.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm _thinking_ that for some reason I've always loved whirlpools," Fuka said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Me too dattebayo," he said and before long he saw Fuka appear behind him. She licked his cheek making the blonde blush.

"Since you have so much faith in me then you'd better take responsibility for all of this," Fuka said and Naruto stuttered a response before they both felt the ground shake violent. A fierce light shined outside where Fuka had tried to unleash a Katon jutsu on Naruto opening the cavern slightly.

"What the hell?" Naruto wondered before Fuka narrowed her eyes. She shivered and bit her thumb.

"It's the coffins. They were moved. Oh no, come on we've got to get to the center of the ravine," she said and Naruto ran up to her.

"You know the way out?" he asked and Fuka scoffed.

"I at least know it better than you handsome. Being around these people does that to you. Now stop asking questions and follow me," Fuka said and Naruto immediately agreed with his newest family member. He followed Fuka through the caverns all the while smiling at her running form.

"You have very beautiful hair," he said out of the blue and Fuka turned around to gaze at Naruto for a minute before turning back forward.

"Flattery gets you nowhere for most girl, but not with me. Thanks I guess," she said as they raced off.

_**Present time**_

Fuka passed everyone else and turned around.

"Who moved them?" she asked making Mikoto and Kakashi turned to Sasuke who snorted. Naruto lightly chuckled all the while Kushina and Yugao came from opposite ends of the room.

"Looks like we're all here. Hey, wait a minute, you're one of the-," Yugao paused when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and he shook his head Everyone raised an eyebrow while Naruto turned to his mother.

"Kaa-chan, meet Fuka-chan or Fuka Uzumaki," Naruto said making Kushina widen her eyes. Kakashi gasped while Mikoto and Sasuke showed surprise, but none more than the Uchiha. If only he had an alive family member also then he could revive his clan. Maybe one that wasn't so damn into like the majority of Konoha's female population.

"Another one, huh?" Kushina said and Fuka stared at the redhead female. Fuka looked over her closed and shrugged her shoulders. Kushina seemed rather uneasy about Fuka, but for what reason she didn't know.

"Well can we please save the pleasantries for later?" Fuka asked and Naruto nodded standing next to her.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked and Fuka sighed while flicking her hair.

"Since your teammate moved the coffin then Fuen's seal activated. It was supposed to be use at the edges of Konoha, but now the entire ravine is going to explode unless something happens to make it stop," Fuka said and the light intensified while Furido jumped to the ground.

"Fuka, what are you doing here? Well never mind. You take care of those six. I'm going to take care of this," Furido said and Fuka turned back to Naruto. The blonde merely nodded his head and Fuka raised a handsign.

"**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi( Water Release: Snake's Mouth)," **she shouted and immediately water surrounded everyone as Naruto told them all to jump out the way. Furido did his work over the seal while watching Fuka take care of the others or so it seemed. He wrote seals over the coffins and soon the light started to fade from view.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Sasuke and Mikoto yelled together and their fireball raged across the battlefield while Fuka jumped out the way. She took a kunai and threw it at Naruto before being surrounded by Kakashi and Yugao. The two moved fast before incapacitating Fuka who gasped an fell to the ground unconscious while Naruto wrapped her in wire to prevent her escape, but that was a temporary lapse of judgement as Fuka wasn't as unconscious as she made out to be.

"**Raiton: Jibashi( Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)," **Fuka yelled as the lightning sprayed from her body and shot at Naruto and his group along with tearing at the ground. Naruto 'cursed' and did his handsigns.

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa( Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)," **the blonde yelled and a fierce wind blew casting away the lightning like it was nothing before Fuka broke from the wires and just in time too. Everyone watched as Furido sent three coffins away and held the fourth one next to him. He shouted for Fuka who just got free.

"Fuka, let's get out of here," Furido said and Fuka nodded as she appeared next to Fuen. Hinoken came together and narrowed their eyes while Furido smiled.

"You costed us much more trouble than I actually thought, but don't worry you'll be taken care of soon. You and Konoha. Fuen, Fuka let's-," Furido widened his eyes as Fuka kicked one of the coffins towards Hinoken. Naruto jumped into the air and caught the coffin while Fuen and Furido widened their eyes.

"Fuka, what are you doing?" Fuen hollered just before Fuka finished another handsign.

"**Suiton: ****Haran Banshō****( Water Release: Stormy Blockade)," **Fuka shouted and immediately water came crashing down from the sky as Furido and Fuen jumped out of the way as Fuka sent it flying towards them. Furido and Fuen, still being off balance from Fuka's treachery, couldn't react in time as they were slammed into the wall by the water before Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke started to help out. It wasn't that Kakashi and Sasuke trusted Fuka in the least, but they trusted Naruto and if the blonde stopped Yugao from attacking her then she must've been at least good to him in a sense.

"**Uzu no Fukushū: Dai Uzumaki Ikari( Whirlpool Revenge: Great Maelstrom Rage)," **Naruto yelled with his sword and the waters danced around him as he sent them flying at his enemies as well.

"**Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu( Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique)," **Kakashi shouted as he sent a lightning hand from his hand towards the water while Sasuke did his own.

"**Chidori Nagashi," **Sasuke shouted and the technique also went into the water. The three techniques were sent crashing into each other while the water power the lightning causing whatever was inside to be electrocuted instantly. Naruto, Mikoto, Yugao and Kushina covered their eyes before the technique stopped and everyone looked. Fuka widened her eyes to see Furido and Fuen were gone.

"Is this your answer Fuka?" Furido asked and everyone looked up to see Furido and Fuen looked down at Fuka in disgust. Fuka stared back at them with a small smile and waved.

"Was the water jutsu not obvious enough?" she asked while Furido closed his eyes. Fuen shook her head and sighed.

"You won't live to regret this transaction Fuka," Furido said before vanishing out of sight. Fuen narrowed her eyes at Fuka, but Fuka glared back.

"Was it worth it?" Fuen asked and Fuka looked back. She saw Naruto smiling lightly at her while she closed her eyes.

"As much as I know it was," she said and Fuen disappeared. Fuka sighed and turned around. Everyone glanced at each other while Naruto walked up to her.

"I don't need any condolences," Fuka said and Naruto chuckled.

"While I was going to offer them I figured I wait to see what you wanted. Do you think bad of me?" Naruto asked and Fuka snorted lightly looking at the ground. She then looked up to see the moon shining over the two. Its lovely glow showering the dark room.

"Not really, but like I said. You'd better take responsibility for this," she said and Naruto snickered.

"I promise I will. Just so long as you promise not to kiss anymore guys," the blonde said and Fuka snickered.

"Jealous?" she asked and Naruto groaned before walking away. He turned to see Sasuke and Kakashi holding the coffin in their hands.

"You'd wish," he said and Fuka followed him before everyone saw Sakura and Sai enter the room with Sora.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sasuke asked and Sora snorted.

"Shut up you asshole. I was doing my job. While you all were dealing with the grunts I found out who the real leader was behind the-,"

"It was a man named Furido. We know. We just say him and that must mean that you got the stuffing beat out of you," Naruto said making Sasuke give a grin. Sakura and Sai glanced at each other while Sora blushed in anger.

"Oh shut up," he said before Yamato came up to Sasuke and Kakashi while smiling.

"Need some help?" he asked and Kakashi gave an eye-smile to his response.

"It would be greatly appreciated as a matter of fact," Kakashi said and Yamato nodded his head as he meshed his hands together. Immediately wood came from the ground and wrapped around the coffin. Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes to the use of the Shodaime's abilities while Kushina and Mikoto raised their eyebrows. It was obvious that the Uzumakis and Uchihas weren't used to seeing that type of thing. The wood took the coffin into the ground while Yamato turned to Fuka.

"What do we do with her?" Sai asked staring at Fuka while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_WE _aren't doing anything. You guys are going about your job while I take care of Fuka-chan. She's my prisoner so she's under my responsibility for the time being," Naruto said while everyone glanced at each other. Kushina couldn't resist the urge to crack a smile while Sasuke snorted.

"Pervert," he said and Naruto raised an eyebrow while Mikoto snickered.

"So that's the reason you tied her up in wire. Naruto-kun you really are ambitious," the Uchiha matriarch said while Naruto stuttered. Fuka chuckled and wrapped her arms over Naruto's shoulder.

"Prisoner huh? Well then, jailor-kun I'm at your mercy until we reach Konoha. Please take care of me," Fuka said rubbing Naruto's cheek sensually while the blonde's blush deepened. He turned to his mother who he caught laughing. It...made him happy that she was okay with this close contact. He'd rather not do anything to upset both his mother and his lover. Meanwhile, Kushina was taking it sparingly. At first seeing Fuka as an Uzumaki, she thought it was a joke, but she also noticed the mark and knew it was true what Naruto said and while she looked like a hussy, she seemed to tolerate Naruto at least as Kushina figured. Granted the mother side and lover side were mixed. She was torn between laughing at the scene or strangling the female Uzumaki where she stood for being that close. In the end, she just decided to smile and laugh.

"Well let's go. It's late and Chiriku will be worried. We'll tell him we got one of the four coffins. Hopefully we'll be able to get this back and have the Fire Temple raise security over it," Kushina said and everyone agreed as they walked out.

_**Outside**_

Chiriku was worried like all hell, but that soon stopped as he saw Hinoken emerge along with Team Yamato and Sora.

"I'm glad you are all alright," Chiriku said and everyone nodded their heads while Yamato did a handsign. Soon the coffin emerged and Chiriku turned to it.

"It was the only one we could get. Better put some better protection on it this time," Sasuke said and Chiriku nodded.

"I will. This will stay in the Fire Temple until the other three are found and their kidnappers taken out. I can't thank you all enough," Chiriku said making the others nod.

"Well Kushina-taichou got one of them. I think the second male in their group. Granted he was already injured. His name was Fudo I think," Yugao said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Oh that guy. I wondered where he went. I had fought him earlier. He thought he ended me, but I chose that time to regroup with Kaa-san and Kakashi. A lucky break I figured. I was wondering where he was...NOT!" Sasuke said and Naruto narrowed his eyes before closing them. He showed the power of his Honshou and turned around. Just as he thought. He saw Fudo's soul lingering around Fuka like a damn bug.

"Fuka-chan hold still," Naruto said and Fuka watched him draw his sword. She figured that she was about to get attacked or betrayed by the blonde, but Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry, just getting rid of a damn bug," Naruto said as he slashed forward. Fudo widened his eyes and yelled out as Naruto's sword took in the soul. It glowed slightly before dissipating. Naruto sheathed the blade and smiled.

"Done," he said and Fuka looked at him weirdly.

"Umm thank you?" she asked and Naruto waved it off before he saw the other members of Hinoken talking with Chiriku. Something about bringing Sora back with them to Konoha to relay the message of the Fire Temple's future actions regarding the coffin and its security to which Sora immediately accepted.

"Well Konoha will now go back and relay the message. You can expect a message via messenger bird in a few weeks. Naturally Chiriku agreed and summoned to monks to secure the coffin and bring it back to the temple.

"Good luck Sora. Also behave," Chiriku reprimanded and Sora snorted.

"Understood Chiriku-sama," Sora said and not wanting to waste any time, Hinoken and Team Yamato continued to Konoha along with their two extra passengers.

_**With Hinoken **_

Naruto and the others were walking in relative silence. Due to Fuka being the blonde's 'prisoner' she had to stay within the blonde's line of sight or risk being guarded by everyone else for the rest of the trip. No one, but Naruto and maybe Kushina trusted her, but that was a big maybe on Kushina's part.

The opposite could be said for Team Yamato as Sakura and Sai were currently arguing with Sora about the events that happened in the mountainous ravine that they had just been in. Naruto wasn't too focused on that however as he chose this time to ask his mother for a book. Everyone seemed puzzled as Naruto wasn't one for books but in order for him to even come up with a Time-Space Ninjutsu that both he and his mother could use then he would need lots of hours of reading in regards to such things. So Kushina handed him one of the book she had brought with her and Naruto read through it.

"_Let's see, I remember Kaa-chan asking me, what I thought of when the words Time-Space came into my head. I wasn't sure how to answer her, but now that I think about it then maybe it something like dimensional. Traveling across a plane to another in one swift movement of matter. Whoa Kyuubi, I almost lost myself. Thank Kami that Kaa-chan taught me vocabulary," _Naruto said making his tenant open his eyes. The bijuu yawned and rolled his eyes.

"**No matter how smart she makes you, you are still going to be the same idiot to me," **Kyuubi said and Naruto snorted.

"_You could be nice," _Naruto said and it was Kyuubi's turn to laugh mockingly.

"**Yeah and while I'm at it I might as well dress in drag and do the hoola. Not on your life Kit," **Kyuubi said while Naruto groaned.

"_Actually I'd be scared if you did dress in drag and did the hoola. Well alright since you've got nothing else insulting to say to me then you can go back to sleep," _Naruto said and Kyuubi took him up on that and closed his eyes again as Naruto continued to read.

"_Kaa-chan told me that Tou-san said there are two types of Time-Space Ninjutsu that he was aware of, but they were used for the same purpose. All were a sort of teleportation. His Hiraishin was teleportation using special chakra configuration kunai and seals. She said she didn't know the other one, but I figured it out. Kakashi-sensei's Kamui. Projection teleportation. Sending things off to another dimension. Maybe I should combine those steps. Being able to move across the place with other things. Kuso, this is hard. The point is how to go about it," _Naruto pondered to himself for about half of the trip. He failed to notice that the sun was coming up. They had been walking all night. The blonde sighed as he was still going from early morning rest. It was a big pain.

"_Alright I've already decided on the type I want and now for a name. The name comes before anything. I cool name. I thought **Juuhadan** was good, but after second thoughts maybe not. Hmm Time-Space and its movement. I got it dattebayo! The **Kukanyugami( Distorted Space)**" _Naruto yelled out in his mind unconsciously while smiling. Now all he needed was the theory and then the practice with his mother and that would result in hundreds of failures. Ugh the hard part was still coming and even then he still didn't understand it all, but he would get it or die trying. Oh, okay maybe not die trying.

"Hey dobe, we're here," Sasuke said, but Naruto didn't hear him as tons of thoughts were going through his head. After resting he would have to meet with his mother and tell her about his idea. She would be ecstatic he figured. Maybe she might even know more than he did. Her mind might be more dangerous than his was.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto snapped from his stupor. He lowered his book and turned to his teammate.

"What?" Naruto asked having his thoughts interrupted and Yugao pointed.

"We're here Naruto. Come on we're all about to go to the Hokage Mansion for our report," Yugao said and Naruto sighed with a nod of his head.

"After that we can all take a bit of rest in our homes and have some time to ourselves," Kushina said and everyone nodded as Naruto guided Fuka inside the enormous walls. She gazed at them in awe, but knowing that she probably would've destroyed them any day without meeting Naruto sort of made her uncomfortable.

"Come on Fuka-chan let's hurry," Naruto said and Fuka merely shrugged her shoulders and followed the others inside. The sun was pretty much up for them as the village started to come alive with activity. Everyone else took to the rooftops to avoid detection by the civilians who were opening their shops and conversing with each other.

"It's really nice to have you back in the village Sasuke-kun," Sakura said and Sasuke glanced at her smile. He snorted and looked away while Naruto sighed. Same old Sakura it seemed.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered and looked off in the distance. Sakura sighed and continued to run before a voice was heard.

"Oh well aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes," Asuma said coming up to them. Everyone stopped one the rooftops to glance at the bearded jonin who was looking over Kakashi.

"Nice duds there Kakashi," Asuma said and Kakashi gave an eyesmile while Asuma turned his head to Sora. He immediately smiled at his friend seeing that the small monk had grown well into his years.

"Hey Sora," Asuma said and Sora smiled at the jonin. It was probably the only true smile he ever showed anyone...ever!

"Hey Asuma. I'm glad you've been well," Sora said and Asuma nodded his head.

"So where are you all going?" Asuma asked and Kushina pointed to the Hokage Mansion.

"Simple we're all going to the Hokage Mansion for a mission. You're welcome to come with us if you'd like," she said and Asuma sighed.

"Yeah alright. It's been ages since I've seen Sora around. Let's go," Asuma said and everyone ran off.

_**Hokage Mansion**_

"Now Sora, remember this is Hokage-sama be sure to treat her with respect or you'll get sent through that door I promise you," Sakura said and Sora rolled his eyes at Sakura's comment.

"Yeah yeah can we just get this over with?" he asked and Sakura nodded her head.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama," Sakura said as she and Sai followed Sora inside while Team Hinoken waited for their turn.

"So Asuma, where do you know Sora from?" Kakashi asked and Asuma sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"I know Sora from-,"

BOOM! Everyone watched as Sora was sent into the wall making a crash while he slummed to the ground.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's voice yelled while Sora looked like the freakin' woman was insane. He could only watch as Tsunade jumped into the air and slammed him back into the wall.

"Sora apologize!" Sakura yelled while the Hinoken members sweatdropped. Fuka just stared at the incident in curiosity while paying attention to the blonde woman in front of her. So that was the Godaime Hokage huh?

"Even the Buddha forgives you once! Who are you calling Baa-san?!" Tsunade yelled bringing her fist back while Sora cowered. Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes while Kushina and Mikoto snickered. Kakashi and Yugao were waiting for the blonde to spill while Fuka shook her head.

"No! I called you a Bodhisattva!" Sora yelled as Tsunade slammed the wall inches from his face. Sora gulped as he remembered. A Bodhisattva was a person who reached enlightenment and helps to guide other to the same thing. It didn't seem to be working for him at right now.

"Bodhisattva?" Tsunade asked remembering what those types of people were. Sora quickly shook his head not wanting to anger the female Hokage anymore than he did while Tsunade smiled.

"Oh I see. Well that's fine. Nice work. Welcome to Konoha no Sato," Tsunade said grabbing Sora's monk vest while dragging him into the office. Asuma sighed and the Hinoken members lightly chuckled while Asuma continued.

"I remember Sora back when I was a part of the Guardian Twelve assigned to protect the Daimyou. He always was a kid at the time. _But you've really grown up Sora," _Asuma said keeping the last part to himself. Meanwhile Sora, Sakura and Sai left the room with Sakura telling Sasuke and Naruto she would meet with them later. Now it was their turn.

"Come in Hinoken," Tsunade said and all the members of Hinoken showed up as Naruto guided Fuka through the door.

"Report Kushina," Tsunade said and Kushina nodded her head to Tsunade's orders.

"We encountered the enemy and set the plan to neutralize them. We had seen the four coffins in the fields and I made the necessary action to go after them. Soon we all got split from each other in the enemy terrain-changing jutsu. Even though separate we all managed to hold our own. Yugao and I were able to deal with one of their men, who is now dead. Naruto managed to shift another's loyalty. She is here with a now. After we reunited we were able to capture only one coffin. The other three got away along with the enemy, but I'm sure Sora told you who the leader was," Kushina said and Tsunade nodded her head. She glanced at Fuka who had her arms folded while Naruto smiled.

"Baa-chan this is Fuka-chan," Naruto said introducing the two. Fuka looked at Tsunade with a bit of indifference and Tsunade did the same. Both gathered their own opinions about the other and just smiled.

"Hello," Fuka said and Tsunade smiled.

"Hello. Now then, is there a reason why you changed?" Tsunade asked suspiciously and Fuka turned to Naruto and Kushina.

"It's not fun having to be away from family I guess. Maybe I'm growing up now," Fuka said and while Tsunade wasn't sure what she meant before sighing.

"So you were one of the grave robbers?" Tsunade asked and Fuka nodded not trying at all to hide the shame. In fact, she didn't really feel any. Having met Fuka, in the short time that he knew her, Naruto was sure that Fuka was much too proud to feel shame. Hell she kissed her cousin like it was nothing and she just met him. Yep no shame on that girl. Not that Naruto really minded.

"That's right I am. I will disclose any and all information that you might have that I can provide," Fuka said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the maroon haired woman before smirking.

"Are you sure now? While I will take the information I can't say the same about your crimes," Tsunade said and Fuka sighed while Naruto raised his hand.

"No need to worry about that Baa-chan. I'll be watching her. You trust me right?" Naruto asked and Tsunade sighed. That word trust seemed to be very...strained in this room. Tsunade, after learning of Naruto's contract, had actually come to trust him more than lately. He at least had the best reason for lying. Not to mention the best fears on why he did so.

"Fine brat. I'll take her to the Interrogation Department. She tells all information then you can watch her for all I care. She runs amok it's on your head," Tsunade threatened and Naruto took that threat to heart.

"Understood Baa-chan," he said and Tsunade sighed.

"Good, now then Hinoken you will all be assigned the mission of village security. I'm sure those other two aren't done with trying to get that corpse, but for now we'll wait. You may all rest up. While Fuka will be escorted to the interrogation department in a few hours," Tsunade said and everyone nodded. They were about to leave before Kakashi raised his hand.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but could I have you and Naruto stay behind?" he asked and Naruto stopped. Tsunade nodded and Naruto stopped. Kushina decided to escort Fuka to the Namikaze House as Naruto would be back later.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked and Kakashi stared at Naruto in front of Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama you know of Naruto's contract?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade nodded her head. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Kakashi bowed to the blonde.

"Naruto, I sincerely apologize and I know a request like this is unfair to you knowing how you do things, but I need another confirmation. Now that I know Obito is alive I can't stop thinking about it at all. Please check, Naruto. Please let me see Rin again," Kakashi said while Naruto and Tsunade widened their eyes.

* * *

_**KG: Done with that.**_

_**Rachel: Mmm good now come back to bed sexy.**_

_**KG: Hehe I know I know.**_

_**(Door opens)**_

_**Naruto: That's ENOUGH! 10 hours is long enough you two!**_

_**KG: Hey don't be mad that I get my girlfriend!**_

_**Naruto: Getting a girlfriend is one thing! Screwing her for 10 hours is another!**_

_**Rachel: Has it really been that long?**_

_**KG: Well you never did want to stop.**_

_**Rachel: Time flies when you're having fun.**_

_**KG: I completely agree.**_

_**Naruto: You're both fuckin' sick!**_

_**KG: No, we're connected :).**_

_**Rachel: In more ways than one.**_

_**Naruto: (gags) I'm outta here.**_

_**KG: Why not go for Yura? She wants you.**_

_**Naruto: She's family!**_

_**KG: Yet you did it with your mother. In front of me, the readers and Kami herself.**_

_**Naruto: That was your fault. Also this thing with Fuka. How can she trust me that easily? We don't even know each other...that well.**_

_**KG: Maybe you're just good like that. Or your good mood is infectious upon others. Oh trust me you'll have a few problems with her, good and bad.**_

_**Naruto: There are good problems?  
**_

_**KG: If you want to call it that.**_

_**Naruto: Ugh( Walks out).**_

_**Rachel: Did you really do it for that?**_

_**KG: No, the meeting of those two I really liked in the anime and manga. To me Fuka is actually a headstrong girl. Still perverted and flirtatious, but I think she's one of those women who knows when to be serious about things and trust whom she can when it comes down to it.**_

_**Rachel: Well aren't you sweet?  
**_

_**KG: Only to you dear. Now come here you.**_

_**Rachel: Oh KG, not in front of the readers. They'll kill you.**_

_**KG: They can't kill me.**_

_**Rachel: Right. Well just make your goodbyes now.**_

_**KG: Right Rachel. Alright everyone Hope you liked it. Stay Breezy and protect what's important to you. **_

_**Rachel: Hurry KG-kun.**_

_**KG: Laterz hehehe. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Rachel: Ahh that felt too good. Gotta do that more often next time.**_

_**Naruto: (Twitch).**_

_**KG: Oh my back! I feel like something just got dislocated.**_

_**Kushina: It's what you get for trying to be an Uzumaki. No one has our stamina.**_

_**Yura: That being said, can we please finish this stupid movie?**_

_**Naruto: It's not stupid! We're also behind schedule. We were supposed to be on Act 3 by this time.**_

_**KG: What could be done man? It's not like I'm the jabroni who made this schedule.**_

_**Naruto: Speaking of that, shouldn't you and the other me from your recently updated story be training?**_

_**KG: For what?**_

_**Kushina: Against the Rock! What, you thought that just because we were from a different Narutoverse that we didn't know about it? All your stories know about it.**_

_**KG: How do you-**_

_**Naruto: I'm just that cool. After all just like the past Naruto said in his story. I'M THE JABRONI-BEATING, PIE-EATING, LALALA, MOTHER-FUCKIN', READY TO SHOCK THE WORLD ON ITS SHOULDERS WITH MY DEATH GOD SUMMON, NARUTO UZUMAKI!**_

_**Everyone:...Ummm yeah.**_

_**KG: Right. Well I'm just gonna do this chapter right here so you continue your rant. (mutters) Not like anyone guess a flying purple popsicle stick.**_

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, you want me to do what?" Naruto asked trying to get over his shock of Kakashi's words. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and intertwined her fingers together at Kakashi's request. It wasn't surprising to the Godaime Hokage that Hinoken had been told by Naruto about his contract. It also wasn't something that the Hokage would want to make known to the council. Those power-hungry fools. If they knew about such a contract that Naruto had then Kami have mercy on her and him along with anyone else associated with him.

"Kakashi, think about this. I know you hold deep regrets for your team and your past actions, but taking advantage of Naruto's recent contract is very unlike you," Tsunade said while Kakashi continued to look at the ground. Naruto narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip before turning to Tsunade.

"Yeah, but Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei asked me about one of his teammate's before. He said he was Obito. Baa-chan, Shin told me that he was alive," Naruto said and Tsunade widened her eyes before getting to her feet.

"Are you sure about that Naruto?" Tsunade asked and Naruto quickly nodded his head to her words that he wasn't lying about that fact. Tsunade also saw Kakashi stiffen at the thought of his former teammate alive.

"I'm positive Baa-chan. Shin told me and Kakashi-sensei that he was alive. I don't know the details about Kakashi-sensei's teammate, but he's absolutely alive," Naruto said and Tsunade groaned. She closed her eyes with a small nod of her head and sat back into her seat. She rubbed her temples and glanced from Naruto to Kakashi. Having seen Nawaki and Dan for herself then Tsunade could tell that the Shinigami was on the ball. It's also not like you could tell the Death God how to do his own job. That would just be too stupid.

"Naruto, you have killed people to use this contract right?" Tsunade asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yes, but only those who deserve death. I never use my contract on an innocent," Naruto said and the two really seemed relieved by those words. Tsunade then turned back to Kakashi and sighed.

"Very well. Naruto you may use your contract, but first. We will confirm of Rin is actually alive. If she is then I might make her Hinoken's next assignment depending on information. If she's not then we'll think of something else," Tsunade said making Kakashi give an eyesmile. Naruto glanced from the two and both nodded their heads.

"_Why do I feel like I just got hit with a ton of pressure for telling Baa-chan about this?" _Naruto thought to himself before a small unnoticeable groan escaped from his lips. Kyuubi raised a tired eyes to the interaction of his jailor and snorted. Naruto seemed to hear him, but didn't say anything.

"Alright then," Naruto said as he bit his thumb. Kakashi and Tsunade tensed while the blonde traced blood over the seal. He then slammed his hand over it.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and the room was engulfed in the same light as before when Naruto showed Shin to Tsunade. The light faded and the room was immediately flooded in a KI, Naruto turned around to see the Shinigami staring at them all while he folded his arms.

"**What do you want?" **he asked in a semi-annoyed tone. Naruto knew that being the Death God Shin was beyond busy so he'd rather not waste his summon's time lest he piss him off even more than he already was.

"Umm Shinigami-sama," Kakashi said making the God turn to him. He glared dangerously at Kakashi which seemed to tell the Copy Ninja that he wasn't allowed in this conversation. Naruto sheepishly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on Shin, don't be like that," Naruto said and Shin grumbled underneath his breath, but didn't say anything.

"Shin, I need a confirmation. I want to know if Rin, the teammate of Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha, is alive or dead," Naruto answered while Kakashi seemed to be hoping, even praying, that this could help him in any way. He had so much to make up for that knowing Naruto held the contract that he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"**As you wish," **Shin said before closing his eyes. Everyone, even the Anbu, gulped and didn't dare move an inch before a light shined through Shin's eyes. He seemed to be looking through the entire collection of souls that he had acquired and before long he opened his eyes then looking at his summoner.

"**Rin Nohara is dead. She is in my realm. Do you wish to revive her?" **Shin asked and Kakashi widened his visible eye.

"YES!" he called out simply in instinct. It was understandable for someone to want to see someone they care about, but to Shin this was simply intolerable.

"**Silence human. I was speaking to my summoner. He is the only one that I will allow to make such a decision," **Shin said and Kakashi flinched before nodding his head to the God's words. Naruto turned back to Tsunade and the Hokage narrowed her eyes.

"_So she really is dead. No one really examined why she died, but Kakashi seems to want her back," _Tsunade thought before getting to her feet.

"Naruto, say no. I don't want this getting around just yet," Tsunade said and the blonde widened his eyes. Kakashi did the same and Shin raised an eyebrow.

"B-But Hokage-sama-," Kakashi stuttered and Tsunade slammed the desk.

"Kakashi, consider the village. Naruto has already brought back Mikoto, Hinako, Kushina, and Hizashi. The village is all excited about the idea of missing people coming back. Some are even asking me to verify if this is all real and not some damn joke. I'm not saying we'll never revive her Kakashi, but not right now. Do you understand?" Tsunade asked and Kakashi frowned. He merely nodded his head to her words and backed down.

"There you have it Shin. Sorry for disturbing you from your work," Naruto said and Shin nodded his head and was about to leave, but stopped then turned to Naruto.

"**That is fine, but now you must summon me later. We will know go over one more gift since you're becoming my complete summoner," **Shin said and Naruto nodded as he watched the death god leave.

"Naruto, Kakashi you're both dismissed. Remain on standby for anything of late. Naruto, if all things go as planned then you are to picked up your friend by nighttime. Remember, you are watching her," Tsunade said and the blonde nodded before he shunshined out of sight and so did Kakashi, who had some things to do.

_**With Sasuke and Mikoto**_

The two Uchiha were currently in their compound putting on some normal clothing. Sasuke placed his sword near his bed and took off his Hinoken signature shirt. He placed on a sleeveless black shirt and black jeans. He then walked down the stairs.

"Kaa-san, I'm going out for a bit," Sasuke said only to see Mikoto smiling while taking a sip of tea.

"Any place I should know about Sasuke?" she asked smiling and Sasuke shook his head while Mikoto smiled. She just stood to her feet and wrapped one arm around Sasuke's own arm.

"Then let me spend the day with you. We've hardly had anytime to ourselves the whole time," Mikoto said and Sasuke sighed. He wasn't doing anything special and would just enjoy a walk around the village. Sasuke's mother gave him a pleading look and the Uchiha grumbled.

"Fine, let's go. Are you staying in that?" he asked staring at his mother's choice of attire which simply consisted of a dark-blue blouse going from her shoulders to her kneecaps.

Mikoto looked over her body and shrugged her shoulders.

"Is something wrong with it?" she asked and Sasuke sighed with a simple grown. He didn't know if he was supposed to think that his mother was trying to tease him or simply piss him off, but something was happening.

"Yeah sure, that's fine," Sasuke said and the two Uchihas walked out of the door to some type of place before Sasuke stopped in the front of the gates.

"Kaa-san, what do we do...about Itachi?" Sasuke asked and Mikoto stiffened. She closed her eyes and turned to her second son.

"Sasuke, what were you going to do before meeting me?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke bit his lower lip. He balled his fists and closed his eyes.

"I was going to kill him. For everything that he put me through. Still you told me that it wasn't his fault. I just need to know why," Sasuke said and Mikoto lightly smiled while kissing Sasuke on his forehead making the Uchiha stutter.

"Sasuke, you should know Itachi better than that. I don't want to see my son's fight. Don't worry when we find Itachi then we'll think of something, but for right now you will take me on a lovely walk around the village," Mikoto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"I swear this isn't going to be as simple as I want it," Sasuke said to himself before he and Mikoto continued their walk.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde sighed as he came up to his house in the woods. He could sense that his mother was already in the house, but he didn't know where specifically. Maybe he could've actually revived Kakashi's friend and he might be happy, but Naruto did know where Tsunade was coming from. On his run from the village he had seen Hizashi talking with many shocked jonin and chunin, some of who were from his own squad which were Izumo, Kotetsu and Anko. Naruto had even seen Hiashi and Hinako smiling, in PUBLIC! Yeah this village was becoming weird and no one knew why except Naruto.

"I guess I can think about that for later," Naruto said opening the door. Immediately he noticed that his arm was grabbed and he was pulled inside. Naruto barely had the time to react before he was slammed into the wall and a pair of lips crashed into his. The blonde gasped at a string of red hair before sighing blissfully in the kiss. He noticed the figure push their tongue into his mouth while they moaned constantly.

"Kaa-chan you're more into it than usual," Naruto said and Kushina smiled with a nod of her head before parting.

"You don't like it? Let me guess, you'd prefer Fuka to me," Kushina said in mock hurt and Naruto widened his eyes before grabbing his mother's waist and hoisting her in the air. Kushina yelped slightly while Naruto gently placed her on the couch.

"Jealous?" he asked and Kushina snorted.

"Not at all," she said while Naruto quickly climbed on top of her. He gently pushed his face to his mother's and Kushina gently caressed his cheek.

"You know I haven't paid you back for that last incident," Kushina said and Naruto snickered as he brushed a bit of her read hair out of the way from her face.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," he said to her and Kushina chuckled while grabbing Naruto's head.

"Oh I did and you will enjoy this dattebane," she said and before Naruto could wonder what she meant, Kushina raised her head and captured her son's into a fierce, hot kiss. The two moaned into each other's mouth while Kushina sucked on Naruto's lower lip. The blonde shuddered at his mother's assertiveness before he used his hand to push up the blouse she was wearing and massaged her lips. Kushina groaned and huffed for a bit while Naruto took in her scent. The sweet scent of rose petals.

"Kaa-chan I can't get enough of your taste," Naruto said enjoying himself to the fullest while Kushina blushed. The two then parted and Kushina grinned while taking off the top of Naruto's Hinoken shirt. She placed it on the floor and her hands wrapped around Naruto's broad back easily taking in the wonderful feeling of his muscles.

Meanwhile, Naruto rubbed her sides and maneuvered his hand towards his mother's bra strap and skillfully unhooked it. Kushina placed one of her hands over his and took her bra off letting that fall to the floor also. Naruto smiled and took off his mother's blouse revealing her pink and aroused nipples.

"Sochi, lick them. Just like you did before," Kushina said and Naruto nodded while he captured one into his mouth. He swirled it around while his other hand twisted and turned his fingers to her soft spots. Kushina sighed in bliss as her son pleasured her.

"God yes! Naruto you're doing great! Just like that! Moooore," Kushina shouted out and Naruto took another hand and stripped his mother of her undergarments while taking off his pants. He could see Kushina's spot soaking with anticipation for his member while Kushina stood to her feet. Naruto leaned back to the couch and Kushina propped herself on top of him placing him just towards the entrance of his mother's pussy.

"Ready to lose dattebane?" Kushina asked slyly and Naruto chuckled as he grabbed his mother's hips and before she could react, plunged inside her making her gasp. Kushina brought her head back as Naruto ravaged her with his thick dick inside of her body.

"Kaa-chan you're so tight. Damn I love you so much. You're the best woman a guy could ask for," Naruto said to her as he felt his mother tighten her muscles over his cock. Kushina groaned while she reached cloud nine. She didn't know such sex could be so good. Her son was so much bigger than his father. It was amazing to the woman that he could make her feel so damn good.

"Ooooooh Kami! Yes sochi! Move faster! Fuck your mother harder!" Kushina said and Naruto smirked while he watched her bounce up and down over his long shaft. The sweat coming off her face while Naruto groaned. He could feel the fluid muscles of his mother's pussy work his cock to milk it for all it was worth. Kushina wanted her son so much. To ravage her again just like he did back at their base. She just couldn't get enough of this sensation while moving her hips wildly.

"Kaa-chan, so close. You're moving too fast. I'm gonna-,"

"Do it Sochi! Cum for your mother. Don't you dare stop. Ohhh god yes!" Kushina hollered while Naruto cursed. He could feel his resolve weakening to his mother's powerful thrusting hips, but that all seemed to vanish.

Knock, knock

Naruto and Kushina faulted while they heard a knock at the door. Kushina turned to see Naruto shadowing his eyes with his hair. He looked from his mother to the door, then back, and towards the door again.

"_Kaa-san or door, Kaa-san or door, Kaa-san or door," _Naruto debated with himself while Kushina sighed. Whoever it was, they'd better pray that she didn't meet them for interrupting her quality time with her son. After all, mother-son bonding was very important, especially when you're an Uzumaki.

Knock, knock, knock

Naruto groaned and got to his feet.

"Someone's gonna get so damn fucked up for this I swear. I'll have Shin send them to the biggest hell imaginable," Naruto said to himself and Kushina quickly got off while Naruto grabbed his pants and put them on. He watched as his mother head for her clothes and nodded while walking out into the garden while Naruto sighed and answered the door, much to his and his mother's annoyance.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked and he immediately got a response.

"It's Sakura," the person said and Naruto chuckled silently. He grabbed his sword and was so ready to sacrifice Sakura to whatever god was happy making a fool out of him. Kushina sighed and headed outdoors to the field while Naruto opened the door.

"Yes Sakura?" Naruto asked. It wasn't Sakura's, _complete, _nature to visit him without saying something.

"_Kyuubi, if I kill her then will people be happy?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi cackled in his cage showing that he was awake and just like Naruto, was pissed off that the blonde's time with his mother was interrupted.

"**Not really, but as much as I hate to say it and I'll need to wash my mouth for this, but we can't kill her," **Kyuubi said and Naruto growled before nodding his head.

"_Damn, anime rules say that the good guy can't kill a supporting character. Yes, she's a damn support character," _Naruto thought before Sakura snapped her fingers.

"Naruto?" she asked and the blonde snapped out of his stupor.

"Huh?" he asked and Sakura sighed.

"I said that I was just going to go find Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun. Maybe the three of us could train together or something," Sakura said blushing like she was asking Naruto on a date. The blonde smiled lightly at her, but behind the door was his hand that was suffocating his sword with his grip.

"_MUST. NOT. KILL!" _Naruto shouted in his mind before shaking his head to Sakura's statement.

"Sorry Sakura, but I've got to look over some things with my mother. I'll be out later so don't worry about that," Naruto told her and Sakura held her head down with a nod before leaving. Naruto sighed and closed the door. He turned around to see his mother gone and in the fields. He looked down only to see he was still hard.

"**Go do it kit. Finish what you started," **Kyuubi insisted and Naruto smirked as he came out into the field.

"Sorry about that Kaa-chan, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked and Kushina shrugged her shoulder while Naruto pushed her to a tree.

"You know we're not done right?" he asked and Kushina chuckled while flipping her hair.

"Out here sochi? You're so bold," Kushina responded and Naruto nodded his head fast to her words before he quickly took off his pants again and, while grabbing Kushina legs, pushed right back inside her pussy as he propped her legs on his shoulder. Naruto continued to thrust into his mother while Kushina moaned. She captured his lips back into a hot kiss while she felt her womb hit by her son.

"Oh so close. Come Sochi. Come inside your mother. Do it you naughty boy," Kushina said and Naruto quickly moved his pace to her thrusts as Kushina placed her legs down and wrapped them over her waist. She groaned and he grunted while feeling the other's climax. Naruto felt his dick tighten while Kushina moaned.

"YES SOCHI!" Kushina yelled while Naruto groaned sending his seed rushing into his mother's womb. They both sweated and dropped to the ground huffing while Kushina felt her hair fall over her face. Naruto snickered and laid in the grass while Kushina licked the top of his dick clean.

"Kaa-chan, when you're done I want to talk with you. I finally figured something out," Naruto said and Kushina raised an eyebrow before nodding her head and cleaning his male part clean.

_**Later**_

"The **Kukanyugami**?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded his head as they sat in front of a lake. Naruto held a couple of rocks in his hands while tossing one.

"Think about it Kaa-chan, when a rock is tossed into the water, what happens?" Naruto asked and Kushina looked to see the water move in ripples before stopping.

"It ripples," she said and Naruto nodded his head. He then took out a book that was next to him and smiled.

"Exactly. The **Kukanyugami **is a technique that allows you and me to, in theory, rip ourselves from a piece of Space. We can move where we want so long as the Jutsu is active," Naruto said and Kushina cocked her head to the side.

"Sochi I'm afraid I don't understand," Kushina said and Naruto sighed. He got to his feet and nodded his head. He asked his mother to follow him towards a tree and she did so. Both stood in front of a target and Naruto took out a kunai.

"Time and space Kaa-chan, things that talk about the flow of the world and movement of matter. Take this kunai," Naruto said and threw it towards the tree. Kushina watched it stick to the tree while Naruto smiled.

"That kunai flowed in the realm of Time and Space so it moved there. What I want us to do as make a space of our own. Where if the I throw this kunai," Naruto said as he added a slight turn to his wrist and sent it flying.

"Then the kunai will appear in a different place because of us," Naruto said and Kushina seemed to understand, but Naruto took out one more and pointed it towards himself. Kushina watched his hand touch the kunai and move it from his face to the side.

"Like this. Time stops and so does matter. If something is in front of us then we can move out of the way or change its course by touching it. That is called the Distortion Field. See, all that time teaching me vocabulary worked out," Naruto told her and Kushina nodded to his words. This idea thrilled her to say the least. Become the force that is able to move things while people remain oblivious because you'd be much too fast or in a different space for it to be seen.

"You know that this sounds impossible right?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded his head while opening the seal scroll from the time in Uzushiogakure. He opened the book and sat down while Kushina peered over his shoulder.

"This explains that chakra can be separated and then combined again using seals. If we place them on our wrists then we can imitate the ripples and it could work," Kushina said while Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but how to do that I don't know. Well let's just do what we can for right now," Naruto said and Kushina agreed with him as they got to their feet.

"Too bad we'll have to leave it to the clones for right now. We can continue after we meet as a team," Kushina said and Naruto definitely agreed with her as they went to Kakashi's old house.

_**Back in Uzushiogakure**_

Yura tapped her finger on a table and sighed while seeing Yuri cook some lunch. Naruto and the others were gone a lot longer than they said they would be. She figured they would all be back by this time. Maybe he got sent on a mission or something, but Yura couldn't help worrying about the Uzumaki male.

"Yura-nee lunch is ready," Yuri said placing down a chicken sandwich and some fries. Yura smiled with a nod while taking on in her mouth.

"Nice work Yuri. Where are Zabuza and Haku?" she asked and Yuri pointed her thumb behind her head and Yura followed it to see Zabuza and Haku talking with Tazuna and his son.

"So everything is taken care of?" Haku asked and Tazuna looked around the village at the completed houses, armory, the large vault near the Uzukage Mansion. He smiled at it all and nodded his head.

"That's right. Everything here has been taken care of. We also mapped out the tunnels below as were Kushina's instructions and we've filled them with traps as well as a storage facility. It has everything you could ever need. There is nothing more me and my people could do for this place," the old man said and Zabuza nodded his head while taking a scroll from his pouch and handing it to Tazuna.

"This is from the brat. He said that in the event that you finish this place before they get back then you can take the money and leave. Hinoken already paid for it out of their account," Zabuza said and Tazuna nodded his head while taking the scroll in his hands. Haku bowed her head and Inari smiled while bowing also.

"Take care of him. Naruto might have grown, but he's still the same to me," Tazuna said and Haku nudged Zabuza in his shoulder.

"It's more like Zabuza-sama who needs watching over, but we understand. Thank you for your time," Haku said and Tazuna nodded while the workers of Wave left on their boats taking a different route from the whirlpools around them.

"Yura, Yuri now is the time for your training," Zabuza said and immediately Yura came out in her training gear along with Yura who was ready to begin her own training with Haku.

"Yura, do you remember where we left off?" Zabuza asked and Yura nodded her head. She had been spending most of her free time studying up on the Uzumaki clan and hearing that they were fuinjutsu masters really got her in the mood to study the art. It seemed to be Naruto and Kushina's preferred art alongside Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu.

"Yes sensei, you were teaching me a B-rank suiton jutsu since I have the water affinity," Yura said and Zabuza nodded his head while taking Yura away towards the training ground while Haku turned to Yuri.

"And what were we learning?" Haku asked and Yuri smiled.

"I was learning the human body and the ability to use senbon," Yuri said happily and Haku nodded as the two females went into the library to study.

_**Somewhere close to Fire Temple**_

"What now Furido? We're two people down. One dead and the other betrayed us. Are we really going to attack Konoha like this?" Fuen asked and Furido got a chuckle across his face.

"Oh we have one more person Fuen. Don't you worry about that. It might be a bit of a stretch, but we might not need the fourth coffin. So long as we have a sacrifice for the fourth then that will be fine," Furido said and Fuen merely nodded her head.

"Get ready for tonight Fuen," Furido said and Fuen quickly agreed.

_**With Hinoken**_

Everyone was seated around the house of Kakashi's father while looking at each other. Naruto sighed while looking up at the ceiling.

"Seriously? The guy got in a fight with Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Sakura?" Naruto asked and Sasuke snorted.

"I'm not kidding. He was staring at the mutt's dog and then he called Chouji fat. It all collapsed after that. Not like I would know or stuck around long enough to care," Sasuke said and Naruto sighed while looking outside to see Sora in a meditative pose.

"And we have to watch him now?" Naruto asked with Kakashi nodding his head.

"Oh well isn't that just great?" Sasuke asked while leaning back. In the meantime, they all were playing cards, but Naruto had to opt out. He had that thing to do with Shin and he'd rather not wait to get it done.

Naruto left the room and walked into the fields leaving the house behind. He yawned and rubbed the back of his head lightly before summoning Shin to his side.

"**Very well Shikon, are you ready for your next gift?" **Shin asked and Naruto nodded in earnest of what he might get. He couldn't wait to try whatever it was out while Shin pointed to his hand.

"**Your contract, now, doesn't summon just me. It summons all souls and spirits to your aid. When using this power then they will fight with you," **Shin said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Not to sound unappreciative, but a person who fazes through a wall, what can they do?" Naruto asked and Shin rolled his eyes.

"**Know that just because they are intangible it doesn't mean that they aren't able to fight. Every person when they die, their bodies turn to Honshou allowing you to give them a temporary form. Since you're alive and your body is slowly, but surely replacing your chakra with Honshou then if the spirits stay near you then they will always be around unless you don't want them to," **Shin explained and Naruto grinned like mad.

"What's this technique called?" Naruto asked and Shin narrowed his eyes.

"**Unlike your human version, this isn't your Shikon no Jutsu( Dead Soul Jutsu). No, this is the Shikon no Mai( Dead Soul Dance). Be careful as if you call too many spirits then they will try to overwhelm your body and take you for their own, naturally I wouldn't let them, but it's still something to know. Give it a try," **Shin said and Naruto nodded his head.

"**Shikon no Mai," **Naruto shouted and immediately three souls appeared in front of him kneeling on their knees in respective poses.

"You called Shikon-sama?" one of them asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Umm yeah. Tell me your names," Naruto said and the spirits nodded their heads.

"I'm Fujikaze, Shikon-sama. A former master swordsman from the Land of Iron," Fujikaze said while the other bowed.

"I'm Pakura, Shikon-sama. I'm from Sunagakure," the woman said and Naruto watched as she growled that last name making the blonde raise an eyebrow before he turned to the other one.

"You know me Shikon-sama. You just met me. I'm Dan Kato," the other said and Naruto nodded his head to the three. He turned to them all and the blonde smiled.

"Tell me Fujikaze, Pakura, Dan. Will you fight with me? Be my summons along with others?" Naruto asked and Dan grinned.

"Call me anytime Shikon-sama. I will aid you in all that I do," Dan said holding out his ghostly form while Naruto touched it. Immediately Dan was filled with the Honshou from Naruto.

"I shall serve you Shikon-dono. Use me and my sword to your will," Fujikaze said and Naruto did the same to him filling him the Honshou.

"Yes sir. I'm am Shikon-sama's follower. Use me as you see fit," Pakura said and Naruto nodded his head doing the last to her. He touched the three with his sword and they were all taken into his sword for whenever he needed them.

"**Very good, but you must acquire at least two more. You can hold a limitless about of summons in your sword, but like your clones you exert the energy to maintain them. Don't overdo it. Summon two more and you'll be ready," **Shin said and Naruto nodded his head before sighing.

"**Shikon no Mai," **Naruto yelled and immediately two people appeared in front of him. It seemed to Naruto that until he was sure of the number he wanted then they would stay that way. He only needed two so he called two to come.

"Yes Shikon-sama?" They asked and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me your names," Naruto said to them and both bowed their heads. Naruto watched the other female give her warmest smile.

"Hello Shikon-sama, my name is Yuna Uchiha. I hail from the Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure, your village," Yuna said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_Kyuubi I had no idea. I swear!" _Naruto shouted and Kyuubi snorted while rolling his eyes.

"**I said revived. I don't care if she's some ghost or something. So long as she's see-through then you've got no problems with me. Though if she behaves herself then I might have a second opinion," **Kyuubi said while Naruto nodded his head.

"Yuna, will you fight with me as one of my summons?" Naruto asked and Yuna smiled with a nod of her head.

"Of course Shikon-sama. I have been roaming the earth for 15 years. I wouldn't mind at all. I have a very high katon affinity if it helps," she said and Naruto nodded his head taking his sword and filled her with Honshou before she vanished into his sword.

"And you?" Naruto asked to the person who was bowing. It seemed to be a custom to all the souls and spirits that if you obey the Death God, then you show absolute respect to his summoner. There wasn't a soul who didn't understand this rule, literally.

"Yes Shikon-sama, I am Kimimaro Kaguya. I-," Naruto widened his eyes and pointed towards the person.

"Ahh you're one of Orochimaru's men who tried to steal Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and Kimimaro nodded his head.

"Hai Shikon-sama. I used to serve Orochimaru-sama, but if you will have me then I'll aid you with all my power," Kimimaro said and Naruto relaxed. He doubted that Kimimaro had obligations to since he was dead, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take him. Naruto smiled and held out his hand.

"Well you help me Kimimaro? Help me in all my fights? Be my summon?" Naruto asked and Kimimaro took the blonde's hand.

"With all that I am," Kimimaro said and Naruto nodded as he took Kimimaro into his sword. He watched it glow brightly before dissipating.

"**Very good boy. Remember that the weak-willed will never be able to control their summons. Treat them right and they will always follow you. This is my next gift to you. Use it wisely," **Shin said before vanishing to resume his duty. Naruto grinned like mad before he held his sword in the air.

"**Shikon no Mai," **The blonde yelled out and five shots came from his sword. Kimimaro, Pakura, Yuna, Fujikaze, and Dan. All five kneeled before Naruto and the blonde grinned.

"Rise, you five. No need to bow to me," Naruto said and all stood to their feet. Everyone surrounded Naruto while the blonde folded his arms.

"I really have nothing for you right now so you can dispel back into the sword. Though be on standby just in case. Something tells me that I'm going to need you five soon," Naruto said and the five bowed.

"Hai Shikon-sama," they all said and Naruto turned to the first one.

"Alright first things is that I want to know you all and you all to know each other. Now then give me your name, abilities, likes, and dislikes," Naruto said and allowed them to go.

"I'm Dan Kato, Shikon-sama. I was a jonin-level shinobi for Konohagakure. I died during the Second Great Shinobi War. My abilities include mid-long range ninjutsu. I'm well-adept in sealing and chakra transfers. I like protecting my village, saving others, and making sure peace reigns. I dislike those who disrupt peace and anyone who wishes for war just because they love it," Dan said bowing and Naruto nodded his head before turning to someone else.

"My name is Pakura, Shikon-sama. I was a jonin-level shinobi for Sunagakure. I died due to the betrayal of my village in offering me to Kiri. My abilities include a high level for katon jutsu. I also wield the bloodline, Shakuton( Scorch Release). I preform mid-long range ninjutsu. I'm well adept at taijutsu. I like exploring the world, the moon, and Maki, one of my students. I dislike those who betray others. I also dislike those who look down on a kunoichi's honor," Pakura said making the others murmur while Naruto went to the other.

"I'm Yuna Uchiha, Shikon-sama. I was a chunin-level Uchiha under the Yondaime of Konohagakure. I died from a mission in Iwa. My abilities include my sharingan, my high level of Katon jutsu and Doton jutsu. I'm adept in all areas of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. I preform short-mid range attacks. I like eating different types of beef. I also like watching the moon at nighttime. I enjoyed walks around the village. I dislike those in my family who are arrogant. I also dislike our clan head, Fugaku, since he was a stuck-up prick. I only liked Mikoto-sama and her two sons Itachi and Sasuke," Yuna finished and Naruto turned to Fujikaze.

"I'm Fujikaze, Shikon-dono. I wasn't allied to a village, only my country. Under Mifune-sama, I was a very powerful swordsman. I died after fighting with one of Kiri's Swordsmen of the Mist. My abilities include all those that I have acquired with my sword. I have a high level for katon jutsu though I only use it in my kenjutsu. I preform short range attacks. I like playing shougi, reading the rites of my master, and enjoying the soothing sounds of the zither in my free time. I like those who stand up for others. I love seeing the true finesse of kenjutsu. I dislike anyone who disrespects the way of the Bushido," Fujikaze said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Lastly, but not least is you Kimimaro. Go ahead," Naruto said and Kimimaro bowed.

"I'm Kimimaro Kaguya, Shikon-sama. I was allied to Orochimaru-sama and Otogakure," Kimimaro said and Naruto noticed the looks on everyone's face since they narrowed their eyes.

"Hey, respect him and don't glare. He is not with Orochimaru anymore. He's no different from you or me. I make that clear?" Naruto asked and the others bowed to his words while apologizing and asking for Kimimaro to continue.

"I died from trying to achieve my goal of getting Uchiha Sasuke to Orochimaru," Kimimaro said and Yuna widened her eyes, but Naruto told her not to say anything so she didn't.

"My abilities are those with my bloodline, the Shikotsumyaku( Dead Bone Pulse). I don't have a high affinity for anything. I preform short-mid range attacks. I like helping others achieve their goals. I dislike those who don't know why they live without a purpose," Kimimaro said and mostly everyone was silent while Naruto clapped his hands.

"Alright then all of you. Those were very good. We'll talk more later. Now I want you all to spend some time in here and talk," Naruto said and he watched everyone warp into the sword before he was called.

"Hey dobe, come on we're leaving," Sasuke said and Naruto turned around.

"Why?" he asked and Sasuke grumbled.

"Why? We're going to go and get your 'prisoner' or did you forget her already?" Sasuke asked and Naruto widened his eyes. He looked to see that the sun was already going down and walked off back to the house.

Naruto could be seen walking by the others and they all got to their feet as well. Sora glared at Naruto, but the blonde paid him no mind while he placed on his scarf. Naruto furled it around his neck and strapped his sword to his waist.

"We're going to go pick up Fuka-chan aren't we?" Naruto asked and everyone else nodded.

"We just received word from an anbu and from Ibiki of the Interrogation department. He said that Fuka knows of the location to the other three tombs. We can still go get them if we hurry," Kushina said and Naruto agreed as they raced out the door, but then something in Sora clicked. Like a bell it rang in his ears.

"_Don't you want to know? What happened to your father? I'll tell you. You father was killed. By the same man who smiles at you with a calm cool expression. Asuma Sarutobi killed your father. He's the enemy. Make him suffer. Kill his leader. Kill Tsunade Senju!" _the voice called and Sora gripped his head. He growled and his devil arm started to react before Sora growled. He leapt off somewhere while an ominous chuckling came into the air.

_**With Hinoken**_

Naruto and the rest of his Hinoken team arrived in front of the Interrogation Department where Fuka was waiting for them along with Anko. The redhead tapped her foot impatiently while Naruto waved.

"Sorry for being late Fuka-chan," Naruto called out and Fuka pouted while brushing her hair.

"You're late. Man, this woman freaks me out more than anyone does," she said and Anko grinned while patting her shoulder.

"Aww don't be like that. I just like to have fun. You need to learn to relax," Anko said and Fuka sighed while turning to Naruto in confusion. She looked left and right and with all her might she had to resist the urge to face palm.

"Oh please tell me you have that monk kid with you," Fuka said and everyone turned their heads.

"No, he's back at the house," Naruto said and Fuka growled.

"NO! Get to your Hokage! Hurry before it's too late!" Fuka yelled and everyone tensed. Naruto, subconsciously, dashed off towards the Hokage Mansion in a blur of speed while what happened just caught up with Hinoken and they raced also.

Naruto growled and pushed his limits with his legs while making it to the mansion. He quickly came up the stairs and opened the door.

"Baa-chan, look out!" Naruto yelled surprising the Godaime Hokage as Naruto jumped and pushed her out the way. Immediately a blast came from the window while Tsunade and Naruto covered their eyes.

"Baa-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded her head. Naruto sighed in relief before someone growled.

"Out of the way stupid. I'm going to complete my mission. You have all used me for the last time!" Sora yelled while Naruto got to his feet.

"You really are getting on my last nerve," Naruto said drawing his sword and Sora was ready to fight before he saw the other members of Hinoken come through the door along with Fuka.

"Tch," Sora muttered before vanishing in a shunshin. Kakashi, Yugao and Sasuke quickly took in the situation while Mikoto, and Kushina stood next to Tsunade and helped her to her feet.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked and Fuka came through the door.

"Hurry, you have to get to the outer reaches of the villages. Furido is going to attack Konoha with the three coffins that he already has. If he does it then this village is toast, literally. Those four coffins, if combined could make a raiton jutsu so strong that it would destroy the village. He plans to sacrifice Fuen as the next coffin. You need to hurry. Also Furido told us his plan. In actuality, he is Kazuma, he's the monk brat's father. I don't know what he told Sora, but it's not going to be good," Fuka said and Naruto growled while Tsunade got to her feet.

"Hinoken, fan out and find those coffins. This is an S-rank mission. Failure is no option understood?" Tsunade asked and Kushina stepped forward.

"Understood. Sasuke, Naruto go follow Sora. I'll take the northeast. Kakashi and Yugao take the south west. Mikoto look to the west. Let's go!" Kushina said and everyone departed while Tsunade bit her nail.

"What's he thinking?" Tsunade wondered.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

The two young swordsmen ran through the rooftops, but couldn't find Sora for the life of them. Naruto growled and lightly cursed.

"I can't believe that idiot. What comes over someone like that?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders though Naruto was really expecting a response from him.

"Who knows, but we have to hurry up. Hold on," Sasuke said stopping and Naruto did the same. Sasuke flashed his sharingan and looked around. He looked through the village and narrowed his eyes.

"That way. I've locked onto his chakra. He's...changing. What's that chakra?" Sasuke wondered and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What chakra?" Naruto asked and Sasuke turned around.

"It's the chakra I saw you use during our fight in Final Valley," Sasuke said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"_Oi, did you hear that fur ball?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi immediately stirred inside the mindscape.

"**Yeah and the Uchiha brat is right. I can feel the surge in demonic chakra. You're going to be reacting to it soon," **Kyuubi said and Naruto immediately noticed that he was getting covered in red chakra. He gasped while Sasuke turned around. He saw Naruto forming his tails also and cursed.

"We have to get over there," Sasuke said while Naruto nodded.

"_Kyuubi, is there any chance that you can do anything?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi closed his eyes for a second.

"**Get in contact with him. If you do then I can stop the flow of chakra and channel it into the seal. That should stop him," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded before he saw Sasuke's curse mark cover his body. The Uchiha immediately sprouted his black wings and turned to Naruto.

"Jump on!" Sasuke commanded and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Can you fly with those?" Naruto asked and Sasuke snorted.

"Tch, now isn't the time for this!" he yelled and Naruto closed his eyes. He nodded and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. The Uchiha quickly channeled chakra to his feet and jumped into the air before flying forward in speed.

_**With Fuen and Furido**_

"Is this the place Furido-sama?" Fuen asked and Furido nodded his head. All three coffins were in place and now was the time time to start his plans.

"That's exactly right Fuen. Just stand right there for a minute," he said and Fuen nodded. Furido gave an evil grin before he chuckled and slammed a kunai in Fuen's back. Fuen widened her eyes before turning back to see Furido doing some handsigns.

"F-Furido-sama," she said gasping from the blood loss while Furido chuckled.

"You'll be a part of the grander scheme of things. In the end, you will serve as my Konoha's memorial," he said before he noticed two people drop to the ground.

"Halt! You're under arrest!" Yugao called out while Kakashi appeared from the shadows behind her.

"To do that to your own comrade. You really have no sense of self-worth," he said and Furido chuckled while Yugao took out her sword.

"Surrender," she said only to see Fuen's body light up in Raiton chakra.

"No thanks. I think I'll just watch this village die," Furido said while Kakashi and Yugao cursed their luck.

_**Back with Naruto and Sasuke**_

The Uchiha entered the trees only to see a crater in the ground where the source of the dark energy was. Naruto climbed off Sasuke's back and the two stared while Naruto's second tail came out. He cursed while Sasuke snarled.

"Dammit, that's him and there's so much evil chakra," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head before they heard yells.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun!" someone yelled making the two turn around. It was Sakura, Sai and Yamato. The two Hinoken members showed only indifference to the three who arrived while Naruto turned around.

"Sasuke, keep them back," Naruto said jumping down.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked and Naruto turned around while smiling.

"I'm going to give a weary soul some peace," he said while Sasuke ordered the others to step back. Sakura wanted to retort, but Yamato told her not to go against a superior officers orders which had Sakura wondering just what rank Sasuke held at the moment.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde jumped towards the ground and spotted the four tailed creature. Naruto was nearing the third tail and would be one away from losing it.

"**Hurry brat. I can't hold this chakra back forever," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Sora, you wimp. Look at me!" Naruto called out and the creature turned around. It growled at him while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Stop this now or I'm going to do something I really won't like," Naruto said and Sora merely roared at Naruto before dashing at him. Naruto gasped from a punch to the stomach and as a result Sora sent him flying. Naruto narrowed his eyes and backflipped in the air before he summoned a Kage Bunshin to his side. He quickly grabbed it flung it towards Sora.

"**Kai," **Naruto yelled as he watched it explode pushing Sora into the ground. Naruto leaned down and dashed for Sora, but the pseudo-jinchuuriki extended his arms as they tried to reach for Naruto. The blonde rolled to the side to avoid one of the strikes before his sword lit up in white fire.

"**Honshou: Ryu no Byakutsume( Power of Life: Dragon's White Claw)," **Naruto called out and sent a wave of Honshou towards Sora. The jinchuuriki growled and jumped out of the way from the hit while Naruto quickly thought twenty clones into existence. They all charged towards Sora while leaving the original and two others behind.

"Alright let's give it a shot. Kaa-chan's been teaching us to do this for a good long time," Naruto said and the other two nodded their heads while Naruto made the rasengan. The other kept the shape and the next...added the wind nature and honshou power.

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked before everyone's ears were bombarded by a loud screeching noise. Sasuke widened his eyes as Naruto held up a newly reformed rasengan. It looked like a giant white shuriken with white fire blazing around the sides making it even more menacing.

"**Honshou: Rasenshuriken( Power of Life: Spiraling Shuriken)," **Naruto yelled as the clones held Sora down. Naruto charged at Sora and while he wouldn't use this technique on a first try basis, or against someone like this, he knew that Sora would survive only because of Kyuubi's chakra. The bastard was resilient like that.

"**I heard that!" **Kyuubi shouted while everyone turned to see the large lightning coming over the sky.

"Dammit," Naruto said and Sasuke dashed off.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked and the Uchiha held up his hand with the chidori in full bloom.

"Going to redirect it," Sasuke said and everyone watched as the lighting stopped coming together and went straight for Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha growled before his whole body surged. He felt the chakra nearly exploding inside his body while Naruto slammed his rasenshuriken into Sora. Everyone gasped at the explosion while Naruto covered his eyes.

Sora bounced across the plains while Naruto closed his eyes.

"I don't know if this will work, but it'd better," Naruto said as he focused his chakra and Honshou together. Immediately everyone watched as chains grabbed Sora's arms and legs. Naruto raised the jinchuuriki into the air while Sora roared at him. Naruto grinned and smiled. His mother had been telling him about her ability of chakra chains and needless to say, but Naruto was really adamant about learning it himself. Unfortunately, Kushina said that her chakra was special and didn't know if it would work, but that didn't stop her from trying and those results paid off with a pseudo-jinchuuriki Sora in mid-air with chains on both his arm and his legs along with the four tails.

**"Groooaaaar," **Sora shouted out while thrashing around violently, but thankfully Naruto's chains kept him in place. He wasn't going anywhere and that made the blonde all the more happier, but he still had to be cautious and work before Sora opened his mouth. Naruto had used the bijuudama on his two-year training trip under Kushina and Jiraiya and he knew just how dangerous it could be, which was why he wasn't going to waste any time anymore.

"Looks like it worked," Naruto said walking up to Sora. He quickly touched Sora's chest and smiled.

"Go for it Kyuubi," Naruto said and Kyuubi quickly got to work controlling the youki from Sora's body into the seal. Naruto watched as Sora started to return to normal. His face was coming back and so was the rest of his body. Sora dropped to the ground and fainted while Naruto groaned.

"Idiot making me use such a technique on you," Naruto said before turning around. Sasuke was still holding the technique with all his strength to keep those lightning shot from connecting.

"Sasuke-kun, hang on," Sakura said and the Uchiha growled.

_**With Kakashi and Yugao**_

The two shinobi dashed at Furido, but watched as he disappeared in a blur of speed. Yugao jumped over Kakashi's shoulder and into the air. She went after Furido for his crimes, but only met a kick to her face that sent her through the trees.

"Kakashi-senpai, go!" Yugao called and Furido watched as Kakashi pointed his sword at him.

"**Raikiri: Arashi Hanran no Jutsu( Lightning Cutter: Stormy Riot Technique)," **Kakashi yelled out while Furido dodged an array of lightning spears from Kakashi's sword. He swung it left and right while Furido covered his body. The shots missed while Furido chuckled.

"Seems your aim is off," he said while Kakashi grinned.

"That's what you think," he said while Furido turned his head to see Yugao with her sword full of Kakashi's raiton chakra.

"**Mikazuki no Mai: Rai no Arashi( Dance of the Crescent Moon: Lightning's Storm)," **Yugao yelled as she clashed with Kazuma. The lightning flared while Yugao widened her eyes. Kazuma chuckled while knocking her back. Yugao backflipped away as Furido put chakra into his kunai.

"**Hien( Flying Swallow)," **Furido yelled as he charged Yugao. The female Hinoken member barely had the time to react to the shot aimed at her next. She clashed with Furido as they dueled with each other.

"Kakashi-senpai, find a way to stop the jutsu. I'll stop him," Yugao said clashing while Furido chuckled or rather he laughed loudly.

"Too bad. Those can only be destroyed at the same time and I doubt the little Uchiha and his disturbance will stop anything. Now then how shall I kill you?" Furido wondered while Yugao growled.

Kakashi cursed and bit his thumb.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **he yelled and immediately Pakkun came to the scene.

"Yo, what's up Kakashi?" he asked, but Kakashi didn't have the time.

"I need you to inform Naruto about this. He's the second fastest out of all of us so he should know what to do," Kakashi said and Pakkun nodded his head while vanishing. Meanwhile Kakashi turned back to see Yugao get kicked right in front of him. She huffed and brushed her cheek.

"He's tough," she said and Kakashi held up his scarf revealing his sharingan.

"Then we'll just have to soften him up," Kakashi said while Yugao smiled.

_**With Mikoto**_

The Uchiha matriarch looked at the lightning coffin and sighed. She saw all the lightning being drawn away from the village, but she was sure that it was Sasuke since he seemed to be the only one besides Kakashi who could redirect it. She would have to destroy the coffin. Mikoto raised her sword before someone called out.

"No, don't destroy it!" Fuka yelled and Mikoto turned around.

"Why not?" Mikoto asked and Fuka huffed.

"If you do, then no one will be able to stop it. They have to be destroyed at the same time or we'll all die in an explosion. I don't know, but we'll need a miracle," Fuka said while Mikoto growled.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

The Uchiha dropped to one knee and was getting tired. Naruto growled before a poof came next to him. The blonde turned to see Pakkun next to him.

"Kid, Kakashi told me to tell you that the coffins can only be destroyed at the same time. That Furido guy also used a substitute for one of the coffins. If you stop it at the same time then the jutsu will stop," Pakkun said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Kakashi-sensei tell me this?" Naruto asked and Pakkun sighed.

"He said that you were the fastest and would find some way to do this," Pakkun said before vanishing out of sight. Naruto cursed and looked at the unconscious Sora. He then widened his eyes and grinned while heading up to Sasuke.

"How long can you hold it?" Naruto asked and Sasuke turned to see the blonde's grin and grinned as well. He seemed to be struggling, but snorted.

"Just hurry the hell up loser," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded taking out his sword.

"**Kuchiyose: Shikon no Mai( Summoning: Dead Soul Dance)," **Naruto yelled and immediately Pakura, Dan, Fujikaze, and Yuna came out from his sword.

Yamato, Sai and Sakura widened their eyes to the new people who came out while they bowed.

"Yes Shikon-sama?" they asked and Naruto pointed in four different directions.

"I need you all to destroy four coffins in those directions. They must be taken out at the same time. Understood?" Naruto asked and the four nodded their heads. Pakura, Dan, Fujikaze, and Yuna all floated into the air and dashed off while Sasuke turned around.

"W-What did you-," he stopped only when he saw Naruto's grin.

_**With Kushina**_

The Uzumaki woman groaned while looking at the coffin. It was right in front of her, but this jutsu was complex. No one was with her so she couldn't tell them to destroy the coffins at the same time. She could only notice that Sasuke might have been channeling the chakra to stall for time to keep them from meeting.

"Man, what can I do dattebane?" Kushina wondered before someone dropped to the ground. She tensed and turned around only to see a man in a kimono with a sword strapped to his waist.

"Please stand aside," he said and Kushina narrowed her eyes, but did so.

_**With Mikoto**_

Sasuke's mother groaned while trying to decide what to do before there was a slam to the ground. Mikoto looked up to see a 17-year old teenage girl coming up to her with a smile.

"Hello Mikoto-sama. Would you be so kind as to move over?" Yuna asked while Mikoto widened her eyes.

_**With Kakashi and Yugao**_

"Arrrgh," Kazuma yelled while Kakashi kicked him away from the sacrificed female graverobber. The former jonin and former anbu smirked while Kazuma growled at them both. Soon everyone saw a slam to the ground. Kakashi and Yugao widened their eyes simply because they saw Dan smiling at them both like he did when they were young.

"Excuse me Kakashi, Yugao. I need to go get that woman over there," Dan said while Furido widened his eyes. Yugao and Kakashi stared at Dan then back to each other in confusion before Kakashi gave an eyesmile. Yugao did the same and sighed.

"_As expected of one with the Shinigami Contract," _they thought together.

_**With Naruto and Pakura**_

"Is this it Shikon-sama?" Pakura asked and Naruto nodded his head. Pakura stared at the long coffin and made three fireballs float around her.

"_Everyone ready?" _Naruto asked mentally while Pakura, Fujikaze, Yuna, and Dan nodded.

"_Hai Shikon-sama," _They said as Yuna did the tiger seal, Fujikaze readied his sword, Dan took out a kunai and Pakura unleashed her fireballs.

"_Good. Three...two...one...NOW!" _Naruto shouted and everyone attacked.

"**Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)," **Yuna shouted unleashing her fire on her coffin.

"**Arashi no Mai: Kuro Chinmoku( Storm Dance: Dark Silence)," **Fujikaze yelled unleashing his sword on his coffin.

"**Hien( Flying Swallow)," **Dan yelled and charged at the sacrificed Fuen.

"**Shakuton: Kajōsatsu( Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder)," **Pakura yelled and the three coffins plus one sacrifice were all attacked at the same time.

Sasuke grunted and cursed before he felt his arm give out. He just couldn't keep it anymore and was about to release his hold on the technique all before the lightning stopped. He widened his eyes to see the sky clear of the strike while he huffed.

Seeing that they weren't in danger, Sakura and the others ran up to Sasuke while the pink haired kunoichi fell to her knees and touched Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke-kun, let me have a look at you," Sakura said sitting on her knees and started to heal Sasuke's hand which was slightly burned. The Uchiha winced while Naruto patted Pakura on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the save," Naruto said and Pakura bowed.

"It's my pleasure Shikon-sama," she said and Naruto nodded while smiling.

"_You guys also. Great work," _Naruto called out to Fujikaze, Yuna and Dan who were smiling sheepishly...at the same time. It might've been kind of creepy even.

"_Hai Shikon-sama," _They said while Naruto sighed. Yeah he still wasn't used to that name. He'd have to tell them to cool it with that later.

_**With Kakashi and Yugao**_

The two swordsmen turned to see the sky clear while Furido widened his eyes.

"But why?" he wondered and Kakashi pointed his sword towards Furido.

"You've lost. Now surrender or risk death," the Copy Ninja said and Yugao was already waiting to end the guy's life, but the two noticed him chuckle. He then laughed loudly while doing handsigns.

"You think you've beaten me? You haven't done anything. Now face this. **Doton Soseijutsu: Shishi Dojō****( Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil)," **Furido yelled as he slammed the ground Kakashi and Yugao didn't notice effect immediately, but soon the ground beneath them and around the village shook. It opened up as hands, arms, and legs appeared. People in the village screamed while zombies in all their decaying glory appeared in front of people.

"What the hell?" Yugao said before turning back.

"You're village will fall to the ways of my Konoha. Now fall!" he yelled.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde looked at the village while Pakura widened her eyes. She looked left and right and so did Naruto. The blonde's hair shadowed his eyes while the KI raised. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Yamato took an unconscious step back while Pakura knelt on one knee.

"Your orders Shikon-sama," she said while Dan, Fujikaze, and Yuna appeared. Yuna turned her head to see Sasuke and smiled.

"Yo little cousin. It's good to see you again," Yuna said while Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Little cousin?" he asked while Yuna winked before turning around. Naruto's clothes bursted in white fire while his eyes changed to their Honshou power.

"Those who resurrect the dead and steal from Shin without knowing the consequences will not be tolerated. I swore that. Pakura, Dan, Yuna, Fujikaze, eliminate them and find me Furido," Naruto said and the summoned people nodded.

"Hai Shikon-sama," They said before vanishing out of sight. Meanwhile, Naruto's seal quickly grew across his body.

_**With Kushina**_

The Uzumaki woman watched as her body lit up in white seals. She widened her eyes before looking into the distance.

"_Sochi," _she said before dashing off to find her son.

* * *

_**========Omake: The Judge's Word is Final=========**_

_**KG: Ahem, he lent her money that he never got back. When he went to her house he didn't get a thing except for a slap to the face. Sasuke Uchiha is suing Yura Uzumaki for abuse and $1000.**_

_**KG: Ahem, she says that she didn't take any money and that Sasuke's delusional since the breakup. Yura is the defendant to Sasuke's claims. Let's see what happens and how it handles when things are taken to...Konoha's Final Judge.**_

_**Kushina: All rise, case rule. Sasuke vs Yura. The Honorable, the Smexy, the lovable, Uzumaki Naruto, presiding. **_

_**(People rise)**_

_**(Naruto enters)**_

_**Naruto: Thank you Kaa-chan. You may sit. (People sit)**_

_**Naruto: Alright emo, you are suing my cousin for $1000 in abuse. Is that right?**_

_**Sasuke: Damn right!**_

_**Naruto: yeah and Yura, you merely deny his claim?**_

_**Yura: YES!  
**_

_**Naruto: okay. How did this start?**_

_**Sasuke: Right well Yura and I were going out at one point and-**_

_**Naruto: Whoa, whoa, whoa, you went out with my cousin?**_

_**Sasuke: Yea.**_

_**Naruto:...(Note to self, kill emo later) Continue.**_

_**Sasuke: I spent everything I had on her. Took her to dinner, the finest clothes, everything and she just ups and leaves. I ask her why, but she just ignores me then I ask for all the stuff back since it was paid for by me, but-,"**_

_**Naruto: You paid for women's clothes and jewelry?**_

_**Sasuke: Can I continue?**_

_**Naruto: Hmmm I worry about you, but yeah continue.**_

_**Sasuke: Ugh, anyway. I knock on her door and she just slaps me in the face like I'm some little bitch.**_

_**Naruto: But...you are a little bitch.**_

_**Sasuke: WHAT!?  
**_

_**Naruto: let's face it. You buy women's clothing, you buy jewelry and I'm sure that it wasn't for Yura.**_

_**Sasuke: What are you saying loser?**_

_**Naruto: I'm saying Sasuke. "This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. While she looks so sad in photographs-,"**_

_**Sasuke: SHUT UP!**_

_**Naruto: You can't say that to me Jabroni!  
**_

_**Sasuke: What kind of case is this?**_

_**Naruto: The kind of case where I could fuckin' jack you up. While even wearing this gaudy judge's dress.**_

_**Sasuke: So YOU admit that you're wearing a dress?  
**_

_**Naruto: That's it! DIE EMO!**_

_**Sasuke: Bring it asshole.**_

_**KG: Umm we're experiencing some technical difficulties. STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU RIGHT NOW!**_

_**Naruto: I'LL FUCKIN MAKE YOU SQUEAL TEME!**_

_**Sasuke: I never AND SASUKE MEANS NEVER squeal.**_

_**Naruto: A first time for everything!**_

_**KG: Ugh, know what? Sasuke got dumped. Naruto's an ass. Yura did nothing wrong. Judgement for the defendant. Now get the fuck out of here you jabronis before I knock someone's ass across this whole damn trial room.**_

_**Rachel: Would that be mine?**_

_**Crowd: OOOOOOH!**_

_**KG: UGH, GET OUT! Bye readers, stay breezy, protect what's important to you and if you don't review me then...I'll unleash...the device! MWAHAHAHA. Ahem, bye bye :).**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**KG: Yo, we're back with this story after one long ass week. (Sigh) Feels good to type again. Oh and by the way, Naruto, I have some bad news.**_

_**Naruto: What is it?**_

_**KG: Umm our financial advisor is coming today. Something about this movie.**_

_**Yura: We have a financial advisor?**_

_**KG: Yep and well, she's kind of hard to deal with.**_

_**Naruto: How bad can she be?**_

_**(Phone rings)**_

_**Rachel: Karma for you.**_

_**KG: (Gulp) Hello?**_

_**?: You know I'm coming over there right?**_

_**KG: Seriously?**_

_**?: That's right. Do you know that they are trying to cancel our budget?**_

_**KG: WHAT! Wait...that's important right? We need that right? Walter, we need that right?**_

_**Walter: Oh absolutely sir.**_

_**KG: Thank ya Walter.**_

_**Walter: Of course sir.**_

_**KG: Well please hold. I have to do this and when you come we will go over some things.**_

_**?: Very well. I shall be there by the time you are done.**_

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

The enraged blonde watched as Pakura, Dan, Yuna and Fujikaze dashed off towards Konoha to go and find his target. Naruto could still see the walking lumps of flesh around the village and no matter what, it pissed him off.

**"Shikon no Mai," **Naruto shouted swinging his sword around his body, and his teammates watched as Kimimaro Kaguya came out from his sword. The bone user bowed to Naruto before feeling the massive Honshou exuding from Naruto's body.

"Kimimaro, I have told everyone else their mission. You are to find me Furido and eliminate these souls. Give them back to Shin where they belong," Naruto said and Kimimaro bowed his head lower. Sasuke widened his eyes to seeing Kimimaro obey Naruto like the blonde was Kami itself. He couldn't help, but shudder at it.

"Hai Shikon-sama," Kimimaro said before dashing off to go and assist Naruto's village in its endeavor.

"Naruto, what are you?" Sakura asked making the blonde turn around. It was then that Sasuke, Sai, Yamato and Sakura saw the beautiful silver pupils that Naruto held while his clothes still bursted in the white fire.

"If you have the time to worry about me then you should be containing Sora in case he tries something else. Sasuke, let's go and assist the village," Naruto said and Sasuke felt like he could only nod and go along with Naruto without a word.

The Uzumaki and Uchiha heirs dashed off for the village leaving Team Yamato in the plains.

_**With Kakashi and Yugao**_

"What have you done?" Yugao asked looking back at the village while Furido cackled in laughter. He wasn't about to die. He had to survive, to be this Konoha's leader and bring it to complete glory.

"Simple, I've given your village a very bad wake-up call," he said while Kakashi turned around. He sheathed his sword and sighed.

"The only thing you've done is anger a summoner," Kakashi said to him. There was no point in fighting Furido anymore. He would now be dealt with by Naruto personally. Kakashi knew about Naruto's oath to Shin since the blonde had told him once before.

"What are you talking about?" Furido asked, but Kakashi didn't give him an answer and merely settled for turning to Yugao.

"Yugao, let's go back to the village. We have to go and assist," Kakashi said and while Yugao wasn't one to leave an opponent right in front of her face, she nonetheless relented and the two Hinoken members left Furido where he was.

_**With Kushina**_

The mother of Naruto was racing across the rooftops and had only recently met up with Mikoto and Fuka. The two Uzumaki women and single Uchiha female suddenly dropped down into the streets.

"What's happened here?" Mikoto asked taking her sword into her hands. Fuka took out a kunai and held a position behind Kushina and Mikoto.

"It seems that Furido has run out of options. I don't know what's going to happen, but it can't be good," Fuka replied, however it didn't take long for them both to see Kushina holding her sword at her back. She glared at all the corpses in front of her and closed her eyes.

"**Kenjutsu: Kamigami Teikoku Chitsujo( Sword Technique: Imperial Order of God)," **Kushina said softly and in a flash of speed that only Mikoto could follow the Red Death dashed through the hundreds of zombies lined up in front of her and with a single slash took them all out making them drop to the ground. Fuka widened her eyes while Mikoto whistled.

"Come on. We can't stay here. If this is anything like the Edo Tensei then if we take out the user the jutsu will dispel," Kushina instructed. Both Fuka and Mikoto nodded to her orders and we ready to go while taking care of any obstacles in their way.

_**Somewhere else**_

Neji and Hizashi stood back to back against each other while Hinako and Hiashi remained side by side. It felt sort of weird to be able to rely on your dead partner, but rather it was also refreshing in a sense.

"**Kaiten," **Neji and Hizashi shouted together as they blasted away zombies with the Hyuuga's absolute defense. Hiashi and Hinako slammed their palms into two opposing people sending them through the crowds.

"Anyone know what's going on?" Hinako asked and everyone shook their heads. Hiashi narrowed his eyes as he wondered if this might have something to do with Naruto, but he knew better than to suspect without some kind of proof plus he was simply sure that Naruto wasn't like this.

"Establish a block and deal with the opponent swiftly," Hiashi ordered and a chorus of "hai" came from everyone around him while they all continued to attack.

Neji saw one zombie come for him and was about to strike it down before there was a clean slash across its body sending it to the ground. He raised his eyebrow only to see a person in a kimono with his sword in his hand.

"Who are you?" Neji asked suspiciously and Fujikaze narrowed his eyes. He seemed to be looking around for Furido as were Naruto's orders, but he didn't see anything and so he dashed off back to his duties.

"Neji, what is the problem?" Hizashi asked and Neji turned his head.

"I'm not sure, but I think I saw the Hero of the Land of Iron," Neji said and Hizashi would've seemed surprised to now that the person who actually taught Mifune was around. A sword master of that caliber in Konoha would surely be surprising.

_**With Yuna and Dan**_

The two summons of Naruto stopped to look at the village. Both had their mission objectives and wouldn't sway from it. Yuna closed her eyes while Dan took up a defensive pose around her.

"What are you doing?" he asked and Yuna smiled.

"I'm going to find Furido for Shikon-sama of course," she said and before Dan could ask her, Yuna flashed her two tomoe sharingan and could see the chakra poured into all the corpses. Seems that Furido had left a bit of his chakra and Yuna was able to pinpoint it exactly. She could see the remnants of Furido's lasting chakra and saw a large bundle of it right to the far left almost leaving the village.

"Gotcha," Yuna said with a smile before seeing Dan kick a zombie down. He turned around to see Yuna give him a thumbs up. Dan grinned with a nod and closed his eyes. Interesting enough, when two spirits are willing and available then they are able to trade information over long distances. It seemed that it had to be a learned ability or it wouldn't hold that much value and so, Dan contacted Pakura.

"Pakura, get to Shikon-sama. We have located Furido. He is to the far right on his way out of the village," Dan said and Pakura not far off from Naruto stopped to listen to the message. She could see people scattering in fear and the like while answering.

"Very well. I'll get it to Shikon-sama. Meanwhile, we will deal with this," Pakura said to him before she did a swift turn and ran for Naruto while Dan released his Honshou from the technique.

"Is she informed?" Yuna asked and Dan nodded his head while she smiled.

"Good, now we only have to take out these guys until Shikon-sama does his job," Yuna said and Dan easily agreed to that as they ran off.

_**With Pakura and Kimimaro**_

The two kekkai genkai users were currently back in front of Naruto relaying the information from Yuna to him. Naruto glared hard and turned his head to the east. He could very well growl, but refrained himself from the act. Instead, Naruto smiled. He turned to Pakura and Kimimaro.

"Thank you. Please continue to help the village. I'll be going," he said and the two shinobi bowed their heads.

"Hai Shikon-sama," they said before vanishing again. As he watched them leave, Naruto's smile faded and came to a neutral glare.

"So what do you want us to do Naruto?" Sasuke asked and the blonde turned to him. He closed his eyes and took out his sword.

"We're going after him Sasuke. However, I want you to be my back-up. I'll take care of Furido myself," Naruto answered and ran for Furido's location along with Sasuke.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

The two quickly rushed from the village and into the trees towards Furido. Both took large leaps across the night filled plains. Neither wanted to stop or rest, but if Sasuke had to say something then it was that he was having a little trouble keeping up with Naruto and his speed. Sasuke wasn't one to admit lots of things, but he had to admit that Naruto definitely surpassed him in speed. That much was sure.

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy thinking about what he would have to do with Furido. Maybe turn the guy over to Shin. That just seemed like the way to go for it. He couldn't let him get away. Not after disrespecting Shin the way he did.

So Naruto and Sasuke disappeared into the night while the rest of Hinoken dealt with the invasion.

_**With Kushina**_

Kushina felt Naruto's chakra getting further and further from the village. It was going in the same direction that Kakashi and Yugao had gone and those two only entered the village a little while ago. Either that's where Furido was or something else had caught her son's interest which was certainly normal in itself.

"Mikoto, Fuka, can you both deal with things here? I'm going to go after Naruto and Sasuke," Kushina said making the two nod before they saw Kushina burst off after Naruto. She was the fastest out of all of them after all.

"Is she always in a hurry?" Fuka asked kicking someone from her face while Mikoto jumped into the air. She made a downward slash making the ground crumble from her explosive chakra before shaking her head.

"Only in times of distress I'd suppose," Mikoto answered making Fuka sigh as she brushed her hair only for it to be grabbed by someone behind her. The redhead Uzumaki growled and Mikoto watched as her KI flared.

"Don't. Touch. My. HAIR!" Fuka shouted and Mikoto could only sweatdrop as Fuka rampaged through every single last corpse that was in her path. Mikoto sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess all Uzumaki are hotheaded. It must be genetics," she thought before doing the rest of her job.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke**_

Furido could feel Naruto and Sasuke just a few minutes from reaching him. He wondered how they could be so fast, but that wasn't what was worrying him. No, he felt like he was trying to run from his death. He felt the immense glare of the Death God on his body, it was like it was counting down his final hours.

Furido jumped down to the plains of a few miles from Konoha and, just as he thought, it didn't take long for Naruto and Sasuke to do the same.

"So, more of Konoha's trash has caught up to me?" Furido asked before he took a look at Naruto's eyes. The blonde said nothing and merely advanced on Furido. He took out his sword and it was then that he spoke.

"Do you know what you have done?" Naruto asked making his sword flare in Honshou while he continued to walk.

"What I've done? I have shown this pathetic village the true way towards peace. To bring about war and make ourselves the strongest. Don't you think so?" Furido asked taking out a kunai, but he could only gasp when he saw Naruto disappeared. The blonde reappeared behind Furido making the older man widen his eyes.

"People who resurrect the dead and steal from Shin, won't be tolerated. You're soul is mine," Naruto said and Furido felt a slight shiver go down his spine when he heard that. He had no idea what Naruto meant by that, but he wasn't about to find out.

"Is that right? And who is this Shin? I might tell him that I can do as I want," Furido said before he blocked Naruto's sword to his throat.

"Then you can die," Naruto said before he jumped into the air. Furido watched the blonde bring his sword over his body and tried to slash at him again, but Furido dodged it and backflipped away from Naruto, but he was met with a kick from a kage bunshin that sent him into the air.

"What, when did he make a clone?" Furido asked aloud while Naruto grinned. He and his clone quickly moved through the long grassy plains before the clouds covered the moon restricting Furido's vision. He watched the mop of blonde hair vanish in the grass. He widened his eyes only slightly before doing a handsign.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu," **Furido shouted out and Sasuke watched as he unleashed the fire making it ravage the fields with Naruto inside. The fired roared through the plains while Furido smiled.

"Kneel brat," he said simply only to see a large burst of white fire emerge from the Furido's jutsu. Sasuke and Furido widened their eyes to see Naruto in the dead center of the blaze while holding his sword back.

"**Uzu no Fukushū: Kaze no Teikoku( Whirlpool Revenge: Imperial Wind Field)," **Naruto shouted and Sasuke watched as a swirl of wind shot Naruto into the air. The blonde roared at Furido as he sent a kick for the man. It easily connected to Furido's stomach making him crash through the fields and into a tree. He lightly cursed while Naruto decided to keep going.

"**Uzu no Fukushū: Dai Uzumaki Ikari," **Naruto yelled sending five water shots from his sword towards Furido. The man rolled to the side across the ground from the shots before Naruto came crashing down making the field explode. He quickly moved his eyes towards the spot where Furido was and it didn't take long for him to smile while Furido raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't about to let such a chance fall through his fingers.

"**Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba," **Furido shouted sending five wind swords towards Naruto. The blonde closed his eyes and parried all the shots only now seeing Furido's hand for the tiger seal.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu," **he shouted sending another raging fire at Naruto. Sasuke widened his eyes and was about to interfere until he saw Naruto's smile. Sasuke only saw Naruto raised his sword over his head. He stopped his feet from moving while Furido cackled.

"Yes, die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" he shouted again and again. Naruto had to die along with the village. The blonde only sighed and shook his head. He swung his sword down fast towards the fire making both Furido and Sasuke watched as the fire died down into nothingness. Furido widened his eyes in fear while Sasuke felt like he just woke up from a dream.

"Everything dies at some point. I just sped up the process and like everything else. You will die also," Naruto said sheathing his sword. Furido growled, but that soon faded. He gasped and looked down only to see a sharp object through his stomach. Furido turned his head to see Naruto's clone glaring at him dangerously. It didn't dispel in the fire, only it hid until it could strike.

"Y-You tricked me," Furido said and Naruto turned to see his clone take his sword from his stomach while watching Furido drop to the ground. He coughed up the blood from his mouth while Naruto's clone dispelled.

"I'll get you brat. I'll make you pay for everything. Konoha can't survive without me. I'll make sure of it. You got it!" Furido yelled, but Naruto merely silenced him with his sword. Both Sasuke and Naruto watched as Furido's body fell to the ground lifeless. However, Naruto wasn't finished. He saw the soul come out of Furido's body and float into the air.

"You disrespected Shin, you threatened my village and you tried to kill Baa-chan. I want to condemn you, but it's not my place. No, it's his. Shin will take care of you. Rest in peace...not," Naruto said slashing his sword forward to Furido's shouting soul making it vanishing from the world, forever. Naruto closed his eyes and sheathed his sword before turning back to Sasuke who patted him on the shoulder. The Uchiha nodded his head and Naruto did the same.

This was the scene that Kushina arrived to seeing Furido's body over Naruto's shoulder with his seals not glowing anymore and Kushina's seals stopped as well.

"Sochi are you alright?" Kushina asked and Naruto smiled with a nod followed by a thumbs up. Kushina turned to Sasuke and the Uchiha nodded as well. The redhead Uzumaki sighed in relief before giving a nod of her own.

_**With the others**_

Kakashi, Yugao, Mikoto and Fuka were all still taking care of the zombies around the village. They all hoped that Naruto would hurry and do his job because it was becoming quite a pain.

"Kakashi-senpai, I don't think we can consider this a minor issue animo-," before Yugao finished everyone watched as the zombies groaned before vanishing into dust of the earth. They all blinked and Fuka sighed with a smile.

"It seems that he took care of it just in time. Though if he hadn't I guess I could've used one more jutsu," Fuka said while Kakashi turned to her.

"And why didn't you use it before?" he asked and the female smiled.

"Because this village would've been reduced to ash if I did," Fuka said and Kakashi could tell she wasn't lying as could Yugao and Mikoto. They were all too happy that Naruto had finished the job in time.

"Ugh, are we done now?" Yugao asked with a huff. She was a little winded from her fight with Furido as well as dealing with this. Kakashi smiled and covered his sharingan with his scarf showing that he was tired as well. Mikoto merely smiled and rested as well before they saw the entire village was free of the zombie plague as well.

"You know, you guys can come out of hiding now," Mikoto said allowing Fujikaze, Pakura, Dan, Yuna and Kimimaro to show their faces to the four people. Yuna smiled with a wave to Mikoto.

"Looks like you found us Mikoto-sama," Yuna said while Kakashi and Yugao took some slight interest, but that interest increased when they saw the Heros of Suna and Land of Iron coming at them. Pakura folded her arms while Fujikaze leaned on a building. Kimimaro remained silent while Dan went to greet Kakashi. Dan had worked with Kakashi's father in the past and he knew more than anything about the sword strapped to Kakashi's waist.

"You really are the spitting image of your father," Dan said and Kakashi made an eyesmile with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I knew I remembered you. I missed you Yuna," Mikoto said and Yuna gave a cheeky smile while she rubbed the back of her head. It felt good to see the Matriarch of the Uchiha clan again after so long. She only wished that she would've met her when they were spirits, but that seemed to be impossible.

"Yes Mikoto-sama. I missed you also," Yuna said smiling like normal, that was until Naruto, Sasuke and Kushina dropped to the ground. All of Naruto's summons forgot their relaxed attitude and bowed.

"Are you alright Shikon-sama?" they asked and Naruto could see Kakashi, Yugao and Mikoto snickering at him. The blonde sighed as Kushina and Sasuke nudged his shoulder. Everyone seemed to be laughing until they took a look at Furido's body.

"Naruto, you did it?" Yugao asked and the blonde nodded his head.

"Yes, he's gone and he won't be coming back. I think we should go and inform Baa-chan immediately. The village looks like it's going to have a little cleaning up to do," Naruto said to them and everyone else agreed.

"That's true. Fuka, you may go back to our house. Sochi and I will be there soon," Kushina said and Fuka nodded stretching her back along with her arms before walking off.

"Hey, who are you anyway?" Sasuke asked pointing at Yuna. The female Uchiha looked to Sasuke and smiled as she patted his head and ruffled his hair.

"Me little cousin? I'm glad you're trying to remember me," Yuna said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Mikoto snickered. Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed with this person in front of him before Yuna chuckled.

"Yuna Uchiha, at your service. Don't you remember? I'm the one who forced Itachi to teach you for two hours before doing his anbu duties," Yuna said and Sasuke widened his eyes. He scanned his remembered a female in her teens lecturing Itachi about duties to his little brother.

"That was you!" Sasuke shouted and Yuna smiled while wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Cousin you've gotten so big. Hehehe, so tell me. Do you have a girlfriend?" Yuna asked and Sasuke snorted.

"No," he answered while Yuna pouted. The female Uchiha smiled while pushing her soft fingers on Sasuke's cheek.

"Oh that's not good Sasuke. What about Itachi? Has he done anything?" Yuna asked and she immediately noticed Sasuke and Mikoto lightly frown. Yuna scratched her cheek in response.

"Umm did I say something wrong?" Yuna asked trying not to be disrespectful. It was then that Kakashi and Naruto whispered in her ears about Itachi and the truth behind everything since Mikoto had told them as well. It was the only time that Yugao might have been disappointed in herself for doubting one of her captain's and his integrity.

"Oh I see. I had died before that time so I wasn't aware of it. So we planned to overthrow Konoha. So Itachi protected the village from us. That is hard to swallow," Yuna said and everyone else nodded their heads to her words before Naruto closed his eyes.

"_Kyuubi, you know what I want," _Naruto said and the fox demon groaned. He was about to pull all the fire off his face for what Naruto wanted. He grumbled and grumbled while Naruto waited.

"**Do whatever the hell you want. Just don't blame me for anything later," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded his head.

"Fujikaze, Dan, Kimimaro, Pakura come on," Naruto said and the four spirits bowed their heads before vanishing into Naruto's sword. Yuna sighed and was ready to leave as well, but Naruto stopped her.

"You weren't my partner for long, but I think you are a great person. I can keep you as summon, but you don't deserve to be kept in my sword," Naruto said before he struck his sword through a surprised Yuna. Sasuke and Mikoto were about to say something before the light appeared all around Yuna as Naruto withdrew his sword. He smiled and Yuna gasped. She quickly felt her body and all her limbs, then she moved her hand to her chest, her heart was beating. Yuna smiled and turned to Naruto.

"Thank you Shikon-sama. I'm eternally gratefully. I don't deserve this," Yuna said and Naruto shook his head before patting her shoulder.

"Don't sweat it. I just like to make people happy," Naruto said and Yuna felt tears go down her face before jumping into Sasuke.

"I'm fully alive Sasuke! Can you believe it?" Yuna asked out loud while Mikoto smiled. She turned to Naruto and mouthed 'thank you' to him. The blonde waved it off while Kakashi and Yugao smiled.

"Can't breathe!" Sasuke cried out while Yuna scratched her cheek lightly leaving others to chuckle.

"_Come on Kyuubi. You know this was right," _Naruto said and the fox demon snorted a response, but he could deal with it. It was truth that Kyuubi hated the Uchihas with a passion, but something about second chances and that fluffy shit was rubbing off on him from Naruto.

"**I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me up!" **Kyuubi said before cutting the connection. Naruto snickered and sighed. Yeah, it would be a while before Kyuubi spoke to him again. He then picked up Furido's body and smiled.

"Well let's go," Naruto said and everyone nodded as they walked off while civilians were being ordered back into their homes.

_**Unknown location**_

Danzo sighed as he sipped some tea. He was waiting on the state of affairs dealing with Konoha. He knew about Furido and his little plan and knew from the get-go that it would fail, but that seemed to serve the purpose of getting Tsunade off his trail for the moment. That would help further the rest of his plans.

"Danzo-sama, I have news. It is as you expected. Furido-san's plan has fallen and he was killed by Naruto Uzumaki," a Root anbu said and Danzo didn't seem the least bit surprised by it all. Maybe except for the fact that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki ended him. He half expected Kushina to do it or something like that, but that didn't take priority at the moment.

"It's to be expected. Has any contact been made with Akatsuki?" Danzo asked and the Root anbu shook his head.

"No sir, we are still searching, but we will find them for you," he said before leaving while Danzo closed his eyes letting it all pass over him, the silent peace that is.

_**One week later**_

The Hinoken Team along with Yuna and Fuka were all in the Hokage's office. Tsunade had sighed when she figured out that Naruto had brought back another Uchiha. She told him about what she, Kakashi and him talk about that week ago and Naruto told her that he wasn't fully planning on having Yuna stay around since he would've wanted her to be in Uzushiogakure as well along with Fuka. Technically, Uzushiogakure was Konoha's territory since they were the previous allies to Konoha.

"And what makes you think that I will allow this?" Tsunade asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Yuna might be alive, but she is still one of my summons because of the mark on her. She's not a Konoha shinobi, but a summon of mine. I don't think summons hold allegiance, but to their summoners," Naruto said and Tsunade cursed under her breath that that was a point. Yuna lightly snickered and so did Fuka.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama. I trust Yuna. She is one talented Uchiha," Mikoto said and Tsunade nodded her head. She sighed lightly and rubbed her temples. Since last week, everyone had been trying to get on with their semi-normal lives which wasn't that hard. Tsunade had paid Hinoken for the A turned S-rank mission that they had and added it to their accounts.

"So what are you going to do now?" Tsunade asked and everyone glanced at each other.

"We're going to rest for a bit before doing some more business. Is that how we work?" Mikoto asked and Tsunade snorted.

"Yeah sure. Oh Sasuke, you are off probation. You may go where you like," Tsunade said and the Uchiha grinned with a nod while Yuna wondered what that meant. She wondered if Sasuke did something that she didn't know about. Yuna glanced at Sasuke and the Uchiha could tell that she wanted an explanation, but why he wasn't sure.

"Very well then. Hinoken, you are dismissed. Oh and Naruto, once you go back to Uzushiogakure, you are allowed to revive Rin Nohara," Tsunade said looking out the window. She didn't have to turn around to see Kakashi's face in pure happiness than he had shown in a long time. Naruto smiled with a nod of his head before everyone filed out of the room.

"So, Uzushiogakure I can't wait to see it," Yuna said while everyone sweatdropped, mainly Sasuke.

"That's nice, but would you mind letting go of my arm now?" he asked and Yuna chuckled.

"Nah little cousin. We just got together. Don't push me away like that," Yuna said and Sasuke snorted.

"Whatever," he muttered while Yuna nodded her head to his words.

"So can we go now?" Naruto asked and Kushina nodded her head.

"Yes we can, but I'd still like us to plan our next activity," Kushina said and everyone stopped walking in the streets to face each other.

"If I can ask for this," Sasuke started and Naruto finished.

"You want us to start looking for Itachi, is that right?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded his head fast to Naruto's words. Mikoto and Yuna stiffened, but quickly grew very seriously. Kushina and the others could feel the intensity in the air from them, but Sasuke paused.

"There is that, but I also must do something," Sasuke said and everyone glanced at him.

"There are a few people that I would like to take. I have nothing against this team, but I know them from Orochimaru personally," Sasuke said and Kakashi glared. Yugao wasn't so hot on the idea and in truth, neither was Naruto along with Kushina.

"Sasuke, you know how people feel about Orochimaru and what he does," Mikoto said and Sasuke nodded his head. Of course he knew. He spent two whole years with the guy. He probably knew more than they did at the moment.

"Yes I know, but if I'm right and he hasn't changed how he does things then I know where he is right now and if I'm right then I could even take him out," Sasuke said and if that surprised anyone then it would have to EVERYONE!

"Sasuke are you sure?" Yuna asked and Sasuke nodded quickly with a fierce look of determination in his eyes.

"Very well Sasuke, but Naruto goes with you. It's not a matter of trust, rather it's a matter of worry. I just feel better if you have someone with you," Mikoto said with a smile. Sasuke narrowed his eyes lightly, but relented and nodded.

"I'll be going with you little cou- ummm...Sasuke. Need to watch out for you now," Yuna said and Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto snickered.

"So Yuna-chan's got a think for Sasuke," Naruto said and the two Uchiha blushed furiously.

"S-Shikon-sama, it's not like that,"

"Shut up dobe,"

The two Uchiha huffed before the noticed the close proximity and both parted before trying to regain control of themselves before embarrassing each other even more. The rest of the team chuckled while Naruto winked at Kushina making her blush as well even if it was a light one.

"Alright well that's enough of that. Come on, everyone we will have to get going if we want to make good time," Kushina said and everyone else agreed before vanishing in their respective shunshins.

_**Three Days Later, Uzushiogakure**_

"Three days is long enough! Where are they?" she wondered while Yuri came inside with a towel over her head. She had just washed her face from the sweat while Haku was busy walking around the house in some normal female attire.

"Come on Yura-neechan I'm sure Nii-chan will be home soon. I miss him too," Yuri said and Yura smiled with a nod of her head. She softly patted Yuri's head and smiled. In truth, the two Uzumaki females were missing their 'brother'. He was always so energetic in what he did. It wouldn't be much of a lie if they said that they didn't have some kind of attraction to him. Especially Yura after the way Naruto just came and helped her and her sister. She'd rather not think about what would have happened if he didn't come along.

It was then that Zabuza, Haku, Yura and Yuri heard the door open before they heard a shout.

"We're home people!" Naruto shouted while Yura and Yuri smiled. Haku waved and Zabuza snorted. Kakashi and Yugao came inside and sighed in relief before hitting the couch next to Zabuza. Kushina and Mikoto smiled and walked towards their rooms. Naruto was instantly surrounded by Yura and Yuri as Fuka, Sasuke and Yuna came through the door.

"Nii-chan, you're back," Yuri said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck while snugging against his neck. The blonde chuckled before eyeing Yura.

"Sorry for being late," he said and Yura smiled.

"You should be Nii-sama. Mou, learn some punctuality," Yura said and Naruto nodded his head that he would before turning Yura and Yuri to the door.

"Yura-chan, Yuri-chan, meet another family member. This is Fuka Uzumaki, or Fuka-chan," Naruto said and the two teens turned their heads to see Fuka gently smiling at them. Yura glanced over Fuka while Yuri smiled.

"She's so pretty Nii-chan," Yuri said and Fuka knelt down before patting Yuri on the head.

"Well aren't you sweet? I guess compliments run in the family," Fuka said and Yuri nodded her head while Fuka stood up and shook hands with Yura. The four Uzumaki were then joined by the fifth who came back from her room.

"Well Fuka, would you like to get settled?" Kushina asked and Fuka smiled with a nod as she decided to go and look around the village for a little while.

"Zabuza, Haku-chan, we noticed the place. It looked amazing. Did they take the money?" Naruto asked and Haku nodded her head while Zabuza answered.

"Yeah gaki, they took it. All the features that were added to the village are explained in that scroll over there. I went over it with the others so you should go over it as well," Zabuza said while reading a book. Naruto nodded his head before Yuna dragged Sasuke off to look over the Uzumaki village.

"Sochi, you really weren't kidding. Wave really does do good work now," Kushina said and Naruto agreed with her on that.

"Now then, I think it's time that we started our conversation when Sasuke and Yuna-san come back," Mikoto said and everyone else agreed with her on that while Zabuza narrowed his eyes. Haku, Yura and Yuri seemed surprised, but they seemed to know also.

_**With Sasuke and Yuna**_

Yuna looked around the entire village in sheer amazement. She had known that the Uzumaki were Konoha's allies, but she never knew that the village was so spectacular. It was really something to be praised about. Meanwhile Sasuke just aimlessly let Yuna drag him around for some odd reason. He wasn't used to this type of thing, but it didn't seem so bad. At least Yuna wasn't talking about how fuckin great he was. She just seemed to enjoy her newly gained life.

"Come on Sasuke. Let's go this way," Yuna said and Sasuke grumbled, but relented and allowed himself to be Yuna's drag toy for the remainder of the time. He wondered how he could forget some like her. Someone who could even lecture Itachi. Oh, Sasuke wished he could remember that.

_**Konoha, Council Room**_

Tsunade was currently inside the council room listening to people yell about how ecstatic they were. They wanted to say it sooner, but how could they? The council was happy. Even if Danzo was gone, they still had a revived Mikoto along with Uchiha Sasuke. The mother and son of the prestigious Uchiha clan were back. Especially the mother and it was that little fact that had the whole village in a buzz before they even realized it. It really made Tsunade wonder just how much people were paying attention to what happened in her village, but then again she could expect that.

"I hope my lover comes back. I miss her so much!" a civilian said with a smile of glee. Others could share in his sympathies of having their loved ones. Oh if only they knew just how to do it though.

"I know what you mean. I hope it happens also, but why aren't Kushina-sama or Mikoto-sama here. They are the heads right?" someone asked. Tsunade sighed and chose to intervene.

"I have them out. Doing their jobs. That's all you need to know," Tsunade said and Koharu turned to her.

"Tsunade, be reasonable. Had we known that Naruto-san was the son of the Yondaime-,"

"Exactly. Had you known if he was the son of those two. It's obvious that you need status to change your minds. Well I say shut up and let me do with my shinobi what I will," Tsunade said and Koharu shut her mouth while Homura took a calculative look.

"However just imagine. I bet if we're lucky then the Shinigami might 'forget' again and the Yondaime might even be revived," someone said. Tsunade and Hiashi narrowed their eyes at such things. It was as Naruto and they had feared. Word was starting to get around, but then again they all knew it and no one knew it besides a handful of people. A _very _moderate handful of people.

"I think that's asking for a bit much. As you know all the Hokages are within the stomach of the Shinigami. Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama, Sarutobi-sama, and Namikaze-sama. They are all there. Never to be revived for anything," Shikaku said lazily while most people deflated.

"Tsunade, do you know anything about why they are even here?" Homura asked making all eyes turn to the Godaime Hokage. Tsunade merely closed her eyes and folded her arms. She looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Hiashi glancing at her as well. They both had the understanding in their heads. After letting Sora go his way to travel the world then there was much to talk about for them. Hiashi had apologized to his Hokage for keeping such a secret, but Tsunade let him off since she had done the same for Naruto, but warned Hiashi to never keep one from her again to which he obediently agreed.

"No I don't. Your guess is a good as mine," Tsunade lied. She sure as hell didn't want this getting around more than it already was and because she wouldn't even want to think of such consequences to Naruto. Neither did Hiashi, it had seemed that somewhere down the line Naruto and Hiashi became really good friends. Over the week, Hiashi had invited Naruto and the rest of Hinoken over to his house for a little get together. Not really Hiashi-like, but things change. Hiashi was still rather stoic, but never as much as he used to be.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for this, but we won't get it here by just wanting it," Hiashi said intervening. Tsunade silently thanked him for his part in the act while Tsume sighed.

"What's it matter? If your person comes back then they come back. Don't act greedy," Tsume said mainly talking to the civilians. Some of them cowered from her voice while others snorted thinking that they deserved some type of happiness.

"_Brat, you'd better hope this doesn't get around or else you're going to have to beat them off with a stick," _Tsunade said to herself before closing her eyes and sighing.

_**In Ame**_

Pain and Konan were gathered along with Tobi at the tallest building. Both looked at Tobi a little skeptically.

"And what makes you think that Uchiha Sasuke will listen to you?" Pain asked and Tobi grinned behind his mask. He looked down at the village before closing his eye.

"Because he is easily influenced by his revenge. I must admit that I was surprised when he returned to Konoha, but when he learns the truth then he will be the dog that I need," Tobi said making Pain and Konan glance at each other. They then turned back to him.

"And you want us to have Itachi fight him? You know he won't do that on his own. In fact we here him talking about it a lot," Konan said and Tobi merely smiled.

"Just let him do as he pleases for now. Tsuki no Me will be a success if I can just get to Sasuke in that time," Tobi said and the two Akatsuki members merely walked off. Tobi, however, didn't know just how much Fate was planning to interfere with him and his plans.

_**Back in Uzushiogakure**_

Yuna and Sasuke had returned from their little 'excursion' and everyone was sitting on the ground in a circular formation. They pushed the furniture out of the way and made themselves comfortable.

"So what are we talking about?" Haku asked and Kushina turned to Naruto and then Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Naruto, you both know that Tsunade has given you the permission to revive someone. I have no problems with that at all. I just want to say that. Now then, Sasuke and Naruto will be going to find Orochimaru...along with Yura. Yuna is naturally one of Naruto's summons so she has to go as well," Kushina said. Sasuke and Naruto widened their eyes while Yura did the same. She wondered where that came from while Kushina smiled.

"I think it's time that she actually got out of the village and started some real work experience. Yuri is still a little grounded so I would still like Haku-san and Fuka-san to train her," Kushina said to them. Haku nodded her head and Fuka shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. Something about this peace seemed right to her so she didn't mind taking off her shinobi shoes and taking a break from all the action.

"No problems," Haku and Fuka said at the same time.

"Zabuza, I would like it if you escorted me to Kiri. Don't worry, they won't do anything to you. Not once your Mizukage learns who I am," Kushina said and for an instant everyone could see the dark smile across Kushina's face not really wanting to know what she had planned.

"And what about us?" Kakashi asked pointing to Yugao, Mikoto and himself. Kushina turned a little more silent and went into a thinking pose. She stayed silent for a little bit before smiling.

"You're all back-up dattebane," she said and the three deflated which made Zabuza chuckle underneath his bandages.

"Is that it for everyone?" Kushina asked and everyone agreed not really having anything more to talk about until Yuri raised her hand.

"Yeah, I want to learn some fuinjutsu. Do we have any books on that? It'll be fun to use my heritage's techniques," she said and Kushina smiled along with Naruto.

"Of course Yuri-chan. There are plenty of scrolls around here on the art. However some of them are dangerous so if you're going to perform them then do so carefully," Naruto said. He wondered if maybe he was underestimating Yuri since she was only a year younger than Yura. Yeah it seemed that Yuri's birthday was a week ago and no one knew it until the last minute. Naruto had promised Yuri and Yura that tomorrow they would do something that the two wanted to do besides training and they both agreed to it easily.

"Alright then, everyone is dismissed," Kushina said and everyone got to their feet with Naruto motioning for Kakashi to follow him outside. The one eyed copy ninja looked down from his Icha-Icha book and stood to his feet knowing what Naruto was going to do. He had waited for it for a long time. He could hardly wait anymore. He had so many things to say to her.

_**Outside**_

Naruto and Kakashi stood in an open area and the former turned to the latter. Kakashi showed he was paying attention as he put his book away into his pouch allowing Naruto to see that he was more than grateful for this chance.

"Are you ready Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded his head fast while he waited with bated breath. Naruto took off the wrist guards that covered his seal and let them drop to the ground. He sighed and Kakashi continued to look at the intricate seals across his body. Naruto bit his thumb and traced it over the summoning seal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted. Kakashi winced at the intruding light into his eyes. Naruto was sort of used to it so he didn't care much. Soon the light faded from their eyes while Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm still getting used to that," he said and Naruto snickered before they turned to the Shinigami behind the blonde with his usual glare. He stared at Kakashi making the jonin gulp lightly, but then turned to Naruto.

"Shin, I would like to revive Rin Nohara. If you don't mind it at all," Naruto said with an unusual amount of politeness that both Kakashi and Shin noticed.

"**Is that so? Very well. Do you remember our contract?" **Shin asked and Naruto nodded. He had the perfect soul in mind. He could give Orochimaru's grubby little soul to Shin and hope that it did him well.

"Yes Shin. I remember. Also Shin, is there any chance that you can...alter something?" Naruto asked and Shin raised an eyebrow. Kakashi did the same. Even Kyuubi was rightfully confused, but continued to listen as well.

"**Like what?" **he asked and Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Umm their age?" Naruto asked and Kakashi stuttered. He tried to hide the small blush across his face as he resisted the urge to go and facepalm himself right there even if he had a smile across his face.

"**Why would you ask for such a thing?" **Shin asked and Naruto shrugged his shoulders making the stoic death god sigh underneath his breath.

"**I'll see what I can do, but first I will collect her soul," **Shin said as his beads lit up and his arms glowed. Naruto and Kakashi watched the act going down and Kakashi patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Naruto, I can never thank you enough for this," Kakashi said and the blonde Hinoken member smiled.

"Nothing to it dattebayo," Naruto said and the light faded as Shin folded his arms. Naruto and Kakashi looked to see a short brown haired girl. She had large, bright, brown eyes as well. She also had two purple rectangular markings on each of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top, a high waist, light purple apron skirt under which she wore shorts. She also wore a blue Konoha forehead protector, sandals, and stockings that stopped at her thighs. She was just like how Kakashi had last seen her, but he also noticed that as she walked forward she started to get taller. Her hair stayed short, but somehow her clothes kept attached to her body the whole time. She soon passed Naruto's own age and stopped directly at the age of 28.

"**Adjustments have been made. Rin Nohara is revived to your liking. I expect the substitute in a week's time," **Shin said and Naruto nodded as he watched Shin fade into nothingness. Naruto then turned to see Kakashi staring at Rin. A much, much older and much more beautiful Rin than he remembered. Rin opened her eyes and stared at her old teammate. She stared at him a little longer before blinking again.

"K-Kakashi, is that you? How did I get so tall? Why am I alive?" Rin asked, but she could only gasp as Kakashi grabbed her into a hug. Rin widened her eyes while Kakashi sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Kakashi repeated. Rin merely smiled and closed her eyes. She brought Kakashi into another hug while Naruto smiled. He merely whistled and walked off somewhere deciding to leave the two alone. He some things to do anyway.

Sooner or later, Kakashi let go of Rin and told her everything. He told her about her revival as part of Kakashi's selfish wish to Naruto which made her surprised that she didn't notice her own sensei's son. Kakashi spared no little detail at all for Rin. She was even surprised when Kakashi said Obito was alive.

"I see, so all that happened and I got this body so that I didn't stand out too much," Rin said and Kakashi nodded his head before Rin smiled.

"Aw come on Kakashi. You haven't seen me for how long and you can't even smile?" Rin asked and Kakashi chuckled.

"I wish I could Rin. I thought about this encounter so many times. You and I know what I did to you. You didn't deserve that," Kakashi said to her and Rin touched her body a bit knowing where she got hit by Kakashi.

"Kakashi, please forget it. I don't want this meeting to be filled with grief and sadness," Rin said and Kakashi nodded his head before Rin took off her headband letting a bit of her hair fall down. Kakashi merely watched the act before he stood to his feet. He then help Rin to her own feet and guided her back to their base to talk some more. They had a lot of catching up to do.

_**Next day**_

"Y-Yura-chan, Yuri-chan would you both wait up!" Naruto called out to the two sisters who were smiling.

"Nii-chan is too slow," Yuri said while Naruto sighed. They all walked along the beach and laid down. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled while Yura did the same.

"Sun's good isn't it?" Naruto asked and Yura nodded her head while closing her eyes. Yuri smiled and leaned on Naruto's stomach making the blonde's eyebrow twitch.

"Yuri, have you no shame?" Yura asked while Yuri stuck her tongue at her sister. Yura gawked, but Naruto chuckled. He guided her head down and Yura rested on his chest. The older sister blushed lightly, but sighed and closed her eyes. All three Uzumaki slept peacefully across the beach, well almost everyone.

"Nii-sama, are you really going to fight him?" Yura asked and Naruto nodded. He knew she was talking about Orochimaru in that sense, but he had to. Nothing good comes from having him around.

"That's right Yura. Are you worried?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes I am," Yura said and Naruto turned to her.

"You think I can stand to see my family die? I don't want that," Yura said and Naruto closed his eyes. He wondered if she forgot that he couldn't die, but then again he could still have his body stolen by Orochimaru so would that be two people fighting for control of it or something like that?

"Don't worry Yura. I won't die. I'm gonna protect you, Yuri, and everyone," Naruto said and Yura traced a finger over Naruto's mostly intricate sealed chest. She smiled and turned to Naruto.

"Nii-sama please. Not just for Yuri, but for me. Please be careful," Yura said and Naruto leaned up. He turned to Yura and she looked at him with her soulful eyes. Naruto's smile faded.

"I promise Yura. You and Yuri mean everything to me," Naruto said to her and Yura nodded. She didn't know why, but this was an impulse. She quickly pushed her head up and then pushed her lips to Naruto's in a soft kiss. The blonde widened his eyes to this act while Yura closed her eyes. She didn't know what came over her at all, but she just had to do it. Screw morals and whoever made them.

Yura parted from Naruto and the blonde gasped. Yura blushed lightly while Naruto gulped.

"Y-Yura-chan," Naruto said and Yura turned her face away from him before Naruto grabbed it. He shocked Yura as he took another kiss from her. Yura widened her eyes before sighing.

"Nii-sama, can you like me as well? As much as Kushina-san?" Yura asked and Naruto widened his eyes. Yura could tell she surprised him, but she didn't make any attempt to break the kiss she held with him.

"Yes, I knew. It wasn't very hard to figure out. I had seen multiple times the way you two looked at each other. At first I thought it was weird, but I see know. I...love you Nii-sama," Yura said and Naruto smiled.

"Yura-chan," Naruto said as the two continued to have their little session. It only stopped when Yuri yawned. They both broke and parted. Yura glanced at Naruto and Naruto glanced at Yura. The two smiled and chuckled before Naruto kissed Yuri on the cheek.

"Happy belated birthday Yuri-chan," Naruto said and Yuri squirmed.

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan," Yuri said in her sleep and the two smiled before glancing at Yuri a little more before resting their bodies.

_**Konoha, nighttime, Anbu headquarters**_

It could be seen that anbu teams were all fighting and having their time staying in top shape. They had to train intensively. They were the anbu after all. After Hinoken, they were Tsunade's most personal guard if she wanted.

It seemed that some had a long day after working and were slightly exhausted to say the least.

"Did you know, the council is not as stupid as they think," one anbu said and the other snorted.

"What? That whole reviving thing? Please, I might have been skeptical about Mikoto-sama, but even I can see that's not doing anything," the other said and one anbu snickered while looking left and right.

"Seriously, I saw it myself. The huge KI, the summon. Dude, Naruto Uzumaki has a contract with the Shinigami," he said and the other anbu widened his eyes.

"You're fuckin' me!" he said and the partner next to him nodded his head.

"I'm not lying man. I saw it myself. Apparently Hinoken knew about it as well," he said and the anbu gasped out before his friend placed a finger to his mask's lips.

"But this is downright secrecy. You can't tell anyone. It's a SS-rank secret. You got it?" he asked and the anbu nodded his head.

"This is the biggest thing in the world. Oh man," the other said before they heard a yell.

"What are you two doing?! Get back to work!" Boar shouted and the two anbu saluted him before rushing off to complete the rest of their training regimen.

_**Next Day**_

Sasuke, Naruto, and Yura were all packed up and ready to go. Yuna decided to take the easy route and stayed with the other summons in Naruto's sword for convenience. They were waving goodbye to everyone at the island.

"Yura-nee come back safely," Yuri shouted and Yura waved to her. This was her first official mission as an Uzumaki rather than some paid mercenary. Sasuke snorted and Naruto smiled as their boat took off.

"Alright Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto asked and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"We're going to one of the bastard's hideouts. It's actually not far from Wave. Although you need to know, that recently before I met you that Orochimaru had told me something," Sasuke said to them making Naruto and Yura glance at each other. They turned back to Sasuke and asked for him to continue.

"He said he was closing to finding it, the Sanbi," Sasuke said and Naruto widened his eyes. Yura did the same while Naruto cursed underneath his breath.

"**I see. So that pedo is going after Sanbi. What's that fool doing? I swear he needs to act more responsible," **Kyuubi said officially opening his mouth after Naruto knows how long.

"_Yay, you're talking to me again," _Naruto said in mock happiness while Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**Brat, trust me. I still don't like it, but it's whatever. Now then, you'd better make sure that he doesn't take Sanbi. If I still know Sanbi then he's bound to be a little cranky with being in a host for who knows how long. I just know that you'd better find him after deal with Orochimaru. He might be an ass, but he's still my brother," **Kyuubi said and Naruto glanced towards the ocean before nodding his head.

"_Got it. Don't worry Kyuubi. I'll try and protect them all," _Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded his head to Naruto's words before cutting the line of communication.

"Sasuke, after we take care of Orochimaru I think we're going to have to take a detour," Naruto said and Sasuke glanced at him. Yura did the same and both could see the seriousness in Naruto's eyes.

"Very well. We'll do that then. But we'd better go for now," Sasuke said and Naruto agreed with him as did Yura.

* * *

_**KG: And done. Yeah I know. Go on, bash me. Hate me. But you know what, look at the end of the summary and tell me what you see. Beyond the NaruKushi part. If you saw it then you knew what it meant.**_

_**(Knock knock)**_

_**Naruto: Oh company!**_

_**KG: Oh boy!**_

_**(Opens door)**_

_**Naruto: Hello. Oh my...god!**_

_**?: Hello. Now then where is he?  
**_

_**KG: (Gulp) H-Hey, Integra babe!**_

_**Integra: Let's just get this over with. **_

_**Rachel: Who is this?**_

_**KG: My financial advisor and...other girlfriend.**_

_**Rachel: WHAT!**_

_**Integra: Look I didn't come here on a social visit. Now then-**_

_**Alucard: HEY PEOPLE WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY! ( Comes through the wall)**_

_**Naruto: HOLY ****.**_

_**Yura: What the hell!**_

_**Yuri: Pretty!**_

_**KG: The hell is wrong with you?!**_

_**Integra: That's enough Alucard. Now then KyuubiGoku. You have a problem. Such as this list of complaints.**_

_**KG: Complaints? What the hell did I do?**_

_**Integra: Property damage.**_

_**KG: Oh come on it was a mall brawl scene. And no one really got hurt. So the dude got his arm dislocated. MAN UP!**_

_**Integra: Noise complaints.**_

_**KG: (Plays music loudly) Sorry hun I can't hear you!**_

_**Integra: Killing over a dozen people.**_

_**KG: Oh come on, we as the U.S. do it everyday and we think it's a good thing!**_

_**Integra: Then there is you and Jiraiya and all of the sexual harassment.**_

_**KG: …...I'm not apologizing.**_

_**Alucard: I like this guy.**_

_**Integra: Alucard, shut up!**_

_**KG: Damn hun.**_

_**Rachel: (Hmph).**_

_**Integra: Ugh, listen. Just do your damn mission. **_

_**KG: Aww, can't Alucard.**_

_**Integra: Ah ah ah, I want no sass.**_

_**KG: Yes MOM!**_

_**Walter: Oh KyuubiGoku sir, you also have a letter.**_

_**KG: Letter?  
**_

_**Walter: Yes. From Enrico Maxwell of the Iscariot Organization.**_

_**KG: (Glares) Enrico Maxwell. THAT BIG, DISGUSTING, ASS-WIPING, HYPOCRITICAL, LYING, PIECE OF-**_

_**(Few Days Later)**_

_**KG: Yo Maxwell. How you doin?  
**_

_**Enrico: Better than you're failing movie.**_

_**KG: Yeah so sorry that I don't take the money from my followers and use it on senseless crap.**_

_**Enrico: But you also don't seem to have the time to make a commitment to not one, but two women.**_

_**KG: They don't mind do they?  
**_

_**Rachel: Got over it.**_

_**Integra: Meh.**_

_**Alucard & Naruto: Honestly, if the Catholics are going to be having dick fighting competitions with the authors then they must be desperate for some attention. Seriously you must have some boy tied up in your Vatican jet. Which is paid for by what? Ahh the brainwashed people who which to have salvation. The only wrong way!**_

_**Enrico: ANDERSON!**_

_**(Anderson appears)**_

_**Anderson: Serve the lord with fear and rejoice with trembling-**_

_**KG: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!**_

_**Anderson: Cast the son lest he be angry and ya vanish from the way. When his wrath is kindled but a little. Iscariot doesn't shirk when a heathen presents itself.**_

_**KG: Let's go bitch!**_

_**(We stare at each other)**_

_**Anderson: Ahh a bloody heathen.**_

_**KG: And a catholic sociopath! **_

_**Both of us: DIE!**_

_**Alucard: Dance fools. Dance!**_

_**Integra: Why am I going out with him again?**_

_**Rachel: I ask myself that everyday and he answers it fully.**_

_**Integra: I didn't need to know that.**_

_**Naruto: Oh I was just handed a note. "That's all people. Hope you liked the chapter. I'm trying to kick Anderson's ass right here. See you later. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME MY DAMN CREAM SODA. Those of you who say what kind, then I say SEND IT ANYWAY DAMMIT!" **_

_**Naruto: I guess that's it.**_

_**KG: You done goofed bitch!**_

_**Anderson: How the blood soaked protestant hell do you serve the knife?**_

_**KG: Fuck you that's how.**_

_**Anderson: You know what, fuck this. To hell with you, ya bloody heathen. (Vanishes)**_

_**KG:...Why do I always fight the weirdos?  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Integra: Hello KyuubiGoku, how was your mission in China?**_

_**KG: Eh, I'd say 99.9% done. Me, Naruto, Rikku, and Rachel are pretty much done. Sup hun.**_

_**Integra: I'm here to tell you that I'm having a gathering at the house.**_

_**KG: HOOKERS!?**_

_**Naruto: YAY!**_

_**Kushina and Yura: *AHEM***_

_**Naruto: Ummm NOOOOOO!**_

_**Integra: No, they are a woman's only group.**_

_**KG: And like that you've lost me hun.**_

_**Integra: It's simple KG. I want you, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi to be in the basement until Rikku, Kushina, Yura, Yuri, Rachel, Yuna and I are all done with our friends.**_

_**Naruto & KG: I get the distinct impression that you're embarrassed of us.**_

_**Integra: It's important and you don't need to come.**_

_**KG: It's MY HOUSE! I don't have to take this shit. I'm going to the park!**_

_**Integra: NO YOU WON'T!**_

_**KG: The grab the fool who dares to try and stop me. What's his name, Mr. I-don't exist in the world?**_

_**Integra: What do you want?**_

_**KG: Huh?**_

_**Integra: what do we have to give you to keep you down there for the evening?  
**_

_**KG: I'm gonna need the video game Ninja Gaiden 3 also a Playstation 4. **_

_**The Guys: *Ahem***_

_**KG: Oh and a morning's worth of sex! Kushina and Yura for Naruto. Yugao and Rin for Kakashi. Yuna for Sasuke. You, Rachel, and Rikku for me.**_

_**Girls: really?**_

_**Guys: Damn straight.**_

_**KG: Now I have to do this. Get ready for it ya'll!**_

* * *

Naruto and Yura sat at the end of the boat with Sasuke and Yuna. The four were following Sasuke's lead towards Orochimaru to go and put an end to the snake sannin once and for all. To Naruto there was almost no greater joy other than his mother or his family. Naruto turned his head to see Yura sleeping soundly on his shoulder. She looked so cute while she was resting. He straightened her up slightly to give her a more comfortable position which made her give a slight moan before staying silent.

Naruto smiled at her and then moved towards Yuna and Sasuke who seemed to be talking. Or rather Yuna was doing more talking than Sasuke was. She would ask questions or say something while Sasuke would grunt, nod and on the rare occasion answer her. Naruto wasn't sure, but he could tell that Sasuke was happy despite the stoic expression on his face. It was probably the first time that Naruto was sure that Sasuke was more than willing to have a female companion around him. This made Naruto snicker as he wondered if Sasuke was just like him.

"_Hehe until recently I didn't know that Sasuke knew how to smile. And just look at him, he just can't seem to get rid of her," _Naruto thought to himself and unknown to him, Kyuubi was awake and glanced at the scene. It might have been that he was sort of a pervert himself, but the demon fox found it rather amusing that even the Uchiha faggot might have a thing for his family. Granted it wasn't to the extent like Naruto going for his mother, but it still seemed to be there. Kyuubi, however, didn't say anything and merely went back to sleep seeing that nothing had warranted his complete attention.

Seeing as they still had quite a ways to go, Naruto went into his backpack and took out a book on fuinjutsu. Like Yuri, he wanted to learn more about the things his clan did and in true he was thinking about that time-space ninjutsu of his. Before he left, he made a vow that he and Kushina would have it down in theory and practice by the next time they returned to Konoha which Naruto felt might be more soon than he expected.

"_Hmmm I have to figure out a way to separate the chakra in my body through my hands. Center it down towards my lower abdomen and then make it join back together in the form of Honshou. Maybe something in this book will help," _Naruto figured before opening it. He began his slow process of reading while trying to understand everything he could. He wanted to be like his father, be a genius that could make his own jutsu and put in the effort for it. This would actually be the first jutsu he made on his own after the Rasenshuriken.

_**With Kushina**_

Back in Uzushiogakure, Kushina was busy packing her bags along with Zabuza who was supposed to take her towards Kiri. Based on what Zabuza and Haku had told the Red Death about the current Mizukage then Kushina could fathom a guess of who it was. Hopefully she would be right and she would make her freakin cousin pay her back. Oh she just couldn't wait for it.

"Read Zabuza?" Kushina asked taking her backpack while Zabuza shook his head that he was ready. He quickly strapped his guillotine sword to his back while taking a bag in his hand. The Kiri swordsman then looked out to see Yuri doing some stretches while Fuka and Haku watched over her.

"Ready when you are I guess. You'd better know that I'm not very welcome over there so-," Zabuza strayed off from the hint he tried to give Kushina knowing that she had gotten it perfectly. She knew what he was talking about when she had seen his slashed Kiri headband. She merely smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I said that they wouldn't attack you and they won't. They can try, but I won't let them. Come on, we can take the spar boat that Wave was so kind to build for us," Kushina said while Zabuza nodded.

"Alright we're leaving," Kushina said and immediately people stopped what they were doing. Kakashi, Rin and Yugao turned to them while waving goodbye. Haku decided to bid her master a surrogate father a goodbye. Mikoto came from the house and turned to Zabuza.

"Watch her Zabuza. She might have aged, but she's just as reckless as her son," Mikoto said and Kushina's response was to snort then fold her arms at such a blatant...truthful statement.

"You have no need to worry," Zabuza said before he walked off with the others waving goodbye to him. The two swordsmen walked off from the village and into the trees with only the rustling of the bushes indicating their presence, but that in time stopped also and all traces of their presence vanished.

"It feels good to see Kushina-sama again," Rin said smiling while she placed her elbows on her lap. Kakashi gave an eyesmile before nodding his head while leaning back.

"I was shocked also, but yeah, it was good to see her again. If only we could see Minato-sensei again," Kakashi said while Rin arched an eyebrow in confusion. She had yet to even consider that at the moment, but know that it was brought to her attention she had decided to ask.

"Hey that's right. Kakashi, tell me. Why hasn't Naruto-san tried to revive his father? He revived me didn't he?" Rin asked and Kakashi nodded his head. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah it was something that I asked Naruto also and he had given me the answer about two weeks ago. He said that while he can revive anyone if he's specific, he told me that Shin said he couldn't bring back those who have used to Shiki Fujin or have been sealed using it. That includes Minato-sensei," Kakashi said while Rin sighed. She lowered her head with a nod and looked out at the peaceful forest.

"Well you can't win them all I guess. At least Obito is also alive. We should go find him," Rin said while Kakashi nodded his head. He couldn't deny that seeing his friend who do the team a world of good. It was really something to think about.

"I agree, but we don't know where he is and it's not like people are going to know his name. I'm sure that they don't think anymore Uchiha could be alive. However I do think you're right," Kakashi said while Rin nodded. She stood to her feet and stretched.

"Then it's settled. We'll find Obito sooner or later. However, right now, I have some catching up to do as I'm not yet adjusted to this older body. Then I might have to get back to training and learning some new things," Rin said walking off while Kakashi watched her leave. He wondered if it could be a dream, but he doubted it and if it was then he never wanted to wake up. Kakashi had too much making up to do to want to wake up at the moment.

_**Back with Naruto and Sasuke**_

it didn't take that long before Naruto, Sasuke, Yuna and Yura reached the shoreline of Wave. Naturally the people were happy to see their recent contractors, but Naruto and Sasuke didn't have the time for a stop. Everyone disembarked from the ship while Naruto had his clones sail it back towards Uzushiogakure.

"So Sasuke, where are we going?" Naruto asked and Sasuke tapped his finger. He looked out into the village and closed his eyes. He scanned his memory for the contents of Orochimaru's liar design which wasn't hard. Living two years with the snake sannin then you knew to pay good attention to details. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned his head to a sharp left.

"We'll be moving towards a small dugout just past Otogakure. If I'm right then that's where Orochimaru is. Even though I might have said it in the past Naruto I did still listen to your warning about Orochimaru wanting my body. I also knew about the two year wait he was planning and he should be at his ropes end and wrapped in his stupid bandages again with Kabuto healing him," Sasuke said while Naruto nodded. However, Yuna grabbed Sasuke's shoulder which made him face her only for Sasuke to see genuine concern written on her face.

"Sasuke, what did Orochimaru need you for?" Yuna asked and Sasuke sighed.

"It's probably not just me, but I was just the only one at the time. The ass wanted me for my sharingan. Naturally I think he will want you for yours if he sees you," Sasuke said while Yuna growled. She wasn't growling at Sasuke's choices nor his way of saying that, but she was angry at the fact that her 'not so little' cousin was targeted by Orochimaru at a young age. Oh she'd rip that guy a new one when she saw him.

"Well then Sasuke-san please lead the way," Yura said putting a scroll into her pouch. She then took out a medium sized staff and twirled it around before putting it on her back.

"Whoa, don't go hitting me with that thing," Naruto said while Yura grinned.

"Then don't give me a reason to," she said while Naruto snorted. He merely folded his arms while Yuna and Sasuke looked on with mixed expressions before the four shot off into the trees. Sasuke took the lead with Yura and Yuna in the middle while Naruto held the rear.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do after we 'kill' the pedo?" Naruto asked and Sasuke gave a hidden smirk across his face. He stopped on a branch and turned around.

"Simple, we're going to go and get some people. In fact, Naruto we're about to get another family member for you," Sasuke said while Naruto widened his eyes. Another Uzumaki, and it was one that he didn't even know was still alive. Granted he didn't know that Yura and Yuri were alive, but that was beside the point at the moment.

"I see. What's their name?" Naruto asked and Sasuke turned around.

"Her name is Karin and she works for Orochimaru," Sasuke said while Naruto and Yura widened their eyes. They both stayed silent for a minute to merely take that in. It was hard to believe that any self-respecting Uzumaki would ever go with that skinless, dickless, possibly child-molesting, son of a bitch.

"Do worry Yura. We'll figure it out later," Naruto said while Yura nodded her head. She turned her head to see Naruto's smiling face and the sight calmed her down. She was rather tense about letting some Orochimaru follower be around her family, but she could try and ignore it. Family was family, no matter how dark it was in a way.

"I know Nii-sama. I just can't help worrying," Yura said while Naruto just smiled. He merely jumped up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on. Let's go get our family," he said and Yura smiled with a nod. Sasuke and Yuna snorted and the female Uchiha turned to her cousin making a gagging sound which made Sasuke snicker. He nodded before glaring at Naruto.

"Come on Naruto. We're leaving. With any luck we'll be there before nightfall," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded his head as everyone disappeared from view.

_**With Kushina and Zabuza**_

While Sasuke and Naruto were dealing in their own endeavors, Kushina and Zabuza had just landed at Kiri. It was actually a short trip considering how close Kirigakure was to Uzushiogakure on the map.

"Come on Zabuza. It's time to put your Mizukage in her place," Kushina said while Zabuza just settled for nodding. He didn't know just how much influence his superior's mother was going to have over the Mizukage, but she sure seemed confident, but then again maybe when your son is the summoner to one of the most powerful beings in the world then you tend to think so.

The mist settled in for Kushina and Zabuza as they walked further. It also didn't take long before three kunai hit the ground. Kushina stopped Zabuza and both watched as they were surrounded on all sides by Kiri shinobi.

"Zabuza Momochi, you are under arrest and are to be judged before Kiri's Mizukage. You and your partner are to surrender immediately," someone said coming forward. Zabuza grabbed the hilt of his sword and glared hard looking from left to right, but a gentle hand from Kushina stopped him from doing anything.

"Sorry, but you seem to be mistaken. Zabuza here is under Hinoken's protection of Konoha. We're watching him and we have asked him to escort us to Kiri. You won't be arresting anyone. I'm just here to talk with your Mizukage," Kushina said and immediately people tensed and tightened their weapons harder.

"What could Konoha have to say to Mizukage-sama?" a man with an eyepatch asked coming forward. Kushina narrowed her eyes glaring at the person.

"Plus I doubt you're in the position to demand...anything?" he said and it happened in a flash as everyone saw a blur of red hair cross the field. He turned his head to see a sword to his jugular. Kushina swiftly closed the distance and figured that the tough act had gone on long enough as she had better things to do that deal with this.

"W-What speed," someone said while the man waved his hand. People instantly dropped their weapons while Kushina grinned.

"Was that so hard?" she asked and the man growled before Kushina tightened her grip over her sword.

"Just send word to your Mizukage. The Red Death has come to see you," Kushina said letting the man go. He gasped for his life as he could feel that just one wrong move and his body and head would be two separate objects.

"And why should I?" he asked while Kushina chuckled and brushed her hair.

"Because in that one move I could've killed you all, but didn't," she said while Zabuza raised his eyebrows in surprise. The man gulped before he ordered everyone not to attack the envoy nor Zabuza. People did as they were commanded while he walked off.

"I shall go and inform Mizukage-sama. In the meantime you shall wait at the entrance to the village until she grants you admittance," he said and the mist cleared giving Zabuza and Kushina a good view of Kiri as a whole. Zabuza rejoined Kushina while she turned to him.

"Told you they wouldn't attack you," she said and he sweatdropped.

"Please, we just barely got away with that and are you sure that she's going to know who you are just from that?" Zabuza asked and Kushina grinned. She nodded her head with a sure smile. If it was her cousin then she would know the significance in that name.

"Oh she'll know and the reaction I get on her face will be one that I would want to take a picture of dattebane," Kushina answered and Zabuza could only hope that she was right.

_**Mizukage Mansion**_

Being the Mizukage of Kiri got you lot of things. It got you prestige, notoriety, power, and...free stuff. Yep, you got to get things for free so long as you were in good relations with your people. However there was something you couldn't get. One thing, just one thing. What was that? FREEDOM!

Mei Terumi, Kiri's Mizukage, snorted while placing her elbow on the table. Bullshit, it was all bullshit. Never ending, always rising paperwork. The end never justified the means when it came to this type of thing. Mei sighed and leaned her head gently on the table while brushing her auburn hair that covered one of her eyes. The war of Kiri had ended for her two years ago and she was doing well in managing the village, but she just wished that something exciting would happen.

"Oh who am I kidding? Nothing exciting ever happens here," Mei said while she blew another heavy sigh from her soft looking lips. That all seemed to change from one knock on the door. Mei leaned up from her desk and straightened her attire, but didn't seem to really care as she kept her elbow on the table and her head in her hand.

"Come in," she said rather sadly and the door opened up. Mei looked to see her secretary, Ao, come through the door.

"Mizukage-sama urgent news. It seems that Konoha is here," Ao said and Mei was initially surprised. She couldn't imagine what Konoha would be doing in this place of all places.

"Oh? And what could that woman want with me?" Mei asked as Ao knew she was referring to Tsunade. She was rather happy that now two women had the kage throne, but something about it left a bad taste in her mouth. She wasn't sure why, but it just seemed that way.

"Well umm Mizukage-sama. It seems that Konoha had an envoy to us. They were escorted by Zabuza," he told her and Mei immediately jumped at the mentioning of Zabuza's name. Seeing one of her old friends again might just put the woman in a good mood. Key word was might as she still realized Zabuza's reputation.

"Oh Zazu-kun is back huh?" Mei asked with a smile while Ao sweatdropped.

"Umm that's right Mizukage-sama, but he also had the envoy and she told us to tell you something. She said that 'The Red Death has come to see you'," Ao said and immediately the color drained from Mei's face. Ao noticed his leader drop to her seat in terror. She gulped and gulped one more time. That was only one person and she didn't have to guess who it might be.

"T-T-T-The what?" Mei stuttered while Ao repeated his words, much to Mei horror.

'The Red Death Mizukage-sama," he said not seeing the issue before Mei got up. She paced the floor multiple times while she bit her thumb.

"Okay, I can do this. So she's pissed. Yeah I might figure that. Ao, where is she now?" Mei asked and Ao pointed.

"Umm behind the door," he said and Mei widened her eyes before the door opened. Mei backed towards the glass window behind her while Kushina and Zabuza came inside.

"H-H-Hey Kushina. Long time...no see?" Mei asked while Kushina cracked her knuckles. She smiled and smiled while her hair moved up and down.

"Nice to see you Mei. Here, come give your cousin Kushina a BIG hug," Kushina said while Mei nervously laughed.

"C-Come on Kushina, that was so long ago. You're not that angry are you?" Mei asked while Kushina chuckled.

"Mad? Mad at what? What do I have to be mad at? The fact that you swindled me out of my money? The fact that you left home without a word? Or the simple fact that you always burnt the food that I cooked!" Kushina shouted while Mei gulped again.

"_Someone save me!" _Mei shouted in her mind.

_**Somewhere near Otogakure, one day later**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Yura and Yuna dropped to the ground with all of them lightly huffing. They had been trying to run all night, but tried to also take their breaks sparingly. Oto wasn't that far from Wave in the end and they were able to make up for a lack of time.

"Sasuke, where is it?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha pointed.

"Right there. See that?" Sasuke asked and sure enough Naruto saw a small dugout in the ground covered by the trees. Yuna and Yura glanced at each other before glaring at the hole.

"And he might be in there?" Yuna asked which got her a nod from Sasuke.

"Yura, Yuna in order for this to work I'm going to need you both to stay out here. Naruto and I will go inside. If we're lucky then we can get him while he's alone," Sasuke said and Naruto turned to him.

"And how do we do that?" Naruto asked while Sasuke stood to his feet. He turned to Naruto and drew his blade at the blonde's face. Yura and Yuna widened their eyes while Naruto glared hard at Sasuke.

"Guess," was all the Uchiha told him.

_**Inside the base**_

Orochimaru growled in pain as he could feel his weak body deteriorating. It was really becoming a fuckin pain and to top it all off, Sasuke Uchiha was gone form his grasp and he didn't know where the ungrateful boy went.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru shouted and Kabuto appeared at his side.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto answered before offering Orochimaru his medication. The sannin looked at the tray of pills and water before slamming it out of his face. Kabuto gasped before turning back to Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama. A body is being prepared for you right now," Kabuto said while Orochimaru hissed. He didn't want a body. He wanted the Sasuke's body. This was the day that he would get the sharingan from that revenge minded arrogant brat. All the time he had been training the brunette was for getting him that perfect body.

"Just get out Kabuto," Orochimaru said and Kabuto quickly left before he angered his master even further.

Kabuto walked the halls before bitting his thumb slightly.

"_This isn't good. I have to find Sasuke-kun before Orochimaru-sama's body fades. He doesn't have much time left," _Kabuto said to himself before he heard a snort.

"So, it seems that I was right. I knew you might be here," Kabuto quickly looked up only to see Sasuke grinning at him with Naruto passed out over his shoulder. The blonde groaned before Sasuke smirked.

"Too weak of a challenge dobe," Sasuke said while Kabuto narrowed his eyes.

"Leaving us wasn't a good thing to do Sasuke. Orochimaru-sama is very angry right now," Kabuto said while Sasuke snorted.

"Hn, he didn't mind me going off before and why should he mind now? I do what I want. Besides I only went back to...tie up some loose ends. Like this idiot," Sasuke said with Naruto on him. Kabuto glanced at the blonde before snorting.

"And why would Orochimaru-sama care about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" Kabuto asked while Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, the guy's obsessed with immortality. I figured that having regenerative chakra might make him a little happier. Was I wrong?" Sasuke asked and Kabuto widened his eyes. Truth be told, Kabuto was fascinated by Naruto's healing powers as well as the influence of the fox. He could make a breakthrough in the medical world if he had the Kyuubi jinchuuriki to study on.

"As you can see, he's much too...indisposed to do anything. Do with the dobe what you'd like to do," Sasuke said flinging Naruto to the ground.

"_Ouch, dammit Sasuke, you didn't have to fuckin' drop me like last week's garbage," _Naruto said in his thoughts while Kabuto looked at the unconscious ninja.

"This might just put you in Orochimaru's good favor. Now then, how about I just take him off your hands?" Kabuto asked while Sasuke rolled his eyes. He then shrugged his shoulders and snorted.

"Do whatever the hell you want. I don't really care," Sasuke said walking off towards Orochimaru's room to go and 'apologize' for his actions. Meanwhile Kabuto leaned Naruto against the wall and chuckled.

"Looks like you're not a match for Sasuke-kun after all. I said it before and I'll say it again, you have no ninja talent," Kabuto said and that was all before Naruto gave a hidden smirk.

"**Do it kit. Teach that fucker that you don't mess with the greatest bijuu in the world's container and get away with it," **

"_Yes sir," _Naruto said before he jumped up in a burst of speed surprising the hell out of Kabuto before the blonde slammed his fist into Kabuto's stomach. However Naruto didn't stop there before he grabbed his sword and did a downward slash towards Kabuto only for his blade to be blocked.

"Boy I've met some stupid and gullible people before, but you just take the cake teme. It went exactly as Sasuke said it would," Naruto said while Kabuto growled.

"What are you talking about?" Kabuto asked while Naruto snickered. Kabuto didn't get his answer before Naruto slammed his foot sending the medic across the opposite hall. Kabuto growled and got to his feet, but strangely Naruto wasn't coming for him. He stood in the middle of the hall and chuckled.

"Are you coming after me loser?" Kabuto asked while Naruto shook his head. Leave it to the pedo's personal screw-toy to try and mess with him.

"Oh no it's just the opposite. I'm not coming at you. You're supposed to try and get past me to your master," Naruto answered and before long Kabuto widened his eyes. Orochimaru was in danger and Naruto was the one thing standing in his way. The blonde gave a confident grin and twirled his sword around.

"Now then let's start the game of 'Can Kabuto save his master in time'," Naruto said while Kabuto cursed the entire world to hell for this moment.

_**With Sasuke**_

The Uchiha continued to roam the familiar halls of the base before he came up to a door. Sasuke knew what he was getting himself into and was more than prepared for it if he needed to be. The Uchiha sighed before opening the doorway.

"I said leave me alone Kabuto," Orochimaru said before he noticed Sasuke staring at him with that same emotionless expression.

"You've looked better. Well actually no, no you haven't," Sasuke said to him while Orochimaru growled. He tried to stand to his feet, but Sasuke pinned him to the chair with his Raiton chakra coursing through his hand.

"Sasuke, you dare! After everything I did for you," Orochimaru said sounding like some devastated girlfriend to the Uchiha, which strangely put a very ugly taste in Sasuke's mouth before he disregarded it.

"What's it matter to you? You only trained me to use my body for your weird fetishes. Sorry, but I don't roll that way. Besides, you're going to tell me something. Where is Itachi? You know don't you?" Sasuke asked and Orochimaru chuckled painfully.

"You really are a fool. You think you can kill Itachi without me! I made you who you are and I will have your body Sasuke!" Orochimaru said before Sasuke allowed the curse mark to take over. He threw off the top of his Hinoken shirt and watched as his wings sprouted behind him. Sasuke's Raiton intensified, but he watched as Orochimaru disappeared and in his place was a rather large and white snake, but the only reason Sasuke could tell it was Orochimaru was because it...had his face. Very creepy in the Uchiha's eyes, but he ignored it. Or at least he tried to.

"Weirdo," Sasuke said while Orochimaru hissed at him.

"This is my true form Uchiha Sasuke. After all my experiments then now I have attained immortality. Your eyes, your body, your soul is mine!" Orochimaru hollered as he lunged for Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped into the air to dodge the strike to his being as he watched Orochimaru slither around like the damn snake he was.

"Hmph all I see is an abomination that needs to be exterminated. You think you're a match for me? Yeah right," Sasuke said before he stopped his Raiton chakra and took a hold of his sword. He was now a proud member of Hinoken, he had his mother back, he learned the true about his clan, even about Itachi. He had other Uchiha in his life. He wasn't alone anymore. And it was all because of Naruto.

"How about you just die already? **Uchiha no Hanran: Raigakure no Zetsubo( Uchiha Rebellion: Despair of the Hidden Lightning)," **Sasuke shouted and Orochimaru could only watch as lightning sprayed from Sasuke's sword in a spectacular show of fireworks before Orochimaru saw Sasuke disappear from his view.

"Disappear," Sasuke said and with a 'clink' of his sword back in its sheath, Orochimaru saw the world turn upside down as his head popped from his body with a single trace of lightning coming from it. The Uchiha turned and watched Orochimaru's body fall to the ground lifeless while Sasuke snorted.

"Weak," he said, but that thought quickly vanished as Orochimaru strapped himself around Sasuke's body. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at his target while Orochimaru hissed. He opened his mouth wide to devour Sasuke like he planned, but he didn't get the chance to as Sasuke raised up his hand.

"**Chidori Nagashi," **Sasuke shouted as his entire body lit of up Raiton chakra. Orochimaru shrieked from the pain of being electrocuted while Sasuke's sharingan spun in a complete circular motion.

"I said disappear," Sasuke said while Orochimaru gasped. He could feel his life ending fast. He was weak, he needed a body, but he couldn't get one. Seeing only one way out, Orochimaru...begged.

"Sasuke, I can give you more power. You need me to kill Itachi. You are making a big mistake!" Orochimaru said while Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I don't see it that way. Now then, **Uchiha no Hanran: Chidori no Mai( Uchiha Rebellion: Thousand Birds Dance)," **Sasuke mumbled before he vanished from Orochimaru's grip. The snake sannin widened his eyes before he noticed Sasuke heading for the door.

"I have cut you more than 34 times. You're finished," Sasuke said and just like he said, pieces of Orochimaru began to hit the floor while he yelled. He cursed Sasuke, he cursed his heritage and he cursed his brother. Why he did these things Sasuke didn't know, but it was sort of amusing in a sense. Sasuke watched as Orochimaru dropped to the ground. Sasuke also didn't miss the small white snake that tried to run away before he stabbed it dead.

"Good riddance," he said before walking off.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto scowled as he slammed Kabuto across the hall sending the medic nin skidding back. He placed his sword on his shoulder and looked at his wrist like he was looking at a watch.

"Running out of time teme," Naruto said while Kabuto scowled at him. It was only when Naruto glared back that he felt the full pressure of death on his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes and walked forward. Kabuto was frozen in place by the simple KI exuding from Naruto's body.

"_W-What is this pressure? Why do I feel like I'm going to die here? H-He's just a brat, a no-good ninja. Why? Why? Why? WHY?!" _Kabuto yelled out in his mind before he noticed Naruto's seal glow brightly. The blonde was angry and with good reason too.

"People who try to steal from Shin, they resurrect the dead and dishonor him. Tell me Kabuto, do you think death is a game? Where if you die you don't have to worry cause you can come back? Well it's not like that at all and I'll show it to you right now," Naruto raising his sword over his head. Kabuto gulped and realized that he was feeling a fear that not even Orochimaru could give him.

"**Honshou: -," **Naruto said and before he could get any further, Kabuto stabbed his leg with a kunai and managed to shunshin out of the area while Naruto closed his eyes.

"**That was evil. That was too evil. You are a fuckin' demon! Great job kit," **Kyuubi complimented and while Naruto wasn't sure whether to accept that or not, he just did out of sheer happiness that his friend was talking to him again.

"I try," Naruto said before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke looking at him. The Uchiha gave him a thumbs up and Naruto nodded his head. He then channeled his Honshou to his eyes and Sasuke watched as they became crystal clear while Naruto took to his realm of spirits. The blonde looked around and it saddened his heart to hear so many people wailing about being kept as Orochimaru's toys, but that was all before they turned around.

"Shikon-sama!" They all shouted in unison. Boys, girls, men, women, people of all ages were looking at Naruto and the blonde rubbed the back of his head. It was then that Naruto turned around to Sasuke and growled.

"Ahhh so many of the tortured. So this is where they are," Orochimaru said cackling while the other spirits growled. They were about to charge at the rogue soul of Orochimaru before they all noticed Naruto raise his hand for them to stop. Sasuke only saw Naruto raise his hand before he heard Naruto speak.

"Don't go near him. Rather I want you all to watch this," Naruto said and the spirits nodded to their master and stayed put. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow on why they stopped before he turned to see Naruto staring directly at him.

"My, well isn't this an amazing turn of events. And what does the little Kyuubi brat think he can do?" Orochimaru asked before Naruto touched his seal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto said and immediately Orochimaru had every right to be afraid as he widened his eyes only to see the true to death Shinigami in his face. He glared hard at the mortal before scowling.

"**You!" **the Shinigami said while Orochimaru widened his eyes. He then turned to Naruto and the realization hit him even more that time.

"Shin, here is my offering. Take it and be happy. Take him into the deepest parts of hell," Naruto said while the Shinigami turned to Naruto.

"**That is something I cannot do," **Shin said surprising Naruto, the spirits and Orochimaru.

"What? Why not? Sasuke killed him!" Naruto said angrily. The longer Orochimaru was around the angrier Naruto got about him. Orochimaru had a big ass smile on his which seemed to piss Naruto off to no end.

"**Calm down Shikon. The reason why I can't drag him through the depths of hell like you would want is because this isn't all of his soul," **Shinigami said while everyone else was confused.

"**His soul is spread throughout too many people. I need at least seventy percent of him to fully expel him from the world. This right here is only a good forty-five," **Shin said while Naruto cursed. Two steps forward and one step back. Damn it all to hell.

"Hmm so his chakra is spread into others as well. Through the curse mark?" Naruto asked and most of the spirits nodded their heads.

"Yes Shikon-sama. Orochimaru is very separated, but if you take away the people who have curse marks or remove them then you can take them," the spirits said to him while Orochimaru chuckled.

"And what makes you think you can remove it without killing the person?" Orochimaru asked and Naruto closed his eyes. He thought everything over. He sighed and racked his brain. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"_We're going to need Itachi more than I thought," _Naruto said to himself before Naruto grabbed the part of Orochimaru's soul.

"Now then, as for you. I will be taking you, or more precisely Shin will be taking you. I'll keep collecting parts of you until you get to seventy percent to where I can rip the rest of your soul from your damn body then you'll be gone. Damn I thought I could get the replacement for Yuna too," Naruto said to himself before Shin glanced at the Orochimaru soul and then folded his arms.

"**No, this is just fine Shikon. The thing I didn't tell you about those people is this. Since they are specific people that I want gone from this world then their souls are worth more than the average person. So for me to take this amount of his soul then, he is worth the entire soul of someone else," **The Shinigami said in a matter of fact tone. Naruto raised his eyebrows in fascination of such a thing. He didn't know it went like that.

"Oh? Then take him Shin. My payment," Naruto said and Shin immediately glared hard on Orochimaru. He stretched out his purple hands and grabbed Orochimaru's soul.

"No, you can't do this to me. DO you know who I am?" Orochimaru shouted out while the Shinigami's eyes glared hard.

"**You are the bane of life. You wish for immortality and disrespect the laws of Death. I met you during the Chunin exams, but you have always been on my agenda of getting wen your soul was dead. You're mine and you won't be getting away," **Shin said raising his arms into the air. Orochimaru let out a long scream before he was completely collected by Shin. Naruto watched the show impassively and so did Kyuubi. Neither had any sort of qualms about this at all. It was doing the entire world a service.

"**Now then, Shikon. Meet with me tonight. It is time that you decided," **Shin said and Naruto turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and the Shinigami folded his arms with his stoic expression still present.

"**I will tell you tonight, but now you must go now," **The Shinigami said before he faded from Naruto's view.

Sasuke continued to watch Naruto for a little while before he noticed Naruto stop the concentration of Honshou into his eyes. Naruto glanced towards Sasuke and smiled.

"Let's go," he said and Sasuke merely nodded before Naruto glanced at his arm which was bleeding profusely.

"Sasuke, what happened to your arm?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked at it before cursing underneath his breath.

"I got carried away with one of my sword techniques and I just cut myself. I'll take care of it when we get some rest. We'll then head towards three people. People who I know will help us find Itachi and upon his death, will be more than willing to leave this place, but we've got to move," Sasuke said and Naruto agreed before the two walked out.

_**With Kabuto**_

The man quickly appeared in a tree and huffed as he dropped to the ground. He put a hand on his chest to realize that his heart was beating at an incredible rate. He just couldn't stop it, the shaking of his hands, arms, and legs. He felt...powerless to stop Naruto, but the white aura that exuded from his body, it was like nothing that Kabuto had ever seen before. Such amazing presence, a power that commanded respect from everything around it. Kabuto could easily be sure that it was something other than the Kyuubi's chakra, or even Naruto's own chakra, but then what was it?

"Ah ah, now I have to go back to the lab and grab my notes about Orochimaru-sama. I still can't believe it, if Sasuke actually managed to kill Orochimaru-sama then...," Kabuto place a finger to his chin and decided to think. He was now in charge of the entire organization that had been under Orochimaru. He could now do a lot more experiments without having to worry about him. Hmm looks like I can get back to my cell research," Kabuto said with a wicked grin across his face before leaving the area.

_**With Tsunade and Jiraiya**_

Jiraiya stood in Tsunade's office, just dumbfounded by her words. When she had called him in to the Hokage Mansion and said it was urgent news concerning Naruto, he wondered if it had something to do with the blonde's seal and Kyuubi, but it turned out to be much more confusing.

"I'm sorry Hime, but can you run that by me again?" Jiraiya asked folding his arms. Something like this, it just didn't happen in the world. Tsunade grumbled and turned to Jiraiya with a serious expression on her face.

"Jiraiya, how many times do I have to tell you before you get it? Naruto. Has. A. contract. With. The. Shinigami," Tsunade told him while Jiraiya folded his arms.

"But why would the God of Death be interested in Naruto? Hell, how does anyone even meet the Shinigami?" Jiraiya asked and Tsunade folded her arms before siting back in her seat.

"Based on what Naruto told me, then it seems that the Shinigami found "interest" in him. It really did scare me when he told me that he was supposed to die before Kakashi actually got him to Konoha. Jiraiya, I promised Naruto that I wouldn't say anything, but as his sensei then I felt you had a right to know," Tsunade said while Jiraiya chuckled. Tsunade looked at him in confusion only to see Jiraiya with a longing look in his eyes.

"Sorry hime, but you talk of rights and all, it just makes me feel that as his sensei then Naruto had the "right" to know his parents. At his age I'm sure he was more than curious. I probably should've told him by that time," Jiraiya said while Tsunade sighed.

"You know why we couldn't," Tsunade answered before she heard Jiraiya chuckle.

"Then it would all make sense. Kushina being around, the Uchiha getting his mother back. Hiashi actually smiling. Yep, it all is making sense now," Jiraiya said and Tsunade resisted the urge to crack a smile before she nodded her head.

"And in the end the only real responsibility we had to him we didn't even do. It's no wonder he'd keep a secret from all of us," Tsunade said sort of depressing herself to which Jiraiya nodded, although it was rather reluctant to say the least.

"I know what you mean, but we'll just have to do better for him. And the first thing, is getting to not spreading this thing around. You said that only a select few of anbu, Hiashi, and the Hinoken team know about this?" Jiraiya asked while Tsunade closed her eyes. She rubbed the back of her head and nodded though Jiraiya could see that, she was anxious.

"They were, but I think we're recalling another Kyuubi incident. Yesterday a jonin asked me something. He said he heard that Naruto was holding a legendary contract and wanted to know if it was true," Tsunade said to which Jiraiya paled.

"What? It's spreading already?" Jiraiya asked while Tsunade nodded her head. She cursed and turned to Jiraiya.

"Yeah, Boar told me. He had interrogated two anbu in his division about it and they confessed to one telling his friend about it. I had them both executed for the act of spilling the secret, but I don't know how many people know. Hell, I don't even want to know if the civilians know. Hiashi isn't one to talk about things concerning other people. Not with the way he and Naruto have become friends. Sometimes I think Naruto would trust Hiashi's opinion more than anyone else's," Tsunade said while Jiraiya sighed.

"This is almost too much to handle for one day. What are we going to do if Naruto finds out? We're already on thin ice with his trust as it is," Jiraiya said while Tsunade nodded.

"I know and even more is that I have to send Shikamaru, Asuma, Izumo and Kotetsu on a mission soon. I don't have the time to deal with this shit," Tsunade said while Jiraiya agreed. It was weird, but they could feel it in their bodies. Something was about to happen and it would be bad.

_**With Sakura and her friends**_

All of the Sakura and the rest of the Rookie Twelve minus Naruto and Sasuke were sitting around near a small shop just catching up with each other.

"Really Neji? You got your father back? And Hinata got her mother back?" Ino asked looking as shocked as ever. Neji nodded and everyone could tell he was more than happy about such a thing. Tenten was very happy for Neji as was Lee and everyone else.

"Man, Neji's lucky. You know the village is talking about that whole Shinigami thing. Think we'll get that lucky?" Chouji asked while Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's too troublesome to think about. I doubt that'll happen again," Shikamaru said which got him a groan from Ino and a laugh from Kiba.

"But also word is through the Kunoichi grapevine is that Naruto has a legendary contract," Ino said to which Kiba snorted.

"What could that loser possibly have? All he's got is the Toad Contract," kiba said which got him a smack across the head from Sakura.

"Keep in mind that the toads were used by Jiraiya-sama as well as Yondaime-sama. They are one of the three legendary contracts of Konoha," Sakura informed him to which Kiba snorted.

"Yeah whatever," Kiba said before Tenten spoke.

"Yeah, but if Naruto has the contract with the toads then knowing his connection to Jiraiya-sama isn't that much of a surprise. So why are people making such a big deal about it?" Tenten asked. No one seemed to have an answer for them before Ino turned to Sakura.

"Speaking of Naruto, does anyone know where he and Sasuke have been? I haven't seen them for weeks, hell maybe even a few months. What have they been up to?" Ino asked causing Sakura to hold her head down. She really wanted to know how Sasuke and Naruto were doing as well. She was more than happy that Sasuke was back where he belonged, but not seeing him, Naruto or her sensei just sort of depressed her. She still trained hard and she still managed to hold a very good position in the medical world as Tsunade's apprentice, but she just felt...secluded for some reason. Everyone seemed to notice that the mood in the air changed and Tenten wisely changed the subject.

"Well anyway, Hinata how is life with your mother now?" she asked while Hinata smiled.

"W-Well Otou-san is much happier now. He and Kaa-san are training Hanabi and I in more techniques. Hanabi-chan is smiling more and she talks with me a lot longer. Tou-san is kinder to the side branch of the family. Also Hizashi-sama has been named as the head of the Side Branch again. The Elders are simply amazed. Also, Tou-san is kinder to men. I'm no longer a failure in his eyes. I'm so happy, but when either Hanabi, Neji or I ask them how they came back they never tell us. They only say that it doesn't matter so long as they are there and I believe them," Hinata said to her friends. Everyone nodded their heads agreeing with.

"Still if it's so legendary a contract that people are talking about it then I can't wait to see it," Kiba said while Shino touched his glasses.

"I wonder if Naruto-san and his contract and this Shinigami thing are connected," Shino said before people stayed silent, but not for long.

"HAHAAHAH! Oh that's rich Shino. Who says he doesn't have a sense of humor? Like the Death god would be interested in someone like Naruto," Ino said before Lee arched an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Naruto-kun? His youth is very bright!" Lee said while Ino snorted.

"Ummm okay? But I find that HIGHLY unlikely," Ino said while Shikamaru glanced at Shino. They both shared a common nod of agreement, but didn't say anything more than that.

"Oh well if it isn't you guys. What's the gathering for?" Kurenai asked coming out of the blue.

"Ahhh Kurenai-sensei. Shino was just telling a little joke. Did you hear about the rumor of Naruto having a legendary contract?" Kiba asked while Kurenai narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah I heard something about that. Still you mustn't always believe rumors. It's things like that that cause uncertainty. Now then, Shikamaru, you have to meet with Asuma, Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san soon. You have a mission," Kurenai told him while Shikamaru sighed.

"What a drag. Fine, fine I'll be going then," Shikamaru said walking off while Kurenai turned around.

"Now then, Kiba, Shino, Hinata I do believe that we are scheduled for a training session this afternoon," Kurenai said while Kiba sighed, Shino nodded and Hinata agreed all before seeing their sensei leave.

"Well that's that. I guess I'll be going then," Kiba said while walking off and everyone left as well.

_**Back in Kirigakure**_

Ao sweatdropped while he saw Mei sitting down with a large lump on her head. She still tried to look as dignified as possible, but that seemed to be impossible at the moment. Meanwhile Kushina was busy counting the large bag of yen in her hands while she gave a cheeky grin.

"Pleasure doing business with you dattebane," Kushina said chuckling while Mei snorted. Zabuza and Ao glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders and sighing all the same.

"But seriously Kushina, it's good to see you. Last time I heard of you, you...died," Mei said while Kushina smiled. She stepped forward and hugged her cousin. An distant family member to Kushina had married one of the Terumi clans daughters making the Terumi Clan and Uzumaki clan relatives. It was somewhere during the Nidaime Uzukage's reign when it happened. Kushina and Mei had visited each other a lot until Mei had to be transferred to Kiri while Kushina had to go to Konoha. Both had tried to keep in touch, but the problems in Kiri made it rather difficult.

"I know what you mean Mei. It's really good to see you too. As you can see I'm as fit and healthy as the last day we saw each other," Kushina said smiling while Mei nodded her head.

"It's also good to see you Zabuza. Staying out of trouble?" Mei asked causing Zabuza to snort, but nod anyway.

"Ao, go grab our guests some tea. I want to catch up with Kushina," Mei said while Ao nodded his head before leaving the room.

"So Kushina, anything happen with you lately?" Mei asked and Kushina smiled.

"Well it's late that you would know, but I have a son. A sixteen-year old son," Kushina said while Mei widened her eyes.

"I have a cousin again? Oh what's his name?" Mei asked and Kushina smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you didn't know? I had asked Sarutobi to introduce you to him when he was ten and hopefully you could be there for him as well," Kushina said while Mei arched an eyebrow over her head.

"Really? I wasn't informed or maybe it never got to Kiri, but had I known I would've gone in a heartbeat. Is he cute?" Mei asked rather intently to which Kushina noticed.

"Yep, the cutest he could be," Kushina said with a smile while Mei gave another smile of her own.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind seeing him for myself. So what brings you to Kiri?" Mei asked and Kushina pointed to Zabuza.

"He told me about you and I just knew I had to come and see you after so long. That's really the only reason I came," Kushina said while Mei smiled with a nod.

"I see. Well then allow me to have a chat with you after all this time," Mei said and Kushina agreed before sitting down.

_**With Sasuke and Naruto**_

Sasuke was currently in his room with Yuna while Yura and Naruto were in the other one. Yuna was currently patching up her cousin with some bandages while she smiled.

"Still as reckless as ever with the Uchiha kenjutsu Sasuke, but that's what I miss about you," Yuna said while Sasuke snorted. He continued to hold out his arm while Yuna sprayed it over with some disinfectant.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'm dying," Sasuke said before he felt Yuna flinch. He widened his eyes before cursing underneath his breath.

"Umm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Sasuke said while Yuna shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Being dead, it makes you look at the world differently. You know Sasuke, when I died the last thing I saw was you. Me wishing that I could see you one more time. To laugh and play with you one more time. I was...scared," Yuna said shivering over Sasuke's bandages. The Uchiha glanced at her before turning around.

"Hn," he answered while Yuna chuckled.

"I'm so happy. It's thanks to Shikon-sama that I can be here and that I can see you again. You don't know how much it means to me," Yuna said while Sasuke turned around.

"Are you going to cry?" he asked while she chuckled.

"Please, Uchihas don't cry. We just don't. N-Never," Yuna said before Sasuke turned around. He could see Yuna rubbing her eyes with a smile on her face. Her long brunette hair falling down her sides. She seemed so...tomboyish at times, but Sasuke sighed.

"_What is it with this woman?" _he wondered to himself before he noticed Yuna looking at him.

"Well let's get you bandaged up," she said suddenly, however that all seemed to end before Yuna widened her eyes. She could feel something soft on her lips. She looked up only to see Sasuke, her family, her cousin, kissing her full on the lips.

"S-S-Sasuke," Yuna said, but the male Uchiha didn't let her finish what she might've wanted to before he deepened it further. Yuna sighed before Sasuke pushed her to the bed.

"If you're scared, then I'll just make it so that you'll never die again," Sasuke told her and Yuna gasped out before Sasuke leaned up from her.

"Sasuke, you can't do that. We're family," Yuna said, but Sasuke snorted.

"I don't really care if we are. Why? Tell me why," Sasuke said while Yuna seemed confused.

"Why what?" she asked and Sasuke growled.

"Why you?! Ever since academy I never cared for girls. To me, they were just a damn pain in the ass with their 'Sasuke-kun' this or 'Sasuke-kun' that. I hated it all, but you. I let you do whatever the hell you want and I just don't care. Two days ago I let you drag me around the island like it was nothing to me when I could've been training. Why is it that I-," Sasuke trailed off leaving it to the imagination. Yuna looked at him and sighed. Maybe right now it was the first, the first time she had seen her cousin as a man, a potential...mate. Yuna then glanced at Sasuke's shirtless body and shuddered.

"Sasuke, I...you...we. I don't know. I couldn't do that to Mikoto-sama. Do you know what she would think of us if we did that?" Yuna asked while Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Hmph, you know what? Just forget it," Sasuke said getting up from the bed and walking to his side.

"No, Sasuke wait a minute. Please just listen," Yuna said and Sasuke paused. He folded his arms and turned around.

"What?" he asked clearly annoyed at some of this. The Uchiha was sixteen years old and so was Yuna, technically, ho could she worry about what his mother had to say?

"Sasuke, I...have never been desired before," Yuna said while Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"And why not?" he asked while Yuna shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. I was just too focused on my career to care for a relationship and you always held a special place in my heart. No doubts about it Sasuke. I do care about you, but don't you care about how people will view you?" Yuna asked while Sasuke looked at her with a blank face.

"Yuna, I was a self-righteous, egotistical Uchiha who was obsessed with revenge enough to shun nearly everyone in my village and leave said village to go to an S-rank missing nin who was deemed insane just to get the power to kill my brother whom I now know the truth about. Yuna, if I was going to care about what people thought of me then I would've done it a LONG time ago," Sasuke said and Yuna looked at him blankly before laughing.

"Wow you say you used to be self-righteous, egotistical Uchiha. Whenever did you stop?" Yuna asked before Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Excuse me?" he asked while Yuna shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, that 'Hn' thing is just about as egotistical as it gets. Don't you think?" Yuna asked with a smile.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response before he got into his side of the bed, but he stopped when Yuna wrapped her arms around him.

"So you really feel that way? You don't care?" she asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"Never have, never really will," he said and Yuna smiled. She then chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Since when did you become a smooth talker?" she asked and Sasuke snorted.

"Never, I just did this now," he said before Yuna turned him around.

"Is that so? Well are you going to tell Shikon-sama?" Yuna asked and Sasuke immediately paused. He had no way of knowing how Naruto could react to such a thing. The guy was sometimes dense, but still.

"I think I'll wait," he said and Yuna closed her eyes.

"You know you're mean. You stole my first kiss just like that," Yuna said and Sasuke snorted.

"And I'm about to steal the second, third and fourth ones," he said and before Yuna could register that, Sasuke quickly pushed his lips back to hers making Yuna sigh in absolute bliss.

"Cheater," was also she said.

_**With Naruto**_

Oblivious to what was going on in Sasuke's room, Naruto and Yura were lip-locking as well.

"Nii-sama, we have to get up early tomorrow. We should go to bed," Yura said between breaths while Naruto parted from her. He grinned with a nod before giving her another quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, you're right. Knowing Sasuke and Yuna they are already sleeping," Naruto said and Yura nodded her head with a smile before she went to her bed and went to sleep. Naruto, however, got up and walked outside. He quickly summoned Shin to his side and decided to ask.

"Now what do you mean I have to choose?" Naruto asked and Shin folded his arms. He closed his eyes giving the both of them a moment's silence.

"**It's simple. You are realizing your potential as my summoner a lot faster than I anticipated. Which is something that I truly find interesting mind you. At the beginning I said that I didn't mind it," **Shin said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Mind what?" Naruto asked, but Shin seemed to evade that question opting to give Naruto more of an explanation to things. He knew that the blonde wouldn't be happy with this decision, but it had to be made and Shin preferred it to be done as soon as possible.

"**Simple your Honshou has now destroyed nearly all of your chakra and replacing it. You realize that you are now using your Honshou a lot more than your chakra itself. It's because chakra is a less condensed and concentrated form of Honshou. You are still able to preform your shinobi skills, but you realize that they are stronger because Honshou is naturally the energy of Kami and the gods. Naturally your mother and all the people you've revived have this also. Your summons have it as well. Do you remember when you ask me that question?" **Shin asked and Naruto shook his head.

"**You asked me if I could make you my official summoner. Granted, you're my only summoner, but that's beside the point. You are already well-known in the Spirit Realm already. So it is time for you to choose," **Shin said and Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"Umm alright?" Naruto asked while Shin sighed.

"**It's simple. You must either choose the Toad Contract or the Shinigami Contract. You can't have both anymore," **Shin said and Naruto widened his eyes.

"W-What?"

* * *

_**KG: Yep, had to go there. Also yep, rushed the Sasuke x Yuna thing, well not really because I still wanna go into Yuna's doubts as they move along. I was thinking that maybe that Orochimaru and Sasuke fight was too short, but when I saw it officially I thought it was rather short as well since Orochimaru was weak at the time. Sorry if it was too short. **_

_**Kushina & Yuna: Oh Naruto-kun, please stay in the basement.**_

_**Naruto: No way!**_

_**Kushina: Oh please, won't you stay? (drags him to the bedroom)**_

_**Naruto: No, no! KG, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, HELP! I won't be able to resist it! NOOOO!**_

_**(Door Closes)**_

_**Yuna: Sasuke get over here!**_

_**Sasuke: Ummm no?  
**_

_**Yuna: Sasuke, I've been dead for 15 years. I still haven't gotten any. If you think that kiss scene was enough then you've got another thing coming. Now get that shirt and those pants off and get in this bedroom.**_

_**Sasuke: (Gulp)**_

_**Rin & Yugao: Kakashi-kuuuun!**_

_**Kakashi: Ummm I have something else to do sooooo-**_

_**Yugao: GRAB THE MASK!**_

_**Rin: While we're at it, let's do Icha-Icha page 49.**_

_**Yugao: I like it.**_

_**Kakashi: B-But that page. I-It's...NO WAIT! I'M TOO YOUNG!**_

_**Rikku, Rachel and Integra: You're the only one left KG.**_

_**KG: Hey, I'm the author. You can't control me!**_

_**Rikku: Oh yeah?**_

_**KG: Ummm yeah.**_

_**Rachel: Hehehe, grab his legs!**_

_**KG: OHHH SHIT! NOT AGAIN!**_

_**(One week later)**_

_**KG: Ugh, body...hurts...badly. **_

_**Sasuke: …...**_

_**Naruto: Sasuke are you okay?**_

_**Kakashi: (Sniffling)**_

_**(Female Clatter upstairs)**_

_**Naruto: I feel like we got played. We're in here playing Resident Evil 6 and they're just talking upstairs. Hey wait, tell me why am I playing a woman again?**_

_**Kakashi: What's with Sasuke?**_

_**KG: Hmmm, oh I see the problem. Sasuke, show some emotion!**_

_**Sasuke: Never.**_

_**KG: I said show some emotion! (Slap)**_

_**Sasuke: Ouch! WTF!**_

_**KG: Show some emotion! (Double Slap)**_

_**Sasuke: You crazy ass fuck!**_

_**KG: (Slap) Show some damn emotion!**_

_**Sasuke: Okay, okay, just stop it.**_

_**KG: There ya go.**_

_**(Upstairs)**_

_**Woman 1: And that's how I control my man.**_

_**Woman 2: Oh you're so bad.**_

_**Integra: Oh this is so boring.**_

_**Rikku: Then why are we having it?**_

_**Yugao: Who knows. I miss my anbu life.**_

_**Rikku: Something interesting better happen soon or I'm gonna explode!**_

_**BOOM! (Window explodes)**_

_**Wesker: Hello ladies!**_

_**Kushina: Who the hell are you?**_

_**Wesker: You don't need to know. Now then, invade my zombies! INVADE!  
**_

_**Woman 3: AHHHH!**_

_**Integra: Oh shit. Everyone upstairs.**_

_**Zombies: RAAAAAH!**_

_**Rikku: That's not what I meant!**_

_**Woman 4: W-What are those things?**_

_**Integra: Relax, we have over one hundred trained guards. We have the situation under control.**_

_**Rachel: This isn't the Hellsing Mansion. This is KyuubiGoku's house Integra!**_

_**Integra:...As I was saying, let me just contact KyuubiGoku.**_

_**Wesker: He'll have to take a raincheck!**_

_**Kushina: Yeah right. (Kicks him) Get out dattebane.**_

_**Rachel: We'll hold him. Integra call for KG please!**_

_**Woman 4: Do we really need an arrogant man for this? I don't think so.**_

_**Woman 3: I don't think so also!**_

_**Woman 1: AHHH GET IT OFF ME! PLEASE HELP! (Dies)**_

_**Woman 4: Pick up the phone Integra! We need some men in here!**_

_**Integra: (Talks on phone) KG, get up here now! I'm locked in with the girls on the second floor of the hou-**_

_**KG: Okay see I'm gonna have ta' stop ya right there hun. See the boys and I are under direct orders from our girlfriends, who were total bitches by the way (Ahem), that we're not to leave this basement until all females excluding yourselves have left the building. We were even bribed with sex. Imagine that.**_

_**Integra: KyuubiGoku, you sadistic asshole. I'm gonna-**_

_**KG: You do that. We gotta go. Naruto just figured out how to suplex a zombie. BYE!**_

_**(Video game in the phone)**_

_**Integra: Fuck!**_

_**(Basement)**_

_**Naruto: Umm we are going to help them right?**_

_**KG: Hmm? Oh yeah we will. I'd rather not lose them. I do love them after all. But after this, I'm on twitter right now. Actually I'm creating an account right now.**_

_**Sasuke: What's your name?  
**_

_**KG: I'll be called TheLightFuckR.**_

_**Kakashi: Really?**_

_**KG: Yep. Because I'm an author. HAHAHAHA it's funny.**_

_**Naruto: right. Well we'd better go save them. Id rather not have zombie girlfriends.**_

_**KG: Good enough. Well see you later people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME MY DAMN CREAM SODA! Those who say what kind, then I say SEND IT ANYWAY! Bye bye. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Naruto: Please man, can we just do this movie now? We're so behind schedule that it's not even funny. Come on, it's also almost New Year's. Just let's do it this time. Alright?**_

_**KG: (Sigh) fine fine. We'll get it done for you. Is that alright? Is everyone in position?**_

_**Yura and Yuri: We're ready as is everyone else.**_

_**Kushina: Calm down sochi. We'll do your movie alright? Yeah, we'll all work this time. We're all in positions. **_

_**Naruto: Alright then. We'll start from where we left off. Act 1, Scene 2. Action!**_

_**KG: (Yawn) why do we even have school at all? I mean come on. Most of our nation's presidents never finished high school. Hell the guy who invented Mac never finished high school.**_

_**Yura: Stop your complaining. We have class and that's it. So we'll see you for lunch?**_

_**KG: Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. See ya later, Yura, Yuri.**_

_**Yuri: Bye KG-kun.**_

_**(I enter classroom)**_

_**Kushina: Alright, people quiet down! I'm your new homeroom teacher, Kushina Uzumaki, and I hope to have a joyous experience with all of you, but irritate me and I kill all of you dattebane. Now, then say your names.**_

_**Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Don't get in my way.**_

_**KG: I'm KyuubiGoku. Just don't piss me off and I won't piss you off.**_

_**Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Just call me the aspiring shinobi.**_

_**Kushina: Sochi, I said that you can't be a ninja!**_

_**Naruto: Stingy**_

_**(Everyone else in class announces their names)**_

_**Kushina: Very good students. Now then, let's begin. We'll be looking at the history of SAO.**_

_**KG: SAO?  
**_

_**Kushina: That's right. We'll be looking into the history of Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online.**_

_**KG: H-Hold on, bathroom break. (I leave). Few, alright then. Let's get started then. No doubt I'll be in detention for this.**_

* * *

Naruto stood slack-jawed at what the Shinigami was telling him to. Naruto couldn't imagine his life without the toads. They had been with him for a full three years. He had made a lot of friends and now he was being told that he had to chose. However it was the same with Shin. Naruto had the Shinigami contract for two years and he had noticed that he'd been using Shin and the others a lot more than the toads themselves.

"Shin, why are you telling me to do this now? I thought you said it would be fine," Naruto said to the powerful spirit in front of him and Shin didn't budge with any kind of emotion. He knew what he said and why he said it.

"**As I said. You are realizing your potential a lot faster than I anticipated and this is why I'm telling you that you must choose now. This isn't something that can wait," **Shin said and Naruto cursed. He was hoping that maybe he could have some time to think about it. On the one had he had his mother back because of Shin and so many other good things were happening because he had Shin and on the other hand he was giving up the only real link he had with his father, Minato Namikaze.

"If I didn't choose you then what would happen?" Naruto asked and Shin still didn't give Naruto any kind of emotion. He could see the distress in Naruto's eyes over this and closed his eyes while speaking in his usual authoritative tone. One that Naruto had all, but gotten used to by now.

"**If you don't take the Shinigami Contract then it will disappear from your hand and the seals across your body will vanish as well. Your ability to use Honshou will be returned to chakra and you won't be able to communicate with the Spirit Realm anymore. Spirits won't recognize you as a Shikon and the summons in your sword will disperse," **Shin said and Naruto shuddered. That was a lot to lose for the blonde Hinoken member. He really didn't want that, but then the most important question came into his head.

"What about my mother? Sasuke's mother? Everyone that I revived, what about them?" Naruto asked and the response was for Shin to glare evenly at his summoner. He could see the shakeable doubt in Naruto's eyes as he responded.

"**They will all live and will you. Granted your souls will be accessible to me again and their Honshou will be replaced with chakra once again, but when they die then they too shall become mine. In essence, the process for me would go as it normally does," **Shin said and Naruto looked at the ground. He cursed underneath his breath. Visions of Shukaku and fun times flashed into his head. Naruto had so much to thank the toads for. Almost nothing could ever replace them, but with Shin, he got Orochimaru, he got his mother and he just felt that with Shin he could really bring the world to peace. Somehow, someway, he could do it if he had Shin by his side.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Naruto asked and Shin unfolded his arms. Contrary to popular belief, Shin wasn't a cold, heartless bastard that just stole your soul when it was convenient. He actually did care about some things, but being around death all the time then it made you cold, but never cold enough to deny someone a right.

"**Yes you may. I shall give you the time that you need," **Shin said and Naruto thanked him. He watched as Shin vanished from view to give Naruto the time he wanted.

Naruto stayed at the ground a little bit and he even thanked Kyuubi that the fox was being quiet. Kyuubi knew the situation and he wouldn't speak about anything this time. The blonde would speak when he wanted to and Kyuubi would just listen before going back to himself and arguing with his friend as usual. Naruto slowly raised his hand towards his mouth and bit his thumb. He went through the handsigns for the summons he would use for the last time.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto said with a sad smile and immediately a puff of smoke came in front of him.

"**What's up man? I haven't seen you in a while," **Gamakichi said to Naruto. Naruto smiled at the large toad and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nothing much man. Nothing much. I just thought I'd see how you and the guys were doing," Naruto said and Gamakichi gave him a thumbs up.

"**It's all good bro. Say, what's the matter? You look sad. You're never one to look sad Naruto," **Gamakichi said with a suspicious glare and Naruto chuckled as he leaned against a tree. He then held out his hand while Gamakichi looked at it weirdly.

"Goodbye man," Naruto said while Kichi raised an eyebrow towards him. He didn't know if this was some kind of game, but he then noticed the tears on Naruto's face. He widened his eyes before he looked down at Naruto's hand in realization. He frowned and smiled.

"**I guess I can't ask for candy anymore," **Kichi said while Naruto chuckled. He nodded his head silently while Kichi summoned the scroll. He unfurled it and looked at Naruto's name on it.

"**Three years we've been together I guess. Time sure does catch up with you," **Gamabunta's son said while Naruto still kept his hand out. Kichi then placed the scroll down on the ground and smiled. He took his webbed hand and grabbed Naruto's.

"**Is it worth it?" **He asked and immediately Naruto responded.

"Yes it is. I will never forget you. I promise Gamakichi, but this other contract I have. I need it and I know that I have a job to do with it," Naruto said and that was pretty much all he needed. Kichi looked at the scroll and did a quick handsign. He slammed the scroll and a light shined while Naruto could see the letters of his name begin to disappear.

"**Hehe I'm pretty sucky at long goodbyes man. I never thought that you'd be the person I'd have to say goodbye to. You always were an idiot, but you were one of the coolest people I'll ever meet," **Gamakichi said while Naruto nodded. They continued shaking hands with each other while they noticed Naruto's name disappearing.

"Tell Bunta that even though he never saw me as his summoner, I still enjoyed all the times I had with him. I hope to see you guys again anytime," Naruto said and Kichi nodded with one final shake.

"**Same here man. You gotta do what you gotta do. Friends?" **Kichi asked and Naruto snickered.

"Until the end man," he said and Naruto's name vanished completely with only Jiraiya's name left. Gamakichi furled up the scroll and turned his back to Naruto. The blonde sighed while he was sure he saw a tear fall from Gamakichi's face before the toad vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto stayed in the forest for a little bit thinking over his actions. He looked down at the Shinigami Contract.

"It's all over," Naruto said before he quickly spun on his heels and turned around.

"You can come out now Shin. I...did it," Naruto said and just like that Shin quickly showed himself to Naruto only to see Naruto's slightly happy face. He wasn't sure why he was smiling, but maybe it was a grief smile. He could see Naruto wipe his face and tried to look serious almost like the summoner of the Shinigami couldn't be seen crying. Especially not in front of the spirits that were probably around him.

However, Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain to his body and fell to the ground. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He growled and tried to withstand the pain that was going on inside him. He could feel his body burning with power. The seals on his body lit up the night sky before Naruto levitated into the air. He saw Shin open his hands while all the summons that could be seen to Naruto visibly got on their knees and bowed keeping their heads to the ground.

"Shikon-sama," They all said while Kyuubi could feel it too. The intricate seals on Naruto's stomach that had originated from his hand now mixed with the seal on his stomach set to hold the Kyuubi in its prison. He then widened his eyes as Shi closed his eyes.

"**You are worthy. You are capable. You are my summoner. Summoner Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. You are the dealer of death. The grand bridge between mortals and spirits. I shall now fully acknowledge you," **Shin said and everyone visible watched as the beads wrapped around Shin's hand and came loose. They floated in the air before they compressed and quickly attached themselves to Naruto's Hinoken shirt. Naruto felt a sharp pain and noticed that the beads were being absorbed into his arm. He cursed at the burning sensation, but once they were inside he could literally feel each and every beads break apart then each settled into a different section of his body.

"W-What's happening to me?" Naruto asked while Shin spoke.

"**All of your chakra is gone. Chakra is needed to use the summoning contract. Now that you have separated then the last remnants of your chakra are gone. Your body is no completely filled with Honshou and as such you my complete summoner," **Shin said and Naruto floated to the ground. He felt incredible. He could feel the power of the Shinigami flowing through him while the spiritual fires danced around his body like in celebration of his accomplishment. Naruto could hear the chorus of 'Shikon-sama' coming from every direction imaginable. He was even sure that he could hear the ones in his swords. Everyone everywhere was sending him their acknowledgement. He didn't even know how his mother was doing.

_**With Kushina**_

Luckily for Kushina, her meeting with Mei had ended and she was in a hotel while Zabuza went out for a bit when it happened. Kushina felt the seals brighten across her body while she stood to her feet. She looked in the mirror and gasped out to see her entire being surrounded in fire. Something had to be happening with Naruto for this to happen.

"Why do I feel so strong? I feel incredible. This is amazing. Sochi, what did you do?" Kushina wondered before she grabbed her sword. She could see the power surging into it. She wondered about its intake of of chakra or Honshou as Naruto called it, but her sword was handling it just fine. She just felt it respond to anything she wanted. It was like she was more in touch with her spiritual side more than ever.

She could hear people's voices and could even see some spirits on their knees bows in the direction of west as they cried 'Shikon-sama' over and over. Some even turned to her and bowed as they said 'Kushina-sama' over and over. Kushina could honestly say that she could get used to this before she saw the door open.

She turned back to see Zabuza looking at her in awe. She also just wanted him drop to his knees and bow.

"Mistress Kushina," he said to her making Kushina widen her eyes in slight shock of his words.

_**Uzushiogakure**_

Kakashi, Yugao, Yuri and Fuka watched as Mikoto, Rin and Haku got on their knees and just suddenly bowed. They were all training like normal, but Haku said she felt the sudden surge of spiritual power flow through her body and the same could be said for Mikoto and Rin. So in response the three stopped what they were doing and bowed towards the west of their location.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked as they continued to watch the scene of Mikoto, Haku and Rin bowing towards Naruto.

"Your guess is as good as mine is," Kakashi said as he opened up his orange book much to Yuri's blush, Yugao's irritation and Fuka's amusement. The latter looked over Kakashi's shoulder to read the contents of said book and snickered.

"Oh wow, who writes these?" Fuka asked while Kakashi giggled perversely.

"Why the great sannin himself, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi said while Yugao folded her arms.

"Stupid isn't it?" Yugao asked while Fuka cackled. She quickly took the book from Kakashi's hands and went back to the beginning.

"Are you kidding? This is great. I've never read this 'Icha-Icha' before. It really looks good," Fuka said while Yugao widened her eyes while shaking her head fast.

"But that's demeaning to women," she said while Fuka scoffed. She could see Kakashi give an eyesmile while Yugao huffed at any woman actually liking such a thing while Fuka responded.

"Hey, a woman in the throws of passion isn't demeaning. Rather it's quite nice. Actually I take a little offense to you calling it smut," Fuka said while Kakashi grabbed her into a hug.

"Finally someone understands me and it's a woman this time," he said while Yugao dropped her jaw. She didn't know what to say to that type of thing.

"_I guess there are all different types of people in the world," _Yugao thought to herself before they noticed Mikoto, Rin and Haku get to their feet.

"Are you guys back to normal now?" Yugao asked while Mikoto blushed. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while Haku blushed in embarrassment. Kakashi snickered while Yuri opened another Fuinjutsu book, well until they all heard a bird's screech. Everyone looked into the air and saw a bird coming down.

"What is that?" Yuri asked while Kakashi held out his arm. The bird landed down on his arm and Kakashi smiled.

"It's a messenger hawk Yuri-san. One of Konoha's fastest actually. Now let's see, what we've got here," Kakashi said as he opened up the scroll. He looked inside and widened his eyes. He visibly stiffened while everyone glanced at him.

"Kakashi, what's the matter?" Mikoto asked while Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. He sighed and furled up the scroll before turning around.

"Konoha believes that they have found the Sanbi bijuu," Kakashi said making everyone stiffen from his words. They didn't know what to make of such a thing.

_**Hyuuga Compound**_

Hiashi, Hinako, Hinata and Hanabi were all sitting in silence with Hinata telling the three Hyuuga about her news on Naruto.

"So, he's supposed to have a legendary contract is he?" Hiashi asked feigning ignorance while he sipped some tea that Hinako made him. He watched her smiling face and wondered what she could be smiling about while Hanabi leaned back.

"Otou-sama if he does hold one then what does that mean for Konoha?" Hanabi asked and in all truth Hiashi wasn't sure. The Shinigami Contract, that was enough to be considered a shinobi war started and even a political war starter. However Hiashi, never once thought about the benefits the contract would hold for them. It seemed like it would be a disservice to Naruto to think so. Naruto was one of Hiashi's friends after all. The Hyuuga clan leader wasn't exactly sure when his friendship with the Uzumaki had started, but he sure didn't regret it at all.

"Well Hanabi, summon contracts aren't in allegiance to the village, but to the summoner. They have to obey their summoner, but never the village they come from. Also, you shouldn't proceed on rumors. Both of you. Either get facts or ask, but never assume," Hiashi said in an even tone.

"And besides, I'm sure Naruto-san wouldn't keep secrets from his friends if he's anything like you've described him," Hinako said coming in. Although she could tell that from having seen Naruto herself and having talked with the blonde she still felt the need to say that.

"I think you're right Kaa-sama," Hinata before there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see a branch member come in.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama has been requested to appear before Hokage-sama immediately," he said and Hiashi nodded his head while Hinata got to her feet. They watched her walk off while Hanabi got up and walked away also. She had a meeting with her own squad soon which left the two parents alone.

"What are we going to do Hiashi? It really seems that it's getting around. I really hope nothing happens that this village is going to regret," Hinako said and Hiashi agreed with her on that, but he wasn't about to tell anything to anyone. He never really talked that much anyway and talking about irrelevant things just wasn't his style.

"I don't know, but we'll just have to wait and see," Hiashi said while Hinako nodded as she quietly got to her feet and kissed her husband on the cheek before walking off somewhere to go and get something done.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto floated back down to the ground and the white light dissipated from his body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw every spirit giving him their acknowledgment. He had no idea of what to say before he smiled.

"Shin," Naruto said making the Death god look down to him. Naruto turned around and gave the Shinigami his warmest smile. One that he felt his summon deserved.

"Thank you. For everything," Naruto said and Shin's response was to only slightly nod his head in acknowledgment before he disappeared. Naruto watched the other spirits bow and leave before he merely smiled and walked off. He had to get to sleep and he could feel that tomorrow was going to be a long day. He also couldn't stand it if the others went looking for him and he was gone.

Luckily for Naruto, it wasn't long before the morning came for him as he, Yura, Yuna and Sasuke appeared outside. Yuna and Sasuke seemed to be especially close to each other or maybe that was his imagination. He wasn't sure which one, but he left it alone while Sasuke spoke.

"And that's why I think we should split up. No doubt Kabuto's going to be sending out more people. Naruto, you and Yura should deal with them. Yuna and I are going to go and find Itachi. In order to do that I need to find four other people to take with me. Is that alright with you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed.

"I suppose that's fine if it should be. Actually now that we've taken our Orochimaru, or at least a part of him, I was thinking that Yuna and I would head back to Uzushiogakure. Either that or have her take a crack at the bingo book for C-ranks since I still want to test her out here. We should also...," Naruto trailed off when he saw a puff of smoke. He knelt down and noticed Pakkun.

"**Yo, what's up kid? I have a message for you from Kakashi. It seems that Konoha has located the Sanbi jinchuuriki," **Pakkun said while Naruto widened his eyes. He and Sasuke glared while Yura and Yuna glanced at each other.

"The Sanbi? Seriously? And what does that have to do with us?" Naruto asked while Pakkun cleared his throat.

"**As with Konoha's instructions from Hokage-sama, you are to unite with Kakashi and investigate immediately. Understood brat?" **Pakkun asked while Naruto snorted. He really didn't have time for this, but orders were orders Naruto figured.

"Hey Sasuke, it doesn't say if I have to or if we both have to so why don't you and Yuna go and do what you have to. I'll be going with Yura to go find Kakashi. Is that cool with you?" Naruto asked while the Uchiha and Yuna nodded their heads. Yura agreed with Naruto's idea as well while Sasuke turned around.

"If you say so. Let's go Yuna," Sasuke said and the two quickly left Naruto and Yura in the woods alone.

Naruto and Yura stayed silent for a few moments before Naruto wrapped his arm around Yura's shoulder. She turned to him and decided to voice her concerns.

"Nii-sama what are we going to do? We're facing off against a bijuu. Shouldn't we bring Kushina-sama?" Yura asked and Naruto knew what she meant. Naruto was equal to his mother in fuinjutsu, but she had a lot more experience than he did. Naruto folded his arms and leaned against a tree while Yura watched him adopt a thinking pose.

"_Well Kyuubi, what do you think of Sanbi?" _Naruto asked making Kyuubi stir. He heard the blonde's question and lazily rubbed his head with one of his tails.

"**Sanbi is rather reclusive. Really if you leave him alone then he'll leave you alone, but I have a feeling that neither those S-rank bastards nor the Snake's right hand man are going to leave it that way. In which case I'd say that he's more than likely to try and kill us all. Yep, that's him, but do what you have to," **Kyuubi said while Naruto began to question his bijuu's relationship with the others are him, but he didn't keep that thought.

"We'll just have to make it up as we go along Yura-chan. Come on, Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us," Naruto said as he hopped towards a tree branch. Yura merely followed him and the two continued to race through the forest before Naruto took a look at his hands. He closed his eyes and decided to test it out. He quickly covered his hands in the Honshou before closing his eyes.

"_Separate it, channel it to the stomach and reunite it before pushing it directly past your limbs. Concentrate," _Naruto said as he tried to move his chakra in the way that he wanted as he no longer paid attention to the way in front of him. Yura watched him as he went through...whatever he was doing before he noticed Naruto's mouth move which got her to talk.

"Nii-sama, what are you...,"

"**Kukanyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as he closed his eyes. He quickly extended his hands and a layer of white ripples expelled from his body as they traveled around the area. Naruto then opened his eyes and gasped. He looked up at the sky. The clouds stopped moving, the birds stopped in mid-flight and stopped chirping. The trees weren't swaying from the wind. Naruto turned his head to see Yura. She was just staring at him, her lips were in mid-speak like she wanted to say something, but wouldn't.

"Whoa, what happened?" Naruto wondered before he jumped to the ground. Nothing was moving in front of him. Everything, everything stopped.

"**Brat, you have just gotten my respect. Did you just stop time?" **Kyuubi asked while Naruto looked around. He didn't know if he did or not. Naruto quickly took out his sword and channeled his Honshou into it. The blonde then swung his blade at a tree before placing it back in it's sheath.

"I don't know. Nothing's happening. Unless, I got it right. I knew my Kage Bunshins were on to something. All that training they did along with Kaa-chan made it work. It worked. Kyuubi it's a distorted space that I created. It looks like the more chakra I pump into the technique the longer it works this way and it seems that it won't do me much good now since. It's ending," Naruto said and just like that, he noticed a wave of Honshou pass by him before everything resumed.

"...doing? Huh? Nii-sama, where did you go?" Yura asked looking around before she noticed Naruto on the ground looking around in awe. How did he get down there? Did he move so fast that not even Yura could follow him? She knew that her "brother" was fast, but that was just ridiculous. Yura jumped down to the ground and stood next to Naruto.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing on the ground?"Yura asked and Naruto was about to respond before they heard something creak. It started out small before it got bigger. Naruto looked down to see the tree in front of him beginning to fall forward. He noticed the large slash beginning to form on it before he smiled. It was happening. The slash he did while in his technique was working just now. The tree fell to the ground in a thunderous crash while Yura coughed from the coming dust.

"What was that?" she asked while Naruto continued to stare in awe. He looked at his hands and smiled. It was right there, but it wasn't done. No, it wasn't perfect just yet, but man he couldn't wait till he figured it out.

"Come on Yura. We have more stuff to do. Let's get going," Naruto said and while Yura would've wanted an explanation as to what happened she decided not to say anything and just nodded her head as they rushed off. Yura looked back at the fallen tree and raised an eyebrow before she decided to leave it alone.

_**With Kabuto**_

Kabuto walked through the hall of another base and cursed underneath his breath. Orochimaru was dead at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke and him, he was cowering from Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't know why he did it, but it was terrifying. That chakra, that cold stare and the way his very presence spelled death for him. Kabuto snorted as he held up a notepad. With Orochimaru's death, he would have to take over the entire organization. Hey, that actually wasn't so bad.

Kabuto continued to walk through the base before he looked down to see thousands of dead inmates in the ring below. He narrowed his eyes before seeing a light-blue haired woman. She looked at everyone with a mild glare before looking up to see Kabuto watching her.

"Oya oya, Guren-san what has happened here?" Kabuto asked while Guren walked up the stairs. She smiled at seeing such a thing while she spoke.

"We had a little battle royale for Orochimaru-sama and it seems that quite a bit of people couldn't make the cut. So Kabuto, where is Orochimaru-sama?" Guren asked while Kabuto smiled, however behind that smile was a face of pure irritation and annoyance at one particular Konoha shinobi. If people started to learn of Orochimaru's death then it would bring about repercussions for Kabuto that he just didn't need right now.

"Orochimaru is out at the moment. He wishes not to be disturbed right now. Now then, Guren-san I have a mission for you," Kabuto said holding up a notepad. He grinned like mad which made Guren arch an eyebrow at him and his expression, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Umm alright, what am I supposed to do?" Guren asked while Kabuto motioned for Guren to follow him. The two left the arena behind and walked through the corridors of the base.

"You will go with Gozu, Kigiri, Kiho, Nurari and Rinji. There is a little marsh filled area. It is said to be making a few appearances in the water. Until now no one has been able to see it, but Orochimaru-sama doesn't want to leave something to chance so you six will be going. Along with one more person. I think you'll like him. Can you get the mission done?" Kabuto asked knowing that he didn't need an answer. Guren merely smiled and placed a hand on her hip.

"For Orochimaru-sama, I'll give anything," Guren said while Kabuto knocked on a door. It was soon opened to reveal a young boy with pale green hair. His magenta colored eyes focused on Guren's form while she looked down at the young boy.

"Yukimaru-kun I want you to go with Guren-san and help Orochimaru-sama. Will you do that?" Kabuto asked. He had taken Yukimaru to the resting place of the Sanbi at one time. Yukimaru knew his duties and Kabuto was sure of that.

"Yes I can," Yukimaru said although it was rather in a submissive tone than anything else. Kabuto nodded with a smile and walked off while Guren took the time to look at Yukimaru a little more. She saw that he seemed to be rather short for his age, but other than that he seemed fine. It was only when she saw the smile on his face that Guren snorted and walked off while Yukimaru closed his door.

"_What's he smiling at me for?" _Guren wondered to herself before shaking off the thought to go and get ready for her mission along with her team. That was until Kabuto stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Should I be reminded of something else?" Guren asked wanting to get ready while Kabuto raised his KI, enough to make Guren shudder. Kabuto was about to give Guren his most his most needed to be heard advice.

"Guren, whatever you do on this mission, on the off-chance that you meet with Naruto Uzumaki then you and the others are to stop what you are doing immediately or you will regret it," Kabuto said while Guren raised an eyebrow. Orochimaru talked about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki before, but he didn't sound like something Guren couldn't handle. However, she took Kabuto's advice with a nod and walked off while Kabuto went in the other direction. He wouldn't lose Guren too. She was still a crucial asset to Orochimaru's plans and he would make sure she lived even if he had to do something drastic.

_**In Kirigakure**_

"Really? You want to come to Uzushiogakure and see my son?" Kushina asked while Mei nodded her head quickly. If she had known that she was going to have another close family member then who was she to not go and meet him? Oh boy would she love it, to see just how old if not handsome he was by this time. Kushina could see her cousin's smirk and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not giving my sochi to your greedy little hands," Kushina said while Mei deflated. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulder Zabuza sighed with his arms folded. Ao seemed to be in the same boat as Zabuza as the two continued to watch the females talk it out.

"Aww come on Kushina. Let me see him. I promise on my word as the Mizukage that I won't try anything," Mei said and Kushina reluctantly nodded her head while Mei lightened up.

"Ao, make preparations for me to go to Uzushiogakure immediately. I can't wait to see him," Mei said while Ao gulped.

"But Mei-sama, your work isn't done yet. Please reconsider," Ao begged, but one thing about being related to the Uzumaki was that you were undeniably stubborn which Kushina could attest to.

"Ao, get it done or I'll melt you," Mei said with a smile while Ao shivered. Zabuza did the same as he had remembered that happened to him as well when they were younger. Kushina laughed and so did Mei while Ao ran out the room to go and get the preparations completed for the Mizukage.

However that would have to be put on hold for a little while as a poof came near Kushina. The redhead Uzumaki knelt down to the ground to see Pakkun as he handed her a scroll. He then immediately poofed with Kushina opening said scroll. She looked up and down the scroll while reading the contents before she glared. Hinoken had another mission. No doubt Naruto had already gotten the message and they would be regrouping after only a few days apart. Since Pakkun sent it then that meant that Yugao and Mikoto received the news as well. They would be busy.

"On second thought Mei, why don't you go to Uzushiogakure and wait. It seems that we have a mission and this one is rather high at that. So can you wait?" Kushina asked and Mei wondered what was in the contents of her cousin's scroll, but didn't pry. She knew better than to try that, especially with Kushina.

"Umm sure I can wait. I was looking forward to taking a small break," Mei said and Kushina nodded while turning to Zabuza.

"Zabuza, guide Mei towards Uzushiogakure for me. I'll be there as soon as I am able," Kushina said before she vanished in a shunshin leaving Mei and Zabuza in the room...alone. Both glanced at each other and a long silence came about.

"Sup," Zabuza said while Mei shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing much," she responded while the silence reigned in the office once again.

_**With Naruto and Yura**_

The two Uzumaki currently stopped at the edge of Konohagakure near the Valley of End. Naruto looked around for a bit, but seeing the map that Pakkun had sent him then he and his team were to rendezvous a little further off. He turned back to see Yura behind him not really tired from the morning run that they had been doing. She smiled at her Uzumaki family member while Naruto smiled also.

"How far away are we Nii-sama?" Yura asked while Naruto looked at a map. He held it to his eyes while sighing.

"Still a long way to go Yura-chan. Do you want to take a break?" Naruto asked, but Yura shook her head stating that she was fine with continuing on their path. Naruto then looked off to the right to see the place where he ad Sasuke had fought. The two destroyed legs of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju were still in pieces because of them. Naruto then looked off to a faraway forest and sighed. He had to get to Tayuya, but some of these mission were becoming a pain. He knew he could get to her, but he didn't have much information to go on about her so it would've been best for him to meet with her in person.

"Well it looks like we all arrived here,"

Naruto and Yura turned around to see Kakashi, Yugao and Mikoto heading their way along with Fuka. Naruto wondered what she was doing with them before he noticed them arrive.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yugao-chan, Mikoto-chan. You guys made it," Naruto said as the other three Hinoken members came together. They gave him a thumbs up while Fuka gave Yura a quick hello which Yura returned in the same manor.

"I take it you got the message?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded his head while looking around.

"Where is Kaa-chan?" he asked and Mikoto answered him.

"She went to Kiri with Zabuza. Something about paying someone back, but Kakashi sent her the same message so she should be meeting up with us soon," Mikoto answered and Naruto nodded feeling content with that answer. He quickly took out the same map he had been reading and handed it to Kakashi.

"So what are we going to do?" Yugao asked while Kakashi shook his head. All three then realized something and looked on.

"Hey Naruto, where is Sasuke?" Mikoto asked slightly concerned for her son while Naruto sighed. He rubbed the back of his head and gave a smile and that smile seemed to calm Mikoto down as her worst fear hadn't been realized.

"Sasuke is with Yuna. We accomplished it. Sasuke took out Orochimaru. He's really gone," Naruto said and the shock of those words were evident as Kakashi, Yugao and Mikoto stood there in silence. Even Fuka was silent and it was a long time before the realization hit their ears.

"Naruto, I admit that Sasuke is strong, but how could he beat Orochimaru by himself?" Kakashi asked. Even he had faced Orochimaru and he knew that he would die. Orochimaru was just that strong while Naruto smiled.

"I wouldn't sell Sasuke short. He's an ass, but he's very strong. Plus we sort of got him when he was a little weak and in a bad mood. Plus Sasuke told me that he used the Uchiha-style kenjutsu. It seemed that it was rather effective against someone like Orochimaru and now Sasuke and Yuna have left to go and do something else. More than likely they won't be joining us," Naruto said while everyone glanced at each other. They all sighed and smiled while turning around.

"Well it's a good thing we have Fuka here to replace him for a little while since Sasuke is gone. Well, shall we all get going?" Kakashi asked and everyone nodded as they ran off into the distance with Naruto sending a little gift to Tsunade. A certain message via spirit summon.

_**With Tsunade**_

The Godaime Hokage was currently meeting with Team Kurenai, Lee and Tenten from Team Gai. All of them were together while Tsunade intertwined her fingers together while telling the information to everyone present.

"Seriously. We're supposed to backup Hinoken? Why are we going to back them up?" Kiba asked while Shino placed his hands in his pockets. Hinata wanted to know as well and if Naruto was alright.

"No you miss read that. You are not backing up Hinoken. I said you are investigating a site that it supposed to be near where Hinoken is. It has to do with some rich medical supplies that have been known to grow there, but our sources also tell me that one of Orochimaru's bases is there which is why I'm sending you in such large numbers. However I don't want you to get in their way," Tsunade said while Kiba snorted.

"Get in their way? If anything we should worry about that loser getting in our way," Kiba said with a smile across his face while Shino straightened his glasses. Hinata didn't say anything while Tenten snorted.

"Him get in our way? Kiba, I think Naruto's left you in the dust. He's now a part of a team that has the same abilities and privileges as the Anbu do. I think he'll be fine on his own," Tenten said making the others nod while Kiba blushed in embarrassment of his actions which Tsunade nodded.

"Expertly said Tenten. Now then you are to all leave in two days from now and-,"

"Hey Tsu-chan," Dan said coming through the wall enough to startle everyone. Kiba and Akamaru jumped back and nearly fell to the floor while Hinata widened her eyes. Shino's eyebrow twitched while Tenten shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Umm is this a bad time?" Dan asked rubbing his head with a smile on his face. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples while seeing her former boyfriend coming through the wall.

"T-T-Tsunade-sama you have a-a-a-," Tenten pointed to Dan as his feet touched the ground. He merely smiled while Tsunade shook her head. Oh yeah like she could explain this to anyone now. Damn brat, always making her life complicated.

"Yes I know what he is Tenten. Now would all of you calm down?" Tsunade asked nearing the yelling part while everyone calmed down. Kiba and Akamaru looked at Dan and the former held out his hand to touch his shinobi vest.

"Yes I'm real," Dan said while Kiba jumped back. Shino narrowed his eyes before he placed one of his bugs on Dan's shoulder. Naturally Dan could feel some of his Honshou taken from his body before he saw Shino's bug fall to the floor dead. Shino looked at it as well while Dan mentally smirked. Yep, humans and anything else mortal weren't meant to handle Honshou and its power was really deadly for anyone who hadn't been dead before.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again," Dan said in the nicest tone possible, but something in that tone caused Shino to shiver. Dan liked his personal space and Tsunade knew that. Shino stepped back with an apology while Hinata, out of pure interest, activated her byakugan and gazed at Dan's chakra network or lack there of. He had a network, but it wasn't comprised of chakra. Inside of it was a very white source of power. It looked even more powerful than chakra itself.

"_But how is that possible?" _Hinata thought to herself while Tsunade stood up trying to regain any control she could over the situation at the moment.

"So Dan, why are you here?" Tsunade asked and Dan cleared his throat with a simple cough while reaching into his pouch. He pulled out an orange scroll and handed it towards Tsunade. The Godaime Hokage took it into her hands and opened it.

"_Dear Baa-chan,_

_Hinoken met up with each other and we're all going to complete our mission. Oh and sorry if Dan did something stupid while delivering this. He said he thought it would be a good idea to surprise you and I kind of agreed with him on that. What'cha gonna do? Oh umm yeah also, Sasuke killed Orochimaru. I sealed his soul thanks to Shin and well, how much money is that to Hinoken?" _

Tsunade dropped the scroll she was reading and stared wide-eyed at the words. Orochimaru was dead? That sounded like a damn dream if she had ever had one before. Tsunade closed her eyes and everyone turned around.

"Tsunade-sama, what is it?" Tenten asked while Tsunade dropped her arms to her desk. The anbu in the room raised their eyes at her while Tsunade smiled.

"Sasuke and Naruto...killed Orochimaru," Tsunade said while Kiba widened his eyes. Shino's glasses almost dropped off his face while Hinata covered her mouth with her hands. Tenten and Lee were silent while Dan smiled. The anbu all stood jaw-dropped at those words. So many anbu died because of Orochimaru and some kids take down the S-rank missing nin?

"I-Is that a joke? Naruto and Sasuke did it?" Kiba asked while Tsunade nodded her head, a large smile began to appear on her face.

"Those are Shikon-sama's words. Be seeing you Tsu-chan," Dan said before fading out.

"Shikon-sama? What kind of name is that? It sounds most unyouthful," Lee said while Kiba placed a finger to his chin.

"It means 'Death Soul' right?" He asked and Tsunade tensed. She slammed the desk of her office making the chunin in the room turn to her with shock on their faces.

"That's enough chatter. Now get going on your mission this instant!" Tsunade shouted trying to distract everyone from their current thoughts at the moment. Everyone raced out of the room while Tsunade sighed. She looked at the bingo book and with a sure smile across her face she crossed out Orochimaru's name. All the anbu watched her go through that while Tsunade got up from her seat.

"Let's see, Hinoken needs this much for Orochimaru and...oh shit. They're even richer than this village might be," Tsunade said and with a sigh she got up to go and have the money transferred to their accounts. No doubt the world would learn of this fast enough.

_**With Guren and the others, two days later**_

Guren and her team made it towards the open lake where it was rumored that the Sanbi was supposed to be hiding. They looked around and saw no enemy in sight.

"Is this the spot?" Guren asked while Yukimaru nodded his head. He looked up to see his 'bodyguards' looking at him. They were all so weird to him. He had asked their names and they said that they were Gozu, Kigiri, Kiho, Rinji and Nurari.

Gozu was a large man and possibly the largest man in Yukimaru eyes. He wore the top of an obi-shirt and pants. His face was a little weird shaped, but Yukimaru didn't ask about it.

Kigiri had medium-length dull-purple hair and grey eyes. He wore a black cloak with a black under-shirt under with lavender pants and sandals. His most recognizable feature, in Yukimaru's opinion, was the gas mask he wore which covered the lower-half of his face.

Kiho had pale, pasty looking skin and white hair with dark, blue-framed glasses with orange lenses. His outfit consisted a dark purple cloak with blue pants and wore geta that were tan with black strips and only sandal hold.

Nurari was by far the weirdest to Yukimaru. Simple because he couldn't tell if he was a he or a she. He really didn't want to ask, but felt the curiosity sort of taking him though he just resisted. He wore a full-body slime suit, leaving only his face revealed. He wore dark green lipstick, his eyes were wide open all the time and had some pink hair sticking out of his slime suit.

Rinji had dark brown hair with black eyes. His outfit consisted of a purple loose fitting vest that showed his chest. The rest of his mid-section was covered with bandages. He wore a light blue poncho-like item around his neck and also wore black wrist warmers and tan pants with dark brown sandals. In Yukimaru's opinion, he was by far the most normal, along with Guren, out of the group.

However, the only one he seemed to be interested in was Guren. She wore red lipstick, had fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which had a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wore a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wore calf-length brown sandal boots.

"R-Right here," Yukimaru said as they all started at the open lake. Guren nodded her head while she stepped into a boat along with Yukimaru and Gozu. The other three were left to guard the lake in case of "intruders". Guren knew well to guard against such people. Gozu rowed the boat quietly through the lake as a small fog set in.

"_But why do we have to send this boy out here? He'll get himself killed," _Guren thought to herself before shaking her head left and right. She didn't care what happened. She had a job to do for Orochimaru and she would get it done. She wouldn't go back. Not to that life of helplessness and loneliness. No way, now that she was strong she would never fall like that again. The three came into the middle of the lake and Guren pushed Yukimaru forward slightly while folding her arms.

"Alright kid, get it done," Guren said evenly while Gozu looked at her then at Yukimaru. He merely nodded his head and stood straight. Guren and Gozu watched him close his eyes while he sighed.

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **Guren and Gozu were taken aback by the sudden yelling that Yukimaru emitted from his throat. A surge of chakra escaped from his body which seemed to rock the boat.

"What the hell," Guren said completely shocked at this turn of events.

_**With Hinoken**_

Naruto, Kakashi, Yugao, Kushina and Mikoto were walking through the thick mist infested lake along with Fuka and Yura. They were all together and hoped across the trees. Kushina took the lead along with her Naruto before they landed. Kushina moved her head to see if any enemies were around, but she didn't see anything before turning around.

"Alright you guys. Capturing a bijuu is serious business here. The only record of a single person sealing a bijuu is Mito-baachan when Kyuubi attacked," Kushina said and Naruto could hear Kyuubi grumble about how it wasn't his fault and all things like that. It made Naruto silently snicker, but he was paying attention.

"So what are we going to do? Are you or Naruto going to seal it?" Yugao asked while Kushina and Naruto sighed.

"Alone we don't have that capability. Minato was the only one who ever did such a thing, but that was only because of-," Kushina trailed off before she widened her eyes and turned to Naruto. The blonde blinked while the others turned to him as well. Kakashi and Yugao nodded their heads fast as did Mikoto.

"Umm did I miss something?" Naruto asked while Kakashi patted the blonde's shoulder.

"Naruto, Minato-sensei was able to do this because he had the Shinigami seal half of Kyuubi's chakra. Do you think you could do the same?" Kakashi asked and Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He looked at his seal and scratched the side of his cheek.

"Honestly I don't know. I've never tried, but I think Shin could try if I asked him to," Naruto said while everyone wasn't sure what to think, but they took it as a better sign than anything else.

"Well we'll figure out what to do later. Yura, this is your first mission as an Uzumaki. Stay near Fuka and watch each other's back. Kakashi and Mikoto will be good as a pair. I'll be with Yugao. Sochi, will have to go by himself," Kushina said while Naruto snorted. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed before everyone heard a scream. It came from the place they were going. Naruto glared out.

"_Kyuubi, do you feel that?" _Naruto asked and the bijuu grumbled as he tried to cover his ears with from the screaming and the chakra.

"**You're damn right I feel it brat. That awful screaming. I think Sanbi hears it too and he's definitely pissed off right now," **Kyuubi said while Naruto growled. Everyone quickly headed for the sound of the screaming in their respective groups.

_**At the lake **_

Guren covered her ears and so did Gozu as they saw Yukimaru's body expel a large quantity of chakra. He screamed and screamed more while they saw something in the water. It was beginning to rise as they watched in awe. A large silhouette of the Sanbi came into view for them all while Guren raised an eyebrow. It roared at them rocking the boat, but it was brief and started to fade. Guren turned towards Yukimaru and watched him straining his body to keep the chakra going. She narrowed her eyes before Yukimaru stopped and fell to the boat exhausted. He huffed and they watched it disappear from their view.

"What happened?" Guren asked while Yukimaru gasped for breath. He seemed to be in some real pain which was something that Guren noticed. She quickly patted Yukimaru's back and sighed.

"You alright?" Guren asked and Yukimaru nodded his head though it was only slightly.

"Gozu, row us back. We're going to regroup and set up camp. This isn't going to work," Guren said while Gozu nodded. He began to row them back and it didn't take them long to reach the edge as Guren took Yukimaru's hand and lead him out and toward her team.

"What was that?" Kiho asked massaging his ears. Guren ignored her partner and turned to Rinji while she pointed towards Yukimaru.

"We went with this plan Rinji. What the hell was that?" Guren asked clearly angry that the Sanbi had disappeared and for why she didn't know. Rinji snorted and shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems that Yukimaru isn't able to maintain the high chakra outtake. Luckily we have these," Rinji said holding up some pills in a bag. Guren narrowed her eyes and took one into her hands.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Guren asked while Rinji spoke.

"Something from Kabuto. It's supposed to help Yukimaru right there or so I'd guess," Rinji said while Guren turned around. She nodded and knelt down while handing the pill to Yukimaru.

"Think you can take it?" she asked with an uncertain amount of kindness in her voice. Yukimaru looked at the pill then at Guren. She still stared at him emotionless as she could, but couldn't resist a small smile coming on her face. That smile then faded as she turned her head fast to the right. She felt a few chakra signatures converging on their locations. She sucked her teeth while the others got ready.

"Aniki, do you see them?" Kigiri asked Rinji and the teammate nodded his head while he turned to Guren.

"I suggest that we get out of here. There is a small shack in the forest where we can regroup. I don't think we're ready to face them just yet," Rinji said while Guren narrowed her eyes.

"Are you saying that we should just run?" she asked and Rinji shook his head fast with a small smile on his face.

"No, nothing like that, but if you don't want us to head back to the shack then I think we should at least see who they are and act accordingly. I'd rather not head into battle blindly thank you," Rinji said while Kiho smirked. He got the little gun on his arm ready for a fight. He wasn't going to go 'boom' anytime soon.

"Everyone hide," Guren said and everyone did so while she grabbed Yukimaru and covered his mouth. Everyone hid in the bushes, trees, etc. as Naruto came jumping down. He grinned and looked around, but didn't see anything.

"Hey, what village is that guy from? I don't see his headband Aniki," Kigiri said while Rinji narrowed his eyes. Naruto walked up to the lake and knelt down. He touched the sand and smiled.

"Was he the one you sensed?" Rinji asked while Guren nodded. He was one of them, but where were the others that were with him?

Guren wasn't insane. She knew that she felt more chakra signatures than just his, but from his attire he seemed to be really strong as if the sword on his back was any indication as well as the long sequence of intricate seals on his arms.

Naruto grinned as he could feel all their stares on him. The others were off investigating something else and Naruto took the time to go to the lake. Kyuubi had calmed down and said that the screaming had stopped which was the first thing that Naruto had noticed, but he could still feel their chakra signatures. The female was obviously doing the right job a stayed hidden which was something that Naruto was going to give to her.

"Hmm let's see. That scream came from here and the Sanbi somewhere in this lake. Looks like I should report back," Naruto said to himself while Guren cursed underneath her breath.

"He's after the Sanbi as well, but that blonde hair. Kabuto warned me about it," Guren said to herself. Naruto stood to his feet and looked around. He smirked and spoke.

"It's obvious that you're there so why don't you come out before I force you out," Naruto said while Guren growled. He spotted them and he was making it seem like a joke.

"What do we do Guren?" Kiho asked while Kigiri smirked.

"It's just one brat. We can take him no problem," he said, but Rinji shivered at the sight of the blonde. Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"No? Well alright then. I'll force you out. **KAI!" **Naruto shouted and the forest exploded from one of Naruto's clones while Guren and everyone jumped out. They all appeared on the beach with Naruto while the blonde smiled.

"Was that so hard?" Naruto asked while Guren and everyone else surrounded Yukimaru.

"Who are you?" Guren asked and Naruto smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service," the blonde said while Guren widened her eyes. This was the guy that Kabuto told her to stay away from? He looked just like a teenager. Why should she be scared of this guy?

"Well Naruto-san I'm afraid you're going to have to leave right n-,"

"We're falling back. Everyone retreat," Guren said and before anyone could ask why, she shot off with Yukimaru in her hand and the others left as well. Naruto raised an eyebrow while Kyuubi spoke.

"**Yes, run! RUN! Run away from the Shinigami Summoner! You bunch of chickens!" **Kyuubi hollered while Naruto shook his head left and right. He let a chuckle escape his lips before their signatures were away from his sensory. The blonde took his hand off his sword that he was unconsciously holding rather tightly while he sighed.

"You're ridiculous," Naruto said making Kyuubi laugh in the depths of the blonde's mind.

"**That I am. That I am," **Kyuubi said while Kushina and the others dropped down. Naruto smirked as he came up to them. Everyone else had been hiding while Naruto acted as some of the bait. It worked magnificently for them too. It seems that they weren't the only ones who knew about the Sanbi's location.

"So what's the plan now? We saw about five or six of them. I can't say we outnumber them simply because it might take both Naruto and Kushina-taichou to carry out the operation at the moment," Yugao stated while everyone else folded their arms and adopted thinking poses. They all didn't know what to think of the situation at the moment before Yura made a suggestion.

"What about Nii-sama's summons? Yuna-san is with Sasuke-san so he should have four other people right?" Yura asked and everyone turned to Naruto who furled his brow. He closed his eyes while internally thought it over. He tried to imagine all the possibilities of using Pakura, Dan, Kimimaro and Fujikaze. He had talked with them all a few times, but then again he felt that they might be able to do some more good.

"Hold that thought Yura-chan," Naruto said as he took out his sword. Everyone watched him coat it in Honshou while he swung his sword around. Everyone jumped back away from him while Naruto shouted.

"**Shikon no Mai," **Naruto shouted and two people came from his sword and landed on the ground. Dan was still gone after delivering Naruto's message to Tsunade. So the two people who came back were Pakura and Kimimaro. As soon as both landed on the ground they bowed.

"Hai Shikon-sama," they said while Naruto smiled. He patted both Pakura and Kimimaro on the shoulder causing the two too look up at him to see the blonde's warming smile. It sort of relaxed them since both were more formal than most people.

"Pakura, Kimimaro, I have a mission for the both of you. In this area are people trying to take the Sanbi. I want you to find them and keep tabs on them for me. Don't let yourself get caught," Naruto said while Pakura and Kimimaro glanced at each other. The tall woman and Kaguya clan member ten stood to their feet and nodded.

"As you wish Shikon-sama," they said before they both dashed off while the others came together. Yura and Fuka stared at the two leaving shinobi before turning back to seeing Naruto place his sword away.

"I'm so never going to get used to that," Yura said and Fuka could only nod in agreement with her Uzumaki family member. It didn't take long before the two females saw everyone else heading towards the water and soon followed after them.

Naruto quickly sprinted up to his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder stopping the redhead for a bit. Kushina turned to her son to see Naruto's smile. She raised an eyebrow before he pointed to the trees signifying that he wanted to talk with her in private. Kushina stared at her son in confusion, but nonetheless trusted him and agreed to go with him.

"Naruto-kun and I need to talk. All of you continue to investigate the waters. If you see anything then notify us," Kushina said said and everyone nodded agreeing with her orders. Kakashi took point while Mikoto and Yugao filed in behind him. Fuka and Yura decided to walk around the waters for a bit and look around while Kushina and Naruto disappeared into the woods.

Naruto tried to make sure that they were out of earshot range. He looked back and knew that they weren't followed while Kushina tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her son and lover to start with the explanation.

"Alright Sochi, what's with all of the secrecy and you? Is something wrong?" Kushina asked, but she was shocked when Naruto grabbed her waist and twirled her into the air. Kushina yelped in Naruto's arms while her son continued to swirl her around.

"Kaa-chan, I did it! I really did it!" Naruto said before he set Kushina down. The female Uzumaki gasped from the sudden excitement before she decided to ask.

"What did you do?" she asked and Naruto snickered while he scratched his cheek.

"I made the jutsu that we were working on. See these seals on my wrists? These help to regulate my Honshou flow through my body and thanks to that I was able to make it work like I wanted. It mimics the Ripple Effect of Distortion Kaa-chan," Naruto said while Kushina seemed even more confused than before.

"Touch my shoulder," Naruto said and Kushina nodded. She shrugged her shoulders and gently placed her hands on her son's shoulders. Naruto closed his eyes and placed his palms together. Kushina watched in awe as his chakra flared and the true essence of Honshou came onto his hands.

"**Kukanyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as he extended his hands. Kushina watched in awe as a large pool of white ripples came from his hands. They started to spread over the entire area of Naruto's desire and Kushina watched in sheer fascination as everything around them stopped. She could see that the mist had stopped moving. The waters were eerily calm. Not a sound was being heard.

"Sochi, what is this dattebane?" Kushina asked looking around the place like she had never seen it before in her life. Everything was still and silent. They were like the only ones moving in the entire world at the moment.

"Kaa-chan this jutsu stops time for everyone, but us. However I can't only keep it for as long as much of the Honshou that I put into it. That's one of its weaknesses. A second weakness that I want to overcome is the time duration. For right now, we can only stay in this space for about 5 minutes," Naruto said while Kushina walked through the bushes. They moved and rustled when she touched them, but then Kushina noticed that when she pushed branches apart they didn't go back together, but stayed they way she had them. One thing Kushina observed about this place is that if people stopped then she could be a true blur to them if she needed to when Naruto turned it off. It also seemed that the space part of this Time/Space Ninjutsu was that it applied to only her and Naruto. If they wanted then they could move anything to where it should be, but then Kushina remembered Naruto's words about its weaknesses. Five minutes wasn't really a long time, but it seemed like it could be. All the books those clones must've read and practiced for Naruto and herself get this to work. This was the product of using that many clones reading and practicing. How amazing was this technique?

"Sochi, this is incredible. You actually did it," Kushina said while Naruto came up behind her. He smiled with a nod before Kushina came walking out of the bushes. She was amazed to see Yugao, Kakashi, Mikoto, Yura and Fuka had all stopped. Yugao was kneeling down to look at the water while Mikoto looked out into the open lake. Kakashi had stopped in mid-step with one foot in front of the other with his hand on his chin. Much to Naruto and Kushina's surprise, Fuka was showing Yura Kakashi's orange book and seemed to have a smile on her face at Yura's embarrassed face.

Kushina had the opportunity to look at it all while Naruto tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Naruto cross his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto** shouted as he made a single clone. To Kushina it seemed that you could even perform jutsu in the place, but it seemed like it was straining Naruto to hold that jutsu and the one he just used. He nonetheless smiled and tossed the clone into the water. Kushina watched the clone hit the water, but it surprised her when there was no splash. She then turned to Naruto who held up a handsign.

"**Kai," **Naruto shouted and the clone exploded, but still nothing moved. Kushina seemed confused by what Naruto had done before the blonde cancelled the jutsu. It happened so fast. Yura, Fuka and the rest of Hinoken widened their eyes and backed away from Naruto and Kushina out of shock.

"Oh shit, where did you guys come from?" Fuka asked while the others felt their hearts nearly jump out. No matter how good Naruto and Kushina were at stealth, to be able to sneak up on them like it was nothing was such a shock. Kushina widened her eyes while Naruto winked. He then pointed to the water and it took less than a second for Kushina to watch as the ground shook from an explosion. Everyone watched as a large orange ball came into view. It grew bigger and bigger before Naruto widened his eyes.

"Get down!" Naruto shouted and everyone hit the sand in front of them while the orange ball completely exploded fast sending tons of water into the air. Kushina gasped at the sight. That explosion was the cause of her son's explosion clone. The delayed explosion in the distorted space showed for an unbelievable explosion that could come out of nowhere while increasing the force. Kushina could only marvel at her son and what he had just made. She didn't know what rank to give it, but if the Rasenshuriken was an S-rank jutsu then this was right up there as well. No doubt she could do this too and she wondered about what would happen if she and Naruto used it at the same time. Oh this was just too interesting.

Soon the explosion settled down and everyone got to their feet with Yugao taking the hilt of her sword.

"Is it the enemy?" she asked while Kakashi shook his head. He couldn't feel anyone's chakra signatures for a few miles. He had nothing and neither did anyone else.

"I don't think so. I think it might've been the Sanbi. Here's hoping it's the latter," Naruto lied and Kushina snickered, but she didn't say anything since she really didn't have anything to tell anyone at the moment.

"If that's right then we should try to...Nii-sama, what' wrong?" Yura asked and everyone turned to see Naruto slightly panting. He wasn't used to using all of his Honshou that way and it felt a little tiring from using that technique twice in a day. Naruto would definitely have to train if had any chance of using it multiple times.

"Sorry, just a little tired," Naruto said while everyone relaxed. Seeing Naruto tired, they all decided to take a break and continue things at a latter time. They had left to go and set up a camp near the lake, but no one forgot about their 'friends' somewhere in the forest as well.

_**With Guren**_

The team leader sighed as she and her team rested in a house not far from the lake. She finally got control of her body and calmed down. She didn't know why, but Kabuto's words were getting to her sort of. She felt uncomfortable in Naruto's presence. She would have to be wary of him and anyone else that happened to get in her way.

"Guren, why did we retreat?" Kiho asked and Guren folded her arms. She sighed while Yukimaru walked outside. She sat down and brushed a hand across her hair.

"We pulled out because of the boy. We'll try again tomorrow. Also knowing that someone else is here changes the plans a little bit," she said and Rinji could agree with her on that before everyone relaxed and calmed down. Guren got up from her seat and walked out of the house.

"You think she's paranoid?" Kiho asked which got him a punch to the arm from Gozu. He knew more about Guren than what she might've been willing to like. He looked out the window and Gozu squinted his eyes as he wondered if he saw something, but ignored it.

Pakura and Kimimaro sat above a tree top in their spirit forms looking at Yukimaru pick some flowers. He seemed perfectly happy with what he was doing which caused Kimimaro to turn to Pakura.

"_I remember that boy. He was one of Orochimaru's test subjects. He's not a bad kid. I wish to save him," _Kimimaro said while Pakura glanced to her side.

"_You have some history?" _she asked and Kimimaro nodded, but to her small surprise he didn't say anything after that so Pakura left it alone. While in Naruto's sword, Pakura had tried to strike a small conversation with Kimimaro showing that she wouldn't condemn him for following someone like Orochimaru, but Kimimaro was...indifferent to her as well as everyone else.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Guren asked bringing both Pakura and Kimimaro back to their objective. Yukimaru looked up to see Guren coming towards him while he smiled. He held up a camellia and gave it to Guren. Said woman looked at the flower for a little bit and narrowed her eyes.

"Flowers are nice aren't they?" he asked unexpectedly and caught Guren off guard with that question. She just stared at him evenly while she knelt down.

"You do you like them?" she asked and Yukimaru nodded his head with a small smile while Guren took the flower into her hands. Yukimaru watched as she crystalized it and gave it to him. He stared at her for a bit while Guren shrugged. Pakura and Kimimaro widened their eyes at such a thing. A kekkai genkai. Some type of crystal bloodline that seemed to be like theirs.

"Here, now you can stare at it all you want," Guren said before walking off. Yukimaru smiled and looked at the crystalized camellia flower before turning around.

"Thank you Guren-san," he said and Guren just paused in mid-step. She turned around and saw Yukimaru's gentle smile and unconsciously smiled before walking back. Pakura and Kimimaro noticed the action and glanced to each other.

"_Kimimaro, I'll go I'll go and inform Shikon-sama. You stay here and stay updated," _Pakura said and Kimimaro nodded as he watched Pakura float off. Meanwhile Kimimaro looked down to see Yukimaru smiling.

"Guren-san is nice. She's not a bad person," he said suddenly and Kimimaro raised an eyebrow. Weird kid was the only thing that Kimimaro could be thinking right now.

_**Somewhere else in Hi no Kuni**_

"ASUMA!" Shikamaru shouted in tears as he ran for his sensei. He was running as fast as he could, but his legs felt so heavy. Izumo and Kotetsu widened their eyes while Asuma dropped to his knees. He coughed up blood while the medium-sized red circle around his form disappeared.

"Hehehehe...hahahahaha! Fall into despair for Jashin-sama!" Hidan cried out while Kakuzu shook his head at his partner. They had made this little detour because of Asuma's bounty and were just looking to claim his head. What a coincidence that they were able to meet up with said person.

"Hidan, you idiot. He was worth more alive," Kakuzu said before Izumo and Kotetsu stood in their way from taking Asuma. Shikamaru grabbed him and shook him.

"Asuma, don't die. Not here. You have to go back. We both do. You have a child waiting for you!" Shikamaru said before Asuma raised his hand. He lightly smiled and touched Shikamaru's face.

"Don't cry Shikamaru. Just promise me one thing. Please...protect...the Will of...Fire," Asuma said with his last words and dropped down, lifeless. Shikamaru clutched Asuma's body close to his own and cried out while Izumo and Kotetsu grabbed both him and Asuma as they disappeared from Kakuzu and Hidan's view. The latter chuckled and licked his tri-scythe.

"Jashin-sama is well pleased with that heathens blood. HEHEHE HAHAHAHA!" Hidan cackled while Kakuzu shook his head again. He had such a weird teammate.

Shin appeared over Asuma's lifeless body and narrowed his eyes. Things have begun to move.

"_**Sorry Shikon, but it's almost time for the world to know," **_Shin said to himself before fading out of view.

* * *

_**KG: Done. I think this jutsu is more Time than Space in the Time/Space Ninjutsu equation, but it's not complete. I'd say Naruto has only gotten the time part down, but not all of the Space in the equation, but that will come later. I like Guren. She's cool and downright badass in her own way. I also like Yukimaru. I think he and Yuri could be friends. Again FRIENDS! And I know some of these arcs are out of place, but I want them to happen in this order for a reason. And wow this is my first over 13k chapter. Man before you know it I might be doing 20k chapters. Oh so much fun! And on another note-...oh shit. I got to get back.**_

_**KG: Sorry I'm late. What happened?**_

_**Kushina: KyuubiGoku, what were you doing in there?  
**_

_**KG: Kushina-sensei please. Private question.**_

_**Naruto: Ugh idiot.**_

_**Sasuke: What a freak.**_

_**(I sit down)**_

_**Kushina: Alright class. Open up your books to page 12 of SAO and ALO guidebook.**_

_**Naruto: CUT!**_

_**(Everyone stops)**_

_**KG: What? Wasn't that good for us? We've been doing this for at least an hour now.**_

_**Naruto: Huh? Oh sorry, my favorite show just came on.**_

_**KG:...What? You mean to tell me that you begged us to get to work and you stopped us for a show?**_

_**Naruto: Yep, that's completely right. Now then, onto JERRY SPRINGER!**_

_**KG: You mean that guy who grabs people and they talk about their problems while most beat the crap out of each other?**_

_**Naruto: YEP!**_

_**Sasuke: Finally something to watch.**_

_**Kushina: I'll say. Hey whose that?**_

_**Jerry: And today on our show we have our guest, Minato Namikaze, here with us today.**_

_**Everyone:...Oh no.**_

_**Minato: Yeah, I'm here because of a problem. Kushina, she's been out late and doesn't seem to be home a lot. I just want to know what's up with her.**_

_**Kushina: Me? He's the one who's not home. He's dead!**_

_**Naruto: Who revived him? I wasn't able to.**_

_**Minato: Also I fear that Kushina might be...doing things behind my back. **_

_**Kushina: EXCUSE ME DATTEBANE!**_

_**KG: Well you are kind of getting it on with your son.**_

_**Kushina: Whose fault is that?**_

_**KG: Point taken. So then, deal with it (Snaps fingers) (Naruto disappears)**_

_**Jerry: And we have Naruto Uzumaki with us today.**_

_**Naruto: Good day New York City!**_

_**Minato: Naruto! Why haven't you revived me yet? You expect me to rot in the Shinigami for eternity?**_

_**KG: No, I expect you to wait your damn turn like a good little Kage. I'm the one who does this stuff.**_

_**Crowd: OHHHHH!**_

_**Minato: Oh so it's you. You're the freak that's been writing stuff about my son and my wife.**_

_**KG: Ummm yep. Not much you can do about it. Besides, they seem to like it.**_

_**Minato: Naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Ummm yeah, well the thing is Tou-san that umm. T-T—Th- Alright fine I got nothing. KAA-CHAN IS THE BEST!**_

_**Minato: I'll deal with you later Naruto. As for you KyuubiGoku, I'm so gonna fuckin' Rasengan you right up the ass.**_

_**KG: I'd like to see you try.**_

_**Minato: Oh and before I do. I just thought I should tell you. CREAM SODA SUCKS!**_

_**World: (Gasp)**_

_**KG:...Excuse me? I'm afraid I didn't quite hear that. I think I had something in my ears. What was that again?**_

_**Minato: Cream. Soda. Sucks!**_

_**KG: Mmhmmm, mmmhmm, mmmhmmm. Yep...okay then. (Turns cameras away) (Cracks knuckles) Again, I'm sorry I didn't hear that. Please say it to my ears.**_

_**Minato: Cream. Soda-**_

_**KG: BEYOTCH! RESPECT DA' CREAM! FALCON PUNCH!**_

_**Minato: Bring it on. I'll show you why I'm called the Yellow Flash.**_

_**KG: and KyuubiGoku will show you why I'm badass incarnate.**_

_**Jerry: Umm we'll be right back after these two week messages and we have a note from KyuubiGoku. Miss, you have been allowed by the people to read it.**_

_**KG: DIE BITCH!**_

_**Minato: NEVER you sick freak!**_

_**Lady: Ahem from KyuubiGoku it says, "Well that's all people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you-**_

_**KG: Hey give me that note. Add this and a little bit of this and a little bit of that and done. Now then, get back here MINATO! **_

_**Lady: Umm okay I will read it again. It says, "Well that's all people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME MY DAMN CREAM SODA!" and the added bit says, "Also RESPECT THE POWER OF THE CREAM!"**_

_**Jerry: We'll be right back.**_

_**KG: Dragon fist of the North Star!**_

_**Minato: Rasengan!**_

_**(Explosion)**_

_**Jerry: Or maybe not. I don't think that security can handle this one. Oh boy.**_

_**KG: See ya later people. Have a happy up-and-coming new year. Also, fight me in DEAD or ALIVE 5, you punks!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**KG: YOSHA! I'm back in action baby! It's been one hell of a week trying to get organized to my classes, but I've managed to pull it off without a hitch. Now then, let's get started with this.**_

_**Naruto: B-But the movie!**_

_**KG: Argh! Fine, fine. Yura, Yuri, Sasuke, EVERYONE PLACES!**_

_**Naruto: Action!**_

_**Kushina: And that is how Kirito-kun managed to meet Asuna in SAO which in turn formed one of the strongest bonds between two people. Especially for their ages.**_

_**Naruto: (Raises hand) If Kirito was supposed to be a Beater, Beta tester and cheater, then shouldn't he have won this game easily? I mean, the dude had a dual sword wielding ability.**_

_**Kushina: The reason Kirito-san wasn't as strong as some other people is because most of the people above him were either system regulators or something like that. Still Kirito is SAO's inspiration.**_

_**(Bell Rings)**_

_**Kushina: That concludes this lesson people. Good luck in your next class.**_

_**KG: Which is...math. Dammit all.**_

_**Naruto: Aren't you good at math?**_

_**KG: Doesn't mean that I like it. It's a waste of my time. Come on, let's get going already.**_

_**Girl 1: Sasuke-kun, wanna eat with me?**_

_**Sasuke: No, leave me alone.**_

_**Girl 2: How about me Sasuke-kuuuuun?**_

_**Yuna: Fuckin' Harpies. I kill you all with my hands if you touch him!**_

_**Girl 3: I can't wait to start a family with Sasuke-kun! We'll live in a big house, have two kids-**_

_**(Twitch)**_

_**Girl 3: -An Sasuke-kun will do this and that to me. KYAAAAA!**_

_**Yuna: That's it! Listen up you #$ . (Grabs Sasuke's pants) This is mine dammit. This is where my babies come from. Now back off!**_

_**KG: Oh brother, there they go again. Stupid fangirls. Now then, before the class period is over. We'll get this done. **_

_**Quote: "**__**Little minds are tamed and subdued by misfortune, but great minds rise above them" **__**Washington Irving.**_

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Oblivious to what just happened with Team Ten's jonin sensei, the members of Hinoken were all gathered around the lake looking it over and suddenly Kushina just from the beach and landed into the water. She looked around the misty marsh and sighed.

"I don't see anything here. Or that guy is really hidden," she said and everyone agreed. Naruto could still hear Kyuubi's ramblings that Sanbi was definitely in the lake, as for where then he didn't know, but he could feel his fellow bijuu's power like a damn plague that invaded the fox's senses.

"Well we know that Orochimaru's shinobi are here for some reason. If they are here then there is something of interest around here. And we all heard that screaming not long ago. I do believe that something is here," Yugao interjected and her confidence was raised when Naruto agreed with her. The blonde proceeded to walk across the water as well despite his tiredness and looked out at the seemingly calm waters.

"Yeah Sanbi is here. Kyuubi said that he is. As for how to draw him out into the open then I'm lost here. I don't know what we should do," Naruto spoke, providing his input. Kushina narrowed her eyes and folded her slender arms.

"If that's the case then we'd have to wait until those others are done with whatever they are supposed to be doing. It's risky, but if we can get the Sanbi to appear then we can contain it," Kakashi assessed while Fuka and Yura seemed at a loss for words.

"Yes, but one wrong move and it could end up with Orochimaru. The last thing that we need is for him to be experimenting with a bijuu," Yugao retorted making some of the others chuckle even though they knew that she was being serious.

"Alright we'll just have to leave it at that. Sochi, Yura and I will travel into the lake and find anything. Fuka you are to go with Kakashi, Yugao and Mikoto. Help them set up a perimeter around this lake with some seals that Sochi designed. If we're lucky then they will wait till night time to come back. By that time we should have something concrete," Kushina ordered and everyone agreed as Yura and Naruto watched their teammates vanish in leaves with Fuka giving a small wink to Naruto making the blonde showcase a small pink blush to his face. Yura rolled her eyes while Kushina snorted. Something about flighty women in their family before they walked off into the water with the mist covering them. Naruto was about to follow before he turned around to see Pakura land behind him.

"Pakura-san, what did you find out?" Naruto asked and Pakura knelt down on one knee as she gave the information to her summoner.

"Hai Shikon-sama. Kimimaro and I know where the enemy is hiding. They are in a small shack not far from here. It also seems that there is a small boy with them. Kimimaro and I believe that he is crucial to their plot to control the Sanbi. Kimimaro has agreed to stay behind until I return. We think that they will come back somewhere near nightfall," Pakura said and Naruto brought a finger to his chin. That tied in well with the rest of Hinoken's plans. Naruto could now take some precautions when it came to this, but the boy that Pakura referred to sort of got Naruto's interest. What could a little boy be doing with Orochimaru?

"Ugggh, I don't even want to ponder that. I need some mind soap or something. Yuck," Naruto shuddered at the thought. Quickly for his, and Kyuubi's sanity, they got off that topic fast and just in time as Pakura seemed to have something else to say to him.

"Also there is this blue haired woman with him. You've seen her right?" Pakura asked and Naruto nodded. He had seen her before at that one point. He hadn't given a chance to them as his team had come for him. Naruto grumbled and scratched the back of his head.

"What about her?" Naruto asked and Pakura cleared her throat with a cough.

"She's like me Shikon-sama. She has a kekkai genkai. Kimimaro and I have seen it. She's able to encase anything she touches into crystal. Sort of like me with my Shakuton," Pakura answered and Naruto sighed. A kekkai genkai for crystals. That seemed weird enough that it already was.

"_Shoton?" _Naruto thought to himself before he smiled and patted Pakura's shoulder making her look up at him.

"Alright then, thank you Pakura. You can go back. Tell Kimimaro that I said thanks as well and keep up the good work," Naruto said with a thumbs up and Pakura allowed for a small, happy smile to come across her face.

"Understood Shikon-sama. Oh, also Kimimaro says that he remembers the boy that we were watching. He says that if you don't want to then he won't force his wishes upon you, but he hopes that you will...save that boy, Yukimaru," Pakura said and Naruto paused in mid-step. Pakura watched him go through several emotions. Well sort of, his back was turned to her and she tried to look at the subtle hints on Naruto's face, but she didn't really get that much out of it. Naruto then turned around and smiled.

"I see. So Kimimaro is just a big softy. Tell him that I'll do all in my power to get the boy safely," Naruto said and Pakura nodded before she floated off back to Kimimaro. Naruto in the meantime walked off to catch up to his mother and cousin. He was busy thinking over Kimimaro's request. Naturally Naruto would've wanted to save anyone from the clutches of Orochimaru, but since the sannin's apparent death then Naruto could've just told them that. For some reason, he would be sure that they wouldn't believe him unless he had some form of proof and in all actually they didn't have to believe him about anything. He would have to think things over.

It didn't take Naruto long to catch up to Kushina and Yura who had been waiting for him to arrive. The blonde had relayed all of Pakura's information to his mother and leader. Kushina was more than pleased to know that they wouldn't be back until the night time. That gave Hinoken more than enough time for them to get themselves situated with the environment.

"So what are we going to do?" Yura asked and Kushina smiled. It was sort of like Naruto knew a prank was coming from his mother and that fact sort of scared him. He had never known his mother's prankster side before, but for some reason it got him hot under the collar. Oh yeah, he was just so hot for his mother at the moment from that smile and the fact that Kyuubi was telling him to take both Yura and Kushina at the same time didn't help him at all. Naruto ignored the dirty thoughts for another time while he knelt down earning him stares of confusion from Kushina and Yura.

"Sochi, what are you doing?" Kushina asked while Naruto placed his hand on the wet water. He closed his eyes while he offered his mother and cousin an explanation although Yura hadn't asked, but he knew that she was just as curious as Kushina was.

"I'm going to send out a wave of Honshou over the lake. If there is anything that uses spiritual energy at all then I should be able to find it. Since the bijuu are condenses of chakra then-,"

"You should be able to locate the spiritual half of the chakra that allows you to make chakra," Yura exclaimed interrupting Naruto, but getting a nod from the blonde. Kushina seemed okay with it and allowed Naruto the opportunity to do his works before the girls noticed Naruto slam the water. Immediately a large wave of Honshou swept the lake from the surface and covered it entirely. Naruto slightly coughed since his use of the Kukanyugami had sort of drained him while he did a jutsu inside it. He noticed that Honshou was much harder to control and using it for his incomplete time-space ninjutsu was hurting him slightly in that department.

Naruto closed his eyes and scanned the entire area. It was obvious that the lake was deeper than he had imagined it. He then suddenly opened his eyes and glared at the water. He had just located the Sanbi. He seemed to have been sleeping or something like that, but Naruto was sure that the bijuu knew that he was there thanks to that tactic.

"He's here, but he's really down there. At least 50 feet below us and that's just an estimate. I doubt any of us could go down there unless we're really good at holding our breath," Naruto said while Kushina sighed. Fifty feet seemed like a bit of a stretch. No real human could do it and while Kushina knew that her son couldn't die, she'd rather not have to actually test that out unless it was something of a last resort.

"Alright then, Yura keep the guard. Naruto and I will get to work," Kushina said and Naruto agreed. Kushina began to weave handsigns while Naruto watched her. He watched her on her last set before he took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote across it. He then slammed the water with it.

"**Uzumaki Fuin: Funsai no Ryoiki( Uzumaki Seal: Area Shattering)," **Naruto shouted as Yura watched in astonishment that the water suddenly swirled into the air hovering over them allowing them to catch a glimpse of the earth below, but not for long since that was nothing to what Yura spotted. She could see a large three tailed creature at the bottom of the lake. It was so massive before she saw Kushina quickly slam the air.

"**Tojikome Fuin no Uzushiogakure( Containment Seal of the Hidden Whirlpools)," **Kushina shouted as Naruto and Yura watched a large array of seals come from her hands. They attached themselves to the Sanbi and quickly glowed before dissipating. She smiled at her work before Yura gulped.

"And what do we do with the massive amount of water over our heads?!" Yura asked not really wanting to experience being crushed to death by a sudden intake of water. Kushina turned to Naruto and the blonde nodded. Naruto sighed and knew he would have to rest after this.

"**Kukanyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as he extended his hands. Everything around him froze and he looked to see Yura staring at the large wall of menacing water threatening to crush their very lives while Kushina was totally relaxed, but he could understand why his mother was so. The blonde kenjutsu user sighed and grabbed his mother. He grabbed her and then he made a clone to grab Yura. The blonde then shot off for the land before his five minutes were up. Seriously, he just needed to find a way to deal with that stupid time limit or it wouldn't grant him much.

Naruto quickly made it to land before he gently placed Kushina and Yura on the ground. Naruto cancelled the jutsu and everything began to move again. Yura seemed confused to what happened. Once second they were in the water and now they were on land. She turned back to hear the thunderous sound of the water crashing back together while Kushina smiled. They had done their part and now they just had to wait for a few fools to try and take the bait for it. She then turned to her son and noticed that Naruto dropped down. He huffed heavily like he had trouble breathing. He really wasn't used to using Honshou to such a degree and it was a pain that he would have to go back to chakra basics. Consuming tons of Honshou that his reserves got bigger for him so he wouldn't be all tired for the next time, but right now he had to rest and his mother realized it.

"Well stop there dattebane. Then we'll set up a little camp. Yura, take Naruto to the tents and let him rest. I'll go and collect the others," Kushina said and Yura nodded her head before she slowly helped Naruto up and took him away to their camp for his rest. Kushina looked back at the waters and glared.

"Your turn. Just know that it's not going to be as easy as the last time," Kushina said with a smirk before she disappeared from view.

_**With Sasuke and Yuna**_

The two Uchiha quickly made it to one of Orochimaru's former bases. Sasuke guided Yuna down its stepped and Yuna was sure that she had been here before. She doubted it, but Sasuke said that all of Orochimaru's bases were constructed the same way so that there was really no way of telling them apart. Yuna thanked Sasuke for the explanation as they traversed the halls knowing that they wouldn't be encountering any of Orochimaru's men. You want to know why? Well let's just say that Sasuke never liked company in the places that he went to when he was alone. He always focused on his training and the unlucky assholes who crossed his path filled the earth beneath his feet. He didn't really care. They were all former bandits, rapists, slave traders and the other pieces of trash that society had to offer.

"So Uchiha-boy what are we doing here?" Yuna asked with a smirk as she lightly tapped Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha glanced at her with a sort of knowing glare of his eyes, but didn't stop the small smile from creaking across his face though he was sure that Yuna had missed it.

"Simple we're going to get the only idiot that I actually left in this place. Don't worry, he's pretty much harmless. Though he's someone you could take if he got on your nerves," Sasuke said and Yuna nodded her head sort of relieved, but at the same time pained. Why she wasn't sure.

"Alright then, what's this guy's name?" Yuna asked and Sasuke turned around.

"Suigetsu. It's time that idiot repaid his debt to me," Sasuke said before he opened a door. It was dark, well sort of. The only types of lights were computer monitors and lights flashing. Yuna could see a tube of water and the bubbles surfaced from time to time. She looked inside and narrowed her eyes.

"BOO!" a sudden voice said and Yuna jumped back in surprise while Sasuke folded his arms. Both Uchiha noticed a teen with blue-ish white hair. He cackled at Yuna's surprised face before he turned to Sasuke.

"Oh boy what do you want? Don't you have better shit to do than bother me?" he asked while Sasuke snorted.

"Shut up Suigetsu. We're getting you out of there and you are coming with me," Sasuke said while Suigetsu glared at him.

"Ha! You wish Sasuke. I'm not facing Orochimaru's wrath just so you can exact vengeance on your brother. Stupid emo," Suigetsu said while Yuna glanced at them both. She saw the smile on Sasuke's face as he folded his arms.

"Well then. It's good that he's dead and not coming back. Isn't it?" Sasuke asked while Suigetsu widened his eyes. He then calmed as Yuna and Sasuke watched him laugh out loudly.

"HAHAHA! And Kabuto said that the Uchihas had no sense of humor. That's a good one Sasuke," Suigetsu said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes into a glare. Yuna chuckled and walked up as she leaned her body against Suigetsu's container.

"They also say that the Uchihas are legendary for a reason water boy. Want me to show you how strong my Katon affinity is? I wonder if I could turn you into steam," Yuna threatened while Suigetsu glared at her.

"Sasuke, who is this bitch?" Suigetsu asked while Sasuke smirked.

"Yuna Uchiha," Sasuke responded and Suigetsu glanced at her. Yuna seemed more than ready and capable of going through with her threat. Suigetsu then moved his eyes back to Sasuke and glared.

"Is he really gone?" Suigetsu asked and Sasuke nodded his head in an affirmative. Suigetsu sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Looks like I'll finally be entertained. Well, hurry up and get me out of this thing already," Suigetsu said and Sasuke nodded. He advanced on the tube before Yuna stopped him. She looked at Suigetsu with a thoughtful expression.

"What do you say?" Yuna asked while Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"NOW!" Suigetsu shouted and Yuna shook her head. She placed her hand on the container and quickly channeled her chakra into it. Suigetsu watched as the water began to bubble. He widened his eyes and so did Sasuke before Suigetsu slammed the tube.

"You're crazy! Fuckin crazy girl. You're worse than Karin!" Suigetsu shouted and Yuna merely whistled while she kept channeling her Honshou into the water. Living things couldn't handle the heat of Honshou nor the Honshou in general. Oh it looked like it really hurt.

"I'm waiting," Yuna said patiently while Suigetsu cursed. He could feel his insides hurting from the power of life that all spirits were known to possess.

"Please! Please! PLEASE! Get me out!" Suigetsu shouted while Yuna stopped her technique. She motioned for her little cousin/lover to move forward and in one swift motion Sasuke cracked the glass and watched as Suigetsu fell out. He coughed and glared at Yuna before his body was cloaked to wear some clothes. He wore a sleeveless, purple shirt with grey pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. Suigetsu stood to his feet and in one swift motion he appeared behind Yuna and chuckled.

"You know I could kill you right now right?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk across his face. It was only then that he noticed Sasuke's blade, with lighting running through it, at his neck while Yuna had a smirk on her face. She had easily seen and expect Suigetsu to come at her and with her sharingan it was really easy.

"You do and you'll be on the next one following her," Sasuke said with his sharingan flaring. Suigetsu glanced at Sasuke while Yuna smiled.

"Don't bite off more than you think you can chew," she said before she removed herself from Suigetsu's hold and placed a hand on her hip.

"No can we go now? It's late and I'd like to get something to eat," Yuna said while Sasuke agreed.

"Whoa, if I'm gonna join you then there is something that you have to get for me," Suigetsu said and Sasuke glared while Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Yuna asked and Suigetsu grinned.

"The sword of the Demon of the Mist, the Kubikiribōchō," Suigetsu said with a grin. Yuna didn't seem all that impressed actually. Hmph, men and their toy blades. Sasuke didn't really seem to care, but he doubted that he could tell Suigetsu that the sword's wielder was alive and even stronger than before.

"Fine," Sasuke said and Suigetsu nodded as he left. Yuna pulled Sasuke to the side and whispered.

"Ummm you do know that Zabuza is-," she trailed off as Sasuke nodded.

"He doesn't need to know that," Sasuke said and Yuna snickered and nodded before they followed Suigetsu out of the door.

_**Back with Hinoken, two days later, nighttime**_

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes. It was night and the moon was in the sky. He looked around and noticed that the others were in their tents. Most likely no one was really sleeping since they were waiting for an attack at any moment. It had been two days since their encounter and it seemed that Kimimaro and Pakura were wrong in their information, but Naruto didn't reprimand them for it. No that was somewhat of his fault. Naruto felt most of his Honshou return to his body and this was something that he noticed also. If he wasn't doing anything then Honshou could refill in his body much faster than chakra could so the blonde was feeling a little better. He had used yesterday to practice with the time-space jutsu. He drained his Honshou continually doing things and he noticed something else. He could only use the **Kukanyugami **three times a day. He had tried to shoot for a fourth, but it didn't work. Which made him wonder why.

"Did I wake you Shikon-sama?" Dan asked shocking Naruto slightly. He kept his warm and inviting smile which calmed Naruto down. The blonde sighed and shook his head to Dan's question. Dan then reported his mission a success for Naruto in delivering the scroll to Tsunade before he was absorbed into Naruto's sword. The blonde watched him leave and since he was up he decided to have a little walk. Naruto left his tent and quickly walked off though he knew that the others knew he was up and where he was going in case they needed him.

Naruto enjoyed the little quiet that he could get and looked up at the moon. Strangely, it reminded the blonde of Shin with its white presence. He settled on top of a rock and stared at it longingly. Naruto, for some reason, could feel a lot of spiritual energy flowing from it. He could feel it linking to the Honshou in his body.

"**What are you thinking?" **Kyuubi asked from behind his cage to his grown accustomed to friend. Naruto smiled and leaned back.

"Not sure. I just feel at peace when I look at the moon. I don't know why," Naruto said and Kyuubi didn't know why either. He then closed his eyes and gave a snort of acknowledgment before he used on of his tails to scratch his eyebrows before going to sleep unless something interesting happened.

"Oh so you like looking at the moon too?"

Naruto resisted the not unexpected urge to jump from the sound of a voice and shifted his eyes to glance at Yukimaru who had come up with a smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow to the boy before he noticed a little further off that Kimimaro and Pakura weren't far off.

"_This must be the kid that they were talking about," _Naruto said in his thoughts before he registered the boy's question.

"Yeah I do. How about you?" Naruto asked and Yukimaru nodded his head while he looked up at it showing his crystal flower to Naruto. The blonde glanced at it and watched it shimmer in the moonlight granting it a very nice luminescent glow.

"I love it. There is just something nice about it," Yukimaru answered and Naruto nodded. The two teens stayed together for a bit since there was little to talk about then they stayed quiet, but Naruto didn't know that Yukimaru didn't like silence.

"Say, would you mind telling me? Where is home?" he asked and even though Naruto had his eyes closed he thought over the question. So many times he had often wondered that question when he was younger and still the bane of people's existence. He wondered if he would miss Konoha if he left or if they would miss him. Whether or not he would be happy in another village or even another country. However Naruto knew that if he had left then he most likely wouldn't be here. He might not have the Shinigami Contract. Not his mother, Hiashi and Hinata might still be sad about Hinako. Neji would still be sad without Hizashi. So many things wouldn't have happened had he not been in Konoha and endured it all.

"Home is where your heart is. You don't need things. You just need to be happy with whoever you're with. And trust me, Orochimaru isn't going to give that to you," Naruto didn't have to open his eyes to know that the boy looked at him in awe. He could somehow see Kimimaro with a calculated stare as well as Pakura.

Yukimaru got silent and traced his fingers over the crystal.

"So you knew about me?" he asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yep, it wasn't that hard actually. You really should leave him. The guy's dead anyway," Naruto said and if Yukimaru was shocked about Naruto learning of his identity then he was even more shocked about Orochimaru.

"What are you talking about? Orochimaru-sama is alive. Kabuto said to," Yukimaru said while Naruto chuckled. Oh he would've liked nothing more than to laugh in Kabuto's face about that fact, but he knew better than that.

"Yeah well sorry to break it to you, but Kabuto's pulling your leg kid. You and that little group you've got going on are doing this for nothing. Trust me, Kabuto's not going to have anyone who can challenge him so he'll most likely kill them and you later," Naruto said while Yukimaru looked at him jokingly, but the small glare that Naruto gave the moon made him flinch.

"H-He'd even kill Guren-san?" Yukimaru asked and Naruto watched him tighten his hold on the crystal while Naruto smiled.

"Is she the one who made that crystal for you?" Naruto asked and Yukimaru nodded with a small smile.

"She's really nice. She stopped the mission for my benefit. I don't like using my powers, but if it will make Guren-san happy then I will do it," Yukimaru said and Naruto glanced at him. He figured that Guren was the woman he had seen and chuckled.

"To be serving Orochimaru she must be messed up somewhere," Naruto baited. He wanted to see Yukimaru's reaction and he got a glare from the boy.

"Guren-san isn't evil or bad. I trust her. Don't talk about her like that," Yukimaru said and Naruto closed his eyes with a smile.

"_She's not bad huh?" _Naruto thought to himself and chuckled which got Yukimaru's attention. It was then that he noticed the swirl on Naruto's right shoulder and widened his eyes.

"Ah that marking. I've seen it before," Yukimaru said while Naruto's eyes widened. He quickly stood up and turned to Yukimaru which shocked the boy.

"Where?!" Naruto asked frantically. His symbol had been seen and he hoped that this kid wasn't joking.

"U-Umm Guren-san has one like that on her lower shoulder. Also there was this middle aged man in Kumogakure who had it. He had blonde hair like yours. I was in Kumo at one time before coming here. Did I say something wrong?" he asked and Naruto shook his head. There were two women working for Orochimaru who were related to his family. Then there was Tayuya and this guy from Kumo. Naruto looked up at the moon and sighed. No way was he going to get near Guren unless they fought and she really didn't seem like the type to talk first and fight later.

Naruto sighed and sat down. He brushed his hand through his hair and grumbled. This was some troubling in formation for the blonde, but he couldn't deny that he wasn't happy.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked and Yukimaru nodded. Naruto chuckled at the innocence of the boy. He was telling information to the enemy, but Naruto wasn't going to abuse it. No way would he.

"Tell me Yukimaru, if Guren were family of mine would you go with her with me?" Naruto asked and Yukimaru pondered his question. He placed a finger to his chin and smiled.

"Where Guren-san goes, I will go," he said cutely and Naruto chuckled. He stood to his feet and walked off.

"Very well then. Be prepared for tomorrow. It's going to be a long day," Naruto said and Yukimaru watched him disappeared before he saw Naruto wave his sword into the air. He wondered what he was doing, but Naruto then sheathed it and walked off.

"Weird guy," Yukimaru said to himself before he walked away.

_**Back at the shack**_

Yukimaru came through the door and he was met with a glare and a tapping foot as he looked up to see Guren with her arms folded merely waiting for Yukimaru's reply. Every seemed to enjoy the boy's squirming before he smiled.

"I went out for a walk," he said and Guren's glare tightened. This kid was crucial to their mission. How could be so nonchalant.

"I almost went out looking for you. Do you know that?" she asked and Yukimaru smiled.

"I'm sorry I worried you," he said and Guren snorted. She would've retorted and said that she wasn't worried no matter how much it was the opposite. During these past two days Guren had been around Yukimaru a little bit. She didn't allow herself to admit it, but the boy's smile was infectious on her. He wasn't afraid of her at all and he wasn't mad at her for putting him through this. He was just concerned with making her happy which was probably the most hypocritical thing here. This wasn't making her happy. She had to question this method. They hadn't moved in two days and Yukimaru was starting to get the color back to his face which Guren was glad for.

"Just don't do it again," she said and started to walk back before Yukimaru grabbed her arm and tugged her. Guren sighed and turned back to him while Yukimaru spoke.

"Ummm Guren-san, can we talk outside?" Yukimaru asked and Guren raised an eyebrow. She'd never known Yukimaru to be fidgety, but she allowed it.

"Fine," she said as they walked out. Gozu and the others glanced at each other, but Rinji was the only one who seemed truly interested in what Yukimaru might've had to say.

_**Outside**_

Guren stood slack-jawed at what Yukimaru told her. He fidgeted underneath her gaze while Guren grabbed his shoulders.

"Who told you this?" she asked angrily. Not angry at Yukimaru. No she couldn't be angry at him, but she had to be angry. How in the hell could Orochimaru die? He was one of the sannin. He always proclaimed that he was the greatest of the sannin and no one could really refute that as they never lived long enough to try.

"N-Naruto-niisan. He said that he and Sasuke Uchiha took down Orochimaru-sama. He said that Kabuto was there and knew it, but lied to us. He said that we were doing this for nothing," Yukimaru said while Guren growled. Konoha had said this? She hadn't seen Orochimaru for a few weeks, but could that explain his disappearance?

Guren unhanded Yukimaru and looked out towards the lake. All the images of her childhood caught up with her. Orochimaru had saved her from herself and from certain death when her family was killed. Her mother always taught her stories about her redhead grandfather. A fiery man who married one of their civilian women and how she was born and stuff like that. Guren had never known or she forgot it.

"You met with him?" Guren asked and Yukimaru nodded.

"Yes Guren-san, he also knew that I was from Orochimaru even when I didn't say anything. Also I'm sorry, but I told him about that s-swirl marking on your shoulder and he got all excited," Yukimaru said while Guren covered the marking. She had gotten the marking about two or three months ago, but she had played it off as something stupid.

"Why?" she asked and Yukimaru shook his head.

"I don't know, but he then suddenly said that if Guren-san would come home with him then would I follow him. I said that I would go anywhere that Guren-san went because I like Guren-san," Yukimaru said and despite the situation Guren balled her fists. Curse this kid and his smile. Also curse this information. But how could a mere brat and an Uchiha handle Orochimaru? Guren had to know.

"Where is he now?" Guren asked hoping to get the drop on Naruto and the others, but Yukimaru wasn't sure and Guren didn't reprimand him for that. It was sort of obvious.

"I don't think he was lying Guren-san," Yukimaru said while Guren turned to him.

"He had this look in his eyes. It was like I had to believe him above all else. W-What will you do if he's right?" Yukimaru asked and Guren bit her thumb. If he was telling the truth? On the chance that he was telling the truth then Guren wouldn't know what to do. Her life revolved around Orochimaru's goals and without him then it was over. She wasn't sure what she would do. Guren racked her brain left and right before she widened her eyes. She gave a small smile and nodded. Yes, that could work. If he was telling the truth then that was the best way to do it wasn't it?

"Yukimaru, here's what we're going to do. If he is telling the truth then we'll do something. If not then I'll kill him. It will require a few things. Do you want to do this?" Guren asked. She really was changing because of this kid. She wasn't sure why, but he always made her smile. In fact this plan would make her heart wrench again.

"Hai Guren-san," Yukimaru said while Guren sighed.

"Just Guren. The -san is annoying," she said and Yukimaru shook his head with a smile while they walked off.

_**Next Morning**_

Hinoken was out in the lake like yesterday and waited for everyone to come out of their hiding. Naruto sighed and skipped a stone. He couldn't seal the Sanbi because that would require a human and he;d be damned if he made a jinchuuriki. He doubted he could seal Sanbi in an object as well. Kyuubi told him that while they could be sealed in objects it wasn't going to stay long before they broke out. Naruto would just have to wait.

"So what's the plan?" Mikoto asked and Kushina suddenly smiled. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and everyone tensed suddenly.

"We fight dattebane," Kushina said and everyone immediately dodged to the sides as a crystal dragon slammed into the beach. Kushina and Naruto backflipped while Fuka protected Yura and moved to the side. Mikoto, Kakashi and Yugao had jumped into the air before landing. They watched as Guren came from the field. Kushina glanced at Naruto and the blonde gave a silent nod of his head. She nodded and turned back while Guren smiled.

"Well it looks like we have guests. Would you leave if I told you to?" Guren asked while Naruto came up.

"Not without the Sanbi. Sorry, but Orochimaru's not getting his grubby hands on this. Actually he won't be getting his hands on anything since he couldn't get it anyway," Naruto said and Guren growled. She noticed the rest of Hinoken smirk. It was then that smoke popped up and everyone heard a dragon's roar.

"**Enryuu( Smoke Dragon)," **A voice shouted and they watched the dragon cover the entire beach. Naruto sucked his teeth from the smoke before he noticed four other shadows come into the cloud of smoke. Clashing could be heard around Naruto and the blonde took out his sword only to block a crystal blade. He narrowed his eyes while seeing Guren grin at him.

"You're dead," she said, but Naruto shook his head and Guren was punched across the face by a clone sending her flying back. Guren brushed her cheek before everyone heard a shout.

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!" **Yukimaru shouted while Guren smirked. Kushina smirked as well and held up a handsign.

"**Kai," **she said silently before getting back to the fight.

_**With Kakashi and Mikoto**_

The two Hinoken members stepped away from Nurari and Kakashi flashed his sharingan while Nurari smiled.

"You're who Konoha sent to fight us. You look like amateurs," he said sort of femininely which was something that Kakashi and Mikoto noticed.

"And you look like a drag queen. The world is weird like that I guess," Mikoto answered and Kakashi resisted the urge to snicker before the two dodged a kunai strike. Kakashi quickly unsheathed his sword and charged at Nurari. The drag queen dodged to the side from Kakashi's blade strike and then dodged Mikoto letting out little shrieks which made them wonder just how tough he was.

_**With Fuka and Yura**_

The two females were facing off against Kigiri who was looking at them both with a shrug of his shoulders. His cloak masked his face so they couldn't tell what he was expressing.

"Why do I have to fight girls? Ugh such a bore," Kigiri said before he heard Fuka chuckling. She stood to her feet and brushed a hand through her hair before looking back to her cousin.

"Yura, please stand back. I think I'll have some fun. You try and stop that brat from doing anything stupid," Fuka said and Yura wanted to retort to her fellow Uzumaki, but a glare that Fuka gave Kigiri left her no room to say that so she left.

"So fighting a woman is a bore huh? Allow me to prove you wrong then. After all I hear Uzumaki females are supposed to be quite...entertaining," Fuka said as she took out a kunai. Kigiri narrowed his eyes at her before the two got started.

Yura made her way towards the boat that was quickly leaving with the kid right on it. She hurried and was about to catch up to it before she heard a shout. She saw Gozu overhead with a large fist coming down on her. Yura widened her eyes before another shout came.

"**Uzu no Fukushū: Teikoku no Gisei( Whirlpool Revenge: Imperial Sacrifice)," **Kushina yelled as she slammed her sword into Gozu's arm. The two clashed and Gozu yelled out in pain as a wave of electricity came across his body. He was sent flying away into the trees while Kushina grinned.

"Go, we'll back you up," she said and Yura nodded before running off.

_**With Naruto and Guren**_

The two continued to clash away at each other. Naruto narrowly dodged a strike to the face and Guren jumped way from a swipe to her feet. She spun her body to send a kick to Naruto's face. The blonde was ready to block before he noticed her foot encased in crystal. Yeah, that would hurt. Naruto took the hit square on which sending him crashing across the dirt. Guren grinned before she noticed a poof.

"Kage Bunshin?" she said in astonishment before Naruto shouted.

"**Rasengan," **He hollered and slammed the ball into the ground. Guren had dodged the attack, but awed the destructive power only for her to notice that she was surrounded by Naruto clones. Guren looked left and right across from them all before she heard the Narutos shout.

"**Uzu no Fukushū: Itarutokoro Shikei no Mai( Whirlpool Revenge: Surrounding Death Dance)," **The Narutos shouted as they all converged on Guren. The female shinobi of Otogakure glared before she did her own handsigns.

"**Shoton: Kurenai No Kajitsu( Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit)," **Guren shouted and Naruto watched as she encased herself in crystal as they slashed at it. Now Guren's armor was tough, Naruto could admit that because it stopped the attack cold. Naruto cursed and backflipped away before he saw someone coming. They were clapping repeatedly while Guren raised an eyebrow.

"Nice work. But let's see how you fare against me," Rinji said coming out before Naruto chuckled. He shook his head and turned to Guren.

'Oh how could you not see it? Hey Kabuto, why don't you tell Guren that Sasuke killed Orochimaru?" Naruto asked while Rinji paled. Guren stared over to Rinji in surprise.

"Sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. My name is Rinji. You're obviously confused," Rinji said while sweating. Naruto grinned and nodded his head.

"Nuff said. See ya," Naruto dashed off and went after Yukimaru. Guren gasped and quickly followed him before everyone heard thrashing around. Kushina smiled and everyone looked to see the Sanbi emerge. It roared violently while everyone took the time to notice it. Yukimaru continued his screaming while the chakra output raised.

Acting fast, Naruto quickly swung his sword out.

"**Shikon no Mai," **Naruto said and Guren could see four spirits come out of Naruto's sword.

"Pakura, Dan, Kimimaro, Fujikaze assist Kaa-chan and the others. Take out these guys. Also Pakura, I want you to take out Rinji for me," Naruto said and the four beings nodded and floated off. Naruto could see Guren right on his tail and smiled as he bit his thumb and traced it over his seal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and Guren suddenly felt the air go cold. She felt an immense KI wash over the beach and the Shinigami appeared behind Naruto.

"Shin, time to work. Help me deal with this thing," Naruto said and Shin looked up at the Sanbi and sighed. Another bijuu that he had been summoned to fight.

"**Very well, what needs to be done?" **Shin asked and Naruto looked up before he smiled.

"Kaa-chan's seal should be working in three...two...one," Naruto said and soon everyone was blinded by a huge light that came from the Sanbi. It's light blinded everyone, even Guren and Naruto before they faintly saw the Sanbi open its mouth and Guren gasped.

"No! Yukimaru!" Guren shouted before a blast of water came from the Sanbi's mouth. It was only a few inches away before Yukimaru was pulled and pushed into the water below. Yura coughed to keep Yukimaru afloat while giving a thumbs up to Naruto. The Sanbi roared out again before its tails thrashed violently. It shook the lake that people were on before it noticed Naruto and Guren.

"Oh shit, no no no!" Naruto said repeatedly before all went dark for him.

"GUREN-SAN!" Yukimaru shouted while Yura struggled to bring him to shore. Yukimaru cried at Guren and Naruto getting inside the Sanbi. This wasn't how the plan was supposed to go. Yukimaru shouted out and the chakra bursted Yura away from him before the Sanbi raged again. Being even more violent this time around.

_**With Kakashi and Mikoto**_

"**Katon: Karyu Endan no Jutsu," **The two yelled together sending a roaring fire at Nurari. The drag queen shrieked out before he placed his hands into the air.

"**Nensuikai( Viscous Water Mass)," **Nurari said while Kakashi and Mikoto watched as a strange liquid formed from his suit. It made a protective barrier over his head as the fire slammed into the water membrane. Nurari chuckled at seeing his technique stop the fire before he turned to the others.

"You two are really weak. I'm surprised that Konoha sends this few people," Nurari said with a feminine chuckle making Kakashi shivered. He and Mikoto glared before Kakashi did a handsign. He quickly took his blade back in his hands and everyone could see a white light cover the field. Kakashi then vanished and appeared behind Nurari. The drag queen ninja widened his eyes in surprise of Kakashi's actions while the cyclops Hinoken member closed his sword.

**Shhhnck!**

Kakashi carefully closed his sword and a huge lightning line appeared from Mikoto's position and in a crazy zig-zag crossed Nurari to where Kakashi was.

"**Raikiri Issen( Lightning Blade: Single Flash Slash)," **Kakashi said and Nurari dropped to the ground. He didn't even cough up blood. He just laid there dead from Kakashi's attack. Mikoto whistled before she looked at the ground to see a searing line across the ground with residual traces of lightning across it. Kakashi turned around and gave an eyesmile.

"Let's go get the others," he said nonchalantly while Mikoto felt that the only other option was to nod.

_**With Fuka**_

"**Raiton: Jibashi," **Fuka shouted and she slammed the ground sending down a wave of lightning over Kigiri. The man dodged to the side and sent a shuriken at Fuka who blocked it with her kunai. She then quickly turned her head to the side to met a kick. Fuka dodged that attack before she slid between Kigiri's legs and came up around. Kigiri turned around to met the female Uzumaki's lovely smiled.

"You know, you're cute. However, you're not as cute as Naruto-kun so I'll just have to kill you,"Fuka said like it was the easiest fact in the world. Kigiri narrowed his eyes at her before he did a handsign.

"**Tajuu Kemuri Bunshin( Multi Smoke Clones)," **Kigiri said before he vanished in his smoke. Fuka could see dozens of smoke clones all around her and her patience was running thin. The Uzumaki chuckled and before she did her own handsign.

"This is enjoyable, but you're beginning to bore me. Time to die. **Suiton: Haran Banshō( Water Release: Stormy Blockade)," **she said and Kigiri watched as a large fall of water appeared over them both, but he easily dodged that and jumped into the air.

"You think that's enough to take me?" he asked and Fuka merely had a smile on her face.

"Who knows," she said walking away. Kigiri landed on the ground before Fuka snapped her fingers. An huge explosion came behind her and Fuka brushed her hair with a light chuckle.

"**Katon: Senka no Jutsu( Fire Release: Sage Fire Technique)," **She said before she was regrouped with by Yugao.

_**With Naruto and Guren**_

Naruto groaned and got to his feet. He coughed and opened his eyes. He looked to see that he was somewhere, but he didn't know where. Naruto turned his head to the left before seeing Guren. She cursed and Naruto noticed the look of her leg. It looked like it bended the wrong way. He winced at it and sighed.

"Oh who got the number of that asshole who sucker punched me?" Naruto groaned while Guren snorted.

"Bought time you woke up," she said and Naruto snorted back at her.

"I don't think humans are supposed to bend that way," he said jokingly before Guren sent him a death glare. Naruto chuckled despite himself before he got to his feet.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked while Guren sighed.

"This wasn't a part of the plan. We're inside the damn turtle!" Guren shouted while Naruto looked around. Yep, definitely the insides of some kind of creature. He sighed again before he saw Guren tried to get to her feet. She used the wall for leverage and when she got a good balance she...slumped to the floor. Naruto watched this for three times more before he sighed.

"Here let me help you," he said before his hand was swatted away.

"Shut up! I don't need your help! Not now, not ever!" Guren said and Naruto glared at her. Guren growled at him, but it was then that she could see just the smallest traces of sadness in his eyes before it was masked.

"I didn't know that family was so mean," Naruto said while Guren's eyebrow twitched. She turned to see Naruto's goofy smile and snorted. She was related to this buffoon? No way.

"And you expect me to believe that?" she asked and Naruto advanced on her. She tensed, but she just noticed him look at her back and he saw the swirl symbol. Naruto chuckled and he showed the swirl symbol on his arm. Guren widened her eyes to it and Naruto sighed.

"Why am I only finding female Uzumaki?" Naruto asked out loud while Guren stared at him incredulously. Naruto merely placed his hands down and picked up Guren while she gasped and unintentionally wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Naruto said while Guren just settled for looking at him. She then punched his arm and growled.

"Yeah, whatever just hurry up and get us out of here," she said and Naruto quickly carried her off though on the last step he huffed.

"Damn girl," he huffed while Guren growled.

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" she hollered while Naruto sighed. She wasn't fat, not she was hot. Sort of like Fuka. She seemed to be her age if not a year or two older. Had that older woman feel that his mother had, but nowhere near as appealing or even as satisfying.

"No of course not. You have a wonderful figure dattebayo," Naruto said while Guren allowed a faint blush to grow on her cheeks. Oh she wasn't going to live through this humiliation.

"Right, now then. This wasn't exactly in my plan, but anyway. If I'm to even have the slightest option to not kick your ass then tell me right now. How is Orochimaru dead?" Guren asked while Naruto guided her through the tunnels.

"Oh so you wanted to talk with me? Awesome dattebayo," Naruto said before Guren snorted. She rolled her eyes before the Shinigami came behind him.

"**Uzumaki Naruto, you have summoned me, so what are you going to do?" **Shin asked making sure to appear invisible to Guren.

"Working on it," Naruto replied while Guren looked at him weirdly. Was he working on a reply to her answer? Oh she couldn't wait to get out a strangle her apparent 'family member' across his throat.

_**Back in Konoha**_

Shikamaru stood in front of Kurenai's door and knocked. His eyes red from the tears while Kurenai opened the door. Shikamaru took a deep breathe and told Kurenai the news. Kurenai widened her eyes to Shikamaru's word.

"No...no...no...no," Kurenai said as she dropped to her knees. Shikamaru couldn't say anything before he watched Kurenai cry letting the tears fall from her eyes. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that it would be alright. He could just hope that whatever this "benevolent force" that was reviving people was doing, that it would do it for them again. It had to. It just wasn't fair for Asuma to die. Kurenai continued to cry in her apartment door and Shikamaru stayed with her the entire time before he looked up at the sky.

"_I don't know if you're real or not, but please I'm begging you. Please bring back Asuma to us," _Shikamaru said to the raining sky that seemed to perfectly mask his tears from staining his jacket.

_**Council Room**_

Tsunade sighed along with everyone else. Izumo and Kotetsu had given Tsunade the report instead of Shikamaru. Hearing that report then Tsunade could understand just how Shikamaru was feeling which was why she didn't reprimand him for not coming.

"To think that another Sarutobi has died," Homura said while the rest of the council was silent, well except for an enthusiastic councilman.

"But look at Mikoto-sama, Hinako-sama, and even Kushina-sama. Maybe he will come back as well," the man said trying to raise some people's spirits. The civilians were sort of happy, but the Shinobi side didn't look convinced at all, well except Hiashi. He knew the reason why and he knew it would be hell if Naruto did do it. One hand, he would make everyone happy and revive Asuma who many people know had died and end up revealing his contract. On the other hand, if he said he wouldn't then everyone would stop believing in such things.

"That's not to say that it will happen for this case," Hiashi interjected which seemed to get everyone to control themselves.

"You can't say that! You got someone back. None of us have!" A civilian hollered before Tsunade slammed the table.

"Shut up! We're not going to leave anything to any stupid chance. We shall hold the burial for Asuma in two days," Tsunade said while people calmed. Tsume sighed and so did Shikaku. Everyone in this room had known Asuma personally.

"Speaking of Tsunade, I hear that the Uzumaki brat has a contract. Mind sharing the details?" Homura asked while Tsunade twitched. Her eyes darted to the left fast to see Hiashi's emotionless face, but his eyes showed a bit of concern.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Tsunade asked stalling by as much as possible.

"Nothing I'm sure, but it seems that people are talking of deaths and Uzumaki-san's contract. I can't help, but think that he might be-,"

"Be the reason that they are coming back? Are you saying that Naruto is pulling an Orochimaru on us? Please the pup doesn't have a single evil bone in his body," Tsume interjected rather harshly. She liked Naruto. He was good company when he had the time to visit the Inuzuka family.

"I agree. Naruto-san is rather strange, but we all know that he doesn't have control over life and death," Shibi said. Oh if only they truly knew.

"Be that as it may, all records of Summons must be cataloged into Konoha's records. Tsunade, you must tell us what contract he holds," Koharu pestered while Tsunade sighed. This was getting tough.

"And what would you do if it was such a big deal?" Hiashi asked with his hands folded.

"If it's a big deal then we'll ask him where he got it. Also he he's got anything to do about this," Homura said while Tsunade chuckled.

"Careful both of you. I am still the Hokage and Naruto is one of my shinobi. Besides he doesn't answer to you. He answers to me," Tsunade stated while the civilians glanced at each other. She seemed rather...protective over a simple summons contract.

"We're looking out for the village's best interests is all Tsunade. You know that," Koharu said that it was like a fact. No actually Tsunade didn't know that. She hardly knew what these old geezers thought about half the time. She had been informed of how asshole-ish they were to Naruto in his childhood and now that Kushina, the Yondaime's wife, had returned. He was the great heir to the Namikaze Clan and Uzumaki clan. Damn hypocrites.

"Whatever," Tsunade said with a huff.

"And that is why we ask that you call back Naruto and his team from what they are doing. Which we really don't know. Please do that at your earliest convenience," They said and Tsunade adjourned the meeting. People filed out, but Hiashi stayed behind.

"What are you going to do?" he asked and Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"I don't know Hiashi. I just don't know," Tsunade said to him before the two left as well.

_**Somewhere near Ame**_

"And what makes you think that I will go with this idea?" Madara asked folding his arms. Danzo smirked with his two Root members behind him.

"Because I know that you want the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and my sources tell me that said blonde has been seen in the vicinity of Wave recently. Isn't Akatsuki looking for the bijuu anyway?

"We're not looking to capture that boy yet. However you do propose a nice idea. You don't mind if I investigate before I make my decision?" Madara asked while Danzo snorted.

"Of course not. Take as much time as you need, but make sure to look beyond the reaches of Wave. You never know about that boy," Danzo said and Madara turned around.

"Sounds like you're scared of him," he theorized and Danzo resisted the urge to laugh outrageously at such a ridiculous comment.

"Surely not. I'm just sick of him being around is all," Danzo said and Madara disappeared.

"Be ready Kyuubi jinchuuriki," Danzo said before he walked off with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

_**KG: Okay, I'm done here. Yeah I know I rushed those deaths, but seriously I hated those guys. I hate Kigiri, I hate Kiho, and I HATE NURAR! That weirdo. Naruto's not having any bloodlines in this. He won't have Nagato's Rinnegan or Guren's Shoton. Also making Guren an Uzumaki seemed appropriate after I read Shoton of Konoha. It was a good story and still is. I wasn't planning to make this arc very long and just wanted to skip it, but having Guren was just too nice to pass up. Now then, play.**_

_**Naruto: Cut!**_

_**KG: What now!**_

_**Naruto: We can't do this play?  
**_

_**KG: Why not?**_

_**Integra: Your budget remember?**_

_**KG: Oh Son of a bitch!**_

_**Naruto: Besides, it's time for more. JERRY SPRINGER!**_

_**Everyone: (Drones) Oh joy.**_

_**KG: At least I pwned Minato in that last one.**_

_**Jerry Springer: Good evening folks. Was that last episode nice or what? Now then, our next guest happens to be someone we all know and love very much. Everyone meet Justin Beiber!**_

_**(Gunshot)**_

_**KG: Sup people. Ya'll saw nothing. Don't mind me (drags body away).**_

_**Jerry: Ummm okay then, what are we going to talk about?**_

_**KG: Yeah, move over grandpa. Ahem, now then thanks for joining us. We're here at IITN. What is it you ask? Well the producers and I are happy to welcome you to Icha-Icha Television Network. Our sponsor is the great Eroninja himself. We're funded by the Lemon Sage and Jiraiya the Sannin. Ahem, this is where we examine all books by the renowned Jiraiya and his works. Now then let's take a look at this one book. It's called Icha-Icha Smexy Romance. Oh and look at this. You're supposed to figure out who is who in these stories. Hmmmm, let me read then.**_

_**KG: "He came into the room that night. She laid there smitten at his body. She wanted that hot sex god right on her body to make her explode in beautiful pleasure. Trushina's hands trailed up Garuto's body while she sighed in b-bliss. "T-T-T-Take me," s-s-she said out. Garuto knew he had to h-have her. He had to make her love him and bring her to that joyous p-place in the heavens of the-. **_

_**KG: Ummmm do we stop? I mean are we going to be banned for this?**_

_**Crowd: NO keep reading! What happens to Trushina and Garuto?**_

_**KG: (Gulp) U-U-Ummm, oh man this is just...G-G-Garuto carefully t-t-t-took off his pants showing his trimmed body.**_

_**Women: Yea baby take it off!**_

_**KG: T-T-Trushina unclipped her bra and let it slid to the floor.**_

_**Men: WHOOOP!**_

_**KG: T-T-Then they both...(reads on) (Closes book) I just forgot I have a terminal illness. SEE YA!**_

_**(My House)**_

_**Naruto: Who the hell is Garuto?**_

_**Kushina: And who is Trushina?**_

_**Sasuke: Replace the G with an N and replace the T and R with a K. And what do you get?  
**_

_**Mikoto: Oh my.**_

_**Kakashi: Icha-Icha forbidden romance hehehe.**_

_**Fuka: Hehehe we are a kinky family.**_

_**Naruto and Kushina: Replace that with that and then replace that there and that gets...JIRAIYA/ERO-SENNIN!**_

_**Jiraiya: My pervert sense are tingling!**_

_**KG: Hehaha, oh my we have fun here. Well we'll see you people later. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also, if you would be so kind as to, RESPECT DA' CREAM HO!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**KG: No, nope. Uh uh I'm not moving. Come back some other time. Forget all of you.**_

_**Naruto: What's his problem?**_

_**Kushina: Apparently he just found out that he might not be getting engaged.**_

_**Naruto: he was engaged?**_

_**KG: Hmph fuck it. Nope I'm done. I'm leaving this site. Yep, outta here.**_

_**Yura: Why are you taking your frustration out on the site?**_

_**KG: Whose talking about this site? I love fanfiction. Not this site specifically. I mean I'm leaving this site. This damn site of this damn family. FORGET IT!**_

_**Integra: You can complain all you want, but you still have a job to do.**_

_**KG: How can I think about work at a time like this?!  
**_

_**Rachel: Simple. Grab your computer, sit down, roll up your sleeves and type.**_

_**KG:...that's it. Nope, I'm out. That comment did it. See ya.**_

_**Rachel: W-What?**_

_**KG: You heard me. See you guys later. Don't look for me. I'm going on a journey. Screw this tactless shit. I'm taking Rikku with me. She's the only one who seems to have any tact. (We leave)**_

_**Sasuke: Nice job Rachel.**_

_**Rachel: What? Is this my fault?**_

_**Naruto: Sort of.**_

_**(With KG and Rikku)**_

_**Rikku: What are you doing?**_

_**KG: Typing. My readers don't need to be disappointed just because of my shitty life. Now then, let's get going while I type this. Rikku you drive.**_

_**Rikku: I don't have a license.**_

_**KG: Is that going to stop you?**_

_**Rikku: HELL NO!**_

_**KG: Good. Oh, KyuubiGoku doesn't condone driving without a license. Drive safely and with a seatbelt. Now then.**_

_**Quote: "I have spread my dreams beneath your feet. Tread softly because you tread tread on my dreams," by W.B. Yeats.**_

* * *

"Go left! Go right! Are you stupid!"

"Will you shut up and just let me run for a damn second!" Naruto shouted as he continued to carry Guren through the body of the Sanbi. The two had decided to place their conversation on hold for when they got out merely because of the fact that they were being chased by miniature Sanbi. It was a pain in the ass and Naruto had no way of knowing just where the hell he was. It pissed him off outright and Guren's yelling wasn't making him any better.

Naruto turned a sharp left while Guren continued, much to Naruto's amazement, to fire crystal shuriken at their opponents. She cursed at the hard shielding that the turtles had, but she couldn't very well complain. If Naruto had left her then she would be done for, but he didn't. Guren stopped firing for a small second and looked up to Naruto who was currently still speeding through the walls of Sanbi. She looked at him for a bit before turning back to see that they had lost their pursuers.

"You can stop. They stopped running after us," Guren said while Naruto's feet skidded to a stop. He looked behind them both to see that nothing was after them. He sighed and leaned against the wall while gently placing Guren on the ground. Naruto had been following some clones from their memories about which was the best way out. One had found an opening, but it was quite a ways off.

"Man that was close. Are you alright?" Naruto asked while Guren nodded her head. She slowly leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Her closed shifted to tell Guren that Naruto had leaned against her. She slowly opened one eyes to see Naruto just next to her.

"Hey, would you mind telling me how you're an Uzumaki? I mean you look nothing like what I was expecting an Uzumaki to look like," Naruto stated and Guren wasn't sure how to take that as it might've sounded like an insult, but she would just have to think about later.

"You asking me? I wouldn't know it. It's not a really common name. I don't know whose side of my family has Uzumaki blood. I'm just as clueless as you are little brother," Guren joked while Naruto's eyes shot open. He glared at Guren which made her smile.

"I never had any siblings. I was just an only child and an orphan. I always wanted someone to call a family. Even if it's for a little bit I thought I would just say that," Guren said while Naruto seemed a little shocked that the hostility was gone from her voice. It was nothing like an hour ago. It felt a lot more soothing, more melodious. Close to his mother's like he had examined earlier.

"All the more reason that you should come home and not be with that fag Orochimaru. Besides he's gone. It's not like you have anything to be scared of," Naruto said before he got a jab in his shoulder.

"I'm not scared. Orochimaru-sama saved me from my poor life. It was a chance to survive and I took it. I hold no regrets over that. I only have one true regret," Guren said while Naruto glanced to her.

"Is it because of Yukimaru?" Naruto asked and Guren looked at the blonde shocked while Naruto snickered.

"You have that kind of expression on your face. So what is it?" Naruto asked and Guren shifted slightly.

"I killed his parents. Orochimaru said it was for a good purpose. I felt it was wrong, but I didn't want to go back to that life. No not back to the bullshit that I faced when I was younger. It was then that his mother only asked for me to do one thing, take care of him for her. She actually smiled at me before she died. I still shiver from it. It's like I...lost and she won in a sense. I don't get it," Guren said while Naruto smiled. He filled his eyes with Honshou and looked up. He could see Yukimaru's father and mother floating above him. He only knew that was them because they told him so. He noticed them float down and slowly pat Guren's shoulder. Naruto wasn't sure, but somewhere he knew that they had been flying around being near Yukimaru and Guren.

"I think they forgive you," Naruto said suddenly getting Guren to look up at him. The blonde smirked and Guren seemed captivated by his eyes. The sparking power inside of them just seemed to take her breathe away.

"Can you see the dead or something?" Guren joked while Yukimaru's mother and father turned to him. Naruto looked at them and noticed them grin and giggle at him. He snorted and then leaned back.

"More or less," he said shocking Guren, but he didn't give her the chance to think over those words as he spoke.

"Yukimaru really likes you from what he's told me. I'm sure that he would go with you anywhere so long as you did what you wanted. That seems to be the type of person that he is. It's the type of person I know you are. Want to know why? Because you're an Uzumaki. Family means more to us than anything else. It's what I feel from you. You want to take care of him," Naruto said while Guren chuckled.

"I see. And what makes you think that I will go with this?" Guren asked while Naruto smiled. He then grabbed the hilt of his sword and slowly sheathed it.

"Well then I'll just drag you. With that leg you won't be able to force anything," Naruto said with a smile. Guren scoffed before she closed her eyes. Did she want to? Could she? Would she? She would be taking a large risk, but then again, Guren wasn't one who wasn't used to such things.

"Well get me up. I'm not going to be able to go back home if we don't get out of here," Guren said while Naruto chuckled. He stood up and grabbed Guren into his arms. He then noticed Guren lean up and whisper something in his ears. Naruto's eyebrow twitched at her words while she leaned back.

"You're kidding," Naruto said before Guren placed a crystal blade to his throat. She just smiled and Naruto sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine fine. Alright then, let's get going...Guren-oneechan," Naruto said while Guren retracted her blade and smiled.

"If we must then," she said as they shot off.

_**With the rest of Hinoken**_

Everyone was covering their ears from the loud noise that Yukimaru was shouting. Gozu had watched his comrades die because of the rampage of the Sanbi. It was coming all around them and the members of Hinoken were coming together.

"Where is Naruto?" Yugao asked seeing an absence of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki while Kushina sighed. She turned back to the Sanbi while everyone else widened their eyes.

"Sochi is inside somewhere. I'm sure he'll want to get out, but I don't know how to get him out of there," Kushina stated while everyone groaned. Kakashi then turned his head to see Fuka coming in with a crash as she coughed. She brushed her lip with a grin before everyone noticed Rinji coming out his hiding place. Kakashi glared while he helped Fuka to her feet.

"That bastard is tough," Fuka said with a grin while Kakashi stepped forward. He quickly took his sword out and walked towards Rinji.

"You guys try and recollect Yura and Naruto. I can hold him back. Other than that Gozu person, he's the only one left. I can handle this," Kakashi said while the others nodded. They all quickly flashed out while Rinji smiled.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," he said, but Kakashi didn't pay that any mind. He knew it wasn't inevitable. Not if Naruto and Kushina were still around. They were the most unpredictable types of people that you could meet.

"If you have the time to talk, then you should fight," Kakashi said as his sword clashed with Rinji's kunai. The man snickered before their clashes could be heard in the distance.

Kushina stopped Fuka from running and decided to give her some orders.

Fuka get away from here. Take Yura and travel back to the campsite. Wait there for us. If we aren't back in two hours then come back. We're all too spread out and I want you to conserve as much chakra as possible. Understood?" Kushina asked while Fuka merely smiled. She brushed a hand through her hair and quickly left in a shunshin while Kushina turned her head and smiled.

Pakura delivered a sharp kick to Gozu's chin sending him flying into the air. She opened her arms as Kimimaro and Dan quickly jumped on them and into the air.

"**Yanagi no Mai( Dance of the Willow)," **Kimimaro called out as Gozu saw bones come from his body. He then turned his head to see Dan do a handsign. He grabbed Kimimaro's leg and swirled him around.

"**Ninpo: Rei no Tossin( Ninja Art: White Being Rush)," **Dan shouted as he flung Kimimaro towards Gozu. The large man tried to block it, but Kimimaro's body slammed into his and it sent him directly towards Fujikaze. The swordsman brought his sword back and everyone watched a light come over it.

"**Kenjutsu: Kaze Ni Mitama( Sword Technique: Spirit of the Wind)," **Fujikaze shouted as he slashed forward. He quickly pierced Gozu's body easily before the large man was sent crashing into the ground. Fujikaze quickly closed his sword and closed his eyes.

"You were a magnificent opponent," he said honorably. The spirits turned to their target who was on the ground. All were about to walk away before they heard him cough.

"P-Please," he said making them turn around.

"Please tell your master, not to hurt Guren. S-She means well. I hope that she will be alright. Take her from this life," he said before he died. Everyone glanced at each other before they spirited out and back into Naruto's sword. Kimimaro was the only one who took the longest. He bowed to Gozu before he left.

Kushina had seen the whole thing and smiled as she knelt down and closed Gozu's eyes. She was sure that Naruto would've saved this one of he had been given a little more time, but he wasn't. It seems that not everyone can be saved, but it was a burden of the shinobi world. Kushina stood to her feet before she turned around to still seeing Yukimaru screaming. His voice filled with pain and hurt.

"Sochi, you'd better get out here now or things are going to get more of a pain than they already are," Kushina said while she looking up at the Sanbi.

_**With Naruto and Guren**_

Naruto quickly landed down to the ground along with Guren. The blonde turned to her and she smiled with a nod. Naruto nodded and summoned three clones next to a wall of flesh. He moved Guren behind a wall while he held up a handsign.

"**Kai," **Naruto shouted as the entire wall exploded. Guren covered her head and ears from the explosion while the dust settled. Naruto saw that the spot was untouched and cursed underneath his breath. The blonde growled and sat down while Guren looked to see that the situation was unchanged.

"You're sure that you're clone dispelled here?" Guren asked while Naruto nodded his head. He was more than sure of it. Guren slowly leaned against the wall while Naruto sighed. He quickly took a kunai and threw it at the wall just out of frustration. They both heard a squelching noise and they noticed the kunai get pulled into the flesh. Naruto widened his eyes while Guren's form twitched.

"Looks like I found it," Naruto said while Guren shook her head. She sighed while Naruto grabbed her. He pushed against the flesh and the two were quickly consumed inside. It was a very tight fit, but Naruto and Guren could see a very white light over come them both before they passed out.

It only took a few minutes, but Guren opened her eyes. She blinked and noticed the sand on the beach. They were out and it didn't take long at all. Guren grinned despite herself and turned around. That grin didn't stay long as she saw Naruto floating in the water. Guren gasped and quickly inched herself over to Naruto and dragged him out of the water. She quickly and lightly slapped his face to get him to stir while Naruto groaned. He opened his eyes and leaned up.

"Ugh, what happened? Oh, we're out," Naruto said with a small grin across his face. One that Guren returned before they heard a thunderous crash. The two Uzumaki rolled over and noticed Sanbi roaring its head off in the not-so-far distance.

"Guren-chan think you can hold that thing? I'm going to have to seal him and if we're lucky then it will be the last sealing that we will ever need to do to him," Naruto said while Guren nodded. She quickly and painfully realigned her leg in place with a slight curse before standing.

"Leave it to me, but where is Yukimaru?" she asked while Naruto closed his eyes. He looked left and right before smiling.

"He's back at the campsite resting from Yura and Fuka. They are taking care of him," Naruto said while Guren breathed a sigh of relief. The two then shot off towards the Sanbi bijuu while Shin appeared behind Naruto

"Get ready Shin. If what I'm going to do is something else then it should work. Can you handle another bijuu?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as he turned his head to see Shin's steely gaze on him. It wasn't something that Naruto would likely get used to, but it was sort of comforting.

"Just tell me when," he said and Naruto nodded as he turned back in front.

_**With Kushina**_

Kushina grunted as her chakra chains tried to keep the Sanbi bound. She was a lot stronger than when she did it to Kyuubi so she had that going for her, but it was still a large hassle with the damn thing swirling around that an asshole.

"Come on Sochi, where are you?" Kushina asked with a grumble while Mikoto and Yugao continued to spam katon jutsus in the hope that it would disable Sanbi long enough for them to find Naruto, but they had to give it credit. It wasn't a bijuu for nothing.

And to Kushina's far right was Kakashi still dealing with Rinji who was suddenly kicked into the water with a splash while he huffed. The fighting was starting to wear on Kakashi's body. He was getting slightly winded and his overuse of his sharingan was becoming a problem.

"_This might be a problem," _Kakashi thought to himself before he heard laughing. He watched in shock as Rinji emerged from the waters. He clapped slightly confusing Kakashi before he grabbed his chin and...peeled it off. Kakashi widened his eyes in disgust before his entire being told him to be ready as he saw Kabuto in the flesh.

"You're at your limit Kakashi. I think it's time that I took things into my own hands," Kabuto said while Kakashi growled. He quickly flared Raiton chakra through his sword making the mist clear around them.

"Oya, you still seem spirited. Are you saddened by the lose of Naruto?" Kabuto asked with a small chuckle while Kakashi's sharingan began to flare dangerously. Kakashi was about to lunge for Kabuto before they heard a shout.

"**Shinigami no Kenjutsu: Dai Tamashi no Sanran( Death God Sword Technique: Great Soul Scatter)," **Naruto shouted while he barely missed Kabuto's face, much to the medic's surprise before he jumped back, but he was still in range as Naruto quickly threw his sword into his left hand and managed a small cut across Kabuto's face. He noticed Naruto's grin before he backflipped away and touched his cheek. He cursed at a burning pain on it and looked to see a small trace of white fire over it.

"My Naruto-kun, you're tougher to get rid of than a cockroach," Kabuto said while Naruto landed next to Kakashi.

"You okay Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked while Kakashi dropped down on one knee. He huffed slightly and used his scarf to cover his eye again letting the remainder of his chakra remain for a later time.

"Just fine and a little tired. How did you escape Sanbi Naruto?" Kakashi asked while Naruto grinned.

"Oh just some help from family," Naruto said while Kakashi raised an eyebrow. It was then that both noticed Guren land near Kabuto while she glared.

"Guren-san, just in time. I could use your help to take care of these two. You distract them while I take out the others and gather the Sanbi," Kabuto said, but he failed to notice the smirk on Guren's face as she quickly made a crystal razor blade.

"You got it, but I have a different plan," she said and it was only from Kabuto's experience as a shinobi that allowed him to block Guren's strike with a kunai. He glared at her while Guren continued to sneer at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kabuto asked with a growl while Guren shrugged.

"Something that I should've done a long time ago. I'm taking Yukimaru from you and we're not going back. You come after us and I'll make sure you regret it," Guren said and if Kakashi wasn't tired then he would widen his eyes to the new development before he noticed the grin on Naruto's face. Yep, the blonde did something crazy again.

"Orochimaru-sama will not stand for your betrayal," Kabuto uttered, but the reaction he was hoping for wasn't there as Guren looked at him with a lazy expression on her face before she made a handsign.

"Don't take me for a fool. Orochimaru is gone and you lied to us. You sent us all to our deaths Kabuto. I don't take kindly to that at all. You're just lucky that this is all I'm to do to you," Guren said while Kabuto gasped to seeing his body overtaken by the crystals. He was slowly encased while Guren shot off along with Naruto. Kabuto cursed underneath his breath while their footsteps disappeared.

"Guren-neechan do it now," Naruto said while Guren did some handsigns. She quickly bit her thumb while Naruto did some separate handsigns as well.

"**Shōton: Daisuishō Rō no Jutsu( Crystal Release: Great Jade Crystal Prison Technique)," **Guren shouted as she slammed the sand. Everyone around them was shocked by the yell as Kushina, Yugao and Mikoto turned around. They all noticed the crystals rise up from the earth and encase the Sanbi inside.

"Kaa-chan, get the seal ready. That's not going to hold!" Naruto shouted and Kushina felt that he could explain later before she activated the seals on Sanbi's body. The back of the Sanbi lit up in light while Naruto allowed Shin to appear behind him while he cut his hand with a kunai.

"**Uzushiogakure no Fuin: Bijuu Yokuatsu no Fuin( Hidden Whirlpool Seal: Tailed Beast's Suppressing Containment Sealing)," **Naruto shouted as he jumped into the air. Everyone watched in awe as Naruto's hand glowed with the kanji for the word seal. Kabuto gasped and then all horror came back to him as the Shinigami appeared behind him.

"_Kyuubi are you ready?" _Naruto asked while Kyuubi opened his eyes. He snorted and sent a rush of chakra into Naruto's self-made seal while Naruto turned around.

"Go, Shin!" Naruto shouted and with his outstretched hand, Shin's arm went through Naruto's body and attached itself to Sanbi's head. The bijuu roared before a chakra form of itself came from it and lunged for Naruto. The blonde quickly took out a crystal that Guren gave him and slammed it with his hand while the chakra poured into the crystal. The light illuminated everything around them while Naruto closed his eyes. Everyone did the same before it dissipated. Naruto landed on the ground and smirked as he held up the crystal. He could feel a large amount of chakra inside it before everyone else felt the Sanbi rage again. Maybe even more violently.

"What did you do?" Mikoto asked while Naruto smirked.

"I seal the Yang half of Sanbi into this crystal. Go Kaa-chan, do the rest," Naruto said while Kushina nodded more than happy to oblige.

"**Uzu no Fuin: Seiteki Haikyo( Whirlpool Seal: Static Ruin)," **Kushina shouted as everyone saw the Sanbi groan outright. It's body twitched violently before it fell into the water unconscious. It's form slowly disappeared and its outrage had stopped completely. The lake was at peace after an exhausting time. Naruto fell to the ground and chuckled while Guren lowered the crystals.

"Where is Kabuto?" Naruto asked while Kakashi appeared.

"He got away. He always was like his master. Just a snake," Kakashi said while Naruto groaned. Much more work for him to do that would just piss him off. Yugao took the crystal from his hands and looked at it before handing it to Kushina.

"Bijuu can't stay in objects forever and this will break over some time. We'll have to think of something soon. This can't be permanent. Either the Yang will dissipate and reunite with the Yin or the Sanbi here will vanish and will recollect itself to where the Yang is, which is where we are," Kushina said while everyone sighed.

"Maybe we should have Jiraiya-sama look at it," Yugao said before Kushina gave a snort.

"I have no doubt if his skills, but Jiraiya can't handle this. No one can except for Naruto and I. In fact I dare say that sochi's use of fuinjutsu surpasses Jiraiya's so there wouldn't be much of a point. Now then, let's go back before we have Fuka and Yura looking for us," Kushina said before they saw Guren walking towards them. Everyone readied their weapons before Naruto stood up. He stopped them all and they watched as he helped Guren over his shoulder. He then gave a wink to his mother which got a slightly widened eye from her and then a nod as she stayed silent.

"She's not with them anymore. She's with us. Both as a comrade...and as family," Naruto said with a thumbs while Guren averted her eyes with a small blush on her face. She looked to see all of her comrades dead, especially Gozu. She narrowed her eyes and sighed before closing her eyes. She wished she could've saved him, but it was too late.

"_Don't worry Gozu, I won't let you down. I now know what I'm supposed to do. Goodbye...friend," _Guren said as she closed her eyes.

_**4 hours later**_

Yukimaru groaned as he opened his eyes. He immediately met Guren's smile while she had her arms folded.

"Glad to you're awake," Guren said while Yukimaru jumped up to see that they were inside a tent. He then quickly held out his crystallized flower and smiled while Guren nodded. To Yukimaru's surprise the blinds opened up to reveal Naruto coming to him.

"Naruto-san, Guren-san, you're not fighting," Yukimaru said like it was an odd thing, but then again it could've been in his case. Naruto snickered and wrapped on arm around Guren's shoulder.

"That's cause she's realized just how badass I am," Naruto said before he was delivered a swift punch to the gut. The blonde coughed with a laugh while Guren snorted.

"Yukimaru, we're leaving this place. Not just this place, but we're leaving Orochimaru behind. I want a better life for you and I want you to be taught the right way about things. That is why I want you to come with me back to my ancestral home, Uzushiogakure. You may refuse, but I want you to know that the option is open," Guren said and Yukimaru widened his eyes.

"So we'll be leaving Naruto-niisan?" Yukimaru asked while Guren and Naruto glanced at each other. The other members of Hinoken, hearing the news, snickered to themselves.

"Nope, that's where I live buddy. You and Guren are coming to live with me," Naruto said while Yukimaru smiled. Guren chuckled before she knelt down to check Yukimaru's body.

"When are you leaving?" Guren asked Naruto, but that was Kushina's answer and she came through the tents quickly.

"Tomorrow, I'd suppose. We've been away from Uzushiogakure for quite a bit and I'd like for Naruto to meet up with Sasuke if he can and see what the he's done lately," Kushina spoke and Guren nodded.

"Very well. I shall take care of Yukimaru. He won't be a problem will he?" Guren asked while Kushina gave a thumbs up.

"The more, the merrier dattebane," she said while she took Naruto outside to give the two some alone time.

With that out of the way, Naruto decided to head off and do something that he should've done a long time ago. Naruto left the tents and appeared a long ways off from the campsite. He stayed on a large rock in the middle of a plain. He took out his sword and raised it into the air.

"**Shikon no Mai," **Naruto shouted as he called for only one person. That person quickly fell down on one knee. Her red hair falling behind her back while Naruto looked at her with a small smirk as the memories came back to him while the red head opened her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm at your service, Shikon-sa...ma. Oh fuckin' shit of the world! You're kidding me! It's you!" she shouted while Naruto snorted.

"Still the foul mouth as I remember Tayuya," Naruto said while the female of the Sound Ninja Four gasped and pointed her finger at him.

"How is it that you of all people are able to...to...What is this?" Tayuya shouted while Naruto smirked.

"Simple. I'm the summoner of the Shinigami. I think you know what that means," Naruto said making a mock death glare like Shin had taught him. Tayuya quickly shut her mouth as she knew that since Naruto could see and talk to her then it wouldn't do well for her to be disrespectful. She was already dead, she didn't want to know what happens to a dead person if they pissed Naruto off.

"Y-Yeah, man you really have grown. It's amazing. You look less like a shithead now. It's awesome!" Tayuya said while Naruto chuckled.

"Well then, Tayuya tell me a little bit about yourself. I never really got the chance to ask as we were trying to kill each other," Naruto said while Tayuya snorted. She sat down and folded her legs.

"I'm Tayuya as you know. I used to be a servant of that bastard snake Orochimaru. I dead from delivering that Uchiha prick to the pedo. I don't really like anything except playing my flute and practicing my genjutsu skills. I hate anyone weak and those fools who dare to call themselves ninja who haven't done anything. They should get their damn priorities straight. I also fuckin' hate that pedo and his damn lackey Kabuto," Tayuya said while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"They were on your side. Why would you hate them?" he asked while Tayuya laughed.

"HA! Who in their right or messed up mind would team-up with them? Don't answer that by the way. And I had to survive dammit. I'm not dying the life I lived and if selling my services to these people could keep me and Kin alive then it worked out," Tayuya spoke while she finished.

"And where did you end up?" Naruto asked while Tayuya's silent voice and embarrassed face said enough.

"Shut up," she said and Naruto chuckled while Tayuya continued.

"I have a water affinity. I don't really train it so I don't know shit. I hope to just live the rest of my life as a soul," Tayuya said while Naruto nodded.

"Also, you know Sasuke's back with Konoha and Orochimaru's dead," Naruto said while Tayuya grew silent. She then got a tick mark and growled.

"Are you fuckin' serious?! We died for nothing! We all stayed up till 3 in the damn morning coming up with that damn plot and the snake asshole can't even...*Breathes deeply* fine whatever. I just don't care anymore anyway," Tayuya said calming her anger. Naruto found it rather funny that she hadn't changed after those two years, but it certainly made it entertaining.

"Also I have to tell you about-,"

"About me being one of your relatives? Yeah I fuckin' found out thank you," Tayuya said shocking Naruto.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked and Tayuya nodded.

"Yeah, while roaming this stupid earth I actually managed to meet my parents. Fuckin' Beauty and the Bastard if you catch my drift. I instantly actually kicked my father's ass. He's the one who killed my mother because he had been on some weird shit in his life after we fell into debt. Mother tried to take me back to Uzushiogakure, but he killed her before she could. The damn bastard. I delivered him a swift jaw to the face. Also ironically I saw a new personality to her. She fuckin' kicked his ass in soul form. Apparently she was drugged and weak so now that she couldn't be drugged, she fuckin kicked his ass too. It was an ass-kickin' jamboree. All the souls watched too. Still she did love me and I guess I can understand her. I just managed to run when she died. Also she told me to tell you, that if I ever do meet you that I tell you, she wants to be revived if only so she can laugh in the bastard's face for what he did. Hell me too. We also want to be mother and daughter again. Some emotional shit like that. I don't need that," Tayuya said while Naruto chuckled.

"Then what's the grin on your face?" He asked.

"I said shut up!" Tayuya shouted before she and Naruto shared a nice laugh with each other. They then settled while Naruto looked down on Tayuya.

"Tayuya Uzumaki, will you help me? Be my summon, follow my will and help me find the true path to peace. I will try to revive your mother, Yura Uzumaki," Naruto said while Tayuya raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Yura? Oh you didn't know. My mother actually changed her name. Yura is what she calls herself when she meets family. When it's me, she told me to call her Yu Uzumaki. Common mistake, but sure. I'll follow you. It's better than doing any of this shit that I've been doing," Tayuya said as she was sucked into Naruto's sword for his use another time.

"Welcome to the family Tayuya," Naruto said with a grin before he walked off.

_**Uzushiogakure**_

A warp hole appeared just outside of the rims of Uzushiogakure. Tobi stepped out and touched the ground. He looked around while he slowly took off his mask.

"I wonder how long it's been since I was last here trying to find anything useful. Hmph well whatever," he said before he fazed through the gates. Tobi slightly twitched as he saw the new buildings, remade streets and newly rebuilt Uzushiogakure mansion.

"What happened here?" he wondered to himself before he continued to walk through the streets. He could hear the sounds of fighting and Tobi remembered to keep his guard up. He was only apart from Deidara to do this stupid thing for Danzo, but he didn't know that there was actually something here.

"Alright Yuri, take a break and then we'll have finished everything you know. By the time they return you will have become a high chunin," Haku said while Yuri smiled. She was slightly taller than the few days ago and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"There are people here?" Tobi wondered before he vanished off.

Haku went inside to go wash her face while Yuri was busy practicing her fuinjutsu. She was having a lot of fun doing it and she was getting stronger. Her sister might be on her way to tokubetsu jonin level, but she was making headway as well. Then she would be able to leave Uzushiogakure on a mission with her sister and brother. They could go together.

"You can come out," Yuri said while Tobi twitched. He quickly appeared in front of her while Yuri readied a kunai in her hands. She lightly glared while Tobi walked up to her.

"Who are you and why are you on this island?" Tobi asked while Yuri continued to glare, but she gave the mysterious man a response.

"I'm Yuri Uzumaki and this is my home. What's it to you?" she asked and Tobi gained a smirk behind his mask before he lunged for Yuri. The girl quickly threw her kunai at him and watched in sheer awe and sheer horror as the kunai passed through his body. She had aimed it right at his heart and it only fazed him like nothing. Yuri couldn't react in time as the kunai passed Tobi and his hand grabbed her throat. Yuri coughed while Tobi lifted her into the air.

"Well it seems that something interesting is happening," Tobi said while Yuri tried to deliver an kick, but to her surprise, again, her foot passed through Tobi and went into the air.

"W-What are you?" she asked while Tobi snickered.

"Just sleep," Tobi said as he forced her to look into his eyes. Yuri gasped at the spinning sharingan before she blanked out and fell limply to the ground.

"YURI!" Tobi turned around to see Haku charging at him in a hurry. She threw three senbon at Tobi and could only watch as the needles passed him.

"A minor annoyance," he said before he charged her also. Haku took out a kunai and clashed with one of Tobi's own kunai. The sparks fell off the steel while Haku growled.

"What do you want with Yuri?" Haku asked keeping her eyes adjusted to Tobi's feet from experience with the sharingan while Tobi kept his face impassive.

"Just to draw out a little somebody," he said as they clashed again. Haku seethed before she held up a handsign and slammed the ground while taking water from the earth and the air around her.

"**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō( Hidden Jutsu: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)," **Haku cried out and the needles converged on Tobi while he looked at them all.

"Not bad," he complimented as Haku sent the needles converging on him. She watched as they passed through Tobi again and stuck to the air. Haku gasped while Tobi slowly showed her that none of the needles were hurting him as he passed through them all.

"You cannot defeat me with your abilities," Tobi said while Haku growled. She quickly charged back at Tobi one more time and Tobi did the same. Haku struck out her kunai while Tobi passed her again. Haku gasped in sheer shock as her whole body passed him.

"_What is this?" _Haku thought to herself before the two passed. Haku couldn't react as Tobi slammed her in the back of the neck knocking her out. Haku fell to the ground and passed out while Tobi snorted. He then walked over to an unconscious Yuri and then picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Nice meeting you," he said before he quickly left in the same wormhole that he had appeared in leaving Haku in the fields of Uzushiogakure's training grounds.

"HAKU!" Zabuza shouted coming through the gates. Right behind him was Mei and Rin, who had been near the shore catching some things for them to eat for dinner. Zabuza ran up to an unconscious Haku and lifted her up to his arms.

"Haku, wake up. Haku, get on your feet," Zabuza said, but Haku was out cold.

"Bring her inside. I can do something for her," Mei said opening the doors she wished she could admire, but now wasn't the time.

"Wait, where is Yuri?" Rin asked slightly nervous as was Zabuza. When Haku woke up, they would all know and it wouldn't be good.

_**With Hinoken, two days later**_

Everyone was quickly heading back to Uzushiogakure. After their successful mission they could all relax for a little bit. Or so they had hoped which wasn't the case. Kakashi had gotten the summon's mail from Konoha. He had told everyone that Asuma died and it was time for Konoha shinobi to come and remember his burial which Hinoken had yet to do. So Naruto had allowed a Kage Bunshin and Yura to lead Guren and Yukimaru to Uzushiogakure while the others went to Konoha.

"So what about Sasuke? It's not like we can just contact him now, can we?" Naruto asked while the others shrugged their shoulders. They could just vouch for Sasuke at the moment when they all returned.

"I still can't believe that he died. Asuma always had a lot of life to him," Yugao said with her head slightly down. Naruto sighed with a nod. The laws of death had applied to everyone, but him, his mother and a few revived people, at the moment. It was something inevitable and couldn't be discussed. Especially not with Shin himself.

"Yeah, but I wonder why we have to go. Hokage-sama knows about our jobs and coming back could ruin our reputation and get us found out," Mikoto responded, but everyone felt a little relieved to go back. Maybe take a break for a bit before going back and giving Yuri some training. More on Naruto's part.

"So then we'd better hurry up then right?" Naruto asked and everyone agreed as they shot off towards Konoha.

_**With Tsunade, one day later**_

Tsunade sighed as she continued to do her work. She was waiting for the members of Hinoken to arrive and attend the ceremony for Asuma's death. Apparently people wanted the 'Namikaze family' to appear and say some words about him. Some political shit like that. Tsunade didn't really know or even really care at all, but she could think about that later as she had some guests.

Naruto, Kakashi, Yugao, Mikoto and Kushina all dropped to the ground.

"Mission success Hokage-sama. We've managed to stop Kabuto from capturing the bijuu," Naruto said while Tsunade snickered.

"It's good to see you brat. Been quite a while I guess. Maybe a good month or so. Now then you can save the mission report for later. Right now, Naruto and Kushina have to get ready for tonight. They will be beside me while I give Asuma's speech. I would like it if they did," Tsunade said while Naruto and Kushina glanced to each other.

"But I hardly know the guy," Kushina said while Tsunade sighed.

"Then Naruto will and you'll help him with it," Tsunade said and Naruto sighed. He merely nodded and everyone began to file out, but Tsunade called Naruto back. The blonde told his mother that he would see her at home while they all left.

"What is it Baa-chan?" Naruto asked while Tsunade combined her fingers together.

"Naruto, I hate to tell you this, but...word is getting around," Tsunade said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. He cursed underneath his breath. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. This stupid shit of rumors being spread around. Oh yeah, learn about the Kyuubi in a week. Why the hell would a Shinigami Contract be different!

"Uh huh. You just can't get good anbu these days," Naruto said glaring up at the ceiling knowing that the anbu inside had flinched from his deadly gaze. It spelled death for anyone who was that stupid to actually try him. Naruto had been trained by his mother, an anbu captain and at one point the head anbu of the Anbu Black Ops. He knew how to handle people like these.

"The people who spilled the secret are taken care of, but the word has spread. I just advise you to, not do anything show-offy at the moment," Tsunade responded while Naruto sighed. He merely nodded and dismissed himself before leaving.

The blonde didn't even care about taking the streets as he was sure that people would look at him weirdly. Why? Well because the shinobi who had seen him, WERE looking at him weirdly. It freaked the blonde out to almost no end before he came up to his house. Naruto opened and closed the door before he gave a sigh and leaned against the couch.

"Oh god I'm tired. I haven't been this tired in a long time," Naruto said as he closed his eyes. He immediately felt some extra weight and opened his eyes to see his mother on his lap. Naruto smiled while Kushina did the same.

"Aww are you too tired dattebane?" Kushina asked leaning her face down. Naruto chuckled as he raised his and the two met in a chaste kiss for a little while just enjoying the feeling of peace reigning in their house.

It didn't last long before Kushina got up and walked off.

"I'd like you to go to the village sochi. Pick up some supplies for dinner. Can you do that?" Kushina asked and Naruto gulped. He knew what that would be subjecting himself to, but denying his mother was just impossible. She had that kind of effect on him.

"Alright then. Just let me change," Naruto said with a grin as he walked off to his room. No sooner than ten minutes did he come down minus his regular outfit and sword since he wore some black jeans and an orange sleeveless shirt. He quickly left the house behind and entered the streets.

Naruto could feel the stares on him as people murmured. They weren't exactly being discreet about it either. He could see some people looking at him longingly and other in confusion. He was lucky that he had covered the seals on his arms and hands so that they couldn't be seen. He hadn't been in the village an hour and he already wanted to leave. It was like the people were just daring for him to do something amazing.

Naruto sighed lowly and continued walking before he looked up to see Shikamaru walking through the streets. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hey Shikamaru, how are you doing?" Naruto asked while Shikamaru turned around. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm fine Naruto. It's good to see you again after a while. I take it you're back because you heard the news?" Shikamaru asked while Naruto nodded his head dejectedly.

"Yeah I'm sorry for what happened to your sensei," he said and Shikamaru just nodded his head up and down.

"Yeah I suppose. I heard you would be attending the ceremony with Hokage-sama," Shikamaru responded getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, but first I have to get some things for Kaa-chan. Just for dinner since we've been back," Naruto said and Shikamaru gave a small smile though it was half-hearted and Naruto knew it too.

"Are you going to be alright?" he then asked and Shikamaru wasn't sure how to answer that. He really just wanted to find that Hidan guy and just take him to the grave for what he had done to Asuma. It just wasn't fair at all for Asuma to die like that.

"I'll be fine," He said, a hint of loathing in his voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but merely shook his head up and down before he walked off while Shikamaru turned around.

"Naruto, you would do anything for your friends wouldn't you?" Shikamaru asked narrowing his eyes. The blonde suddenly felt like he was getting interrogated. Naruto sighed inwardly and turned around meeting Shikamaru's gaze with a strained smile.

"That's right I will," he said before he turned his head not giving Shikamaru the time to analyze that smile of his as he quickly tried to disappear into the crowds. Shikamaru watched Naruto leave with a weird look in his eyes, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

_**With Yuri**_

"Ugggggh," Yuri groaned as she opened her eyes. She widened them before seeing nice figures looking at her.

"Tobi brought the girl just like he was asked because Tobi is a good boy," Tobi said while Yuri raised an eyebrow. She felt weak and tired. Her body was stiff and her chakra nearly gone. She wasn't going to be doing anything for a little while.

"Why did you bring her here Tobi?" Itachi asked knowing his eyes while Yuri decided it was best to just keep quiet.

"Tobi was hoping to draw out the Kyuubi jinchuuriki with this girl. Tobi found her well," he said while everyone turned to Pain for any sort of explanation.

"So this is an Uzumaki. Understandable, Tobi since you caught her, you and Deidara are in charge of her. Do not let her out of your sight. Also do not allow the Kyuubi jinchuuriki to take her. We capture the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and we're one step closer to our goal," Pain said looking at everyone. Most of the members nodded their heads while Hidan cackled.

"Why wait? We could go and get him now. The bastard's managed to avoid us, but we'll find him and I'll sacrifice him to Jashin-sama," Hidan said with a grin while Kakuzu shook his head.

"_T-They are after Nii-san. Naruto-niisan is in trouble," _Yuri thought to herself, but she didn't say anything. She had to remember what Naruto had taught her and that was, if you're captured then don't move or show any signs of waking before you learn what you should. She remembered that lesson well. Though in truth she hoped she wouldn't have to apply it.

"Hey I'm not a babysitter. We should just blow this kid up for all I care," Deidara said, but Pain shook his head.

"You have your orders Deidara. Do them and remember what I said," Pain told them before everyone left. Deidara scoffed while Tobi knelt down and brushed Yuri's hair making her inwardly stiffen. His hands felt cold, clammy and terrifying. How she managed to think that the Shinigami was cute, but this not was something new to her.

"Well Tobi, carry the bitch. I'm certainly not going to do it. Oh wait, I have an idea on how we can use her. It seems that damn Uchiha is a little near here. I bet he and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki are buddy-buddy. We can use this girl right here hmmm. Tobi come on. It's time to go and make one less Uchiha in the world hmm," Deidara said as he walked off. Tobi quickly placed Yuri on his shoulder and walked off while whistling lightly.

_**Konohagakure, nighttime**_

Naruto and Kushina were right beside Tsunade as she continued to give her speech. People continued to grieve and it pained Naruto that he was seeing Konohamaru cry. He had lost the Sandaime and now his uncle. Naruto also noticed Kakashi in his black outfit for the occasion and Yugao the same. Mikoto was in the crowd of people with her head low to the ground. The people crying were Ino and Chouji. Shikamaru was just taking it hard. Naruto had heard that he had been a little anti-social and even got into a disagreement with his father. It really made Naruto wonder if he should revive Asuma or not. He especially saw Kurenai weeping.

"And we will never forget Asuma's contribution to Konoha and for all he has done for us. Thanks to him, the Will of Fire will be engraved in our hearts and in our minds," Tsunade spoke and while Naruto knew that words were nice and all, he still knew that they were just that. Words. They did nothing for nobody. That's why Shin said for Naruto to prove himself to the death god when they met. Actions speak louder than words.

People watched as Asuma's coffin was carried away while some cried. Naruto wondered if he should just stop everything and was just about to before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto narrowed his eyes and activated his Honshou, discreetly, and turned his head. He widened his eyes to seeing Asuma. He shook his head while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?" Naruto asked softly so no one could hear him. Asuma could see the tons of people at his funeral and it broke his heart. Especially Kurenai, Konohamaru, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru so sad. Especially knowing how Kurenai felt the most.

"I'll admit. I never thought you would be it, but it seems that you are. So that's what you were hiding from the village. And with good reason too. No one needs to know about this contract of yours. For the good of the village they can't know. You really are amazing. Naruto, as you grow older you will know that everyone has their time. No one is unbound to death. I want to be with them all, but my time is come. I'm honored that you would risk exposure of your contract for my, but I can't let you do that. They...wouldn't understand it," Asuma said to him while Naruto closed his eyes.

"If it's what you want," Naruto said while Asuma's body disappeared. People then returned to the front while Tsunade came down.

"Let's not forget him," Tsunade finally said before someone pointed to Naruto.

"Hey, you can do something can't you?! Weird stuff has been happening since you've come back! You know something don't you?" a random person asked while Naruto stiffened. Again all eyes were on Naruto and murmurs came from everyone. Kushina looked at her son worriedly while Shikamaru balled his fists. Everyone seemed confused while Naruto averted his eyes.

"Boss, what are they talking about? What do you know?" Konohamaru asked while Hiashi and Hinako narrowed their eyes while Hizashi did the same. Tsunade growled at the damned comment. Now wasn't the time to spread that rumor, even if it was true.

"Hey yeah, Namikaze-sama is said to have a legendary contract. He can do something can't he?" someone else asked. Naruto felt...unsettled by the use of his father's name. It felt defiled in this sense. The murmurs increased and members of the council started to look at Naruto more closely. Kakashi stiffened and so did Yugao and Mikoto.

"Naruto-kun, do you know something?" Hinata asked while Neji glared. Kiba and Shino did the same while Kurenai stepped out of the line. She slowly, but surely walked up to Naruto. Everyone suddenly went quiet like Kurenai had commanded them to do so. They watched her walk up to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki with her red...errrrr redder eyes from the crying while she sniffled.

"Naruto, if you can do something, anything, that can bring back Asuma to us then please. I beg you. I want you to do it. I would do anything to have him back. Please," Kurenai said while everyone on her team and Asuma's team glared. Naruto took a deep breath, but he could feel Asuma's hand on his shoulder and he could tell he was shaking his head left and right. Yes he knew, but he also knew the dangers that Kurenai's child would be in if Naruto did expose this secret. It would be a national incident from all the villages. Both big and small.

"_**This is a trial Shikon. What is your answer?" **_The Shinigami as in thought as he hovered over the resting place. Hundreds of spirits were around him as well looking at the attraction. They all wanted to rush and defend their summoner from their friends, family and comrades but they knew better before they heard Naruto say the words that would impact his village.

"I...can't do anything," Naruto told her while Kurenai held her head down. She was silent and just walked away while people began to file out. Tsunade's anger was long gone and her fist unclenched. She turned to see Naruto just watching the people leave.

"Thank you Naruto," Asuma said, but he felt Naruto just brush past him.

"Just shut up Asuma-san," Naruto said before he vanished out of sight. Kushina frowned before the others recollected themselves.

"I'm going to go after him. I think we'll meet up later," Kushina said and everyone else agreed before she took a glance at Hiashi. He nodded his head and told his family that they were leaving as well. In all truth Hiashi was worried and he would find Naruto later. The blonde was one of his close friends after all. Everyone watched Kushina shunshin out of sight while Tsunade patted Mikoto and Kakashi on the shoulder.

"It hurts him doesn't it?" Tsunade asked while Kakashi nodded. He left as well while Mikoto and Yugao decided to just go home and rest from the day.

_**Somewhere else**_

"**Well that's everyone. Who would've thought huh? I can't believe that Shinigami-nii actually found a summoner. Who the hell can handle that cold attitude all the time?" **a male voice asked while the others chuckled.

"**I know right? And apparently it's some boy named Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha. I can't wait to pit him against my summoner. After all, life is just a game isn't it?" **Another person asked. About five other people nodded and chuckled at the same time, but one wasn't. He just looked on at the ground in front of him.

"**Oi, Amaterasu-neechan. What's got you so down? Don't you enjoy your summoner?" **A man asked while the Goddess of the Sun snorted.

"**Shut up Tsukuyomi. Life is not a game. Humans are not to be used for our amusement. You people are so stupid. I swear you're hanging around Jashin too much. You know he's a sicko," **Amaterasu said while Tsukuyomi chuckled.

"**Hey, at least my summoner has some tact unlike Shinigami. The guy is as cold as they come. He should learn how to have some fun with his job. Look at me, I like to create tidal waves from time to time. What can you do, Goddess of the Sun? Melt us all to death?" **Tsukuyomi laughed outright while Amaterasu snorted.

"**And what do you think Gaia?" **Amaterasu asked another woman who was looking down with a sigh.

"**I'd have to agree with you Amaterasu. I don't like this. As the Goddess of the Earth I feel that we're taking advantage of this so called "game"," **Gaia said while Amaterasu nodded her head.

"**Mou, you two are no fun. Just like Shinigami-nii. Learn to lighten up. Live a little like me, Inari, Izanagi and Susanoo. It's fun,"** A girl said while Amaterasu snorted.

"**Shut up Izanami. You might be the Goddess of Creation and Death, but you have no control over the spirit realm. That's where Shinigami-niisan rules and you'd do better than to cross him. There is a reason why even we when we had our summoners couldn't beat him," **Amaterasu said while Izanami groaned. She didn't even want to think about it.

"**Well at least my summoner is interesting. I wonder who Baka Shin picked," **Izanagi said before he was punched into a wall.

"**Don't disrespect Shinigami-san," **Susanoo told him while Izanagi wiped his cheek.

"**Yeah whatever. So, who are the first to meet each other?" **Izanagi asked while Izanami snickered.

"**Shinigami-chan and Jashin-nii. Both their summoners are supposed to meet soon. Oh I can't wait to watch that. After all being a god gets quite boring with no entertainment," **Izanami said and other continued to laugh. Amaterasu and Gaia sighed and looked off.

"**What are we going to do? It's starting soon and all of the nations will be caught in it," **Amaterasu said while Gaia shook her head.

"**I don't know, but we'll come up with something. We have to," **she responded before they looked at the rest of their family who didn't have a single care in the world. Both females wondered what it was like to be that blissfully ignorant. Oh well, they would learn soon enough. They all would.

* * *

_**KG: Like I said, drama is important to a story. And I swear if anyone tells me 'Oh you got it wrong, they are not the Namikaze family, they are the Uzumaki family' I will fuckin' destroy this computer. Yeah no, I won't. It's my computer. Fuck what you think.**_

_**Rikku: How long have we been walking?**_

_**KG: Four hours. Oh come on, we can stop here.**_

_**Rikku: Where...is...here?**_

_**KG: At the "The Wash".**_

_**Rikku: Sounds refreshing.**_

_**KG: Yep, wanna go inside?**_

_**Rikku: Don't have to ask twice.**_

_**KG: Great, we'll get a single room from the hotel.**_

_**Rikku: Why single?**_

_**KG: Really?**_

_**Rikku: OH! Well what are we waiting for?! (Drags me inside) Free breakfast!**_

_**KG: (facepalm)**_

_**At the House**_

_**Sasuke: Man, why didn't I get any screen time? I'm important to.**_

_**Naruto: You? I'm the one getting glared at again. This is all fuckin' bullshit. I swear. I don't have to take that shit. I can do what the hell I want with my contract. In fact, Shin if I ask you to revive someone and I kill them do I still have to pay two sacrifices?**_

_**Shin: Ummm no?**_

_**Naruto: Good, then could you revive-**_

_**Shin: Umm sure. (Revives)**_

_**Justin Beiber: I'm back!**_

_**(Gunshot)**_

_**Naruto: No the fuck you aren't! Again shin!**_

_**Shin: (Sigh) (revives)**_

_**JB: Hey, I'm-**_

_**(Gunshot)**_

_**Naruto: Shut the fuck up!**_

_**Integra: We have mail.**_

_**Rachel: From KG-kun?**_

_**Integra: No.**_

_**Rachel: Damn.**_

_**Naruto: What is it?**_

_**Integra: Apparently the U.S is making a live action movie of the Naruto series.**_

_**Naruto: Awesome! Who's playing me?**_

_**Integra:...Justin Beiber.**_

_**Naruto:...RASENGAN!**_

_**Justin Beiber: It's not that bad. I make a great Naruto.**_

_**Naruto: Shin, drag him so far down into hell that not even YOU can get him out. NO WAY in hell is this faggot playing me.**_

_**Sasuke: Who plays me?**_

_**Integra: Zack Efron.**_

_**Sasuke:...CHIDORI!**_

_**Naruto and Sasuke: KILL THEM ALL! DEATH TO THE MOVIE!**_

_**Integra: Oh there is some mail from KG. Here let me read it. Hopefully he's coming home. It says "That's all people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! I also, I would just like you people to do something. Ummm, what was it? Oh yeah RESPECT DA' CREAM FOOLS! Also FUCK NARUTO'S MOVIE! It can go to hell! Goodbye all.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**KG: KyuubiGoku's log, stardate: 2/8/13 we have just arrived towards South Carolina. I'm in my passenger seat on my computer and Rikku is-**_

_**Rikku: You'll never take me alive cops! **_

_**KG: Yeah. It's like that and so I will try to ignore this in favor of just trying to get to the next point. Also yeah I looked and some of your reviews and...I need to make a call. (Dials number).**_

_**May: Hello?**_

_**KG: (Ahem) May...WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T SAY TO WRITE THAT PART! That wasn't supposed to be until the complete end of the story! It was supposed to be for another fic to follow this one! This wasn't a part of the bet!**_

_**May: Well I didn't know! The bet was that I got to type a portion of the story if I beat you at COD. I did and I thought it would be funny. What happened?**_

_**KG: People are now questioning my creativity dammit! That was supposed to be a teaser to a sequel!**_

_**May: Well you shouldn't suck at COD.**_

_**KG: Hey May.**_

_**May: Yes?**_

_**KG: FUCK YOU!**_

_**Rikku: I'd like you to.**_

_**KG: Not now Rikku. Oh god, yes my sister and I had a bet. She wanted recognition in a small part of the story since she's too lazy to do her own fanfics which would be Yaoi anyway so...yeah. We did our bet and that was the result. She got to write what she wanted for an ending to chapter 27 and that's what happened. At least a few of you liked the idea, but a good majority didn't. Yeah I apologize. This just proves that bets aren't to be made. Especially not against this...girl on this phone.**_

_**May: FUCK YOU!**_

_**Rikku: If anyone's going to do that, it's going to be me!**_

_**KG: NOT NOW!**_

_**Lightning Farron: KyuubiGoku and Rikku, pull over in the name of the law!**_

_**Rikku: NEVER!**_

_**KG: (Sigh) Let's just do this thing. Now then. Hehe Lightning Farron in a police outfit. Oh that was too good to pass up.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Life has no smooth road for any of us; and in the bracing atmosphere of a high aim the **__**very roughness stimulates the climber to steadier steps, till the legend, over steep ways to the stars, fulfills itself," W. C. Doane.**_

* * *

Kushina looked left and right near the house for her son. She had lost him after Asuma's funeral and she was currently looking for him. Her face showed the longing look to know of her son's problems. However, due to their connection by her being his valve of spiritual power from the Shinigami, Kushina could feel Naruto's heart. It was tight, it was sad and it was angry. She knew that he must've been trying his hardest to not be completely angry and let out both Kyuubi and his Shinigami powers at the same time.

"_Come on Sochi, where are you?" _Kushina asked from on a tree branch. Very soon an answer to her mental question came to her as she heard a loud crash. She saw a tree fall to the ground just a few feet away from her. Kushina quickly rushed off towards the sound of the crash and with her speed it didn't take for her to see her son. Kushina's eyes sadden as she saw Naruto flail his sword around aimlessly, not really caring what he hit before he stabbed it into the ground. Kushina proceeded to jump down and carefully walk towards her son.

"Sochi, what's wrong?" Kushina asked and Naruto seemed startled by her voice and her presence as he really wasn't thinking that someone could be following. Naruto just sneered at the ground before he felt the smooth hand of his mother on his shoulder. Leave it to his mother to be able to calm him down.

"He didn't want me to revive him Kaa-chan. He said it was better that he was gone. He knew that I had the power to revive him so that everyone could be happy, even at the risk of my contract. I just...wonder why," Naruto said and Kushina proceeded to calmly slip her arms around Naruto's broad shoulder and turn him around. Kushina then placed a hand on his chest and smiled.

"I feel your heart," she stated and Naruto raised an eyebrow before Kushina grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest, much to Naruto's embarrassment, but Kushina ignored it. She waited for Naruto to talk and the blonde straightened his face.

"I feel your heart," he responded and Kushina nodded with a close of her eyes.

"I am alive because of you. I hold no regrets over it. I love you sochi. I assume that you love me as well right?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded fast telling her that she couldn't be anymore right in that regard. Kushina smiled and leaned back.

"Asuma-san knows what the village had gone through. He knows what they're going through. Have you ever wondered why the spirits around you have never asked to be revived for their loved ones?" Kushina asked and Naruto stopped to ponder that. He looked around him at all the spirits who seemed to have their heads turned embarrassingly. Taking the silence as a no, Kushina continued.

"It's because their people have moved on. There isn't a need for them anymore. Most of them had long fulfilling lives and would want nothing more than to just watch their friends, family and other be happy. Not to mourn their deaths, but to live their lives. Shikamaru-san and Kurenai-san will not forget him and neither will anyone else. You know why, it's because this village possesses the Will of Fire," Kushina spoke and Naruto calmed down. He smiled and turned to see the spirits of most shinobi and civilians nodding their heads behind Kushina showing that she was right in what she said.

"Did Tou-san tell you that speech?" Naruto asked while Kushina blushed. She was about to yell at her son before Naruto shocked her with a kiss to the lips. It wasn't as lasting as she would have liked, but it got its point across.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he took up his sword and sheathed it. He then held out his hand for Kushina to grab and she did so while Naruto pulled her to her feet.

"Now then, shall we go and get some dinner? I'm hungry dattebane," Kushina said and she smiled when Naruto's stomach rumbled. She snickered while Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Well then shall we go inside and get cooking? Hopefully you can still get me to cook us a little bit of dinner," Naruto said and Kushina turned back to him skeptically.

"Since when can you cook?" She asked and Naruto just passed her before he winked letting it hang around for Kushina's thought. She just twitched an eyebrow and she followed him reluctantly before Naruto turned his head.

"Also Kaa-chan, I would like it if we could train a bit tomorrow. I want to figure out the weaknesses to this time-space ninjutsu. If we're lucky then I can increase the time of the jutsu, but it needs experimentation. Besides, we'll have to teach it to you won't we?" Naruto asked and Kushina just shrugged her shoulders before she reached into her pouch. She tossed to Naruto the crystal that was full of half the Sanbi's chakra. The entire Yang chakra of that bijuu was inside the crystal and it wouldn't break until Guren did or it broke from the age of time. They would just have to do something with it. Why you ask, because Kushina and Naruto could already see the small cracks beginning to form on it. Three or four weeks at the most and it would break.

"Well then, we'd better hurry. I'm always on the lookout for a good time with a new jutsu," she said and the two Uzumaki walked off towards their house.

_**Uzushiogakure**_

Guren and Yukimaru were quiet while Yura looked at Haku on the bed. They had just arrived two days ago to the island and Haku still hadn't woken up. She was out cold with a hard knock to the head and neck. Mei washed a towel and placed it over Haku's head while Rin checked Haku's heart rate. It was steady, a sign of no trouble to her life. Zabuza was on the couch tapping his finger on his arm almost impatiently. Fuka just leaned against the wall not doing anything in particular just watching everyone else.

"She's been out for four days already," Rin suddenly said while everyone sighed. They all leaned back away from Haku before Yura, Guren, Fuka and Mei decided to introduce themselves to each other. Mostly Yura, Guren and Fuka introducing themselves to Mei their big cousin.

"I never would've thought that I would be a cousin to the Mizukage. It just keep rolling doesn't it?" Guren asked as she shook Mei's hand firmly. The two women exchanged glances before she and Yura shook hands acknowledging each other. Fuka and Mei took a good long look at each other as everyone felt that they could see a flash of lightning come between them before Mei held out her hand.

"I'm glad that Kushina's family hasn't died out," Mei said and Fuka just smiled and shook her hand.

"It just took our blonde Uzumaki to bring us together. I'm pleasantly glad," Fuka said with a charming smile while Mei did the same. However everyone could see the veins straining in their handshake with each other that caused them to sweatdrop. It was only when everyone heard a moan that they turned to see Haku squirm. Zabuza jumped up while Haku opened her eyes. She glanced over everyone before what happened caught up to her and she quickly leaned up.

"Haku, what's wrong? Who did this to you?" Zabuza asked while Haku placed a hand over her aching head. She then seemed scared and cursed as her hands tightened against the folds of the futon.

"Someone with an orange mask came to the village. He knocked out Yuri and took her," Haku paused as everyone turned to Yura who was shivering almost uncontrollably before a small pat from Guren calmed her down and everyone asked for Haku to continue.

"I tried to apprehend him, but there were three things that stood out for me. One who what he was wearing. A black cloak with red clouds. The next thing that stood out for me was...he had a sharingan," Haku paused again as a collective look of surprise came over everyone. As far as Zabuza, Yura and Haku knew there were only five sharingan users. Those were Sasuke Uchiha, Yuna Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Rin widened her eyes to what Kakashi had told her at one point before his leaving. He had told her that Obito was alive. He had given Kakashi one of his eyes which Rin had transplanted. He wouldn't do something like that would he? No, not Obito.

"Lastly was that he used a weird technique. I...couldn't hit him," Haku said and that brought everyone's attention to her again while Mei folded her arms narrowing her visible eye.

"What do you mean that you couldn't hit him? Was he too fast for you to hit? Is that what you mean?" Mei asked and Haku shook her head still trembling from the memory. She touched her person and slowly steadied the beating of her heart.

"Now, he was fast. Faster than me, but I could keep up with him for a while. When I mean I couldn't hit him I mean, I pass through him. It was like he was intangible. I would throw kunai, senbon or shuriken at him and they would pass him and fall to the ground behind him. I couldn't hit him. It was like he knew it as well. He was toying with me which is why he was able to knock me out. It was a terrifying experience," Haku said while everyone looked left and right.

"And he...took Yuri. What kind of person is that? He's not some ghost! He took you down! Just like that?" Yura asked visibly angry. Her sister was somewhere out there in the world with Kami knows who and doing who knows what. Dammit, this happened because she was gone.

"He's not a ghost Yura-san and spirits aren't so farfetched if you know what Naruto-sama holds," Haku said discreetly while Yura widened her eyes. She nodded and leaned back while Zabuza intertwined his hands.

"So that's all we have to go on? Well I can tell you right now that if Haku's description is right then it's Akatsuki who took her. I know of Akatsuki because I know one of their members. Kisame Hoshigaki, he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist under the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. I only knew of Akatsuki because Kisame was in my bingo book at one point and it showed his affiliation. I didn't know what they wanted though," Zabuza said before Mei and Guren came in.

"I know," They said and both glanced at each other, but Mei allowed Guren to continue with hers and Guren thanked her cousin before clearing her throat. Yukimaru looked on through the group of people while Guren spoke.

"I know of Akatsuki because I used to be in allegiance to Orochimaru. Akatsuki is an organization that is after the Tailed Beasts. I had recently heard before leaving that they have taken the Ichibi, Nibi, Yonbi, Gobi and Nanabi. That's five that they have at the moment and five people that they have killed. Well the Ichibi survived by unknown means and I think I know. Was Yuri an Uzumaki also?" Guren asked and Yura nodded before the pieces started to come together.

"You think that they took Yuri to try and get to Naruto?" Fuka asked and Guren nodded her head.

"Nearly all of us here are Uzumaki, or have Uzumaki blood with the exception of Yukimaru, Haku-san, Rin, and Zabuza. If I wanted to get back at someone then that's how I would," Guren said and Yura's response was to get up and walk towards the door. She quickly strapped on her shoes before Zabuza's voice, coming in low and authoritative, shook her.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked and Yura balled her fists.

"Where else? I'm going to go and find Yuri. She's my only sister and I'm not going to lose her!" Yura exclaimed before she felt Zabuza's presence in front of her. She looked up at the swordsmen folding his arms and blocking her way out.

"I'm stronger than you. Akatsuki is stronger than me. You aren't able to handle such a thing. All you are doing is going to your death. If they want Naruto-sama then there is a perfect chance that your sister is still alive. They wouldn't waste a valuable chance like that. How would Naruto-sama and Yuri feel if you did go recklessly?" Zabuza asked while Yura growled. She just remained silent before Zabuza patted Yura's shoulder.

"Haku and Fuka have trained Yuri as well as myself and Kushina. By our standards Yuri is a high-chunin shinobi. She knows what to do if an enemy captures her. Don't be selfish," Zabuza said and Yura just paused at the door while everyone else fell silent.

"Still, there aren't that many Uchiha left in the world. Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, Mikoto, Yuna are the only ones," Haku said before Rin shook her head.

"No, there is one more since I realized it. My teammate, Obito Uchiha is also alive. If he really is then he should be Kakashi's age if not a few months older," Rin said and everyone could here the skepticism in her voice as she didn't want to believe it, but for Yuri she would have to put those feelings aside for another time.

"So we can rule out Sasuke, Mikoto and Yuna. That just leaves Itachi Uchiha, but I met the guy. He's not the type to wear a mask. Much less an orange one. If he didn't want to be noticed then there is the use of it, but he only used one eye?" Zabuza asked and Haku nodded her head.

"It's not that he could only use one. I think that was the only one he could use. His left eye was blocked out. I don't know if he couldn't use it or if he just didn't have it," Haku said and Rin trembled. That all, but confirmed it with her. It had to be Obito and if she was wrong then there was another Uchiha in the same predicament as Obito. She really hoped that it was the latter.

"So what should we do? I'm not going to stay here and do nothing!" Yura all but shouted and everyone else agreed. Especially Zabuza.

"Nor are we Gaki. I don't know about Mei, but the rest of us are going to go searching. One of us should be the one to go to Naruto-sama and warn him. I propose Fuka, only because she's the one had had been in Konoha before and they won't have a problem with her going back. The rest of us will get ready. Haku, how are you feeling?" Zabuza asked and Haku nodded that she was fine as she decided to catch up on her sleep.

"Can the kid watch Haku?" Zabuza asked and Guren nodded as did Yukimaru. The two then went off to their rooms while Yura went to her own room. Fuka decided to sleep for tomorrow so that she could get to Naruto.

"I will keep a word out in Kiri for these people. I know how much of a mess that the sharingan can cause," Mei said and Zabuza nodded his head as he watched her leave. Zabuza decided to sleep on the couch next to Haku for the rest of the night as well.

_**With Deidara and Tobi**_

The two decided to stop their walk for the night as Tobi carefully put Yuri on the ground. It was around this time that both Akatsuki knew that she was well awake and aware of her situation, but she remained quiet merely because she didn't have anything to say to them and that she knew she would be rescued. Yuri was surprised that they hadn't tried to extract information from her surrogate brother, not that she would've told them anything anyway, but it amazed her.

"Oi, how long are you going to fake sleep hmmm?" Deidara asked the "unconscious" Yuri. She just opened her eyes and looked forward not bothering to look her captors in the eye. Nor would she speak anything to them. She would protect her brother and the rest of the family. She also wouldn't drag Yura down.

Noting her silence Deidara scoffed and with a huff he walked off while Tobi snickered and his senpai's actions. It was that laugh that made Yuri just how this asshole had not only infiltrated Uzushiogakure without them knowing, but also having that sick, demented look in his eyes that she had seen the first time.

Tobi soon stopped laughing before he dropped a rice ball from his clothes. It fell to the ground with a 'plop' alerting Yuri to the sound. It wouldn't do good if their captive was going to die of hunger. Yuri really was hungry, but her lessons on the human body had shown her that if she clicked off a portion of her brain then the stomach wouldn't request to be fed for at least a month. The downside to that was that when it ended then all hunger would be activated on her and she would pass out and die within the next three days without any food. She hadn't used that part just yet because Yuri, only known to Yura, wasn't really one to eat much if she didn't want to.

"You should eat. If you're a good girl then Tobi will be a good boy and won't let Senpai hurt you. Because Tobi knows that you are a good girl. We just want the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and then you will be released," Tobi said and he was sure that he heard Yuri snort. He could keep talking, but she didn't give a damn. Yuri, under training, had grown out of her childish ways and really came into her own. Granted she still read, much to Yura's chagrin, those Yaoi books that would come out every now and then, but not as much.

Yuri heard the sounds of shuffling feet and she knew that Tobi was leaving her alone. He left behind a tree and vanished. It was then that Yuri leaned up from her laying down position and moved her hands back. They were tied so she had to shimmy towards the rice ball. She managed to take it and peeled off the plastic wrapper. Yuri held it in her hands for a second before giving it on good toss with her wrist. The rice ball went up and Yuri catch it in her mouth while a piece fell to her lap. It wasn't poisoned as Yuri figured, but she ate carefully and cautiously. Once she was finished, she swallowed it and leaned back down on the ground. Just in time too as Deidara and Tobi came back from whatever they were doing. Tobi noticed the missing rice ball and just smiled behind his mask glad that Yuri had listened to him, but not in the way he thought.

"Well Senpai, let's call it a day. We've got a lot ahead of us," Tobi said and Deidara nodded as he leaned against the tree and fell asleep. Tobi did the same before playfully giving Yuri the 'good night' reply. Yuri didn't respond as she just closed her eyes and conserved her strength as well.

_**With Sasuke and Yuna**_

The two Uchiha were currently near a sandy beach and Yuna looked on to see a medium sized structure out there. She narrowed her eyes slightly before turning back to Sasuke.

"Alright we've brought this fool with us and now you want to get two more. Geez Sasuke, you sure know some weird people," Yuna said while Sasuke just folded his arms. He then walked up to Yuna and proceeded to rest his hands on her shoulders. Yuna flinched from the sudden contact before she turned around. Sasuke gave her a quick kiss much to her surprise before Yuna closed her eyes and accepted. Yuna was still rather hesitant with some of it since Sasuke was her family, but well he just had that way with her she figured. Sasuke then parted upon hearing Suigetsu talk.

"Ugh I don't need to see that. Take your little incest shit somewhere else," he said to them both before Sasuke and Yuna glared at him. Suigetsu flinched from them both. Around his waist was just an expensive full-tang katana that he had bought until he could get Zabuza's sword which was something that Sasuke was trying to avoid until the last possible moment.

"Don't be jealous," Yuna said before Suigetsu growled.

"Who would be jealous of you two?!" He shouted, but Sasuke just walked forward while Yuna followed him. Suigetsu growled and with a silent huff, he just followed the two Uchiha towards their destination as he wondered just why he was following the both of them.

Sasuke came up to the former Orochimaru base and opened the door. There was a long flight of stairs going downward and he descended while Yuna followed him. The walls were grey all around them and a few ceiling lights were lit to show the way.

"So who are we looking for?" Yuna asked while Suigetsu shivered.

"Come on Sasuke. We could do so much better than this bitch!" Suigetsu whined, but Sasuke didn't pay him any mind in favor of answering Yuna's question. She was really the only one that he would give the time of day to talk with, aside from his team, because she didn't fawn over him like a good portion of the female population in Konoha when he was younger, but then again she was sort of older than him. Really if he wanted to be technical then she was 30 or 31 to his 16. However Sasuke, contrary to popular belief, wasn't that technical when it came to things or at least he didn't think so.

"We're looking for one of Naruto's relatives. Another Uzumaki. Her name is Karin and we'll really need her if we're going to be searching for Itachi," Sasuke said and Yuna just shrugged her shoulders.

It was then that everyone heard a few footsteps walking and Sasuke turned his head only to see a redhead in a purple shit and black shinobi pants with large open-toed shinobi boots and she wore glasses on her face. Her vibrant red hair was what Sasuke had caught along with Yuna while Suigetsu just scowled.

"Who opened the fuckin' door to the base?!" Karin shouted before looking at Sasuke. She widened her eyes to his face before Karin took off her glasses. To Yuna's surprise and annoyance, Karin's personality switched and she blushed. She quickly walked up to Sasuke and smiled.

"Oh Sasuke I didn't know you'd be here," Karin said while Sasuke gave her an even glare. It was only then did he recognize the growing KI behind him and the Uchiha noticed Yuna twitching violently while her arms were crossed with her finger tapping her arms repeatedly and Sasuke could see the spiritual death in her eyes telling him to explain himself to her.

"You still fall for the stupidest shit Karin. There are other people here," Suigetsu said and to Yuna's surprise, which still dispel her anger, Karin quickly put her glasses on and glared at Suigetsu and then looked at Yuna with the latter giving her best even glare despite everything telling her to rip this girl's head off even if she was one of her master's family members.

"Ugh Suigetsu, you're out of that test tube. And Sasuke, who is this girl?" Karin asked narrowing her eyes. Yuna narrowed her eyes back while Sasuke sighed.

"Enough of that. What has been going on around here?" Sasuke asked and Karin sighed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well it's a riot. Some of the prisoners learned of Orochimaru's death and they aren't staying quiet," Karin spoke talking the others through the halls showing the various busted walls of prisoners.

"Well it's true. I kill Orochimaru," Sasuke said and Karin widened her eyes. She turned back to Sasuke in shock of his words. She turned to Suigetsu who nodded and Karin shook her head.

"Why would you do such a thing?" she asked and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"He was an annoyance. Besides, I need you Karin. I need you to help me find Itachi," Sasuke said and Karin blushed while turning her head away. Yuna gritted her teeth and strained herself to keep herself calm. She would hold her tongue, but anymore and the unnaturally quiet Yuna would rage.

"I see. Well alright then I suppose," Karin said and Sasuke nodded. He was however looking for one more person. Someone who should be here. It was then that Sasuke's question was answered as a crash came through the door. It slammed Sasuke into the wall and Yuna widened her eyes while Suigetsu and Karin gasped.

"AHHHHH I can finally rage on you! I will kill you all!" a person shouted. Everyone watched as Juugo came out with a sick smile across his face, the half of his body already filled with the curse mark.

"And who is this?" Yuna asked and Karin adjusted her glasses. This was the worst thing that could actually happen to them at the moment.

"This is Juugo. He was locked up because he's unstable, but it seems that they were unable to keep him anymore," Karin said and Juugo's laugh continued to ring across the halls before he knew is punch had been caught. Juugo widened his eyes while a wing came out of the wall. Yuna narrowed her eyes while Sasuke came out with half his curse mark flowing as well.

"That's enough," Sasuke simply said before Juugo cackled. He brought his fist back and was ready to prepare another one.

"No one can hold me! Only Kimimaro can hold me and he is dead. With him gone my rampages will continue!" Juugo shouted and Sasuke just took the situation calmly.

"I am in need of your help Juugo. Kimimaro died because of me. I was the person that was supposed to be delivered to Orochimaru," Sasuke said and Juugo widened his eyes. His curse mark receded while Sasuke's sharingan came over him.

"I will control your urges. I will become your cage," Sasuke said and Juugo stopped his rampage. He slowly nodded his head. He dropped his arms to his side showing Sasuke that Juugo was in complete submission to him.

"Well damn Sasuke. You did it so easily," Suigetsu said Sasuke snorted.

"We're leaving. Grab your things and get ready. We're going to locate Itachi Uchiha and...,"

"Kill him?" Suigetsu asked interrupting Sasuke and this was what Karin and Juugo thought as well before Sasuke turned around and walked forward.

"And have him face his responsibilities," Sasuke said while Yuna nodded. The others nodded for a different reason entirely before they all walked off. However, before they could go far. Yuna, much to Karin's shock and surprise, grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, spun him around, and quickly smothered his lips with her own. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched while Karin's jaw dropped to the floor. Suigetsu rolled his eyes over the entire thing while Juugo just didn't try to let it bother him. Granted yes, Yuna was still...thinking over her complete relationship to Sasuke, but she be damned if this Uzumaki girl would come between her and Sasuke. Sheesh, she was just as big a flirt as Fuka which made Yuna wonder if flirting was an Uzumaki trait.

Yuna, rather impulsively, pushed her tongue into Sasuke's mouth and the two Uchihas kept at it for a little while longer and Yuna could admit that it was the best kiss of her life. A kiss of sweetness, happiness, and...revenge!

Sasuke and Yuna separated and the first Uchiha coughed and straightened himself before walking off trying to think of something else. Meanwhile Yuna turned back to a very shocked Karin and flipped her long black hair.

"Better try some other guy," she said walking off and even Suigetsu couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"She's got you pegged Karin!" Suigetsu said walking off and Juugo followed them while Karin slowly, but surely did follow after them as well grumbling some unintelligible words and cursing her luck at having another woman on the team.

"Oh, and I'm also an Uchiha," Yuna shouted from the distance seemingly reading Karin's thoughts. It was then that Karin's eyebrow twitched and she just walked trying not to let it bother her. Keyword is _try._

_**With Naruto and Kushina, next morning**_

Naruto and Kushina were out in the lone field behind their house and Naruto was drawing...one Kushina's hands. Kushina chuckled slightly each time while Naruto sighed.

"Kaa-chan keep still. I can't complete the seals if you don't stop laughing," Naruto said and Kushina snickered.

"It's hehe not my fault dattebane. I'm hehehe ticklish hehehe," she said and Naruto's eyes gleamed. He would archive that away for later reference. He certainly wouldn't forget it anytime soon. That's one of those things that just made him love his mother even more than he already did. However with a little time, Naruto finished and the seals disappeared into Kushina's hands. The redhead Uzumaki didn't feel any different before turning to her son for an explanation. She didn't get it before Naruto helped her to her feet.

"Alright Kaa-chan. Close your eyes," Naruto said and Kushina did as instructed.

"Feel the Honshou in your body. Channel it towards your stomach and then when you feel it centered then channel it to both your hands and expel it in waves. Your clones had done it and now you just have to put it into practice," Naruto said and needless to say this, but Kushina was excited. It wasn't everyday that you got to create your own jutsu, even less a time-space one. Kushina pushed her Honshou down to her stomach. Since becoming Naruto's valve then her chakra was eliminated as well and she too was running on Honshou as well.

She felt it was there, then she just pushed it through her hands. As Naruto had said, Kushina could feel the seals at work ripping the Honshou to shreds and then repairing it just as fast and she saw the white ripples expel from her body.

"**Kukanyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto smiled as the white ripples pulsed all around them and he watched as everything stopped. It was quiet and Kushina opened her eyes. She saw that she had done it perfectly. Kushina smiled in delight as everything stopped moving in front of them. Kushina stood up and smiled triumphantly before grabbing Naruto into a hug. The two Uzumaki didn't keep this hug long and Kushina continued to walk around. She had five minutes to do so anyway. Naruto looked over the water near the pond before he got another idea.

"Hey Kaa-chan, I'm going to try something," Naruto said and Kushina nodded before she watched the seals on Naruto's body light up. Naruto quickly extended his hands and Kushina widened her eyes.

"**Kukanyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow to his jailer. A distorted space creation inside of an already distorted space. Oh boy if this didn't blow them all to hell then nothing would. Thankfully Kyuubi was happy to be wrong as Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around and nothing seemed to be happening. Kushina stared at him blankly and Naruto just stared back.

"Hmm I guess it doesn't do any-," Naruto paused as a purplish lightning came next to him. Kushina widened her eyes while Naruto did the same. He didn't react in time before a large hole appeared in front of him.

"SOCHI!" Kushina shouted and Naruto was pulled into the hole in front of him. Kushina widened her eyes to the sight that had happened in front of her. Naruto was gone. Like gone gone, she couldn't sense his chakra anyway. She felt...alone. Kushina looked around in haste before another hole appeared next to her. Kushina gasped before Naruto stepped out. He fell to the ground and the hole vanished while Naruto gasped.

"Oh man. What was that?" Naruto wondered before he was grabbed by Kushina into a hug.

"Oh don't scare me like that. I thought I lost you. What happened?" Kushina asked inspecting her son from head to toe. Naruto wasn't sure for the most part. He had just been in Iwa's territory for a good two minutes before he willed himself back to his mother's side. The portal had taken him to where he wanted.

"I don't know Kaa-chan, but we have to do that again!" Naruto shouted and Kushina shook her head snickering at the audacity of her son. However, five minutes were over for them both as time resumed for them. Everything started to move for them both before Naruto and Kushina turned to see a small lightning break in the air. It just stayed there and Naruto reached out his hand. He touched it and immediately the lightning faded into his body. Naruto took a sharp breath before he smiled. It just gave him some information. Whatever it was, Naruto just held out his hand.

"**Jikūyugami no Jutsu( Time-Space Distortion Technique)," **Naruto shouted and a large lightning appeared in front of him and Kushina. The redhead stepped back unconsciously and the lightning grew harder and louder before a hole appeared in front of Naruto. The blonde grinned like mad.

"Kaa-chan, this is the true form of the Kukanyugami. I just found it. The Jikūyugami no Jutsu. This is the completed form to the Time-Space Jutsu," Naruto said and he walked through it. He had imagined himself going to...

Kushina watched as Naruto walked through and the hole disappeared. It left her in the field for about three minutes before it came back and Naruto walked out as he dusted himself off from...sand that had gotten on his hair. Naruto grinned and gave his mother a thumbs up.

"I went all the way to Sunagakure Kaa-chan!" Naruto said and Kushina just fell to the ground. She really did have troublesome son, but betraying her thoughts was her curiosity. It reminded her of the time of distorted space that could only come from something like Minato's Hiraishin.

"Still that's way to slow to make. I have to increase the time to do it," Naruto said walking back to the house. Kushina walked after him. They were going to be busy for a few days.

_**Konoha, three days later**_

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were gathered around in front of the gates of Konoha. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio had their bags right on their backs.

"Are you guys ready?" Shikamaru asked and the two other teammates nodded their heads. They couldn't rest well with it. They had to allow Asuma to rest in peace. They had to find those guys and end their lives even if it meant that they wouldn't be coming back themselves.

"Yeah we're ready," Ino said and Shikamaru nodded his head. They all quickly walked up to the gates before they heard a voice.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji did a sharp turn left and right before looking up to see Kakashi and Mikoto looking at them both. Shikamaru cursed underneath his breath before Kakashi and Mikoto jumped down.

"Do you know the consequences of leaving the village?" Mikoto asked and everyone flinched from her tone, but they nonetheless nodded and Kakashi sighed.

"Grudges aren't suitable for shinobi. You're being children," he told them while Ino and Chouji held their heads down. Shikamaru sighed and dropped his bag before Kakashi and Mikoto glanced to each other and nodded. They both smiled and turned around.

"It's alright. We knew you'd do something like this. So we put in a request for the mission to Tsunade. We're to locate those two if they're still in Hi no Kuni. You will be coming with us," Kakashi said and the others widened their eyes while Mikoto nodded. They nodded hesitantly and the two Hinoken members quickly rushed off in the dawn of morning while Team Ten quickly followed them out.

_**Morning**_

Hidan and Kakuzu were walking through a ruined piece of land after dealing with Asuma Sarutobi. It had been a good day for Hidan and nothing could get him down. Not even Kakuzu and the clattering sounds of money in his pouches. It did piss Hidan off, but not enough to keep the stupid smile from coming to his face.

"And what's got you in such a good mood?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan just snorted.

"What's not to be happy about? I got to sacrifice another fool. You got your stupid money for killing him and we haven't seen hide nor fuckin hair of Konoha. I guess that they really are chickens after all," Hidan said while Kakuzu just snorted. He didn't even really care at the moment and the two just continued to walk.

"Well I don't think we're chickens. Just had to get ourselves...organized," the two turned around fast only to dodge a fireball to their faces. Hidan jumped to the right and Kakuzu to the left and both landed on their feet.

"Oi, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hidan shouted while Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. Kakashi smiled as he came out through the clearing. Kakashi and the others didn't have to try hard to find these guys. After all, they weren't too hard to spot with those cloaks on.

"Kakashi Hatake. S-rank nin of Konohagakure. It seems that I will be making another big profit," Kakuzu said while Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Are you fuckin' stupid? You actually wanted to challenge us alone?" Hidan asked, but Kakashi just shook his head. Immediately Mikoto swooped down with a flutter of her scarf in the wind. Her long sword strapped to her back while she glared at Hidan.

"No, he has help," she said and then Team 10 proceeded to come down and do the same. They all glared at Hidan and Kakuzu while the former chuckled.

"Oh this promises to be great. Jashin-sama, please grant your servant a lovely kill today," Hidan spoke while Shikamaru and the others glared.

"Alright they are both S-ranked criminals. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji you're on standby until we give you the signal. Shikamaru, you want to prove yourself right?" Kakashi asked and Shikamaru nodded his head. For Asuma, he wanted to get that Hidan guy alone and dispose of him himself.

"Alright then, Mikoto and I will be creating the distraction. All of you move when we give you the signal," Kakashi said while Mikoto glanced to her partner.

"You'd better activate it while you have the chance Kakashi. They aren't going to give you the chance to do it in battle," Mikoto advised and Kakashi agreed. He quickly took a hold of his scarf and pulled a portion of it off his eye revealing his sharingan. Mikoto did the same as her eyes flashed red as well. The two Hinoken members drew their swords while Kakuzu smirked. He unbuttoned his cloak and threw it to the ground while Hidan stood next to him. Four hearts appeared on Kakuzu's back before they shot out and each mask took the form of a different animal shaped creature or so Kakashi and Mikoto tried to identify.

"Don't let your guard down Hidan," Kakuzu told him and Hidan just snickered as he swirled his scythe around his neck.

"What do those masks do?" Kakashi asked, but Mikoto wasn't sure. However both were about to find out as Hidan charged at Kakashi. His speed was fast to Team 10, but faster than him was Mikoto who clashed her sword to his scythe.

"Bitch don't get in my way!" Hidan shouted while the sparks flew from their weapons. Mikoto kicked Hidan back away from her partner while Kakashi passed her and quickly ran towards Kakuzu trusting that Mikoto would be fine.

"Coming for me are you? Very good," Kakuzu said aloud while Kakashi jumped in the air. His blade coursed with raiton chakra before he slammed it into the ground. Kakuzu backflipped away from the intended strike, but he didn't count on Kakashi's speed as the Hinoken member quickly got up in his face. Kakashi let out a kick, but Kakuzu blocked it and sent a punch the sharingan-wielder's way. Kakashi dropped away from it before he noticed the threaded demons around him swirling. Kakashi jumped away from one, but the other slammed him in the chest knocking him away from Kakuzu.

Mikoto saw the action, but she couldn't move to help Kakashi at the moment. She didn't dare try either.

"Wanna help him don't you?" Hidan asked with a snicker and while Mikoto didn't show it, that smirk pissed her off.

"I'll just focus on you," she said and suddenly her sword quickly blazed in fire over Hidan's scythe before the fire intensified her gaze. Hidan had to cover his eyes and that was his mistake as Mikoto launched her sword up which sent Hidan's scythe in the air over his body. Mikoto then adjusted her body and placed her blade near Hidan's stomach ready for the cut until she did a sharp roll across the ground to dodge three wind bullets.

"What?" Mikoto said as she saw the wind kanji demon flying over head. She cursed while Hidan ran up to her and tried to deliver a punch which he did. Mikoto was sent flying across the field and slammed into a decaying tree and then she was pinned by Hidan's scythe. Team 10 growled while Hidan smiled.

"Time to be sacrificed," he said before he noticed Mikoto smile. She just shook her head and poofed out replacing herself with a log while Hidan growled.

"Damn bitch!" Hidan shouted at the top of his voice before he heard a sharp whistle.

"That's the signal!" Shikamaru shouted as he, Ino and Chouji moved into the field. Shikamaru quickly jumped into the air while Mikoto swiftly dashed away from Hidan. The Akatsuki member gasped as she quickly ran for Kakashi to assist him and Hidan followed her before Ino and Chouji blocked him.

"You're caught. **Kagemane Success**," Shikamaru said as he let out a punch that Hidan caught easily, but with a kick Shikamaru pulled his hand back and behind him was the two individual shadows that had connected themselves to each other. Shikamaru and Hidan landed at the same time while he gave a thumbs up to Ino and Chouji.

"Go Shikamaru. We've got things covered here. Just don't die on us. It's not what Asuma-sensei would want," Chouji said and Shikamaru smirked with a sharp nod of his head. He then quickly ran away into the forest near the clearing with Hidan having no choice but to follow him and the two quickly disappeared into the shrubbery. Asuma was right behind him and sighed with a shake of his head.

"This guy is going to get himself killed one of these days for doing this, but that's why I like him," Asuma said with a smile on his face as he floated after Shikamaru.

_**With Tsunade**_

The Godaime Hokage sighed as she tapped her finger impatiently. She couldn't believe that she just sent them after the Akatsuki in the hopes that they would be found. Maybe she just had a soft spot for the brats, but that didn't stop her concern from approaching on her face.

"Shizune, summon Naruto and Kushina right now!" Tsunade ordered and Shizune, surprised at her master's tone, quickly ran off to go and find Naruto and Kushina.

Tsunade's finger intertwined together and in less than ten minutes, Naruto and Kushina appeared from the ceiling and into the ground. Tsunade notice something different about them, Naruto the most. The blonde didn't have his Hinoken clothes on, no he had a white T-shit and black jeans, but on his hands seemed to be two seals that Tsunade couldn't understand what they meant. Right next around his neck was a necklace right next to he one that she had given him. In contrast to her green one, this one was red with a certain amount of black added to it. She'd have to ask about that later.

Next to him was his mother. She had her Hinoken clothes on, but on Kushina's left hand was a single seal and underneath her clothes on her stomach was another little seal that Tsunade couldn't see.

"You called Baa-chan?" Naruto asked snapping Tsunade out of her stupor. She then nodded and stood up.

"Early this morning I gave Kakashi, Mikoto and Team Ten a mission. They were to hunt down the two Akatsuki members who murdered Asuma. It's been quite a while since that time. Naruto and Kushina, you both are to back them up in anyway that you can," Tsunade said and Naruto narrowed his eyes while a smile graced his lips. Kushina smiled as well and Tsunade wondered if this was the right choice. She didn't know why, but she could just see the Shinigami behind the both of them before they saluted her and vanished out of sight to go and get ready.

_**With Naruto and Kushina**_

Having gotten dressed Naruto smiled and held out his hand.

"**Jikūyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted before he grabbed his mother's waist. Naruto was able to pinpoint Kakashi's chakra signature and Mikoto's Honshou before the two Uzumaki vanished a large portal in an instant.

_**With Kakashi and Mikoto**_

"RAH!" Kakashi shouted as he slammed his raiton filled sword through Kakuzu's body. He effectively crushed the one with the lightning mask while Kakuzu growled. Kakashi smirked at the accomplishment while Mikoto blocked two of the others. Kakuzu jumped away from Kakashi and took out a kunai while Kakuzu did three handsigns.

"**Katon: Zukokku( Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work)," **he shouted and a small fire came across the ground before it erupted in a firestorm that bursted in a wide area.

"_He has fire too?" _Kakashi thought to himself before he quickly ducked behind a tree. Mikoto followed him and so did Ino and Chouji.

"Oh man this guy is going to be tough," Ino said before the fire settled down. Kakashi huffed and so did Mikoto. The two glanced to each other and nodded before they flew out of their hiding spots and charged at Kakuzu. The Akatsuki treasurer smirked as one of his demons flew in front of Kakashi. The jonin narrowed his eyes and drew his blade back.

"**Raikiri: Josan Raiha( Lightning Edge: Splitting Lightning Blade)," **Kakashi shouted as a large light appeared from his blade. He quickly slashed at the demon in front of him and three lightning waves escaped from his sword as one cut the demon in half and the other two made their ways towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as each one converged on him in an explosion. The dust picked up around them while Kakashi and Mikoto landed on the ground.

"Do you sense him?" Kakashi asked and Mikoto shook her head. Her sharingan was working overtime before she widened her eyes and turned around.

"Chouji-san, block!" Mikoto shouted and Chouji did so only for a kick to hit him and send him flying into a tree. Chouji coughed before Kakuzu appeared in front of him again and blast him further through the tree and into the ground. Kakashi and Mikoto cursed as they charged back at Kakuzu. They had to put an end to this.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu," **Mikoto shouted and sent a large wave of fire across the fire towards Kakuzu. Seeing the incoming fire upon his person Kakuzu quickly used his hands and held up a few handsigns.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki," **He said and a large array of water shot up and blocked the fire causing a mist to flow over the field. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as did Mikoto. They could still see Kakuzu in there as he didn't know the silent killing, but they weren't experts of it either so these wasn't much for them to go on.

"Kakashi, go and I will back you up. Now!" Mikoto shouted and Kakashi quickly jumped forward. He quickly charged at Kakuzu and the two quickly exchanged blows in the mist. The two clashes could be heard from inside the mist while Mikoto leaned against a tree. She then placed her hand on the ground and smiled.

"**Honshou: Yomigaeri no Kaen( Power of Life: Resurrecting the Fire)," **Mikoto shouted and a large trail of Honshou ran across the ground and circled around the spot where Kakashi and Kakuzu were. Mikoto then slammed the ground and shouted.

"Kakashi move!" Mikoto shouted and Kakashi did so. He quickly jumped back away from Kakuzu and a heavy fire came over the fire while Kakashi widened his eyes.

"What is that? It's nothing like the Amaterasu flames that I've seen," Kakashi said. Mikoto grouped up with him and she noticed that Kakashi's clothes were a little torn and he looked a little ragged. Mikoto held him before they noticed a white ball in Kakuzu's hand. He was still inside the fire, but he just smirked and raised his hand.

"**Fūton: Atsugai( Wind Release: Pressure Damage)," **he shouted and the ball of wind compressed itself before it quickly was released from the high density and sent across the entire field. Kakashi and Mikoto cursed as it blew the white flames away and Kakuzu did another handsign. One that they knew would be very bad.

"**Katon: Zukokku," **Kakuzu yelled and his fire demon sent the fire into the wind. Both mixed and a large fire blasted through the fields destroying everything in its path. Even the water that had been used by Kakuzu previously. Kakashi and Mikoto managed to dodge the intense flames while Kakuzu spoke again.

"You might've dodged it well, but your time is up. I'm impressed with you intelligence Copy Ninja," Kakuzu yelled while Kakashi huffed. He could feel the sharingan sapping his chakra that he wanted to conserve.

"Kakashi, recover your chakra. I will go out and take him," Mikoto said while Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"Can we afford that?" he asked and Mikoto smiled.

"Hey I'm the only one with the Honshou in this group. I can't die and trust me. You aren't ready to die just yet," Mikoto said standing to her feet. She quickly stared Kakuzu down and was ready to charge before everyone was surprised by the large hole that came out of nowhere. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes before a foot came out and touched the earth. The person came out while Kakashi and Mikoto, Chouji and Ino, were all surprised as Naruto and Kushina dropped to the ground.

"Kushina, Naruto!" Kakashi said while the two Uzumaki turned around. Both could see the light injuries on Mikoto and Kakashi's person. Both Hinoken members then turned around to seeing Kakuzu glaring at them both.

"So that's who we're dealing with," Naruto said while Kushina glared. The two Uzumaki could see the Akatsuki member smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I didn't think that you would try and find us on your own. How pleasant. We will be taking you as well," Kakuzu said, however that all ended as he met Naruto's eyes. The eyes of pure death in them. Everything in Kakuzu's being told him that this body was the harbinger of Death. He was the one who could kill you just with a flick of his sword. This kid had to die. Akatsuki or not, but Kakuzu knew that if he didn't kill Naruto then the rest of Akatsuki was doomed. The earth demon charged at them both and before Kakashi or Mikoto could tell them to react, Kushina snapped her fingers and everyone saw the earth demon fall to the ground in tons of pieces. Naruto smirked while Kakuzu widened his eyes.

"_W-What was that? How did it fall so easily?" _he thought while Naruto snickered. He turned to the source of the noise and looked at his mother.

"You didn't have to use the new method so readily," Naruto said while Kushina shrugged her shoulders. Everyone else raised an eyebrow while they noticed the seal on Kushina's hands. Those few days that they had to themselves, Naruto and Kushina had spent the time working with the Kukanyugami as well as the Jikūyugami. They had discovered that the Jikūyugami could teleport them anywhere that they wanted so long as they thought it. Also by sending the perfect amount of Honshou into their fingertips and then snapping then the snap would release the waves of Honshou around everyone while Kushina could strike if she wanted. It was how she defeated that demon so fast. No one, not even Mikoto or Kakashi with their sharingan could see her if her did this. However, like Naruto she couldn't use the Kukanyugami more than three times a day.

Now the Jikūyugami, well that would just have to be a surprise for later.

"Well it's not my fault that I discovered this method first dattebane," Kushina said while Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He just sighed and shook his head before turning around.

"Well then Kaa-chan would you mind if I dealt with this? I'd like to show the results of our training," Naruto said and Kushina thought it over. Then she just nodded and backed away.

"Kushina, what are you doing? You can't let Shikon-sama do this alone," Mikoto said, but Kushina just kept the smile plastered on her face. Kakashi watched Naruto walk forward and so did Ino and Chouji. Both chunin wondered what their fellow comrade could do when they could do nothing.

"Well looks like I get to beat you," Naruto said and Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

"It won't be that simple Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," he said and Naruto watched as the two demon in the air came together and became a part of Kakuzu's body.

"**Jiongu( Earth Grudge Fear)," **Kakuzu shouted as threads came together around his body and bursted in all directions. The fire and wind demons appeared at the sides of his neck while Naruto smiled. Naruto quickly drew his sword. He took his mother's stance before he blurred out of sight. The blonde quickly slashed at one of Kakuzu's threads in a burst of speed making the Akatsuki member widen his eyes to the sudden slash before he swept one forward. Naruto jumped over it and did a handsign.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa," **Naruto shouted and a fierce wind slammed into Kakuzu's body sending the Akatsuki member back slightly.

"**Katon: Zukokku," **Kakuzu shouted as his wind and fire demons' techniques came together in a ferocious fire towards Naruto. The blonde raised his sword over his head and closed his eyes before slashing it down. The fire separated and dispelled into nothingness making Kakuzu widen his eyes as Naruto spoke.

"Fire is life. All life ends at some point. My blade is able to take that life," Naruto said and Kakuzu quickly grew a little agitated at being underestimate against Naruto. The sent a tendril at the blonde and Naruto quickly rolled to the side while he crossed his fingers.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as four clones came in front of him. Naruto closed his eyes and made his Rasengan before he added his fūton chakra to it. Everyone heard the loud screeching through the field as Ino and Chouji covered their ears.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken," **Naruto shouted before his clones quickly raced through masking Naruto's true presence between them. Kakuzu looked at them all, but he lost sight of the real Naruto before three clones came at him. Kakuzu outstretched his hands at two and a thread tendril slammed into another. Fire and wind dominated the two clones to the side as the dispelled.

"_Was that all of them?" _Kakuzu thought to himself before he still heard the swirling. Naruto quickly moved in close to him and grinned.

"Say goodbye," He said as Kakuzu gasped and closed his eyes. Naruto was mere inches from his face before the blonde cursed before it dissipated.

"_Dammit, I thought I worked out that problem," _Naruto thought to himself before he was slammed by a tendril and sent crashing into the ground. Kushina narrowed her eyes while Naruto landed in front of her.

"What happened?" she asked kneeling down and Naruto coughed.

"I couldn't hold the technique from the repeated uses of the time-space ninjutsu today. It was too unstable, but don't worry Kaa-chan, I've got something even more fun to try," Naruto said and Kushina nodded her head while Naruto got to his feet.

"Baka, are you going to let us help you now?" Ino asked while Naruto dusted off his clothes. He glanced back at Ino and the blonde girl could see the coldness in his eyes and flinched before Naruto smiled.

"Oh no, there are lots of other ways that I can do this dattebayo," Naruto said to her and quickly continued in the fight.

_**With Yugao**_

The ex-Anbu captain was currently running through the trees back to Uzushiogakure for some peace and relaxation. She couldn't wait to finally see the others, maybe catch up on some reading and then take another crack at the bingo book. She had taken her share of the money from the Hinoken account and would use it to upgrade her sword. That's what she was thinking until a red blur passed her.

"_Kushina?" _Yugao asked in thought before she turned around. She quickly raced through the trees to catch up to the person who had been huffing for a little bit before Yugao grabbed her shoulder.

"Fuka-san, what are you doing out here?" Yugao asked and Fuka slightly panted before brushing some sweat from her face. She grabbed Yugao's shoulders and huffed a little more.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Fuka asked in haste and Yugao raised an eyebrow.

"He's back in the village. What's the problem?" she asked and Fuka's face scrunched up into a scowl.

"Yuri was captured by Akatsuki. Everyone has decided to go and look for her and they left Uzushiogakure together. I was the one who was sent to tell Naruto-kun and you guys," Fuka said while Yugao widened her eyes. She quickly turned around and ran for Konoha along with Fuka to go and spill the news.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto quickly ran at Kakuzu one more time while the man snickered.

"It's no use. **Katon: Zukokku," **Kakuzu shouted while Naruto quickly opened his hand and held up a handsign.

"Say hello to Uzumaki Naruto's first Time-Space Ninjutsu move. **Jikūyugami no Jutsu(Time-Space Distortion Technique)," **Naruto shouted and in an instant Kakashi and Mikoto widened their eyes while Kushina smirked. The purplish portal appeared in front of Naruto and the fire quickly raced through that portal and vanished. Kakuzu was now utterly confused to the portal in front of him before it closed as Naruto balled his fist. He then smirked and held up another hand. Right behind Kakuzu came another portal and the fire raced out and slammed him in the back burning him. Kakuzu winced from the fire before he saw the ground under him raise up in chains. The chains grabbed Kakuzu and hoisted him into the air. Kakuzu looked at Naruto and the blonde held another Rasenshuriken in his hands. He stepped through the portal and watched it close while everyone waited hastily. Above Kakuzu, Naruto dove out and shouted.

"**Fūton: Rasenshuriken," **Naruto shouted as he slammed the Rasenshuriken into Kakuzu's body. The blast sent him flying into the ground before he was crushed by the weight of the exploding ball on his body. He could feel his cells being ripped apart at the seams as wind blades attacked his chakra circulatory system. Kakuzu yelled out his pain while Kakashi was watching it all go down.

"_I can't even count the number of wind blades that are in that technique with my sharingan," _Kakashi thought to himself. Soon the blast stopped and Kakuzu dropped to the ground. Naruto looked at his dead body and gripped his sword tightly.

Knowing what he was about to do, Kakashi, Mikoto and Kushina turned to Ino and Chouji who were left in awe.

"Ino, Chouji, go and check on Shikamaru. He's been gone a long time," Kakashi ordered and the two nodded their heads before racing off. Naruto gave a silent nod of thanks that Kakashi returned while he drew blood over his seal.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto said and Shin appeared behind him. The blonde activated his Honshou and looked up to see Kakuzu shivering under his gaze.

"Not even money can save you from the wrath of the Shinigami," Naruto said while Kakuzu backed away. The spirits all grabbed his arms and pushed him towards their summoner.

"You are a perversion of life. You who try to cheat death. You who disrespects Shin's laws and go against his mindset. Your soul...is mine," Naruto said as he slashed Kakuzu in half. The man yelled out as he faded, but then he was grabbed by Shin and hoisted into the air.

"**All life ends at some point. You have more than overstayed your pitiful existence. Now you shall suffer the consequences," **he and Kakuzu's astral form fell into Shin's mouth and he would rest in the stomach of the Shinigami, never to be seen again. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled.

"How many people can I revive with him?" Naruto asked while Shin thought it over.

"**Two people for him," **He said and Naruto nodded his head before he saw the spirit of Asuma coming over to him in all smiles. Naruto raised an eyebrow before Asuma gave him a thumbs up and the rundown.

_**Flashback**_

_Shikamaru continued to run through the forest before he made a quick stop. He turned around and Hidan glared at him as the shadow around his faded._

"_So you think you've won?! You've done nothing, but kill yourself!" Hidan shouted before he grabbed his scythe and charged at Shikamaru._

"_You killed Asuma-sensei," Shikamaru stated coldly while Hidan smirked._

"_The best kill I had thus far," he said and Shikamaru glared before he backflipped away from Hidan's scythe a little too late as it grazed his side. Hidan smirked at the drop of blood on his scythe before his skin turned black and a red circle appeared underneath his feet._

"_Now then, let's go to heaven together!" He shouted as he was ready to stab himself before he heard Shikamaru speak._

"_**Kage Nui no Jutsu( Shadow Sewing Technique)," **Shikamaru shouted and thousands of shadows underneath his feet came up and caught Hidan's arms and legs before they wrapped him in hundreds of explosion tags and trapped his body. Shikamaru held up Asuma's lighter and sighed. Asuma smiled at the act and closed his eyes. He didn't know shit about Honshou, but if he could just do a little then it would be all right. Asuma channeled his Honshou to his body and tapped Shikamaru's shoulder making the chunin genius turn his head to the right to see Asuma smirking at him. He must've lost it, but the smile on Asuma's face was reassuring before the jonin faded from his view._

"_I will protect the King. Who is the King? The children of Konoha, the next generation. It's the power to protect something important. That's the Will of Fire," Shikamaru said as he tossed the lighter towards Hidan. The flames came closer and Hidan's eyes showed terror before he exploded while Shikamaru stared at him with his hand standing out. _

_The explosion subsided and Shikamaru noticed tons of Hidan's body on the ground._

"_I can't be kill you fool. I won't die! I'll live on forever!" Hidan shouted while Shikamaru just nodded and made a hole in the ground. He buried Hidan inside and stood up._

"_Then you'll be alive without anyone to hear you," Shikamaru said as he walked off._

_**Flashback over**_

Naruto smiled and walked towards the trees while Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji came out. The blonde looked at Shikamaru and the two high-fived each other and everyone else gave a thumbs up.

"Tired?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"It was all troublesome," he said walking away and Naruto disappeared into the woods. He found the damaged spot of earth and quickly dug Hidan up out of the ground.

"Dammit all. When I find that asshole I'm going to make him rot in the-," Hidan trailed off with a cough before he noticed Naruto's sword above his head.

"You who kill for pleasure. You who sacrifice to your cult god. You who wish to live eternally from Shin. You fear death and all it holds. Now it is the only thing that will accept you. May you take responsibility for your actions against Shin with your soul!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his sword into Hidan's head. He then pulled out his sword and Naruto beckoned for Shin to appear before him.

"_**So Jashin, you abandoned another follower allowing me to take him. It's no wonder that you can't hold a summoner. Such a fool," **_Shin said before he grabbed a screaming Hidan.

"No, No! Let me go you sack of shit!" Hidan shouted while Shin glared.

"**Rest in the pits of Hell where your kind belong," **He said and opened his mouth. Shin consumed Hidan who shouted out indecencies before he was gone. Shin closed his mouth and Naruto smiled.

"How much for that one?

"**The same. It is two," **Shin said and Naruto nodded his head. That was four people that he could bring back if he so wished. Other than Tayuya, none of his summons desired to be revived. They had enjoyed their lives and didn't want anything more. Now they just wanted to help their new master as well as they could. Naruto decided to think about it later.

"Ready to go back?" Kushina asked and Naruto sighed with a tired smile.

"Yep. Besides, I can't wait to see Yuri-chan and see how strong she's gotten," Naruto said and Kushina nodded her head as the two left the destroyed field behind along with the rest of their friends

_**A little later, Namikaze House**_

Naruto widened his eyes and slammed the table in utter anger as his Honshou bursted from his body. Kushina widened her eyes as her seals lit up dangerously while Yugao and Fuka flinched.

"Wanna...repeat...that?" Naruto asked visibly trembling angrily while Fuka sweated from the feeling of Death upon her person.

"Naruto, first we need you to calm down," Yugao said before Naruto glared hard at her. Yugao flinched from the stair while Fuka told him. She had just got to him about an two hours after his fight. Naruto was looking forward to relaxing as was Kushina with dinner. Imagine them ready to eat when Yugao and Fuka come through the door.

"Naruto-kun, Yuri was captured by Akatsuki. They came to Uzushiogakure and took her from us while we were distracted. We...have no idea where she is," Fuka said and Naruto growled as the seals on his body and near his Kyuubi seal started to light up. Even Kyuubi was forced to recognize this fearsome power. He already held the blonde in high regard for that time-stopping ninjutsu and the Jikūyugami just topped that, but this power just felt so much like death that even Kyuubi didn't like it.

Naruto growled and balled his fists enough to make them bleed.

"_Whoever took her I will find them. I will drag their souls to Shin through hell. You don't fuckin' mess with Naruto Uzumaki's family and get away with it! Don't worry Yuri-chan I will find you,"_

* * *

_**KG: Whew we survived!**_

_**Rikku: I told you to trust in my driving.**_

_**KG: Yes, your driving. Whatever. Now then, I tried to make the Jikūyugami to a combination of Kakashi and Obito's Kamui and Minato's Hiraishin sort of. That became the result. Now the Jikūyugami has its own drawbacks that don't make it as strong as I would like it to be. Just like the Kukanyugami can't be used for more than three times a day, but the Jikūyugami can be used as many times as Naruto wants. However this is only useable to people with Honshou. You know what I'll just do it like this. (Types)**_

_**Jikūyugami no Jutsu**_

_**Ability: Able to transport Naruto, Kushina and anyone they choose to any direction that they wish so long as they think of it. **_

_**Strength: Can be used consecutively. Can be used inside of the Kukanyugami. Isn't traceable to the Byakugan or Sharingan.**_

_**Weaknesses: Can only be used by those who wield the true power of Honshou( I.E Naruto and Kushina and a few other spirits). Requires a heavy use of Honshou to maintain each time. Will cause a space rift if used too often by too many people. Negates the use of chakra, but not Honshou.**_

_**Users: Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki.**_

_**Kukanyugami no Jutsu**_

_**Abilities: Able to stop time within the reach of Naruto or Kushina for precisely five minutes.**_

_**Strengths: Able to...stop time. Can be used in conjunction with ninjutsu. Isn't copyable. Can only be used by those with the true power of Honshou. Can't be intercepted easily by those without the training to deal with it.**_

_**Weaknesses: Five minute limit. Requires Honshou to use. Requires expert fuinjutsu to break and reconstruct Honshou through the body. Uses a large amount of Honshou each time of the five minutes. People trapped inside the technique are stopped as they are. Ex, if they are water then they won't be harmed by sword, lightning techniques or wind techniques. If they are intangible then they will be intangible until they are caught in it while solid.**_

_**KG: There that is the best way I can get it to you.**_

_**Rikku: Ahh there is nothing better than laying in a pool at your beach house just doing nothing. Jeeves get me a small cream soda.**_

_**Jeeves: Yes milady. Lord KG would you like anything?**_

_**KG: A large cream soda Jeeves. Thank you very much.**_

_**Jeeves: Yes sir.**_

_**Rikku: You didn't tell me that you had a summer house.**_

_**KG: Yeah parents never used it. Only me and my sister did anything with it so our parents just gave it to us. We are currently using it for college. We're the only ones to live off-campus.**_

_**Rikku: Awesome. So KG, now that you're done do you think that you can give me a tour of the house?**_

_**KG: I thought you did one? **_

_**Rikku: Well I just glanced. I still haven't seen the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, the basement or the...pool," **_

_**KG: OH! That tour. Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not give you that tour. I'm sorry about that Rikku-chan.**_

_**Rikku: That's fine. It's been a fantasy of mine. Get it? Because I'm from Final Fantasy. Heehehehe, it's funny.**_

_**KG: Yeah.**_

_**Jeeves: Your cream soda sir and madam. **_

_**Both of us: Thank you Jeeves.**_

_**(Jeeves bows and leaves)**_

_**Rikku: So what are you waiting for? Hurry up and (purrs) give me the tour. **_

_**KG: Be right there. Now then. See you later people and please try and ignore that last bit in the last chapter of the story. It was supposed to be for a sequel! (Sigh) well I guess you all know what I would've done anyway. Well whatever. Forget it now. Well then, stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also please as someone is your witness, I would like you all to...RESPECT DA CREAM! Any other soda is irrelevant!**_

_**Rikku: (Purrs) KyuubiGoku, it's time to sink the Titanic.**_

_**KG: SEE YA! Also sorry to anyone who lost someone important to the Titanic. KyuubiGoku tries not to be an insensitive jackass and if he is then he severely apologizes. Ahem, bye bye. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**KG: Yawn. Ugh what time is it?**_

_**Jeeves: It is currently twelve in the afternoon KyuubiGoku-sama. Shall I prepare lunch for you?**_

_**KG: Hmm, none for me, but let Rikku get something to eat. She's...very exhausted.**_

_**Jeeves: Will do sir. (leaves)**_

_**Rikku: Zzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**KG: Even her snoring is cute. Heheeh, well whatever. Let's see what I can do. **_

_**(Turns on a light) (Sits down)**_

_**KG: Hmm Naruto has everything that he needs at the moment. He won't be able to use "it" for quite a while so we can hold off on that. Kushina's also coming along I suppose. Then there are my travels with Rikku. We're currently in South Carolina and we can only stay here for about two weeks. That should be enough time I suppose.**_

_**Rikku: Mmmm yes I want blue berries on my pancakes zzzzzzzzzz.**_

_**KG: Hehehe. Well anyway, I suppose it's time that I took this story to the next direction. Yep, let's do that. It will give me something to do. Then there is my next idea for a fanfic.**_

_**KG: I knew I should've organized those thoughts. Damn endless sex.**_

_**(Door opens)**_

_**Jeeves: KG-sama, there is a knock on the door. Someone wants to see you. They said that they sent this note.**_

_**KG: Oh for the love...fine, let me see it.**_

"_**Stop doing whatever the fuck you're doing and get your ass to your computer and type! You have a responsibility to attend to. Now do it or else.**_

_**Unknown,"**_

_**KG: Ahhh there is nothing like a threatening note in the afternoon. No seriously, there shouldn't be anything like it at all. Son of a bitch. Fine, fine. Jeeves where is my case of cream soda?**_

_**Jeeves: At the usual place sir.**_

_**KG: Very good. I'll get going. Also grab my computer. (Pops a cream soda) Mmm best drink in the whole fuckin' world. Yes you are, yes you are. Well anyway, let's go.**_

_**Quote: "**__**The chessboard is the world, the pieces are the phenomena of the universe, the rules of the game are what we call the laws of Nature, the players on the other side is hidden from us," by Thomas Henry Huxley.**_

* * *

_**Namikaze House**_

"What? What do you mean I can't go!?" Naruto asked heatedly while Kushina folded her arms and stared at her son. The blonde was all the more ready to burst out of the door and charge in any given direction if it gave him even the slightest hint to Yuri's whereabouts. He had grabbed his sword, put on his clothes, and almost made it to the door before Kushina stopped him. It was one of the very times that Naruto knew that the glare she was sending him wasn't one as his lover, but as his mother. He had to admit, even in a hurry or trouble, his mother's face was still very beautiful.

"Sochi, you have just been through a fight with not one but two Akatsuki members. Granted the second one you didn't really fight, but that is beside the point. We trained all day today and yesterday. You have used the Jikūyugami twice today and that costs as much Honshou as the Kukanyugami, if not more. You don't have the Honshou to keep going. Just because you can't die doesn't mean that you can get your ass handed to you and walk into the opponent's pace. You will stay here for the rest of today and tomorrow. Once that's over then you can follow as fast as you like, but I will be going. Do I make myself clear?" Kushina asked and Naruto grumbled. Due to his use of the Kukanyugami and the Jikūyugami techniques he had been depleting his reserves of Honshou and making them bigger. He didn't have that much, just enough for a time stop for five minutes at the most. Deep down, he knew his mother was right.

Naruto and Kushina stared at each other evenly while Fuka felt that she could just cut the tension with a kunai. Her eyes darted left and right between her family before she noticed Naruto break the stare with his mother, march up the stairs, and slam his door shut obviously pissed off.

Kushina sighed and shook her head before she turned back to Fuka and patted her shoulder.

"Mind leading me to the others?" Kushina asked and Fuka nodded her head.

"Umm sure, but what about Naruto? How can you be sure that he won't leave?" Fuka asked and Kushina shrugged her shoulders. She looked up at the stairs before another sigh escaped her lips.

"Because if he truly loves me then he will listen to my request. Despite making it sound like an order he and I realized it to be a request. He had accepted, not in the way that I thought, but he did. Don't worry about him. Now then take me to them immediately dattebane," Kushina said and Fuka nodded as the two Uzumaki women opened the door and closed it. Fuka dashed off through the trees and so did Kushina as they made their way to the others. Thanks to her Hinoken license, then Kushina was able to leave Konoha anytime she wanted with anyone so long as they were informed later. Kushina would file the report later.

The two disappeared from view with only the Namikaze House staying within Kushina's eye vision before she turned her head forward and continued to race off.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto grumbled as he kicked off his shoes, took off his Hinoken clothes and placed his sword near his side of the master bed. The blonde then walked into the shower and, instead of hot, let cold water run over his body. His hair fell down as the water dripped chilling his body and his anger, but not as much as he would've liked. His reserves were large, hell they were larger than Kakashi's and Tsunade's combined, and that only added to the complexity, and raw power, of the Honshou but it seemed that his body wasn't able to sustain as much of it as he liked. For Naruto, his Honshou was 30x more powerful than chakra and 10x more powerful than youki. He didn't use chakra anymore, or rather he couldn't. He had to stay with this spiritual energy. The energy build up of too much Honshou was like Kyuubi's chakra, it would overpower him and if he didn't keep it in check then it would overrun his soul and his muscles were sort of fatigued at the moment. If only because he had been sparing with his mother before they had their mission.

"Kuso," Naruto said to himself before he leaned against the wall. He slid down and landed on the floor just content with letting the water run down his body.

"**You're acting childish," **Kyuubi said putting its own sense into the situation. Naruto just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh trust me I know, but I can't fuckin' help it. I want to save Yuri, but there is nothing I can do. I could send Dan, Pakura, Kimimaro, Fujikaze and Tayuya, but by the time that they get back then I will be more than ready to search on my own. Seems like a moot point. Besides, because of Shin I have my mother's chakra locked in place. I can just use the Jikūyugami to catch up to her if need be," Naruto responded and he heard the fox snort inside its cage before Naruto held his head back and chuckled.

"You know, lately you've been rather nice. It's never any, 'Human I will sink my fangs into you' or 'I will loan you my chakra if you prove your worth'. You know, shit like that. Are we best buddies now?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi rolled its eyes.

"**Oh trust me, when I get out of here I will try to bite your head off. It still sickens me, but not as much to an extent. Don't ask me about this shit. We are allies, nothing more than that. Don't get all chummy with me," **Kyuubi responded and Naruto couldn't resist the urge to crack a smile. He knew that Kyuubi saw him as a friend, but would never admit it even if it meant death to him.

"Understood. When you do try to escape then I will just use Shin and have you sealed right back in there," Naruto said and he heard Kyuubi growl before going silent. The blonde snorted before he heard giggling. He raised an eyebrow and allowed his Honshou to activate in his eyes. Naruto looked up and his eyebrow twitched.

"_You've got to be kidding me," _Naruto said to himself as he saw female spirits blushing at his body. They seemed to be whispering to themselves and pointing at him and before long the blonde rolled his eyes and hopped to his feet. The spirits jumped at the sudden action before Naruto stopped the shower, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist.

"_No more eye candy ladies," _Naruto said with a smirk before he leaned against the bed and pulled out a fuinjutsu scroll. He read along its lines for a little while before he pulled his pants close to him and reached inside one of their pockets. He took the jewel which contained the Sanbi's Yang chakra and looked at it. The jewel was already beginning to show signs of cracking. They were small, but they were there. Naruto stared at it for a little while and sighed.

"**I wouldn't recommend it. Having just one of us is enough. Not even you humans can handle two at the same time. You would go insane and your body would be too easy to manipulate. Also, I am NOT sharing a space with that damn turtle!" **Kyuubi shouted and Naruto just chuckled and shook his head as he stood to his feet. He placed the jewel on the counter and walked off into the middle of the fields outside. No, he wasn't going to run off. He had other training that had to be done anyway.

"Ready partner?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**Shut up and just do it. Also, try not to...no never mind," **Kyuubi trailed off and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Try not to what?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the side in confusion. Kyuubi just rumbled and sighed while he placed a furry claw over his head and scratched it.

"**I was going to say 'try not to die', but that's not necessary now is it?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto's response was to just shrug his shoulders.

"I suppose not. Well, here we **GOOOOOO!" **Naruto shouted as his body blazed in red chakra, the Kyuubi cloak appeared around him as did three of its tails. Naruto growled lowly before the four tail came. He noticed that the changes were starting to take place. His body grew dark red and the skin peeled off his body.

"_**Hmm I'm not losing it like I did with Ero-sennin and Kaa-san. I wonder if this is Kyuubi or Shin," **_Naruto thought to himself before he decided to go further. No doubt he would have anbu and jonin on his ass, but he needed to get this done. He was well-adept with Shin, but not with Kyuubi. At least not without his faults he wasn't. Naruto had decided to try and go further than three tails and see if he could set the goal for at least five or six. Seven through nine were a little much to go by.

"**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" **Naruto shouted, but he was still in more than enough control. His roar had scared the nearby creatures, but he couldn't care about them at the moment. His claws just scratched the ground and another tail appeared.

"_Kyuubi, this feels good. Better than good. Oh I've got to use this more often. Now I see why you wanted me to use this chakra so badly," _Naruto said mentally and Kyuubi just snorted.

"**Yeah, whatever you say brat. Just watch the...," **Naruto raised his clawed hand into the air and with a roar brought it down causing a large explosion across the forest. It rumbled through the trees blowing them away while Naruto cackled.

"**...power. _Ugh he never listens to me. Wait, this is news to me why?" _**Kyuubi thought to itself before shrugging and falling asleep. The blonde would know it soon enough.

_**With Sasuke, half a day later**_

Sasuke opened his eyes to the sun and walked turned his head. He could see that Yuna was gone from her side of the tent that they had been sleeping in. Karin had slept alone in her own tent while Suigetsu slept with Juugo. Sasuke wanted them all well-rested, but he knew that he could divert Suigetsu's attention from Zabuza's sword forever. One way or the other he would have to get Suigetsu to fight Zabuza or something like that.

"Great, where did she run off to?" Sasuke wondered before he got up and exited the tent. He placed on his clothes and strapped his sword to his waist. Since he was Team Hebi's leader then he had to keep his tabs on everyone that was with him, especially Yuna. He wouldn't lose another Uchiha like that ever again.

Sasuke jumped up to the trees and he looked left and right. He couldn't feel Yuna's signature and that worried him slightly. The brunette Uchiha raced through the forest of trees for about half an hour before his searching finally decided to bear fruit. He had felt Yuna's signature in a large plain. Sasuke raced off and in no time he found Yuna sitting on a rock out in the open. She was merely looking out at the sky letting the wind blow her long hair up and down. Sasuke felt content to watch her for a little while as he just stayed in a tree.

By this time, Yuna knew that Sasuke was watching her and just gently placed a hand to her hair and smiled. Whether Sasuke was shy or anxious, she wasn't sure.

"I didn't mean to wander off. I just thought I'd look around," She said alerting him and Sasuke narrowed his eyes before he jumped down realizing that the gig was up.

"For what?" he asked and Yuna just shrugged her shoulders. She patted the rock next to her telling Sasuke to give her his company. Sasuke just sat down next to her and Yuna seemed content as she laid her head on his lap. The two Uchiha stayed like that for a bit before Yuna smiled.

"You really have changed. It's been so long. I remember you growing up. I would pop up ever now and then to see you as I float around. You cried in your sleep and I would just stay there all night sleeping next to you. It was the most comforting times of my life," Yuna said and Sasuke just stayed silent.

"I never had a romantic relationship before, but I feel that you are the only one that I will absolutely be close to other than my mother. So for that I say thanks," Sasuke responded and Yuna raised an eyebrow before snickering.

"Not really romantic, but hell I'll take it over anything else," she said as she leaned up and quickly gave Sasuke a kiss before she jumped to her feet and landed on the ground.

"Well then shall we go back?" she asked and Sasuke nodded. The two Uchiha continued to walk before Sasuke looked down at the ground he narrowed his eyes and he saw a shadow over it. Sasuke widened his eyes before he looked up. He only heard a few words before he noticed two white birds aiming for him.

"**KATSU!" **Deidara shouted as the ground next to Sasuke exploded. Yuna widened her eyes and jumped back before she noticed Deidara smirk. Yuna narrowed her eyes dangerously at him while Deidara chuckled.

"So ends the Uchiha. I was supposed to kill Orochimaru and he did it. Now where is your precious sharingan?!" Deidara shouted and he noticed Yuna take out a kunai.

"You're going to regret that," she said and Deidara chuckled even more. He snapped his fingers and Tobi appeared out of the blue. Yuna could only widen her eyes in anger as to who was with them.

Yuri growled as she struggled against Tobi's solid grip before she noticed Yuna staring at the three of them.

"Yuna-san!" Yuri shouted and Yuna growled. It was only then that the smoke behind them cleared enough to show that Sasuke protected himself through the use of two snake summons. The Uchiha's sharingan flare violently before he noticed Yuri in Tobi's grip. Sasuke grabbed his sword and blurred in speed. He sped up to Deidara and Tobi.

"_Whoa, he's really fast," _Deidara thought to himself and Sasuke quickly withdrew his sword and aimed for Tobi's face. He'd aim for the mid-section, but that's where Yuri was. Sasuke's slashed his sword through Tobi's face while Deidara backflipped away. Tobi fell to the ground over top of Yuri while Sasuke glared.

"That's one of you down. Why do you have Yuri with you? Also, where is Itachi?" Sasuke asked and Deidara smirked. Like he would tell the little brother just where the older brother was. Did this guy have an arrogant ego-complex or something?

"Oi Tobi, are you dead? Hmm," Deidara shouted while Sasuke and Yuna glared in shock and surprise as Tobi got to his feet and dusted his body off. He also dusted Yuri off and smiled.

"Hai, we're okay senpai," Tobi shouted and Yuna's mind was running a mile-a-minute at what she had just seen. The guy got his head slashed through by Sasuke's sword and yet...he was walking it off like it was nothing. Was he a spirit? No, that was only Naruto and his summons. No spirit could appear in physical form without his say so or without the Edo Tensei.

Yuna quickly moved to intercept Tobi, but to her surprise he drew a kunai and held it to Yuri's throat while Deidara smirked. Yuna quickly stopped her assault in haste.

"You don't want the bitch to die right? Then you, leave. However, I'm taking the Uchiha right here," Deidara said while Yuna glared. She turned to Sasuke and she saw him slowly nod. Yuna growled, but gave a heavy sigh of her lips and backed away hurriedly. She didn't leave and stayed in a tree, but she couldn't go any further.

"Hmm good. Tobi move!" Deidara shouted before he through a dozen clay bombs towards Sasuke. Tobi yelped before he picked up Yuri and ran away childishly.

"Sasuke!" Yuri shouted, but Sasuke just paid attention. His entire hand lit up in Raiton chakra and he threw a spray of lightning senbon towards the animal bombs. Each senbon stuck to a tree or on the ground and Tobi was forced to dodge them all with Yuri still in his hands. Deidara held another handsign and was ready shout before...

"W-Wait Senpai! Don't 'Katsu' just yet!" Tobi shouted and Deidara rolled his eyes at his pathetic partner before he stopped. He quickly landed to the ground next to Tobi who got to his feet and placed his hands in his pouch.

"I won't tell you again. Release Yuri this instant," Sasuke said with his sharingan spinning violently. Deidara just smirked before he opened the mouths on his hands as clay fell to the ground.

"I'll play with you a little more," he said ignoring Sasuke's order before two clay clones rose. Their humanoid forces were weird to look at, but for Sasuke he was ready to take them down. Deidara sent the two clones at Sasuke and they quickly swerved their bodies and aimed for Sasuke's body with an unorthodox punch to his face. Yuri shouted and Yuna growled before she swiftly moved through the trees to try and make her way around the battlefield. To at least get Yuri out of their grasp.

Sasuke ducked underneath a punch and swung his sword into one of the clay clones, but his sword was quickly overtaken by it and the Uchiha mentally cursed in realization before he was forced to backflip away while his sword was engulfed by the clay clone. He turned his body and dodged another attempt at a hit before he quickly delivered a punch and kick to the face and chest of the clay clone before he straightened his arm to his fingertips and, filling them with Raiton chakra, he swung it at the clone tearing it in two and sending it to the ground.

"_His bombs use a Doton affinity. So long as I overpower him with my Raiton then I will win," _Sasuke thought to himself before he grabbed his sword from the other clone and quickly dispatched it with a sharp slash sending it to the ground. He then swiftly turned his head only to notice an absence of two Akatsuki members. Sasuke snorted and sucked his teeth.

"Shit I was too distracted by that damn fight," he said to himself.

_**With Deidara and Tobi**_

Deidara snickered to himself as a large piece of clay formed in front of him. It quickly took the form of a large clay dragon. It opened its mouth and out fell dozens of clay bombs near his and Tobi's feet. Deidara then proceeded to grab Yuri and hoist her into the air while she growled at him.

"Tobi, place these land mines. I'll take out the Uchiha in no time hmmm," Deidara said with a smirk on hi face. Yuri growled lowly at them both and lifted her foot to try and swiftly kick Deidara in the face, but he stopped her easily.

"And don't think I can't still can't kill you bitch. Know your place hmmm," Deidara said and Yuri just cursed mentally while Tobi just smiled, a large couple of mines and nodded with a thumbs up.

"Leave it to be senpai," Tobi said as he quickly faded into the ground. Deidara smirked before he turned to Yuri, and with a cloth, bound her mouth to keep her from talking or leaking anything to Sasuke. Yuri growled at the unfair treatment and glared daggers at Deidara, but he ignored her.

It was only a few moments before Tobi returned and told Deidara that he had placed each and every land mine that his senpai would need. Deidara chuckled and Tobi took the bound Yuri again and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Be careful senpai," Tobi said and Deidara merely nodded his head and jumped on top of the clay dragon before it flapped its wings and flew off through the air. Tobi watched Deidara fly off before he jumped through the trees to watch the fight go on.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke heard the rush of wind upon his person before he looked up and narrowed his eyes as he saw a large clay dragon with Deidara on top. The dragon opened its mouth while Deidara chuckled.

"Try and dodge this hmmm," Deidara shouted as out of the dragon's mouth a smaller dragon bursted out and flew towards Sasuke. The Uchiha glared before he jumped out of its way, but to his surprise the dragon followed him and neared his retreating body.

"**Katsu!" **Deidara shouted as the small dragon exploded. Yuna widened her eyes as the smoke covered the area. She was concerned for Sasuke's safety while Deidara grinned. However that grin faded as Sasuke jumped away from the dragon just in time.

"_It's different than the last one. A guided missile?" _Sasuke thought to himself. He looked up to see the dragon flying overhead and he noticed that it's tail was a lot shorter than the last time or maybe that was his imagination. Deidara cursed and sent another clay dragon at Sasuke. The male Uchiha snorted and jumped away again from the smoke causing Deidara to grow more frustrated.

"_He really is fast," _Deidara thought to himself and Sasuke continued to run along the before his foot was sucked into the ground. Sasuke widened his eyes at the realization that land mines were planted on the ground and this shock wasn't missed by Deidara at all.

"_I've got him now. _**KATSU!" **Deidara shouted and the explosion covered Sasuke's body. Yuri widened her eyes to what she had just seen while Yuna stopped to an immediate halt.

"Sasuke!" Yuna shouted while Deidara's dragon flew overhead. It was only until the smoke cleared did everyone see Sasuke's curse mark in the second stage. His wings had sprouted to protect him from a majority of the damage, but Deidara wasn't done. Nope, not at all.

"_So that's Orochimaru's curse mark. Well it won't matter soon, this next one is going to be huge!" _Deidara thought before he channeled his chakra through the dragon. Its mouth opened up again and showed a big clay bomb than the last one and it was this time that Sasuke's wings twitched, ready to take flight. Unfortunately, Deidara had noticed the action as well.

"I'm not gonna let you fly away!" He shouted as a fatter clay dragon charged towards Sasuke. Yuna and Yuri widened their eyes with worry while Tobi tried to remain impassive. Sasuke stood to his feet, but couldn't react in time so he only blocked with one of his wings while the dragon unleashed a massive explosion upon his person. The explosion covered the field and Yuri felt the tears roll down her face while Yuna flashed her sharingan in anger.

Everyone watched as Sasuke's sword flipped out of the smoke and landed in the ground, a small lightning current ran through it.

Deidara smirked at his accomplishment as he hovered over the area. He wanted to see Sasuke's dead body at his feet. He knew that the Uchiha couldn't fly after that explosion and his one wing wouldn't be able to carry him very far. That was until he heard a shot.

"**Katon: Goryūka no Jutsu( Fire release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)," **Sasuke shouted as two flame dragons bursted through the smoke. Deidara widened his eyes before his guided his dragon out of the way from the flames as they shot into the air.

"Fire won't work on me Uchiha. Tobi, get back!" Deidara shouted and it was then that Yuna and Yuri turned to Tobi who shouted.

"Ahhh run for your life it's the C4!" Tobi shouted as he took a confused Yuri further away from the field.

"You're not getting away!" Yuna shouted as she ran after him. She could only hope that this was the right choice as she left Sasuke to fight the other Akatsuki member.

"How long are you going to hide?" Deidara asked looking at the smoke.

"Who's hiding? You're just not looking," Sasuke said. This was the shortest distance he could get to Deidara without flying. Simply gliding through the air on his one wing. The Uchiha quickly brought two wires together and with a twist and swing of his arm he slammed two large shuriken into Deidara's body getting a yell of pain from the blonde.

"Senpai!" Tobi shouted as Deidara continued to yell. Without his guidance the dragon was falling to the ground and it was only then did Deidara resist the pain enough to know what was going to happen and what was directly below him. His own traps turned against him.

"_Dammit, right below me are the land mines!" Deidara_ thought to himself, but he could do nothing about it as his dragon's body slammed into the ground causing an uproar of explosion across the field pulling up sheer blankets of dust over the field. Yuna widened her eyes to the destruction, but kept onto her target which had her master's relative in his grasp.

"_Sasuke, please be alright," _Yuna thought to herself as she continued to run. Tobi looked back at the Uchiha girl following her and unknown to Yuri and Yuna, he was shocked. He could see the blazing sharingan in Yuna's eyes. Had he missed one? Another Uchiha who Itachi had let get away? No, it wasn't possible.

"Are you sure you should be following Tobi? Deidara-senpai is going to kill Sasuke-san if you don't warn him. The C4 is dangerous," Tobi said and Yuna abruptly stopped. She turned her head and growled before she mouthed to Yuri, "I'll be right back,". And Yuna ran back towards Sasuke in a hurry.

Sasuke landed on the ground and grabbed his sword safely before he took back to the trees. The Uchiha huffed slightly as he watched his curse mark recede into his body.

"Finally finished that freak. Now to catch up to Yuna and grab Yuri," Sasuke said to himself before he heard a sudden rush of wind. The Uchiha turned around and he noticed Deidara immediately flying overhead on a clay bird. Obviously his Akatsuki cloak was gone from the explosion and Sasuke readied himself for another fight before he heard a shout.

"Sasuke RUN!" Yuna shouted and the Uchiha turned to his lover calling him. Yuna spoke in haste, but he heard her words and with that, Yuna did a sharp turn and ran back towards Yuri while Sasuke saw Deidara open his mouth. He noticed a large quantity of clay fall from his mouth and it immediately began to build up until Sasuke seethed at the sight of a giant Deidara clay in front of him. The real Deidara smirked and Sasuke realized that Yuna was right and began to run for his life from the explosion.

"You won't get away! **Katsu!" **Deidara shouted and Sasuke continued to race through the trees in haste before he turned around and noticed the Deidara clay clone expand. It was ready to burst and Sasuke growled before it exploded. However it wasn't a loud or enormous one. No, Sasuke noticed the pieces of the clay disintegrate into pieces until they were no more. Sasuke cursed and continued to run, but Deidara shook his head.

"There is no escape. You're finished hmm," He said and the micro-bombs of the C4 caught up to Sasuke and the male Uchiha gasped as he saw his body fade away.

"Dammit. This...can't be happening," Sasuke said before Deidara saw his very body disappear into pieces.

Meanwhile, Tobi and Yuna were far from the place of impact and Tobi brushed a hand to his mask.

"Whew that was close, wasn't it Yuri-chan? The C4 is a very dangerous technique by Senpai. We were lucky to dodge it in time," Tobi said and Yuri only closed her eyes in frustration. This was all happening because of her. She struggled against Tobi's body, but to no avail was her struggling working for her at all.

"_Naruto-nii please save me," _Yuri thought to herself and Tobi widened his eyes and gasped as Yuna tried to slam a kunai through his skull. The Uchiha widened her eyes as she saw her blade pass through his body. Her entire arms passed him and Tobi backed away.

"Ahhh w-wait a minute. Tobi is a good boy. He just wants the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. It is leader-sama's orders," he said and Yuna seethed.

"What do you want with Shikon-sama?" Yuna asked dangerously. Tobi just rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahh Tobi can't tell you. Anyway senpai should be wrapping this up so. I'll be seeing you. Let's go Yuri-chan," Tobi said and before Yuna could react Yuri was pulled into a wormhole by Tobi and disappeared. Yuna growled and reached her hand out for Tobi's mask, but he only passed through her and Yuna widened her eyes again.

"_This...isn't possible,," _she thought to herself and she ran through him completely before Tobi vanished as well. Yuna couldn't even feel his chakra signature anymore.

"Damn, I have to get back to Sasuke," Yuna said running off.

Meanwhile, Deidara cackled and raised his hands in the air. He did it. He finally did it. His art was better than the sharingan. He had achieved the ultimate form in art and he had killed Itachi's little brother and without any blood spilled.

"I did it, I did it!" Deidara shouted. However, that shout was stopped as his blood ran cold. He could feel the stare of death on him and his eyes turned to only see Sasuke, in his curse mark form, approaching him.

"**Chidori," **Sasuke shouted and he quickly pierced Deidara's chest and landed on the clay bird along with him.

"You've exhausted your chakra. Your reaction was slow," Sasuke said and Deidara growled. How? How could this brat still be alive? That was one of his toughest techniques that he had to offer.

"Those eyes. How did you not die by the bombs?!" Deidara asked/shouted while Sasuke glared at him.

"I can see the position of your land mines. It's not too hard," Sasuke responded and

"You can see the position of the land mines? Deidara asked, but Sasuke didn't answer before the two were sent crashing through the forest grounds. Deidara fell off the clay bird and Sasuke landed on the ground. THey both coughed and Deidara growled.

"Now release Yuri Uzumaki right now and tell me where Itachi is," Sasuke said and Deidara seethed a little more.

"_Those eyes. They reject my art. What do they hold that I can't obtain? I'll show you!" _Deidara shouted mentally before he launched his hands forwards quickly sending two clay snakes towards Sasuke. They wrapped around his legs, but Sasuke just glared at Deidara evenly. He was just a bug waiting to be squashed now.

"**Chidori Nagashi," **Sasuke shouted and a lightning current ran through his body and through the snakes. It ran towards Deidara before the blonde teen widened his eyes and quickly used the mouthes on his hands to snap the snakes away and they fell to the ground simply.

"I'm tired of this. You are finished. Give up," Sasuke said as he advanced on Deidara, it was only then did his legs buckle and he fell to the ground. He had faced too many of those explosion to stand. Oh boy, what a great time this was.

"Hahaha, I'm finished. I'm not done yet. I will show you my ultimate art. It will become a light in the sky. You will not survive!" Deidara shouted and Sasuke glared before he saw Deidara throw the top half of his clothes to the ground. He then held up a handful of clay and fed it to...the mouth in his chest. Sasuke glared evenly before he saw Deidara's form disappear. The Akatsuki member smirked as his body began to fade.

"Now, tremble with fear! Be in awe! Despair! SCREAM! My art is...," Deidara trailed off as all his body converged into the black ball that was at the side of his chest. Sasuke widened his eyes indefinitely to the act of what he was going to do. This guy was insane. He was...a suicide bomber. The black ball cracked and light came out. Another crack, and another. It ultimately broke apart and a huge explosion came over the field. It covered over Sasuke's body and the Uchiha suddenly heard a shout behind him.

"Sasuke!" Yuna shouted as she landed in front of him. The Uchiha widened his eyes. She wasn't about to die with him was she? He wouldn't let that happen.

"Yuna, move your ass!" Sasuke shouted, but Yuna ignored him. She just strained her eyes and Sasuke was shocked as he saw the sharingan in both her eyes twist and turn as she held her hands out in front while the explosion engulfed them both.

_**With Yura, Zabuza and the others**_

Everyone was currently searching the forested area. They were looking for any trace of Yuri that they could find, but for right now they weren't having any luck. Yura growled out her frustrations of the incident. They weren't finding anything of value that would help them even locate Yuri at all.

"Yuri, where are you?" Yuna wondered. This was the last place that someone said that they had spotted two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Zabuza, Guren, and Mei were with her as well.

"Calm down Yura-san. We will find her for you. Don't let your anger cloud your judgement," Mei told her and Yura breathed easily with a nod of her head. It was then that everyone felt the ground quake violently as they shifted their balance. Yura fell to the ground while Zabuza and Guren quickly clung to a tree. Mei shifted her stance and it was then that everyone was drawn to a large light way off in the distance. It tore the sky open and the trees were blown away.

"What the hell is that?!" Zabuza shouted at the top of his voice. Because of the wind, everyone's hair was blown back as well.

"I have no idea, but that's one huge explosion. Damn I've never seen anything like it at all. It tops Nii-sama's Rasenshuriken," Yura said and Mei covered her visible eye from the light itself. Whatever did that then it would have a large crater and she could only wonder who was at the center of it. However as fast as the explosion came, everyone had seen a larger white light wrap around the explosion and soon there was...nothing. It was gone instantly. This shook everyone.

"What...just happened?" Guren asked, but no one knew what to tell her. They just didn't. A huge explosion in front of them and now it was gone.

"Should we go and investigate?" Zabuza asked and before they could decide, Yura had run off much to their chagrin. The three sighed and shook their heads indefinitely before they nodded to each other and ran off after Yura.

_**With Sasuke and Yuna**_

Sasuke just continued to stare at Yuna's back along with the explosion that had just disappeared from their view. He didn't know what to say about what he had just seen. Sasuke was planning to just sacrifice Manda to get away, but this, he just didn't understand. Yuna fell to the ground with a heavy huff. It was this that caused Sasuke to get up and run to her side. He looked over Yuna's body and he noticed the blood slowly seeping from her eyes.

"Are you alright?' he asked while her eyes twitched. Yuna just closed them and nodded. When she opened them, Sasuke noticed that her sharingan was back to normal. Yuna covered her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I think so," she said and Sasuke slowly leaned her up and placed her next to a tree.

"What was that?" he asked and Yuna just coughed and kept her eyes closed. She leaned up to try and speak with Sasuke as comfortably as she could, but her body was still. Seeing this, Sasuke moved behind her and just gently laid Yuna to his chest which made her shudder, but she smiled.

"It was my sharingan Sasuke. It's my own Mangekyou sharingan. I activated it just before my death. I had died from the mission to Iwa. I told you that, but I obtained it because we had been sold out. We died because they were informed of our arrival. M-My best friend, Fei, she sold us out. We were massacred by Iwa. However, I had lived. I swore that I would make her pay and make her pay I did. I was angry at them. All of them and I wanted their death. So I recklessly rushed at Fei and stabbed her heart with a kunai. She died in my arms. I would've been happy, but I wasn't. I screamed out my frustrations while the Iwa nin converged on me. I had heard that they wanted to sell my body for the sharingan and have me breed their children. I didn't want that. I refused it all. I shouted out to anything and they all watched as my sharingan twisted and turned. I obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan. I didn't even think if I could perform the Amaterasu, Susanoo or Tsukuyomi like a few in our clan. I just wanted their death. So I used each and every last bit of my chakra into a jutsu that I had only seen one time in my life. A jutsu that was considered a kekkai genkai, but it could be learned. I used it unconsciously. It turns out, my Mangekyou is able to project Jiton(Dust Release) by the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Don't ask me how I can because even I don't know. I just know that I can. However it's very chakra taxing," Yuna explained and Sasuke just held her close for a bit.

"I understand. Where is Yuri?" Sasuke asked and Yuna immediately widened her eyes. That jump was all Sasuke needed to know. That bastard had gotten away with her. Naruto was bound to be pissed off.

"Come on, we're leaving," Sasuke said as he picked Yuna up bridal style. Yuna nodded and sighed.

"What about Itachi?" Yuna asked as Sasuke raced through the trees. He just kept forward before he glanced towards Yuna.

"He will have to wait. Yuri comes first," Sasuke replied and Yuna just nodded her head to his words.

The two Uchiha arrived at the campsite to see the flustered Team Hebi.

"Sasuke what was that explosion? Also, what happened to the both of you?" Suigetsu asked the battered Uchiha. Sasuke just snorted and Karin stepped forward. She unfurled her sleeves of her arms while Sasuke and Yuna bit into her. Her chakra began to heal them both immediately.

"It was Akatsuki. We took care of it, but we're taking a detour. Prepare to move out!" Sasuke ordered and in less than ten minutes everyone had packed up and Karin had picked up Tobi's chakra signal. Team Hebi immediately shot off towards him, but they didn't know how far he was. Karin had told them that he was at least two days away at this point. He really must've been moving.

_**With Naruto, two Days later**_

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he strapped his sword to his back. He quickly placed his clothes on with Yugao, Kakashi and Mikoto waiting for him at the door. The blonde glared indefinitely and walked down the stairs. He noticed his teammates waiting for him and smiled.

He had been using those two days to get a better connection to Kyuubi. Because his bijuu wasn't trying to take his body at every turn then they actually got much farther. Naruto went up to the six tails while staying in control of his anger. He had noticed that unlike the four tails that this one had a skeleton added to it. Kyuubi had told him that it was for decoration or defense. Of course him using that really got Naruto a lot of attention, shinobi had wondered if Kyuubi was getting loose, but when they had saw Naruto in control he had told them that he was...'taming' Kyuubi to work for him. This had worked for him greatly as he was able to try to use Kyuubi as he wished, but Tsunade had told him that he must always have a shinobi present which was sort of bullshit right? He was supposed to be a part of her exclusive Hinoken squad. How could she not trust him? Well when Naruto thought about it, then it made sense.

The only one who ever really stayed with him was Yamato and that was at a safe distance from the youki, but Naruto kept saying that he was alright. Yamato had warned him that repeated use of fast regeneration to his body would deplete his life which made Naruto chuckle, especially when he thought about it. Since using Honshou Naruto's body was tougher and could withstand youki. Since Honshou is 10x more powerful than youki then it had to be controlled more. Yōki was just the lesser version. There was a reason that Honshou was called "Power of Life." All in all it was a good two days, but now he could get serious and do what the hell he wanted to those two days ago. Find his little sister.

"Let's get going," he said and they nodded their heads. Yugao opened the door, but Naruto shook his head so she closed it. Since they had a few wounds then Kakashi and Mikoto weren't informed about Yuri's kidnapping until Naruto told them. They had just decided to wait with him and Yugao did the same.

"**Jikūyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and the large portal appeared in front of all of them. Naruto had immediately thought of his mother and smiled.

"I'm still amazed when I see that thing. Is it really safe?" Mikoto asked worriedly and Naruto nodded. He had used it only for a little while, but it was safe...as far as he knew. Kakashi just looked at the portal and sighed. If they archived this jutsu into Konoha's library then by Kami it would never be used by anyone other than Naruto or Kushina. Yugao seemed rather...indifferent. She was surprised at it, but she probably hid it better.

"Yeah it's safe. Let's go now," Naruto said and the four stepped through the portal. It had been a frustrating two days for Naruto, but he was more than ready to go and find Yuri. He had locked to his mother's signature and the portal closed as they all passed through it.

_**With Team Hebi**_

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu," **Sasuke shouted as he sent a spray of fire bullets at Tobi. He was still carrying Yuri, who wasn't gagged anymore. She had seen Sasuke, Yuna and a few people she didn't know coming for her which made her all the more happy.

"Ahhh w-wait a minute. Stop attacking Tobi!" Tobi shouted as he ran through the trees. Team Hebi continued to run through the trees after him and since they had been running for a long time. Now that they had caught up, they wouldn't let him get away. Sasuke had a debt to Naruto and he would fuckin' pay it. Uchiha Sasuke never lived in someone else's debt. Unless that was Yuna or his mother.

"Sasuke why are we trying to get this girl?" Karin asked, but Sasuke ignored her question. Karin turned to Juugo and Suigetsu who shrugged their shoulders.

"She's important to us. Please help," Yuna pleaded and Karin just sighed with a nod. Suigetsu smirked and then chuckled. He flashed through his handsigns before he responded.

"Well we can't have that I guess. **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," **Suigetsu shouted and he sent a water dragon towards Tobi. The Akatsuki member gulped and quickly rolled to the ground avoiding the attack. He hid himself behind a tree with Yuri who growled. She struggled a little more, but Tobi held her tight. It was until he heard another shout.

"**Shōton: ****Hashō Kōryū****( Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon)," **Guren shouted and Tobi shouted as he and Yuri rolled along the ground and dodged three crystal dragons that slammed into the ground.

Sasuke and Team Hebi turned their gaze to it and the Uchiha raised an eyebrow before he landed to the ground. He noticed Tobi and before long he saw Guren come out of the trees. Quickly following her was Yura, Zabuza, Mei, Fuka and Kushina. The latter two had just met up with everyone else about ten minutes ago. Guren had said that she saw someone move and went to intercept.

"Sasuke, Yuna, what are you doing here?" Yura asked and Sasuke folded his arms. He looked at the group before he pointed towards Tobi who was still holding Yuri. Yura widened her eyes and shouted.

"Yuri, hold on! We're going to get you!" Yura shouted and Yuri just smiled. So many people were coming to help her and it made her smile.

"Nee-chan!" Yuri shouted and Zabuza proceeded to grab the hilt of his sword. The sword that he noticed Suigetsu was looking at in awe and shock. There was also some anger in there that both Sasuke and Zabuza had noticed, but they ignored it.

Kushina looked up and her eyes glared dangerously. That mask, that movement. It had to be him.

"Die," Kushina said silently. The field was suddenly bursting with KI and Tobi finally had the decency to gulp as his eyes locked onto Kushina's form.

"_How? How is she alive? She died along with the Yondaime Hokage. I knew it for a fact! First this new Uchiha and now her. What is going on here?" _Tobi thought to himself and Yuri felt hi grip tighten.

"Ahh why are all of you after Tobi?" Tobi asked and Kushina blurred out as her sword swiftly tried to slash Tobi's head off. She only narrowed her eyes in hatred as her blade passed him effortlessly. This mask, it was different but this was him. He was the true reason that Naruto grew up alone. Kushina wouldn't forgive him. Never on her life.

"Ahh w-wait lady. Stop attacking me. Tobi is just trying to be a good boy and you are making it hard," Tobi said, but he only saw a woman's righteous rage in his eyes. Kushina growled and backflipped away.

"Not another one. You aren't taking another one from me!" She shouted as she aggressively attacked her past enemy. Back then she was weak from childbirth, but now, now she could rip him apart and not feel guilty about it.

"O-Oi listen to Tobi!" Tobi shouted as he backflipped away and landed on a branch with Yuri. He only got Kushina to stop as he pulled a kunai to Yuri's neck. Kushina did indeed halt, but she was waiting for the slightest slip from him so she could cut him apart.

"Whew finally. Oi, just hand over the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and Tobi will leave. Why are you all being mean to Tobi?" Tobi shouted and everyone growled. They knew this guy was dangerous as he had been avoiding Kushina's strikes. Only complete expert shinobi could do that, especially when she was dead serious. This guy was no joke.

"No, you're not taking my son again!" Kushina gritted her teeth. Tobi sighed and shook his head behind his mask.

"Tobi doesn't want to be a bad boy and kill Yuri-chan. He likes Yuri-chan, but Tobi likes the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki much more. Where is he?" Tobi asked and it was only in an instant as Kushina looked over head. She noticed the familiar purplish portal open up and out popped Kakashi, Yugao, Mikoto, and...Naruto, holding a blue sphere. He quickly assessed the situation and shouted.

"Let...Yuri...go! **Rasengan," **Naruto shouted and Tobi looked over head and gasped as Naruto slammed the ball into his body. An explosion quickly followed and everyone gasped. They saw Naruto fly through the tree branch and the blonde cursed underneath his breath. He landed on the ground and Naruto looked up.

"Naruto-nii!" Yuri shouted and Naruto glared. It was this hatred that Kyuubi stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes and the sight made him growl. He thrashed against his cage furiously which got Naruto's attention.

"**Brat, I will order this from you right now. Kill him, decimate him, sell his soul to Shin. If there is any Uchiha I want gone then make it him immediately. That...that mask, that glaring eye. That's him! He's the one who made me attack your village. Kit, I demand that you kill him! Kill Madara Uchiha!" **Kyuubi shouted and Naruto glared up. So that was him. The asshole who was the whole cause of Naruto's life being a bitch up to this point.

"_With pleasure Kyuubi," _Naruto said and he charged at Tobi, but stopped also as he noticed the kunai to Yuri's neck. It slowly seeped out blood and fell to the ground. Naruto growled and Tobi sighed.

"Aww now Tobi cut Yuri-chan's neck. He didn't want to do that. Look what you made him do. Just hand over the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He's here now. Just be good people and do as Tobi says," Tobi pleaded and Yura growled.

"If you think we're going to do that then-,"

"Fine," Naruto said instantly. People looked at him dumbfounded while Tobi jumped up and down. Naruto had to get Yuri away from him. So long as he held Yuri then this wouldn't go the way that they wanted. He had seen himself phase through Tobi's body and he knew that so long as the man stood still then there wouldn't be a fuckin ghost of a chance to get to him.

"What, but Nii-sama, you can't-," Yura trailed off while Naruto leapt in front of Tobi. Tobi took a hold of Naruto and quickly let Yuri go. The Uzumaki girl fell to the ground and Tobi smiled.

"See what happens when you are good people. Thank you for cooperating. We will be going now," Tobi said as he and Naruto vanished in a wormhole. Everyone was silent before they noticed Yura rush Yuri and pulled her sister into her arms.

"I'm glad that you're alright. You had me so worried," Yura said with a smile, but Yuri's face showed worry.

"No, go after Naruto-nii, he can't beat that guy on his own. Help him!" Yuri shouted and everyone looked left and right. Mikoto glanced to her son and Sasuke glanced to Kakashi, Kakashi to Yugao and Yugao to Kushina. They had all nodded. They had questioned Naruto for what he did, but he showed them a discreet signal. They had all caught it. They were to simply wait.

"We will wait," Kushina said more than a little frustrated. Everyone glanced to each other, but everyone could see that more than anything Kushina wanted to go after them. Whether it was to kill that Akatsuki member or rescue her son they didn't know.

"Sasuke, why is Zabuza still alive?" Suigetsu asked and the Uchiha glared at him. Zabuza did the same as did everyone else. They all sweatdropped while Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait, Uzumaki. T-There are more?" Karin asked and Sasuke just nodded. Hearing her words, Kushina, Yura, Yuri, Fuka and Guren turned to Karin.

"Guren Uzumaki, Fuka Uzumaki, Yura Uzumaki, Yuri Uzumaki, and lastly Kushina Uzumaki. Apparently so," Mei said and Karin widened her eyes. She turned to Sasuke and the Uchiha nodded his head. Karin just looked on at Fuka who gave a slight wave. Guren did the same while Yura and Yuri just smiled, though it was rather strained. Kushina didn't smile at all. She was too worried to smile. It can be said that ask anyone who knew the Uzumaki and, except when it came to fuinjutsu, they were not known for their patience.

_**With Naruto and Tobi**_

The two shinobi appeared immediately in a field away from the unwanted attention and Naruto glared towards Tobi. He noticed the sharingan glaring dangerously at him. Kyuubi had been dispelling the genjutsu Tobi was trying to place around Naruto. He wanted the blonde to kill this guy so he would gladly fuck over any genjutsu that was used. He had been able to due such things since those 16 years ago. Even Kyuubi wasn't the same as he used to be.

Naruto noticed a kunai to his neck and glared.

"What is your game? I don't care about the girl, but you know something," Tobi said and Naruto just glared.

"Oh I don't know. I finally had the time to think about it Teme. It's really a shame. Kakashi-sensei and Rin-chan would sad at this...Obito-teme," Naruto said and he saw Tobi visibly shudder. He glared at Naruto and he could tell from the blonde's gaze that he knew it was him.

"How don't you know I'm Madara?" Tobi asked and Naruto snorted.

"_Because Madara is within Shin's realm. Where he will stay forever. _I know because you are the only Uchiha that I know could be alive right now," Naruto said and Tobi raised an eyebrow before he growled.

"_It's all wrong. How does he know? He can't know. What does he mean Rin would be sad about this? What does he know? This brat, I knew I should've killed him," _Obito thought to himself. The entire plan was now at risk.

"What was that about Rin? What did you say?" Obito asked and Naruto just closed his eyes.

"Surrender and you'll find out," Naruto said and he didn't have to have the sharingan nor the byakugan to know that Tobi tried to kick him. The blonde dodged the attack and quickly grabbed his sword. Tobi narrowed his eyes dangerously at Naruto before the blonde smirked and moved his lips.

"**Kukanyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and time immediately stopped. Tobi stopped in mid-movement and Naruto quickly moved. He placed his sword at Tobi's neck and slashed it down. He could only gasp as his sword went through his body, but nothing happened.

"What? I stopped time. How is he still intangible?" Naruto wondered. The blonde cursed before he slashed his sword again and again. He even added Honshou to it, but it didn't work.

"**Dammit I was afraid of this shit," **Kyuubi said, but Naruto didn't pay it a mind. He just settled for attack after attack before his five minutes were up. The blonde sent his sword at Obito's face only for Obito to slightly widen his eyes in surprise before it passed through him. Naruto cursed before a kick was planted to his side. He was slammed across the field and the blonde quickly backflipped away.

"_Hmm he's fast, I didn't see him move a few times. However, he's not as fast as his father. Nor does he have his jutsu. I will get my answers soon enough," _Tobi thought to himself before he heard Naruto shout.

"What are you?! Why can't I hit you?!" Naruto shouted and Tobi just chuckled. This was going to be too easy.

"It's not like I would tell you Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Just submit to me," Tobi said as he charged Naruto. The blonde growled and he ran for Tobi as well. He quickly tightened his grip on his sword and the two neared each other. Naruto stuck out his sword, but he only saw Tobi pass him. Naruto widened his eyes to this and Kyuubi snarled. The two quickly passed and Naruto could only gasp as he stopped on a soft piece of earth.

"Aww shit," Naruto said while Tobi smirked. He was more than ready for the explosion to hit the blonde. Naruto cursed as quickly whispered.

"**Kukanyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as the time stopped again. He quickly jumped away from the land mine and he charged at Tobi. He drew his sword through his throat, but that didn't work either. The summoner to Shin growled with each attack before his five minutes were up again. The explosion followed out and Naruto backflipped away.

"_Damn, why? Why can't I hit him? If I stop time then I should be able to hit him. Wait, if I can't hit him then why doesn't he hit me? He had the perfect chance to kill me or knock me out during that time. He should've taken it. Why didn't he...unless, he couldn't hit me. What if...he can't attack and be intangible at the same time. If that's the case then...," _Naruto widened his eyes to a sudden realization. He glared directly at Obito who was across the field from him.

"You are nothing like your father. It's quite a shame that you will never be able to beat me," Tobi told him and Naruto just shook his head. He had one Kukanyugami left. He had to make it count.

"Don't count on it Obito-teme. I will take you down, but why don't you tell me something. Why did you unleash Kyuubi? Why Konoha? Why are you doing this to them?" Naruto asked and Tobi just snorted.

"A little child like you who knows nothing of the world wouldn't understand. The village isn't needed, it's fire has dwindled, it's people a disgrace and it's future a hollow one. I didn't not attack Konoha because I wanted to. It was a necessity. Just as your death is a necessity to true peace. A peace where all are under my rule. That is the only peace that is needed," Tobi said and Naruto glared.

"Hmm and I thought Sasuke was a stuck-up asshole," Naruto muttered to himself. He just shook his head and quickly charged at Tobi. Seeing the action, Obito humored the blonde in front of him. The two moved closer to each other and Naruto held out his hand. Tobi did the same and they both continued on. Naruto glared daggers at Tobi while Tobi's eyes continued to try and cast their genjutsu over Naruto which continued to fail from Kyuubi. The two passed each other again and Naruto smirked.

"Why don't you hit me? For one who can't seem to wait for my death you are taking it rather slow. Did your sense dull old man?" Naruto asked and Obito just glared at him. His hands slipped down and he just glared at Naruto. He just nodded. Why was he waiting? This was simple, maybe he wanted to toy with the blonde's hopes for just a bit. However that was the end. He would end it with this.

Tobi took a paralysis seal from inside his robes into his hands. If Naruto was touched by it then it would be over. The blonde would be his and he would capture him easily.

"**Kit get your fuckin' act together. Hit his ass hard! I meant it dammit!" **Kyuubi growled and Naruto nodded. He sighed and steadied his breathing. He slowly steadied his hands and Naruto grinned.

"You got it Kyuubi," Naruto said and with a swift turn he launched himself back at Tobi. Tobi narrowed his visible eye in displeasure at the blonde's lack of creativity. This was over.

The two shinobi quickly ran up to each other across the field, both of their forms a blur to anyone who was watching. The spirits who where watching gulped and watched as Naruto growled. The blonde, in haste, through his sword at Tobi. It easily passed through him and Tobi reached out his hand. He went out to grab Naruto's arm while the two drifted closer.

Closer...closer...closer. Naruto and Tobi could see the anxiousness in each other's eyes. Naruto quickly held out his hand and formed a rasengan. It was only down to this, if he could say his words faster than Tobi could move. This had to work. Naruto brought his rasengan closer to Tobi's mask while Tobi smirked in his thoughts.

"_You are nothing like your father. I...win!" _Tobi said mentally and Naruto watched his hand immediately twitch. Naruto saw his chance and took it in a hurry.

"**Kukanyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto all but shouted and Tobi's arm immediately stopped in mid-grab. Time stopped around Naruto and the blonde quickly hurried. He jumped into the air and brought his arm back. His rasengan flashed dangerously in the distorted space above Tobi's back while he shouted at the top of his voice.

"**Rasengan," **Naruto shouted as he slammed the sphere into Tobi's back. Time resumed instantly around them and all Tobi saw was an orange blur flash before he was slammed into the ground. Naruto roared as the ground shook from his power and Kyuubi shouted a roar of approval. Tobi grunted at the immediate pain to his body.

"_What...is...this?" _Tobi thought before Naruto continued to push him through the ground while he spoke.

"I won't lose to you Obito-teme. Konoha's gonna live. You are pathetic," Naruto said and the ground erupted from the damage around them.

* * *

_**KG: Done. It was always in the story that Yuna would have the Mangekyou. Now as to why I chose the Jiton then there are a number of reasons. Seems that it is a kekkai genkai that can be learned by separate people( Ex. Nidaime Tsuchikage teaching Sandaime Onoki). I never specified the mission, but Yuna has seen the Dust Release at least once or twice in her life. Also it seemed to be the only way to make her Mangekyou a truly unique one.**_

_**KG: Also, how Naruto knew it was Obito. Come on people, Shin told him that the guy was alive. Also, he's like the only Uchiha that Itachi knew to be around, besides Sasuke. It's just a process of elimination actually.**_

_**KG: Hmmm Naruto hasn't really used Kyuubi's chakra much and I just wanted to show that if Kyuubi wasn't trying to...take over his container's body then they could go farther together. **_

_**KG: Hmm, nothing else to talk about really. So then on to the Omake!**_

_**Jeeves: Ummm they won't wait any longer sir. Will I answer the door?**_

_**KG: (Sigh), yes please do so.**_

_**Jeeves: Understood.**_

_**Rikku: (Yawwwwwwwn) That was a good sleep. Hmm yay breakfast. Itadakimasu!**_

_**KG: Glad to see you're up.**_

_**Rikku: Hey it was a LONG exercise. I need my sleep. But by damn that was the best tour I ever had of a house.**_

_**KG: Glad you're satisfied.**_

_**(Knock on the door)**_

_**KG: Yes?!**_

_**Jeeves: The person has arrived KG-sama.**_

_**?: Ahh my fair KyuubiGoku. How art thou?**_

_**KG: No...no...n-not you. I-I killed you!**_

_**?: Killed me? No no, that's not possible. Because KyuubiGoku is the best, mot handsome, most attractive author in the whole-**_

_**KG: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I left you in the Hell Pit! Stay there!**_

_**?: And who art thou fair lady?**_

_**Rikku: Umm I don't know you, but I am Rikku. Nice to meet you.**_

_**?: Hmm and why art thou in KyuubiGoku's bed?**_

_**Rikku: Well I'm his lover and one his girlfriends.**_

_**?: WHAT! You can take a girl, but you can't take me your best friend! What is up with that?!**_

_**KG: Finally stop the late english shit have you?**_

_**?: Shut up! Why can't it be me?**_

_**KG: It's not that I won't or don't want to. I can't. You are a succubus. If I do you'll kill me.**_

_**?: I wouldn't do that!**_

_**KG: That's what you said to the last guy you slept with and sorry, but I'm not a real fan of that.**_

_**?: Yet you have multiple female lovers.**_

_**KG: ANYWAY! Sigina you have to leave.**_

_**Sigina: But I don't want to leave. It's not fair. I won't kill you, I promise. Just please, just this once?**_

_**Rikku: Umm you have a history?**_

_**KG: Yeah, see she had an abusive succubus husband. He kicked her out onto the streets and stayed in his mansion with his other lovers. I had found her crying in the rain and took her home. Now this was before I met you or started being a write, but when I took her home I dried her off, gave her something to eat and she explained. Well let's just say that hell was really happy with what I did. She was too, but it was, and IS, dangerous.**_

_**?: But I don't wanna take your soul.**_

_**KG: Oh so now my soul isn't good enough to take?  
**_

_**Sigina: Huh?**_

_**KG: I see. Build me up and shoot me down. That's real mature. You know what? Fuck it, I've got nothing to lose here. (Grabs her arm) Come here you!**_

_**Sigina: O-Oh my.**_

_**Rikku: See ya, I got my breakfast, but I want my treat later.**_

_**KG: Ahem. Well that's all people. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! I got those boxes, oh boy are they going to be great later. But anyway SEND MORE! I NEED MORE! Also, do something for me. No, it doesn't require you to leave your computer, end your life, or even leave your home. I just want you to...RESPECT DA' FUCKIN' CREAM! Bye bye. **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**KG: (Huff) (Huff) Man that was good. Okay, we're done now. Time for the best cream soda of my entire life. Ahhhh that's too damn good.**_

_**Sigina: Awww that was even better than my ex-husband. What made you finally give in?  
**_

_**KG: Hmm well we've been best friends for years and I never really met to leave you in the Hell Pit. Also good luck with being human now.**_

_**Sigina: Huh? What are you talking about?**_

_**KG: Thanks to a review I read, please this person's very soul. I have learned that your kind aren't supposed to...love humans. If you do and you do what we just did then you turn human.**_

_**Sigina: Really? I do? Awesome for me! Now I never have to go back. Though tell me, why weren't you there at your house when I checked?  
**_

_**KG: You went to my house? How come no one told me about you?**_

_**Sigina: Well they all looked like they were...having a moment so I just turned invisible and peeked through the wall.**_

_**KG: Meh, I'm on a journey to travel all around the world. I'm just in South Carolina for the week and then I'll be up and leaving in two days.**_

_**Sigina: ROAD TRIP!**_

_**KG: And what makes you think you're going?**_

_**Sigina: Well all you have is Rikku and I've never been here that long.**_

_**KG: You've been a live longer than even I have. Hell you've been around...how long?**_

_**Sigina: 2000 years, but who is counting?**_

_**KG: I will not comment on that. Well alright, so long as you behave yourself then you are welcome to come. I have a few estates around the world from investments.**_

_**Rikku: So she's on board?**_

_**KG: More or less.**_

_**Rikku: Cool. Now then let's go on our next adventure! Where to?**_

_**KG: Where ever the wind, and roads, take us. Now then I guess it's time to get started. Rikku pack the bags, Sigina do the lunches. Jeeves, fetch my cream soda!**_

_**Quote: "**__**The question for each man to settle is not what he would do if he had means, time, influence and educational advantages; the question is what he will do with the things he has. The moment a young man ceases to dream or to bemoan his lack of opportunities and resolutely looks **__**his conditions in the face, and resolves to change them, he lays the corner-stone of a solid and honorable success," by Hamilton Wright Mabie.**_

* * *

The ground erupted from Naruto's rasengan before the blonde quickly paused and backflipped away. He grabbed his sword that had stuck to a tree and took it back into his hands while he glared back at Obito who struggled to his feet.

The mask Akatsuki member coughed and his sharingan glared dangerously at the blonde in front of him while he tried to fathom what had just happened. The blonde in front him him had not only managed to move faster than him, but he also easily bashed him into the ground. He was just as fast, no faster, than his father. Did he know the Hiraishin? No, there was no account that Naruto had learned it so what was that?

"I see. I underestimated you. I didn't think you knew of your father's jutsu. The both of you really can work my nerves. But don't think that one hit saves you," Obito said while Naruto just continued to glare at him evenly. He then channeled his Honshou into his eyes and he noticed the spirits all glaring at Tobi while he did the same. He steadied his hands on his sword while Tobi rubbed his neck.

"You had asked me about Rin-chan, well it's quite simple. You just have to be captured by me and come with us," Naruto said and Obito just glared before he drew a kunai from his sleeve.

"You will not dishonor her memory. I will see to that. Make sense right now or I will kill you where you stand," he said and Naruto just folded his arms.

"You already tried that and how did that work out for you?" Naruto asked and Tobi just frowned behind his mask. He then shook his head before he heard Naruto open his mouth. He was prepared for anything, but a bird call wasn't one of them.

_**With Hinoken**_

Everyone heard the bird call and Kushina immediately sprinted off with Kakashi, Yugao, Mikoto and Sasuke right behind her. The Red Death really seemed to be moving the fastest with the others just hot on her trail.

"That was the signal. Let's go!" she said and everyone nodded as they raced through the trees leaving Suigetsu, Juugo, Yuna, Mei, Zabuza and the Uzumaki family behind. Not that any of them really minded. They were sure that the others would come back eventually, they hoped.

_**With Naruto**_

Tobi and Naruto clashed sword to kunai while the two continued to try and land blows on each other. Naruto had the most difficulty since he had used all three of his jutsu moves in one turn which was something he wasn't very happy about. He really had to increase the number of uses when this was all over.

Naruto and Tobi backed away from each other and it was only then did Obito notice the newly formed eyes that Naruto had. He seemed lost in them as he felt like his very existence was getting sucked away. He felt like...his sharingan was no match for this power and yet it wasn't even a dojutsu. It was just some mysterious power. Obviously Tobi had to keep a closer eye on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki from now on, especially since Naruto knew who he was. He had hoped that no one would completely know who he was until he had set things in motion. This was starting to become a large pain. And to add to it..

"Sochi, we're here!" Kushina said as the members of Hinoken dropped to the ground. Each having their swords in hand. Tobi eyed Mikoto who eyed him right back and he noticed Sasuke's sharingan blazing. He then allowed his eyes to settle on Kakashi. The sight of his former teammate made Obito snort while the others seemed ready to move at a moments notice.

"So you called for help. I'm impressed that you would. Don't think your luck will continue forever. I have learned a lot from this little encounter. Not you worry Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, you will be mine, one way or the other," Tobi said and Naruto just wanted as Tobi warped away before vanishing from the field without a trace of chakra. Naruto looked up and he noticed the spirits pointing in the direction that Tobi had gone. Naruto just closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't afford it right now.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not about to keep this from you and I think the both of us should tell Rin-chan. That was Obito who I had just fought," Naruto said and Kakashi widened his eyes. Kushina did also while the former dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Everyone watched the interaction, but with Kakashi was Kushina's surprise.

"O-Obito? But he was on Minato's team. He was a nice boy. I had heard from Kakashi and Rin that he had died. What happened?" Kushina asked and Sasuke glanced at Naruto while the blonde rolled his eyes.

"Don't even look at me Teme. I don't know either. I wasn't even around during that time!" Naruto said and Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. Everyone had stayed in the field and Kakashi glanced towards his blonde teammate.

"T-That couldn't be Obito. He wouldn't join something like Akatsuki. Obito...," Kakashi trailed off while Kushina shook her head.

"But it couldn't have been Obito during the Kyuubi incident. That would mean that he could control Kyuubi just like Uchiha Madara. Also would've had to have been the same age as Kakashi during that time. How could he get strong enough to pass Kakashi who was a jonin to fight Minato who was a kage?" Kushina asked. Naruto just sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know that since I wasn't there, but if you said that during Tou-chan's fights that this guy could pass through him then this is the same guy cause he did it to me. Also he never refuted it when I told him that he was Obito. Also, he was really shaken by the thought of Rin-chan being around. I'm just putting two and two together," Naruto said and everyone glanced at each other. Kakashi got back up to his feet and he sighed.

"_Obito, what has happened to you?" _Kakashi thought to himself before they saw Sasuke fold his arms.

"Well whoever that guy is, he's gone and he won't be coming back. However we can't rest knowing that he might come back since Naruto knows too much. If he does show up then it will be bad nonetheless," Sasuke said and the others agreed with him on that.

"Kaa-chan, what would you want to do now that you know?" Naruto asked and Kushina stiffened. Kakashi glanced at her before the others turned back to Naruto knowing that it was also a question directed at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you, or Rin-chan, can't give me a good reason then I will kill him and give his soul to Shin. It's what he wants since, in some way, he's offended my summon and you know how I feel about that. So if you guys do fight it out and you want him to live then you'll have to give me one hell of a reason," Naruto said while Kakashi flinched. A summoner did have duties to their summons and this was something that Kakashi knew about very well.

"I...understand Naruto. Thank you, I think," Kakashi said and Naruto just nodded before they all heard a clap and turned to Mikoto.

"Well he's gone and we will see him again. I had noticed the sharingan in his eyes and Sasuke that proves that like us and Itachi he knows about the Mangekyou, but he's gone and we can't find him so let's just cut our victories, take Yuri back to Uzushio and just be glad that she's safe," Mikoto said and everyone could agree with that.

"Yeah, but knowing that he was able to infiltrate it so easy makes me concerned. I think we neglected the island's security since it was unknown. If Yuri-chan does stay in Uzushio then we'll have to make a lot of security things. If we can't then I think we should take her and Yura to Konoha. If only for a few days while we do that," Naruto said and everyone glanced at each other again before nodding with Naruto walking up to Sasuke.

"Also Sasuke, thanks for helping to save Yuri. I can't imagine how far along you were in finding Itachi. I just wanted to say that," Naruto said before Sasuke just waved him off and folded his arms.

"It was nothing loser. I just worry about her too," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded before they recollected themselves with their group of friends.

_**Uzushiogakure**_

Rin sighed as she and Yukimaru continued to monitor Haku. She was just sleeping regularly as her chest continued to rise and fall.

"You stare at her any harder and your eyes might pop out of your head," Rin said and Yukimaru gasped before he backed away and rubbed the back of his head with a blush.

"Oh umm sorry about that. Was I disturbing her?" he asked and Rin just shook her head before they noticed Haku open her eyes. They darted left and right between her two guardians before she leaned up with a grimace and touched her slightly broken ribs.

"Umm how you feeling?" Yukimaru asked more than a little worried while Haku just chuckled and softly patted his head and ruffled his hair.

"Ahh I'm fine. When can I go search with Zabuza-sama and the others?" Haku asked while Rin shook her head.

"No time soon for you. You might know the body's pressure points and you're well adept in medical training, but I took the medical training also like you and you can hardly move," Rin said while Haku just sighed. She nodded and leaned back to the bed before everyone noticed a flash of purple lightning. Yukimaru jumped up and quickly ducked behind Rin who stood in front of Haku with a kunai. Haku just glared before everyone noticed Naruto, Kushina, Yugao, Mikoto, Sasuke, Kakashi and lots of other people come through a large portal as they dropped to the ground.

"And that's the awesomeness of the Jikūyugami no Jutsu!" Naruto said while Sasuke shivered. He just shook his head while he touched over his body.

"I swear some of my organs got rearranged in that," he said while others laughed at him. Yukimaru and Rin sighed as the latter dropped her kunai and the former quickly ran out into the field.

"Guren-chan, you made it back. Along with Naruto-nii," Yukimaru said and Guren nodded as she patted Yukimaru's head while Mei took the opportunity to closely look at Naruto. She quickly wrapped her slender arms around him getting the blonde to gulp.

"Hmm you really are Minato's kid. You're so cute cousin," she said and the blonde gulped again and nervously chuckled while Kushina just glared at the both of them. Naruto saw her action while she huffed and the blonde sighed. He watched his mother leave into the house before he noticed Yura hugging the hell out of Yuri which really put a smile on his face.

"I can't believe that you got her back. Thank goodness," Rin said while Yura and Yuri nodded their heads together. However they were all a bit put off by Suigetsu eyeing the sword on Zabuza's back.

"What do you want brat?" Zabuza asked clearly irritated while Suigetsu just turned to Sasuke. The Uchiha glared at Suigetsu and just nodded while Suigetsu sighed. He then backed up and shook his head.

"Nothing, just nothing," the young swordsman said before he went of to sulk somewhere which Sasuke knew he was doing, but decided to let him go.

"W-WHat is this place anyway? I've never been here before in my life and yet, the chakra here is absolutely abundant. I can feel it in my body. I have a connection to this place," Karin said while Juugo and Sasuke glanced at her. They then turned to each other with the latter shrugging his shoulders and taking Yuna up the stairs.

"That's because this is Uzushiogakure. The birthplace and village of the Uzumaki Clan," Guren said along with Fuka who nodded. Karin stared at them both with a shocked look on her face. That's why she felt so connected to the place. It was her ancestor's home and from the looks of it, she really wasn't the only Uzumaki around.

"I cant believe it," she said as she stepped into one of the houses. She looked across the room to see the refurbished furniture, the glossy and waxed floors, the perfect kitchen and the well-made beds. Karin sat on one of them and sighed.

"Wow this thing is better than the beds in Orochimaru's base. How did I not know about this?" Karin wondered to herself while she heard the various sounds of chatter outside. Deciding to look around later, she exited the house and came out to see everyone else talking.

"And that's when Nii-sama rescued Yuri. It was amazing," Yura said while the others just laughed and nodded. Yuri turned to Yukimaru and the two shook hands with each other and offered their smiles while everyone else went on talking.

_**With Naruto**_

The blonde motioned, with his finger, for Kakashi and Rin to follow him and the two did with Kakashi knowing what this was probably about. When Rin asked him he just didn't have the heart to tell her which was something that Rin had noticed, but she was sure that Naruto was going to, more or less.

Heading to a private spot in the village, Naruto had told Rin everything that he had told Kakashi about Obito and the fight that the two of them had. Upon hearing everything about it, Rin just allowed her head to drop downward slightly.

"I see. So I was right. It is Obito. I can't believe that he would do this. What happened to him?" Rin asked and Naruto just shook his head. He knew he couldn't answer that and he didn't try either. Kakashi also seemed saddened at this almost more than Rin was.

"It's all my fault. Maybe if we had checked him better then we could've saved him. I don't know about it," Kakashi said while Rin just patted his shoulder. She sighed before she looked towards Naruto.

"Shikon-sama, can you do anything?" she asked and while Naruto hated that name, he knew Rin was just trying to polite which is why he answered rather than corrected her on that.

"If I'm going to do anything with him then it'll turn messy. For right now he doesn't seem to know or believe that you're alive Rin-chan. If he sees you then I don't know how he will react. Same could be said for you Kakashi-sensei. If either of you are going to come up with a plan then you'll have to," Naruto said as he walked off leaving the two teammates of Team Minato to think it over.

_**Nighttime**_

People clamored around the dinner table while Kushina, Yugao and Mikoto continued to place food at said table. Yukimaru was helping Haku eat her own food since she needed a little help in getting to lean up. Karin was merely talking with Guren and Mei while all three glared at both Kakashi and Fuka who were giggling perversely next to each other as they read the book. Rin especially glared, but only one of confusion.

"What are you two even reading?" Rin asked as she asked as she took the book and read it for a few lines. Kakashi grimaced while Fuka rubbed the back of her head. Rin suddenly blushed while her eyebrow twitched. She flipped the page while Kakashi rubbed the back of his head while Fuka just let her elbows rest on the table. Rin scanned through the page before she closed the book and gave it back to Kakashi. She stood to her feet and walked over to them while Fuka opened the book.

"So...what happens next?" Rin asked and Kakashi widened his visible eye while Fuka snickered. Guren, Karin and Mei gasped at Rin who just shrugged her shoulders while she looked over Fuka's shoulder.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm slightly offended, but it's good. At the very least it has a story line and not mindless sex. Besides, I wonder how much Kakashi has learned from this," Rin said glaring at Kakashi and his attire while the Hinoken member just twitched and said nothing. Obviously with Rin's age increase also came her complete knowledge, confusion and interest in the world of adult-ish things.

Suigetsu and Juugo just shook their heads at the scene wondering what all the fuss was about before Kakashi handed a copy to them both. Suigetsu opened the book and immediately grinned while Juugo just ignored it. He wasn't really caring for most things while Suigetsu decided to ask.

"Has anyone seen Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked and some of the others glanced to each other.

"Oh that reminds me that Yuna-san isn't here either," Yura said eating her own fold and Mikoto, having finished her part, quickly opened the sliding door and walked outside while turning around with a sudden smile.

"I'll go look for them," Mikoto said and she left everyone else in the room while Yugao decided to speak as well.

"Anyone know where Naruto-san is too?" Yugao asked and Yura nodded knowing full well the answer to that one.

"He's with Yuri, somewhere," she said and Yugao just nodded while she walked off to go and do some training.

_**With Mikoto**_

The Uchiha matriarch roamed the forest looking for her son and little cousin as she pushed branches and bushes out of her way. She would've grumbled about the misty air at night time, but she just dealt with it and continued to walk leaving both the house and the village behind before she came up to a small shack. She raised an eyebrow before she noticed two forms leaning against it. She knew both forms immediately. The form of Sasuke and Yuna.

"Hey Sas...," Mikoto trailed off before she noticed, in shock, Sasuke quickly kiss Yuna while her hands trailed along his torso. Mikoto stood silent as the two cousins continued in their embrace. She stopped walking while she noticed Yuna gently push Sasuke back.

"Sasuke, I don't know. I do care about you a lot, but I also care about Mikoto-sama. What if she hates me for this? I can't have her hating you too. What would we do if not only she found out, but everyone else did as well?" Yuna asked and Mikoto frowned. Sasuke sighed before he brought a finger to Yuna's chin.

"Then I will tell her myself and if Kaa-san has a problem with it then I will handle it. Sorry, but I'm not letting you go that easily," Sasuke said grabbing Yuna's arm getting a surprise out of her.

"Sasuke," she said and the Uchiha just narrowed his eyes.

"Just trust me for a bit alright. I'll work it out," Sasuke said and Yuna just nodded her head before Sasuke brought her back into a kiss while Mikoto continued to watch. However, she suddenly jumped slightly when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned and she noticed Naruto with a wide grin and a finger to his lips silencing her.

"Y-You're a clone," Mikoto said and Naruto nodded his head. He rubbed the back of it and chuckled.

"Yep, Boss needed me to do something and I find this. So Mikoto-chan, what do you think? Surprised right?" Naruto asked and Mikoto nodded. Surprised was the least of it. She was absolutely floored at what she was seeing in front of her before turning to Naruto.

"Wait, you knew about this? When?" she asked and the Naruto clone brought a finger to its chin while pondering the question a little.

"Hmm remember that time that Sasuke and I had left to go and take out Orochimaru? Then it was around that time I think. I had my guesses, but that was the gist of it. Sasuke was in a particular good mood though he really tried to hide it from me and Yura while Yuna was a little silent. I figured this was why," Naruto said and Mikoto just shook her head.

"Why would they think I would hate them? Honestly I'm very open-minded unlike Fugaku. I think it's sweet. A little...concerning, but still sweet to me. All her life, Yuna's never been very womanish. She only concerned herself with training. Almost to the point that when she had short hair she was confused as a boy. No one ever complimented her until Sasuke. To think this was going on and I didn't even notice. Shows how much I missed out on my son," Mikoto said while Naruto shook his head.

"I don't think that's it. Sasuke's not the most expressive guy. Trust me if you knew what I had seen of him then you'd agree with me. I think Sasuke, despite what he said about only wanting to kill Itachi to avenge his clan, he really wanted a good woman by him. It's not uncommon even in him to be interested in girls. I think he was turned off by the...eccentric...ness of a lot of them in Konoha and being alone he thought that feeling anymore emotion for anything would make him weak if it didn't link him to his goal then he found it weak. I think she's exactly what he needed," Naruto said and Mikoto just sighed. She continued to see her son and other family make out before they parted.

"I don't deny that, but to think that they couldn't come to me with it. Is it my fault?" Mikoto asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. It's not one's fault. Mikoto-chan, there is only one question. When you see Sasuke, is he happy?" Naruto asked and Mikoto turned back. She saw Sasuke just sit on the ground with Yuna snuggling to his chest as they looked at the moon.

"Yes , both of them are very happy. If that's the case then I can say nothing. I will respect their decision. Both are grown by now to make their own decisions. So until they tell me, I will play dumb. So...when did you convince Kushina of your little...thing?" Mikoto asked and it was Naruto's turn to flinch as he chuckled nervously.

"W-What are you talking about? I haven't done anything with Kaa-chan. Mikoto-chan, you are a sick woman. A sick, sick, sick, si-," Naruto paused as Mikoto glared playfully at him while he sighed and threw his hands up.

"Alright yeah I love Kaa-chan, a lot. I would do anything for her. I really would. Sorry, but she, Yura and...Yuri are my world," Naruto said while Mikoto grinned.

"Hmm is that so? Well whatever. I'll just...wait Yura-san and Yuri too?" Mikoto asked and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yura a few weeks ago and Yuri...tonight," Naruto said before Mikoto snickered and the clone poofed out showing the end to its Honshou.

"Oh this island is weird," Mikoto thought to herself before she walked off.

_**With Naruto, one hour earlier**_

Naruto leaned against the wall of Yuri's bed with Yuri leaning against his chest. She sighed happily that she was back in her room and back with her family. She snuggled against Naruto's cheek while the blonde smiled.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto-nii," Yuri said sort of tiredly while Naruto just nodded. He pulled the covers over her body while Yuri snuggled into them.

"It's no problem Yuri. You're my family. I would go through Shin for you," Naruto said and Yuri just smiled while she opened her eyes and stared up at her brother.

"Then can you listen to my wish?" Yuri asked and Naruto just rose an eyebrow before he arched his neck down allowing Yuri's mouth to get close to his ears.

"What is it?" he asked and Yuri fidgeted in the covers before she smiled and spoke to Naruto.

"I-I would like to be treated like you treat Yura-neechan," Yuri said and Naruto seemed confused. He glanced down at Yuri's face and he asked for her to elaborate on her wish.

"I already treat you like a sister. Heck, you are my sister Yuri. I would always treat you-," Naruto paused as he saw Yuri shake her head left and right to him.

"N-No Nii-san. I want to do what you did with Yura-neechan. I love you Nii-san. Please kiss me," Yuri said and Naruto widened his eyes. He lost his voice and that made her chuckle while Naruto looked down.

"What made you think that I was doing anything with-," Naruto stopped as he saw Yuri's playful glare. She leaned up and turned her body to him while she touched his cheek. Naruto stiffened from her touch while Yuri blushed with a smile.

"I know about you and Nee-chan. It wasn't hard to see. I just know that I love you too Naruto-nii. When I was captured I kept thinking if I would ever see you again. To tell you how I felt and to have you know the real me. When you cam to save me, you were so cool and I loved you even more. Is it because I'm a little immature?" Yuri asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No Yuri-chan, you're a very beautiful young woman. I...didn't know you felt that way. You're not immature, but you're like me. Very eccentric. It's one of the many things that I like about you. Are you sure that you feel that way?" Naruto asked and Yuri quickly kissed him surprising the blonde from the forwardness before he noticed Yuri chuckle as she took his hand and brought it over her waist while the blonde continued and wrapped his arms around her. Both parted and panted.

"I'm sure," she said and Naruto just nodded absently which made Yuri chuckle. She leaned up and scratched her cheek.

"Well Nii-chan, don't you have something to say to me?" Yuri asked and Naruto thought for a few minutes before he smirked and nodded his head.

"I love you Yuri Uzumaki," Naruto answered and Yuri nodded before she closed her eyes and leaned against her bed. She was quite tired and Naruto could see why. He just sighed, got up and walked out of the room.

"**Hehe congratulations kit. You have risen from the rank of motherfucker to family-fucker! I joyous occasion for you. So when are you going to screw those two sisters? Huh?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he opened and closed the door.

_**Akatsuki Base**_

"So...Deidara is dead from Uchiha Sasuke. His power has grown, but that doesn't explain why you look so ragged," Pain said to Tobi who was leaned up against the wall. He grumbled underneath his mask as he tried to walk straight, but Naruto's rasengan to his back had left him more than a little injured. It had caused a great measure of pain to his spine which he was focused on healing at the moment.

"My state of attire is not your concern Nagato. You just need to tell me how everything is coming," Tobi said and Nagato just glared evenly while Konan tried to remain impassive, but mentally she just gave a little smirk. She never liked Tobi anyway. He was always a mysteriously idiot and Konan was sure that his plan wasn't what she thought it was.

"We have all except the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. Konan and I had found the Rokubi in a place near Fire Country. We took the opportunity and it worked well. Nothing more than that. Is that what you wanted to know?" Pain asked while Tobi grumbled and leaned back against the wall.

"That's right. However I will need to find some way of Uchiha Sasuke meeting Itachi. Once he learns that Itachi was manipulated by the village then he'll let his rage take over," Tobi said while Nagato and Konan just nodded.

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki took out Hidan and Kakuzu. He also had a hand in Sasori's death. The growth that he has displayed has been interesting. However I think that if we're going to have any chance of taking him then it will have to be soon. The longer we still, the stronger he gets," Konan argued with them both. Tobi glanced at her while Nagato nodded.

"That is plausible, but he is nothing before a god. I will deal with him when the time comes," Nagato said before he felt Tobi's chakra increase heavily. He glared at Nagato while Nagato glared back. Both of their individual chakra signatures flared and Konan just felt the need to take one step back.

"I will tell you this only once Nagato. DO NOT underestimate the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I can't tell, but something about him has changed. Things are out of place that they shouldn't be. If you see the chance to capture him then take it. Something's going on here and I don't like it," Tobi said while Nagato glared at him again. He didn't know what had shaken the man up so much, but he made it sound like Naruto was actually a threat to their operation.

"Hmm whatever. I'll just do as I always have," Nagato said walking off with Konan following him. She glanced towards Tobi and shook her head before she walked out also. Tobi just growled and balled his fists. A few weeks ago he and Deidara had captured the Sanbi, but it turned out that the only took half of its chakra. Something that confused the hell out of the Akatsuki members. No one knew where the other half was, but they would have to figure it out, and soon.

_**Back in Uzushiogakure, next morning**_

Everyone in the room minus Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Yukimaru, Rin, Zabuza, and Haku who were all still sleeping off from yesterday. They had gathered to discuss something of great importance and it was only when Naruto took out the crystal. Everyone turned serious and nodded as they gathered around.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Naruto asked while others glanced to each other. They could hear the sounds of tiny cracks as the crystal started to shatter. Naruto handed it to Guren and the blue haired Uzumaki female quickly pressed her chakra through the crystal and reinforced it before giving it back to Naruto.

"Naruto-san is right. We very well can't keep it in that crystal all the time. Sooner or later it might break out and, while I hope it never comes, upon Guren-san's death then no one, except some unknown Uzumaki, can repair the this thing. We could...call Jiraiya-sama about it and have Konoha take care of it," Yugao suggested and Kushina rolled her eyes.

"And what would he do with it? Jiraiya, might be the best fūinjutsu user out there, but even he hasn't dealt with the bijuu. Granted yes, he did make a seal that was able to suppress Kyuubi's chakra over Naruto when he lost control, but that hardly qualifies as experience. That's why when it came to Sochi's jinchuuriki training I took it upon myself to learn to teach him. Jiraiya rarely interfered in the training which I was thankful for. Trust me, he would know nothing of what to do with the Sanbi," Kushina said and everyone else just nodded taking her word for it.

"Well you can't hand it over to the village. They would have a freakin' field day over it. The council would tell you to destroy the crystal and if we did that then it would rampage just like Kyuubi did. Also giving it to the shinobi would have them experiment on it which really would be equally as bad," Yura said and Naruto nodded. While he hadn't been experimented on, he still knew of a few experiments that Konoha did that were more than a little unethical.

"So what do we do with it? The only thing I can suggest is that...we make another Naruto," Sasuke said and everyone paused before they glanced towards the Uchiha.

"What? It's the only solution. We can't let it roam and it seems to be the only option since obviously material things can't hold them for very long. It's the only solution," Sasuke said and Naruto slammed the table.

"No! I'm not putting that on someone! No way are they going to go through what I did. We'll think of something else," Naruto said before Sasuke slammed the table as well.

"Dammit dobe think about it. We're moving everyone to Konoha in a week. We have half of the Sanbi's chakra right here in this living room. You really think that won't go unnoticed by the rest of the shinobi populace? So unless you plan on putting it in yourself then you need to calm the fuck down and think!" Sasuke said while Naruto growled.

"Who would we use then?! As for as I remember, a jinchuuriki can only be an infant because of the chakra coils. We can't...," Naruto stopped as Kushina shook her head.

"It's not that it has to be. It's that it ought to be. Remember that I told you what I knew of the history of the Uzumaki. Well Mito-baachan had sealed the Kyuubi inside herself during the time that Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju fought. She had lived thanks to special chakra in her body. It's something that all Uzumaki have. Sort of like you being able to use my chakra chains," Kushina said and Naruto nodded.

"And it has to be an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked and Kushina shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be, but an Uzumaki had stronger willpower of control than most people. The youngest Uzumaki would have to be...," Kushina suddenly stopped before everyone heard a bold response.

"I'll do it," Yuri interrupted and everyone glanced towards her. Yura shook her head left and right while Yuri just clutched the hem of her dress. Yura grabbed her arms and shook her head.

"No Yuri, you can't do it. Not you. Why would you want to?" Yura asked and Yuri just shook her head before smiling.

"I love my family Yura-neechan. I wouldn't care. Also we have an advantage in this. Unlike Naruto-nii no one would know that it was me. The only ones who know would be in this room and Naruto-nii's group doesn't have to tell anyone about it. Plus Nii-san I want to understand you better. My reasons might be vague, but I want to. I'm the youngest Uzumaki here. Nii-chan, please make me a jinchuuriki," Yuri said and everyone was silent.

"N-Nii-sama, we couldn't possibly. If word finds out then...," Yura said and Naruto glared at Yuri. His fingers were brought together and his steely gaze unnerved everyone before he spoke.

"Yuri, I will say ask this only once. Are you sure? I want you to know what you're risking. You won't have to do this, but if you do then you will be working with me to help you. If you feel anything then you let me know. Yuri, I swear, you are not going to be alone. Should, and I use that term very loosely, you ever be found out then I want you near me. People have only begun to accept me as it is. I won't have you go through things that I went through. Those are my conditions. Are we in agreement?" Naruto asked and Yuri nodded. She knew from the tone of his voice that it wasn't one of her new lover, but of her older brother and more experienced jinchuuriki.

"Understand Naruto-nii, I promise to use the power responsibly. I will try to stay as close as possible and be as careful as possible. I will train with you and Kyuubi-san monthly in the power. We will also have Kushina-sama check the seal every three years. I agree," Yuri said and Naruto closed his eyes while he got to his feet.

"Yura, do you agree?" Naruto asked and Yura's hair shadowed her eyes. She just sighed and stood to her feet before she brought Yuri into a hug.

"No matter what's inside of you, you will always be my sister, as well as a fellow Uzumaki. Go ahead Nii-sama," Yura said and Naruto nodded. He, Kushina, and Yuri walked off with the crystal in hand while everyone else could only watch.

"I think I would like an alliance with Konoha. If only to keep my family closer than before. Would it be possible if I could have Tsunade visit Kiri? Seeing this has convinced me of some things," Mei said to Kakashi and the jonin just smiled.

"We'll be sure to tell Tsunade-sama upon our arrival to Konoha Mizukage-sama," Kakashi said and Mei nodded before she spun on her heel and quickly went to the shore to leave. She had stayed from Kiri for too long and it wouldn't do good for the village to bear her absence. Guren and Fuka waved goodbye to her while Mei just smiled and left.

_**With Naruto, Kushina and Yuri**_

Kushina guided Naruto and Yuri down the stairs of the Uzushiogakure Mansion and into the main sealing hall where her own sealing had taken place. It had been a long flight of stairs and once they made it to the bottom, Kushina opened the door to the sealing room as the three Uzumaki stepped through it.

Naruto could see the various age old seals around the place as well as a large Uzumaki swirl seal in the middle of the room. Around the walls was a large image of Kyuubi roaring at...something.

"**Hmm been a long time since I've been in this room. Ugh, I still remember the horrible experiences. Well if I know Sanbi like I think I know him then he will at least be reasonable with it. Not that he might not be just a little pissed at being sealed again, but meh he's a chump. He'll be fine," **Kyuubi said trying to reassure Naruto and the blonde appreciated the effort even if it didn't take it all away completely.

"This is where Kyuubi was sealed into me. It will also be the place of the Sanbi. Yuri, take off your shirt and sit in the center of this swirl," Kushina stated and Yuri nodded. She unbuttoned her top and Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he closed his eyes.

"Sochi, you aren't going to be able to transfer the Sanbi if your eyes are closed. Don't be so flustered dattebane," Kushina said and Yuri snickered while Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of a dark red bra strap and the lovely red hair that almost covered it.

"Like it Naruto-nii? I thought you liked a red design," Yuri said and Kushina's ear twitched while Naruto gulped. He rubbed the back of his head while Kushina turned to her son.

"Oh yes, sochi does love the red color. It seems that he just can't get enough of it," Kushina said while Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Kushina then shook her head and with a sigh instructed Yuri to lay down in the swirl. Yuri, nervously, laid down on the cold ground while Naruto shook his head of his doubts and placed the crystal on Yuri's stomach.

"Yuri, I will protect you. I swear it. Akatsuki will never get their hands on you," Naruto said and Yuri just smiled with a nod while she closed her eyes.

"Alright sochi, we have do to the handsigns perfectly and in unison. Anything less won't work. Are you ready?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded as the two quickly flashed through their handsigns while Yuri kept her eyes closed before she heard the sounds of hands slamming together.

"**Fūinjutsu: Jumyō Setchaku no Jutsu( Sealing Technique: Bonding The Two Lives Technique)," **Naruto and Kushina said and the same time before they both placed their hands on Yuri's chest. Yuri twitched, but other than that remained unmoving. She sighed and everyone heard a low roar as the Sanbi's chakra thew into the air. It swirled around before it was slammed into Yuri. Yuri growled and flinched from a bit of pain, but she resisted any grimace that would appear on her face before the same seal as Naruto's tetragram seal appeared on her stomach then faded. It was all a quick instant, but the jewel dropped to the ground, harmless.

"Shouldn't she be waking up now?" Naruto asked worriedly while Kushina sighed. She patted Naruto's shoulder trying to ease his worry as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. It took me a bit of time to wake up as well, but we both did it instead of five people and we have more chakra than them so she should be waking up right...about...now," Kushina said and Yuri opened her eyes while she glanced around the room and leaned up.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked and Yuri just smiled.

"No different than I was when I was myself. Well I think that's a good thing anyway," Yuri said while Naruto smiled and patted her shoulder.

"It is. Trust me on that much," Naruto said to her and Yuri just nodded with a small smile on her face while Kushina helped her to her feet and the three walked out of the room.

_**Konohagakure, one week later**_

Tsunade smiled at the report given by Hinoken, but also in slight anger. She had read the report that one of the Akatsuki went for them, but Naruto drove him off. They had also met with the Mizukage who was interested in forming an alliance, but not only that. They had also spoke of escorting a few people who would want to be known as clansmen to the Uzumaki clan. It would help Konoha's economy as well as their political structure, but also it might even have Tsunade meeting more family on her grandmother's side. It wouldn't be that bad.

"Hmm I guess naturally they would want to be around then. Kushina told me in the report that she had been training them so I guess there would be no need for the academy in their opinion. Hmmm I wonder if I should test them against the others then that should work out just fine," Tsunade said before she sighed. Before she could work with Kiri, she had to work on Kumo with their matters first as they had things to talk about. She was hoping that she could bring at least two or three of Hinoken with her. Maybe Naruto and Yugao or something like that. She just needed a few of them along. For some reasons, she felt safe with them around.

"Tsunade-sama I have relayed Kiri your message of an alliance. I have also been informed that Sakura-san is currently heading the hospital under her shift. Also the council wants to speak with you before the members of Hinoken arrive," Shizune said coming through the door and Tsunade nodded her head. She rubbed her temples lightly and leaned back in her chair.

"What do those old fools want? Don't they know that I have more important shit to worry about than their shit?" Tsunade asked while Shizune just nodded and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"W-Well at least Naruto-kun is coming back and so are the others," Shizune said while Tsunade just shrugged her shoulders and stood to her feet.

"I can only wonder who the brat is bringing. Hopefully no one troublesome or I swear this is going to be a headache walking," Tsunade said and Shizune just laughed lightly before Tsunade opened the door.

"Also has...the word stopped?" Tsunade asked and Shizune's smile descended slightly while she clutched her notepad. Tsunade glanced towards Shizune and the secretary to the Godaime just shook her head.

"Well actually it's rather jumbled. Some people are making bets as to who can figure out Naruto-kun's contract. Also a word through the vine is that a few wish to sell the contract to the highest bidder. Some just acknowledge it while other think that Naruto-kun lied at the funeral to cover his own skin. They think that they deserve to know as Konoha has a record of every single contract that people have signed. Especially the Toad, Slug and Snake which I might add that Jiraiya-sama is still shocked that Naruto ended said contract, but upon learning why then he's looking for answers. Answers that he is sure to try and get from Naruto-kun and his team," Shizune said and Tsunade just sighed with a nod.

"No doubt this is why the council wants to see me. Naturally I gave Naruto and his team the authority to deny taking orders from anyone but me however if people pester them then I'm sure that the brat will either kill 'em or send them to his summon which is the same anyway," Tsunade said with a heavy sigh as she closed the door with Shizune following her out.

_**Konoha Border**_

"Are you sure that they aren't going to attack as once they see us? I mean I'd rather not have Yukimaru killed because of me," Guren said while the others continued to walk along the ground. Everyone just snickered at her while Naruto shook his head.

"Alright we hate Orochimaru as much as the next person, but I don't think Baa-chan will go that far. She at least knows how to be fair at least. Not to mention that she'll be more than willing to listen if it's from us. You need to stop worrying so much. Also Yuri, how are you holding up?" Naruto asked while Yuri just smiled and skipped along the road. She looked back to her Uzumaki brother and grinned.

"Holding up just fine Nii-chan. Also, Sanbi-chan has been silent for the past week. Now who's worrying too much?" Yuri asked smiling and Naruto just rolled his eyes along with Yura.

"Yuri, that's enough out of you. We're about to go to Nii-sama's home village. On your best behavior," Yura criticized while Yuri nodded.

"Yes mom," she teased while Yura just glared evenly at her. Naruto just patted her before they all noticed the large Konoha walls.

"Wow so that's it. Nii-chan's village," Yuri said as she ran up to the gates with the others. Since they were escorting friends and relatives then Hinoken had to arrive in person and just couldn't waltz into the village like they usual could. It didn't work that way.

"Well let's go and get you guys signed in," Naruto said and everyone nodded as Naruto walked up to the counter.

"Yo Izumo, Kotetsu. Still doing guard duty? I thought you were past that sort of thing already," Naruto said getting the two gate guards to flinch.

"Oh Naruto, it's you. Along with some...pretty guests," Kotetsu said grinning at Guren who shivered slightly. Fuka pouted and muttering something about people seeing real beauty, but she didn't do anything about it.

"Umm thank you?" Guren said in uncertainty while Kotetsu just chuckled and smiled while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto shook his head while Kakashi, Yugao, Sasuke and Mikoto handed in their identification along with Kushina. Once that was done they turned their heads and they noticed Tsunade walking up to them.

"Welcome back brat. Haven't seen you since that little incident that you had back at your house," Tsunade said and Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and nodded while he introduced everyone else which Tsunade greeted.

"And lastly this is Guren-chan along with Yukimaru," Naruto said and the two bowed while Tsunade just smiled with a nod of her head.

"Kushina, I had heard that you planned on having these two join your clan. Is that right?" Tsunade asked and Kushina nodded.

"That's exactly right dattebane," Kushina said as she hugged Yuri and Yura who just blushed and sighed. Tsunade shook her head and with a small hug with Naruto, she spun on her heel along with Shizune and the two began to walk away before Tsunade turned around.

"Also Naruto, Jiraiya wants to speak with you and the rest of Hinoken. Something about the Akatsuki report that you sent me. Kakashi, you might have to...wait, Kakashi is that...," Tsunade trailed off as she noticed Rin waving at her. Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head and nodded while Tsunade turned to Naruto who also indicated that it was him who had done it and Tsunade acknowledged it and continued.

"Why are you so much older? Shouldn't you be like...this kid's age?" Tsunade asked pointing to Yukimaru and Rin just blushed while she pointed back to Naruto who grinned widely while giving her a thumbs up. Tsunade rolled her eyes and shook her head. She acknowledged what Naruto had secretly said to her and continued on.

"Fine then. Naruto, Jiraiya is going to want to know about...her as well as this Akatsuki member that you fought. Oh and just a heads up, Jiraiya is sort of pissed about you letting go of the Toads. Just thought I'd let you know," Tsunade said while Naruto sighed. He nodded and watched her leave.

"So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked turning to everyone else. Fuka shrugged her shoulders and placed a hand on her hip.

"Well for one, I'm going to show Yuri, Yura, Guren-chan and the others to the house and maybe we'll get some dinner after that," Fuka said while Naruto nodded. He grabbed his mother's hand and lead her away while Yura and Yuri left with Fuka and Guren. Yukimaru stayed with Guren since, well he would've gotten lost in Konoha with his mouth to the ground in awe. Zabuza, Haku, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo stayed in Uzushiogakure to protect it since Naruto never told that the former two were alive and Sasuke never told that the other three were a part of Orochimaru's former group that he was using to form his search group for Itachi. He would find his brother. Sooner or later, but right now, other things took priority.

"_Huh all my life nothing would've taken priority over Itachi," _Sasuke thought to himself before he just shook his head and continued to follow his mother and his lover back to his house. They had a meeting later at night time so at least they had some time to themselves.

_**With Naruto and Kushina**_

Naruto dragged Kushina off to a small corner and smiled while he gave her a quick kiss on the lips which Kushina really liked as she rested her hands on his shoulder for a bit just enjoying the little time that they had together before Naruto parted and smiled.

"So, before the pleasantness sets in, what did you need to talk with me about?" Kushina asked and Naruto looked left and right before he shook his head.

"Yeah, to do this here wouldn't be a good idea. Kaa-chan, we're going to the house and I'm going to transport us to the bedroom. I really need to check something that Shin talked with me about," Naruto said and Kushina narrowed her eyes, but nodded while Naruto snapped his fingers, opened a portal and the two Uzumaki disappeared to their house.

It wasn't that far and so, Naruto and Kushina stepped out while Naruto closed the door to their room. Kushina seemed confused by everything before she heard Naruto speak.

"Kaa-chan, could you take your top off?" Naruto asked and Kushina just glared at her son and placed a hand on her hip.

"Don't we usually set the mood with a little dinner or something like that before you try to screw your mother senseless?" Kushina asked and even Kyuubi laughed at that while Naruto stuttered. He blushed across his face and waved his hands in front of her face.

"N-No that's not what I meant! I mean I love having you as my partner Kaa-chan, but I just umm meant that...," Naruto trailed off while Kushina lightly giggled. It was too easy sometimes, but that's what she loved about her son.

"I know that sochi. I'm just teasing you. So take off my top right? The only others I did this for where Minato, and Tsunade," Kushina said as she sat on the bed and quickly unfastened her Hinoken shirt. She gently placed it on the bed while her hair dropped down and she slowly began to work her mesh armor. Naruto gulped at the slow way his mother was enticing him and if it wasn't for the situation plaguing his mind then he would just jump at her right there. His mother always had that mature look to her. She never needed any make-up to look as beautiful as she did and if she ever did put any on then it only enhanced his mother's beauty. Her skin was just as soft as a teen's, if not softer. Those round breasts, those luscious lips, those long amazing thighs.

"Sochi,"

Those long legs, that amazing figure, that sexy voice, that squeezable ass, those soft, amazing, silk-like hands.

"Sochi,"

The perfect eyes and that amazing...

"SOCHI!" Kushina shouted and Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed that Kushina was finished and she was looking at him more than a little confused by his absent thoughts. Naruto smiled and rubbed his head while apologizing before he sat down and looked over his mother's neck. He noticed something and glared while he moved her red hair out of the way.

"_Is this it? Is this what Shin told me about?" _Naruto thought to himself and due to his silence Kushina was more than a little nervous. She had hoped nothing was wrong with her as she never had any complaints about her reserves of Honshou that she had been using. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything too bad...she hoped.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw a bright silver jewel-shaped crest at the nip of her neck. He glared at it and he also noticed something else. Naruto flipped up a good portion of his mother's red hair and he noticed about five strands of red hair were slightly silver. No way was this a sign of old age as his mother had Uzumaki youth and longevity to show that she'd be around for a long time and not to mention that, technically, she was one of his summons was another quirk. But these strands of hair, what was it about them then?

"Sochi, you've been quiet for a long time. Is something wrong?" Kushina asked and Naruto stopped his thinking while he placed her hair down covering the few silver hairs that she had. He sighed and turned around.

"Kaa-chan, can you lift up a bit of my hair and tell me what you see?" Naruto asked as he took off his shirt and mesh armor giving Kushina a lovely view of her son's muscular back. That same back that she had more or less used her hands to roam around when they made love or just really wanted to feel each other. It had also just occurred to Kushina, she was the one who had taken her son's virginity. Oh the irony of that first time.

"A-Alright then," Kushina said and she brushed her son's hair slightly before she lifted it up. She looked over it, but saw nothing out of the ordinary...until her eyes rested on a jewel at the nip of his neck. She raised an eyebrow and she noticed that a few of the smaller strands of his hair were silverish.

"Well Sochi, I don't know what it means, but I see a jewel on you neck. It's similar to the one that Tsunade has on her forehead, but yours seems to...stretch into a swirl. Sochi, what aren't you telling me?" Kushina asked and Naruto sighed while he pulled his head away. He shook his head left and right and bit the nail of his thumb.

"Kaa-chan, it's supposed to be some kind of test. I'm not sure because Shin didn't offer any specifics, but he told me on thing. We're going to be in pain Kaa-chan, lots of it. He said that as his summoners we will experience...,"

_**Hokage Mansion, later**_

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and sighed heavily while Jiraiya and the rest of Hinoken were in the room as well while Kushina just finished explaining everything to Tsunade. Jiraiya seemed absolutely floored.

"Stop playing tricks Kushina! That's impossible! There is no way that it could be Obito!" Jiraiya shouted while Naruto turned to him.

"I know it was him. Kaa-chan is right because I was the one who fought him. Not you. I don't know the means, but he's around Ero-sennin. He was so surprised by Mikoto-chan's arrival and also the fact that Sasuke was back with us. If there is a masked man that attacked Konoha then it would be him. It makes the most sense," Naruto said while Kakashi and Rin just nodded in acceptance.

"I see. Well this is troubling. Obito was already classified as KIA and if he's around then he's a missing nin. However no one knows Obito that well so they won't be able to recognize him. Did he say anything to you?" Tsunade asked while Naruto just shook his head.

"Just that I would submit to him and that I wasn't as fast as my father," Naruto said and the others widened their eyes. They all glanced to each other while Tsunade and Jiraiya were just itching to know.

"And how did you manage to beat him if you even your father couldn't?" Jiraiya asked while Tsunade listened closely. Everyone wanted to know also.

"Well for one, my father did beat him I will tell you that. He lost to Kyuubi. How I managed to beat him...with my newest jutsu that I created with Kaa-chan, Naruto said and Jiraiya gasped. He quickly took out his notepad while Naruto glared.

"Don't bother. You can't learn it and I refuse to teach it to you. It is only a technique for those of the Uzumaki clan, no other, except that either I or Kaa-chan deem fit. Sorry Ero-sennin," Naruto said and Jiraiya snorted.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked and Naruto grinned. He just sighed and shook his head.

"You wouldn't know it and even then You wouldn't believe me. It's jutsu that goes beyond the limits of chakra. My and Kaa-chan's jutsu can...stop time," Naruto said while Tsunade and Jiraiya glanced at each other. None of the members of Hinoken were confused as they all experienced the technique that Naruto was talking about.

"Hahahaha, oh that's a good one brat. Oh man you sounded so serious right there. If a jutsu could stop time then it would be right up there with Minato's Hiraishin. Oh that's funny," Jiraiya cackled while everyone narrowed their eyes. Rin especially at summon insulting her master. While Naruto had knocked her out of it, Rin still considered Naruto to be 'Shikon-sama', the summoner to the Shinigami, and she didn't take lightly to disrespect.

She was about to move before Naruto stopped her. She did and Naruto snapped his fingers sending out a ripple of white Honshou. Time stopped and Naruto looked at Jiraiya's laughing face. He snorted and pulled his fist back.

"Laugh at this!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his fist at Jiraiya's face. Naruto sighed with a smile before he glared at his mother. He grinned a stole a kiss from the motionless woman and resumed the time.

"Owww son of a bitch. What the hell hit me?" Jiraiya asked rubbing his face which happened to be bleeding. Rin grinned while Sasuke and Kakashi gave amused chuckles. Mikoto and Yugao shook their heads and Kushina...blushed. She touched her lips and glared at Naruto who was whistling absently.

"Right well anyway, Hinoken I have a mission for all of you. Next week I will be going to Kumo. Something about exchanging information along with the territorial boundaries and the such. So all six of you will be coming with me. Also, Sasuke any luck in finding Itachi?" Tsunade asked and Mikoto eyed her son while Sasuke just growled and folded his arms.

"No there wasn't. I had a few hints to go on, but not much. However I will find him one of these days. He can't hide forever," Sasuke said and Tsunade just nodded.

"Don't worry Sasuke, with the Sannin traveling rights that I gave you and Hinoken then you will have all the time in the world to find him and do what you would like," Tsunade said and Sasuke just nodded before grumbling and stepping back.

"Umm so is it only going to be the six of us going?" Naruto asked and Tsunade just rose an eyebrow.

"Why? Did you have someone in mind that you would like to go? Because I don't need to make this a very large habit," Tsunade said and Naruto agreed with her.

"I understand. I want to bring Yuri and Yura with me. If only to keep an eye on both and I'm teaching them about the nations. They haven't really traveled around a lot through the world and Yuri would really like to. Is that okay?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded.

"So long as they take care of themselves," she said and Naruto nodded that they could. Which they really, really could.

"I would also like to take Yuna with us. I think she needs to see how much the world has changed since she's been around. Would that be alright?" Sasuke asked and Mikoto gave a knowing smile, but played it off while Tsunade nodded.

"Very well . I shall honor both of your requests. Just make sure that they don't cause trouble or it will be your heads and your careers. Now then, dismissed," Tsunade said while Jiraiya cracked his jaw back into place.

"Damn that really hurt. But if it really is Obito then Tsunade I can only imagine how powerful he is. Especially since he was able to evenly match Minato as he was. It's something to think about," Jiraiya said and Tsunade nodded.

"Wait, you don't think that the Yondaime Mizukage who was under the control of a sharingan was controlled by...," Tsunade said and Jiraiya sighed while he opened the window.

"Right now. I'll believe anything. It'll take some time to organize the research, but I'll get it done. Well, see you later hime," Jiraiya said while Tsunade just leaned her elbows on the table and took out a bottle of sake.

"Time have the complete use of this thing. Time to get drunk and forget this damn conversation," Tsunade said to herself.

_**With Danzo**_

Danzo snorted as he threw on his cloak. He had sent out one of his best agents, Komachi, to deliver a message to one of his contacts in Kumo. She had been gone for three days. Either something happened to her or she had figured out that she had been a pawn. Either way, he couldn't have that and it would be a threat to his operations if it were. After the failure of using one of Naruto's relatives against him to get the Kyuubi then Danzo detached himself from the Akatsuki. He would have to head to Kumo himself and see just what shit would be happening..

"Torune, Fu, prepare for our departure," Danzo said and his two operatives nodded as they bowed. Both quickly began to escort Danzo out while they walked off.

"_Komachi, just what the hell are you doing?!" _Danzo thought to himself before he walked off.

* * *

_**KG: Done for ya. Yeah the whole jinchuuriki thing is sort of hazy. I know that Mito was able to seal Kyuubi into herself and she wasn't some infant so I figured that it was possible just that it had to be an Uzumaki to get it done. Also someone argued to me how Guren can be an Uzumaki when she doesn't even have red hair. I will say this, I doubt that all Uzumaki had red hair. It might be a dominant trait, but it wouldn't mean that they all had red hair. I would just seem...unrealistic if they did. Well I will go now.**_

_**Sigina: We're ready to move out KG. Where are we headed now?**_

_**KG: We're going to Florida! I've never gone and I want to!**_

_**Rikku: ROAD TRIP!**_

_**KG: Now then we will-**_

_**Sigina: WAIT! Ahem, this chapter was brought to you by Succubus World Domination Inc. where our motto is 'we'll conquer the world, one virgin or experienced person at a time'. Thank you for reading.**_

_**KG: You know with that motto, everyone who reads that is going to be cautious of who they sleep with now.**_

_**Sigina: Hmm well it doesn't matter. Man is a sexual creature anyway.**_

_**KG: I'll try not to find the faults in that. Well people that's it. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Wait, what was that? You won't? Oh okay, I guess you don't want to know what happens next or have me complete the story. Never mind. See ya, have a good day.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Sigina: YAHOOOO! I love the rush of this car! I love the wind in my very red hair!**_

_**Rikku: Oh yeah sure. Because there is nothing better than getting hit in the face with your hair. Why am I in the back seat!?**_

_**KG: You wanna drive?**_

_**Rikku: Well...yeah I do. We've been on the road for a good two hours by now. Come on!  
**_

_**KG: Alright fine. We'll take a stop. Will that please you?**_

_**Sigina: Yeah KyuubiGoku-kun, let her take the wheel, then we can...**_

_**Rikku: You are not doing it in the back of the car while I drive!**_

_**Sigina: Spoilsport.**_

_**KG: Well Sigina, it's not like we could anyway. You know I have work to do.**_

_**Rikku: Hmm well then why aren't you doing it?**_

_**KG: Well I thought I'd talk to my ladies first.**_

_**Sigina: Speaking of ladies, don't you think you should check in with that Rachel woman? It's been a good few weeks I'd say.**_

_**KG:...(sigh) yeah I suppose. Still kinda pissed off at her, but I suppose I can be forgiving if she will. (Picks up phone) Rachel-chan?**_

_**Kakashi: Rachel! We need more cups over here! We also need more beer!**_

_**Rachel: On it Naruto! We're all ready to rock the house! YEAH! What are you guys doing? It's a party!**_

_**Naruto: Umm, KG's on the phone. **_

_**Rachel: KyuubiGoku, hmph I know no one by that name. Must be a wrong number. Hang up!**_

_**Naruto: You heard her?**_

_**KG:...(Sigh) (Hangs up) Let's go.**_

_**Sigina: What happened?**_

_**KG: Let. Us. Go! Now then on to you people. Head down and read while I...simply not care about Rachel. Nope, not at all. Hmph. Damn broad. Now then, new format time!**_

_**Quote: "**__**The great blessings of mankind are within us, and within our reach; but we shut our eyes, and, like people in the dark, we fall foul upon the very thing we search for, without finding it," by **__**Seneca.**_

* * *

_**Back of the Uzumaki House**_

Naruto smiled as he watched Yuri sitting in her meditative pose. He had currently been instructing her with the Sanbi's chakra and having Yuri already take to chakra at her young age then she didn't have the horrible control that he had at a few times in his life. "That's good Yuri, just like that. Also remember, that the Sanbi is a being. You can't just take its chakra. You must come to terms with each other," Naruto told her and Yuri stayed silent while she allowed her chakra to rise. Naturally being an Uzumaki, Yuri had exceptional reserves and now then Sanbi would be adding to that as she got older.

"Naruto-nii, Sanbi says that it is really pissed that you sealed it in me. It also says that it looked through my memories. It wanted me to say this to Kyuubi. 'Your container is so funny. Ha ha ha. To throw morality right out of the window and do what he did'," Yuri said and Naruto twitched while Kyuubi gave a feral grin and nodded.

He raised a claw and scratched his head while he spoke, **"Oh you don't know the half of it, you damn turtle. It's just getting interesting. Isn't that right...kit?"** Kyuubi asked while Naruto grumbled under his breath about the Sanbi before he patted his legs.

Standing to his feet, the blonde helped Yuri up also while she dusted off her clothes. "We'll stop there for today Yuri-chan. No need to exert yourself. Also since Sanbi can apparently hear you, then tell it this. 'FUCK YOU!'," Naruto said with a grin while Yuri just blinked. She just shrugged her shoulder and inwardly smiled.

"_You get all that Sanbi-chan?" _Yuri asked and the large mass of chakra just smirked as its three tails just lazily thrashed around and it snorted. **"Damn cheeky brat. I can see why he's Kyuubi's container. Well whatever, nothing I can do about this shit now. Tell him I said whatever and I'm cutting this connection girl. No offense, but I'd rather not talk if I don't have to," **Sanbi said before going silent. Yuri snickered to herself and relayed the message to Naruto while the blonde just shook his head and guided Yuri back to the house which wasn't very far away.

Yuri sighed and came through the door while she saw Guren, Fuka, Yura and Kushina around the room just laying there. Yukimaru was currently reading something about genjutsu that Guren had instructed him to begin learning. It had to be this way since Yukimaru wasn't really a shinobi, but Guren didn't want all of Yukimaru's time with Orochimaru to go to waste so she had taken it upon herself to teach him. Not that anyone objected to that. "No one feel like doing anything?" Naruto asked and everyone just groaned. It was too hot to be training and it was too early that the shops weren't really open just yet. Nothing could be done.

"Not unless you have a Make-life-better-because-it's-too-fuckin'-hot no Jutsu," Fuka said and Naruto could see her fanning herself with a small festival fan. Naruto snickered at her comment while Yura got up and went over to Yuri.

She softly patted her sister's stomach and gently smiled. "Is everything okay with you Yuri? Nothing is happening is it?" Yura asked and Yuri shook her head. She had been feeling all but great recently. Normally when she was training she would be sort of tired after about two hours, but now she could go for four, or six, maybe seven hours by this time. It felt overwhelming.

"No Yura-neechan it's all good. I have Naruto-nii for that," Yuri said wrapping her arms around her Uzumaki brother while Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He then turned and he saw Kushina staring at him intently with a blank face and gave her a thumbs up. Kushina just sighed with a short nod and leaned back before everyone heard a knock on the door.

Grumbling to herself, Fuka got up and walked over to said door and opened it showing everyone, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Yuna in the doorway. Everyone sweatdropped however as they saw Sakura glaring daggers at Yuna for some reason. Naruto turned to Sasuke to see the Uchiha turn back to him. It surprised Naruto that Sasuke was able to keep his cold look while he mouth, 'Help me!' to the blonde. Naruto shook his head before Sakura broke her glare at Yuna and turned to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I tracked down Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke-kun. We're going for a bite, wanna come?" Sakura asked and Naruto just stared at her blankly before a very heavy sigh came from his lips. He could say no. He could be the ass right now and waste Sakura's efforts of even trying to convince him to go, but he wasn't like that, well much. Yeah, his training with Shin had done quite a bit on his personality as well his outlook, but if what he was seeing was right then Sasuke was right in the crossfire of Yuna and Sakura. And who was he to not make fun of a comrade in need? And then help them.

"Alright fine. It's too hot to be staying in this house anyway. You guys have any plans?" Naruto asked to the rest of his family and it was at this that Kushina's eyes gleamed and she quickly hopped to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Yura and Yuri. "Oh just gonna do some shopping or so. See you later sochi," Kushina said sweetly, a little...too sweetly if Naruto had a hint. He turned around and nodded while he quickly wiped off the sweat from his face, put on a change of clothes and walked out of the door leaving the others in the room.

"Do we really have to go shopping?" Yura asked and Kushina nodded with her winning smile and dragged the two young Uzumaki out of the house and into the blazing sun.

"You know, we should do something too instead of lazing around the house," Guren said and Fuka arched her head over the arm of the couch. "Oh? And what would you suggest?" the red haired flirtatious Uzumaki and Guren smirked while she glanced toward Yukimaru. The young boy felt a sudden chill go down his spine and he looked over his book.

"U-Ummm what is it, G-Guren-san?" Yukimaru asked and Guren smiled while she stood to her feet. Fuka did the same and the two nodded to each other before they each grabbed Yukimaru's arms and hoisted him into the air.

"Yukimaru, it is time that you learned," Guren said as she they opened the back door and walked into the woods with a struggling Yukimaru in the distance.

_**With Team Seven**_

Having left the Namikaze House behind in the distance of the forest, Kakashi and Naruto snickered while Sakura growled at the new woman standing, in her opinion, too closely to Sasuke. Who was she? And why had Sakura never seen her before? The bitch, thinking she could muscle in on what was hers by right. She had loved Sasuke more this this bitch, who did she think she was.

"Okay, now long is your little fangirl going to stare at me?" Yuna whispered while Sasuke shuddered. He then growled and shook his head left and right. "She's not mine. Just ignore her. We're only doing this since Kakashi said that it would be nice to be together for once," Sasuke said while Yuna just sighed and folded her arms. She just shook her head and grumbled.

"Well I don't need to be here then. I'm going to the hot springs since they're open at this time. See you later, Sasuke," Yuna said before she kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sakura dropped her jaw to the ground and she noticed Yuna send a glare her way while Kakashi and Naruto glanced to each other. They grinned and watched Yuna shunshin from the streets just leaving them there.

"So...where are we going to eat?" Naruto asked while Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Kakashi did the same before Sakura's hair shadowed her eyes and she firmly grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.

"Who is that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while Sasuke just glared impassively at her. He didn't know what this sudden mood change was. Okay, fine so he did know. He wasn't ignorant by a long shot. He knew what Sakura had meant when she had asked that. Obviously she was upset, but Sasuke really didn't feel like telling her. He was the one to choose who he gave his time to and that person just wasn't Sakura.

"She's my girlfriend. Does that answer your question?" Sasuke asked and Sakura's eyebrow twitched while she scoffed. She was better looking than that bitch...right? She had a lot going for her...right?

Sakura just let her arms fall to the ground while an uncomfortable silence came over the area. Kakashi and Naruto inched away from them both while Naruto took this opportunity to turn to Kakashi. "It's weird that you would agree to that Kakashi-sensei. I thought you'd like to stay with Rin-chan, wherever she is," Naruto said and Kakashi gave an eyesmile while Naruto wrapped his hand around his neck. "I mean I thought you two would be acting out a scene from Ero-sennin's books or something like that," Naruto finished and Kakashi looked at his book, then back at Naruto.

"Well Naruto, it's rather hard to just do that with Rin since she might have aged, but she hasn't done so mentally. I still think I'd be a pedophile. Don't you?" Kakashi asked while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"How in the hell should I know? I did my part. I did what you wanted and now it's your turn to take that step. I'm not leading you anymore," Naruto said while Kakashi sighed with a nod. They both then turned to see Sasuke and Sakura walking up to them as the rest of Team Seven went on their way.

"So Naruto, where are your summons? I don't sense them around you," Kakashi said while Sakura raised an eyebrow. She had heard about Naruto having a legendary contract, but with the blonde never truly being in Konoha for like the past month or so then she hadn't seen him much to ask. It was when him and the rest of Hinoken had come for the funeral that people started to ask about Naruto's contract. It had also been when Kurenai had begged Naruto to do something about Asuma. He wondered why she had done so. It's not like Naruto had control over the dead. Yeah, right.

"Oh they are taking the day off also. Ya know, I let them roam. Yeah Baa-chan's probably going to get a headache," Naruto said and everyone wondered what he meant by that especially Kakashi. Sasuke just glared at Naruto while Sakura balled her fists. "Naruto, you had better not be causing trouble for Shishou. I'll pound you to the ground if you do," Sakura said and Sasuke shook his head while Naruto turned his head. It was then that Sakura flinched as she took a step back unconsciously from Naruto's dark, cold eyes. Oh he wanted her to try it. He really did. He wasn't about to take a hit from her again, not in his life. Never if he could help it.

"Don't try to threaten me Sakura. You could never hope to catch me," Naruto said and Sakura grinned as she tightened her gloves and threw a punch at Naruto's head. Sasuke and Kakashi shook their heads while it happened so fast. Naruto swirled his feet around the ground while he seemed to vanish in the air. Sakura widened her eyes before she felt the weight of her body shift and she was sent into the air. Kakashi and Sasuke sighed, but they were impressed that Sakura thought fast and landed on the ground with a look of surprise.

Naruto had to hide his own surprise as he wasn't completely expecting Sakura to come from that, but he figured that she had to learn something. Those two years ago, Sakura had told Naruto that she changed. And she really did. "Whoa, how did you do that Naruto? I didn't even see you move. That was amazing," Sakura complimented while Naruto smiled.

"I didn't lay on my ass for those two years Sakura. You should know that," Naruto said and Sakura nodded before she quickly picked herself up and dusted off her clothes.

"I'm glad about that. Well let's hurry up. We're late!" Sakura said and she ran off while Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi followed her towards their destination.

_**With Tayuya, Kimimaro, Dan, Pakura and Fujikaze**_

"Ugh, well what the fuck are we supposed to do? I'm so damn bored that this shit is bound to make me go insane!" Tayuya shouted while Dan and Pakura were lying in the field of trees. Fujikaze and Kimimaro could hear her prattle, but didn't do anything to stop it. No, they just tried to enjoy the sun as much as they could. Yes, they could feel the son. They had their bodies, but they were more or less not able to do a few things with them. They couldn't eat, drink, nor could they directly interact with anyone like speak to them without their summoner's approval.

"Tayuya-san, just relax. Allow the presence of nature to calm your troubled soul. Shikon-sama has given us this day off and I wouldn't like to waste it. Are you happy?" Fujikaze asked while Tayuya snorted. She leaned against a tree, but she did have to admit that the wind really felt good on her skin. It's not like she could do much of anything else except play her flute. Still she really wished that she wasn't dead.

"I do have to agree with Tayuya-san. I do think that maybe we could do something fun as well," Dan said with a smile while Tayuya grinned. It was then that her mind went into overdrive and she placed a finger to her chin. Everyone got a shiver down their spine. Something in her Uzumaki blood was spiking and there was one thing that they knew about the Uzumaki. They were hot-headed and they were...natural born pranksters. "T-Tayuya-san, what are you about to...," Dan stopped and Tayuya whispered into his ear. The former Konoha jonin widened his eyes while Tayuya started to tell the others her plan as well. Pakura snorted while Kimimaro remained impassive. Fujikaze sighed and Tayuya got to her feet.

"Well let's get going! I also know who can help us out," Tayuya said as she floated off. Dan eagerly followed her with a snicker while Fujikaze, Pakura and Kimimaro stayed together. The second female of the five summons just sighed and leaned up. She shrugged her shoulders and floated off leaving Kimimaro and Fujikaze.

"Well someone has to watch her for Shikon-dono," Fujikaze tried to convince himself and floated off with Kimimaro right behind him. It was probably going to be a bad day for Konoha in general.

_**Somewhere in Ame**_

Tobi coughed and took off his mask as he sat on a bed. He placed his right hand over his mouth and when he calmed down he noticed blood on said hand while he felt the left side of his body burning. The same place where Naruto had slammed him with a rasengan, but even Minato didn't have such lasting damage against him when they had faced. What made Naruto so strong? He could feel an invading energy in his body. It was making him sick. It was killing him. No, he couldn't die. There was too much stuff for him to do. If he died then his ambition would go up in smoke. He could have that.

Obito leaned and placed his left hand on the table next to him trying to steady his feet before he cursed. "Argh!" He shouted and fell to the ground. He coughed again before using his right hand and getting to his feet. What was this presence that was invading his body? It also felt like his body was...crumbling at the seams.

Tobi looked up and he noticed Konan and Nagato in the room. He quickly steeled his face and resisted the pain while he placed on his mask. He steadied himself and turned back to his two partners. "What is it?" He asked while Konan glanced towards her only friend. Nagato just folded his arms.

"Why are you so injured? It has been a week and a half since your proclaimed assault on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. You look like you are about to crumble from sickness," Nagato said. Nothing could get past the eyes of a god. Not even the ever so obvious things. "Maybe the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is too much for you," Pain asked before he had a glare casted at him.

"I will be fine. Just do your job. It's as simple as that. Understood?" Tobi asked before he walked out of the room. Whatever Naruto did to him, it was affecting his chakra, and badly. He had some research to go do.

_**Konohagakure, Council Room**_

Tsunade was never known to be a tolerant woman. While she had tolerated a lot, she still wasn't about to be walked over by people and that included the council. It was quite obvious that word had been spreading about Naruto and while no one would make a big deal about a contract and tons of people had them. Tsunade was just being so secretive about it. She kept saying that it was Naruto's contract and as a shinobi he wasn't obliged to explain anything to anyone. Especially since no one had carried to know that she had the Slugs at one point.

"Tsunade be that as it may. With the current presence of Akatsuki around we must know the full extent to Uzumaki's potential. He is after all the son of the Yondaime. You should just tell him to tell us. If it's not a big deal then he will not be so protective of it. Unless, you're hiding something from us Tsunade," Koharu said while Tsunade kept her face buried in her hands. The Shinobi council on the left and the Civilian council on the right. So many people wanted to know that it was kind of nerve-racking. Tsunade glanced towards Hiashi and the Hyuuga head kept his face impassive which told her all she needed on the subject.

Tell me Koharu, why are you so interest in Naruto now? As I recall, you and the rest of this council didn't give a damn about him in his early life. So now that he's actually contributing to this village then you take a personal interest. In case you have forgotten, but you are already overstepping your boundaries," Tsunade said while Koharu steeled her gaze, but she didn't have anything that she could say against such a claim since she knew that Tsunade was very much right. No one had been around Naruto to really demand anything from him, but all these things occurring and then there was Naruto's hesitant look during the funeral. How in the hell were the people supposed to calm down from this?

"Tsunade, you forget YOUR place. You are responsible for this village and all of its inhabitants. You cannot exclude information from us that might prove vital. It is your duty to put the people first and no just someone that you hold close. You are better than that," Koharu said before everyone blinked. Koharu in her sudden outrage had failed to notice that Tsunade was staring at her as well. "What are you all looking at? I'm talking here!" Koharu shouted while Tsume raised her hand to her head and pointed. Everyone else mimicked her while the anbu tilted their heads to the side. Above Koharu's head were three fireballs dancing around each other.

Soon the fireballs disappeared as music started to play. The lights went out and the civilian council jumped up fast. Everyone was in a panic while the anbu dropped to the ground. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and the Shinobi council quickly took action as music started to play. "What the hell is this?" Tsunade shouted before everyone heard three voices.

'You have all been tried and found guilty. You will pay with your souls. You will give yourselves to ussssss," They hissed and the civilian council gulped while the more experienced people narrowed their eyes. Five glowing white fireballs appeared in front of everyone. They danced around and they quickly came into view. "You have will pay with your souls. We will have our revenge!" They shouted as the wind picked up around everyone as they covered their eyes. The room was instantly flashed with a KI as a blinding light appeared above them. Everyone looked up and even Hiashi, with his byakugan active couldn't dispel what was happening as they noticed a large fireball over their heads. It was then that the fireball lit up the room and everyone noticed Dan walking up to them. Now yes, spirits couldn't directly communicate with people, but it was a little thing called premonition. He simply manifested his body in front of them.

"Koharuuuuu, you traitorrrrrr. You'd hide it from everyone wouldn't you?" Dan asked as he stepped forward. His KI launched through the room while the anbu took a step back. Tsunade eyed Dan and she saw a lot of amusement in his eyes and sighed. Damn him. However, Tsunade just couldn't hide her amusement also and wanted to play along. Sure she'd have paperwork, but this might be fun.

"Koharu, what is the meaning of this? What did you do!?" Tsunade shouted while people turned to her. Koharu took a step back and shook her head. "N-No, I didn't do anything. I swear it. I never did anything to Dan," she pleaded while Dan took out a kunai from his pouch. He chuckled and then he cackled while the lights flickered and the flute music intensified. A large array of bones sprung from the ground and Dan smiled.

"Don't you remember me Koharu-chan? Do you not remember the night we shared? You said...you loved me. Was that a lie?" Dan asked as he took his white kunai and walked towards her. Koharu gulped and felt her elderly bones buckle as she continued until she couldn't back away anymore.

"Koharu-san, what have you done!?" A council member asked. "Y-You had a thing with Dan Kato!? I've misjudged you. How old were you to do that?" Some people asked while Koharu shook her head.

"L-Lies, they are all lies!" she said and Dan stopped while he dropped his kunai to the ground.

He placed a hand over his head and turned to Tsunade. He walked up to her and fell to the ground. "Oh Tsunade-chan, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I have been so unfaithful. I know you can't forgive me so please. Let me correct my mistake. Let me be happy. Let me...drag my lover to hell," Dan said as he lunged at Koharu. She shivered as he wrapped his arms around her body. He smiled at her as best he could before he looked at the ground and grinned as seals appeared while Fujikaze and Tayuya flew into the room. They swirled around as spirits normally do while everyone looked on.

"Hokage-sama, what shall we do!?" An anbu asked while Tsunade saw Dan carrying Koharu through the portal. She shook her head while Homura gulped. Everyone was stiff before Tsume snarled. "Damn, we can't just stand here!" she shouted as she and Kuromaru lunged at Dan. She wanted to slash him apart before she noticed a skeletal creature come from the ground and block her.

"You. Shall. Not. Pass!" It said and Tsume widened her eyes. Tsunade turned to Hiashi and he looked at her with an 'Are you serious' look and Tsunade just smiled telling Hiashi all he needed to know.

"Shikaku, do something. Come up with a plan!" Inoichi shouted before another wave of fireballs came over them. Shikaku balled his fists as he didn't have a plan for something like this. Things were happening too fast. Also these couldn't exist, there were no such thing as spirits. Right?

Everyone dodged the attack and glanced towards Dan holding Koharu in his arms. "Now then Koharu-chan, let us descend into hell. Where we shall be one forever and ever. And Ever," Dan said while the light enveloped both his and her body.

"No, I don't want to go! Tsunade, help me. Gather the anbu, call someone! I'm not ready to go!" Koharu shouted while Tsunade sniffled and turned her head.

"It's all your fault. I never had his heart. I knew something fishy was going on. Damn you Koharu. Damn you. I hope you can be happy where you are going!" Tsunade replied harshly while Koharu screamed. Dan smiled and waved goodbye.

"Now then, come my love. With me...to...our...hell," Dan said and a light enveloped the room with only a scream staying in there. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light before it faded. Tsunade opened her eyes and everyone saw Koharu's body on the ground. She was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling while she shivered. No she wasn't going to have a heart attack, but boy was she pale. Everyone raced over to her and Tsunade placed her hands on her chest.

"Y-You all have to believe me. I didn't do anything of the sort!" Koharu said while people glanced at each other. They all started to murmur to themselves before they shook their heads and walked away. "No I really didn't!" She said and people just didn't pay her a glance.

"Koharu, I will deal with you later. For right now, just get out of my sight. I'm ending this meeting," Tsunade said and people just filed out. They paid one last glance to Koharu before filing out leaving Tsunade alone. Tsunade sighed and sat in a chair before she snickered. She didn't even have to turn around to see Dan, Pakura, Tayuya, Kimimaro and Fujikaze behind her.

Dan smirked as he placed his arms on the table. "So was that as much fun for you as it was for us?" he asked while Tsunade calmed her laugher. "Oh yes, that was very creative. I had actually thought that you had done that at first, but I'm glad it was a joke," Tsunade replied.

"It was my idea thank you very much," Tayuya said. She never liked that bitch anyway. Especially not the first time that she had seen her, which was...this time. Yep, that woman was the target from the start. Oh man that was fun for her.

"Well I will have to condone it this time simply because you have all helped me out quite a bit. I needed that little distraction as you guys are becoming quite popular along with Naruto," Tsunade said and everyone got serious at the hearing of their summoner.

"What of it?" Pakura asked and Tsunade cleared her throat before she replied, "Well frankly, it's not really a secret about you guys. People know he has a contract, just not what it holds. They have all been pestering the hell out of me about it and I was nearing he end of my rope on that one," Tsunade said with a sigh while everyone else glanced at each other.

"Well then why doesn't the shithe...*ahem* Shikon-sama do something about it? He's obviously not going to crack from this place. He told us what it was like. If you people couldn't break him then, then what makes you think he'll tell now?" Tayuya asked and Tsunade snickered.

"I really have no idea, but I know that if it comes down to it. Humans are really demons in disguise. Please protect Naruto, if I fail to do so," Tsunade said and the others smiled. "Hai Tsunade-san," They all said before they vanished out of sight. Tsunade then just smiled, stood to her feet and walked off. She would have to get ready by next week.

_**With Kushina, Yuri and Yura**_

The three female were currently trying on clothes with each other as they had bag after bag in front of them. Kushina had decided this just to find out more about her family. A little family bonding if you will. Simply wanting to know more about each other and without Naruto around. He was always around, but sometimes it was just best to get along with each other. "Yura-neechan, do you think Nii-san would like this?" Yuri asked while Yura blushed at the sight of a red sleeveless shirt with a buttoned design in the middle allowing for maximum to minimum cover of cleavage.

Feeling embarrassed about the issue Yura snorted. "Y-Yuri that is indecent. How can you think about such things?" Yura asked while Yuri smiled. Yep, that reaction had told her that this was another good choice. Also know Kushina's eyebrow twitched before she chuckled darkly.

"Yura-chan, Yuri-chan, please come over here for a second," Kushina said more as an order than anything else. Yuri and Yura flinched from her voice and walked over to her while Kushina grabbed them. She smiled brightly before it darkened. "You think I don't know what you're doing? You think you can steal sochi away from me?" Kushina asked while Yuri and Yura widened their eyes. They turned to her and gasped. His own mother? Not only them, but his own mother had this type of thing going on also?

"Y-You too?" Yuri asked and Kushina smiled. "Is there a problem?" she asked hoping that there wasn't one. Problems were meant to be...resolved. Yura and Yuri shook their heads and inched away from the elder Uzumaki while Yura bit her thumb.

"Che, Nii-sama I think I have a better body than Kushina-san. O-Or do you prefer mature women?" Yura wondered to herself as she looked at her breasts then at Kushina's and sighed dejectedly.

"Wow, now we have nothing to hide right? We all like Nii-san. I vote for sharing!" Yuri said raising her hand while Kushina and Yura stared at her. They then turned to each other and shook their heads left and right. "Why should we share?! We're Uzumaki! We don't share!" Kushina and Yura shouted at the same time while Yuri sweatdropped.

"Oh I don't know. I just think that's better than the alternative. Which is two of us being heartbroken," Yuri said while Yura glared at Kushina. Kushina glared at the two younger Uzumaki and it was a good staring match for a bit. "Well Nii-sama could also just leave us all and just go off with either Fuka-nee or Guren-nee. You know how they are," Yuri added and a small fire appeared behind Kushina and Yura. Never, no way in the seven bowels of hell. It wouldn't happen.

"I call first dibs dattebane," Kushina shouted while Yura and Yuri stood slack-jawed.

"Hey that's not fair dattebayen! I brought us all together so I should have first dibs!" Yuri argued and Yura felt a little left out before a tick mark appeared on her head and she cracked her knuckles.

"No I call first dibs. Besides, Nii-sama's first kiss was mine," Yura said proudly while Yuri growled. Kushina's eyes then beamed as she placed a hand on her hips.

"Oh no, his first kiss was mine Yura-chan. Actually his 'first' was with me also. So you have no firsts," Kushina said and Yura widened her eyes. Actually Naruto never told his mother about where his first kiss actually went as he all but suppressed that memory forever. It was never to be seen or brought up again.

Yura fumbled and pointed her long finger at Kushina who could say that she was finally proud of something that had to do with her son. Well, she was proud of a lot of things, but that was beside the point. "C-Cheater, we didn't even know Nii-sama that time. You can't hold us to that!" Yura shouted while Kushina shook her head.

"Nope, that how it goes. He's officially mine. I'm just...lending him to you when I'm not around," Kushina said as she swayed her way out of the store. Yura and Yuri glanced to each other and growled. They really weren't going to like this arrangement, but it was all that they could come up with.

_**With Team Seven**_

Sasuke and Naruto sat together along with Kakashi and Sakura as they waited for their food to arrive. It was obvious to everyone that Sakura was really happy with being able to be a team again, well at least for a little while anyway. "So what's it like out there? I've only been on minor missions, but you guys had to have been everywhere right?" Sakura asked with her elbows on the table.

"Hn, it's nothing major. Just the usual," Sasuke said more to himself than an answer to Sakura, but everyone heard it.

"Basically like Sasuke says it. Nothing too big. Did some missions, earned some money, fought Akatsuki, that stuff," Naruto said and Sakura widened her eyes while she turned to Sasuke and Kakashi who nodded in seriousness.

"Was it Itachi?" Sakura asked and she only saw Sasuke's hands ball in either anger or contempt. Either way, it showed that he wasn't happy, but he was so closer. Hopefully in this mission to Kumo, he could find some things out.

"No it wasn't Itachi. It was...," Kakashi paused as he thought it over. He turned to see Sasuke and Naruto glaring at him, but both could see that even he didn't want to believe what was coming out of his mouth. Nearly all of Team Minato had met. Kakashi had met Obito, but he didn't know that Rin was alive. Somehow, some way he would have to get Obito to see Rin, if at all. "Well we don't know who it was. He had some kind of mask and he was after Naruto apparently," Kakashi said while Sakura gasped.

"Well they didn't get him since he's here. So who saved him? What it you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked and Sasuke shook his head. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Then it was you Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked and Kakashi shook his head with a small frown as both he and Sasuke could feel Naruto's KI rising ever slowly. "Well then who saved him?" Sakura asked intrigued while Naruto mumbled.

"No one saved me. I saved myself," he said and Sakura leaned over the table.

"What did you say Naruto?" she asked and Naruto just stood up from his place and turned to Sakura, "I'm not hungry," he replied before he walked away and disappeared into the streets. Sasuke snorted and glared at the wall while Kakashi sighed. He knew why Naruto left. No one liked that word 'rescue'. For a shinobi it did mean help and it did mean that you might live, but it also meant that you weren't strong enough to be able to fight an enemy off. Sasuke almost never liked to be rescued, even when he knew the value of teammates. Naruto, just like him, had his pride and it just took a blow from Sakura's tact.

"Sakura, Naruto didn't need anyone saving him because he took him down by himself. He stayed alive on his own power. I thought you would also like to know that he did defeat one of the Akatsuki members. Of course that was due to the help of my own mother and Kakashi-san, but that's beside the point. This was a bad idea," Sasuke said as he got up and left. Kakashi then sighed and patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"Sakura, I'm not going to scold you nor am I going to be berate you for what you said. It's sort of like that, but you are still stuck in the past. You never stopped to consider that Naruto could fight them off on his own. He should've given you some hints when he fought me along with you. Naruto was trained by his mother and she's much stronger than me. She's probably on equal footing with Jiraiya-sama if not surpassing him in a few areas. Don't go selling Naruto short. More than likely, by now, _and with what he holds, _he's stronger than me," Kakashi said with an eyesmile while Sakura widened her own emerald colored eyes.

"Seriously? Naruto did it by himself?" Sakura asked and Kakashi chuckled while he stood to his feet.

"He wouldn't be under Hinoken if he couldn't do something like that. Don't worry, you didn't hurt him too bad, but you did still hurt him. Remember, it's because of him that Sasuke even came back," Kakashi said before leaving the place. Sakura just sighed and looked at the empty table. It was then that she realized what Naruto had been telling her. They might be back, but they would never be the same. Now she had seen it, only...she wanted them as a team. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, along with Kushina, Yugao, and Mikoto, were their own team. There wasn't a place for her there.

"_Naruto, Sasuke. You've left me behind again," _Sakura thought to herself before she sighed, stood up, and walked out.

_**Kumogakure, Unknown Room**_

"Talk! Who sent you!?" A blonde haired man shouted at an equally blonde haired woman with semi-dead eyes. She just stared at him and he stared right back at her. The Kumo shinobi narrowed his eyes before he heard steps descending the stairs behind him as he turned his head to see a very muscular, dark-skinned man right behind him wearing blonde dreads, gold bangle bracelets on each arm. He wore the Raikage's hat over his head while he came up to his subordinate.

"Has she spoken?" he asked and the man next to him quickly saluted his Raikage. Yep, the man in front of him was the Raikage of Kumo and proclaimed to be the fastest man in the world with the Yondaime Hokage's death.

"No A-sama. She hasn't said anything within the past two days," the blonde man next to him said and A nodded with a sigh of his voice. "Shall I continue?" he asked and A shook his head obviously not willing to waste resources on this.

"No Shi, that will be enough. I know this type. She's one of Danzo's men. You won't get anything out of here even if it means death. Besides, I know that there is a seal that would keep her from talking anyway. I know all about his methods," A said while Shi glared at the captive Komachi in front of him. She was still in her Anbu Root armor, but all of her weapons were confiscated and so was her mask. Just leaving her rather...cute face, but nothing else.

"So she's a Konoha dog then. I was lucky to knock her out before she took anything. Wait, does that mean that she's from Konoha? I knew their little meeting with us was bound to be this. How dare they!?" Shi said slamming the table before another man right behind A came and patted Shi on the shoulder.

"Calm down Shi. Didn't you know? Danzo's a missing nin from Konoha now. He's been so for a good five or six months now. You have nothing to hate from them. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Although it's a dull one," he said while Shi snorted and backed away.

"Whatever. I still don't trust them. Not when they destroyed our chance at an alliance when they killed our jonin for no reason at all. And now it's all bullshit because the body where were buried their little double is gone," Shi said while A sighed. Yeah, the Sandaime still hadn't told the truth to his death and now it had fallen to the Yondaime.

"Well forget it. Keep her here. Konoha is coming in a week and we will see that they are treated right. Shi, Darui, let's go," A said while Shi narrowed his eyes at Komachi before he noticed. He turned one more look and noticed at the edge of her chest...a swirl tattoo. He widened his eyes before he shook his head and walked off. Must've been his imagination.

"Shi, are you alright?" Darui asked patting his shoulder. Shi just started at him and nodded while he closed the door behind him. They came through a building and Shi walked off. He unfurled off a piece of his sleeve and noticed the same swirl mark that he saw on Komachi. It had been more than seven or eight months ago. Maybe it was six? He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to know what this meant and why he was being subjected to this.

"Yo Shi-san, what are you doing all the way out here?" Shi looked up from his wanderings to see four sights. A dark-skinned redhead girl, a dark-skinned white hair boy, a blonde light-skinned girl and a blonde light-skinned boy.

"Yo Karui, Omoi, Samui, Atsui. What are you guys doing?" Shi asked as he discreetly placed his bandage back over his shoulder which was something that Samui noticed but didn't comment on it.

"We just finished our training with Bee-sama and we're going back home. So Konoha is coming in a week right?" Karui asked and Shi nodded his head with a subtle look of contempt in his eyes that not any of them caught.

"That's right, but if we're lucky then they will leave without much trouble. Now then, I have to get going. See you guys later," Shi said while the others looked at each other.

"What's wrong with him?" Karui asked while Omoi shook his shoulders. Atsui just blinked and for once, decided to keep his mouth shut as where his sister's orders. Sometimes he was just too much hot to handle. "Well anyway, let's go going!" Karui shouted running off while Omoi sweatdropped. Samui sighed and rubbed her shoulders.

"Honestly, you two are too much for me," she said walking off behind Karui while Omoi and Atsui followed in step.

_**Hokage Gates, one week later**_

Tsunade growled as she tapped her foot impatiently. They were supposed to be there by now. No scratch that, she was supposed to be there in about ten minutes to greet the Raikage, but Naruto had just claimed that they could waste time and he had the sure fire way of getting them there. Now that she thought about it, Tsunade had no idea how Naruto was planning to do to get them there. Man how she wished she should've asked.

"Dammit, where is the brat!?" Tsunade asked while Kushina, Sasuke, Yuna, Yura, Yuri, Kakashi, Yugao and Mikoto gathered around. Everyone was simply waiting for their blonde teammate to come so they didn't do anything. "I swear, I'm gonna knock him a new one when I get my hands on him," Tsunade said while the others chuckled. It was fair of Tsunade to understand that Naruto could teleport them. They didn't tell her cause everyone wanted to see the utter look of pure shock on her face.

Instantly, Naruto landed to the ground and Tsunade was more than ready to flat out kill him, but he was their only means of transportation at the moment, not to mention it, but they had to hurry up. "Damn it brat, hurry up. Do whatever you need to and wow me already. I swear if we're not there within five minutes then I'm gonna create a new rank below genin and have you stuck there forever!" Tsunade shouted while Naruto nodded.

"Your wish is my command Baa-chan," Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles and held out his right hand. He felt the Honshou flow through his body while she shouted, **"Jikūyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and Tsunade watched in awe as the large purplish portal appeared in front of them. However, she didn't have the time to awe at it long before she was pushed through by Naruto while the others followed suit.

_**Border of Kumogakure**_

"She's late. Does she intend to make me wait all this time?" A asked with a few of his shinobi present. He growled while Mabui, his assistant, tried to calm him down by telling him that they would be here soon. He just sighed and nodded. "I swear, that if she's not here in ten seconds then...," A stopped as a large portal appeared in front of him. He widened his eyes and all his shinobi got ready for any kind of assault before they noticed Naruto pushing Tsunade out of the portal.

"There Baa-chan, is that fast enough?" Naruto asked while Tsunade felt her heart lighten. She then growled and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Don't fuckin' scare me like that brat!" she said while Naruto chuckled sheepishly. Right behind him came the others in their Hinoken attire along with Yura, Yuri and Yuna as the portal closed. "Sheesh," Tsunade said before she looked up to see A and the rest of his shinobi blinking away in confusion. Tsunade coughed and straightened her clothes.

"Sorry for any trouble Raikage-dono. I hope I am not late," Tsunade said before A snapped out of his stupor and just nodded. He turned his head to Kushina and the Red Death glared at him. He stared at her as well and the two seemed to be having their own fight for a little bit before they broke apart.

"You are not late Hokage-dono. Right on time actually. I would like for us to begin our discussion as soon as possible. My shinobi will see your guardians to their respective places," A said and Tsunade nodded with a slight bow as they all walked off. Most of the Kumo shinobi were still confused as to how in less than five minutes, Tsunade appeared right in front of them along with a Minato look-alike, but the thing that really scared them all was the Red Death in front of them. They had heard the reports that Kushina was making her debut back as a Kage-level shinobi in the new team Hinoken, but no one believed it until now. They had reports that she had died, so then what was this?

Everyone decided to ponder it later as a few shinobi showed Hinoken to their living quarters for the remainder of their stay in Kumo. It was mostly a decent hotel that they were staying at and not crowded at all.

"Here are your teams rooms. Feel free to walk around the village if you must," a shinobi said before closing the door leaving Naruto, Yura, Yuri and Kushina together. The three female Uzumaki glared at each other as they saw two beds and Naruto sighed.

"Janken you three," he said and with a wave he left them to their own devices. Yeah, they had talked with him about the certain things that week. It had been almost one of the most awkward conversations of Naruto's life.

_**Flashback, one week earlier**_

"_Sochi, please come over here," Kushina said sweetly while Naruto came down the stairs. He noticed Yura and Yuri sitting on the couch along with Kushina and he felt his danger senses go off. Maybe it was Kyuubi, the spirits, or his instincts, but he really wanted to run right now. However, Naruto Uzumaki never ran away and if it was something that he had done then it would be his fault._

_Naruto sat down to the patted seat next to Kushina between herself and Yura. Yuri then got up and smiled as she leaned in front of Naruto. "You are so wrong Nii-san. You can't love just one of us can you?" Yuri asked before she smothered his lips much to his surprise. He quickly glanced to his left and saw his mother's amused face before Yuri quickly disconnected._

"_You really are selfish Nii-sama, but being yours then you more than make up for it," Yura said as it was her turn to take his lips for her own as she quickly kissed him with more passion that Yuri had tried to do. She swirled her tongue in his mouth while neither Naruto, nor Kyuubi, nor Sanbi, knew why he was this lucky. Yura backed away with a small blush before Kushina coughed getting Naruto's attention._

"_We don't like it sochi. You really should only have one, but you're just so cute and handsome. I would never allow this with Minato, but your so special to me. We all love you. However, we are all you get. No more..got it?" Kushina asked with a glare while Naruto gulped. He nodded fervently while Kushina smiled. "Then we are all in agreement. Yuri did it, Yura did it, and I will do it. We'll seal it with a kiss," Kushina said as she quickly smothered her son's lips while Yura and Yuri kissed his two cheeks. Naruto couldn't help, but get a massive erection from this and it was something that the three noticed._

"_Oh, Nii-san's excited at this," Yuri said while Yura smirked. Kushina chuckled and they glanced back to Naruto while Kushina shook her head. "Nope Nii-chan, none for you. Consider it punishment for toying with our maiden hearts dattebayen," Yuri said as they got up and left. Kyuubi was silent, Sanbi was silent, the spirits were silent and Naruto was silent. His hair covered his eyes and he heard one of the spirit snicker before he smirked and grabbed his sword._

"_Anyone laugh and I will send you to Shin so fast you won't even blink. That means you too Kyuubi," Naruto said and Kyuubi, wisely, stayed silent as he wasn't ready to get himself killed just yet. However, he could feel for Naruto. No guy wanted to be left hanging like that, literally._

"_I swear, I feel like I just made a stupid pact with three crazy women. No doubt they are going to live this up as much as possible," Naruto said to himself before he got a grin in his eyes. Alright, if they wanted to play, then he would play as well._

_**Flashback Over**_

Naruto left the hotel and appeared in the streets. He was sort of bored for the most part and he couldn't train like he wanted. This was another person's country and Kumo was already cautious of Konoha as it was. He didn't need to add to it. "Hey Naruto-san, where are you going?" Yugao asked leaving as well while Naruto looked at her before smiling.

Shrugging, he replied, "Oh I was just going to walk around. Wanna come with me? As I see it, you and I have never really been hanging out together. Let's have a start then," Naruto said and Yugao nodded with a gentle smile as she walked alongside Naruto. The two looked at the dozens of shops, stores and trades' places happening in front of them and Naruto turned to Yugao.

"Ne, Yugao-chan, how come you have never...asked me to revive your lover? That Hayate guy?" Naruto asked as he hoped that he didn't ruin the mood for her. Yugao stopped walking and contemplated Naruto's words. That's right, she knew of his powers and she could very well get her wish for it, but in some way she felt, she was...using Naruto for her own ends. That didn't feel right with her.

"Well I appreciate the sentiment Naruto-san, but I think that Hayate would just be happy with how he lived. Yes, I miss him quite a bit, but I think that it would be a little awkward with how I've grown and he hasn't. Sure two years isn't a lot, but I think it would be best for him. Is that alright?" Yugao asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah no problems here. Just wanted to ask. I mean I did it for myself, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Hmm only the women on this team don't want anyone revived huh?" Naruto asked and Yugao chuckled before she shrugged her shoulders.

The two continued to walk away before Naruto felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned and saw no one there before he, secretly, pushed Honshou into his eyes getting their silver color as he looked behind him again. He noticed three spirits frantically pointing towards a building and Naruto narrowed his eyes. They seemed to want him to hurry and Naruto wasn't sure why, but he wanted to go with them, but didn't dare. He couldn't jeopardize this. He would have to look at it later. For now, he just nodded and sent them away while he quickly deactivated his eyes.

Yugao saw the look in his eyes and looked back at the building that he had been staring at and glared at it as well before she stayed silent and continued in her observations.

The Hinoken pair continued to walk through the village before they came to a large temple. It seemed to be a rather far ways from the village itself and Naruto looked up the huge stairs to see the entrance. Naruto and Yugao turned to each other before both shrugged and started to walk up the stairs. "Ey yo ya fool. Where ya think you goin'? You gotta pay respect before ya go flowin' into da famous Bee-sama's house. Yeah!" a person said and Naruto looked up only to see someone hop over his head and land to the ground behind him.

"Who is this guy?" Naruto thought aloud. This guy had dark skin just like a majority of Kumo's shinobi. He had a muscular build and he was wearing oval glasses to cover his eyes as well as blonde hair. He also had a tattoo for 'iron' on it. Naruto could feel a bit of power from that seal and glared. He had Kumo's standard flak jacket of one-strap-over-one-shoulder style. Naruto could see seven swords on his back and figured that guy had exceptional kenjutsu.

"Oh you is hurtin' me ya fool. You gotta know who Bee-sama is. Here let him teach you before he beats you. Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" He said while Naruto and Yugao sweatdropped before Yugao leaned towards her partner.

"Naruto, this is Kirabi. He is the Guardian of Kumo. He is also, the jinchuuriki of the Hachibi," Yugao said while Naruto's eyes shifted. He grinned towards Kirabi and snickered. Looks like his stay in Kumo might just be fun after all.

"Oh the woman with the purple hair is right. You could see she is full of sight. Now pay your respects before ya fall before ma' might!" Bee said and Naruto snorted. He was more than ready to pay some kind of respect before three kunai stopped him. Yugao glared to the right and everyone noticed three people about Naruto's age facing off against them.

"Konoha, what are you doing here? This area is forbidden," Karui said while Naruto raised an eyebrow. He looked across the landscape of mountains and clouds while he shrugged.

"Well sorry about that. I didn't see the word 'Forbidden' on any stone entrance. Sorry for that," Naruto said and Karui growled while Samui and Omoi narrowed their eyes. They were all ready to move before they heard their sensei's voice.

"What are ya'll doin'? You treatin' the brother from Konoha bad with your foolin'. Stop it right now or you is gonna be booin' Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" Bee said glaring at his three apprentices while Karui wanted to retort, but a solid glare from Bee shut her down.

"What are you doing out here? Did you want the secrets to Bee-sama's strength so that you could try and take his bijuu? Then you would seal it into one of your own people and then you would wage war on us by destroying our village with the power of the Hachibi. Well we don't..," Omoi stopped his exaggeration as Karui pounded his head to the ground.

"Shut up! It's nothing like that. No one other than Raikage-sama is stronger than Bee-sensei," Karui said and Naruto's eyes just gleamed while Yugao sighed. _"Oh man, he's got that crazy look in his eyes. He always wants to prove someone wrong. This can't be good," _Yugao thought to herself.

"Be cool Karui, Omoi. It is like he told us. There is no forbidden word over this place so anyone could get lost here. Don't go making assumptions. Please forgive our disrespect," Samui pleaded with a bow before Naruto followed.

"No, we were wandering. Sorry about that dattebayo," Naruto said and Samui just gently accepted the answer as she leaned up. She then turned back to Kirabi and sighed.

"Bee-sensei, where were you about to go? We have practice," Samui said and Bee nodded although it was a bit with reluctance in his movements. He would've preferred to be writing at this time. He then glanced towards Naruto and noticed the sword strapped to his waist. His glasses slightly shined and he nodded to himself.

"Alright ya fools. Be ready for Bee has the opponent for ya. Ya'll will be fightin' da blonde fool. Yeah!" Bee said while everyone listening widened their eyes. Yugao shook her head while Naruto snickered.

"Him? What's so special about him? We'll mop the floor with him," Karui said and Naruto's eyes narrowed. He knew as a shinobi, being underestimated meant death, but something about him getting that feeling was insulting.

"Den there should be no problems. You up ma students against ya...Ummmm," Bee trailed while Naruto just walked forward.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And yeah, I'll take them on. I'd like to put the redhead in her place dattebayo," Naruto said touching his sword eagerly while Karui fumed. "What. Was. THAT!?" Karui asked/shouted while she stomped her foot on the ground. She would so take care of this. Then she would fuckin' show him his place. Yeah, she would so do that.

"Are you sure you're cool with this? You can back out," Samui said and Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I needed a light workout anyway. Just try to be gentle with me. I bruise easily," Naruto shot back with a smile. Omoi grinned while Samui remained impassive, but show amusement, while Karui was just pissed off to the max. Oh she would so make this motherfucker pay.

_**Kumo Hotel**_

Kushina and Yura pouted as Yuri held up the victory sign with her fingers. The two took one bed and Yuri took the other with Naruto. She was quickly getting settled while there was a knock on the door. Kushina stood up and opened it as she saw Kakashi, Mikoto and Sasuke appear with Tsunade right behind Yuna. They filed in and closed the door.

"Where are Yugao and the brat?" Tsunade asked while Kushina shook her head. She really wasn't sure, but if this was urgent then Kushina could always use her Honshou to find her son. It seemed that her Honshou was capable of sensing far away Honshou traces over a good mile. It had been a useful quality in finding Naruto from time to time, but then again. He always came running to her when it was time to eat or simply have some fun. He was just like that. "Great, just when I need him to be present," Tsunade said to herself before shaking her head. She would have to think about him later.

"What is it? What happened at the meeting?" Sasuke asked with his arms folded while Tsunade sighed angrily. "Feh, you'd think that that stubborn ass would be more grateful for us to warn him of the threat of the Akatsuki especially since they had lost one of their jinchuuriki, but he claimed that our reasoning was quite unneeded as they had their own way of handling things. Makes me just want to punch his ass," Tsunade said before calming herself down.

"Well you didn't just leave it at that did you?" Mikoto asked while Tsunade just stared at her. She then shook her head and sat down while rubbing her temples.

"No I didn't, but I think that it might've been better if I did. In order to show how serious I was I...challenged him to a bet," Tsunade said and everyone glanced towards each other. "Great how much money did you lose?" Kushina asked with a roll of her eyes. Tsunade growled before standing back up.

"I didn't bet money. I bet, this alliance. Raikage accepted on the condition that Konoha wins. Our jinchuuriki vs theirs. Naruto against their Guardian, Kirabi," Tsunade said and Kushina just stared blankly.

"You're going to have my sochi fight not only the person who could try to fight Minato, but also be a better jinchuuriki than even him?" Kushina asked and Tsunade nodded dejectedly. Everyone glanced to each other and Kushina sighed as she leaned against her chair. "Oh this can't be good dattebane,"

_**Somewhere Hidden**_

"Kuso! Kuso! KUSO!" Tobi shouted as he drenched water over his left arm. He cursed at the top of his voice while Zetsu could only watch on. Obito placed his hand on the table and could still feel the burning. "Damn you Minato. You and your son are going to continue to be a damn headache," Tobi said to himself before he glared back to Zetsu.

"Take. It. Off!" He ordered and Zetsu widened his eyes. He looked at the slightly red hand and noticed a large array of veins going through it. They didn't know that Naruto's power came from Honshou and Honshou could be seeped into the body. However, no mortal could control that power and the burning would never stop. Like an Amaterasu, they couldn't be quenched except by the Shinigami or by Naruto. Either way, Tobi's body was screwed if he didn't stop this now.

"Yeah, but we think you can..," Zetsu dodged a cup to his face while the sweat poured from Tobi's face. His mask fell to the ground while he instinctively activated his Mangekyou Sharingan to just try and sustain his will.

"I said do it. Don't argue with me," Tobi said. He could never be hit by Naruto again. If he did then it would be over for him unless he did something now. Zetsu quickly approached the hand and looked over it. The plant man closed his eyes and nodded before the loud cry from Tobi echoed through the halls of the base. Make no mistake, he would get the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki back for this. He swore it. On that fallen arm of his.

* * *

_**KG: Yep done. I just really had the urge to scare someone with that ghost thing in the council room. I know Dan probably doesn't act like that but the guy needs to cut loose a little. I can honestly say nothing as I'll spoil it for you. **_

_**Rikku: Hey I've been driving for like...four hours. Can we take a break now?**_

_**KG: I guess. Yeah let's stop here.**_

_**Sigina: Umm where is here?**_

_**KG: No idea, but it's better than...know what no. Let's get out of here right now!**_

_**Rikku: W-What why? I thought I could take a break!**_

_**KG: You can! I'm driving. Fuck it, I'm not getting slaughtered!**_

_**Sigina: Huh? What are you talking about?**_

_**KG: You didn't see the moves Wrong Turns 1-5. Hell no am I staying here!**_

_**Sigina: It's just a movie!**_

_**Rikku: Umm guys.**_

_**KG: I don't care. I'm not dying and I'm not having you die in front of me.**_

_**Rikku: Guys?**_

_**Sigina: We can take care of ourselves!**_

_**Rikku: Guys!**_

_**KG: You are a human now Sigina. I'm not taking that chance!**_

_**Rikku: GUYS!**_

_**Both: WHAT!?**_

_**Rikku: Umm why is there a guy with a machete drenched in blood walking over to us?**_

_**KG: WHAT!? Oh hell no! RUN AWAY! (We drive off)**_

_**Man: Hmm I wonder what's wrong with those people? Sheesh, dear do you have anything that can get out these ketchup stains?**_

_**Woman: Sure dear, now come back to the Five-star hotel complete with tonight's free food and hot tub. Let them clean it for you.**_

_**Man: Alright hun. I'm glad we took that Wrong Turn. It's been fun.**_

_**Woman: I know it has.**_

_**KG: Oh you have got to be (censored) kidding me! Well you know what? I'm tired. See you later. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review, and SEND ME CREAM SODA! That's right I said it! I DID SAY IT! YOU WILL LISTEN TO THE ORDER! Also you will follow my next order. You...will...RESPECT DA' CREAM! Got it!?**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**KG: OH YEAH BABY! I GOT IT! It's mine for my birthday. BITCHIN'!**_

_**Rikku: What is he yelling about?**_

_**Sigina: Something about Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. Who knows? Remember his birthday?**_

_**Rikku: How could I forget? It was yesterday. I loved jumping out of that cake!**_

_**Sigina: Also remember when he unwrapped me? Ahhh that was a blissful day.**_

_**KG: Yeah, it made me wonder just whose birthday it was since you two were hollering.**_

_**Rikku: Who the fuck was doing what?!**_

_**KG: Kidding, kidding. Sheesh. Now then, nothing much to talk about here. Got a second car for my birthday. Did some H stuff. You know, the usual birthdays.**_

_**Rikku: Usual? Us doing what we did was usual?  
**_

_**KG: You're asking me?  
**_

_**Rikku: It's not like I was asking the succubus.**_

_**Sigina: Ex-Succubus thank you.**_

_**Rikku: Whatever. So...where are we?**_

_**KG: Well it's hot. There are tons of people at the beaches and we're drinking cream soda in the blazing heat. I'd say we were in Florida. Whew, finally.**_

_**Rikku: Good, now can I go back to sleep now?**_

_**KG: Well you slept all day yes..ter...hmm well I guess you didn't. Yeah go to sleep.**_

_**Rikku: Bitchin' (YAWN!) see you later.**_

_**Sigina: Oh KyuubiGoku, there is this new swimming suit that I bought. Wanna see it?**_

_**KG: No.**_

_**Sigina: What? Why?**_

_**KG: Cause odds are if I see it I'm going to rip it off you and tear it to shreds just to get to you.**_

_**Sigina: Oh you.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Belief is a wise wager. Granted that faith cannot be proved, what harm will come to you if you gamble on its truth and it proves false? If you gain, you gain all; if you lose, you lose nothing. Wager, then, without hesitation, that He exists," by Blaise Pascal.**_

* * *

Yugao grimaced and quickly pulled Naruto to the side. She asked for a couple of minutes with her teammate which the recent Kumo shinobi combatants had agreed to. Something of Karui hoping for her to tell the blonde just what kind of fool he was being in challenging them three-on-one.

Karui strapped her sword to her waist and she noticed Omoi tighten his shoes while Samui took a look over a scroll before placing it in her pouch. Everyone seemed ready for anything and this was no more evident than in Karui as she punched her palm. "Alright, when they get back lets kick that bastard's ass to the ground. Underestimating us will cost him," Karui said getting a hesitant nod from Omoi and Samui. "What's wrong? She then proceeded to ask her two weary teammates.

"Ya fool, don't ya know anything? Blondie is no joke. He's a lot better than your average folk. Hachibi has told me that he is very dangerous. He's not someone to take lightly. Fools, make sure to watch each other's back. Or he will take you apart," Kirabi told them getting a sudden look of withdrawal from Omoi and a rather interested Samui. Karui just growled and looked back to see Yugao and Naruto talking together.

"I don't see the point. What's so special about his blonde ass anyway?" Karui mumbled to herself while she and the others folded their arms to wait for their...practice partner.

Yugao set Naruto down and placed her hands on his shoulder. "Naruto, are you sure you know what you're doing? You know that this isn't necessary. We're here as diplomats. Kumo and Konoha are at odds with each other as it is. I don't want you doing something that you will regret," Yugao calmly warned. Naruto was all ears for her words of concern and was very much happy to hear them. He glanced back at Karui and the others before a light smile graced his face. "Don't worry Yugao-chan. It's not like we're all going to kill each other. Nothing like that at all. Besides, Kaa-chan taught me that some shinobi are able to understand each other through their fighting. If that helps then I'm all for it. Are you afraid that I'll lose? Don't worry about me. I've got it made," Naruto answered as he walked past Yugao while the female sighed and gently placed her hand to her face then shook it left and right.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's them. You never know how to hold back. If we get in trouble for this then I can only imagine just how much it will be," Yugao silently said to herself before she and Bee quickly backed away from the field. Bee landed near his house and heard a voice.

"**Are you sure about this? The power I feel from that boy. It's more powerful than even youki. He doesn't have more than you, but the sum that he does has is more potent than even you Bee. You're students are bound to have trouble on their hands," **Hachibi stated and Bee just kept a small smile. Whether he heard his partner or not was still a question.

Naruto took to the center and he noticed Karui grin. "You didn't run away. You've got guts at least. And we'll see them soon enough," Karui spoke getting a glare from Samui and a disgusted face from Omoi. Naruto stared at her impassively and his silence unnerved her slightly. "Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?" Naruto asked and Karui just allowed for a smile to come across her face though it twitched for quite a while.

"Oh I'll fight. Just like now!" Karui shouted as she charged at Naruto suddenly. Samui and Omoi grumbled as Karui instantly appeared in front of Naruto. Yugao and Bee paid attention to the fight and in a blink they saw Naruto quickly block Karui's sword strike to his face. The redhead quickly spun on her heel and sent her opposite foot at his face. Naruto ducked underneath it before he was forced to dodge another sword strike courtesy of Omoi. Karui threw a kunai at the blonde jinchuuriki causing Naruto to roll across the hard ground. The kunai embedded themselves into said ground while Naruto got to his feet. Karui and Omoi were in awe as Naruto quickly split off in two different directions. _"He can do seal-less Kage Bunshin?" _Samui wondered before she noticed the clone charging at her while the real Naruto kept Karui and Omoi occupied.

Samui took a defensive stance. The tow clashed swords against each other and Samui noticed the clone's grin and she had a sense of foreboding. Her sense was definitely founded as she watched the clone backflip and right behind him was a second clone that sent its sword to her face. Samui dodged, but not without a small cut coming to her face. She swung her legs and managed to sweep the clone's feet before noticing the second coming back at her. Samui was forced against the two and their strength before she was lucky enough to plant a kick to one's face, but to her shock it didn't dispel, instead crashing across the ground. _"His control is so perfect that he had keep these clones going for more than one hit? Bee-sensei was right. He's definitely not to be trifled with," _Samui thought and she saw the clone smiled.

"Now do you see how I fight?" It asked and Samui widened her eyes as she turned back to seeing Karui and Omoi on the far side of the field still fighting with the real Naruto. The blonde kicked Karui into the air getting a groan of pain from her. She growled while Omoi moved in for the kill. "You let your guard down!" He said and Naruto glared behind him before Bee's eye twitched. Karui gasped and even Samui was surprised as white chains came from Naruto's back and held Omoi in place. Omoi saw Naruto's devious grin while the blonde chuckled.

"Is that what you think? Yeah right," Naruto returned before his chains picked Omoi up and swung him around before he slammed his body against Karui. Naruto was surprised that the two disappeared in blurs of smoke leaving only logs in their places and narrowed his eyes. He turned to see Samui still deal with his clones. She didn't seem to be having that much trouble as she was very light on her feet. Naruto considered helping his clones with their fight, but he didn't try it. He also couldn't rely on Tayuya, Fujikaze, Pakura, Dan or Kimimaro this time. He had to remain as discrete as possible. He didn't like it, but he'd kept his secret to a low as far as other villages know. His own was starting to figure it out. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't try to have some fun.

Naruto glanced left and right before he voice echoed. "Alright, if you don't face me then I'll draw you out!" Naruto shouted getting Samui to look at him. She noticed Naruto's sword stab the ground and he took a step back. She wanted to try and stop whatever he wanted to do, but his clones were becoming a bother.

"**Raiton: Kamiran no Jutsu( Lightning Release: Divine Lighting Field Technique)," **Samui shouted as she kicked on of the clones in the jaw. Naruto watched in fascination as the clone was sent flying in an array of lightning blasts where it dispelled upon hitting a mountain. The blonde narrowed his eyes as the female blonde took the second clone's confusion as an opportunity to intercept Naruto himself. She quickly ran for him before she noticed a white fire appear on Naruto's hands. He touched the ground and Naruto smiled.

"You might want to run from this," Naruto told her and Samui could get the feeling that he was right as the ground started to shake. **"Honshou: Genshō Kairin( Power of Life: Field Dragon Blossoming)," **Naruto shouted at Samui watched a wave of white fire explode over the field. _"This fire? Is it...the __Amaterasu of the Uchiha clan? No, he's not an Uchiha. The flames are white. What is that?" _Samui thought to herself before she quickly stopped herself and ran in the opposite direction. The flames ran their course over the field and Samui was running out of running space before she decided to jump off the field and to the ground below. The fire blazed over the field getting Yugao to sigh.

"He really doesn't know how to hold back. I hope they are going to be alright," Yugao said to herself as she watched her teammate have his fight. Bee, wasn't any better. He was watching the fight with a critical eye behind his sunglasses. "Oh those fires are hot. My team needs to get itself together or they are all for not. Now will begin the counter. They will make him look like a flounder. Yeah," Bee said while the flames white flames died down. Naruto took a subtle breath. He had to fried his clones and from its memories he could see that those flames hurt.

Behind a mountain near the field, Karui, Omoi and Samui lightly huffed while the redhead of the team. "Man, what the fuck is this guy? He's insane," Karui said more than a little irritated at this new development. "We would've had a better shot of you didn't run at him trying to take him out so fast. Because of that we left Samui subjected to his clones. Dammit, Bee-sensei wasn't kidding. He really could kill us if he wanted to. So Samui, have you thought of anything?" Omoi asked while Samui folded her arms. She turned around to see Naruto looking left and right. She thought for a few seconds before turning back to her teammates.

"We'll be working together now so. We'll go with this...," Samui said as Karui and Omoi listened to her plan.

The battleground was plain. Nothing was moving, but Naruto could feel the spirits telling him were his playmates were. The blonde just closed his eyes and waited for them all to arrive. He didn't have to wait long though which was what he found out immediately. He opened his eyes and he noticed the three chunin all around him, they had him cornered. "Nice job making us forget that we were supposed to attack you together. You really split us up, but now you're luck is over," Karui grinned, but neither Samui nor Omoi could share in her thoughts. They all jumped together and if Naruto could be serious then he was sure that he saw their hands blur for an instant as they all shouted. **"****Kumo-Ryū Omotegiri****( Cloud-Style Front Beheading)," **They all shouted at the same time. Naruto quickly swirled his chains around and they guarded against the assault on his person. Karui and Omoi were surprised to say the least before they saw Naruto's glare. Samui shared the same glare and before Naruto could see it, he was kicked in the chin sending him into the air. The blonde grunted and noticed Karui jump after him. He took notice that his sword still in the ground as he hadn't been able to get it in time.

"Now you're finished!" Karui shouted and Naruto narrow his eyes before he sighed and gave a smirk. "Well this is as good a time as any I guess," He mumbled and Karui noticed the action of Naruto raising his fingers in the air. He quickly snapped them and they noticed a ripple of white Honshou leave his body. **"Kukanyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto mumbled and just as he expected, everything stopped around him. The clouds stopped, Karui stopped in mid-air, the birds stopped their flight. Everything had stopped, except Naruto. The blonde breathed a breathe of relief and backflipped to the ground. Five minutes. That's how much time he had at his disposal to do what he wanted.

Naruto looked at the still movements and snorted. "Wow, she was really ready to take my head off. This girl is crazy. She's like...Tayuya crazy. Hmm well whatever. So Kyuubi what do you think of them?" Naruto asked while Kyuubi raised a tired eye at the three in front of him before closing it and scratching his head with his free claw. **"Meh, you didn't have to waste a jutsu on those three. ****Hachibi's container is by far the person that you will be scraping against. So what are you going to do?" **Kyuubi asked while Naruto snickered.

"Oh I'll think of something," Naruto said as he took out a scroll and a piece of paper. "Let's see these work," Naruto said with a smile on his face. He had used those five minutes to write three seals and place them around the perimeter. Kyuubi could see what he was doing and snorted. **"Really? You would use the sealing jutsu that your mother taught you right here? Didn't she tell you to only use this on those who truly deserve it?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto smiled.

"Dead men tell no tales. Neither do those that don't see what I'm doing in the first place," Naruto responded and Kyuubi cackled with a nod of his head. **"Whatever you say brat," **Kyuubi said and Naruto finished. He quickly stood away from Team Samui and stayed near the far corner of the field. He then released the jutsu.

Karui continued to shout before she, Samui and Omoi watched Naruto blur in an orange flash before he disappeared from in front of them. Karui slammed the ground with her sword getting a crack from it. "What the hell just happened!? I had him in my sights. He...he was faster than Bee-sensei," Karui said in shock. Yugao released the breath that she didn't know she had been holding while Bee seemed confused. He didn't even see Naruto move, much less get to the opposite side of the field.

"That was fast. Was that the...Hiraishin?" Omoi asked while Samui narrowed her eyes. "No it wasn't, but if timed right then its even faster!" Naruto shouted and the three tensed then turned to see Naruto looking amused at their confused faces.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Karui shouted and Naruto picked his ears. "Not gonna tell ya dattebayo," Naruto said simply and that irked Karui before she, Samui and Omoi continued in their pursuit. They dashed for Naruto looking to end everything before they heard two other voices. "Two slow you three. It was a fun fight. Now then, bye bye," two Naruto clones said as the three touched seals on the ground. Immediately fire blazed from one to the other in a triangle shape while Naruto finished his handsigns.

"**Fūinjutsu: Sanhō Fūin( Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal)," **Naruto shouted and the triangle from the seals show up and encased the three in light forbidding their movement. Naruto could very well finish this technique. Oh yeah, this was just the first stage. There were at least three more that made it one of the most dangerous fūinjutsu in the world, also one of the rarest ones. Not even Jiraiya could do this one.

"Get us out of here!" Karui shouted floating in the air while Samui and Omoi sighed. "Man we totally lost. Now he can do whatever he wants with us. He's just gonna kill me, then he's going to brainwash you two to take you home with him where he'll do this and that to you both. This will lead to a decrease in Kumo's morale to Konoha and then they'll invade to take us all as slaves. We're finished," Omoi said getting a glare from Karui and Samui. How the former wanted to hit him at the moment.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I don't plan on doing that shit. Not really my problem. However you're right I could do as I like with all of you," Naruto said getting Samui and Karui to tense before the blonde shook his head. "But I'm not that type of guy. I won. You were great, but that's the end of that," Naruto said and his clones dispelled allowing the triangle barrier to fall letting Samui, Karui and Omoi go. They all sighed and sheathed their swords while Naruto walked to take his own back into its sheath.

"You were very cool. We have learned a lot from you," Samui said politely with a bow. Omoi bowed also however Karui huffed and folded her arms. Samui's eyebrow twitched before she grabbed Karui's head and forced a bow from her also. Naruto bowed also and they all quickly straightened up while Bee and Yugao took their places.

"I have one question though. How did you get so fast? Even I would've seen you move," Omoi said and Naruto just smiled while he shook his head. "Sorry. Trade secret. Would have to kill you if I told you," Naruto said getting a small growl from Karui, but understanding from Samui and Omoi.

"Whoa that was awesome. You really knew how to fight. You're lucky you weren't facing me or I'd stop you with ma' might yeah," Bee said getting a small glare from Naruto. "Oh I will fight you some day. I don't know when, but I'll make you eat those words old man," Naruto said before he noticed Bee shake his head fervently.

"No no ya fool. It's 'I'll make you eat those words Bee-sama', got it ya fool?" Bee asked and Naruto's response was to roll his eyes. "Whatever you say Tako-ossan," Naruto said as he jumped away. Yugao gave a light bow before she followed after Naruto.

"I hate him," Karui said through growled teeth. "Really? I thought he was kinda cool for a guy. He's at least capable of taking us with no problem. What do you think Samui?" Omoi asked as Karui turned to her also. They both saw Samui lightly touching her shoulder. She seemed to be lightly huffing before addressing Omoi's question.

"He's...strange. Did you both feel it?" Samui asked getting the two to look at each other. Karui touched her back and Omoi touched his chest. "You mean that burning that had happened when he activated the seal? Yeah I felt it. My back was burning like all hell that time," Karui said and Samui nodded.

"That's right. It must have something to do with Naruto-san. We'll have to keep an eye on him," Samui said getting a groan from Omoi and a grin from Karui.

_**With Naruto and Yugao**_

After some time, Naruto and Yugao appeared back in Kumo's streets and immediately Naruto groaned as he touched his wrist. He slowly cursed while Yugao placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, are you alright?" Yugao asked and the blonde chuckled. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little pain is all. I think my seals were acting up for a second. Nothing major," Naruto said and while Yugao was still uncertain, she relented and left the issue alone. The two kept walking for a little while to finally go home and rest from the long day that they had been given. Now the sun was going down and lights were beginning to adorn the stores of the village.

"Naruto, Yugao, there you are. Where have you been? And...Naruto, why are you so dirty?" Both members looked up and they noticed Sasuke, Kakashi, Kushina and Mikoto looking at them all. Kushina brushed a bit of dirt from Naruto's face and the blonde chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Umm sorry about that. We got a little...sidetracked," Naruto answered which got him a blow to the head from his mother. His mother was actually fast enough to hit him, unlike Sakura. And strangely, Naruto felt...good from it. Oh what was wrong with him!?

"Well anyway, Tsunade is back from her meeting. Come on, we're going back to the hotel. Naruto is going to get washed up along with Yugao and then we're all going to be going over some things. I have a feelings like we'll need to," Kushina said getting nods from everyone before they all made their way back towards the house.

"So...what have you all been up to?" Naruto asked out of the blue. Kakashi held up his book telling Naruto all he needed to know about that. Kushina placed her hands together and then leaned her head against them telling Naruto that she had been sleeping. Mikoto smiled and Sasuke snorted as he tried to keep a blush from his face.

"Oh, you know. Mother-son things," Mikoto said and Naruto widened his eyes before Kushina shook her head that it wasn't like her and him. Naruto then settled while Mikoto just kept up her grin. Yugao and Naruto glanced to each other until everyone came up to the hotel. Naruto saw Yura and Yuri run to him and engulf him in a hug before he noticed Yuna welcome Sasuke back...with a kiss to the lips. Naruto widened his eyes before he turned to see Mikoto grinning like mad. He tilted his head to the side as Mikoto explained.

_**Flashback, Five hours ago**_

_After the recent conversation with Tsunade and the new dealings with the fight between the two jinchuuriki, then everyone had been off in search of Naruto and Yugao who had disappeared faster than ramen during an Uzumaki night. Everyone had been out looking for them both. For Kushina it was a little harder because she couldn't feel Naruto's emotions for some reason. She wasn't sure why, but everyone just seemed to wait before resuming their search. They knew that if Yugao was with him then Naruto would be fine and would stay out of trouble. They hoped anyway._

_Mikoto sighed and sat on the bed that she and Yugao had been sharing. Mikoto quickly took off her Hinoken attire and placed it down and quickly stayed in some more pleasant clothing and just in time too as Sasuke came through the door. "Oh you're in here. Well I have been looking for the dobe. Sorry to bother you Kaa-san," Sasuke said and Mikoto shook her head. "No Sasuke, that's fine. Actually, this is perfect. Sasuke, can you get Yuna for me? I need to talk to you both," Mikoto said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Playing it off as nothing, Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. He quickly left and Mikoto smiled. She didn't know how this would go, but this secrecy wasn't for her. Nope, her son was to be open with her with all issues._

_After a few minutes, Yuna walked through the door with Sasuke right behind her. Mikoto could see that Yuna had some trouble looking straight at her eyes and smiled. Yuna sat in a chair while Sasuke sat in a chair opposite from her. The only thing that separated them was a table. "Alright then, why are you two so tense? Calm down. No one's in trouble or anything," Mikoto said and that seemed to do the trick as Sasuke and Yuna relaxed. But let it be known that Mikoto could be an interrogator if she wanted to. Steeling her eyes, she glared before saying, "That is unless you two have anything that you think you would be in trouble for trying to do behind my back,"_

_Yuna stiffened and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Yeah it was out and they had no other thing to do. Despite how tough she always seemed, for Sasuke, Yuna was the tomboy-type. Girlish when she had to be then tough like a guy the next. However, right now, she seemed to be on the verge of tears. So there was nothing else to do. "That's right. It wasn't something that I meant to hide, but for Yuna's sake I did. I plan on fulfilling my ambition," Sasuke said getting Yuna to suddenly stop and Mikoto to look at her son with her hard glare._

"_Oh? And what would that be?" Mikoto asked while Sasuke took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I plan on reviving the Uchiha clan while having Yuna by my side. I'm sorry that I hid it from you, but even if you're against it, I will continue to each my goals with Yuna. Nothing is going to stop me," Sasuke said defiantly. Mikoto hid both her surprise and her amusement at Sasuke's seriousness behind her serious face. She saw his unwavering eyes before she broke her stare with her son and turned to Yuna. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Mikoto asked getting a flinch from Yuna._

"_I mean you no disrespect Mikoto-sama. I also mean no disrespect to the gratitude that you have shown me. At first I was ashamed with myself. Me for being who I am and just going for your son. So many times I had thought about ending it with him because I couldn't bear to thing that you would hate both me and him. I never wanted that, but it seems that it was bound to come out," Yuna paused to catch her breath. Mikoto folded his arms over her chest before she saw Yuna smile._

"_But I know I really care for Sasuke. I care for him a lot. You know my love life, or...lack thereof. Sasuke's...the first bo- I mean man to actually want me for myself. I'm attracted to him. I can't help myself. I love Sasuke," Yuna said a small grin came from Sasuke's face. Mikoto then stood up and walked off. Yuna and Sasuke looked at each other before they noticed Mikoto come back with her sword. She unsheathed it and placed it near Yuna's neck. Sasuke seemed ready to move, but Yuna stopped him._

"_Hmph, you love Sasuke? I don't see that. How did I know that you didn't trick my son?" Mikoto asked and Yuna closed her eyes. "Because...Sasuke's the one who confessed to me and I began to see where my life had fully started. I..wouldn't mind having a family with Sasuke. Actually I would love it. Him and me, a not too big or too small house, three kids playing in the fields, me cooking and training them along with Sasuke. I just...don't care. I want Sasuke. Forgive me Mikoto-sama, I am selfish," Yuna said with a lone tear falling down her cheek. Sasuke widened his eyes. He never knew that Yuna would've wanted that and neither did Mikoto._

"_And your morals?" Mikoto asked and Yuna snorted. "Morals? We're shinobi. What are morals?" Yuna asked and Mikoto closed her eyes. She sheathed her sword getting relief from Sasuke and Yuna. "Corrects answer Yuna-chan," Mikoto came out and said getting Yuna to open her eyes in shock. Sasuke turned to his mother in confusion._

"_Oh I saw you two quite a while ago. Yeah, you two were really going at it. Actually, I was more than ready to actually maim one of you, but, as luck would have it, you have a sudden partner. It seems that Naruto-kun followed me and...he made me think about some things. I had intentionally stayed quiet to see if you would come to me about it, but as it went on I suppose I had to get you both to tell me yourselves and then this method was born. Honestly, I'm open. You both are old enough to know this and face consequences. You have my blessing," Mikoto said and Yuna just stood there dumbfounded._

"_Y-You knew?" She managed to ask and Mikoto nodded with a light giggle. Sasuke then turned to Yuna, grabbed her by the arm, and brought her into a kiss. Mikoto's eyebrow twitched, but she then smiled as Yuna fully gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's shoulder. The two continued in their bliss before they parted. "I love you, Sasuke," Yuna said and Sasuke had the decency to blush and smirk. "Yeah, me too Yuna," Sasuke said and before the two noticed it, Mikoto wrapped her arms around them and cleared her throat._

"_So ahem, when do I get my grandchildren so I can spoil them?" Mikoto asked while Sasuke groaned and Yuna blushed. "KAA-SAN!" Sasuke shouted and Mikoto smiled. What? It was legitimate question._

_**Flashback Over**_

Naruto snickered as he could totally see that happening. The glare he got from Sasuke made his celebration stop short. He held up a hand that said that he understood and quickly left it at that. Naruto turned his head to see Kushina glaring at him and winced. "W-What is it?" Naruto asked before Kushina pulled him by the ear.

"I thought I said for you to go wash up dattebane," Kushina said taking a yelling Naruto with her. "Ow ow ow, Kaa-chan. Alright I'm going, can I have my ear back now!?" Naruto asked shouting while the others looked on at the amused scene in front of them. However, they all missed Kushina grinning at Yura and Yuri who were pouting. Yeah, she got Naruto to herself this night. Just as soon as he washed up.

_**Back in Uzushiogakure**_

"Argh I can't take it anymore. You! Why are you still alive dammit?! I heard you died like two years ago," Suigetsu said looking at Zabuza. Juugo and Karin, who were helping Rin and Haku clean, had looked up to see Zabuza placed his Kubikiribōchō on the ground letting it carve the dirt a little. "What are you talking about punk?" Zabuza asked, more than a little irritated. Suigetsu had been tailing him around with his menacing glare all day for a few weeks and it had been getting on the Demon of the Mist's last nerve.

"I'm talking about why do you have that sword!? That's Mangetsu's blade," Suigetsu said while Zabuza squinted his eyes at Suigetsu. He could now see the familiar resemblance between the two brothers. Suigetsu was obviously the youngest out of the them and...he was alive.

"Hmm don't assume anything brat. I lent the blade to Mangetsu. Nothing more than that. This is mine. You want it?" Suigetsu nodded earnestly while Zabuza smirked. "Then try and pry it from my cold, dead hands if you can," Zabuza said daring Suigetsu to try and take him, which both knew he couldn't, making it all the more frustrating for Suigetsu who just slumped back into his chair.

"Hmph, damn that Sasuke. He told me that I could have Kubikiribōchō if I helped him out. Just fuckin' great. That prick," Suigetsu said to himself before he got a rag to the face. He groaned and pulled it off looking at Karin who adjusted her glasses. "Oi Suigetsu, stop moping about your damn swords and help us clean. That way Sasuke-kun will thank me for cleaning his house," Karin said with a blush.

"Technically, this is Naruto-kun's house," Haku and Rin said smiling while Karin growled while she just continued to clean. "Besides that, I don't see why you're trying so hard. Sasuke's got a girlfriend already or did the heated kiss in front of your face not mean anything?" Suigetsu asked and Karin growled plowing through some furniture. She didn't say anything before she blurted out.

"Hmm girls like that lose their appeal soon enough. Sasuke-kun will realize that I'm the only one for him," Karin said with a triumphant smirk. Everyone who heard her shook their heads as they were sure that Karin was from the part of the Uzumaki clan that had that weirdness to them apart from the already big mixture of personalities.

"Well I like his company. Uzumaki-san is a very down to earth person. It was amazing. One time when I couldn't stop my urge, he just wielded these white chains and they stopped me, suck out my chakra until the urge was gone. He's like...Sasuke-san and Kimimaro-san," Juugo said while Karin snorted. "Are you kidding? He's a goofy, weird, irresponsible-," Karin stopped as an ice senbon stuck the wall inches from her face. "Sorry my hand slipped," Haku said giggling sweetly before she collected it. Karin gulped while Haku leaned over.

"Please, don't go insulting Shikon-sama or...the consequences will be dire. Understood?" Haku whispered with a smile glaring at the wall and Karin felt a shiver go down her spin as she felt the stare of an Oni mask hardening its evil eyes on her body. "G-G-Got it. You're right. He's family. Shouldn't talk like that," Karin said and she scrambled away from Haku who just placed a hand to her mouth and smiled.

"Oh Karin-san you're so funny, but I'm glad we had this talk. Now then, onto the next room," Haku said and as she walked away, everyone saw the flowers in the pots freeze into ice crystals. "Whoa, she's downright scary," Suigetsu said and Rin rubbed her head.

"Yare yare. Sorry about that. She's overprotective is all," Rin said holding out her hand and Karin nodded as she took the hand as Rin helped her to her feet. "And I'll do worse to you than her if you do insult Shikon-sama one more time. I've been learning to get acquainted with my body. I might've been behind in maturity, but I think I've caught up in my studies and I've gotten much stronger. Jonin-level if I had to think about myself. Un..der...stood?" Rin asked and Karin flinched again before Rin walked away.

"What do you think she meant when she said Shikon-sama?" Suigetsu asked while Juugo shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Maybe it's just a title. Just like Zabuza-san's Demon of the Hidden Mist," Juugo contemplated and Suigetsu just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh also Karin, did you do that thing that the Uzumaki guy asked you to do?" Suigetsu asked and Karin stopped her shivering to remember that time.

_**Flashback, three weeks earlier**_

"_So, what did you need me for?" Karin asked walking around the corner to see her cousin leaning against the wall. Naruto had a less than nicely pleased look on his face. He then sighed and took his shirt off. This of course flustered Karin as she covered her eyes. "B-Baka, what are you doing? Put your shirt back on!" Karin shouted while Naruto rolled his eyes._

"_This is why I called you out here. You know you have to open your eyes for this," Naruto said and Karin's blush intensified. She wasn't prepared for this just yet. Moreover it was her family. She should say no. She should stop it from happening. "U-Um I'm not experienced at...that," Karin said and Naruto snorted._

"_You're not experienced at making seals?" Naruto asked and Karin was confused before she opened her eyes to see the the seals that covered Naruto's chest and body. The seal of the Shinigami had stretched from his hand through his arms, up to his shoulder, made their way to his other arm and hand, while still dropping in the center of his stomach to completely mix with the Kyuubi seal. For Karin, it was the most intricate sealing that she had ever seen._

"_Well you said that you didn't have experience so I guess you can't help. Sorry for the waste. I just needed someone to be able to break this structure down and see if they could make a weapon out of it," Naruto said and Karin widened her eyes. "No wait, sorry I was just taken off by you taking your shirt off so suddenly. Can you do that again?" Karin asked and Naruto just shrugged. He took his shirt off and let it drop while Karin took a more examined look. She adjusted her glasses over Naruto's seal before taking a piece of paper and tracing it. It felt weird. She felt that...she could understand it. Understand what the seals were telling it. Maybe it was her Uzumaki blood, but she felt like she could hear the "voice" of the seals guiding her pen through the paper. _

_Karin had long since finished what she needed and just felt like examining Naruto. He was just as fit, if not fitter than Sasuke. His toned muscles and muscular chest. A perfect specimen that Karin couldn't take her eyes from it. "Umm not to rush, but are you done?" Naruto asked and Karin snapped from her antics. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm done. You can cover it now," Karin said and Naruto placed his shirt down._

"_Please work on that for me Karin-chan, I would really appreciate it. Thank you," Naruto said and gave a quick kiss to her cheek then left. Karin just stood near the wall and blinked. What the hell just happened?_

_**Flashback Over**_

"Hey Karin, are you alright? You're face is red," Juugo said concerned and Karin looked up to see Suigetsu raising his eyebrow at her while Zabuza just didn't seem to care. Karin quickly shot up and adjusted her glasses like she normally did. "S-Shut up Juugo! I'm fine. Ahhh forget it! I'm going to the study. Don't bother me!" Karin said storming off leaving an amused Suigetsu and confused Juugo behind.

"W-What did I do?" Juugo asked while Suigetsu shook his head. Women, who could figure them? Especially Uzumaki women.

_**Back in Kumo, Lemon**_

Naruto grunted ferociously as he thrusted his hips against Kushina as she moaned widely. The redhead quickly captured her son's lips into a passionately hot kiss as she moaned inside of his mouth. Naruto could feel his mother tighten around his hardness, but he didn't stop his ministrations as he broke the kiss and fondled his mother's breasts. Kushina bit her lip to control her moans, but with her son plunging his shaft through her lower body then it was all but impossible at the moment.

"Is this why you wanted me to get cleaned up Kaa-chan? Just to get dirty again?" Naruto asked as he slipped his cock out of his mother to kneel down and quickly lick her across her hole getting an aroused look from Kushina as she furled her hands through her son's hair. "Oh sochi, you're so cold. Oh fuck. How are you so good at that?" Kushina asked and Naruto responded by quickly pushing his middle finger into his mother's slit. He could feel the heat radiating from his mother's wetness before he leaned up and worked his hands over his mother's upper body. Kushina accepted her son's pleasuring of her body and responded by opening her legs to give him better and easier access.

"Oh it's just because I have a very beautiful and lovely partner," Naruto whispered huskily against the nape of his mother's earlobe. Kushina moaned from his talk about her while Naruto sucked against her breast, but Kushina wanted a bit of control herself and clamped her legs. Naruto, surprised by the action, couldn't counter as Kushina switched their roles and she laid overtop of him. Kushina smiled and leaned closely.

"That's right you do. You're quite lucky dattebane," Kushina said before she sauntered down Naruto's body and quickly pushed apart his legs then took his length into her mouth. She eagerly bobbed her head up and down against her son's shaft. She could feel it reach the back of her throat a few times getting a gag every now and then from her as she coated the entire muscle in her saliva. "Oh damn Kaa-chan. You really are the best," Naruto said and Kushina took pleasure in that as she had never really done it for Minato. She had wanted to, but Minato had always stopped her for some reason.

"Well I'm the only one that you've had isn't that right?' Kushina asked and Naruto nodded while he felt her soft, creamy hands against his balls and fondled them while she felt his excitement increase. Naruto groaned while Kushina slipped one hand back and played with her still wet hole rubbing it occasionally. "Gonna come sochi?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded while Kushina bobbed faster fro her son taking him down to the base to get him to come, but Naruto held fast and didn't even try it. No, he had something that he wanted to do.

Kushina leaned back and slightly huffed before she felt Naruto's hand take her arm and lean her against the edge of the bed. He turned her around and Naruto plunged back inside her like a perfect key to a keyhole. The two moved to the movements of the other perfectly as Kushina's voice was muffled by the sounds of the bed sheets. She could feel her son rubbing against her walls with each enthusiastic thrust of his hips as she turned around and gave her son another kiss. "Gonna come sochi. Gonna come!" Kushina said and just like that, Naruto quickly slowed keeping his thrusts slow and deep bringing Kushina's high down. She turned back to Naruto to see the devious gleam in his eyes. Something in his eyes Kushina caught. They screamed 'Payback'.

Once Naruto was sure that her high was gone, he increased his tempo again getting a loud cry from Kushina before she used her hand to stop from attracting their teammates to this situation. Her face was flushed and her breasts swayed in up and down. "Remember last time Kaa-chan? When you, Yura-chan, and Yuri-chan left me alone with that hard-on?" Naruto asked and Kushina widened her eyes before she turned back to see Naruto's smile. He gently placed a seal on her back and it glowed then faded.

"W-What did you just do?" Kushina asked and Naruto smiled, but he did answer. "Simple. I just made it so that you can't come until I say you can," Naruto said and vigorously fucked his mother into the bed sheets. Kushina groaned at the friction and the heat in the air before Naruto turned her around allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. She could feel her walls clenching and wanting the release to put her on cloud nine, but her son was forbidding it and with his thrusts then it was like an undenial fruit that was just out of her reach.

"Sochi, you're so mean. I...I can feel you. You're going to come soon also," Kushina said and Naruto nodded before he leaned back allowing Kushina to thrust her hips against her son on the floor of the hotel. It was nice that they could still keep quiet and not disturb anyone, or so they thought.

Sasuke and Yuna had been below their room and they could heard the floor thumping occasionally. It didn't take the two to realize that a pillow fight wasn't happening. Honestly, how did they miss it? They were the most inconspicuous of them all. However it seemed that Naruto and Kushina had got things rolling for Sasuke and Yuna.

"Sasuke, I can't sleep," Yuna said and Sasuke glanced to her. "Yeah, I can't either," The Uchiha heir said and Yuna turned to him before she took Sasuke's hand and guided it to her breast. "I'm new to this so I'm sorry if I'm not good," She responded and Sasuke nodded as the two came together in another kiss.

Meanwhile, Naruto continued to smile as his mother's voice came out. "Sochi, please I'm sorry. It was mean. We won't do that again," Kushina said finally reduced to pleading against the merciless pounding that her son was giving her and she felt the seal come off as she yelled her release. Naruto also grunted sending his fluid into his mother while her juices splashed over his body. Both fell back and huffed against the floor. "Well I forgive you, but now I will get Yuri-chan and Yura-chan," Naruto said with a grin that made Kushina pray for those two.

_**Lemon over **_

Having cleaned up a little, Kushina and Naruto sat on the bed and Kushina leaned against Naruto's body. "Sochi, while I am glad for this, it wasn't the reason I called you to my room. I wanted to tell you of Tsunade's meeting with the Raikage," Naruto's eyes straightened up and he nodded for his mother to continue. "Since losing a woman named Yugito Nii to Akatsuki then Kumo has also been weary of them and they fear for the Raikage's brother. They had heard how Gaara-san was taken out and they think that an alliance is best also. However there was a fight about past problems and it came out to say that its not Kumo who needs the alliance, but its Konoha. Tsunade and A had the heated argument and it came down to...saying that Konoha was doing it for the world. Which she said, but it translates as 'A's an ass and I want Naruto to beat the crap out of their jinchuuriki to show that we're not weak'. Get it sochi?" Kushina asked and Naruto grumbled.

"Where is Baa-chan anyway?" Naruto asked and Kushina sighed. "Out drinking her problems away as usual," Kushina responded while Naruto furled his hair with his hands.

"Man that's not good. I met their jinchuuriki today. Yeah Kaa-chan, more than likely this is going to end with my first death," Naruto said and Kushina widened her eyes. She turned back to Naruto wanting him to explain and Naruto nodded. "This guy is a better jinchuuriki than me. Kyuubi says that he can kick my ass because of the connection he felt between Kirabi and Hachibi. It will actually take me, Shin and Kyuubi together to at least survive. Granted yes, I can't die, but you know first-hand you could kick my ass, granted I'd give you a good run, but you're naturally faster than me. However I'm catching up to you. Kaa-chan, I don't know if I'll win. This is at best an 80-20 on me doing it and that twenty is just because Honshou is more powerful than chakra or youki and because Shin can revive me, but even then it's bad. Kaa-chan there is something I didn't tell you about Shin being able to revive me," Naruto said and Kushina listened on.

"The Shinigami said that he couldn't...," Naruto stopped with a loud shout. "OH SASUKE!" Naruto and Kushina looked below them and both their eyebrows twitched before Naruto shuddered at the slight memories that came into his head before he shook them aside for later. "He said that he couldn't...,"

_**Kumogakure, Underground Cell**_

Komachi kept her head plastered against the stone wall. She didn't know how long she had been in there, but it was at least a good week or so. The interrogations had stopped with the arrival of Konoha a few days ago and now Komachi was laying in her cell without her armor, her sword, or her weapons. The 20-yr. old female was only wearing a prison undergarment and nothing more. She had just been in Danzo's service for a good majority of her life. Spending no time but training, taking S-rank missions for the betterment of Konoha and then Danzo had been found out. Root had to be relocated and now Komachi had wondered what she had been fighting for. Was it Konoha? No probably not. It didn't need her anymore. Was it Root? Not likely either. She didn't have the emotions to care about something like that. Was it Danzo? Yeah right. Try again. Komachi was inaudible. She never spoke or rather, she wasn't sure what could get her to talk.

A small bang to her cell alerted her and she noticed one of her Root comrades looking at her. He narrowed his eyes at her and Komachi was sure that she knew what was going to happen, but she wanted to hear it for herself. "Komachi, Danzo sends his regards. I will confirm with that you alive. In the event that you are found alive then he told me to inform you of this. 'Komachi, to be caught by the enemy is disgraceful to not only yourself, but to Root and me. Enjoy your time in your cell. I have no use for those who are incompetent'. Komachi-san, I shall leave you now. However not without doing this. You must never remember the bases to Root," the Root member said and touched Komachi's head with a green hand. Komachi's only expression was to widen her eyes before they turned blank and she fell to the ground.

"Sayonara Komachi-san," the Root anbu said then quickly left. As Komachi laid there, her conscious fleeting, she thought to only one thing. _"As expected. I've been forsaken. What am I supposed to protect now?" _Komachi's eyes closed and so did the memories of the bases, information, and any other things linking her to Danzo. Now Kumo wouldn't get anything from her and like that, her usefulness to them would end as well.

_**Somewhere, two days later**_

Danzo sat against a desk looking over some papers before he felt a presence behind the door. "Appear," he said and a Root member came through the door and quickly bowed. "Our agent has been taken care of. All information regarding Root has been taken care of Danzo-sama. What are your orders?" the male asked and Danzo stood to his feet as he looked over a kindling fireplace. He poked his staff against the ground a few times.

"How is the councilwoman in Kumo?" Danzo asked and the Root anbu bowed a little lower. "Your acquaintance is faring well. However, it seems to be hard for her to maintain the control over the Raikage. She says that she is losing pull in the council because Kumo is starting to see Konoha eye to eye," The Root member answered and Danzo nodded. "Very good. You are dismissed," Danzo said and just like that, the Root anbu left quickly leaving Danzo alone. He just kept looking at the fire as he didn't have to do anything to feel the presence behind him.

"You seem quite adjusted in this place Danzo. Feeling scared since you were found out by Konoha?" Danzo turned around and he noticed Tobi glaring at him from behind his mask. However he also notice that unlike his right hand that was just seeable by the sleeves of his Akatsuki cloak, his left was completely vacant. Danzo knew that he didn't have a weapon cause he would've seen the shift of clothing. Nope, maybe, just maybe.

"It has its merits Madara, unlike you. But unpleasantness aside, mind showing me your left arm?" Danzo asked and he saw Tobi glare hatefully at him. He used his right hand and gripped his left shoulder. "Yeah, I want you to take a good look at it," Tobi said and pulled the sleeve up to show that he was completely left arm-less. Zetsu had entirely cut it off leaving no trace that it was ever there. In fact, it was still healing and Zetsu told Tobi not to be moving around, but he was stubborn like that.

"Hmm that's too bad. So what brings you to me?" Danzo asked though he had a very good idea of what the man wanted to see him about. "What brings me here is what you told me about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. You never told me that he was capable of the Hiraishin," Tobi said getting Danzo to arch an eyebrow.

"He isn't," Danzo said simply and even Tobi had limits to his patience. He lunged at Danzo and grabbed him by the collar. "Tread carefully Danzo. Even with one arm, I can still bring your entire organization down to the ground in but a few hours. Now make sense. He was just as fast as the Yondaime and to be able to hit me when I wasn't expecting it is nothing small. Tell me how even my sharingan couldn't follow him!" Tobi said and Danzo grunted.

"I know not of such abilities. It's obvious that he's been improving. Has he become so much that even the mighty Madara cannot best him? No wonder your time came," Danzo said and Tobi dropped him. "Watch yourself Danzo. You are only still around because I will it. Nothing more," Tobi said before disappearing into a small wormhole. Danzo narrowed his eyes at the place where Tobi stood and snorted.

"Hmph you are more of an old fossil than me. Don't think that I'm not wise to your tricks," Danzo said to nothing before turning around to stare at the fire and feel it lovely warmth.

_**With Naruto **_

Naruto hopped across the Kumo rooftops. He had on his Hinoken attire that camouflaged him perfectly with the dark. On his face was an Oni mask that would hid his features. He couldn't very well do this while he was still himself. He was taking a large enough risk as it already was, but with his Honshou-powered eyes then he could see the spirits of good Kumo, Iwa, Suna, and even Konoha people guiding him. It just showed Naruto that multiple people had died in any given nation from other nations. Something to know. They frantically called him and it was the summoner's duty to see the problems of his summons or subjects. The spirits all converged on one spot, a particularly building. One to the very edge of Kumo's walls. "The shit that I put up with," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

He landed to the rooftops and he noticed a Kumo chunin with a flashlight surveying the area. Naruto silently moved behind him and with a quick touch to the chunin's neck, sent him crashing to the ground unconscious. "Sorry about that dattebayo," Naruto said searching his body and quickly pulled out a key. The blonde grinned with a nod and the spirits passed through the door easily while Naruto looked left and right, seeing the coast was clear, he inserted the key and opened the door. A perfect fit.

The door opened to a flight of stairs going underground and Naruto quickly ran through while adjusting his mask all together. He saw a small light and stopped. He moved his head from the corridor and looked into the room. He noticed a man with blonde hair just like his yawning while glaring hatefully at a blonde woman tied chair. Naruto looked up and he noticed all of the spirits gathering in the room and pointing to the two blondes urgently. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked up before mouthing, _"What about them?"_

The spirits rolled their eyes as they very well couldn't talk at the moment. While Shi couldn't hear them, they would release Honshou when they spoke and that would alert him to Naruto. They pointed to Naruto's swirl tattoo and then flew to point to Shi and Komachi. Naruto widened his eyes in realization and understanding. _"Oh, they're...both Uzumaki blood member. Well isn't that fuckin' great. Oh this is gonna be more complicated than I wanted," _Naruto thought to himself.

"She's not talking. It looks like she's been hit by a drug or something. She's of no use to us. Take her back to her cell. No doubt Danzo snuck in an cleaned up his dirty work," Shi said getting a salute from Kumo jonin who unlocked Komachi's restraints to a chair and took her off. Naruto jumped back and vanished in the dark hallway while Komachi and her warden walked away. _"Wait, he said Danzo. Was she with Root then? She looks a little older than me. I looked at all the medical records and Kaa-chan said that she never had any other children. She said the pain of having me was enough. I would know that much. Still what am I supposed to do here?" _Naruto thought to himself and grumbled. He saw the jonin come back and talk with Shi for a bit. Naruto took this chance to quickly distort time and made his way down the hallway before it resumed. That was one time.

Naruto raced through the halls and saw various prisoners. Some from Kumo itself, Iwa, Kiri, and Suna. Strangely no one from Konoha, but if there were then they wouldn't be meeting like this now would they? The spirits guided Naruto to Komachi's cell and the blonde made a complete halt. He looked through the bars and he noticed Komachi leaning against the wall. Her body was more than a little bruised up from interrogations, but she still seemed to be full of life, that was if Naruto seeing the fire at the middle of her stomach was any indication. That fire represented the life span a person had and this woman was only starting to diminish. She wouldn't be dying anytime soon. "Hey," Naruto called out.

The woman didn't react to his voice and continued to lean against the wall. "Hey," Naruto said a little louder. By this time, she might've heard him, but just decided not to answer. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed. "The things I do," Naruto said to himself. He knelt down, picked up a stone and skipped it to hit the wall in front of the woman.

Komachi noticed the stone in front of her and slowly turned her head, getting her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She could see a red Oni mask floating in the air. It was too dark for her to see the rest of Naruto's body. However Komachi kept an emotionless face to the sight in front of her though she was intrigued. "Who are you?" Naruto asked pointing to her. Komachi just blinked before leaning against the wall getting Naruto to sigh. "Sheesh what's wrong with you? I'd think that Danzo would at least teach you some courtesy," Naruto told her. Komachi showed no visible reaction to what he said.

"Well, whatever. Look, I'm going to get you out of here," Naruto said and that seemed to do the trick somewhere as he noticed Komachi unconsciously shift. She glared back at Naruto, but said nothing. "Ugh, look I can't save you if you don't tell me your name. Uh, well that's not true. I guess I could still do that. But I'd like to know your name at least. Something that family does for each other? Okay?" Naruto asked and he could see that Komachi was more or less confused about that concept.

"Oh come on. Fa-mi-ly, man did Danzo do a job on you dattebayo. Asshole, turning such a cute, lovely face into a drone. Ugh," Naruto said and Komachi just blinked at the unusual compliment to her appearance. "Alright so we've established that Danzo fucked with your mind or something like that. Now then, he at least let you keep you name. Come on. Lovely lady like yourself. You should have a very nice name,"

Silence reigned through the prison cells and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hmm guess not. Alright then. I'll leave. See you later," Naruto said beginning to walk away. Komachi's eyes followed his leaving figure and like a light, she felt it was dwindling. Her mouth moved and opened. "K-Komachi," she said in a raspy voice.

Naruto paused and backed up. "Huh? What was that?" Naruto asked and Komachi looked back at his form getting used to the darkness now. "The only thing I remember is my name. M...My...n...name is...Ko..ma...chi," she said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright Komachi. I'll get you out of here," Naruto said before he saw a kunai to his neck. "I wonder about that. Did Danzo come back to clean up his trash?" Shi asked and Naruto glared behind his mask. "Hey now. Those things are dangerous," Naruto said and Shi growled.

"That's the point. Now then, tell me who are you working for? Ready to get her out? Then I'll never let you take her. Get ready," Shi shouted and Naruto got into a fighting stance. Komachi watched her savior and her enemy glare at each other.

"Die!" Shi shouted as he launched at Naruto. The blonde quickly blocked Shi's kunai strike to his chest. He countered with a kick that sent Shi into the wall. Naruto grinned and backflipped next to Komachi's cage. Komachi could hear the clashes of metal against metal and while she wasn't trying to fully hear, some small part of her wondered how she even got to this prison in the first place.

Naruto kicked Shi in the jaw and dodged a wave of kunai at his face. Naruto blocked them all while Shi landed on the ground. "I'll see your face soon enough. Once I do, ever Kumo shinobi in this vicinity will be alerted and you will be sharing nice little cell with this bitch," Shi said and Naruto narrowed his eyes. That wasn't what he needed at the moment as Shi finished his handsigns and Naruto snapped his fingers. _**"Kukanyugami no Jutsu," **_Naruto said and time stopped as Shi was almost finished. Naruto had to hurry and quickly took out a piece of paper. He quickly wrote on it and, with great effort, slipped it on Komachi's mattress before he got up.

"**Jikūyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted as he outstretched his right hand. Immediately the purple portal appeared in front of him and he thought this, _"I'll get you out of here. Don't worry. I'll also make our other family see the light. Those that's what he's doing now. See you later Komachi-chan," _Naruto thought to himself before he vanished into the portal.

"**Raigen Raik...**Huh? Where did he go? Dammit did I let him escape?" Shi said angrily before he slammed the wall. He then looked back to Komachi and snorted while lowering his hands to his side. "Don't get happy just because one of your own got in here. He won't do it again. You'll be with us for a long time," Shi said before he walked off. Komachi closed her eyes. In truth she was wondering where Naruto had gone in such a flash. One second he was there and the next he wasn't. Weird if Komachi had to think so.

Komachi got up and walked to her bed. She laid down and only then did she notice the note in front of her. She opened it and read through it. Komachi's eyes slightly widened before she closed her eyes and clutched the note tightly allowing it to put her mind to sleep. She might not have known how she got in the prison or even the last few years of her life, but this note just seemed to be tailor made for her.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto stepped through the portal and landed in his mother's bedroom in the Kumo hotel that Hinoken had been staying. He saw a clone and his mother waiting for him while he took off the Oni mask on his face. He quickly dismissed the clone and sat on the bed. He burned the mask in his hand and furled his hair with his hands. "It's just like I thought," Naruto said and Kushina sat next to him while rubbing his shoulder. "It's already Sochi. We'll think something for it," Kushina responded and Naruto just nodded. He really hoped that she was right and that they could do it. Komachi was depending on it.

_**Back in Konoha**_

"Koharu, would you come out of the library!? This is ridiculous!" Homura called as he banged his fists against the door with Koharu inside. Since the council incident then Koharu seldom went outside. The news of herself and Dan had spread like wildfire and her image had thoroughly been ruined. Multiple people questioned her integrity and others seemed to deem her at fault for Dan's death and in context, Tsunade's leaving Konohagakure. Her reputation as an upstanding Konoha shinobi had been more than ruined and she rarely went outside. This was one of those time. She had been in the library for whatever reason.

"There has to be something here. Anything. I know that wasn't any genjutsu. I could feel it. Everyone could see it. That was real. Why was it happening to me though? I didn't even do anything. It's all going so wrong. All of it! It's all been wrong since...since that damn brat came back to the village. Everything has gone below for me because of him," Koharu said as she read all of the books in front of her with the various anbu surrounding her and the visible light of a ceiling light over her head. Most would've deemed her insane by this time, but Koharu was one of the most brilliant minds in Konoha for a reason. The contributions that she had made to Konoha as a whole could not be counted against her. Koharu stood abruptly to her feet surprising the surrounding anbu before she walked to a bookshelf. She took out a scroll and placed it on the table. Normally civilians couldn't go through shinobi scrolls, but those like Koharu and Homura were certain or special cases. They had been shinobi in their lives and had done Konoha good so they were able to look into scrolls so long as they had shinobi jonin or higher watching them.

Koharu had heard the reports from Suna. Naruto had managed to find a medical book about reviving the dead just minutes after their departure. It had taken some haggling, but she got that information. "But it makes no sense. If what I know about the human body is correct then it shouldn't be possible. There is no other way to explain something, unless I...," Koharu stopped and widened her eyes. She then opened her elderly eyes slightly and nodded to herself. She smirked and furled up the scroll in her hands. " Yes that makes sense. It's genius. How could it not be? How did I not see it after so long? Oh course it was possible," Koharu said jumping up and she walked towards the door. She opened it and surprised Homura.

"Koharu, stop this right now. Something is wrong with you. You need to lay down," Homura said sounding concerned, but he had no reason to be. Koharu knew that very well. She turned back to Koharu and shook her head. I'm just fine Homura. Follow me. We're going to the morgue," Koharu said walking off with Homura following her. It was only a theory, but damned if it wasn't a good one. She just needed the points to test this theory and if she was right then it would all be possible. She could see that herself.

"What are you going to find at the morgue?" Homura asked and Koharu looked back. "Truth Homura. Truth," she said and the two elders continued to walk away into the darkness. Sometimes there were always reasons to be happy. Even if you had to make them yourself.

* * *

_**KG: You want an omake? YOU WANT AN OMAKE?! You can't handle an Omake. You got your chapter. Good night. I'm going to sleep. Good night.**_

_**Sigina: But I didn't get to show you my swimsuit.**_

_**KG: (Oh if not for me loving this woman) Alright Sigina. Show me.**_

_**Sigina: TA-DA.**_

_**KG:...DEVOUR!**_

_**Sigina: O-Oh my.**_

_**Announcer: This Omake has experienced technical difficulties due to various sounds.**_

_**KG: Devour! Devour! DEVOUR!**_

_**Sigina: KG, you're an animal.**_

_**Announcer: And this would be the time where the author would do his-**_

_**KG: DEVOUR!**_

_**Sigina: KG, control yourself.**_

_**KG: No dammit. I told you if you wore anything like this then I was ripping it off. Fuck it all!**_

_**Announcer: Then I will do it in his place. Umm that's all people. Stay breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND KG HIS CREAM SODA! Also he wants you to do something. It's for the betterment of the world that we do this. He wants us all to...RESPECT DA' CREAM! Bye bye.**_

_**KG: Sigina why is that top still on?**_

_**Sigina: It's not capable of being torn. Hahah huh?**_

_**KG: BRING IT ON! I'LL TEAR IT OFF!**_

_**Sigina: Ummm...help?**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**KG: Yawn, ah it's a good day. Finals are almost over, I'm sleeping in my Florida apartment, I have my cream soda on my desk and my two lovely ladies are right here next to me.**_

_**Sigina: Zzzzzzz.**_

_**Rikku: zzzzzzzz.**_

_**KG: Guess I'll let them sleep. They had a long day that time. Well whatever. (Walks over to desk)**_

_**KG: "KyuubiGoku's Log, stardate...have no idea. Rikku, Sigina and I have just arrived in Florida. I have only just started this long journey across the world and I must say it's going well. I think now is the time to say that we should begin the point to this journey. We're going to find all the myths of the world. Hmm there is nothing here, but we won't know until we look.**_

_**(Phone rings)**_

_**KG: Will check later. (Log ends) (Picks up phone) Hello?**_

_**Naruto: DISASTER!**_

_**Rikku: Ahhhh who's screaming so damn early in the morning!**_

_**Sigina: Man, I wanted more sleep.**_

_**KG: Great. Why the fuck are you screaming?!**_

_**Naruto: KyuubiGoku, its Rachel!**_

_**KG:...I'm supposed to care?**_

_**Naruto: Umm yeah. See this guy came through the ceiling and said to all of us. "Return what's mine before this woman dies" and he flew off.**_

_**KG: -_- Mmm, that's quite the issue. Well Rachel can handle herself. By Naruto. **_

_**Naruto: But Kyuubi...(Hangs up)**_

_**Sigina: Sure that was right?**_

_**KG: No, no I don't. Come on, we have stuff to do.**_

_**Quote: "**__**I love those who can smile in trouble, who can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. 'Tis the business of little minds to shrink, but they whose heart is firm, and whose conscience approves their conduct, will pursue their principles unto death," by **__**Leonardo da Vinci.**_

* * *

_**Hotel Room, Kumogakure**_

The sunlight permeated the silk blinds of the hotel room that Naruto and Kushina had been sharing. The bed, Naruto laid sleeping and the sounds of the birds chirping could very well wake him up, but it didn't as Naruto had been up a little late thinking about the things that had happened in Kumo's little prison that he had discreetly visited. No doubt Kumo had already informed its Raikage that an intruder had been sighted there. Especially since they were taking with one of Danzo's subordinates. So Naruto barely had the sleep since he had been trying to process everything that night.

Normally Naruto would've just tried to have taken Komachi from her cell and teleported her to Uzushiogakure and he very well could've done that, but a few things stopped him. One, was that he didn't know why she had been in there in the first place. Uzumaki or not, people had to pay for their crimes and Naruto knew that Sasuke knew that first hand even if the Uchiha got off easy.

The second reason was that Kumo would suspect Konoha of doing it and as Kushina and Tsunade had told him, the two villages were already at odds with each other as they were. He would very well cause a national incident from that lone action.

The last and lone reason for this was also because of Komachi's apparent memory. She only knew her name and that was almost sort of a problem for Naruto. He had never really had a plan for such a problem. If Komachi had her memory lost then Kumo could very well kill her since she wouldn't be able to tell them anything. All of this, Naruto had been thinking about before he had gone to sleep and right now, this little bit of rest was just heaven for the blonde. When he woke up, he would think of an action. Which for him, would be much sooner than he expected.

The door to his room clicked open and a figure came through. It stepped along the carpet quietly and snuck over to Naruto's side of the bed. The figure smiled before kneeling down and gently placing their lips to Naruto's in a soft kiss. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. The faint feeling of moist lips he recognized before his eyes blasted open. He took in the figure's shape before he sighed mentally. The kiss was broken and Naruto grinned. "What are you doing Yuri?

Yuri smiled before she quickly hopped into the bed while Naruto turned over. Yuri sat against Naruto's waist and straddled him over the bed sheets. She leaned over and gave a coy smile. "I thought to wake you up Nii-san. It seemed to be the best way to do so and look, you're already up," Yuri said to him and Naruto just stared at her blankly before she leaned over and quickly devoured Naruto's lips again. This time Naruto fully accepted the intimate gesture as their tongues danced around together. Yuri moaned lightly to her Uzumaki brother's mouth and against the slowly rising hard-on he had in the sheets.

The two broke apart and Yuri licked her lips while Naruto smiled. "It's a very good wake up call Yuri-chan. You're right, I am up. Not like I was planning to go back to sleep anyway," Naruto leaned up and Yuri gave him the space to do so. The blonde Uzumaki turned his head before he noticed his mother's side of the bed, which was very much vacant. Naruto blinked and turned his head slightly back to Yuri.

"Where's Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked. "She went with Tsunade-obaasan to the Raikage Mansion. Something she told us about something coming up. She didn't go into details," Yuri answered and Naruto sighed with a nod before he shifted his body and got up from the bed. He opened the curtains and quickly noticed the clouds in his view.

"Well alright then. I guess that was bound to happen anyway. Well I'm going to take a shower," Naruto said and Yuri perked up. "Can I join you?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes that Naruto noticed. He chuckled to himself and, unknown to him, Kyuubi gave a lecherous grin signifying that the nine tailed bijuu was also awake.

"Now Yuri, you know that if you did come with me then we'd never leave that shower. In fact, I think you might be even more dirty than before," Naruto responded. Yuri pouted as she continued to sit on the bed covers where Naruto had previously been.

"Well then, you'd just have the thoroughly wash my body. From top to bottom," Yuri answered. Naruto managed to not fault at the perverted answer and resisted the urge to outright laugh. If Yura had heard any of this from her little sister and from Naruto then she more than likely would've had a meltdown.

"Save it for back home. Besides, I always did like my dinner when it's back at home," Naruto said letting that hang in the air. Now it was Yuri's turn to blush as she instantly pictured Naruto "eating" her. _Oh that's not a bad food sampling at all. When did I get so perverted dattebayen? I must be hanging around Fuka-nee too much," _Yuri thought to herself.

Seeing that the battle had been won in Naruto's favor, the blonde closed the door to the bathroom and allowed the hot water to wash over his form. Tomorrow would be his fight against Bee and he had everything ready. The Kukanyugami and Jikūyugami, that he used back at the prison, had returned to his usage. His sword was cleansed and polished. He was more than ready, but Naruto felt something ominous. He just felt that during that fight, even if it was just once or twice that he would experience death. He would experience what so many had had done to them. It unnerved Naruto, the feeling of dying.

"_Until I become Hokage, there is no way I'm going to die!"_

Those words lingered in Naruto's mind from his youth. His entire viewpoints on death had changed after meeting Shin. He found that if Shin hadn't been convinced by his resolve then he would've taken his soul and none of the things that had happened here would've happened at all. Now that Naruto thought about it, how much had changed from his meeting Shin? If Naruto hadn't met Shin, he might've died while Kakashi ran him to the hospital. If he had survived, then he would've still felt that diminished resolve of bringing Sasuke back, which he had accomplished. He wouldn't have been able to save Yuri and Yura from their fates at the hands of those freaks. He wouldn't have a sword or a team like this. He wouldn't be such good friends with Kyuubi. He wouldn't have been able bring back Yukimaru and Guren. Sasuke might not have returned nor would Mikoto or Yuna. Uzushiogakure would still be a mess. Fuka might be dead. He wouldn't have known about Tayuya, Pakura, Fujikaze, Dan, or Kimimaro. He wouldn't have Honshou. Gaara might be dead. He might not...have his mother, his lover.

"So many things Shin. So many things I have to be thankful to you for. I know it's not much, but thank you for finding an interest in me. Thank you for accepting me. Also, thank you for this life I have," Naruto said in the shower. He sighed blissfully and smiled looking up at the ceiling. Ironic that the Death God would be the one to "revive" Naruto's life.

Unknown to him, Shin had indeed heard the blonde through the summoning contract on the blonde's hand. The Death God closed his eyes and folded his arms. _**"I had nothing to do with it Shikon. This is all you. I have told you. I keep an eye on things that I find to be interesting. Death does not interest me anymore. The things that interest me is the desire for those to live their lives. You know this first hand Shikon. I doubt you'll make me regret giving you this power," **_Shin said in his thoughts before he took up his purple arm and slashed it down over someone's body letting the screaming person die and be sent into his realm. A death god's work is never done.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and quickly decided to put his clothes on. He couldn't train normally, this being Kumogakure and not Konoha, but he could still very well try something. His Jikūyugami, Naruto had a feeling that it still wasn't right. Granted yes, it was the combined result of creating a distorted space in an already distorted space, when it went down to something for speed then it was sort of slow. The time for it to form, to think of a location and then teleport. Also, he felt that maybe he could use shape manipulation for it. He wasn't sure, but he would try something out a little later.

"Ne Yuri, where are the others? I assume that they should all be doing something currently," Naruto said and Yuri nodded, sort of blushing from her brother's well-toned body. She swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke. "Well Kakashi-san is still sleeping in his room, I think. Yuna-chan and Sasuke-san are also sleeping. Mikoto-san went with Kushina-san and Tsunade-obaasan to the Raikage Mansion. Lastly, Yugao-san and Yura-neechan went out into the streets. Yura-nee asked Yugao-nee if she could teach her a little bit about swords. She was interested in a katana like Yugao-nee. I think that's everyone except you and me," Yuri answered. Naruto nodded and decided to seal his sword into a scroll and placed it inside his clothing.

"Hmm well alright. So how would you like to spend the day with me? We haven't done that just yet," Naruto said and Yuri nodded with a smile. "Alright, where are we going?" Yuri asked and Naruto snickered.

"A place that sometimes I wonder why I always have to remind myself why I'm there," Naruto said before he made his way out of the door with Yuri right behind him. She had blinked at his vague answer to her question, but if Naruto was leading her then she would know it soon enough. She probably could just know that maybe it was going to be something that involved training. Not just for her, but for him. When Yuri had been freed from her capture by Akatsuki then she stepped up her training. Mikoto and Fuka taught her a few Katon techniques while Kakashi taught her three Doton styles. Yuri's affinity happened to be water, but she said that she wanted other techniques before working on the things that she wasn't good at before getting to the things that she would get easily.

Sasuke and Yugao tried to teach her swordplay, but Yuri hadn't picked it up well and settled for trying to fight with kunai like she normally did. As expected, Haku had been working with Yuri on her speed and her stealth. Zabuza was going to teach her water and Rin would teach her healing.

Lastly was Naruto and Kushina who would soon teach Yuri seal-making. It seemed that Uzumaki had something in their blood that naturally made it easy to understand seals. They could decipher the most complex of them in a few hours that most wouldn't be able to do in a month. It had been taught to her and Naruto by Kushina. A special feeling that all Uzumaki had. That's why when Naruto held up a complex seal array to Yuri, she could "feel" the seals talking to her. Telling her what it was all about. It had been weird for her, but she had understood it, to a point, but she would learn all that later. Right now, she had to catch up to her brother.

_**Raikage Mansion**_

Tsunade sat in front of A, while the Raikage sat behind his desk. Kushina and Mikoto were against the walls with Darui and Mabui in the room as well. A narrowed his eyes eyes from behind his desk and Tsunade had her arms folded. Between the two of them was a folder, one that Shi had handed to the Raikage just a few moments ago.

"And you think that we are the ones who know about this?" Tsunade asked getting a glare from A. Darui seemed ready for anything to happen and so did Mabui. Both Tsunade and A were known for their short tempers and both were more than likely the most powerful of their village. Both had brute strength to back up almost anything. However, where it came down to it then Tsunade was stronger than A, but A was much faster than her. Tsunade could testify to that when the two had met at one point and had a little arm-wrestle.

"I find it to be too much of a coincidence that as soon as we have a prisoner, you arrive for a supposed treaty, and then there is a disturbance at our prison from Shi that someone went for that prisoner claiming that they would get her out. Was that it? A rescue mission on the guise of a treaty Tsunade? You always might've been crafty," A said before Tsunade snorted and slammed her hand on the table. Not enough to break it, but enough to get a small flinch from Darui and Mabui.

"Bullshit that we knew about it. The only ones I brought were those of our group. Whoever it was that you saw then it was more than likely not one of ours," Tsunade growled to him. "I'm looking at this from how it appears. You being here and then this happening is a little much to call a chance. You proposed this alliance to fight the group known as Akatsuki. Kumo is indeed aware of them after they infiltrated our village and snatched Yugito from our sight and that is why trust is a very important issue. Kumo and Konoha are at odds for the last thing that happened. I"m sure you know what I'm talking about," A said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you mean when your former Kage sent his little envoy to Konoha for a treaty only for it to turn out to be a...," Tsunade stopped as she knew that the short fuse around A was getting shorter with each word. Tsunade pulled back and A tried to remain calm. That was a really hollow loss. He knew that it was Kumo's fault, but only a select few of Konoha shinobi knew that to a tee. Darui knew it, Mabui knew it and probably a few others.

"Bringing that up are you? Well I suppose that is true. Still, this is a problem. I say that it's too much of a coincidence because Konoha is indirectly involved," A said and Tsunade narrowed her eyes. A turned his gaze to Kushina and Mikoto. It had definitely surprised him when he had heard that the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan and the wife of the Yondaime were both alive. He didn't know how to feel about such a thing. Both women were very strong. Kushina was anbu-level and Mikoto was also anbu at one point before settling into the jonin position, but only for a short time before her untimely death to Itachi Uchiha.

"Oh? And how exactly does this indirectly involve Konoha?" Tsunade asked. A closed his eyes and tried to gather his thoughts. Kushina and Mikoto shared a glance that no one was able to see. They slowly nodded to each other before turning back to pay attention.

"It has to deal with a certain man that you are all familiar with. I think you know him. Danzo Shimura?" A asked and Tsunade widened her eyes in surprise. Mabui and Darui turned to see Kushina and Mikoto were stoic, but Mikoto's hands were balled into fists and they strained until her nails dug into the soft skin of her hands.

"What, you're not telling me that this person that you caught...," A nodded and place a picture in front of Tsunade. The picture of Komachi in her prison clothing. Komachi's eyes were lifeless and she looked like she hadn't been eating for a good few days. Her body was slightly bruised showing Tsunade that Komachi had been tortured. How, she didn't know and she probably didn't want to know either.

"It makes no sense, what would Danzo want from Kumo?" Tsunade asked and A folded his buff arms over the other. "That's what I was hoping you'd be able to tell us. The entire nations know that Danzo was made into a missing-nin by you. It had been said that he had retired from the duty, but he's just as strong as any S-rank nin. I had a few of my people look around and there have been a large amount of business meetings between Danzo and one of our council. We aren't sure who as they have erased their steps rather well, but we know that it is someone. Someone is plotting behind Kumo's back," A said and Tsunade finally began to calm down now seeing that Kumo was in the same boat as Konoha.

"Hmm maybe this person that you have was sent to be the envoy between them when you caught them. No doubt that threw Danzo's plans for a loop, but as to who your, pardon my terms, traitor is then I doubt they are going to reveal themselves so easily. If nothing else, they are bound to be more on edge seeing as how they could be pointed out at any moment. Also Raikage-dono, tell me, how is Kumo's perimeter control?" Tsunade asked. A, knew that she had asked that only because it was necessary. It was a very personal question as it related to Kumo's safety, but the only people in this room had to know it.

"Our perimeter scouts work just fine. What are you getting at?" A asked dangerously. Tsunade didn't seem to respond to the danger as she propped one leg over the other and placed a finger to her chin in a thinking pose. "What I'm getting at is that I think that whoever has been meeting with Danzo in your council then that is the same person took short control of your perimeter guards and allowed Akatsuki to enter. Kumo has always been best known for its military and in turn, its defense. It never struck you as strange that your guard could be broken so easily?" Tsunade asked and A calmed down. Now that he thought about it, that was very strange.

"Mabui, show me the reports of all the teams that had gate patrol on the day of Yugito's capture," A said and Mabui bowed before she quickly stepped out of the room. A sighed and looked out his window. Somewhere in his village was a traitor. One that would be dealt with.

"Raikage-sama, I know it might not be much, but I am inclined to agree with Hokage-sama. It was strange, in that act, but the thing was that all the teams had been accounted for during the assault. I think we're looking at something different," Darui said and A narrowed his eyes.

"A coup," Mikoto said coming into the conversation. Tsunade narrowed her eyes dangerously while Darui tried to remain impassive, but even he was surprised that Mikoto had been thinking along the same lines as him. "That's the case we're looking at Raikage-sama. If it's right then that's no doubt," Darui answered.

Mabui quickly returned and handed a file to the Raikage. He took it into his hands, opened it, and scanned its contents. A list of all the chunin who had been assigned to the gate patrol during the time of Yugito's capture. It had also been a list of reports from those whose shifts had ended and those who had taken over. Tsunade had looked through it as well since A wanted her input.

"Has the prisoner said anything to you?" Tsunade asked already knowing the answer at one point and it didn't surprise her went A shook his head. "One of my shinobi has failed to get anything out of her. She's most likely a drone or something of that nature. We had tried to get it out of her early morning, but she still said nothing. Rather she seemed...confused on what we were talking about. She held her tongue to everything and even when it seemed like she would talk, something instantly made her stop," A responded.

"Hmm then I suggest that you stop in your attempts. We had a case like this once. One of my shinobi had come across a dead anbu. It was around the time that I had Naruto and Jiraiya go off in a training trip. On the dead anbu's tongue was a seal. Luckily the seal had been copied down just in time before it disappeared. I had Jiraiya examine it and it was only then did I know that he couldn't decipher it. It had struck me as strange, but Kushina, you deciphered it didn't you?" Tsunade asked and Kushina blinked.

"Yes I did, but I figured that it was something not so important so sochi and I did it together. I figured it would be a good fuinjutsu lesson for him. We had found that the seal was actually a juinjutsu. A justu that is used to bring control over others. It's actually similar to the Curse seal of Orochimaru in a sense. When the wearer of this Cursed Seal speaks about anything incriminating related to Danzō or Root, their entire body will be paralyzed, taking away their ability to speak or move. It is generally applied to the tongue and takes the shape of three solid lines and two broken lines from the back of the tongue to the tip," Kushina responded.

"Hmm so it's insurance on the part of Danzo. The bastard," Tsunade said and A closed the file. "So we won't learn anything from the woman. So what do we do with her?" A asked and Darui slowly raised his hand.

"Raikage-sama, I have an idea. Can you trust me on it?" Darui asked. Mabui and A turned to him in confusion while Tsunade, Kushina and Mikoto shared that same confusion. "What is it Darui?" A asked.

"This is so dull of me I swear," Darui mumbled before speaking up. "Raikage-sama, tomorrow is the day that Bee-sama is to fight with Naruto-san right? He has to impress you in the fight with his abilities right?"

A nodded at this and Darui continued. "A lot of people will be watching the fight right?" A nodded again and Darui nodded. "Then I can only assume this...,"

_**With Naruto and Yuri**_

Yuri looked up in amazement of what was in front of her. Well not really amazement, more like uncertainty. She looked back at Naruto and saw her Uzumaki brother walk into the Kumo library. It was one for civilians, genin and a few chunin, but it was meant for public access. "Why the library Nii-san?" Yuri asked following him inside.

Naruto probably didn't hear here as he talked with the library attendant and then went inside. Yuri continued to follow and she noticed that they had quickly left the civilian section of the library and came into the genin to chunin section. "We're looking a certain book. Yuri, you know my Rasenshuriken right?" Naruto asked and Yuri blinked.

"You mean that big, white, spiraling death ball of fūton chakra and shape manipulation? Yeah I know it. It's your best technique right? Well Ninjutsu-wise right?" Yuri asked, but to her surprise Naruto shook his head. "No it's not my best technique anymore. It was at one point, but I've come up with something much better since I can't use chakra anymore. Remember Yuri, my chakra is all but gone. So is most of Kyuubi's chakra as well. We're running almost entirely on Honshou. Well that's not the main reason that I'm here," Naruto said and Yuri just nodded while Naruto stopped at a book. He picked it out and Yuri looked at it.

"Nii-san, why do you need a book on shape manipulation. You already know how to make well let's of things. You can make the rasengan just fine. It's basically shape manipulation at its finest right? That's what Kakashi-san and Kushina-san told me," Yuri said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I just need a little more intake before I try to do what I'm planning. Yuri, if this works, and I'm not saying it will, but if it works then it will be the second S-rank technique that I've created," Naruto said with a grin that Yuri couldn't help, but feel happy about. Yuri took a book as well and the two sat in a corner.

Yuri plopped herself into Naruto's lap getting a glare from the blonde. Yuri just smiled at him as she opened her book and began to read. "How am I supposed to read like this?" Naruto asked her. Yuri just grinned into her book and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You'll find some way," she said getting a heavy sigh from Naruto's lips as he opened his book.

The minutes flew by for them both as two hours had passed. Naruto tried to figure out a way to make a better Jikūyugami or at least what he deemed as the next step. First there was the Jikūyugami and then there was its shape manipulation. After the shape manipulation there was the adding of element manipulation. Naruto doubted that elemental part was possible, but hey, Naruto was known for making the impossible possible. It was one of those things he had prided himself on.

"_So if I combine what Ero-sennin taught me along with what I could do with the Jikūyugami then I can get this result. Hmm I wonder if there was any way that I could expand that. Maybe I could use my Honshou chains. Umm, wait THAT'S IT! Kyuubi, how do you make a bijuudama? You know, that large ball we made when we trained back at the house. How did we make one?" _Naruto asked mentally. Kyuubi stirred and groaned.

"**What are you thinking?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto responded. _"That I still might not be able to beat Bee with it, but it's worth a shot. No wait, that's wrong. I don't think I should use it unless necessary. It could very well kill you, me, Bee, and Hachibi in one shot," _Naruto said and that already got Kyuubi interested.

"**Hmmm well whatever. We gather positive and negative chakra then compress it into a sphere, like your rasengan. It can be used multiple ways as an explosion, a beam, or a without being compressed. The beam is from being compressed, swallowed and then letting the pressure build before expelling it all. The wave is firing it without being compressed. Something Hachibi should be familiar with. And the last, firing without compression, is to fire the bomb as a large ball of chakra. Which is what I, reluctantly, did to your village at one point. It doesn't stop until it hits something very hard engulfing all in an explosion. My best work no?" **Kyuubi asked getting a sigh from Naruto.

"_Hmm well I get the compression part as well as the use of our tails when we raise them to make one. I think I can replace the tails with my chains. Oh you're going to be proud of what I can create Kyuubi," _Naruto said and Kyuubi just closed his eyes. **"Hmph, like anything your puny mind can create that will impress me," **Kyuubi said before going silent. Naruto snorted mentally as his 'oh so good friend the fox'. However Naruto knew where the furball's heart was.

"_Seems like I'll have something fun to do," _Naruto thought to himself before he twitched. He widened his eyes as he looked at Yuri. Could it be known that Uzumaki were adventurous? Because right now, Yuri was casually reading her book while she tried to discreetly push against Naruto's lower anatomy. Naruto groaned slightly getting a smile from Yuri before Naruto noticed the people reading book. "You're insane Yuri," Naruto said and Yuri just smiled while looking to him.

"I always get what I want Nii-san," Yuri said and Naruto glared at her. "Is that right?" Naruto asked.

Naruto quickly surprised Yuri as he discreetly slipped his hands through her clothes and slipped them underneath her bra. Yuri widened her eyes as she felt Naruto's warm hands against her breasts. She groaned before holding up the book to cover Naruto's actions and make it seem like they were still reading. Naruto chuckled at the light action as Yuri gave a silent moan. They quickly moved against the wall where Naruto continued his ministration. Yuri sighed blissfully against his touch before she couldn't help a yelp as Naruto pinched her nipple. "Oh Naruto-nii. You're so bold. Kushina-san told us what you did back in Uzushio. D-Did you enjoy doing that to her while M-Mikoto-san was there?" Yuri asked and Naruto kissed the nape of Yuri's neck while she continued to grin against him in the public library. Yuri was by no means used to this as it was a bold approach for her, but she was adventurous in a regard like this. Naruto probably figured that she was one of those with a hidden fetish.

"Well Kaa-chan wasn't as bold as you Yuri-chan. You was really flustered, but I think you took it to a new height. Better not let them hear you," Naruto said to her. Yuri huffed as another moan came from her lips. "T-Then you should cover my mouth," Yuri said turning to the older Uzumaki. Naruto smirked with a nod before the two met into a kiss as their bodies started to get hot off each other. Naruto continued to play with Yuri's C-cup breasts much to her delight. Yuri moaned into Naruto's mouth before she raised a hand to graze his cheek. Yuri noticed Naruto lightly purr from the touching of his whisker marks which got her even more aroused. Combine that with the fact that some people were just passing the wall, were they were sitting having their fun, like it was nothing but an ordinary day just seemed to turn her on.

"Nii-san, think you could teleport us home? I need you," Yuri said and Naruto's eyes gleamed again. Just like they had gleamed for Kushina's time. "I could, but...I have to save that for a fight Yuri. You know how it is," Naruto said giving Yuri one more kiss as a consolation prize. Yuri dropped her jaw at Naruto's refusal as the blonde got up, put the book back on the shelf and walked off with a sadistic grin on his face while Yuri's face was blank.

"_What just happened?" _Yuri thought to herself as she was left wanting to go to the high that Kushina had told her and Yura about. "Mou, I'll get you one day Nii-san," Yuri said as she stood up before she immediately fell to the floor. Yeah she would get Naruto...as soon as she could get the feeling back in her legs.

_**With Naruto**_

"**Evil. That was without a doubt, better than a fact, more honest that the truth, unspeakably evil of you Kit. Yeah I've been left limp-dicked before also. _Damn you Nibi. _But even I know that she wanted you to screw her into the hotel bed. I never thought you were the revenge type," **Kyuubi said and Naruto laughed.

"Oh I'm not the revenge type. But if someone's going to do something to me then you'd better fuckin' believe that I'll get them back Kyuubi. No one messes with Naruto Uzumaki and gets away with it. When I was a kid, you knew that to be true didn't you?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**Did I know? Did I know?! They never shut up about you. Well you did add food coloring to the all the Akimichi places of good food making it look purple and poison-ish. It took a good month for the food to clear. No one ate anything. In fact, the Akimichi had to resort to...protein bars. I still laugh at that. And no one figured that it was you. You really are a fox kit," **Kyuubi said and Naruto gave a mock bow.

"I'm so glad that you think so Kyuubi-sama," Naruto answered before the two went silent.

Naruto continued in his walk before he felt his shoulder grabbed. He turned around and he noticed Team Samui. "Hmmm you guys want a rematch?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Karui and two no's from Omoi and Samui.

"That's not why we're here. Is it true that you will be fighting Bee-sensei tomorrow?" Omoi asked and Naruto nodded. "I see the news has begun to spread, but I suppose that's to be expected at least. Yeah, it's for some treaty between us," Naruto responded getting a snort from Karui.

"Please Bee-sensei will mop the floor with you. You might be a jinchuuriki, but he's been one longer than you've been alive," Karui said with a grin across her face. "I don't doubt that," Naruto said surprising everyone. Karui blinked while Omoi gave a slow nod. Samui didn't say anything as she could tell that Naruto had more to say.

"However that doesn't mean I won't make his rapping-ass sweat just a little bit," Naruto said to them. Karui, Omoi and even Samui were surprised by the answer before the three of them felt their bodies warm slightly before stopping. "Hmm what's wrong with you guys?" Naruto asked before Samui waved him off.

"It's nothing Naruto-san. Sorry to bother you. We'll be watching the fight. It's cool that you think that way. We'll see you around," Samui said before walking off. Naruto could see Samui had her hand on her shoulder. "Hmph I can't wait to see your ass get kicked," Karui said walking off and Omoi just bowed before he quickly left. Naruto blinked at the three of them before shrugging and walking off. However he didn't get far as he heard a call.

"Nii-sama!" Naruto turned and he noticed Yugao and Yura walking up to him. "Nii-sama, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting for your match?" Yura asked. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine Yura-chan. I can't stay in one place anyway. Besides, I always like to move," Naruto told her getting a sigh from Yura. "Well I just hope you don't hurt yourself," she said and Naruto just nodded with his usual energetic smile.

"So what are you two doing out here? Yuri told me that you were searching for short swords for yourself," Yura nodded and turned to Yugao. "Yugao-san was good enough to accompany me to find some swords since we were up. It's just going to be a hobby of mine," Yura spoke getting a nod from Yugao. Naruto looked between them both before shrugging.

"Mind if I go with you?" he asked. Yura blinked and Yugao smiled. "Sure. We could always use another opinion," Yugao said as the three walked off.

_**Kumogakure prison**_

"Raikage-sama, this is insane! Why are you asking me to release the prisoner?" Shi asked as A narrowed his eyes. Tsunade, Kushina and Darui where by his side and the muscle-bound Kage walked through the halls with Shi right behind him.

"It's not for long Shi. We need to let her go so that the Hokage can run a small diagnostic. Besides, I told you about the assumptions. I can't go back on them now and I won't," A said while Shi tried to say something, but he couldn't do so.

Kushina could see that the prison was mostly like any other prison. Cells separated the prisoners, chakra suppressors were located across the rooms. The stairs lead to the lower cells were those on execution, or death-row, were placed. Each step they made was an echo that signified their presence in their prison. The built walls were just enough to not corner someone or make them claustrophobic. However, when you're a prisoner then officials rarely care about how your treated. The moans and groans of criminals wanting to be let out filled the room. It made Kushina sort of weird in her stomach, but she pushed the idea of these things down. She had stomached worse than this. It was just more proof that she was alive.

The group stopped in front of a cell and Kushina looked through the bars to see the exact picture perfect person that she had seen in the photo just a few minutes ago. "Is that her?" Kushina asked just more of a confirmation even if she was sure that she didn't need one.

"Yeah, this is the bitch. We have her right there. Even though she says nothing. She only eats her food and sleeps nearly all day," Shi said and a Kumo jounin opened the cell door. "Oi present yourself. Raikage-sama is here to talk to you!" the jounin said. For a few minutes there was no movement, but slowly Komachi began to move and she quickly stood to her feet. Her eyes were as blank as normal as A came through the door.

"Tsunade, get it done," A said and Tsunade walked through with a quick nod. "So Danzo sent you do his work did he?" Tsunade asked. Komachi stayed silent. She just blinked like she didn't know who Tsunade was talking about.

"Can she talk?" Kushina asked and Shi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if she can or not, but from some things I would guess that she could she just hasn't chosen to say anything," Shi said with an scowl.

"Lay down," Tsunade ordered and Komachi followed the words of her former Kage and laid down on the bed. "Close your eyes," Tsunade said and Komachi closed them. Tsunade's hand glowed green and she placed it on Komachi's temple. Her hand moved left and right while her eyes narrowed. Everyone stayed silent while watching Tsunade work.

After ten minutes or so, Tsunade's hand raised up and she backed away from Komachi. "So what happened?" Darui asked politely and Tsunade looked back at Komachi who looked back at the wall. "From what I can tell you then her mind has been closed. The reason you won't get anything out of her is because there isn't anything to get. She'd been wiped clean of her memory. How I don't know," Tsunade said getting wide eyes from everyone.

"How is that possible?" Shi asked and Tsunade explained. She took one of her fingers and pointed it to a specific part of her head. "Because of this, the Hippocampus. All medical-nin know what it is. It's the portion of the Brain that controls memory. It's a part of the limbic system and can be found in the medial temporal lobe," Tsunade explained. Everyone listened intently while she gave her theory.

"Believe it or not, this small, curved, tube shaped part of the Brain is responsible for not only forming new memories about all your experiences and then processing the new and temporary memories into long term storage... it is also responsible for functions like your emotions, your behavior and your sense of smell. Whenever you have to remember places, events, people or any important facts... it is because of the hippocampus being able to retrieve this information that this is even possible. If this part is damaged or removed, your memory will suffer in the process," Tsunade said finishing.

"Wait a minute, so that part of her brain was removed? If it was then that would mean that major surgery would be needed and we would've seen it happen. That's not possible," Shi said and Tsunade sighed.

"Don't doubt my expertise. I will be rational with you. It's like this, like any other organ or structure in our bodies, when they are damaged or injured, it causes an impairment. It is no different when the hippocampus is damaged or injured. If the injury is severe enough, a person could have problems forming new memories and problems with memories before the damage. However, older memories, like knowing how to solve puzzles or play an instrument could be intact," Tsunade explained.

"But if that's true then she should remember Danzo right? She should remember Root or whatever they go by now. She's been in Root all her life. She should know these things and be able to tell us," Darui said getting a nod from Tsunade.

"Older memories can be accessed because we, doctors, believe memories that have accumulated over time are transferred and stored in different parts of the brain and doesn't necessarily rely on the hippocampus for retrieval. However, since it is also believed that the hippocampus helps with our navigation, any damage may disrupt your ability to know where you've been and where you're going. In other words, she's not going to remember the places she's been to, how to get to them,...or even who is behind them all," Tsunade said before the Kumo jounin, who opened the cell door, raised his hand.

"Forgive me Tsunade-sama, but if that's true then how could such a part be damaged? If that's true and she's from Root then no doubt she would try to defend herself right? No one would be crazy to allow their mind to be wiped so easily," he said getting a nod from Tsunade.

"You forget that she's Root also. They were trained from youth to know when they weren't needed by Danzo anymore and they would, without complaint, accept the consequences. The way that this part of the brain can be damaged is by various things. I will tell you three. One, the most common one, a heavy hit to the from the ground or a punch like from either Raikage or myself. Two, is by, let's say the Hyuuga's method of attack, hitting that precise point of the head and sending a jolt of chakra to puncture it. The last one is that sending a precise jolt of Raiton chakra from the hand onto the head will make it happen. There are other ways, but these are the ones that apply to this case," Tsunade finished.

"Would it be possible to fix?" Shi asked and Tsunade sighed. "That's not an easy question. I could do it and have her regain her memories, but one mistake and she'll be lucky to even remember her name. Also I would suggest not doing anymore mind tricks. If you do then she'll most likely overload the memories of her head and kill herself," Tsunade said sounding grim while the others flinched.

"Does this affect the plan at all Darui?" A asked. "What plan? Shi asked. "Not at all Raikage-sama. In fact, this most likely increases our chances of a good deal happening. Not that I like to thing that her dilemma is a good thing, but you know what I mean," Darui said getting nods.

"Very well then. Shi, have two kunoichi take her from this cell and clean her up. She must keep her prison clothes on, but do as I told you. And make sure that it is two kunoichi understood?" A asked and everyone knew what he was implying. Kushina narrowed her eyes and so did Tsunade. It would be impossible to miss.

"Hai Raikage-sama," Shi said and spun on his heel. "Excuse me Raikage-sama. I would like it if I could be one of those kunoichi," Kushina said getting looks of confusion for everyone.

"Why?" A asked. Kushina turned to Komachi and inwardly smiled. A cousin? One of Naruto's cousins? Another Uzumaki sister? Kushina could feel it for some reason. She could even feel it from Shi, but he was a problem on his own. "I don't know. I just think that I should. I promise not to cause trouble dattebane," Kushina said to him. Raikage narrowed his eyes before he turned to Darui who nodded and accepted it. Kushina took Komachi and carried her away from the cell.

"In the end, even if she does get her memory back she won't talk, but it's better than anything," A said getting a nod from Tsunade. "I'd turn her over to either Inoichi or Ibiki, but with her mind as it is then I doubt we'd get anything. If only we had some time," Tsunade said and A glanced towards her before mumbling something incoherent.

_**With Kushina and Komachi**_

Kushina, Komachi, and a female kunoichi were in the bath and Kushina was busy washing Komachi's back. She undid Komachi's hair allowing it to fall to her back while the redhead scrubbed it clean. Komachi's eyes showed a limited light in them, but she never said anything. "Don't worry about losing your memory or not," Kushina said suddenly. Komachi showed no visible signs of listening, but Kushina continued.

"I saw your chest. You have the same swirl symbol that I do. You might not be full-blooded or even if you are then it doesn't matter. Komachi, you're an Uzumaki," Kushina said getting Komachi to stir. The Kumo kunoichi who had been with them just blinked not really getting the conversation.

Kushina scrubbed the dirt off Komachi's face and smiled in the blonde's line of sight. Komachi blinked and tried to open her mouth, but soon closed it. "Don't worry, take it one step at a time," Kushina said gleefully. It was best to try and get Komachi's mind off of it. "H...e...said...t..he...same," Komachi tried to get out. Kushina blinked before she sat in front of Komachi.

"What was that?" Kushina asked and Komachi closed her eyes. She moved her hands in sign language. _"Someone. Told. Me. That. Back. In. The. Prison," _Komachi said with her hands and Kushina nodded.

"I see and who did that?" Kushina asked while Komachi shook her head that she didn't know. _"I. Only. Know. That. He. Said. That. He. Would. Save. Me," _Komachi said and Kushina's smile beamed. Even though most of her memory was gone, Komachi remembered Naruto for the most part.

"Hmm that's interesting. Don't worry you'll see him again. The person that said he would save you. He tries to save everyone even though he doesn't need to, but that's why I love him. You'll see more of him. In fact, you'll see him tomorrow," Kushina said and Komachi blinked.

"Alright that's enough. Out of the bath!" the Kumo kunoichi shouted. Kushina nodded and quickly pulled Komachi up as they walked off. Kushina helped Komachi fit her clothes before the chakra restriction seal was placed back on. However now Komachi was sleeping in a better bed. Once she had turned to the wall, Kushina patted Komachi's shoulder.

"I'll bet you have a very funny datte-version. I'll see you tomorrow," Kushina said before Komachi grabbed her hand. She looked back and Komachi discreetly gave Kushina the same note that Naruto had given her. Kushina took the note and walked out while the Kumo kunoichi stood guard.

Once she was clear, Kushina took out the note and opened it to read it. _"Don't worry Komachi-chan. I swear to save you. It's what family is for right? How could I not save such a cute family member anyway. Sleep Komachi-chan and I promise than when you're in danger the last thing your enemies will see is the death god," _Kushina smirked and crushed the note.

"_Sochi," _was the only thing that she said before she walked off through the town.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto groaned as he came through the door with a ton of shopping bags. He swore to never go looking around with those two ever again. His arms were killing him like he wouldn't even believe. They had looked at weapons, knives, and daggers left and right for the longest time and Naruto was dead tired. He just laid down on his bed trying to sleep before he heard the door open. The blonde looked up and he noticed his mother walking through.

"Well you've been gone for a good portion of the day Kaa-chan. Where were you?" Naruto asked and Kushina just smiled while sitting on the bed. "I went with Mikoto to the Raikage Mansion. We all talked for a bit and then we went to...the Kumogakure prison," Kushina said and just like that Naruto straightened up and glared at his mother seriously.

"Tsunade said that her memory has indeed been tampered with and anything drastic could very well kill her so we're keeping it on the hush-hush. Also it would seem that Danzo had tried to get rid of her for her failed mission, which seems to have something to do with Kumo's council. They have a traitor here, but I can't tell you more than that," Kushina said getting a sigh from Naruto.

"So what are they going to do with Komachi-chan?" Naruto asked and Kushina smirked. _"Komachi-chan eh?" _Kushina thought to herself before addressing her son's question.

"We don't know, but its most likely that Tsunade will do something for Konoha to acquire her. After maybe a few sessions with Inoichi then she'll be under our care," Kushina said and Naruto blinked. "Why us?" Naruto asked and Kushina smiled.

"I requested it," she said letting that hang in the air. "So what have you been doing?" Kushina asked trying her best to change the subjected. Naruto leaned back and sighed while he looked at the ceiling then placed his hands around his neck.

"So...much...shopping! Yura and Yugao are crazy. They practically took me all around Kumo, but it was fun I guess. I'm also...trying something with the Jikūyugami. I'm taking it to the next step," Naruto said and Kushina blinked.

"Next step? What other step is there?" Kushina asked and Naruto smiled. "I haven't made it, but I also ready have the name. The _**Shūnkanyugami no Jutsu( Instant Distortion Technique). **_That's it's complete form. I know it is, but I could be wrong. Kaa-chan, this is going to be fun," Naruto said and Kushina smirked.

"Think you can get it done before the fight?" she asked and Naruto shook his head. "I can't work miracles Kaa-chan," Naruto said getting a blank look from his mother.

"Says the person who can revive the dead dattebane," she said before laying on the bed. Naruto laid next to her and both closed their eyes, if only for a few minutes since it was mid-day.

_**Back in Konoha**_

"Really? How are you making so much money for the Hinoken group? They already have enough money as it is, but this is just incredible," Fuka said and Guren smiled with a nod of her head. "I had a job working with the jewelers in the village. It seems that they want to study the crystals that I can make and I get a share of their findings. It's not really Hinoken that I'm supporting. I'm mainly trying to support Uzushiogakure. It is home after all," Guren responded.

Fuka nodded her head before sighing. Everyone, but them and Yukimaru was gone and they were bored. Both of them weren't really shinobi for Konoha so they couldn't take missions like everyone else could. However that didn't mean that the two didn't train. Fuka had come up with several A-ranked techniques on her own and so had Guren. They took every opportunity to go to a training ground and spar with some of the chunin, and jounin that happened to be hanging around. That's why they were good friends with Anko, Kurenai, Hana and Tsume. Hell even Hinako had joined them on more than one occasion.

"That's right it's home. The unique weather there is great for my hair. I also just feel at peace there. You know I find myself wondering if that place was something that my parents enjoyed a lot," Fuka said leaning against the couch. Guren nodded as the two Uzumaki wondered about their parents or if they lived on Uzushiogakure before its destruction. Both sighed solemnly before they felt a knock on the door. The door opened as the two ladies saw Yukimaru come through with a smile across his face.

"So Yukimaru, how was the Academy?" Guren asked and Yukimaru nodded. "It was fun Guren-chan. I had a private tutor that I could learn from and he said that I was really good at seal-making. He told me that I should make it a profession. It's because of all that training you and Fuka-nee taught me. On the way back I met this girl from the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi-chan, I think it was," Yukimaru said and Guren nodded.

"I'll tell you, I didn't know what I was teaching you when I was looking at those seals," Fuka said shrugging while Yukimaru tilted his head to the side. "Really? Because when I explained it to the instructor he actually went inside and brought out three others as I told them the mistakes that you and Guren-san had pointed out in some of the seals. I also explained the seal array and they said that it was like watching a sealing genius teach them. Are you sure you didn't know?" Yukimaru asked and the two looked at each other weirdly.

"Yeah we're sure. I never really was into seals, but when I had pointed one out to you then I just felt like I knew everything. I could explain it in detail and in an hour or so I could draw it perfectly. Weird right?" Fuka asked getting a nod from Guren. "However we're happy that your day went well Yukimaru, but remember what I told you Yukimaru," Guren said and Yukimaru nodded.

"Try not to showcase too much. But why Guren-san? I thought I should do my very best," Yukimaru said and Guren smiled while offering Yukimaru a hug. "Yes I did indeed tell you to do that, but I want us to be careful," Guren said and Fuka narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" Fuka asked. "Cause all this money that I'm saving... I have a feeling that we're going to need it one day," Guren said ominously making Yukimaru and Fuka tense.

_**With Naruto, nighttime**_

"Alright Kaa-chan, we'll see you later," Naruto said and Kushina waved goodbye to Naruto and Yura. The blonde had decided that he hardly got to spend any private time with Yura in a while and this was just as good as any other day so he decided to take her out on a date for once. "Bye sochi. Have a good time. Don't worry about coming home late. Stay out all night if you wish!" Kushina said getting a blush for Yura and Naruto before the latter guided the former out the door.

Naruto and Yura hit the streets and saw the lights over the stores, shops and entertainment places. Things seemed to really be bustling for everyone so Naruto turned to his date. "So where would the lovely Ms. Uzumaki like to go?" Naruto asked and Yura snickered before she saw a quaint restaurant. "Let's go in there Nii-sama," Yura said and Naruto nodded. He guided her through the door and the two quickly sat down since they got a table early. Naruto seated Yura and the two ordered their meals before staring out the window.

"Did I get you a good seat?" Naruto asked and Yura nodded with a smile on her lovely face. Yura wasn't one for fancy clothes so she just opted to wear something moderate and insisting that Naruto do the same. "It's lovely Nii-sama. I would never imagine that I would be here. Being with you and having a new life for Yuri. Sometimes when I sleep, I just wonder what would have happened if...," Yura trailed off before Naruto soothed her worries.

"Hey none of that now Yura-chan. I saved you and Yuri from that stuff. Besides those guys are sure to be resting with Shin right now. I'll always be there to save you. Just like I was there to save Yuri-chan," Naruto said getting Yura to nod her head. She sighed and looked out the window again.

"It's one of the reasons why I just love you that way. Does that make me weird?" Yura asked and her only response was a quick kiss to the lips before Naruto pulled back. "Does it matter to you?" Naruto asked and Yura shook her head content with the action. Their food arrived and the two just enjoyed the other's company.

"So Yura-chan, I might have asked this before or not, but can you tell me about your former life?" Naruto asked and Yura prodded at her food with her chopsticks before placing them on her plate. "Umm Nii-sama my life isn't really that interesting. I don't think...," Yura stopped as Naruto placed a hand over hers and asked for her to go on.

"It won't change how I feel about you Yura-chan. Please?" Naruto asked and Yura sighed with a nod of her head.

"Umm alright. Yuri-chan and I are originally from Yu no Kuni. I barely knew our parents, but Yuri didn't. She was just a baby at the time and I was two. I only know of our parents from stories told by friends. Our parents lived a very sheltered life is what I had been told. My father was a shinobi and my mother was a hostess. I was born a little later when they met. Tou-sama had a proficient career in his field before there was a mysterious fire. I remember the flames and the house crumbling down. I remember my father screaming. 'Take her and Yuri away!'"Yura paused while Naruto frowned. He allowed her to continue and Yura did so.

"We were rescued by one of my father's best friends, but they couldn't save my parents and both died in the house fire. They scanned the wreckage and the only thing to be found was a necklace for me and a smaller necklace for Yuri. A sun-shaped one and a moon-shaped one. I was the sun and Yuri was the moon. Growing up, we had a very troubled life. I had resorted to some of the lesser likings of life. I stole food for Yuri and I was quite the fighter with other kids. You could say that Kushina-san's personality was mine back when I was younger," Yura gave a dry laugh and Naruto nodded.

"One day I had seen a shinobi training and was interested. I had gone to the library to look up books and the such. No one would train me, an orphan from a no-name family, so I resolved to train myself. I discovered chakra on my own and from the book. I learned to properly throw kunai and shuriken on my own. I worked hard and learned jutsu while trying to work jobs so Yuri wouldn't have to. That's why when we met I told you that I had been a mercenary for a short while. The work seemed simple and the pay was nice. However I underestimated the job one day and I had to retreat. I didn't get paid so I quit. I walked back to my house only for those two men, that I had been ordered to kill, to show up and they ransacked our house and we were caught by those two A-ranked missing nin. Our house was burned to the ground, a house that I had paid so much money for, and that's basically when we met you. Nii-sama, you might not know it, but my hands, my hands are covered in the blood of many people. I go to sleep thinking about it a lot. Now Yuri wants to be a shinobi. I had tried to talk her out of it, but as expected, she's an Uzumaki to a tee just like me. Stubborn and wanting to be self-reliant. You're the best thing that's happened to us Nii-sama," Yura said crying, but still giving a good smile. Naruto suddenly got up and walked next to Yura. He sat down and quickly pulled Yura back into a kiss.

Yura widened her eyes while Naruto caressed her shoulders. Yura sighed blissfully as their tongues danced together. Yura touched Naruto's long arms as she felt them snake around her waist. Naruto picked Yura up slightly and allowed her to straddle him as the two Uzumaki continued to make out in the restaurant. It was a private room so they were fine. The only thing they had to worry about was possibly getting caught by the waiter.

Both broke their kiss and Yura panted. "Nii-sama," she mumbled huskily while Naruto slowly panted as well from the lack of air. "Yura, I swear on my Uzumaki name. I promise that I will protect everything. You won't have to worry about that ever again. You are mine, Yuri is mine, Kaa-chan is mine. I will protect it all. So Yura-chan, don't be self-reliant. Rely on me. I know that life of hardship. It hurts, but look where we are. I have you, Yuri and Kaa-chan," Naruto said before he attacked Yura's neck. Yura moaned against Naruto's touch as her hands trailed the outer parts of his form.

"N-Nii-sama, I'm not prepared for that yet," Yura said and Naruto nodded. "I know. There is no rush, but for tonight I want you to only think about me," Naruto said as he locked the door. Yura blushed before Naruto placed on hand on her breast and massaged it. Yura sighed blissfully to Naruto's touch of her body as he unbuttoned the top of her shirt.

"Oh Nii-sama," Yura said as Naruto took off her shirt and laid it on the floor. He massaged her breasts again over the bra before he quickly took that off as well. Naruto used his other hand to massage Yura's legs as her face showed her arousal. Yura moaned softly to Naruto's ministrations as Naruto took in Yura's breast and began to swirl his tongue against it. The soft texture of her areoles made him hot under the collar, but just once he wanted to show his own affection. Naruto sucked the tip of it while Yura covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Nii-sama that feels so good. Oh god," Yura said and Naruto smiled as he blew the cold air to her exposed tit getting a rise from Yura as she arched back. Her breathing hitched before Naruto leaned over her and caught her mouth back into a heated kissed. His fingers pinched her nipples getting Yura to arch back again.

"You're not alone anymore Yura. I'm here. I'm doing this to you. I love you," Naruto said as he took his free hand and slid it into Yura's pants. Yura squeaked her voice out as Naruto touched her lower body. The arousal radiating from it was enough to surprise Naruto and while he knew that Yura didn't want to go that far just yet. He was still happy to do this for her. He would have his revenge at some later time, but not right now. Not when she had honored his request of knowing her past.

Naruto pushed a finger into her and Yuri groaned to his touched as his vigorously fingered her slit. Yura's moans became more apparent as she did so while still keeping her kiss to Naruto's lips. Her hips bucked against Naruto's fingers and the soft, moist feeling wasn't lost on the blonde Hinoken member. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Nii-sama, I-I think I might...," Yura panted and Naruto smiled as he kissed her neck. He nodded and moved his finger faster while Yura groaned.

"Oh FUCK!" Yura shouted, and Naruto couldn't silence her in time as her high came and she soaked Naruto's hand. The blonde smiled at his accomplishment and pulled back. He licked his fingers as Yura panted.

"Excuse me! Mr and Mrs. Uzumaki. Are you both alright in there? Please open the door!" someone shouted and Yura widened her eyes before she quickly got dressed. Naruto grabbed her, placed the money for the food on the table and both opened the door. "Sorry about that. Yura-chan just bumped her leg to something and shouted. Sorry for the trouble," Naruto said and the waiter looked to see that Yura could barely stand on her feet. He just nodded and allowed the two to leave before walking inside.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* What's that smell?" the waiter wondered before shrugging and looked to see water on the couch. Clumsy customers.

As Naruto and Yura walked away, the cool air allowing Yura's senses to return to normal, Naruto spoke. "I'll always be here for you Yura-chan. Never forget it," Naruto said and Yura nodded with a smile on her face.

_**Next Morning**_

Crowds of people gathered around Kumo's chunin stadium. The rows were filled up with people. Right next to A was Tsunade along with a few guards. Hinoken was directly below the stands looking at the fields along with Yuna, Yura, and Yuri. A few rows away from them were the Kumo shinobi. Mainly civilians, and Bee supporters. "Man who does this brat think he is? Challenging the Guardian of Kumo. These Konoha bastards need to learn their place," someone said getting a lot of other people to agree.

Team Samui had been together along with Darui, Shi, and Mabui. "Hmph that Konoha dog needs to wise up. He's ages away from being a challenge for Kirabi-sama," Shi said getting sighs from everyone, but no one tried to refute him.

"Please Nii-sama, please be alright," Yura silently prayed and unknown to her Yuri was doing the same. _"Shikon-sama, be safe," _Yuna thought to herself.

On the field, Naruto was sitting down cleaning his sword with a cotton swab and seemed to be mumbling to himself. "So what are my chances?" Naruto asked. **"Your chances are so damn slim that if you were the Shinigami's summoner and my container that you would be dead before he would go full out. Brat, stay on your toes and I mean it. He's not going to let up especially if it's anything like I know he is," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded while he got a heavy sigh.

"I really got no love here in this village," Naruto said to himself. That was, until music started. "Ey da' fool nine is within my sight. Him I shall destroy with ma' might. I am Kirabi-sama and I'll hit you with a Bijuudama, fool ya fool!" the voice echoed and Naruto rolled his eyes. He stood to his feet and everyone noticed Bee flip down into the field as he folded his arms.

"You ready to throw down Nine? Before I make you run out of town?" Bee asked and Naruto smiled as he sheathed his sword. "Whenever you are Tako-ossan," Naruto said with a grin on his face. Bee narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses. He then shook his hands left and right.

"Not like that ya fool! It's 'Whenever you are Kirabi-sama'. Call me Lord Jinchuuriki, but I also prefer the name Kirabi! Bakayaro Konoyaro!" Bee said and Naruto grumbled. Kyuubi did so along with him. **"Oi Bee, stop your mess and get serious. This is no ordinary brat. I have a feeling that he's going to give you a run for your money. He's hasn't got as much chakra as you, but the power he has is much more potent than yours or even mine," **Hachibi said from inside Bee as he just grinned.

"Oi Bee ain't afraid. He's the one who going to be the one to be sa~id," Bee said before he heard a shout. "Bee stop your nonsense and get into position!" A shouted.

"Oh Buraza, why you got to be like that? Can't you see that my rhymes is so fat?" Bee rapped and A growled. "You don't get serious and I'll give you an Iron Claw!" A shouted. Bee instantly grimaced while Naruto wondered just what the hell they were talking about.

"My he's...eccentric," Tsunade said while A sighed and shook his head. "That's putting it nicely," A said before standing.

"Kirabi against Naruto Uzumaki. This battle is for the treaty of Kumo and Konoha. It is also, for the life of this prisoner," Naruto and Bee turned their heads and Naruto widened his eyes. He saw Komachi standing right in front of A and Tsunade. "We will use them to determine her fate. She's been spotted in Kumo. If Bee wins then she will die. If Naruto wins, she lives," A shouted and Naruto widened his eyes. People seemed confused as to why the life of a prisoner was important, but a councilwoman in the stands widened her eyes before she shivered. She was praying fervently that Bee would win this. Now more than ever she wanted a win. She knew who Komachi was. She had seen Komachi nearly all her life. This was bad. Very, very bad.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" _Naruto shouted in his mind. Kyuubi glared while Kushina held her head down. Bee glared up as he noticed A's mysterious smile as well as Tsunade's own smile. "Oh they raised the stakes. Now we have to fight and make it out like rakes," Bee said and Naruto held up his sword.

"You're going down Tako-ossan," Naruto said and Bee grinned. "Can you beat me nine? I'm the called Lord Kirabi and I am so fine," He responded while and Naruto raised his sheathed sword and pointed it at Bee.

"Then don't you know? I'm Naruto Uzu-fuckin'-maki. I'm the indestructible master of war. Now be prepared Tako-ossan as I leave you laying on the floor," Naruto said before he blurred out of sight.

"That's the way it should be done. Fool ya fool!" Bee shouted.

* * *

_**KG: Done. Also very, very hungry right now. Fuck it, I'm going to KFC.**_

_**Rikku: What about Rachel?**_

_**KG: If we see her then we see her. Nothing more, nothing less.**_

_**Sigina: KG, you can't mean that.**_

_**KG: And why not?**_

_**Sigina: KG, don't deny it. You still love Rachel. You talk in your sleep.**_

_**KG: Damn sleeping habits.**_

_**Rikku: Come on KG, save her and apologize to each other.**_

_**KG: I have no idea where she is.**_

_**Rikku: Has that stopped you before?**_

_**KG:...FUCK NO! Don't you know who I am? I'm KyuubiGoku dammit!**_

_**Sigina: That's right!**_

_**KG: Faster than a speeding bullet! Stronger than the best Adamantium! If I can dodge traffic then I can dodge a ball! I'm KyuubiGoku! Know the pecking order!**_

_**Rikku: Umm you aren't all of that stuff.**_

_**KG: Really? I had the music all lined up and everything. I guess we won't save Rachel.**_

_**Rikku: Fine fine do whatever.**_

_**KG: Up, up and AWAY! OFPH! Oww who put the ceiling in my way? Oh look at the three women running around me. Good night. (Faints)**_

_**Rikku: Why do we love him again?  
**_

_**Sigina: It's a work in progress.**_

_**Rikku: Ahh truth.**_

_**Sigina: Umm well since, KyuubiGoku's...out. **_

_**Rikku: Literally.**_

_**Sigina: I will close us out. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND US CREAM SODA! Also RESPECT THE CREAM! If you don't I'll steal your soul! Believe it!**_

_**Rikku: They won't believe it.**_

_**Sigina: But I just told them to believe it.**_

_**Rikku: Yeah, but their aren't going to.**_

_**Sigina: They should all just FUCKIN' believe it! Also remember, this chapter was sponsored by Succubus World Domination Inc. where our motto is "We will conquer the world, one virgin or experienced person, at a time" Ta-ta.**_

_**Rikku: I WANNA GO HOME!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**KG: Sup people we're back and I'm still sleeping in my apartment. You know, I might not do this chapter.**_

_**Rikku: And why is that?**_

_**KG: Well I know it's my fault for having it go in this direction, but I know instantly that no matter who wins this fight I am going to get flamed at. It's gonna be all "Man how could you let Bee win? Naruto's got the Shinigami and his spirit summons. He can also stop time and travel instantly and blah blah blah." **_

_**KG: And then there's "How could Naruto beat Bee? Bee's got full control over his bijuu. He's a better jinchuuriki than Naruto is and he's got more chakra than him. This story is stupid I'm leaving. Thanks for ruining an otherwise good story". I'll get shit like that.**_

_**Sigina: Why not make it a draw?**_

_**KG: Yeah and then everyone will leave. Sorry, but that can't happen.**_

_**Rikku: So have you decided who's going to win?**_

_**KG: Yep and I know that it's just...know what? Never mind. If they like it, they like it. If they hate it? Then...they just fuckin' hate it. IT'S MY STORY DAMMIT!**_

_**Rikku: Calm down there Casanova.**_

_**KG:...Who are you talking about?**_

_**Rikku: Ugh, never mind. So what are we going to do about Rachel?**_

_**KG: We're...ummm hmmm I forgot.**_

_**Sigina: She's screwed isn't she?**_

_**Rikku: With odds as they are she really will be and not in the figurative sense.**_

_**KG: What are you trying to say?**_

_**Rikku: That the person who caught her is most likely listening to the song 'A Night To Remember'.**_

_**KG:...RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Sigina: Oh he's snapped.**_

_**Rikku: Yep, I amaze even myself.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Most cynics are really crushed romantics: they've been hurt, they're sensitive, and their cynicism is a shell that's protecting this tiny, dear part in them that's still alive," by Jeff Bridges.**_

* * *

_**Konoha, Hyuuga Compound**_

Hinako chuckled lightly to herself while Hanabi pouted. The sounds of fighting could be heard outside of the main house of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi and Hinata had been watching the long spar between Hizashi and Neji. The two had really gotten closer as Neji had told his father nearly all of the things that had happened in his life. It made Hizashi sort of sad that his son had to grow up with an idealism like that, but Hizashi once again found that Neji had been changed by Naruto's actions during the chunin exams. It was always because of Shikon-sama is what the father of Neji had always thought.

Being alive, Hizashi and Hinako had quickly established themselves back in the Hyuuga clan. Most of the Hyuuga clan was too happy or surprised to show any skepticism in their appearances. No matter how anyone used the byakugan to dispel the supposed illusion, it always remained steadfast. Hinako and Hizashi were alive to all of them. Hizashi had once again, been named the leader of the Side Branch, and since he didn't have his Caged Bird Seal anymore, he had been a shining inspiration of sorts for the Side Branch, but Hizashi had always affirmed that the risk wasn't worth the price. He was a servant of Naruto and the Shinigami, he wouldn't abuse their mercy or their capabilities for his own gain.

While the Main Branch and Side Branch had no qualms with it, the Hyuuga council had been the skeptics of the things dealing with Hinako. However, as they had found, Hiashi having his wife again by his side had...energized him somewhat. He carried out his orders in a more authoritative tone. He never sought the opinion of the council unless it was dire importance. He had also thoroughly apologized to his daughter, Hinata, for the things he had said to her. Hinata had long proven him wrong in what he thought. Hinako had also taken it upon herself to train Hanabi. The youngest Hyuuga daughter, not remembering her mother, had taken quickly to Hinako's appearance and warmth. Hanabi was still much stoic like her father, but she was a lot more open in her life. That's why when Hanabi had been outfitting clothes for her mother, she had pouted as her mother laughed.

"Kaa-sama, it's not funny. This is too big," Hanabi said and Hinako laughed a little more. "Ara forgive me Hanabi. You just look so cute," Hinako said and Hanabi just glanced at the mirror in front of her before shaking her head. She then turned to her mother and slowly wrapped her arms around her. "It's good to have you back Kaa-sama," Hanabi said softly, but Hinako could hear it. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter.

"I know Hanabi. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I really missed you," Hinako said and Hanabi nodded. The two Hyuuga females stayed like that for a little longer just longing for a little quality time. Hinako allowed a lone tear to fall down her cheek. _"It's all thanks to you Shikon-sama. I can never repay this. Thank you so much," _Hinako said hoping that her words of gratitude could go to Naruto's ears.

Outside, Hiashi was watching Hizashi correct Neji on a few of his stances as well as scold him on a few things that he had misinterpreted. Hiashi allowed just the smallest of smiles to come on his face. No one could see it, but that didn't mean that it wasn't there. Most people would have qualms with having their best friend be half their age, but Hiashi knew where friendships could lay and who he could put his trust into. Hiashi didn't offer his trust to just anyone. He also didn't have that many friends. He hug out with the clan heads, but that was a rarity. The first real friend that he possibly had was Naruto. It all came about just from some advice. "Tou-sama, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"I am fine Hinata. Also I want you, Neji and Hanabi dressed for next week or the week after. We're having the Uzumaki clan over for dinner," Hiashi said and Hinata widened her eyes.

"U-Uzumaki clan? N-N-N-Naruto-kun's family is a clan?" Hinata asked and Hiashi nodded. "They were a very prominent clan back in the time of the Shodaime. Had it really surprised you when you learned about Fuka Uzumaki-san as well as Guren Uzumaki-san? They along with Naruto-san as well as Kushina-san, make up the clan that made fuinjutsu a legend. It was something that the Shinobi council discussed a few days ago with Hokage-sama. There were enough of them to form a clan on their own since they also claim that they found two others, Yuri Uzumaki and Yura Uzumaki. We will be having them over as I wish to extend a goodwill between our clans. For...obvious reasons," Hiashi said looking at Hizashi. Hinata didn't know what that meant, but she just allowed herself to nod.

"W-Who's the clan head?" Hinata asked and Hiashi shook his head. "I am not sure. But if things go as they might then the clan head will be Kushina-san. Simply because she is the...most experienced out of them all," Hiashi said and Hinata nodded again.

"I-I see. Very well Tou-sama. I still can't believe it. Naruto-kun's last name is a prominent name," Hinata said and Hiashi again nodded. "Be sure to be on your best behavior when they come. After all, I need to keep my friends close sometimes," Hiashi said and Hinata widened her eyes as she turned to her father only to see him spin on his heel and leave the lot behind.

"_W-What does Tou-sama know about Naruto-kun?" _Hinata thought to herself, but she couldn't come up with anything and just let the thought dispel as she turned back to seeing Neji scowling while Hizashi, once again, corrected his son's form. The Hyuuga clan had gotten a little lively with the return of the Side Branch leader and the return of the Wife of the current clan head.

_**Kumo, Stadium**_

Bee's eyes darted left and right multiple times as he could vaguely see Naruto's form in the blur of his speed. _"He's fast," _Bee thought to himself while Naruto grinned. The blonde grabbed his sword. The dust on the field picked up quickly around Kirabi as most of the citizens gulped.

"He seems even faster than when he faced us," Omoi said getting a shock from Karui and a glare from Samui. "Please, he might be fast, but Kirabi-sensei could stop his blade like it was nothing. Watch, he'll catch it like always and blondie will get the shock of his life," Karui said with a grin while Omoi shook his head. Samui just remained stoic and continued to watch.

Naruto raced around Kirabi and soon he closed his eyes. He channeled his Honshou to his sword. Tsunade and A could see everything clearly and everyone was surprised as Naruto suddenly twisted his foot and launched at Kirabi. "Here I come!" Naruto shouted as he withdrew his sword from his sheath. Everyone was surprised to see the sword coated in white fire while Naruto held it overhead.

"_He's serious. He's already using the Honshou to try and overpower Bee-san. Sochi, I sure hope you know what you're doing," _Kushina thought and Bee's sunglasses shined before he held out his two hands. "Fool you can't cut me. It is you who will be...," Bee stopped as he heard Hachibi's voice.

"**Bee! Dodge it! Don't touch that fire!" **Hachibi shouted. Bee instinctively reacted and stopped his motion to block Naruto's sword with his two hands. The blonde slammed his sword, full of Honshou, against the ground and the ground began to split under the pressure while Naruto narrowed his eyes. Bee leaned back, away from Naruto while people saw a large slash across the ground.

"What was that? Why didn't Bee-sama stop him?" someone asked. Samui raised an eyebrow while Karui gripped the railing. Omoi let loose a breath that he had been holding. All the Hinoken team and their guests, who had been watching the act, did also. They could feel their breath stop just for a second.

"I don't understand. What was that fire?" Kakashi asked, but there wasn't a response. Kushina shivered, but she didn't voice her opinion. She just had to trust that her son knew what he was doing and wouldn't do stupid things. Yeah, she really had to worry now.

Naruto picked his sword out of the ground and glared at Kirabi. _"Hmm I expected to at least get the Honshou into his body before the fight began. He'd get weaker and then I could do a little more. Guess you were right Kyuubi," _Naruto said mentally and Kyuubi snorted. He knew he was right. He was rarely ever wrong about things like this.

"**Just be on your guard brat. It's not over," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He took his mother's stance and Bee folded his arms. He seemed to be thinking something over in his mind before he snickered. "Ey your fire is quite bad. But I dodged it easily so the attack itself is sad yeah!" Bee said and Naruto cracked his neck. He raced at Bee fast, beginning to blur left and right. Bee watched his movements carefully before he flicked his wrist. Naruto was forced to stop as he noticed a pencil filled with Raiton chakra coming to his face. The blonde gasped and swerved to the side before Bee threw another one. Naruto jumped over it and grinned. It was only when he saw a shadow over the ground that he widened his eyes. He looked up and he noticed Bee overhead. Bee sent a kick at Naruto's face and the blonde came to defend his upper body. He brought his sword up, but he underestimated Bee's strength. The eight tails jinchuuriki quickly kicked Naruto's sword from his hands and everyone gasped as the sword went sailing through the air and lodged itself into the side of the wall.

Naruto growled at the action before he raced to get his sword. He tried to move as fast as he could, but he turned his head and he noticed Bee rushing right after him. "You I have in ma' sight. Now I will go like the killer bee and take flight. Whheeee!" Bee shouted as he added chakra to the soles of his feet and jumped into the air. He landed on the wall next to Naruto's sword while the blonde cursed. "Shit," Naruto said.

"He's already been disabled of his sword. Sochi has one of the firmest grips that I have ever taught. If he can have his sword knocked away then that speaks volumes of Bee-san's strength," Kushina said. Yugao and Mikoto glanced towards Kushina and seemed confused before they turned back to the stadium. "Sasuke, can you follow?" Kakashi asked, his sharingan was visible as was Sasuke's. The Uchiha's eyes had been moving all over the place, but he had just the slightest bit of trouble.

"Just within the range of the stadium. Naruto's got his work cut out for him," Sasuke said. Yuri and Yura held their hands together as Bee took Naruto's sword. He landed to the ground and swirled it around in his hands.

"Ha! That guy is no match for Bee-sensei. He's so gonna get his ass kicked," Karui proclaimed. Darui, Shi and Mabui continued to watch on impassively while a certain councilwoman was just praying for Bee to win.

Naruto narrowed his eyes while Bee looked the blonde's sword over, up and down. Bee took it and held it back. He then smirked and launched himself at Naruto. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki quickly assumed his taijutsu stance that his mother taught him and Kirabi attempted a slash at him. Naruto jumped over it and sent his leg at the eight tails' container's face. Bee blocked it easily with a smirk, but he then coughed as he was slammed in the stomach. He looked down and he noticed a second Naruto grinning at him. People were shocked as the second Naruto grabbed the original and threw him back. Naruto flipped through the air while the bunshin sparred with Bee. _"Oh, so little nine has his tricks. He can do seal-less bunshin," _Bee thought as he stabbed the clone dispelling it. He looked back at Naruto overhead. Naruto grinned before he slammed his hands together.

"_Fujikaze, I'm going to need to borrow your sword," _Naruto said in thought and everyone noticed Naruto's hands glow before he clenched them and retracted the right hand. Everyone gasped as another sword came from his hands out of nowhere. It's blackened metal against the sun making it shimmer. Naruto landed on the ground with Fujikaze's blade in hand. Bee glared at the blonde while people seemed to be in shock.

"Where did he learn to do that? Can I do that also?" Kushina wondered to herself. It had to have been a new ability of sorts because Kushina had never known if she could do that. Then again she didn't have summons like Naruto did, but she trained extensively in the Honshou power with her son.

"W-Where did he get that sword? It came out of nowhere," Omoi said. Darui seemed confused and so did Shi. Mabui held it together better, but she was surprised as well. "There is no fuckin' way," Karui said.

A narrowed his eyes and turned to Tsunade. The two Kage shared a glare, but Tsunade broke it first as she closed her eyes and allowed a smirk to come across her face. A snorted and looked back at the field. "Ey yo nine. That's not fair. How did you get a sword from yo hands? Did you pull it out of your glands?" Bee asked. Naruto sweatdropped and shook his head. Naruto took his stance with Fujikaze's blade, which was a little heavier than his own, and chuckled.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Naruto said and he charged at Bee. He wanted his sword back. Bee gripped Naruto's own blade as the two charged. The populace watched as white streaks of light clashed against each other. The sounds of metal hitting metal were starting to ring through the air. Bee sent Naruto's sword towards his face, but Naruto blocked it from overhead and quickly delivered a sweep kick. He managed to get Bee's feet and grinned at his accomplishment before he saw Bee's left hand land on the ground and he swirled his feet. He kicked Naruto in the jaw sending the blonde skidding back. Naruto coughed and glared as Bee hopped back up top. He still held Naruto's sword and the blonde growled.

"You know I don't like it when people take my sword. My Kaa-chan bought that for me," Naruto said and Bee smiled. "Then try and take it back. Do it or I will put your head on a rack," Bee said and Naruto didn't take the time to try and analyze those words. He just settled for a nod of his head.

He launched himself at Bee in a flash of speed. Bee brought his sword back while Naruto swiftly closed the distance between them both. Fujikaze's blade at his back, he swung it at Bee. His sword went swinging for his neckline and Naruto smirked expecting a dodge, but he gasped as Bee grabbed the sword with his fingertips. Naruto widened his eyes before he gasped further as Bee stabbed Naruto with his own blade. The crowd gasped and some feared the worst. Yuri and Yura winced at the sight while Sasuke and Mikoto widened their eyes. Yugao and Kakashi turned back to Kushina who was...stable, for lack of a better term.

Komachi remained stoic, but a small bead of sweat fell from her face showing how nervous she was, well until Bee's voice rang through the place. "Yo where is nine? He's fool to not be this fine," Bee said and Naruto chuckled. "Che, guess I couldn't keep it up. See ya. **KAI" **Naruto shouted andthe field exploded causing to dust picked up. No one could see anything.

"_Bakudan Bunshin. He's talented," _Samui thought to herself. Next to her was Atsui and he smiled at such an action.

This guy, he's got a hot soul in him," Atsui said with a grin. No one could see anything in the cloud of dust. The only thing that they could see was Naruto's original sword flying through the air. It went towards the wall before a hand grabbed the handle. Naruto smiled at the familiar feeling of his blade before turning back. He took Fujikaze's sword and quickly de-materialized it into nothing, or rather sending it back to his swordsman.

"_You think it worked?" _Naruto asked his partner. **"Psssh no way in hell," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed with a nod of his head. As the dust cleared, Naruto could see Bee standing in the middle of it, perfectly fine. The blonde jumped down to the ground and sighed. "Man you're tough Tako-ossan," Naruto said and he reacted quickly as Bee took out another pencil. However Naruto raised an eyebrow as Bee also took out a notepad. He began to write some things down in it as he mumbled. Naruto sweatdropped, but this gave him the time to think.

"**Oi Bee, what are you doing? Now isn't the time to write!" **Hachibi said, but Bee ignored him. He continued to mumble as he wrote inside of it. He then looked up at Naruto and closed his book. "Hey I'll feelin' the beat of time. I just wrote the baddest rhyme, thank you," Bee said and Naruto snorted.

"For you I will put on a play...," Bee raised his hands and grabbed the swords on his body. "and now it is you who will feel the sting that I lay," Bee said an threw his swords into the air. Naruto watched them go up and smiled.

"What have you got for me Tako-ossan?" Naruto asked. He immediately regretted those words as Bee caught one blade, two blades, three, four...Kushina blinked, Kakashi widened his visible eye...five, six...Yugao, Sasuke and Mikoto raised their eyebrows and Tsunade glared at a grinning A. Yura, Yuna and Yuri seemed confused by the action, but Bee's students were more than ready for it.

"Hmm he might be good if he's got Bee-sama to resort to that," Shi said getting a nod from Darui. Samui, Omoi and Karui had grinned, but Karui's was more obvious. Finally, and lastly,...seven. Seven blades came from seven different parts of Bee's body as he carefully held them in place.

"_What the hell is that?!" _Naruto shouted and Kyuubi glared. Hell, even Fujikaze, inside of the sword, was amazed at such a thing. "Now it seems you had better pick up a file, for Kirabi-sama's awesome kenjutsu style," Bee said to him. Naruto didn't even have the time to take the newest form in before Bee launched himself into the air. Naruto readied himself as Bee slammed his body into him. All of the swords flew against Naruto as the blonde rushed to block them all. He jumped in the air, slid across the ground, parried each shot, but Bee was keeping him on edge and Naruto couldn't follow them all. The clashing of metal was apparent to everyone as Bee sent three swords at Naruto's face. The blonde slid under the attack before Bee noticed his leg grabbed. He turned and saw another Naruto grinning as the original blonde backflipped away. He panted and wiped his chin from his sweat.

Bee hopped on his free leg and kicked the Naruto clone into the air. It backflipped against his swords before it drew its own sword and clashed with Bee. The Naruto clone continued to fight as Naruto rushed at Bee. The two Narutos worked together and swung their swords against Bee's as multiple streaks of light could be seen. Naruto delivered a sweep kick and Naruto clone launched a punch, but both were blocked as they showed surprise in their eyes. Both immediately noticed lightning and Naruto jumped back, but the Naruto clone wasn't so lucky as Bee's body flared in Raiton chakra electrocuting the clone and causing it to dispel. The memories went to Naruto and the blonde shook his head. Bee turned around to Naruto while the blonde growled.

"You're just full of surprised aren't you?" Naruto asked and Bee smirked. The two seemed to be having their fun, but Naruto knew the seriousness of the situation. He had to get serious about this or it would be Komachi's head, literally. "So are you nine. But you won't be me unless you are more than fine," Bee said getting another chuckle from Naruto.

"Then I'll kick it up a notch," Naruto said as he added chakra to his feet and jumped into the air. Bee watched him go before Naruto brought his sword back and, using his centrifugal force, quickly spun around. **"Uzu no Fukushū: Dai Uzumaki Ikari( Whirlpool Revenge: Great Maelstrom Rage)," **Naruto shouted and everyone watched as out of nowhere water sprayed from his sword and danced around the blonde's body before he sent it scattering into water missiles as they converged on Bee. Kirabi dodged to the side of one and rolled against the other, but he wasn't fast enough and was forced to block three of them. The field exploded in water, but Kushina was shocked as Naruto grabbed his sword and held it over head.

"_He's going to use the second of the five stances? Sochi, you're overdoing it," _Kushina said mentally. For some reason, Naruto could hear her thoughts and turned to her direction. _"I have to," _Naruto said sending a signal to her. His sword cackled heavily as a seal appeared over it.

"**Uzu no Fukushū: Raimei no Kyōda( Whirlpool Revenge: Furious Thunder Swirls)," **Naruto yelled and everyone could see that Naruto swung his sword over and over. With each slash a lightning swirl came out of it and slammed into the ground. "Naruto had Raiton? I thought he only had Fūton," Kakashi said.

"He doesn't have Raiton. It's one of the five stances of Uzu no Fukushū. They are stances that are all about sealing the five elements into a person's weapon. With each seal, once it's released then they can call that element to their aid. Sochi has all five, but he's only ever used water and fire. He's used the third seal. I just hope that he doesn't have to use all five. If he does, then...," Kushina let that go off as Yugao looked on worriedly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned to Yuna who had gripped his hand tightly. He just squeezed it and looked back. Naruto panted as he suddenly stopped his assault. He allowed the dust to dispel. He grinned at his accomplishment, however that stopped as he began to choke. The entire stadium did so as Bee came out of the wreckage.

"Your techniques are tight, but they won't help you win this fight," Bee said and Naruto gripped his sword. He was ready for anything at this moment, well that's what he thought anyway. Bee grabbed one of his swords and raced towards Naruto. The blonde ran towards his jinchuuriki in arms and the two clashed blades against each other. Naruto struggled against Kirabi's weight as it sent him to the ground. Bee raised an eyebrow before he charged his sword with Raiton chakra. Naruto widened his eyes as it began to slice through his sword like a knife through butter. Naruto cursed before he added his wind element to his sword. The blade immediately stopped and Naruto kicked Bee in the chest sending him away. Bee resumed his seven sword style and Naruto dusted himself off. He looked at his sword and closed his eyes. His blade slowly began to repair itself much to the surprise of everyone.

"Your shinobi is talented Hokage-dono," A said and Tsunade gleamed at the praise of Naruto directed at her. As Naruto finished letting his sword heal, he looked up. _"Dammit, it's a battle of will. He's not using Hachibi's chakra because I won't use yours. What do you think?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi looked up. **"I think you're going to need some type of plan against him or you're fucked," **Kyuubi said getting a nod from Naruto. He looked at Bee holding his seven swords and narrowed his eyes. It was too hard to actually fight against all of those. He didn't have the sharingan and even with something like that, it was still impossible. He closed his eyes for a few minutes. Bee waited for Naruto to start and narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.

"_What'cha thinkin' little nine?" _Bee thought and suddenly Naruto opened his eyes wide and shouted.

"Guys! Throw me your swords!" Naruto shouted to the members of his team.

Everyone blinked as Naruto turned to them. They turned to each other and raised their eyebrows in confusion. "What's he blathering about? Is he trying to mimic Bee-sensei? Impossible. It took Bee-sensei years to come up with that style. No way can that guy just mimic it," Karui said snarling. Omoi and Samui were interested. Darui had his eyes preoccupied with looking through the crowds while Sasuke shouted. "Why?"

"Just trust me! I need to borrow them!" Naruto yelled. Everyone wondered what the blonde would come up with. A few Kumo shinobi chuckled at the thought and this irked some of them. Kushina unstrapped her sword and so did Mikoto. "Y-You're not serious, are you?" Kakashi asked them and Kushina shrugged her shoulders. Mikoto just smiled while Sasuke sighed heavily. He stood and unstrapped his sword while Yugao did the same. Yuri and Yura blinked and so did Yuna. Kakashi just chuckled and unstrapped his father's sword. The members of Hinoken threw their swords into the air and towards Naruto's form.

"_Sochi, what are you planning?" _Kushina thought and everyone could see Naruto's face gleam. The swords were mere feet away from him and Naruto nodded. Quickly everyone was amazed as white chains came from his back. They wrapped around the handles to each blade and held them behind Naruto's back. Everyone gasped and murmured while A gripped the seat of his chair. The Hinoken team gasped and so did Karui as she dropped to her seat. Samui narrowed her eyes and Omoi was left speechless.

Naruto took his sword while his chains held the swords of his teammates. They fanned out and Naruto smiled. "Now then, let's try this again dattebayo," Naruto charged at Bee and Bee jumped into the air. They clashed against each other and Naruto swayed his chains with the swords against Bee's own as sparks went off each sword. The two blurred against the ground as they clashed their swords. Naruto swung one of the chain-attached swords to Bee's feet , but Bee blocked it with the one furtherest to his leg. Naruto swung three more at him, but Bee stopped those also.

"He's...using the chains to grab the swords instead of his hands. Ingenious," Yugao said getting a smile from Kushina.

As the sparks flew against the place, Bee and Naruto didn't let up as they even tried to mix their taijutsu into it. Naruto launched a punch at Bee's face and Bee sent a kick to Naruto's stomach. Both blocked with their blades as they continued in their assault. Naruto gritted his teeth to the pressure as his legs switched. Naruto unconsciously added Kyuubi's chakra to the mix as his whiskers became more defined. Bee noticed this and narrowed his eyes. Now was the time to start. They both jumped away from each other. Bee slightly looked up at Naruto's increased breathing. He noticed Naruto raise the swords into the air as they were covered in Honshou.

"**Honshou: Shōmetsu( Power of Life: Annihilation)," **Naruto hollered as he slammed the swords on the ground. Immediately everyone gasped as white fire exploded on the field forcing them to cover their eyes. Bee could only looked on as the fire came his way, engulfed him and exploded. **"Brat, calm down. You're getting too excited," **Kyuubi said and Naruto widened his eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded. As the fire dispelled Naruto widened his eyes. Kyuubi did also and so did everyone else.

"This chakra. No, Bee-sama! Don't!" someone shouted and the Hinoken team widened their eyes. Naruto glared, but he wasn't ready as he heard a shout. **"Rariatto( Lariat)," **Bee shouted as he slammed Naruto across the neck. Naruto widened his eyes and coughed. A stood to his feet while Yuri and Yura widened their eyes. Karui, Samui and Omoi seemed shocked while Shi and Darui looked pale. Mabui dropped her notepad to the ground while Kumo shinobi fell to their seats. The civilians murmured at the sight. Yuna shivered and so did Rin, Haku, Zabuza, Mikoto, Gaara, Hizashi, and Hinako. They all looked towards Kumo and a chill ran through their spines.

"_Shikon-sama," _they all thought in unison. Bee had rammed his arm through Naruto's neck, crushing his windpipe. Bee sent Naruto flying into the wall with a heavy crazy and grinned. "Wheeeeeee!" He shouted. Tsunade quickly stood up fast and so did the members of Hinoken.

"**Oi! Bee, you weren't told to go that far!" **Hachibi scolded. Bee's body was coated in red charka and eight tails. He had used his jinchuuriki state to survive the fires of Naruto's power. However the realization came into Bee's head as Naruto slumped to the ground, his breathing heavy. Soon multiple shinobi arrived on the scene and Komachi shivered. Not for her life, but for Naruto's own life.

"Bee, I didn't authorize you to use that technique here. You'd better hope he lives," A said and Bee just looked down as Naruto coughed. Tsunade placed her hands on Naruto's chest and her hands glowed green. Kakashi and Yugao looked pale while Mikoto seemed sad. Sasuke growled and Kushina just looked nervous.

"_You can come back right Sochi? Please tell me you can come back," _Kushina said mentally. Tsunade's hands glowed brightly and the stadium was silent. Clouds started to appear and rain started to fall. "Come on Naruto. Please don't die on me," Tsunade said.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked. "His neck has been dislocated and the lower half of his body has been shattered. I don't know, but we have to get him out of here," Tsunade as Naruto's breath became ragged. He coughed blood and Tsunade fell to her knees.

"Not you too. Please Naruto, please tell me that contract wasn't a joke. I saw them remember, Dan and Nawaki. Please don't go and leave like this," Tsunade said. Kushina frowned as she looked at this. She had to trust her son's word, but seeing this just made her heart shatter.

"Nee-chan, is something wrong with Nii-san?" Yuri asked and Yura just gripped Yuri's hand. "No Yuri, they are just worried about him," Yura said as tears stained her dress.

"Man he at least put up a good fight. I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead now," Karui said and that got Samui to get up. She grabbed her arm and cursed at the burning. _"It's...hot," _she said. Her brother, Atsui, did the same. Karui scratched the nape of her neck and Shi touched his arm. Komachi placed her hand to her chest and fell to her knees. Guren and Fuka groaned as their Uzumaki seals lit up. Karin cursed and poured water over the seal on her leg. Yura and Yuri tried to soothe their own burning and so did Kushina.

The spirits gathered and, known to them, but no one else, Naruto's body was pure white as his heart began to stop. "No, Naruto, damn you! Don't go, don't leave us yet!" Tsunade said and Naruto's chest stopped rising and falling. It was perfectly still. A, Darui and Mabui remained silent while Bee just looked down.

"_Why did he leave with no frown? I do not think that nine is down. Yeah," _Bee said in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, in complete darkness, Naruto laid still and Kyuubi sat in front of him. The demon fox looked at his container and shook his head. **"Really? You survived an arm through the chest from a damn lightning strike from the damn Uchiha and you go out like this? Sheesh," **Kyuubi said. Naruto opened his eyes and groaned. "Man that was fast. What the hell happened?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi snorted.

"**You died brat. Don't act like you can't see what's going on outside," **Kyuubi said and Naruto could indeed see what was going on. The blonde groaned and leaned up. "So...what now?" Naruto asked.

"**Don't go looking at me. We're fuckin' dead, the last round-up, the end of the line, pushin' up daises, finishing the last leg of the race, entering the great beyond, finding the...,"**

"Oh shut up already I get it. Damn I didn't expect that at all. Maybe I should've called Shin sooner," Naruto said and Kyuubi snorted. **"Now that I think about it, why didn't you just stop time again? I know you tried to say the words before he fuckin' destroyed your throat," **Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed with a nod of his head. He leaned back until he and Kyuubi noticed the seal on his right hand light up intensely. Both blocked their eyes until the light faded. They squinted and Naruto gasped as Shin appeared in front of him, his steely gaze as fearsome as ever.

"Ummm, hey...Shin," Naruto said nervously. Shin folded his arms and Naruto stood to his feet. **"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later Shikon. You have experienced death. You are 100% truly dead. Though I doubt that if you didn't have me then you would've lived a lot longer. Not a good thing is it?" **The Shinigami asked and Naruto rubbed his throat.

"No it's not. Kami, that fuckin' hurt like shit. But I can't go just yet. I have things that I must do there. Shin, I'm sorry, but now I need your help. You and Kyuubi. The three of us together. I want you to help me take down this asshole," Naruto said glaring at Bee who was folding his arms. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and so did the Shinigami. Shin took out his beads and held them before Naruto. He held out his hand and Naruto offered Shin his sword.

"**Do you remember what I told you?" **Shin asked and Naruto nodded. "The Death Law. All life is subject to death. It is the fate of all to this single path towards the next plane. You are the realm and I am the carrier. My burden is heavy, your powers a privilege. I honor my summon and my summon honors me. I ask for the Shinigami's mercy. Your summoner wishes to reclaim the lost fire of his soul," Naruto spoke formally. Shin nodded and folded his arms.

"**And what is your tribute? What will you do with this new life?" **Shin asked and Naruto balled his fists and slammed it to his chest. "I will use this life to become all that I know I can be. To protect my team, to bring order to the laws of Death. My tribute is...my sword. My sword is the tool through which you allow me to bring this change. It is yours before it is mine Shin. Let it be mine and let me find the path that I seek to know dattebayo," Naruto said bowing. Shin took Naruto's sword and stabbed him in the stomach. Naruto and Kyuubi coughed as Shi spoke. Spirits gathered around Naruto and one by one, they fell to their knees.

"**You are worthy. You are capable. You, who understand Death's Law and follows it as your own. You are no longer a Shikon( Death Soul). You will be known by me, Kyuubi, yourself, all spirits, your valve and those you've resurrected, as Shikyō( Death Lord). Bring about the order that your heart wishes. Go Shikyō," **Shin said and Naruto saw white fire trace his seal from his stomach all around his body before it rested on the seal on his right hand. Unlocking could be heard and Naruto turned his head. He saw three of Kyuubi's nine orange tails vanish. In their place were three pure white tails and Kyuubi flailed them around.

"**You have our help brat. Never forget it," **Kyuubi said holding out his fist to Naruto. The blonde widened his eyes at Kyuubi and the spirits rejoiced as they shouted, **"Shikyō-sama," **Naruto heard it all and smiled. He took his sword back and he brought his fist to Kyuubi's own.

"Not going to eat me when I eventually let you out?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi snorted as he offered a smile. **"Even should the world fall asunder. Kyuubi no Yoko will fight at your side," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded with a bow of his head. The spirits began to fade and so did Shin. Naruto turned around and grinned.

"**Time to step it up dattebayo!" **Naruto shouted in a deep voice as the darkness turned white.

Everyone remained silent and Bee looked over Naruto's face. Soon lightning poured from the sky and the seals on Kushina's body lit up. Everyone gasped and so did Kushina. She looked left and right before they all saw Naruto's chest rise and fall. "H-He's not dead," Tsunade said. Darui and A widened their eyes while Sasuke smirked. Mikoto smiled and so did Kakashi. Yugao breathed a large sigh of relief and before long everyone noticed red Honshou form around Naruto. The blonde stood to his feet as one tail appeared, two tails, four, six, seven...nine. All nine tails from Kyuubi's Honshou appeared and Bee was too surprised as Naruto cocked his fist back.

"That. HURT!" Naruto shouted as he slammed Bee in the face sending him flying. The crowd gasped and people began to look in Naruto's direction. "He...he survived. That's impossible. It should've killed him," Karui said and those who felt the previously burning sighed in relief as it was gone. Tsunade grabbed Naruto into a hug and cried.

"Naruto, I thought...I thought...," she said and Naruto smiled. "Sorry about that Baa-chan. I'm fine. I promise, resume the fight," Naruto said and Tsunade looked at him. She looked over his body and he was just as fine as can be. Everything in Tsunade told her to say no, but her mouth agreed to his request. She nodded and turned around.

"Resume Raikage-dono," she said with a smile. A blinked, but then nodded as others began to jump away. Sasuke slapped Naruto's shoulder and snorted. "Asshole," Sasuke said and Naruto chuckled as Sasuke left. Yugao and Mikoto smiled and backed away as did Kakashi. Naruto turned back to his mother and she smiled.

"Have fun?" she asked and Naruto got a yelp from his mother as he lightly tapped her firm ass. "Just getting started Kaa-chan," Naruto said and Kushina shivered from her son's touch before she jumped away. The field was barren and people began to sit back down. Bee emerged from the rubble and rubbed his jaw.

"_He's different from before. That punch he sent me just got my mouth sore. I'd better get serious on this fool before I look like a tool," _Bee thought and jumped down. He folded his arms and he noticed the nine tails of Naruto's Kyuubi chakra flowing around his back.

Naruto felt good. He felt wonderful. He'd never felt so much harmony with his partner before. Naruto knew he couldn't transform or do something stupid like that, but this was just as good for him.

"It seems you are ready to return to the fight. I think it's time that we show all of our might yeah!" Bee said and Naruto agreed. "You're right, no more holding back," Naruto said as he bit his thumb and traced it over his seal and slammed it.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu," **Naruto said and the seal on his hand glowed brightly. It shined over the field and Bee was forced to cover his eyes from his sunglasses. The light faded and everyone looked around.

"What did he summon?" Omoi asked and instantly everyone felt the temperature drop. A KI washed over the field enough to make a few civilians pass out. Tsunade squirmed and even A had a bead of sweat. It was strange as it wasn't affecting those that Naruto didn't want it to affect. Komachi felt so much relief as she watched Naruto get up. She didn't have most of her memories, but her sight of something like that had sparked something in her.

While they couldn't see it, Naruto grinned and turned around. Right behind him was Shin staring at Bee who was looking for the source of the heavy KI. "Ready to give a show Shin, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked and both beings nodded. Naruto dropped down and Bee quickly focused back on Naruto. The blonde blurred and with a mighty roar appeared in front of Bee as he brought his claw back. Bee covered his body, but Naruto slashed forward and a shock wave poured through the field as Bee was sent flying. He was launched out of the field and Naruto smiled. He held out his hand and spoke.

"**Jikūyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto said and the purple portal appeared. He imaged where he wanted to go as he and Bee disappeared from view. People widened their eyes to what they had just seen in front of them.

"W-Where did they go?" Omoi asked and people looked left and right. "There is a huge power source to the south!" someone called out. The shinobi quickly raced off leaving the civilians in the stadium in confusion.

_**With Naruto and Bee**_

The portal opened and Bee was sent flying out as they both landed in front of his house. Naruto stepped out and grinned while Bee stood to his feet. **"Nice work nine. You might not have full control, but you be lookin' so fine. I respect ya bro!" **Bee rapped and Naruto nodded.

"**You too Tako-ossan. Let's finish this,"** Naruto said and Bee agreed. They both blurred out of sight and shock waves could be heard as Naruto and Bee traded blow after blow. Both were blurs all around, but Naruto's eyes could keep up. Why was that? Because of his new ability. _"Pakura, Dan, do you see him?" _Naruto asked. Pakura and Dan who looked left and right, floating in the air, nodded. Naruto closed his eyes and skidded across the ground. Bee appeared and Naruto opened his eyes back. He gasped. He was seeing Bee from two different angles. Pakura's and Dan's.

"**Your next gift Shikyō. Rei no Yoken( Spirit's Foresight). Anything your spirit see, you see so long as you channel Honshou through your eyes. Welcome to the next level," **Shin said and Naruto nodded. Through Pakura, Naruto saw Bee race to him. Naruto blocked with his tails, but Bee slammed into his body and Naruto coughed as he was launched against the ground. He had left his sword behind at the stadium and he wouldn't retrieve it.

Naruto rolled across the ground and growled as he launched himself back at Bee. He held out his hand and Bee began to jump away, but chains appeared and held out his arms and legs. Naruto closed the distance between them and hollered. **"Rasengan," **Naruto shouted as he slammed his blue sphere into Bee's chest. It started to grind his body, but Naruto watched as Bee's body turned dark red. His face vanished and his body turned into the dark form of the Hachibi. The rasengan sent him flying, but Bee managed to absorb the blow off a mountain cliff as he went into the air. In his left arm was overtaken by a large skeleton figure with horns and all. Bee grinned while Naruto widened his eyes.

"**Shin now!" **Naruto said and Shin quickly took his beads and held out his purple hands. He swallowed one bead and his eyes glowed white. He then slammed Naruto's body and the blonde quickly took his fist and brought it back. Bee cocked his fist back and Naruto roared as his entire fist glowed in white fire.

"**Rariatto," **Bee shouted and Naruto roared as his fist slammed into Bee's skeletal figure. A large explosion came over the entire field as Naruto was sent flying. He crashed into the ground and coughed blood against his torso. He snarled and he noticed Bee quickly charging for him. **_"Kyuubi, we're going to try something new," _**Naruto said in thought and Kyuubi nodded while Naruto got to his feet and jumped to the side looking to dodge. However Bee noticed it and Naruto was surprised as an octopus tentacle came from Bee and grabbed his waist. Naruto cursed as Bee launched at him.

"**Kukanyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shouted and time stopped. Bee was inches from his face and Naruto quickly got out of his grip. The blonde dashed away to a safer place before he fell to his knees. He cursed and gripped his right arm. **"Shikyō, I cannot remain at your side like then when you are using both Kyuubi and myself at the same time. If you're doing something then do it now," **Shin said and Naruto nodded. The blonde looked left and right multiple times before he noticed time resume.

Bee widened his eyes as he saw his tentacle with an absent Naruto. He quickly located Naruto not far off. With his speed, he dashed for the blonde and Naruto did the same. **"Oi Bee, you're pushing it for this brat. You're still holding back. The boy has gotten serious. It seems that Kyuubi has accepted him if only for this moment," **Hachibi spoke getting a nod from Bee.

"**And say goodbye blonde for I will give you the eternal lullaby,"** Bee said as he brought his fist back. Naruto was ready to stop time again, but he gasped at the extra burst of speed that Bee put on as he slammed Naruto across the neck again. The blonde winced and was sent flying while Bee smirked. **"Wheeeeeee," **Bee yelled.

Naruto skipped across the waters below before he crossed his fingers. **_"I won't let Komachi-chan die. I'll keep up this pace," _**Naruto said and quickly two tails disappeared and orange tails of Kyuubi's popped out and blocked Naruto from the mountain behind him. Naruto panted and the Shinigami began to fade.

"**It's on you now Shikyō," **Shin said and faded. Naruto nodded and turned back. He only had a little bit of time before he gasped as Bee continued his rapping. **"Yo nine you are so fine. Now I won't be holding back. It's your ideals I'll obliterate, then you I shall annihilate. My true form of the jinchuuriki...," **Bee said and Naruto watched as Bee was covered by his eight tails. Smoke raised up and covered his form.

"**T-This chakra, this is...," **Naruto's fears were answered as he gazed up at a giant octopus-bull. **"It's a monster and one that you will never encounter," **Bee said while he turned into the complete form of the Hachibi. Naruto growled and balled his fists.

"**Dammit, I can't match up to that!" **Naruto shouted. The eight tails of Hachibi thrashed around violently and Bee grinned. **"Say goodbye little nine! Wheeee," **Bee yelled. Naruto and Kyuubi looked up at the large figure.

"_**Kyuubi, I could use all the damn help that you have to offer at the moment," **_Naruto said. Kyuubi snarled at what was in front of him. He knew that Kirabi was by far a better jinchuuriki than Naruto, but he had never planned on something like that. Naruto had faced Ichibi and while Kyuubi had to acknowledge that, Hachibi was a world's superior to the one-tail. Naruto had his team when he faced Sanbi and he used Shin to seal half of Shin into the youngest Uzumaki. Kyuubi, was lost for the moment.

"**Kit, I'm going to need some time," **Kyuubi said and Naruto growled, but nodded. Bee sent his tails rushing at Naruto's small body. The nine-tailed Naruto quickly blurred from view and jumped into the air. As Bee's tails slammed against the ground, Naruto landed on one of them and raced along its long structure. Naruto continued to run along this tails before Bee raised his large hand and slammed it down. Naruto jumped away from it and into the air. Naruto quickly summoned an army of Kage Bunshin and his nine tails grabbed them all by their legs and Naruto launched them all towards Hachibi. Hachibi and Bee looked up while they saw Naruto slam his hands together.

"**KAI!" **Naruto shouted and the Kage Bunshin rained down against Hachibi's form as they exploded one after the other. Hachibi glared at Naruto before he swung five of his tails at Naruto's body. The blonde quickly reacted and two honshou tails disappeared and two of Kyuubi's orange tails appeared as they covered Naruto's body. His maturity as a jinchuuriki had improved him over the fight and Naruto knew this, but he had used up a good portion of Honshou and it was running him dry. The tails slammed against Naruto's body and sent him flying. Naruto managed to maneuver himself through the air and landed against the ground. His clothes were ragged and his body was burning.

"**Dammit we gotta try it!" **Naruto said and Kyuubi knew what he was talking about. **"The ratio is 10:6 brat. Remember that," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He quickly opened his hands as his nine tails came together around his body as the tips pointed to the center. Bee and Hachibi found Naruto a distance away as the explosions stopped. Naruto cursed before he summoned ten clones. They each raced towards the Bijuu-jinchuuriki. Bee fought with them all while Naruto growled.

"**Come on, come on," **Naruto said and the Jikūyugami appeared in front of him. The tips of Naruto's tails wrapped around the outer edges of the portal while Naruto held his hands out. **_"Shape manipulation. Control it! It's just like a rasengan or a bijuudama," _**Naruto thought and the Jikūyugami slowly began to compress into a smaller ball-shaped portal. Naruto strained his honshou to control it while Hachibi knocked a clone back. The clone dispelled and that startled Naruto. The Jikūyugami dispersed and Naruto cursed.

"**_I can't do it yet. I haven't had the time to practice," _**Naruto said mentally. **"Brat! Watch out!" **Kyuubi alerted hastily. Naruto looked up from his defeated progress as he noticed Hachibi open his mouth. The Bijuudama began to form as it expanded, collapsed and compressed. Naruto cursed and, with all his speed that he could muster, he dashed away while Bee roared and launched a wave of pure chakra in Naruto's direction. It destroyed everything in its path while Naruto tried to get away from it. Something Naruto learned about his Kukanyugami was that it had a time interval. He couldn't perform two except within two minutes of each other. He couldn't stop time just yet.

As the wave appeared closer and closer to his form, the light overtook Naruto's body as he widened his eyes.

_**With Hinoken**_

Everyone was racing towards the two large power sources and A was progressively moving faster. It had been the largest chakra source that he had ever known. It couldn't be possible, Bee wouldn't use that transformation for just a simple fight would he? Oh of course he would. He was just that much of an idiot. The sun began to go down and everyone was getting increasingly worried.

As they collected their swords and Naruto's, Hinoken raced to their comrade's side with the best speed that they could attain. They could hear explosions in the far distance and even roaring of some kind. It irked them all, but they didn't lose pace. "Is Naruto alright?' Yugao asked and everyone looked grave.

"As far as I'm concerned, he shouldn't be fighting after nearly dying. There could be some lasting damage to his body," Kakashi said. Everyone glanced to him, but Mikoto's the one who spoke. "But the instant that he does that...they'll kill her," Mikoto said and everyone stopped. Kushina had told them of Komachi's importance and they all agreed that she couldn't die, but how was Naruto supposed to beat this? It was like something only a Kage could handle.

"Oi Tsunade, we're going to be coming up soon. Be ready for what you might see," A said and Tsunade just nodded. She was still very worried for Naruto, but she had tried to mask it. The sight of Naruto's dead body had unnerved her a little bit, but he came back just like he said that he would. He was the reason that she came back and became the Hokage, the real reason why she put up with so much shit in the village. Tsunade really didn't know what she would've done or how she would've explained to Jiraiya that this was happening.

As everyone raced to the site, they were all shocked as over their heads, a large purple portal appeared. _"The Jikūyugami?" _Kushina thought. They passed under it and it was then that everyone noticed a large wave of energy escape the portal and slam into the mountains behind them as it exploded. "Get down!" A ordered and everyone quickly landed and hid behind the mountaintops. Sasuke grabbed Yuna and held her close to the ground. Kushina clung to Yuri and Yura while Mikoto, Yugao and Kakashi braced against the wall as the light from the explosion covered their forms. It soon began to dispel as everyone saw the landscape, or lack thereof. The Kumo shinobi gasped at the destruction behind them.

"_How can this guy really survive this long against that type of power?" _Karui thought in awe. Samui and Omoi glanced to each other before nodding.

"Raikage-dono, we have to hurry to the scene," Tsunade said assessing the damage. This fight was more than what she thought it was. She didn't expect for this to happen. She might've expected for Naruto to use Kyuubi's chakra to at least a tail or two, but to use all nine was insane. However the part that amazed her was that he was controlling them well. The first time Tsunade had allowed Naruto to train with Kyuubi's chakra so long as he had someone with him. He could only go up to six. How did he jump to nine? Something had happened as Kyuubi and Naruto were in total sync with each other. It was amazing.

"She's right. Everyone let's get going!" A said and they raced off.

_**Back with Bee and Naruto**_

Hachibi and Bee remained silent as they stared at Naruto, who was standing on a mountaintop. The blonde panted heavily as he held his hand out. He...just barely made it in time. The blonde fell to one knee and coughed. He hadn't planned on using this much honshou and his body wasn't used to the new developments. From Pakura and Dan's vision, Naruto could see the two angles from Hachibi before he heard the eight tails shout. Naruto didn't have the time to react as one tail slammed into his body. The blonde coughed and slammed into the side of the mountains. Bee grinned at his accomplishment, but it didn't last long as in Naruto's place was a scroll. The blonde swerved to Bee's side and quickly held his hand into the air. **"Honshou: Rasenshuriken," **Naruto shouted as he...threw the large spiraling disk against Bee's body.

"**Bee guard against it!" **Hachibi shouted and Bee did indeed guard as the spiraling disk slammed into his body. It exploded against him in a large flash of light as Bee's bijuu body fell to the water. Naruto grinned at his accomplishment, but he noticed more of Bee's tails go his way. Naruto, using Kyuubi's manifested tails, jumped on them and launched himself into the air high, the orange sky of the sunset masking his form. Bee looked up and covered his eyes before he saw Naruto throw three seal tags to three separate locations.

"**Oi nine! You won't get me with that. I can dodge it cause I'm so phat!" **Bee shouted as he moved to get out of the way from what Naruto was going to do. **"Oh you're going to stay there and you will like it!" **Naruto's voice rang and Bee looked down as white chains came from the ground and wrapped around his body. Bee struggled against them while two Naruto clones went to each seal and he went to the third one.

"**Fūinjutsu: Sanhō Fuin( Sealing Jutsu: Triangle Seal)," **Naruto shouted and a large triangle of light formed around Bee's body. Naruto slammed his hands together and a wave of lightning poured from his seals and electrocuted Hachibi. The Eight Tails moaned to the hurt as Naruto struggled to maintain the structure of the seal. Bee fell to the ground and Naruto stopped the seal. He looked up at Bee's fallen form and he noticed that his eyes were getting blurry. He tilted left and then right. He tried to stay upright. **"There and finished. How do you like that Tako-ossan?"** Naruto asked as he tried to control his breathing. It was only then did Naruto see Hachibi's form fade from view. He figured that he had won and it was finally over. Naruto leaned and fell to the ground.

"**I'm not down and if I am then there will be a frown. Bakayaro, Konoyaro!" **Naruto heard Bee proclaim and the summoner of Shin looked up before he was slammed in the throat again.

"**Rariatto" **Bee shouted and Naruto skidded across the ground. His neck was sore and he could feel Kyuubi hastily repairing his body. It made him happy and Naruto noticed Bee looking over him. "There is no need to fight anymore. We're done," he said, but Naruto struggled to his feet and shook his head.

"**No, I'm not done. I won't let Komachi-chan die. I'll beat you!" **Naruto said and Bee watched as the nine tails wrapped around Naruto and his mini-Kyuubi form took shape. His growling was low and he hissed at Bee. Naruto opened his mouth and Bee gasped as he backed away. **"Bijuudama," **Naruto shouted and launched the massive wave of chakra, Yoki, and Honshou at Bee. Kirabi quickly dodged it, but he was surprised as it blasted away and destroyed the mountains behind him.

"**I won't let her die. She's...family," **Naruto said and Bee widened his eyes behind his sunglasses. Naruto's skeletal figure appeared behind him while Kirabi's appeared on his left arm. The two charged at each other and both slammed into the other as a heavy explosion came over the field.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto looked left and right as he had been pulled somewhere. It was dark, but for some reason he could find his way around the place. He had been fighting intensely with Bee and before he knew it he was here. "Where am I?" Naruto wondered to himself.

"You are in a place where we meet. It is us that will know each other's feat," Bee said and Naruto turned then seemed more than a little surprised. Bee was siting on top of Hachibi's head looking down at him. **"So I finally meet Kurama's container in person. You are almost not what I expected," **Hachibi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who the hell is Kurama?" Naruto asked before he heard a snarl behind him. **"It's my name brat. Right in front of you is Gyuki. We were all pulled in here for some reason," **Kyuubi said getting a nod from Naruto. The blonde turned back around and he noticed Bee jump to the ground. He held out his fist to Naruto getting the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

"Yo this is how we say hello. Through this fight I have seen your skills and you are amazing bro," Bee said and Naruto shook his head. "It's not me. I have Kyuubi by my side. He's not the total jackass that he used to be," Naruto said and he jumped in the air to avoid a tail swipe from Kurama.

"**How about you fuck off brat?!" **Kyuubi growled and Naruto smiled getting a snort as Kyuubi turned his head from his container. **"Well pleasant things aside, Kurama what happened with those three tails of yours?" **Gyuki asked. Bee looked at what his bijuu was talking about and, upon closer inspection, could see three of Kyuubi's nine tails as pure white as they swished in the air.

"**It is none of your concern Gyuki. I'm just reaping a few of the benefits of my jailor is all," **Kyuubi said and Naruto folded his arms. "Aww come on fox. I thought we were past the whole jailor-prisoner relationship. That hurt," Naruto sniffled while Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**See what I have to put up with?" **Kyuubi asked and Gyuki snorted. It could obviously be seen by Naruto that the two bijuu had more than a little animosity towards each other. Naruto didn't know if he would find out about it later from Kyuubi, but he supposed that since they were acting rational then it was alright for the moment.

"So...why are we in here?" Naruto asked and Gyuki turned his eyes to the blonde. **"Your chak...well, power source, what is it? It's not chakra anymore and I feel Kyuubi's own chakra mixing with it. It's overtaking his and turning it to fill his body. Boy, that power, what is it?" **Gyuki asked getting a frown from Naruto and Kyuubi. Kurama looked to his partner and Naruto looked at the ground.

"It's complicated," Naruto said. Bee and Gyuki raised their eyebrows, but both knew about village secrets so they didn't try to probe anymore. "Then do you know that prisoner?" Bee asked and the slight shiver that he noticed from Naruto had answered his question.

"Yes, well not directly. I know her because she's family. She's an Uzumaki," Naruto said to them. Hachibi didn't seem disturbed and neither did Bee. Naruto couldn't tell since Bee's glasses were covering up everything, but he could read that their chakra was excited.

"And that guy with the blonde hair, Shi-san, is one also," Naruto said. Now that news getting a reaction out of Bee as he tapped his fingers to his fingers to his arms. "The Uzumaki blood will rise. It has been found in ma' friends before my eyes," Bee said. He then looked up at Kyuubi who was still locked behind his seal.

"Naruto, in order for you and Kyuubi to have what Hachibi and I have, you need to put more trust into Kyuubi. Kyuubi you also need to be more trusting of Naruto. You've seen what he can do," Naruto and Kyuubi stayed silent and glanced at each other. They both snorted and broke the gaze, but a grin appeared between them both.

"**It does explain why Shi was so good at seals then. He was an orphan who didn't know his parents. He was able to go to the academy because he, at a young age, was able to do, from memory, an entire book on sealing in front of the Academy instructors," **Hachibi reasoned. Bee and Naruto nodded to that reasoning.

"So nine, what is your dream? You've got to have one or you'll never be done. Bakayaro! Konoyaro!" Bee said and Naruto smiled. "Yeah my dream's changed. At first I wanted to be the Hokage of Konoha, but before I do that I'm going to reunite the Uzumaki clan. I want my family to know that its relatives are still alive everywhere," Naruto said and Bee grinned while he held up his fist again.

"Will be seein' you again ya fool. Stay on your path and you won't be a tool," Bee said with a grin. Naruto nodded and held up his fist. Both bumped and the scape faded out.

_**Outside**_

The Kumo forces and Hinoken dropped to the ground and everyone looked around frantically for Naruto and Bee as there was an immediate drop in chakra levels. "Do you see them?" Yugao asked, but everyone shook their heads.

It took a bit of time, but everyone saw a shadow emerging from behind the mountains. They glanced and they all noticed Bee and around his shoulders was an unconscious Naruto. His Hinoken clothes were ragged and ripped showing a portion of his bare chest. Naruto's use of his Honshou had run him more than a little dry. It had taken him quite a lot of it to force a Jikūyugami to help him escape from Bee's attack. Even using that bijuudama that he had done was extensive. Kyuubi was probably the only thing that had kept him awake and conscious until this point.

Everyone took in Bee's attire and they could honestly say that the Hachibi jinchuuriki had definitely seen better days. His glasses were cracked, his flak jacket torn to where it couldn't even go over his one arm anymore. People could see a large claw mark across his chest as well as the torn parts of his pants. "Nine and I fought, but this win is one that I bought," Bee said.

Tsunade and Hinoken sighed sadly, but no one could stop the small smiles on their faces. Naruto had far exceeded what they had thought he was capable of. However, everyone noticed that there were no cheers for Bee or boos for Naruto. There were only moderate claps for them. The Kumo shinobi clapped for both jinchuuriki while A bashed Bee over the head. "You went too far idiot brother!" A shouted and the Kumo shinobi sweatdropped at the scene.

Kushina took her son from Bee and gently laid him against the ground. His still breathing was apparent as his yellow hair blowed in the breeze of the wind. _"Sochi, you were amazing," _Kushina said mentally. Kakashi gave an eyesmile while Yugao gleamed proudly. Mikoto and Sasuke nodded while Yuri, Yura and Yuna seemed to respect the blonde even more than before.

"Kushina, take him to the hospital. I'll work on him," Tsunade said and Kushina nodded. Kakashi took Naruto and placed him on his back while Sasuke strapped the blonde's sword and sheath, that he left back at the stadium, to his waist. He stepped back and Kakashi stepped through the crowd. "Tsunade-sama, allow us to help you," a few Kumo medics said to her. Tsunade agreed and they walked off.

As they walked through, Shi got a good look at Naruto. His eyes showing genuine interest in the blonde. He was by far no Konoha dog that Shi had ever encountered before. He was a bonafide shinobi and Shi at least respected that much. His eyes trailed the blonde's body before they rested on Naruto's left arm. Shi widened his eyes at what he saw as Naruto's body passed him. He looked back as Kakashi, took Naruto away through the crowd. Now Shi really had to see him, now more than ever.

Unknown to him, Samui, Atsui, Omoi and Karui had seen the same thing and they tensed when they saw it. No doubt they would be seeing Naruto later also.

Soon the crowds dispersed and people went back to their normal duties. A Kumo shinobi had told Komachi the details of the fight and Komachi just nodded and accepted her fate. She didn't care about her death. She would just die without really knowing anything, but she was happy that she got to meet someone like Naruto.

A Kumo jonin grabbed her arms and guided her away from the platform and to the dark stairs below.

_**A little time later**_

A assembled his council and, with Mabui by his side, called them to order. Everyone was already frantic enough from what they had seen. Not to mention that it was late and they were all just a little tired. "Raikage-sama, what was the deal with today? I thought you had agreed to the Konoha treaty ever since Akatsuki took Yugito," a man said and A placed one of his arms on his table.

"That is right I did, but as I have shown all of you, we have a traitor in Kumo," A said and a long silence ensured between all of the council members. Mabui tried to pick out suspicious emotions from them all, but no one was giving anything away which either told her that they were experienced in something like this or they really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Y-You're kidding right?" someone asked, but the glare that A sent them effectively shut them all up quickly. "Do I look like I'm kidding? This can't be handled lightly. The prisoner has claimed that they was to meet up with someone in this village and messages have been sent to and from our location," A said and everyone remained quiet.

"Did she say who it was?" The councilwoman asked. A glanced towards her and he remembered her instantly. Her name was Akiko Rei. She was much older than him as she was around during the time of the Sandaime Raikage. She had a lot of influence with the village and the field of commerce. A had always found her to be shifty, but she was never one to be called a traitor. Akiko's loyalty was always to her country. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"No they didn't. We're in the dark as much as possible, but I'm increasing security around the village. Also Kumo will rendezvous with Konoha near Yu no Kuni and will gather up information on Akatsuki," A said and everyone agreed. Akiko got a smirk across her face as A dismissed the council. They all left leaving a and Mabui alone.

"Do you know who it is?" A asked with a smile on his face. Mabui nodded with a bow of her head. "To think that Akiko-sama would be the one to be the traitor. Why would she plan a coup?" Mabui asked, but A shook his head.

"I have no idea, but she's protect at least until I find appropriate evidence. So how did you come to the same conclusion I did?" A asked and Mabui blinked and held a finger in the air. "Well you just kept saying the prisoner said they had to meet up with the traitor. You never gave a gender and Akiko-sama said 'she'," Mabui said getting a nod from A. He stood up and both walked out of the office.

_**Two days later, hospital room**_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the whitish-grey ceiling in front of him. He groaned then looked to his left. He saw his Hinoken clothes on a chair along with his sword. He didn't remember much. He had Bee had collided and...he passed out from the strain of Honshou mixed with Yoki. His body was accustomed to just going full throttle like that. He had desired so much to win that he overexerted his limits and even then he still couldn't beat Bee. Naruto's eyes then widened in realization as he shot up.

"Komachi!" Naruto uttered before cursing as he touched his chest. He could see the many bandages wrapped around it, but Naruto ignored it. He got to his feet and quickly lunged for the door. He struggled against the pain. He twisted the knob, but he was surprised as the door opened to reveal his mother. "Sochi you're awake," Kushina said with a smile, but she was surprised as Naruto grabbed her arms.

"Komachi-chan! What happened to Komachi-chan?!" Naruto asked and Kushina could see the hurt in his eyes at his possible failure. She slowly took his hands and Naruto could feel his mother telling him to relax. Naruto did so and Kushina cleared her throat. "She's fine sochi. We can't see her at the moment, but as soon as you're healed and Konoha is out of sight from Kumo's village then they'll make the exchange. It match was a success. You did fine. We're still keeping the treaty and Komachi isn't going to die. Sochi it was a plan of ours. She was never met to die," Kushina said and Naruto widened his eyes as Kushina told him everything.

Naruto took it all in and sat on his bed. "A traitor in Kumo who is working with Danzo? Man how long was I out?" Naruto wondered while Kushina sat next to him. "Do you understand now?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded. He relaxed at the feeling that Komachi's life wasn't in danger.

"You know, you're still the talk of the village at this moment. No doubt you made an impression on everyone. I'm so proud of you," Kushina said and Naruto blushed from her praise before Kushina pressed her lips to her son's cheek in a quick kiss. "Stay here and rest. You've been cleared to leave tonight. We've already packed our things. I'll be checking on you later," Kushina said and Naruto just nodded as he watched her get up and leave.

Naruto leaned against his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He held his hand in front of him and he closed his eyes. The new abilities that he had unlocked were really working out for him. It had freaked him the hell out when he could see from Pakura and Dan's vision. Along with his abilities he found that he could now summon them from his sword without needing the sword in his hands. He could see what they saw and could react accordingly. It was rather strange for an ability.

"_Not like I won't master it though," _Naruto thought and chuckled to himself before he thought of something else. _"Yo Kurama, you alright?" _Naruto asked and Kyuubi opened his eye. **"Oh yeah, just fuckin peachy brat. Although I do feel strange," **Kyuubi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_How so?" _he asked and Kyuubi raised his tails into the air. **"I feel...complete, for lack of a better term. I don't know why, but I feel like the half of my chakra that you bastard father sealed from me is returning or at least this Honshou thing is replacing it entirely. I don't know," **Kyuubi said and Naruto just blinked. He then shrugged his shoulders and let the silence invade the room.

Well that was until he heard a knock on the door. The person behind it didn't wait for his reply as they opened the door. Naruto turned his head and he narrowed his eyes as he noticed Shi come through and close the door. He walked up to Naruto's bed and just looked at the blonde. "Going to tell me how much you hate me now? I'm just a Konoha dog aren't I?" Naruto asked. Shi didn't reply to Naruto's words. He could tell that those words were his fault, but he would talk about them later.

"I didn't come to you because of that," Shi said and Naruto raised an eyebrow to him while Shi slowly took off his wrist guards. He slowly dropped them to the ground and held up the swirl symbol on his hand to Naruto. "I saw this on your body two days ago. What does this thing mean?" Shi asked. Naruto just narrowed his eyes and sighed. No rest for the weary.

_**Somewhere else**_

In a dark room that was just illuminated with light, Tobi opened his eyes and got up off a table. He stood to his feet and grabbed his Akatsuki cloak. Right next to him was Zetsu. The plant man watched as he picked up his orange mask and placed it on his face. "The operation was a success Madara-sama," Zetsu said while his dark half snorted. Tobi walked up towards a mirror and looked at his left hand, his new left hand. He held it up and moved his fingertips then his whole fingers. He moved his arm and firmly delivered a punch to the wall.

"Where did you find this?" Tobi asked and Zetsu smirked. "Now where would the fun be if I told you that? Why don't you give it a try?" Zetsu asked and Tobi glared at Zetsu, his sharingan blazing furiously. He turned back and looked at the door's room. He opened it and walked out. Zetsu watched Madara leave the room just as quickly as he had come in and couldn't stop the grin on his face.

"I only stitched it together in two days. It's a magnificent piece of work. Don't you think?" White Zetsu asked and black Zetsu narrowed his eye. **"That's right. It's all for the sake of the plan. We couldn't keep him arm-less could we?" **black Zetsu asked and White Zetsu shook his head before the whole of them dropped into the ground as they dropped there was only one thought.

"_This will be much fun indeed,"_

* * *

_**KG: Okay people, go on. Hate me, bash me, say I suck, say I can go to hell, say I've ruined the story for you. Come on, I'm ready for it! Just...be gentle.**_

_**Rikku: You're overreacting.**_

_**Sigina: I don't know about that. Maybe he isn't.**_

_**Rikku: well whatever. I don't really care. So what are we looking for in Florida?**_

_**KG: Oh wouldn't you like to know?**_

_**Rikku: Yeah, since I had to fuckin' drive all the damn way out here then yes I would like to know what we're going to find.**_

_**Sigina: Me too.**_

_**KG: Well I can't tell you now. We'll just have to wait for later. Well that's all folks. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! AND ICE CREAM! I wanna make a float!**_

_**Sigina: (Rolls eyes)**_

_**KG: Also, you can bash me, you can hate me, you can tell me how much I suck or not, but YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT THE CREAM! **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**KG: (Scales reviews) Hmmm that wasn't as bad as I thought it was. In truth, I figured this could've been a lot worse. Well whatever.**_

_**Rikku: I told you that you were over reacting. Seriously I'm almost never wrong.**_

_**Sigina: What about when we got lost because of your so called directions?**_

_**Rikku: That is legit!**_

_**KG: Right well while you guys argue I have to address something. Come on people, Naruto didn't BEAT Tobi. Okay, yes he did for that one fight. Obito was fuckin' surprised alright! It's not like he'd be able to counter a time-stopping jutsu anyway. Sheesh if I was going to make Obito that weak I would've killed him off instead of that.**_

_**KG: Sheesh I wonder how many of you actually...ugh never mind. Forget it.**_

_**Sigina: It's too early for you to be yelling.**_

_**KG: It's also too early to be having a hangover...RIKKU!**_

_**Rikku: There is no such thing as it being too late to have a beer.**_

_**Sigina: No comment.**_

_**KG: Seconded.**_

_**Quote: "**__**Dreams from 1991 are becoming reality. We will build good relations between nations and people. We will strive towards mutual respect and equality of every individual, sex, race and national or any other minority," by Janez Drnovsek.**_

* * *

Shi waited for Naruto to explain and while he knew that he shouldn't be disturbing the blonde while he was recuperating he still had his curiosity and it wasn't living him alone at all. Seeing the tattoo on Naruto's arm two days ago had all but confirmed it. Shi wasn't sure if he was the only one in Kumo with this tattoo, but he wanted his answers and he hoped that Naruto wouldn't go against him for his former prejudice. Having watched the blonde fight, Shi had a new founding respect for, not just Konoha shinobi, but also for shinobi in general. It had been something of a revelation for the young blonde.

Shi watched Naruto close his eyes and leaned his body back into the bed. He shifted slightly to get comfortable and finally Naruto opened his eyes. He turned and saw Shi sit down next to him. He glared at Shi's tattoo and cleared his throat. Many thoughts went through Naruto's head as he wondered how Shi would react to this, but he would just have to wing it. That's how he worked anyway. "You asked me what that seal is right?" Naruto asked.

Shi nodded and the blonde sighed. "How long was it that you had that tattoo?" Naruto asked and Shi thought he was dodging the question, but Shi was the one who wanted answers and if Naruto could provide them then he would answer the questions if Naruto wanted them so badly. "I've had it for maybe four months now," Shi said and Naruto's head raised slightly in the air. He nodded and turned to Shi.

"If that's the case then you'll have me to thank for that," Naruto said and he noticed Shi narrow his eyes. He shifted in his seat slightly, but stayed silent and Naruto felt that he was going the blonde the time to explain so Naruto wouldn't keep him waiting. He nodded to Shi answering his unasked question and fidgeted.

"Four months ago. My Kaa-chan and I were on a private mission to the lost village, Uzushiogakure. It's the home of the Uzumaki clan. There we found multiple things that related to the village's history. One of the things that it had inside was a vault. Inside that vault was a book. However the book wasn't the problem. If I'm right, then the vault that I opened had alerted every Uzumaki in the world. Anyone with Uzumaki blood in their veins is going to have that seal," Naruto said and Shi widened his eyes. He grabbed the edges of Naruto's bed, but the blonde didn't seem intimidated by the act.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm...," Shi gasped as Naruto nodded before he could finish. Naruto turned to Shi and, with absolute conviction, spoke. "Shi-san, you are an Uzumaki. You have Uzumaki blood in your veins like me. We're related," Naruto said and Shi shivered. Many thoughts that had suddenly come into his head. He felt his legs go weak even though he was sitting down. Thoughts of his orphan life had invaded his thoughts. No one had ever known who his parents were. He had been found by the Sandaime Raikage just before his death. He was taken to Kumo and might've been considered a 'war orphan'. Shi never knew his parents. He hardly even remembered their faces.

Both stayed silent and suddenly Shi lunged for Naruto, the blonde did nothin to stop it, though he could have, and watched as Shi gripped the collar of his clothes. "Make sense! There is no way I could be an Uzumaki. They were wiped out by the combined effort of the villages. By Kiri, Iwa and...Kumo. They wouldn't do something like that!" Shi said and Naruto closed his eyes.

"They did. I remember having a talk with Tako-ossan about it. He said that you were an orphan. He said that you, at a young age, could decipher seals that even the teachers didn't know about. What they considered intricate was child's play for you. When a teacher asked you about it, you said 'I can feel the seals talking to me'. It was written off as they thought you were just a temporary fuinjutsu prodigy, but I know what I'm talking about. Because of my stunted growth I...couldn't hear the seals either. But now I hear it clearly. You're a part of a sensor and barrier division aren't you?" Naruto asked and Shi paused. He wasn't sure if he should be delivering his position to an opposing shinobi, but they did have an alliance now and trust was needed so Shi would do that. He nodded and calmly let go of Naruto's collar allowing for its messiness to fall. Shi sat back down and sighed.

"I am a part of the sensor division. I'm the best sensor in this village. What are you getting at?" Shi asked and Naruto smiled. "Kaa-chan told me that there are a few Uzumaki who are exceptional. They are known as being the best sensors. I have only met one of them. Her name is Karin Uzumaki. She's actually back at Uzushio helping us out," Naruto said and Shi narrowed his eyes. He slowly nodded and Naruto smiled.

"It wasn't that I found them easy or something. I couldn't replicate them on paper, but if someone did then I could just instantly take it apart and I knew what it was meant for. I thought I was weird for it so I masked it. Even Raikage-sama doesn't know about it. It does make sense," Shi said placing a finger to his chin. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Shi turned back to him. He shook his head of some thoughts. He then turned back to Naruto. He noticed the fellow blonde's piercing gaze and couldn't hold it. As he did that, a lone thought came into his head and Shi felt his blood run cold.

"Wait, if that's true that I am then the prisoner in the cells is...," Naruto nodded and Shi dropped his head. He was brought back to the things he said, the things he did to her just to get Komachi to talk. Shi felt sick suddenly. He seemed to turn pale. He was more than ready to puke, but a hand from Naruto distracted him.

"It's best not to think about that at the moment. You were doing your job. I was told by Kaa-chan. I guess I can't fault you for such a thing. However, you have to be more aware of who you're interrogating. Nothing can change what you've done and you can only apologize and hope that she forgives you. I still haven't even told Komachi-chan that she's an Uzumaki," Naruto said and Shi just looked down.

"All those things I did. I called her bitch, whore, slut, anything that a person would call a prisoner. I beat her till she was ready to pass out. Who...does that to their family? Saying that I didn't know doesn't make that any better. I even did it when she lost her memory. What does she think I am now?" Shi asked and Naruto wasn't sure how to answer that. He just watched Shi's inner turmoil and smiled.

"At the end of the day, all you can do is say sorry. It might not be enough, but it's a start somewhere," Naruto said and Shi looked up at him. He frowned, but he couldn't refute what Naruto had just told him. He silently nodded and got up. He spun on his heel and opened the door. "Thank you Naruto-san," Shi said. He needed some time to think. Naruto just nodded and waved goodbye to him with the friendliest smile he could muster. Shi quickly left allowing Naruto to think.

As Shi opened the door, he turned his head and was surprised to see Samui looking at him, her cold eyes as relentless as ever. "You were listening," Shi said and while it wasn't a question, Samui did nod anyway. Shi sighed and placed a palm to his face then shook his head. "Can I trust you won't tell anyone until I do?"

Samui nodded and she watched as Shi was about to walk off, but she stopped him and grabbed his hand. Shi turned around and Samui clutched a part of her body. "Those four months. The same thing happened to myself and Atsui. It wasn't cool. The next morning after that night, Karui and Omoi told us about the same thing. I had seen you acting weird on a few occasions. You would sit at cafes and just stare at your hand for periods of time. I could never figure it out," Samui said getting Shi to narrow his eyes.

"That's right, the four of you are orphans as well. You were all a part of Raikage-sama's 'Orphan Relief' program. He picked all the war orphans and allowed for parents to adopt them hoping that they would serve Kumo as shinobi. Most didn't meet the qualifications, but the four of you did. Samui, you were the Rookie of the Year. Because you were also the Rookie of the year, it was decided that there would be two girls on your team instead of two boys as the Rookie of the year and top kunoichi were different titles. Karui was the Kunoichi of the year and Omoi was her half-brother. It's why you guys argue so much. It was assumed that their mother had a red haired mother, but two different fathers. Wait, are you telling me that...," Shi stopped as Samui folded her arms under her bust.

"Karui never showed an application for seals, but Omoi did. When we were young and with our squad, he always seemed interested in working on things like sealing scrolls for a number of odd reasons. If all of this is the case then...," Shi placed a finger to chin and Samui did the same.

"Then Karui's probably a latent sensor. I don't know. Either way, now that I know my last name and a bit of my past I'm going to do something about it. It doesn't change who we are, but it does change my way of thinking. Are you going to tell them?" Shi asked and Samui nodded. Shi nodded also and walked away.

"Raikage-sama is going to have a fit, but it can't be helped. I shudder to think how they will take it," Shi said and he noticed Samui had gone silent. He looked at her and could see her eyes looking at Naruto's door. He sighed and shook his head. He patted her shoulder getting her attention.

"Family or not, we are still shinobi of Kumo. I don't know if you would want to go with them or not, but you'll have to discuss it with Raikage-sama first. Though I guess if we're Uzumaki then that means that we're related too," Shi said trying a smile. Samui just sighed and, with a nod, walked away. Her face told him all he wanted to know and Shi felt the same. While he might have been older to the point that seeing most things he could be fine with, but hearing about family for Kami knows how long they had been alive, and not being able to speak so freely with them. It hurt a little inside. Shi walked away and made his way towards the prison. It was time to at least try for some forgiveness.

Unknown to the two, someone had heard the conversation between them and they slipped away completely unnoticed. They weren't sure if Shi had heard them or felt them or not, but they got what they wanted to hear for the most part.

_**Raikage Mansion**_

"What do you mean Akiko is gone?!" A shouted getting a flinch from a man named, Amai. He gulped as A slammed the desk getting Tsunade, Mabui, Darui, and Mikoto go curse. "I-It's what I said Raikage-sama. She is no where to be found. We're not sure to where she disappeared to, but we have found three of our Anbu dead near her compound. No one knows where she is. It's likely that she disappeared into the night while we were tending to Uzumaki-san and Kirabi-sama," Amai said getting A to growl.

"She realized that she had messed up and quickly left. It's too much to scour the entire region to look for her. We don't even know how many shinobi she had under her thumb. This isn't good," Mabui said getting everyone else to nod. "That's not the only bad part. She also knows that we know and she's going to be a lot more cautious. It's also not like we can make her a missing nin since she is just a civilian. Raikage-sama, if she does have shinobi employed in her service then she knows the workings of our village. Raikage-sama, if she sells this to an enemy then...,"

Tsunade patted Darui's shoulder getting him to stop. Everyone turned to her and Tsunade shook her head. "She wouldn't do that. Against you or not, she thinks that she's doing Kumo a favor. Remember this is a coup. She's not going to give away information that could potentially make her vulnerable if she thinks that she's got a shot. Naturally she's dealing with Danzo, so that means either one of two things. One, she doesn't have shinobi of Kumo in her service...," A, Mabui and Darui seemed relieved at that, but they also noted the grave expression on Tsunade's face as she held up another finger.

"Or two, Danzo and her have a deal to manage Root that it extends to the forces of Kumo as well as Konoha. If that's right then Danzo and Akiko could have spies and accomplices in Suna, Iwa, and even Kiri," Tsunade said causing frowns between those in the room. Everyone glanced to each other and A punched his table breaking it much to Mabui and Darui's grief.

"Is there nothing we can do?" A asked getting a thinking poses from everyone. Suddenly Mikoto widened her eyes and stepped forward. "Actually there might be something that we can do. However, I would have to ask cooperation from Raikage-sama as well as Tsunade," she said getting everyone to look at her strangely.

"What are you saying Mikoto?" Tsunade asked. Mikoto could see the faces of confusion etched on everyone's faces. In truth her plan had a very low probability of working, but if it did then it would bring about substantial results.

"What I'm saying Hokage-sama is that Akiko-san has been in contact with Danzo. No doubt that she knows that Kumo knows, or at least suspects her, then she's going to go back to Danzo. Where we don't know. The only person that is going to know her location is...,"

"Komachi," Tsunade said piecing it together getting Mikoto to nod. Everyone glanced to each other. They all stayed silent, but the medic in Tsunade took over her body and she shook her head. While she knew that this was a great chance, for it to happen like this wasn't a very good thing on Komachi's mind. Over the two days of Naruto's recovery, Tsunade had been trying to treat Komachi while all the same having her take sessions with Kushina about her memories. It had been harder than they thought. Komachi only knew the things that Danzo had told her. Coincidentally she was a favored of his shinobi, but why would Danzo not want to get back the one that even he held recognition for? Kushina was by no means an interrogator, much less to her own kin. She only managed to ever get a few things out of Komachi, but as everyone suspected Danzo's juinjutsu had all but stopped Komachi from saying anything. Also Tsunade figured that subconsciously her body was restricting her speak.

"It's risky I know, but if we could piece where Akiko is then that would make it much better to figure out where _Danzo _is," Mikoto said with spite that everyone noticed. Tsunade sighed and shook her head standing by her decision.

"Komachi is already a valuable witness. Also her mind has already been messed with. That's why I'm putting you in charge of everything concerning her. Kushina wouldn't want to give her anymore trouble than she already would," Tsunade said and Mikoto sat down.

"Then I'm kinda out of ideas," Mikoto said and everyone looked at the ground solemnly. Mikoto sighed deeply and looked at her hands. She looked...and looked...and looked until...

"I've got it!" Mikoto said jumping up quickly. Everyone turned to her in surprise, but they saw Mikoto blush as she tried to tone down her excitement, but everyone could see that it was impossible at the moment. She patted Tsunade on the shoulder while a smile adorned the matriarch Uchiha's face. "Tsunade, we need Naruto when he's healed," Mikoto said and Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Mikoto pointed to herself fervently and Tsunade gasped. She nodded while leaving the Kumo shinobi in the dark.

"Mind filling us in?" Darui asked getting Tsunade and Mikoto to calm down. Both nodded fast that they did mind which irked the Kumo shinobi, but Tsunade composed herself.

"Raikage-dono if I'm right about this then we'll have enough to convict Akiko and Danzo at the same time. However in order for this to be successful then we're going to have to ask for a little something from you," Tsunade said getting A to narrow his eyes, but he did nod. He didn't know what was going on, but he'd allow it for now.

_**With Naruto**_

Having had Shi leave his room, Naruto looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He brought his time back to the fight with Bee. Specifically two things, the new ability that he unlocked as well as him and Kyuubi trying to bring the 10:6 ratio for the Shukanyugami. As Naruto had expected, they weren't going to be getting the jutsu down as they had hoped. They were in too much of a hurry for it to work. Naruto knew that his clones weren't going to be be a match for Bee's full jinchuuriki form. Naruto couldn't even concentrate enough to make them explode like he had intentionally wanted. He had used his chains, and Kyuubi's manifested tails to help him in forming the shape, but it wasn't working out as he might've wanted. Well, that's what he got when he rushed things.

After that then there was that weird feeling that he got from Pakura and Dan. By channeling Honshou through his eyes, he was able to see what Pakura and Dan saw. It was like he was looking in front of him with his own eyes and then through the eyes of the two of them. It had really been rather strained on his head to keep that up, but Naruto couldn't deny that it was useful. He'd just have to get used to training with them like that. It had been through this that he was able to at least get a hint of warning before anything else. It was a great spying tool. One that was so much better than his own Kage Bunshin technique. He could literally spy without ever truly being seen. _"Are you guys up for such a thing?" _Naruto asked. He had recently found that he didn't need to be holding his sword to communicate with his summons. They just responded naturally.

"_This would've been a fuckin' useful ability when you were fighting the fuckin' one-eyed jerkwad," _Tayuya said getting a nod from the others. _"However, we do not mind Shikyō-sama. It actually sounds like a good idea," _Pakura said and Naruto nodded as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Alright we'll try it out later then," Naruto said aloud. He didn't see it, but the others nodded and they quickly fell silent. Just in time too as sound assaulted Naruto's ears getting him to turn his head. He noticed that the door was opening and Naruto noticed Yura and Yuri come through the door.

"Naruto-nii!" Yuri suddenly shouted as she glomped on Naruto. The blonde groaned inwardly as his body was more than a little sore. He tried to lean up, but Yuri was restricting his movements. He looked up and he noticed Yuri was slightly crying on his chest. "Nii-chan, t-they said...t-they said that you were...," Yuri shivered, but she gasped as Naruto placed his hand over her red hair and stroked it.

"Shhhh Yuri-chan, it's alright. I'm right here. Did you see that I was still fighting?" Naruto asked and Yuri shook her head quickly. She snuggled into Naruto's chin and felt the warmth of his chest. "N-No, we stayed back in the stadium with the others. W-When we saw you, you were unconscious. Don't scare me like that," Yuri said and Naruto sighed. He then chuckled and pulled Yuri closer.

"I'm sorry about that Yuri. I didn't mean to," Naruto said getting a teary chuckle from Yuri. "Oh Nii-san," Yuri said as he quickly Naruto much to Naruto's surprise and Yura's irritation. The older redhead growled lowly and it intensified as Naruto made no move to stop. It brought her back to the time where they had their intimate moment back at that restaurant. She watched as Naruto and Yuri moaned against each other which got her hot also. Yura shifted in her clothes as she saw Yuri's soft hands enter the bed sheets. Yura noticed them go south and she knew that her younger sister was heading for Naruto's steadily growing hard-on.

She also noticed Naruto's hands getting affectionate as he trailed them over Yuri's sides. Both moaned and Yura growled before she grabbed Yuri's shoulders. "I'm here too!" she yelled as she forcefully parted Naruto and Yuri from their moment. "I called dibs dammit. If I wasn't played into that last bet two days ago then I would have still roomed with Nii-chan. Wait your turn!" Yuri said growling. Yura snarled and was ready to tell Yuri off before both groaned as Naruto rubbed their sides.

"No fighting ladies. I love you both," Naruto said as he quickly claimed Yura's lips. Yura moaned in Naruto's mouth and she felt her legs weak from where she was standing so she sat down on the bed. Yuri groaned looking at the sight, but she did have hers so she would just wait.

As soon as it was getting started everyone shivered as they turned to see Kushina folding her arms in the doorway. "K-Kaa-chan," Naruto said dumbly. Kushina sauntered her way trough the room while Yura and Yuri narrowed their eyes. Kushina glared at them both before she grabbed her son's head and pushed her lips to his own. Naruto gasped as he wondered how in all hell this was happening now. However, Kyuubi was grinning like a mad schoolgirl at the sight. It was obvious that the current changing of the color of three of his tails did nothing against some of his pervertedness.

Kushina pushed her tongue into her son's mouth and Naruto could feel his mother dominate his mouth. He groaned while Kushina moaned. She glared at Yuri and Yura which got the two Uzumaki sisters to growl. Kushina backed away and licked her lips. "Sorry about that sochi. I figured if they were getting a treat then I could get mine also," Kushina said happily. Naruto just stuttered and leaned to the bed. Kyuubi cackled while Naruto sighed.

"Hey that's not fair!" Yuri shouted with a growl of her voice. Kushina turned to her and smiled as she grabbed Naruto's head. "Sorry, but mother-son bonding is the most important dattebane. Don't you have jinchuuriki training to do?" Kushina asked and Yuri growled.

"**She's got a point," **Sanbi said from behind his cage. _"Oh shut up you!" _Yuri growled and Sanbi regressed back into his cage. Something about scary containers. Yuri growled and pouted as she folded her arms. Yura sighed while Kushina smiled triumphantly. Naruto just blinked at the interaction and closed his eyes.

"_This is all your fault you know," _Naruto said getting Kyuubi involved. **"Excuse me? How is any of this my fault?" **Kyuubi asked and Naruto folded his arms.

"_You should do this, you should do that. Go be the little motherfucker I know you can be. Oh Kami that just makes it work out doesn't it?' _Naruto asked while Kyuubi snorted. **"Since when the hell did you start listening to me? You're the one who started feeling up your mother. Which I admit is still hot either way by my standards, but you're the one who wanted to go this far. I just pushed you to it," **Kyuubi said and Naruto wanted to say something else, but didn't. He then chuckled and smiled. He looked up as he noticed Yura, Yuri and Kushina shouting about rights and something like that.

"_Yeah, that's it isn't it?" _Naruto thought and soon a nurse came through the door. She gulped as she noticed the Uzumaki females glaring at her. "U-Umm N-Naruto-san is able to leave the hospital now. His vital signs check out," she said cautiously. Yuri, Yura and Kushina calmed down as Naruto stood to his feet. Yura handed him his clothes and Naruto quickly changed. The four walked out of the room, but Naruto did with just a little more difficulty. He would be fine in a few hours or so.

As they came to the receptionist desk, Naruto walked up to one of the men behind it and cleared his throat. "How is Tako-ossan?" Naruto asked getting the man to look up. "Bee-sama is fine. You really did a number on him. He left this morning," the man said getting a nod from Naruto as he walked off. He quickly left the hospital and felt the refreshing air enter his nostrils. As they walked through the village, Naruto turned to his mother. He leaned next to her and whispered.

"So when are we getting her?" Naruto asked and Kushina smiled. Still concerned for others and not his general health. "Tonight," she answered getting a nod from Naruto. He breathed easily and chuckled to himself as they walked off.

_**With Sasuke and Yuna**_

Sasuke glanced towards Yuna and she just sighed as they looked at the clouds in the air just slightly above their roof. Yuna leaned against Sasuke, her black trench coat swaying to the wind while Sasuke's Hinoken scarf did the same. "Are you ready to continue the search when we get back?" she asked and Sasuke nodded.

"We're going to find him Yuna. You told me, Kaa-san told me, and now I will need Itachi to tell me. With his own words I need to know," Sasuke said glaring up in front of him. Yuna sighed with a nod and closed her eyes allowing for the wind to breeze past her lovely face. Yuna looked up at the sky and smiled.

"I wonder how he will react. Although he never had much personality to begin with. I know you'll find the answers that you'll search for. But Sasuke, I have to ask. Why aren't you...ya know, mad at anyone? I think you'd hate Konoha or something for what they did to your family," Yuna said and Sasuke snorted.

"Hn, I really don't know. Initially I was, but what could be done about it? Forget it. I'd rather not think about it. I'd just like to restore my clan and raise it the right way," Sasuke said and he didn't miss the blush on Yuna's face. She just folded her arms and snorted while Sasuke grabbed her waist. Yuna turned around and traced a finger through Sasuke's cheek.

"When I died I never thought I would be around for something like this. Thank you Sasuke," Yuna said and the two Uchiha quickly gave a short kiss. They knew they couldn't stay this way for long as they had to get packing, but they just wanted to enjoy the quiet for once.

_**Kumo Prison**_

Komachi held up her handcuffs as a guard quickly had them undone allowing for the metal to drop to the ground with a light bang. Komachi rubbed her wrists allowing for a small massage to help her a little better. The guard glared at her, but Komachi just glared right back. "Follow me," he said and Komachi did follow him out. They traversed the hard walls that had been Komachi's prison for the past two weeks. She could here the prisoners moaning and groaning from inside their cages as the guard brought her up the stairs.

The stairs went in a spiral shape and it was made in the way that no one could really get out even if they wanted to. "Why Raikage-sama is doing this I don't know. You'd just better not show your face her again or you'll be dealing with me," the guard said. Komachi said nothing which indicated that she didn't even register the threat. She just continued to follow him up and the guard guided Komachi into a lone room. He pushed her through and closed the door.

Komachi didn't have to notice that the room was dark and that she couldn't see much of anything. Soon the lights flicked on and she noticed Shi behind her. Komachi turned to face him and she wasn't sure, but she could see a heavy look of regret on his face. Shi walked up to her until he was right in front of her. She said nothing and neither did he. They just stared and before long Shi pulled Komachi into a light hug. Komachi blinked and Shi casted a glare at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said and Komachi turned back to him. She didn't know how to be advised on situation like this. She just listened to him speak. "The things I did. I didn't know about you. I'm sorry for what I had done to you. For what I said to you. I shouldn't have called you a dog. Not to my family," Shi said getting Komachi to widen her eyes. Komachi's life had been hard as an orphan. She didn't know her parents. She had no siblings or family. So, what was this man talking about?

"I...do not understand," Komachi said. Her voice was still rather raspy as she hadn't been able to eat nor drink anything for the last day. Something about her getting to eat once she was completely gone. However, out of her thoughts, she noticed Shi unattached himself and sigh. He held out his hand getting Komachi to look at it.

"As of a few hours ago. I heard it from Naruto-san. He was planning on telling you when you met with them later. I am Shi Uzumaki. Komachi-san, the swirl tattoo on your upper chest. It signifies that you are an Uzumaki as well," Shi said getting Komachi to gasp. She looked down at the ground.

"_And such a cute family member at that," Naruto said from behind the prison. "I won't let you die. You're my family Komachi-chan," he said to her before he slipped her the note and disappeared. Komachi fell asleep and sighed._

Komachi turned to Shi and she closed her eyes. "Komachi Uzumaki. I see, thank you for your apology. It's not your fault," Komachi said and in the back of her mind she knew that she was right, but so many other questions had entered her mind. Because of her fuzzy memories she only remember her time alone, then picked up by Danzo, a few missions here and there, then she was in prison.

"That is no excuse," he said sorrowfully. Komachi shook her head while she kept her face neutral. Right now, she wasn't sure if she could stand to smile at the moment. "I have a mission," Shi said suddenly.

"Is it something to do with me?" Komachi asked and Shi straightened up. "Yes. Well it's more to do with you, Konoha and Kumo together. I will see you later," Shi said getting Komachi to nod as he escorted her out of the prison and away from the eyes of civilians, genin, and chunin.

_**With Hinoken, nighttime**_

Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, Kakashi, Yugao, and Mikoto, along with their companions, had finally made it out of Kumo. It had been rather weird for Naruto only because when they left, people who just smile at him and just give him a simple hello or so. It was obvious that none of them were angry or tight-walking him like they did when Tsunade and Hinoken had first arrived.

As they all, and Tsunade, waited for Komachi to arrive Mikoto had gone over, with the others, the plan that she had wanted to have happen. They all turned to Naruto the most and the blonde narrowed his eyes. He could see how this plan could operate and how they could get away with it, but to have it done for that very reason just seemed to be rather selfish if not at all weird to say the last. The Kumo shinobi wouldn't be around for another ten or fifteen minutes. That should be enough time to get this done and over with. "Sochi, can you do it?" Kushina asked. Naruto sighed and scratched his blonde hair.

"Alright fine. I guess I'll be using three of those four free revivals that Shin gave me," Naruto said as he took out his sword. Naruto closed his eyes and quickly slammed the ground with it. Everyone watched as white fire went through the ground and three coffins appeared in front of everyone. They were labeled as first, second and third in kanji. Everyone waited with bated breath as Naruto knelt down on one knee. For everyone this was actually the first time that they would get to see a revival in person. Kushina, Mikoto and Yuna felt a sense of nostalgia from the incident.

"I wish to revive Tayuya Uzumaki and Risa Uzumaki, her mother. I also wish to bring back one of my summons, Fujikaze. Obey the will of the Shinigami's summoner, for I am a Shikyō," Naruto said as everyone gasped as fire claimed the three coffins.

Somewhere, Shin felt power leave his body and three being leave his realm. It turned in the direction and nodded to himself. **"Three of the four. He's collected it well," **Shin said before going back to what he was doing.

The fires burned brightly making everyone cover their eyes. Tsunade did the same and soon the light faded. The fires burned the coffins and they then trailed the inner forms of the kanji. The Kanji lit up and the coffins showed signs of cracking. Everyone backed away while Naruto ejected his sword from the ground. Tsunade seemed amazed at the sight that was befalling her. As the coffins crumbled, everyone opened their eyes as they noticed Tayuya standing in front of them not a day older than when she died by Temari.

"Well fuckin' finally!" Tayuya shouted at the top of her voice before she was slammed in the head. "Language Tayu-chan. I did not raise my daughter to be like that dattesune!"

Everyone looked and they noticed a woman standing next to Tayuya. Her red hair was just as vibrant as Kushina's. It stretched down just past her shoulders through her slender form. She had a unique age about her that just made Kakashi blush. He gulped to himself while Tayuya rubbed the bump on her head.

"Fuck you Mom! You hardly taught me shit just like that useless dick of a father you married," Tayuya said to her. The redhead next to her growled as she glared daggers at her daughter.

"You're damn right he was a dick, but only I get to say that!" she said and the two suddenly blinked as they noticed others looking at them. Tayuya blinked and so did the woman. They looked left and right before they saw Naruto standing in front of them.

"Sup shithead. Don't think that just cause we're family that I'm not going to try and kick your ass from time to time," Tayuya said getting a roll of the eyes from Naruto. "Whatever. I'm now older than you. You can't do anything...shorty," Naruto said and Tayuya growled.

"Damn you shithead!" Tayuya snarled, but her lips moved upward and she chuckled to herself. Naruto chuckled as well and everyone watched as Kushina rushed and grabbed the woman. "Risa!" Kushina said and the woman, named Risa, turned her head and chuckled.

"Kushi-chan!" Risa shouted as she grabbed Kushina back into a hug. Naruto blinked as did everyone else. However they all heard the last of the coffins crumbling. They all noticed the last person to come out.

Fujikaze dropped to the ground and walked toward Naruto. Everyone could see that he was at least Kakashi's height, if not an inch or two taller. The long sword that was strapped to his waist gave him an intimidating look, but others couldn't feel a threat from him. His steely eyes concentrated on Naruto's form as he passed by Kushina, Risa and Tayuya. He easily looked down at Naruto and the blonde looked up. Both narrowed their eyes at each other and everyone was shocked to see Fujikaze bow before Naruto. "My life belongs to you Shikyō-sama. Do with me what you will," he said and Naruto smiled.

"You don't really need to bow Fujikaze. It's your life now. Do what you want with it dattebayo," Naruto said. Fujikaze looked up and nodded. He stood up and took out his sword. He quickly stabbed it in the ground and bowed again.

"Very well Shikyō-sama, then I shall use my life in the service of yours. I humbly accept this role," Fujikaze said and Naruto sighed. He shook his head, but somewhere he was happy. Fujikaze then glanced towards Kakashi and noted the sword on his waist. He walked up to him and patted the jonin's shoulder getting a look from Kakashi as he dropped his book.

"You are the spitting image of Sakumo. By any chance are you his son?" Fujikaze asked and Kakashi blinked out of surprise before he nodded, discarding his book for the occasion.

"That's right. He's my father," Kakashi said and Fujikaze nodded. "You're father had been in the land of Iron before. I had the honor of fighting him. I hope that his offspring will prove an even greater challenge," Fujikaze said and Kakashi just nodded sheepishly as Fujikaze walked away to lean against a tree.

"Umm anyway, we'll have to have this talk later. Naruto-kun, could you finish please?" Mikoto asked and everyone stopped as they turned to Naruto. The blonde stopped talking with Tayuya and took out his sword again. **"Shikon no Mai," **Naruto yelled as he quickly slammed his sword and launched a wave of Honshou. Instantly he channeled the Honshou to his eyes and he was able to see a large row of spirits in front of him.

"Alright, I need those who know Danzo," Naruto shouted. Spirits looked to each other and a large file began to leave. "Those who know his contacts," Naruto said and a smaller group left allowing for Naruto to pick.

"And those who have joined his organization Root," Naruto called out. This left a very high number. One that Naruto seemed confused by, but ignored. He glanced through the crowds of spirits and he noticed that all of them had emotionless expressions. Naruto shook his head before glancing to one.

"Your name?" He asked getting the person to look up. "T-Taji Shikyō-sama. I was a double-agent of Danzo's forces," she said. Naruto nodded and he then looked next to her.

"Name?" He asked and the young man bowed. "Codename: Tera, Shikyō-sama. I was a higher-up of Danzo-sama's forces," Tera said to him. Naruto nodded and quickly pulled the two into his sword. He then swung it sending the two out.

"Both of you, I have a long term mission for you. Find Danzo for me and get information. You will know his exact locations and I want you there so I can figure him out," Naruto said to them.

Taji and Tera glanced to each other and they weren't sure they heard right. "Shikyō-sama we do not understand. Why are you asking this of us?" Tera asked in an emotionless tone. Naruto raised an eyebrow to that question, but to everyone else, except Kushina, he was talking to himself. However no one could deny that there wasn't something powerful in the air. They could just sense it for some reason.

"Tera, have you ever followed Danzo before?" Naruto asked and Tera shook his head. "No Shikyō-sama. Where I have died I have remained until I was given the privilege to hear your call and come at your request. I have always followed Danzo-sama and while I will never go against you, I would like to know what Danzo-sama has done that you know about him?" Tera asked getting suspicious. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his presumed summon. Taji couldn't believe the audacity of the person next to her. Who did he think he was talking to?

"So you do not know about the last two years?" Naruto asked. Tera shook his head, but for some reason he knew he wasn't going to like it. Tera had been trained to rid himself of emotions by Danzo through the training program. It had proved efficiency in missions, but Tera always knew that none of Danzo's training was ever 100% effective as such controlling tactics were not as favorable as they appeared. However that didn't mean that Tera didn't hold his former master in very high regard.

"I mean no disrespect Shikyō-sama," Tera apologized quickly. Naruto shook his head and sighed. He patted Tera's shoulder and looked at the sky.

"Tera, Taji it's been a while, but Danzo's become a missing-nin. I'm sure you know, but your faction was supposed to be disbanded. He's wanted for high treason against Baa-chan and Konoha. I know the both of you appreciate him, but you're going to have to put that aside. We'll do this, I want you to see for yourselves and if you feel I'm right then you'll do the mission," Naruto said getting Taji and Tera to nod her head. Tera looked just a little bit anxious and Naruto could tell.

"Be safe," he said to them. Taji looked up in surprise and so did Tera. Danzo had never told them to be safe. It felt...heartwarming if they needed to give it a word. "Hai Shikyō-sama," They said before they quickly floated off. Naruto closed his eyes and they returned to their blue color. He turned around and glanced towards the others. He gave Mikoto and Tsunade a thumbs up getting a smile and nod from both.

It happened just in time too as everyone felt five chakra signatures appear. Out from a bit of the forest came the Raikage, Shi, Darui, Mabui and Komachi. Komachi was still in some of her prisoner clothes, but that didn't really matter to anyone. "Alright Komachi-san, go to them," Shi said and Komachi looked up to see some of the members of Hinoken looking at her cautiously, but she focused on Kushina and Naruto to see the two smiling at her. Komachi slowly began to walk as she was exchanged between Kumo and Konoha. She stood in between Naruto and Kushina while Tsunade walked up to A.

"As soon as we have reports from Inoichi we'll send them to you via messenger bird. Naturally we're keeping this confidential between our villages, but we'll keep the plan in action right?" Tsunade asked getting A to nod his head.

"That is correct. Currently we show no opposition from any of the higher-ups, however it will be sort of hard to keep it under wraps for very long. For this reason we proposed a temporary team," A said getting Tsunade to nod. Everyone raised an eyebrow as to what that meant. Tsunade turned her head and she smiled.

"What we've done here is that one of their shinobi is going to be a guidance to one of ours. Shi-san will be the liaison between Kumo and Konoha along with Naruto," Tsunade said and everyone could see why. Shi was a valued member of Kumo and Naruto could teleport them both instantly. It would work out.

"So he's coming back with us?" Naruto asked, but Tsunade nodded. "He will be coming with us, but in the coming months then he'll return. It'll be going like this from time to time," Tsunade said and everyone agreed.

Shi walked over to the group and stood next to Naruto. "We'll expect a report within two weeks and from there we'll go on to see what we can find," A said and Tsunade nodded.

"Very well. We'll get started in three days on the dot," Tsunade said as everyone turned around. Tsunade nodded to Naruto and the blonde held out his hand. **"Jikūyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto said and the large portal opened. Tsunade and Hinoken walked through. Komachi blinked and just stared at the portal before cautiously stepping through it. Shi raised an eyebrow, but walked through it all. He waved goodbye to his friends as they disappeared.

"He really is...that man's son if he can do that, but I feel like he's even surpassed him in speed," Darui said getting A to narrow his eyes. Then just stared at the blank space before Mabui coughed.

"Well that aside Raikage-sama, let us return. We have to order you a new desk and your work must still be filled out," Mabui said and A turned around to leave.

_**Back in Konohagakure**_

The portal appeared just in front of the gates in Konoha. Everyone walked out of it and they chuckled as Shi dropped to the ground. "That was...unsettling," he said as Naruto patted his shoulder.

"It's always like that at first," he said remembering his first experience. He shuddered at the thought as they showed the night shift gate guards their licenses. They had been given those licenses when escorting Tsunade out of the nation. It was a required thing, nothing they could avoid.

"Well Komachi-san, we're going to ask you for information in three days. Just cooperate and nothing will happen to you, okay?" Tsunade asked getting Komachi to nod. Tsunade nodded back and yawned as she parted from the group. She had given Hinoken a week's vacation since it was about that time anyway. She was totally exhausted. She just wanted to maybe have a drink and then go to sleep.

"Well we'll be going off too. See you later," Mikoto while Sasuke and Yuna left right behind her. "We're going to be going too. I have to go over some things with Yugao," Kakashi said as he guided Yugao towards their Hinoken house in Konoha, which was just Kakashi's house actually.

As they left, the only people who were left were the Uzumaki clansmen. They all glanced to each other and Kushina patted Risa's shoulder. "Let's get you home. We're going to be having a good dinner," Kushina said and Risa's stomach growled along with Tayuya's.

"My last fuckin' meal was more that two years ago. That means I haven't eaten in...728 days! Fuck I'm hungry," Tayuya said and everyone heard growling as they turned to see Shi and Komachi. The blonde female lightly blushed while Shi scratched his cheek.

"I didn't eat," he said getting everyone to chuckle. "Well we'll just have to do something about that. I hope you like ramen Shi-san. After all, it was an Uzumaki dish," Kushina said and Shi twitched. He just bowed a thanks as he walked off.

_**Uzumaki Compound( Might as well be called that)**_

Kushina unlocked the door and opened it quickly. The others walked through it and sighed. "Ahh feels good to be home," Naruto said with a large grin on his face. Everyone chuckled before they heard footsteps. They looked to the direction of the stairs and they all noticed Yukimaru coming down.

"Naruto-niisan!" Yukimaru shouted as he raced down the stairs. Komachi and Shi took in the boy's appearance as Yukimaru raced into Naruto's body. The blonde coughed and rubbed his head. "Yo Yukimaru. How have you been?" Naruto asked. Yukimaru smiled while they heard more footsteps.

"Yukimaru, who is it?" Fuka asked coming down with Guren right behind her. The two Uzumaki females took in all the people and Fuka smirked. "Wow, if I had known you would've been returning I would've not been in my nightgown," Fuka said with a smile. She saw Naruto and Shi blush as they averted their gazes. Kushina glared at her son and pouted. She could flaunt a nightgown too if she wanted, or if her son wanted.

"Kushina who's the bitch?" Risa asked and Fuka's smile twitched while Guren shook her head. The redhead walked down the stairs and walked up to Risa and held out her hand. "Fuka Uzumaki, nice to meet you," Fuka said with a smile. Risa raised an eyebrow before she grabbed the hand and shook it. Instantly Risa was flipped over and slammed into the floor getting the wind knocked out of her.

"Also I'm not a bitch!" Fuka growled and Risa glared at her. Yura and Yuri tried to calm the fighting while Shi just looked at them. This was his family? He couldn't help but laugh or smile. Shi turned her head and he noticed Komachi just standing still. She was looking at the scene in front of her and just blinked.

"Come on Kaa-san, you're not going to let this motherfucker of a prostitute-looking whore beat you are you?" Tayuya asked chuckling while Risa growled. "I said language Tayuya!" Risa shouted and Tayuya growled as they glared at each other.

"Oi Komachi-chan, get over here and help!" Naruto shouted. Komachi just blinked before she moved and intervened as well. The house was up in laughter of the family. Soon Fuka and Risa stopped as they looked at each other. They only growled for a moment before chuckling.

"Now that's an Uzumaki for you," Risa said wrapping her arm around Fuka's neck. Fuka snickered while Kushina went into the kitchen and quickly turned on the stove and placed a pot over it. "Now no more fighting dattebane. We're all going to eat," Kushina said and Tayuya snorted.

"Isn't it too late to be fuckin' eating?" Tayuya asked. Naruto snorted and patted her back. "Hey you're the one who said she was hungry. Isn't that right, Tomato-chan?" Naruto asked and he noticed Tayuya growl at him.

"Da fuck do you just call me you shit!" Tayuya shouted both saw Kushina smiling as she held a butcher knife. "I said no more fighting!" she growled as she punched the wall leaving an indent. Naruto and Tayuya inched away and nodded causing Guren and Risa to laugh.

Everyone sat down and Kushina placed a pot over the stove. "Good now then, we're all going to relax like a true family and we're going to eat our clan's national dish," Kushina said getting Guren and Fuka raise tilt their heads to the side. Yukimaru and Yuri licked their lips and so did Naruto and Tayuya. Risa and Yura tried to maintain some elegance. Shi and Komachi sat together as they tried to get used to this 'free' atmosphere.

"Ummm what is an Uzumaki national dish?" Yukimaru asked and he noticed Naruto's eyes sparkle, Risa's did also and so did Kushina's, and Yura's. They each chuckled and rubbed their heads.

"Why only the best food that has ever been made in the whole freakin' world Yukimaru. You haven't lived until you've tried Kaa-chan's ramen," Naruto said practically drooling. Shi chuckled at the sight and shook his head. Komachi offered a small smile also.

After quite a while, Kushina placed hot bowls of ramen in front of everyone and they all looked at it. The smell assaulted their noses and Fuka took her chopsticks. "I think this stuff is horribly fattening, but whatever. I'll just train it off," Fuka said as she took a load of noodles and placed them in her mouth. She instantly stiffened as everyone waited for her reaction. She trembled and shivered. Her hair shadowed her eyes as everyone looked at their noodles. She looked up and she swallowed them.

"Mmmm so good! It's like it was made from the highest food order of the world. Soooooo good!" Fuka said and quickly eat her food. Naruto grinned widely and clapped his hands. "Itadakimasu!" He said as he and his mother dove into their food also. Soon it all kicked off as Risa and Tayuya followed. Yura and Yuri after them. Shi and Komachi looked at their food and so did Guren.

"Guren-nee, try it! It's really good," Yukimaru said smiling. Guren blinked at him and sighed as she tasted the noodles. _"Oh dear Kami. What is this?" _Guren thought with a inner grin on her face.

Komachi took a piece of food and tasted it. Shi seemed to be waiting on her reaction and Komachi's eyebrow twitched. It was good. Very, very good. It put the food that Komachi used to eat to shame as she took another bite. "It...is pleasant," she said getting smiles from everyone. Shi took in the food and smiled to the delight of the noodles as well.

Naruto stopped eating as he looked around the table. Kushina and Risa were laughing at each other while Tayuya was talking with Yura. Yuri was laughing along with Yukimaru. Shi and Komachi were eating peacefully and the blonde smiled. How long had he longed for something like this? He looked down at his food and a lone tear fell down his face.

"Sochi, what's wrong?" Kushina asked getting everyone to stop as they looked towards the blonde. Thirteen years of loneliness caught up with Naruto as the blonde chuckled. "For the longest time this was how I wondered if a family would ask. Sit down together, eat, argue. I never thought I was going to get this. I'm just...happy dattebayo," Naruto said and everyone fell silent. They looked at their food and some had to agree.

For Komachi, she'd still be in prison, most likely dead, or alone without ever knowing something like this. Without knowing what she was and who had cared for her. She wouldn't have...this. She probably wouldn't be known as Komachi Uzumaki. She'd just be Komachi, Root anbu sub-commander for Danzo. It was pleasant.

For Yura and Yuri, they wouldn't have this home or this life. They would have been caught. They wouldn't know their Uzumaki brother or other family. They wouldn't be able to gather around like this. They wouldn't have a lover like Naruto with them. They were happy.

For Shi, he would have still hated Komachi. He wouldn't be surrounded by family members that Naruto had shown him. He hadn't known them long at all, but that didn't matter. It also didn't matter to Shi that they were in Konoha. They were a part of his family history. He might not know his parents, but that wouldn't stop him from ever feeling happy that he had asked Naruto about his tattoo.

For Tayuya and Risa, they wouldn't even be here. They wouldn't be eating and they wouldn't be having the fun that they were having now. Both would still be dead, roaming the afterlife with nothing to do. They were grateful to their Shikyō

For Guren and Yukimaru, they might still be together, but they don't know how they would feel. Guren wouldn't have other friends. She wouldn't have found such a great use for her Shoton. She couldn't see Yukimaru participating in the Academy and growing like she knew he would. Yukimaru wouldn't have her as a friend and sister, or mother if he preferred. He wouldn't be friends with Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon or Hanabi. He wouldn't be here. They were more than happy. They were ecstatic.

For Fuka, for all she knew she might be dead. She would still be in that ridiculous plot by her former leader. Heck if she lived, she would be in prison trying to scrap by for anything. She really didn't want to know how her life would have changed. It was all from her dear cousin. Well, and his smexy lips too.

For Kushina, she wouldn't have had the full chance to apologize. She wouldn't be around to see her son become the man that he was right now. She wouldn't meet with all these other lost Uzumaki that had been around the nations. Her son wouldn't have the things that he did now. She wouldn't...have found a lover in her son that loved her just as much as his father. She wouldn't be as strong as she felt. She wasn't sure, but Kushina knew that she couldn't ever be prouder, happier, or more thankful for anything. Hmm now that she thought about it, this all happened because of Sasuke Uchiha.

Everyone thought about their reasons and smiled. "We're all here now," Yura said getting everyone to nod in agreement with her. "That's right, we also have Uzushiogakure. We have enough members to be an official clan. But whether we're a clan or not, we're Uzumaki right?" Guren asked and everyone nodded, even Shi and Komachi.

"That's right. We're fuckin Uzumaki! No one can mess with us!" Tayuya exclaimed. Everyone nodded and Guren kissed Yukimaru's forehead. "It doesn't matter if you're full-blooded, half-blooded, or even related to us. Yukimaru, you're an Uzumaki just like us," Guren said and Yukimaru shook his head happily.

"Nicely said Guren, Tayuya. We're all here and it doesn't matter how. However, I have to say...," Risa said as she stood before her nephew. She grabbed Naruto into a hug getting the others to smile.

"Sorry you were alone. Sorry you had so many sleepless nights. We're not going anywhere this time," she said and Naruto just nodded. "I know you aren't. Cause I'm going to protect us all," Naruto returned. They all just nodded and everyone finished their food. The dishes were washed and the living room was vacant.

Everyone went to sleep peacefully that night more so than they had ever been in their entire lives. In the family room, furniture was pushed out of the way and futons were placed down. Everyone slept together just that one time. It was the best time that they had together.

It was late, Naruto opened his eyes as he heard light snoring. He turned his head and he noticed Komachi was gone. The blonde widened his eyes before he looked up and down the house. He exited outside and looked up to see Komachi on the rooftops. She was looking at the moon with a longing look. Naruto raised an eyebrow before he quickly hopped up and stood behind her. "It's late you know," Naruto said and Komachi turned to show Naruto her face. She closed her eyes and looked back at the moon.

"Sorry. This is a habit," Komachi said and Naruto sat next to her. He looked at the moon also. For him, it resembled his eyes when he used Honshou or something like that. He chuckled and Komachi turned to him. "Thank you," she said and Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing I wouldn't do over for you," Naruto said and he stiffened as Komachi leaned to his shoulder and closed her eyes. She wouldn't mind cooperating with whoever they had her to in Konoha. If only she could keep this warmth then that would be fine for her. Komachi stiffened as she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder. She just shifted to accommodate it and slept. Naruto smiled and looked up at the moon. He couldn't help it now.

_**Next Afternoon, Hokage Mansion**_

"Yes, so everything for your clan is in order. Here are your papers, your bank statements and the land that you are allowed which is added by the rights of the Namikaze Compound. You asked that you wished to change the name of the Namikaze Compound to the Uzumaki Compound effective immediately. Alright what is the clan that you would like to associate yourselves with?" Tsunade asked as Kushina collected the papers.

"We would like to be formally, and informally, associated with Hyuuga Clan and Inuzuka Clan. I have the statements from both clan heads to agree," Kushina said and Tsunade nodded. She shifted some papers around and wrote on some documents. She nodded a few more times.

"Very well, you're clan head?" Tsunade asked and Kushina pointed to herself.. Tsunade raised an eyebrow while Kushina gleamed. "Are you sure about this?" she asked and Kushina nodded.

"Yeah I'm the only one who can do it. Naturally sochi will more than likely take that spot in a few years or so. I just figure that I'll run it until he has a better grasp of responsibilities," Kushina said getting a chuckle from Tsunade.

"You know Kushina, for you to assume full head status you must also find a suitor. The only reason Tsume doesn't need to is because she was married once and has had enough to secure her place. You don't however," Tsunade said and Kushina blushed. She looked at the ground and muttered to herself. She smiled when she thought about it. Maybe soon it would be time to them to come out. Yura and Yuri already knew so what was the point of doing anything else?

"That won't be a problem," she said and Tsunade just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, you are the clan head and the brat is the heir to the Uzumaki clan. Your seat on the council is place next to Hiashi-san," Tsunade affirmed. Kushina smiled as Tsunade handed her the documents.

"Keep in mind that you're still a member of Hinoken so I have no doubt that you'll be busy," Tsunade said and Kushina smiled. "Oh I don't think that will be a problem either," Kushina said as she created a clone to carry some documents. Tsunade widened her eyes as Kushina gave a short laugh then left. She left Tsunade speechless as the blonde Kage growled. She looked at the picture of Minato and Sarutobi on the wall.

"_Fuck. Both of you. To. HELL!" _she shouted mentally. She also stared in confusion as Sarutobi smiled and Minato chuckled.

_**Outside**_

Kushina walked through Konoha with her documents in hand as she made her way back home. By this time, Naruto should be teaching Yuri to handle more of Sanbi's chakra and get her coils used to the power. Kushina would also begin teaching the others about seals. Thankfully she had Risa, her sister-in-law, for that. Risa was a very good sealer. She was young just like Kushina when they were attacked, but she was proficient. Kushina knew at least that much.

As she walked through the village carrying her documents, Kushina paused as she saw Hiashi walking up to her. "Hiashi-san, nice to see you on this fine day," Kushina said politely. Hiashi nodded as a small smile adorned his face.

"That it is Kushina-san. It's nice to see you. So has it all been filled out?" Hiashi asked and Kushina nodded. She held up the documents and Hiashi looked them over. He nodded and handed them back.

"I hope to be good friends with you," Hiashi said and Kushina nodded with a bow of her own head. "Which is why I would like to ask for the Uzumaki clan to come to the Hyuuga clan for dinner next week," Hiashi said getting Kushina to tilt her head.

"I see no problems with that. We shall collect ourselves to your house next week. Thank you Hiashi-san," Kushina said getting Hiashi to nod as he walked away. Kushina smiled and did also.

_**Uzumaki Compound**_

Kushina came up to the door and opened it. She immediately heard fighting in the back as she saw Yuri and Naruto in a small taijutsu fight. In the house, on the floor, were pieces of paper as Risa was instructing Shi and Tayuya into seals. Komachi seemed to be talking to Yukimaru and Fujikaze about swords while Guren, Yura, and Fuka were talking about something related to elemental seals that they had discovered in the library.

"Alright everyone, we have full clan status," Kushina said waving her papers around. The Uzumaki family grinned and gave a thumbs up. There wasn't many of them, but it was enough to be considered a clan in their own right. "Also we're having a dinner with the Hyuuga clan next week so everyone prepare for it," Kushina said as the others nodded.

"Alright Yuri-chan, now that we've warmed up now is the time for you to start sealing. I'll leave this clone with you for a little bit. I won't be long," Naruto said and Yuri nodded happily as she watched Naruto leave.

"Alright then Yuri-chan, let get started," The Naruto clone said and Yuri nodded. "Hai Naruto-nii," Yuri said to him as the two sat down.

Meanwhile, Naruto entered into the forest and took out his sword. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shikon no Mai," **Naruto shouted as he slammed his hand on the ground. He sent out a wave of Honshou through the ground and air as three figures came in front of him.

"Names," Naruto said. Since losing Fujikaze as one of the summons that he had to keep in his sword, Naruto need others. Since going up another level by Shin then Naruto's capacity to hold in his sword increased from five to six. He only had Pakura, Kimimaro and Dan. None of them really cared about being revived. They actually liked being spirits better, but now Naruto had three more to work with.

"My name is Gari, Shikyō-sama. I was from Iwagakure," the man said. He wore the standard Iwa flak-jacket and his spiky hair was even more apparent that Naruto's. The blonde smiled as he turned to the next person.

"I am Yahiko Shikyō-sama. I was from Amegakure," he said and Naruto narrowed his eyes while he looked at the man named Yahiko. He had short spiky orange hair and brown eyes. He wore a long black robe with a red line running down the centre along with armor that covered only his mid-section with a pouch attached to it. He also carried a relatively large sword on his back.

"Hmm Yahiko from Amegakure. Nice to meet you," Naruto said and Yahiko bowed a little lower. Naruto then turned his head and glared. "Your name?" he asked and the person bowed. She offered a smile and straightened herself.

"I am Suiren Shikyō-sama. I am at your humble service. I am from Kirigakure," she said to him. Naruto nodded again as he learned about them. Gaki was a person of Iwa's Explosion Corps, Suiren was a water-release style woman who knew a better form of kenjutsu. Yahiko, much to Naruto's irritation, said that he was the leader of Akatsuki, or at least its former leader. He had asked why Naruto was so angry with him and Naruto was more than happy to tell him Needless to say, but this involved Naruto apologizing and Yahiko to be very, very surprised. He looked down at the ground in shame.

"N-No, that's not what I envisioned," Yahiko said before he looked up at Naruto. "Shikyō-sama, please take me as a summon. I vow to use my abilities to your service and let me find the person responsible for this," Yahiko said and Naruto nodded.

"Very well. How about you Gari, Suiren? Will you help me as well with Pakura, Dan and Kimimaro?" Naruto asked. "Hai-Shikyō-sama!" They said and they all went into the blonde's sword. Naruto sheathed the sword and smiled. However he wanted to see Jiraiya. Something wasn't adding up here.

_**Lightning Country**_

Akiko snarled as she slammed her desk. She looked left and right as she noticed her subordinates around the room. Those who ranged from Kumo shinobi, to missing-nin, directly to shinobi from other nations. "Dammit how did they find out? Danzo this is all your fault. Now I have to be more discreet than ever. Hmph well fortunately I still have an ace up my sleeve, no doubt that old warhawk does too or he wouldn't have lasted this long in the world. Let's see, what can I do that will bring the plans together?" Akiko wondered as she looked at her fire place. She saw the fires cackle left and right and before long she widened her eyes and smiled.

"Hmm I think I might just have an idea on what to do here. Akira, bring me Kabuto-san," Akiko said and the man named Akira bowed before he quickly spun on his heel and left. Just as he left, someone else came to the ground with a mask from Root. Akiko smiled and walked up to him. "Danzo had better be weary for I even have spies in his organization. Isn't that right...Towa?" Akiko asked to the emotionless Anbu. Towa just looked at the elderly council woman while she propped one foot over the other.

"So much strength, but not the mind to even go through with it. You want to try and kill me don't you?" Akiko asked. Towa remained emotionless and did nothing while Akiko chuckled. She shook her head and stood to her feet.

"Well whatever, you aren't following me to talk. Tell me Towa, do you miss Komachi?" Akiko asked and Towa closed his eyes behind his mask. "No Akiko-sama," he said and Akiko nodded.

"I see. Very good. Then you are to go kill her immediately. Also when you're done be sure to bring her body back to me. I don't care how you do it," She said and Towa bowed before quickly leaving. Akiko smiled and the fire behind her intensified her gaze.

"Don't worry Danzo, I'll take good care of everything. Just like I've always done. After all, who can resist an elderly woman's pains?" Akiko asked at nothing before she got up and left.

* * *

_**KG: Took twelve cream sodas on this chapter. Dear god, I feel drunk. **_

_**Rikku: KG, we still have to go after Rachel.**_

_**KG: No we don't.**_

_**Sigina: Why not?**_

_**KG: I'm the fuckin' author. If I say Rachel appear then...**_

_**(Rachel appears)**_

_**Rachel: (GASP!)**_

_**Rikku: You know what I don't care anymore. Nothing is going to surprise me.**_

_**Rachel; How did I get all the way out here? I remember water and being trapped in a water tank while this guy tried to fill my nose with water as he drank a glass of cold water with it. Oh did I mention that ice is frozen water?**_

_**Sigina: This is your first girlfriend?**_

_**KG: Yeah complicated.**_

_**Rachel: Ugh my head hurts.**_

_**KG: Well it should, after all you're the only one who would get captured and couldn't do anything.**_

_**Rachel: Hey that's not fair, what about Sakura?**_

_**KG: Oh everyone knows that so that doesn't count.**_

_**Rachel: Fuck you KG!**_

_**KG: Fuck you Rachel!**_

_**Rachel: God you're so stupid!**_

_**KG: No, you're just a dumb blonde!**_

_**Rachel: Don't call me dumb!**_

_**KG: Then I'll call you bitch!**_

_**Rachel: Fuck you!**_

_**KG: Fuck you!  
**_

_**Rachel: Fuck you!**_

_**KG: FUCK YOU!**_

_**Rachel:...Oh I missed that talk.**_

_**KG:...no response. Know what, fuck it all. See you people later. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! Also you are going to RESPECT THE CREAM! **_


	36. Chapter 36

_**KG: So yeah we're back. How about that? Did you think we would forget about ya?**_

_**Rachel: Still how did you teleport me? That was awesome!**_

_**KG: Of course it was. I'm the author, I can do this all day.**_

_**Rikku: Then please tell me why I was driving us all over the place when you could've just teleported us?**_

_**KG: Ummm...because it was an untested ability?**_

_**Rikku: You are so lucky you're a good lay or I would skin you alive.**_

_**KG: I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.**_

_**Sigina: How about both?**_

_**Rachel: Is there a word for that?**_

_**KG: Who knows.**_

_**Rikku: It's a...Complinsult.**_

_**KG: Is that a word?**_

_**Rikku: Do you care?**_

_**KG: Bullshit I guess.**_

_**Quote: "Just because it's legal, doesn't make it right" by Raiden of Metal Gear Rising.**_

* * *

_**Hokage Mansion**_

Naruto ascended the stairs of the Mansion as he thought over what Yahiko had told him. It had definitely made Naruto mad that the man was connected to Akatsuki, let alone it's founder, but when the blonde had heard that his summon was connected to Jiraiya, and the fact that Akatsuki was, as he put it, not for it's original purpose, then he really had to go and see Tsunade about it. Maybe she could shed some light on Jiraiya's location and his knowledge. Not to mention that he had to wonder why his Iwa summon had agreed to be so readily used by him, but maybe it was a respect issue. He wasn't sure.

Either way, Naruto had to get some answers. He came up to the door and was ready to knock on it. "And you're sure that you need to get this done?" Naruto heard Tsunade's voice through the door and he raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. Yuna, Kaa-chan and I are going to start searching. We've lost enough time as it is," Naruto heard Sasuke's voice and figured that this had something to do with Yuna and Mikoto. With how the words went, he figured that this had something to do Itachi. Sasuke did have to cut his search short for Yuri since she was kidnapped by Obito. Seeking of the Uchiha ass, Naruto had to have something of a talk with Rin and Kakashi, or they had to have one together. Naruto didn't even know how he had to power to control Kurama, but he had to put it off. He also knew that he'd have to come up with something else of hitting him. If he could phase like he had then he wouldn't be as subtle as the last time, but...Naruto regressed.

"It's time that we actually found my older son. There is no need to stall this anymore. Once we have talked things over then we will have Itachi come to a decision. Either to return with us or remain to gather information about Akatsuki, but either way I can't diverge Sasuke from this path. If he needs to see Itachi then Yuna and I will back him up. I need to see him as well," Mikoto said and Naruto heard Tsunade give an affirmative grunt. Thanks to some training by his mother and by Shin, Naruto had been able to apply the uses of Honshou to sensor capabilities. He could, sort of, see how they were acting.

"I see, well that's responsible, but I think it would be better if...Itachi doesn't come back to Konha," Tsunade said dejectedly. Naruto immediately heard surprise as he heard a slam of a desk. He narrowed his eyes, but he was sure that the anbu would do something of Sasuke or Yuna did something unnecessary.

"Why not?! Would it bring dishonor to Konoha to have one of its traitors in the village again?" Sasuke asked/shouted and Naruto heard a shushing noise and figured that it was from Yuna. For a tomboy, or something like that, she really had he feminine wiles, or so Naruto wanted to figure.

"Shut it brat! That's not what I meant. I'm saying that I'd rather not have another Sakumo Hatake on my hands," Tsunade said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. Kakashi had remembered his father, or at least his house, but still it only made Naruto wonder what had happened to the man.

"That's Kakashi-san's father right?" Yuna asked. Naruto didn't see it, but he was sure that Tsunade nodded while he figured she would put her hands on her desk to explain in a better tone. "That's right. Because of what he had done he committed suicide. He showed all the signs that he was an upright man and I fear that even if the truth is brought out, Itachi's fate won't change. In fact, I fear that if the truth does come then the village will be weary of all of you. Not to mention that chance for you to rebuild your clan," Tsunade said and Naruto noticed that it went silent.

He scratched his head and gave a sigh. He knew that Tsunade might be right. He didn't want to admit it as he felt that since Sasuke had his reputation changed then it could work for Itachi, but Sasuke wasn't on the run for nearly as much time as Itachi. No matter how he looked at it, Konoha would have a difficult time accepting him. They had started to respect him and see him for himself, and it wasn't even because of himself. It was because of his mother and his father's name. He didn't like it, but Naruto...accepted it. He didn't dislike that his mother helped to win them over. He loved his mother...in more ways than two. It was just...people were even more suspicious of him than before. Especially since the Asuma incident. Shikamaru had been...tense around him, and did he really have to go to Kurenai? No, no he didn't.

"Sasuke, we'll think about it later, but right now we haven't go the time to waste. Let's go," Yuna said and Naruto heard Sasuke give a heavy sigh before Naruto felt him nod. "You're right Yuna. Alright we're going," Sasuke said and Tsunade gave an affirmative nod. Naruto cursed and quickly came to the ran to the stairs and began ascending them again to hope that he hadn't been caught.

The door opened as Mikoto, Yuna and Sasuke saw Naruto appear in front of them. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other before the blonde patted the brunette's shoulder and continued to walk. Sasuke gave a small smirk and walked off with Mikoto and Yuna. No doubt Naruto wouldn't see them for awhile, but he would have to get over that.

Naruto opened the door as he saw Tsunade leaning over her desk as she rubbed her temples. No doubt she was still rather pissed off about the whole thing with their decision, but she gave them the reigns to do that. She trusted Mikoto enough to allow them passage so it shouldn't have been much of a problem. "Baa-chan?" Naruto's voice called. Tsunade looked up and sighed.

"Oh if it's not one brat then it's another one. What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked tiredly. Naruto just chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry about interrupting...whatever you're doing, but I needed to know something. Is Ero-sennin around?" Naruto asked and Tsunade sighed heavily again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but she figured that it was just the job getting to her like it did for everyone who sat in the damn chair.

"The perv is out. He still hasn't taken it well to the disrespect that you showed the toads upon dismissing their contract. It was a contract with your father, but knowing who your summon is then I think he's trying to come to terms with it, but he's out of the village at the moment. What did you need from him?" Tsunade asked and Naruto chuckled awkwardly.

"Ummm well do you remember someone named...Yahiko?" Naruto asked. Inside the sword, Yahiko was listening intently to what was being said as were the other summons. Kimimaro and Pakura glanced to each other while Dan was busy acquainting himself with the newest summons. Hmm now that Dan thought about it maybe it would be better if they all if they could get acquainted. It was obvious that Pakura and Gari knew each other from...somewhere, but anyway.

"I can't recall a name like that," Tsunade said and Naruto cursed. _"Shikyō-sama, repeat my words," _Yahiko advised. Naruto just inwardly nodded and started to talk with Yahiko as his guide.

"You and Jiraiya were still a team back then maybe? It had to do with Ame and...Hanzo?" Naruto asked. Instantly Tsunade widened her eyes. How could she forget it. She remembered Hanzo like it was a part of every day of her life. He was the person that gave her the title sannin. Did Naruto meet Hanzo? It certainly wasn't impossible when she thought about it and if he did then there was no point in denying it. It also brought her back to something. Three war orphans. Yeah! That's right. It was when Orochimaru was actually still a good for something person and not a lowlife ass-hat. She remembered that now. It took a bit of recalling, but that day was always a burn to her brain.

"Yeah I do remember that. Three brats who tried to steal some food from Jiraiya, myself, and Orochimaru. They were war orphans. I didn't remember their names, but Orochimaru said that we should've killed them because it was better than growing up the way that they did. I had, shamefully, agreed with him, but Jiraiya didn't. It was during the...Second Great Shinobi War. There was a team of us, but only we survived against Hanzo and the guy named us Sannin. I remember them, but not their names. Jiraiya said he was going to...take care of them until they could handle themselves. He never talked about them. What about it?

"Well one of them is Yahiko. He said that he's the leader of Akatsuki," Naruto said and Tsunade jumped up and slammed her hands on the desk as Naruto backed away slightly. "F-Former...leader of Akatsuki. He's...one of my summons now. I told him what became of it and he said that it wasn't meant for such a purpose. He also wants to know what happened to his organization that he spent so much time to create. I told him I'd help him out, but all he could give me were the names of two of his friends. One Konan, and the other is Nagato. I don't know much after that," Naruto said and Tsunade grumbled.

"Valuable information on Akatsuki and the perv isn't even here. Dammit all. If we shared this information with Suna, Kumo and Kiri then we'd have a good enough chance to destroy them fast," Tsunade said as she got an evil grin on her face. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"Yahiko also begged me that I keep his country safe. He says that they should be in Amegakure, but he also said that the citizens and people there have not, as far as he knows, done anything to earn our anger. If anything I think we should really investigate before we make a hasty act like that," Naruto said and Tsunade touched his forehead.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew such big words brat. Kushina must've really paid off. However I do agree with you on that. Ame is generally a quiet country as they haven't done much that has put them on the radar. But if by chance then the leader of Akatsuki is there then...we're looking one of the best chances to do something about Akatsuki once and for all. Considering that you and Bee are the last ones left then it makes sense," Tsunade said getting a nod from Naruto. He just sighed and turned away allowing for Tsunade to think about some things.

"Oh Naruto, also have Komachi report to the T&I department in two days. Don't worry, we won't keep her for very long if she's willing to cooperate," Tsunade said and Naruto nodded as he quickly closed the door. Tsunade went back to filling some reports getting a sigh to escape her lips once more.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked through the streets and he couldn't help but feel anxious at the stares that were on his form.

Naturally there was enormous talk of Naruto's family and how the Uzumaki clan made itself in Konoha. Most people seemed stunned that Naruto was a clan heir. To them it was amazing. A majority of civilians had been asking questions about whether or not the Uzumaki clan actually existed and to their surprise it was true. They were a clan and they were aligned to Konoha. Most of the shinobi who had read up on them had discovered the meaning to the swirls on their shinobi attire. It almost immediately made them feel horrible. They had dared to wear the symbol of trust between Uzushiogakure and Konoha while they mistreated Naruto, only one living Uzumaki in their village. They were all just ashamed. That's why Naruto was anxious. People kept bowing to him either in respect or apology. It...unsettled Naruto, but he didn't mind it so much. It felt good to actually know that he was getting somewhere with the people, but he could...feel somewhere that they were hesitant. He didn't know why, but they were actually making him feel just a little uncomfortable.

"Ahhh Uzumaki-sama, out for a walk?" Naruto looked up as he noticed Koharu looking at him with an elderly smile. Naruto just smiled back, but it faltered slightly. He could...'feel' something off with her. He didn't know what is was, but he suddenly had to be very weary of the elder. At the beginning of Naruto's life, she always was an ass. Now, well he just had no opinion about her. He just smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm about to go home and give some more training to Yuri-chan. Also go and get some shopping done. Got dinner with the Hyuugas next week," Naruto said and Koharu smiled as she walked past him. She nodded multiple times and Naruto wasn't sure why but she had a glare on him. Like a prankster waiting for his target to fall into his trap. Naruto knew that look very well.

"Well I hope you have a good time. I'm just making a trip to the hospital. Need someone to...verify something for me. Went to the morgue, ran a few tests, and made some calculations. Everything should be in order soon I figure," Koharu said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"In order for what Baa-chan?" Naruto asked and Koharu snickered. Now Naruto had to be afraid. This woman was known for her seriousness. In the times that Naruto had seen her she never, and Naruto meant NEVER, laughed or snickered or even giggled. She did none of those things, but that didn't top her from walking up to him, leaning past his shoulder and whispering.

"In order to expose the truth about you and have you immediately executed. I have the power to do so. Your clan status does nothing before a traitor," Koharu said as she backed away leaving Naruto speechless. He narrowed his eyes at her fleeting form as Naruto growled.

"_I'm not a traitor. What the hell is she talking about?" _Naruto thought to himself. **"She's always been a slippery bitch. Fuck that bitch kit. No use in getting all worked up over an old bitch's ramblings. Now then, let's go home so you can get tender with your mother, or your cousins. I don't really care. Your little Uzucest is the best thing I've seen in a while," **Kyuubi said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_Perv," _The blonde thought with a grin as he walked off leaving his conversation with Koharu behind. Meanwhile, the old woman smiled and folded her arms into her sleeves. "Yes, be happy Uzumaki-san. You'll need to get as much of it as you can, for when I get you, oh I will get you," Koharu said to herself.

_**Uzumaki Compound**_

Naruto came through the door and gave a heavy sigh. He looked around the room and nothing had changed upon his leaving. Well other than the fact that he saw Yuri watching his clone and Fujikaze go through some katas. He also saw Shi reading through some Uzumaki scrolls that he had found from Kushina that she was able to take from Uzushiogakure. It made him so happy that he was learning his family's history. There were tons of paper on the ground which told Naruto that Shi was learning to apply the seals that he had learned and started to take an active interest to it.

"Sochi, you're back. That's good, we need to go over our training system," Kushina said getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "What training system? For the team?" Naruto asked. Kushina shook her head and gently guided Naruto towards the couch. Both sat there while Kushina explained.

"Not for the team, but for our home. We're officially the Uzumaki clan and Shi was allowed to be here because of the alliance at the moment. Like it or not, we're not a completely sufficient clan at least not as much as I remember. The only true seal masters here are myself, you, and Risa. No one else with us knows seals as much as we do. It's too much to ask Risa to teach Shi, Komachi, Yura, Yuri, and Tayuya to do seals appropriately. There is also Karin back at Uzushio. I want to have her here also. I have no doubt that it could work out, but we're transporting too many people as it is. Fuka and Guren have their hands full with training Yukimaru, but I would like to bring them all to our homeland if at all possible. Our training regime of Uzumaki is to have them knowledgeable about seals just like the past Uzumaki were," Kushina said getting Naruto to nod. He sighed and leaned against his chair.

"That's true isn't it? I haven't checked back with Karin-chan about the way my seal is looking at the moment. I agree with you on that. Not to mention we still haven't done the bingo book as much as we've wanted. Add the money of the Uzumaki compound from Tou-san's inheritance and then the money that Hinoken accumulated as a whole then we're enough for probably a minor village. I would assume," Naruto said getting Kushina to nod. She looked over some papers and placed them down.

"We're going to have to work out a schedule so that we have the time to teach them all. Since changing Yukimaru-kun's name to our last name then he's going to be seen by most of the academy students as a bonafide Uzumaki. Fuka and Guren have already taught him what they would be willing to and Yukimaru already knows some things about seals, but he's at least genin in starting," Kushina returned.

"Alright then since we're busy most of the time, I can have my clones take care of their studies into Fuinjutsu as they get acquainted with trying to make their own seals and expanding that. Shi and Komachi have already begun to get that done and out of the way. Shi seems to be really into it the most, but I can actually understand why. He's seems to really want to learn about either his mother's side or his father's side," Naruto said and Kushina agreed with him. They could see Shi practicing his strokes over his paper. He wouldn't have to file his report on what Komachi found for another day or two.

"Oh also Kaa-chan, Sasuke and Mikoto-san are going to be gone," Naruto said while Kushina raised an eyebrow. "They're going to look for Itachi along with Yuna," Naruto said. Widening her eyes to that realization she shook it off with a nod as she got up and dusted her clothes off.

"Well that's all good and fine. They can do that if they want to. I'm not going to stop them. I'd be a little reserved if Sasuke went by himself, but they'll be better off if Mikoto is with them," Kushina said and clapped her hands.

"Now then, Yuri, Yura, Fuka, Guren, Tayuya, Risa and I have to find things to wear for the Hyuuga dinner. We'll find something for Komachi when she's finished with her things. Sochi, make sure that you and Shi find something to wear also," Kushina said and waved goodbye as Naruto watched the females gather and quickly leave. Komachi blinked while Naruto and Shi remained silent. The only other person was Fujikaze and he seemed to be doing exercises out in the backyard.

"So...what do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked. Komachi and Shi turned to him and then glanced towards each other. Komachi saw Shi give a smile while he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to take a break from studying. I think I'll get some practice in," Shi said and Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, you do need the practice. Kami knows I could learn something faster than you," Naruto said and Shi stopped. He turned back to Naruto and shook his head. "I'm not falling for that one," Shi said and Naruto turned to Komachi. She remained silent and she watched Naruto blink. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a blush as Komachi averted her eyes suddenly. Well, he could forget about it. As for right now...

"Yeah right. I'm way faster than you, both at learning jutsu and running. Wanna go at it?" Naruto asked and Shi grinned. He chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "I have never lost a bet in the few times I've been challenged. You don't wanna start something you can't finish," Shi said and Naruto chuckled.

"Oh sure, you say that now. Winner does one request for the loser," Naruto said and Shi nodded. "You're on," he said as the blonde opened the door. He looked out from his house and snickered.

"Hokage Stone Faces and back. Komachi-chan will decide the winner. Set. GO!" Naruto yelled as he sped out the house. Shi gasped as he quickly placed on his running sandals. "Cheater! I didn't know my family was a bunch of cowards!" Shi shouted as he slammed the door shut. Komachi sighed as she wondered how she had been dragged into something like that. She heard laughing and looked over to see Fujikaze coming through the door.

"To be alive is a wonderful thing. Your family is very unqiue Komachi-sama," Fujikaze said. Komachi looked at the door and slowly agreed with a nod of her head. She then went back to his words and shook her head.

"Why call me with such respect? That I know of...I've done nothing in my life worth the respect of any peers," Komachi said and Fujikaze patted her on the shoulder. "Naruto-sama forgives you of things you've done. If he has then there is no need for me to bear a grudge to someone that I don't need to. You are a fine woman Komachi-sama," Fujikaze said before he walked up the stairs to his room leaving Komachi alone. She suddenly smiled as she waited looking at the door.

One hour later, Naruto and Shi bursted through as they both lightly panted. "Who won Komachi-chan?" Naruto asked as he and Shi looked at her expectingly. Komachi sweatdropped as she wondered what it was about family like this, but it made her warm inside. She wondered if this was how it would be if she had siblings. She opened her mouth and spoke. "Shi-san?" Komachi asked and Shi grinned while Naruto fell to the ground.

"Ha! You cheated and I still one. Hand over my prize!" Shi said and Naruto grumbled as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll for expert sealing. The blonde snorted and looked away. "You just got lucky," Naruto said and Shi nodded.

"I know. I just have it better than you do," Shi said getting a growl from Naruto. However, he inwardly chuckled at this. This was how a family was supposed to be, or at least a part of it.

_**With the ladies**_

All were in a clothing store while the cashier chuckled nervously. The only reason she was doing so was because of the entire female Uzumaki population in her store. It had been a great day in her life, but that didn't say that they didn't intimidate her. She just stayed still and waited for them to go with what they wanted. "How does this look?" she heard someone say and noticed that it was Yuri holding up a bra.

"Yuri, you can't wear that to the dinner. Are you insane?!" Yura asked. Fuka and Guren snickered while Yuri scowled. Risa and Tayuya snorted while Kushina chuckled. "It's not for them! I'm not that stupid dattebayen! It's for...Nii-chan," Yuri said as Yura sputtered. Kushina's eyebrow twitched and Fuka tried to hold back a laugh.

"Wow, I think you've been spending too much time around Fuka," Kushina said and Fuka pouted. "I take offense to that!" she said, but she couldn't forget her laughter so she just settled for snickering.

"You're trying to shag the shithead? That ain't right. Are all of you shits this weird?" Tayuya asked before she was slapped over the head again by her mother. "Dammit Tayuya, I told you about language!" Risa growled and Tayuya glared at her mother before rubbing her sore head.

"Ahh who cares what you think. I'd rather be weird. Normal is overrated," Yuri said while Fuka nodded. Guren sighed as she looked for a dress. She wasn't too keen on that type of stuff. She was an honest to goodness shinobi and she never saw herself wearing elegant shit. The same could be said for Tayuya, but whether she liked it or not, her mother would get her into one and Tayuya doubted that she could resist. Her curse mark was sealed and along with it, half of her strength. She wouldn't be doing much.

"That's right Yuri, you do what you want! But if you really want to make him tremble then there is an effective way to do that," Fuka said as Yuri nodded hastily. "No! Don't corrupt my sister anymore than she already is. Can we just get our clothes and then get out of here?!" Yura struggled in asking.

"Kushina you seem rather fine with this talk about your son? I would think you'd beat them over with a stick about your innocent Naru-chan," Risa said. Fuka smirked and so did Guren.

"Or is my cousin getting a little...precious son love?" Risa asked as Tayuya coughed. Fuka blushed and patted Kushina's back while the redhead at least had the decency to blush at those implications. Yura and Yuri already knew the truth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?!" Tayuya shouted while Kushina coughed. "Nothing is wrong. We're just keepin' it in the family is all," Yuri said and Tayuya snorted. She shook her head left and right and sighed heavily. This wasn't even her problem at the moment.

"So have we all figured out what we're wearing?" Risa asked and everyone nodded in agreement. As they exited the store, they grabbed Kushina and all leaned in. "So how is he?" Tayuya asked. They all looked at Kushina and grinned. Kushina could see Yura and Yuri's hungry eyes and shook her head. Serious, this family was dysfunctional at best.

"I thought you said that it was weird?" Kushina asked and Tayuya waved it off. "Fuck that shit for right now. Just how is the shit?" Tayuya asked and Kushina blushed. She sighed, but she couldn't stop the twinkle in her eyes as she walked past them and out into the street.

"I don't kiss and tell dattebane. I'll just say, once you go Uzumaki you never go back," Kushina said as she walked off. Yura and Yuri blushed madly while Fuka licked her lips. Tayuya stuttered and Guren had the decency to chuckle at least. Risa thought to herself as Tayuya glared at her mother.

"Well anyway, that's enough of that. Come on, we have to go get things done. We have quite the next few days ahead of us," Kushina said getting the girls to nod.

_**Kumogakure, Samui's House**_

"Bullshit!" Karui shouted at the top of her voice. Atsui and Omoi glanced to each other while Samui sighed and massaged her neckline. They were all watching Karui have one of her fits at how impossible any of it was. No one could get a word in anywhere as the redhead did her best to calm down. She panted. Seeing her burn her energy, Samui finally opened her mouth.

"Karui, be cool. It's not as impossible as you make it out to be. It's the only way to explain these swirls that just appeared on all of us," Samui said while Karui growled. "You're telling me that all of us are somehow related to him just because Shi was? How in the hell is Shi even related to the guy?" Karui asked. Samui shrugged her shoulders while Omoi scratched his cheek.

"Well it was a big deal around Kumo when Shi-san decided to update his shinobi license. He never had a last name so it wasn't as big a deal, but everyone was surprised when his last name came up 'Uzumaki'. Samui told me before she called us together that Naruto-san told Shi-san 'all those who have this swirl on their body means that they have Uzumaki blood, no matter how small," Omoi said and Karui stayed silent. Samui nodded while Atsui folded his arms.

"So that means that we're all...related then?" Atsui asked. Karui stiffened while Omoi stayed silent. Samui shrugged and no one knew where to go from there. The uncomfortable silence went over the entire room before Karui decided to talk.

"Okay, let's say that we even were a part of this clan, then what would we do? He doesn't expect us to just leave Kumo and join his clan does he?" Karui asked. Atsui chuckled and everyone turned to him.

"I doubt he would want that. I could tell from watching him fight. He's not that kind of guy. He's definitely got a hot soul inside him," Atsui confirmed. Omoi nodded with a chuckle and Samui suddenly stopped folding her arms.

"While I am not sure what to think, I still believe that if we have even a remote chance of learning about our families then we should take it. We were all orphans after all. The same as Shi-san. We were put into the Orphan Relief Program by Raikage-sama. You can't tell me that you're not the least bit interested in him. He did manage to beat all three of us you know," she reminded. It was a reminder that Karui didn't like at all.

"Yeah we remember that. It's not like it was long ago after all. What are you saying?" Omoi asked and Samui looked down. "When we saw him fight Bee-sensei, didn't we all feel the same thing? When we thought he was...gone?" Samui asked. The others nodded. They had felt that intense burning as well as an overwhelming sense of sadness and underlying contempt. Contempt for what, they weren't sure, but seeing Naruto nearly die in front of them had done something to them. Maybe it opened up a hidden desire or personal feeling.

"What about it?" Karui asked. Atsui rolled his eyes and stood to his feet. "Like you didn't feel the sudden urge that you truly cared for him? When his team went down there, you wanted to go with them? How you wanted to yell at Bee-sensei for what he did and you even felt an immense happiness when he raised up that nothing else mattered. I felt that," Atsui said and Omoi nodded.

"I did too. It was so hot that I thought it was going to burn my skin off causing me to lose one of my arms which wouldn't allow me to return to shinobi duty, become poor, and then die alone," Omoi said while Karui seemed to tired to reprimand him for what he had said. She just massaged her temples while looking at the ground.

"So what do we do?" Karui asked. Samui looked out the window and into the village to see the people walking around. "For now, we'll come to a decision. We'll think things over for two days. If we all agree then we go to the hospital. We'll take a blood test if Atsui and I are related to you guys and the same thing over. If they come back and well we're...with him then we will announce it to him. If not we all go about our business and he goes about his," Samui said. Omoi nodded, Atsui nodded, but Karui growled.

"And what if we are related to him, huh? Then what?! Have you ever thought about the risks to this? Who knows if he's even going to accept us after the things we said to him," Karui said and Omoi snorted.

"Don't you mean the things you said to him?" Omoi corrected and Karui slapped him over the head. "Then we'll apologize, but it's not cool to reject family just because you're afraid of results. I'm going," Samui said as she made her decision.

"Don't need two days to think about it. The dude's hot and I look forward to knowin' him," Atsui said with a thumbs up.

"Well we have nothing to lose I guess. I've been nearly alone all my life until I had you guys for a genin team. I want to do it," Omoi said and they noticed Karui walk out of the door. They all sighed and shook their heads.

"Two days, if she doesn't go for it then she won't. We'll do it and we'll accept what we see. We'll also ask for some blood from Shi-san and Naruto-san to verify," Samui said. Omoi and Atsui nodded as Omoi left after Karui.

Atsui turned to his sister to see her frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked and Samui shook her head. "It's nothing," she lied as she walked to her room. Atsui raised an eyebrow to her leaving, but shrugged it off. All the while, Samui had a lingering thought.

"_Is it just a coincidence that we were placed on the same team with the small chance of us being related to Uzumaki-san?" _Samui closed the door to her room leaving her thoughts to herself for her to think over.

_**Two Day Later, Uzushiogakure**_

Suigetsu and Zabuza were sparring in the back of the houses and while Suigetsu complained to the former missing nin about, all the damn time, he was still an acceptable training partner in Zabuza's eyes. Zabuza knew that he could very well leave if he wanted to, but Haku wasn't about to abandon the one who gave both her and her surrogate father their life back. She held an attachment and vowed to use her abilities for what Naruto wanted.

In the days that she had been gone, Haku and Rin had been doing self-study in healing as Rin taught Haku all the things that she had known about medical jutsu and while she wasn't nearly as great as Tsunade, Rin still had a few expertise in the subject of health. Maybe it was a coincidence that there was plenty of medicinal herbs, flowers, and books on the subject in Uzushio that she was able to read up on. Also Haku had taken to training with weights on. Her loss to Obito had taught her just how much stronger she had to get if she wanted to protect those important to her. She had great speed, but it wasn't the best and she had to improve it. So Zabuza had offered Haku her weights that he had decided to buy for her. Haku had used them, everywhere that she could, but Karin had found a better method in the scrolls about gravity seals. They were also applied by her and Haku could adjust to the thing that she wanted.

Juugo had really trained as much as the others, but he did work out when he wanted to. No, he spent most of his time with the animals that lived in the forest. He would also wonder off when he would go on one of his rampages.

Karin had tried to decipher Naruto's seal that he had given her to examine for him. She had tried to find anything abnormal with it and that was the problem. The whole thing was abnormal. She had never seen one like it in her life. One part of it didn't even look like a seal. Karin had seen many seals in her life, but this was the very first intricate sealing that even she couldn't decipher. It was definitely the tetragram seal of the Yondaime, but the parts that it mixed into with other seals had made it like an unlocking seal of some sort. She didn't know what to think.

However, what Karin had to do was put on hold as she heard the main door open. Karin, deciding on a break, hopped up and came out of the study. "Sasuke," Karin said surprised as Sasuke, Mikoto, and Yuna came through the door.

"Karin, grab Juugo and Suigetsu. We're moving out," Sasuke said and Karin just nodded her head.

In less than a few minutes, Juugo and Suigetsu appeared before the Uchiha as the latter folded his arms. "I almost thought you had forgotten about us for a second," Suigetsu said getting a snort from the Uchiha.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted getting Suigetsu more than a little irritated, but he would have to hold off on anything seeing as how Sasuke was more than capable of making him suffer as was Yuna. "Can we just forget your crap for a second? We're leaving soon and we need you guys. So hurry up and get moving," Yuna told them.

"I don't take orders from you!" Suigetsu and Karin said in unison. Yuna chuckled darkly as her eyes warped into the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Oh I have no problem turning all of you into dust as I see fit," Karin said getting them to gulp. Juugo only nodded and quickly made his way out the door.

"Are the others with you?" Haku asked getting a shake of the head from Sasuke. "They are back in Konoha and will remain there for a little while. The only reason we got here so fast is because Naruto had helped us out and brought us here. We don't have the time to waste," Sasuke responded.

"But I have things to look into for Naruto. He asked me to look over this seal while he was gone," Karin said. She didn't know why she was making it so necessarily known to Sasuke, but she had promised to look into it and Karin never broke promises. It was against her ethics. Then again, when you work with Orochimaru then you rarely have morals or ethics.

"Just bring it with you. You should be able to do that much. Let's go people!" Yuna ordered. Suigetsu sighed as he grabbed a spar blade that Zabuza had on him. It really wasn't in his best to want one like this, but facing the Demon of the Mist wasn't at the top of his list at the moment.

So, Karin took all the supplies that she would need to get Naruto's request out of the way during the journey. Suigetsu strapped his sword to his waist and Rin quickly handed Juugo some new clothes. He bowed as Mikoto opened the door. "Okay, we're going off you three. Don't wait up," Mikoto said as the quickly rushed off towards the shoreline for their boat. Rin leaned on the couch while Haku and Zabuza just seemed confused.

They all glanced to each other and Rin sighed. "I guess I'll be going down into the workshop then. See you guys later," Rin said while Haku turned her head to see the older female leaving. "You've been going down there for a good two or three weeks now. What are you doing down there?" Haku asked and Rin smiled as she shook her head back and forth.

"Not tellin' ya. Oh, but has my supply order come in?" Rin asked and Zabuza nodded with a suspicious glare. One that Rin noticed, but she waved it off. She did indeed seem suspicious in there eyes, but she wouldn't do anything to put them in danger. One, she didn't have the motive for it and two, she didn't have the skills for it. Despite being older, Rin was not nearly as good as Zabuza and she knew that. She did have Kakashi to help her, but there was only so much they could cover for her at the moment. Right now she was just Tokubetsu jonin level, but a few more weeks or a month of special training and she would be able to handle herself if need be.

"Yeah the supply order came in. It's near your room," Zabuza answered. Rin nodded and excused herself with a gentle hum of her voice."What do you think she's up to?" Haku asked and Zabuza snorted.

"Who knows. But we'll keep an eye on her. I doubt she'll do anything harmful though," Zabuza said getting Haku to nod. "Now then, let's continue your training," Zabuza commanded. Haku agreed as she got up. She assumed her best stance while Zabuza waved his guillotine sword over his head. Haku was going to be in for a world of pain.

_**Uzumaki Compound**_

"Alright I'm taking Komachi-chan," Naruto told them. Everyone nodded as Yura and Yuri wished Komachi her luck. Shi just placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. Komachi, not used to these things, just went with it and tried to give a smile, but one refused to come out. Naruto had seen it and knew that this was still programming from Danzo. His influence was heavy and until Naruto could get that damn juinjutsu off Komachi's tongue, she wouldn't be talking about anything remotely related to Danzo which was why Naruto was happy she wasn't being interrogated by Ibiki or Anko. Her memory was just going through collection by Ino's father, Inoichi.

"See you soon Komachi," Risa said and Komachi blinked at the familiarity, but shook it off. "t-Thank you," she said as she and Naruto walked out of the house and into the streets. Komachi followed right behind him and couldn't help but find herself looking at the village. The kids running around and laughing, the adults talking with each other and the stores bustling.

If Komachi were honest then she would say that she never held much of an attachment to Konoha. All her life, or from what she could remember, the people had never really paid her much mind. Her mental training had actually made her loyal to Danzo and not Konoha...directly. The only thing that made her protect the place was Danzo, and now it was the Uzumaki clan. She didn't know what she could do for her family, but she would try anything. She had read some of the books that Shi did and found seals to be an interesting subject. She had placed a few on her body and collected lots of storage scrolls for experimentation. She hoped that her family would be willing to help with a project that she wanted to have done.

Komachi looked up and instantly saw Naruto's back. This blonde was a mystery to her. Somehow she might as well have been a related cousin or something like that. She never really explained it well for her taste, but she felt warm near him and not cold like she usually felt. Each time he would leave she would feel just a little bit colder than when he was there. It was a strange feeling to her. She was eternally grateful to him for helping to save her life, but what was she supposed to say about this? It wasn't like she had the best knowledge on the subject. She at least knew that she was in Root, at one point. She remembered the training that they had to undergo to shape their emotionless personalities, but little by little that left and she wasn't sure why. She just found him to be strange. He was like a very well kept seal, one that she would really like to crack if given the time.

"We're here," Naruto said and Komachi shook her head from the thinking she was doing. She looked up and indeed she had been thinking through the entire walk as she didn't remember walking so far that she was inside her thoughts. Naruto patted her shoulder as he and Komachi walked through the gates. In front of the building were Tsunade and Ibiki. They had been waiting for Naruto to come with their patient and both were pleased that she had indeed done so and not tried to run away. Not like Naruto would've let her if she tried.

"Nice of you to join us brat," Tsunade said while Naruto snorted. "It's not like you would've given us a choice. I'd much rather have Komachi-chan compliant than having you try to kill her," Naruto said. Komachi frowned at the intended threat, but said nothing. That was common for reluctant prisoners.

"I suppose you have a point. Well Ibiki, take her," Tsunade said and Ibiki walked up to Komachi, his somewhat tall figure making her lean her head back slightly. "Follow me," he said and Komachi did so. Tsunade followed behind him and Naruto began to walk, but the Godaime stopped him.

"I'm gonna have to have you wait here brat," Tsunade said suddenly. "What! Why?!" Naruto growled out angrily. Tsunade groaned and placed her hands on her waist.

"This is standard procedure so that she's not distracted by anything. Just wait here for about four hours," Tsunade said and Naruto's eyes bulged out of his sockets. "Four hours?! Why the hell is it so long?!" Naruto asked and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"It's our damn job okay? You can train if you want, but you must do it carefully. Just use the backyard," Tsunade said as she walked through the doors and disappeared behind a hall. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this as he hadn't been informed. He also didn't feel like going into all that with her again. Relationship or not, Tsunade was the Hokage and Naruto did have to obey her orders. Now that he thought about it, the Senju and the Uzumaki were related also. Did Tsunade have a mark also? He hadn't seen one. Of course Tsunade might've been...quarter Uzumaki or something like that. Naruto didn't know. Maybe he would ask later or something like that.

Well at least he could train while he waited. So, Naruto headed to the very spacious backyard and decided to do some standard stretches. **"You're going to practice that technique aren't you?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah, I've put it off long enough to deal with the Uzumaki training regime and I want to quickly get it. It should just be standard shape manipulation, but we couldn't get it on Tako-ossan because we rushed it. I have to say sorry for that one. It wasn't fair to you," Naruto said getting Kurama to snort.

"**Meh, I've fuckin' had worse. At least you're a better use for it than Mito," **Kurama said and Naruto chuckled. "Well I'm glad I guess," Naruto said to him. He finished his crunches and then got settled on his push-ups. It was going to be a standard exercise routine.

"Now that I ask this, how does it feel? The Honshou power I mean. Last I saw three of your tails were white," Naruto said getting Kyuubi to thrash his tails around. He looked at them and snorted while he laid them down. **"And they're still like that. No, more than that, my fourth tail is half white and half orange. I feel ridiculous!" **Kyuubi said and Naruto laughed.

"That's the goodness taking over you," Naruto said and he heard Kyuubi fake gag. **"Ugh, choking...on...affection. Gonna...fuckin...die!" **Kyuubi said while Naruto sweatdropped. He sighed and shook his head left and right.

"Oh whatever fox. Let's just get this over with. Now then," Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Kyuubi did the same and both could feel their connection rise as five tails came from Naruto's back. He looked them over and smiled. He didn't marvel at them long as he wanted to get his work done. So, he held out his hand and muttered.

"**Jikūyugami," **he said. Instantly the portal appeared in front of him and Naruto nodded. "Remind me of the ratio again Kyuubi," Naruto requested from his tenant.

"**Ratio is 10:6 brat. Nothing more, nothing less. We have a good majority of time left," **Kyuubi said getting Naruto to nod. The tails went up and arched over the portal. Naruto held out his hands. He grunted while the portal compressed in size. It slowly began to morph into a ball shape that Naruto could hold in his hands. He growled and when he got it to an appropriate size he turned around.

"**Shūnkanyugami," **Naruto shouted as he launched the ball forward. It didn't even get two feet in front of him before it dispersed into nothingness. Naruto blinked while Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. Both sighed, but Naruto wasn't one to give up. He quickly made a roughly five groups of clones.

"Listen up, we're al going to use the same method that we used for the Rasenshuriken only for this new technique. Keep at it until you have it to an appropriate size. Fire it only to the places where you can. You'll know the effect when you see it," Naruto told them all. All the clones nodded to him and they quickly stood in their groups and Naruto could see dozens of them pull out Kyuubi's tails as they began to work.

Meanwhile, Naruto took out a scroll on shape manipulation. He leaned against a tree and continued on since the clones were doing the experimenting part of the process. The blonde read along its lines and of course he knew about shape manipulation, but this was an Anbu-style exercise of shape manipulation.

It involved pressing chakra to a large structure and, with that chakra, spreading it out and forcing it take the shape that it wanted.

The reason that it was an Anbu exercise was because of the sheer size of the structure that it had to be, but even the anbu never really took their shape manipulation that far. That's because there wasn't a need to. They had to have good shape manipulation and other shinobi skills to even be a part of the anbu.

No, this exercise was for those like Naruto who really wanted to take it to a level. Of course Naruto figured that what he was trying to do should've been simple enough since what he was trying to do went in with his technique was just like his rasengan training. Maybe it was a problem with his Honshou or how he used it. However that shouldn't have been much of a problem as he had seen it. Maybe because his was more potent then it needed something else. Naruto was sure that he had all the seals, to even make this possible, were in place and didn't need fixing. So what was it?

Naruto was going to have a lot of thinking to do. Not that he knew it also, but Kyuubi was also thinking hard on the matter also. It was as he wanted, well sort of. His container wasn't weak, but he still needed his help. Well, they were on a semi-first name basis so maybe he could still offer his help. **"Naruto, let me have control for a moment," **Kyuubi said suddenly. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this request as he wondered what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at the words that he was reading from Naruto's scroll. He silently nodded to himself and straightened up. **"I'm thinking that I might just be able to think of a way of what you're doing," **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. If worse came to worse then he could just repel Kyuubi with his chains. It wasn't that he didn't trust his recent partner, but he wanted to be more safe than sorry. As he opened them, Naruto's blue eyes were going and replaced with slit, red eyes showing Kyuubi in control of his conscious.

_**With Tera and Taji**_

Tera and Taji hovered over a small building in Konoha as they glanced to each other. Both floated down as Tera touched the wall. "I remember that there used to be a way to get in here. It's been so long," Tera said as emotionless as he was programmed to. Taji sighed and shook her head.

"Or...we could, and I know this is a long shot, do this," Taji said as she passed through the wall. Tera blinked while Taji popped her head out of the side of said wall. "We're spirits. We have no use for doors," she said as she quickly vanished behind the wall. Tera snorted as he floated through also.

Both looked through the base and were surprised to see that a majority of the base was destroyed. They had discovered the base that Hinoken had first discovered from Danzo. It was amazing to them that the arches and beams were still standing, but there was hardly any ground as most of it was destroyed. Taji looked left and right while Tera passed through the ground. "Where are you going?!" Taji shouted while Tera puled his head from the floor.

"Danzo-sam...san, had an office below these levels. I don't now if it was crushed or not, but if he's a missing nin then he would've taken his things. There are still other bases for us to check," Tera told her. Taji seemingly nodded in agreement as she floated through the floor also. Both went down four feet of pure earth and rubble. Tera came to the ground as he landed. Now normally, it was against Death's Law for spirits to...attempt to manifest their bodies as they were...well, dead. They could manifest anything, but this was a purpose to serve their Shikyō so the Shinigami was probably looking the other way this time.

Tera looking around the room, or what was left of it. It was as he expected, the room was vacant and nothing was around. Books were unreadable from gravel and rock. Missing pages filled with needless reports. Tera had taken a look at these reports and found some meetings with the woman Akiko. Not to mention a private dip into the Konoha treasury department, but it wasn't something that would be noticed. This was Danzo they were talking about. "Do you find anything?" Taji asked coming through the ceiling. Tera shook his head as he continued to look through the reports, but nothing had indicated about where he would've gone.

"Nothing of importance. We'll have to find some place else. He has plenty of bases to go on from. You know that right?" Tera asked and Taji tried her best not to scoff. She folded her arms while she began to float.

"Of course I know. I was one of Danzo's best agents. Try not to think so little of me," Taji said as she quickly passed through the ceiling. Tera narrowed his eyes behind his mask before shaking his head. He resisted the urge to give a sigh and followed out after her. It was only as he did, did he notice something shining. Tera floated back down, moved some rubble, and quickly picked up a scroll with a shiny emblem on it.

"Are you coming?" Taji asked poking her head out. Tera didn't answer as he unfurled the scroll. His eyes went down its contents and he quickly closed the scroll. He knew where Danzo was. It was one of the most remote locations that he could ever be in. It was a designed back up for them in case of ever being found out like this. It was tough to make out in very little light and add to the fact that it was nearly crushed then it wouldn't be very readable to those who didn't know its value.

"Yeah, come on. I know where our next location is," Tera said while Taji raised an eyebrow. Tera placed the scroll away back into the earth and floated out of the debris with Taji following him. She really had no idea where they were going next as Danzo had so many bases that if it were more accurate then one could say that he had one in all of the villages, but that would be just a little inaccurate.

_**Hideout**_

Towa dropped to the ground and glared up in his mask towards Danzo who was filing some reports. He glanced up towards his Root anbu and waited for Towa to give his reports. He didn't need to say for him to give them. It was just a part of the young man's training that he was able to recognize such things. Normally it wasn't supposed to be a big issue of who would actually give him the reports, but since he was in somewhat of a tight spot then it was natural to have assumptions like that. "Akiko-sama has arrived and has asked to meet with you Danzo-sama," Towa said and Danzo just seemingly glared at him for...whatever purpose.

After a little bit of silence, Danzo struck his cane to the ground and nodded. "Very well. Send her in," Danzo said to him. Towa nodded quickly and opened the door. Danzo saw Akiko come through the door with the same smug expression on her face as usual. She smiled at Towa while he closed the door. Towa was ready to excuse himself, but Akiko stopped him.

"I would like for Towa to remain here," she said with a grin. Towa looked back to Danzo and the man seemed to be making calculations in his head before nodding. "I have reports that you're wanted for treason to your village. Looks like you're out of luck," Danzo said to her. Akiko chuckled and proceeded to walk to the to the table. She took a seat as she touched a shougi piece.

"Oh where is the fun you old warhawk? You're in the same boat as me. After all, it's mostly your fault that I'm out of the village or did you forget about your shinobi's incompetence in getting herself captured?" Akiko asked. Danzo snorted at the reminder of Komachi. He turned to Towa and noticed him unmoving as always. He was glad to see that the loss of Komachi wasn't affecting him at all. These things happened and getting past them was enough.

"I have already taken care of my problem. Do not blame me or Root for your own incompetence. It is because of your actions that a few of my plans have been put on hold. We're just fortunate that a...connection I have was able to bring me some information. All they asked for was some...medical records," Danzo said as he moved a piece forward.

"Is that right? Yes I have heard that you effectively wiped her memory and I have no doubt of your shinobi, but how effective is it? Now I've taken it upon myself to correct both of our mistakes," Akiko said as she moved a piece also. Danzo didn't show any intention of falling for her words, but he was thinking them over.

"Is that so? And how may I ask have you come about this problem?" Danzo asked moving another piece. The game went going on for a while and Akiko never said anything. Either she was too into the game or she knew something that Danzo didn't and that last one was highly unlikely.

"Say Danzo, how old are you?" Akiko asked. Danzo's hand didn't stall on the piece of his next turn as he took one of Akiko's piece and she took another. Both kept doing this and it was clear to Akiko that she wasn't going to get an answer out of him so she moved on. "You're not getting any younger. Have you named a successor for Root yet?" she asked. Again Danzo didn't answer as they continued to play their game. It was almost finished as Akiko smiled.

"Well you can ignore me all you want, but we both know the facts. The world is changing Danzo and if you don't change with it then you will be left behind, in the dust of the old times. A place where the strong rule the weak and the unprepared," she said as she pushed a piece forward. Danzo did the same, but he did acknowledge her words.

"Is that so?" he asked and Akiko nodded. "That's right. One must be prepared for anything. Even...traitors. Your use to me is over Danzo. If I stand nothing to gain from our partnership. Well I can't lie about that. Your Root should actually do quite nicely. Towa, dispose of Danzo immediately," Akiko said and Towa stood still. He looked at them both before he drew his tanto. He walked forward and Danzo sat emotionless. Akiko had a wide grin on her face before she felt the cold steel to her throat.

"What?! Towa, listen to me!" Akiko shouted while Danzo quickly took her piece. "You were born of a civilian family. You know nothing of true shinobi tactics. I would never allow myself to be left open so easily. It is I who has no more use for you. Do not worry for I will look after all your investments," Danzo said as he nodded to Towa. Akiko looked in fear before a quick swipe of Towa's blade slitted her throat. Akiko gasped and fell to the floor lifeless in a pool of blood while Towa swiped the remaining blood from his sword.

"Checkmate," Danzo said as the king took the last of Akiko's pieces. Towa sheathed his weapon while Danzo stood to his feet. "You have something that you want to say?" Danzo asked and Towa blinked before indeed opening his mouth.

"Danzo-sama, I will never betray you nor go against your orders, but why have you felt the need to keep Komachi alive? She is still a possible threat and all of Kumo is currently looking for Akiko-san. What is your current plan of action?" Towa asked and Danzo could see that the young man was flustered, or at the very least confused by what the objective was. It sort of elated Danzo that he was able to still keep his agendas hidden from even his own men. He wasn't sure why.

"I won't spare you all of the details as you needn't know too much. I would just say that it will involve all of the villages together. I never put all of my trust into anything and I anything that I do. Also let's just say that I will be needing Madara to be a little faster with his work. I can't afford to hold back my schedule forever. I have no doubt that Akatsuki only need the Kyuubi and Hachibi in order to fill its resolve. I won't let them get that far ahead. As for Komachi, she is no longer Root's concern. As long as my juinjutsu is on her then she won't compromise us," Danzo said to Towa. The young Root member nodded and opened the door.

"Also find one of you to keep this up," Danzo ordered. Towa nodded and quickly left while Danzo sat down. He looked at the dead Akiko at his feet and shook his head. "Such is the life of those who live in the shinobi world. Their fate lies only in death," Danzo said as he continued to write his reports.

_**Back with Naruto**_

Kyuubi's influence faded as Naruto's eyes returned to their original blue color. He had been in control for more than two or three hours. Naruto had lost count after that, but he was pleased to know that Kyuubi didn't take advantage of this new trust that Naruto had for him and do something stupid. On the contrary, he actually helped. Kyuubi had tried pushing parts of his yoki through Naruto's seals in order to make the shape manipulation more fluid for him. If Kyuubi thought about if right then the reason that Naruto was having trouble forming it, then it was because Naruto had drawn the seals on his arms that allowed Honshou to be broken down and then repaired instantly to allow for the distortion of space that the blonde wanted and that might have been interfering with the shape manipulation. Kyuubi had sort of made a modification out of the seal that allowed the Honshou to be reconstructed, but also to maintain it's previous state which, in theory, should allow Naruto to utilize his shape manipulation easier.

"**Alright, go for it brat," **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded. He dismissed his clones and groaned as he rubbed his head from a slight headache from the mass effect of the clones and what they had on his mind. Lots of swearing, frustration, and hard work. It made Naruto sigh to himself, but he followed Kyuubi's instructions and held out his hand. **"Wait!" **Kyuubi suddenly yelled and Naruto stalled.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi breathed a sigh of relief. **"Where you make it the correct shape or not, it's going to be useless if it takes too long for you to make it. So let's try making it into the shape while forming it at the same time," **Kyuubi advised. Naruto thought his words over and shortly agreed thereafter.

"Alright then. Let's try it that way," Naruto said as he brought his tails into the air. He lowered his hands to his abdomen and quickly gathered the Honshou around making it swirl left and right. The blonde growled against the strain as the tails kept the balance of control that Naruto needed. He didn't need all nine, just five was enough. The Honshou quickly turned purple and Naruto could hear the sounds of scraping and grinding. It assaulted his ears, but the blonde didn't stop. He could feel the warmth on his hands. He calmed his breathing and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the grinding stopped. He opened his eyes and in Naruto's hands was a two-hand held purple circular object. He raised an eyebrow. This was definitely what he wanted to make and if Kyuubi didn't do something then this wouldn't have been possible.

"**Well? Fire it already!" **Kyuubi said. Nervously and excitedly, Naruto agreed as he chose a forest away to fire it towards. He breathed and at the top of his lungs shouted, **"Shūnkanyugami no Jutsu," **Naruto shot the ball forward as he watched it tear through the forest. It kept going and going until it ultimately dispersed. Naruto and Kyuubi seemed surprised. It tore through everything. Some of the trees had holes in them, the ground was torn apart, rocks were torn through. It was like pieces of them just got obliterated. Naruto looked at his hands and could see small burn marks over them which Kyuubi was already healing.

"Oh we gotta try that again! **Shūnkan..," **Naruto stopped and growled as he grabbed his right arm. He cursed as he fell to the ground and panted heavily. The sweat fell from his face as Naruto felt the small measure of pain leave his body as the burning of the seals calmed down. He sighed and looked at his arm._ "What was that?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey brat!" Naruto heard his name called, or what it was he figured, and turned his head around to see Tsunade along with Ibiki and Inoichi. _"Was it really four hours?" _Naruto thought before walking over and collecting himself.

As he walked over, Tsunade took the time to look at the training field, or lack thereof. She sighed as she wondered if Naruto ever had a word in his dictionary called limit. He probably didn't, but Tsunade did say that he could train, if he wanted, while he waited for Komachi. So she had to...expect these things. His father would be impressed. "So it's over?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded. A part of the deal was to give Naruto a full report on what had happened.

"Yes brat, it's over. Komachi is currently waiting for you in the lobby. She told us everything that she knew without it completely relating to Danzo. Also Inoichi looked into her memories and...," Tsunade trailed off getting Naruto to glare at all of them.

"Yeah, and?" Naruto asked impatiently. Tsunade remained a little silent as did Ibiki so Inoichi decided to take control of the situation and tell Naruto himself. "And we have learned of at least ten different bases that are owned by Danzo throughout the elemental nations. While we couldn't even get much from her about Danzo, we were still able to retrieve information for Kumo and what I have discovered was surprising. Because Danzo messed with her memories then Komachi wasn't able to show me accurate things, but I was able to discern most of them. Apparently Akiko has been in contact with Danzo for longer than a good 20 years or so. They had their connection back during the times that Root was first organized. Komachi was charged with delivering a maintenance report on the dealings of their supporters, but she got captured before it could happen. I skipped past the Kumo interrogation method because it seemed unnecessary," Inoichi paused to get a short breath and continued.

"Anyway, it seems that losing most of her memories has not affected Komachi-san's personality. She will be fine in continuing as she does provided that someone keeps an eye on her. Apparently, in Komachi's memories, there are dealings of Danzo with Akatsuki. There isn't enough of a proof in her to justify that though. However we can at least give Kumo their side and honor our agreement. Komachi knew most of the locations having to deal with Akiko and we can report that to Shi-san," Inoichi finished and Naruto nodded.

"I've already written down everything. You just need to hand it to him," Tsunade said cutting it. She handed Naruto a scroll with the seal of the Hokage over it and the blonde collected it. He quickly nodded and then looked at the ground. Mikoto would want to know about that as well, but he didn't know where she was at the time so it wouldn't have done good for him to try. She already had a current objective.

"Alright then Baa-chan. I'm gonna give this to Shi and then I'm going to take him to Kumo. I feel it's better if he doesn't have to do all that walking if he doesn't have to," Naruto said as he quickly walked off leaving Tsunade, Inoichi, and Ibiki alone. They all looked at each other and sighed. None of them knew why.

Meanwhile, Naruto went into the front door and he saw Komachi patiently waiting for him. "Yo," Naruto said causing her to look up. He gave a grin to her and held out his hand. Komachi quickly took it while Naruto hoisted her to her feet. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Komachi shook her head and placed a hand to it.

"I am well," she said in a little monotone. Naruto chuckled to her and shook his head. He'd get her to lighten up a little more. "Well alright then. Let's get you home and rest," Naruto said and he quickly teleported them away getting the receptionist and a few of the staff to gasp out loud as the portal disappeared.

_**Uzumaki Compound**_

Once they stepped out of the portal, Naruto allowed Komachi to go to her room and sleep for the rest of the day. He then turned his head as he noticed Shi drinking some water. Everyone soon gathered around Naruto as the blonde held up the scroll that Tsunade had given him. "So how did it go?" Yuri asked.

"Komachi-chan cooperated really well. They said that they had no trouble on her part, but her memories are jumbled at best, but they still found a great deal on Akiko and this coup that might be happening for Kumo," Naruto said as he gave the scroll to Shi. He read along its lines and narrowed his eyes. He then quickly furled it and placed it in his pouch with a nod.

"So she'll be fine then?" Guren asked. Naruto, once again, nodded which really got a sigh of relief from everyone. "Now I think it's best that we get this out of the way so I'm going to take Shi to the Raikage Mansion as quickly as possible," Naruto said. Shi agreed with his decision as he and Naruto quickly stepped through the same portal that Naruto used. This was just an efficient method rather than anything else. Once they were gone Guren and Fuka turned to Yukimaru.

"Do I really have to wear this kimono Guren-nee?" Yukimaru asked. Guren nodded happily while Yura sighed. "Stop moving Yukimaru-kun," Yura said as she stitched some of it together. Yukimaru gave a little groan from his lips. He would've rather liked to have been at the academy, but he had been given an aptitude test by the teachers and they all figured that he was already genin material so there was no need to keep him there. It was a problem of finding him a sensei.

_**Raikage Mansion**_

A was busy signing some documents in his office. He really didn't want to as he could've been using this time to expend forces in trying to find Akiko, but the only place that they could search was her house and that had no trace of anything. He could only wait for the report from Komachi by Shi and he wouldn't get that for another few days from the distance between Kumo and Konoha. It rather irked the man, but he got over it.

Suddenly A gasped as a large portal appeared in his office. He narrowed his eyes dangerously as he got to his feet and was ready to counter what was happening. However he was surprised as Shi and Naruto fell out and landed on the ground. Shi fell to the floor and panted. "Honestly, I will never get used to that," he said and Naruto patted him on the shoulder apologetically. A cough alerted them both and they noticed A giving them a stern glare. Shi grimaced and immediately presented himself to his Raikage.

"Forgive the sudden intrusion Raikage-sama. However Naruto and I felt it would be more time efficient if he was able to bring us here. I have the scroll here with the seal of the Hokage just a half an hour ago," Shi said and he hastily placed it on the Raikage's desk. A took it also and unfurled it. He looked down the scroll and he glared dangerously. He read Komachi's conscious analysis, her dreams, Akiko and her locations, Danzo and the theory of Akatsuki, he never missed anything. Naruto and Shi stayed silent while he did so. He then placed it done and gave an affirmative grunt.

"Very good Shi. Tell Konoha that we have received their message and will take affirmative action. We'll also send you a report on what we find. Shi I want you to return to Konoha for the time being. You'll have a better use there as a liaison than in Kumo currently," A said and Shi seemed rather disheartened at that, but a pat from Naruto told him the real reason of why A was saying that. He then brightened up slightly before acquiescing to his leader's orders.

"I'll have Team Samui investigate just as soon as they're done with their business," A said. "Might I ask what business that is?" Shi asked and A narrowed his eyes as he casted a glance to Naruto getting the blonde rather nervous.

"Something of a DNA test at the hospital for all of them," A said and Shi widened his eyes. He looked down while Naruto raised an eyebrow. He turned to Shi and he could see Shi's shocked face. Naruto would see if he couldn't learn more about it later.

"Which is why we will need a bit of your blood Shi," A said and Shi nodded readily. He would make his way towards the hospital soon. "We would also like to ask for yours also brat," A said to Naruto. The blonde was shocked to the implication as he turned to Shi. The other blonde nodded while Naruto steadied his breathing. He nodded fast and both left the room.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Naruto asked angrily. "I didn't have the proof and I didn't want you to get your hopes up and then have them destroyed. I want it to be true almost as much as you do. For someone to be that close that I never knew about. I can't live with that. None of them knew their parents and I didn't either. Besides it wasn't entirely my business if they did tell us or not. It would be them if they told you," Shi said and Naruto couldn't deny what he was saying. It would be up to them if they wanted to be with the family or not, Naruto couldn't force them into this life if they didn't want it. However, he would still be there for them if they needed it.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Naruto said as they entered the hospital. Shi handed the notice from A to the receptionist and she quickly accepted it and walked off. Minutes later, Naruto was groaning from having his blood ejected and the same could be said for Shi. They quickly placed their clothes back on and Naruto peered into a room to see Team Samui waiting around. He wanted to open the door, but Shi stopped him. He shook his head to his fellow cousin.

"How long till they figure it out?" Naruto asked. "A week or two at the most. Just be patient," Shi responded and they just disappeared. They would have to wait, but right now they had to get dressed.

_**Somewhere**_

Tobi stood in front of the waters in front of him as he looked at his newest arm. He clenched it tightly. It had been compressed to fight his body. It was thanks to Zetsu that this was possible. Honestly, Tobi figured that it could've been a lot wore. On that arm was a black tattoo. He had a feeling of what it was for. This wasn't the arm of a kage, but the arm of one of the only two people to have learned from him. One was the right-hand of the Raikage, and the other...

"**Kuro Hanaran( Black Destructive Flower Field)," **Tobi shouted as he let out his left hand. Instantly black lightning poured from it and slammed into the water in a heavy crash. Tobi's visible eye glared and he grinned to himself. He'd gladly sacrifice all that he needed to bring down the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. According to Zetsu, this was nearly impossible to find. Now Tobi wasn't needy about those things, but this was a definite improvement. He just had to get with the rest of the plan. Now the first thing that he had to do was...capture the Sanbi jinchuuriki. He also had a good idea of who it was. It like just like the previous situation. Did they really think that he wouldn't be able to figure it out?

They wouldn't stop his plan. He had too much riding on it. He'd also show the blonde just how hopeless his efforts were in the end. His plan would come to fruition. It wouldn't be stopped as easily as the blonde wanted. Life...wasn't that simple.

* * *

_**KG: Finished. Don't really have anything to talk about.**_

_**Rachel: Well how about a sorry.**_

_**KG: A sorry?**_

_**Rachel: That's right. Sorry for leaving me alone for God knows how long!**_

_**KG: Are you really about to bring that up again?**_

_**Rachel: You're the one who poofed me over here!  
**_

_**KG: And I can just as easily poof you back!**_

_**Rikku: Ahhh that's enough. You two are going to play a game. We say one word and you say the first thing that pops into your head. **_

_**KG: Why?**_

_**Rikku: Because I said so! Now then...tomato!**_

_**KG: Burger!**_

_**Rachel: Salad!**_

_**Rikku: Ummm...Chicken!**_

_**KG: KFC!**_

_**Rachel: Popeyes!**_

_**Sigina: Sex!**_

_**KG: Rachel!**_

_**Rachel: KG!**_

_**Us:...?**_

_**Rikku: There ya go. That's your problem. Thank you for your time. Now just do whatever needs to be done. Which is in this case...the both of you. Oh man I should be a therapist. (Hmmm hehehehe). I'll be right back. (Leaves)**_

_**KG: So...what now?**_

_**Sigina: Threesome!**_

_**Rachel; SHUT UP!**_

_**KG: Oh yeah we're ending it here. See ya later people. Stay Breezy, protect what's important to you, review and SEND US CREAM SODA! It is the lifeblood of this fic! Also RESPECT THE POWER OF THE CREAM!**_

_**Sigina: Hey wait, weren't we driving?**_

_**KG: Yeah why?**_

_**Sigina: Rikku just left and let go of the wheel.**_

_**…****...CRASH!**_

_**(Transmission interrupted) **_


End file.
